Crimson Rain
by The God Slayer
Summary: The story of the daughter of Edgar and Terra as she journeys through her own hard, broken life as she tries to bring down the new enemies the world faces alongside her brothers, family and friends. Can she learn to get through what has happened to her to help the people in need of her? ExT, LxC, SxM and more.
1. Leaderships

_I decided to remake "Say It Sight" because the old one was my tester. Seeing how good I can write and to be honest...I didn't push too much of my writing into it. I put all that into my novel, or tried to! I'm gonna try my hardest on this remake. But don't worry, it will be relatively (a lot!) more different-__**o**__ than the first. I'll be changing Brendan's age and everyone's age though, to match the story better and so he has some real solid plot in it. His name will be Benjamin "_**Cornelius**_" Figaro now and that Edgar's age is changed. When the story is complete, I will present a chapter with a timeline on it for everyone. :)  
_

**Characters: **_Emma _"Aria" _Aden Figaro, Cambyses "Demetre" Roni Figaro. Benjamin "Cornelius" Figaro. Alex [was __**Irvine**__] "Seonaes" Gabbiani, Calixto "Markus" Gabbiani, Ajax Derrin Gabbiani._

_Well, enjoy the first chapter to the remake of _"Say It Right"_! And remember, this will in fact be different and way better than the first! Think of it as a `NEW' story._ _Please review and tell me if it is better than the first!_

_**Leaderships**_

_It was cold and dark when the Figaro gates closed. No one made a sound, left their wonderfully warm homes or even discussed what had happened about Kefka. The towns people of Figaro never really understood the magical war, nor the splendid team that delivered the peace to Gaia, yet they acted as though Kefka just disappeared from sight, leaving them alone for good. Yet in the schools across Figaro, they taught the children a slightly different story. That the fourteen people who gave the final blow to the evil clown that held them under his shoe, were made up of people who just like them, hated the empire for the evil wrongs they did to them. _

_It all began with a thief who saved a certain witch from death, brought her to Figaro, then helped her search for herself. At the very end, the witch known as Terra finished off Kefka with her friends and gave the people of Gaia their peace, their lives and food, brought the balance of power back to normal. Yet, the king of Figaro knew there would be people who wanted that power, so he kept the secret of his lovely wife Terra having the magical power back away from the world, and had all knowledge concerning Espers and the ability to learn through them, a complete secret. _

_Now, many years after Kefka's destruction, two of the three children from the Figaro and Branford line came home from school.  
_

* * *

They had just left the academy area and was walking down the southern road to Figaro. It was a normal day in Figaro; a gentle breeze, hot sun above them, clear skies and dried plants. But today, besides the weather, something was new. It was nearing the ritual of men, where boys of Figaro who have not passed their rights yet—due for various reasons such as jobs, schooling, illnesses or events—would get to compete in a grand Antlion race. It was such a well adored event that everyone got into the joy of it, even the men who passed their rights and women loved it. The mothers loved to see their sons become something spectacular, and the sisters and girlfriends got to bask in pride of their brother/s or boyfriend/s. The race would continue on, usually, for a month, depending on the circumstances. In Figaro Castle, over two hundred boys would be participating.

Today, the academy released its students early for the festival and decorations, or to get ready for the race. That's why two of the three Figaro children were heading home just after two pm. The tallest and the male of the small group was a gawky young man with blond hair, like his father, and the same eyes. He almost resembled his father down to the smallest detail, had it not been for a few but distinct features he got from his mother; a more roundish face, less square than his father, and similar ears and nose. He wore fabulously, kingly attire; a thin black sweater with a v-neck cut and thin black pants, just like his father. In all, he made a perfectly handsome young man. Though right now, with the wind brushing through his hair, he had an irritated look on—taking away from his handsome features. His arms were empty of any indication of having been at school.

Besides him and considerably smaller, was his little sister. Now she was an odd sight; just like her mother. Though her hair was a gentler green—a minty color—, long and clipped to the side of her face with a hibiscus clip. Her eye color is the strangest of all her details, even over her slightly pointed ears and sharp teeth. Purple and blue swirled around in what looked like waves, but fitting perfectly well with her wide, innocent eyes. She had creamy white skin and ruby red cheeks, and naturally curved lips of a gentle pink. She stood rib length to her brother, a height that was strange considering her parents, and was dressed in a flowing, celery green sundress with little brown sandals. In the sun, she appeared a beautiful charm, and the brush of the wind didn't seem to bother her. In her arms, a collection of books from her grade up to her brother's grade.

Her brother smirked, looking down at his sister even as he helped rebalance the books in her arms. She made a face then, but he ignored it as he asked, "It is nice when the whole academy talks about father and mother, isn't it?" he didn't wait for his sister to reply. "Of course it is! I love it when they talk of how they delivered the final blow to Kefka."

"I like the part where it narrates our parents and their friends, the most. It outweighs the phis...phis...physical."

"What? Because its emotional?" she nodded and he laughed. "That's so stupid Emma. The physicality of their fight is the best part. It shows just how much pain they went through."

"Pain can be conceived through emotion, too."

"Oh gods, you sound like a dimwitted poet. 'Emotion breeds the epic; the words are your greatest weapons, the mind is your greatest ally!'!" he started laughing, much to her dismay. Her face darkened red. He was purposely quoting her favorite Poet, the Great Hovic, to mock her beliefs.

"Hovic is right, Camb, the emotion is what makes a story." she couldn't say his full name right, so she had learned to call him 'Camb' over time.

"_Cambyses_, not Camb. It isn't hard to say my name, okay?" he said with a jab of his finger—she knew he thought people called him that because they believed he was a child, but she couldn't help it—, and then continued with, "Emotion and words did not defeat Kefka. It was brute strength and magic." she opened her mouth to protest, but he pressed on. "Everyone at your academy would agree, even the scholars and students at my University would agree. I think you are literally the only person in the world, besides a four hundred year old dead poet, to think that way." he brushed his hands together as a bright smile spread across his face. "And did you see all the attention I was getting? Even from the girls? They truly adore me. Too bad there is only one girl for me."

"You think way too much of yourself," she muttered, hoping he did not hear. He scowled at her and crossed his arms.

"At least it is something other than 'I need a perfect score!' or 'Oh no, it is much too early to enjoy myself or have fun!'. So keep it to yourself, _Aden_!" he suppressed a guffaw when she blushed.

"Emma!" she snapped.

"A-d-e-n. _Aden_."

"My name isn't Aden, its _Emma_!"

He started laughing hysterically, tears bubbling in his eyes. She stomped onto his foot and he jumped up with a scream, and then shot his sister a dark look. She offered a weak smile and then took off down the road. She could hear him running after her and when she turned her head to see if he was close, she tumbled over her own foot and collapsed face first into the dirt pathway. The books she had been carrying scattered everywhere and brought up a cloud of dust. She got to her knees weakly, the taste of copper in her mouth made her reach up to touch her bleeding lip. Her celery green dress was ruined, as well.

Cambyses came to a stop a few feet behind her and started laughing. "You fell over your own feet? Ahaha! Priceless!"

"Shut up!" she commanded, holding her hand against her lip so the blood wouldn't drip onto her dress. He smiled and then held his hand out to her, which she accepted quickly.

"To think uncle would be teaching you how to walk, stand and balance yourself." he mumbled, and she hated it, for he sounded sincere.

"He is." and before she could correct herself, her brother started laughing again. His laughter was interrupted when a set of guards appeared from around the corner. He immediately straightened up for them, his face becoming serious. Unfortunately for Emma, her back was turned to them and had no idea they approached. "You're such a child, Cam...Cambyses. You know _exactly_ what I meant!"

"Ahem," a soldier behind her cleared his throat, and she twirled around in shock, before she dipped her head and lifted the ends of her dress, embarrassed by the state she was in. He gave them a hard stare before he crossed his arms. "Master Cambyses and Miss Emma, your parents wish to speak with you."

"Is Ben at home?"

"Yes, Master Cambyses, he arrived a little earlier. Should I bring around the carriage, or would you prefer to walk?"

The young prince smiled and nodded, before he turned to his sister. "Pick up your books and hurry to the carriage." and then he hurried ahead with the guards, ignoring his sister's protests.

"Why won't you help me—" and then they were gone around the corner. "—pick them up..." she sighed and leaned down to pick each of the books up. When she finished collecting the books and rounded the corner, the carriage was already pulling away. She gasped and hurried down the path, chasing it. "Wait!" she shouted, unable to wave her arms to gain their attention. "Wait! Wait for me! Wa—" and then she tumbled over her feet again and dropped the books. She looked up and they were gone.

By the time she got home, it was well passed three pm, and the sun a cooking fire in the sky. In the cobbled stone pathway, the carriage was parked. The soldiers that had picked her brother up were resting under a tent top, smiling and drinking iced tea as they reached for little fruits on a plate. She gave them her angriest stare when they looked up and greeted her. One of the soldiers frowned at her look and then whispered something to the guards before they starting laughing amongst themselves. "You got something on your dress," one of them muttered to her when she passed him.

She put the books down on the table, smiled at them as sweetly as she could and reached for the pitcher of iced tea and said, "Really? I did not noticed." and then she dumped the entire pitcher down on top of the guard's head. He gasped as the ice cubes ran down his armor and his shirt and then jumped to his feet to get them out. His friends burst into laughter and started pointing at him. "Now _you_ have something on _your_ shirt."

The soldier opposite of the now iced tea soldier smirked at Emma. "You best be going princess; your parents have been expecting you." she bowed her head to the man and then grabbed the books and left. The soldier that had been doused in iced tea sat down with a deep frown. "Don't cry, Dedric, its just tea."

Emma had wanted to go straight to her room to clean up, but as soon as she got through the front doors, one of the maids—Rosie—found her and let out a sharp gasp. "My, what happened to you?" she asked as she grabbed her by the elbow and lifted her arms up to see the rest of the dress. "Don't tell me they were picking on you again."

The young girl politely took her arms away and offered a weak smile. "I fell, is all, and it doesn't matter anymore. I just have to be resel...resilient."

The maid clicked her tongue in disappointment at the princess. "Now you know that is nothing but garbage. You really should tell your parents—"

"—Really Rosie, it is fine. Please don't make a big deal out of this."

"Alright then. Your parents want to see you immediately." and then she guided Emma, to her dismay, through the arch doors into the living space. Inside, her parents were sitting on large, creme sofas. Besides them, drinking a fresh cup of iced tea, was her eldest brother, Cambyses. When her mother saw her, she gasped and got to her feet.

"Oh dear, what happened to you?"

"She tripped over her own feet," Camb answered with a snort of laughter.

"Shut up, Camb!" she snapped before their mother, Terra, could calm the situation down. "I tripped," she answered her mother, who giggled.

"How many times do I have to tell you to watch where you are going? You could have broken your legs or neck!" she licked a tissue she pulled from a pocket on her blouse and started to rub the dirt off her daughter's face. Cambyses started laughing and then was promptly told to cut it off by their father, Edgar.

"Cambyses, son, be nice to your sister." and then he looked over at his daughter. "Princess, why were you late?"

Would he believe her if she told him the truth? She frowned. "I missed the carriage because I dropped Cam...Camb...I dropped Camb's books, and mine as well." her father turned his gaze to his son, a disappointed expression on.

"You made your sister carry your books?"

"W-What? No! She _offered_ to carry them!"

"You are supposed to be a gentlemen, son, and carry _her_ books." he rose off his seat and beckoned his daughter over. Terra promptly stopped her cleaning and moved out of the way. When Emma was near, her father took the books out of her hands and held them out to Cambyses—to Emma's surprise—and said, "It only seems fair you carry her books to her room as she did for you coming home." a humiliated blush appeared on his face as he stood and accepted the books.

"Yes, father." and then he rushed passed Emma, though not without shooting her an angry look. When he was gone, Emma looked up at her father.

"It wasn't a problem, really, I'm used to carrying others' books."

That didn't seem to please her father and he scowled at her. "That isn't good, dear. You shouldn't be carrying other people's books. Just what are you thinking? People will walk all over you!"

"Well, I, um..." she adverted her glance and her mother hurried over, steering her daughter away from her husband.

"Edgar, shush, you are scaring her." and then she looked down at her daughter. "Why don't you go clean up? And if you see Ben, please tell him to come down here swiftly. When you are done, you should come as well."

"Yes, mother." she turned away and went for the stairs.

Her father sighed when she was out of sight. "What will we do with her?"

Terra giggled. "Give her time, Edgar. She's not used to all of this."

Upstairs, just as Emma made it to her hall, she saw her second eldest brother hurrying out of his room. He was older than her by nearly four years, but he was still as tall as Cambyses, who was a good eight years old than her! They were both so tall, taller than their mother even! Unlike his older brother, Benjamin looked identical to their father—though with his hair cropped as short as it was, he was mistaken for Sabin a lot. She smiled at Ben.

"Bejamin, father and mother want you down stairs."

"Yes, I know," he muttered. "You should clean up." he said before he disappeared down the stairs. She went for her room then and jumped back when her brother charged out at the same time. In his hands he carried his own books.

"Move it," he growled, shoving her aside before he went for his room. She stood still, watching him, until he was gone and then went into her room. Why was he angry at her? Its not like she told their father he forced her to carry his books or anything. It was getting worse, her brothers annoyance of her lately. They picked on her far more, too, and their teasing only encouraged the kids at the academy. Like it wasn't hard enough with the way she looked and talked...

She closed her door and went about checking her room, in case her brother was as angry as he looked. Her books were tossed on her bed, leaving behind dirt. With an irritated growl, she brushed the dirt off her Thamasa silk blankets and then carried the books over to her shelf. And then she found some clean clothes and went to take a hot shower. When she felt like she was clean she quickly dressed, combed her hair and clipped it back up before she ran down stairs to the living space.

Downstairs, she could hear her parents chatting away with their sons and soon as she appeared, it went silent. And then Edgar smiled at her. "That's more like my sweet Princess," he said, ushering her over. He grabbed her hand and then stood to kiss her forehead and then pointed to a free spot by her mother. "Good, everyone is here." when his daughter was seated, he continued, "As some of you know, my annual dinner with my friends is tomorrow night." he looked at Emma. "It will be a chance for to get to know the others, and Sabin's sons will be here as well."

Well, it wasn't her fault she wasn't present for all those annual dinners. She was off in Thamasa since she was four years old, and her short vacations to Figaro was never near the times of the dinner. She never understood why she wasn't with her parents until she was eight, when they explained to her she was very sick and that Relm and the other alchemists provided her with a very important medication. It was another reason why she had two hundred soldiers stationed on the island for her and thirty of which had to follow her around most of the time. "So I need you all to be clean, polite and presentable. This year's dinner is the most important of them all, as I have something very important to announce." At this, Edgar gave his second son a dark stare.

"I'll be clean, I promise," Ben mumbled, getting to his feet. "Is that all?" his father nodded and he took off for his room. Camb got to his feet as well.

"Father, will the announcement have something to do with the Antlion race? Are we finally going to start it?"

"I can't tell you, son, but yes, the race is on. We'll talk about it later, after the dinner party. I know you have been patient for this race since you were Benjamin's age, but you will have to wait a little longer." his son sighed and then went for his room, depressed.

"Father?" Emma asked, her voice quiet. "Is there a female eq...eqev...equivalent of the Antlion race?" Terra smiled as she waited for her husband to answer.

He blushed. "Well, I, err—Um—no, there isn't."

"Well, how do I become a woman in ac-accordance to Figaro's laws and traditions?"

"Terra!" he cried, getting up to flee.

Terra laughed and then said to her daughter, "Well, you are already are, technically, a woman. Figaro's ways are weird, and require many things to happen for the law to recognize you as a woman. However, in Thamasa, you just have to be fourteen and have your monthly bleed."

"Oh," she whispered. _I already had my gift..._"What are the Figaro ways, mother?"

"How about we talk about it when you are older?" she said with a weak voice, almost like a plea.

"Mother, please."

Terra sighed. "Alright, after the dinner party, okay?" her daughter smiled at her, hugged her and then ran off to her room.

The next day was just as average as the day before; cloudless sky and coupled with a gentle breeze. Emma opened her window to let the smell of the garden just outside into the room, and for sunlight. It was her favorite part of Figaro; the clear skies provided a beautiful natural light for her to draw at her finest. Plus, it felt so nice on her skin. Right then, under her window and laying on her stomach, she was doodling in her journal, making various comments by a flower drawing she made earlier. She was just about to start to color the flower when a knock on her door distracted. She put the book down and opened the door, revealing one of the castle maids.

"Miss Emma, your father and mother wish to see you."

"Me?" she echoed, surprised. The maid nodded. She thanked the maid and then ran down the stairs. When she pushed through the doors of the meeting room and found it empty, she frowned. "Father? Mother?" she called out, walking into the room. "Hello?" and then Benjamin jumped out from behind the door and shouted.

"Got ya!" when her face turned dark red, he laughed. "Wow, someone," and then he poked her chest with his index finger, "thinks too much of herself." She knew Cambyses had told him what she said and this was their form of payback. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand. "Jeez, I'm sorry, I was just playing around. I wanted to speak with you." she paused. "Alright, guess what? Tonight dad said we could drink some of the red wine! Isn't that great? I wonder what it'll taste like. Oh, and I—almost forgot!—get to participate in the Antlion race, _with_ Cambyses!"

She snorted. "You called me down here to gloat?" and then she started off to the door, barely able to contain her anger. Her brother stopped her again.

"What's wrong with you? You are acting like the race isn't important!"

"It is _only_ important to _you_!" she shouted, leaving the room just as their father entered. He looked confused.

"Did I miss something, son?" he wondered as he reached for a bottle of wine off the oak cabinet shelf.

Benjamin snorted, and then shrugged. "I think Emma is on her monthly witch fest, father. She's been acting really weird for a while now." His father filled a cup half way and then chuckled.

"Your sister isn't on her gift. She's probably just upset about the race."

"Why would that upset her?"

"Because she's worried about all she has to do that day. She knows its not a requirement to help, but its a tradition she's trying very hard to adapt to and the idea of running around like a maid for you, Cambyses, and other boys isn't a pleasing idea." he took a sip. "So she's trying to figure out if she wants to do it or not. She's such an angel—worrying about everyone and everything rather than what she wants."

Ben scoffed. "She's no angel, father, she's been acting like a witch since she got here."

Edgar growled. "Your sister is a sweet young girl, you hear me? She's not a witch and don't let me hear you say that again, do you understand me?" and then he left the room with his cup. Benjamin crossed his arms. _Maybe, or she's upset about something else_.

* * *

When the annual dinner's time closed in that day, Emma hurriedly refreshed herself and found a pair of clothes Relm and Gau—though it was mostly Gau—bought for her before she moved to Figaro. It was a female tunic, beige and a gentle yellow and green with a wide, brown belt to hold the skirt and tunic top together. Underneath the skirt she wore long, beige stalkings and a pair of brown traveling boots. She brushed her hair and then braided it with a brown ribbon.

She smiled into a mirror on the wall and checked her hair one last time. Tonight was special, yes, so her father claimed. The king and queen would sit with their friends—the Returners she never got to meet!—for a once a year meeting, and she would be apart of it! She was so excited. She heard so many amazing things Celes had accomplished during her time alone after The Fall, and all of Locke's adventures! She knew that if she didn't breathe, she'd probably faint. She was going to make a great impression on them, or at least try her hardest too! The grandfather clock chimed at seven exactly and she turned for the door.

Inside the dinning room she could see her family had already seated themselves. Her mother pointed to an empty seat to the far bottom to the right of her father. She quickly took it and then her father said, "Son, sit right next to your sister, yes yes, right there. And make sure she doesn't do anything that could make this wrong, like pass along something someone is allergic too, understand?" Cambyses nodded and took two seats below her.

"I won't father, I promise," she said, but he did not pay her any attention as he told everyone to sit.

"Without any further delay, I'd like to welcome the first family, a family that is ours as well." the doors opened and Emma smiled. In through the doors walked her uncle, as big and bear like as she remembered. She so rarely got to see her uncle, and now she would see him and his children for a long to come. She was so excited! By Sabin's side was his wife; a short woman with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes and in her arms a six year old daughter with curly blond hair and wide, blue eyes. Behind them were two boys, nearly identical, and then another who was taller and obviously older. She knew just by his age that it was the one her brother Cambyses always hung around. _What was his name?_ She thought with a frown.

"Sabin!" Ben shouted with a smile. The old bear like man smiled back and waved. When they were seated, Emma shifted on her seat excitedly, waiting for their names. And then the huge man saw Emma, squinted his eyes and then grinned.

"Emma? My gods, you are so big now!" he exclaimed, measuring with his hands how small she was the last time he saw her. She smiled. "And you still look so precious!" Edgar and Terra shared a proud smirk. "Oh, where are my manners? Living outside of Figaro seemed to have rid me of common sense," he said with a frown, and then pointed to the two boys who looked nearly identical. "The slightly taller one is Ardel and his twin brother Theo. The other one is Zell, and this little beautiful girl is Sella. Oh, and you already know my wife, Karrin." Emma dipped her head and said her hellos.

"She seems too thin and pale, and what's up with the ears?" Zell muttered, getting a sharp and angry look from their parents when Emma's face dropped into a frown. "What?" he asked with a shrug.

Edgar cleared his throat, before he became too angry to proceed, and called out the next family. Her mother, though, tried to encourage her daughter with a smile and a lip movement of 'he's a jerk', but her daughter was already in a gloomy state. "Next we have the Cole family." the door opened and they entered. Four people entered; two women and two men. She knew which one was Celes and which one was Locke by all the paintings Relm and Gau had of them. Celes looked even prettier in person, and Locke truly gallant and charming. Their daughter was just as beautiful, if not more. It was as if she took all the good from each of them, and had no flaws.

She was as tall as her mother and thin, with a long face and nose, and eyes of icy blue with flowing brunette hair. She had a leveled beauty to her cheek bones as well and full, red lips. She was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Emma hunched down lower, fidgeting with her tunic's skirt for this exotic beauty wore the most beautiful dress in all Figaro; a design by Devia je Yona, a Jidoorian woman that's fashion design went even as far as Thamasa. And all Emma wore was an ugly tunic! She was so embarrassed. The girl's brother looked just like Locke, though his face was longer. He looked Benjamin's age, maybe a year or two older at the least. He was dressed in a fancy tunic set made by Devia je Yona as well—it was the same thing his father wore, too. She noticed then that both Celes and her daughter were dressed very similar as well.

They took a seat just after Sabin's family and Edgar pointed to Locke first, narrating with, "Cole, I'm glad you could make it this year." the ex-adventurer smiled.

"Haven't I apologized enough for last year?"

"Ahaha, not enough," the king answered, before he moved his gesture to his daughter. "Dear, this is Locke, Celes, their daughter Cadence and their son Jacen." Cadence gave Emma a friendly hello and smile, and Jacen stood from his seat, bowed his head and greeted her much like a knight would.

As if sensing that would embarrass her, Cambyses said, "Aww, look, she's blushing." and the three families laughed. If she wasn't in front of others, she would have smashed a cup or plate over her brother's head. _Why am I always to be humiliated?_ She thought, looking away from all of their staring faces.

"Cambyses, stop teasing your sister," Terra barked from across the table, sensing her daughter's discomfort. "And behave yourself in front of guests." This time, her brother was humiliated and blushed. Emma gave her mother an appreciative glance.

"Edgar, you never told me your daughter looks just like her mother. I mean the resemblance is uncanny." Locke muttered, rubbing at his chin thoughtful.

"Why would I have to? You have plenty of images of her." he laughed.

"Well, that's different. She's truly very charming. You did good, you two." Locke finished, making Emma glad she was already blushing.

"Ahem," Edgar coughed, continuing, "next is the Gabbiani family." and then the doors opened again and a group of men filed in. The only female among them stood next to the tallest of men, which she assumed was Setzer and his wife Maria. Three sons walked behind them, the tallest and oldest in the back. The two younger sons both had brown eyes, but one had blond hair and the other silver, like their father. The oldest son, though, had short blond hair and purple eyes. His face was square, like Setzer's, but far more handsome. His mouth looked like it was turned to one side, like he was always half smirking and thin eye brows hovered above his eyes. He had a thin and evenly shaved beard too, and was a gentle tanned color. He was dressed in polished, silver armor with a red cape and under garments, with black pants and boots and gloves. Around his waist, a thin belt of brown and red with a long sword buckled to to it. She didn't know her mother and Celes noticed the look on her face when he entered or their smiles and whispering. She couldn't help but to stare. He was handsome and tall!

Edgar introduced them as, "Setzer and his wife Maria, and his sons Ajax, Calixto and Alex." he pointed to each one and with each point, each boy made a smooch face to her, except the young man Alex, who chose to just smirk at her. "Gabbiani family, this is my daughter Emma." he gestured to her. "Unfortunately, you never got to see her run around in her little Moogle costume." She sunk even lower then when the entire table started laughing except, once again, the young man Alex. She didn't hear anything else her father said for she was looking back at the young man—who was resting his elbow on the table and pressing his knuckles against his mouth—staring at her. "Wouldn't you agree Setzer, Maria?"

Setzer nodded, studying Emma, unaware she was attentively watching his eldest son. "She certainly does. Except I don't recall any of you have those, um, ears or that set of teeth. And what a delightful color of eyes. I have never seen such a thing. She's absolutely beautiful." he looked over at his sons. "Don't you agree, boys?" they all nodded, staring at her.

Calixto rubbed at his chin. "I would like to see what she looks like in a dress before I finalize my love for her." Edgar and Terra laughed.  
"She's a charm," Ajax agreed. "I love your eyes, princess."

"She's very beautiful, father." Alex answered, never taking his eyes off of her. Setzer corked an eye brow at his son when he heard Edgar set his cup down. In interest, Setzer then glanced over at Emma and found her staring back at him. And then he looked at everyone else; their eyes were wide in anticipation of what the king would do.

"You will keep your hands to yourself, Alex." he growled and the room went silent.

"Yes, sure, whatever you say." Alex replied, looking back at her while his family. Quickly, even though his father growled at him, Alex hurried to get the seat by her and her brother, Cambyses, and sighed when he managed it. "Thought I was going to have to sit near the boys." he whispered to her when he sat.

"Let us eat now, and after, I will announce what you all came here for."

During the dinner, Emma couldn't help but feel sick and light headed. She's never been to a party before, especially not an annual dinner between the people who saved all the world and definitely not with so many noble people. They all were dressed so beautiful and she like a common rat. Under their stares she felt like an ant. And then there was Alex. He kept whispering to her about all sorts of things; his airship _Ultima_, mechanics, flight, weather patterns, piloting ships and airships, books and wines. She was polite and listened, of course, but when he starting telling her that her eyes were the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen and that he'd love to see them again—on a date—, she got annoyed. Was he purposely trying to embarrass her in front of everyone, or was this just like what the boys would do at Thamasa? Tell her she's pretty and then shoot her down with insults, pranks and bullying?

But she listened and smiled at him and acted mature, at least far more than her brother Cambyses did. He was always so child like; insulting, pranking people, bullying, acting like a slob, too into himself and more. She would prove to her father and mother she was not the stupid child they thought she was. He asked her a few things about herself, and smiled when she actually answered some of them. He stopped talking when Edgar hushed the table for the "politics" discussion. The teenagers, who did not pass their rights, and children were not allowed to chime in, but could talk amongst themselves if they wanted. Even though Cambyses did not pass his rights— for since he was around seventeen the council and kingdom had to cut down the Antlion race for the lack of Antlions, so he did not get to participate and become a man—he got to speak among the adults. It wasn't just him; many boys in Figaro did not pass yet. There were a few exceptions, who used the Northern Figaro style and hunted Acrylens instead of Antlions, to become men. The council had passed a protective law over the Antlions and Acrylens that year, so that the hunting did not kill them, but allowed them to be released after they were caught. Cadence was speaking among them too, her voice a chill on Emma's spine. Even her voice was flawless...

"If we lower the taxes in Jidoor we could afford the funds to give North Figaro and Narshe for their need of new properties. This would leave a sizable hole in the budget, but if we threw out the annual festivals in South Figaro and Nikeal, then we would have enough to fund both of them for at least a decent sized upgrade." Cambyses took a sip of his wine before he continued with, "If we did this, the council would get off your back, Father. They would be happy they have their tax on the cities and that it is within budget, and the project of North Figaro and the funding to improve Narshe would still improve lives and communities. Also, we could afford to even out the taxes with two more cities on the map, that would help the poor be able to pay their taxes, which in turn would help Figaro's gil problem." he sat his cup down, making a serious face. "But we would have to make sure to tell the nobles no every once in a while, or the budgets would get smaller and smaller and the taxes higher and higher. We can't afford to spoil the rich any longer—they need to start paying taxes again."

The whole table, except Emma, seemed surprised. Edgar thought it over, and then said, "What of the southern cities, son? We build and give the funding out and it fails to even out the tax system, they would be forced to pay higher taxes. They wouldn't be able to pay them, let alone on time."

"That's why we higher the taxes temporally in Tzen and the new city Jouna. That would distribute the gil amongst the seven noble families south who could pay for more jobs."

"Hmm," Edgar smiled, leaning back into his chair. "You have certainly thought this out, haven't you? I'm glad all that money for your university isn't going to waste." Terra smiled, proud. "I didn't think you had it in you this early Camb. I'm proud of you, son." Cambyses beamed, grinning ear to ear. Alex glanced over at her, wondering why she looked so upset.

_I could have thought of something better than that!_ Emma thought bitterly. _If we just lower the taxes in Tzen and Narshe, higher the ones in Jidoor and Nikeah, we could have enough Gil for NS in six months top. Why does he always go after Camb's plans? Why doesn't he listen to me?_

_Don't_, he wanted to tell her when he saw her look up at her father. _Don't, you'll only embarrass yourself_. And then she raised her hand and Alex groaned, sinking into his chair and covering some of his face, too afraid to watch what would happen. Her father saw her hand and is face turned red, but he asked what it was she wanted. "Why don't you just lower the taxes in St-st...Tzen and Narshe, and higher the taxes in Jidoor and A-lbrook? You would be able to pay for North Figaro in six months, and still have gil to start the Narshen project." she said it like it wasn't a problem to speak up, like it wasn't wrong to take an adult stance on something she couldn't, by law, understand. She said it innocently—and with slight stutters and trouble pronouncing the consonant doubled words—and that's what made Alex's heart skip. She was such an angel. He knew he was going to enjoy his time in Figaro far more now.

Her father's expression was shocked—no, awed! Her plan made so much more sense that he could not speak or reply. His son, however, took the chance to speak, humiliated himself that his baby sister had come up with something far more efficient and easier—something that wouldn't anger the nobles much. He couldn't let it slide, he couldn't be humiliated in front of Cadence. He said it before he could think, and regretted it. "Aw, Emma wants to play at being an adult. Cute." he had snapped. But perhaps saying that and earning an angered stare from Cadence wasn't worth saving his pride.

Anger swelled up inside of her and she glared at her brother. "I wasn't aware _I_ was the one that _didn't_ pass his rights. So who is playing at adults again, brother?" the room went silent and all eyes stared at her in shock. Sabin and Locke, even Setzer, were trying their hardest not to laugh. He jumped to his feet to stare down at her.

"At least I can walk and speak right, and look normal."

"Cambyses!" his parents both shouted. Alex removed his shield and looked up at the young prince, debating whether to kick his ass. "Apologize to your sister right now!" his father barked.

"But she started it!"

"And as an adult, you should have ended it!" he growled. "Is this what you will do when you are older? Follow in a child's footsteps? Well?"

Camb's face flushed and he sat back down, apologized to his sister and then said, "No. You're right; I was being childish. I'm sorry Emma." she was crying, though no one seemed to have notice.

And then her father turned to her. "Emma, you will be quiet from now on, understand?"

"But—"

"—No buts! This was a discussion between _adults_."

"I just wanted to share what I—"

"—Emma!" he snapped and she looked away, rubbing the tears away. And then he settled back into his chair and fixed his shirt, ignoring the stares from the other parents, even his wife. "I'm afraid I have to cut this meeting short now. So I'll just say it and get it out of the way so I can retire to my chambers." he looked over at his son. "I have named my successor. I wasn't sure if it was a right choice until tonight. The candidate showed that they were more than capable to help this nation grow and become better." he lifted a wine cup up. "That person is my son, Cambyses." the room started to clap as Camb stood, shocked. Emma's eyes went wide.

"T-thank you so much, father! I promise I will be all that I can be for this country. I will help her grow and keep peace and balance. Thank you sir." he bowed and retook his seat.

Edgar smiled. "Good. I'm proud of you, my son. You made great points tonight and I am more than positive you will lead Figaro right. But only if you learn to act like an adult and learn to control your anger."

Emma couldn't help it, she couldn't let it drop. "That's no fair!"

"What?"

"H-he's a child, _too_, for now at-at least. And his ideas—they were bad. Well, um, not bad, but it would take too long, it would cause too many—"

"—Emma, sit down." Edgar ordered. "I told you before to be quiet. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"No!" she cried. "Why won't you listen to me? I'm trying...I'm trying to say that I, uhh, that I don't understand why he's picked."

"Maybe its because he can speak," Benjamin muttered from his seat and Emma snapped. She balled her hand into a fist and then punched her brother's face. He let out a sharp gasp and before anyone could move or say anything, she got up and ran out of the room.

"She hit me!" Benjamin howled.

"I'll hit you too if you don't shut your mouth," Edgar warned, getting up. "This dinner is over." he took once last sip of his wine and then said, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior, and that of my sons. You may all retire." and then he too rushed out of the room. Terra stayed behind to ask Celes for help to talk to Emma.

"Sure," the x-general said with a smile.

And when Terra spotted Benjamin making his way out, rubbing at his cheek, she pulled him aside. "You will go apologize to your sister tomorrow, do you understand?"

"No. I didn't do anything wrong!" and then he pulled his arm away and left the room with Sabin's sons.

Terra and Celes found Emma in the gardens, sitting under the shine of the moon with her head between her knees, sobbing. Her mother took a seat by her and Celes the opposite. "Emma, sweety, its okay."

"W-Why does f-father never listen to me?"

"He does, dear, he does. It is just, well, he has rules to follow and so do you. You can't just speak up to your father like that, especially since he is the king."

"B-but I'm just as smart as Cam...Camb...Cambyses."

"But you are nearly ten years his junior, and you can't take his place."

"Why couldn't father at least listen to me, though?"

"Terra, if I may," Celes interrupted and then proceeded when the queen gave the go. "Emma, it has nothing to do with your gender, if that's what you think." she looked up at the blond woman. "If your ages were reversed I'm positive your father would have been saying the same thing to Cambyses."

"Really?"

"Yes, because the same thing happens to my son that happens to you. Cadence is older and is considered the same way Cambyses is over you. Your father, I'm sure, recognizes that your idea was good, but he couldn't say anything about it because he knew it would anger the council—had it been heard by them—and undermine Cambyses' rule."

"When will I be considered like Cadence?"

"Well, how old are you?" Celes asked with a smile.

Emma sniffed, rubbed at her eyes one last time and then said, "I'm fourteen."

"Well, in Figaro, tradition is that girls become women at fifteen with some customs of course. You aren't that far off. You should enjoy your time as a teenager, because after that point you will have to be responsible and assume adult jobs—and that's just boring!"

Emma smiled, softly, and the light of the moon made her hair shine and showed her red face. "It isn't that far off..." she mumbled, and then abruptly hugged the woman, surprising her. "Thank you, Mrs. Cole." Her mother smiled from her seat and when Emma got up to go to her room, she thanked her best friend.

"Thank you Celes. She's going to want to know about the customs tomorrow though."

Celes laughed. "And I guess Edgar doesn't want to discuss it?"

"Nope." the girls laughed.

The next morning after she ate with her mother, before the others woke, she got into some light clothes, grabbed her journal and art set and hurried outside the gates of Figaro. She snuck passed the round of guards—like she learned to do a few days after she moved to Figaro—and made her way to her most secret place; an oasis several miles outside of Figaro Castle. The oasis always seemed so full of life; the cacti bloomed with gorgeous flowers, the smell of flowers in the air, a gentle breeze, the water clear and crisp tasting, and the coconut trees hanging low with ripe coconuts. All sorts of desert life was about. From lizards, snakes, bugs and animals like foxes and desert cats, even hunting birds to singing birds. They were all about; up the trees, under the rocks, in the water, hiding in the bushes and in the air. It was truly a delight she enjoyed of Figaro.

Above the pool of water hung a ledge that casted a cooling shadow over half of the water, and upon the ledge, a stump where she usually sat when she visited the oasis. She was digging through a bag of dried meats when a shy fox appeared from a bush, watching her with adoring eyes and a parted maw. She smiled and put aside her journal, that she had just finished sketching one of the wildlife, and held her hand out. "Here you go, little one." the fox sniffed his way over, sniffed her hand and then took the meat. When he finished, he started licking her hands and fingers.

_Damn_, he thought as he rounded the small hill. _It is so hot here_. When he reached the top, he paused in his tracks. Before him, through the bushes, sat the strange girl from last night's dinner party. She was giggling as a fox thoroughly cleaned her hands. Her laughter was so beautiful, and under the light of the sun, her pale skin seemed to glow and her gorgeous eyes looked so bright, so full of passion! She was wearing a thin choli top and puffy shorts, all of which were light browns and greens. She had a yellow sash, paled from usage and washing, tied around her waist. He took a deep breath, afraid that if he didn't his heart would explode, and took a step through the bushes.

"You know," he said, scaring the desert fox away, "you really are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. May I ask you something?"

She frowned and got up. "What are you doing here?" he rubbed at his neck, nervous.

"I'll just go ahead and ask it; did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

She crossed her arms. "It depends. Did it hurt when I kicked you?"

"What—" and then she kicked his knee and he yelped. "What the hell? Why did you kick me?" she giggled and he smiled, and then swooped her journal up. She gasped and started attacking his chest with her fists.

"Give it back! Give it back, you st-stupid oaf!" he laughed and held it higher. She was so short, how could she possible hope to get her journal back? H patted her head, adding to her anger, and laughed.

"Oh? You want this thing back?" and then he opened it to a random page. "Corvanar flowers: Blooms once a year in totally heat and sand. Only needs water twice every two weeks...Hm, interesting, Emma." her face was bright red. She finally snatched the journal back, holding it against her chest.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners?" she turned her head from him, insulted. He corked an eye brow, amused.

"Yes, I just decided to ignore them." and then he walked in front of her view. "My father told me a few things about kissing girls, though. Want to test it out and see if I learned?" before she could protest, he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She gasped and pushed him towards the pool of water. Alex frowned as he toppled over the edge. He grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her over. The girl dropped the journal on the ground as she fell, wrapping her arms around Alex for protection.

Alex popped his head out from under the water and gasped for air. He looked about, "Emma?" he called as he turned his head to see a little hand sinking under the water. He paled and dived under, searching for her body. She was sinking very quickly. Alex grabbed her by the hips and dragged her to the surface, where he took her to shore. "Emma!" he called. "Emma!" he opened her mouth slowly and took a deep breath, but when he leaned down, something hit him across the face. He pulled back and held his burning cheek.

"What the hell? I was just trying to save you!" he shouted as he stood up, shaking the water off of him. She frowned, spitting out water.

"Don't...ever...do...that...again!" she said, panting.

Alex rolled his eyes. "It was an accident, first of all, and second," he rung his shirt free of water, "Learn to have some fun, Emma!"

"I have fun enough! Why don't you act serious for a moment!"

Alex narrowed his eyes. "You know, during dinner your brother kept whispering that you were a stuck-up brat. Well, I'm starting to believe him. You can't seem to have fun, can you?" he asked, walking passed her.

Emma froze. _Camb...said that?_ _I...I have fun! _"That's...not true."

"Yeah it is," he paused. "your brother hit your personality right on dot! Face it, Emma, you need to loosen up a bit." Alex left the oasis and Emma alone.

The girl fell to her knees. "I can have fun...I can!" she whispered to herself, wrapping her arms tight around her chest.

* * *

_Well...I hope you like the revised and remade first chapter of "Say It Right". I picked a different name for the story as well._

_Review please and criticize it nicely. After all, its not criticism if its not critiquing well!_

_Have a nice day, everyone!_

_**EDIT:**  
_

_As of 2012, July 29th, the chapter has been 100%/percent remade! I'm much more proud of the remake, and happier with it too! Enjoy!  
_


	2. Fitting In?

**Notes**: _By gods! Thank you all for reviewing my story, it makes my heart warm. Thank you __**Edgar Roni Figaro**__ for the review, and yes, I remember you from Youtube.  
Well, its good to know you are still reading my stuff, __**MK**__. I've heard some hear-say about you and frankly my girl, you are a Leo! Don't let the shiftiness of the internet rush you away in its rapids! Keep a clear mind and keep up your work on your novel, because I know it will be lovely when its done._

_Thank you __**Wolfen Bite**__, I will make this one longer due to a lot of things, and I don't know. I normally go for CloudxAerith, but since I like both, I might write a CloudxTifa :D  
__**CrystallizedFire**__, I will continue to change that small error. But in the mean time, will you continue to read and review? Or have I lost a reader? And thank you for being my first reviewer. Thanks to every reviewer to review so far and please, don't be shy! Come back and review again!  
Onto chapter 2!_

**Fitting In?**

Edgar yawned as he shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen, where he knew his loving wife was, starting her day. She was brewing a cup of coffee for him even as he sat, smiling as she handed him the newspaper. "Are the kids up yet? I was hoping to take them down to the lake. Maybe get Emma to swim..."

"Only Ben and Camb; Ben went with Sabin's boys, and Cambyses went to see Cadence." he nodded to her reply, sipping at his coffee as he read the reports on the paper.

"We'll have to do something about the southern part of Figaro; its flooded again."

"I was thinking the same. Mog came by a week ago with some bags of rocks he gathered from the caves to help, but it isn't working much." she laid a plate of waffles down onto the counter and looked toward the kitchen's door. "Emma! Breakfast!" and then she looked to Edgar. "I'll get yours now, dear."

"Oh, I'm fine my sweet." and then he put his paper down. "When do you think Emma will talk to me about the annual dinner?"

"I have no idea, but I hope it is soon." she turned back to the door. "Emma! Get down here!" she rested her hand son her hips. "That girl! She probably stayed up all night again, no doubting reading or studying."

"I'll get her," Edgar muttered, getting to his feet.

When he got to her room, he knocked a few times before he entered. "Emma, your breakfast..." he paused when he saw her sleeping on the window sill, her head pressed against the glass and her hands cupped, as if she were praying. He headed over, picked her up and laid her down on her bed, and then covered her up. "Sleep tight, dear." he kissed her forehead and then left the room.

Back in the kitchen, he shook his head to his wife. "She's asleep." and then he sat down again, frowning. "Does she pray?"

"Not that I know of...I wasn't aware she believed in the gods."

"Well, I found her by the window, and looked like she had prayed." Edgar reached for his daughter's plate to eat, ignoring his wife's 'I should have made you something!' look.

"Hmm, well, she has been picked on by the other kids at the academy, so it wouldn't surprise me."

"What?" he asked, swallowing a mouth full of waffles. "I thought that was over? Why would they be picking on her? She's smart, she's responsible for her age, listens to her parents and actually enjoys learning."

"That's why Edgar, she's different, and the other kids hate that." she frowned as she took a seat. "I just don't understand why she won't bring this up to us. She hides it until something really bad happens and I'm called down to the Academy to hear it from teachers. "And did you know she quit her meditations with Sabin? Edgar, she needs that!"

"Its okay, its okay. I'll talk to her, and get her to go back to Sabin's classes." He wouldn't let her suffer from the same thing his brother did, even if he had to spank her to get her to go to the classes. And then he got to his feet, kissed his wife's cheek and said, "I'm going to go find our sons and teach them how to catch an Antlion. Sabin's boys will offer a great training exercise as well. Oh, and try to get Emma to talk to you." and then he left.

Later that day when Emma finally woke and readied for the day, she grabbed a thing cloak and ran down the stairs to the kitchen and dug though the bread jar and grabbed a slice. She smeared some cheese over it before she stuffed it into her mouth and ran outside. Before she could make it passed the gardens, she heard her mother's voice.

"Emma, dear, over here!" reluctantly, she headed over. "I was beginning to think you would sleep the day through." her daughter blushed. "I just heard some surprising news." she put her arm around her daughter. "Someone attacked your academy last night. They targeted everyone's safes, even yours. They left bare all the contents of the kids stuff open for everyone to see. Three families are so ashamed."

"Why?" Emma asked with a frown, trying to hide her delight.

"Three of the kids' safes had illegal material in it. Imperialist material!" and then she made a face, like she just remembered something. "Oh, and the same families had their homes attacked as well. Someone painted down the side of the house quotes from the Imperialist methods book. I guess it was an attack on their beliefs..." _Or so they would be thrown in jail_, Emma thought with a smile. "Dear, why are you smiling? Are those kids your friends?"

"No, they weren't." she replied.

"Oh...its so strange though. When I saw the writing, I almost recognized it." her daughter's face flushed. "That reminds me, we need to talk."

_Oh no...she couldn't have figured it out._ "A-About?"

"Is everything alright? You've been acting very strange lately, and its worrying me and your father."

She faltered, but shook her head. "Everything is fine, mother, I promise."

Terra gave her unsure eyes, but shrugged. "Alright, I believe you. Where are you off to?"

"To town. I'm going to get some decorations and ribbons, for the festivals for the race." and then her mother gestured to a few soldiers who turned to head over. "Oh mother, why must I have guards? Camb and Ben don't have to have them."

"Because you are my little girl and I don't want you getting hurt, or running into the lunatic who destroyed Figaro property. No go on and be quick about it." she kissed her daughter's forehead and sent her on her way, before she turned to the general a few away from her, to discuss the destruction of the academy. Emma stomped off, mumbling as the group of soldiers started to follow her.

Down the cobbled streets into the town, the soldiers prevented her from entering three different stores because they were too large to properly protect her from assaults or hazards. "I'll be fine," she protested, but they would not let her in. They took her to a smaller shop, one she had known only for a bit, and pulled her into the store. It was The Seventh Isle, run by Ms. Tifa, a woman Emma met on the ship to Figaro when she was moving. Grudgingly, Emma went through the store collecting party elements; she bought enough whistlers for her family, Sabin's and the Cole family—in which she wanted to set some sort of foundation to talk with Cadence—and then collected a basket of various colored ribbons, and then for the counter.

Ms. Tifa smiled at her as she counted up the prices. "Good evening, Emma. Did you have a nice week?"

"Almost," Emma answered with a small smile. "Veva and Marcy didn't bother me much. The boys did, though."

The owner shook her head. "Boys. They are so cruel when they are young like that." almost on cue, three girls and—who she recognized—Kyler wandered into the shop. Emma turned her head quickly to see who it was and when she saw, she turned away from them, hoping they would not see her. When Tifa saw, she frowned. "Pay them no attention, dear."

And then the girls saw her, and the one in the lead started whispering. "Look who it is," she pointed ahead. "What is she doing here?"  
"She's probably buying live stock to eat fresh." Marcy laughed.  
"Oh don't say that, Marcy, that's disgusting!" the other girl gasped.  
"Sssh, keep your voice down." the lead girl, Veva, muttered, leading them off towards the back.  
"She looks so disgusting," Kyler said weakly, faking a gag. "I bet her hair is that color because she doesn't wash it."  
"Ewww!" the girls all giggled at once. "I bet her mother came from the Veldt—monsters shouldn't be among us people, it's just barbaric." Veva growled.

Tifa growled and looked over to three of the guards standing by Emma just as she finished filling the young princess' basket with her bought items. "Take her outside before she—Emma, no!" the princess had moved so fast the guards had no chance to stop her. She twirled around and charged towards Veva and smashed her fist into the girl's face. The school girls squealed and Kyler stepped in between Emma and Veva, who was holding her bleeding nose and crying.

"You shut your mouth about my mother!"

"Princess!" one soldier howled, grabbing her by her arm he pulled her outside, the two others carrying the stuff she bought. When they were out of sight, he pushed her towards the wall. "What were you thinking? That is Nobleman Jerik's daughter!"

"So what? I'm a princess!"

"He pays for two of your father's projects!" he turned her face to look at him when she looked away. "You can't act like this! You are supposed to be a princess, remember? You don't act like a hooligan!" and then she cried out something he couldn't understand and then pushed all her weight into a shove. He fell back into the arms of another soldier and she took the chance to run away. "Men! Men! Go after her! Now!" and the soldier holding him dropped him—earning a swear from the man—and hurried after the princess with the other free guard. When the captain got to his feet, he shot a look at the other soldiers. "What are you waiting for? Take these things back to Figaro and the rest of you split up and look for the girl. I'll see the king and queen about this."

He rushed back to the castle as fast as he could and searched out the princess' parents. He found them together in the living space, cuddling and immediately apologized as he realized he interrupted their 'moment'. "I apologize, your graces, but this is urgent."

Terra pushed away from her husband with a look of concern. "Aren't you supposed to be with Emma?"

"Yes, my queen, that's the problem. She...she ran off today."

"What?" Edgar growled, getting to his feet. "What do you mean she ran off?"

"Something happened down at the market streets, some kids at school, so I took her outside and she forced me back and took off. I have my men chasing after her or and searching for her, but—"

"—but you let her run off?" Edgar frowned. "How did you managed to let a fourteen year old girl out of your hold, and then lose her?"

"Edgar, she could be hurt, or she could be lost, or—" she started to cry and Edgar immediately took his wife into a hug. "—my baby...my baby..."

"It will be okay, my dear, it will be okay. She's a smart girl, she won't do anything stupid." and then looked back at the captain. "Send out a platoon. I want my daughter found before sunset, do you understand me?"

"Yes my king," he said as he bowed, and then turned to leave.

"Don't worry my love, she will be found and will be perfectly fine."

* * *

She quickly ducked behind a set of wagons and watched as a small group of her guards ran passed, swinging their heads left and right in search of her. She quickly sunk when one turned his view in her direction and then peaked out again to see them retreating to the other side of the little street. She took a breath and silently made her way around the houses to the back forest. She knew that around the next few corners would be a chocobo stable. She would take one of the birds, and pay of course, and go as far away from Figaro as she could get!

When the stable came into sight and she could see several Chocobos grazing from a pit of greens, she scoped the area. There was a stable boy standing by the door, messing with something small and long hanging off the door. She could take one while he was distracted, but then again he would be able to turn and see who had taken it. _What do I do now?_ She wondered, watching the boy mess with the item in his hands. The minute he saw her hair he would be on alert and tell someone she was there. She smiled and pulled her cloak over and pulled the hood as far down as she could get it; it managed to cover her brows as well. With a deep breath to encourage herself, she took a few steps forward, gaining the boy's attention. _  
_

He frowned when he saw her. "Miss, will you be needing a bird?"

_He doesn't know me!_ she thought excitedly. She cleared her throat and said, "yes, I do. Does this eh...eha...est-establishment offer paid riders?" he gave her a funny look when he heard her trouble speaking and she looked down. _Don't let him recognize me..._.

"Yes, we do. Where would you like to go?"  
"South Figaro, please." she replied.  
"Alright then. That will cost hundred fifty gil for the ride, plus fifty more for passing border fees."  
"Fine, fine." she shuffled through a purse on her waist and handed him his amount in all gold gil pieces. His eyes went wide and he pointed to one of the already saddled birds. "Will we be leaving soon?"  
"Yes, once I tell my boss—  
"—No!" she snapped. "I mean, um, well, it is secret. Do you think you could keep it that way? I could pay more—how about three hundred gil?"

The boy crossed his arms and smirked. "Make it five hundred and you wrap your arms around me, and I'll risk it." he was sure that would make her change her mind, but then she sighed and agreed. "W-what? Really? Jeez lady, you sure have a lot of gil to burn. Alright then. Do you need help getting on the bird?" she blushed and nodded. "Follow me." when they were by the bird, he cupped his hands and lifted her onto the bird. "Sit still and don't fidget too much, or the bird will get scared." and then he climbed on in front of her and cleared his throat.

_Greedy, aren't you?_ She thought, digging through her purse again. He took the gil with a smirk and laugh, and then pointed to his waist. She wrapped her arms around him and he kicked the bird into a gallop.

[-]

It was around five by the time South Figaro came into the picture. The sun was fading behind the mountains, leaving the sky a purplish-pink hue. When they finally made it to the gates, she slid off the Chocobo and thanked the young boy before he turned the bird around to retreat back to Figaro Castle. The city was glowing bright with lanterns and fire pits as the night dragged near, and the smell of inns cooking their meals for the guests filled the air. She smiled as she stepped further into the city. She had only been to South Figaro a few times, the longest of which was when she moved.

Sabin had asked her parents if he could take her to a store to get her a gift and they agreed, though only if it wasn't very farm from the docks. He had taken her to a book store and showed her all the various books he liked to read, and then tried to help her look for a book she had wanted since since she turned fourteen; The Swan. It was a romantic book and very popular, so they did not get it. It was one of the nicest memories she had, especially recently. But today she was determined to change that!

She still had a purse full of gil to spend, so she went to the inn for a meal. When they saw all her money, they offered her the best meals they had. It ranged from all green meals, to mixed, to desserts, and to drinks. She ended up buying a plate of seasoned pork, a small bowl of salad, a bowl of icecream and a mug of beer. They didn't refuse her for her age, wanting more than anything to get their hands on her purse. She spent nearly three hundred gil at the inn before she moved on.

Her next target was a pub; she wanted to taste the wines her brothers got to, and much more! She would gloat and tell them she got to experience the pub life before them—and she was just a young girl! That would surely upset her brothers. When she pushed through the doors of her night's second pub, everyone's eyes went to her. The bartender laughed and headed over, cleaning a cup as he did so. "Sorry little lady, you can't be here."

"Imma...PRINCESS!" she shouted, waving her arm toward him to move him out of the way.

The whole place filled with laughter. The owner smiled at her. "Did you already have some drinks, girl?"

"One...or four, I think." two men closest to her started laughing at her.

"Well, let's take you to the inn and get you a room. You can't have any more, or be here."

"You didn't hear me!" she growled. "Imma princess! Give me a drink! I dem-demand it!"

The whole bar quieted as the bartender put his cup down. "P-princess Emma?" she nodded and disrobed her head; the room gasped. Royalty at his bar, and demanding a drink? What was he supposed to do? "F-Fine; right this way." he lead her to an empty chair to the back, where she couldn't be bothered and put a small up on the table. "How about some cider?"

"No! I want Figara wine."

"You mean Figarorian classic white wine, dear?" she nodded and he sighed, and then turned for the counter. When he came back, he filled the cup.  
"L-leave it!" she reached for the bottle and took it from his hands. Luckily for him, most of it was gone. The whole bar watched as she finished off her cup and attempted to pour another glass. She spilled most of it, but chugged it down like it was water.

"Damn, the girl knows how to knock 'em back, doesn't she?"  
"She shouldn't be here. The king will kill us all." a thin man, around his fifties, whispered.  
"Aint' our fault she's here," one of the growled, shaking his head. "let the spoiled girl learn her lesson. She won't ever want to drink again in the morning."  
"I wonder what made her come here..." the thin man wondered. "Think something happened at the castle?"  
"Why don't you just ask her?" the angry one suggested.

Over at the table, she finished a fourth cup and emptied the bottle all the way. She held the bottle up into the light and looked into it, wondering what happened to the wine. She tried to wave the bartender over again, but he was ignoring her. She got to her feet, stumbled forward, and then grabbed onto the counter, resting her chin on the smooth, cold surface with drowsy eyes. "Hey...I need...a bottle." he turned his back to her. "Its not fair...you gave me an empty bottle!" the men besides her laughed and she turned to them, hiccuping. "Shut up! D-Don't make me...me..." her vision blurred and she fell backwards just as one of the men shouted;

"She's going to faint!" and then her head hit the floor and she was out. The bartender gasped and practically launched himself over the counter top to get to her side. He lifted her up off the ground and rested her head on his lap. "Princess? Princess?"

"Uh..." she whispered, opening her eyes just slightly before she closed them again

"Fren, get my son in here now!" When his son charged in through the door, his father waved him over. "Son, go to the inn and get a room. If they tell you no, tell them its for the princess and make it quick!" the boy shot off as quick as he could and the bartender started to lift the girl to her feet. "Hey, wake up."

"Uh...I...I don't feel so good," she muttered and then her face went pale and she lurched herself from his hands and started to puke all over his floor.

When they got her to a room at the inn, the bartender gently laid her down on the bed and covered her up. He wet a cloth, placed it on her head and then dug through his pockets for a piece of paper. On it, he explained what happened—in case she were to forget—and that he was sending a letter to Figaro, and then took exactly two hundred gil for the wine she drank and seven hundred for the room and left her be.

* * *

The next morning in Figaro, the whole castle's guard was in an uproar after Terra ran down the stairs screaming that she hadn't returned yet. Even the watchmen had to start a search for her. With each guard's failure, Terra and Edgar's worry doubled. They were in the living space, pacing and worrying, when their sons arrived.

"Father, what's going on?" Cambyses asked, looking around. "Everyone's running around like crazy people."

Terra sobbed. "Your sister is gone."

"Gone? What happened?"

"Camb, son, come over here," Edgar muttered and then he dragged his son to the corner, so the others couldn't hear. "Your sister ran off yesterday, while she was out at the store. We can't find her anywhere and its killing your mother."

"What happened? Why did she take off?"

"I don't know, but I need you to go out and look for her."

"What? Me? That's no fair, I have finales today and then I'm going on a date with Cadence." he protested, stepping back. "Have Benjamin do it, or the guards. Besides, how am I supposed to know where that brat went?"

Edgar grabbed his son by the collar of his shirt. "You think all of that is more important than your sister?"

"No, of course—" just as he started Setzer and three men came in through the door and his father released him to talk to the others.

"Setzer please tell me you found her." Terra begged, getting a hug from her husband again. He gave her a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry, I looked everywhere. I have my sons out there too, but she left no trail for us to follow. It might take longer than expected." he sighed when Terra's eyes glistened with tears. "do you know of any special places she loved to go to?"

"The Library, but I checked there." Terra looked toward Edgar. "and the garden and the stables. She wasn't there when I checked..."

"Okay," one of the officers with Setzer said. "Did she ever leave before? Like this?"

"No...never. She never use to act like this before." Terra frowned. "I don't know why she is; does she hate me? Us?" Edgar laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Something probably upset her and she needs to blow off some steam." The king smiled fondly at his wife. "now, how about we join our boys in their lunch?" She nodded and took Edgar's hand when the Officer left and Setzer followed them into the kitchen. Terra noticed her sons sitting back; they were listening.

"Mother," Camb muttered. "I'll find her. She's predictable, childish and stupid. It shouldn't be too hard." Edgar growled at his oldest child.

"Do not speak of your sister that way!"

Camb made a confused face. "Why? She is! She ran off like an idiot! That makes her stupid!"

"I said not to, Cambyses Demetre Figaro!" Camb ignored his father with a snort.

"I'll prove it!"

"I said shut up!" Edgar shouted, slamming his hands down on the table's top. Ben, Terra, Setzer and Camb jumped in surprise. Cambyses stared at his father with alarm. His father has never done that before to him, only to Emma when she ignored him and kept on insulting Camb and Ben. The oldest prince's eyes narrowed.

"I did nothing wrong!" Camb growled, standing up. "You're acting like its my fault she ran off like a _stupid woman_!" Edgar gripped his hands. "I'll just have to find her myself and prove that I was right!" Cambyses stormed out of the lunch area. Ben coughed to break the silence that followed. He gazed up at his mother, who was still a little gone.

"Mom, are we going to pick up my stuff today?" he asked, hoping that subject would change. Terra nodded weakly.

"Yes..."

Setzer made his retreat then just as a soldier shot passed him carrying a letter. "King! Queen! A letter from South Figaro!" Edgar ripped it from the man's hands and read it aloud.

_Your Graces,_

_Your daughter, if you are not aware, is in South Figaro. She's at the Honey Bee Inn. I got her safely into bed, but you should get down here fast. She came into my bar and demanded that I give her wine. She's as drunk as a sailor now and will most likely be sick for a few days to come. _

_Urlic._

"What?" Edgar howled in rage, ignoring his sons snickering and comments how she would 'get it now'. "Drunk! Why...when I get my hands on that girl, I'll beat her ass until its black and blue!"

"Edgar!" Terra gasped. "Just go get her!"

He charged from the room and found Setzer among his ships. "South Figaro? Are you sure?"

"Someone says she's down there...and drinking!"

"Alright then, I'll have Ajax fly you there. And Edgar," he laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go easy on her. Something very big must be upsetting her."

"I'll give her something to be upset about!"

* * *

"So, their little girl went missing?" asked Maria, Setzer's wife. Alex was in the living space with his brothers. He could hear them, not that they were trying to hide it.

"I'm afraid so; I offered my ship for help, but Edgar couldn't find her in South Figaro."

"I hope she's alright and that she comes back to them."

Alex crossed his arms and smiled. _That oasis? Am I the only one that knows about it?_ Alex sighed and went to get his boots. He decided to keep the place to himself for now.

As Alex stepped out on the open sand passed Figaro's main gates, he heard another young man's voice.

"Off somewhere?" Alex turned to see Cambyses standing behind him, his arms crossed tightly.

"Ah," Alex smiled, chuckling. "off to the land of women and sweet caresses."

"Don't give me that bullshit." Cambyses hissed, walking toward him. "I know where you are going; after my sister, correct?"

"And they said kings are dumb." Alex laughed, walking on, Camb followed.

"You know where she is also?"

"Also?" Alex rolled his eyes. "I think I do. I think our little princess has had enough play time, don't you think?" he asked as he started off toward east. Camb rubbed his neck.

"Wait until I get her! Father and mother will wring her neck!"

"Someone a bit grumpy today?" asked Alex, stopping to think about where they were. He tapped his chin and awed. He kept on going. Cambyses laughed, bitterly.

"My father got on my ass for something she did. Of course I'D be angry!"

"Hm, really now? Are you sure it wasn't something you did? I've asked," he smirked. "some maids around at the castle about you and your sister, they kept mentioning the part were you and Benjamin keep teasing her and hurting her feelings? Or am I wrong?"

"You're...right."

"So, maybe you upset your sister the final time. Or..."

"Or what?" demanded Cambyses.

"...Or maybe someone else finally blew out the candle in her head and she went nuts." Alex laughed, Camb punched his arm.

"She's not crazy! She's emotional like a pregnant woman, but she's not crazy. At least not yet."

"Yea, and she's not angry at you at all."

"Fine! You know what, find her and get back here as quickly as possible! I'm gonna tell my parents—" he turned. "—that I sent you to go get her and that I knew where she was." Cambyses started to run back to Figaro. "Don't make me angry either!" he called back. Alex rubbed his eyes and went on.

When Alex was done checking the oasis, he was a little disappointed that Emma wasn't there. Or so he thought. Sitting near a cactus was Emma. Her face was dirty and her cloths matched. Her eyes were puffy and circled with black, telling him she was tired. She was staring at the ground, at nothing but a crack through the hard sand and three ants carrying a slice of leaf into a hole. Alex frowned, slowing making his way over to her.

"Princess?"

She looked up, with a lazy expression and then went back to watching the ants. Alex sat besides her and sighed. "Your mother is dying of fright, you know. And your father is losing his marbles."

"No they aren't..."

"They are too! And they are taking it out on your brother, too. They almost ripped his head off a couple times."

"Good!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. "I hope he feels just as bad as I do!"

"Oh come on," he said with a frown. "You don't mean that. You are just upset...you know, you could tell me and I could try to help you."

"You will never understand! No one will! Not until they go through it..."

"Go through what?" he pressed.

"What I go through; being alone, and hated. Everyone hates me; my parents, my brothers, other kids and the teachers. Its...its unbearable." she sobbed, hiding her face from him. "It makes me feel...feel..." she never finished for she continued to cry. He didn't like to see her like this. He wanted to see the beautiful face from the dinner party again, smiling and looking happy—even if it was just for a few seconds. He reached out to touch her arm, frowning.

"You shouldn't care what others think, Emma. Most of them are just saying things to be hurtful, it doesn't mean any of it is true."

"It does too matter! If no one likes me, then how am I supposed to...how am I supposed to..." and then she fell silent. Oh, he thought with a smile. I know what she's getting at.

"You're afraid no one will ever love you enough to marry, huh?" she looked up at him with sad eyes and an expression of 'how did you guess?'. "

"It isn't any fair," she muttered, rubbing at her eyes. "Ben, and Camb—they both have had so many girlfriends, so many friends. I've tried and tried my hardest and I can't even hold a conversation for more than a few seconds." she shook her head in disappointment. "I haven't had a single friend, besides Relm, Gau and Mog, or a boyfriend. No one can stand me—no one."

"Not a single one?" he asked with shock. It was truly surprising. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and what she said at the table proved she was more than capable of logical thought, and she was so sweet. He was truly doubting that she never had a boyfriend. _It doesn't make sense.._. "Are you sure you have your numbers right, princess?" She looked up at him, confused. "Well, I mean...you are certainly beautiful, so its just hard to hear that no one has thrown themselves at your feet yet." she sighed, humiliated. "Don't make that face," he muttered, lifting her head up to look at him. "You just wait and see. Someone is going to come along and swoop you off your feet. And if he isn't as gallant or handsome as I, than I'll just beat him off with a stick until someone worthy comes along."

She smiled at him. "And if someone doesn't?"

"Then I'll have to take the fall and marry you. Its a price I'm willing to take." she started laughing, her face filling with a color. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. "So, how about we talk about where you went? Your parents will want to know, so I might as well get our stories straight." Would she let him make a lie about where she had been?"

"I was in South Figaro," she replied quickly. "I don't care if they find out the truth...what could they do to punish me? Nothing they would pick would truly be a punishment for me..."

"If you think that way, then you'll be surprised. I once lied to my mother and she beat my as—my 'butt' until it was glowing red. Parents are imaginative; give them a shred of an idea, and they will come up with a truly monstrous punishment!"

"You think they would beat me?" she thought with a frown, worried. "I can't go back!"

"Emma, I'm sure your mother wouldn't let anyone lay a hand on you. I was just saying...they are going to punish you with something you'll hate." and then he shifted on his bum. "So, what were you doing in SF?"

She blushed. "I went...to, um, a..." when she hesitated and moved her hand, he looked down and saw a red, long recipe. He took it from her hands before she could protest. When he read it over, his eyes went wide.

"You went drinking?"

"I, yes, but...well, it wasn't that bad."

"Emma...it says you spent three hundred gil on wine alone! Your father is going to kill you! No...worse! He'll kill me because I'm here with you!"

"I don't care what he says or thinks!" she snapped.

"Well I do! Get up!" he got to his feet and pulled her up. "And fix your hair!" when she refused, he growled and started to mess with her hair. When it was decent, he sighed. "That will have to do. As for this," he ripped the recipe up and dropped it, "we won't say anything to your father. He doesn't have to know about this—believe me."

[-]

His search of South Figaro yielded in failure. He went to the mentioned inn and found her room empty, though he did find a note on the table from the bartender explaining he'd be warning her parents. Though he knew that meant she ran off to avoid being caught, he still went to the bar. The bartender told him everything he could recall and then some of the drinkers filled him on the rest.

"Girl must have had half the bottle," a fat man said through laughter. When Edgar screamed at them for letting her drink, the bartender explained that she demanded the bottle and he couldn't refuse her. Then the king apologized for her behaviour, handed him two thousand gil to 'forget' this happened and then left. No one could know he couldn't control his daughter.

So now he was pacing inside the northern watchtower with his wife. His sons were there too, though he knew not why, he suspected they wanted to see him yell at their sister. Oh! He would yell at her, and worse! How dare she put her parents through this! Nothing happening to you could warrant this, nothing! He thought angrily, stopping by the window when he spotted two figures walking towards the northern gate, who stopped before a set of guards. He snarled. "She's back." Terra looked up from her spot and then jumped to her feet and took off down the hall, her family following close behind her.

When Emma spotted her parents, she paused and took a few steps back, to hide behind Alex. Her father looked terribly angry with her. Her brothers were behind her parents, smiling at her. They looked like they won a battle with the smirks on their faces. As soon as her father was near, Alex held a hand out to him, to stop him from advancing. "Alright king, go easy. She was seriously upset. It won't happen again—" and then Edgar smashed his fist into his face and the boy fell into the sand, groaning in pain.

Terra jumped in surprised and ran over to help him. She lifted him up and looked at his bleeding lip as his daughter fidgeted.

"Stay away from my daughter, Alex!"

"Father, he was only helping. He didn't mean anything, honestly, he was just trying to—" and then he slammed his palm across his daughter's face and she fell straight to her bum. Terra gasped.

"Edgar!" she shouted, getting to her feet to beat some sense into her husband. When she attempted to help her daughter up, she ripped her hands away from her mother and scrambled to her own feet, tears in her eyes. "Emma, come here dear."

"Terra, leave her be! Emma, go to your room. You are grounded until we say otherwise! Go!"

She bit her lower lip in frustration, her red, stinging cheeks bare to the world to see. Her brothers stopped smiling when she had gotten hit and retreated a little bit more. "Please don't ground me, father, I won't be able to go out with my friends, or go someplace special." her father's face turned red.

"Go to your room!" and then she angrily pushed past him, crying. When she was out of sight, he turned and made his way back to the castle, fuming. So Terra went back to help Alex.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. "I'm so sorry. He's just so angry because of what happened—I'm not sure what to do."

"It is okay, Terra, I'm fine. But I'm not sure about your daughter..."

A few hours later, when Setzer came by swearing and threatening Edgar for hitting his son, Terra snuck away from the scene. If Edgar saw that she was heading towards their daughter's room, he'd try to stop her. She peaked through her daughter's door and saw her sitting by the window, her hands cupped and her head bowed.

"Please gods, if you're out there, could you please help me? I promise you I won't ask for anything again. I don't have anyone here, no one to talk to or tell my feelings to. I have no friends, I have no true family members. They always seem so angry with me, since as long as I could remember. I don't know why," she started to cry here. "but it hurts and I can't take it any longer! It feels like I'm being crushed; I can't breathe when I think about it and it hurts...it hurts so much." she sniffed, laying her head against her hands as she went on. "I thought destroying the academy set of safes would help, but it hasn't. No one is talking about it at school as a good thing..."

Terra frowned. _My little girl did that?_

"but no matter how hard I try—even with the other teenagers—no one will even waste three seconds talking to me, unless its filled with insults or jests." Emma sobbed. "can you please help me be the person everyone wants me to be? The daughter my father and mother want, the sister my siblings want and the girl the others want? Please help me gods, please. I ask you only for this. I won't ask anything again...please..." she started to cry into her hands. Terra slowly and silently closed the door and hurried down stairs to find her husband.

The fight had broken up, with Edgar having a bleeding lip, and now he was sitting, uncomfortably, on a chair, drinking a cup of wine. She took a deep breath. "Edgar," he hmm'd her. "We need to talk. We have a problem."

"About?"

"Its about Emma. I afraid...afraid she—"

"—Is becoming a bad seed? I thought the same thing. She has become out of control lately. She talks back, she ignores rules, she yells at and insults her brothers, she goes out drinking! We need to have a strict talk with her."

"No!" she growled at him. "She's suffering Edgar! She has been teased the moment she got her, even bullied. Not just from the other kids at the school, but from her own brothers. Don't tell me you haven't seen how they treat her?"

"That's what brothers are meant to do, Terra. They are meant to tease their sisters like that...they don't honestly mean what they are saying. They love their sister."

"Not the the way they have been doing it," Terra sat by her husband and sighed. "I...I know that if we would just talk to her and help her with her problems, everything will be fine. But the first thing we must do is talk to our sons. They need to be nicer to their sister. Do you know that Benjamin actually told me 'no' he would not apologize to Emma?"

Edgar sighed. "Alright, alright. But it has to be after the Antlion Race though; we don't need them distracted with each others problems during the race." Terra nodded and kissed her husband's cheek.

The next day when Celes came by to ask about Emma, Terra tok her to the back of the library to fill her in. "Drinking? What in the world would make her do this?"

"I'm not exactly sure on the details, but its about how she's being treated. Edgar won't listen to me much on this. He's convinced everyone loves his daughter, but he doesn't understand that those kids hate how she acts."

"I think you should go down there and kick those kids' asses for treating her so badly. Don't they realize she's a princess? To think they wouldn't be so stupid."

"Edgar says its their freedom to be open with their opinons, so I can't force the kids to keep quiet. Edgar wants to sit Emma down for a talk on behaving better and ignoring the kids."

"What an idiot," Celes muttered. "He doesn't understand anything, does he? She's new to this place, vastly different than the other kids and considered the 'nerd'. Would you like me to help out?"

"Oh yes, that would be fantastic. I was going to ask if you could get your daughter to speak with Emma, maybe give her some confidence or perhaps explain some things."

"Like?" Celes asked with a smile.  
"Well...the tradtions."  
"I think that is better left to us to explain. Should we do that now? I can send Cadence over later, with a valid reason too."

When the two mothers made it to the princess' room, she was reading on her bed and writing something down. "May we come in?" her mother asked and she nodded. "What are you studying?"

Emma looked down at the pages. "Algebra."

"It is late, you shouldn't be studying. Why don't you go outside?" Terra said with a smile.

"I'm grounded, _remember_?" she muttered, continuing her work. Celes cleared her throat and took a seat on the window sill with Terra.

"Celes and I was wondering if you wanted to talk about those traditions now."

"Right now?" Emma asked with a frown, looking up from the book. "Even though you're angry with me?"

'Dear, I'm not angry with you," she rose and went over to sit with her daughter. "I was just scared, that's all. I was worried you got lost, or got hurt and couldn't move or look for help. I'm just angry that you felt the need to run away instead of talking to your parents." when her daughter made no move to speak, she continued. "Would you like to know some of the traditions? It varies in places of Figaro."

She was silent, and then she smiled. "Yes, please."

"Well, first," Celes smiled. "we talk about the entrance. Usually the entrance is picking a place to stage the tradition, like a temple or a ball room—ball rooms are usually picked for Coming of Age for girls. Once an entrance has been picked, the area is decorated in traditional Figaro colors, foods, tables and more. Depending on where you are, said colors and items can be different. After everything is set, the older women would take the girl coming of age and help her with a dress and tell her all about the adult female life."

"Yes, and after that, they would teach the girl how to dance—at least a few steps." Terra added.

"After that, when the party starts, there are stages. One; a ceremonial caping done by the father or eldest closest male of the family, similar to the Figaro marriages. This caping is to signal the flow of the woman, your continuous periods until you reach The Final Phrase where you can no longer bear children, and the start of your prosperous life. The reason it is done by your father or eldest brother is because you came from your father's seed and he has to signal the world his daughter is now a woman. If a father isn't present, a brother or uncle can be used because—in tradition—your brothers or uncle are meant to guide and love you and protect you in your father's leave. Two; the ceremonial dance with your father, or your brother/uncle. This is for the father, really, as it is meant to show him that even though she is a woman, she will always be his baby girl. The dance is meant to spin the two into an eternal connection. Also, traditional Figaro music must be played during the dance Three; The Open Dance. This dance can be between brothers, uncles, your father, friends, boyfriends—anyone. In Old Figarorian times, it was meant to encourage a healthy dosage of 'male interaction' for the girl and to offer a first basis to 'acquire' a man."

"Then I won't be married off?"

"What?" both the mothers echoed with a laugh. "What made you think you were going to be married off?"

"I was reading the texts of King Alfred III and the girls were married off as soon as they were of age, without consent."

"That was so long ago, honey," Terra said with a laugh. "Your father, nor me, would _never_ do that to you. Things change, especially over such a long span of time. Besides, Alfred III was a very sick man and didn't get the help he needed."

"That's why his great-greatgrandson adopted this new tradition. It was widely supported too." Celes said with a smile. "Now, onto the next part! After the Open Dance, the festivals would start. Cakes, drinks, conversation, mingling, free dancing and more would occur. This is usually left up to the family of the girl to decide what happened during the Festivals. It is tradition and highly decided by many fathers and mothers that this would be the first day their daughter would get to drink her first cup of wine, though she was not permitted to drink after that point until she was twenty years old."

"Why?" she asked with a frown. "The boys get to drink as soon as they pass their rights. Why is the girl passage so different?"

"It just is..." Terra muttered. "They have it easy. They just have to kill something or capture it. We have to dance, talk and more. We provide the intellectual discussions and the men just drink." Celes laughed, agreeing. "Ours feels...far more connected to family, to life, to yourself. It feels more like its meant for you, meant for something other than being able to call yourself a woman."

"Why didn't father want to talk about this?"

The two mothers started giggling. "Because our tradition has much more...to it."

"Like what?"

"Like our tradition doesn't happen when you reach fifiteen...at least not like how Celes said."

"Why not? When do I get to become a woman?"

"Well, see, in royalty, the traditions change. You are considered a woman when you bleed and turn fifteen, but you can't have the same kind of 'part' as the other girls. You can only be considered, to society, as a woman when you are married off."

"So I will be married off?"

"No, no! Whenever you are married, you undergo a similar yet vastly different Entrance." Celes said, unsure of how to advance. "Its just, Edgar, your father, didn't want to speak about it because you would have to have this party on your period."

"So what?"

"And since the party happens when you are married—see, it goes your marriage, then the Entrance party—and on your period, your father or closest second being your brothers or uncle, would have to lead you off to a room with your husband, where he would wish you a happy and lucky life before you and your husband would, well..."

"Have sex." Terra finished. Her daughter's eyes went wide. "It is meant to start your family early, and give you both joy. Your father doesn't want to think about you having sex, dear."

Emma's face darkened with a blush. "Would we have to...have sex?"

"No, but you can worry about that when you get married, dear."

"So I can't sit at father's dinners and discuss 'adult' matters with you guys until I'm married?"

"I'm afraid so, dear."

"That's no fair..." she whispered, looking back down at her study books. What kind of life is that? You can only look forward to your freedom and individuality when you marry? It was just pathetic. She would never marry so no one would ever consider her as an adult. _I'll be alone..._ "What if no one ever wants to marry me, mother? Would I be a child forever?"

Terra shot a glance over to Celes, before she looked back. "You'll find someone, dear, don't worry about it." and then they got up. "You just try to behave from now on, okay? If you're good, I'll take you to the book store after your grounding and you can buy all the books you want, or the entire store." Emma gave her mother a gentle smile, intending to feign she was over her worry, and the two left.

* * *

~A week later~

It has been a while since Emma was grounded and in four days, it would finally be up. Her father and mother made her study even harder and gave her a smaller time slot for staying out, even if it were during the day. This annoyed her, but she was determined that the gods would answer her prayer and help her. She worked hard and harder until she fell asleep from exhaustion. And in one day—exactly three days before her grounding was over—the Antlion Race would begin. She saw her brother Ben and her oldest brother, Cambyses, getting their armor detailed with their symbols for the after-race tournaments and practice. Other men from other cities around Figaro and other kingdoms, both new and old, would be there too. Emma would help her family out, because now that she was grounded, she didn't have much of a choice.

Her mother made her dress in a flowery, yellow dress complete with gentle pink and red belt designed to look like twisted ivory and flowers. She had to sit still for hours as her mother braided her hair and implemented it with flowers and crystals. And then, just when she thought it was over, her mother—to her surprise!—called Cadence in for help and then left. This was the first time she was speaking with Cadence...or was in her presence. It felt like her heart was going to rip from her chest.

"You have very beautiful skin, Emma," she said, smiling, as she turned her head in all sorts of directions. "And the prettiest eyes."

"I do?"

"Of course; I would not lie to you." she gave the girl a warm smile. "I know just the color for your fair skin." she dug through her makeup box for a few colors. It was pink, a gentle golden color, beige and peach. "It's best to go with something close to your skin tone, or it won't look right." she had a circle cube of peach color and then grabbed a little brush to rub the powder onto her face. She started to apply it to her face and neck, a gentle amount, as she said, "I like your cheeks and chin, too, they are perfect for this. Oh dear, don't move—sit still—,yes, like that. There!" she put the circle cube away and reached for the powder of champagne colored powder. "This will help define your contours."

"Why do I need makeup?"

"Its to look prettier than normal, for special events." she said, brushing around her eyes as appropriately as she deemed. She then reached for her darker pinks and found her Ballerina-Pink and started applying it as blush. She pulled away to look at her and rubbed her chin. "I'm missing something...what...what...oh! The lips! How could I forget that? And you have such lovely shaped lips."

Emma blushed. She wasn't used to this. Relm never got her makeup, she didn't believe in it, and she certainly never talked about it. She didn't know if she liked this or if it was scaring her. And then Cadence asked her to puck her lips a bit so she could set a venus rose color to her lips, to make it look as if she or someone had just bitten her lips and then she used a tube to apply a Honey Glaze gloss. When she finished, she aww'd. "You look so pretty Emma. Would you like to see?" she hesitated, but nodded and waited as Cadence brought a hand mirror over. When she looked into the mirror, she saw someone completely different. She saw a someone. A weak smile spread across her face. "Do you like?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well then, after the race I will be more than happy to teach you about it."

"Oh that would be superb, Ms. Cole."

"Ahaha, just call me Cadence, okay?" she nodded. "Alright then, how about get your basket ready and go? I've got mine," she patted the basket by her feet, "ready, so we can go at any time."

Cadence joined her to the walk to the racing stages and even offered to carry the second basket of decorations Emma had bought earlier. It was embarrassing to her to know she was too short and too weak to carry both the baskets at the same time. It made her regret quitting her uncle's classes. When they saw their mothers by the tables fixing the ribbon cables, they went over. Her mother gasped and grabbed her face to coo at her.

"Oh you look absolutely charming, dear!" her mother almost started to cry. "So beautiful..."  
"Emma, you look great." Celes offered, smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Cole." she dipped her head and lifted the ends of her dress in the formal bow and Celes giggled. And then she handed her mother the basket of ribbons.

"Perfect, thank you Emma." and then she pointed to the crowd of boys behind her, anxious, hot and tired. "Cadence will help you with the boys." and then Emma was dragged away by Cadence and on the walk she explained what to do.

"I'll taken the eastern side and you take the western side, okay?" Emma nodded, fully knowing why Cadence wanted that side. She watched as she ran off towards the crowd, towards Cambyses.

For the next few hours as the hunting tracks and tournaments got read for the day's festivities, Emma ran back and forth from various boys grouped together delivering fruits and drinks—stuff to keep them hydrated. Most of the boys she tended to was rude towards her, and the other half handsy. They pinched at her butt and grabbed her by her wrists, hands and by the waist to pull her near before the made their disgusting comments. As soon as they would let go, she fled to her mother.

"Mother, those boys won't stop pinching me..."

Terra glanced over her shoulder to see three boys smiling at her daughter with their arms crossed. "Are they hurting you? NO? Then relax dear, they are just flirting with you. I thought this is what you wanted? A cute boy?" Emma blushed.

"Not es..eg...exactly."

And then her mother laughed. "Just try to have some fun, dear. They want to impress you; its their big day." and thenEmma heard a whistle and looked around for the source. Standing next to two other boys, was Alex. The boys, she recalled, were his brothers. His lip was still healing, she noticed when she made it before him, and was redden and teared.

"Alex, Calixto, Ajax," she dipped her body and lifted her dress once she sat the basket of fruits down—in which they grabbed at for some fruits. "It is nice to see you three again."

"You know," Calixto said, chewing through a piece of a peach, "I was serious at the table. Now that I've seen you in a dress, I _know_ I love you." she smiled at him. "Ugh!" he grabbed at his heart dramatically. "My heart...I think it just exploded!"

She laughed at him. "Perhaps I shouldn't have come over before your race then. How can you run and fight with no beating heart?"

"I know a way to get it beating again," he answered, ignoring Alex's furious glare. "So how about we ditch this place and you can make me a man?"

"Calix!" Ajax and Alex shouted at the same time.

To their surprise, she smirked. "You'll have to marry me first, Mr. Gabbiani, and I'll expect children and flowers afterward."

"I'm sold," he answered, his brothers staring wide eyed at them. "I want in too," Ajax muttered. "I'll make a better husband for you."

"Get out of here!" Alex growled, shoving them away. And when they were gone, he crossed his arms. "Sorry about that; they are a bit...extreme. Father didn't exactly tell us not to be perverts or to be so strong towards girl when we were growing up—said it was better we learn on our own how to act."

"It is okay. Better them than the others because I won't be pinched or touched. I'm already having fun." and then she made a triumphant face when the boys from earlier started calling her over. "Oh Alex, could you say you need me here? Oh please, I would appreciate it if you Claimed me." she leaned down to lift the basket, struggling.

He looked down at her with a grin. _Claiming?_ So she knew he was passed the rights? Only claiming could be done my men, so if she knew, it had to mean she knew what else it entailed...he so hoped. "Sure, sure." he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and took the basket from her, very easily. "Let's find a spot, huh?"

* * *

_Alright! Sorry if this wasn't as good as every expected, but I tried on it and didn't know if I should add the rest of it. Because the original draft had so much more. So I decided to save it for the next chapter._

_Review and tell me what you think please!_

_Oh, and thank you very much for reading this, kind people!_


	3. The Council

**Notes:** _Enjoy the third remake of this chapter! I hope you guys like it. My betas said it was 100% better than all earlier versions, like the last few remakes before this. So I'm a little nervous to be sharing it. I look forward to any reviews!_

_Also...I decided this fanfiction requires very, very long chapters, even if it means 15,000 words. This story is all about new characters, so we need to get to know them as much as possible and provide enough interaction, or it won't feel right. So, if you notice a really long chapter, I hope you don't get discouraged.  
_

**The Council**

Alex led her off the tracks and out of sight by grabbing her tiny hand and dragging her. The other boys followed, crying that they were hungry and that she was supposed to feed them and cater to them, but Alex threw a few pieces of fruit at them, told them he claimed her and that was the end of that. She liked the way it sounded, him saying that he claimed her. It sounded nice, like she was important to someone. She wanted him to say it again, but the boys were not persistent after that.

They stopped when Alex found them a nice spot on a grassy over hill looking out towards around sixty perfect of the track. At their height and being secluded by all the trees and vines, no one would see them—from the track close range or far ranged. It was the perfect place for him to make his move, and he was determined to try. He sat the basket down, glad that she didn't question why he had a sheet with him, and then spread it down across the grass. If they were to be kissing, he didn't want her rolling around in dirt and ruining her beautiful dress. _I'm getting ahead of myself..._he thought with a frown as he flattened the sheet and sat the basket at the side.

"Why are we up here?" she asked, looking around and smiling at the beautiful scenery.

_Is she serious?_ Did she not know he was attempting to flirt with her? To create 'the' atmosphere to fool around in? Every other girl he dated or attempted this with knew, just kept it hidden to help the "feel". That made her all the more adorable in his eyes. He wouldn't have to play games to kiss her or ask her out and he wouldn't be jerked around—that was refreshing. "To be alone. You don't want to be around those _boys_, right?" _you want to be around real men._ "Besides, its a nice view. You'll be able to see who the winner will be before half the rest of the people here."

She oh'd him and then took a seat on the sheet when he patted it. She sat by bending her legs back underneath her, almost like she was sidesaddling. "Have you come here before?"

He flushed. "No. Why would I?"

"I was just curious. It seemed like you knew where we were going, is all." she wasn't looking at him as she spoke for she was exploring the scenery. "I love these parts of Figaro. It reminds me of Thamasa."

"I thought you liked the sun?"

"Oh, I do, it is just nice to be under shade or near greenery sometimes."

"Speaking of greenery...! I would _love_ to know what your favorite type of greens is." She laughed and asked why he wanted to know. "So I know you better." And then she did something no girl ever did before; she asked him to guess. She looked like a strawberry kind of girl for fruits, but he had experience with so many girls and guessing and knew that was unlikely. Plus, he could cheat and see that she had brought more plums than anything else. But he wanted to get her to spill as much about herself as possible, so he answered with something he knew was wrong. "For fruits, I would say peaches?" she shook her head with a giggle. "Strawberries, then?"

"I'm allergic to strawberries."

"Oh?" _one step closer_. "That's nice...err! I mean, not nice that you are allergic, but that umm..."

"That you know now?" she guessed, tilting her head to the side to look at him.

"Yes...exactly." did she honestly not know what he was doing? _Onto the next._ "For vegetables, hmm, you look like a carrot girl." she shook her head. "No? Hmm. Green beans?"

"How did you know?"

_Damn it._ "Really, green beans? Can't say I've met that before. What makes you like them?"

She shrugged. "I just like them. Is that...is that not normal?" her eye brows winged up in worry.

"It is perfectly, of course. I was just curious about why." _Damn it, damn it. I need to get her talking or I'm screwed._ "So, tell me something about yourself. Anything."

"Why don't you just guess? You seem pretty good at it."

"Because that's not fun. I don't get to hear your voice. I don't want to hear _myself_ talk—I have an ugly voice." she giggled at him. "You think that's funny? I feel so disfigured. My mother says when I was born instead of sounding like an angel, I howled like a demon being choked by holy water." she started laughing. "Ah, I see how it is. Laugh at the poor man!"

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to hold back her laughter. "Okay, I'll answer, but you have to ask the questions."

_Oh?_ "Anything then?"

She thought for a moment. "Yes, anything."

"Alright then, first question; what do you like to do with your free time? Second question; do you like sweets and if so, what kind? Third question; what is your favorite flower? Fourth question; what is your favorite type of book? Fifth question; how do you usually go to sleep?"

Her eye brows went up at his questions. "Ahahaha," her voice was so gentle—he _loved_ it! "Um...I like to read and draw. Second, I like chocolates, but I'm not allowed to have a lot of it. Third? My favorite flower is the orchid. What was the fourth one?" he reminded her and she blushed. "Well, um...romance is my favorite, and then adventure." he smiled. He already knew enough to start something with her, but for some reason he wanted to know more after her answers. When he pressed the last question, she sighed. "What kind of answer could I give to that sort of question? How do I usually go to sleep? I lay down in the dark?"

"Ah, you're so sweet, but I actually mean do you read before bed? Dance? Hum? Anything? Is there something you have to do first, or a certain way you have to sleep?"

"What a weird question," she muttered, shaking her head. "Well, I like to read before I head to bed and I guess I like lying on my side when I sleep."

"Okay then, next. When is your birthday? What is your favorite color? Do you have any fears? What hand—no, never mind, I know that one—do you ever think of the future?"

"You ask the weirdest questions, Alex." she shifted so she wasn't sitting on her legs anymore and said, "October 28th, purple, drowning and yes."  
"Beautiful." he said, earning a confused look from her. "I mean your answers. They match you."  
"Well, how about you?"

"Me?" he echoed, shocked. He didn't expect her to want to know about him. "Well, I'll answer the questions I asked you, if that's fair? Yes? Alright then; I like to work on my ships, I love sour sweets, my favorite flower?" he laughed. "It is the gladiola—" she gave him a look and he could tell he she thought he only said it for its symbolism. "—my favorite genre of books is definitely action, and on my back." _preferably with a girl by me_.

"You're missing some."

"Oh? Right, right. Let's see...Janurary seventeenth, blue, losing someone close to me and yes, though not much."

"Blue would look on you," Emma said, looking away as she said it, as if it didn't imply anything but an innocent compliment. "Why don't you think of the future much? Do you just not care, or...?"

"First, I'll wear blue if you want me to," she avoided his eyes at that. "second, I just don't think about it. It isn't like I don't care, I just know that thinking about it is pointless—at least most of the time. You will just end up worrying over something. Just go with it as time goes on."

"So you are a carefree spirit?"

"I wouldn't say that...I just—" _what the hell? How did she manage to flip it to me without me noticing?_ "—don't like purposely thinking about things that will worry me. How about you? Why do you think of the future?"

"I like to think the gods have something grand planned for me, that I have something nice to look forward to."

_Well, such an honest reply was not expected._ "Can I ask you something, Emma?" she hesitated, but asked what it was. "Why do you answer so...honestly? You aren't like all the other girls I've met. You are...very different—in a _really_ good way." Her face turned dark red and he thought it made her look all the more beautiful, especially with her makeup on. "Well?" he pressed when she remained silent.

"Alex, why are you asking me all of this? Why are you asking things you don't care about or saying things you don't mean? Are you...are you pranking me?" the look of utter confusion, fear and sadness in her eyes then made him want to hug her.

"What? Why would I ask all of this if I didn't really care or want to know, or didn't mean?" she looked away and he thought he saw tears in her eyes. "Emma...what is wrong? I didn't mean to upset you, please don't cry." he laid his hand on her shoulder.

"No one has ever asked me these things before and actually cared. It happened to me, a few times, and it was just to hurt me..."

"Why would someone ask you these things to hurt you?"

"Because I'm different, because I'm weird, because I can't speak right...because I'm ugly and stupid." she whispered, her voice breaking into a gentle sob.

"Stupid?" Alex asked, frowning. "Emma, you are none of those things. Well, you are weird and different, but that doesn't mean its wrong or bad. Your difference is what makes you you. Everyone is different from everyone else—even the people who bullied and mistreated you. If they fail to realize that, then that's their problem for being stupid. You are smart and beautiful Emma, the smartest and most beautiful girl I have ever met. As for how you speak...what is wrong with it?"

"I can't say a lot of words without repeating them or stz-stz...stuttering, eh-egg...especially when I'm nervous." she was now crying. "I'm a freak...!" he took her into a hug then, resting his head against her beautifully soft hair.

"Don't cry Emma...don't cry. Ssshh..." When she finally calmed down and pulled away from his embrace, they remained silent for fifteen minutes straight. By then, the first signs of hunters appeared on the track, looking desperately for an Antlion of great size. She couldn't see her brothers, but then again, from this height she doubt she could. And then Alex handed her a plum and she smiled at him. "I never got it right, so..." she accepted the plum from him and thanked him before she started eating it.

"Are those your brothers?" he followed her finger to two boys chasing one Antlion, seemingly battling each other off for it. He sighed, embarrassed.

"Yes, those two dimwits would be my brothers." he was surprised that made her laugh. "You know...you have a really nice laugh.

"Alex," she said with a warning growl. "Please...just don't."

_She really thinks I'm trying to hurt her feelings? Why didn't her father kick the asses of whoever hurt her like this? Change the subject, Alex, before you undo everything._ "So, you honestly never had a boyfriend? I could be your first man, if you want.""

Her purple-blue eyes looked so distant then he wanted more than anything to take back the question. "No, I haven't."

"Why not? You are certainly beautiful, so men must have thrown themselves at your feet everyday."

"Well, they never did, okay?" she muttered, looking away from him. "I stz..stayed away from others my age as much as I could."

"What? Why?"

"Because they don't like me. Because they make fun of me, bully me and try to ruin my life. Its just something...I learned to do in order to have a better life."

Alex frowned. "If I was there, I wouldn't have let them do any of that to you." she did not say anything, but her eyes watered up. "Emma, don't think about them. They aren't worth it. You are beautiful, you are smart, you are special. They were just jealous of you."

"Of what? What do they have to be jealous of? A girl who lived away from her family? Of a girl who could not describe what her parents looked like until she was eight? Of never knowing if I would be well enough to meet my family every morning?"

"I...didn't they visit you?"

"Rarely," she replied, her voice cracking. "When they could, they would visit every few months. They hardly wanted to be around me. My brothers would head to the beach without me, and if I attempted to follow, they would head into the waves and swim away so I couldn't follow them." and then she started to cry. "My parents...they would smile at me and say I was their little girl, but I never felt like it." she had covered her face by then. "They didn't care, they just didn't."

"Emma, you know that isn't true. They love you. You said it yourself; you were not well, they couldn't take you home with them."

"Why didn't they live there with me then? They could have, but they didn't want to." she sniffed. "I remember calling Gau and Relm 'dad' and 'mom' when I was little, and they sat me down for a talk. I was five years old and they had to explain to me, for hours, why they were not my parents and why my real parents were not there. Do you know how hard that was for me? I remembered only a few things about my parents, and I had...thought they were them."

"Emma, that isn't your fault. You need to know your parents love you. You were sick. You had to stay with Relm and Gau. It wasn't because they didn't want you..." he reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Let's switch the subject. How would you feel if I asked for a kiss?"

She giggled, attempting to rub away all her tears. "Why would you need one?"

"Why wouldn't I need one, is the better question. The kiss of a princess is said to cleanse the soul and body of the man. Plus, it would feel great."

"Oh," she muttered, looking over at him with a smirk, leaning her head into her hands. "Is that all? Had it been life threatening, maybe I would have kissed you."

"W-What? Did I say that was all? It can start the heart of a man as well, and cure-all that is wrong with him. And I have felt under the weather lately...maybe you should kiss me just in case?" she smiled at him with the sweetest smile then that he felt his heart melt.

"If I do, what would you give me?"

"Isn't saving my life enough for you, woman?" he gasped, feigning fear and surprise. She laughed, then leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. He sighed, a weak smile on his face.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked through a soft whisper.

"Maybe...one more kiss will heal me completely. But this one has to be on the lips."

"Pig!"

"I am not! I am simply a man looking for a bit of tender loving and care. Is that such a bad thing? I don't think so!"

"Maybe later...if you're good!"

Was she serious? He felt his heart flutter. _Please gods let her be serious._ "I'll be on my best behavior, then." his promise, he knew, would be difficult. But it was worth a kiss, even if it was a once in a life time event or if she wasn't serious.

By the time the third quarter of the race rolled by, his guest_—_he liked to think of her as a 'date'_—_had fallen asleep under the gentle breeze and shade of their secluded viewpoint. She had eaten a few plums with smiles and, what he thought, was deliberate licking of her fingers. And then they talked about books, and historical points they loved to hear or learn about, and then she started to doze off after she apologized for her father punching him. She must have been working very hard for the past week; decorating, cooking cakes, cookies, fruit bowls and more with her mother, learning about the 'rules' and more. Running about under the sun like she had been doing surely would tire a soul.

And now he was watching her sleep, her face perfectly relaxed_—_perfectly at peace. The part that grabbed his attention the most were her lips; plump looking, just like the plums, and the rosiest red. They looked so inviting...so glossy. "Emma?" he whispered, but she did not wake. He swallowed as one thought echoed through his mind; _kiss her, kiss her, kiss her._ He growled, looking away. _I can't kiss her while she's asleep...it wouldn't be right. But what if I never get to kiss her?_ He worried what happened in Thamasa was going to hold her back from trusting a boy_—_ever! He took a deep breath and leaned down towards her face. And then he kissed her softly. Even though she was unyielding to his touch, her lips were still so encouraging. When she twitched, he quickly pulled away just as she woke.

"Did...did I miss it?" she asked even as she cleared her drowsiness from her eyes.

He grinned at her, happy he did not get caught. "No, you didn't."

"How long was I asleep?"

"An hour or so. You seemed really tired, so..."

"An hour! I have to go!" she scrambled to her feet and took the basket. "I'm sorry. It was nice...talking to you, I mean."

"At least let me walk you back. You could get hurt or something." and then he took her arm and the basket, and lead her off. He'd come back later for the sheet and to reminisce on his nice date.

The two had split up down the hillface, Alex went to look for his brothers. She hurried to the front lines, wanting to congradulate her second eldest brother for his impressive win. She would probably be questioned how she knew he had the largest Antlion of all of the groups, but if it came to that she would just come up with something on the spot. The last thing she needed was her father going after Alex again, especially for something as innocent as what they did.

She found her parents and the Antlion master, General Hals, waiting patiently at the end line, as well as every other boy's family. It would be a while before they could see their sons emerged from around the track's corner, so she went to sit under the shade of a nearby tree. Forty minutes later a man in a tower above the parents blew his horn, announcing the first arrivals. Emma rose, smiling, as her brother appeared, dragging an Antlion he knocked out. It was large!

General Hals measured the beast and said, shocked, "An eight point five!" the whole crowd cheered, but not as much as Edgar and Terra. Benjamin beamed and ran towards his mother for a victorious hug, laughing. And then, before she could move towards her family, another blow from the horn and seven more boys appeared. Among them was Cambyses, dragging a decent sized Antlion behind him. When his eyes scanned the others, they darkened in anger. "Seven point three! Second largest!" the crowd clapped and he went to stand by his parents, humilated.

"You two did great," Terra said with a smile, bringing them into a hug. "I'm so very proud of you."  
"Best among the others, too," Edgar said, laughing. "I never thought I'd get to see my own sons run the Antlion catch. I'm so...well, I'm proud of you boys."

Emma paused a few feet away from the tree, watching her parents praise her brothers and hug them. Her father had never hugged one of his kids as long as he did then, or so she could recall. It was strange, seeing them be praised like that. It wasn't like she was mad at her brothers for doing well, she was truly happy for them, but seeing her parents praise them happily made her feel terrible. She had never been praised like that, for anything, and it only made her realize her father never said he was proud of her. She didn't even realize she was crying until a soldier walking by asked if she was alright. And when he reached to touch her soldier and offer her some help to find her mother and father, she ran off. She couldn't face her brothers or parents—not with how she was thinking and feeling.

The parents all crowded towards the party tables with their family, chatting about the race and the other festivities that would soon to be. The Figaro family, complete with Sabin of course, took the top table and first dibs at the large variety of foods. It was a riot of a gathering; people's talking overshadowing the music being played. It was very difficult to be heard by those you intended to be listened to.

An hour into the celebrational dinner, Edgar glanced up from his plate even as he listened to his wife talk about a surprise she was intending to have for Emma. It made him want to see how she was handling the race, especially since he now knew she did not anticipate the race. And then he saw the empty seat and tried to recall the last time he heard her during the dinner. When he couldn't think of it, he turned to his wife. "Where is she?" and the queen glanced over at her daughter's seat and frowned. "Was she here earlier?" he asked through a whisper, so he did not disrupt the party for everyone else.

"She was...she..." Terra was trying to remember.

"Oh, that's right. She went off with Alex when the race started." Benjamin replied, suddenly. "And then I saw her when I passed through the track line. She was heading off towards the carriages." Edgar looked up to Setzer's table and saw Alex

"You didn't think to tell me all of this _before_ we sat to eat?" he growled at him, getting to his feet. "I'll meet you all at the castle. Enjoy your dinner." and then he walked away, ignoring all the glances from the people about.

When he found the carriages, one of them was missing. He stopped a man working there and asked where it went and who took it. The man frowned. "It went back to the Castle. And it was your daughter...I tried to ask why she was leaving, but she wouldn't tell me."

"Do you have a free carriage?" the man pointed to one. "Thank you." he handed the man nine hundred gil and left.

When he finally arrived back at the castle, he found a few soldiers by the doors, laughing. As soon as they noticed him, they straighted up. "King Edgar, sir! We...we weren't expecting you back so early."

"So it seems," he muttered. "Did my daughter come by?"  
"Yes. She said she wasn't feeling good, so we allowed her in. Is something the matter?"  
"I don't know," and then he asked them to move and made his way to his daughter's room.

Edgar creaked the door open to Emma's room and popped his head in, searching the room. He saw the bathroom door closed but the lights on and frowned, about to leave when he saw a little journal's tip poking out from under her mattress. He snuck in and took the journal and left the room, closing the door silently.

He wasn't proud of himself for stealing his daughter's journal, it was a spur of the moment thing. He didn't fully know why he did it until he thought of her leaving and coming back with Alex. He spent the rest of the time reading it, disgruntled and ashamed by the contents of it. When the rest of his family and friends came back, he called his wife into the room after his kids went to sleep.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she closed the door.

"This," he lifted the journal up for her to see, and she gasped. "I found it in her room...what she writes. It is...it is...I didn't know how she felt."

"Edgar...you didn't really read her journal, did you? That is private! You can't snoop through her stuff like that! It is an invasion of her privacy!"

"If I didn't I wouldn't know that she is the one that destroyed the academy's property, or that she was thrown around by boys at her school just weeks ago, or that she was yelled at by her teachers and failed a class, or...or..." he closed the journal and sat it on the tabel, resting his head in his hands. "She thinks...she thinks we hate her, that's she's not apart of this family—apart of the Degiro family! And she said some nasty things about her brothers...lies, insults and private jokes!"

"Edgar...I-I tried to tell you, but I didn't know how to without upsetting you or making this worse."

* * *

Emma came out of the bathroom, wrapping her hair in a towel as she walked over to her desk and grabbed her ink and pen. As she started toward her bed, she paused when she saw her door creaked open. She arched an eye brow as she went over to close the door. She sat on her bed and stuffed a hand under the mattress to search for her little brown journal. _What?_ She stood to lift the bed up. Nothing was there. She dropped it and looked in her drawers and then her closet. She started to panic when she couldn't find it. _Oh no...what if a maid found it? W-what if my brothers found it! Oh gods...please don't be taken!_ She started to tear things apart to look for it. Checking the bathroom, closet, drawers and the loose boards on her floor for it. She paused again and slowly turned to the door, remembering it was open. _No..._

The next morning, when Emma woke up, she yawned and ran her hand under her pillow. She gasped when she felt the small book and pulled it out. "Yes!" she shouted, hugging it tightly as she fell backward on her bed. She kissed the covered and laughed. "Thank gods!"

Emma dressed and hid her journal someplace she knew they wouldn't check—attached to a string under the sink's self. She gathered her school books and hurried down stairs to the kitchen, where she saw her brothers and parents eating breakfast already. Emma frowned as she looked at the grandfather clock. It was only five-twenty-two. Her brothers usually slept in until seven and then her mother would make breakfast. Emma came around the table and put her books down.

"Good morning everyone..." Benjamin nudged his head while everyone else just kept silent. It looked like Ben wanted to say something, but couldn't. Emma sighed, sitting down. "What's for breakfast?"

Terra turned with a frown on. "Your—" she stopped when she saw Edgar's eyes and turned back to the sink when she gathered the plates and cups. Emma narrowed her eyes when Benjamin and Cambyses wouldn't look her in the eyes. Something was wrong.

"I—I was going to congratulate you two the other day..." she didn't want to tell them the real reason. "but I was so tired I headed to my room. I'm sure you all didn't notice me at dinner." she offered a weak laugh, but Camb rolled his eyes. When no one answered, Emma bit her lower lip, trying to think of something to get them to talk. "Camb—"

"I told you before its Cambyses!"

"Oh...right. What classes do you have today? Or do you not go to the University anymore?" when he didn't answer her, she frowned. "Did I do something wrong?"  
again no answers and her mother left when the someone knocked on the front door. "Cambyses...?

"God...like you care about that!" Camb snapped at her, gathering his stuff and lifting the brown bag full of his lunch for the day.

"What? I—I do care. That's why I was asking."

"You're only asking to look good in front of father." he accused, his voice thick with anger. Emma stood up, her voice shaky.

"That's not true! I was asking you because—"

"Just forget it. Ben and I already know how you feel about us," he waited for Benjamin to get up and get his stuff before saying, "you're just a shrewd sister who sets herself higher than other people. You're just pathetic. Going around telling everyone just how alone you are and how better you are than the rest of us. You mistreat people Emma and you don't even care!"

"I do not! If anything, that's you!" Emma slammed her hand down on the table top, knocking her father's morning coffee over. He looked up at her with dull eyes. "you're a selfish, ignorant jerk! All you care about is girls and becoming a king—not that you'd be a good one! You flirt and mistreat people all the time!" Emma paused. It felt good to stick up for herself for once...like all the weight she had been dragging since as long as she could remember suddenly lifted off her shoulders. "Sometimes I wonder if you are Degiro son!" Camb growled, stepping toward her. Degiros...they were scumbags, jerks, thieves. _Did I really just say that?_ She regretted it already.

"You take that back right now! Your brother is a fine lad! How dare you mistreat your brother like that!" Edgar howled, getting to his feet. He had enough with her attitude towards everyone else. He was going get her to knock this bad habit off right now!

Emma pointed to Cambyses. "But...but he said—"

"I don't care what he said right now! You have been acting so strange lately Emma! It is like you aren't even the same person anymore!" Emma gasped, stepping back. He took a breath, to calm himself. "Now say sorry and go to school!" Emma stared at her father in total disbelieve and turned to Cambyses in defeat.

"I'm...sorry." she took her books and ran out of the kitchen and down the path way.

Emma finished her school work and headed for lunch as fast as she could. She did not want to go home and wanted to spend as much of her time away from them as possible. She was so hungry...! She skipped the party dinner, and didn't have breakfast. She dug through her purse and found only a handful of gil. Since she was grounded, she wasn't allowed to have a lot of gil with her. It wasn't enough to even look at food. The lunch lady frowned when Emma told her about her money problem and gave Emma an apple and a very small juice pack.

She went over to where she usually goes; the twisted, dead tree to the back of the Academy. She sat down and bit into the apple, watching the Track team run the course and the girls watching them from a bench a few feet away. She only had one class left, but she didn't want to leave. She wanted to watch the new boy in school. He had only been there for four months, but he was already popular and he was so handsome! He was a little shorter than her brother Cambyses, but he was dark and so muscly. The only time she got to talk to him was when she bumped into him a few weeks ago. He said move it and left her to follow his new group of friends. Emma loved everything about him! From his head to his toes. She would sit her under this tree everyday during school to watch him with his brother, Eric. His name was Luke and he was the coolest boy at school, _and_ he had won her heart.

As Emma headed down the hill to her next class, she heard Luke's voice. "Emma, right?" he called out. She turned and gasped when she saw Luke and Eric heading over with two other boys.

"Y-Yes, I'm Emma."

"Are you new?"

"N-no, I've actually b-bumped into you before. I've been going here for a while..." _Oh gods, Emma. Stop making yourself look like a idiot!_ Luke smiled, laughing weakly.

"Well, Emma," he said, looking over at his friends and then back at her. "I was wondering...would you mind if I asked you to the Ball dance of Figaro?"

Emma froze._ D-Dance? He wants to go to the dance with me...? _She couldn't contain her excitement, her happiness. "I would love to!" she screamed, blushing. "I mean, yes I would love to go with you." she frowned at his pleased face, remembering her parents. "but I will need to ask my parents first."

Luke rubbed his neck. "Alright then...if they say yes, I'll be here in two days after school. Waiting. Okay?" he started off with his brother and friends. Emma sighed in bliss.

"Yes!" she squealed as she turned and ran straight home. She didn't even care if she had one class to go! She needed to speak with her parents.

Emma peaked into her father's book room the next night. He was reading the paper. A cup of hot tea sat on the table besides him. Emma decided to wait another day before asking her father, so he could cool down from what happened at breakfast the other day. She hoped he didn't still hate her for what she said and snuck into the room. He had his reading glasses on and she knew he was concentrating because it was the special pair he rarely used. She swallowed and leaned over the chair and gently said hello. He was surprised, but he turned his head.

"Emma?" he frowned. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I was just about to head to bed, but...but I wanted to ask you something."

"Well?"

_He's still angry at me..._she realized sadly. Even if she got her mother to say yes, her father would never let her go. "Well, I was thinking...remember when Cambyses went to his Ball—"

"—Who is he?" he muttered, flipping through a page of the paper. She frowned, but hurried to the front of the seat to sit by him.

"His name is Luke, and he's very sweet—"

"—How old is he?" he puffed angrily, and she started fidgetting.

_He's going to say no..._ "He's...he's eightte—"

"No."

"But—"

"—I said no and that's final. Now go to bed." She got to her feet, defeated, and said goodnight before she went for her room. Terra sighed as he stepped into the room.

"Now Edgar...why did you go and spoil it for her?"

"She's way too young to be going to a dance, especially with an eightteen year old boy who probably has the hots all day long. I said no and that's that." he growled bitterly as he folded the paper up to leave. Terra stopped him.

"You let Camb go to his dance at fifteen and the girl was nearly twenty, Edgar."

"I don't want her to go out with that boy! Final! Now let us drop this and-"

"No! You will listen to me for once Edgar Roni Figaro! Now sit down!" his eyes were wide as he dropped to the chair. Terra sighed, sitting besides him. "She's...she's our only daughter, Edgar—"

"—Exactly!"

Terra pinched his arm, causing him to squeel, and then continued, "and she's about to be a woman, Edgar. Her fifteenth isn't very far away, you know. And she hasn't had a single boyfriend, or even a friend. And now a boy just drops out of the air and asks her to the Figaro Ball, and _you_ say no? She's spent a while in this crumby academy—"

"—Crumby? Since when did the country's finest become crumby?"

"Edgar! Shut up! This could turn things around in our favor. I'm tired of being warned that she will be kicked from their school if she fails to interact and 'play nice' with others. They said 'it leaves a bad impresson on the school if we kept such a,' and this is where the Dean hesitated, '_problem_ for any longer than nessisary'. Don't you care about your daughter's education, her social life?"

"He's far too old for her, Terra! I will not let her go anywhere near him!"

"Well then," Terra stood. "you willing to let her feel this way on purpose is strange to me, but I guess what you say is right. He is _too_ old for her." she gave him a look that said many things, one being '_I was younger than you_' and then left the room. Edgar crossed his arms and grunted.

Edgar was angry that he let Terra get him to talk about the dance with Emma. He wanted his choice to be strict and never questioned; but Terra had different plans. Edgar was heading down the garden when he saw his son, Cambyses and his brother's son, Zell. He stopped them both. "Son, have you've seen your sister?"

"Yes. Is she in trouble? Can I watch?" he asked, getting a growl from his father.

"No. Now where is she?"

"I saw her heading over to the stables with General Hals." Edgar thanked him and went off.

Edgar was told by General Hals that Emma had run into the stables to greet a special Chocobo Hals found a few months ago. Edgar peaked into the stables and saw her cuddled up in the hay, holding her knees against her chest as she stared mindlessly at the hay below her. Edgar sighed when he saw her eyes as she picked a piece of hay up and twisted it around. She looked alone. Edgar hated doing this to her, but his _no_ meant a lot and she needed to know that. He walked up, slowly. "Emma?"

he looked up and gasped, dropping the hay. "Father?" she watched as he came over to sit in the hay besides her.

"Your mother thinks I should let you go with that boy."

Emma made a confused face. "what...what did she say?"

"Well, she thinks you're old enough for the dance." Edgar shook his head. "but I don't..." Emma sighed.

"Why did you come here? To make me feel worse?"

"Oh, now come on. I'm doing this for your own good." Edgar leaned back against the stable's wall. "Emma, boys are fiends; they constantly think of ways to...to—" he thought of a lady-like way of putting it. "—deflower—"

"Ew!" Emma shouted, covering her ears and shaking her head. "That's so gross! I understand, okay? Just go."

Edgar laughed and took her hands away from her ears. He smiled warmly when she pouted and made a sad face that resembled Terra so much, it made Edgar's heart warm up. _My family..._ he thought as he pulled her into a hug. Edgar ruffled her hair; he knew she didn't like it. "Emma, don't you get why I can't let you go?"

"Yes..."

"Really? Then explain it to me, little lady."

"Because I'm not mature enough, wise enough or good enough like Cambyses is." Emma looked down, frowning. Edgar closed his eyes.

"Emma...why do you think that way about yourself? Why do you think we think that way about you?"

"Because everyone does." she whispered, hugging herself. Edgar put an arm around her.

"Now you know your brothers love you...Emma?" he paused when he heard sobbing. He pulled backed and looked her straight in the eyes. "Emma..."

"You don't...under-understand." she sobbed, her eyes blurry. Edgar wiped some of her tears away.

"I do. It is just, well, he is so much older—"

"—But-but...you don't understand! If I don't go, I will never be liked by them!" Edgar was stunned that his daughter had just shouted at him with such intensity. "you aren't the one going to school everyday of your life just to be messed with and teased! They constantly pick on me and never let me be! I'm hated, father! Hated! Because I have green hair and—and..." she started crying again. "have everything different compared to them." she covered her face with her hands. "I can't stand to be hated anymore, it hurts. It hurts..." she wiped her eyes and sniffed. "If—if I went to the dance, they wouldn't hate me so much...the others would talk with me, for once!"

Edgar closed his eyes and softly sighed. He had just come back from the Academy's council and was greatly disappointed by his own blindness toward his daughter's personal life. He heard about the rough-housing Emma got from the boys, the verbal jests that were vile in every aspect from the girls and the unfair treatment from three of her teachers. He was told by the Principle that he saw how she never interacts with others and always—for every single day that has passed with her going to that school—being under that dead tree outside, watching the others. Edgar was devastated when he heard about Emma having to skip a few classes because a few girls had sabotaged her bags and books and locked her in the girls' dressing room. Edgar was so angry that he smashed his hands down on the table's top and nearly broke it. At first, he wanted all of the teenagers who had hurt his daughter to pay, but he asked if Emma had asked the Principle to keep it a secret. The king was shocked and mad when he found out Emma didn't want him or her mother to know about it all. When Edgar asked him why she thought that, the Principle responded with:

"She was afraid of a few things; that her siblings would think differently of her and that the students would hate her for being a snitch, and that you and queen Terra would tell her to toughen up. She demanded I kept it secret as royality. So...I had to."

Edgar opened his eyes and put his arm around her. _Giving her this will not cure her problem with the others...but it will make her happy and I just can't stand these tears anymore._ "Emma..." she was still crying. "you...you can go with him."

Emma looked up at him with red eyes and a runny nose. Her cheeks were bright red and wet. "w-what?"

"You can go Emm—" he smiled when she hugged him tightly. She was whining against his chest so Edgar couldn't understand fully, but he made out a "I love you, daddy." something he hasn't heard from her since she was six. He smiled fondly and pulled her tighter."I love you too, my dear little girl." he kissed her head and pulled her away, smiling as he touched her nose.

"How about we go for ice-cream? You can tell me more about this...this boy."

"Oh Edgar...that was so sweet of you!" Terra cooed as she hugged Edgar that night. She saw him return with Emma, who was smiling and laughing with her father. It had been so long since she saw her little girl happy. She was so full of glee that Emma was turning around that Terra jumped on Edgar and kissed him. "O Edgar...thank you for helping her. Thank you..." Edgar wrapped his arms around Terra's waist and carried her over to the bed.

"I went to her school and heard everything; she really did have it bad. I listened to her and decided she could go on a few conditions. If met, she could go with him." Terra smiled at her husband and listened to his conditions.

[-]

"So, father is letting you go with Luke Nose?" Benjamin asked, his voice hinted with distaste toward the boy. "Luke Nose" is what the others called him at school because he had a "too perfect nose". Ben had cooled down a little bit from the fight the other day and was at least say something to Emma now.

Emma nodded, frowning. She knew Benjamin was still upset with her and Emma felt her heart jab with dull pain. _Nothing new..._she thought as she bit into a soft slice of bread smeared with honey—something she was told by her brothers is "not normal". But if they were allergic to the common spread then they wouldn't feel the same, she was sure. She sighed when Benjamin jabbed his elbow into her side.

"So, you plannin' on kissing the boy?"

Emma blushed. "N-no!" she growled, pushing him away when he started to make kissing faces at her. Ben laughed.

"Emma's gonna make a mooove." he hugged his own body and turned around, faking to make out with someone. Emma gripped her hands.

"Shut up, Benjamin Cornelius." she giggled at his red face. She knew he didn't like to be called Cornelius at all. Benjamin growled.

"You should shut up, Emma Aria _Aden_ Figaro. What a ridiculously long, stupid name!" Emma's eye blared with rage.

"Take that back, you little slimy-nosed Degiro!" Ben's eyes went wide. _Degiro? Did I just say that?_ She wondered with a weak heart. Ben took a step toward her.

"Take it back or I swear to the gods—"

"—No." Emma snapped, turning her head. Bejamin crossed his arms.

He smirked. "You even know you are the Degiro in this family."

She turned to him, struck with fear. "What? What did you say?"

"You know exactly what I said and what I mean."

"You're the one who took my journal?" _of all the...! _Oh how she wanted to hit him, how she wanted to punch him!

"Not me, father and mother."

"W-What?"

"We all read it together! You even know you are the Degiro of this family. Father, mother and Cambyses knows it as well. Everyone knows it. I guess this shows exactly who father and mother loves more." and then he hurried out of the room.

Tears bubbled in her eyes. _He...read it all? That's why he's letting me go...he feels pity toward me? I knew it...he doesn't love me._ Emma ran off to her room and locked the door.

[-]

"That's what you're going to wear to the dance?" asked Alex as he peaked into her room while she was holdinga against her body, seeing if it looked good enough to go to the ball in. Emma turned toward Alex and frowned.

"Who let you in?"

"A friend of mine. He told me to find you and spill my heart and soul to you." he laughed when she rolled her eyes. As he walked into the room, he could see all the strange little objects she had lying about her room. He frowned when he saw a framed image of her family. What made him frown was the fact that she cut her body out of the image. He made a concerned face and rubbed his neck as he sat down on her bed, flipping the framed image down so members of the family couldn't see. Emma smiled into the mirror.

"I'm sure he did." she sighed, putting the dress down. "Was there something you needed, Alex?"

"Well, well, well! Is this how you treat your babysitter?" Emma locked eyes with him, giving him a stare that made him believe she was so furious that she couldn't reply.

"B-babysitter?"

Alex laughed. "Aye. Your parents took Benjamin off to South Figaro to apply him to a great Academy," _What's wrong with our current Academy?_ Thought Emma, listening. "...for his great 'abilities' and 'courage'. Cambyses was taken by my father and mother to Jidoor to try out his negotiation skills. Your father and mother stated they would be home one day before you leave for the ball dance." Emma gripped her hands and looked away, putting on a fake smile and laughing weakly.

"Well...at least they are spending time together." Emma's eyes were closed when she faked smiled. Alex shook his head as he laid down on her very soft and fluffy bed. He was surprised at the delicious smell on it as well and wondered if it were her _real_ smell or something she used.

"Yes, but it isn't with you..." he looked over at her and took a breath when he saw tears run down her cheeks. "Ah, Em...don't cry." he got up and laid a hand on her shoulder. She shook loose from his hand.

"W-What? I'm not crying, stupid." he snapped, looking away as she puffed out a breath that blew the hair out of her face. Alex smiled at her, laughing. He adored how she held herself and her personality just burned like beautiful fire. He stopped when she glared at him with her strange eyes. Somewhere in her wonderful eyes laid a injured doe with no where to go, no one to care for and love her. That injured doe made Alex want to strangle her with his strong arms and comfort her through anything. He knew Emma was suffering inside, yet every single time he tried to help her, everything came out wrong and just pushed her farther away from him. He punched the wall once, after he left her side at the race.

"Are you sure?" he asked, taking her hand gently as he stared her straight in the eyes. He lifted his other hand up to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "I don't like it when you cry. Don't cry anymore, Emma." she tightened her grasp on his hand.

"I...I had something in my eyes." she muttered, turning back to the mirror. Alex grabbed her hand again, with more force.

"You know what? You need to have some fun to keep your mind off me...and your parents." he gave her a charming smile when she giggled at him.

"Fine. But I want to be back before my curfew. If the Council told my parents I stayed out...they wouldn't allow me to go to the ball dance."

"Sure thing, deary." she narrowed her eyes at him and let him lead her off.

[-]

The guards were upset when they were sent out to search for Emma, but when they found her in the part with Alex, they were happy. She was laughing with him and eating ice-cream with him. Besides her was a four foot teddy bear, almost as tall as her. The guards guessed that Alex either bought it for her or won it for her. They didn't want to stop her from having a good day, since they all knew that was extremely rare for her to to have, especially since she started to get old enough to be at the Academy. The guards decided to wait before stopping her day.

"I was thinking about the other day," Alex said suddenly, gaining her attention. "At the race...we never got to finish our talk."

"What was it?"

"Don't fake like you can't remember, woman," he said through a smile. "It was before you fell asleep."

She put a finger against her lip as she thought, and then she offered him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I honestly can't remember."

"Well, it was about—" _I asked you to the dance first..._ "—it was about us."

"Us?"

"Yes, I asked if you wanted to go to an Opera showing next month."

"That would be lovely Alex," she replied. "I would have to ask my parents first. I've never been to one, though, so...I don't know what to say."

"Well, neither have I." he admitted with a laugh. "We can learn together, and perhaps even decided if its trash." she giggled and went back to eating her ice-cream. And then he remembered something she said while they were buying their ice-cream.

"So, you really think that ice-cream can cause brain freeze?" Alex asked, corking a eye brow down at her. She nodded, innocently.

"Yes. But its not really the brain, but nerves that freeze and send signals to your brain. It only _feels_ that way." Emma muttered, unsure if she was looking too smart in front of a man. He laughed, dipping his finger into his ice-cream.

"So, miss smarty-pants, can noses freeze?" she turned and frowned when he rubbed ice-cream on her face and nose. She growled and smashed the rest of her ice-cream into his face, laughing. She fell off the bench and onto her back. Alex chuckled. "Ooops, knocked you down." he smirked, acting like he was tumbling off the bench. "Oh, I'm so clumsy!" he faked a terrified look and fell down besides her. She laughed at him.

"You're so weird, Alex."

"Yes...but cute, right?"

"No." she smiled at him when he sat up on his elbow above her.

"_No_? Are you sure? Let me ask you differently." he leaned down to kiss her. Emma closed her eyes, ready for the kiss. But, before Alex could get his lips against hers, the guards stopped them.

"Princess, the Council says you have to come home early today." Emma blushed and pushed Alex off of her.

"Um...okay, I'll be right there." she stood up and looked down at Alex's disappointed face. "Thank you for the ice-cream and fun day, Alex." she bowed her head a bit at him and then smiled sweetly before heading off with the guards. Alex sighed and dropped back to the ground. _Damn...so close._

* * *

She pushed the door open and paused when she saw the nine gathered government officials looming over their chairs, watching her with beady stares. Their eyes sparkled with mischief and betrayal as they followed Emma's little figure over to the Council stand. The Council member in the middle stood, his face dark with gloom and anger. "Where have you've been?" he had a very strong accent. Council man Mural always stressed his 'Es, As, and Ws'. "Emma?"

The young princess glared. "_Princess_ Emma, Mural!"

"You will address him as Council-man Mural, young lassy!" shouted Council-man Geric. He was a short, stubby man with gray hair and a bulky forehead. "You will address the court with honor and respect."

"Only when that honor and respect has been earned." Emma dared him, staring so angrily at Council-man Geric that the whole Council thought of their current sire, King Edgar. He gave them that stare all the time and it frightened them. Mural slammed his hands down on the table.

"Such insolence! You are a horrible child!"

"Council-man Mural, calm down." a man in all red and black rose from his seat. He looked older than the rest, and the rank at which he sat and wore, was the highest there. He turned to Emma. "Dear princess Emma, please address the court as fits our rank. Council!" he shouted. "Address the princess as fits, or leave the court room. She may not best us in rank, but where she stands is above us, so treat her as if she were king Edgar himself." he sat down, eying Emma. "Princess Emma, where have you've been? The Council and guardsmen have been looking for you for hours."

"I've been with my..." she gritted her teeth. "babysitter. My parents left him for me, Supreme Lord." she always thought his name and rank was funny. Richard IV Arnold Lord; fifty-fife years ago he became the Supreme Council-man, or Council-man Lord or Master Lord. She thought it was hilarous, but where could she speak? She had enough names to choke three Chocobos. Lord rubbed his chin.

"Name and rank." Emma laughed, getting a angry look from the nine vultures. "Is something funny, Princess?" asked Mr. Lord.

"No." she laughed again, but answered. "He doesn't have a rank. He's the son of my father and mother's friend, the Master Shipmen Setzer. His name is Alex."

"Ah, the airship family. They've played on the Council's money fair for a long time. They are a...wealthy family. I advise a little more..." he gave Emma the creepiest look. "interaction between you two." He wanted Alex's connection to the ships and the money, and meant to use her as a vessel? Emma growled.

"If you wish for more wealth, marry him yourself." the Council gasped. "I am by no means a pawn of yours. Either deal with it or create another pawn from your own seed. I will never listen to a tainted word that comes from this corrupted court. I won't sit by and let you push me around anymore, Council. I will take my leave now."

"I wouldn't dread on keeping you, miss Emma." said a familiar voice from the back. Emma paused, her back to the court. She knew the voice and hated it. She wanted to kill this man, tear him apart, grind him up and feed him to the sand wolves. The man rose. He was very young, maybe in his fifties if she pushed his age. How he became a Council-man was beyond her.

"I've been in this court for eighteen years and I've never seen such a rude, pompous, self-destructive, insolent, ignorant, little ball of miss led self-confidence and self-pride." the Court of Councils stayed silent as the second highest member there continued to down-rank Emma verbally. "Either bow to the superior court and ranks, or you could leave and I could tell your father about a few things I know you've done; destroying property of the highest Academy on this side of the planet, what you did while you were gone for that day," he knew she would know what he was talking about. "and total disrespect to the Council that has kept Figaro afloat. Not to mention your puny little existence on this planet." Emma took a deep breath. Ever since she was old enough to walk outside of protected ranges of her mother she's had trouble with the Court of miss-led Council members. High Council-man Brud Von Bisharch the II was a very vile man. He ruined a lot of people's lives to get to where he is now, including Emma's. Brud was the one who got most of her teachers to despise her for money and protection and she was convinced he had something to do with the other teenagers hating her. Emma almost started to cry, but she held it back.

"Now you will use blackmail against me?" Emma whispered. "Out of everything you've done, you think blackmail will harm me more than anything else?" Brud stood tall, eying her.

"So, will you stay like a good little puppet and listen?" he asked, feeling dominant over her. "or should I tell them? Should I tell them when they get back? Or right before your little...dance?" Emma turned, defeated. She got down on her knees and bowed to them. She heard Brud, Mural, Count Dolin (not only was he a count, but he was a Council member) and Council-man Leasus laughing. There would be no why she would lose going to the ball dance. Another member rose, angry.

"You all dare to make the Princess bow before us on all fours? Like she is some animal?" shouted Kirem, his aging face red with anger. Mr. Saem stood, shaking his head.

"And you'd let her disrespect us all?"

"She only aims her anger at us before some of us," he glared at Brud. "has harmed her personal life with not only her parents, but other ways as well. We've gotten her enough! Let the girl go!"

"Shut up, Kirem! You act as if the Council isn't put up for a reason!" growled Lefkin from his chair to the back. Another man rolled his eyes.

"Lifkin, you can't tell us what to do. You are lower than Kirem." laughed Olmpa, a very large man. He was charge eight times with sexual assault from maids and women he's encountered in the pass two years. But, because he is fifth on the Council list, he got away with it. Olmpa was the one with the most power outside of the court. He had money, power, women, men serving him and he "owned" three cities inside of Figaro estates. Lifkin growled.

"I'm high enough to kick your ass fat man." Olmpa glared at him, standing up.

"I'll kill you!" he blared as he shook his fist at him. Sighing as he got back up, Supreme Council-man Lord rubbed his eyes after he saw Emma staring at them.

"You may go, Princess Emma." he sat, yawning. Brud stopped her.

"Princess," he called, stepping down to whisper to her. "you better come back as soon as the guards are out of sight." and then she left.

Emma waited for the guards to turn before she snuck out of her room and down the silent halls to the gardens. From there, she ran to the Council's wing, where all the Council men slept and where the Council room was. She opened the door and called out to the Council-men. "Hello? Anyone here?" she walked further in, inspecting the room. A crack made her jump and turned around. Standing near the door, was Olmpa.

_Olmpa?_ "Olmpa...?"

"My dear, I'm sure you've noticed my chargers on assault."

"Noticed? I was there when you assaulted one...!" she spat, disgusted. Olmpa smiled.

"I'm also aware that you know what kind of trouble you will be in if I tell your parents about the school and...the other thing. Not only will you be in trouble family-wise, but what you did would give you fifteen years in prison. Figaro's worst prison; where all the slime-balls crawl around like little," he stomped his foot on the ground, as if he smashed a bug. "bugs."

"So, pretty much where you come from then, Council-man?"

"Ah...you have jokes, I see." he chuckled as he got close. "I was thinking—no, knowing!—what I wanted for keeping my mouth shut in exchange for keeping this all from your parents." Emma backed away when he pointed to his chest. "I want," he smirked at her terrified look. "you." he tapped her chest.

Emma snarled at him. "No! Get away from me—"

"Either agree or pay for what you've done!" he shouted, walking closer to her. Emma backed up against the wall, frowning when he stood a foot in front of her, drooling. "Come back with me to my room and we'll settle the bargain before the next morning." he reached in and brushed mint green hair out of her face and licked his lips. "your lips are curved so beautifully my dear. Let me...test them." he leaned down, his sweaty face coming with in inches of her face. Emma closed her eyes. _Not my first kiss...! Please...help me...!  
_

"Get off her!" Emma opened her eyes and saw Alex standing above Olmpa, his eyes flaring with rage. She smiled and ran up to him, hugging him.

"Oh thank gods you came..." she whispered, hiding her face against his chest as Alex glared down at Olmpa. He patted Emma's back and whispered that it would be okay and then turned back to the Council-man.

"Wait until I tell her parents about this. Not only did you assault her, but you tried to rape her? The _king's_ daughter!" he shouted as he pulled his belt out and tied up Olmpa's hands and then he ripped his shirt into rope to tie his legs together as well. He called the guards and went back to Emma as soon as he told them what Olmpa did. What was strange to Emma was the fact that Olmpa never mentioned to them what she did.

Alex hugged her, frowning against her hair. "You okay, beautiful?" he asked softly as he pulled away to look her in the eyes. Emma nodded, not looking at him.

"Y-yes...my father will be angry with me though."

"What? Are you crazy? He'll kill that bastard." he took her hand and led her off. "Come on, let's get you to bed. You're parents will be here in two days." Emma frowned as she allowed Alex to drag her. _No...he'll kill me as soon as he knows. _She corrected herself sadly.

* * *

_A Day Later—An early homecoming  
_

Emma smiled when she looked out the window, seeing her family making their way up to the castle in Figaro's best carriage. When she saw her mother step out of the carriage, holding something against her, she smiled and ran down the stairs to go meet up with her. They came home two days earlier than they said.

Terra hugged Emma back by patting her back with one hand. "Easy Emma." she laughed as she pulled her away. "Why do I feel like something happened?" Emma frowned and made a face that meant 'I didn't mean to' or 'I'm okay though'. Terra growled and called Edgar over, Cambyses and Benjamin came over. "Emma, what happened?" she asked.

"Well...see, two days ago I was out in the park with Alex—"

"—I knew we shouldn't have trusted him with watching her!" snapped Edgar, crossing his arms. Terra shook her head, telling Edgar to be silent and then she told Emma to continue.

"and while we were eating some ice-cream, the guards came up and told us it was time to head home, only it was earlier than normal." Emma looked down, afraid of what they would think of her after. "the Council wished to see me."

"What did they say to you?" Edgar asked, angry. Cambyses and Benjamin were laughing behind their parents because they thought she got in trouble.

"They..." don't say it Emma. _He'll hate you_. "they told me to be careful and head to bed earlier if I got tired." _oh no...what did I do?_ "but...the Council asked me to come by later so we could talk about the curfew change, but when I got there, I guess I got there too late. That's when..."

"When what?" Edgar growled, glaring at her as Terra put a hand up against her lips, fearing what would come next.

"when..." Emma looked into her parent's eyes. "when—"

"—When Council-man Olmpa found her." said Alex as he walked confidently up to the king, who hissed at him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her if its not work!"

"I'm sure you won't think so badly of me sir when you hear of what I've got to say," he challenged. The king went quite. Alex continued, giving Emma a confident smile. "I was watching her hall way sir, like you said to do, when I saw her leave. I followed her to the garden, but I lost her again. So, I headed to the place I thought she would be at—the Council room." Alex shook his head, his hands tightening into balls.

"That's...that's when I found Olmpa trying to—trying to force himself on Emma." Edgar and Terra gasped while Cambyses and Benjamin stared at Emma, concerned. Terra grabbed Emma's face and looked over over.

"Oh my! Are you okay, honey? Oh, I see a scratch!" she hugged Emma tightly, pushing body heat into Emma. The princess smiled and closed her eyes, hugging her mother back. She hoped it would never end, but she was disappointed when she pulled away, looking over at her husband.

"Where is he now?" asked Edgar, charging passed Emma with Alex and Terra.

"I got her away before he could do anything, but it sounded like he had been planning it for a while now. I had him locked up in jail..." their voices started to fade into the distance as Emma's wanted warm welcome was taken from her. Emma felt someone touch her shoulder and looked up at her brother, Cambyses.

"Are you okay, Emma?" Benjamin asked the same thing. Emma smiled fondly.

"I—I'm fine. Thank you—thank you for asking, though." she whispered, hugging them. Cambyses and Benjamin stared at each other, as if they were asking what happened to her and why she was acting so weird.

* * *

_Please, please, please review if any of you are reading! Thank you so much for reading, have a wonderful day and have some hugs from me as well *hugs*_

_Review nicely please ^^_

_EDIT:  
_

_2012, August 1st. Completely remade! Enjoy!  
_


	4. Scars

**Notes:**_ Thank you guys for the reviews! Guest writer is Shoino Akuni, not sure if he has an account here, but...thanks for the help Shoino!  
_

**Warnings**_**:** Remember my previous warnings, because Shoino expects you too for this chapter as well.  
_

**Scars**

It was a painful drumming in her ears; she felt like her heart was going to explode any second now. The anticipation of the Ball Dance was beginning to shake her, though it was going with someone like Luke that rattled her more. Her mother rushed in and out of her room, and when she settled in her daughter's room, she paced a circle around her and Celes, who had agreed to help the princess out for the night.

The entire time the two mothers chattered away, talking about this and that, and how Emma would love the dance. It wasn't as if Emma didn't appreciate what the ex-general was doing for her, but she just wished for it all to end already. Her back was beginning to hurt from sitting still for so long, and her throat felt so dry—though she wasn't sure if that was because she was nervous or just thirsty.

Terra smiled softly at her every now and then, as if encouraging her to wait just a little longer for Celes, or so that's what Emma thought. She had wanted her mother to help for tonight, but when she asked why Celes would be the one helping, the queen frowned. "I have never done this before; you are my only daughter, and the youngest at that."

"And I have had experience," Celes added with a smile. "Your father helped Cambyses for the Ball when he attended, so your mother has absolutely no experience."

"Oh," she whispered, slightly shifting on her seat, earning a pinch from the ex-general. She bit back a yelp, knowing she would just get pinched again. "Mrs Cole, may I ask you why Cadence and Camb didn't go together?"

Celes hesitated before she smiled and started on the princess' hair. "Where we live, tradition is different. Cadence was an adult before Cambyses, and the girl he took wasn't an adult either. He wanted to take Cadence and she wanted to go with him, but they couldn't. So he decided to help out a friend."

"Will...will he accompany us?"

"Who? Your brother?" Terra asked with a frown. When her daughter nodded, she laughed. "why would your brother go?"

She hesitated, suddenly embarrassed. Would she be teased if she told her mother she didn't want to go alone? A part of her worried this whole Ball Dance was just a trick, like things like this usually were for her. Maybe she could get Benjamin to go with her instead. "Father said I should have a chaperone, so..."

"You will; the teachers and soldiers." and then Terra paused. "Do you...want him to go with you?" from the corner of her eye, she saw Celes lift her gaze to meet hers. All the while Emma remained silent. "Dear?"

"Only if...if he doesn't mind going."

"Then I will ask him if he would like to go. I will be right back." and then Terra was gone, swiftly and silently, leaving Emma alone with the ex-general.

"So," the blond said, slowly, "who is this Luke? Is he handsome? Is he romantic, sweet? How did you two meet?"

Ashamed to tell her how they 'officially' met, Emma decided to answer the other questions only. "He said his family hails from the south, the Duan family. They import wines, silk, thread and exotic fruit. And I...I think he's handsome."

"well? Is he romantic?"

It felt terrible that she didn't know how to answer her question. To her it was romantic to even ask her to the Ball in the first place, but she was sure Celes wouldn't think so. "I'm not sure," she lied quickly. "I don't remember how he asked me. It all happened so fast..." the blond clicked her tongue, obviously unconvinced, but let it go.

"Will you kiss him?"

Emma blushed. "I—I'm..."

"Oh, I was only teasing you. But to be honest, don't let him kiss you. We women must be strong, and that means making sure men aren't handed everything they want so easily. Only kiss him if you want, and when the moment is special." there was a pause, and then a gasp. "Do you know how to dance?"

"N-no."

"And you never bothered to ask anyone?" she asked, expressionless. "Emma...what were you expecting to do when you got to the party?"

"I—I don't know...I didn't think it would get that far."

"Oh dear...what will we do with you? Just follow Luke's lead, and you will be fine."

"Thank you Celes...for everything." Emma whispered when the blond was done and told her to stand. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Nonsense, even with out the bits of makeup you look beautiful. And damn the ones who say you aren't. And Emma...be sure this is the boy, okay? Make sure your first kiss is with someone who thinks you are perfect, even without makeup!"

The princess smiled, finding the idea that a man like that existing to be a silly dream. "If he likes me...I don't care if he thinks I'm ugly."

Celes frowned. The girl's remark brought a wave of pity over her. No girl, no person, should ever feel that way. Granted Emma wasn't pretty as her mother, Cadence, Relm or the girls who looked like they _should_ be princesses, but she had a _different_ pretty to her. Despite her girly attire, Celes always thought the girl grew up too much like a tomboy and looked the part too. Perhaps it was how she was raised by Gau and Relm—two people who did not believe in gender stereotypes—or how she was treated on Thamasa, or even if she took up such a personality because of her looks, but she always thought it wasn't fair for the poor girl.

She would never tell Terra or anyone else, but she agreed with those who said Emma looked too much like her father. Besides the hair, she didn't resemble her mother much. Her face was stuck between a long and oval shape, with faintly prominent cheekbones. Whenever she smiled, dimples appeared just like her father, and when she frowned her face looked like it got rounder. However, her thin lips were perhaps the most beautiful feature on the girl, and she was sure they would drive men crazy if the princess would just take the time to bring more life to them. And then there were was her blushing shade to her face, which thankfully gave her more of a spirited, girly look. And the long, mint-green hair made her look even shorter for it grew well past her shoulders. It took all Celes' might not to hack off a few inches of it.

Someone needed to bring the girl's confidence up, let her know she wasn't ugly. "Emma..." she lifted the girl's face up toward the light. "...don't let anyone tell you aren't pretty. You have a beauty that is rarely given."

Emma knew what she meant; a "beauty" that is rarely considered to be so, a "beauty" hardly anyone liked. She gave a weak laugh. "It would have been nice to look average."

But this time Celes smiled and lifted a finger. "Obviously the most popular boy in your school found you to be the prettiest among the flock. What does that tell you? Those mean girls can hardly hold a candle to you." and then she stepped back and gave a thumbs up. "Okay Emma, time to get your dress and head off. I'll be downstairs!" and so Celes left Emma alone in her room.

She was watching herself in the mirror, carefully trying to remember her new image, to recall upon later. It was like staring at a completely different person, but she was glad; she hated her old self and wanted nothing to do but rid herself of it. She heard a knock and turned around. Alex was there, smiling brightly. "You look wonderful...what's the occasion?" he teased, coming over to stand by her. "And they say the gods keep the goddesses amongst themselves." he leaned down and smiled at her. "But why are you so sad?"

Emma frowned, about to cry. "I...I don't know if _I'm_ enough..."

"Don't say that. If they don't like you Emma, then that's their problem! You are a beautiful, caring and cunning girl." he frowned when she sniffed. "Please don't cry..."

"I'm not crying!"

He laughed at her outburst. "Ah...you know," he stood up. "You don't need their approval, Emma. You are perfect the way you are." he leaned down and kissed her cheek for several seconds and then patted her head and left. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat._ That's not true. I'm nothing... _When she was done, she took her dress and headed down stairs, her heart pounding ever faster._  
_

"Oh, wow...you're my little sister?" asked Benjamin, smiling as he hugged his sister. Emma didn't know how to react to this hug; it was so unexpected.

"Ah, my poor Emma!" Edgar cried out, covering his eyes. Terra and Celes laughed, but Emma found it humiliating. "Shall we be off, dear princess? I wouldn't want you to miss your dance." Edgar smiled and led his wife and daughter out to the carriage.

When they arrived at the Ball, they could see several families outside. Fathers chatting away their daughter's escorts with hard stares and unconvinced voices, but otherwise complying to their daughter's whispers to behave. The moment they stepped out of the carriage several of the girls paused to stare, rather rudely, at her and her family. It didn't take a genius to tell what they were thinking; they didn't want her here, and they had voiced such thoughts before.

"Now, you remember the terms, right dear?" asked Edgar, hugging Emma.

She nodded. "Yes, father; be home by eleven thirty." Emma muttered, hugging him and Terra tightly. She wouldn't be out that later, she wouldn't want to be. "Can I go now?"

Edgar sighed, but looked up to see a boy walking their way. There was something off about how the boy looked at him, something very off. "Is that Luke?" he asked, with a little distaste. Emma turned and smiled, waving shyly to him.

"Yes father, that's him." Emma smiled at him with such adoration that Edgar grumbled and crossed his arms, unwilling to take this happiness away from her.

Terra smiled. _She looks happy...for once._

"Sir," said Luke, bowing deeply. "I'm Luke Duans."

_Sir? You better have meant 'your Grace'._ "You better take care of my daughter, Luke." Edgar growled, shaking hands with the boy. While their hands were still attached, Terra leaned over to whisper something in her husband's ear, but Emma could not make it out.

"Oh, I will sir." he smiled, weirdly. "she'll be so safe she'll come back in better shape than before—I promise."

"Alright then, have fun you two." Terra muttered, hugging Emma and then kissing her cheeks. "Be safe princess and make sure you have fun" Edgar agreed and said goodbye, walking away, he sighed.

"I can't believe we just let her go..."

"Don't worry, Edgar, we'll see her later." Terra laughed, getting into the carriage with Edgar.

As soon as she was in, she hurried to the changing room. She knew Veva and her friends would be in the changing room, she she tried to find a secluded stall to dress in and luckily for her, the room was empty—for now. When she sat her dress down and closed the door, she heard the others entering the room.

"Kysle said it would be better than the Ball, so I believe him." it was Veva.  
"Well, still, we should hang around here. Luke and Coslun will be here too."  
"Luke wants to come too, but he said he has to ask Emma first." there was a small pause. "Unless we can convince her to go."

Emma froze. Did they know she was in the room with them? She tried to ignore the footsteps as they neared her stall but when they knocked on her door, she whimpered a "yes?"

"Is that you Emma? We were wondering if you were willing to go to another dance instead of this one? Luke wants to take you."

Another dance? She never heard of any other, just the Ball. "Will...will there be chaperones?" she should have said it a couple of times in her head before she said it aloud; she was starting to sound like a child and a loser. The girls giggled, loudly.

"No, that would just be lame. Don't you want to be alone with Luke? Kysle, Eric and the others will be there too."

Her parents would be very cross if she left the Ball and went against the night's plans and rules...but how would they know? If someone wanted to snitch, they would get in trouble themselves too, so it sounded very safe. And if Luke wanted to go, it would probably be best for both of them. If she did as Luke wanted, maybe the others would start to like her. "I...I'm not sure I should. If Luke wants to go, he c-can though."

Veva's face blanked, but Emma could not figure out why. "But he doesn't want to go if you won't go with him. He said wants to take you to ever Ball too, if you choose to stay with him of course."

_I doubt that_, she thought grimly. Luke wasn't the type to make promises like that, even she knew that. But it was odd that he asked her in the first place, so maybe he was changing for her. "Okay. How far is it?" when she went to lift her dress, the girls stopped her.

"You won't be needing that, this is a free dance ball Emma. And..." she dragged the princess over to the sink, went a cloth she pulled from her purse and then wiped away all the makeup off her face. "..there, now you just need to loosen that nice hair of yours." and then she undid her hair and ruffled it around. "There, perfect."

_Nice hair? I thought she hated it..._ But she could not bring herself to frown or question Veva, and instead smiled brightly. "Thank you, Veva, I appreciate this."

"No problem," she replied through a narrow smile. "Now follow us out the window, and be careful." And so Emma followed quietly after the other girls, leaving her dress behind. She wasn't told where the party was other than it being in a forest. It sounded innocent enough, yet it still worried her; the night was full of terrors and the last thing she wanted was to be caught by one of those terrors.

The forest was as creepy as Emma thought; everything was quiet and cold, and damp under her school shoes. The trees, with what leaves were left, rustled in the night wind, like gentle howls telling of a nightmare to come. The dirt path they took was wide and twisting in most directions, but Veva stalked ahead as if she had been up and down the area enough to be antiquated with it. She led them through the forest and through thickets and bushes, until they happened upon another dirt road. This time, however, ahead of them Luke, his brother Eric and Kysle stood waiting. When Luke saw them, he smiled and walked over casually.

"You guys finally made it." Luke laughed, glaring at Veva. "Took you long enough." he went over to Emma and smiled. "Come on Emma, we're going to _Old Elric's _house."

Horror struck here. She had been in Figaro long enough to know about Old Elric's house; a haunted house some said, while others said it was a place even the gods condemned. She wasn't entirely sure of the reasons, but she heard Cambyses say it was because he suddenly turned into some demon and tried to rip the gods from the heavens. Of course she believed that to be too ridiculous to be the real reason. No, she knew it was because of the man's horrid past and crimes. He trafficed people and sold weapons to pirates, and attempted a takeover during her grandfather's time. The house had been abandoned since then and after the re-formation of the planet because of Kefka, it looked all the more spooky.

Even if she didn't believe in ghosts, the place spooked her. She wanted to be as far away from it as possible, so against her own wishes to remain with Luke, she took a step back. "I...I don't want to go."

"What? Why? We went all this way!" Veva said, exasperated. "Can't you at least check it out first? You might like the Ball."

"I'd rather go home, please." her request was ignored as Luke stepped forward and past Veva.

"There is a party. Retlen and Coslun will be there too, and so will others. You don't have to worry." Luke frowned, taking her hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

His voice sounded sincere and his expression looked the part as well, so Emma smiled weakly. She doubted Luke or any of his friends could prevent any terror from befalling her if ghosts or demons emerged from the house, but how likely was that? After a moment of silence, she caved in and let her escort take her hand to lead her on. Emma never saw the death stare from Veva.

The instance the door opened and she took a step in she knew something was wrong. There were no lights lit, no band, no food, no tables and certainly no people. Another step in and the smell of mold overwhelmed her; she reached to cover her nose, wondering why her companions didn't do the same. The same nervousness she had getting ready for the Ball gripped her. "I...I don't see anything."

"Everyone is downstairs, in the basement." Luke whispered, taking her hand gently, he tried to lead her further in. "Come Emma, I won't let anything happen to you. I promised your father, remember?" When she refused to budge or say anything, he gripped her hand. "Emma, please, you are being rather silly."

"I—I'm not sure if we should be here."

"Emma, please, just check it out and then you can leave if you still want to." he tugged on her hand, trying to encourage her to move forward. She took a deep breath and then slowly followed after him, acutely aware of the fact that Veva, Arcy, Kysle and Eric were still behind her, standing as still as stone. The floor creaked beneath her feet and dirt crunched, startling her, but she continued on.

Halfway through the room Luke let her hand go and she paused. It was pitch dark, she couldn't see a thing. "L-Luke?" she called out into the darkness. There was a creak again, behind her, and she twirled around on her feet. "Luke? Are you still there?"

"Go further Emma." he simply said, deadpan.

"I—I can't. I can't see where I'm going." There was movement all around her and she stiffened. "L-Luke please...I want to go home."

"You aren't afraid of the dark, are you Emma?" Veva asked sweetly, though the princess could tell she was mocking. "Don't worry, Kysle is lighting a torch—you'll be fine." and just as she said, a part of the room became lit and she saw Kysle holding a torch. He was standing beside Eric and Arcy.. "Light the rest already," she barked at him. When he finished, the room was glowing faintly and she could see again. Luke was standing by Veva now, arms crossed and staring coldly at her. "There, see? Everything is lit for the princess."

Emma shifted on her feet and then wrapped her arms around herself, to keep herself from shivering and giving Veva something else to tease her with. "Luke, I c-change my mind. I don't want to be here. I want to go home."

Kysle laughed and said even as he ran a hand through shaggy blond hair. "A little too late to for that. Why would you wait this long? You wasted our time."

"Luke, please—" her attempt to speak was cut off by the blond.

"—Luke isn't your slave. If you want to go home, go by yourself."

Veva and Arcy giggled when the princess just stared in confusion at Kysle and Luke. "I don't think she grasps what you are saying. What an idiot."

Her breath caught but before she could retort Luke took a menacing step toward the girls. "Keep your mouth shut, Veva, or I will shut it for you." the quieted the girls and they looked away in fear and shame. He turned to Emma. "I am only going to tell you this once, so you better listen closely because if I have to repeat myself you are not going to like it." he took a few steps toward her while the girls and Kysle smiled smugly. Eric was looking away, his hands tightened at his side like he was struggling against something. "I want you to be silent; if you scream, you will be hurt. If you attempt to run away, you will be hurt. If you attempt to fight me, you will be hurt."

"I—I don't understand," she whispered, frustration and anger building in her. "This isn't funny...!"

"No, it isn't to you I suppose," Kysle laughed. "Can we get on with it Luke? I want to be rid of you and my debt as quickly as possible."

Emma took another step back and saw anger cross Luke's face. "Please, just let me go, I won't tell anyone. I promise Luke, I promise." How could I think this could change? Why did I have to believe them? Tears started to bubble in her eyes. "Please, I—"

"—Oh shut up Emma," said Veva as she and Arcy started to laugh. "We have heard enough of your pathetic begging. And to think of all the pranks we have pushed on you since you came to figure, our last prank will be the greatest of them all."

_Last?_ Her eyes widened.

"Veva, if you open that worthless mouth of yours again you will wish you were in Emma's spot instead." Luke's deadpan threat shocked the girls and silenced them. Veva's face turned white and she bowed her head and took a few steps back. "Now, when will the soldiers make their rounds?"

"D-Dawn, Luke." Arcy provided for her friend, refusing to look up though. "S-should we erase our tracks now?"

_Erase our tracks?_

"Yes, and be quick about it. I want us to be done and be able to leave Figaro as soon as possible. Have our carriages ready as well." and then the girls left, closing the door behind them, and he turned to Emma once again. "Now remember what I said—"when he reached for her arm she yanked away and tried to run, but he threw himself toward her and knocked her to the floor. She struggled against him for a few seconds before she started to scream for help. Quickly Luke covered her mouth. "—You broke all the rules at once Emma, I'm disappointed." she started to cry but he paid it no attention. "I will take my hand off your mouth, but you must not scream. I never give second chances Emma without punishment, I want you to know this. Please don't make me angry again. Now, is it a deal?"

She stared at him and for a long moment it seemed like she was not going to reply, but then she slowly nodded and he complied by removing his hands. The instance she was free she screamed. His answer was to wrap his hands around her throat and strangle the breath out of her. She struggled noiselessly against him and the floor, her legs pushing and kicking under him while her hands desperately attacked his arms. His face remain calm but veins bulged on his neck as he strained his arms to choke his victim harder. Her vision blackened and the voices around her turned to murmurs, as if she was being held under water.

Eric stared in horror while Kysle watched with amusement. When it looked as if he wouldn't let the princess breathe, his brother stepped forward hesitantly. "Luke, remember..." and with that his older brother released his choke hold on his victim.

Emma wheezed and coughed, redness and bruising already evident on her throat. For a moment he let her catch her breath and watched as she felt her neck as sobs wracked her. _I should have known..._ her sight focused on the silhouette of Luke until it cleared once again. _...people cannot change, just like Camb said._ Luke leaned over her and pressed his index finger against her blue lips. "Remember my rules Emma, remember them." And then he released his finger and looked over his shoulder at Kysle. "You first; and be quick about it."

When he stood and stepped over her body to allow Kysle through, she wheezed out, "please...stop..." but the blond hair boy grinned at her.

"That wouldn't be very fun for me, would it?" when he reached for her, she panicked. She lifted her leg and kicked him between the legs with so much force the boy cried out and fell to his back. She rolled over onto her knees and hands and crawled a few inches before she struggled to her feet took off into the dark. She heard Luke cry out a loud swear, Eric beg his brother to let her go and Kysle sobbing like a baby.

"Get the damn torch!" she heard Luke shout; he sounded close behind. To Emma the darkness could either save her or kill her. She couldn't see where she was going and had her hands out to feel around. She felt cold, moldy walls and hard wood that fell away under her touch. Please gods...let there be a door. She pleaded, hoping at least this once the mighty beings were going to answer her. As if laughing at her, light shined upon her from behind and she turned to see Luke, Kysle and Eric standing by the doorway she had just gotten through. The blond boy was holding the spot between his legs and glaring, and she could see he wanted to hurt her. But it was the silent anger that Luke gave her that scared her the most. "Don't you move—" but she didn't listen, she headed for the stairs in front of her. "—she's making a run for the stairs! Stop her!"

Half way up the stairs her legs weakened and she collapsed to the stair case. She heard Luke and Kysle close behind, so she forced herself up and hurried up the rest of the staircase. At the top she was greeted by a long corridor. The closest room was to her right but at the end of the hall she could see a window that had not been barred shut with wood or anything. She managed three steps before Luke appeared behind her.

He leaned down, grabbed a circle object and then hurled it at her. He did not hoot a triumphant laugh like Kysle when it struck the back of her head and threw her to her knees in a cry, instead he marched on slowly, his narrowed and nostrils flared. "Bitch," Kysle growled, kicking at her. "You better take care of her Luke, and now. If she does that again I'm out of here."

Kysle was suddenly shoved against the wall, a hand wrapped tightly around his throat. "Don't you ever command me again. You do as _I_ say. _I_ own _you_. Do you understand?"

Slowly, the blond nodded, trying his best to hold his anger back. "I do. But what about her?" he nudged his head toward the princess, who was trying to get to her knees. "I am here because of my debt, but I can't do as you want if she's resistant."

"Leave that to me," he muttered, releasing his grip on the boy before he walked over to Emma's side and leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear. "Are you going to be good now?" when she refuse to answer, he took a hold of her hair and yanked her head back. She let out a loud scream. "I will not repeat myself!"

"Yes—yes..." she croaked. "P-Please don't...please."

Eric appeared at the top of the stairs, twitching and pale. "It is getting late...we have to hurry."

"Right," Luke said, coldly, and then started to drag Emma into the closest room. She tried her hardest to resist crying or fighting back for the slightest chance he would let her go, but the moment the boys gathered in the room and closed the door, she lost it. She grabbed Luke's hand and tried to twist out of his grip but he gave another powerful yank and then threw her on her face. "You are really hard to teach Emma."

She pushed herself up weakly and tried to get to her feet but Kysle knocked her back over. "No one said you could get up. Stay in the dirt where you belong." he started to laugh as he circled her like a vulture, his eyes scanning her over thoroughly. "Can I go first?" he stopped to look at his commanding friend. "Can I?" he repeated, a bit more urgently.

"L-Luke..." she was so quiet she wasn't sure she spoke, but when he came to kneel beside her and arched his eye brows at her, she begged him to let her go and promised she wouldn't say a word about what happened. "Please Luke, please..." he frowned deeply at her and then reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her right ear and shook his head.

"You know I can't do that Emma." and then he stroked her cheek softly. "This is a punishment to _you_ from my family; it has to be done. I want to see you squirm...but don't worry your little head over it, you won't be dying tonight." And then he grinned at her, grabbed her face and roughly kissed her. She bit his bottom lip the hardest she could and tasted blood. He howled in pain and let her head go, laying a hand over his lip. "Why you little...!" he back-handed her, watching with amusement as she covered her head—as if that would stop them. He snapped his fingers and rose to his feet to allow Kysle by. As the blond neared her, she could only see coldness in Luke's eyes. She knew she would never get away. "Make it quick." and with that he turned on his heel smoothly and went to stand by his brother, who had begun to cower in the corner.

"I did always want to try out a princess," Kysle muttered before he dropped to his knees besides her and reached for her legs. She pulled one leg free and smashed her heel into his chest, or tried to. He caught her foot by the ankle and then pinned it to the ground. "Stay still you little fool!"

She ripped her other leg free and tried to repeat her attempts to free herself, but he pinned that leg down too. "Let go!" her hand went searching, blindly, over the floor for anything to use as a weapon. Her fingers touched something square and hard, and then before she knew it herself, she flung it towards her attacker's head. He dodged it last second, glared at the wooden weapon in her hand and then jumped on her to battle the weapon out of her hands.

When he freed her hand of a weapon, he sat on her legs and covered her mouth. "Are you just going to stand there? Help me hold her down or something!" he let his grip go and she reached up to push her thumbs into his eyes, but before damage could be done, Luke appeared to hold her arms down. "Hold her still...!" To answer the blond, Emma bit his hand. "Gah!"

Luke grew impatient; he punched her. She murmured against Kysle's hand and Luke knew she was begging him to stop. He smiled. "If you like getting hit, keep fighting us." he looked to his brother. "Get over her Eric and help us." Eric hesitated, but slowly made his way over and helped hold her arms down while Luke switched to keep the princess' mouth covered. She screamed into his hand, angering him. He released his grip on her mouth hit her again and again. She cried out and tried to spit out blood, but his hands already went back to cover her mouth."Quickly," the commanding boy growled.

Kyler ripped her school shoes off her feet and then finally took her pants off and slid her panties down her legs. Emma was still screaming against Luke's hands, trying to get her legs out from underneath Kyler. She struggled against Eric's grip and tried to bit Luke's hand, but she couldn't. Her arms felt like noodles and her throat felt so dry that talking seemed impossible. Her head was still bleeding from the projectile that had hit her earlier, and was beginning to made her feel like someone stuffed her head with cotton. It made the back of her eyes sore, as if her eye sockets had been hit. The pain was becoming unbearable; she tried to plead once again for them to stop, to just leave her be, but she could not find the strength to voice herself.

She could see an emptiness in Luke's eyes, as if hurting her some how filled a part of him. His expression was cold, unreadable, evil. The eyes she once thought were handsome, eyes she once got lost in, eyes she adored...she now hated. Eric was looking away with his eyes shut tightly and his lips pinched, as if the moment was too sour for him to bare. Her attacker's face was turned in anticipation; his eyes shined and his lips were pulled into a dark smile. There was something about Kysle she recognized now that she saw him in this light, but she couldn't pinpoint it. She started to cry when she felt Kyler's warm fingers near her thighs.

Her thoughts went to her family and how they would react to what was happening to her. Cambyses would stop whatever communication he had with her altogether and Benjamin would probably wish her to be sent back to Thamasa to live with Relm and Gau again. But it was what she thought her parents would say or think that hurt her the most. Suddenly she recalled how lenient her father had, out of the blue, become to allow her to go to the dance in the first place.

_That's why he allowed me to go...he knew this would happen._ Emma screamed into Luke's hand when Kyler started up, taking her virginity. _Why did he do this to me? He's my father. I love him and...and he hates me._ Kyler pushed in again, harder. Emma's tears swelled as she thought of her father arranging this to happen to teach her a lesson. He pushed again, harder and harder until warm blood was released. He kept going, his voice a hushed whimper. She tried to move her hands, to hold him off, but Eric's grip was too strong. She whimpered into Luke's hands when Kyler pushed in again, the hardest he could, and leaned down to kiss her neck as his hands deftly undid her bra. All she could hear was his rough breathing and her muffled crying, and all she could feel was the unbelievable pain and warm blood running down between her thighs. She wanted more than anything to just die that second so that she would not have to face what happened every morning, to remember this night, to face her parents and brothers. She didn't understand. How could this happen? What did she do to deserve this? Was she really that much of a problem to people?

After a few more minutes, Kyler got up and sighed as he buttoned his pants. "Not as good as I thought. I fulfilled my part of the debt Luke, I'm out of here now." Kyler muttered as he gave Emma's naked body one last stare, and then he ran down stairs. Luke whispered in Emma's ear while he held her mouth shut.

"If you promise not to scream, I will take my hand away. If you do, I will make his worse for you." he pulled his hand away and wiped some of the tears off of her face. She was too weak, too cold and sore, to reject his orders or even his touch. She just wanted it to be over, just wanted to lie down and close her eyes for a while, so she did as she was told and watched both of the brothers head toward the corner of the room together. She weakly rolled her head over and watched. Luke kept pointing to Emma and nodding. Erik looked frustrated, but he went over to Emma and swallowed as he leaned over Emma.

He whispered. "I'm so sorry..." and while he took his pants off she could see pain in his eyes and regret. He repeated himself over and over again before he complied to his brother's demands. Her scream filled the house with an eerie echo.

* * *

When Eric finished, he scurried away whispering his apologies and hid in the shadows of the corner watching with round, fearful eyes as his brother stepped up, unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't do anything to her for the longest time. He kissed her cheeks, almost tenderly, stroked her face and neck, and then kissed his way down from her ears to her chest, playing with her, until finally he began. At first, he promised he wouldn't hurt her if she stopped her crying. She did try, but she could not hold off her sobbing. And before he started, he asked, "why are you crying? I thought this was what you wanted?" and then she started trying to fight him off, and he began hitting her, trying to get her to stop. The last thing she remembered was him smashing his fist into her face and everything getting dark.

Emma could barely breath when woke up again. She was hoping it was all a dream, but when she heard voices, she looked over and saw Eric leaning against a wall talking to his brother. "Uhnn..." her weak mumbling caught their attention. Luke gazed over and smiled as he walked to her side. He looked at her face and pushed some hair out of the way. "Good morning Emma."

She coughed and tried to move her hands, but she was too tired. "I hope you didn't mind, but..." he laughed. "we decided we needed to leave earlier, so we're already done here." He stood, grinning down at her. "I've had my fun. Eric?" he nudged his head at his brother and started off toward the door. "Take care of her and meet me at the circle." and then he turned to the stairs and left.

Eric sighed and said he was sorry again and made a fist, saying sorry again when he punched her in the face. She cried, trying to cover her face when the next punch came and then the next. Before everything blacked out, he started to kick her ribs and hip, as he kept on saying sorry over and over again, sounding almost as terrified as she was. Just before she felt the coldest she's ever have, she watched as Eric came back over with a rag to tie around her eyes. He started to drag her to someplace. Her eyes started to close as her mind raced through everything she missed and would miss out on. But there was only one thing she wanted...

_Daddy._

* * *

"Damn cold," captain Wren—of the seventh division and of the Sun Tower to the west—growled, his breath wisps of white in the air. It was late in the morning, nearing dawn, and he was off in the woods with his addled minded new recruits on an routine run for curfew dodgers, thieves, traders, predators and murderers—all of which, of course, were never out in the woods. He had spent three years now walking these woods for things that would never be here and now, thanks to his recent screw up at letting the princess push him away and run off like a hooligan, he would probably spend the rest of his life doing just this.

In the distance, continuing their thorough search, he could see lit torches—indicating his men took their new job too seriously. Of course he was glad they did, he couldn't help but think they would only end up like him—stuck! He lifted his own torch high up as he pushed through thickets. Soon he cleared through the thickets and was on a twisted, old path. He gave it one quick search before he took a few steps to get to the other side, when he paused, something catching his attention. Slowly, he turned the light of his torch to the object of his sudden attention.

A strange print in the dirt. Carefully, he leaned down to examine the print. A sense of pride, of excitement, ran through him at his discovery. _A footprint!_ Finally he could catch someone that ought not be here, or at least this late. It was suspicious, it was...exhilarating! He jumped to his feet and whistled for his men. With in two moments, seven well-trained soldiers poured out from all directions and formed a perfect line before him. He smiled at his men, proud.

"Looks like there might be someone hiding out in the woods. The print is pretty recent, but might be a few hours old. I want three of you to trace the opposite direction of the print in a wide comb. You find anyone, capture and drag them to me. If they run, chase them but you are not allowed to hurt or kill." they shouted their military 'yes sir!' and was off the next second. "The rest of you, join me. We're taking this path. I know where it leads and I have a feeling we have a few people enjoying illegal substances with minors up ahead."

The path continued on for half an hour before they found more prints, heading off path through gentle shrubbery and thickets. He had one man stay at the path, for when the others returned, and took the last three with him, following the now more recent prints. For the next half hour they pressed on and just when Wren was about to call off the search, fearing his suspects had already escaped, one of his recruits paused.

"S-Sir!"

His sudden shouting scared the hell out of him and he jumped, banging his head on a low branch and biting his tongue. "Damn it, Gres, be quiet!"

"B-but sir...!"

"What is it?" he growled, turning to stand beside his recruit. He followed the underling's eyes and saw through the thickets, _Old Elric_'s house. Of all the things to interrupt him for or scare him about, this was it? "Gres, that place is a condemnable hell all the gods wouldn't even touch. Why the hell do you think our suspects would head into that unholy mess?"

"The door..." he muttered, pointing a gloved hand toward the house. "Last night, when me and Laik did our search, that door was closed."

Slowly a smile crept on Wren's face. Perhaps tonight would be his night to find something that would never be forgotten, that would earn him a spot on a higher rank and pay. "Well then, I suppose we ought to check it out." when they got to the door, Wren turned to a recruit to his far left. "Sedin, keep at the door, watch for anyone and should someone make it passed us, chase them down."

"Yes, cap'n, sir!" Sedin said, saluting, before he took his spot. And so he took Laik and Gres into the house. Laik had taken Wren's torch, to light another, and then placed it on the wall to create extra light. As soon as the room filled with light, Wren could see clear evidence to someone being here, very recently. Not far from the door way, he saw prints of what looked like a struggle.

"Someone was on their back here, see?" Wren leaned down to gentle point out what he meant. Gres leaned down to inspect.

"Sure does, Captain, look there—" Gres pointed ahead. "—this dirt is disturbed, in more than one place."

"Well I'll be damned," Wren said with a frown, looking closer. There were faint foot prints in the door. "Men, at least two of them. One of them wore boots, the rest casual. See this heavier print?"

"Sir, this one here is too small...perhaps a child?" Laik called out ahead, by a door way. "It is pretty heavy printed though, looks like a lot of force was pressed."

"Move aside and don't ruin it." Wren barked, carefully picking his way across the ground to Laik's side. _Gods be good...don't let it have been a child. Please don't let this have been trafficking. Gods be good..._ "Point the torch down for me, Laik. Gres, get over here damn it."

"Sir, I found blood." Gres called from his spot, from where he was further inspecting their older find. "Only a drop though."

_Damn it_, he thought bitterly. Now all he would think about is finding the family of a slain child to report to, or a scene to report to the generals. Then he got to inspect the smaller one and although it was indeed in child size compared to the others, it was not one. This much he knew. "Thank the gods, it isn't a child."

"Sir?" Laik leaned down to see it better. "Are you sure?"

"I am positive. It was a teenager, a girl...see this impression here?" he pointed to the end of the print. "I know that mark. It is a pattern in the Golden Academy's dress shoes." he stood up straight with a sigh. "I hope what we find ahead is a girl being an idiot drinking with some dumbass boys her age. Laik and Gres, follow me." when they went through the door way, they saw an upstairs and an open door beside it leading down stairs and then to the far left a large open door leading to a library. "Laik, stay right here. Don't let anyone pass, we'll be back to inspect the downstairs and library soon."

At the top of the stairs Wren stopped Gres. "Oh gods..." he leaned down to examine the blood on the wooden floor, fearful to who it belonged to.

Gres growled at the amount. "By gods..." and then Wren rolled over a piece of wood lying next to it and saw how the blood was patterned on it. "The weapon?"

"Looks like," Wren said in a ghastly whisper. There were three rooms, but only one of them was open. A room to their right, and closest to the stairs. The blood trailed into the room haphazardly, and he knew it was the only important room. He stood, quietly with a lithe and anger he did not know he had, and unsheathed his sword. Gres, as silent as a mouse, did the same. "Get ready. If we see anyone in there, any _man_—" he stressed the word. "—kill him." and then, avoiding the trail of blood, they entered the room.

It was a decently sized room, but at the back it was stacked full of old boxes and fallen book shelves. But it wasn't the eerie paintings on the wall that grabbed his attention, or the old rug that probably outdated even King Edgar's grandfather, but clothes scatted at the center of the room. Not just any girl's clothes, but as he suspected earlier, a girl student of Golden Academy. "Let the gods be merciful..." Wren heard Gres mutter behind him in a tone the young man never displayed before.

Wren didn't have to get close to know that was where the girl laid, possible fought back at. In the middle of the clothes, more blood. Something was off though. It looked like something was laid down over the blood, for it was smeared in a manner that supported his thoughts and if the body was moved like it was when it was dragged into this room, then there would be more trails or more blood in or out of the room. He sighed, sheathing his sword when he caught no sight of another. "We'll take a glance in the other rooms, then the library. I fear what we expect to find is in the basement." and then, near a cry, he repeated his recruit's words, "Let the gods be merciful."

Downstairs he found Laik by the door, though now he was accompanied by the other men, who reported they found trails, but all leading in, now out. Wren told three of them to sweep behind the house and continue a search east, and then had the rest of them guard the door ways. "Gres, with me." he ordered again, not wanting the other soldiers to see the mess he had, sadly, gotten Gres into. There was no need for them to see the out come, they were not ready for it. He would spare as many younglings as he could.

Together they took a peak into the library. Except for moldy, cluttered bookshelves and another old rug, it was empty. The window had been sealed with wood, so they knew no one could get out or in through the library. Gres shivered beside his captain, fearful. "Captain, I don't like how this is turning out."

"Aye, but sadly this is our job. One day you might be leading recruits of your own and find something like this or worse, so I need you to toughen up." he looked to the young man. He was no older than seventeen, and had shaved his golden hair nearly to the skin to fit the new rank he had been given. He wore his suit well, too, and had a mean arm for sword and shield fighting. He would make a fine knight in the future. "Think you can be tough, Gres?"

"Yes sir, but I would hate to see the parents of the girl after tonight..."

_The gods wouldn't even face them..._ Wren thought, weakly, before he turned to the door leading down stairs. "Torches, Gres, there are pins on the wall. Fill them, will you?" within moments Gres had lit all the pins on the wall and they could see down the lengthy stair case. At the end, they could see only darkness. "For pity's sake..." Wren growled. _How far does this damn place go?_ "More torches Gres." and so his recruit complied, returning with unlit torches and one lit. "Good, at least we won't have to squirm around the dark."

At the end, Gres's torch only revealed a space ahead of them by five feet, beyond that it grew as dark as ebony. "Gres, to our left, light that pole." even as his recruit did as he was told, Wren continued on, now carrying his own torch. It took several minutes to reach the northern wall, where he lit a pin on the wall and then continued down the length of the wall to the eastern side, repeating himself.

Half of the room was lit, and he could see it was stashed full of things from the old owner of the house, Elric, and things from people wishing to dump. There was a fire heap beside him, full of fire eaten wood, and a box next to it full of wood, eaten slowly by termites. He kicked at the box, suddenly irritated, and grimaced when it crumbled and fell to the ground, scattering the wood and causing it roll in loud thumps and thuds. Even as the noise continued, he looked to Gres to apologized when he heard a strange noise north of him, in the unlit area of the basement.

Before he could inspect or enquiry his recruit about it, Gres swore. "Sir! M-more blood!" and then Wren looked to his recruit and the now lit area by him, and saw a blood trail leading off toward...the unlit side. Slowly Wren made his way toward the blackness, holding his torch before him, all the while Gres said his prayers.

"Oh Great God, give ear to my plight. Grant me and those around me your mercy, your love, and your protection...give me the courage to continue and your blessing to the victim of this horrid crime..." Wren thought he heard the youngling crying and could not fault him had he been. And just as Gres gave the final line of the prayer, "Amen" Wren's torch caught the back wall and all along it.

Lying naked and battered, covered in mud and blood in a fresh hole, was just a girl. In the trick of the light of the torches, the girl looked blond, as blond as the ex-general Celes Chere of Vector and the dead Empire, possibly as blond as Queen Relm of Thamasa, Warden of the East. But then he studied the girl's face and leaned closer, and saw that the hair was not blond, but mint green and that despite all the blood and wounds inflicted on her face, that he recognized her. And it horrified him.

For he knew this girl. Sent away, years ago, he was to the Thamasa islands to protect an heir of Figaro, the only female to be born to King Edgar and Queen Terra. And now it shattered his heart. Before him was the darling—and infuriating—Emma Figaro. Dead. Beaten to her death.

Wren didn't expect Gres to recognized her, at least not in the stage she was in and how dark it was, and so he couldn't expect his recruit to understand why he started to sob. "Sir..." he whispered, lying a hand on his captain's shoulder, to get him to look away. "Please, turn your eyes away, for your own good captain."

He shrugged the youngling's hand away and in a growl, said, "Get the others." when the recruit did not budge, Wren's anger flared. "Now!" and then Gres started for the stairs even as the captain dropped to his knees above Emma, thankful that at least the she died with her eyes closed, and in her sleep. With shaking hands he removed his cloak and began to lie it over her. When the blanket touched her skin, he saw the weakest of movement from her hands and jumped to his feet. "Laik! Laik! Get the hell down here now!"

All at once the soldiers poured down the stairs, swords unsheathed and expressions of pure rage on their face, only to find their captain crying and shouting prayers to the gods in thanks. "Wh-what captain?" Laik sputtered, unwanting to see what was by his captain's feet.

"Go as fast as you can; fetch the medics. Bring the whole damn field if you have to! This is urgent, moreso than the king and queen! Go!"

"Y-yes sir!" and then he was gone.

"Sir, captain, what is going on?" Gres pushed through the others. "Why the medic?"

Wren held his hands out. "Give your cloaks and be quick about it." swiftly they fumbled for the clasps of their cloaks and then piled them into their captain's hands. Gres repeated himself, and Wren growled. "Look at her, do you not recognize her?"

Peering closely, Gres cried out. "P-Princess! Oh gods, why her? Why _her_?!"

"The princess?!" the others echoed, pale.

"She's alive, men, but barely. Gres, this is the most important mission you will ever have in your life."

"Sir?"

"Ride to Figaro Castle, tell the Queen, see if you can get to the King before his leave. You must ride as if the world depended on it Gres. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" and then he, too, was gone.

"I want a fire going now men, and be quick about it. The rest of you who haven't a thing to do, I want you to ride to town and get the rest of our squadron and get to the Ball. Secure it, don't let anyone out."

"Sedin, stay. Who ever did this might come back to finish the job, and I'll need some help. I want you to stay at the top of the stairs, report anything and I mean anything." Sedin helped with the fire before he took his spot at the top of the stairs. When everything was taken care of, Wren took a spot by Emma in the dirt.

Her lips were blue from the cold and her skin ghastly pale. Dried blood caked her face, hair, chest and legs. Underneath them whelps, bruises and cuts. Seeing her in this state broke his heart, and only made him think of what was going through her head during it; if she begged for help, for her parents or for an end to it. He reached for her hand, tiny and cold, and wrapped his around it. "You are safe now..." and then he started to cover her in the cloaks, tucking them in around her and for a pillow.

It took a few hours for Laik to return with dozens of medical officers and their undergrads. Laik said there were carriages outside, waiting to take her someplace else, but Wren didn't want her moved until the medics were certain she was alright to move. They had moved her to flatter ground, into a wooden medic bed, and started to do quick work on her. It startled Wren to see the medics' faces; expressionless, without any fear or grief. But then again, it was probably for the best. He knew it could influence their ability to save lives.

Through the whole thing he stayed by her side, holding her hand, though he was told she did not know he was there. But when they started to check around her abdomen for any internal damage, she flinched and then started to mumble. The lead medic looked surprised for a second, but he paused and then—thinking she was awake—said, "Princess, don't worry, we're here to help. What I'm going to do is going to hurt you, but it will help later on. Can you hear me? Princess?"

The girl laid unmoving, her groans of pain the only evidence to prove she was alive. But then she gripped Wren's hand and he smiled. _Tough tyke_, he thought with a smile. "Emma? I need you to stay strong."

Two words left her mouth that night—only two words—and were hoarse and weak. "I'm s-sorry..."

* * *

Terra had sent her husband off for his trip to Nikeah near tears. Every time he had to leave the country without her, it scared her. There were so many dangers out in the world, and all of them had no mercy. It took all her might not to tell Edgar he could not leave, to keep from tears and hysterics in front of everyone by Castle gates. It was why she was so thankful her boys were around, to remind her of him, but she knew it was mostly Benjamin around these days since her eldest was too busy with his love and his schooling. It wouldn't be long until Benjamin has to leave, just like Cambyses. He would probably become the next generation thinker, to create things that could have never been thought of, alongside Setzer's boys too, of course.

Once Benny and Camb were gone, she'd only have her little princess. It was one of the reasons she loved the near inequalities between a daughter and a son; it kept at least one of her children around for the long run. It was lonely times like this that she'd think of her daughter marrying a nice knight, particularly with curly hair for cute grandchildren, who would live within the castle so she would be able to see her daughter, her son-in-law and their children. She could picture them now; chubby faces like Emma's, curly hair like their father, button noses and rosy cheeks. Of course she couldn't forget the detail where they were sweet fiends, and she could spoil them behind their parents' backs.

Terra sighed even as she filled a kettle for some tea. She hoped this Luke Duans wouldn't be anything serious for her daughter, so that the perfect man could find her. And then she laughed. Her daughter probably wouldn't know what to do or say if a knight appeared to swoop her off her feet. Children's laughter made her glance up from the sink and out the window; it was a beautiful morning, and the children were sure to take advantage of it. Playing catch and other Figaro classics, while their mothers pooled together by the seats, under nice shade, to talk and sip fancy juices.

She smiled at them before she went for a mug, recalling watching her sons play just like them. Before she could dwell on not being able to see her daughter play, she heard shouting from the end of the hall, outside of the kitchen. She paid it a second of her attention, it cleared, and then she went to the other end of the counter and sat her mug down, so that she could retrieve her jar of tea. Again shouting, but this time she did not pay attention to it. Until the kitchen doors slammed open and soldiers poured into the kitchen, all screaming at once.

It startled her, but she calmed them down enough to ask, "what is going on? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" That's when she recognized one of the men, a new recruit of the seventh division. _What was his name?_ She thought with a frown. "What is going on?"

"Q-Queen..." he said, his breath shallow and his face covered in sweet. Now she remembered his name. Gres, top of his class, and son of a Lord from Miranda who had moved to Figaro nearly twenty years ago. "Your...your daughter...she's—she's been hurt!" Terra dropped the glass jar of tea.

Gres and the other soldiers immediately took Terra off to where they would meet the medics in charge of the princess. During the run, Gres informed her that he was with Captain Wren, running a routine search in the woods, when they came across suspicious prints and then blood. The instant he said 'blood' she started to go into hysterics, and he regretted saying it.

"Is she okay?" Terra asked, crying. "Oh please tell me she's okay...!"

Gres wasn't sure what to say. Even though the princess was alive when he left, something could have happened. "I—I..."

"Gres, please, she's my daughter—"

"—She was...alive...when we found her." he answered reluctantly as he and two others pushed a barred door open, into a larger room where several women were clearing the medic's table. Again he found himself wishing he reworded himself.

"Alive? Is she that b-bad?" her eyes went to the table, fearfully, and then back at him. "Gres, what happened to her?"

"Your Grace, I—I'm not sure."

"Where is she?"

"Captain Wren is bringing her with the other medics from town, my queen, they will be here soon. I'm sure." he led her over to a chair and was alarmed by the strength of her grip, though he was happy holding his hand was helping her—even if it was only by a little. "Would you like me to get you something?"

"Y-yes," she answered, watching the other end of the room, where the entry doors were with wide eyes. "I need to contact Edgar, before he sets off to far to come back in time."

"My Grace...?"

"A paper and pen, with the fastest bird you have."

"I will be back as quickly as I can," he turned to a soldier by the door. "Bret, accompany the queen in my stead." and then he was off, quick as lightning. When Gres returned, he found Bret by Terra's side, hand in hers, and grimacing in pain. The lad was only a squire, an on-duty guardsman and that was all, so what was happening was probably scaring the lad to death. And the death grip the queen was giving him probably wasn't helping him any. "My queen, I have returned." he sat a bird-cage down by her feet and handed over the quill and paper. "I also brought a speedsman, in case the bird doesn't get to the docks fast enough."

"What? The bird won't make it?" she echoed, fear ridden. "Why?"

"M-My queen, I only meant it as a precaution. I'm sure the bird will reach him."

And so she went to writing her letter, quickly and to the point. She wrote "URGENT" on the front, and even sealed it with a code red wax, hoping that if Edgar did not receive it first, a soldier would and do whatever he could do to get it to the king. Gres offered to send the bird out, but she refused and hurriedly walked to the window. She tied the note onto the bird's leg, double checked the note and tube casing, and then used a new string to tie over the tube and leg. And then she helped the bird out the window and watched as it flew off to the east, its trained station.

Next she had one of the soldiers find her son, Benjamin, and bring him home. When asked about Cambyses, she shook her head. He was probably on his way back from visiting Cadence and her family in the west, so any hopes of reaching him were close to zero. It took only two hours for them to find Benjamin and bring him back before his mother in the medic room. At first he was furious; it was his first day in his engineering class—sponsored and resourced by Edgar of course—but when he saw his mother's face he went silent. He had never seen that expression on her face before, and it terrified him.

"Mother...? What's going on?"

She took a staggering breath, unsure of how to precede, for all she knew was that her daughter was hurt. She had no other details other than it was very critical. "Its your sister...she's been hurt—" just then the doors were thrown open and dozens of people, garbed in their medic wear, poured in. Two women wheeled in a table-bed and by its side, Captain Wren. Terra wheeled around to see and let out a ear-deafening scream at the sight of her daughter's face. "Emma!" and then she was by her baby's side.

Ben's eyes widened as he watched the medics pull Terra away so they could switch his sister to the main table. They removed the cloaks from her body and the queen froze at the sight, completely ataken back. The left side of Emma torso was grotesque; purple, yellow and red, it was swollen nearly all the way down to her hip. Her right wrist was swollen, and her left arm colored just the same as her torso, but Ben knew it was broken. Of her face, swollen and purple, though Terra could not see much more of any other details with all the blood and dirt caked onto her face. "Emma...oh my sweet Emma." she started to cry uncontrollably even as Benjamin took a few steps closer to the table.

A medic, the lead officer, pushed him aside and started to tend to the princess' torso. Her eyes were closed, but he could see them fluttering underneath her eye lids and hoped she was, at least, not having a nightmare. "What...what happened?" he asked, looking over at his mother. "Who did this to her?!"

Terra looked up at him with a soft expression, and all could see the uselessness she felt reflect in her gaze. "I don't know..."

He gripped his hands tightly. "Does...does dad know?"

"I sent a bird, but it might make it to him before he gets too far off shore." she answered, reaching for Emma's free hand as soon as Captain Wren let it go to talk with a group of soldiers by the back of the room. "Your brother will be home by tomorrow, maybe after tomorrow."

"What will happen now?" he asked, and she thought she heard a near break of his voice. "We need to find who did this."

"I know. Captain Wren...?" he looked over at her. "Will you find General Hals, and the others? Bring them to the throne room and tell them everything you know. They must not let who did this to my daughter get away."

"Yes My Grace. I took the precaution of securing the Ball room as well, but only the Dean and a few Academy members were there." he bowed his head and then said, before he left, "when she wakes...will you tell me how she fairs?"

Terra smiled at him weakly. "Of course, sir. Now make haste." when the room was cleared of all but her, Ben, the medics and a few soldiers, the lead medic lowered his inspection and when he got to her broken leg, he paused. He passed a look, thankfully unnoticed by the queen and prince, to his second and then looked over at the queen and son.

"Your Grace, I need this room for our team. You must leave."

"What? Why? I need to be by her side—"

"—we must keep the area clean, and we needn't any distractions. Please, my queen, it will only improve her chances."

Reluctantly she rose, though in her hand she still held her daughter's, and took a chance to peer at her daughter's face again. Gently she leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead and whisper, "I will be back, my sweet angel, I promise." and then she laid her daughter's hand on the bed, carefully, and then turned to leave with her son.

"M-mother..." the medics were just as surprised as the queen to hear the girl's voice, and see that she was waking. Terra flew back to her side and took her hand again.

"Oh Emma, I'm right here, you are safe now. Captain Wren found you dear, he brought you to the medics. They are going to help you now." Though the girl's eyes did not open, she took a weak breath and went silent again. "Emma? Emma?!"

"My Queen, please, you need to go!" and then the lead medic had two nurses lead the queen and prince out of the room quickly.

It felt like days to Terra, pacing the hall outside the medic room. Benjamin had gotten her water and food, but she did not touch them. Her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults and her head hurt too much to even think about eating or anything else. Soon the sun waned from the sky and it grew dark and cold. Several times a few nurses left the room and returned with new supplies, and refused to say anything to the queen.

It wasn't until the morning that she was finally allowed into the room and had her questions answered about her daughter. It took a few minutes for the medics to clear the room of the supplies, the bloody rags and equipment, but as soon as it was done the lead medic sat Terra down.

"First, let me get the good news out. Your daughter will recover fine; of serious conditions she suffered from, she only had a broken arm and legs, a fractured wrist, and a few broken ribs. One of the ribs had raptured inner lining and brought on internal bleeding, but we have taken care of it. She will need lots of rest and fluids. I have a nurse out readying a few medications you can give her for the pain as well. If you can keep her rested and dulled, you can expect a recovery."

That filled Terra with relief. Sabin had once broken his ribs, and the worse was when he had fought Vargas. It took many spells and Returner medics to get him suited well, but he lived. "And..and the bad news?"

The medic officer asked if her son could leave, but she shook her head. "My Queen, this might be something you want to hear...alone."

"Just tell me what is wrong."

He took a breath and then quietly replied, "she was...she was raped."

Anger was the first emotion she felt swell within her, and then it bubbled away into fear and then worry, and then finally to pity. Benjamin ran off the instant the medic said the words, leaving his mother to drop to her knees and cry all alone. The medic tried to console her, but he could not and then told her he would have Emma moved to her room, so they could have privacy and so that the princess could feel a little security when she woke.

[-]

The letter had arrived the very morning he was aboard the Ice Gaze, heading toward Nikeah to meet with the lords concerning funds for their new projects. A soldier ran into his office on the ship, waving a red sealed letter around like a chicken with its head cut off, and started screaming that its urgency was labeled even higher than that of their own lives.

It wasn't until Edgar read the contents that he understood why the soldier was so afraid, and knew by the man's expression that he had read it. It was hard to believe that his daughter had been found the way the letter described, but yet here he read it in his wife's hand writing. Edgar dropped the letter and ran straight to the shipmaster himself to explain what happened and why he needed to turn the ship around. The captain did not argue, and Edgar hoped it wasn't because he was a king but a grieving father.

It had taken hours to reach the shore, hours he spent worrying and worrying over his daughter and what could be happening to her while he was not there to protect her from the monsters that hurt her in the first place. When he made it to South Figaro's stables and was finally able to purchase a bird, he didn't have the time to cut around the mountains. He rode straight to the caves he and his band of pirates had once taken many years ago to infiltrate the kingdom. Luckily for him the entrance was still open and stable enough to get through, and the monsters inside hardly a problem.

When he finally made it to the cell room and shouted to the guards to open the doors, they were confused and worried.

"My Grace, what are you doing down here? Have you been down here this whole time?" the soldier asked as he opened the door.

"I cut through the underground caverns to get here," he muttered, pushing past the man. "I need to get to my wife. Where is she?"

"Oh, right, sorry sir! She is with your daughter, in her room upstairs." and before the soldier could say anything else, Edgar ran off and up the stairs faster than anyone could have thought possible of him.

His daughter's room was on the second story, to the right side of the stairs and at the end of the hall, near the third story stairs. It was placed above the garden, just for her, and now Edgar regretted making it so far away from the rest of the family's rooms. When he got to her room he slammed the door open, startling his wife, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves and replenish the oxygen he had lost in his frantic run.

Terra was sitting on a wooden chair besides the princess' bed, wringing out a wet rag over a sturdy wooden bucket by her feet. His wife passed him one look before she looked away, back to their daughter lying helplessly on her bed, and started to dab the blood and mud off her face. The girl on the bed looked nothing like his daughter; her lips were swollen and cut, and he knew she had been bitten. Her right eye was swollen shut and the other bruising underneath a tear in the skin by the edge of her brow. Her left cheek was bruised as well, and her nose luckily was only bruised and bleeding. There were red pressure marks around her throat and the top of her arms, but below that he could not see for a wool blanket was tucked in around her.

Terra rose off the chair to dab away a fresh trail of blood that dripped from her nose and down her chin, before she dipped the rag into the water even as he walked over slowly, his eyes never leaving his daughter's face. "Is...is she okay?" he asked softly, fearing that he would wake her up with any other tone.

Terra nodded and pulled the blanket down passed her waist, and Edgar looked away for his daughter was naked. Her torso had been wrapped from under her breasts to spread around the back and tie together just three or four inches above her hips. The bandages—though on the left side untouched—was freshly stained with blood, and so Terra started to remove the old to replace with the new. He could barely find his voice, his courage, to ask if she needed help with anything. A gentle sob left his wife's lips.

He walked closer to the bed and gently brushed a tendril of hair out of his daughter's face. "They said she was in the eastern woods, just outside of town?"

"Yes," she whispered and that was all she could say before she started to cry.

"How did the boys take this?"

"Benny went to his room, he doesn't want to see her. Camb...he hasn't come home yet."

Edgar sighed. Benjamin needed to be spoken to, needed to know everything was going to be alright, that his sister was alright now. "I'll go and talk to him, bring him down to see her." He pressed his lips against his daughter's forehead for a flat second before he whispered that he would be back for her. _My little baby...I love you._ And then he strode away for the door only to be stopped by his wife. In the background he could hear laboured breathing and wanted nothing more to leave the room before he broke down.

"Edgar...she was—" she didn't look at his face as he turned around to look at her. "—she was raped."

Edgar nearly fell over. "What?"

Terra tucked the blanket in around Emma and kissed her forehead as tenderly as she could and sat down on her chair, taking Emma's cold hand in hers. "she was raped." Terra started to cry. "and—and left there in s-s-some ditch like trash...! My baby—my _angel_! What did she e-ever do to anyone to d-d-deserve this...?!" she hid her face in her hands and started to sob.

His eyes went to Emma and his mind whirled, not understanding until he looked at his daughter. Until he thought of men touching her in such a...Edgar turned and left the room. He rushed away from his daughter's room and down the halls. He shoved past soldiers, but did not care for what pain he caused them, for to him there was no pain that could equal what he felt, what Emma could have felt or will ever feel. He headed to his study and slammed the door shut and stared at the book shelves until he fell to the ground, chest tightening and stomach whirling. _Why..._he thought, tears filling his eyes._ Why would you do this to my daughter...? _he asked the gods. _What has she done to you?! She's just a girl! A—a poor little girl...!_

"DAMN YOU!" he screamed, hiding his face in his hands, his sobs echoing in the lonely little room.

* * *

Cambyses had come home to find it quiet and rather ridden with soldiers. When questioned on the state of the kingdom, or even at all, they would tell him to find his parents and ask them—as they had been directed not to tell him. It was beginning to scare him. Every soldier he encountered was fidgety and secretive, and he feared there was a coup d'état, started by the council or by some angered lord or bannerman.

It wasn't until he finally happened upon his brother in the back yard, where the training facilities were, that he finally uncovered what had transpired in his leave that left everyone so withdrawn. He was standing by a sword rack, turning the blade over in his hands and inspecting the point, when Camb appeared by his side.

"Benjamin, finally, I was beginning to think only soldiers walked the castle," he said with a small snort of laughter. "I had a wonderful time in the west, and I cannot wait for you to come next time. Oh, and I brought you something." he dug into a satchel hanging from his side and held out a weird looking gadget with a handle and pointed end. "Locke gave it to me, said he found it near Kefka's tower. Something the Imperials used to build things...called a driver? I'm not sure, but I thought you would want it." But his brother did not bother to look at him or even speak. "Benjamin...? What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Where were you...?" he asked suddenly, his voice hoarse, only on the verge of a sob. "We needed you—Emma...Emma needed you!"

Confused, Cambyses turned his brother toward him, holding him still when he attempted to turn away. "What are you talking about, Ben? What happened? Why did you need me?"

He shoved his brother away, almost knocking him to his back. "Because you refused to be her brother, for once in your miserable life, you left her defenceless! You left her to them! You did this to her because you...you...you are a jackass!"

"Me? Why in the hell am I a jackass? What did I _not_ do for Emma?!" he asked as he straightened out his tunic sleeves and smoothed out his vest.

Benjamin snorted at his brother for his behaviour. How could he care about his tunic when something was obviously wrong? "While you were gone...someone took Emma to the eastern woods."

"Alright—then I hope she didn't scream too much at the ghosts," he said with a chortle, unknowingly pissing his brother off even more. Benjamin could hardly contain his boiling anger. Seeing his brother's expression, he frowned. "Goblins or trolls, then?"

"You really are an ass, you know that?"

Camb shook his head and offered a shrug before he leaned down to pick his unaccepted gift up off the ground. "If something happened, then just tell me. Stop beating around the bush and insulting me for not knowing what you want to tell me."

Ben shoved his brother again. "She was raped!" he shouted, tears stinging his eyes.

Cambyses' mouth fell open even as he gazed around at the soldiers who stopped to watch. There was something about their faces that echoed disgust in what he had been saying, and then he put it together. Was his brother trying to make a joke? _What?_ "Benjamin, this isn't funny, you can't joke about that—"

"—She was!" he screamed at his bother. "if you had just gone with her like mother and father asked you then this wouldn't have happened!" he shouted. Cambyses suddenly recalled the mere moments before Emma came down stairs the night of the Ball, where his father and mother had begged him to accompany Emma.

_"Son, it is a responsibility the eldest brother has always offered his sister—at least in my family. The men in my family would never leave their little sister alone at night." Edgar was explaining even as Terra came down the stairs before Emma, to check up on the situation she hoped her husband had succeeded in._

_"Father, I'm meeting up with Cadence tonight; we will head to the west, on our first real date. I won't have time for this again, not until I graduate. I cannot bail out on her, and that is something else you taught me Figaro men never do."_

_"Camb, your sister requested you...she wants you to go with her so she isn't alone.." Terra muttered. "You know how she gets at night. You and Benjamin are the only ones besides your father and me to be able to get her to calm down enough to breathe. It is only one night, a very special night for your sister. Couldn't you go, just for her? I'm sure Cadence would understand—she adores Emma." _

_"That isn't the point mother," he said, crossing his arms. "Cadence can adore Emma all she wants, but all Emma is to her is the unusual girl she was stuck painting on during an evening she could have spent with me."_

_Terra looked startled by his choice of words. "Cadence offered to help her, son, she wasn't 'stuck' doing anything."_

_"Really, mother? How could Cadence deny the queen a request, especially one that involved her daughter? You put her in a spot she could not refuse. It was a special day for me, then, and you all took Cadence away from me for Emma. So where was my special treatment then? I have continuously sacrificed for her, ever since you brought us to Thamasa. Cannot she handle herself for one measly night?"_

_"I thought we were over this," Edgar growled, his eyes burning in rage. "You are her brother, you are a prince, you are the heir to my throne—you are a man! Men are not supposed to act like some mewling miscreant! Especially to kin, to sisters...to women!"_

_Cambyses snorted. "What? I'm a 'mewling miscreant' for wanting to spend the first night I can with the woman I love? Pray tell, father, what Emma is for her rather deviant and dim-witted behaviour?"_

_"Cambyses, keep your voice down—" Edgar was cut off too fast._

_"—It wasn't me that single handedly pissed off half the council by being a dult, was it? I do not recall being the one child in the history of the Figaro line that was so ill educated I couldn't pronounce words an animal could. Do not call me a miscreant; I never slandered a person—Emma has!—, for I never destroyed someone's personal belongings—Emma has!—for I have never acted such an improper mess I had to be thrown away to some island hardly a soul knew about!"_

_"Cambyses!" Terra growled. "How dare you speak of your sister that way!"_

_"But it is okay to insult me for wanting to spend one godsdamn night by myself with someone I love?! Be insulted on behavior I never display, on things I never did? Why can't these rules be applied to Emma as well? You both treat her better because she's a girl! Because she's stupid! Because she's...she's...she's a bastard!"_

_Edgar would not repeat his mistakes. He would never hit his son again, not after the last time. It obviously did nothing. "Again I hear this from you. Was not the punishment you received in Thamasa good enough? You told your mother, your brother and me that you did not hate her. Yet here you stand, acting an ass to your sister who has done nothing but love you."_

_"I don't hate her," he growled. "I...I—" there was no proper way to describe how he felt to his parents. They would never understand his feelings; one of his parents had only one brother who had no opportunity to feel replaced and the other hadn't the time to meet her parents. So how could they ever hope to understand what he felt? "—I just want some time to myself. For the past six years I have done nothing more than train and study. I have spent only hours with Cadence since we started dating, and I cancelled on most of our dates because of school, because of the training, because of everything I had to do as the eldest, as Benjamin's big brother and as Emma's big brother." he took a breath. "Do you remember when Benjamin wanted to see the parade in South Figaro and I finally had a day off? I wanted to head north with Locke to Narshe, so I could see the mountains and learn of the people there, but you two made me take Benjamin because I was his older brother." before his father could speak, he continued. "Do you remember when you made Benjamin and myself play with Emma during our first trip at Thamasa? And when we did—and we knew nothing about her!—she nearly drowned and we were blamed. And then again on our second trip you made us accompany her when all we wanted to do was spend a few of those days with Sabin hunting game that wouldn't be there for long! For me, it is always 'do this for your brother!' or 'do this for your sister!' and when I don't? I get guilt tripped or insulted for not being a real man or a real brother!"_

_"Don't you want to take care of your siblings...?" Terra asked weakly. "Don't you love being able to do that?"_

_"Of course! But that doesn't mean I can't want for myself—that I shouldn't do something for myself for a change unrelated to my siblings."_

_Edgar could not deny his son's words, because he knew they were true. He had been the one always doing the "brother" thing during most of his free time, but it wasn't their fault he was studying and training most of the time—that was his decision, and they made it clear to him that would happen if he picked the Grand Lion Academy. Yet a brother shouldn't be forced to do things for his younger siblings, especially when one was nearly ten years his senior, so if he didn't want to it would only get worse if he was forced. "Fine," he muttered, looking away from his son with an expression the prince could not understand. "If that is how you feel about your sister and brother, then from now on you will not be responsible for them. Emma will be fine for tonight—but you will be the one explaining to your sister why she will not be doing anything like this again. And that will be your final 'forced' interaction with her."_

_"Father, I—"_

_"—This is what you wanted, right? You are free, and I'm ending this discussion." he waved his son off and watched as the prince stalked away, fuming._

Cambyses was lost. He didn't know what to say. Ben was right, it was his fault his sister had been hurt. But there was one thing Cambyses could do for his sister—find the one responsible for it, and kill him, bring justice to her. "Who did it?"

"The generals thinks it was Mural or Olmpa. They talked with the teachers, but they said she left by herself."

"And where was her date, Luke?"

"At the dance; he and his brother stayed with some of Emma's classmates—daughters of lords, of course." Benjamin answered with a frown. "I have a feeling Luke stood Emma up—why else would she leave the Ball alone?"

Cambyses had the same notion. Emma was known for stupidly running off, but only after a confrontation that went sourly to her. He was certain that was the way of it, but how did she happen upon Mural or Olmpa? Olmpa was jailed, and was probably still there so he couldn't have possibly brought Emma out into the eastern woods and then make it to his jail cell in time...unless he had help. But that was out of the question, at least for now. And then there was Mural. He had no real cause other than having tried to convince Edgar to give Olmpa a slap on the wrist for his deviant behaviour. _Perhaps Mural helped Olmpa?_ It would make sense since he was actively trying to rape her... "Benjamin, where is Mural?"

"Was locked in a meeting with the others about the project dad went to Nikeah for. Soldiers reported him and the others being there, besides Olmpa."

"And we know Olmpa is—or was—locked in his cell before and after the Ball?"

"Well...I'm not sure. Dad and mom would know more."

"Father is here? Wasn't he in Nikeah?"

"He was off the shores of South Figaro when they got mom's letter. He rushed home as fast as he could. He got here a few hours ago."

"Where is Emma?"

Benjamin looked away. "The last place I saw her, she was in the medic room. But I'm sure they moved her to her room by now."

Cambyses gave his brother's shoulder a hard pat. "Do not worry Benjamin, she will be fine, just you see." and then he left his brother alone, to head to his sister's room.

In Emma's room, he found himself realizing for the first time that he had hardly ever gone into her room. The last time was when he was forced to carry her books to her room, and before that...well, he remembered her humiliated screaming when he found a few paintings of hers and some books that even the 'nerds' of her school called 'weird'. She had shouted and shouted that he was invading her privacy, and her room was _her_ room and not his, so he could not snoop where he pleased. He remembered laughing until tears stung his eyes and his sides hurt, and being pulled out of the room by a soldier. The memory only reminded him of the more bitter ones he had collected of her; the most recent being the day after the Antlion race, where he accused her of not caring for him and Benjamin, and many other vile things.

He took a second to clear his mind before he wandered toward the bed, where his sister laid in an unpeaceful rest. His mother was by her side and she was twisting sticks around in special knots through a ball of multi-colored yarn. It was a prayer band and when he got closer, he could see that three more had been finished and hung over Emma, all in different shapes and colors, and materials. All but one thing remained the same; a center piece of blue, said to be the color the gods gave to be the power of healing.

As if she didn't notice his appearance, she grimaced when he spoke. "Mother?" She quickly laid the unfinished band down on the table and rose to hug him, tightly, crying. "I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier."

"You are here now," she whispered, pulling away to kiss his cheek. "Did you just get back?"

"An hour or two ago; I was looking for you and father, and happened upon Benjamin. He told me what happened." he looked at his sister's face and felt like he needed to break something to vent his anger. "Will she recover?"

His mother nodded and then went over to Emma to dab away a fresh taint of blood from her nose. "The medics said she will recover fine, in due time." He nodded, softly, so she knew he had heard. "You said you saw your brother? Where was he?"

"At the military facilities. Why?"

As soon as she cleaned the blood away from her daughter's nose, she turned to place the rag in the bucket of water. "He refuses to see her."

"What? Why?"

"Because she...she was..."

He stopped her there, knowing what she meant. "Don't worry, give him some time." he looked around. Didn't Benjamin tell him their father had returned? "Mother, where is father?"

Terra froze. "He left as well...he won't come and visit her either."

Cambyses could not believe what he was hearing. "What?!"

She shushed him. "You will wake her—she needs her rest."

He apologized, but asked, "why doesn't he want to see her?"

"I assume for the same reasons as Benny."

"This is outrageous!" he hissed, trying to contain his tone to a level his mother would not flip over. "Where is he? I will speak with him."

"No, no, I need to speak with him and Benny. I haven't been able to leave her side because they were gone. Would you stay? I will find him, he's probably in the throne room."

Cambyses growled, but nodded. "Bring him back quick." Terra kissed his cheek, hugged him, checked on Emma and then left swiftly.

As soon as he cleared away his mother's things from around the chair, and placed the unfinished band on the dresser, he sat by his sister and took her cold hand, hoping that she could feel him and know she was safe now. He laid his head against her hands and closed his eyes. _I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Emma. I just proved to everyone that I'm not good enough to rule a kingdom. I couldn't even protect my baby sister..._ "I'm sorry."

Emma's eyes fluttered softly. "Cambezes..." he looked up at his sister and smiled at her face. He didn't care what she called him...he was just glad she was okay.

"Emma, I'm so glad you are okay. You have had mother worried—"

"—Where...am I?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Home, Emma. You're home now." he saw tears rolling down her face and got up. "Emma, please...you're safe now, I promise." he lightly hugged her. "I know you are in pain Emma, but you have to stay strong—for me and mom, even Benny." she cried against his chest.

"Ev-everything hurts..."

"I'll get the doctor, he'll fix everything, just wait—"

"—D-Don't leave me...please don't leave me." she whispered Cambyses paused to stare at his sister's face, thinking of how what happened to her could have been avoided if he had gone with her like his parents wanted him to. _How can I make this better for her? She's been hurt more than she can heal from. Godsdamn it...where are you father? I need your help—Emma needs your help._

"Emma—" he turned away from her. "—I have to go now."

"No!" she screamed, her voice hoarse, forcing her to cough. "P-please...don't leave me..."

Cambyses felt an unbelievable amount of guilt for what happened. He couldn't just stay there and be with her, hear what she has to say knowing that if he went with her, she would be fine. How was he supposed to face her knowing it was all his fault? When she was in so much pain because of him? He couldn't take it and he _wouldn't_. "I..I have to go." he hurried out of the room. He could hear her shouting for him but he did not stop.

"Mother!" he shouted, running into the throne room, only to pause to see his mother tending to a horrid looking Edgar. She was desperately trying to convince him to come and see their daughter before she woke. They both went silent the second he appeared and Terra straightened, while Edgar cowered. Cambyses calmed himself enough to say, "Emma is awake!" he was out of breath.

Edgar's eyes went wide, he looked at his wife. "Edgar, you must come to see her. She is your daughter. You must put this aside, for her sake, not yours." Edgar sighed and followed his wife. When they arrived back at Emma's room, she was trying to sit up against the back of the bed but was struggling with the blankets sealing her to the bed. She groaned when she twisted her torso and crumbled back into her bed. "Oh Emma!" Terra shouted, running over to her daughter, she clasped her tiny hands. "Are you okay? Do you feel any pain? Should I get a doctor?"

"M-mom?" she whispered, astonished they were here, that she was really in her room. Terra nodded and kissed her daughter's forehead, pausing when her daughter flinched away.

Terra understood and pulled away. "Emma, it is me, your mother. I will not hurt you...don't you know that?"

"Y-Yes," she managed through a croak. "I—I'm s-s-sorry, I didn't..." how could she explain it? It was all she could think about...

"Oh, it is okay my little angel, it is okay." she took her daughter's hands again and smiled when she was offered no resistance.

"Why—why did this hap-happen...?" Terra looked over at Edgar, he nodded and left, knowing she meant 'get the medics'.

"I don't know, Emma...but please, you need your rest. I'll get the doctor—"

"—No, please don't leave me alone." Emma begged. "I don't want them to come back here." she sobbed. Terra soothed her daughter, completely missing the "they" part.

"You're not at that house anymore Emma, you're home. With me, shh...please stop crying, sweety, please." Terra sat back down. "I won't leave, I'll stay right here. Shh now, Emma." Emma's eyes closed as her tiny fingers wrapped around Terra's hand. She gripped her mother's hand a bit harder.

"I love you mommy..." Terra frowned, but smiled after she took in her daughter's last sentence before falling asleep. Terra kissed her daughter's hand. _Mommy. She hasn't called me that in years..._

[-]

After Emma had fallen asleep Edgar returned with a medic, though too late, and he waited beside his wife as the lady inspected the princess' bandages with tender hands. She checked the swelling on her arm and the whelps on her face, and then dug through a bag she had with her. She retrieved a little bottle of purple liquid and turned to Terra.

"If she was awake, then it is a very good sign." she handed the vial over. "One drop will be enough to take pain away, two will put her to sleep peacefully."

"Should she eat before?"

"Yes, but as long as her stomach isn't empty, it should be fine." and then she gently clapped the queen's hands, said her warm sentiments and was on her way. While Terra organized the dresser top, where she had put all her now needed supplies, Edgar walked over to the bed.

Noticing, Terra turned with a relieved smile. "She looks so much better than she did when they brought her back. Her breathing is audible, now."

Edgar was only worried, right now, for the details on where Emma was, why she was there and what evidence they had. "Who found her?"

"Captain Wren and his squad, in the eastern woods."

"Do you know why she wasn't at the Ball?"

Terra shook her head after a moment to think. "The Dean said there was a scene in the bathroom, and Emma left alone."

"Why didn't he try to stop her? What of Luke? Wasn't he her date?"

Terra hesitated, knowing how he would react once he knew, but could not bring herself to hide it from him. "That was the scene. Apparently, some girls from the academy locked Emma in the bathroom and revealed that Luke had 'played' her."

Edgar's face turned bright red. "What?!"

"Shush!" Terra hissed, running over to lay a hand over her husband's mouth. "You have to keep your voice down!"

"The Dean...he is in on it! I just know it! Where are the guards that were responsible for Olmpa's cell?"

"They were in the hall the entire time. No one could have gotten passed them."

"Unless the guards were in on it, too." Edgar added with a growl.

"Is this how we will find our daughter's justice?" she asked him softly. "Blaming people when we have nothing to support it?"

"We will surely know when Emma wakes and tells us who did this to her," he replied hotly. "And then I will have him, or them, executed publicly."

"You would never," Terra gasped. "You are beyond that, Edgar!"

"When someone lays a hand on my children all mannerisms and mercy leaves me, Terra." and then he stomped away.

During the next three days Terra hardly left Emma's side. Benjamin still refused to see her, and Cambyses' visits were short and often while she was still asleep. Celes and Locke visited twice, but it was their daughter that mostly visited the princess, though she was never there when she was awake. Terra was sure to give her daughter whatever she wanted when she was awake—books, clothes and weird devices she had asked for before that she wasn't allowed to have, but Emma wasn't interested in any of them and it was starting to worry Terra.

So she went to find her husband, intending to ask him if he could help her get someone to talk to Emma about what happened, but he wasn't in the mood to listen.

"We need to put all our energy into finding whoever did this to Emma."

"But Edgar, something is wrong with her. She's unresponsive to me, she won't read, or talk...or anything she used to do and love. I can't just sit there while she—"

"—It has only been a few days, dear, of course she will be acting strangely. If we find the one who hurt her, then she can rest easy and will recover fine. Now, is she awake?"

"Y-yes, why?"

"I need to ask her some questions—"

"—You can't just go in and ask her all those questions when you haven't even visited!" Terra shouted at her husband as he collected papers and pictures of Olmpa and Mural.

Edgar paused at her comment, and shook his head. "I'm trying to find out who did this, Terra. I have no time to sit around and—"

"—No time? She's your daughter! She's just been raped and all you care about is revenge!" Terra gripped her hands. "How dare you! Can't you put your pride down for one damn moment and help our daughter?! She's been asking where you are and I have to keep lying to her! I won't be able to keep this up!"

"Then tell her the truth. Tell her that her father is trying to find the person who hurt her!" Edgar stormed out of the room, angry.

[-]

Emma was quite aware of the lack of her brother and father's appearance, and from what she heard of the arguing her mother and father did in the hallway—as if she couldn't hear them even from three rooms down screaming their heads off—it was because Benjamin didn't want to see her. The screaming never detailed on why her father refused to see her, but she had a good idea as to why.

On the second day she was able to stay awake for a little longer because her mother did not stay to watch her drink her medicated water. Emma hated sleeping right now. When she closed her eyes she feared she would never be able to open them again, especially after the horrible nightmares that drained her now. So when her mother left her be, Emma reclined into her pillows with a sigh. The peace and quiet left her to think, to think of her brothers and wonder when Cambyses—at the least—would visit her and what to do all day or until she needed to sleep.

Luckily for her, her mother had thought ahead and planted a few books on the table to her left, but she could not reach out and grab them. Frustrated tears burned in her eyes the second attempt to grab a book, and then she dropped her arm in exhaustion and pain, and let it be. Perhaps she could ask her mother..._don't be stupid_, she told herself. _Parents reading to you is something they do for children—you are not a child._ Before her thoughts could carry her any further, a gentle knock on the door saved her.

"Are you awake?" It was Cambyses.

She grew a positive glow. "Camb...!" she exclaimed, happily. And then the door opened and he appeared in a fine dark grey tunic with a darker doublet. His golden hair was freshly cleaned and braided back with fine ribbons. Around his waist was his Golden Sun broadsword. The hilt, a polished silver, was being used for a rest for his hand. He smiled at her and she realized he had just gotten home from training—though he looked as if he hadn't been in any training procedures. _Of course Emma...he has responsibilities and a life he shouldn't just drop for you._ "Did you just finish practice?"

He laughed and took a seat by her. "How did you know? Oh, never mind that—I fear it is because you have a knack for courtly appearances...and that I am normally under dressed." That brought a warm smile to her face. "Where is mother?" he asked, suddenly looking about. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"N-no, not at all." she tried to push herself up a bit, so she wasn't lying nearly flat. "I was getting a bit lonely..."

"Oh? Would you like me to stay and chat a bit longer, then? Or maybe I can read to you?" she shook her head, embarrassed that she had reflected on nearly just that mere moments ago. "Don't tell me you would rather talk poets?" he chuckled.

"Just talk," she rushed, looking away from him when she caught his rather intensive stare. _He's not looking at me..._ "I mean, if you can."

"Of course I can," he replied almost hotly. "Though I'm afraid I have nothing you would like to discuss stashed away in my idiotic brain. And I shouldn't be too long, you look dog-tired."

"I-I'm not!" she exclaimed in defense, though she didn't know why she took offence to his remark. He pulled a little away, shocked by her outburst, but then laughed. "Stop laughing at me!" and now she knew why she was taking offence.

"I only laugh because you make it so easy." and then he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms. "So what is on the mind of my irritating little sister?"

She wasn't stupid. She knew what this was. Pity. Had she just been sick, or if she just fell and broke a leg and was trapped in her room for days, he would have never come to visit, or even talk. She couldn't remember a time in her life where he did such a thing. She just couldn't figure out why he was pitying her, but she was thankful for the opportunity nonetheless. Very thankful. "Camb...where is Benjamin?" A look of dread crossed his face, and that's when she knew he was hoping she did not bring him or their father up.

"Benjamin is busy with training and the academy, Emma."

"And...and father?" her eyes caught his and he felt it hard to look away.

"Um...I think he's busy."

"Oh," she whispered, looking away from him. He could see something in her expression he could not describe, like a mixture of understanding and guilt. "Is mother free?"

"Yes, she's gone to get something to eat and to take care of a few tasks, but she will be here within the hour—if you can stay up, that is." he teased, trying to ease some of his sister's obvious pain over the absence of their father and brother. "In the mean time though, I will have to do, sorry."

Her smile was weary. "Actually, that is fine...could you teach something your academy teaches you?"

He never expected that, and wasn't sure how to respond. What he was learning was far above her age, or ability, and if he attempted and she could not understand it, he was afraid she would react negatively. But then it struck him, this was her trying to create a distraction. "Well, some things I can't teach you, but maybe there is something." He left her room and returned fifteen minutes later with a small leather book, ink jar, quill pen and papers. "Don't worry about the paper or pen yet; once you get better, you can use them. For now, study this book. Until you can write, I'll quiz you, so best be sure you study hard."

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing the leather book with soft wonder. "Is it Knight Training? Engineering? Philosophy?" he shook his head to all of them. She puffed out her cheeks in irritation; that meant it was something dull she could have learned in her school, and probably already knew.

"Can you flip pages at least?"

"I could," she answered quickly. "I mean..."

"Well then," he said as he sat the book down gently on her lap and helped her up a bit. "Here you go! Start at page seven, everything before is just scribbles I wrote down—ignore them, as they are wrong." he said the the last with a bit of a blush. He sat back down and watched her strain to read the book. "Would you like me to read?" again he saw a reaction indicating she did not want to hear what he said and then knew he messed up their time together.

"I..." she shook her head. "I—I just need some rest."

_What?_ He thought, not realizing that he was scowling at her. _I only just got here..._ "Alright then, should I get mother on my way out?" she simply nodded. "Goodbye for now then." he rose and asked if he could hug her, but she never answered so he wondered out of the room. When he closed the door, he heard her crying and decided to let her work it out.

Cambyses went to search for his parents and just as he suspected, he found them arguing yet again. _At least it isn't within ear-shot of Emma_, he thought as he tried to disengage them from their fight. "Father, mother—be quiet for one damn one!" and then they went silent, glaring daggers at him. He crossed his arms, proud of himself. "Good. Now that you two are behaving like adults, might be you would like to discuss Emma?" Edgar's eyes drifted away from his son's face, while Terra sighed—apparently exasperated because that was what she was trying to do. "You need to get Benjamin to see her. Now. It cannot wait. I also think more people she knows should visit too; perhaps we can ask for Relm or Gau?"

"Too far away," Terra replied gently. "They wouldn't be able to leave their kingdom unattended."

"Then in the mean time," Cambyses grabbed his father's arm and pulled him and his mother close enough to form a little circle. "You need to man up." he was directing his father now. "This isn't just wrong, father, it is cruel what you are doing to her. You need to see her. Today."

Sweat beaded on the king's forehead. "I—I can't. I mean what will I say to her?"

"I don't know and it isn't up to me to think for you. As long as you don't royally muck it up, anything you say will be good. It is visiting her and asking if she is alright or needs anything that will help."

"He is right Edgar." said his wife, leaning over to grab his hand gently. "She loves you, and right now all she needs is that love around her. Just pay a visit, ask if she is alright and do something with her. That is all it will take."

"It isn't like I don't want to," Edgar snapped. "I just don't know...how I should talk to her. What do I say? How do I look at her without worrying her? Without forcing her to recall what happened to her? I will only act suspiciously around her and upset her further."

"So how long will you keep this up?" Cambyses asked, his shock only evident by his tone. "Please father, don't make that mistake."

"I...I can't do it alone," he whispered, defeated. "I'll go, but I won't handle it if I'm in there by myself."

Terra kissed her husband's cheek. "Thank you, dear, thank you. Will you see her now, or tonight?"

"It is better I see her now. Cambyses, do you think you can find your brother and get him to come and visit too?"

"I can try, but he's really upset. It might need you and mother's force to get him to visit. I will come over as fast as I can." so Camb left them to their current mission, confident his mother could give his father enough courage to face his little daughter and show her that he still loves her.

It took all of Terra's might to pull her husband closer and closer to their daughter's room, and then even more persuasion when they stood before her door. The lack of any sound emitting from the room made Edgar want to call it off for another time, a time when she was awake, but Terra would not have it. She pushed the door open and then shoved her husband in through the doorway.

The cowardly king opened his mouth to hurry a worried string of hellos, how are yous, and I love yous, but paused when he saw his daughter sleeping, an empty mug to her left on the dresser. "Well then...it cannot be helped—" he turned for the door but his wife stopped him. "—she's asleep." he whispered, almost on the verge of begging her to move.

"Asleep or not, show me you still care." she crossed her arms defiantly in front of the door and raised an eyebrow. "Now." Shyly Edgar wheeled back on his heels to face his daughter again and took a deep breath.

_You can do this Edgar...she is the same as before; your sweet little angel, your adorable princess, the innocent child._ He bent down over the bed to take her tiny hand in his and became appalled by how much tinier she appeared now. Under his hands he could still feel the scrapes on her knuckles and palm, and tried to fight back the images of his daughter trying to desperately fight back from his head. _No, I need to think of something else...anything else._ Carefully he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before he tucked the wool blanket in around her. And then he went for the blank paper and quill on the table and started to write something down. When he was finished, he folded the paper and laid it on the dresser beside her. _Hopefully you will know I still love you_, he thought as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I will see you soon, Emma." and then he went to Terra's side and was promptly allowed through.

He retreated to their room, uncaring that his lovely lady followed, and as soon as she closed the door behind them, he started to cry. Terra was at his side instantly, soothing him.

[-]

The next morning when Emma woke her mother was waiting patiently in the chair beside her. It startled Emma but whatever protest she was going to offer to the behaviour was silenced as the queen hurried to her feet to uncover her daughter. As if being unable to walk by yourself wasn't bad enough, her mother had to help her wash and dress. It was one of the most humiliating moments she had ever been in, but she was grateful her mother both ignored her scars and tried her best not to look in the first place—and that she was willing to go so far to help. And then at her request, her mother left her by the window sill to tend to the kingdom for a while, promising to be back quickly.

From her seat she watched children run around the gardens below, ignoring their mothers' bellows to stay close and out of trouble for an hour before her back started to hurt from sitting up. She wished her mother would hurry up with her tasks and help her to lie down, but she knew her mother and the level of things that she practically brought back from the depths of hell from the council's destruction, and that it would take longer than an hour to fix. She was half tempted to get to the bed herself when the door complained against someone's knocking.

"Emma, are you awake...? May I come in?"

It was a voice she was not expecting to hear. "Cadence?" what was she to say? 'No' to her despite her being her brother's love? "O-Of course." And then the door opened and Cadence stepped in. She was carrying a vase of flowers stacked onto a little red box. "Um, if you are looking for Camb he's not here."

Cadence laughed and sat the vase on the table and then the box. "I'm not here for that idiot, dear, I'm here for you."

"_Me_? Why?"

"Why shouldn't I be here for you? You know your brother isn't all that fun. He's business and work most of the time, just like your father. Can't a woman have a friend with another woman?" and then she came over to the window and peered out the glass, curious as to why the princess would be by the window. When she saw only children, she smiled down at the princess, assuming the girl wanted to be outside. "Would you like me to help you outside or at least open the window?"

"I—I'm fine being in...um," a terrible blush appeared on her face. "Could you help me to the bed, though? I—I mean I would really be g-grateful."

"Of course," the older woman answered quickly, undignified because she should have asked it first. Carefully she lifted Emma by her arms and then let the girl lean against her until they slowly made their way to the bed. "Would you like something else?" she asked as the princess laid back with a content sigh and smile, closing her eyes. She only shook her head. "Oh, right, I brought something for you." and then she scurried over to the table and recovered the red box. "They are chocolates, the finest available."

That made her open her eyes. "Really?"

To prove what they were, she opened the box and lowered it before the princess. "I made sure not to get anything that takes away from the chocolate, plus no strawberries." the girl hesitantly reached for a circle of chocolate with dribble of caramel over it, but then stopped herself quickly. "What is wrong? Do you hate caramel?"

"N-No, I just...I'm not supposed to be eating sweets."

"Nonsense," Cadence said, laughing. "Who said? You are old enough to decide what you can and cannot eat. If your mother and father are so worried about your health that they would refuse you delicacies, then they need to let up. Come now, Emma, try one." nervously the princess selected the caramel covered piece and Cadence obliged to lift it to her mouth, despite the girl refusing. "Just be silent and eat it."

After Emma ate a few pieces of chocolate, Cadence told her she could eat more later and closed the box to lay on the dress beside the girl. "Maybe after we are done talking you can have a few more pieces." she said even as she sat down on the chair normally occupied by Terra now. Emma went silent. "What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed how pale the girl had gotten. "Did you see a ghost?" Her jokes weren't going to calm the princess it seemed, for the girl's next tone was terrified.

"Talk? What for? Did I do something wrong?"

"Gods be good Emma, what are you talking about? Why would _you_ be in trouble? I haven't heard your parents complain of a single thing about you—ever!"

Emma eased up, though she still retained her paleness. "I guess you haven't heard about South Figaro yet...!"

Cadence laughed. "Ah, so you _can_ joke!" Emma giggled.

"Only a little," she said with a tiny smile. "What were you going to say?"

Cadence hesitated, and then sighed. "Your parents pressured my mother to make me do this...keep in mind I refused to do as they asked, but they were persistent. I hated keeping the truth from you, so I'm telling you it now before I ask. I just want to come over and talk, but they..."

"They what?" Emma's smile faded. "Cadence?"

"They want me to ask you who...who raped you."

"W-What?" the princess looked away, her fingers slightly lacing through the wooly knots on the edge of the blanket as she thought. "I..I don't know. It was so dark, I—I couldn't see anything."

"Voices, then? What did he sound like?"

"C-Cadence, p-please I—I don't want to talk about this," her voice cracked. "Please."

Cadence frowned but took the girl's hand, tightly. "I'm so sorry Emma...I wish I could help, I wish I could take it all away. But the only way to feel better, to move on, is to talk about it. And if you need some time to tell us who did this to you, that is okay, just...just don't wait too long. He could hurt another girl."

_I doubt it...he just hated me, like everyone else._ She hadn't even noticed tears started to build up until Cadence asked if she were okay. "My head just hurts..." she hoped her lie sounded as good to Cadence as it did to her.

"Do you need me to get you something?"

"No, I just need some rest. Please, just...just go."

The princess refused to look up at her and that's when Cadence knew something was terribly wrong. But what could be worse than being raped? And then it struck her and everything Emma was doing made perfect sense. The fear in her eyes, the reluctance to talk about it, her rapist, and refusing to acknowledge what happened to her. "Oh Emma...please don't tell me you are protecting him."

Emma looked up at the older woman with a shocked expression. "That's...that's not it!"

"Then why do you refuse to tell your parents who did this to you? Emma, he could hurt another girl...don't you want to make sure that doesn't happen?"

"You don't understand!" she snapped, regretting instantly for screaming because it hurt her chest and throat. "You didn't h-hear what they said, you didn't have to...to f-feel them like that! You aren't the one they tricked! You don't have to kn-know that you would be ta-tainted in a way you c-could never forget! Just leave it alone!"

Cadence's eyes widened at the girl. "Emma, I never said I understood your pain—" and then she stopped to recall the girl's words. In a gasp as she covered her mouth, hands trembling in shock, she whispered, "Gods...oh Emma, there was more than one?"

The princess started to cry. "D-Don't tell anyone Cadence. Please, I—I b-beg you! Please don't tell anyone!"

"Emma, you can't keep this secret! People hurt you! Why would you want this a secret?!"

"Just leave it alone...!" how could Cadence ever understand? If this got out it would wreck what little of an image she still might have had. She had already lost so much, why was her brother's girlfriend so determined to ruin what she had left?

"Not until you tell me why!"

"No! It isn't your business to know!"

"Tell me or I'm going to your parents with this!" her shouting had gotten loud enough to quiet the princess. "Now!"

Tears burned bitterly in her eyes. "Because my father set it up!"

Cadence could not believe what she just heard. "What? Emma, you...you know how that sounds?"

She started to sob. "I heard them s-say it...and my father won't see me. H-He knows I know...!"

"Emma, this is insane! Even if they said he did set it up, how could you believe that?"

"Because he's always hated me! Please Cadence...I will do anything. Please don't tell them."

What was she supposed to say? She couldn't make that promise, she didn't want to, and yet she didn't want to break the princess' heart anymore than it already was. "How can you put me in this situation, Emma? You know your mother and father expect me to come back with answers...what don't you want me to tell them? Who? How many? Or just that you think your father was involved?"

"All of it."

"Emma, I can't do that. I _won't_ do it."

"Is that what all of this was...?" Emma asked softly, staring at her with a grief stricken expression. "To get me to talk about what happened?" how stupid she had been. Why would anyone like _Cadence_ ever want to talk to her? "Leave me alone..."

"Emma, please, it isn't like that—"

"—just leave!" When the older woman hesitated Emma almost called the guards to have Cadence escorted out when the thought died in her mind with what she didn't want anymore people to see, and what she didn't want to think about or feel with their presence. Stranded in her bed her only option was to scream until her demands were met. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"I'm sorry Emma," Cadence whispered before she left the room. When the older woman was gone Emma started to cry until it slowly turned into screaming, which she was sure to do against her pillows and under her blankets. Why did she have to move to Figaro? Why did she have to meet Luke and fall for him? Why did she have to beg her father and mother to let her go to the ball dance? Why didn't she just take 'no' as her answer? Why was she so stupid? Why did she survive Luke's assault? Why couldn't she just have died that night?

She threw the pillow away, earning a painful sweep through her body, and then she reached for her mug, intending to overuse it when she saw a letter lying next to it. The cursive on the front of it was familiar, and she found herself reaching for it despite her pain. When she had it in her hands, she read the title with shock. 'To Emma'. She knew the handwriting, it was her father's. She took a deep breath, trying to figure out if she should read it or not, and if it was worth having her heart stomped on by her father's true feelings toward her.

Cautiously she looked toward the door, trying to determine if anyone was going to barge in any minute, and then back to the letter. Next she opened it and read it in a whisper aloud.

_My Emma,_

_I'm so sorry, please forgive me for not seeing you. If you do, please attend the next gathering dinner with us, if you do not...well, I love you __anyway my princess. Be sure to rest up, dear.  
_

_Your father,_

Warm tears bubbled up in her eyes. Could Cadence be right about her father? But why did he refuse to see her then? What could possibly have been the reason?

[-]

Cadence wasn't sure who to go to after hearing what the princess of Figaro thought about her father, and who and how many people hurt her. It was the girl's parents that had pressured her into finding it, and used her own mother to enforce it, but how could she confront her parents or the princess' parents when the girl had begged so much for it to remain a secret? She didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, to make things worse, but she couldn't let the group responsible go unpunished. Her emotions were a mess now, and she hoped Cambyses would be able to help her sort them out, and what to do. She found him in his room, studying away a list of people who were involved in Emma's life.

So she swore him to secrecy and when he finally caved, she said, "It is about your sister."

"What about her?"

"She...your parents made me talk to her, to try and get her to tell me who raped her. And—and...oh Cambyses, it is terrible!"

Cambyses' eyes widened. "She told you who did it? You cannot keep this secret. My parents need to know. Tell me and I'll deal with it."

"No, you swore to secrecy! If I told you what I know, you could not tell anyone. Do you understand me?"

"I...I promise." So then Cadence first told him how his sister was acting, and how she managed to get some answers. "So then, who did it? The one who did this to her needs to pay, but if I knew, then I could find another way to 'figure' it out. Emma would never have to know."

Cadence looked away. "She didn't tell me the names, just that...it was more than one person."

Cambyses was sure he heard right, yet nothing would let him accept it. More than one person? Olmpa didn't even sound that cruel...but if it wasn't Olmpa, then who? "You must have heard her wrong Cadence. There...there is no way—"

"—I heard her clearly! She said 'they' hurt her, that 'they' made her feel tainted! I heard her fine!"

"And she didn't say who did it?"

"No, only that..."

"That...what?"  
"You have to promise not to say anything!"  
"I already promised, not just tell me."

"She said that she heard them say that...that your father set it all up."

"What?! Is she insane?! Why would our father do that?!"

"Calm down, Cambyses and take a minute to try and understand." she laid a hand on his. "These people knew she was listening, and they said he was involved. I'm not sure why she would believe them, but she takes your father not visiting as a sign of its legitimacy."

"This is absurd," Camb growled. "Father loves her. There is no way he would do that, not even to his worse enemy."

"Nevertheless, that's what she thinks. What am I to do? She begged me and although I didn't say I wouldn't tell anyway, I'm not fond of breaking her trust either. What do I do?"

"We shouldn't tell my father or mother...not now at least. We need to figure out who did this first, and then we will bring this up. If father knew she thinks that way, then that would make this situation worse."

"So then, how do we find out who did it?"

Cambyses sighed. "I think the first thing we need to do is find Luke and his friend Kyle. Confront them, ask them what they saw and if Emma left with anyone...or who left after her."

"That is a good idea to start from. Will you go alone?"

Cambyses kissed her cheek and then shuffled to his feet. "No, I will bring my father. After all, he is still king and he would hate it if this led somewhere and he wasn't there to follow it."

"Emma said they tricked her, so maybe we can just ask around and find the ones she is talking about."

That caused him to stop by the door. _Tricked her?_ And then he knew who was involved and it drew an anger over him he did not know he could feel. The trick...what he heard about the girls and the ladies' room...he knew. "It was Luke." His voice was hardly a whisper and she asked what it was he said. "It was Luke...he did this to her. It only makes sense. He and his friends...he's the one that tricked her, that—that hurt her."

Cadence put a hand over her mouth. "What do we do now?"

"We tell my father."

* * *

_EDIT:  
_

_2013 May 17th; completely overhauled! Shoino and I hope it is better!  
_


	5. Paint It Black

Notes: _I wanna thank everyone who has been reviewing and reading! It really means a lot to me. I'd like to thank two people especially.  
_

CrystallizedFire:  
_I really appreciate the advice you have given me over the chapters and before. I know that the first version was just...horrible. I should have tried harder, but a close friend of mine was in deep trouble and I had to help. I was hurrying it along and I shouldn't have done that. I hear from messages from a lot of people asking me for help on their fanfics, saying my writing has improved so much. And I wanna thank them too, but really, CrystallizedFire helped me with that. Thanks CF!_

MK:  
_You were the one that got me to do this. Your fanfictions (even the ones unpublished, which in my eyes are so great and touching) gave me inspiration for my new version. I wanna thank you for the new title idea as well. Reading your fanfictions made me realize that I too could make something so descriptive that it was actually called a "story". Your writing is beautiful!  
_

_Thank you for helping me!_

**Warnings:** No warnings. I will start to give them out if need be from now on. The story has a bit of foul language. Cussing and swearing you know. And family drama.

**Paint It Black**

Terra opened the door to Emma's room and peaked inside to make sure her daughter was okay. About a hour ago Terra gave Emma her medication. She smiled fondly when she saw Emma huddled under the thick blankets, her hands clutching a small book about pirate adventures. She remembered the day Emma got that book. It was her six birthday, her father got it for her because he told her of the pirate adventures he had before he found the rest of the Returners. He and Terra saw Emma's interest in pirates and went out to get her the book, which was written by a very talented writer in their world. Emma loved it; she carried it around for months and read it all the time. Although, she hasn't touched that book in years, so it was strange to see her holding it.

Terra closed the door and left to prepare dinner. She was concerned that Emma didn't want to talk about what happened. She knew the only way she'd get over it would be to talk about it and move passed it all. Yet whenever someone brought it up, she would stare at them and then she would be silent. Usually after she'd cry about it under her blankets. Terra was walking passed the throne room when she saw Edgar having a heated talk with three other men. Three more men were behind him. They were Locke, Setzer and Sabin. Standing directly behind them was Cambyses, his angry eyes watching the other three men. Terra frowned and walked in to hear what was happening.

"So you're saying my daughter left the ball room by herself?" Edgar asked the tallest man there. Terra knew him as the Dean of Emma's academy. He nodded.

"She headed into the bathroom with the other girls and never came out! We checked in there and the window was open—"

"—and you didn't bother to tell anyone!" Sabin snapped. The Dean frowned.

"I did inform Emma's escorted guards and they looked everywhere for her. This is not my fault!"

"Damn you! My daughter was raped and that's all you have to say! That boy Kyle told me that Luke and his brother left that ball room with her!" Edgar turned around. "Guards, take the Dean and his men to the jail cell. Show them we don't like liars in Figaro." Edgar turned and saw Terra frowning. He headed over when the soldiers took away the Dean and the two other men. "Terra...what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Em—"

"—I just left her room. She's sleeping." Terra sighed when she looked back at her son and friends. "I...I don't think she'll ever want to speak about it."

"At least we know who did it." Cambyses said, shaking his head. "Maybe if we make them pay—"

"—Them?" Terra asked, horrified.

"We know who all of them are; Luke, Eric—his brother—and Kysle..."

"Luke? But he took her to the ball, people said he was there the whole time!"

"They either lied or were mistaken. We...we've managed to get Kysle to tell us where Luke and Eric are. Granted it took throwing him in a cell and...some terrible persuasion, we managed it."

"And?" she asked, daring.

"They went back to their country." He answered and she froze. She thought that Figaro, Doma and the north lands of Narshe were the only kingdoms.

* * *

"What do you mean 'you can't go'?!" Alex growled at his father, following him into the living space where his mother sat, sewing some sort of cloth she intended to give to Emma later on.

Setzer shook his head at his son as he sat down by his wife. "Calm down. I know you care for her, but this is a family issue—"

"—She got raped! How am I suppose to just sit here and do nothing?" Alex turned away from his parents for the door. "I'm going over—"

"—Just wait. We'll be heading over there tonight at dinner. She'll be there and you won't be invading a private moment for the family. Put yourself in her shoes, son, and that of her family's. The last thing they want is to tell you or anyone else what happened to their daughter. Do you understand me?"

"Yes father, but—"

"—I will not hear any 'buts' or 'ands', only 'Yes father'. Am I clear?"

"Yes father."

"Good, now find your brothers and get cleaned up for the dinner. I will not have you heading over in rags."

* * *

Terra had spent the last thirty minutes arguing with her daughter on what she needed to do. She tried to get her to go down stairs and sit with her, perhaps help with sewing or reading, but her daughter refused. So Terra focused on getting her outside to draw and relax in the sun. But her daughter was a tough cookie when it came to things she didn't want to do now. It was like wrestling with a rock.

"I don't want to," she simply said from the seclusion of her bed and blankets.

"I will not hear any defiance from you, darling. You need to go out and rest in the sun, it will do you wonders." Emma stared at her mother with a sadden face, and then grunted as she tried to sit up. Terra smiled and helped her daughter up. "Good, I already started a nice warm bath for you and put clean clothes up as well, dear. Hurry on now." Terra left the room when she helped her daughter to the bathroom.

Heading outside was harder than both Terra and Emma thought. Emma's arms weren't long enough to hold up the crutches and until the proper sized could be made, she was forced to use the ones she had. She didn't even want to be outside, she didn't even want to think about anything except for sleeping. Her mother followed her with a notebook and a few pencils. "They said the best road to recovery is rest and exercise, so here," she said as she sat the things down by her daughter. "Just try to draw, flex your muscles and hands. It will be for the best." and then she kissed her daughter's cheek and after wishing her daughter luck with her studying, she left Emma in front of the gardens. She sighed and gazed at the purple flower that was snugly set up against a stick. It had been damaged and they were trying to get it to grow straight.

She dully drew the flower's shape and then the blooming flower on top. She wasn't in the mood to do this, and she thought she never would again. She dropped the pad and then her pencil when her arms got too sore. How was she suppose to do this all under what she was thinking? Under what she was feeling?

It was about sunset when Emma was helped back into the castle by four guards. Only four taken out of the thousands that now watched her every single day. Edgar and Terra had increased her security level to the highest they could. When Emma stepped into the long hall ways of Figaro Castle she heard the muttering of several guards about a big farce about to explode tonight. Unsure of what it could be, she decided to continue on.

When Emma managed to get away from the guards, she took herself into the large kitchen to look for something to eat besides the crappy food she's been given. Her medics said that the healthy food would heal her faster. Emma didn't believe it: cheesy foods, cake, cookies and lots of sun dried tomato juice was what she needed, and her Uncle Sabin's seasoned pork. She was starving for _real_ food!

She was cutting through a piece of cinnamon bread—with a strained expression—when she heard her brother Benjamin run down stairs and into the kitchen without knowing she was there. When she turned to look at him, he froze, blind sided. He took a step back.

"Ben—"

"—Ah, you know, I'm not very hungry. Bye!" he ran off back to his room. Emma frowned and held the knife out in front of her to see her face in the silver. She didn't look like herself...she could understand why her brother did not want to see her. She swallowed when she thought about sticking the knife through her gut.

"Put the knife down, Emma." she heard her uncle's voice. She let the knife lean down toward the floor a little, as if leaning away from the thought. Sabin came up and took the knife away from her, frowning. "I don't think I'd be the one to be able to tell your family what you did if you did it. You know?" she looked down at her feet.

"Th-they avoid me."

Sabin rubbed his chin. "Well, what do you expect from them? They don't know what to say to you. Whatever they say could upset you or hurt you, so they'd rather not say anything at all."

Emma frowned. _Saying nothing hurts more than upsetting me._ "I...I don't care anymore."

"Oh? Then why were you deciding where to stick that knife then?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You know...pain _brings_ love."

"Not this kind of pain." she growled.

"No, you're wrong. Pain brings love...this pain you have, it will bring you something to love, something good. I just know it."

"I don't want anyone!" she shouted, pushing him away to grab her bread and crutches. "Just leave me alone."

"Ahaha, you act just like my girl when she was your age—" he laughed, crossing his arms even as he attempted to finish the rest of what he was going to say.

"You think this is funny?" she hissed. "You're an even bigger idiot than I thought." she stormed out of the kitchen. Sabin sighed.

"—Only you're more vile when it comes to insulting me." he finished as he turned to leave the kitchen.

* * *

It was dinner time when Emma was woken up by her mother. She was the only one who has been talking to her after the rape as a normal person. Emma thought Terra understood a little bit, and that helped her more than anything else she was doing. Terra helped Emma into something simple but pretty and easy to put on and take off. She then helped Emma down the stairs and into the kitchen. She told her to wait as she got her daughter's medication ready for after dinner.

"Okay," said Terra as she poured a cup of water. "drink this and we'll head into the dinning room." After Emma drank all of the water, they headed into the room. Sitting around the table, were all the members of the Returners and their families. There were two chairs free; one by Edgar and one by Cadence. Emma was helped to her chair near Cadence. Everyone was watching her with worried eyes, as if she could break any second or that she was some kind of zoo animal. She sat and sighed when her mother went to her seat.

It took all her might not to look up at the faces staring at her during the dinner. She knew they meant no harm, yet it still hurt her. Occasionally someone would say something normal, and another would laugh until they realized Emma was there again and go silent. She hated being the burden to them; forcing them to act as if their lives were ruined alongside hers, or that they can't have fun or live life because of her. It made her feel like a selfish monster.

A couple of times her name was mentioned in whispers from across the table and she found herself trying not to leave the table, until Cadence put a hand on hers under the table with a weak smile. "Just a bit longer, then we can all leave." when Cadence looked away she caught sight of Alex watching them carefully from his seat. She had never seen Alex acting like that before for any person unrelated to family or close friends to the family, it was suspicious. She looked back to Emma, who was busying herself watching her plate's untouched salad. "Emma, dear, would you like me to get you something else?" she made sure to keep her voice to a whisper. "Or perhaps you need help?"

The princess shook her head. "I'm not hungry is all..."

"Just let me get you something else and we'll see if that's true." and then she asked to be excused momentarily from the table from Terra. When she was on her feet, she bent down to whisper to Emma. "I'll be back; don't leave." and then she walked around the table and bent down by Alex. His mouth moved in rough movements for a few seconds before he was finally pulled off his chair and dragged into the kitchen. Emma looked up in time to see her eldest brother's face contort in anger and jealousy, before it vanished and was replaced by a calmness often seen in Edgar.

[-]

Once they were safely hidden away in the kitchen, Cadence grabbed his arm and made him stand still, for he was pacing the room nervously. "Stand still Alex," she commanded, irritated.

"Why did you bring me in here? I should be out there, with—"

"—'with'?" she interrupted quickly. "Exactly why are you so interested in Emma?"

He scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw how you were staring at her. What exactly is going on here? You don't know anything about the...the rape, do you?"

He growled, turning from her. "I was just told today...! That's all I know!" and then he turned back to her. "Why didn't you tell me this happened to her? Why did anyone else?!"

"Because it wasn't our news or business to tell other people, Alex. Now are you going to tell me why you are staring at her so rudely or do I have to have Terra remove you from the dinner?"

"No, please, don't do that. I—I'm just worried about her. I feel so useless not being able to help her..."

"Why should _you_ feel that way?" she asked, walking softly around him, almost like a circling hyena. There was something in her voice that reminded him of her mother's cold and calculating character she often showed. When he did not budge or attempt to answer, she stopped behind him and crossed her arms. "Well?"

"What does it matter? Why can't I be concerned about her?"

"Because I know you, and you don't ever get involved with women unless you have slept with them or you are trying to."

"Oh, I see!" he growled, turned around to glare at her. "You think I just want to sleep with her? Is that it? Or that I have already slept with her?"

"Pretty much...unless you want to tell me I'm wrong?"

"I—I..." he looked away. He couldn't say she was wrong. When he first met Emma he very much wanted to bed her, but it was more than that, yet less than it. He wasn't sure how to explain it. Once he got to know her and what she had been threw, all he wanted to do was help her. "...you are right."

She slapped him and he didn't bother to complain or avoid it. "You will leave her alone!"

"It isn't like that...!" he hissed, dragging her further away from the kitchen doors to the back of the room, near the food storage. "I mean...it was what I intended, at first, but it isn't anymore."

"Explain."

"I've gotten to know her, and now I just want to help her."

Cadence laughed, leaning against the wall even as she rolled her eyes. "You expect me to believe that?" she sighed, shaking her head. "Alex, I can see it in your eyes. I can see that you have already started what you 'first intended' to do. I am not stupid. I have know you since we were small kids...I think I even know you better than Zephyr ever will."

Alex tossed his hands up in defeat. "He would know that I'm telling the truth, at the least. What do you possibly think happened between us Cadence?"

"That's what you are going to tell me, or else I will confront you in front of her parents and see if answers will be provided."

Alex felt his finger nails digging into his palms from the strength he applied to his furious grip. He hated being threatened, especially by someone he thought was a close friend. "Friends don't threaten their friends, Cadence."

"I'm doing this for you," she whispered softly, her expression easing. "And for Emma. If you continue with what you are going, you will only hurt her. And right now Alex...she cannot afford it."

He understood her worry for the princess, but he didn't expect her to understand that he both liked Emma and didn't it. What happened to her doesn't matter to him, least not in any particular wrong way. She was still the same girl, just hiding away behind her pain, and he was certain he could help her through it—no matter who tried to stop him. Maybe Cadence could help him though. But he had to be careful. If he said anything wrong, he could further turn her against him and his agenda. He had to start by telling her the truth and pray to the gods she help. "Fine. If you must know, I kissed her."

Cadence's eyes widened. "W-What? When?"

"During the Antlion race. I took her out for a pick-nick."

"What did she do? Say?"

He tried to keep his grin down. Cadence was interested. That was a good sign. "Well...since...she doesn't know about the kiss."

Her face paled. "What? What did you do to her?!" he saw her hand flex, ready to strike again. He took a few steps back, holding his hands up to calm her. "Tell me Alex!"

"I just kissed her when she was asleep, that's all. It isn't anything to get angry about."

"While she was asleep?! Why would you do something like that?! You can't just kiss people without their consent!"

"It is like I said, it was just a simple peck on the lips. Nothing serious. Calm down and listen!" he looked toward the door, and then back at her. "A while back, when I was 'baby-sitting' her...we, well, we had a moment. Well, almost, before the guards stopped us."

"What are you talking about?"

"We were about to kiss—and yes, before you say anything, she was going to kiss me back. That means something, doesn't it?"

"No, not really. We are talking about a girl who has never had a date before, or...or a kiss." _at least not a real one_, Cadence thought grimly. "And if you continue this, she might fall for you Alex. And I don't mean the kind where's she comfortable with a one night stand. I mean she might actually want you to stay around her—forever. What if that happens?"

"It won't."

"Do you have any proof it won't happen? I want to know what you will do if that happens."

"I'm telling you right now it won't come to that—I'm not going to do anything more than kiss her a few times, build up her confidence and trust again. That's all. I know it will work and she deserves it. She's too great of a person to be in the shadows for the rest of her life. She deserves someone who will love her and give her everything she ever wanted, but she can't get that if she's too afraid to trust anyone again. So here I am."

Cadence sighed. "I won't say anything...but if I see it started in her Alex, you are going to stop. Do we have an understanding?"

He smiled brightly at her. "Of course." and then he looked around and then back at her. "Should you find something for her to eat?"

[-]

When Cadence and Alex returned, Cambyses' eyes were locked onto them, inspecting them coldly. Cadence did not miss the look and glared back at him, mouthing a 'don't you dare start' before she sat a tray of soft assorted foods before Emma. There was honey bread, buttered of course, soup, peaches, bananas and other soft fruits, as well as mushrooms stuffed with various toppings. "I wasn't sure what you liked, so I just got everything soft I thought you'd like." Emma said her thanks but did not reach for any of the food, keeping her eyes down, away from the table and the people. "You have to eat Emma...just try something here. For me?"

And then she looked up at Cadence. "May I be excused?"

Unsure of what to say or do, she looked to Terra and then her mother. "I'm not really the one to ask Emma...but if you aren't feeling well, you should tell your mother and she'll help you."

Noticing the two whispering among themselves and Alex watching them intensively, Terra frowned. She leaned over to her husband and whispered that he should end the dinner so Emma could go lie down and he agreed, starting with clearing his throat and clanking a spoon against the body of his cup. "May I have your attention everyone?" all at the table but Emma and Alex gave their attention to the king. "As you might have guessed, I called this dinner for a reason. The Council and the generals know...we have found out the ones responsible for—" he passed his glance to his daughter and suddenly remembered his note. _That must be why she hasn't said a single thing...how could I be so stupid?_ He thought, wanting to slam his head against the table for his idiocy. How could he forget about that? He'd go to her after dinner, explain everything. "—the assault on my daughter." That caught his daughter's attention. She looked up at him with horrified eyes and he couldn't understand why.

The entire table went silent, especially Cadence. Quickly she shot Cambyses a glare, wondering how he could possibly have lied to her about promising to keep Emma's secret. He gave her a 'I didn't do it' look but she was too furious to believe it. She felt under the table for Emma's hand and squeezed it, her own heart tearing at knowing the girl's pain would just be worsened from this.

"Their names are Kysle Baltan, Luke Aluza and his brother Eric—who went under the name of 'Duans' while they stayed here."

The table erupted in shock and their eyes went to the princess, especially Alex and Benjamin. There was a look of disgust in Ben's eyes that Emma never wished to see again in her life. Celes and Locke were shocked to silence to the news, while their son refused to look at the princess, keeping his eyes on his plate. Sabin jumped to his feet in rage and starting shouting, threatening the ones responsible with a slow death. Setzer tried to calm the monk down, but it wouldn't work. "What are we going to do?!" his eyes turned to his niece. "Why didn't you tell anyone that they hurt you?! We could have had them in custody already!"

Emma's eyes started to burn with tears. She knew this would happen. Before he could continue Cadence snapped at the monk furiously. "Don't yell at her!"

"I wasn't yelling at her, just—"

"—but you were screaming toward her." Locke muttered, crossing his arms. "It was—"

"—my father did not!" Zell growled at the thief. "If Emma thinks my father would yell at her then it is her own fault!"

"Shut up you idiot," Setzer muttered, lying his head in his hands, already tired from the dinner party.

"You shut up old man." the monk's son retorted coldly, igniting a fire from the shipmaster's sons. Soon enough there was a verbal war going on, with silence coming only from Emma and Edgar, though for different reasons. Terra, Celes and Cadence were trying to calm everyone down but since they were shouting it it was just confused as more fighting and nothing was heard or done. Jacen had gotten up and left the room sometime in between, and Cambyses and Ben were threatening to beat the sons of Setzer up for something they said against Figaro men.

It was times like this that Emma wished Relm and Gau were around for. They would be able to calm the situation down, or at least help her out of the room. But no. They were stuck halfway across the world, fending for their own kingdom and child while she was forced to sit among a group of family and friends ready to tear each other part...because of her. And now they all knew she had been tainted by more than one man, that she knew the entire time who hurt her and kept it a secret. Everything was falling apart faster than she thought it would, but it wasn't until her father jumped to his feet and shouted for everyone to sit down or be dragged out of the room like drunken fools that she realized it was just the beginning.

Once they were all seated and quiet, Edgar took a sip of his wine, to wet his throat and then said. "I have decided on war."

"War?" Terra echoed, staring at her husband in confusion. "Edgar, please, consider your daughter in this. She needs you. Don't risk our country's safety or your life for blood lust. We—Emma—can get her justice another way."

"You don't understand," he muttered, looking away from his wife to Emma. "they threw out any chance of being graced my mercy when they calculated a plan to harm my daughter." and then he looked down at the table as he laid a letter down on the table. "And we have no choice. I received this two days ago. A war proclamation from their king. Either we suit up now, or be faced with armed soldiers unprepared and fall to his sword."

The room was silent yet again. "I...I will join you. Whatever you need, you can have it." Setzer muttered, standing up. "Fleets, airships, bombs...anything. I will do it. Will you join me sons?" they nodded.

"Brother, I'll be right by you," Sabin said, smashing his fist into his other hand. "We'll rid this world of them like we did with Kefka."

"You will need a general who actually has a brain," Celes said with a smile.  
"And...and the general's thief." Locke pitched in. "I can sneak in and out of anything!"

Edgar smiled. "I thank you all. We have much to prepare for, so I now dismiss this dinner—"

"—Edgar," Terra grabbed her husband's hand and tugged him closer so she could whisper. "What about your daughter?"

Edgar looked at his princess. "There is time for talking later, Terra." and that was the final breaking point. Emma started to cry, almost hysterically, until Cadence swooped down to envelop her in a warm hug. Before Edgar could rephrase himself his wife slapped him, leaving a red stinging blotch on his face. He ignored the assault and tried to correct himself. He wasn't sure exactly what else was wrong with what he said, unaware that his daughter was led to believe he set her rape up and his absence was only clarifying it was true. "Emma, dear, I didn't mean it like that—"

"—leave her alone!" Cadence snapped, scaring the king into submission. She helped the girl up and toward the dinning room's doors. "Come Emma, let's go back to your room." as soon as they were gone Alex hurried to his feet to follow.

* * *

Cadence wasn't sure how to approach the subject of what just happened in the dinning room with the princess. She was hoping the walk to the girl's room would fill her head with some ideas, but before they could even get to the stairs Alex came running down the hall behind them. When he shouted for them to wait, Cadence felt the princess stiffen beside her.

"Wait, Cadence, wait...!" he puffed tiredly when he arrived besides the older woman and took a second or two to reclaim his strength before he continued on. "Emma...I—I'm sorry." Emma tightened her grip on Cadence's hand, unsure of what to say to him. Pity. It was the last thing she needed today, especially from Alex. Her silence unsettled him and he shifted on his feet, waiting. "Emma?" he asked softly, watching her rigid body for any indication she was going to answer him. "Please, say something. Anything."

Cadence sighed and gently patted the princess' hand before she looked at Alex. "I'm sorry Alex, but this isn't the time." and then she helped the girl up the stairs. It was then that Alex could see the tears in her eyes. He wanted to make them stop, to make her smile and laugh, but how was he to do that if she wouldn't acknowledge him or let him try?

In the princess' room Cadence was pleased to see that the girl's demeanour drastically shifted. Being near the others weakened her, as if she was battling off ill spirits with all her might every time someone was near. Away from it all, it looked like she was going to collapse in exhaustion. When they were seated on the bed—Emma trying to lie down flat—Cadence licked her lips, trying to ready herself for a battle to get the girl to speak.

"I know you must be angry," she said gently, encouragingly. "And the only way to feel better is to speak about it."

"It doesn't matter anymore," she managed to say through faint sobs, turning her head so her cheek pressed against the blankets. "Everyone knows. You heard them...they are mad that I kept it a secret."

"Quite frankly it isn't any of their business. If you wanted it a secret, then they shouldn't be angry at you—"

"—but you told them," she whispered, crying again. "I begged y-you..."

Cadence laid a hand on hers. "Emma, I didn't tell them. I promise. Your father went to Kysle and he told him everything. He's rotting in a dungeon downstairs right now because of it." the princess turned her head to look at the older woman with a faint smile and reddened eyes.

"Really?"

"Really. I decided you were right...in a way. It is up to you how this is handled. All we can do is be there for you, and I plan to be. If you want to be my friend, of course."

Emma giggled, a gentle blush on her face. "I w-would very much like that, Cadence."

"Then it is a deal! Say, would you like more of those chocolates now?"

* * *

Emma yawned when she woke up again, it was morning time and the smell of fresh bread was in the air. She rubbed her eyes and groaned at the pain radiating through her entire body. She stretched—tried to at least—and reached for crutches her mother had laid there after the dinner. She hobbled to the bathroom with some clean clothes and turned the bathtub on. She let it fill with hot water and slowly undressed, carefully not to fall or hurt herself. And then she gently got into the tub, her arm and back made cracking noises as she got over the side and into the water. The steaming hot water at first hurt, but after a few seconds, it made the pain go away. She smiled, closing her eyes as she yawned again, tired.

When she was done, she brushed her hair while looking into the mirror. She frowned when she saw the bruises and cuts. She dropped the hair brush. Tears bubbled up in her eyes as she realized she wasn't the same person now, that she would always be afraid and that she'd always carry what happened on her back. She started to cry.

When Emma finally got dressed and cleaned up, she made her way down to the garden. She sat about thirty feet away from a fwe guards near a far off garden next to a small pound. She dipped her pen into ink and began to draw the flowers there. They didn't look like how she usually made them look, but they resembled flowers. After, she began to write down their features and different appearance.

Over an hour passed and she started to feel tired, so she sat her things down and tried to get up. That's when she heard footsteps on the grass and turned, weakly smiling at her older brother. "Camb? What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be at the the Council-men' place?"

"Hehe, yea, but I told them they could wait." he smiled and sat down next to her, crossing his arms as he gazed down at her work. She blushed and covered it. She knew it was bad. "So, back to studying, huh?"

"I'm bored." she whispered. "I have nothing else to do, especially something that doesn't hurt me."

Cambyses sighed, rubbing his neck. "I assume its getting hard to get out of bed?"

"Yes..." she frowned, looking down at her closed notepad. "Camb...why did you come here?" she asked, making a wounded face. She knew he had a reason for this discussion, that it could not only be because he wanted to see and talk with her.

Cambyses took a breath, "you know how father is starting a war with the southern kingdom? Well, Alzar is a large island that will need a lot of men to take control of it. Father can't do it alone..."

"Father? Wait, he's going over there? Why can't the generals go over there?"

Cambyses continued "I will...I will be enlisting to help him." she froze, her soft eyes locked onto him with horror. She looked away, her hands gripping the grass below her.

"You're lying..."

"Its true Emma." he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, father needs help, he can't be over there by himself and I just can't let him go by himself. Plus, mother and Uncle Sabin can handle things while we are gone—"

"—You can't go!" she shouted at him, tears in her eyes. "Please don't go, y-you could get hurt or—or caught! Please Camb! I promise I'll call you Cambyses, I promise! Just...just please don't leave me alone..." she begged, her eyes now lost in terror and worry. He reached out to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and cried. "I need you..."

"I know, I know. I'll be back, I promise. Please don't cry, Emma...please?" she shook her head and held tighter, as if that could hold him down forever. "Emma..." he whispered, taking her arms off. "I have to go. Its three days from now, don't act so gloom, okay? Its not the end of the world, you have Ben and Mother."

"Benjamin hates me now though, and mother is so busy..." she bellowed, trying to grab his hand as he turned to walk away. She knew he wouldn't fall for the 'you're the only one I can talk to' excuse. "Camb! Please! Please!" he turned and smiled at her, tenderly.

"I'll be back, Emma. I promise." Emma fell down to the grass and started to cry.

* * *

_Three Days Later_

"Emma? Its time, your father is leaving." Rosie called to the silent girl sitting in her room on a chair staring at the wall. "Emma? Did you hear me? Its time!" Emma blinked, reaching for her crutches, she got up and made her way to the door. Rosie smiled and asked the girl to hurry. Emma wanted to kick Rosie, but decided against it. She was only trying to be nice, after all. And it wasn't her fault this was happening.

She stood on the tall platform, watching the women and families wave off the brave soldiers as they galloped down the streets of Figaro the Carriages and Chocobos to take them south. Leaning against her crutches, she looked over to her mother and Benjamin dully. They were waving off Edgar and Cambyses; Terra was crying and Ben looked worried. Edgar had given them final words and requests...but nothing for her the previous day. She remembered feeling even worse after that, heading to her room to sit and think about everything that happened. The way her father didn't talk to her, why he didn't give her any last words or requests, why she wasn't given something from him to remind herself of him. She stared mindlessly at the wall—afraid and sad—that morning.

It was like Edgar didn't even acknowledge her as his daughter, his seed. Emma felt so alone when her father refused to talk to her after her rape, if he only knew or felt, the pain she felt he would understand. Benjamin—much like Edgar—stopped talking to Emma altogether. No "good mornings" or "good nights." He was following what Edgar was going, and he didn't know how it pained her. She had no one to talk to, no one to explain how this pain made the pain from the rape hurt even more. Cadence was a little annoyed by her now, even Emma could tell and she knew it was because she constantly said she didn't want to speak about what happened...but Emma really did, she just didn't know how to word what they did to her. It hurt to even think about the pain, about the boys, about the dance about anything that even started before that day, or right after. She hated herself more than anything—she wanted to rip her heart out and stomp on it!

At nights, she would cry herself to sleep and wish that when she entered that haunted house, she never came out. It felt as if there were a giant black hole in her chest that could never be healed. She wanted to scream, to shout out all of her inner angers, frustrations, pain and sadness, but she knew she couldn't...she knew she _wouldn't_. She was alone.

As her father headed into his carriage with his son, he slightly turned his head to try and look back at the castle, to look for Emma, but he decided against it and sighed, hurrying on.

Emma looked back to her father, and then to her mother and sighed. She was crying more, a hand on Ben's shoulder. He looked sad. Emma frowned, hobbling over. She nudged Ben's arm, getting his attention as well as Terra's. "Its okay Ben." she whispered. "They will be okay." her voice was a little dry and squeaky, as if she were holding tears back. Ben glared.

"What would you know!" he snapped. "you hardly ever talk to them anymore! You act like you're higher than them when you're not!" he ran off, pushing away from her. Terra gasped, glancing back at her daughter.

"He didn't mean that—Emma, wait! Please!" the young girl started to walk away from her mother. Terra frowned. "Emma, come back!"

Emma threw her crutches down to the floor and fell toward her bed, crying. Benjamin hated her! She knew he'd hold it against her that their father went to war over her. Who next? Her mother and the rest of the kingdom? She pushed herself up straight and gazed at a photo her whole family.

Emma sniffed and picked the image up, sighing. _I remember when I wasn't hurt all the time...when dad thought of me more than a girl but as someone._ She gripped the image and then threw it against the wall; it shattered and covered the ground near the bathroom with glass shards. Her breathing calmed from raged to silent anger after a few seconds. She swallowed the lump in her throat and laid down, staring at the roof. How could her father just...leave? It was confusing. Didn't he care more for his family? She put a pillow over her head and held it there, crying into it.

Alex stopped by Emma's door and was about to knock when he heard her crying. He opened the door silently and found her crying into her pillow, and broken glass on the floor near the bathroom. He sighed and stepped into the room, closing the door. He knew what today was and was truly sorry for her. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, and then he shook her leg to get her attention. She picked the pillow up and blushed slightly when she saw who it was. She rubbed her eyes and nose.

"What do you want?" she muttered, angry.

"I was heading over to talk with you about today, but I heard you crying. This is more important to talk about than what I was going to ask." he smiled tenderly at her soft face. "Want to talk about the war? Or about your father and brother's leave for Alzar?"

"No."

"Come on, Emma. I know you want to." he whispered, shaking his head. "I can feel it, you want to talk about it, about everything—"

"—You're wrong." she growled, painfully rolling over to her other side to point her back at him. He chuckled.

"And I suppose you aren't sad about your father not talking to you either?" she paused and then turned back to him.

"Is...is it that obvious?"

"Yes. Its the Zuu Zuu in the room." he smiled at her embarrassed face and reached out to touch her hand. "You know you can talk to me, right? So just spill it, sweet heart." she smiled, lightly laughing.

"Why would I talk to a pompous pig?" she asked with a gentle smile, trying her best to let it be known she was teasing him.

"Ah, because you like me for one." he laughed when she started to giggle. "So, what first?"

Emma sighed, rubbing her arm weakly. "I...I don't know—"

"How about your father first?"

"What about him? I...I don't care if he doesn't like me." she looked away, avoiding Alex's eyes.

The young man sighed. "Why do you think he doesn't like you, Em?"

Emma sniffed. "Be—because I'm not like Cambyses. I'm not a boy and I'm not good enough for him." she started to cry. "I gu-guess my father doesn't like me because I can't take the throne from him." she covered her face with her hands, ashamed she was crying in front of someone. Alex laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, I'm sure your father loves you its just...well, you're a girl. You're harder to love and take care of than a boy. He's a man, he doesn't know how to share those 'feelings' and 'cuddly things' mothers do. Its harder for him to express himself to you. Which is why he usually surrounds you with so many guards and protects you from everything." Emma gazed at Alex with a thoughtful face.

"So...he cares but he doesn't want to show it because he's a man?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, yes. That's _exactly_ it—"

"—That doesn't sound any better!" she barked, smashing her fists into the pillow on her lap. Alex laughed.

"Well, it is. He loves you so much Emma he's going to war to get them back for what they did." he leaned over pat her back softly. "Your whole family loves you Emma."

"Not Ben..."

"Benjamin is just a boy going through changes. He's upset and he's searching for someone to take it out on. And that's you." she frowned, not sure about what Alex has been saying.

"That can't be," she muttered. "why would my father say fighting and getting revenge is more important than talking to me if he loves me?" she closed her eyes, sighing. "I guess it doesn't really mean anything. I don't mind if he doesn't like me—"

"—Bull shit!" he hissed. "You do too care, you just won't say anything." he took her hand. "Look, Emma, I won't repeat what I hear to anyone—" _maybe to my father or mother..._ "—You can trust me."

Emma shook her head. "I don't like talking about it, Alex. It..it hurts." he said that it had to hurt for her to get pass it, but she muttered that it shouldn't have happened anyway. He told her softly that things happen on purpose to form the life of that person, to give that person a better life and something to work for. "How would getting raped help me?" she asked angrily, turning her head to the wall.

"It doesn't." he said, getting up. "Its what you choose to do after that is important. If you run down the path of a depressed girl you'll ruin your life. But if you follow the path that leads to light, you'll have a great life Emma. You're too great of a person to not have a great life, you _deserve_ one." he leaned over and pecked her cheek with a kiss. Surprisingly, it startled her not because of the rape, but because she liked it.

Alex left smiling, thinking about her soft cheeks and her beautiful smell. Emma giggled when the door closed and fell backward on her bed, staring at the roof.

* * *

"Well, are you going to tell me why you called me over, Emma?" Cadence asked, a little bit annoyed. It was only fair. Cadence had been so sweet to her since her rape, and all Emma did was ignore her and give her attitude. She nodded and asked Cadence to sit down on her bed as she closed and locked the door. "Emma?" she asked again. Emma turned and sighed.

"I—I wanted to speak with you—"

"—Is about your father leaving a few days ago?"

"No...yes and no. Could you wait and listen, please?" she asked, frustrated as she paced the room.

"Alright then, why am I here?" Cadence crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the floor. Emma took a deep breath and sat down near Cadence.

"I was t—talking with Alex when my father left and he said—"

"—Oh, you were? What were you talking about?" she cooed in a teasing voice. Emma blushed, shaking her head.

"Its not like that, Cadence. Listen." when the brunette settled down, Emma continued. "Anyway, he said that...that I should talk to someone about it and—and I think he's right, a little bit."

"Tell me everything that happened first, Emma." she smiled when Emma reluctantly agreed. After explaining everything that happened, from when Ben got angry to Alex finding her and talking to her to the kiss on the cheek. At that part, Cadence interrupted. "I thought you said 'its not like that'?" she asked, laughing. It embarrassed Emma; she looked down.

"It-it was just a kiss on the cheek, Cadence."

"Yea, but it meant a lot to you!" she looked at the clock and frowned, "Look Emma, thank you for sharing, but my mother needs me at the flower shop. I can't stay any longer—"

"—Yea, sure, right. You should go. I'll be fine, thank you for coming Cadence." she said dryly as she walked Cadence to the door. Emma knew Cadence wasn't going to her mother's flower knew she was meeting her brother Cambyses. She just smiled and waved to Cadence as she walked down the road. When she was gone, Emma went to look for her Mother.

"Mother?" Emma asked as she steadily and carefully, came down the stairs using her crutches. She looked around the front house and then went to the dinning room. "Mother?" she called out again, feeling the aching burn of the pain start in her hips and chest. "Mother?" she called with more worry than the last. She peaked into the living space, but still nothing. She yawned. It was a boring afternoon and her back was starting to hurt and only her mother knew where her medicine was. It was to make sure she didn't take them and get addicted to them, or so Terra cried out when she saw Emma reaching for the medicine.

Emma finally found her mother pulling weeds from the garden. Emma frowned. "Mother?" she asked, a little shocked. Terra turned, smiling. "Why didn't you come? I...I was calling."

"I'm sorry, dear. Is there something you need?"

"...Uh? Oh, yes. My body is starting to hurt again..."

"Oh. Alright, I'll be right there. Go wait for me, please."

After Emma got her pills and liquid medicine, Terra asked if she were hungry. Emma nodded dully, a little upset. Terra could tell. "Is something bothering you, dear?" she wondered softly, preparing soup. Emma frowned.

"I...I over heard General Valioni. He said there was 'total chaos' in the western 'Caso'." Emma sighed. "I don't know what that means."

Terra hummed. "It sounds like Valioni was talking about a camp name for your father's army."

"It sounded bad." Emma muttered as Ben ran into the room and sat down on the chair, grabbing Emma's soup bowl right when Terra put it down for her. Emma growled. "Ben!" she hissed and he laughed. Terra wiggled a finger at Ben and gave Emma another bowl.

"Don't worry dear, if anything were wrong I would have been contacted before General Valioni. Now eat up—you are getting so thin these days." she pinched some of the skin on Emma's under arm and rolled eyes. Emma blushed.

"Mother," she growled, sticking the spoon into the soup. Benjamin laughed.

"Yea Emma, you look like a stick figure these days. Bet ya could fit through a crack." he started to laugh with his mouth full. Emma punched his arm. "You're right...not skinny. _Way_ too fat."

"Benjamin!" Terra shouted, slamming her hands down onto the table. "Say sorry right now!"

"I don't want to! She should be happy I took her food. She needs to eat less." he muttered as he went for another scoop of food.

Terra, before she could stop her, saw the anger and humiliation cross her daughter's face. She grabbed her water and splashed it at her brother's face. Benjamin stood up and raised his fist to punch her but stopped when she screamed and fell off her chair. Her mother gasped when she saw Emma lying on the floor, covering her face. She gazed at Ben's eyes; they were full of guilt and worry as he stepped away from Emma. Terra ran over and shook Emma.

"Ben, what did you do?"

"No-nothing yet! I—I swear it!" Ben swallowed. "She fell before I did _anything_."

"She got scared of you, Benjamin Cornelius Figaro!" Tera shook Emma again. "Sweety? Sweety? Its okay...don't cry, don't cry."

* * *

Emma laid staring at the roof again for the millionth time since her father left with her brother. She remembered Ben reaching to strike her and her blacking out and then waking up here. She was confused and scared, but mostly humiliated. Humiliated that she fainted in fear of her brother. She would be the laughing stock of Figaro for sure now. She got up and looked out the window into the dark night sky. She sighed, leaning against her crutches to open the door, she left her room.

"Mother?" her voice was a little weak as she stepped into the kitchen. She saw her mother staring endlessly out the window, a cup of wine in hand. Her eyes were red and stuffy. She swallowed.

"Mother? I...I have to tell you something. Its important—Mother, what's wrong?" she asked when her mother started to sob. "Mother? Answer me!"

"Its about your brother."

"S-So?"

"He...he's gone missing."

"You're lying." Emma spat at her mother, stepping back. "You're a liar!" Terra turned with a letter in her hand. It had Edgar's writing over it.

"Your father reported it to me." she whispered, putting her cup down. "He...he sent it to me a day ago with haste." Emma gripped the letter, tears in her eyes. _He...He was my brother. I got him caught._ She dropped the letter. She turned and ran off.

The pain struck Emma like bricks. She was hoping—no praying!—that Alzar kingdom did not manage to capture her brother. She was begging the gods for another chance. She laid her head in her hands and heard Benjamin screaming in his room. He must have found out before her...

Ben's screaming stopped and Emma looked up as she heard him stomping down from the third story room to the second story, where she lived. Her door flew open and he stood, glaring at Emma. She stared at her older brother, worry in her sad eyes.

"This is your fault, Emma!" she looked down, frowning. "If...if you had never even went to the dance none of this would be happening!" He gripped his hands. "Why couldn't you keep your legs crossed? Its your fault our brother will be killed! Your fault Emma! How can you even live knowing that?" Emma sobbed.

"I...I—"

"—Leave your sister alone you punk!" Alex grabbed Ben by his arm and twisted it behind his back and pointed him back to the door. "Get the hell out!" he threw him out the door and slammed the door shut, locking it. He sighed and turned to Emma. Alex stepped forward, weakly. "I heard about your brother going missing. Don't worry, that doesn't mean he's been caught, Emma." he sat down near her and wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer. "I promise...shh, don't cry." she hugged him tightly and cried against him as he sighed, patting her back. _She's been through too much already..._ he thought. Alex felt like it was time to go after half an hour. He stood, but she grabbed his hand tightly.

"No! Please...please don't leave me."

"Emma, I can't—"

"—Please? J-just stay with me..." she begged, her red eyes pleading with his. He rubbed his neck and came over, helping her up, he pulled the blanket down.

"Alright. You just go to sleep."

"You won't leave me?" she cried, crawling into bed after taking her sandals off. He promised and crossed his heart and put the blanket over her. He sat down on the chair across from her and rolled up a scarf he found and used it as a pillow. After three hours of watching her sleep peacefully, he fell into slumber himself, dreaming about Emma's beautiful eyes.

* * *

_Well, that's it for chapter 5! I hope it was an improvement to the old version.  
_

_EDIT:  
_

_2013, August 2nd! Remade pieces of it, did some grammar checking and more! :D  
_


	6. Skin On Fire

**Notes**: A tiny warning for the near end. Please be cautiousness, after all this is a romance story. This is a Christmas chapter.

**Skin On Fire**

Emma wasn't happy about the note, and neither was Benjamin. He was even more upset with Emma. He avoided her more than before and her mother just...fell apart on the inside. It was worse than when they heard about Emma being raped—everyone was just gone, shells. Emma was a little annoyed. It was December twenty fourth, Christmas Eve. Yet her mother still didn't wrap Ben and Emma's things, which she'd usually did. Emma understood being upset, but why let life stop? That's what they've been telling her! They didn't for her and its not like she just wants the presents...she just wanted a normal day with her mother and try to patch things up with her brother, Ben. Who everyone could tell, hated Emma right now.

He honestly blamed her for the problems they have. Ever since she got raped their life has gone to hell. He wasn't afraid to say that to her and Terra, or anyone who could listen. Even Rosie started to feel a little weird around Emma. Rosie loved Cambyses as if she were part of the family and now he could be gone.

Emma headed into the living space where the decorated tree was—that she ended up doing all by herself—and saw her mother dully wrapping presents. Emma bit her lower lip and limped into the room to sit by her. "Mother, are you alright?"

"Yes..."

"Then why..." Emma sighed. "Alright...need any help?"

"No." she answered, her eyes glowing a bit of a green color.

"Are you sure—"

"—I said no!" she snapped, tapping up the end of the box. Emma swallowed back a sob.

"Alright then...goodnight." she waited for a 'goodnight' before she left, but her mother just stared angrily at the wrapping paper. Emma turned and left the living space, hurt.

The next morning was a little early for Emma's tastes. She heard Benjamin run down the stairs, stomping, and started saying something about his presents. He was happy...for now. Emma got up and took a warm, soothing shower and then got dressed into warm clothing. She popped her feet into slippers and reached for her crutches.

The walk down the stairs was painful—she fell the previous night trying to get her shirt off—but she managed it and stepped into the living space. Around the bottom of the tree was a circle of presents. Only one was open and Emma knew it was the "none waiting" present Benjamin could open whilst others were asleep. Emma saw her mother sitting in a chair, a cup of fresh tea in hand. Emma sat down, tired. She didn't get much sleep last night...she stayed up crying.

Benjamin picked another present up. It was from Edgar. He forgot his mother and father went shopping earlier. He opened it and pulled out a set of tools to work on machines. Benjamin showed an interest in machinery. Emma was handed a present by her mother. Emma read the title tag: "Parents". She smiled, excited for once in the longest time.

Emma ripped the paper off and opened the small box, wondering what it could be. Inside was a picture frame. _What?_ She looked over at Ben who just opened another present "machinery" related. Emma was handed another present. Inside was frame glass. _I don't get it...what's it for?_ She opened one of the last two presents. It was a block for the back of the frame. She gazed at her mother, perplexed. She wanted to ask about it, but figured it as rude and waited for the next and last present.

Inside was a picture of the Returners and families. Emma searched the picture. It was her gift. A gift of other people. She wasn't even on the image! She saw Ben opening a larger present. It was Edgar's Tool Set he used to fight off Kefka and enemies while they traveled. Benjamin got the stuff that held significance in her father and mother's life, she got the crap they left behind. Benjamin didn't even know as much as she did about her father's work. About the Tool Sets or machines he worked on, yet he got all of his precious stuff.

"Wow, dad's Machine Bow." Benjamin laughed, holding it up. Emma tried to hide the tears. "I can't believe it! And his sword set!" Ben was holding Excalibur high above his head in a sheath, admiring the beautiful glow. Her eyes misted over, her bottom lip shook as Ben and all his presents got fuzzy in her eyes sight.

"Oh...dad's Relics too. I can't believe it, they must be so old and powerful..." Ben smiled. "I'm gonna make dad proud with these!"

"Emma," said Terra still watching Ben. "How about your presents?" they paused when they saw her face and eyes.

Emma held the frame up. "Its..." she swallowed back the lump. "Its g-great..." she sniffed. "I'll g-go put it up..." she got up and hobbled off as fast as she could. Emma didn't see the weird green shine in her mother's eyes as she left.

* * *

"A frame?" asked Celes, rubbing her chin. "Why a frame?"

"We...we couldn't think of anything else. She doesn't share what she likes! How were we suppose to know what she wanted? Besides that, a gift is meant for the idea of what it stands for. Of what that person thought of for her." Terra asked, defeated. "I'm probably not the best mom, but I know even a better one couldn't have guessed what Emma wanted."

"True. She is a bit weird. But you should have tried harder. I mean, a damn frame? Seriously?" Celes rolled her eyes. "I think she wouldn't have been upset if it were clothes or something. What did you get Ben?"

"That's the thing, we gave him older stuff. Edgar's tools and weapons. There was nothing out that interested him he didn't already have, so we thought 'why not our old stuff'? Plus, Edgar doesn't want Emma anywhere near weapons."

"Oh, I see why she's upset." Celes sighed, sitting down. "She got a damn picture and she wasn't even in it and yet her older brother got way more presents and better ones too." Celes closed her eyes. "Guess what thought she had in her head during all of that?"

Terra stared motionless at Celes until something clicked. "Oh..." she whispered, frowning. She realized her daughter thought she didn't care enough to think about her the way she did for Ben, but that wasn't true in the slightest. She loved her daughter!

* * *

_Knock, knock._ Rosie opened the door to the castle and smiled. "Sir Alex?"

"Marry Christmas, Rosie." he kissed her cheek and handed her a box with roses. "A rose for a rose." he smiled comfortingly at her and asked where Emma was. Rosie pointed upstairs. "In her room, handsome." Alex chuckled at her and hurried up stairs.

He opened the door and saw Emma sitting on the window seat. Across from her was a little framed picture. He stepped in and closed the door, frowning. "Emma?" she looked over and sighed. He saw her red eyes and walked over, carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yes...I'm fine."

"Why were you crying?" he sat next to her after picking up the image. Emma changed her gaze to something outside the window that caught her attention. "Emma, you can tell me..."

"I...they honestly don't care about me." Emma looked down, crying again. "I don't get it...why don't they care about me, Alex?" she asked, sobbing. Alex sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"What makes you think this, Emma?"

"I-I got a p-picture for my present but Ben got-got all of father's personal th-things." she sobbed against his chest, sniffing. Alex patted her back. _Oh, she got this?_ He stared at the image. _She's not even on it, but Ben and Cambyses are. What the hell kind of present is this?_

He rubbed her back but lightly pushed her back. "I don't know what to say, but..." he pulled out a box from his shirt. "but I did get you something." he smiled when she gently took it from him. "Go on, open it sweet heart." he grinned at her when she started to unwrap it. Inside was a book. She smiled when she read the title. "The Swan".

"Alex..."

"Yea, yea I know. I'm the greatest." he laughed when she giggled, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"How did you know I—"

"—I heard you talking about it. Plus...remember what you told me at the Race?"

"But its been sold out everywhere—"

"—It is my copy." Emma smiled at him and opened the book. "I put some pointers and explanations in the margins." he laughed. "Hope you don't mind that..."

"No, its perfect. Thank you so much, Alex." she hugged him tightly. "It is the best present I've ever had." she stayed there, hugging him until it became uncomfortable and Alex pulled away politely.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now, when you get to chapter seven and you see my notes, make sure you go back and...and...what?" he asked when she started to stare at him with soft eyes. She smiled brightly.

"Nothing. Just happy."

"Oh...that's a good thing, right?" he laughed nervously and then rubbed the back of his neck. "A-anyway, just make sure you read chapter six again after seven, okay?"

"Okay." she smiled and looked down at the book. "Thank you Alex." she whispered again, gripping the book.

Alex blushed. "Yea, I know. I'm the best." he hugged Emma and got up. "I gotta go now, but I wanna wish you a merry Christmas, okay?" he leaned down and kissed her cheek again. Emma's eyes sparkled but he didn't notice. "Have a nice day, Em." and then he left.

Emma smiled. "You too." she said after he closed the door.

Emma was laying on her stomach, reading the book Alex got her when she heard her mother's voice downstairs. She sat up to listen.

"So you're saying that he couldn't find him?"

"Yes, my queen. I'm terribly sorry, king Edgar tried but-"

"Where are the letters?"

"H-here..."

Emma frowned. Getting her crutches, she headed outside her door and peaked over the railing down at her mother and a soldier. "Camb...he really is gone now..." Terra closed her eyes and started to cry. "My little boy...why...?"

"Mother?" Emma asked, looking down at her. Terra gazed up with tears in her eyes.

"What, Emma?"

"W-What's wrong?" Terra frowned and shook her head, dropping the letter as she walked away from the soldier and Emma. The young girl reached down and took the letter, frowning just a bit at the handwriting. _Father?_ She opened the letter and read it silently, the last part rang in her head:

_Cambyses has been captured by Alzar's men—_

And then she started to cry, her heart torn. She dropped the letter and shook her head. _No...he couldn't have! He...he was supposed to come home. He promised me!  
_

* * *

"And you have tried to get her to come out and eat?" Celes asked Rosie while Locke walked off to find Terra and help her through what has happened. Rosie nodded.

"I've tried my hardest...ever since she read that note, she's been worse than her mother." Rosie frowned. "She's getting so thin! The last time she actually ate was the 25th...I'm afraid for her."

"Alright, I'll try to get her to eat...you go find Ben and make sure he's alright."

"He is, but he did run off. I should fetch him..." Rosie ran off, leaving Celes down the hall staring at the last door. The tall woman headed over and knocked a few times—and at first, silently—but when no one answered, she banged on the door. Without getting an answer, Celes opened the door and peaked inside before coming in.

Sitting on the bed—windows closed, curtains drawn down and lights off—was Emma, staring blankly at the wall. Her crutches were just thrown on the floor, and by the look of it, haven't moved since the 25th. Celes closed the door and stepped in.

"Emma? Why haven't you gone outside yet? I know what happened to your brother...but he wouldn't want you to starve to death because of it, you know that." Celes held up a heated plate with a two slices of chicken, peas and two biscuits. Steam sizzled off of the food, sending the smell around the little cot. Celes remembered telling Terra not to let her daughter sleep in the attic-like room, but she loved it and that was enough for Terra. But being in the room again, she knew she was right in her concerns about it. It was way too dark, and way too isolated.

"Emma? I have your favorite—chicken!" she chirped, unknowing chicken was not her favorite food. "I know you must be starving too..." she cut herself off and laughed. "Just take a bite, kay?" she sat down and sat the plate on a pillow in front of Emma. "Eat up!" the girl didn't budge. "Em..." she picked the fork up and waved the smell in front of her face. "Please eat..."

Emma turned her face away. Celes sighed. "You know...I have a strong feeling your brother is alright. I know he'll come back and if I know Edgar, he'll get him back _anyway_ possible—I know it!"

Emma blinked, shaking her head. "Leave."

"Not until you eat something!" Celes barked. "I'll leave and you eat. Deal?"

"No. Leave." Emma closed her eyes when Celes sat the plate on her lap.

"Eat!" Emma fingers tightened into a ball.

"I said leave!" she shouted at the blond mother, he eyes flaring. Celes only saw Terra in front of her then...in Esper form. Celes looked down and swallowed, getting up. She saw steam, but was unsure if it was from the plates or her. _M-magic?_ The blond left the room, closing the door. She turned and saw Alex just making it up the stairs. He froze and frowned.

"Emma in there?"

She nodded, dully. "Yes..." Alex headed pass her. "get her to eat...please."

He sighed when he saw the sad lump on the bed, staring down at the plate of food, the aroma not even tempting her. He came up and sat down. "Emma? I...I heard about your brother. I'm sorry, I know it must hurt—"

"—Leave."

"I'm not leaving like how you scared Celes out. You're just a little girl, the worse you can do to me is cry and that would break my heart." Alex smiled charmingly. "Unless its to lessen your burden, of course!" he patted her hand. "Come on and eat, and then we'll talk about it, okay?"

"No."

"Damn it, Em." he rolled his eyes, picking a fork up with some chicken. "Eat it or I swear I'll...I'll." he glanced at her eyes and frowned, shaking his head. "Emma...please don't hold it back anymore. I'm here for you...I can help."

"How?" she croaked, weak. He rubbed his nose and then took her hand.

"By believing in me and trusting me. Emma, holding this back will only hurt you. Please talk to me...please?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Alex wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her into a hug. She gasped and at first tried to get away, but after a few seconds, she wrapped her arms completely around his—amazingly—muscly chest and rested her head on his shoulder, lightly crying. Alex sighed, rubbing her back softly, his cheek against her beautiful green hair. He softly whispered her name and said everything would be okay, and that she should never ever cry again. "It will be fine, Emma. I promise you...please don't cry, angel." she pulled away from him, her eyes full of tears.

"A-angel?" she asked, both shocked and skeptical.

He chuckled. "You caught me, sweet heart." he smiled and took her hand. "You are the most perfect little angel I've ever seen." He smiled down at her stunned face. "The most dear one..." he kissed her forehead ever so gently for a few seconds and then pulled away, grinning. "With the softest skin I've ever felt!" he said at last, to ease the moment. She laughed, still crying. She hugged him again, sniffing.

"I'm afraid, Alex..."

"And why is that, deary?"

"I...I feel like everything is going to fall apart..." she shook her head, muttering against his chest: "I feel like I won't be the same soon...like something will happen and—and I won't be here."

Alex closed his eyes. "You will be fine, Emma." his hands were splayed flat against her back. He could feel her warm skin and how soft it was. He only noticed then that she was wearing a little dress that stopped right above her breasts, exposing her back and shoulders. He laid his head down on the top of hers and sighed. He took a breath and inhaled the sweet scent of honey-suckle and let his breath out; it was weak and breaking up—as if he were cold. She smelled so beautiful. She felt beautiful. She was beautiful. She was kind and innocent, and smart too. Everything a sane man would want in a woman. Her warm skin soon burned at his finger tips—he decided to go for it.

He lowered his hand to small of her back and gently rubbed. Emma shivered at his could hands. "Your hands...their cold." she whispered. He had forgotten it was freezing outside. After all, deserts were extremely cold at nights and he still wasn't warm yet. He sighed and lowered his hands just a bit more—it startled Emma. She pulled back, confused at his actions. "Alex?"

He seemed defeated by shame. "I...um, thought you could...warm me up a bit, you know?" She blinked and made a face that meant she didn't believe his excuse. But she grabbed a blanket and sat up on her knees and draped it around his shoulders. She smiled sweetly at him, her wet eyes and red cheeks turned up in delight just a bit.

"Better?" all he did was nod because all he thought about was her face, her warmth and her beautiful voice. She nodded back and slumped up against him and slightly shivered, just a bit. He really was cold. He put one arm around her and smiled.

"How about that food, sweet heart?" she laughed and reached out for the food. Alex stared at the cuts over her arms, disgusted that someone could actually harm her...or any other girl. She picked the plate up and sat it down on her lap. She was glad it wasn't _too_ cold. She took a bite of the chicken and sighed, her stomach growling. He could tell by the black rings under her eyes and the weakness he saw in her eyes, that she was very hungry and tired...and sad.

There was only one biscuit left by the time she had finished her dinner. Emma paused before eating it. She looked at Alex and held it out. "Here."

"Yea, that's fine. I already at..." he saw her eyes and sighed, taking the biscuit, he ripped a giant piece off and swallowed it. She smiled at him.

"Good right? Rosie makes the best biscuits." she giggled at him when he over dramatized the taste. After swallowing, he touched her nose and lightly pushed her down to the bed.

"Don't laugh at me, silly woman." she giggled again when he tickled her all over her arms and under arms, even her belly. She pushed against his muscled chest with her right hand—the only one that didn't hurt too much—and laughed at him.

"Get up, you oaf!" she laughed when he said no and rolled over so she was on him. She grinned down at him. "Hm! Now I'm on top." she giggled, looking down at him with soft eyes. Her beautiful green hair fell over one side and spilled over like a mint green waterfall. Her long hair lightly touched his chest and he could spell the soap she used. His mouth and body burned. Without thinking, he reached out and cupped her cheek. Her eyes slightly widen, but she sat still — waiting for _him_. Yet he stared and stared at her eyes, wondering something, or so she thought. He brushed his fingers against her cheek and then slowly to her lips, feeling the way her lips curved. She closed her eyes against his touch, taken. He moved his hand up to her eyes and nose, feeling every curve of her face — _wanting_ every curve. And then, with his index finger, trailed a neat line down from her forehead to the tip of her cut little nose and paused.

His eyes burned intensively as he searched her face for any sign of rejection. He saw nothing and sat up to kiss her tenderly. His mouth met soft lips that almost felt like she wanted this longer than he did. He kissed her softly, and then kissed her again, a little harder. When he started up another kiss, he'd lightly let his tongue wash over her unmoving mouth. Her eyes were closed, her breathing frail. Her warm hands had somehow found a place on his chest, one palm on each muscled breast of his. He turned his head a bit to be able to kiss her better and she leaned forward, to lean into him. Her finger nails were lightly poking his skin, and her beautiful scent sent his mind in swirls. When he finally kissed her harder, she moaned and opened her mouth to kiss him back, softly. He could tell it was her first time kissing. It wasn't sloppy, but very inexperienced, but it was such a beautiful kiss. Her lips brushed gently against the corner of his mouth as his hands went to her waist, his kisses becoming even more heated. His whole body ached for her. His mouth dried even though he knew it was wet. His hands became shaky, his thoughts spiraled out into wild fantasies. One thought was wondering what she was thinking. He felt her fingers tug at his shirt and felt everything in him melt.

Alex removed his hands from her waist and started for his shirt, trying to take it off for her. She pulled away from his hungry lips when he growled in frustration at his button up shirt. She giggled, taking his hands. He didn't want to lose this moment! Not when he finally got it! He grabbed her face—tenderly, so he didn't hurt her or scare her—and fiercely took her mouth with his, covering her jaw and cheeks with kisses so warm, it made her body tingle in delight. She hummed against his mouth when his hands went behind her back to push her closer to him.

Emma felt his fingers searching for the lace to the back of her dress and sighed. She felt his skin, and it felt like it was on fire. She moaned again when he lightly bit at her ear. Emma was starting to feel something she's never felt before and it scared her...in a good way. She gasped when he sucked on her neck, her eyes closed and her hands tightening into balls against his chest. He was starting to trail his kisses with tongue strokes and it felt so good to her. She wanted more of him...she wanted him there. He was the only one who understood her...didn't look at her with those sadden eyes of shame. She had thoughts, thoughts of him coming to her at night and spending it with her, holding her tight, letting her cry and laugh around him. She swallowed the lump in her throat when ran a hand under her dress and up her stomach to her chest.

His warm fingers rubbed over her breasts, sending goosebumps all over her body. And then he started undoing her dress. He deftly undid the lace on the back and pulled the clothes off of her, halfway, so her breasts were exposed. A smile spread across his face and he leaned in, kissing his way down from her neck to between her breasts. "Alex..." she whispered and he hungrily started up her right breast, his warm kisses making her moan. She quivered under him, her breathing hard and shallow. He reached to pull the dress down the rest of the way when he heard people heading up the stairs.

"—I'm sure he got her to eat—" His eyes went wide. He jumped off of Emma's frail body that was shaking and pulled her up. It startled her. She stared at him, confused, sad _and_ enraged. He put a finger against her lip, pulled her dress back up and crudely tied the laces and then went for his shirt. And then buttoned up his shirt, fixing his hair...and her's. He saw the red mark on her neck and began to panic. He saw a scarf over on the table and ripped it off the table and lightly wrapped it around her neck.

She frowned, still red from their moment. "Alex why did—" Why would he stop? She didn't want him to stop...

"Shssh!" he whispered. "Don't take that scarf off..." he could hear them getting closer. He saw the smeared lip herbal juice on her lips and swallowed, leaning in to lick her face. She gasped, her face bright red. He licked it all off and coughed, smelling his breath. He smelled like her breath! He fell off the bed in a hurry and looked at her shocked face. She really didn't have any idea why he would have to stop kissing her because of Rosie and Celes. He stood. "Don't tell them anything—" he paused when the door opened. Celes and Rosie paused, staring at him. Their gaze fell on Emma, whose eyes were bright with excitement and her face and body seemed to look red. Celes _hmm'd_ quietly and sighed.

"Emma," she said as she turned to the girl, wondering why she had a scarf on. "Did you eat?" she nodded dully. Celes looked pleased by that. "Good. Mind if I stick around to talk with you?" Alex was shaking his head, trying to tell Emma not to, but the girl nodded. He was forced to leave the room with Rosie, worried that Emma might slip up and spill something about what just happened.

"So...feeling better?"

"Yes." her answer was short and quick, too quick. Celes narrowed her icy blue eyes.

_Hm...I wonder why._ "And why is that all of the sudden?" Celes arched an eyebrow when Emma flushed, her eyes down-casted in embarrassment.

"I...I don't know. Well...Alex made me feel better."

"How?" Celes asked, leaning forward. This made Emma nervous.

"Um...he-he talked on me—no! I meant talked _with_ me..." she looked down, her throat dry. Celes giggled.

"How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?"

"Him kissing you." she smiled when Emma answered.

"Great—" she paused, scared that she just slipped. "W-what are you talking about, Celes? He...he didn't kiss me."

"Oh?" she teased, smiling as she nudged at the scarf. "And I suppose that's the latest trend?"

"I don't care what you assume happened Celes. I-I want you to leave now." she turned away from Celes, annoyed. Celes reached over and ripped the scarf off. Emma gasped, hiding her neck.

"I knew it!" she chuckled.

"G-Get out of my room! _Now_!" she snapped, her face turning dark with rage.

"Fine." Celes turned. "Should I call Alex back in?" she teased before leaving the room. She was answered with a flying pillow.

* * *

Cadence frowned when she saw Alex sitting on a bench, his eyes watching his feet. He looked distracted...really distracted. She smiled and leaned down to look at his face. "You okay, Alex?" he looked up at Cadence.

"Aye...what brings a beautiful woman like yourself here?"

"I was...walking. I heard about Cambyses. Is Emma okay?"

"No, not really. I got her a little happier though."

"How so?" she asked, sitting down with him.

He blushed and shrugged. "I talked to her." Cadence would surely spill what happened to Terra, and then Terra to Edgar and then the king would kill him.

Cadence rolled her eyes. "You know...my mother tells me everything she knows, right?"

"And that's supposed to mean something to me how?" he laughed, shaking his head.

Cadence laughed, looking up at the sun. "She knows you two are fooling around." Cadence whispered to him. He made a shocked face.

"F-fooling around? Wow and I thought your mother was a saint."

"So you're saying you didn't fool around with Emma the other day?"

"..." He looked away, rolling his eyes. "You...don't understand."

"Oh I do! I just can't believe Emma had..._it_ in her. I thought she was really glued, you know?"

"Shut up!" Alex growled at her, standing. "You don't understand how she feels." Cadence sighed, sitting back. "You all sit so damn high in your seats that you just glare down at her with hatred and disgust! Its sickening and you guys don't even know how it makes her feel!"

"Alex calm down, I didn't say anything bad. I was just commenting that I never thought she'd...do such a thing. Its hard to believe—"

"—She's lost and lonely! Why wouldn't she want someone to make her feel better? Her damn family doesn't even try!" Alex gripped his hands. "Besides...I kissed her, not the other way around."

"Yet she didn't try to push you away, did she? No, because she likes you a lot—_obviously_."

Alex shook his head, defeated. "No...she thinks she wants me and feels something for me, but its all...the pain she feels trying to heal by deluding herself into liking me." he rubbed his neck, forcing a laugh that Cadence didn't catch. "Besides that, she's not my type."

Cadence sighed and got up. "As you wish Alex; I will leave you and it alone. For _now_." with that, she departed and left the poor young man to drown in his guilt over taking advantage of Emma's feelings.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._ Emma looked up at the door from her note pad. She wasn't drawing, but writing. She sighed and said to come in. Cadence stepped in, smiling at Emma whose face was now ruled as worried. "Emma...?"

The green haired girl gazed up at her, weakly. "Yes?"

"I...want to talk to you."

"If its about Cambyses then I don't want to hear it." Cadence frowned, shaking her head as she sat down next to her.

"No, I want to talk about...Alex."

Emma froze. "Alex? Why?"

"Because my mother told me what he did." Emma's eyes shined with anger.

"Figures she'd do that. Sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." Emma started to write again, her hand shaking from pain. Cadence could tell her bones still ached terribly, and if she knew her body anatomy, she could tell Emma's arm healed completely wrong—she could never be able to draw again if she didn't take care of it. She wanted to ask her if she wanted something to ease the pain, but decided against it. Emma wouldn't let her help anyways...

"You're wrong. She told me because she's worried. She thinks Alex is just...using you by using what happened." Emma frowned, shaking her head.

"He's not. I-I think he likes me." Her whisper was unsure and it sounded hurt, as if she still didn't believe it yet. Cadence shook her head.

"He told me in the park you're not his type, Emma." the young gasped, her eyes wide. "I'm looking out for you because you're my friend and frankly, you need the help a lot more than anyone else in my life—"

"—Why would you say that?" she asked, pained. "Why would you lie about him like that? Aren't you his friend?"

"I am his friend, Emma. I'm telling the truth. I told him my mother found out and that's when he said you weren't his type—" She paused at Emma's hurt face. "—I'm sorry Emma, its true." Cadence could see the tears building up in her eyes, but before she could let them go Emma told Cadence to leave her room in an angry voice. The older girl stood and left.

The next morning Emma rose, showered, dressed and ate her meal. She could hear Ben in the next room with all his presents. He was working on things, trying to learn about the different parts of the machines...parts that she knew of already. She poured her medicine into her cup because her mother left her medication on the counter and left to tend to the garden, dismayed and hurt by the letters.

"—and this is the Caliber...Caliber Model 3D4! That's right, gotta remember that..." Ben muttered in the other room. Emma sighed, sipping her milk. What a lousy day. She took her crutches and headed out of the kitchen. She walked into the room with Ben and headed for the couch, her back and legs already tired. She watched him fiddle and mess with the different parts on the build-a-machine present Edgar and Terra got for him. He accidentally dropped the screw-driver and it rolled over to the leg of the couches, near Emma's foot. She leaned down and grabbed it, holding it out to him.

"Need some help?" she asked softly. Ben stared at her and then shook his head.

"No," he yanked the tool away from her and sat down, an angry puff of air released from his mouth and his green eyes furious. "Go draw or something." he muttered, fiddling again. Emma looked down at her fingers and hands.

"How?" she asked sharply, venom in her voice. Ben looked up and locked his eyes on her hands.

"The same way you did before."

"...my hands _worked_ then." she whispered.

"Then how did you think you would help me?" he spat, leaning toward his machine. "Why ask me for help if you can't move your fingers or hands?"

Emma swallowed. "I thought you'd let me. I wasn't intending on actually helping..." she closed her eyes. "I guess you really don't like me right now then, right?" he paused for a few seconds and thought of his brother and his father and nodded.

"No I don't and frankly...I don't really want you in this room right now either for what you've done."

"What did I do?" she asked weakly. "Because I have no idea what I did, Ben—"

"—Benjamin." He growled, he sounded just like Cambyses when he said it. Emma frowned, repeating her question but saying his full name.

"You couldn't keep your legs crossed and now because of you, my father and my brother are over in Alzar fighting a war YOU started. You should have been the one to be taken away. But no! You cried and cried until dad finally let you go to that dance, and look where it got Camb, father, mother and myself! Look around you Emma! Look at what you caused! Father said no and you went and sniffled about it!" Emma felt the lump in her throat grow bigger and bigger until she felt like she was going to explode into tears.

"I...I never asked to be raped, Benjamin—"

"You sure did allow them to take you far away, didn't you? Because all you were thinking was sex with that disgusting piece of shit!" She started to cry. "Oh god, not the tears again. This is what you try to do to get people to feel sorry for you...well, it won't work on me!"

"Why do you hate me so much, Benjamin?" the two kids didn't notice Terra standing in the doorway, along with Celes, Cadence, Setzer and Locke—Sabin was there to.

"I just told you! Why can't you just leave us all alone, Emma? All you do is cause us problems and pain. You don't even feel guilty for what you've done to my family—" he was holding the tool tightly in his hand.

"—Its-its my family too, Benjamin." she frowned. "You don't think I spend everyday wishing I wasn't here? That I wasn't causing so many problems? I do, Benjamin! I do! I can't take all this! Everyone is always staring at me with anger and hate and they don't even know I can see it! I spend all night thinking about it, asking myself over and over again, wondering if my family wishes I had just died after mother gave birth to me—"

"She's not _your_ mother." he growled, the tool would have been crushed if it were a pencil or something plastic. "_We_ aren't _your_ family. _We_ will never be _your_ family. _Ever_." Emma shook her head.

"You're right Ben." she growled. "I won't be, no matter how hard I try to be. I...I don't know why I even tried at all. All I wanted to do was get closer to the people I thought loved me...even if it were a little." She grabbed her clutches and weakly, and wobbled toward the kitchen's entrance.

"You're leaving finally?" he asked, skeptical.

She paused. "If that's what you want..."

"It is. I will never forgive you for making me lose _my_ father and brother." Emma nodded and was about to leave when she heard Sabin's voice.

"Don't move Emma," he said angrily, standing near Benjamin. "You can't leave because your brother is hurting."

"I'm not hurting, Uncle Sabin! I hate her—" Sabin pushed him down toward the floor. The boy gasped, stunned. "W-what's wrong with you, uncle?" he asked, perplexed.

"You sound like crap saying that about your sister."

"She's not my sister!" Sabin walked toward him with intent of hitting him, but Terra ran in.

"Sabin! Don't touch him or I swear I'll kill you myself!" she helped her son up. Sabin sighed, shaking his head.

"And you will let him talk that way about his baby sister? Let him hurt her like that?"

Terra took a breath, looking at Emma whose back was to her and then to Ben standing next to her. "Yes, because he isn't hitting her. You aren't hurting her." she looked away. "Emma will heal from it and I will punish my own son, not you!" the girl hobbled off. "Ben won't come back from your beatings." Sabin was disappointed in her, but gasped when Alex ran in and smashed Ben in the face with his fist. Emma heard shouts and turned around to see Ben and Alex fighting each other. She gasped, hurrying into the room.

Terra was desperately trying to pull Alex off of her son while he was shouting at him. "You aren't a man! Fight me, you wuss! Fight me!" he was screaming. Celes and Cadence were also trying to pull Alex off of Ben, while Sabin and Setzer stood there, letting it happen. They thought Ben needed to have the senses punched back into him. Emma let go of her crutches to fall toward Alex and knock him away, but instead she fell down on her arms. She shouted in pain and the fight paused for a few seconds. Her face was bright red from the pain and her arms shaking. Alex was about to ask if she were okay but Benjamin punched him in the face. The young ship-master in training fell on the couch, holding his bleeding nose. He paid no attention to Ben as he turned to look for a weapon. Instead, his attention was on Emma, he leaned down near her and picked her up, leaning her against him. "You okay?" she nodded, but pushed him down on his back when Ben swung a curtain rod at his back.

Unfortunately, Alex got the first row at seeing the bar smash into Emma's face. He screamed when she pulled away, holding her face, sobbing. "Emma! Emma, oh gods are you okay?" Terra and everyone was shocked, Ben dropped the rod. He wasn't aiming at her...he wasn't! Alex got her to move her hands away from her face and paled when he saw the blood dripping down from her nose, lips and the giant, long bruise stretching across her face. She was crying, trying to spit the blood that dropped over her mouth off of her face. The rod did some serious damage. A bruise at least on inch wide marked her face. He pulled her into a hug. "You silly girl...why did you do that?" Terra was awaken from her trance by Cadence's words.

"Oh my god. I hope she's okay." Terra ran over and pushed Alex away, holding her daughter's face up to the light.

"C-Can you breath, Emma?" Ben was muttering that he didn't mean to hurt her, that he would never do that, but Terra wasn't listening to him. Terra asked again, lightly shaking her. She nodded, her voice cracky.

"Y-Yes..." she sneezed blood and coughed. "My head...hurts." she closed her eyes and leaned gently against her mother. She was terrified for her little girl's life when her eyes closed. Terra laid her out on the floor and turned to Ben.

"What were you thinking? You could have killed her!"

"I was-was aiming for Alex, mother! I mean it!" Ben seemed crushed. "What was I suppose to do, let him beat me?" she growled at him.

"I can't believe you said those things to your sister! She loves you and you...you crushed her, Benny." he looked down.

"Why should I care for her when she took my family away from me?" he asked, running off.

* * *

Three days later, Edgar was reading notes and plans when the guards ran in. "Sir, a letter from Queen Terra. Its labeled urgent." Edgar took it and read it in his head:

_Dear Edgar_

_I know that I shouldn't be contacting you unless its urgent, but there have been some major problems here. Emma has upset her brother and he went off on her about her not being part of the family. I know I said reading her diary was wrong at first...but I'm writing to let you know I'm canceling that out. I need to know what's going on in her head. She's talked about leaving me and the kingdom, about heading back to Thamasa with Relm and Mog._

_I don't want her to do that, so...I'm going to read her diary and solve this problem, something I know you would have done if you were in my shoes. Also, I'm sad to report that Ben hit his sister— _Edgar gasped here_—but she's fine now. He was aiming for Alex, but she got in the way to stop the fight. She won't speak to me or anyone at all now. She's convinced that we don't love her or that we ever have loved her. Oh Edgar, I'm lost. What do I do to prove that's wrong? Please help me..._

_Love Terra_

Edgar sighed, folding the note. _My little Emma is hurt..._ He sighed._ Her brother being taken must have caused this Civil War between them..._he rubbed his eyes and began a letter, a letter that would hopefully cure this problem.

When Terra received a letter from her husband, she became stressed. She didn't want to read it. She didn't. But she had to. She opened it and read what it said.

_Dear Terra_

_I will be sending a letter to Emma. If she reads it, I'm sure it'll change everything. Promise me you will tell her she has a letter coming from me and that she must read it before she decides to leave the kingdom. Promise. Tell my kids I love them with all my heart, Terra. _

_Edgar~_

Terra put the letter away and made her way to her daughter's room. Emma was sleeping peacefully on her bed, under her blankets. A wheezing sound came from her nose every time she took a breath. She came up and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Hi sweety." she whispered, fully knowing the girl wasn't awake. "I love you so much...I wish I could prove it to you, but you'd think I was lying." she took her daughter's hand. "you are the most precious thing in my life. My boys—your brothers—they are strong, they will handle themselves. But you...you are my baby, my baby girl. You will always be my baby..." she kissed her hand and tucked it under the blanket. "I love you, Emma." she kissed her cheek, tucked her in and left the room.

* * *

"Sir? We captured one of Edgar's messengers. What should we do? Its a note to his daughter."

The gloomy man in the stone chair smiled wickedly as he reached for the letter. "Let me read it." when the gloomy man finished, he chuckled. "So the little princess has been feeling hated? Hmm! Get me a pen and paper. I want this handwriting copied and repeated in my words! Go!" the soldier ran off to fetch a Silver-Finger.

Emma was sitting in her room, thinking about what Ben had said to her. She really, really wanted to go back to Thamasa, but her mother refused to let her go and said she could go later if she read the letter her father was sending. She was attempting to brush her hair, even though it hurt, she managed to do so when Terra came in, holding a letter.

"Emma? The letter is here." she walked over and sat it on the table. "Go on. Read it." she smiled. Emma weakly ripped the tip open and read it.

_Emma_

_I noticed from your mother's letters you've been acting strange lately. I hope you attitude changes from now on, I can't afford to lose my last son because of you—_Emma stared blankly at the letter, her eyes drifting over the rest_—You need to stop acting out and stop acting like a bitch to your brother. I am getting sick of hearing about you. So why don't you do us both a favor and shut the hell up and leave my child alone. If you don't, I will send General Hals over to take care of the problem personally, understand? Good. Now leave your mother alone too, you bother us way too much... _There was more, but Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" she asked, her eyes lightly going to the corner to look at her mother's feet. Terra frowned.

"It should. Its a letter from your father. Isn't that what you wanted? Him to talk to you? That letter shows how he feels about you Emma. Its okay to feel happy about it—" Emma crumpled up the letter and threw it at her mother's feet.

"—Can you leave, please?" she asked, tenderly. Her daughter was surprisingly...pleasant. The letter must have been good, but why tear it up? Making sure her daughter didn't see, she kicked the letter toward the door and then picked it up on her way out.

Terra cried at the letter's words, the true way her husband felt toward their daughter. At the end, Edgar had threatened to send her over to Alzar and let the boys hurt her again...but he was graphic and it scared Terra. She couldn't say it wasn't him, because the style of his talk and the way the letter was written was exactly like Edgar's. She didn't have a excuse to tell her daughter, or her friends about Edgar's true feelings. And the bothered her to no end. How could he be so cruel to family?

* * *

_Alright, finally chapter 6 is done! Sorry it took so long, I was trying to put the basic needs of the next few chapters in here. *wipes head free of sweat* thank god I'm done!_

_Please review kindly! Enjoy the read, the day or night and have some free hugs!_

_EDIT:  
_

_August 2nd 2012. Remade and edited for grammar problems! I hope my Engish is getting better! Enjoy!  
_


	7. Forgiving

**Warnings**: _Pain, hurt, comfort, betrayal, friendship ruined, misunderstandings, destruction, death and much more. Please, if you hate those things, you've been warned. Carry on._

**Notes**: Updated because I had free time.

**To: Someonyoudontknow**—_I'm so sorry I never saw your comment! Deary me, forgive me please! I should have looked harder! Anyway, thank you ever so kindly. Yes, if you were talking about Emma (right?) you will see her break somewhat—hopefully you'll love it. I hope all my readers will love the rest of this story._

_Forgiving_

Celes was sadden by the letter Edgar wrote to Emma. Locke and Sabin were a little worried about the letter, claiming it wasn't him. But Celes, Terra and Cadence showed him letters Edgar never finished and left in his drawers; the writing was exactly the same and so was the style. Locke and Sabin still wasn't convinced, but they offered to see if Emma was okay. Terra said that Emma was okay about it for some reason, as if she knew it were going to be exactly like that.

Over the next few days Emma was acting strange—she left her room a lot and went outside to walk around, watching the birds and clouds. No one knew why she was acting like this, and every time they asked, Emma would weakly smile and leave. The only person who would probably be able to talk to her wasn't allowed in the castle anymore for attacking Benjamin. Alex would walk around in the garden, hoping to see her or sit under her window, waiting for her to open the window, climb out and run away with him. He still had no idea how he felt about her, he didn't even know if he liked her enough to be a boyfriend, but he did have feelings he definitely wanted to explore with her. He would climb the trees to look into her room, hoping she'd notice him and want to talk with him. One night he climbed up the tree and sat down to watch her brush her hair in the mirror before bed. When he'd leave at night, he'd claim to his father that he had a girl to meet. If his father found out what he has been doing, he would be sent away to work.

He loved how she hummed to herself when she brushed her beautiful green locks. Her hair was so bouncy and full of life. He remembered when he felt her hair that day they were kissing; it was soft and luxurious, the best thing he's ever touched. He'd often bring a drink with him because he'd stay long after she was asleep, her mouth pulled into a peaceful smile that reflected everything that wasn't right in the real world of hers. This special night though, after she was done brushing her hair, she got dressed—luckily for him—with the window curtain opened. After all, who would expect someone to crawl two stories up an old tree to peak in? She thought it would be safe. He could hear her humming as she took her dress off and slipped into an over-sized white button up shirt with thin, blue pinstripes; nothing on under neath but her panties. She cuffed up the long sleeves and crawled into bed, leaning her crutch against the bed, she picked up the book Alex got her for Christmas. She was sitting with her legs out in front of her, her eyes slowly moving as she read. He smiled when he saw her feet. She was wiggling her toes. She looked so innocent, her warm smile full of delight for once. She must get lost in books, probably trying to get away from the real world.

Her hair was framing her beautiful face and rosy red cheeks _perfectly_. He wanted to reach out and grab her and take her home with him. Yes, he heard about the letter and wanted to talk with her, but he wasn't even allowed that. He smiled and climbed down and picked up a hand full of small pebbles and then climbed halfway up and lightly threw the rocks at her window.

Emma looked up, frowning. She crawled out of bed and opened the bed to peak down. She gasped. "Alex, what are you doing? If the guards see you—"

"—You think you can get out of your room?" she shook her head. "You think I can come in?" her heart raced, but she nodded.

"S-sure. Let me get dressed first." she ran away from the window but Alex hurried up the tree and then jumped into the room, smiling at her shocked face. "I told you to wait, Alex." she frowned. He noticed she was using one crutch. _Her legs must be getting better_. He walked up to her and took her hand.

"How would that be fun though?" she smiled and shrugged softly.

"I don't know. It is just—I don't really, well...I'm not really dressed." she blushed and he laughed.

"So?" he sat on her bed. "Um...I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you about your father's letter." she sighed, sitting next to him.

"Its okay...there's really nothing to talk about. I already knew how he felt; I was just waiting for it to be confirmed." her eyes went to her bare feet. "I didn't expect _that_ kind of letter though." she tried to laugh, but it sounded hurt instead. He put an arm around her shoulders.

"If you want to talk about it—"

"—I don't." she leaned against him. "But I'd like to talk with you instead...if that's okay." she asked, looking up at his eyes. He sighed, nodding.

"Its fine with me...but your mother?"

"I'll..." she looked at the door and smiled. "I'll lock the door." she chirped, grabbing her crutch she made her way to the door and locked two of the locks. "See!" she grinned, making her way back. "All done." she picked at the button up shirt's tips. "So...can we talk now?" Alex smiled.

"Of course we can." he did not think much of the love-sick expression she was giving him then.

[-]

Emma's little hand was thrown over Alex's chest, her head resting on the crook of his shoulder. She had fallen asleep while he was reading to her, from the book he got her. He didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he let her sleep and found himself falling into slumber as well.

Cadence had offered to get Emma for breakfast, but she found the door locked. So she picked it open with her pick-pocket set and was in for a surprise when she found the green haired girl sleeping on Alex in a chair, her cheek against his chest. Her left hand was near his inner thigh and her right was resting on his left breast. A little, red blanket was covering her. Cadence was afraid to look under the sheet, so she carefully nudged Alex's arm. He woke, rubbing his eyes. He gasped, forgetting Cadence could pick locks.

"Cadence?" he whispered, sitting up as he held Emma against him, his left arm around her waist. "What are you doing here?"

"You know," she sounded upset. "when you told me she wasn't your type, I believed you. You could get in trouble—she could get in trouble!" she hissed. "Her mother is heading up here. How will you explain this?" she asked, shaking her head. He smiled, lifting Emma.

"Easy, hun." He laid Emma down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her. He patted her hand and smiled at Cadence. "As easy as one two three." he went to the window and sighed, hopping over to the tree, he climbed down. Before Cadence could turn and wake Emma, the girl awoke herself and yawned. She noticed Cadence and frowned.

"C-Cadence? What happened to Alex?" she looked around, disappointed. The older girl laughed.

"He left." the door opened and Terra came in, frowning. Her eyes were red, she had been crying.

"Who left?" she asked, coming over to lightly hug her daughter. Emma glared at Cadence.

"The guy in my book. He left at a certain part and I didn't know. Cadence was just telling me." she smiled at her mother.

Emma had finished her breakfast fast enough to spend some time outside. Since guards already patrolled the area, she didn't need personal guards. She admired the flowers, trees and carved out wood to look like animals, plants and humans. She enjoyed the garden, not as much as her oasis, but it was really pretty. She sat near the little pond and dipped her feet in, kicking her legs as she hummed a peaceful medley. She felt so much better now that she talked to Alex. It was like he was the only one on the planet that understood her pain, her feelings. He made her laugh, smile and feel good about herself, something no one else could ever do.

She admitted to herself that her father's letter did in fact hurt her very much, but with Alex besides her, she would heal. If he wasn't here...she would be lost in her own darkness. She finished her medley and sighed in bliss, watching the little fish swim around in the pond. Some even came up and bit at her toes. She leaned forward to get a better view of the fish, hoping and wishing deep inside that Alex would come again this night. She heard Alex's voice and smiled, jumping out of the water, she took her crutch and made her way through the garden, searching out the owner of the voice that made her smile.

Sitting next to a tall girl with brunette hair, was Alex. He was laughing with her. Emma noticed that it was Cadence and paused in her tracks to listen. She wanted to know if Alex talked about her with others. She hoped so, that would make her day so much better.

"So you really let your brother take your ship?" Cadence asked Alex, laughing. "I can't believe you allowed that." Alex blushed.

"Yea, I didn't think he'd sell it to Sabin." he laughed along side Cadence. "Besides, I paid him back; I got to sell his Speed DIR3 father gave him." Cadence giggled.

"I bet he took that badly." he nodded, sighing. "Why don't you ever talk about your brothers? This is...well, the first time."

Alex rubbed his neck. "Well, they are an embarrassing group. But I guess its because I don't feel comfortable sharing the information with strangers. Only the closest of friends can hear it."

Cadence rolled her eyes. "And I guess I'm one?" she asked. He nodded, shrugging.

"Of course...you're my best friend." he smiled at her, feeling something odd. He looked away, frowning. "Um...well yea, now you know..."

"I thought it was because I'm really pretty. But—" she mocked, laughing.

"—Well that's one reason." he rushed, sighing. Cadence frowned.

"What?" Alex glanced up at her face. "you're...serious, aren't you?" she asked, confused.

He nodded. "Prettiest woman I've ever seen." he muttered. Cadence laid a hand on his back.

Emma's heart sank at that. _He—he said that to me..._

"Thank you, Alex. That's so kind, but I am—" she gasped when he kissed her tenderly in his arms.

Emma froze, stepping back. Her heart felt heavy, her eyes full of water. Her body was shaking as if she jumped into a lake of freezing cold water. Her mouth became dry as she turned, tears dripping from her soft eyes. She was so hurt...how could Cadence do this to her? She knew she liked Alex, she knew! What a slut! Emma hurried off, crying.

Emma threw the book Alex got her at the mirror; it shattered and glass flew across the floor. She ignored the pain when she stepped on the pieces to collect the book again, her eyes swollen from crying. Her breathing was shallow and her nose was red and runny. She could barely get up the stairs without breaking into sobs. She fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands, crying and crying. She finally found someone who liked her...finally someone who could talk with her and listen, but she lost him. Lost him because she wasn't old enough, wasn't tall enough or pretty enough. Because she was pathetic, because she was raped, deformed and soiled. She lost the one person she cared about.

[-]

"Get off, Alex!" Cadence snapped, pushing him away. "I told you before I'm with Cambyses!"

"I—I can't help it," he whispered when she backed away from him, her eyes hard with anger. "I feel different when I'm with you."

"I thought you liked Emma?!"

"Well, I do, its just..."

"Just what, Alex? You can't commit? You can't be serious? If she knew about this her heart would break! She thinks you might like her, Alex! That is big—really big!"

He frowned. "What? What tells you this?"

"She told me! She likes you and thinks you might like her! I told her not to trust you! How am I supposed to keep this from her? I already told her you said you didn't think she was your type!"

"You what?!" he got to his feet. "How could you do that?! We were having a private conversation!"

"She needed to know the risk of being with you or falling for you! And it looks like I made the right choice! You are a good for nothing insignificant fool! You could have had something really good with Emma if you tried!"

"I can't be with her!" he snapped. "For one her parents will never allow it! Second, law wouldn't allow it, third she's too young for me—"

"—But it was okay to fill her head with your lies? To kiss her and undress her? Alex...you almost had sex with her!"

"That...that was different! It was heat of the moment, okay?"

"Oh?" she crossed her arms then. "Tell me...what would you do if Emma started dating another boy? Would you honestly not care?"

"I—I..."_ I would kill the boy myself._ "I would hate it." he admitted.

"Now how would you feel if she died? Or got hurt again?" _I would break apart..._Alex looked up at Cadence with hurt eyes. "Alex, please, don't deny your feelings. This is good for you...for her. Go tell her how you feel. I'm sure her parents would support it, especially after everything. And if the law gets in the way...her brother will be king!"

* * *

"Cadence?" Celes asked the girl, worried when she finally came home. "Did you see Emma?" the girl shook her head. "Terra came over saying the girl is really upset over something. I was hoping you'd know, Terra is freaking out. She's even more upset than she was before..."

"Hm, I'll go check it out." Cadence smiled, turning. "If...if Terra gets news about Cambyses, you'll tell me right?" Celes nodded to her daughter.

"Oh thank god you came Cadence. What is he doing here?" Terra growled when she saw Alex standing behind Cadence. The girl sighed.

"He calms her down better than I do."

They entered the room silently, trying not to upset her more than she already was. The room was a wreck; the mirror broken, her bed thrown to the floor, her dresser tipped over, holes were in her bathroom door. Everything was turned upside down—it was like a tornado destroyed her room. The bathroom door was lightly open, hinting at where she was. Alex frowned, stepping in, he wondered over to the bathroom and peaked inside. He turned to the bath tub and gasped when he saw Emma curled up into a ball, a black blanket over her. He only saw her knees and toes. He reached out.

"Emma...?" when he touched her, alarmed by how hot her skin was. She pulled away from him, her body shaking. He only noticed then that the shower was running cold water down on her. He turned it off and gently touched her again, she ripped away. _She's boiling up..._ "Emma, are you okay? What...what happened?" Cadence and Terra came into the bathroom.

Her mother was worried. "Honey? Is something wrong?" the girl pulled the blanket over her even more.

"Go...away..." she sounded strained, pained.

"But Emma—" Alex stopped Terra.

"—Emma...did something happen to you? Did someone touch you or hurt you?"

"Go away..." she muttered.

"Not until you tell me what happened." he protested, putting more venom in it than he had intended.

"Why don't you ask yourself that?" she asked dully, turning to the wall to lean against. "Just leave me be..."

"What should I ask myself, Emma?"

"Emma—" Cadence interrupted him. "—I don't get you! Why won't you just say it and stop playing these silly games with us!"

"Shut up you slut!" Emma shouted at her, the blanket fell from her shoulders and they saw her eyes; black with red rings under them. Terra's eyes went wide. _Not again..._ Terra's mind flashed back to when Emma was just four.

_Edgar was rocking on his chair, Terra sipping her tea as she read an old book from her past. Ben was sleeping on the couch. Cambyses was spending the day at uncle Sabin's to play with Zell. Emma was chewing on a toy's tip in her locked area. She was such a wild child, climbing things and breaking things. She accidentally broke her toy that day and her parents watched in shock and horror as the girl burst into flames. Her eyes were black with red rings in them. Her little nose was turned into a feline's nose and her ears sharp.  
_

Terra pulled on Cadence, holding her back. "Don't go near her."

Cadence frowned at the green haired girl. "And why am I a slut, Emma? What have I done to you?" Emma pulled the blanket closer to her body.

"Just leave..." again she sounded strained, as if she were trying to hold something back, or if she was talking to another person at the same time.

"Emma, I don't get what I've done to you," Cadence frowned, shaking her head. "I thought we were friends. I've done nothing wrong...could you please just tell me?

"I thought we were friends too—I was wrong." the green haired girl laid her face against the cool part of the shower. "I'm tired...please leave."

Cadence gripped her hands, her eyes searching over Emma's face. _What did I do to you? What have I done that was so wrong?_ Cadence felt pressure in her head and gasped when she saw in front of her images of Emma leaving the castle, heading to the park. She guessed Emma was subconsciously sending the images to her. _But how? No normal person can do that!_ And then she remembered her mother telling her that Emma's mother was half Esper. _She must have gotten this from her mother._ She realized as more images popped up, they were in black and white—full of sadness and pain. She saw the young girl head down the path way and stop, watching something. Cadence saw herself sitting with Alex and immediately knew why Emma was upset. _Oh no..._ she watched as Emma turned away after Alex had kissed her. She headed off, crying. Cadence swallowed when the images faded; she heard Emma's voice.

"Get out...get out!" she screamed, holding her head. "GO!" She shouted, her eyes filling with blackness and her teeth crooking to point out like a feline or canine. Terra gasped, stepping back.

"Everybody get out now!" Alex was staring in horror, his eyes locked on Emma's eyes and teeth. _What the..._ Terra pushed him out the door along with Cadence. "Cadence, take Alex and go get your mother and Locke! Make you get you get Sabin!" Cadence nodded, but Alex shook his head.

"What's happening to Emma?" he asked, worried. Terra told him Cadence would fill him in and slammed the door shut. Within a second of that, he heard a loud screech and something break in the room. Alex gasped, reaching for the door. Cadence stopped him.

"No! We have to go!"

"But Terra! She's in there with that...that thing!" Cadence gripped his hand.

"I know. I'll tell you about it later, we have to hurry. Terra can handle herself! Now go!" she dragged him off.

* * *

"Sabin!" Celes shouted, running down the halls with Locke, Cadence and Alex. Sabin turned, frowning. "Sabin!" he asked what was wrong. "Its.." she took a deep breath. "Its Emma!" his eyes widen as if he already knew.

"Where?" he asked.

Sabin and the rest ran up the stairs, hearing crashing noises as they went. Alex was so confused after Cadence, Celes and Locke explained what was happening in a quick reply. He couldn't comprehend why this was happening, how Emma could be turning into a monster. How she couldn't control or harness her energy and magic like Terra could. Cadence explained that Terra never told Emma about her background, but told it to Cambyses and Benjamin. She said if Emma knew, it would make her emotions even more of a mess. Because she was mentally unstable, Emma wasn't allowed to know about what she was or who she was connected with. Emma didn't even know her mother still used magic or that she herself was an Esper. Only that she was given a gift at birth; magic. She didn't know Cambyses and Ben could use magic if trained, she didn't know they knew things about her own body she didn't. She didn't know her family thought of her as something hide. Alex's face grew red hot with anger as they rushed up the stairs. Sabin paused when he could hear the crashing noises in a loud pitch—he heard Terra summoning magic. The monk swallowed.

"This is something you aren't in Cadence and Alex. I will ask you to stand by while Locke, Celes and I handle it with Terra. Do not interfere in anything we do...no matter how it looks." he sounded like Edgar, talking this way. His voice held so much wisdom and compassion...something people in their eighties hardly received. Alex growled, but stood back with Cadence as Sabin slammed the door open.

Inside, he saw Terra casting spells and hurling them at Emma, who was against the back of the room. He noticed the gaping hole to the back; Emma must have done that with magic, or Terra. Sabin saw the burn marks on the wall, the ice capes on the floor and the electricity rippling off the floor. It was hard to tell which was using the magics that stained the room, but Sabin guessed Emma because she can't control it. The images of her as a child flashed in head and he couldn't help but think: _We should have kept her in Thamasa._ Only in that city was her magic blocked off, sealed away by magicks and lores Gau and Relm used on her. _She could destroy the whole kingdom if she gets free!_ Sabin gripped his hands and ran in. He trusted Celes to do the right thing; protect the people of Figaro at all costs, but he knew Locke wouldn't. Locke loved Emma as if she were her own even if he didn't know her for that long, he wouldn't allow Celes to fatally harm Emma either. It was up to him.

While Locke and Celes provided back up magicks from shields to actual fighting magic, Sabin charged at Emma. The body of Emma was shifting to a black and red color, tiny red wings appeared on her back, horns appeared just above her now pointed ears. Her teeth arched like fangs, her hands equipped with claws and eyes as dark as the night sky.

"Flarga!" black and red waves hit Terra directly in the chest; she fell to her back, coughing. Celes casted holy, which smashed into Emma's side. The girl fell to her knees, light tears in her eyes as she stood to cast another spell. Every time Sabin tried to get close, Emma casted a spell that could kill him. He growled. Without the support of the whole team as one, they would fail against Emma. She was too powerful, way too powerful. Her energy oozed out of her skin, creating a hissing noise around her and a transparent shield of red light. Her eyes were getting darker and darker, her skin being eaten away by red fur. Her hair was rippling colors from red, yellow, dark blue and purple. Her wings were getting bigger and bigger every second. Sabin stood, watching in fear. _I have to stop this!_ He watched as the energy around her started to cast magic by itself. He gasped. _No! No!_ The magic was heading out of the hole, raining down on the kingdom. _What the hell is this?_ He shouted to himself, dodging some of the fire the spewed out of her hands. He saw a giant shard of ice spiral from behind him and into Emma; she was thrown into what was remaining of the wall. She gasped, falling to one knee, the energy around her building up to aid her.

Two guards had run in passed Cadence and Alex to investigate when they saw the beast in the room. Alex wanted to run, wanted to help Emma in anyway, but Cadence held him back. But, because he was stronger, she had to restrain him using magic—she called upon the magic know as "Disable". He watched as more guards flew up the stairs and into Emma's room, carrying weapons meant to kill giant monsters. More and more filled in and he heard the screeching of Emma. It sounded painful...they were hurting her. He couldn't take it...he couldn't! He screamed.

"Emma! Emma! Please...please stop!" Cadence held him down with the magic, whispering that she was sorry.

Emma snarled at another guard, slashing at his stomach while more guards pricked her with spears and swords. Terra rose, healing from the Flare magic. She saw Locke laying against the wall, Celes curing a hole in his shoulder. Sabin was dodging magic that Emma was spilling forth. Her eyes misted over as she realized what she will have to do to stop Emma. Her heart broke and she could already see her daughter, dead on the floor. She could see Benjamin in the aftermath if she didn't stop Emma. He would be dead...along with all her friends...all the people of Figaro and maybe even the world. She knew her daughter wouldn't be stopped with only four people. She had to stop this...she would free Emma from her curse. Terra rose, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Emma." the girl was still being attacked by the soldiers, their swords and spears stabbing at her. She looked helpless against the numbers. Terra gasped when the energy around Emma grew into what seemed like a giant red arm with long claws. The energy washed over a man, the hand driving through his chest. Terra watched in horror as the man dropped dead, a white energy left the man and floated straight up and melted away. She gasped, realizing that Emma had just taken the man's soul and life. She had killed.

Sabin saw it too, his eyes full of despair. His arm twitched in what seemed to be anger and frustration. Emma killed two more men the same way. The men began to draw back and when Terra shouted for them to leave, they ran off and out of the room. Terra stood before Emma, her eyes clear from tears. The thought of what was right replayed in Terra's head. If someone had to kill her daughter...it would be her.

"I'm sorry Emma...I can't let you do this." she held a hand up. "Please forgive me." Emma looked up at Terra, her eyes completely black. Her eyes shined and her mouth opened to let a horrible screech out.

"Gaahh!" she screeched over again. "Gaahh!" the energy was getting bigger and bigger. Terra held the sob back as she concentrated on her daughter. _I know it hurts Emma...I'll stop it, I'll help you escape. I'm so sorry...I love you._

"Light!" a white flash came and went and Terra's hands were shaking. She pushed her hands forward and screamed. "Light!" the white energy poured out of Terra's hands and flew toward Emma, whose back was against the hole. Terra saw the confusion in her daughter's eyes...and the tears. Her daughter's mouth opened, letting a squeak come out. Terra didn't hear what her daughter had said, because the light smashed into Emma. Terra paused and saw her daughter thrashing about, crying out in pain as the light burned her, burned the fur away. She was screaming in pain.

Alex could hear Emma screaming, he tried to get up. _Emma! She's in pain! Emma!_ He looked over at Cadence and saw that she was hearing it too, her eyes closed with grief. Pushing as much energy into it, he managed to break Cadence's spell and jumped forward, ignoring Cadence's pleas to come back. He ran and slide into the room, pausing when he saw Emma's form being eaten away by sizzling white light.

"Emma!" he shouted. The red beast looked up weakly, trying to tear the light off of her. _Alex?_ Her eyes started to loose the blackness, but it was too late, she was being destroyed by the light. She knew she was dying. Her eyes spilled over with tears when she realized her mother did this to her, realized she'd never seen her brothers again, never see Alex again. Never feel his touch, his kiss...or hear his voice. "Emma!" he called again, running forward. Terra and Sabin tried to stop him, but he got pass and stopped besides her. He could hear the hissing of the light eating her away. He felt his own eyes mist over. "Emma..." he wrapped an arm around her. She weakly smiled at his touch. _At least...I felt you one last time. Alex...please forgive me for what I've done._ He pulled her into a hug, rocking her back and forth.

"You're killing her!" he shouted to Terra painfully. "Stop it! Its killing her!" Sabin came up besides him and laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. The girl twitched in pain in Alex's arms, a gasp came from her lips as she fell from his arms to her hands and knees.

"We can't...its already done." Alex gripped his hands, watching the poor girl die before him. _No...she can't die. She can't!_

He shouted. "Get up Emma! Get up! Fight it! I know you can do it! Please!" Emma could hear him, but her heart felt weaker. She reached an arm out to the hole in the wall and pulled herself up. Her eyes were changing back to the purple-blue they were before. Alex gasped, seeing the energy disappear. Her breathing was quick as the light flashed and disappeared from her body. Terra gasped, getting ready to start another spell. The girl tumbled toward the ground, the red light smashed and shattered when she hit the floor—the red light flew out of the hole and down to the circle garden below. The red light blasted through a group of two hundred soldiers, taking their souls. The light faded gently as the red fur on Emma's body was completely burned away. She didn't stop the spell; the spell had done was he was meant to—eat away the evil. Emma's eyes closed as she took in the last image. Her mother standing there, watching her with her hands extended outward, ready to kill her.

_So...this is what it feels like...to die by the hands of a parent... _her eyes closed and her body reverted back to its old form. Sabin frowned, looking away when he saw her naked body. The fire and the shifting had shredded her clothes. Alex looked away too.

Terra came over, dropping to her knees. "Emma..."

* * *

"The council has come to a decision." everyone looked up at the nine men gathered up above them on pedestals. Since Olmpa was charged and sent to jail for life, they were still in the works of gathering a fifth division Council-man that could be trusted. But they could still judge those who have wronged even without a fifth leveled Council-man. Standing, was Richard IV. He was the highest ranking Council-man there. In the stands in front of him, were witnesses and defendants of the Red Attack. The name they gave the attack Emma committed on Figaro three days ago. She was still resting from the attack and had no idea that she had killed hundreds. She woke once and that was all. She only got a glimpse of her mother and Alex, but knew the others were there, watching her.

Richard calmed the people attending the court hearing. He rose his hands. "As we all know," he could see Terra, Sabin, Locke, Celes, Cadence and Alex sitting front row, dreading to hear what they assumed was coming. "three days ago, the princess—Emma Aria Aden Figaro—viciously attacked Figaro." Terra gasped. That wasn't what happened at all! "We as the court, who are here to serve and protect Figaro, have come up with her punishment." the room was silent.

"We, as verdict over the kingdom of Figaro, have found Emma..." Terra's heart was beating rapidly. "...guilty as charged!" her eyes misted over with tears. "her punishment is death by be-heading." Terra stood, crying.

"But she didn't mean to! She can't control her powers!"

"Should a man who can't control that he wants to kill go free then?" asked Lifkin, his eyes blaring with rage. "her punishment will be carried out in a week." Terra growled.

"You can't kill her! She didn't mean to do this! You can't!" the guards came up to remove Terra from the court. Alex was stunned, as was everyone else. How would he break this to Emma? To tell her she would be be-headed in one week?

* * *

_I hope that was a good chapter and that it intrigued you to know what happens next. I promise you, it gets better and better! ^^_

_Please review kindly._

_EDIT:_

_August 3rd 2012. Remade/grammar proofed/checked, fixed etc etc!  
_


	8. Bitter Sweet

**Warnings:** More pain. Some comfort. Words of love and comfort, friendship and warm-fuzzy feelings.

**Bitter Sweet**

"My lord, surely you won't read it?" Edgar sighed, sitting back against his chair. The tent provided a nice change from the blazing heat of Alzar, it kept him cool. His general was worried about the letter he just got from king Darell, the man in charge of Alzar. The letter had his name in bold on the top. His general, Suon, frowned. "At least read your wife's letter first..."

"I have to read Alzar's first, Suon."

* * *

_A day prior to the letter's arrival_

"Tell me, dear boy, what I want to know." said Derell, leaning down to the beaten body of a young man. He lifted the boy's chin up. "tell me."

"Screw...you..." he muttered, spitting blood out of his mouth. Darell chuckled evilly.

"Ah...such honor." he sighed, patting Cambyses' head. "I wonder if Cadence would appreciate your honor for your sister." the boy gasped.

"L-leave her alone!"

"Ah, broke a nerve, hm?" he stood. "Such a pretty brunette. All beaten and chained...it would be a waste, don't you think?" Cambyses growled.

"P-please...leave her out of this..."

"I will for a simple request; tell me what I want to know." he hissed through clenched teeth.

"S-She's my sister...h-how am I s-suppose to live with that?"

"Its not life threatening, young lad." he waited a moment, and then said, "Everything my sons did to your sister will be done to your girl, and worse. should you obey and answer my questions, no harm will come to her. You have until I could to five to make your choice."

"One," he walked behind him, "Two", he came back into view, "Three", he disappeared behind him again, rattling with something, "Four" he came back into view, holding a long chain. "fi—"

"F-Fine!" Darell grinned, leaning back down.

"First question; is she like her mother?"

"...Yes."

"How powerful?"

"I—I think she's s-stronger..." he coughed, weak. He could see Cadence were he is, beaten and possibly raped. "a lot stronger." Darell laughed.

"This Cadence means a lot to you. Any signs of difference?"

"Yes...when she was four," he swallowed when he saw his sister's innocent face in his head, asking why he was betraying her. _I love you, Emma...but Cadence. _"...she changed."

"Fears?" he asked, a excited by the information he just received. Cambyses nearly shouted in pain and grief when he saw her crying and in chains like he was, beaten and broken.

He nodded. _I'm sorry Emma... _"she...she—"

* * *

Edgar ripped the letter open and gently pulled the note out. He began to read it.

_To Edgar Figaro_

_Even though you said you'd pay me and my sons back, I have a feeling after you've finished this letter, you'll change your mind. As you know by now, we've got your precious son. Now if you plan on seeing him have children and marrying his precious Cadence, you will do exactly as I say, unless of course you don't want him back. I hear from my men you wish for him to take over the kingdom after you? Then what use is your little Emma?_—Edgar's heart stopped_—Why don't you trade your little baby to me for Cambyses? He certainly holds a lot more promise than your daughter ever will. She's broken, weak-minded and a failure to your line, which is exactly why you didn't consider her in ruling Figaro, correct? As kings we weed out the weak, Edgar, and your daughter is the weakest doe that __**must**__ be taken care of._

Edgar swallowed, reading on.

_You know that your daughter has caused a lot of problems. If she becomes emotional she could destroy your kingdom, kill your children and even murder your wife—dear Terra—in cold blood. Almost like when she was a toddler, or do you forget that incident? This deal I give you now will be a beacon in the dark to you. I offer you your son in exchange for your worthless daughter. Its easy, isn't it? My need for her is purely need for my sons. They said she was charming; a little worthless though. If you wish to make the deal...I'll be at the center of the Burned Plains in one week and two days. Be there...or your son won't live._

Edgar crippled the letter up with anger. _How does he expect me to pick? How would I be able to pick?_ He sighed. _Cambyses is in line...no! What am I thinking? Just...just because Emma can't do anything...oh god, what am I thinking? She's my daughter! I won't pick! I won't pick!_ He saw his son, lying on a cold floor, hanging onto his life by a thread and then he saw his daughter, at the castle, laughing and talking with family. _Its only fair..._he thought,_ no, no, no, no! I can't...I won't...I have to._ He shook the thought out of his head and reached for the other letter, ignoring Suon's questions.

_To Edgar_

_Edgar, there are no easy words for this, but Emma has changed again. She snapped and attacked and killed—_Edgar gasped, his arms shaking_—I couldn't stop her, neither could Sabin, before she turned. The energy took hundreds of souls. She destroyed her room and three small platoons. The Council has issued... —_he could see where her tears dropped on the paper_—death by be-heading in one week. I made sure this got to you as fast as possible. She has no idea what she did...or what will happen to her. I know that your last letter said you never wanted to speak with again..._

_What? I never wrote that. What is she talking about?_

_...but I hope this letter changed something. I know you can't change the Council's choice, but...maybe you could stop the death and turn it into something else. I fear the time I have to tell her...but by the time you get this letter, she will know. I'm sorry Edgar..._

Edgar dropped the letter and covered his face. Suon asked if everything was alright, but when Edgar explained both the letters, Suon gasped. "Princess Emma...did that? Well sir, it seems the choice between the two is clear."

"Get me some paper, Suon."

* * *

Terra opened the envelope and took the letter out. _Please...please have an answer._

_To my beloved_

_My dear, what letter are you talking about? I wrote no such thing to Emma. The letter I wrote was not filled with anger. I wrote in compassion and love. I've no idea what letter you are talking about, but let me deal with the Emma problem now. I assume you want her alive no matter what, like I do? King Darell of Alzar made me a deal. Cambyses for Emma. I wasn't going to pick until I read your letter. I want you to show this letter to the Council. Since Emma will be executed anyway, I want her sent over here. They will follow it, don't worry. I will not leave this decision to you to make. I am making it. I am going to trade our daughter for our son. I will...find a way to get her back and safe, I promise.  
_

Terra, alarmed by Edgar's decision. When she showed the letter of command and issue to the Council, they too agreed and halted Emma's death. They would ship her off to Edgar as soon as they could, they hoped before three days passed. So, now all Terra had to do was finally confront her daughter and tell her everything except for Edgar's plan for her. As far as Emma would know, would be that she would be killed.

[-]

Emma's eyes slowly opened for the first time; her eyesight filled with grayness. All around her were bars and stone. She rubbed her eyes to get a better view and frowned when she saw the bars and the other prisoners across from her. She felt underneath her weakly and felt the straw. Her fingers gently roamed over her wrist, her eyes tearing up when she felt the chains binding her. _W-where am I?_ She tried to sit up but her back felt like it was on fire and her head felt like someone was sitting on it. The man straight across from her looked up, frowning.

"Worried?" she weakly searched for the voice and then sighed when she saw the man. "not many girls, let alone princesses, get thrown in jail."

"J-jail?" _I'm still alive_. "...what happened?"

The man sighed, sitting down. "You don't remember?"

"I-I remember seeing my mother and k-knowing I did something...Alex! He was there! So was Sabin, Locke and Celes...but why? What did I do?" the man turned his head when four soldiers came down the stairs, Terra behind them dressed regally, as a queen should. Emma's eyes lit up.

"mother? mother why am I in here?" her eyes were down, her hands holding a large scroll. The guards had odd machines in their hands, they hissing with electricity. The young girl sat up, groaning in pain. "mother?" she asked again, weakly getting up on her feet. A guard growled, pointing the weapon at her.

"Get down you foul beast!" he shook the weapon at her. "Get back or I'll fire!" Emma's eyes were wide. It was a soldier that watched over her all the time, she stepped back weakly. Terra lifted a hand to the soldier, whispering that it was fine.

"Mother, I'm s-scared..." she watched her mother look up with dull eyes.

"Emma..."

"Yes?"

"You are being charged with the death of over three hundred men."

"What? I never killed anyone!"

"Yes you did, liar!" shouted the soldier. Terra calmed him again.

"Three small platoons were taken out by you, Emma." she sighed, opening the long scroll. "Emma Figaro, we the council has decided to punish you with with death by be-heading," Emma gasped.

"No! I didn't do anything! I didn't!" she tried to run to her mother but the chains held her back, and she tripped and fell flat on her back. "mother! mother, you know I didn't do it! You know!" as if she wasn't speaking, Terra went on.

"But, from a recent letter from King Edgar," she was reading exactly what the Council-men had told her to. "you will not be be-headed." she sighed, her breathing a little calmer. "instead, you will be shipped off else where to undergo your punishment. You shall not return to Figaro, you shall not return to the three governed lands; Doma, Figaro and Eblan. You shall not step foot on land belonging to these said governed lands, which includes Narshe, Jidoor and Thamasa. You shall not step aboard a ship leaving the land you are given unless strict rules say so, from the Council-men and or king of Figaro. You will not be given a home, you will not be given clothes or food, you will serve the people we set you to. If you go against any rules, your original punishment will be given."

By the time her mother was done, tears had collected in Emma's eyes. She frowned. "...w-why? I don't know why this is happening! Mother please, I didn't kill anyone! Please!"

"You will be shipped off tonight. You may have your goodbyes to your brother and family, and that's all."

"No! No!" Emma shouted, trying to get back up and over to the bars. "Mother! Mother!" her mother turned and started off with the soldiers. "...don't leave me..."

[-]

She was cuffed up and was drugged up by sealing medicines. She didn't know why they drugged her, she wasn't going to try anything. She was dragged out of her cell—drowsy—and pushed around by two pissed off soldiers. One's hands were tough and full of hate every time he shoved her. The other had a Sparker, the weapon her father created a few years ago to shock and scare away the giant scorpions of the desert. She, Edgar's daughter, asked him to make sure it didn't harm them. Now the very creation her father made would be used against her. She turned her head when they were going through the hall and saw Rosie, watching in great sadness and fear. When Emma stopped to give the maid woman a soft stare, the angriest of the two guards shoved her against the wall, growling into her ears.

"You stop again and I'll tear your pretty little head off your shoulders!" he tightened his grasp on her cuffed wrists. "Do you understand me?" when she didn't answer, he twisted her hands in a direction they weren't suppose to go; she cried.

"Y-You're hurting me! Stop!" he twisted it even further, asking her again if she understood. "Ahh! S-stop!" she begged.

"Get the hell off of her!" said a pissed off voice. The guard pulled away and Emma slide to the floor, crying. "don't ever touch her again!" it was Locke. He helped Emma up and smiled at her tenderly. "You okay, luv?" she nodded, sniffing. He sighed and took the cuffs off. The guards gasped.

"Sir, she could—"

"—She won't do a thing, you've got her drugged so bad her eyes aren't focusing." he was right, she could barely see. She smiled weakly when the cuffs were off and quickly hugged Locke, tightly, muttering against his chest, sobbing. "Its okay Emma...ssh...sshh, everything will be alright. Sssh, I know—I know..." he patted her back softly, rubbing it gently. "I know you're scared right now...but you don't have to worry. I promise you everything will be better...sshh..." she sobbed when he pulled her away.

"Hey, hey...Emma?" she looked up, sniffing. "You probably have no reason to trust me...but I happen to know that when you get on that ship, everything will be better for a while."

"A-a while?" he sighed.

"I'll take you. No need for the guards."

When Locke led her to the docks—where Terra, Benjamin, Sabin, Celes, Cadence, Alex, Setzer and his family were—he paused, his hand tightening around Emma's tinier hand. "I know this is scary...being shipped off like you are a product...but remember that whatever happens, your mother and father love you."

"No they don't..." she whispered. "it hurts now, but at least I know where I stood to them..."

"That letter you read...it wasn't from your father, no matter how convincing it looked. I know Edgar, he wouldn't have written that, not even to an enemy. He is a honorable man, Emma. He loves you," with that said, he started off again, tugging her behind gently, toward the group waiting. Two hundred soldiers were circling the area, ready to fire their Sparkers at her at any moment. He let her hand go when she stood before her family. "Go say goodbye..."

Emma took one step forward and then ran toward Benjamin, forcing him into a hug so tight it was hard for him to breathe. "I love you...I love you...I love you..." she kept whispering against his shoulder, tears streaming from her eyes. Benjamin smiled, patting her back.

"That's gross, Emma." she laughed, hugging him tighter. "I'm sorry for what I've said to you Emma...none of this was your fault. None." she pulled away, frowning at him. "I...I don't know what came over me."

"D-does this mean y-you forgive me and l-love me again?" she asked, trying to hold back her tears. He laughed.

"There was nothing to forgive on your part...do you forgive me?" she nodded and hugged him again.

"Will you still love me?"

"Yes! Of course! Now say goodbye to our mother." he gently turned her toward Terra, lightly shoving her. The girl stumbled at first but then picked her pace up. She stopped before her mother and frowned.

"I-I'm sorry if I did-"

"Sshh, honey." she pulled Emma into a hug, it was tight. "I love you Emma...I do."

"Why do I have to leave? Did I really kill people? I didn't, right? Right?" Terra frowned, pinching her daughter's cheek.

"Yes, you did..." she sighed, kissing her daughter's cheeks. "but you didn't mean to, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't." Emma shook her head, hugging her mother.

"Do you love me, mother?" Terra closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Emma, gently smoothing her hair down.

"Of course, honey. Of course. I will never stop loving you, never." she whispered. "I have something for you." Emma pulled away and wiped the tears away from her eyes using the back of her hand. Her mother pulled a little chain out and at the end of it was a circle heart. It was made out of all silver with little red rubies on it. She pushed Emma's hair out of the way and snapped it on around her neck.

"It was your grandmother's necklace. Your father's mother owned it at one time." she answered, opening the lock. Emma saw the picture of her family and cried. "I knew you'd love it." Emma smiled and hugged her mother one more time.

"I-I will keep it forever a-and ever." she muttered, holding it against her neck. Terra moved out of the way and nudged her head to Cadence. Emma swallowed and walked over.

"Cadence." she muttered. The brunette smiled and hugged Emma.

"I told him I didn't want him, Emma." she whispered. "I will miss you."

"Really?" Emma smiled. "I'm sorry I called you a 'slut'. I will miss you too..." She went to go stand near her mother, leaving Emma's side. The green haired girl saw Alex, standing at the end, his eyes full of grief. She broke out in a run—the best she could do in her state—and jumped on him, hugging him.

"Please, please, please forgive me! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Alex laughed, gently rubbing her back. "I don't recall anything to forgive, sweet heart. Would you forgive me?" she nodded as if it could save her life. She looked up at his eyes and swallowed back the lump in her throat.

"Did you ever want Cadence?"

"I thought I did...why didn't you tell me you saw us?"

"It hurt too much to mention...d-do you...would you have wanted me?" he chuckled, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She closed her eyes against his lips and sighed.

"I still want you." he whispered, pulling away. "I couldn't possibly let such an angel get away from me! Could I?" he asked and she giggled weakly.

"I won't see you again, will I?" she asked, weakly. Alex's eyes roamed over her face. He could barely see the bruises and evidence of her rape any more. Sure she walked a little funny and her arm bones didn't heal _that_ good, but she looked even sweeter than before. She was a beauty. He took her hand and leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"If you believe, then you will see me again, Emma. You will and I'll hold you until I melt away with age." she cried and looped her arms around his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes, his face against her green hair. "I will see you again...don't cry, don't cry." he heard the soldiers blow the horn and knew she had to go. He pulled away gently. "I will always remember that cute nose!" he chirped, kissing it. She giggled and looked at the ship just pulling to a stop.

"I believe. I will see you and _I_ will hold _you_ until I melt with age." she said, weakly. He whispered that that was an okay thing to do and smiled.

"Well you better be going." he patted her butt and she blushed and sighed, heading off toward the ship. He turned slowly and grinned. She was about to get on the ship when Alex swore and bolted toward her, swooping her up in his arms. She gasped but smiled when he took her face in his hands and whispered.

"I will be there for you...forever, Emma. Because I love you..." she snuggled her head against his neck and shoulder.

"Will you still love me even after I'm away?"

"Always and forever, sweet heart." she cried, whimpering that she didn't want to leave him and that she loved him so much. He muttered caring words so sweet it melted her heart, but he had to let her go. He helped her on the ship and took something out of his pocket. It was round. He handed it to her.

"Its a token. A round crystal I found traveling through taverns and caves. I want you to have it, because...because I had it when I headed over with my family to that dinner party." she remembered that that was the first time they meant. He chuckled, blushing slightly. "I also had it that time in your room..." he knew she'd remember. She blushed and held it close to her chest.

"I'll keep it close...I'll be ba—" the horn to the boats sounded off and he couldn't hear what she said and then it started off. She frowned. "I'll be b—" it sounded off again. She sighed, stepping away from the edge.

"I love you." she mouthed to him, her lips pulling up into a smile when he mouthed the words back.

* * *

"Dinner." said a gawky man, sliding a plate of mashed up food to the young girl in the back. She looked up and gently took the plate. "hope you like mashed up leftovers." he chuckled and left the young girl to eat alone. But before he could leave the under-room to the boat, she weakly called out:

"Can you stay here with me...?"

The man turned, laughing. "Me? Stay with _you_?" she nodded to him.

"Please sir. I'd very much enjoy your company." he glared at her and turned on his heel, hearing her sigh. "thank you for my dinner..." she whispered, reaching for her fork.

He stopped. "Fine—only for a few minutes." he muttered, turning around to sit by her cell. She smiled at him and stuck her fork into the food, staring at it with distaste. The man sighed, closing his eyes.

_"Let's see if she likes this," muttered the man serving Emma's lunch, laughing. He grabbed a black bottle and poured half of it into the mashed up food. "I don't think the little devil should go free, do you?" the server asked three other men. The man sitting with Emma was in the back, watching. "No one will ever know that she died from poisoning." he chuckled._

He shook his head and saw Emma about to eat the mashed up leftovers when he shouted: "Stop! Don't eat it!" he got up and told her to slide the plate back over. He sighed when she asked why. "Its...they poisoned it." she swallowed.

"T-thank you for warning me."

"Yea..yea—here, eat this." he threw her a biscuit; it was cold. She smiled and bit into it.

"Than...nk you." she muttered, chewing the biscuit. He watched her crawl up and sleep for thirty minutes before he got up and left her alone.

The next morning the same man headed down to the jail cell and saw one of the soldiers talking to Emma, he listened in.

"You know what the slavers will do, right?" she shook her head weakly. She was crying. "They beat you and rape you if you mess up at all-"

"That's enough, Mevack! Get away from her." he growled to him. Mevack rose and crossed the area between them. They could hear Emma's whimpering. "You are ordered not to go near her again, you hear me? Now leave." Mevack laughed and left the cell room. He walked over to Emma's cell and leaned down, smiling.

"Don't listen to Mevack. He's a shit head." she looked up at him with weak eyes.

"W-Will they really hurt me like that?" he sighed.

"They shouldn't considering you are under special orders."

"Special?"

"Yes. See, King Edgar ordered that you'd be treated differently...or at least a little differently."

"Will I see him?"

"Who?"

"Edgar."

"Isn't he your father?"

She was silent for a little bit. "...no."

"Yes he is."

"He's not anymore." she answered, looking down. "he's never cared about me."

"I happen to know he loves you."

"...how do you know that?"

* * *

"Are we close?" asked a soldier, standing next to the boat's driver. He nodded, pointing ahead of them.

"Yes, about fifteen minutes. Get the girl ready, I'm sending you over."

Emma was pulled out of the cell, still half-way asleep. She groaned and stretched, but the kind soldier helped her out of the ship and onto the cool sand of...where ever they were. Emma looked about, a little curious. "Where are we?" she asked, but one of the mean soldiers told her to be silent. The kind one, who she found out was called William, smiled slightly.

"We're on the beaches of Alzar. Don't worry; its a beach we _took_."

* * *

_Alright, short chapter but the net is better._

_Review please!_

_EDIT:  
_

_August 3rd 2012! Remade/edited etc etc!  
_


	9. Long Deal

**Warnings:** M!

**A's Notes:** Sorry! Read bottom for explanation of lateness.

Chapter Name: Long Deal

Emma's heart hurt a bit when she thought about leaving her family. Although she knew, even if they didn't admit it, they wouldn't look at her the same for the people she killed. She couldn't but think about it as they walked and walked. But at times she wonder where they were going, but every time she asked, they didn't answer. The kind soldier, William , did try to comfort her worried soul. She smiled at him. At least he was nice. When her legs started to hurt from the distance she walked, she whispered a complaint to the mean soldier.

"Grr! Fine, we'll rest for a bit! William, start a fire for a meal and feed her so we can leave already." William decided to cook Emma some nice, warm oatmeal while his general was out, probably talking with the others privately. When it was done, he gave her a bowl and smiled when she started to eat it. He knew she'd like it more than the mush of leftovers she's been getting.

"William?" she asked, swallowing some food. "Can you tell me where we're going?"

"I'm sorry, princess, I can't. You'll know soon enough, we should be there by tonight."

Emma nodded and looked back down at her bowl. "I didn't mean to kill them..." the kind soldier gazed down at her with tender eyes.

"Of course you didn't, Emma. But it still happened and the kingdom still had to punish you..."

She was crying. "I didn't mean to." He sighed and got up to sit besides her. He put a arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be okay...I promise."

[-]

"Emma? We're here." William whispered to the tired girl. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. It was just a forest. What was special about this place? Exactly where would she serve her punishment? She frowned, turning around to look about better.

"Where are we?"

"William," the general called angrily. "Go ahead and scout the area―I don't want to lose the delivery." William sighed and ran ahead, his sword in hand. Emma swallowed and cuddled into a group of men, hoping they'd protect her from whatever could be out in the forest. "Danson, Ricky and Markle, get up here." three men ran ahead to their general and listened in on his whispers. They were nodding. "Go." he commanded and the men turned to Emma. She frowned when she saw them take their swords out. The general grinned. "Its just to insure the fate of our world. We can't let you live when you could give the chance of our world dying. Its a possibility I won't allow. I will simply tell them when they ask that Alzar's men got you." Emma stepped back.

"P-please, don't do this." he nudged his head toward Emma and the men charged at her. She turned and started to run, screaming. She was going to be killed, she didn't want to die...no, in some way she did. She wanted to leave the world, but not so much now that she knew Alex loved her. She wanted him to touch her again, to feel him again and to kiss him the same way she did in her room that day. She could still feel his lips on her skin and the feeling she got when he touched her with his warm hands. She wanted his warmth again, she wanted to divulge in his love and heat. She'd never get to do that again, to feel that odd feeling she never felt before. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly it hurt her physically.

But now her world will crumble around her when one of those soldiers manage to get her. She started to cry, her vision being distorted by the tears. She didn't understand how she killed people, they never told her how it happened or why she couldn't remember and it hurt to think of the different possibilities. She heard rapid footsteps and tried to quicken her pace but something smashed into her and knocked her to the floor. Her back and legs flared in pain, but she did not have the time to worry about that. She screamed as loud as she could, screaming for any kind of help―the words she cried astonished even her. She hated him so much right now.

"Dad! Dad help me!" the soldier that smashed into her told her to be silent and started to take her clothes off. She cried again. "Dad! Dad!" she cried out. "P-Please s-s-stop!" she begged but the man kept going with her clothes. She closed her eyes. _Not again...not again! No, no, no, no! NO!_ She heard rustling and opened her eyes to see a man in all black and blue armor. He had long golden hair and Prussian blue eyes. Emma's eyes watered up. "Dad!" she gasped. He smiled down at her and leaned down to help her back up. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. "I...I was so s-s-scared!" he patted her back and held her close.

"Sssh, sshh, its okay, Emma. I'm here now...sshh." he rocked her back and forth. "I'm here...I'm here."

* * *

"Queen Terra! Queen Terra!" she looked over the desk and saw the tired man. "We...they...alive..."

"Who?" she asked calmly, sitting back. When she was serious in Edgar's work, she was serious. She looked so cunning with a pen and paper, especially in his glasses. The soldier took a deep breath.

"the people...Emma killed..."

"What?" she asked, confused. "No, I saw her kill them all! I saw it!"

"It seems...that she..." he took another breath. "just put them in a coma of some sort. Two hundred of them just woke up as we were putting them in their coffins." Terra's eyes went wide. _My little girl...she's going to be traded! Oh no! I have to warn Edgar!_

"Get me the fastest carrier pigeon around and quickly!"

* * *

Edgar had the men who tried to kill and rape his daughter thrown in prison. He'd want them to pay for what they tried, severely. His daughter, hungry and cold from the trip, was taken to a small, fluffy bed inside one of the tents to rest. She ate as much as she could before she fell asleep.

He could hear her light breathing as he rocked in his chair, his hand clutching the letter Alzar's king sent. This was the first time he's ever confronted Emma after her rape; it felt good to hold his little girl and sooth her worries and fear away, but soon he'd give her a fear he wish he didn't have to.

The next morning Edgar gently shook his daughter awake. She awoke with a start and rubbed at her eyes, yawning. He smiled warmly. "Good morning, Emma." she smiled and stretched her arms.

"Good morning...what's wrong?" she saw the worry on his face, but he shook his head and helped her up.

"Nothing, dear. I just want you to be happy, that's all. But there is something I'll need to tell you tonight, understand?" she frowned.

"Is...is it about what I did?" Edgar laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No, not exactly. Why don't we discuss it later?" although the king of Alzar wanted the trade done that night, Edgar wasn't really planning on keeping it from her all day. He wanted to talk with her, give her something to do and to have some fun. But he knew she wasn't dumb. She'd pick up on it sooner or later and he knew the guards he would have watch her, would tip it off. He sighed when she told him to tell her what was wrong and asked her to sit down.

"Emma, there is no easy way to say this." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

She made a worried face. "Father, you're scaring me."

"Emma, because of what happened in Figaro I'm...I'm not allowed to let you roam around free, you won't be able to do anything. You'd be just like a slave." she just stared at him, too shocked to answer. "You agree that someone like that...is well...do you think I should keep a box of of rocks over a box of food?"

She shook her head. "Of course not...what do you mean? I already know I'll be sent off to some farm someplace and will have to work. I won't get to see you guys again." he saw the tears in her eyes and turned away.

"Then I made the right choice?"

"Choice?" she echoed his question, her eyes went wide in innocent wonder. "What do you mean?"

"I got a letter a few days ago. It was from Alzar's king. It was about taking Cambyses back―"

"—That's great!" she beamed. "Are they giving back, are they giving up on the war?" Edgar gripped his hands and shook his head.

"No, they aren't and they won't give him back unless..."

"Unless what?" she bit her lower lip when he growled.

"Unless I...unless I trade you to them, as an exchange." her eyes snapped open and she took a few steps back.

"W-what?"

"It's the only way. You...Camb could do more than you can, especially now that you've been banished―"

"—You can't do that!" she shouted, her eyes full of tears. "You can't trade me to them! You don't know what they'll do to me! You can't!"

Edgar shifted on his feet. "Emma, you don't understand. What good are you if you can't even return to Figaro?" he asked, softly. Emma sat there in silence before she dropped to her knees. "Cambyses is needed in Figaro. I won't be alive much longer..." he sighed. "Please try to understand."

"Why..." Edgar began to repeat himself, but stopped when she continued. "Why aren't I enough for you?" The king turned and left the tent, tears burning in his eyes.

* * *

Emma sat in the back of the tent, her back against the sides of a dresser. She was hiding. She knew they'd find her, but all she wanted to do right now was to be back on her bed, under her blankets with her teddy bears. She was so scared. She didn't want to face her father again. She just wanted to curl up under anything and never be seen again. Emma could hear the men outside, running about, preparing to transport Emma to the destination to trade her. She felt so horrible. She didn't think her father hated her so much. He didn't understand what they would do to her, he just didn't. Camb was a lot more safe there than she would be. She heard a stronger voice.

"It's time to set out. We have to be there in a few hours." she heard them coming around the tents and hid her face between her knees, her eyes stinging as she realized this was the whole purpose of them not killing her in Figaro. They had planned to trade her from the start. Her mother knew the entire time..._how could she not tell me?_ She gripped her hands. Did they really see her as that much of a nuisance? Did they really not want her around? Did they frame the death of those men on her just as an excuse? She was wrought with grief, mostly for the knowledge that she knew she would never see Alex again. She knew his promise couldn't be fulfilled now, and neither would hers. She knew the pain she would face with Alzar and...and those boys again. Why would her father do this? How could any human send her over to them? How...?

The men came in through the tent and huddled around her with chains. _Why did he even bother to save me from them if he was planning on trading me?_ _They were planning to do the same thing Luke did to me._ The men pulled her up and chained her hands together. One of the guards was the kind one before. She smiled a little bit. "William?" she whispered to him, but he wasn't listening. The other guard left, most likely to inform Edgar they were done. She said his name again. "William...can you help me escape?" he tightened the chains. "William?" she frowned when he started to drag her out of the camp. "William, what's wrong?"

"Be quiet." he ordered flatly. Was it because he honestly did not care, or was he being forced? She swallowed a hard lump in her throat and looked down at her feet, tears building up. The last person...the last person to believe her and trust her, too be her friend, was now against her. She lost them all, all of them._ Why...what have I done wrong to deserve this?_ They paused before Edgar, but she kept her gaze done, avoiding him. He waved William off and took her chains.

"Emma?" he gently called her name, but she didn't look up, which he expected. "Its time, but I want you to know that you are serving your kingdom honorably. You are helping thousands―"

"—I am not." she whispered, defeated.

He frowned. "And why do you think that?"

"Because...that's Cambyses' job, not mine." she turned her head enough to look at the men packing. "I was never part of this."

"Of what?"

"Of _your_ kingdom...of _your_ family." his eyes went wide as he heard her crying. He reached out to touch her, but he heard the alarms behind him sound off. She looked up at him with eyes full of fear, confusion and grief. He looked away and nodded to his men. They ran off ahead, to bring Alzar's men to their camp. He turned back to Emma.

"Please don't blame your brother for this when you are there. He didn't do this―"

"—You're right..._you_ did."

She could see them standing in a perfect line, the king of Alzar directly in the center with his carriage. He stepped out of the wooden carrier and sat his eyes upon Edgar's line of men, which doubled over the amount Alzar had. Edgar stepped forward, his eyes searching for his son.

"Where is my boy?" he demanded, his eyes flaring. With a snap of his fingers, Derell had Cambyses dragged out from the back and held in front of Edgar, taunting him. "Camb..." he whispered, breathless when he saw the multiple bruises and cuts.

"The girl?" Darell simply muttered, with a nudge of his head. Edgar nodded and Emma was dragged up front, by chains. Her eyes focused on Camb's weak body and she almost ran toward him but when she looked up, she saw Luke sitting besides Derell. Her eyes widen with fear. She stepped back until her back hit Edgar's chest, her body shaking. Flashes of her rape came to mind. _No...no, please, not again._

_She laid broken on the ground of the burned house, her eyes swollen, her lips cut, bruises all over and the aching pain in her back, legs, and arms. She could still feel Luke on her; his cold, hard hands holding her down. His left hand holding her right arm down and his right hand held her head to the floor, so she couldn't thrash about. He was rough, uncaring. Although she knew rape wasn't suppose to feel good, he made it like it...was more than she thought. He was so cold, so hard with anger, his eyes were spilling over with heated lust, more than a sexual need, but a violent want. She knew he wanted to see her in pain and she had no idea why he hated her so much. She asked herself over and over again how she could let this happen, or thought of what she could have possible done, to have him hate her so much. She thought of nothing._

_She could still remember the pain when he fist hit her face over and over again, or when Eric attempted to kill her by smashing her ribs and kicking her stomach until, he hoped, she bleed to death either internally or through other forms. The pain, so bright and full, came rushing back to her._

"no..." she whispered as tears flooded her eyes. She could feel her father's heartbeat; calm and rational. After all, he made the choice of trading her so easily, why not handle the transaction calmly as well? She heard Edgar's voice.

"Alright, on five we send them over." Derell agreed and set up a trusty man. "one," she couldn't breath. "two," she couldn't think. "three," she couldn't move. "four," she couldn't see. "five!" she was pushed away from the small safety of her father and dragged toward Derell by chains. A soldier was dragging her. She watched as Camb passed her and she was given―key and all―to a general of Alzar. He grinned in victory down at Emma and pulled her closer to him, so close, for his own pleasure and gave a salute to Edgar. His father, bunched up with anger and grief, helped his son to safety. He turned and saw Emma fighting off the general's change of chains. She looked up at Edgar with a face so full of grief, he frowned.

"Dad! Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean―" she was pulled so hard she fell on her back. The general decided to drag her this way, but she still wanted him to save her."I didn't mean...mean to be raped! I'm sorry―" she was thrown in the back of a carriage. Edgar could hear her muffled cries, faintly making out more apologies for other things. Turning, he left the area and so did the fleet of Alzarian men. Just as they all prepared to leave, he heard: "DADDY!" and then heard a sharp sound after, as if something or someone, hit her, and then all sounds stopped.

It took three days to travel from the coasts of Alzar to the coasts of Figaro, and from looking at the map of Alzar, Edgar knew that Derell's fleet was about to reach the castle which was a four-three day walk. As he walked on the docks o Figaro beach, he saw his wife running toward him. She stopped before him, breathless.

"Edgar...she...Emma...didn't kill...them!" the king's eyes went wide. "they lived...please tell me you didn't trade her?"

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, had loads of family trouble. I almost lost something dear. She suddenly fell down sick and I panicked. I got so scared. I can't believe I almost lost her. It turns out, she suffers from Asthma. She'll be fine, thank god. I'm going to buy her millions of inhalers! Just in case! :C_

_Anyway, hope you liked it!_

_EDIT:_

_August 3rd, 2012. Edits, grammar, additions etc etc!_


	10. Moving on

Chapter: _Moving on  
_

How was he supposed to know she didn't commit the murders before he traded her off? Who wouldn't think of the possible trade between children if one was going to die anyway? Was he really a bad father and man for going ahead with the deal? He knew for certain that Alzar wouldn't fatally harm Emma, they would need her to stay out of Edgar's wrath, but why did his son ― Camb ― and his wife have a bitter taste in their mouth for what he did? Terra gave a yes to him and he could understand how she would be angry after hearing the news of Emma's innocence. And now, he'd live who knows how many days dealing with the fact that he traded his little girl over to a country that would only cause her harm. He had handed her over to the men that had raped her.

When Edgar opened the door to Camb's room, the young boy rolled his head over and looked away. "What do you want...?"

"Son...I-I did what I thought I had too, please forgive me―"

"No." he growled, gripping his hands. "No...I can't."

"Why? I...thought your sister killed―"

"I mean I can't forgive you...because you aren't the one I'm angry at." he whispered, defeated as his father came to sit besides him. Asking who he was angry at, Edgar watched as his son's eyes glistened with tears. "I'm...pissed at myself."

"Why?" Edgar wasn't sure why, but his voice had come out harder than he intended.

"I gave them information."

"What kind?"

"They tortured me, father. I had to ― they threatened Cadence."

"What did you tell them?" he asked as calmly as he could, his eyes watching his son's eyes now.

"Everything about...about Emma." Edgar's eyes went wide, his hands started to shake as he stood, shaking his head.

"E-everything?" Camb nodded.

"I'm sorry, dad...I'm so sorry." and then he broke into gentle sobs.

_She won't live long_, Edgar thought dryly as he watched his son.

* * *

Emma was frightened when they shoved her instead a steel jail cell. They had taken her clothes and gave her rags to wear, with no protective gear for her feet. Her hair was down and she was very cold. Wind drifted through the bottom of the cell and chilled her to the bones. Her heart felt tight and her eyes burned. She had been crying and the guards didn't like it. When they demanded she stop, she couldn't stop the tears. They smacked her around until she felt numb all over.

The cold, as painful as it was, was welcomed so as long as she didn't have to face the guard's fists again. She curled up in the corner and hid her face between her knees, fearing what would come next. She heard a hard voice and looked up. It was Derell...and his sons! She panicked and searched the jail for a weapon ― anything she could use to defend herself, but she found nothing. Derell laughed when he saw her back up against the wall, as if that would somehow make her invisible.

"Trying to hide?" he asked in a dark sing-song voice as he unlocked the jail. His sons stepped forward, and behind them, was a fairly young woman, frowning as she watched Emma's terrified eyes widen with each step Derell took. He rose a hand and she flinched.

"Please don't hit me!" she shouted, covering her head. Derell chuckled as he snapped his fingers, the guards came in.

"I wasn't going to, dear girl...or at least not yet. Guards, take her to the throne room. I will want to see the full audience there."

When they reached the throne room, Emma was tossed to the floor. She looked up, frowning. Derell and his boys were there, sitting on their thrones. Luke was to the right of Derell and Eric to the left. Luke was grinning and Derell was staring. Eric seemed...confused and lost, maybe even frightened. What did he have to fear? She crawled back when Derell stood and descended from the stairs, his sons followed.

"We've waited a hefty amount of time for you, Emma." she didn't want to look at his eyes, they looked too much like Luke's. "My sons were worried Edgar wouldn't trade you. I told them over and over again 'He is a king and a man above all else, and will see the logical choice; his daughter is worthless'." he leaned down to lift her chin up with his long, bony finger. "I've waited to see that pretty face they talked about." she swallowed back fear and disgust and tried to look away, but he held her face still. "You are as charming as they said, but will you obey me and my boys?" her eyes went wide as he left her side and gestured to his sons. "What do you think, boys?"

Eric nodded, but Luke's mouth pulled up in a nasty grin. "I think we should test her out, father."

She gasped and Derell didn't miss it. "Afraid, girl?" she growled, shaking her head.

"No! I was t-taught not to be af-afraid!" her voice was trembling. The young woman lifted a hand to mouth, scared for the young girl's safety. He chuckled.

"We'll see then, the outcome of what you were taught." and then he snapped his fingers and the boys came over. '_To our room_,' Luke whispered.

* * *

The castle was alive with activity. The soldiers were so happy to have their teammates back, but they were also sad about the news of Cambyses' situation and how he was tortured into giving out information about his baby sister, Emma. They weren't so concerned about Emma, for to them, she was the cause, unknowing yet that she had not killed anyone. A lot of the Figaroians never wanted her, or so Camb heard when they would talk in the halls before any of this mess happened.

This day he heard them in hall, talking about the day Emma was born. Camb ordered them in the room and then demanded that they told him exactly what they thought of his sister. They were flustered, but they began the story of how some of the soldiers never liked Emma. Camb leaned back and listened.

_"Sir," said a doctor, his face dark. "she loses too much blood. I'm afraid she won't live long." he was talking to Edgar, who was so frightened and pale. He looked into the room and saw Terra laying limp on the royal bed, her lips blue and her face ghastly. In a cradle beside her, crying, was baby Emma._ She didn't have a name right then, commented one of the soldiers telling the story, everyone called her 'it'. He continued.

_Edgar followed the doctor into the and looked at Terra's white face before turning his glance to the baby. Her hair was bright red and her skin furry. Her nose was small and resembled that of an animal. Her ears were pointed and her eyes a light yellow. Although she looked dangerous, Edgar knew she wouldn't harm him, though he didn't know why the birth was killing his wife. The baby cooed and whined, kicking her feet and throwing her arms about, wildly. As if it would grab her parent's attention enough so they'd feed her. He looked away and sat down beside Terra, taking her hand. "Terra," he called and she weakly opened her eyes._

_"Edgar?" he nodded._

_"How are you feeling?" he dared to ask, frantic with worry. She coughed, but managed a weak smile._

_"F-fine n-now...the b-baby?" the baby wasn't crying anymore. He nudged his head over to the cradle._

_"She lives..."_

_"She?" Terra asked with love. He nodded and tightened his grip on her hand. "A baby girl...oh Edgar...we have a little girl now."  
_

_"Terra...she's not normal."_

_"W-What do you mean?" she wheezed the last word, her eyes wide. "She's o-okay, r-right?" again, he nodded._

_"Terra, she doesn't look like us."_

_"So?" she shouted, turning her head to the crib. "G-give her to m-me!" he sighed and got up. Leaning into the cradle, he picked Emma up in a little blue bundle and walked over, handing the precious little girl to her mother. Terra turned her around and gently removed the blankets. Her eyes went wide, her mouth let out a weak gasp. "w-what...what happened?"_

_"I...don't know. She looks like...an Esper."_

_"B-but that can't be! I thought m-magic...was gone?"_

_"Terra, we can't..." Edgar's hands tightened. He didn't want to say it, but he had to. "Terra, we can't keep it." Terra's eyes seemed to glow with rage._

_"I'm not giving her up!"_

_"I never said that." he whispered and what he meant suddenly became clear to her. She shook her head weakly and held Emma close to her chest._

_"No! No! No! You...you can't k-kill her! She's my b-baby!"_

_"We can try again―"_

_"No! Get out! Get out! Leave me and my baby alone!" she barked, holding Emma close to her as if it meant her life. "I said get out! Now!"_

_"Terra, please, understand! We can't keep her, she looks like a monster! Figaro...the people! They will not allow her―"_

_"Get out!" she growled, her eyes flaring. Edgar gripped his hands and nodded, leaving the room. He was going to lose his wife, his lover and his baby girl. Why keep the baby when Terra would just die? Edgar left and closed the door, giving instructions to the guards that everything they saw that day, should and will remain a secret. No one was to find out about Emma's appearance ― they would keep her secret until her appearance changed, if it did._

Cambyses frowned, thinking it over. "You say my mother was dying...how is she still alive?"

"She figured that since Emma had the appearance of an Esper, magic was alive. She tried to cast cure...and it worked."

"Emma? How did they hide...oh." he looked down. "That's when they sent her to Thamasa?"

"Well, yes and no," answered the soldier. "She stayed at home, if you recall, until she was seven or six. She went in and out of her Esper appearance until finally, one day she stayed in it. Your father and mother didn't want the kingdom to find out, so they put her in a cape and walked her to the shores. That's when Relm and Gau showed up. They basically raised her from there."

"How did she stay out of the Esper form and not remember?"

"Did your sister ever tell you she didn't remember a lot of things at Thamasa?" he nodded. "When going into the Esper form, she can't remember anything at all. I guess her state is unstable, unlike her mother's. Being half of a Hybrid must have done it. Relm and Gau used a combination of magicks and seals to keep her magic somewhat contained. The villagers swore they would never speak a word about her appearance or what she really was to anyone, and they didn't. They helped to hide it, and it took a lot from them."

"What about me and Ben? We don't go through those things!"

"You weren't born and conceived around the time magic made its appearance again. Her body was created and infused with all her mother's magic as it returned to her. We guessed that Emma's body was not only created from her father and mother's genes, but enhanced with Esper blood, from Terra's side of course." Camb sighed.

"But later, while she was in Thamasa, Ben and I casted a few spells. Why did our parents want us to hide it?"

"Because if the kingdom knew you could, they'd question why they sent Emma away. They would have guessed that she was a danger and would want the dangerous offspring to be hung." Camb gasped. _They did it to protect her? To protect us all they sent her away? No wonder she thought we hated her. To be sent away, so far away, would be so painful... _He growled.

"This isn't fair...why did this all have to happen to my family? To Emma?"

"Wrong place, wrong time." one of the soldiers simply answered. "Its no one's fault this happened, it was bad luck. I'm sure your sister would understand if she knew what was at stake if you had been killed."

"No...my father picked me over his daughter. He let a girl, younger and weaker, be sent over to the very kingdom that tried to kill her and actually raped her. The trauma she'll endure...even if we get her back, she won't be the same Emma I knew..."

* * *

Shocked and numb after Luke was finished, she reached a hand up to feel how swollen her eye was. It hurt. She hated that she cried when he hit her, it only fueled him to hit again. She felt every bone in her body throb as she rolled over, reaching for the nightstand beside the bed. Her fingers gently touched the necklace. Luke had taken it away and told her it wasn't important to her anymore. Inside the necklace, was a small image of Alex. She had found his image before she went to the park that day and put it in the locket, wanting to be able to see his face everyday she could. The necklace her mother had given her was besides it as well.

It was ten minutes ago Luke and Eric left her in their master room; beaten, cold and hungry. She let go of the thought of reaching the necklace for the moment and let her hand drop to the side of the bed, her eyes filling with tears as old memories and fresh ones poured into her head. Her heart pounded against her chest as she pictured Luke coming back into the room and nearly fainted at remembering the pain she felt. She let go of the idea of getting the necklace at all and closed her eyes, her whole body hurting.

When she woke again, it was because someone was dabbing at the cuts near and on her lips. She opened her eyes tiredly and saw a very beautiful woman. She had golden hair, green eyes and fair skin. Her nose was long, to match her face, and her cheek bones high. Her chin was just a tiny bulge on her face, and her lips naturally curved upward. When she saw Emma's eyes gently open, she smiled down at the girl.

"Good morning. I'm glad you woke up...are you feeling better?" Emma's response was a grunt and a twitch of pain when she move her arm. The lady frowned, but continued to dab at her cuts. "I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you the other day. Those boys...I'm sorry." it looked like she was going to cry. "I'll make sure you feel better...when-when ever they are done. I promise..." she forced a smile and reached for a bottle of light green liquid. "This will help you and dull the pain a bit."

When she was done giving Emma the medication she made, she helped the young girl to sit up and take some soothing tea. "You know," she smiled. "I heard all about you..." Emma's eyes glistened with tears. "I mean before the war, and before what...what happened. One of this country's best sellers...what was his name? Well, he owns the biggest airship in the world! Well, he would talk about queen Terra and how she would secretly send pictures of you to this woman named Celes, who would then give it to him. Whenever he'd come here, he's show images of you to us. You were so cute as a child! Well, I think you are still cute," she chuckled. "I bet the boys really adore you." Emma flinched at that. "Well...you know what I mean..." Setzer was giving this woman images of her? Why?

Emma murmured under her breath and raised her hand up the best she could to point to her throat. "Oh! You're thirsty? Oh...oh! I'll get some water!" when she came back, she helped Emma take a few sips at a time. "Well, its nice to meet you either way, Emma." the young girl just stared at the older the older lady. "I'm Sherra."

Just then, someone entered the room. It was the king. Emma cried and tried to push herself against the back of the bed, as if she could force herself to become one with the wall behind her. Her panic rose and she frantically kicked her arms about, trying to hide under the blankets. Sherra gasped and tried to calm the girl as the king neared. He stopped beside Sherra and snickered at Emma's frantic state. Sherra calmed her and laid her down, pulling the blanket up and tucked her in. "Sssh...sshh, you're okay now. Sssh..." her breathing calmed, but her eyes remained on the king.

"Sherra," he growled. "I _ordered_ your audience."

She turned, shaking her head. "You also _ordered_ me to take care of Emma."

He grunted, disgusted. "I didn't actually think...think that you'd help it."

"She's not an 'it', she's a girl ― a young girl that you let our kids abuse!" she retorted. She started to whisper. "You may run your dirty tests and they may beat her up, but I won't allow her to suffer through all the pain. I will help, or otherwise your kids will kill her." he raised a hand to hit her, but she didn't make a move to dodge it. He stopped and lowered his hand.

"Fix the trash up and come to my chambers. I wish to have a family talk." he turned and left the room. Emma released a hard sigh and shivered in fear, closing her eyes, crying. Sherra frowned. The girl had just gotten here two days ago and she's been with Darell the whole time. Why is she so afraid of Darell? Sherra smiled as she came up and dipped the rag in cold water and tabbed at her head again.

"Don't worry...I will try my best to protect you." she squeezed the rag until most of the water was out of it and back inside the bucket and then folded it up and left it on her forehead. "This will help prevent a fever and cool you down...I will be back in a few hours. Don't worry about Luke and Eric, they won't touch you again, for a while. I'll make sure of it." she patted Emma's hand and blew out the candles and then left the room, quietly.

* * *

"I'm sorry about your sister, Camb." Cadence whispered as she sat down next to him. "I...I really liked her. She was so sweet ― goofy, nerdy and weird ― but sweet." Camb frowned and looked toward the window, out at the garden.

"I betrayed her! How-how can I ever be forgiven?"

Cadence laid a hand on his and sighed. "I'm sure she wouldn't blame you."

"C-Cadence..." tears were in his eyes. "I treated her bad, I made fun of her, teased her and now, I finally betrayed her. I gave them everything they...they needed to break her down." he sniffed, holding back his tears. "I gave them everything they needed to keep them from touching y-you." he covered his eyes. She gasped and leaned back, stunned. "I-I gave up my sister..."

Cadence fond the courage to speak. "D-do you regret it?"

"The worse part is...is that I don't. I don't regret saving you, or keeping you safe. And I'm monster for it." Cadence leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You aren't a monster, Camb, you aren't." She leaned her forehead against his head and whispered. "You are the kindest man I've ever met. You will never be a monster, at least not to me..." he smiled tenderly at her and lifted a hand to cup her face.

"Thanks, Cadence...you always make me feel better when I'm in a pissy mood." she chuckled.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. Who else would take care of your poor soul?"

* * *

Alex sighed as he sat his cup of beer down as he stared out the window at the gloomy scene of the ocean. He had taken his ship off toward Thamasa. He wanted to know more about Emma, when she was child, but Gau and Relm told him they were promised into keeping the secret. He went around behind their backs to get some information, but there was nothing written down of her past ― it was as if she hadn't existed. He then tried to seek out a long time friend, but that was over a week ago. He either didn't get Alex's letter, or he was purposely avoiding him. He sighed and sipped his beer. It was the later, he knew.

His hair was messy, he had bags under his eyes and he was very pay. He was dressed only in his pants, leaning back into the giant chair. He felt so alone...he had no idea he loved Emma until the day she was being sent away. That day he felt his heart rip out of his chest. He knew about the deal Edgar had selfishly made and wished he could go over and kill Edgar, but he knew Emma still loved her father, no matter what she was feeling. Otherwise, the man would be strung by his feet and savagely beaten to death.

He was always thinking of plans to get Emma away from Alzar...but nothing ever made it past him freeing her and then getting caught and she would suffer from it. He wanted help, but he didn't know of anyone who could help him. Cadence, before he left Figaro, gave him a picture of Emma she found in the castle. He didn't know the day, be he assumed it was before the dinner, the night they met. She was still wearing the custom Thamasa outfit...well, it was customary, but comfortable on the little island. It would be so hot and humid. It was a thin green sweater and white stockings that crawled up to meet with a matching green skirt that went with the tunic. Over the tunic, would go a light beige sash. She was carrying a bag of personal objects, a frown on her face. She was just stepping off the boat and obviously felt out of place. Who wouldn't when you spend almost all your life in a different place?

He wanted to know everything about her...he wanted to touch her again and kiss her and hold her...but he knew he'd never be able to do that again. He threw his cup against the wall and hid his face in his hands. Who was he kidding? It was his fault she freaked out and attacked...if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been sentenced and traded.

* * *

Emma had woken in fright, her nightmares from the previous day haunted her. She tossed around, sobbing, in fear of future pain. Sherra ran in and calmed her down a bit and tenderly stroked her head, whispering to her as she took her hand and sat down. She smiled sweetly at the girl, but knew she couldn't see and sang a song.

_Golden slumbers kiss your eyes, _  
_Smiles await you when you rise. _  
_Sleep, __pretty baby, _  
_Do not cry, _  
_And I will sing a lullaby. _

_Cares you know not, _  
_Therefore sleep, _  
_While over you a watch I'll keep. _  
_Sleep, __pretty darling, _  
_Do not cry, _  
_And I will sing a lullaby._

When Emma calmed a bit, Sherra patted her hand but dared not to leave. She knew Emma was terrified and because it was her children that caused it, she'd stay by Emma. She tucked her in and began another song, softly.

_Baby mine, don't you cry_  
_Baby mine, dry your eyes_  
_Rest your head close to my heart_  
_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one when you play_  
_Don't you mind what they say_  
_Let those eyes sparkle and shine_  
_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_If they knew sweet little you_  
_They'd end up loving you_  
_All those same people who scold you_  
_What they'd give just for_  
_The chance to hold you._

_From your head to your toes_  
_Your not much, goodness knows_  
_But your so precious to me_  
_Cute as can be, baby of mine._

Emma's hand tightened around Sherra's at the song as her breathing went back to normal. She let out a soft sigh and gently let her head roll to the side, asleep. Emma's last thoughts before she fell asleep was full of sadness: _Mom..._

The next morning when Emma woke, Sherra helped her to the bathroom and gave her some medicine, to help with the pain. She gave the girl a cup of soothing tea and told her to rest as much as she could and not to fear her sons coming to ruin it. She smiled and wished the girl a happy day and left.

"Sherra", Derell called out to her as she passed him in the corridor. She paused and gazed back at him, without a expression on. "You've been spending too much time with that girl."

"Derell," she tried to hold back the bitterness in her words. "I'm healing her. You can't expect her to live after all the beatings she takes from those boys. Her body isn't what you think it is." he scoffed.

"Nevertheless, I don't like you spending so much time with her." he turned. "Try to cut back." and then he headed off.

After a few days, when Emma's visual signs of abuse had faded, but still remained, the guards came in to drag her to the throne room. She was tossed to the floor, in front of Derell and his kids. Sherra wasn't there. "As you know," Derell started up. "My wife has been taking care of you, healing your wounds as if they never happened. I got to thinking...what is the point of beating you if my lovely wife just heals you?" he directed the question toward her and expected an clear answer. When she didn't say anything, he growled. "Answer me!" she flinched, but still kept her mouth shut. Derell leaned back, frowning down at the girl.

"I realize you've been raised in an environment where you were a princess, but here in Alzar, you are below the poor. You will address me when spoken to, or pay like everyone else." she swallowed, remembering Olmpa and the Council. She wouldn't let them, or Derell, take her courage and will away from her so easily. She tightened her fists.

"...I'll take it..." she whispered.

He stood, absolutely shocked. "What?"

"I'll...I'll take whatever you throw at me!" she shouted at him. "My will and strength will not falter as quickly as you think!" his eyes fell into a scowl as he sat back down.

"We'll see about that, then!" he snapped his fingers. "Guards, take her to my sons rooms. Inform Sherra not to tend to the girl for a whole fortnight. I want this brat to learn her lesson." they grabbed her by her bruised arms, but her glare stayed on Derell. He snarled, suddenly flushed with fear. _He made that same face! I'll squash her like I'll do to her father!_

[-]

Sherra grimaced at the sound of Emma's crying in the next room. She could hear them punching her and throwing her into things. Well, she knew it was only Luke who enjoyed the antics and did them, Eric just watched, because he was forced to. She heard something heavy crash into the wall and then a thump, as if she was thrown into the wall and then tackled against it. She heard another sob and clamped her hands over her ears, trying to close out Emma's crying and pain.

She felt sick...how could anyone hurt another person this much? Especially Emma...she is too sweet to be harmed this way. She heard something break and cringed, hoping it wasn't Emma going through a window, or some other plate of glass. She heard a muffled cry and then something fell and everything went silent. Sherra swallowed the fear back and listened, trying to hear if she were still alive. She could hear Luke laughing.

"Oh...come on, I didn't hit that hard...yes, wake up, that's it. Here, let me help." she heard him slap her and closed her eyes. "I said wake up!" she could hear movement. "Eric, get over here and help me, will ya!"

"No, " he snapped. "Kill her yourself!" and then she heard the door open and knew he left. Luke laughed.

"I guess I'll have the fun myself then!" she could hear him moving again, but someone knocked on her door. She got off the bed and hurried to the door, hoping it was Derell to ask her to take care of Emma's beatings. She opened the door and it was the doctor. She frowned and welcomed the doctor in, knowing he heard what was going on in the next room and wanted to help. He smiled tenderly at Sherra and asked her to sit down.

"So, how are you doing today, Sherra?"

"I'm"―something crashed in the other room―"fine..."

"Any sharp pains, or trouble?"

"No." she frowned. The doctor laid a hand on her stomach.

"Good, good. So, are you eating healthy? You are a few months into recovery after you lost the child, you need to take care of your body for the next..."

"I know/" she smiled, but sighed when she heard Luke laughing aloud at whatever pain he caused Emma. "I've been eating healthy, I promise Dr. Johnathan. Although, I feel a little weird in the mornings." She wanted to ask him to give her something to stop pregnancies...that she didn't want another child, not from Derell ― the man forcing her to have another child.

"Have you've been under a lot of stress?" She nodded, as if the silence would gesture that Emma's pain was affecting her too. He sighed and acknowledged it."I...I'm sorry that your son is so...so wicked."

"Its fine, John...Its his father, he twisted him to what he is now..."

"I'm sorry about the girl, too. I hear she was a very sweet girl. My brother lived in Thamasa and would often talk about checking the girl at the hospital there. He told me she was very sweet."

"I just met her recently and after everything she's been through, she's still so nice and caring―" they heard Emma's shout something and looked down. "―I wish I could help her."

"Listen," Johnathan smiled, holding something out. "Derell will want you to at least keep her alive ― making sure she's still suffering through this of course ― but he'll ask you to heal a little bit of her pain, to keep her alive. I would like to prevent her from ever being trapped in the most horrible situation. So," he took a breath and opened his hand to reveal a small bottle of red pills. "Give her this every month. They...they will keep some of her last freedom and scars, away." it was weird...she wanted to ask for them herself, and here he was giving them to her to give to Emma. She wouldn't take them, she would save them for Emma.

Sherra nodded and thanked Johnathan. "I'll see you next month, John."

[-]

Johnathan was right about Derell, he wanted Sherra to dull Emma's pain after eleven whole days to prevent her from dying. He said Luke had taken a little too much frustration out on her, but he showed no sign of caring for her health, just the sick pleasure of her pain.

Sherra was terrified to see Emma, but she knew she had to. She opened the door to Luke's room and searched for a source of light. She found a candle and lit it quickly and looked out in front of her. She gasped. The whole room was destroyed. Everything was either shattered, or thrown around the room. She heard a tired sigh and turned toward the right side of the room. She held the candle toward the spot and gasped when she saw Luke stretching beside Emma.

Her eyes misted over when she saw the girl's face. Sherra held a hand against her mouth and held back the urge to throw up. How could a child of her own seed, be so vile? She growled. "Derell wishes to see you, Luke." her son smiled as he got up and pulled on some pants.

"Well then, I should hurry." he walked up to her. "Mother, you should really make Eric into a better man. He's too much of a coward." and then he walked off, laughing to himself as he closed the door. Sherra hurried to Emma's side and lifted the girl's head gently onto her lap.

"Emma?" she whispered, crying. "Emma..." she checked her pulse and smiled when she felt her heartbeat. "Come on now." she rolled up a shirt she found on the ground and made it into a pillow and gently laid her head down. "Please Emma. Please don't die...please..." she touched the girl's bruised cheeks and smiled. "Emma...? Emma, wake up."

Sherra felt the girl's hand twitch and smiled when the girl groaned, clearly in pain. "mhan..."

"What?" Sherra asked gently as she brushed the hair out of Emma's face.

"Mh..mhan...mhan..."

"I...I don't understand, Emma." she took the blanket and tucked it around her. "Sssh...take this," she popped some medication in her mouth. "Sssh...sssh, just rest now."

"Mh..mhan..shace..."

"What?"

Emma tried to lift a hand to her face, but she cried out and let her hand drop back to the ground and muttered. "Hhus...hurrts."

Sherra gasped. "Oh! Your face hurts? Okay, okay...lemme check." Sherra carefully checked the girl's face for anything life threatening (or more so than she was already in) and sighed. "I don't see anything...I don't see anything..." she repeated, sadly. "Its okay...sssh, just rest now. I'll go get you some more medication...Emma?" she asked when the girl stopped talking. "Emma!" she shook the girl, but she didn't respond._ Oh no!_

* * *

Cambyses was feeling better physically, but not emotionally. He left his room, but always stayed in a gloomy state. He knew it was wrong to feel sorrow for himself when he knew his sister was facing massive amounts of pain. He did, however, feel so much better now that he was officially dating Cadence. He knew he loved her, but he didn't know how say it to her. Yet.

He was surprised to hear form her that Alex was coming to Figaro for a few days. When he got to the country, Camb welcomed him. He may not have liked this man, but when he heard how he loved and supported Emma through everything while he was gone, he knew this man could be trusted. Somewhat.

Alex looked different. He had a full beard and wild looking hair. He looked old, too old for his age. He hugged Cadence tightly and then pulled away. "How have you've been, Alex?" she asked, gently.

"Fine." he whispered, sitting down beside them. They could smell the beer on his breath and sighed. Cambyses smiled a little bit.

"So, what brings you to Figaro?"

"Passing through the area, decided to stay a bit before I leave to..." he stopped himself. "Anyway, just wanted to say goodbye."

"Alex." Camb said, looking up at him. "I know that my sister being over there hurts you...but you have to...you have to move on." Alex's eyes widened. "I know you love my sister, I know it. And even if...no, _when_ we get her back, she won't be the same. She won't be able to love you."

Cadence could see the anger building up in Alex. His eyes were suddenly dark. "Don't you dare talk about her like that," he growled. "we will always love each other. I know Emma better than you do―" Camb crossed his arms. "―and I know she will love me when I free her from that hell."

"You're...trying to free her too?"

"Too? You guys have been sitting here this whole time!" he snapped. "Your pathetic father told your sister he would come back for her! He hasn't even made a fucking move to help her!"

Cambyses recoiled, clearly bothered. Cadence growled and stood, glaring down at Alex with pure hatred. "Don't yell at him! This isn't his fault!"

"You're right, Cadence." he stood, frowning. "Its Edgar's fault. If I can't free Emma, I'll kill him." and then he turned, leaving the throne room.

Cambyses sighed, leaning back. "...I become the king in three days. My first official act as king will to be to free my sister. No matter what my father says or thinks."

* * *

Sherra smiled at Emma when she opened the door to Luke's room. He had left the castle with his father for a few weeks, to...to see a "new" toy. Of course Sherra felt bad for the young girls Derell would fine, but what could she do? Emma looked up from the bed and gently smiled at the young woman. Although she could only see a little blur of Sherra, she knew who it was mostly by smell, which had surprised her. Her senses had gotten better, especially her smell.

"Good morning, Emma." she said, patting the girl's hand. "How do you feel?"

"F-fine..." her hand moved to grip the blanket. "Are...are they gone?" she whispered. Sherra could hear the pain in her voice and the desperation to have some free time away from them. Sherra nodded.

"They won't be back for a while, I promise."

"Sherra?"

"Yes?"

"I...I heard that you're pregnant. Are you?"

"I was and probably will be again soon..." she frowned, filling a cup of water.

"Was it...Derell's? Is he forcing you?"

Sherra froze. "Yes it was, but he died...and yes, he is forcing me." she held the cup out to Emma's lips. "But I won't let him twist the next child. I will raise it."

Emma sipped the water a few times and then said, sighing, "How...how will you get away to raise it without him?"

"I plan on running away, Emma. To someplace else ― maybe Doma? I hear Doma is very lovely."

"It is," Emma said, her voice a little cracky. "My friend Gau is the king there...he and his wife raised me in Thamasa though."

"Really now?" Sherra asked, laughing. "You grew up in Thamasa?"

"Yes...I miss it there."

"Ahaha. I grew up there too." Sherra sat the cup down. "I was just about twenty when I met Derell. My parents arranged our marriage..."

"Was he always...this way?"

Sherra sighed. "No...but when the country got stronger and stronger, he became more unstable. And then he heard about you at Thamasa and wanted..." she bit her tongue. "Well, he use to be different. You should be happy he hasn't come to hurt you, Emma."

"I am."

"So, what would you like me to read to you today? We've nearly read everything!"

"The Swan..."

"The what?" Sherra seemed confused. "I've never heard of that before."

"Please...I would really love to read it."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." she got up. "You need to rest. I'll come back to check in on you later. Have a nice nap, Emma."

"I will...thank you Sherra ― for everything." The kind woman kissed Emma's forehead and left the room.

* * *

"My return has angered you, Sherra?"

"No, my lord."

"You look angry."

"I...I am angry about something else."

"And that is what, exactly, my dear?" he sat down on the throne and sighed.

"I couldn't find a book."

"A book? You expect me to believe you are angry because of a―"

"―It was for Emma." he paused and leaned back. "I read to her at night, when I can. I can't seem to find the copy of it anywhere."

"What is it, my dear?"

"The Swan."

"A classic, so I hear. Has she read it before?"

"A little...she never got to finish it. I would like to read it to her...if that's okay." Sherra's voice was pleading, he knew it.

"Fine, fine. I'll have the servants go and buy one."

"Thank you, Derell. Thank you."

* * *

_Knock...knock...knock...knock...knock._

Emma opened her eyes gently, looking at the door, tiredly. The knocking stopped, she closed her eyes. _Knock...knock...knock...knock..._she opened her eyes again and watched the door, her eyes gently closing again. _Knock...knock...knock...knock._

This time, when she opened her eyes, the door slowly opened. She watched as a silhouette entered the room, the darkness hid the figure. And then, it stepped in the source of light and revealed itself. She gasped, her heart stopping as she saw Derell. The king closed the door and lit a candle as he walked toward the bed. She tried to scream, but her fear was keeping her from speaking.

"My wife has taken a liking to you, Emma." he said, angrily. "Do you know she doesn't talk with her real kids because of you?" Emma started to cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'm s-s-sorry..." she whined, trying to ask for forgiveness for mercy.

"Oh, don't cry, Emma, don't cry." She tried to stop crying, to see if he wouldn't harm her, but she couldn't stop. She was scared, she knew what was going to happen, she knew. He leaned down and laid a hand on her cheek. "Sssh! Sssh!"

[-]

The next morning, Sherra headed to Emma's room, smiling. The previous night she had found the copy of the book Emma wanted. She knocked on the door and stepped in, gasping when she saw her husband, Derell, dressing beside the unconscious Emma. She had a new collection of cuts and bruises all across her face. She dropped the book.

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing and terribly sorry for the late update! Please review and thank you for reading!_


	11. Guilt & Courage

Chapter: Guilt & Courage

"How could you!" Sherra shouted, her hands tightened into balls. "How could you do this to her! She's been listening to you! She's been good!" Derell glanced over his shoulder at his wife. She had followed him out of Emma's room (after making sure she was okay of course) and into their room.

"Punishment is punishment, wife."

"Punishment is given to people who _disobeyed_ you! She didn't do anything!"

"Would you like me to do it again?" he threatened as he tightened his boots. She gasped and took a step back.

"How could you be so vile, Derell? She's a child..."

"Go tend to her." he ordered. "My men will be coming by soon to pick her up." Sherra growled and then turned, running out of the room.

* * *

"Do you, Cambyses Figaro, promise to protect Figaro under all costs?" asked the council-men before him. They were dressed in dark red and blue. "Do you promise to serve this country and protect it from anything?" he nodded.

"I do."

"Then by the order of the nine, we grant you the crown," Cambyses was down on his knees as they gently put the golden crown on his head. Little pieces of it were silver, embedded inside of the gold, was little rubies. "And the authority of the lion kings before you." he then handed him a scepter. "May you live happily and make the land flourish!" the crowd of thousands behind them roared with approval, flowers and seeds were thrown and he could hear the shrill of women, begging him to marry them. He smiled. His heart belonged to Cadence and Cadence only. Edgar and Terra came up, smiling. Behind them, was Ben, dressed in white armor with a dark red cape on. They all hugged him.

"I can't believe you're a king, Camb!" Ben laughed, smacking his side. Terra took his face and kissed each cheek, tears in her eyes.

"You are so grown up, so handsome. Just like your father! No, maybe even handsomer." Edgar rolled his eyes and then took Cambyses' hand in his and shook it.

"Good luck son," he frowned. "maybe you will serve this country better than I." Camb frowned and then hugged his father.

"You did everything fine, dad..._she_ would be proud of you." he whispered and then pulled away, knowing Edgar knew who he was talking about. "I thank you all for coming, but I have something very important to ask a very special lady." Terra's eyes went wide.

"You mean―"

"Sssh!" he blinked at her and then turned around and headed off.

* * *

"Emma?" the girl was hiding under the blankets. Sherra could tell she was shaking, she swallowed and reached to take the blanket off, but Emma held it tighter. "Emma, please, let me see."

"Go away!" she growled, trying to shrink into herself.

"Please, let me see. I can make it stop hurting."

"Go away! Go away!" she repeated, crying. "Please...no more..." Sherra's eyes misted over as she grabbed the girl and pulled the blanket off to hug her tightly. The girl grimaced, but then wrapped her arms around Sherra's growing belly, her wimping so broken and null of life.

"I have you now...sssh, don't cry, I know it hurts, but don't cry...sshh." she started to rock her back and forth. "Everything will be okay soon...I promise."

[-]

Emma was tied down to a flat table. She couldn't see anything, a blinding light was put above her. Her head was strapped down. The last thing she remembered was someone ripping her from Sherra's arms and then everything blacked out.

She rolled her head to the right and could see a few men in black lab coats, holding the oddest looking knives and tubes. Everything was still blurry, she guessed they hit her over the head and was transported here. The men turned, one of them was holding a transparent mask. He covered her mouth with it and wait for a few seconds to pass and removed it when Emma started to fall asleep again. Her hands shook and then went limp.

[000]

"Rindle, please." the doctor ordered, reaching his hand out toward the other man. He was given a weird knife with a little hole at the tip. He pressed it against the sides of her jaw. He pressed the button at the end and the knife made a weird laser that started to burn a small hole into her jaw. The bleeding increased. Quickly, the doctor grabbed a little plate with a matching sized hole and laid it over the place on her jaw and then filled the holes with a green jell that shined until it molded the plate to her jaw. When the plates were secured, he turned to the other man. "Hand me the stiple, I'll need it soon." he nodded and gave the doctor the Stiple.

The doctor, Johnathan, was forced to work for Derell. He was a brilliant doctor, and was greatly sadden that he had to perform such hideous acts upon a child, especially an innocent girl. When he managed to put the tubes into the specially made holes he put on her jaws, he turned the tubs on high and watched as the black liquid raced into her blood stream. Her body jerked up in obvious pain. John knew her body would reject it quickly, so he pressed the button again, trying to overwhelm her immune system. The black liquid came from a shard of Diabolos' evil blood. Her body started to convulse, the tendons in her neck started to bulge as he realized the liquid was acting up. Her mouth opened, as if she were trying to scream in agony, yet no sound played. Her teeth pointed as a faint growling sound started rumble within her throat. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to rip her arms and legs free of the chains that held her down. Her fingers curled back toward her palms, as if she were holding a large fruit. A twisted red energy started to snap around her, her eyes opened to reveal that they had gone black.

John stepped back, dropping his tools. It was done. A few more treatments, and he would accomplish everything Derell wanted him to do. The girl arched her back and let our a terrifyingly long howl of pain. "Araaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she dropped back down and rolled her head around a few times, as if she were fighting it back. John swallowed as he nodded to the other men.

"Get Derell, quickly!" they ran off as the girl started to mutter in pain.

"Marrr...raaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she slammed her head down against the table, in clear frustration, and then took a deep breath. Her eyes snapped open again and she roared, fire spewed from her mouth in a massive pillar. It started to melt the roof, which was over hundred feet above them! The roar, John thought, resembled a lion. The fire went on for two minutes before it slowly descended, her mouth finally closing. He didn't realize he was shaking and sweating until he felt his own convulsion when the fire stopped. Emma's breathing was fast paced afterward. He could still hear the roof's melted liquid falling to the ground. She took another breath and tried to rip out of the chains again, failing, she roared again, this time her palms opened and let the fire spill forth. John ducked, a wave of blue fire almost burned him alive. He rolled away and then ran behind her, standing above her face. She gave up again and closed her eyes, her breathing calming."Rar...raaah..."

The doors opened a few seconds after and Derell and his son, Luke, stepped in. Derell glared at John as he came to stand beside Emma, his face cold. "Has it worked?"

"Look above you and see for yourself." Derell glanced up at his order and grinned at the melted roof.

"My my...so much power, and from a child no less. She will very useful to me." his mouth dropped to a frown. "How much longer until she can transform under order only?"

"I have no idea...it could be days or weeks..."

"Then so be it. Inject her with as much as you can, I don't care."

* * *

Edgar headed up the stairs of the castle. The ceremony of his son becoming king was truly fantastic. He knew his son could reset his honor and restore the meaning of Figaro...and yet, with all his happiness, Edgar's heart laid in a bottom of a hole. His thoughts were always of Emma nowadays; of his betrayal and brutal honesty of trading her. His dreams would often be of Emma suffering, suffering from Derell. His heart would break whenever he thought of what that...that man was doing to her.

How would she ever accept his apology? Should she? Why would she? Her own father hurt her the most. His hands closed around the doorknob of Emma's room. He heard of the destruction that happened and has yet set foot in her room. Today would be the first.

The door opened and he immediately saw the giant hole in the room and everything tossed about and burned. His hands clenched as he walked in, searching out anything that he would recognize as Emma's. He found a broken picture frame and lifted it up. A picture of Emma playing piano at Thamasa was slightly torn in the frame. He pulled it out and smiled at the image. Her eyes were closed, her head slightly pointed up, as if playing the piano was truly a delight to her. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized he would never see her again and all the time he wasted with her in Thamasa her whole life.

He knew he could only recall memories of her childhood, which consisted of her being around five or seven, and cried. _What have I done...? Oh Emma. Please, forgive me..._

"Dad...?" he turned to see Camb, still dressed in his formal wear. He saw the image and frowned, his own eyes burning as he walked over to look at the image. "She loves you, you know."

"I...I don't think she does. I have wronged her. I deserve her hate."

"If I know Emma, dad, she doesn't hate, especially family. Look at all the second chances she gave me...I thought I ruined our sibling love, but when I was captured mom told me she wasn't angry with me anymore. I love my sister and she loves _us_ ― I know it. You know about everything I did or said to her, especially in Thamasa. If she could get over that and still love me, the same can happen for you."

"I traded her..." he whispered. "I betrayed my baby girl...how can she love me?"

"Easy," he muttered, taking the image. "the same way you would if she had done something like this. Family bonds can't be broken...at least not with this little of problems." Edgar smiled at his son.

"You have gotten smarter, my boy."

Camb itched his head, nervously. "Hehe, well, it was time spent around Emma's constant school lectures. I think I can finally recall them." he laughed. "Let's go," he laid the picture down. "being here will only hurt more. Let's have dinner and share memories of her. I'm sure Relm and Gau have a few and they _are_ here." Edgar nodded and glanced down at the image one last time before he left.

_I hope you still love me, Emma..._

* * *

"She is awake, Derell." said Johnathan, bowing. "She woke; Sherra is with her right now."

"Thank you John," he rose. "Send the word to my sons." he headed down the stairs, making his way down the halls to Emma's room. He pushed the door open and saw Sherra helping the girl dress into something comfortable to her sore, beaten body. He chuckled, evilly. "Hmm, my kind of scene." Emma gasped and turned, her eyes going wide. She backed up, only to be stopped by Sherra's figure. The caring woman glared.

"What do you want, Derell?"

"To see the girl," he laughed. "after all, she is so important to me. If she had died, I wouldn't have a toy, nor would my sons." Emma swallowed, looking away. "Since you passed the testings, Johnathan as told me that your obedience is a key factor for my plans...how should I accomplish your complete obedience, Emma?" when she didn't answer, Sherra shook her.

"Answer me, dear." his voice was silent, but hard with rage.

"I will listen."

"That's not good enough, my dear. I need proof you will listen, but what?"

Emma started to shake in fear. "I...don't h-have anything."

"Derell," Sherra growled, angrily. "leave her alone, she will listen to you!"

"I don't think you understand, Sherra!" he snapped. "the work I've done to her will not work if she doesn't listen to anything I tell her!"

"She will listen!"

"Oh?" he questioned. "Let's test that. Emma," he looked at the girl. "kill Sherra." Emma's eyes went wide, Sherra gasped. "Kill her."

"No." she muttered, her hands tightening into balls. "I won't kill her. I don't care what you do to me, I won't murder for you." he started to laugh.

"I have a hard time believing that, girl." he snapped his fingers and Luke came in, a sick grin on his face. "By the time we are done with you, you will be a very obedient dog." he glanced at Sherra, her face was pale. "Get out of here Sherra, or I myself, will kill you where you stand." Sherra gripped Emma's shoulders, but the girl quivered.

"Go..." she whispered gently. "go before he hurts you. I...I can handle it, Sherra." she looked up at her. "knowing that you would stay if I asked is enough for me..."

"But Emma―"

The young girl smiled, her swollen lip trying to pull up into a smile of encouragement. "Please...please, just go. I'll be fine...I promise." Sherra nodded and hugged the girl before leaving. She stood at the doorway as Derell closed the door. She watched as the door neared, Derell advancing toward Emma. The girl had the strongest face on...just for her. Pride, something a mother should feel, swelled up inside her. _You are too brave, Emma._ And then the door closed. She heard a meek grunt and hurried away from the door.

* * *

"I can't believe my son proposed to Locke's girl..." Edgar sighed, sitting in the chair beside his wife. She was holding something, but he didn't bother to look at it. "Our little boy has grown up, hasn't he?" Terra nodded, detached. "What are you looking at?" he asked. She gently held the book up. He gasped and looked down. "Her journal?"

"...yes..." she sniffed. "I miss her so much, Edgar. The last true memory she had of me was...was hurting her. I love my baby, I do...but what was I suppose to do? I had to protect everyone. Now, she's gone and I can't say sorry..."

"Terra." Edgar sighed, laying a hand on her arm. "all we can do is support our kids right now and pray for a miracle. I know Camb, he will get her free. He won't let it be. He thinks I don't know about his attack plans, but I do..."

She sniffed again. "I w-was reading her journal. There are some entries about Alex."

"Setzer's boy?" he had almost forgotten about the boy.

"Yes," she smiled a little happier. "She writes about him with so much passion, as if she loves him Edgar."

The retired king took the book softly and flipped through the papers and found a few pages about Alex, around Christmas. He read the "The Swan" part and how it was her most precious gift. And then, he immediately growled. She had written about the time she shared a near sexual encounter with him. His hands clenched, and then a thought hit him. _Its that kind of pride that got her into this..._he sighed. "She does love him, doesn't she?"

"It seems so...I hope they get to see each other again."

"If we can get her back, the sentence against her would be lifted, as she didn't kill the men."

"I hope so, Edgar. I hope so..."

[000]

"Your plans, m'lord?" asked one of the Figaro generals as he bowed to the new king, Cambyses. The young man frowned and sat back against his throne chair and closed his eyes. He knew what he wanted to do, but could he? Should he?

"I want all my army reinforcements in Alzar. I don't want them to be seen ― use whatever means to do it. I don't care if you have to buy off the Setzer family to build submarines! Am I clear, general?"

The general, general Shoun, bowed. "I understand, m'lord. What if its unsuccessful?"

"Then we march a full fledged attack against Alzar. We have the advantage of airships, bombs, machine weapons and powder."

"But sir...that would endanger all our men."

"What would?"

"Going to Alzar...we know we can't fight back their numbers, not on their own land."

"What are you getting at, Shoun?"

"Its...too risky to go over there."

"Are you telling me to leave my sister behind?" he growled, his blue eyes intense with rage. "Would you leave your sister alone? Or maybe your daughter? I doubt you would, General!"

"but―"

"No buts! Get my plans ready or I'll hire someone who will!"

* * *

The drifting of her conscious greatly worried Sherra. The poor girl woke, then fell unconscious minutes after. She had a serious head wound, but John promised her she would be okay, that it is bad, but not life threatening. The plates on her jaws were glowing blue, and then would stop when she woke. Whenever Derell or Luke stepped into the room, the plates heated to a dark red colour, as if she sensed their presence.

That night, she had finally woken and stayed that way. Her eyes had lost some of their purple-blue splendor, her skin lighter and to Sherra, she even appeared thinner. She was truly a terribly sight of abuse, but Sherra's love only grew more. She helped the girl into a better suited sleeping gear and then gave her some relaxing medication. It soothed her quickly and put her into a deep slumber.

The next morning, the young girl woke up in the labs again, the men holding the same tubes from yesterday to her. She tried to fight, she did, but more doctors poured in and held her down. This time, they didn't even put her to sleep before they injected her with more black liquid. She screamed, tossing her weight around, fire shot from her mouth, her hands turned to claws, her teeth sharpened and her ears became pointed. But shorter than last time, everything faded back and she was normal, her breathing cut up and weak.

* * *

"So, you called for a reason, right?" said an amused voice, sitting behind Alex."I usually don't stop my journeys, you know."

"I know that," Alex growled, annoyed. "but I really need your help."

"For what exactly?" the stranger muttered, shifting in his chair.

"I need to rescue someone. She is very important to me."

"She? I don't risk my life for women."

"I will pay you."

"No," he snapped. "I don't risk my life for women, especially captive women―"

"How did you know she was captive?" Alex asked, getting up to turn and glare at his old friend. The stranger sighed, shrugging as he admitted knowing about her.

"Figaro's news isn't kept in Figaro alone, you know."

"So...you know the girl I'm searching for?"

"The missus stuck at Alzar. As if I wouldn't know about Alzar either. Crap man, I lived there for four years. Worse hellhole so far."

"Will you help me then?" Alex asked, hopeful.

"Uh..." the stranger sighed. "I can't."

"Please...as a friend. I'll pay you anything!"

"A bit desperate, are ya?"

Alex swallowed, looking down as his hands clenched. "I love her." the stranger's dark brown eyes widen as he became stiff.

"You...you love Princess Emma?"

"Yes..." Alex admitted. "I love her more than anything in this world. I promised I would get her back, and I don't intend to stop. Your help would have increased my odds."

"Shit," he mumbled, annoyed. "Fine, fine. I'll help you. I will want loads of gil; no stop on your dime, but on mine."

"I understand and I'm sure the king will love to pay as well."

"Edgar?"

"His son." Alex muttered, turning. "We leave tomorrow. It'll take some time to get the needed supplies." he started off. "And Zephyr?" the man looked up. "Don't go too far." and then he exited the room.

* * *

_The chapter was meant to be sorta sort. It was a timeplay; meant to switch between each character for glimpses of future plans and so on. I hope you enjoyed it! Any errors, report please! _

_Thanks for reading! Enjoy your day or night!_


	12. Adapting & Feelings

_This chapter is dealing with adapting and feelings. Cambyses and the rest of the family back at Figaro's feelings, and Emma's adaption to her new 'home' and her new 'family'. It shows glimpses of understandings, pain, forgiveness and second chances. A snipit of hope, you could say...I hope you enjoy._

Chapter: Adapting & Feelings

"Cadence...? Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"But...we-we aren't even married yet."

"I can't exactly take it away, Camb." she laughed, leaning over to take his hand in hers. "I hope you are ready for this..."

"It doesn't matter now," he grinned. "I'm going to be a father soon...with the woman I love by my side ― I'll be fine!"

Cadence kissed him softly. "When do we tell your family?"

Cambyses sighed, leaning away. "Right now; I'll meet you in the Dinner room, make sure everyone is there."

(-,-)

Cambyses lit a few candles in the library and sat them upon the reading table, the lights off. He pulled a small locket out of his shirt pocket and popped it open, smiling at the image inside. It was a picture of Emma, the most recent he could find. He sat the locket between the two candles and sat down, resting his head in his hands as he thought of how to begin.

"I know you aren't here right now," he sighed, closing his eyes. "and I know you are in pain in Alzar, but I was hoping to share some special news with you, so I hope it gets to you somehow." he rubbed his hands together a few times, nervous. "Well, the last time I did this you found out I was getting married...this time I'm going to be a dad! Yea, hard to believe, right?" he took in a few seconds of silence and then chuckled. "How could I, a once ladies man and jerk, be a father or at least a proper one? You know, I have no idea how to tell. I could be the worse, or I could be the best."

He opened his eyes, laughing. "I remember when you first came back from Thamasa and you didn't call dad 'daddy' anymore. He was so upset and emotional about it." he made a serious face that resembled his father's angry, intense eyes. "He said 'where did my little girl go? Did she stay at Thamasa?' He was so angry that he stayed in his room for days!"

He put on a nicer expression and sat back against in the chair. "It was like you didn't even know us anymore..." he gripped his hands. "I'm so sorry that we had to send you away. It was selfish of us. To protect us, they just threw you away...no, that's not right, they had to send you away. For your own safety as well as ours."

"I'm sorry Emma, I really am."

* * *

"Sir, we've been running tests on the girl. The amount of the liquid we have been giving her won't change her longer than a few seconds..."

"You came to tell me of such a...failure? Do you know how I feel about failures?" Derell asked, shifting in his chair, tiredly. "I spent the last week trying to make this slut obey me, and when I get the slightest achievement, you guys ruin it? What do you expect me to say to this?" the man shook, keeping his head down and his eyes to his hands.

"I'm sorry, my lord, I will tell them to keep trying."

"What is the condition of the girl?"

"Around three thousand, sir."

"Kick her up to seven thousand."

"B-but sir, that kind of pressure could...could damage her, or kill her."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say! Do as I command, or I will have your head chopped off!"

(-,-)

"Erik," Luke growled as he turned away from Emma, who was sitting obediently on the bed, her eyes staring off in the distance. "Be a man! I'm tired of your stupid shit." he was silent. "Do it, or I will!"

"I won't hurt her!"

"Why?"

"Because she's listening...s-she won't disobey you anymore, you know this!"

"To keep her obedient, you have to punish her!"

"You punish people who deserve it! She doesn't, and I won't be the one to hurt her anymore."

"Erik...I'm ordering you to do as I say!" Luke walked over to Emma and grabbed her by her neck and made her look over at Erik. "Don't you want her? Isn't she beautiful?"

"Not when she's being forced...not when she's all bruised and broken! She doesn't even look like herself anymore ― you've gotten out of hand! Does father even know how much you hit her?"

Luke laughed, letting go of Emma, she fell backward, reluctant to lift herself up again. "Father is the one that told me to do this...hell, he's been showing me how to go about everything. From sex, her punishment, her mental molding ― everything. Erik, I wonder what father will say to your jelly-boned ass!"

"I don't care what he'd say!" Erik snapped. "You guys are monsters! All you do is beat her around! You don't even try to get to know her...you guys are pathetic!"

Luke's eyes narrowed as he walked over and punched his brother in the gut. "How dare you! You little, ungrateful swine!" he kicked his brother. "I thought you were raised better than this! Why the hell would we want to know our slave, hmm?" he bent down to pick his brother's head up. "You get to know her, and she becomes more than a toy." he put his head down softly. "Now do as I say, or I will have to do exactly what you don't want me to do, eh? Will that make you do it?" he walked over to Emma, grabbing the hand knife on the table, he held it against her throat, glad that she had no responses to their abuse anymore. "Do it, or I'll cut her."

Erik rose, his face bent in anger and frustration. "But I...I don't want this..." Luke pressed the smooth blade against her throat, a drip of blood ran down the blade. Erik jumped forward. "Okay, okay! Just don't hurt her..." he swallowed when he stood beside her. Her unresponsive eyes...they were so cold, so dull of life. He rose a shaking hand to touch her cheek and nearly fainted when he thought about forcing her. _I don't want to do this again...not again_.

"Hurry up, Erik. It would be a shame if little Emma suffered from your selfishness." Erik reached weakly for Emma's shirt, his palms and face all sweaty. _Why...why do I have to have this kind of family? I'm so sorry, Emma...I'm so sorry... _he started to pull her shirt off, his stomach twisting. _I wish he would at least leave..._ he removed her bra and then her skirt and panties. Luke laughed, from behind him. "Go on now, test her out."

"Luke...please, I don't want this..." Luke sighed and pressed the knife against her chest and rose an eyebrow. Erik growled. "Alright, alright..." he unbuttoned his pants and then climbed into bed, his face flushed. He took one look at Emma's body and blushed, looking away. _God...why can't Luke just leave me alone? I did this once for him, why make me do it again?_ "L-Luke?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "What?"

"C-can you like...turn around or something?"

He laughed, walking over to Emma. He grabbed her face and turned it to look at him. "You make my brother comfortable, understand? If I hear that you tried to stop him, I won't go easy, you understand?" he shook her head a few times until she nodded. He looked at his brother and winked. "I'll leave instead. When I come back, everything should be as I expected." he left the room. Erik took an unsteady breath and glanced over at Emma, after he got under the sheets with her. He weakly smiled.

"So...how about we talk first?" she simply blinked. "I would like to know about your family...I bet they are nice, at least better than my parents." he chuckled, watching her expressionless face. "Please...talk to me, I won't feel right. I mean, I won't feel right anyway, but I'm being forced. I would really like to get to know you...I hear from reports that you are a very kind person." he touched her arm and she jerked away, her eyes turning to him in fear. He pulled away. "I-I'm sorry, I just want to speak...please try?"

She blinked. "I know. How about sharing a memory?" he smiled at the odd expression on her face. "I share a memory, you share one." he tapped his chin a few times. "I remember when I was about ten or eleven, my mother ― Sherra ― got me this expensive painting of a furious, yet beautiful Esper. It was the best gift I ever received. She is so gracious and loving...you are very lucky she cares for you so much." he smiled encouragingly. "Now you."

She opened her mouth slowly. "m-my...turn?" he nodded. She didn't say anything for the longest moment, but then she whispered, still hard with fear, "w-when I..." she looked at him, too afraid to continue. He tenderly smiled at her.

"I won't hurt you...I promise. Go on, it'll make you feel better. And I love seeing those pretty eyes shine and that pretty smile of yours." he knew she knew that last time he saw her smile, was at school. She swallowed, fidgeting with the sheets.

"when I was st-still at T-Thamasa, a woman named Relm would h-help me learn how to c-concentrate on breath-breathing better. She would say," she rubbed at her eyes, clearly upset. "she would say 'your mom and d-dad would be pr-proud of you'. I m-miss those t-times." she started to cry. Erik lowered his eyes, and then laid a hand on her curled up fists.

"I'm sorry, Emma...I wish I could help you."

Emma glanced over at him, her eyes watery. "W-why did you hurt me then...?" her voice was shaky, uncontrollable. Erik sighed, looking away.

"I was forced...and I know, that isn't an excuse, and I don't want it to be. I...was afraid for my life. My brother and father, they would kill me if I disobeyed or showed what they thought was 'weakness'. When we came to Figaro for the plan, I never wanted to go through with it. I thought about killing myself, or running to your father to tell him the plan and I almost did four times, but every time my brother would catch me and beat on me until I stay under his thumb." he swallowed. "and then he saw the dance as a perfect time, so...so I tried again, but he said he would just have mother killed. I couldn't let my mother get killed, I couldn't. And if that meant hurting you...I'm so sorry, I wish I didn't, but it was for my little baby sibling and my mother's safety. I had no idea they wanted me to try and kill you after until it was time."

Emma sniffed, weakly wiping her tears away. "it hurt..."

"I'm sorry...I wish I never hurt you..."

Emma reached out weakly with her hand and laid it on his, her heart racing. She didn't know how he'd respond to her acceptance of his '_apology_', but she wanted to try. Sure she was raped and would never forgive the rape, but even when it was happening, she had this feeling that Erik hated it. If it was his plea for forgiveness when he did it that told her, it was the way he moved and acted. "I..." she immediately thought of Alex and Cadence and what happened when she didn't forgive them, and then the happy light feeling she got when she did. "I...forgive you..."

Erik gasped, but then smiled hesitantly. "Thank you...Emma..."

(-,-)

Luke smirked when he came into the room to see Erik and Emma curled up in the sheets. His smirk fell to a horrible frown when he saw Emma actually...cuddling with him. His heart started to beat rapidly, his hands clenched up, he bared his teeth, his body shook. A snarl escaped his lips. _That slut_, he walked over, picking the knife up. _She plays with him, but not me?_ He rose the knife, his thoughts running to the image of him stabbing her to death until she was in thousands of pieces, the bed stained, his memory wiped of her. But he dropped the knife and reached to shake his brother awake. When he woke, Luke growled.

"What is this?" he waved to her sleeping besides him. "how did you get her to obey you so...well?"

Erik blinked. "I didn't..." he admitted. "I spoke with her, I shared feelings with her. Like I tried to tell you, Luke, if you weren't so vile to her, I'm sure she'd be a lot more...willing."

Luke laughed. "Me, not compassionate or caring? I haven't killed her, have I?" Erik shook his head. "I think I should take her to my room for a bit," the smirk reappeared. "teach how '_compassionate_' I am." he shoved Emma's shoulder, she jolted awake, clearly confused. When Luke grabbed her arm and yanked her off the bed, she cried, feeling her shoulder blades pop. Erik growled, getting off the bed.

"Leave her alone, Luke. This isn't your day! I said leave her alone!" he shouted, trying to stop him. Luke pushed him to the ground.

"Don't interrupt me, Erik. If you do, I swear you won't live long." he picked Emma back up and stormed out of the room, laughing.

[-:-]

"Mom! Mom!" Erik charged into the throne room, where his mother Sherra and his father Derell were speaking. She looked upset, while Derell looked angry. Another man, Johnathan, was standing behind them, with a sad face. His parents turned to him. Sherra frowned.

"What's wrong, Erik?" she patted his back slowly, speaking in a soothing voice to calm him.

"L-Luke...Emma..."

"Emma?" she gasped, shaking him. "what about Emma!"

"L-luke won't stop...h-he won't stop it..." Sherra's eyes went wide, she let the boy go and ran as fast as she could, knowing Derell, Johnathan and Erik followed. As she ran down the halls, she could hear screaming; both Emma's and Luke's. He sounded angry, yet he was laughing at the same time. While Emma's sounds were afraid, pain and confusion mixed in one.

Sherra slammed the door open, frozen when she saw Luke beating Emma down, her hands chained together. Sherra noticed the fangs poking out of her mouth, the pointed ears...and two little wings forming on her back and the red fur sprouting up near her eyes, slowly growing and consuming her body. Sherra shouted. "Luke, stop!" he didn't stop, he wanted her to be completely obedient.

Derell growled. "Luke! Stop, before you kill it!"

"Luke!" Sherra shouted again, desperate. "Please stop, you'll kill her!"

Emma's eyes started to darken into a deeper color until they became all black. She snarled, ripping her hands free of the chains with just a quick pull of her hands. She threw Luke back with a quick jerk of her arm, the force of her swing smashed into him and threw him against the wall. She got down on her knees and hands and arched her back, screaming at the pain of her shifting body. Derell giggled in delight, running over. "Its happening! She's transforming!" he reached for a object on the table and hurled it at her head. She cried out, covering her face as her body twisted and changed. Sherra gasped, grabbing Derell's arm to pull him away.

"Stop it! She's in enough pain! Stop!" Derell pulled away and picked up a candle holder and chucked it at her. She moaned, crying as a long tail ripped out of her body, her wings grew and opened up, resembling bat wings. Her nose changed, her fangs grew, she grew claws - everything about her was changing...so fast. Her skin finally covered completely with the red fur. Her hair grew into a beautiful wild wave of dark red with hints of blue and then everything paused. She was standing there, panting, waiting for her new eyes to adjust. She saw Luke getting up and cocked her head to the left, as if examining him, trying to remember him. She took one step closer, her head still moving from left to right like a curious bird. The anger, hate and bloodlust in her eyes seemed painted over with innocence and curiosity for the smallest of moments. She took another step closer, raising a hand to strike him down for good, when Sherra shouted.

"Emma! No! Don't!" the girl paused and glanced over at the pregnant woman with confusion. "Please, don't hurt him...come here, come to me." the girl blinked and attempted to walk toward her, but when she heard Luke move, she immediately turned back to him and snarled, baring her teeth at him in anger. Luke gasped, leaning against the wall in terror. "Emma, please, come to me. Come on...come on dear." she held her arms open and out for her. "Come on dear, come to me." Emma snarled once more and then turned and ran toward Sherra. She jumped up and hugged Sherra, hiding her head between her shoulder and neck, purring. Sherra kissed the girl's head before she patted her back and then pulled away. "You need to calm down, Emma...now."

"Don't tell her that!" he snapped, turning Emma around to stare at him. "do as I say, girl!" he smiled. "hit yourself." at first, Emma snarled, but slowly and with shaking arms, rose her arm against her own will. She stared wide eyed at Derell as she started to hit her face. In frustration, she fell to her knees and cried, trying to stop herself. Derell laughed aloud. "This is perfect! You may stop now, girl." Emma stopped immediately and cried, sniffing. "Ooh, I wonder how much I'll be able to do with her!" Emma started to change back, slowly. She fell weakly to her knees, tired. Sherra leaned down and took her over cloak off to cover the poor, naked girl. When she was finished, Emma leaned against her for support and warmth, falling asleep. Derell rubbed his chin, pacing the room as Luke got up, apparently angry.

"What the hell! She was about to kill me, father!"

"And that's what you get, you imbecile!" he snapped, waving a hand back at Emma. "you nearly killed my gem! My only way to destroy Figaro!" Luke growled and walked past his father and mother. He glared down at Emma before he left the room, clearly upset. Derell turned around, a grin on his face as he knelt down beside the two women. "Its time for this one's―" he gently, in a lover's way, stroked Emma's cheek with his thumb and smiled. Sherra gripped her hands against the cloak around Emma as she watched in disgust. "―training to begin, immediately. I'll send word for Fredrick; he'll love to hear this." he stood. "get her to her room. I'll tell my sons not to bother her tonight. She'll need all the rest she can get for her training." he walked away, laughing madly.

* * *

"Cambyses, a man said he works for you wishes to see you immediately."

Cambyses nodded, sitting down in a plain chair. They were in the Library, where Cambyses just finished his daily talk with his baby sister. He blew out the candles and waited patiently until a dirty looking man stepped in, his eyes quickly finding him. He bowed and then walked over.

"What did you see?" Camb simply asked, leaning back. The dirty man laughed.

"Is this how you treat a family friend, Camb?" the king gently smiled.

"Of course not, Jacen." he got up and swiftly hugged the younger man, laughing. "Did you manage to finish my job for me?" the boy nodded, pulling out a few pieces of paper.

"I had to write most of what they were saying, because it was too important for me to rely on my memory. You know how bad it is..." he grinned and held the paper out. "I followed Alex to Miranda, where he met this shifty looking soldier. He was dressed in this odd armor, everything was covered, so I couldn't see his face." Cambyses began to flip through the notes when he saw the words: "I lived there" and froze.

"This guy lived in Alzar for four years?" Camb asked, turning back to the table, rubbing his chin. _He must be planning on getting Emma back by directly attacking..._

"Yea," Jacen sighed, itching his neck. "I heard they were leaving that same day, on a private ship. So I couldn't really get anything else. I heard something important though. This guy used to be a soldier, a top one, for the previous king, Derell's father. And from what I heard, his father was caring and smart. But when he didn't get the throne, Derell murdered his father and took the throne. I know now why his sons are so screwed up. I also found out he has a few 'wives', two of which are pregnant."

"Names of the wives?"

"Sherra Lirtirra from Tzen and Sarah from a little town in Alzar, she's only eighteen and is apparently being forced to marry him, as was Sherra when she was forced to marry Derell at fifteen. The last three are Kailan, Mirtha and Tessica. He killed her at twenty-four, for failing to give him a male heir before a girl. He let the baby live, surprisingly, but sold her off to farmers..."

"This is outrageous!" Camb growled, smashing his fist into the table. "How can he be so cruel!"

"That's not all...and I'm sure you aren't going to like it."

"What could be worse than this, Jacen?" he sighed as he relaxed his mind.

"When Alex and that man went off to Alzar, I headed back to the Pub and tried to gather information. A doctor known as "Johnathan" was forced to head down to Alzar, to do tests on his subjects."

"And?" Camby asked, anxious.

"And...from the three men at the counter," he took a deep breath. "Johnathan has been treating an abuse victim known as...'Emma'." Camb's heart stopped. _My...sister? My sister is..._his hands tightened as he pictured Emma in the same state as she was when she was raped...or worse.

He tried his best to control his anger. "A-anything else I need to know?"

"I think this might be the best news so far..." he muttered, pulling out a square, thick piece of flexible paper. "One of the men at the counter was a runaway first guard of...of Emma." Camb gasped, his eyes going to the piece of odd paper. "This," he held it out. "Is the good news. Its not good because of _one_ thing, but its good because you get to see her again...despite what she looks like."

Cambyses flipped the paper around and stared wide eye at the image of Emma in a weird looking room. In the back was a normal bed, but there were no windows or anything. The room was dark and she was laying on a bed, clearly unconscious. A woman ― which at this point Jacen said was 'Sherra' ― was tending to Emma's beaten body. He smiled as he flipped through the pages, seeing the images labeled as 'Emma's vacation', which Jacen was told by the guards that Derell and his boys were gone for a few weeks and she had some freedom. It was of her being tended to by Sherra again, only this time she wasn't very bruised or broken looking, she was almost...normal looking. Oddly, she had a small smile on, and Camb had the oddest feeling that it was directed toward Sherra.

"Sherra," Jacen started. "the guards tell me, cares for Emma very much. Practically like her own daughter...They also say Emma cares for the woman."

_Like a mother, huh?_ He flipped through another image, this time of Emma reading besides Sherra._ Emma, our mother would be heart broken.._. "So, Emma has a little family there, huh?" Camb sounded jealous and a bit angry and annoyed. _She must be happier there..._ "Do you think she's happy there?" he almost growled, insulted.

Jacen corked an eyebrow. "Why would she be happy in a place she is raped and beaten?" Camb looked down. "Emma misses you guys, you can tell by the pictures." he crossed his arms. "She's smiling! You should be glad she isn't completely lost!"

* * *

"Its me Sherra, Emma." the kind woman smiled, pulling the blankets up and over her chest. "Ssshhh, now. Get some sleep, you need it." the young girl opened her eyes and tiredly yawned.

"S-sherra?" the woman looked down at Emma. "do...do you think they miss me...?"

Sherra knew who she was referring to. She nodded, kissing her forehead. "Of course they do, Emma." she tucked her in. "they miss you more than anything, I know it. In fact," she blew the candle out. "call it a '_mother's intuition_'. I know your mother misses you so much, its aching her." she said goodnight and left the room, closing the door gently.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter! :D Please review and I hope you enjoyed it very much. I was trying to capture the hearts of everyone, to show their feelings toward something._

_Also...if you didn't catch on, I was showing that Luke was developing more than just sexual feelings for Emma, although he expresses them in the WORST ways possible. Remember, even in the most evil of hearts there is a shred of good._


	13. A Look Into Your Life

Chapter: A Look Into Your Life

"Pregnant?" Edgar asked gently as his son sat before him, jittery with anticipation and worry at the same time. "When...?"

"A few months ago...she just told me a few days ago."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Will you still marry her?"

"Of course," Camb muttered, crossing his arms. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Marriage is one thing, having children this young...its a bit, um, big, right?

"I love her father, and child or not, that will never change. I'll love our children as well." Edgar looked away, apparently bothered by something. Camb sighed, knowing all too well why he was bothered. "Father?" he looked up, disappointed in himself. "Please...I know you don't feel it now, but soon you will know that Emma loves you and will always love you—no matter what."

"But what if I don't deserve it?"

"You do; Emma isn't the one to let go of loved ones. If anything, the past few months have showed us just how much she loves us."

"How so?" Edgar asked, doubting it.

"Well, mom describe how she was when she was banished. She was calm and basically collected—same old Emma, always loving and forgiving. Mom and all of your friends attacked her with the intent to kill her before something could happen. I doubt she'd stop now, especially after that."

"No matter what they do to her?" Edgar questioned. "No. No one could have that much tolerance or that hard of love."

* * *

"Setting out? To where?" Sherra asked, visibly pregnant and swollen with life. Derell laughed as he ran a finger across the map's ocean, charting out routes to take to attack cities.

"Where else?"

Sherra gasped. "Figaro?"

"Yes, she is the prize. But first we must take down Figaro's closest Allies. Tzen, Nikeah, South Figaro and Narshe. If we can manage that, Figaro will fall."

"There are innocent people living there, though."

"And soon they will follow the law and command of their new king, Derell."

"Slaves?" She barely managed to whisper, her husband nodded. "Have you no mercy, Derell?" he chuckled.

"None that shall be given to infidels and their Figarorian ways."

(-;-)

"...leaving?" Emma asked Sherra as she started to pack a few of Emma's belongings, since that's all she was allowed. The kind woman nodded as she packed a few extra pair of clothes and a few blankets. She couldn't find Emma's locket, so she didn't mention it and smiled at Emma, who was still bruised and hurt from her last encounter with Luke and Derell. The last injection left her mind an empty sky; something that would, John promised, fade away with time. The injections had to be fused with a memory depleter, to help keep the mind clouded for the injections to work and allow control of the subject.  
Sherra wanted to say she was acting just like a child, but it wasn't exactly that—something was oviously wrong with her, and she acted weird, but no term Sherra could find would describe it well enough. Everything about her was that of child innocence. She couldn't understand her pain, or why she is being treated that way, or why Luke and Derell wanted to hurt her so badly. Oftentimes, she would ask something and the next instance blank out and ask what she was doing in said place or what was being said to her. Her memory was, day by day, gradually getting better though. At least from her perspective it was. That is...until she got the next injection.

When she received her last and latest injection just two days prior, she freaked out and almost destroyed the entire lab and all the researchers. She cried from both pain and confusion, but attacked in anger and hatred. When she was starting to break loose, the researches exposed her to an anti-element that went against the injection. The plan backfired and not only kept her in her angered state, but at the end of her temper exposure, she was completely blanking out more than once or twice a day. The blackouts were often accompanied by some of her childhood memories or behavior, and then instantly back to herself.

Johnathan had explained it was a self defense her brain used, sending her back into her childhood. When she didn't have to understand, when she was loved and protected. He explained that she would be back to normal, but he didn't have the answer to when.

Sherra winked at the girl. "Of course! Don't worry, I'll bring all your favorites, I promise." the girl smiled, knowing that Sherra had meant her favorite books in the library. "We're leaving tonight...did you take your medication?" Emma nodded and stretched her arms out.

"I'm still tired though..." she whispered, laying back down in the fluffy, thick blankets that adored her bed. Sherra giggled and then finished Emma's bag.

"I know, you may rest on the boat. Come on, get up. We have to meet up with the boat's crew in a few minutes—up, up."

* * *

"You're positive she's here?" he whispered as they stalked down the long corridors. The other man shrugged in his disguise of Alzarian attire.

"That's what the others said, wasn't it?" he sounded annoyed. "You asking me that every five minutes won't change anything."

"I just want to make sure we're going down the right path—oh, here comes someone; act cool." they straightened up and nodded to the general walking passed them. The general paused and then glared at them.

"Why are you two down here? Should you be attending the leave of the mighty king?"

"Um...we're new; we don't know our way around."

"Just go back the way I came, turn left and then head to the end of the hall and then turn right. You will see a big door, go through it and then at the end, turn left. You should see the lineup—go meet with them and no delays!" and then the General stormed off. They nodded and started off, sighing in relief that they weren't caught.

When they found the big door and found the lineup, they asked a few soldiers what it was for, but they didn't know either. A man entered the room, dressed in all red and was a higher rank than the previous general. "Men." he muttered and they all jumped into a line of obedience. "Today we leave the sands and beaches of our homeland. I wish we didn't have to and that what I'm about to tell you isn't true, but we will most likely lose a lot of lives. Most of you won't make it, and a lot of you will be badly hurt. You cannot back out though, king Derell orders, as you know. I wish I could say otherwise, but I cannot. So, fight like you've never fought before and make your homeland proud."

The two soldiers rose their hands. "Yes?" the general-topper asked.

"Sir, we are guardsmen. We aren't supposed to be at war, but to guard...well, we weren't told yet. We were told we were needed at corridor 108, but we cannot find it."

"Huh? Why are you here then? Just go through this door," he nudged his head to the door he just entered. "and then go all the way down. Won't miss the giant numbers, will ya boys?" he laughed and sent them off.

When they arrived at the door, one of the soldiers took a breath. "Alright...here it goes." he knocked a few times and was surprised to be greeted by Luke. His hand gripped into a ball. He wanted to smash this guy's face in, but his friend stayed his hand.

"What are you two doing here?" he growled, angrily.

"Sir," he muttered through clenched teeth. "We were told to protect and guard the...project?"

"Ha!" he laughed. "We already sent her off. I'm about to join them. You missed your point, idiots. Now head down to the shoreline and ready for the battle."

_Missed...my chance?_ He thought, his heart stopping. _No, no...I couldn't have! No!_ "You lie."

"Excuse me?" he got in his face. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No," his friend cut in. "He was talking about me. I told him this was the right time—I lied on purpose." Luke nodded and then stormed off, leaving one solider in self-loathing and the other stunned. He pushed at his friend. "What was that? We could have died!"

"I don't care." he sighed, leaning against the wall. "I missed my chance...to free her. After weeks of planning, after weeks of getting here to this point...I failed. I'm still here, _without_ her."

"Alex...you'll get another chance."

"I'm...I promised, and I couldn't keep it."

"We can still catch up to where they are going!" he muttered. "I think I have a vivid idea of where that might be."

* * *

~Two Weeks after the leave of Alzar~

"M'lord, reports are flooding in from the southern banks of Tzen and numerous other cities. They are being attacked." Camb's eyes became hard as he got up.

"Alzar?"

"Not sure. I'm assuming they are responsible. Alzar carries the snake as their kingdom's emblem, correct?" Camb nodded as dread filled him. _So, he_'_s begun._ "The reports talk about a fiery beast burning their homes down."

"What?"

"They say its a demon, but there hasn't been an elemental monster since Kefka's fall."

"Something is wrong here...monsters aren't supposed to be summoning magic anymore!" _Unless...Unless Derell knows magic is back._ "Fetch my parents quickly. I wish to talk with them."

[-,-]

"Son?" Edgar and Terra entered the throne room, clearly tired . He stole a glance at the clock; it was two in the morning. "What has made you wake us so early?"

"Its our neighboring countries father," he rose, elegantly, as if he had been a king for hundreds of years. The responsibility reflected off of him as if he could handle anything. Little did they know he was breaking apart inside. "They are being attacked by Alzarian forces, and elemental beasts." Terra gasped and avoided his gaze while Edgar sighed and then walked over, slowly.

"Elements are back then?" The previous king crossed his arms. "Then he knows magic is back and he is most likely trying to get it for himself by using the beasts."

"Fire is the element he has right now," Camb added. "Tzen has been destroyed, the beast itself set loose a terrible flame, so the reports say. The sky is black with doom and misfortune. I cannot stay my hand any longer, father. War is upon us. I will ready the forces tonight and have men stationed at South Figaro, in case they choose to attack here. Our weapons come from there and Narshe, so I will send word to Narshe as well."

Terra gripped her hands. "I thought the world would be safe after Kefka..."

"You did your best mother, and you saved us all." he smiled at her, tenderly. "but now its my turn. I will smash this beast and Derell. And then we'll see her again." Terra smiled back at him.

"That...that would be lovely."

* * *

"Back already?" he chuckled in glee as a beast dropped to the deck of the massive navy ship built and equipped fully with cannons and catapults. The beast had dropped from its "hardwork" and was exhausted. Its breathing was shallow and its body shaking, as if its bones would crumble under itself. As Derell walked up to it, its body started to change back, revolting back to its normal stage.

Sitting before him naked, bruised and cut from battle, was Emma, her hair still fiery red and her teeth still bared. She panted and looked up at him, confused. "Sherra?"

"Sherra is downstairs," he smirked. "She gave birth yesterday while you were out." a happy chirp came from Emma, but was quickly shot down by Derell's foot smashing into the floor of the ship, grabbing her attention again."You won't be seeing her today."

"Why not?" she asked innocently, hurt. "I...I did what you wanted, you promised!" she cried, but Derell laughed.

"Because I am your authority, woman!" he snapped. "You have a new course; a little village south of Tzen. Destroy it, but leave survivors. I want the king to now how deadly we've become." she frowned when he ordered her transformation. "Go now and burn it to the ground!"

[-]

"Its the demon! Its the demon!" a mother shouted, running into town, dropping her basket of vegetables. Children started to scream and run to their underground shelters. Fathers and the eldest sons grabbed spears, swords and bows—ready to kill the foul beast of the sky. Mothers gathered their children and fled as the beast flew over head, throwing fireballs into the windows of the houses, torching the tops and burning the piles of hay. When she flew just a little above the ground to set the little doors on fire, one of the fathers chucked a spear at her. It skimmed past her, slicing her cheek. She tumbled out of the air and crashed into one of the burning houses, shouting in pain.

When she crept out of the burning house, her eyes concentrated on the remaining fathers who still had weapons and anger in their eyes. "You foul monster! You shall pay a thousand deaths!" he knocked an arrow and it pierced her shoulder. She cried, holding her injury as she tried to fly away, desperate. Before she could, the same man grabbed her leg and pulled her back down to the ground. He pushed to the ground and dug his foot against her throat, stopping her from moving. "I could kill you now...but what fun would that be?" her eyes went wide. "Oh? All fun in games until we get the upper-hand, beast?" she squirmed a bit, crying. The man gasped and loosened his foot a bit, staring in awe at the beast crying like a child before him. "What's wrong with you, beast?"

"I dawnna...rie."

"What the hell?" he released his foot. "You...speak our language?" she weakly got up, holding her shoulder.

"P...please..." she cried when another man came up with a spear, aimed at her throat, knowing that their friend wasn't releasing her form the field, just of his hold. The still man saw the terror in its eyes and knew from its voice it was just a young girl, a young monster girl, but still a babe. In her eyes, she wore the age of worry and regret, yet there was something about those eyes...that he pitied and wanted to save, but he shook his head.

"Why give you mercy when you burn our homes?"

"I..." he could see her struggling for words and felt yet again, the echo of innocence of a child. "I'm Em—" she fell to the ground in an episode of pain, her body convulsing, her voice shattering the still, musky air and the hearts of the men. The still man dropped his spear and looked away as she flipped in pain. _Is this thing being controlled?_

"You're a child, are you not?" he wasn't asking, for he could tell by her demeanor. Her eyes, her trembling...her voice. Everything betrayed their thoughts of this horrendous beast before them. He could see the love and the abuse behind those eyes and felt even more pity overwhelm him. But he knew that his village wouldn't allow him to just let her go, he knew the men surrounding him would allow it and would even want her to leave peacefully, but they knew her master would send her back. With a sigh, he knew what to do. He gathered his men around and whispered the order, grieved. He glanced back down at the girl's terrified eyes and took a deep breath.

"Child, we cannot continue to let you come here and destroy our homes." she frowned, stifled back a whine from her pained shoulder and tried to crawl way from his foot, which bore down on her throat still. "But I also will not bring my hand down to deal death to a child being forced." he released his foot and grabbed a thick piece of lumber off the ground. "We'll just have to scare your master into not turning you off when he sees he'll lose his beast, he'll stop for a while." he rose the piece of wood and watched as the girl's eyes went wide in complete terror. He could feel her body shaking and almost hear her scared thoughts. "I'm sorry beast."

* * *

"Where...is Emma?" Sherra asked breathlessly as Johnathan put the baby girl in her cradle. "I...want to share her name..."

"She was sent off."

"What? On-on another mission? She hasn't...she hasn't come back yet."

"She did for a bit, this morning, but Derell sent her off again, to a little village of smithies."

"You'll tell me...right? When she comes back?"

"I can check now, but get some rest, please." Johnathan smiled and tucked her in swiftly before leaving the room.

When Johnathan made it to the deck, it was late and the moon was setting. He stalked around the side of the deck and turned, to see Derell shouting at a broken form before him. Lying in distraught and pain, was Emma. She had an arrow through her shoulder, a bleeding forehead and what looked like broken legs. He ran over quickly and shoved Derell out of the way, and was thankful he didn't think much of it. John gently rolled the girl over and pressed a hand against her forehead. "She's boiling up!" he laid her down and searched her body steadily with his trained hands and found a few broken ribs and with further study, _knew_ her legs had been broken. "She needs serious help, Derell!"

"She can heal herself." was his justification.

"She will die!"

"Then so be it. If she is to be the idiotic fool to not heal herself, then so be it!"

"Have you've not taken into account that she can't? She could be too tired, or hurt!"

"Then she will learn to push herself further!"

"Please," he muttered in a begging voice. "she is just a child. Please, allow me to fix her."

Derell growled and then turned his heel and scoffed. "Don't let me see her until she is worthy of my sight."

Johnathan had brought some men up to help carefully carry her to Sherra's room. When Sherra saw the beaten girl, she gasped and started to cry, immediately trying to get out of bed. But John held her down. "She'll be fine, I'll make sure of it. Please, just rest. I'll make sure she is fine and well so you may speak with her by tomorrow, how about that?" Sherra nodded and watched as the men gently lowered the girl to the blankets John had laid on the floor beside her bed. Sherra smiled softly at the girl laying limp.

"You're safe now, Emma." _if only for a while._

* * *

"What is the babe's name?" he demanded, but there was a touch of gratitude, or was it happiness, on his face? He was staring down at the little round face of the baby girl. She was a beautiful baby, had the softest skin...the most innocent look about her. Sherra, for once, smiled at him and shared his happiness.

"I named her—" she smiled and tucked the baby into the blankets better. "—Sarah Madeline." he face crunched up a bit when he heard her second name. Surprisingly, he suppressed his clear anger and smiled.

"She is beautiful. A daughter worthy of the word 'beautiful'."

They heard movement and looked across the room to see Emma thrashing about in her sleep, her face twisted in pain and fear. Derell grunted and crossed his arms, clearly angry. Sherra sighed and tried to get up, but she was still so sore and tired. She frowned and laid her head against her pillow and watched as the girl's hand twisted and then grasped the edges of her poorly made bed in clear pain. Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths, her face was pale and the bruises had fully developed all about her body. A knock on the door made Sherra jump a bit, but she looked over at the door as Derell opened it. It was John, holding a tray of medication. He frowned and said something she couldn't here and then Derell moved, to allow him access. John headed quickly over to Emma, sighing when he saw her horrible state.

He laid a soothing and warm hand over her forehead and shook his head, reaching for a bottle he brought with him. "Her infection has spread..." he muttered, disappointed in himself for not curing the problem at the start. He propped her head up and then gently dripped the thick liquid down her throat, massaging the liquid down her throat. When he heard her cough, he nodded and laid her head down gently and then reached for the small little bottle of green rub. He uncovered her body, which was naked, and gently started to rub the green liquid on her chest and wound. He explained to Sherra the liquid would seep into her skin and boost her system to help fight the infection. It was a concoction he made a few months prior.

Derell stood in the corner, by his wife, a sick smile on his face as he watched John tend to the poor girl whom he abused daily, even more so lately than his own son. Sherra felt the baby move and then glanced down. Sarah had fallen asleep. She held the baby closer and sighed as she continued to watch Emma be tended to. _Oh please live, Emma. I need you so much..._

When John finished, he smiled and covered the girl up. "I'll come back in a bit. It is best to let her have a peaceful rest; it'll build up her strength."

"When will she be able to serve me again?" Derell asked, angry.

"When she is of well state, both in body and mind." he growled, heading to the door.

"She has two days, until we reach the coast of the next target. Then she goes back out.

He turned, clearly upset. "She can't even walk!" he snapped, his fist curling.

"She is a magick slave, which means she can cure herself."

"All she knows is fire!"

"All she'll know is pain then." he replied coolly. "Two days." he said again, leaving the room.

* * *

"What are you holding, Alex?" his friend asked as he turned to see him leaning against the wall, his index finger and thumb rubbing the surface of a circle object. The other young man smiled.

"I found it in her room before we left."

_Her? Oh._ "Emma's then?" Zephyr sighed, rolling his shoulder blades about.

"Yes," he replied, opening it. "I wonder why she left it."

"She probably didn't have a choice. If I know Derell then he'd not only tell her what to do, but what she can keep with her."

"I...can barely remember her voice." he whispered, taken with grief. "Or remember her touch or laugh."

"You'll see her again. We are maybe a few weeks behind, or a few days depending on where they are, but we'll catch up and you'll see her again."

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"Why would she feel that way?" he rolled his eyes and looped an arm around his shoulders. "You're being dramatic, my friend.."

Alex chuckled. "I hope so. I miss her so much."

"I bet when she sees you, she'll jump on you and well...ravish you splendidly." he smirked at Alex's red face.

"No!" he muttered, crossing his arms. "I doubt she'll ever want to touch a man..."

"Why?" Zephyr asked, walking over to the ship's window. "From what you told me about that kiss, she was pretty into it." he looked back. "So, what's different?"

Alex sighed and closed the locket, stuffing it in his pocket. "She...she was raped." Zephyr paused and then swore.

"I'm sorry...you...you didn't tell me."

"Well, I'm assuming she's been raped since being with them."

"So you don't know if she was raped for sure—"

"—She was raped, before. A long time ago, and I was the only one there for her. I guess she got attached to me." he smiled. "I remember that night so vividly. How beautiful she smelled, how soft she was, how her breathing was...so enticing. Every part of me burned for her...and then Celes appeared." the scowl on his face showed his clear anger. "They ruined it, my only night with her."

"You two haven't jumped into bed at all?" Zephyr asked, astonished. "What happened to you? You've never _not_ had sex with a girl before. I couldn't stop you when you were younger, but this one girl is enough?"

"Make no mistake Zephyr, if someone didn't bother us, I would have made love to her." he seemed uncomfortable. "But if she had told me no, I would have obeyed. My love for her is limitless. I would jump off of an airship for her if I had to. I would cut my arms off to save her..."

"That isn't like you," he muttered. "You are usually quick to take a girl. You must really love this girl."

"Heh, wait till you meet her. You'll understand why I fell in love with her."

"Alex...?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure this love isn't...just a pity emotion for her?"

Alex was silent.

* * *

When the two days were up, John came to Emma and woke her early. He gave her some medicine and then asked how she was feeling. She smiled warmly at him, and he knew she was still a little under the drugs. "Fine. I'm tired still..."

"Do you think you can walk?" she frowned and replied that she didn't know, so he helped her up. When he let go of her, she wobbled for a moment and shouted in pain as she collapsed to the ground. He placed a hand on her legs and felt a rush of heat from the broken bones and muscles. He swore and helped her into bed, trying to get her to stop crying from the pain. "Please, don't cry." he begged, cupping her wet cheeks. "Please stop crying. I'll stop the pain." he grabbed a pill and popped it into her mouth and asked her to chew.

Within moments she stopped crying and blinked a few times, her drug effect getting worse. She smiled at him. "Thank...you..."

The doors opened and it was Derell. Men were behind him holding odd armor in the shape of a female. He snapped his fingers and the men dropped the armor besides the bed and turned for the door, leaving at their king's command. He stepped up to the girl and frowned. "It is time, girl."

She frowned, looking up at John, as if asking him to tell Derell for her. "The girl cannot walk, Derell. I literally just tried it moments before you came in."

"The girl can heal herself." he repeated his earlier statement. He grabbed Emma by the elbow and lifted her up. She cried out in pain when he dropped her on her feet. She immediately tumbled. "Heal yourself!" he shouted. "Do it!"

"I-I don't know how!" she cried, covering her eyes as streams of tears poured.

"Do it!" he smacked her across the face, John grimaced and looked away.

"I-I can't!" she cried again, getting another slap and another order. "I'm t-trying, I c-can't!" he slapped her again and the process repeated until her face was red and she was trembling in pain. He glared, slapping her once more.

"Heal yourself! NOW!"

She tried yet again, and he turned, his body withering in anger. His tightened his fists and turned again, toward her. "If you cannot heal yourself, maybe you can learn for others." she gasped, knowing who he meant. "If you do not heal yourself before I leave this room, I will head to Sherra and I will stick a dagger in her back." her sobbing was so saddening it crushed Johnathan's heart. Derell started for the door and heard her trying to crawl to him, to stop him. He pressed on and heard her cry out in frustration and sadness. He reached the door. She sobbed and closed her eyes, trying to heal herself. He opened the door. A green light illuminated off of her and bounced off the walls, reflecting the brilliant sparkles of the spell. He could still see the green energy and stopped, grinning.

"Prepare yourself in your armor, woman, and meet me on the deck."

Johnathan sighed, closing the bottle of the Hi-Potion he had purchased from a witch doctor. The potions were so rare nowadays, and it was his only one but he was glad he saved it. He helped Emma up to remember the feel of working her legs. She cried, thanking him with a hug. "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." she repeated herself, crying against his chest. He patted her back.

"Come, we must hurry or he'll get angry."

* * *

_Well, that's its for this chapter! Please review, I would really enjoy reading reviews!_

_If you saw anything wrong, please review or message, I will fix it immediately. Here's hoping you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading!_


	14. Old Memories Alive

**Summary**: **WARNING**! There might be some graphic descriptions coming. Please, if you are underage, or hate violence, abuse or anything else, please DO NOT read further. If you don't mind, then continue. I hope the chapter doesn't cause my readers to be angry, or disgusted. I hope previous warnings was enough. I think I'll have to convert the story into "M" to be safe, but I'm not sure. What I just wrote wasn't really that bad, or so I think, but as I stated above; if you are underage, can't stand violence or abuse, then please, do not read any further.

Anyway...please enjoy the chapter to the best of your ability.

Chapter: _Old Memories Alive _

"The devil! The Devil!" the mother screamed as she ran to her husband. "Its attacking our farm! The children are in it!" the father grabbed his spear and ran off. When he made it to the farm, he saw the red skinned devil bringing the children out of the burning farm. "What's going on?" he growled.

* * *

"M'lord! M'lord! The devil has been spotted in Jidoor. Reports say Tzen and Miranda have been destroyed!" Cambyses glanced up from the map he's been writing over for hours and gripped his hands.

"How long ago were these reports made?"

"They are titled on the ninth..."

"Its the fifteenth..." Cambyses gasped, standing up. "Send out men to the borders of Figaro—I want to know if any ships are docking! Report back to me immediately." The chancellor bowed deeply.

"Yes sir!"

_How will I stop him...?_

_[-]  
_

"Any news?" Cambyses called out as he ran down the halls of Figaro. A few of his generals turned to greet him, and then shook their heads.

"None yet, m'lord! We're waiting for the men to come back. I fear for them, sir, something is wrong. It shouldn't be taking this long. It was just down to the southern part of this country." the general rubbed his chin. "I'll send one platoon out and a carrier bird with them, so they can report back immediately. Let us hope they are fine."

"Good, good," Cambyses looked over and out the window to the sands of Figaro. "We need our hope."

* * *

When Emma arrived back the ship it was dark and no one was on deck to greet her with their usually beatings. She weakly transformed back and slowly started for the door to the under deck, her eyes heavy and her body sore. She opened the door and peered down the stairs. No lights. Quickly, she hurried down the steps and snuck down the halls to the room she knew Sherra slept in. Opening the door, Emma peaked in. Sherra was asleep in her bed, the cradle beside her bed.

She pushed the door open some more and walked in, searching the room for Derell or Luke. She didn't have to worry about Erik, he stayed behind at Alzar. She smiled softly when she didn't see them and crawled into Sherra's bed and laid down beside her to watch the woman's sleeping face. Looking at Sherra Emma felt a little whole. She didn't have anyone else to go to, she didn't have anyone else to care for her or to love her. Sherra was special, and she'd remain special to Emma. She reached her hand out to touch the woman's face when she suddenly pulled her hand away. Her hands, her soul—her body. It was all tainted. How could she love someone? How could someone love her? She was a monster now, a demented tool for destruction. A slave to her own body, a slave to Derell and Luke. She wasn't good enough to be loved—to love. She was a beast, a devil as they called her.

Was she even Emma anymore? She had lost all she thought was hers, she had lost her family...she had lost everything. She had been mentally and physically, raped. She was disfigured and wouldn't be the same. Tears formed in her eyes._ Even my own parents know it..._ she slowly and silently got off the bed and glanced back at Sherra before she hurried out the room and up the stairs. She transformed and flew off, knowing if she had gone any further than was allowed, Derell and Luke would feel it and command her back.

* * *

"You haven't been the same for since we left, Alex." Zephyr muttered as he sat beside the man dressed in armor—Alzarian armor. "Look, if what I said upset you, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it."

"Its not that," he sighed as he looked up. "What if we are too late and...something has already happened?"

"Your optimism is just so bright today, Alex!"

"I'm serious! I won't live with myself if something has..."

"...I think you've been on the ship too long. Look, we're about to pull into Tzen, let's get a drink. The ship won't leave until tomorrow anyways, right?"

"I'm not in the mood." Alex said as he got up to walk to the window. His eyes went wide when he saw the harbor of the land and the black smoke forming in the distance. _Tzen was attacked!  
_

* * *

"Did I say you could leave, Emma?" Derell asked, watching her carefully.

The young girl shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "No sir..."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Everyone was asleep. I...I just wanted to g-get some fresh a-air."

"You wanted to deny my order!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Ahem!" Derell turned away from her, his face red. How could he get this tramp to listen to him fully? Not even the injections worked fully. He puffed. He smiled cruelly and then looked back at her. "How do you feel about attacking Thamasa?" her eyes went wide. "Just as I thought." He crossed his arms. "Go now Crimson, and destroy Thamasa!"

"Please no, please!" she begged, reaching out for his arm as her body transformed against her will.

* * *

"Thamasa as well? We can't allow this to keep happening!" Cambyses shouted at his generals. "Three cities! Destroyed in mere hours!" his eyes were flaring, his posture hard with anger, his skin fiery. "We need to stop this, we can't lose anymore villages!"

"Sir...I think we should be concentrating on why civilians aren't being...killed."

Camb gripped his hands. "Its a sign...he wants me to know he can do it."

"What do we do, sir?"

"I...don't know."

"Sir, I need to know what to do."

Cambyses could barely think...why had Derell targeted Thamasa? Was he it because Emma lived there and it held some sort of sentimental value to Edgar? Did he even know Edgar wasn't king anymore? Camb covered his eyes. Why? Why Thamasa? Was it another sign? Was it just...random? No, nothing was random with Derell. Looking back, he knew Derell planned trading him for Emma, it was like he knew how Edgar would react to her rape...exactly.

He knew what to do. "Prepare the army for South Figaro's bay. Have them scope the ocean area for any ships." _I know that's his next destination. I know it!_ "When we see the fleet, open fire. Spare no life on the ships." and then the General turned to leave.

* * *

When Emma made it back from the ordered destruction of the town she grew up in, she was exhausted. Her bones were sore, her eyes burned and heart was sunken too deep to concentrate on anything else at the moment. The ships had taken a stop by the docks near Thamasa's northern small island. When she flew over the island, she spotted the master ship and reluctantly landed on the island, near the master ship. She sighed as she tiredly walked pass the tents. Almost everyone was gone, except the few soldiers and cooks preparing the meal for when the soldiers came back. There was a small city on the island they were "buying" supplies from.

Emma nervously asked—not changing back to her human form simply because her lack of clothes—one of the guards, a common one that she "talked" to from time to time on their voyage, if the king and his sons were out as well. When he nodded, he asked why she had needed to know and replied she wanted to clean herself up a bit before Derell came back. Knowing why the girl wanted to be clean, the guy blushed—mostly because he knew the king would yell if she were dirty during his "visit"—and nodded. "Go ahead, miss. Stay close though, okay?" she nodded and thanked him before gathering a fresh tunic which was provided by a maid on ship, and headed off to a closed off stream.

Her only freedom were the few moments if not an hour, to herself. To clean herself, to go to the bathroom...any other time she was with one of Derell's sons, when it wasn't him personally. The only other time she _had _to herself besides those other moments, was the Sunday night when Sherra was allowed a whole night with her to read to her, talk with her...anything. She loved those moments, when they were allowed.

She smiled when she touched the cool water. It was still a little cold, so she stuck her hands in and summoned her fiery magic to gently heat the water up a bit—but not by too much. She slipped into the water slowly and sighed as the warm water relieved the pain in her body and relaxed sore muscles. She ducked under the water for a few seconds before emerging. She shook her head and went further to the shore, in fear of the deeper water. She wasn't a swimmer. In fact, she couldn't swim. She remembered when Alex took her over the edge of the oasis back at Figaro and a warmth spread across her pale, bruised face. She closed her eyes and remembered the scene like it had just happened. Why hadn't she known she loved him before? At that point? She would have had a lot more time with him...well, if she had known then, she wouldn't have killed those people at Figaro. Her smile turned to a frown as tears collected in her eyes. Why did she lose everything? Why did she have all this bad luck? What did she do to deserve this pain and torture? Was she really that bad? Was she really that much of a monster. The gods obviously hated her, if they even existed. She opened her eyes and tried to take a breath, but it came out jagged and rough. Her mind tried to hold her sob back and it only cut up the breath.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and reached for the bag of sand soap she got from the ship and began to wash her hair and body. When she felt she was clean, she decided to relax a little longer until the guards arrived to tell her to head back. She got out of the water and dried off with her drying towel and went to bask in the sun on an edge hanging over the water. She sat down, wrapped a new drying towel around her and closed her eyes, letting her skin get as much sunlight as it wanted.

When an hour passed and she felt it was time to leave, she opened her eyes and paused when she saw a shadow looming in front of her. She could tell by the shape it was man. She bit back the need to cry and whimpered as the shadow got closer. She knew who it was. "Luke." she whispered, terrified, yet coming to the realization that she would never escape him. She heard him chuckle.

"Did I interrupt you?" he almost sounded sorry. She didn't dare to say yes, she shook her head. "You looked so peaceful. I just wanted watched you, is all." he walked in front of her and leaned down to look at her face. She looked a little golden when she was in the sun, maybe it was because she only recently got out to be in the sun. Most of her attacks happened in the early morning or night, so it was rare for her to attack during the day, when the sun was burning brightly in the sky. His lips pulled up in a grin; it looked terrible. "you miss the sun, don't you?" she bit her lower lip, avoiding his eyes as she shook her head up and down. "Hm, yes, you were accustomed to the sun when you lived in Figaro...or in Thamasa, should I say. Not as warm as Figaro, but Thamasa gets enough sun to be a tropical island—and I'm rambling, aren't I?" he chuckled again and reached out to move hair from her face. It was meant to be a tender touch of a lover, but he didn't know it was rough and rather more of a "It should be moved for your beauty" gesture. She didn't move when he finished and then he cupped her right cheek in his hard hand. "You look so pretty with your hair down, Emma." she was trying to ignore him. Her heart beat started to beat against her chest, painfully, when he reached for her drying towel. She closed her eyes when he took it away and heard him chuckle, yet again.

"Your body is still a little beaten...but its great in all, with the bruises and whatnot." she felt her eyes burn with tears and heard him gasp in—what she assumed was a—fake worry. "Why are you crying? What did I do to scare you?" she didn't answer and he shifted. "You can answer me."

"N-nothing, Luke."

"Oh, now you don't expect me to believe a lie you don't even try on? Please—tell me the truth."

"Everything."

"Everything? Everything I've done has scared you, huh?" he _tsk'd_ her and crossed his arms, asking her to open her eyes, which she did quickly. She didn't want to upset him more than he obviously was, although she knew the outcome would be the same either way. But when she angered him and Derell found out, she'd receive punishment from him, Luke and the guards that were allowed to freely assault her. "I thought you liked me?" she looked down, but he grabbed her face and made her look at him and repeated himself. She knew being honest was the smart choice, because she had once lied to him and his wraith was...was too much.

"I...I did."

"Did? When did this stop?" she felt the anger building up, the humiliation. How could he humiliate her like this after everything he did? Wasn't what he did to her every day enough? Why did he have to push on more? She gripped her hands.

"When you took me to that house..." she whispered so silently, she thought she hadn't spoke, but then he leaned away, a clear smug expression on his face. He had heard.

"Oh, so _that's_ when."

"You knew it." she regretted it the moment it left her mouth. But oddly, he didn't strike her like he always did, he frowned.

"I actually thought you started hating me when you came to Alzar."

"What?" she looked him directly in the eyes. "why would you think it was _then_?" she shouted, her eyes burning with rage, sadness and pain. "After what you did to me-me—how could you? What did I ever do to you?" she calmed down when she realized what she had done. If the before didn't send him into his rage, this certainly did. Instead, he just listened.

"I think you need some rest, Emma, you're a bit touchy at the moment."

"I don't need rest." she spat, angry. His unusual 'soft' attitude was enough for her to take it and run with it.

"But when I arrived, you certainly looked like it." he insisted, turning his head. "You just look so beautiful...too beautiful." he smiled again and that certain glint appeared in his eyes and she knew what he was about to say...or rather do. "I have a good idea. It will relax your muscles, put you passed that final line so you can go to sleep."

"I don't need sleep," she tried to insist, but her voice cracked in the middle. She thought she'd be alone to...why? Why couldn't this happen when she got back to the ship?

"Oh, now come on Emma...it will feel good, it always does."

"for you."

"For me? You don't feel anything then?"

"I do..."

"Then tell me? Anything is better than nothing, you know." she swallowed, but knew she had to say it. He was in a different mood...maybe she'd get away with it.

"I feel hate, disgust, self-loathing, destructive, alone, thrown away, trashy..." tears built up in her eyes. "I feel nothing you think I do."

"Then let me change that." He hovered closer to her and smiled as he put his lips against hers. She didn't budge, she would never kiss him back and he knew it. Even though his eyes were closed, her weren't. They were unmoving, except when she saw him reach to unbutton his pants. She gripped her hands tighter besides her and felt him pull away to take his shirt off. She looked away, not wanting to see him. When he was undressed, he—as gently as he could—pushed her down on the drying towel and began to kiss her mouth and neck, his hard hands searching her body. She still had one of the drying towels wrapped around her waist, so soon Luke lost his patience and pulled away to untie the towel from the knot she made. Finally, when he was done, he grabbed at her drying towel to move it out of the way as his need grew.

She closed her eyes. Why had this happened to her? Was this her life? Would this be how her life would end? Being Luke and Derell's slave? Was her life really meant to only labor for them? Was there nothing she was supposed to do? Was she not deserving of a man she loved, one who could caresses and love her the way she wanted? One that wouldn't hit her, scream at her or abuse her in some other fashion? Was she non-deserving of the life millions of other women received? Had some wronged in a past-life? She pictured Alex's face and smiled. He was so handsome; his purple eyes set against his tan face. The way his muscled body showed through whatever shirt he found, the way his smooth, loving touch filled her with delight, set her skin on fire and sent her mind whirling and her heart racing. She could still remember his warm breath and kisses, and how warm his fingers were when they brushed over her breasts and even that loving smirk that made her heart go numb. The way he knew her and understood her, how he treated her and loved her. She swallowed. _Is this my life?_

But as Luke closed in on her, something snapped. She couldn't do it! She just couldn't. It didn't matter that she was supposed to obey him. She scrambled to her feet and started to run. But Luke, with his faster reflexes out beat hers. He grabbed her by her left arm, yanked her back and threw her down and hovered above her as he drove his hard fist into her face. She whimpered as another hit came, cutting her the skin near her eye. When another hit came to the same eye, he stopped, his breathing hard with sudden rage. Yet he felt something...a glint in his eye appeared, one she never saw before. As she stared up into his face in fear, she saw the glint grow. He pulled back a little and took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself.

She had to try...she's been through his beatings. They hurt, but she wouldn't let that stop her. She knew one call from Derell and she'd appear, unless the injection they gave her a week ago was wearing out. Then she could fly off and far away, far away to her home Figaro...no, her home was with Alex. She had to try again, not to get away, but the fear she felt from that glint in his eye drove her. She tried to get up and he hit her again, this time in she had he raised such reactions from her. Never did she try to fight back as much as was doing now. This new reaction built a hunger in him, he wanted more of it. He knew he couldn't get her to love him, but he'd have her one way or another. This hunger was more than just power abuse, it was his drug, his lust of her.

A sick grin appeared on his face as he hit her again and again, and felt a great satisfaction to see her cringe as he made a move to hit her once more. Her head was ringing, blood trickled out of her nose and the corner of her mouth. She tried to get up, but he held her down. She tried to struggle to get away, struggled against him, even pummeled his chest with her smaller fists. But her beatings had no effect on his hard, muscled body. Her reaction and need to escape him arouse new lusts and only built on the last, making it peak to newer heights he'd never felt before. Never had he felt so stimulated —violence increased his passion and lust added force to his blows. He reveled in her resistance and clouted her again. His breathing was hard, she could hear it, but no where near hers. The last strike was sending her into deep sleep, she felt it. She's never had him beat her this bad before...except when he arrived back at the castle after the one weekend break, when Eric refused to help him. But this...something was different, something in him snapped further than it did before. Something had happened to him.

She was nearly unconscious when he threw her over on her face and feverishly spread her legs apart, his breathing growing hard, heated, and hungry. With one hard thrust, he pushed in deeply. She screamed with pain. It added to his pleasure. He lunged again, drawing forth another painful cry, then again, and again. The intensity of his excitement urged him on. With one last drive that left him with an agonized scream from her, he collapsed on top of her for a moment, his energy spent. Then, still breathing heavily, he withdrew himself with a sigh.

Emma started to sob incoherently. The salt from her tears stung the open wounds on her blood-smeared face, and her swollen, black eyes. When he got up and looked down at her, he took a breath, as if it calmed him and this ordeal wasn't even the worse of his broken attitude. He had never felt that good; he never enjoyed forcing her the way he enjoyed it now. He felt so powerful, so smart and fast when he forced her, but today, he felt more...it was something he never thought a man could feel: absolute dominance over someone, over the world. He could not only force this girl to his sexual needs, but he could force this girl to kill, to steal...to do anything he demanded. He smiled, leaned down and kissed her cheek, laughing gently when she jumped at his touch and brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face that clung due to the blood.

"Thank you." he whispered in her ear before he turned and got into his pants and shirt. He heard a whimper and turned to look at her again and saw her trying to role over on her side. He smiled tenderly. "You made me do it Emma...you know it. I wanted to show you I cared, and you threw it back at my face, as if it meant nothing." he growled, but then softened his voice and came over to lean down and talk to her again, adjusting the buttons on his shirt. He could hear the difficulty she had with breathing and pouted. "You won't defy me again, will you? If you promise, I'll get you some help. Do you promise me, Emma?" she nodded, frantically, a bubble of blood popped outside her nose and she nodded again, making sure he saw. He licked his lips.

"Say you love me, Emma."

Her chest rose in agony at the attempt to speak, but she tried again. "I-I lov-love you, L-luke." she sobbed at the pain, the tears burning her face. He smiled.

"I love you too, Emma. Now come on, let's get you some help. You look positively dreadful right now."

* * *

Sherra looked out the ship window early that day and saw Luke bringing Emma back. She was completely covered in fresh bruises and her head, lips and corner of her eye bleeding. Sherra gasped. She couldn't take seeing Emma that way...she just couldn't. Why should she see the girl she had come to love as her own in this way? This hurt? Why should she face that kind of pain? She looked away. "What am I thinking...?" she whispered. _Emma needs me, she has no one. If I left...who would take care of her? Who would heal her when they beat her too bad? Who...who would give her the love she desperately needs?_ _What would Emma feel when...if I left? Would she ever recover?_

_No_! She had her baby girl to think of! What if Derell, when her daughter got old enough, tried to rape her? He was unstable! He couldn't be trusted, and if that meant leaving Emma behind, then so be it—_No_! She couldn't do that either! What should she do? She has a baby to think about, but her heart wouldn't let her leave Emma alone, not after everything that has happened to her. Who would help her? Would Emma blame her if she left? _The way she acted when...when she was so brave, so strong; just for me that day._

But wouldn't Emma want Sherra and her baby to be safe? Wasn't that something Emma wanted? _Yes..._she knew it was. Tonight, when the guards are asleep, she'll escape!

When everything was settled down and Luke called Sherra to help Emma, she found her thoughts once again with the idea of running away and leaving her behind, but the pain of knowing the hell Emma would go through kept her thoughts at an early stage. Should she, or shouldn't she? She wanted to be free...she hated living with this family, the only good that came from it was Emma and Sarah, her beloved ones. The girl was unconscious when Sherra tended to her. She wanted to ask Luke what brought his fury now, but she didn't want to know what he did to her. She knew deep inside, but...but she didn't want it to be confirmed. When she finished tending to Emma, she covered the girl up, kissed her swollen cheek and tucked her in, wishing her a nice nap.

That night she could hear Derell in the next room abusing Emma for disobeying his son earlier. Sherra couldn't take this, she couldn't. Derell couldn't even wait until she felt better. How would she live through his beating when she was literally just beaten earlier that day? Surely Emma's body would finally fail on her...

When the girl's crying stopped later that night, she knew he had stopped. She gathered up some clothes for her and her baby and shoved them into a bag and went to gather some supplies from the bathroom for her baby and herself on the escape. She quietly went to the kitchen and gathered as much food as she could pack and carry and then hid the bag behind the door to the exist of the ship and then as silently as she could, ran to the end of the hall, to the room Emma was taken to. She gently opened the door and peaked inside to see Emma lying on the floor, her nose still bleeding. She glanced over to the right and saw that Derell had fallen asleep on the bed. Why was Emma so far away? Did she try to run? Did he move away? She shook her head and ran over. She would take Emma with her...

She leaned over the girl and cupped one of her cheeks and frowned at the sight. How could anyone want to harm her? Or anyone else? And then she remembered the injections the girl took and that, if she had gone missing, all Derell would have to do is order her back. And then ordered the poor girl to bring back his wife and her baby as well. If she brought Emma, the girl would know where they were and would be able to easily bring them back. She swallowed back the fear as the thought finally settled. _I have to leave her_. Her hand shook before she let the girl go. She stood and slowly backed away, tears in her eyes when she thought of what the girl would think of her and then she left. _I promise Emma...I will help you get away. I will tell them everything, I promise._ And then she turned and hurried out of the room, found her bag, got Sarah and then made her way off the ship and into the forests of the small town.

* * *

When Emma woke that day, the ship was in a frantic state. Derell was screaming his head off and Luke was shouting at the guards. She couldn't really see, but her hearing was still good. Someone was missing, but they weren't saying who. She coughed and tried to roll over, but her side hurt too much. Derell had started to kick her when he forced her to tell him what she said and did to anger his son. His rage was worse than Luke's, in a way. He aimed more to bodily harm her in more spots than Luke. Luke just wanted her to stop moving, Derell wanted her to feel like she couldn't move. She licked her dry, cut lips and reached around her, to see if she could find something to cover up with. She felt fabric and tugged on it. She remembered being on the floor last with Derell kicking her. She felt around and realize he had moved her on a flatter surface on some blankets. She tried to sit up, but pain flared through her body and she collapsed in sobs.

The door creaked open, but she couldn't tell who it was. Her breathing pulled into sharp gasps as she tried to figure the person out. Whoever it was stood by her and then leaned down. She could smell whoever it was, and whoever it was, smelled like pine cones, as if he/she had slept in the woods. She heard metal grind against mental as whoever it was moved—it was a soldier, she realized. She eased a bit, but not too much. She waited for an order, or some sort of verbally or physical abuse, but nothing came. When whoever it was wouldn't speak, she whimpered. "w-who is the-there?" her voice sounded hoarse.

The person moved a bit more. "Just a grunt." when he saw her hand grip the fabric, he frowned. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you Emma." she gasped. None of the soldiers called her by her name, unless they liked to talk a bit before they...abused her. She started to cry, the blood from her nose had dried, but now from her tears, freshened the cuts and made them bleed again.

"I-it hurts. Not now...please, I beg you."

"I won't do anything, I promise." the voice said as earnestly as he could. She felt something touch her hand and she jerked away. "I'm here to help you—" the door opened and stopped immediately. "Don't ever say that again!" he shouted at her. Emma was confused, but stayed quiet as she usually did when yelled at.

"What are you doing here? You should be looking for the woman!"

"Yes sir, I'm going sir. I was just thinking the girl would have an idea of where she went, sir. I'm sorry sir, I'll go now." he heard the quicken pace of Emma's breath and got up. "Maybe you should ask her, sir." she heard the man walk away toward the door and the other come closer.

"So, even the grunts suspect you? Tell me girl, you don't want Derell down here, do you know where Queen Sherra went?" Emma gasped. _Sh-Sherra left? What? Wh-when?_ "Tell me!" he shouted.

"N-no...Sherra would-would never lea-leave me!" she cried out, the tears burning her eyes. The man laughed.

"Oh? She honestly didn't tell you?" there was no doubt in his mind that she knew nothing about Sherra's disappearance. "Poor girl." he laughed and turned to leave. She heard the door slam and started to cry. _No...not Sherra. She left me? W-why? What did I do wrong...? I kn-knew it would hap-happen._ She covered her eyes and started to sob. The door opened again, and this time, she didn't care who it was. Whoever it was, they couldn't have possibly hurt her more than she was hurting now.

"Emma?" the voice almost seemed hurt. "Oh jeez, what will I tell him if I hurt you?" he asked himself in a hurried voice as he ran over and lifted her head. She put up a slight protest, but gave up after her muscles started to burn. "Look, I can't tell you my name, but I will tell you that I've come to get you out of this place, okay?" she wouldn't stop crying. "I have to leave and get a few things, but I promise you I'll be back before the ships pull out and I'll help you, I promise—"

"—N-no!" she muttered, weak. "Y-you c-can't..."

"What? Why?"

"T-t-they put something in m-me..."

The man was silent, but he rose. "Damn it!" he hissed under his breath. "Alright, I'll go get help. We can still get you out of here. I won't leave you behind okay?" she nodded. "Alright...try to get some rest." and then he ran out of the room, leaving Emma with her new found hope. _Can he really stop them..._?

* * *

"Sir, I questioned the girl. She knows nothing of what happened. She was startled by Sherra's disappearance. I think Queen Sherra knew that if she told the girl, we'd be able to get her."

"I don't care if you_ think_ that is the reason! Go find her now! She knows everything that has been going on! Find her!"

"Yes sir, we're trying sir."

"I don't want to hear that you're trying! I want her back now! I don't care if you have to beat it out of the girl!"

"But sir, she doesn't know anything." the man seemed astonished. How could he beat a girl who had nothing to do with the situation? It was...disgusting. "Sir, I honestly believe—"

"There you go again!" he snarled, standing up. "If you won't do it, I will!" he shouted, walking passed him and into the hall. When he found the room where the girl slept, Derell kicked the door in, startling the girl awake in a jolt of panic. He stomped over and grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up, ignoring her cries of pain.

"Where is she, girl?"

"I-I don't know!"

"You do too! I know she told you! Where?"

"I don't know!" she shouted, crying. "Please...I don't know." he dropped her head and stood, his nostrils flaring. How could she leave with his child? Didn't she care for this girl? Why leave? A grin appeared on his face as he stared down at the girl as he thought of his plan. Sure, Emma didn't know where she went, but how did that stop him from searching her out with his toy? "Get up girl and find Sherra. Don't kill her, but bring her and my daughter back. Go!" he shouted when she didn't budge. "Girl, I'm commanding you to find her!"

"I-I can't mo-move..."

"If you don't get up I'll...I'll-" he gripped his hands. What more could he do to her? He had beaten her, raped her, tortured both mentally and physically, but he couldn't make her move now. What else could he do to make her obey? His frustration and anger just built up. Sherra and Sarah weren't here anymore, they couldn't be used as a bargaining chip. He howled in anger and stomped his feet like a child, his face dark red. "Damn you! Damn you!" he started to kick things, throw things and punch the wall. He turned his wraith on Emma. "I'll make you pay, you dirty whore!" she gasped when she felt hard hands on her arm and started to cry when he dragged her out of the room.

(-;-)

When the grunt came back, the ships were pulling out, already hundreds of feet off the shore. He gasped. "No! Wait!" he started to run to the shore. "Waaait!" he shouted, pausing just before he stepped into the water. "No!" he covered his face with his hands. _He's going to kill me! Shit! I told her I'd be back._ He uncovered his face and watched as the ships became distant, little dots. "What have I done...?" He watched the distance for a little while before turning to head back to his buddy.

* * *

"Sir, reports from Thamasa."

"Its been a few weeks since their last reply." Cambyses thought aloud, taking the papers. _It might be bad_. He opened the slip and started to read. It was a status update of damage of another attack. It was an update about the location of Alzar's army. He smiled a bit. Finally, fate was on their side! "The army is just east of Mobliz!" he gasped. "He's planning on attacking them?" He looked over at the general. "Light the fires; let Mobliz know! Quick!" the general ran out.

Cambyses hurried out of the Throne room and to the meeting room, to find his parents. "Mother, father!" he called out as he entered the room. They sat at the table, Terra holding Sella on her lap. Where was Sabin and why was Sella with his mother. She glanced up and slightly smiled at her son.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but..." he asked if Sella could leave, but Terra shook her head.

"She's sick again; I promised Sabin and his wife we'd watch her. You know how the illness acts up around this time." he nodded.

"Father...a report just came from Thamasa; the army pulled out," he glanced over at his mother. "They are heading up the east coast, to get to Mobliz." her eyes went wide and she got up, holding Sella to her chest.

"No! We can't let them hurt Mobliz!" Edgar calmed his wife with a warm kiss on the lips.

"Its okay honey, sshh." he took her in a tight hug. "Son, have you've started the fires?" he nodded again.

"I was drawing out a plan a few weeks ago. I knew from what they attacked, Mobliz would be next." he smiled, proud. "I cleared everyone out before hand and replacements by the double, soldiers in the caves along the shores, in the trees and in the mountains ledges. I also have under-water ships at the bay. The next ship of Alzar will be destroyed."

"Unless that wicked beast is with them," Setzer muttered as he came in, grease on his face. His arms were crossed. "I just fixed up the last few small attack fleets. They are ready to attack land base, but in order to function in the sky, I'll need a few more days with them, if not a few weeks. Depends on time." Cambyses nodded.

"Can you dispatch four of them right now? Or will it have to wait?"

"I can send out three, tops. The best I've made." he pushed away from the wall and uncrossed his arms. "Where do you want them?"

"Mobliz, east shore—if you can, meet them up with the under-water ships—"

"They are called 'submarines', king." he corrected, but smiled. "I shall. Each can hold about three hundred soldiers, do you want that issued as well?"

"Yes, yes—of course." he glanced at his mother and Sella. The girl had fallen asleep. Terra took her over to the couches, put her down and then covered her up quickly. "Mother, we need to talk and I think its about time it comes out in the open." she knew what he meant, what he would say before he even said it. She frowned and looked away.

"Its the reason we gave your sister to Relm and Gau—"

"I know! But now is different mom," he muttered, his voice full of worry. "we have a world to defend, a city...children. I have a family to take care of, one that has grown. I can't let my wife and child live in a world like this. Please mom...please." Edgar came up to lay a hand on Terra's shoulder.

"Terra...I think its time."

"No!" she shouted, turning to them. "You don't understand! I had to...to give up my baby because of this!" Camb's eyes were wide, Edgar was tensed with memories. "What...what if I announce it and I lose more children? All of this would have been a waste!" she hissed. "I would have given my daughter away for nothing! Making her sacrifice useless!"

"Mom! Listen to yourself!" he came over to shake her. "Emma is gone! There is nothing you can do for her now! The only thing you can do, is concentrate on what is happening now! On your family that is with you! Don't you understand that if I don't learn to use magic, our world will crumble? That would make Emma's sacrifice useless, nothing else!" she was stunned by his outburst, but she couldn't deny the knowledge behind his words. Tears built up in her eyes as she took a step back and outstretched her arm to him, palm up. She closed her eyes, seeing if she could remembered, and then opened them again and created a flickering flame in her hand.

Camb smiled while Edgar wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Magic." Camb muttered, amazed. Just then the door burst open and three men came in, gasping for air. Terra had killed the flame before they could see, her reflexes still amazingly fast. "What's wrong?" Camb asked as he strode over. The middle soldier took a deep breath.

"There...we saw the beast! We saw it!"

"What are you talking about?"

"W-we just came back from Tzen! While we were sailing, we saw the beast in the sky! Such a terrible sight! It burned everything it touched!" Camb's eyes went wide as he turned to his mother.

"Mom...we need to learn as quickly as we can."

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the late chapter! I really, really am! It was saddening me to not write the chapter sooner for you guys, but I just couldn't get inspiration. I have it now! And I promise, next time it won't be this long! Thank you for reading and I really, really hope you review! I haven't had a new review forever :(_

_Anyway, love you my readers! Please enjoy the chapter and have a great day/night!_


	15. Red Demon

**Summary**: Thanks for reading the previous chapters! I hope it wasn't too bad...anyways, please enjoy the new update! This one is long! Pass 10,000 words long! Sorry, there was a lot to put into this!

**Map of Alzar**: i53. tinypic 14b6mbn. jpg (Make sure you smush it back together, and add the " .p" adresses before it, and the "co.m" after tinypic!)

Warnings: Violence and um... talk about certain adult things. I guess I shouldn't have to warn you anymore, considering I've now put this in "M" lol Just thought I should...

Chapter: Red Demon

It had been a few weeks since Terra began her instructions of magic to Cambyses, Sabin's oldest, Setzer's kids and Locke's last kid, his son. Cadence was far along her pregnancy, so she couldn't participate in the magic sessions, though—to Camb and Terra's surprise—she knew some spells already. Although Terra made an effort to teach her the basics in her bedrest in other magicks, just in case. Cambyses seemed to have a large problem with water and gravity, and every one else seemed to have problems with wind and gravity.

When a month breached its end, Camb and Cadence had gotten married. Everyone they loved and respected was there. With Camb's new guidance, he got rid of the Council with the help of the Figaro citizens, who also wanted them gone. Without their interruption or bad advice, Camb could led the kingdom into a short prosperity before the coming war. But the wedding wasn't the same...he couldn't have his baby sister with him. He knew it wasn't complete without everyone there, but he had to look happy. Well, of course he was happy...but it hurt him to know his sister was suffering because of him and his stupidity to go and fight a war he shouldn't have. He left her behind after she begged him to stay—he screwed _everything_ up.

He smiled and said "I do" when it was his cue and felt his heart swell with love when she repeated the same lines. The man behind them announced them as officially married and said: "You may now kiss the bride!" and that was the start of his new life. His life he got...a life he stole from his sister. He felt his eyes burn, but held it back. He would try, from now on, not to dwell on the past_ that _much. He would honor his sister's memory until he got her back.

The world has been in a "short" peace. In one week of the month that has occurred since Terra agreed to help with magic, there had only been one attack on a city and then Derell and his army disappeared. It almost seemed as if...he gave up. But one day after the two weeks, another attack took place. This time, on the evacuated Mobliz. Camb was relieved to know that he was right to get everyone out of Mobliz.

Terra was so relieved to know that Mobliz didn't have anyone in it at the time of the attack. Of course Cambyses knew this would anger Derell and make his wraith even more frightening, he didn't care what he did. Camb has saved lives. He had successfully saved his older siblings, adopted or not, from death and even their children or sisters and brothers. Little did Camb know the kind of wraith Derell would inflict.

* * *

_So, he thinks he can destroy my plans for destruction, hm?_ Derell thought as he watched Mobliz burn in an empty fire of rage and hate. _There is one thing you shouldn't underestimate about me, king_. He turned toward his fleet of ten ships. He saw the limp form of the red demon he controlled to attack the town laying near the master ship, a pool of blood around her head. _And that's my means of revenge and death_. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he started toward the red demon.

He looked down at her with disgust and rage. Ever since Sherra ran off, his rage increased tenfold toward Emma. His cruelty grew toward her and he even went as far as whipping her. When she ignored him in away way no matter the order, he brought his biggest soldiers out to beat on her like a punching bag. He'd release tamed beasts he had injected with the same stuff Emma was given on her and order her not to transform but try to get away the "old fashion" way—running for her life.

He could see her faint breathing and kicked at her until she groaned in pain. "Get up! We have another mark!" she didn't move. "I said...get up!" he kicked her again and this time, a sharp hand grabbed his foot. He gasped when he saw her roll her head over to glare at him. He shook her hand off of him. "I said get up, now!" she reluctantly tried to get up but her legs and arms gave out and she collapsed to the ground again. "You're pathetic! Get up, girl!" she coughed and manage to get to her knees, but her legs wouldn't support her. Johnathan had made his way over from helping some soldiers with a few burns they got.

"Derell." he said, getting the man's attention. "She's overworked. If you keep this up, she'll die and its not just a possibility, it will happen. Even if she's part of the dead race of Espers, her body has limits and you've gone pass them weeks ago. If you don't want to lose her, give her some time to heal."

Derell snarled. "Good thing you arrived, John." a sick grin appeared on his face as he looked at Emma again. "Girl, kill Johnathan!" the girl's eyes went wide and she turned to look at John. He was calm looking, as if he had this feeling she wouldn't harm him. She tried to get up to follow the order she couldn't ignore, but she couldn't. She was...too weak. "I said kill him!"

"No!" she spat. "I...I won't do it!"

"Then you'll pay for your insolence!" he snapped his fingers. "Take Johnathan and deport him off to...wherever! You four," he pointed to four rather big men. "Get the girl and follow me!" the others took Johnathan away and the four men took Emma. John paled.

"No, Derell! Leave the girl alone! Dereeelllll!" and then he saw them enter the ship and leave his eye sight.

Emma was thrown on a wide table with separate beams for her arms and legs. She was told to transform back into her human form and she did. The men grabbed her arms and legs and bolted them into their separate beams attached to ropes. She weakly looked up as the table rose from a flat surface until it stood straight, her legs pointed toward the earth and her arms chained high above her head and far apart. Standing before her, was Derell. Behind him, three guys armed at ropes.

"When you don't listen to me..." he came up to stand to her side. "...I make you pay." he snapped his fingers and the men started to pull on the bottom rope. She screamed as her legs were being stretched and forced apart. They stopped. "I really didn't want to go to my last technique so early..." he seemed disappointed. "I figured this would break you. What do you like the most, Emma?" he rarely used her name. "From what I've heard and read about you and got from your brother," she moaned at her brother's name, as if she was trying to call Derell a liar. "You like running, drawing and playing piano...And I figured if I took that ability away," he turned away from her completely. "you'd be nothing more than pudding in my hands. My creation, one I could be free to mold into perfection." What did he know? She couldn't do any of that right now anyway. She wanted to spit on him.

Tears built up in her eyes when the men started to pull again. She struggled against the ropes. A squeak of pain emitted from her lips. "I'll make it so your human body is an opposite of your monster side. I'll break your body! I'll make you wither in pain! I'll make you suffer!" he snapped his fingers again and laughed when she started to scream in pain. When the men stopped, one of them looked upset.

"Sir...what...what if you make it so she can't fight?"

"Oh please, harming her in this form will not effect her Esper side! Didn't you ever see her leave in less harm after I punished her? Don't worry, she'll be fine." he snapped his fingers again and this time, Emma's screeching didn't stop until something snapped in her legs and she howled in pain and then the next moment, she fell unconscious. He started to laugh. "Men." they stood before him, saluting. "I want you to beat sense into her when she regains consciousness, understand?"

"But—"

"Do as I say or you're next!" and then he stormed out of the ship's torture room.

* * *

Now five months into her pregnancy, and it was starting to get into the hotter season of Figaro. The date was coming near for his wife's birthday as well. July 15th was her birthday and it was only 1 day away, so he had to find something for his wife. Camb began to get more worried for his wife. He didn't want her to walk around anymore, especially since that demon could pop in at whim and start killing. He headed into town, reluctant at first, and found a perfect present—baby supplies! And of course, a Ruby necklace!

When he got back to Figaro, he saw soldiers running about, frantic. He asked what was wrong. "Reports say the beast is now just days away from South Figaro! They are heading here!" Camb's eyes went wide.

"Tell the generals to start preparing. I'll talk to my parents—"

"Sir...they will be here in days!"

"Then hurry up!" he charged into the castle and found his parents. They looked a bit worried. "You guys heard, then?"

"This...this could be our chance." Edgar muttered. "If...if they attacked, they might have Emma..."

"What are you saying, father?" Camb asked, stunned. "Are you...suggesting I let them attack and storm the castle? What has gotten into you?"

"It would be for your sister!" he shouted. "We can get her back! We could...I...I..."

"Father...I have a kingdom and my own family to protect now, and a sibling I have safe within my castle. I can't risk so many lives for Emma!" his parents gasped. "I will save Emma, don't misunderstand me...but I will not risk the lives of hundreds and hundreds of people, including the rest of my family, for it. I will do it my way, understand?"

"She's your baby sister! How can you do this to her?" his father asked, shocked.

He growled. "I didn't do anything!" he snapped at his father. "You're the one who did this! You did it all! Its not my fault and its not mother's fault! Its your fault and the sooner you get that, the sooner you can heal!" Edgar was completely stunned. Edgar felt tears build up.

"You don't think I live everyday of my life with that hanging over my head? Who was I suppose to choose? You or her? If I declined, I would have been picking Emma over you and she would be saying the same damn thing you are!"

"Everyone needs to calm down," Terra said, stepping between them. "We can handle this later. We need to focus on what will be happening now. Emma knows we love her, she knows we'll come to save her. In time. She wouldn't want you or anyone else to risk her brother's safety, or her family's safety. I at least know _that_ much."

"Alright...alright. I will not allow the attack to happen though, and that's final." and then Camb turned away and hurried down the halls.

The next few days' preparations took place rather quickly. Supplies were brought into one room ready for leaving if the new Queen and Ben, the most important at the moment, needed to be taken away to safety with food and medicine. The whole kingdom told the king, Camb, to protect them with his life and he would do exactly that. He was glad the kingdom loved Cadence so much, it filled his heart with hope and pride, and love for his people.

It came as a shock even though he knew it was going to happen...four days after learning of the monster's whereabouts (July 20th), Figaro Coast soldiers sent a pigeon stating the ships had pulled in, the ships of Alzar. Camb ordered the military of Figaro to prepare for war and stood glaring at the horizon as he saw lines of men pull into a straight, wide line before him. In the center, was a man dressed in red armor. He was holding a spear. Camb knew it was Derell and gritted his teeth and searched out the line for his sister. He didn't see her and he immediately grew worried. _Where is she?_

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"The men are ready...should we?"

Camb sighed. "Yes. If you find my sister, please make sure everyone knows what she looks like and to be careful not to harm her. Bring her back to me. Do not kill a man who puts his weapons down in surrender, understand?"

"Yes sir. I'll tell the men." the general turned to begin the battle.

* * *

"Sir...the battle has been going on for hours. Figaro's forces are just too much for our divided force. I'm afraid if we don't pull out now, or use the girl, we'll lose this battle."

Derell snarled and turned. They were in their master ship, now parked within one of the rivers leading into Figaro. Laying on the bed, legs broken, was Emma, in her human form. "Get up girl. Get up!" he pushed her and she woke, tired and in pain. "Get up and destroy Figaro's forces! Go on now!" he picked her up and dropped her to the ground. A muffled cry escaped her before her body shifted into her demonic form.

[-]

"Run! Run!" shouted one of the Figaro soldiers in fear. Camb turned from freezing a soldier trying to break into the castle and gasped at the sight of he red demon in the sky, howling down at the men of Figaro fighting against Alzar. "Run!" he shouted again. "The demon is here! The demon is here!"

"No!" Camb shouted over their screaming. "We can handle it! Stay at your ground, we can win this!" The men, encouraged by their king's courage and hope, turned to the fray yet again. _I'll handle the beast._ He glanced over and beckoned to his cousins and Locke's boy. "Guys, you know the plan, right?" they nodded. "Good, when I get it down, you take over!" and then he charged into battle, tracking the flying monster as he readied his spell. Just as it was about set a platoon of men on fire, Camb uttered a magical word.

"Ice!" a dull ice shard smashed into the demon's side, bringing to the ground in a swift fall. It howled in pain as it tried to shake off the hurt. Camb was running toward it, while his cousins—Sabin's sons—ran and got to it first. One of then, Ardel, smashed his curled fist into its face while his brother Theo kneed the demon in its stomach when it rose.

Falling back to the ground, the demon snarled when Jacen came near. The demon's teeth were ivory, sharp fangs. Its roar was like a savage lion's roar. "Water!" a wave of water rose from the ground and smashed into the demon, holding it to the ground until finally the water cleared and its next attacker was on the scene. It was—the demon froze, staring at the figure running toward her. It was Camb. The red demon wanted to reach out and tell him who it was, but it couldn't, not without a command to release the bind Derell put over her in her Esper form.

Camb called out another spell when he saw the beast trying to fly away. "Flood!" snarling as heavy waves collided into its body, the demon formed itself into a running pose and swam out of the water and jumped into a run. Camb swore under his breath at the monster's speed and agility and began to charge for another attack. Just before the beast was about to rip him apart, he shouted. "Bolt!" small bolts of thunder struck just inches away from it and sent the beast flying off until it descended from the sky and fell on its arm. Something cracked. Camb heard it and grinned. _We have you now beast! _

Running toward the now stunned monster, Camb sheathed his sword and stood above the monster, aware of the eyes of his friends watching, wondering why he didn't finish it off then and there. Staring down into the fearful eyes of the monster that had been terrorizing the planet for months, could now be stopped, with a simple spell or a trust of his sword. To spill its blood on the sands of Figaro would ensure its safety, the world's safety and Derell's defeat. This creature was the only thing stopping them from victory—easy victory. His muscles tensed up as he recalled all the reports of attacks, over thirty people dead and more wounded from out of control fires. His hands convulsed and then tightened into balls. This monster endangered his family! Ben! His parents! His wife! And his child! He couldn't let it go. With a yelp of built up frustration, anger and grief, he jumped on the monster and started to pummel its face.

"Crimson!" Camb heard Derell's barks. "Kill him Crimson! Kill him girl! Or I swear, you'll regret it!" Camb's anger only grew. He punched her—now he could identify it and give it a gender—once more and pulled back.

"How could you work for such a horrible person? How?" he kept hitting her. "He's a monster, he's killed people! You're nothing more than garbage, the same kind as he is!" Jacen came up with Ardel. Camb's fist only built up more strength with each punch, and with each hit, a muffled cry from Crimson. He paused for a second, his breathing hard, to gaze into the face of the monster-girl. Her eyes were swollen over now, bleeding. Her nose had been broken and it too bleed. Her breathing was shallow and painful."You get what you've done to those people? Do you?"

"Camb...it's over, stop it." Ardel muttered, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You won, just end it. You don't want to stoop to its level? Don't torture it..."

"Why?" he barked at his cousin. "She's killed and tortured lives herself! Its only fair she gets the same treatment!" the demon-girl coughed out blood when she heard her master's call again.

"Crimson! Kill him! Kill him and his father! Kill them all! You belong to me, I control you! DO AS I SAY!" Camb gasped. _Control?_ He glanced down when he felt her moving.

"I'm...I'm so-sorry." she muttered, her voice broken. With one kick, he was thrown off of her. He landed on his back, but he quickly got to his feet to watch as she struggled to her feet and turn to her master, Derell. Camb, his friends and his family watched as the demon-girl stopped before Derell, clearly begging to lay down for a moment, but he slapped her across the face.

"I said kill them! Kill them all! Go!" Derell howled, his face dark red.

_He is controlling her...but how? That can't be possible. How?_ Cambyses' frustration grew as he turned and ran to his family and friends.

"Listen, don't kill her! Stun her, capture her! Anything! Derell is somehow controlling her! I know she's a monster, but she's being force and its not her fault. I...I should have seen this earlier." he looked disturbed.

"But son," Edgar tried to reason with his boy. "She's killed people, she's destroyed towns...we can't ignore that."

"Dad, she is being forced! Would you punish mom for what she was forced to do by the Empire? Would you? No! I don't care if she's a monster, she's not defined by how she looks! But by her acts! And her acts have been forced on her!"

Edgar was about to answer when he heard his wife's call. "Camb! Watch out!" turning, Camb gasped and ducked as a small orb of fire flew pass him and smashed into his father's chest, sending him to the ground. Terra hurried over, screaming. "Edgar! Oh Edgar, please be okay!" he smiled at her and looked down at the lightly burned area of his torso.

"I-I'm fine, Terra. Just a little burn..."

"Here, let me help you." she placed her hands on his chest and cured him. "There...there, don't move." Camb watched his mother care for his father before he turned to Crimson, the beast-girl and frowned. He felt sorry for it. To be forced to kill when he knew it didn't want to. It didn't matter now. He had to destroy her to end all the pain. Or at least try to stop it first, before going to the last action. Gathering his friends and family around, he gave them a quick plan and went over it a few times before deciding it would do.

"Go." he muttered and his army took off with their orders. As he ran, he saw Ardel and Theo throwing a kick towards Crimson. She dodged it in mid-air, while avoiding another attack from Locke and Celes. Crimson screeched when Jacen had shot an arrow. It pierced her shoulder, sending her to the ground. Theo came up and kneed her in the face, forcing her to her back. She cried, holding her hands out in both defense and to attack.

"Thundaga!" Lightning bolts struck Theo in the chest, sending him far across the sky—he landed on three men. She got to her knees before being kicked on her left side by Ardel. She fell again and tried to get back up, only to see Jacen's team of archers running towards her. She screamed in fear and in a warning to her opponents as she stood. Jacen pushed her over as he ran pass, she landed with a hard _THUD_, sending her mind in a hazy aftermath. Everything was spinning, so blurry. Her head was throbbing, her shoulder burned. She coughed and opened her eyes to see Sabin falling from above on, his target was her body.

He had jumped to land on her! Her heart stopped as she feared what would happen. She closed her eyes and felt an intense amount of weight crush her stomach and lower legs, she could have sworn she heard something snap. She screamed, tears falling from her eyes as she was forced to call upon a spell to hurt Sabin. "Shadow!" Blackness engulfed Sabin and started to scratch him, digging deeper and deeper with each cut. He became startled and ran towards the water, trying his best to free himself from the horrible pain. Crimson rose again, this time she ran as fast as she could, retreating to her master, anyone who could save her from this pain. She felt her heart becoming heavier with every passing second. She toppled over dead men and started to sob for help. No one was there to help her. Her only friend...the only person who could care and love her, disappeared, left her behind for Derell's punishment and abuse. The tears increased as she pictured Sherra's thoughtful, caring face. _S-Sherra...I-I need help. E-everything hurts..._

"Come to me, Crimson!" Crimson's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. Weakly looking over, she saw a young woman running toward her from Figaro's line of men. Crimson gasped. _S-Sherra! Sherra!_ She got up and started to cry, running toward the woman who cared for her for so long. But one of Derell's men grabbed Sherra and dragged her over to Derell, who smiled as Crimson ran toward them, crying.

"Stop Crimson! Turn around and kill them!" Derell ordered, gasping when the girl kept running. Sherra, who was next to Derell now, was stunned by the girl's disobedience. He would surely inject her with more liquids. Sherra gripped her hands and shrugged away from Derell's men and ran to Crimson, holding her dress so she'd make it in time to stop the others from attacking her. She fell to the girl's side and helped her up then hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, dear...shush...you'll be fine now, I promise...shush..." Crimson started to cry into her shirt, digging her nails into Sherra's back.

Camb and everyone just stared at the scene. How was that woman not being attacked by Crimson? How did she know Crimson? Why was she treating the monster like a child? Like her child? Not only was Figaro's army was staring, but even Derell's army was stunned. This monster had run to this lady as if she were her mother, as if she were a child seeking refuge from a monster or asking for a little kiss on her scratch. _What...what the hell is this? _He thought, watching in awe.

"Ssh, Emma, ssh. I'm here now...sshh."

"Crimson! Crimson kill them or I'll kill your precious little Sherra!" he snapped. "You have until I count to five!"

"Emma?" Sherra whispered, holding the girl's demonized face up toward her. "Listen to me, dear...you must follow Derell's orders. You're breaking away. His injections are withering away. You're becoming immune to it. Just keeping fighting...Figaro won't kill you. They know you are being controlled, they want to capture you and free you. Please, just trust me...listen to Derell, just this one last time." Sniffing, she rubbed her head against Sherra's chest, crying. "Oh Emma...I know...I know...just go." she helped the girl up on her feet.

Turning back to Figaro, Crimson took a few steps toward Camb. Its eyes were full of tears as it rose its hands. "F...Firaga!" but nothing came out. Shaking, she glanced down at her shoulder to see a sword pierced through it. She reached up to touch the hole, the blood colored her hands and was now running down her body. She coughed._ M-My blood? My blood? How...? how? I tried S-Sherra, please don't h-hate me...please, I love you..._ her eyes gently rolled down as she collapsed to the ground. Standing behind her, was a grunt of the Figaro army, watching the figure—the monster—he had just struck down, bleed to death.

Sherra's scream startled everyone back into reality. Shaking his head, Camb and his friends turned to watch the woman push the grunt to the ground and lift the girl into her arms, crying as she tried to apply pressure to the wound. "NO! No, please don't die! Please! Please, oh no, please!" she looked over at Figaro's line. "Help her! Help her, she's just a little girl! Please, I'm begging you!" Sherra glanced down when the girl coughed out blood, her breathing getting weaker and weaker. "Please! She's innocent, she needs your help! Oh gods no, please...please don't die." she rocked the girl back and forth. She wanted to say the girl's true name out load, but she couldn't. How would she be able to save the girl if she couldn't tell Figaro who she really was?

Shouting caught their attention and they turned to see...to see Alex! And some other man dressed in Alzarian armor—dirtied and tainted with dents and blood. Alex was running toward Sherra and Crimson, his eyes full of tears. Camb frowned. _Why is he so sad?_ Alex hovered over Sherra for the faintest moment before he fell to his knees and took the girl from Sherra, holding the girl against him, trying to give her warmth as her body faded and shifted back into its human form.

What Camb—what everyone saw next—left them in complete awe, complete shock and grief, that they couldn't move. In Alex's arms was a now naked form of a girl, of Emma—their Emma. _Emma!_ Camb thought and then immediately remembered what he had done to her earlier. _No...no, this can't be._ He heard his mother's shouts of joy, and then the quick sobs of grief and realization.

Alex cried as he brushed some loose, bloody hair out of Emma's broken face. "Oh Emma...please, hang on. I'm going to get you some help." he looked up at Camb. "What are you waiting for! Help her!" he couldn't budge. He had said those hateful things to her, beaten her and hurt her beyond anything. How could he be a king when he couldn't recognize his sister's eyes staring back at him? What kind of brother was he?

Charging passed the frozen Cambyses, was Locke and Celes, and Terra. "Emma, sshh...sshh...do you know who I am? Who am I Emma?" he asked, trying to get her to stay with him. The girl twitched in pain and the coughed.

"S-Sherra...s-she-" the woman beside Alex hushed the girl.

"I'm right here, Emma. Sssh, stay awake, okay? Just hold on."

"I-I-tried...I tried..."

"I know, I know...everything will be okay now. Sarah, she's safe now, _because_ of you. Because of everything you've done for us, for her. You're so brave, Emma, so intelligent, so sweet. Don't let this defeat you. Remember when you stood up to Derell for me and Sarah? Remember? I know you have the strength, just fight it. Don't close your eyes, okay?" the girl reached for Sherra's hand and smiled a bit when the woman gripped her hand. "Good girl."

Snarling and stomping on the ground, Derell howled. "How dare you! How dare you!"

Terra made it to Emma's side and quickly took her cape up, her tears running down her face as she covered her baby girl up. "Oh Emma, Oh Emma..." she couldn't control her tears as she held her daughter's hand. Still shocked and numb, Camb managed to step forward until he was standing behind his mother, looking down at his sister. The one he hadn't seen in so long...the one he had just beaten into a pulp. He swallowed.

"No matter!" they all looked up at Derell, who was now pale faced and deranged looking. "I don't need her anymore! I've gotten all I want and need from her, she's nothing more than disobedient trash now!"

"Shut your mouth!" Alex snarled, trying to control his rage and his need to shred Derell to pieces. He needed to stay with Emma while Celes and Terra tried to heal her wounds. "How can you be such a monster? You've ruined the life of an innocent girl! A girl who was full of so much love and trust! You've destroyed her!"

"Innocent? Clearly you don't know who this girl really is, or what she has done." A sick grin appeared on his face. "That's not all I've done to her." Catching on to what he had meant, Alex bit down on his lower lip, trying to stop himself from leaving Emma's side. "You think I'd have such a beautiful girl in my presence for _just_ military purposes?" his laughter was so loud, so evil. Alex's anger was reaching new peaks, he couldn't control it much longer. "She was so sweet, wasn't sure?" he asked, knowing Alex had experienced Emma's tender touch before.

Edgar had managed to get to the group when he heard this. Quickly, he glanced at Alex. _He...he touched my daughter before?_ He didn't know the day Emma wrote about in her journal...actually went further. And then he looked down at the pale figure of his daughter, the ghostly breathing a deadly rhythm in his mind. He wanted to push them all away and hold his daughter, begging for forgiveness, but the discussion going on around him caught his attention as his wife and Celes attended to Emma's condition. Alex's eyes were burning with rage. A flash of the time in Emma's room ripped through his mind and only increased his anger.

"You...you monster!" he rolled his jacket up and gently laid Emma's head on the cushion as he stood, his pose full of wraith and rage. "She did nothing to you! She is an angel! An angel you decided to pluck the wings from!" he unsheathed his sword. "I will never let that go. You will die by my hands!"

"Oh? Don't you want to hear all about Emma's little 'life'?" he smiled as he glanced down at Emma's form from across the small field. "I'm sure you remember the burning sensation you got when you touched her. It was almost like she casted a spell over you, torturing you with her beautiful innocence, her soft skin that burned like fire...or those bone-chilling eyes that could make even the most sane man go mad with jealously and rage. Don't you remember the spell she put you under?"

"Shut up!"

"Or how it felt to touch her? How pert her breasts were? How soft her skin was under your hands and fingers?"

"I said shut up!" he ran forward, ready to strike this man down where he stood. Stepping to the side, Derell knocked Alex to his chin and placed his boot on his back, holding him down.

"With my control over her I didn't just receive the feeling from touching her, forcing her—with my control, I made her submit. I forced her to act with me, I forced her to act as if she enjoyed it. With my control, I made her move with me, even if she fought so hard not to. I didn't have to_ just_ experience my lust in my own form. Through my control over her, I could make it seem as if she were my _real_ lover. With this...that burning sensation grew to such...such great heights! The pleasure alone...the energy a man feels, the power...oh, it was fulfilling!" he chuckled when Alex growled, trying to block out what he was saying. "Of course, it wasn't completely fun if I forced her that way. The old fashion way was better in some terms..."

"Araaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Derell gasped when a wave of hard air smashed into him and sent him yards away and into a platoon of his own men. Alex got up, holding his bleeding lip as he turned to see Camb, his hands outstretched toward him. Slowly, he dropped his hands. Quickly, Alex turned to fight Derell but paused when he saw him sitting confidently among his men.

"Shall I share one last secret then?" he asked and then glanced over at Sherra. "Don't think I forgot about you Sherra! I will get my baby girl back...along with Emma's baby!"

Alex, Camb and everyone gasped. _B-Baby? Emma's baby?_ Realizing what he meant, Camb turned his head down, toward the ground as if the word and thought alone was enough to make his sick. _She's...pregnant? Or was pregnant?_

"What are you babbling about?" Alex snarled. "What did you do?"

That evil laughter came again. "Oh why don't you ask Sherra? I'm sure she can tell you exactly what happened. She tried to stop me, but her little plan with her secret lover could not stop me!" he snapped his fingers and turned, his army quickly making a exit before they were overrun.

"Emma's stable now!" Terra shouted, relieved. "She'll be okay! As long as we can get her to some shelter and a doctor to fully care for her. Our cures aren't strong enough." Locke was trying to help with the cures as well, but could not heal the girl.

"Dad, help Locke lift Emma." Camb ordered, turning away from them. "I need to have a talk with Alex." the man in question turned to look at him, his expression hard.

* * *

The whole castle was in a hurry! Their princess was finally saved and what's more, the kingdom was saved! Of course, they knew she was used to kill people across the globe, they believed the better judgment of the world wouldn't see her as responsible for actions, seeing as she was controlled, literally, by a mad-man. The whole kingdom was praying for Emma's recover, even her future safety. Mobs of people stood outside the castle's doors were seen every day praying for Emma, even yelling that if she were to be punished, they would revolt against the world and help to "free" her from her charges.

By now, all of the world knew of Emma's powers and her transforming skills and none of them could care any less. She was a Figaro child, of royalty. She was a child in a bad time, she was an item to Derell, an opposing country that had sent someone over to harm her and the nation. That was enough to spark hatred against Alzar and love for Emma.

A week rolled by and Emma had yet to regain consciousness. During this whole time Terra, Alex, Camb and Cadence barely left her side. Edgar, Locke, Ben and the others would visit, but not everyone could stay, or were allowed to. The doctors picked who could stay and who couldn't. And as odd as it appeared to Edgar, the doctors ensured him that whenever he entered the room, Emma's breathing and heart-rate would increase drastically. So they had to shorten whatever time he had with her in half, for her safety.

Of course this came as upsetting, but Edgar would do anything for his daughter now. He would never harm her again...he'd love her like he was supposed to. And when she woke up, he'd never stop spoiling her and hugging her.

When another day passed, Camb was sitting at the side of Emma reading a book aloud for her while he waited for his mother and wife to come back from their lunch and break when he heard movement. He looked up and smiled warmly when he saw one of Emma's eyes opening. He could tell she was trying to adjust to the light. He stood and she didn't seem to notice him, which meant the time asleep caused more than he thought. He smiled even more.

"Emma?" She jumped a bit at the sudden noise and then closed her eyes and then opened them again, as if "seeing" messed with her hearing. "Oops..." he muttered, a bit shy and awkward around his sister now. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm so sorry."

She blinked again, not believing the voice she just heard. "C-Cambyses?"

"Sssh, Em, just call me Camb." he laughed a bit and then leaned down to lay a hand on hers. She jerked away from his sudden touch and then frowned, tears forming in her eyes.

"A-Am I-I de-dead?"

"No, no!" he noticed her shivering and then covered her up a bit more. "You're okay now, you're safe. You're far away from Derell, or Luke, and even Alzar. You are back in Figaro...mom is out getting lunch with Cadence, but they will be back soon."

"I'm...home?"

"Yup!" he saw her frown. "Do you want me to get mom?"

"Mom?" she echoed, and then started to cry. "mom is here? R-really?"

"Yes, yes, Emma. She is." _Didn't I just say that? She must be really hurt..._ "I'll get her—"

"Don't leave me..." she rushed, gasping. "P-please?"

"I'll be right back! I promise!"

"No! P-please stay, Camb...please..."

"Alex is here." he muttered, wondering if that would calm her. "He's right outside the door. Let me get him so I can get mom."

"Alex?" she muttered, as if she couldn't believe him. "Al-Alex? He's _really_ here?"

"Yes, I'll send him in." she heard the door open and then rapid footsteps and frowned as she concentrated on them. And then the sound entered the room and she froze, waiting for his voice. Frustration and awkwardness made tears form in her eyes as she heard gentle footsteps coming closer to the bed. Her eyes were open, she knew it, but everything was so blurry, she couldn't see. But she could smell someone...she couldn't recognize it, but she knew it _had_ to be _him_. It had to be Alex. She could smell everything in the room, but this smell wasn't old to her. Or maybe she forgot Alex's smell? No, he smelled so musky all the time, so fresh and warm. She couldn't forget that smell. He had to have changed his smell somehow...

"Emma...?" she felt so light then, like the sound of his voice just brought her so much security, so much love and warmth. She started to sob and felt gentle, yet strong hands, push her down when she tried to get up from her bed. "Sssh, Emma...ssh, you're fine now. I'm here and I will never let anything happen to you again. Sssh, it hurts me to see you cry." she felt him dry the tears around her eyes, careful so he didn't cause her pain and chuckled as he sat down beside her, holding her hand. "I forgot how beautiful and tender you are, Emma."

"A-Alex, I m-missed you so much!" everything was becoming less blurry by the second. She could see shapes, and spotted him quickly, turning her head just a bit. "Please, please don't let them get me again, please?"

"Of course, of course. I will never let another person lay their hands on you. You are my angel, and I will never let them have you."

"I d-dreamed of you e-every night—"

"Emma, please, you need your rest. You have suffered terrible...please rest."

"W-Will you stay with me?"

He laughed, as if asking him that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard. "Of course. You don't have to ask; I will stay as long as you want."

"A-Alex?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"...can you s-say it again?"

"It? Say what?" he laughed softly, confused. He brushed some hair out of her face and gently rubbed his thumb against her bruised cheek. She got frustrated and frowned, shaking her head a bit.

"...when I l-left. You said you would l-love me even after I le-left..."

Alex smiled and took her hand again, remembering exactly what she meant. He never did get to say it right, did he? "I love you Emma and I have never stopped loving you. Since the day you left I made plans to steal you away from them and take you someplace far away so they couldn't find us. And then when I heard about...about Edgar trading you, I made a new plan to break you free. I almost did a few times, but the damn boat kept pulling away."

Emma gasped, remembering a soldier who tried to help her. "Y-you were that soldier?"

"No, that was my friend. He was helping out..." just then the door opened and Terra entered the room. She gasped and ran over, taking Emma's hand.

"Oh Emma! I missed you so much! Oh my poor baby!" Getting up, Alex left the room, giving Emma some time with her mother.

Outside Emma's hospital room, Alex saw Cambyses, Cadence, Edgar, Ben and everyone else, waiting eagerly. Alex smiled. "She's awake and talking." Edgar sighed, as if he just released a breath that took away all his worries and guilt.

"Is she..._alright_ alright?" Ben asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...does she freak out if you touch her? Because when she was first raped and I or anyone even moved too quick, she'd freak out. Is she like that...?"

"I'm not sure. She didn't get quite upset when I touched her hand. But then again, it was just her hand..."

"Can I go in?" Cambyses asked next, frowning.

"I don't think you should. Let her talk to your mom first. I don't think she'll want many males in there, even if they are family."

"She won't want to see me, right?" everyone turned to look at Edgar. They were all frowning, sad, except Alex. He hated Edgar for what he did.

"Would you want to see someone who traded you off to your raper?" At Alex's statement, Camb gripped his hands.

"Cut it out! My dad did what had to be done! He thought Emma was banished, okay?"

"So? How does that justify anything? She was his baby girl, youngest in your family! And he traded her off like property and now he expects her to be fine about it? That's wrong!"

"I will never forgive myself for what I've done...and I don't expect her to. But that doesn't mean I don't love her. She is my daughter, my tiny little girl...I know I destroyed her trust, and I don't deserve another chance. I just want to see her, once last time, and see if she is okay...I still love her with all my heart, please, just let me see her, I won't speak or anything..."

Alex looked away. "I'm not the one to say yes or no...Emma is and will be the only one. Its far too soon for you to talk to her—"

"Just let him see her! That's all he wants to do!" Cambyses growled. "You aren't family, you don't get a say!"

"I've been better family to her more than you have!" Alex snapped, stepping up to Camb. "For months and years before her rape, you guys treated her like trash! You'd visit her at Thamasa and you'd treat her like she wasn't apart of the family! You ridiculed her and teased her to the point that she began to think of herself as a nuisance! She thought she was part of your family! Did I make her feel like this? No! I will make the decisions she can't from now on!"

"If you speak out like that to me again, I will have you shackled!" Camb threatened. Alex laughed at his attempt and shrugged.

"Yea, why don't you use that attitude in front of Emma?" Camb froze and looked away. "That's what I thought. You still don't even realize what she's gone through and you want her father to just step into the room?"

"I made a mistake..." everyone looked over at Edgar. "when she was raped, I didn't visit her once and that's what hurt her most, at the time...I won't make the same mistake twice. She might hate me even more, but I will not repeat past problems. I'm going in." he pushed Alex out of the way and opened the door gently to see Terra holding Emma's hand. The girl was talking and immediately stopped at the new scent in the room. Edgar was about to gasp at what he saw, but clamped a hand over his mouth. Her eyes...they were dark red and her ears, they were so much more pointy, and her teeth, they looked a bit sharper, as if she was still in a semi-change. Was it because she couldn't control it? Or was she just so weak it was by accident? He swallowed back his fear, waiting for her to say his name and get upset. Instead, all she did was blink.

"W-who just entered?" she asked her mother, slightly inclining her head toward her mother. Glancing over at Edgar, Terra saw him shake his head and frowned.

"No one, Emma."

"...please don't lie to me." Terra looked down. "I can smell whoever it is..."

"Its...Its—"

"Its me, Emma." she gasped at the sound of the man's voice. Her bottom lip started to tremble as tears filled her darkened eyes.

"E-Edgar?" he smiled a bit and then took a few steps into the room.

_Edgar? What was I expecting? 'I love you daddy!"? What is wrong with me?_ "Yes, its me Emma...is it okay if I stay?" she was silent, yet the look of disappointment and anger on her face told him all he needed to know. Sadly, he said: "You hate me, don't you?" she didn't budge or say anything. "Do you?"

"Yes." she admitted, the tears falling now. "You did what-whatever you could for the king-kingdom and C-Camb, right? Yes—yes, I hate you now..."

"Emma, don't say that!" Terra insisted, appalled. "Your father loves you! What are you saying?"

"N-No he doesn't," she muttered, eyes turned away from them. "He ne-never loved me. I wasn't enough for him."

Edgar gripped his hands. How could she question his love for her? He knew he made a huge—huge— mistake, but...he loved her. "Then yes—the kingdom does matter more than you, Emma. Is _that_ what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes! You can leave now!" she snapped, her eyes got darker as she bared her teeth at him like an animal. Edgar swore and kicked at the wall, causing his wife and daughter to flinch.

"I was already leaving...!" he hissed, turning for the door. Terra glanced over at Emma with tears in her eyes.

"How could you say that to him? You know he loves you!"

"He loves me?" she asked, offended. "Is-is it l-love when you give your-your daughter to p-people who were go-going to hurt her and t-t-torture her? How is that l-love?" she asked, crying. "I sp-spent nights and nights wondering wh-what his love was. I-I g-gave up after I re-realized it doesn't apply to m-me..."

"H-How can you be this way, Emma...?" her mother asked, shocked. "How can you...how can you be so blind?"

"B-Blind? To what?" she coughed a bit from the pain from shouting and relaxed against her bed.

"To what you are doing to Edgar!"

"W-what _I am_ doing...?" she asked, confused.

"Exactly what Derell or Luke did to you." she gasped at that. "You let them rub off on you Emma...please fight back the evil they've done to you..."

"W-what does tha-that mean?" she growled. "You th-think I'm like them?" there was silence. "If...if you f-feel that way, why are you h-here?" again, silence. "If you h-hate me so much why don't you l-leave?" _was this all for nothing?_ She thought in despair. _They didn't want me back...they didn't want me._

"Emma, I don't hate you—" Terra tried to explain herself, but Emma snarled.

"Get out!" her voice took on the sound of a demonic being—no, to Terra, it sounded like her, when she was in her Esper form back in the day. She stood watching her daughter's snarling toward her, her eyes sparking with rage, her teeth bared at her—she looked like a barbaric animal.

Terra frowned._ Is this what I looked like to my friends?_ She nodded. "I'll leave..."

* * *

Camb had witnessed his parents leaving the room in a hurry. They looked upset and worried. Sighing, he decided to go in and inspect what had occurred. Stepping into the room, he saw Emma crying. She had rolled over on her side and he knew it was painful. He couldn't see her as she was hiding under the blankets and he suspected she didn't smell him enter. He walked over by her side and laid a hand on her gently. Her sobbing was so...hurtful sounding.

"Emma...oh Emma, everything will be okay soon. I promise..."

The next day Cambyses headed to Emma's room for a visit, but when he arrived, he found Alex talking with her. He didn't want to interrupt them, so he turned and left. It was becoming a habit of his. He used it as an excuse to not see her. For three days straight he found Alex with Emma, but he never saw Alex touch her. He began to wonder how far Derell and Luke mentally damaged her...

On the fourth day, he opened the door to her room and saw her looking out the window from her bed. Alex wasn't with her. She smelled him and then turned her head to him when he moved. He smiled faintly at his baby sister and teasingly said, laughing, "Where is your boyfriend?"

A blush appeared over her face and her stare fumbled and then fell down to her hands. "I-I thought you w-were going to the meeting..."

"Meeting?"

"Its the 2nd of the month. A-Aren't you supposed to at the Council's place?"

Camb came over to sit by her, a victorious face on. "Oh...I didn't tell you, did I? I got rid of the Council-men." Emma gasped.

"E-even Brud?" she quickly glanced up to grab his stare.

"Brud? Why would you signal him out?" she looked away. "Emma? What's wrong?"

"No-nothing. I'm just a little tired..."

"That's understandable..." he frowned. "Um, Emma?" she nodded. "I'm-I'm sorry for everything I said to you at the battlefield."

She smiled a bit. "Its okay...you didn't know it was me. Besides, it was true." Camb froze. "Doesn't matter that it wasn't made on my own choice, I murdered people." _there and at Figaro. I'm a monster._

"You were forced to."

"I still did it." he couldn't win with her, he knew that.

"Its different when you are forced, Emma. Mom was forced too, she had a slave crown on. You had, from what I gather, injections taking control over your body and mind."

Emma sighed and leaned back against her bed. "Camb...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

"What am I?" Her question seemed simple enough. He could say 'You're family!' he knew what she meant. What _was_ she? What _monster_ was she? _Why_ did she transform and murder?_ How_ could she transform? _Why_ didn't she know _what_ she was?

"Emma—"

"—please answer me, Cambyses. What am I?"

"You're my sister—"

"—_What_ am I, Camb?"

"Emma, you are my _sister_."

"What am I?" she shouted. "What aren't you telling me? I'm not normal, Camb! I turned into a...a something and attacked people! What am I?"

Camb sat in silence for a few moments before taking a deep breath. "Are you sure you don't want mom to explain?" she shook her head. How could he tell his sister that everyone in her family and the Returners' eldest parents knew what she was and things about her mother and her past she didn't? How could he tell her such a thing and make her feel, yet again, not part of the family? And so Cambyses explained to Emma everything she didn't know. He told her why they sent her away, why they could only visit her twice every year, why Thamasa was picked (magical elements that bound her from transforming fully), why Relm and Gau were the ones to "raise" her and everything else. When he was done, he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"So I'm a monster?"

"No, you aren't..."

"Is...Is that why Edgar gave me up?" he could see the tears forming and sighed.

"Emma, you may not believe this, but dad loves you. He's acted like an idiot! He's done really, really wrong things, but he loves you...he always will."

"T-that's not wh-what the letter said..."

"Letter?"

"I-I'm sure mom still has it. I saw her pick it up. Go ask for her to show you..."

Sighing as he got up, Camb smiled just a bit. "I'll see you later, okay?" she nodded. He was going to hug and kiss her cheek, but decided against it. "Remember what I said, okay?" just as he turned, Alex entered the room with a tray of oatmeal cookies and two glasses of cold milk. He slightly blushed when he saw Camb and then hurried into the room. Camb could see a smile light up on his sister's sad face immediately at her lover's appearance. _One more tease I suppose,_ he decided.

"So I'll leave you two love birds some time alone." Emma gasped and hid her face from the two boys quickly, while Alex awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. When he left, Alex sighed.

"Sorry it took me so long..." he chuckled, weakly. He sat down and waited for her to sit up straight before he put the tray on her lap. "Fresh cookies...Rosie made them for you." Emma smiled shyly at him and then, with shaking arms bruised and cut up from her torture, picked a cookie up and sighed at the gooey, melty texture of the cookie. She started to nibble on the cookie, letting it melt in her mouth. He could see a delight in her eyes spark that looked like it remained dormant in her since her trade. He tried not to frown. "I take it you haven't had sweets in a while?"

She nodded and ate the cookie. "Jaey...djast...betah...sthan..." she swallowed. "I...remembered." he laughed.

"Would you object to more sweets then?" she shook her head and blushed when he got up and leaned over to attempt to kiss her cheek. At first, she recognized the movement as friendly, but then everything rushed back to her and she started to cry.

"No-no, don't!" Alex quickly froze his action and slowly pulled away from her terrified face. He saw the shame wash over the fear a moment later and wanted to hug her and tell her it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't. "I-I'm s-sorry...I-I...I think I need rest." he nodded and got up.

"Alright then...goodnight Emma. I'll see you tomorrow, my lovely angel."

* * *

"None of you have told her yet?" Cadence was outraged. How could they not tell Emma about it! It was important! It was happening to _her_, not them! How could they be so selfish! "How can you guys just sit around acting like nothing happened when you know what he has done to her?"

"Cadence..." Camb frowned. "Its...its not that easy. We can't just tell her."

"Why not? Are you keeping Alex to this as well?

"Well, yes. Even he knows its too soon."

"Its this kind of thinking that caused this sort of mess!" she snapped. "I'm telling her! She deserves to know! Everyone knows before she does and its in her, not you!" just then Alex entered the study, far away from Emma's new accurate earshot range.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Emma!" Cadence growled. "Out of all the people in this kingdom, I thought _you'd_ have more sense than this!"

"What are you talking about, Cadence?"

"Why haven't you told Emma she's pregnant yet?" Alex froze and then changed his gaze to the others.

"Yesterday I tried to kiss her cheek and she got upset...I don't want this news to send her into a unmanageable condition."

"She's going to figure it out sooner or later! She'll know her pains that will soon be here can't possible be because of her injuries! She'll know something is up and when she figures it out with no help from you guys, she will never forgive you!"

"Will you stop yelling at me!" he growled, his eyes flaring with rage. "You don't think I don't know any of this? She will hate me! But I'd rather have her hate me then an emotional, nut-case!" he turned away from her. "I can't even touch her...what will this do to her?" he sighed. "No one here is suitable to tell her..."

"I can try." Terra weakly offered.

"I'm sorry, Terra...but you can't." Cadence laid a hand on her shoulder. "She's not exactly...fond of you guys right now."

"But I'm her mother..." She sobbed, leaning against her husband for support. "She'll never love me again...will she?"

"Oh, now you know that's not true, Terra." Edgar smiled at her. "She's upset with us right now...its best we get someone else to tell her."

Crossing his arms to think, Alex grouped all the people Emma knew into his head and started to go through their names. When they all came out as a "no" he sighed. Who can I get that she'll trust and listen to? Suddenly, he saw an image of the woman from before that cradled Emma in her arms during their fight and gasped, jumping up. "That woman from the battle field! Emma seemed to have really trusted her! Is she still in the castle?"

Edgar nodded. "Yes, the men had found her baby when she left it alone in one of the guest rooms. I guess she snuck in...so the guards have put her on lock up until Cambyses decided on what to do with her."

"That's right," Camn admitted, sheepishly. "I forgot...alright, explain to Sherra the situation and see what happens. Tell her if she tells Emma, she can not only stay in Figaro and under our protection, but she will not be hounded by guards or anything. We'll even provide rooms and food, even for the baby."

Alex nodded. "Alright, I'll try." he saw Terra's teary eyes and frowned. "Don't worry much Terra," he smiled at her. "Emma doesn't hate you...just believe that and you'll be fine." and then he ran off.

* * *

"And you want to me to just tell her?"

"No, not 'just' tell her. Explain it...make her understand. I don't want her to...to freak out. Can't you explain it so she doesn't get that upset?"

Sherra sighed and held her baby girl against her chest as she thought. "I could try...but I can't guarantee anything."

When Sherra arrived at the door of Emma's room beside Alex, she took a deep breath. "Promise me you won't go against your word?"

"Cambyses nor would I ever go against our word." she nodded and opened the door, smiling when she saw the girl turn her head to the unexpected smell. Her eyes went wide as tears formed.

"S-Sherra?"

"Its been a while since we talked, huh Emma?" the kind woman asked, walking over when the girl started to cry.

"I-I missed you s-so much!"

"Emma, there is something I need to tell you and there is no easy way to say this." the girl frowned, and then gasped.

"Is Sarah okay? Did she get hurt because of me? Oh no, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no! Sarah is fine, she's sleeping in her room with that girl Cadence."

"Cadence?" she blinked. "Oh..."

"Emma, do you think I could have a moment to discuss something with you please?" the girl nodded and Sherra sat down beside her. "Back at the battlefield...is there anything you remember? Anything? Can you tell me everything you remember and I mean everything?" the girl took a few seconds before she nodded and recited everything she could remember. From the start to the end...yet it stopped when she was struck, saw Sherra and then passed out. Knowing that she had to explain to Emma what occurred bothered Sherra. She knew the girl only got pregnant because she wasn't there to give her the special medication that prevented any babies being conceived. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took Emma's hand, which made alarm spark in the young girl's eyes.

"Promise me you won't take this out on your family?" she weakly nodded. "Emma...when you passed out, Derell had told your family something about yourself." _How please take this okay..._ "Emma...Emma you're-you're pregnant." The shock that hit Emma couldn't be described. Sherra could see everything fall apart for Emma, and for an instant, she was ready to 'end' it all if she asked. But then she shook her head and attempted to reach out for Emma. "Emma, I know—"

"Y-you aren't l-lying?" she asked, weakly, her voice hoarse. "No, no, no!" She started to sob incoherently. "I-I can't be!"

"I know its hard, Emma, but...but its true." _That bastard managed one more thing against you..._

"No! No I can't be!" she covered her face with her hands. _How will Alex love me now? What life will I have with a baby from...from a monster? No...I'm the monster. A monster and a monster created a baby, yes, then its normal...no, but I want Alex! Alex won't want me if I have Derell's baby...he won't even love me anymore._ The tears began to sting the cuts on her face, trapped behind her hands."H-how...? How will A-Alex lo-love me now?"

Sherra sighed and laid a hand on the girl's shoulder, softly. "If he loved you like he said, this will not faze him, understand?" she looked up at the woman with tender eyes. Sherra could see behind those dark red eyes, that this girl was the most gentle being on the planet, despite all the murder she was forced to do. Who wouldn't love her? A man would be insane not to! She was beautiful, smart (too smart for her own good!), innocent and caring, most of all brave. Emma frowned, unsure.

"You think s-so?"

"Of course! You could always tell him," she suggested, fully knowing Alex already knew. "I bet he won't care one bit...well, at least not in a bad way."

"A-Aren't I... I don't think I'm r-ready for a baby, Sherra...es-especially from _Him_."

"Emma, a child doesn't pertain what the parent had or was. His evil can only touch this child if the child wants the growth of evil. His parents don't define who he or she is."

"S-so it won't be like...like Luke?"

"I have a strong feeling the baby will be taking only from you, Emma." that made the girl smile. She looked tired. "I should go..."

"Sherra?"

"Hmm?"

"...can you ask Alex to come in?" Sherra nodded and wished the girl a good night before leaving. When she spotted Alex sitting on one of the chairs to the side walls, she waved to him.

"She wants to see you. She doesn't know you already know about the pregnancy. So if she tells you, act surprised. She's convinced you won't love her anymore after this." Alex frowned.

"That's absurd. Of course I'll still love her." he entered the room and closed the door. He smiled at her and walked over.

"Hello again, Emma." she looked up at him with a desperate expression.

* * *

_And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys like it! :D_

_Looking forward to any reviews! ;)  
_


	16. Plans

Chapter: Plans

Emma had fallen asleep after crying and crying over telling him what she was told. He was sure it would wear her down, but he didn't suspect it to tire her so much. After apologizing to him for getting pregnant she had begun to become quieter and quieter with her 'rambling' and eventually fell into a more peaceful state. He smiled a bit as he held her hand, rubbing her knuckles, trying to keep her warm even though she was asleep. The door creaked open and he glanced over to see Terra, a frown on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back later—" she turned to leave, but Alex stopped her.

"—No, stay. I'm not sure I handled this right, at all."

"I know you did better than me, or would be better, if I tried." Her face was worn with fatigue and worry, and Alex knew it was solely for Emma. "Just stay with her; that will help her through it all."

"Terra, wait." The older queen stopped at the doorway. "She needs her mom, I can't be a substitute for you, and she needs you, not me."

"Emma will never forgive me—us. We betrayed her, we ruined her life, and she will never love me again—"

"—You don't know that!" he hissed. "Just try and talk to her." Emma moaned to the sudden increase in noise; she rolled her head to one side, twitching to some sore muscles. "Please, you're her mother. If she knows her mother won't speak to her, who do you think will be next?" Terra avoided his eyes and then left the room.

(August 4th)

When Emma's eyes opened a little later in the morning, she could barely see Alex sitting beside the bed, his head hanging off one side, his left hand clutched around hers. She blinked to clear her eyes and gently gripped his hands. He awoke and smiled tiredly at her, and for once in his life, he was truly happy. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life. "Mornin' sleepy head."

A small touch of a smile kissed her beaten face, just a bit before disappearing. "Alex?" she didn't think he'd stay after what she told him. She frowned. "I…I thought you w-would have left."

"Left? Why would I? I'm perfectly happy where I am, besides the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He took her hand in both of his and softly kissed her fingers, which made her giggle a bit.

"I th-thought that...what's wrong with me would make you want to leave me."

"And what's wrong with you, exactly?" he cocked an eye brow at her and flaunted his good looks and charming smile at her. She looked away, muttering that he knew what she meant. "Oh, you mean me not kissing you yet..."

"No, not that." she whispered. "You know..."

"And why would _that_ mean something is wrong with you? I already explained to you, Emma; this does not bother me. I still love you, no matter what and I will remain that way until I die old and happy."

"But—but I'm pr-pregnant with _his_ baby." She protested, tears filling her eyes. "How can you love me then? When I'm carrying his child?" her voice broke at the end of her sentence and she started to cry again. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I don't care whose child that is. I will raise him, or her, if you'll allow me, I mean." She gasped at his bold statement into jumping into adulthood to raise a baby.

"Y-you'd really do that...?" her red eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course I would," he grinned at her. "You are my love; the child is now _my_ family. It only seems right, since I'll be loving his mother for ages and ages to come."

"You do-don't have to, Alex." Her voice was breaking again and he laughed.

"But I want to...can't you just let me? I'm not leaving even if you tell me to, so just deal with it girly!" he saw her smile return, and this time, it didn't fade. "I would like one thing though..." she asked what it was and he winked at her. "Why one of the greatest things next to your heart—" he puckered his lips. "—a kiss!" her mouth trembled when he finished and she looked away. He quickly ceased his teasing and sighed. "Emma, I was only playing, I'm sorry..."

"I-Its fine, Alex." She offered a weak laugh. "I'm sorry I can't…do what you want."

"Emma, look—" the door opened and Cambyses came in, a smile on his face. Alex growled. _That damn fool!_ He leaned away from Emma in annoyance.

"Heya Em," he leaned over to softly hug his sister, and to Alex's surprise, she didn't budge or resist his simple, family sign of love and that made Alex feel even worse. She could trust her brother, but not him, the man she loved? He sighed in disappointment at himself. "How are you today? Cadence told me to bring over some cookies," he held the plate out. "Your favorite, of course." He sat down on the opposite side of her bed and placed the cookie tray on the dresser. She smiled at her older brother, and Alex could see even the pain in Cambyses' eyes as he looked at his broken and battered sister.

"I-I'm fine, Camb...thank you for bringing the cookies." She yawned a bit. "H-how…are you? I-I'm so sorry that D-Derell—" her eyes stated to mist over. "—_took_ you."

He knew she meant tortured and frowned a bit. "Emma, please, that isn't your fault." He reached out to touch her cheek, to rub a stray tear away with a loving smile. "Please don't cry, I'm fine, it's not your fault."

"But you only w-went over there be-because of me. And n-now I've caused you trouble."

"I went over there _for_ you, Emma, not that it's your fault. Trouble? What are you talking about? In fact, the trouble was you not being here to cause us family grief." He chuckled a bit. "We've all missed you Emma, a lot." Before she could protest, he spoke again. "I actually need to talk with your boyfriend outside." she blushed at his term for Alex and looked down, trying to hide her red face. "we need to talk about a lot of stuff—I'm sure he told you that he was in the Alzarian Empire, so he can help us out a lot." She nodded weakly and watched as the two men left the room.

Within a few moments, a knock was heard on her door and she looked up to see Cadence, smiling happily at her. Emma was surprised, she didn't expect Cadence. "Candence?"

"Sorry I haven't checked in for a bit. I've had some things to tend to." Emma's eyes went wide as Cadence came into the room. She usually had a jacket or a robe over her, but today, she didn't and Emma could see the woman's swollen belly perfectly.

"You're pregnant?" she muttered, stunned. Her mind ran to Alex and immediately thought it was his. "W-why didn't Camb tell me?" she asked, secretly asking if it was his. Cadence smiled a bit at Emma.

"He was just worried about you, and every time he came to your room, Alex was here. He didn't want to bother you."

"How long?"

The woman smiled some more. "I'm in my fifth month." Emma looked down. _Not much longer now…_

"Cadence?"

"Hmm?" she sat down after closing the door.

"What's…it feel like?"

"What do you mean? What does what feel like?"

"Having a baby in you." She muttered, as if it wasn't hard to get what she meant before. Cadence was silent.

"Honestly?" Emma nodded. Cadence was surprised to see the old innocence still in Emma's eyes and smiled. "It makes me happy. Having a baby is just...it's the most beautiful thing I can possibly think of. It's the greatest gift, especially since I'm having—" she stopped and then looked down. "—Emma, it doesn't matter whose the baby's father. It will be the most precious thing you've ever seen, I promise."

Emma blinked a few times before answering. "Will it hurt like…" her eyes became watery just a bit. "...will it hurt like it did for my first time?"

"Well, when you give birth, it'll hurt. I only know so much from being told. I haven't given birth yet." She giggled a bit, which caused Emma to become a little flustered. "But it's the greatest feeling I've ever had, to have a baby growing inside of me. My own little bundle of joy..."

Emma looked concerned about something. "Cadence, do you think Alex will _really_ want to stay with me?"

"Of course, Emma. Don't you believe in him?" the young girl's face was struck with concern and fear. "Emma, what's wrong? This has far more to do than Alex still loving you, doesn't it?" the girl was still quiet. "Emma please, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone else, I promise."

"Derell...he...he—" she swallowed and looked down at her fingers as she sub-consciously messed with the blanket. "—He m-made me do things."

"Emma, it's not your fault, he made you kill those people—" Cadenced stopped when she saw Emma's eyes fill with tears, as if something else and far worse, occurred. With the silence and a few seconds to think, Cadence caught on and gripped her hands. "—Oh..." she tried to find the right words, but all she could say was, "I'm so sorry, Emma...but why do you think this will change Alex's feelings toward you?"

"Luke said that," she paused for a moment, "that n-no man would ever touch me again be-because of what happened. I'm not…'pure' anymore, so he said he w-was all I had..."

Cadence gritted her teeth in anger."Emma, that isn't true. Alex doesn't care about that, he loves you, no matter what you were _forced_ to do."

"But, it's a-against the law and it brings shame to F-Figaro if you're...you're not p-pure."

"Alex doesn't care about that! And neither should you, Emma!" Cadence gasped. "Who cares what this kingdom thinks! It's about what Alex thinks of you!"

"But I'm r-ruined."

"You're not ruined, Emma." Cadence softened her voice. "You're still you, it doesn't matter what happened as long as you don't allow it to hurt you."

"But w-what if he doesn't want to be with me after? I-I don't want to be alone, Ca-Cadence. Not again."

"If—and that's a really, really strong 'if' Emma—he doesn't want to be with you, you won't be alone. I'll be there, your brothers, your family—everyone who loves you will still be there."

She sniffed back tears. "P-Promise?" Cadence nodded.

"I promise Emma."

The next day, Edgar decided to check in on Emma. It was during a rest hour of hers and he made sure he was quiet when he opened the door. Lying peacefully on her bed, a book sliding off the edge of the bed and the window releasing beautiful, warm rays down on her face, Edgar smiled. He glanced around the room to see if Alex were there and smiled when he didn't see him and entered the room.

He could hear her gentle breathing, and sadly, the struggle. He came over by her side and stared down at her peaceful face for a few seconds before reaching down to pull the blanket up and over her body, to keep her warm. As he did it, he saw the binding done to her legs and sighed. How could someone hurt her? She was so…sweet and innocent. He wondered how exactly her legs were broken, but decided against it as it would most likely anger him. He leaned down to kiss her cheek—which made her twitch and roll her head over to the other side—and gave her one last look before heading for the door. Before he could leave, he heard her gasp and glanced back, worried she caught him. But when he saw her face, he knew she was having a nightmare, as her face was struck with horror and tears had started to run down her cheeks.

He wanted so badly to run over and hug her, take away all her fears as a father should do. But he knew if she woke to him, it would end badly. So he opened the door and spotted Alex heading down the hall, who immediately stopped when he saw Edgar leaving her room. The young man's face grew dark with anger as he made his way to the king. "You aren't supposed to be in there."

"I…she didn't see me, I promise. I was just about to get you." Edgar moved out of the way. "She's having a nightmare, you should wake her. If she's anything like Terra when she had nightmares, being woken from them saved her from turmoil." Alex nodded and closed the door on Edgar. The king sighed. _I will always love you, Emma._

Alex paused before shaking Emma awake to listen to her. "…no…please…I did…I did it." her hands gripped the blankets as her face scrambled up in pain, her lips trembled and then her body suddenly went rigid and just as he was about to shake her awake, she relaxed again. He wondered what she was having a nightmare about, and guessed Derell or Luke. But what did she dream exactly? He leaned down and gently shook her awake. She woke in a start, but calmed down as soon as she noticed Alex. A wry smile of past terror appeared on her pale face.

"Hello there, sweet heart." He sat down. "You've been asleep all day, haven't you?" she blushed.

"I'm sorry, I was really tired. It won't happen again—"

"Emma, Emma, calm down dear." He took her hand at her confused face. "I wasn't telling you to stop, I was just asking. You must be really tired to sleep all day. That is what I meant." She looked down; ashamed she assumed an order in his innocent question. "Why do you look so sad...?" it was another innocent question she couldn't help but feel there was more behind. "I've upset you, haven't I?"

"No, no..." she muttered. "Not at all." She looked up at his blurry shape and smiled softly. "I'm...just happy."

"So you're sad because you're happy?" he laughed a bit at her red face. "I'm glad I make you happy Emma. I want to continue to make you happy, hopefully if you'll allow me, for the rest of your life." She tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't, she started to cry which confused Alex and made him lean over to pull her into a gentle hug. "Oh Emma, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you into anything, please dear, please don't cry." She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed her face against his chest, smiling as she cried.

"You...you o-oaf," he smiled at her insult. "I-I'm happy. It's a-a happy cry." He chuckled and held her closer, glad that she wasn't that afraid of him.

"I've missed you more than I can described, Emma." She looked up at him, her eyes still teary. "I really do want to make you happy."

"Alex." his heart fluttered when she said his name, it was the most angelic voice he's ever heard. "You make me ha-happy by just talking t-to me." She leaned her head against his chest. "You don't e-even have to try..." there was rapid knocking at the door and then it opened, revealing a Figaro guard. Alex sighed in relief when he knew Emma couldn't see the man's facial expressions, as they were terrified.

"Sir, the king wishes to see you please."

Alex felt Emma tighten her grip on his shirt and nodded. As soon as the guard left, Alex gently ripped her grip loose and smiled. "I won't be long, Emma."

"B-But you just got here."

"And I'll be back quickly." He kissed her fingers softly, as he knew if he did it any faster, she'd get scared. He kissed her fingers again and then got up. "Rest until I get back, and when I do, I want talk with you, or rather hear everything you have to say." He smiled at her blushing face and turned to leave; glad he could still get her to blush after everything that has happened.

When Alex arrived at Cambyses' chambers, he saw Cadence sitting on a back chair, her nose and eyes red. When he looked around, he saw Edgar and Terra. Terra was still crying, Edgar was holding her, his own eyes dampened. And then toward the back, a dull expression on and a cup—a big cup!—of wine, was Cambyses. Worried, Alex stepped further into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked, fully knowing something bad had occurred. Camb turned to him, his eyes circled by dark rings.

"We got something delivered to us last night while everyone was asleep—unfortunately." He took a deep breath. "I just filled in my parents, and I believe you should hear it as well." He pointed to a chair. "Could you sit please?" Alex sat, right next to Cadence.

"What's going on?" after a few seconds of silence, he gasped. "Is Emma okay?"

"Emma is fine in a sense, but you were right to assume it's about her." Camb muttered as he sat, exhausted. "I was up all night and morning trying to change it, but I'm afraid I can't, and not without a struggle."

"What happened!" he snapped. "Just tell me!"

"Last night, a carrier arrived with some notices. Even though I managed to get rid of the Council, they've convinced seven major cities to...to revolt against us."

"What? Why?"

"Emma." The room was silent. "she's murdered people."

Alex's face wrinkled with anger. "She was being controlled; they can't hold that against her!"

"They shouldn't, but they have managed it. Luckily for us, we still have many, stronger people on our side. All of the Western lands agree with Figaro and that Emma is innocent, but the cities opposing us, they have also decided on a military attack if we 'keep' Emma."

"Then stomped on them and get this over with!" he growled. "Emma will not be harmed, you understand me? I don't care who says what, she will never be touched."

"Alex the opposing cities have allied with Alzar." The young man paused, staring wide eyed at the young king. "If we don't settle it soon, we will have cities attacking us along with the Council members and Alzar. We can't afford it, not now—we'll lose."

"What exactly are you saying?" his voice was full of venom for what he guessed Camb was leading to. "If you say what I'm thinking you'll say, I'll kill you."

"Don't worry, Alex, I would never harm my sister!" he stood up. "But circumstances call for me to do something, to protect everyone and not just her."

"You bastard!" Everyone turned to stare at Alex. "You're just like your father! You are nothing but a spine-less piece of crap!"

"Calm down, I would never harm her!" Camb shouted, clenching his fists by his sides. "Don't ever accuse me of such a thing again!"

"Then what are you going to do 'to protect' your people? Emma won't harm anyone anymore, she's not being controlled!"

"That doesn't matter to them!" Camb smashed his hands flat against the table top. "They care what she did, whether she was responsible for her actions or not, that's how they feel! They are a dangerous enemy now!"

"And do you suppose you'll do to solve this? Throw Emma back to Alzar?" the room was silent, wanting to hear the answer to Alex's question. "Has she not been through enough already?"

"I will think..." Camb turned. "...I will find away to keep her safe." And then he headed off, Cadence hurrying after him to cheer him up. Alex stood in his spot, not yet believing that this was happening, not after just getting her back.

How could the gods be so cruel? He turned to leave, now in a state of worry and anger. "Alex—" it was Terra, he paused. "—Please protect her, from anyone."

Was she telling him to protect Emma even over her own brother? For whatever he'd decide? "I won't let anyone do anything to her, you have my word." And then he left the room.

When he got back to the hall to Emma's room it was a little late and a line of guards were waiting by the door, yet again with expressions of horror on their faces. "What's wrong now?"

"Sir, we...we found something addressed to you, so-so we weren't sure if we should bring it to the king or not—"

"Did you?" he growled. The guard shook his head.

"We didn't open it either. We waited until Miss Emma was asleep, and then we left it in the back room."

"Did you wake her up?" Alex asked them as he opened the door to reveal Emma napping soundly. "Good, you can go now." The men nodded and quickly left him alone. He closed the door and smiled at Emma before covering her up more. She looked so innocent sleeping, as if what happened never occurred and it was just another normal day. Yet looking at her face and body, he knew she'd never be able to act normal again. What happened would stay with her, forever. But maybe she could heal; maybe he'd be the one to help. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, laughing a bit when she mumbled and rolled her head over.

When he headed into the back room, he saw a small box on the table and headed over, reading the label that said: "Fredrick O'Conner/Alex Gabbiani" While at Alzar, that had been his undercover name, the name of a soldier he made up. He knew it was from Derell and sighed as he sat down, holding the box. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be good. He took a deep breath and then opened the box. He saw a rather lengthy note and picked it up, reading just the title. 'From Derell'—" but he put the note down and gasped when he saw what was behind the note.

They were pictures of Emma. His eyes misted over with tears as he picked up the bundle. The front image was of her being tortured by three guards, who were standing in front of Derell. He was grinning ear to ear. They were laying some sort of thin sheet of cloth over her face, which looked like he tightened around her face to keep her from breathing. The picture was dated a while ago; he flipped the page and saw a same basic, animalistic act being done to her. She was being whipped like a slave. The images were getting worse and worse until he had to stop, but not before seeing an image of Emma being stretched on an odd looking machine. The pain in her eyes... He gripped his hands and flipped the same image over, to see a little note from Derell. It was describing how this image was the cause of her broken bones.

Emma woke from a nice sleep she wasn't used to having, or at least anymore, and yawned, stretching her painful arms above her head in a lazy, content sigh. She blinked a few times and looked over and around the room to search for Alex. He wasn't there. She sat up slowly. "Alex?" she remembered that she had fallen asleep, but he promised to be here. She glanced down at her cut up fingers and sighed. The door creaked open and Emma looked up to see Cambyses, a wry expression on. "Camb?" her face brightened up a bit. "Why are you here...so early?"

"I have something to talk with you about."

"About what? Is something wrong?" Camb didn't answer and just sat down. "Camb...?"

"Is Alex here?"

"I-I'm not s-sure...he wasn't here when I woke."

"Good, good." he took a deep breath. "Emma, there is no easy way to say this—"

"—What's wrong?" she gently asked him, her eyes full of horror. When he didn't answer, she looked down at her scarred hands. "I can't stay...can I?" her voice was trembling "W-What will ha-happen to me?"

"I don't know yet, but I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

"I want to see Alex." She muttered. "Get Alex!" she shouted at him, tears in her eyes. He nodded and headed out of the room, to look for him. When Camb found Alex, he was sitting by himself at the top of the west wing; his eyes had dark rings around them. Camb sat beside him, frowning.

"What happened to you?"

Alex was silent for a few seconds. "I can't do it..."

"Do what exactly?"

"I can't be there for her..."

"You mean Emma? Why the hell not?" he growled, furious. "Why can't you be there for her? What happened last night?"

"I got a package from Derell." He muttered, sliding a box over. "Everything he did...said..." he gripped his head. "How do I know if I can get passed that?"

Camb flipped through the images, his eyes swelling over with tears. "You can't be with her because she was tortured?"

"No...it is what he did to her, what she did to him."

"That's not her fault! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure! That's why I'm...I'm here. I don't know if I'll handle it, and I don't want to upset her by seeing her and reacting badly."

"I thought you said you loved her? You filled her head with your lies for nothing!"

"I do love her but...but how do I know if I'm capable of this?" Camb's face softened just a bit as he looked away, thinking.

"My mother once told me something about her past. She loved a man name Leo and although these two instances aren't exactly the same, they share a common element. She wasn't sure if she could stop loving him, a murdered man, to be able to fully love Edgar, my father. It took a while, but she had given her heart fully to my father and now look, she's had a happy life with him." Alex glanced over at him. "I think you need to believe in what you feel for her. Let that be your start to get passed this."

"Should I mention this to her?"

"No." Camb got up. "Please don't, she has enough on her mind right now."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked as he got up. "What have you've done?"

"I told her what must happen. What I told you.."

Alex's eyes went wide. "How could you?" the young king looked away. "You didn't even wait. How could you do this to your sister?"

"I promised her I wouldn't let anyone hurt her, and I mean it. I think I found out a way to please everyone."

"And what is that exactly?"

"When you left, I called your father in as well as Locke and Sabin." He walked over to the door. "I gave them as much as I could and told them to build a place to stay for Emma where ever she'd be safe."

"Where?" He dared to ask him, feeling his own anger boiling deep inside.

"I haven't told her yet and if you do, she'll have no safe haven, so you cannot know until it's a safer time."

"You're sending her away?" he asked, stunned. "How is that any different than what your parents did to her? You think that sending her away will help her any?"

"For her safety, yes. I know it won't solve anything else, but keeping her alive and safe is far more important at the moment."

"You sound just like your father when he announced the war on Alzar." Camb froze, his back to Alex. "You saw what it did to her and you're so determined to do it again? Why?"

"I love my sister. I'm only doing what I think is best for her. I've set up plans already, there is no going back." He said. "Please go back to Emma, she was asking for you." And then Camb departed.

When Alex decided to head back to Emma, he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before entering. He pushed the door opened and saw Emma sitting up straight, waiting. When she caught sight of him, she frowned. "Alex?" he smiled and headed over to her bed side, his heart aching. "W-where were you?"

"I was out thinking. What's wrong?"

"You know, don't you?" she asked, weakly. "W-what will happen to me?"

"Emma, I—"

"Will I-I be alone again…?"

"No, Emma, no. I will never let you be alone, ever again."

* * *

_I hope you guys liked the update! Another will be seen soon! Promise! Please review! :3_


	17. A good day?

**Author:** Sorry for the lateness...I couldn't figure out how to end the chapter, so I decided to just do something else. I think the piece I decided to be the end of the chapter was good...anyways, this is a pretty short chapter compared to the others, but it was only meant to show a sort of good "day" for Edgar and Emma and maybe even an acceptance and happiness.

**Announcement! I have made a timeline, but it will only be posted at the end of this, for the sake of non-spoilers for new readers and for an organized look.  
**

Chapter: A good day?

[August 10th, a few days later]

Alex had never seen so much pain in someone's eyes before he meet Emma. He remembered meeting her, so awkward and hurt. He could tell the moment he saw her that she felt out of place, like she wasn't a part of her family or that her family even cared enough to tell her otherwise.

He remembered holding her when she cried, laughed when she laughed and saw her first time breaking down to his pleas to help her. Everything about her was so soft, so innocent, yet there was this fiery passion burning behind those sad eyes and a heart just waiting to be loved, to be accepted, to be a "someone" to another person. She was a lost soul, aching for her body back, for a place she could call home and no one even tried to give her that.

He was so grateful sitting on the chair beside her bed after he had calmed her down and began to think about the time when he didn't know her. He was so grateful that someone, someone who wasn't like Luke, hadn't taken her before he had met her, yet he felt wrong feeling that way...because if she hadn't met Luke, she wouldn't be in this situation. He was grateful to be her first boyfriend, her first love and hopefully, her _only_ love.

She shivered then and he reached out to cover her body a little more with her blankets and then sat back down, fuming over his thoughts. Could he be _the_ man for Emma? Could he be the one that never lets her go or let anyone hurt her? He sighed and looked over at the door when someone knocked. The door opened and revealed Cambyses and Cadence even Terra and in the far back Alex spotted Edgar, watching them. "What's wrong?" Alex whispered as he stood up.

Terra frowned and avoided his eyes as Cambyses spoke. "We need to discuss something very important with Emma. She needs to know how...she needs to know the rules and go over them and remember them thoroughly."

"She's sleeping right now." He protested, bitterly. "Come back later."

"We can't, the Chancellor has warned us about the other cities. They are getting worse about her being here in this kingdom." Alex sighed and turned to Emma. "She can go back to sleep afterward..."

Alex leaned over and kissed Emma's forehead before he gently shook her awake. She woke in a start but when she saw his face, she smiled tiredly. She rubbed at one of her eyes as she painful sat up, she didn't notice the others at the door. "Alex?"

"Hey Angel." he smiled a bit. "Your brother has to talk to you about something important, and you have to remember everything he says, okay?"

Emma glanced over to the door and frowned. "Can't—can't he c-come back later?"

Alex closed his eyes. He knew she was just trying to buy time and avoid the "talk" about sending her away, but he knew she had to listen for her own safety—the sooner the better. "Emma, it's important—"

"Will you be in here...with me?" Alex glanced over at Cambyses for a 'yes or a no' and he shook his head. Emma's eyes went wide. "Why? Why can't you stay?"

"I have some things to do anyway." he stood. "I'll be back when he's done." Emma's eyes misted over as Alex left the room. Cambyses sat down in his chair and crossed his arms as the rest of their family left.

"You must be angry with me." He muttered, shaking his head. Emma shook her head. "No? My grudge holding sister?" he teased, hoping to lighten her mood, but it wasn't going to change. "Look Emma, I'm trying to help."

"I know."

"How you're reacting is making me think you hate me now."

"I'm sorry." She muttered, looking up. "I...I don't understand. I-I thought I was going to get to s-stay _this_ time."

"This time? What do you mean by 'this' time…?" he asked, frowning.

"I c-couldn't stay last time."

"That's different Emma, they...the council was forcing mother's hand. They are gone now."

"Then why am I leaving?" she asked, innocent confusion flooded her eyes. "Is it because I hurt people?"

Cambyses looked down at his hands. "The Eastern cities don't want you in Figaro lines because you were on Alzar's side."

"But...But I wasn't! I didn't want to be!"

"I know Emma, but they don't care about that."

"W-Will you send me b-back?"

"What?" Camb gasped. "Of course I would never give you to them!" he saw the tears in her eyes and got up to hug her. "Oh Emma, I love you. You're my sister; I'm just trying to protect you."

"But I don't want to be alone—not again." She sniffed, her head resting against his shoulder. "Please don't leave me alone."

"Emma, you have to understand." he pulled away. "You have to be alone in a safe place. More people will increase the chance of exposure. If someone finds you, they will kill you or capture you and I won't be able to help you."

"Will you visit me?" she asked, a ting of hope in her voice.

Camb sighed. "I can _try_ my best to..."

[-]

"How is she today?" Terra asked Alex as he closed the door to Emma's room.

"Better, I think." He whispered. A small smile appeared on his face. "She started to talk about the baby—as a good thing."

Terra smiled. "She did? What did she say?"

"Not much, but it was a start. I could tell she was shy, but she started wondering about the gender of it, though it's too early."

"Oh that is good news!" she giggled. "Has she said anything else?" Alex glanced up to see Cadence walking down the hall. Terra turned as well. "Cadence?"

"Oh, hello Miss Terra," she bowed her head. "I've come to see Emma."

"Ah, just in time." Alex laughed, moving out of the way. "I think she's in a better mood."

When Cadence entered the room and closed the door, she heard Emma's soft voice. "Cadence?" she seemed surprised, but happy. "I wasn't expecting you..."

"That's why I came! For it to be a surprise, silly!" she hobbled over to the chair and sat down. "I've been so bored lately. Everyone won't let me do anything because I'm a cow now."

Emma giggled, which made Cadence gasped slightly. She wasn't expecting to hear her laugh, not ever again. It was nice. "You're n-not a cow Cadence."

"Even though I'm as huge as a house?" she asked, shaking her head. "I suppose it is nice. The greatness of it far beats out the roundness of my figure!" the girls giggled. "So Emma, feeling better?"

The girly shyly nodded. "I0I feel better, I think. I can't move my legs yet..."

"Oh don't worry, with a cure every week or so, it should heal very nicely." Emma looked down and Cadence sighed. "What's wrong, Emma?"

"He promised they'd never work right again..."

"Emma, don't worry, you'll be able to walk again."

"Cadence?" the older woman smiled tenderly at the younger girl. "When am I leaving? After I can walk, or before?"

Cadence sighed. "I don't know that, Emma." She sounded a bit annoyed. "Why don't you keep your mind off of that and concentrate on something better? Like your baby?"

Subconsciously, the girl's hands went over her lower stomach. _My baby…?_ "I don't want to be alone..." she whispered. "I don't want a baby alone."

"You'll have the help of the kingdom, secretively, but it'll be there."

"No, you don't understand!" she hissed. "If I'm alone again...I w-won't be able to take it."

"You don't have to worry about that..."

"Promise?" Emma asked. Tears had begun to build up in her eyes. Cadence smiled. _She's certainly touchy today. That's good, I suppose. _

"Yes, I promise." She saw the girl's face relax and smiled. "Now, how about we talk about what you want to see in your house?"

"House? I'm getting a house?" Emma asked, confused. "I thought I'd be sent to a cave or something." Cadence laughed.

"Why would you think that? We can hide you in luxury, silly." Cadence pulled a notepad and a pen out of her little purse and then looked up at Emma. "So, anything special you want to see there?"

Emma blushed. No one ever built a house for her and she wasn't use to people asking her what she wanted. Back when she lived in Thamasa, Gau told her that it was rude to tell others what you wanted when they gave and that Master Cyan told him that and that she too should learn that rule. And when she moved back into Figaro, the most she got asked was "what color do you want your walls?" and then everything else was stuff she brought back with her.

She started to become flustered. "I-it w-would be nice to have a s-swing." Cadence wrote it down.

"Anything else?"

"I can ask for more?" she was surprised.

"Of course! Anything you want."

"A l-library?" Cadence wrote it down and gestured for her to continue. "that's a-all I want..." before Cadence could protest, someone knocked at the door. When the door opened, Emma saw Alex and smiled brightly and that's when Cadence knew that Emma had found someone she loved with all her heart, like she had.

"You two done yet?" he asked, purposely putting on an irritated voice, to tease his—_his_ girl. Emma's foolish looking grin at Alex told Cadence she was done, so she rose.

"Yes yes!" she took her pen and pad. "You two lovers have a good time alone." She teased and then hurried out of the room before Emma could gasp and tell Cadence to stop it. Alex smiled tenderly at that, and Emma's face darkened, but her foolish looking grin didn't leave. The door closed and Alex heaved out a sigh.

"Finally! Thought she'd never leave." He walked over to sit. "So, did you pick out something special?" Emma nodded.

"Yes, but not too much. I didn't want to be a b-bother."

"You can have as much and anything you want, my princess." He gently took her hand and traced her knuckles as he spoke. "So I was thinking...it's about to be your father and uncle's birthday—" she froze to that, but he continued. "—I could, if you want, help you up to walk around and stuff, so you could maybe get them something or talk—you know basic family stuff." He hoped she'd say yes, but he had this feeling she was going to reject it. Her face scrambled first, in pain then confusion and then finally great sadness before she avoided his eyes. "Emma?"

"I don't want to." He sighed to her reply.

"But they are your family." He muttered. Her eyes started to water and he gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, please forgive me."

"I'm not a-angry with you." she whispered, looking up into his eyes. "I'm afraid."

"Afraid?" he echoed. "Why? What are you afraid of?"

"Edgar." The way she said his name made his heart hurt. It was so full of pain, sadness—desperation for understanding what he did. He heard her whimpering during the night, her cries about his betrayal and often ease-dropped on her when she was alone and heard her talking to herself about him. She desperately tried to find a reason of some sort, to justify Edgar's actions to her and it made him sick. And now, here she sat, afraid of her own father, and for right reasons.

She didn't even call him "dad" anymore. He took a deep breath. "You don't have to be afraid of him, Emma."

"I'm afraid of what...he'll do, not of him."

"What do you mean? Isn't that the same thing?" he asked, frowning. "Emma, as much as I hate your father—and I really hate that bastard—he loves you deeply and misses you so much." She wiped at her eyes and sniffed.

"B-but what d-do I say to him when I don't e-even know why he tra-traded me?" she asked, desperation reached her. He leaned over and pulled her into a loving, warm hug.

"I can help you my angel, I can help you." she leaned her head against the crook between his shoulder and neck and closed her eyes as he pulled the blankets up and around them. "Now sleep, dear. In the morning, we'll talk all about it, okay?" she nodded tiredly and soon enough, he could hear her faint breathing and knew she had fallen asleep.

The next morning, before Emma rose from her sleep, Alex hurried to the king's chambers—the previous king's chambers. When he arrived, he only found Terra sitting at her desk, looking at old photos. He didn't have to see the images to know who it was Emma. He sighed, which caught her attention.

"Oh, hello Alex. Is something wrong with Emma?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you and Edgar." He sat down and rubbed his hands together. "I was talking to Emma about Edgar," Terra's eyes took on a look of hope and Alex continued. "I think I can get her to talk with him, but.."

"But...? But what?" she asked, frowning.

"She's afraid of what he might do."

"You mean like hurt her or something?" he shrugged and admitted he didn't really know what. "But he's her father, why would he do something like that?"

"I don't know, but she doesn't know what to tell him because," he looked down. "she doesn't know what to say to him because she still doesn't understand why he traded her."

Terra's eyes misted over. "I don't want my baby afraid of her father." she sniffed, covering her face. "I miss her so much! Edgar misses her! What do I do? I want to hug her and hold her, but I don't want her hating me or Edgar anymore than she already does."

Alex leaned over to take her hand. "Don't worry, it'll all be fine soon."

"Even before she's sent away?"

"One can only hope."

When Alex got back to Emma's room, she was awake and sitting up. She looked up tiredly when he entered and smiled at him, lovingly. "Up this early?" he teased.

"Yes, I had a dream."

"Oh? What about?" he asked as he sat down next to her. He could see that whatever it was it was going to be difficult to talk about. "What was it about, Emma?" he asked with a little bit of a push behind it, of encouragement.

"You...me." she hesitated. "and-and the baby." He smiled.

"That sounds nice—"

"Will you _really_ be there with me?" she asked him suddenly, her eyes locked onto his. "Do you honestly want to be there with me?"

Alex nodded, crossing his arms. "I thought I already told you this? Of course I want to be there with you, as well as being there with the baby. Emma, I love you, don't you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you—"

"Then why do you keep pressing this? I already told you I love you and that I want to be with you. Isn't that enough to stop your worrying? Why must you do this?" He paused when he noticed she had started to cry and immediately felt bad.

"I-I'm sorry, I was—I c-can't control my d-dreams, I'm so-sorry."

"No, no...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." He took a deep breath. "I'm just worried for you Emma. I want you to be happier, I want you to heal, but I'm afraid if you continue to doubt me or anything good, it'll only get worse." he swallowed. "I want you to talk to your parents. I want you to try and forgive them, and love them."

* * *

"Sir, another city has joined our forces." A soldier bowed before Darell, the king of Alzar. "They are all working on getting the cities to bring the girl back to us."

"The officials have promised this? What about the potions?"

"Yes, they've been given to the officials and they used it on the town. They seem to be willing to agree to anything Alzar says now. If you want Figaro burned to the ground, they will do it or if you want the girl alive, they will agree. Whatever you want."

Darell grinned. "I want both of those, actually. I want the entire Figaro line to be kept alive just so I can kill each one of them in front of Crimson and make her squirm!" The man lowered his head to his master's demand. "I want her to see her family's destruction, their pain. I want to see her crumble."

"And what of the child?"

"..."

* * *

It was the 13th and close to her father and uncle's birthday. No one but Alex came to visit her in that time, knowing that the date would be bothering her and she wouldn't want to talk about it at all. She stayed in bed and stared at the wall all day until Alex came back from his work—which he refused to tell her about—and would come in for about an hour or three to talk and then tell her she needed a nap, when she felt perfectly fine.

Today, it was different. He didn't come back until it was really late in the day, almost sun down. He smiled at her tiredly and then sat down. "So, miss me?"

"Yes I have." She admitted, shyly. "You...you're later today."

"Ah, yes," he said as he leaned back. "I had some things to take care of, but those are out of the way. I'm actually here to talk about your father's birthday." She sighed. "So, what will you be giving him? Or saying?"

"I don't know."

"Hm, okay. How about you get him a present? It expresses emotion, but not too much."

"Can...can you do it for me?" she whispered, giving him the most innocent puppy dog eyes. He laughed.

"No, you have to it. It's the whole point, sweety." He got up and helped her take the blanket off, holding back the urge to look away from her legs. "Come; let's see if we can get you on your legs for a bath." He wrapped his arms under her arms and back and then lifted her up. She grunted in pain, but held back a whimper and held onto him when he sat her on her feet. "That's it; hold onto me, there ya go."

He sat on a chair beside the tub—to make sure she didn't fall and drown—while she washed in her warm, lovely bath. He was so happy to see such a content smile on her face, a smile that showed just how much she enjoyed the little things. That innocent sparkle in her eye, the wondrous sound of her voice, everything she did was so lovely; it caught his heart each and every time. The way her wet hair framed her face looked so beautiful, the way her eyes shined with love, how soft her skin was—she was perfect. Yet, she had been altered, hurt and ruined by monsters. She could no longer trust men as fully as she ought to. She couldn't even trust the man she loved, at least not fully.

Her life has been trampled on my savages, by creatures not from this world. She reached up then, her arms shaking, to grab the soft lump of washing sand and he blushed and looked away. He could see her underarm and breasts. Did she not care he was there? Or was she now use to men seeing her naked? Or was she so tired she didn't realize it? He gulped. Even bruised and battered she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked up and noticed him watching and smiled, shyly. "...What?"

"Oh?" he shook his head. "Nothing, nothing—just watching you." A blush appeared on her face and she looked away.

"It's nice...to bathe in a tub instead of a stream again." She sighed. "But the scenery was better then." She laughed dryly, but he could tell she was trying. He chuckled.

"I could take you to a stream, if you want." She giggled and shook her head.

"I'm fine here." She took a breath. "what am I going to have to do today?"

He grinned at her. "Get your father and uncle something, of course!"

"Will you be there?" he nodded. "Then...I think I can do it."

It was the day of her father's birthday, as well as her uncle, and she could feel the fear, the confusion and the shyness, threatening to overwhelm her. She swallowed and looked over at Alex, he was writing the letter for her. He helped her dress in something easy for the day, a nice sundress, though protest came from Alex, she wanted to wear it. He knew people would stare at her bruises.

He finished and smiled, slipping the note inside the present. "Alright, finished. Would you like to give it to him directly, or...?"

"Uh...u-um an-any way is fine." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright, I promise. Now—" he lifted her off the bed. "—Make sure you hold onto me, okay? Alright then, let's go."

Emma's breath caught when she saw her brothers standing next to their mom and uncle. Edgar was over at the end table, reading their notes and opening their presents. Her breathing started to come out shallow. _I-I can't do this!_ She nudged at Alex's arm but he shook his head and whispered. "You can do this, I'll be right by your side, I promise." She nodded and stepped forward. Sabin glanced up and grinned foolishly and ran over.

"Emma! I wasn't expecting you today!" everyone looked up, especially Edgar. His face lit up. _Emma?_ She looked down as she shoved his present into his hands. He chuckled. "Thanks, Em. I can't hug ya, can I?" she shook her head and he sighed. But then he felt her arms around his waist and hugged him. He grinned. "Aww, stop, you'll make me blush!"

She pulled away a little. "I'm...I'm sorry about what I said."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"B-back in the kitchen," she muttered, fully knowing he'd remember now. "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"I know Emma, I understand." Sabin patted her cheek. "So, will you say hello to your father too?" she became stiff and looked down.

"I-I will try." She took Alex's hand and felt him squeeze her hand to ensure her. She could see Edgar staring at her and knew everyone in the room was as well. This only frustrated her even more. She fought back the urge to turn and run to safety and took a staggering breath before she stopped before her father, Alex by her side. She quickly held out his small little present and looked away.

Edgar reached for it with a warm small on his face. "Thank you Emma." he whispered, knowing this was hard enough for her. A smile of encouragement spread across Alex's face when Emma peaked up to watch her father open the gift. When the past king opened the small box, he smiled softly.

Inside was a small circle cut wood piece with engravings on it. The words read a story he use to tell her on their visits to Thamasa; it was his favorite story to tell her. Light tears filled his eyes as he looked up at his beautiful daughter. Maybe Cambyses was right—maybe she could forgive him.

Before he could say anything, to tell her he loved her and wanted to thank her, the room's doors burst opened and revealed a round of soldiers. Edgar almost put the present done and asked what was wrong, but immediately remembered he wasn't the king anymore. Emma slowly turned to see the guards just as Cambyses stepped up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to remain silent.

"There-south-five thousand Alzarian soldiers!" Emma's eyes went wide and started to tremble.

"F-five thousand?" Camb asked, shaking his head. "How? Are you sure? How did they get passed the watch party with such a large number?"

Emma started to feel lightheaded and her vision wavered. She blindly reached for Alex's hand in an attempt to warn him, but couldn't find it.

Everyone heard a "thump" and turned to see Emma lying on the floor. Alex gasped and leaned down. "Emma! Emma?" Terra ran over, lifting Emma's head onto her lap.

"What happened?" she asked, desperate.

"I-I don't know," he answered, scared. "She was fine a second ago! And then the soldiers..." he paused. "She must have gotten scared."

"Scared? Why? She's safe here." Benjamin said, frowning. "Why would she faint while we are protecting her?"

"I don't know," Alex spat, still a little furious with Emma's second oldest sibling. "You would probably feel the same if you went through what she did."

"Enough! Enough!" Terra shouted. "Enough with the stupid arguing help me get her to the sofa." Alex nodded and lifted Emma's unconscious body and waited for Edgar and Terra to clear the sofa for her. Once he laid her down, he brushed some loose hair out of her face as Cambyses talked.

"Five thousand soldiers got into Figaro without being seen? Something is wrong here; prepare the defenses and don't let a single one free—capture or kill them."

The soldiers bowed. "Yes sir." And then they turned and left.

[-]

"Do...do you think the baby is okay?" Terra asked Alex as he pushed a cushion under Emma's head. The question caught him off guard as the baby was far from his mind, but he shrugged.

"I'm not sure. It should be fine, she didn't fall too bad." Emma stirred a bit, but remained unconscious. "I can't keep her safe in this country. Those soldiers easily invaded without detection. How can I keep her safe from that?" he asked silently, so Edgar and Camb wouldn't hear him. Terra frowned.

"You promised me, Alex. I know you'll find a way to do it, I know you will."

Just then the doors opened again and it was the same soldiers. "Sir, we fought them back but they left this behind. They said they were ordered to deliver it." Camb took the note and started to read. The note explained why Emma passed out.

"Guys," Cambyses muttered and they turned to look at him. "Emma's unconscious state was summoned by Derell." Alex paused, his hand lightly gripping Emma's. "He was trying to call her back to him, hoping he still had control over her." He rubbed his neck. "I supposed the weak dosage in her made her sick at the summons?"

"So...she's okay?" Alex asked. "He can't call her back to him, can he?"

"Not unless he gives her more of that weird drug."

"Would that woman Sherra know anything about it?" Terra got up. "She's in one of the guest rooms; I could go and get her."

"No no..." Alex got up. "Someone else can, you need to stay with Emma and me. I might not be able to help if something happens."

Edgar sighed. _There goes my day._

[-]

Emma's eyes opened slowly to the sound of distant talking. She realized she was alone in the dining room and tried to sit up, but pained shot up from her lower back. She knew it was because she fell and sighed. She didn't like being alone, not after hearing about the Alzarian men invading in so many numbers.

The lights had been cut off so she could rest, or so she assumed. The curtains were drawn shut and a thin blanket had been put over her. She rolled her head over to the side and saw Alex sleeping near the tables. He was snoring—very loudly! Emma giggled and forced herself up through the pain.

"Alex?" she whispered. "Alex? Alex, wake up." He rolled his head. "Alex?" she grabbed the cushion and tossed it at him. He woke in a start and saw her sitting up and smiled.

"Oops, I fell asleep." He laughed as he got up and grabbed the pillow. "So, feeling better?" she smiled.

"What happened?" he sat by her and sighed.

"You passed out, but it's okay now."

"W-where is everyone?" she looked around.

"They went to help Camb with the plans; there's actually something I have to tell you."

Emma frowned at the sound of his voice and took his hand in hers, afraid. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly, but your brother wanted me to tell you his 'plans' have been going on nicely."

"Plans?" she corked her eyes brows at him. "What does he mean?"

"The plans that will keep you safe." she oh'd and then laid against him and closed her eyes, fighting back tears.

"I don't want to leave you—not again."

"Don't worry Emma, I'll follow you. I'll never leave your side again."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope to see a review! :3_


	18. Growing

**Summary:** A chapter mostly between Emma and Alex, learning and growing from each other. It is a chapter to show how they really fall in love…and by that, I mean "more" in love. :D

Chapter: Growing

At the news of the invasion of Alzarian men, Figaro increased security and border-control. Cambyses didn't want to take any chances so he called on Doma for help. They agreed, but their help could only go so far. Concerned, Cambyses secretively begun a plan for the people of Figaro and a quick escape by having Figaro submerged underground. It hadn't been used in thirteen years, but he ordered people to prepare fixing it just in case.

And then his mind wondered to his baby sister and the plans he created to protect her from Derell. He knew the plan would work for a while, but he also knew that with enough resources Derell would find her sooner or later. But he had no other choice, no where to put her. It wasn't like he could send her to another planet or to another realm. She was stuck on this planet with a man who hungered to harm her. He hoped what he was doing was enough.

Sighing, he decided to think of something else, a better memory or time. The most recent he could think of was three days ago, on his father and uncle's birthday. Emma looked so much better, not very different in physical appearance with all those cuts and bruises, but she had this aura around her, as if she was getting "better". But he couldn't help the memory going to her fainting and growled.

How could anyone hurt her? How could they beat on a broken girl? How could you look into the eyes of Emma and torture her like that? How could you look into the eyes of one of the most innocent people on the planet and put out her light? It was...it was outrageous!

When he arrived at his mother and father's room, he caught his mother looking—again—at a photo of Emma. "Mom?" he called out, gaining her attention. "What are you doing all alone in here?"

"Oh, I was just thinking." she rose, tired. "Your sister seems to be getting better." He smiled, nodding. "I am so happy that she came to her father's birthday, and Sabin's. It was such a nice surprise and it made Edgar's day. I just wanted to think about it and the past."

"Where's dad?"

"He went to go and say thank you to Emma for her present. He never got to on his birthday."

"I see..." Camb walked over to his mother and looked down. "The plans I created for Emma is going along nicely, but..."

"But what?"

"I have been talking with Setzer, Sabin, Locke and Celes, and—"

"What's wrong?" she asked, desperation reached her. "Did something happen?"

"No, no," he calmed her. "But we have been thinking about Emma and her safety, even her emotionally safety and we—I— have decided with the help of Locke, Celes and Setzer, that Emma will head to her location...alone."

The word "alone" reached Terra, but it didn't registered until he said "Alex". Outraged, she gripped her hands and stomped her foot. "You intend to keep her away from Alex?"

"It's not like that, it's just...well, I have seen Emma and—"

"—And what?"

"She doesn't trust him! Or me, or dad—or anyone. It would be unwise to send her off with a man!" _She I tell her Alex himself doubts his love? No...she would tell Emma and that would shatter her._

"She loves him! He loves her!" she shouted at him, attempting to walk away but he stopped her.

"But you don't understand!" he snapped. "She could have a breakdown if he does something wrong! He could reach out to touch her at the wrong time and she could snap! Or worse, he could try and push sex on her and then we'd lose her mother, for good!"

"He would never hurt her! He would never try and force something on her!"

"Mom...I don't think you know who Alex is," he whispered. "All he does is sleep around with girls, he's—he's worse than father before he met you." Terra looked down. "He led Emma on before she freaked out and then—and then—" anger clearly filled his eyes. "he went after Cadence fully knowing Emma had 'fallen' for him! He will try something and it will ruin her!"

Terra frowned. "That's what this is about, isn't it?" she asked, shaking her head. "You are angry he kissed Cadence, that's why you are doing this."

"No, I could care less about that! It's what he could and will do to Emma that angers me!" he tried to control his anger, which wasn't about his mother. "He is a jackass, mother. If I was here while she was 'seeing' him, I would have stopped it before. I went to school with that asshole. I know what he does and I will not allow him to go near Emma if I can control it!"

Crossing her arms, understanding his point, Terra narrowed her eyes. "He's been with her so far, why haven't you tried to stop it yet?"

"Because I didn't want her to freak out on me," he muttered. "When I send her off, I'll explain to her why Alex will not be with her."

"So you plan on tricking her into going and then rip Alex away from her?" she asked, stunned. "You are supposed to be her brother, not some jerk who will tear her away from the man she loves."

Looking away, he closed his eyes. "I am the king here, mom; I am her brother. I will protect her, even if you, father, Emma or anyone disagrees; I make the choices now."

"That's what Edgar sounded like when he started the war." She replied, causing him to be silent.

[-]

"Emma?" Alex whispered as he entered her room. It was pretty late in the day and he just left his 'job' to come and see her. It was 6:00 pm and he was informed she had already eaten dinner, so he was fresh out of luck to get time to eat with her or tease her about her eating.

But what surprised him was that she wasn't in her bed. _Where could she be? _He thought, worried. _She shouldn't be up, she could fall_, he thought, a little annoyed. He checked the small dressing room, then the balcony just in case and then finally, headed to the bathroom. He opened the door and found the tub freshly made, but no sign of Emma. "Emma?" he called out, walking into the room. There was no reply. He turned and hurried out of the bathroom. "Emma? You better not be hiding," he growled.

Just then the door to the room opened and he saw her being walked into the room by Cadence. "Emma! Where have you been? You scared me half to death!" she frowned, worried.

"I'm s-sorry, Alex," she looked down, disappointed. Cadence growled, helping her to the bed.

"For your information you idiot, I was helping her to the kitchen!"

"Why?" he asked, walking over to Emma to check on her. She tried to push his hands away out of annoyance, but he wouldn't stop until he checked her, so she just let him check her temperature and things like that as they spoke.

"Because she needed her medication. The doctor came by earlier and said she needed to move around and finally, she wanted to see the castle after so long. Satisfied?"

"With your answer?" he asked, laughing. "Yes, but not by your actions." He got up and turned. "You could have hurt her taking her out."

"I w-was okay, Alex." She looked up at him. "Really, it was f-fine." He looked at her innocent eyes and sighed as he sat down beside her.

"If you say so," he smiled tenderly at her before looking over at the bathroom. "Did you start the bath?" she nodded. "How long ago? Someone stopped it."

"I did; we were only gone for fifteen-twenty minutes," Cadence muttered, turning for the door. "Control yourself Alex and Emma." She giggled as she left the room, leaving Emma with bright red cheeks and Alex with annoyed expression. Cambyses and Cadence's teasing was getting on his nerves!

"I'm sorry," she offered to him in a weak whisper. He glanced over at her with the most loving eyes she had ever seen on someone and looked down, to avoid his eyes, embarrassed that she was causing him to worry.

"Don't be Emma." he took her hand in his and held it tightly. "I just overreacted." he took a deep breath and decided to change the subject. "So, do you have anything planned for today?" she giggled, knowing he was teasing her, but she did actually have plans.

"Yes," it startled him a bit, but he grinned and asked what it was. Her eyes yet again adverted and she started to fidget with her tunic shirt's ends. "I was hoping we-we could spend the day together."

He knew she didn't mean it the way he had thought and nodded. "I would love to," she seemed surprised by that reply and finally looked up at him. "Well, what would you like to do?"

She reached out to touch his face. It was a gentle, scared movement to witness. She faltered before touching his cheek and even hesitated when she had started the loving touch. Her warm, small fingers sent tendrils of warmth radiating down his entire body. He could feel the love emit off of her in rays and almost cringed when he could see the depth of pain and betrayal in her eyes. There was something else in her touch...desperation? Yes, it was desperation. A longing—a need so great it consumed him in one wake. She had so badly wanted a life, a normal life with someone she loved. She had shared those thoughts with him once, at her oasis.

He knew she dreamed about it, dreamed about the right man's love and touch, but he also knew she would never experience that. Well, at least not his touch. He wouldn't be able to love the woman he loved because of what happened to her. Yet this shy, hesitant movement spelled more than just an innocent longing to touch his face after so long, it was something else; something strong, and full of need.

He gripped his hands beside him as she stared at him for the longest moment, her fingertips burning his skin. And then finally, her hand dropped and a worried smile was placed on her face. "Just...some time with you." Again he knew it wasn't what he thought; he nodded.

"_Anything_ you want..." his voice came out in a raspy whisper. She couldn't help but hear the way he stressed 'anything' and looked away, toward the bookshelves. A smile spread across her face.

"How about...a book?"

"A book?" a look of confusion crossed his face. "A book? You want me to read to you?" that innocence in her eyes sparkled and he couldn't help but submit to anything she wanted. He got up and asked what she wanted. She replied with 'anything' and he decided to pick a romantic book, just for her. He saw it, .the book he had given her. His heart beat fluttered as he picked the book up. It was The Swan.

When he got back to the bed and showed her what he picked, she smiled tenderly as she asked for the book. Handing it to her, he watched as she traced the cover's font and opened it. From there, her eyes scanned the start of the book where she had written and where he had written his notes. She wondered when someone put it in this room for her. He saw the tears form in her eyes and frowned, about to take the book away when she laughed. Confused, he asked what was funny.

With a giggle, she replied with, "I remember when you gave me this."

He sat down. "Like I said then: I know, I know—I'm the greatest." She blushed then and looked down at the book. Realizing what she had meant, his cheeks had grown red. He didn't expect her to be thinking about the night of the day he gave the book to her let alone after what has happened to her in Alzar.

"Alex, I—"

He grabbed her hand and then pulled her closer to him gently and then said, "Hush." And then he leaned down and kissed her lips ever so softly. She gasped a bit and then quickly pulled away, her heart racing and her face suddenly flushed. Pulling back, ashamed, Alex hung his head. "I'm-I screwed up, I'm so sorry." He gripped his hands. Should he tell her how he feels? He swallowed and looked up.

She had decided to change her view back to the book. _I need to tell her..._ "Emma, I'm sorry, but I have wanted to kiss you since—since the day after I gave you that book. I have wanted to do nothing more than to hold you, kiss you and love you since your father traded you away. I know it isn't fair for me to say this or to kiss you after everything that has happened and I don't want you feeling as if...as if I am forcing you. I just want you to know."

Together, they sat in silence. No one moved, spoke or looked at each other for the longest moment before Emma shyly took the lead and looked at him, her mind racing to find an answer to everything. She became nervous, hesitant. "Alex..." he glanced up to stare her in the eyes. "I..."

"Please, you don't have to say anything," he muttered. "I know how you feel and I shouldn't have done it—"

"—its okay." She quickly replied, trying to get it in before he could continue. He seemed stunned by that. "I'm...I'm fine." He could see the honesty in her eyes, yet he knew she didn't like being touched. After another pause of silence, he was the one to break it.

"Emma, I love you, very much."

"I know." she could tell there was more and sat, waiting and patient.

"But—" she knew there would be a 'but'. "—I can't stand to see you so afraid all the time. At night, all I hear is your nightmares and all I see at the time is your body withering in pain. In the morning, I see the most beautiful woman on the planet; strong, caring, smart, and innocent. She's the woman that I first met, though the pained girl at night isn't a problem, I would very much like to see the morning girl every day of my life. I would like to wake up and look over at her beautiful face and when I head to bed, see her innocent face once more not being tortured." She knew he was going to say more and looked down, wondering where he was going with it. "I know I didn't save you like I had wanted, like I had promised myself and you through our love and I know I haven't been the most perfect man for you. I hurt you and set you off in your pain that led you to Alzar. If anything, I have caused the most pain to you."

"No, that's not true—" she tried to tell him how much she loved him, how safe she felt around him and how safe she actually was around him, but he would not let her continue.

"—I would like to try and help you heal." He finished, taking her hands. "Please let me help you."

"How?" she whispered. "What can you possibly try to heal me? What can possibly be done to take away what they have done to me?" the venom in her low voice had surprised Alex. She had never replied back to him with such clear anger before. He guessed it was because of what happened and talking about 'healing' her probably made her think about it, but still, he loved her and he was only trying to help. When he didn't respond, she continued. "you—you don't understand." She nearly cried out. "you don't know what they d-did to me, what they made me do." Tears swelled up in her eyes. "every night I went to bed wondering when they would c-come through the door, ready to torture me how-however they see fit. Ready to make me fe-feel as if I couldn't live any longer, or breathe."

"You d-don't understand how—how hard it was—is. I lived every moment in fear, in pain, in anger and grief. I rarely if not ever, got to feel happy or safe. Its apart of me now; I cannot cha-change it."

"I am not asking you to change," his voice was low and to Emma, sounded a bit angry. "I am asking you to trust me. You say you love me, yet you cannot trust me. How is this love when you can't trust the man you love? How is it love when I cannot hold you? Or hug you and kiss you? What kind of life can I give you? What if you end up wanting children and I cannot give that to you because I cannot help you heal? What kind of life will that be for you?"

"Y-You don't have to get angry," she snapped. "I-I'm not doing this on purpose! I can't con-control it! It just happens, I get afraid! I'm sorry!" she pushed his hands away and tried to get up to leave the room, but he held her down. She froze, her heart-beat trying to tear out of her chest. Her eyes locked onto his hands and flashes of what she endured in Alzar washed around in her head like a tsunami. "Let-let go of me!" she cried out, trying to tear her arms free from his.

"Calm down Emma," he hissed. "I'm not going to hurt you! Please, look at me! I won't hurt you, look at me!" she started to cry and gave up hope to escape him and his wraith—or the wraith she thought she saw. "Emma, please! I love you, please look at me." She wouldn't look at him, she wouldn't stop crying. How could he heal her? He had to either help her now or lose her from this.

She had been terrified before, a lot in her life. But she had never expected to be terrified of Alex Gabbiani, the man she confessed her love to and he to her. She never thought she'd feel afraid of Alex, feel this betrayal and this much pain. She wanted to curl up under a rock or in a cave and just die. The man she trusted, loved and thought she knew, turned out to be the same as Luke and Derell.

He grabbed her face gently and forced her to look at him, directly. When she met his eyes, he began to speak. "Look, do you see anger in me? Do you see a lust to hurt you? Do you honestly look into my eyes and think I would ever harm you?" she didn't answer. "I would rather have someone slowly torture me to death and would rather die a thousand times before I would ever harm you, and not even then! Do you know what I would do if I had accidentally harmed you? I would jump off the nearest cliff!" He let her face go and took her hand again, despite her protest. "I love you, with all my heart. I would gladly tear it out and give it to you. But see...I'm selfish, I love you too much to leave this world alone—leaving you alone." He tenderly took her face in his hands and smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Please...look into my eyes Emma and tell me what you see, please?"

Reluctantly, she looked up weakly and shaking, until she met his eyes. She loved his soft, loving, purple eyes. All she could see was pain and wondered why he felt so. What did she say? What did she do? How could she help not being afraid? How was she supposed to forget all that had been done to her? She would if she could, did he or no one else understand the depth of pain that has happened to her? Did they not see how hard she tried to forget about it? To 'heal'? And now she had the man she loved sitting before her, asking her a question she knew the answer would upset him. What was she supposed to do? She could tell him she will heal, but she knew it would never go away, just lay dormant until the time was right.

She could still remember her bones rattling and the taste of blood in her mouth from her 'stay' at Alzar and under Derell and his son's warped view of 'protection'. If he had but seen what she went through, then maybe—just maybe—would he understand the real pain she felt. Maybe he would understand how she couldn't forget. Maybe if he knew that no matter what they tried, she would never really walk normal again. She knew it; no magic would help her now. Would the loss of his legs help him understand? Would the torture done on her soul and body, be enough? She didn't want him to experience, but she knew he couldn't understand the pain unless he went through it himself.

_How? How? How? _

She tried to swallow back the fear, but a weak whimper escaped her mouth as she said so lovingly and hurt, "I see someone I love." With that as her answer, Alex pulled her closer in a tight hug and felt her wrap her arms around him in such a needing way, it hurt his heart.

[-]

All night Alex and Emma talked. He asked many questions and she, after hesitation, would answer with a soft, hurt voice that felt as if the emotion alone would tear his heart straight out of his chest. It at first took four hours alone to get her to tell him everything that happened within the first week of being at Alzar and it disgusted him to hear what she went through. She told him about her first torture and the first time she was raped there. She left out the details, but he kept encouraging her to talk about it, to help her heal and she, over time, told more.

With each new week she told, it became worse and worse and worse until he felt as if he couldn't bare another word, yet he held firm. He would not scare her by showing disgust or anger. She told in detail the torture she went through recently and even the most hurtful one after defying Derell and Luke's orders to get up. She told him that Derell decided to take her ability to write, draw and walk (and if she could, normally) away from her and that he had planned to use it as a last method against her. She told him how it hurt, how the sounds of her bones snapping or stretching made her sick and then, finally, the last pain she felt before she fell unconscious—her legs breaking.

During a few times, she didn't tell him what happened and he sensed it was something she wanted to hide from him. When he asked about it, she hesitated and then stopped talking when she got to the most recent times and looked away, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, taking her hand. "You can trust me, Emma. I'm here for you."

"I—I don't want you to ha-hate me."

"Why would I hate you?" he asked tenderly, tightening his grasp on her hands. He lifted her chin up toward him and then he looked her straight in the eye. "I could never hate you."

"If—if you knew, you wouldn't f-feel that way."

"Tell me; I'll know and prove to you my love won't falter."

She took a deep breathing, fear swelling up inside of her. For once, she wasn't afraid of someone, but of words or Alex leaving her. She was so afraid that her heart started up to a beat she thought would kill her, which she could hear beating. She fought back the urge to lie, fully knowing that he would know it was such and with another breath, began, "Derell...he—" how could she say it with the thought of him leaving rolling around in her head? "—he forced me."

Confused as he already knew about Derell and his kids forcing her, his eyebrows furrowed down to form a V. "I know of this, Emma." He said it so softly, so lovingly Emma cried out a bit.

"No, he _forced_ me to—" the right words seemed so wrong, too wrong to say to him. "—to-to...be—" the word was hard, stressed and full of pain. "—with him!" she rushed the last part, the tears finally breaking free of their cage to roll desperately down her cheeks. "I-I couldn't s-stop! I-I'm s-sorry!" she covered her face with her hands and cried. Still confused, he watched her cry until finally it became clear to him exactly what she meant. Pity, disgust, anger, grief and pain swelled up within him, raging to break free and torment the souls responsible for Emma's abuse. So Derell wasn't lying when he said those things on the battlefield when they got Emma back. At first Alex assumed he meant forcing her, not actually making her—he couldn't say it, or think it.

"I don't hate you," he muttered, taking her into a hug. "He forced you. You said it yourself. I wouldn't have hated you either way, Emma. My heart and soul belongs to you. You could say you hated me and I would never stay my feelings for you."

Filled with relief and love, Emma tried to giggle but it croaked out as a whimper and leaned over to hug Alex, lovingly. "I l-love you Alex." he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"And I you, my dear."

* * *

_That's it for this chapter! I hope it served its purpose greatly! :3_

_Thank you for reading and please leave a review! :D_


	19. Getting There!

**Summary:** A funny—though this is an adult fanfiction!—but sweet moment between Cadence and Emma. This chapter will lead to some "later down the road" development for Emma.

**Chapter:** Getting There!

He felt as if the wall surrounding Emma was beginning to crumble around her, letting him in to finally comfort and love her like he was supposed to…like he was obligated to.

The night she told him what Derell and the others forced her to do changed everything. She was still reserved and quiet, yes, but she was open to him, sharing. The joy he got from it made him feel worse because it was brought on by her pain and her story. But yet, he could see joy in her eyes as well. She was starting to trust again, he could see it.

They had spent that night talking after her "confession" and he learned a great deal more about his lover. He found it not that he didn't know her, but the more he got to know her, the vaster she became. She was a walking enigma; a magical puzzle that couldn't be figured out. She was beautiful, smart, caring and innocent. When she was done telling him all she could remember or could that night, the subject started to change slowly and Alex got it to change to such a better subject. He got her to laugh, smile and even respond to his teasing.

She had fallen asleep in his arms a few nights later. He didn't attend to his work, either. He wasn't gone from her side for too long except when he went to cook her something or get a book. He had just finished reading to her when she fell asleep. Her little hand was curled around his and her head resting against his shoulder. He got up gently and lifted her off the sofa. When he laid her down on the bed, he brushed a loose green lock out of her beautiful face and let his touch linger on her cheek for a few seconds before he pulled away, smiling. Never had he seen such a beautiful young woman before. Never had he seen or met a young woman so smart and so caring like he had when he met Emma.

He knew the time for her leaving was closing in fast and that soon, a knock on the door to reveal Cambyses would happen. He didn't want to take her and live far off away from her family, not yet. But, it became time to work on his "project" again, something he needed to work on.

So, the next day on September 16th Camb arrived at her room, for Alex this time. Alex got up from beside the conscious Emma; they had been reading The Swan together, and then gently kissed Emma's cheek before he followed her brother outside. It was four days ago that Emma told him, what he thought, was the part that was hurting her the most. Four days...he needed more time with her; would Camb take it away?

When they were a safe distance away from Emma's new hearing ability, Camb took a deep breath. Alex already knew what it was and looked away. "It is nearing its finish." Camb simply muttered, knowing it would be difficult to hear.

"How long has it been since we have had her with us?" Alex asked silently. "She—she needs us."

"Two months," he answered, sadly. "But the forces Alzar has prepared will already be hard to defeat. I will not be able to protect the castle fully; she could get captured again."

"She has been with her family for two months and you want to ship her off with me alone," Camb bit his lower lip, trying to hold back a 'you won't be going'. "How does this sound just to you?"

"It's just and the only logical choice for the situation at hand, Alex." He growled in his dark, kingly voice. "Do not question my authority or decisions again, do you understand?"

Alex scoffed, amused. "You don't scare me, even with that little pretty title that modifies your name. You're still that wuss I kicked the ass of at school, so stop acting as if it was the other way around."

Raged filled Camb, his fist curled and the thought of punching Alex's face in blossomed in his thoughts, but he held himself at bay. He told his mother he was nothing but a jackass. "Stay your tongue, Alex. You never know what I will do."

The way he had said that made Alex's suspicious. "What do you want me to do, O Mighty King! Do you want me to charge in and tell her that her brother no longer wishes for her company amongst his fine peoples?"

"Of course not!" he shouted, angry. "I am not trying my best to keep her safe! Something you couldn't do." Camb calmed. "She will leave in a few weeks. I wanted to give you a heads up." he turned and left.

When Alex arrived back at Emma's room, she was up or rather trying to stay up. She had been bugging him to let her try to walk by herself without someone's help and insisted she could walk with just the crutches. She was wobbling around even with the clutches as he said she would be, but the look of happiness in her eyes brightened his day. He chuckled, which caught her attention and broke her concentration on her crutches. She fell forward onto the bed with an "umpf" and then slowly pushed herself up straight to glare at him. "What?" he asked as he came over to kiss her forehead.

"You made me fall," she muttered silently, annoyed. "w-what did Camb want?" she asked him as he sat. When he didn't reply, she sighed and then leaned against him. "nevermind,I know."

"Emma, I just want to let you—"

"—it's okay Alex." She muttered and then looked up at his eyes. "They can send me to the end of the planet and I wouldn't care as long—as long as you are there with me."

"And I will always be with you, my darling." He leaned in and kissed her lips gently. It was a quick motion and she didn't expect it, but she didn't push him away. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her, so softly—so lovingly. She could remember the first time he kissed her and the lightheaded feeling she got and the butterflies in her stomach. She had always wanted it again, but she was so afraid. She surprised herself, then, by not pushing him away from her. She liked it, very much.

His gentle lips caressed hers; it felt like she was dreaming. Her breath came out in a mew when he pulled away. Disappointed, Emma avoided his eyes, afraid she would show how she felt. "I will never leave you." He whispered once more before pulling her into a tight embrace.

He decided that day after he left her room that he would make the next he spent with her the most romantic night she would ever have, or try to at least. He knew his mindset of "I'm going to have sex with her" was wrong, but he couldn't help it. He had to try. He knew two months was nowhere near the time she needed, but he could tell she wanted it and after that kiss, it felt as if she wanted it like she needed it. Was it wrong of him?

He felt so bad about it, but he had to do it. Not for himself, but for her. He needed to show her that she wasn't ruined or scarred by Derell's treatment and that she could move on and live a life of her own with him or whoever she might want to be with if—if she didn't love him.

He then decided he would talk to Terra about it and prayed that she wouldn't try to stop him or worse, tell her husband or brother what he was planning. He got to the study in time to catch Terra during one of her reading breaks and smiled when she looked up.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him, setting her book down on the table beside her. Alex, walking forward, shook his head.

"No, nothing is wrong. I have come to ask you something." she patted the seat beside her and waited for him to seat himself before she asked what it was. "It's about Emma." she froze at her daughter's name. "I would like your advice on something and please keep in mind, you cannot convince me otherwise."

"What is it?"

"I—" it seemed weird discussing this subject with Emma's mother and it almost felt as if he was asking permission to do it from her. "—I need help on how to go about—" the words caught in his throat. "—creating a romantic night for Emma." He rushed the last part out in a quick whisper.

At first, Terra wasn't sure she heard right but then she frowned. "You mean?" Alex nodded, a little embarrassed. "Oh." She sighed. "I—I don't think she's ready, Alex."

"If she's not, I will deal with it then." He answered. "Please...I have made many romantic nights for girls I did not care about. I don't want to screw this up by making it look as if—as if I don't care. Please help me."

"I can't," she muttered. "I don't want to help be a problem."

"This isn't a problem to her," he got up, a little annoyed. "I can see it in her. Its wrong to think or assume, I know! But the way she looks at me...I can feel it. It's not from lust, no—Emma wants me because she loves me, and I can feel it. When she kisses me or touches me, I feel her love consume me and I know it's the same for her." He turned and headed to the window, trying to find the right words. "I want to love her like I should have, like her first time should have been. I don't want to use her, I want to heal her—get her to understand."

"It is far too soon, Alex." muttered a familiar voice. Alex paused, knowing who it was. Edgar. He turned to confront Emma's father, sure he'd be hit. "Emma may want it, yes, she may want it. But emotionally she will not be able to handle it; it will take over her."

"You cannot—you don't know how she feels." He shouted, gripping his hands.

"Perhaps," he answered, shaking his head as he entered in through the door way to stand beside his wife. "But I can understand it. I can see it eating at her. This will not solve or help anything."

Alex scoffed. "You don't know what has happened in the past weeks." Edgar paused, frowning. He asked exactly what "happened" and Alex smiled. "She told me everything, well, I'm certain not everything. But she shares with me every day. She tells me about her fears, pains, anger, sadness and I help her through it. She has come a long way and yes, her journey is not yet over, but what she has shared with me has broken something down around her. She lets me in, she lets me touch her and kiss her now. It's a start and if it's this way now, I can only imagine what she will be like if...we made love."

"Sex doesn't mean love, Alex." Terra muttered, knowing her husband was about to say it. "When she's fully healed, she will be the one to tell you."

Annoyed, Alex started off and then turned to look at Terra one last time. "I know I have screwed up in the past but I will make it right. If you cannot help me, I will do my best on my own before she has to leave."

[-]

_Knock knock._ Emma looked away from the window, where she sat upon a large, cushy sofa and asked who it was. "Cadence." She replied, cheery. Emma smiled and reached for her crutches—she didn't want to get Alex worried again—and pulled herself up and over to the door, slowly. When she opened the door, Cadence greeted her with a tight hug. "Morning!" she bellowed as she pulled away and looked around the room as she put a giant bag down on the floor. "Where is Alex?"

"I don't know." She replied, tiredly. "He left this morning."

Confused, Cadence waited for Emma to close the door before asking. "Why did he leave...oh, forget it. So, do you think you would mind having company?"

Emma laughed. "I wouldn't mind at all." She sat down on the edge of her bed, which Cadence caught a hurtful expression from Emma. _She must be in so much pain every day_. Cadence wasn't sure how she handled it, but she was glad she could. She gently asked if she were okay and Emma nodded, although Cadence could see she was exhausted.

"What have you been doing all alone in here?" Cadence sounded outraged. "Why don't you come out in the sun? I'm sure you'll enjoy it all."

Emma looked down at her hands. "I would...rather stay inside, if you don't mind."

Cadence laughed. "Why would—" she sighed. "Emma, you can do whatever you want here. I was only asking because I thought it would be nice." She touched the girl's hands. "You aren't with…him anymore."

"I know...it's just, I—I don't want to leave my roo—" she stopped herself rather quickly. "—I just want to stay inside the castle." Cadence had caught what she did and bit her lower lip. _So that's why she only wants to go out with me to secluded places. She's afraid...but of what?_

Should she try and force Emma to leave her room? Would it end badly and make the situation worse, or would it help to heal her? "Emma, why don't you want to leave your room?" the girl was silent. "There isn't a need to worry or be afraid. Everyone will protect you, I promise. Please come outside with me, please?"

"No." she replied, curtly. "I am not leaving my room!" she growled as she pushed herself up off the bed to leave Cadence's presence. Annoyed by Emma's anger toward her, Cadence stood and crossed her arms.

"Do you actually think you can hide around in the castle all day? Will you be that lazy, honestly? Or are you afraid of someone or something?" this made Emma pause. "That's it, isn't it? You are afraid of something or someone? What is it? You don't have to be afraid Emma, no one will ever harm you again!"

The anger was swelling up inside of Emma like a squall. Her hands gripped around the crutches handles, her eyes darkened and her teeth showed strain as she lowly growled. How could people possible understand? How could they assume what she felt, feared or thought? It was rude!

"I know why you are angry and afraid, Emma." Cadence muttered. "You don't want to face anyone, because you are pregnant with some evil king's baby!"

"Shut up!" Emma covered her ears. "Just—just shut up!"

"No! You need to face it Emma! Even after all of what Alex told you and promised you, you still doubt him! You still doubt _us_!" she slammed her hand down on a table beside her. "He already told you he doesn't care who the father of the baby is! He loves you, yet that isn't enough! Why? Why can't you just grow up and listen to the people around you?"

Emma pushed her hands closer against her ears, tears in her eyes. "Just leave me alone! Please, just go!"

"No!" she snapped, turning the girl over to face her. Cadence hesitated when she saw her eyes full of tears and all black, but knew she had to continue. "You need to cope with the fact that you are pregnant with Derell's baby! If you don't, it will tear you apart Emma! Just please..." she tightened her grip on Emma's shoulders. "Please—just talk with me."

Built up frustration made Emma sobbed and collapse into a ball on the floor, covering her face with her hands. Cadence leaned down and wrapped her arms around the girl, letting her cry it out of her. After what seemed like a long time, Emma started to muttered. "It wasn't s-supposed to be-be li-like this." She repeated over and over again.

"I know Emma, I know." She whispered softly as she soothed the girl. "It's not right; it shouldn't have happened, but you have been blessed with a child."

"H-how is this a bl-blessing?" she asked, wiping at her eyes. "I—I will be ha-having a baby from a mon-monster."

"This doesn't mean the baby is at fault, does it?" Cadence asked, worried. "Will you hate this child for something he could not control? Will you judge the baby by its father's actions? How does this seem fair to you Emma?"

"It—it was supposed to Alex!" she shouted. "Not Derell! We don't even know if-if Derell is the parent." she sniffed. "it could be L—" she paused by the mention of his name. "it could be Luke's, or some soldier's child. I will give birth to a nameless child with no background! I was r-raped and now I have to carry around a constant reminded of it."

Cadence put her hand on Emma's stomach, which startled her a bit. "This child will have a name and a background. Alex will give him or her a name and a background. He will set the standard for your child, he will help you raise him or her into a charming adult with a heart so big, the world will feel the love." Cadence smiled and then pushed Emma's head up by her chin softly. "Tell me Emma...what did you want your parents to do to you or for you that they never did?"

Emma wasn't sure where Cadence was going with it, but she sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "I—I wanted them to be around m-more."

"Can't you do that for your child?" she asked. "Can't you be there for him or her? Would you honestly give the child away knowing it would feel the same as you did?" this completely took Emma by surprise. She stuttered and faltered her look.

"No, I-I would not."

"Then share with me." She replied, laughing. "we can talk all day, if you want. I have been reading so many books on babies to be prepared for mine. I could share, you could learn."

Embarrassed, Emma looked up at her shyly. "About what?"

"How about the basics?" hesitating, Emma nodded, paying attention. "Hmm...how about breastfeeding?" alarmed, Emma gasped.

"I'm-I'm too—something else please."

Laughing, Cadence asked, "How about changing the baby's diaper?" Emma nodded. "Its good to start practicing now." She got up and grabbed a cloth off the table and then a pillow off the bed and laid them out in front of Emma and pointed to the end of the pillow. "That's the baby's butt—where you put the diaper. Try your best and I will show you what's wrong."

Shyly, Emma reached for the cloth and then for the pillow. When she lifted the pillow off the floor, Cadence gasped. "No! No!" she put the pillow back on the floor. "You don't change a baby while holding it! You must keep it on a flat surface where he or she cannot role off of or get hurt." Emma tried again and kept the pillow on the floor as she lifted the end of the pillow. "No! No!" she shouted again. "Not so roughly, it is a baby Emma!"

"I've never done this before!" she shouted back, defending herself.

"It's okay, it's okay—try it again, gently." Emma tried again and was directed by another shout from Cadence. "You forgot to wipe it," she simply stated, giggling. Confused, Emma looked around for something to substitute for a wipe and found a sock. With it, she wiped up to down and heard Cadence's voice. "Very good, Emma! Exactly, up to down—very good, now put the powder on." She looked at Emma's face and nodded. "Go on now, do it." Emma, embarrassed, acting like she was putting powder on the pillow. "There, you just got through a diaper change."

Emma started to wish she had time to care for Sherra's baby. To clean and wash it, to learn. But how was she supposed to know she would be pregnant? Once Cadence taught Emma a little amount of baby basics, she paused. "Hmm...that's enough of that boring old talk, hm?" Emma looked up from her book she was given by Cadence. It was about feeding and washing babies, _safely_. "How about some fun discussion?" she giggled and got up and ran over to the bag she brought with her. "Love talk!" she threw a book at Emma and giggled as she ran over. Emma flipped the book over and gasped at the cover. It showed two naked people together; a man holding a woman in a hug, resting his chin on her head. It was titled "Love's Embrace".

"W-why did you bring this?" Emma asked, a little angry.

"Oh come on," Cadence teased, poking Emma's arm. "I know you are thinking about it!"

"About what?" she asked, coldly. Cadence rolled her eyes and leaned back against the bed's frame, crossing her arms.

"Don't play games Emma, I know you want to make love to Alex." Emma had never been so embarrassed in her life. Her face turned dark red and her eyes wide. It got really hot and she gasped, looking away from her friend. "Well?" her friend asked in a coy voice.

"I do not."

"Oh?" she frowned, a bit sad. "You haven't even thought about it?" she nodded. "Well..why? He's so handsome and he loves you." Emma remained silent. "And you honestly haven't thought about it? Really?"

"I have." She admitted, reluctant.

"Well then, tell me about it."

"There's nothing to tell," she replied honestly. "I just thought about it and that's all."

"Was it a nice thought?" she teased. "Was it dreamy and amazing, or was it just boring?"

"Excuse me?" she was stunned. She didn't expect Cadence to be so "thorough" with the subject. "It wasn't either of them," she growled. "I just thought about it; there was nothing else to it!"

Cadence didn't seem to buy it. "So when Alex kisses your or touches you, you don't fantasize about him, or wonder what he looks like naked?"

"No! Of course not! I'm not like that!"

"Everyone is like that," she replied. "Especially to people they love. Don't be coy, Emma. Alex is extremely good looking and loves you; just admit you have 'thought' about it."

What would Cadence know about it? Sure...she willingly had sex with Cambyses, but that doesn't mean she understands it or at least what Emma was thinking and feeling. Of course she thought about Alex in that way—it wasn't very far off that she openly admitted to him she was thinking about it. But she knew Alex didn't and that she wasn't pretty, especially after her torture and abuse. What man would want a crippled young woman who was now burdened with another man's baby? No—she knew how Alex felt toward her, she could see disgust yet she knew he loved her. She never brought it up, but that didn't mean she didn't notice it. She swallowed when she finally started to hear Cadence again.

"—That's why making love feels good; you should give it a try."

"Cadence..." the older girl paused; worried she had crossed the line. "I don't...know how."

"How what? How—how to make love?" she nodded. "Emma, it Alex, he would help you."

"It's not just that," she softly replied. "I-I wouldn't know w-what to say, do or look like."

"You mean you're not sure how to get him, to well, um know you want...it?" Emma nodded to her friend's guess. "Just tell him," she giggled. "Just touch his arm or something, he'll get the picture."

"That's...so awkward!"

"Well then tell him you love him and you want to take the next step."

"Wh-what if I fre-freeze up? Or-or I'm not what he expects?"

"Just clean up and tell him you love him, he'll jump on you, promise." Cadence got up and then picked up the book.

Emma frowned. "I don't...want him to jump on me." She muttered, crossing her arms.

Cadence glanced over the cover and then grinned as she handed it over to Emma. "Alex is gone all day...read this. Don't try to fake reading it either, because I will question you."

"I-I don't want to read this."

"It will help, I promise." She hugged Emma before she walked over to the door. "Read it Emma! I mean it!"

[-]

Alex entered into Emma's room silently. It was a little pass ten pm, he didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping. He closed the door and then smiled when he saw her cuddled up on the sofa by the bookshelf, slightly shivering. He chuckled and took one of the blankets off her bed to cover her up. He tucked the blanket around her but paused when he saw a book sticking out from under her arms. He picked the book up and gasped when he read the title._ Why—why would she have this?_ He put the book back, wondering if he should put her to bed or not. Would she want him to know that she was reading that book, or was it supposed to remain a secret? He kissed her forehead and then wished a good sleep and then turned to sleep upon another sofa.

When it was morning, he woke to find Emma already up. The book was gone, the blanket up and the windows open. He rubbed at his eyes as he got up and stretched. He grabbed a slice of bread out of the small kitchen and then headed to the bathroom. He stopped when he heard humming and listened. It was Emma; she sounded happy. A lopsided grin appeared on his face as he opened the door silently; unaware that Emma had _wanted_ privacy.

It was a dual-cut bathroom. It opened up into the sink area and then split three ways; the left held the bathroom closet; the right held the toilets and then the straight path opened up into a wider room hidden by a wooden door, which had the giant bathtub. Inside, Emma was humming to herself, though she had stopped when he entered the bathroom. Did she know he was there? Did she hear or smell someone? He swallowed and opened the last door and silently gasped when he saw Emma leaning on her crutches in a tall stance before the tall mirror—naked. He could see every inch of her and swallowed, sneaking back out of the room so she did not notice him. But then he stopped when she touched the mirror's surface, over the spots of bruises and cuts on her body and sighed. Was she upset by her body? Oh how he wanted to jump in and tell her how attractive she was. She touched the side of her left breast softly, not sexually, and stifled back a little cry. How could she think she was unattractive? The bruises and cuts made no difference to her—she's absolutely godly to him, and he knew it was so for other men.

Her reflection in the mirror looked different than herself. She felt like she was seeing herself for the first time, every scar, every flaw—she had nothing "good" on her body, it was all ruined. How or why would Alex want her? She looked so hideous, so deformed and tattered. It made her angry even thinking about it; she gripped her hands and looked away from the mirror to the tub that was close to being empty. Cadence was wrong—he would reject her. She heard a noise, sighed and reached for her towel. When she turned around, nothing was there, but she knew someone had been there. She listened carefully and heard a further noise, now out in the room. She opened the door and looked at the rest of the bathroom for another person and frowned. Had she just heard things? No, she could smell wood? She giggled and got dress in her celery green dress and headed out into the room and found Alex asleep on the same sofa, snoring.

She smiled and went over to the dresser for her hairbrush. He opened one eye to watch her brush her hair. She looked so heavenly, so beautiful and cunning. He gasped when she smiled into the mirror—she was staring right at him! "Alex?" she turned around and this time smiled at him directly.

"Uh...good morning," he muttered and got up, his heart racing. "I came back late last night; you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you by moving you—"

"—I know you were standing by the bathroom door." She replied softly, looking back to the mirror. "I could smell you." His face went red, his throat closed up and he felt his heart tighten.

"I-er, I didn't—I didn't know you were in there! Okay, I did but I wasn't-wasn't trying to spy on you, I promise. I heard you and wanted to surprise you—is all."

She put her hairbrush down and reached for one of the ribbons on the dressed and tied her hair up and then she got her crutches and stood. "Did...you see anything?" she asked, worried. He could tell she was really worried and shook his head. "Really?"

"I didn't see anything, Emma. I just heard you humming and then left." She seemed to believe him and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" he added, glad she had believed him. It was one white lie she didn't need to know, not if it would upset her.

"Yes, I did." She replied, cheerfully as she gazed at him with innocent eyes. "Cadence was here the other day."

"Oh?" _great…what did that woman say to her?_

"Yes, she helped me learn ab-about babies." He froze, but then nodded. "She taught me how to change diapers." was she trying to share it with him or was she trying to justify having someone over to talk with? He suspected the later.

"Emma, you can have whoever you want over, I don't mind." She seemed hurt by his sudden reply and became flustered and avoided his eyes. "Did I upset you?" she didn't reply. "I—I only assumed you were trying to tell me a reason as to why she was over here. I didn't mean anything by it Emma, I was just trying to tell you that you can do as you wish."

"I just wanted you to know." She whispered, hurt.

"A-and I do want to know, everything." He took her hand and pulled her over to the bed. "Now tell, go on."

* * *

"And you told me this why?"

"Sir...I thought you would want to know."

"Of course I would want to know!" he snapped. "but not when my son was there to hear, you idiot!" Derell growled as he headed down the hallway with his servant. "Do you think they realize the truth?" his servant shook his head. "Good, it needs to stay that way until I can go ahead with my plan, understand?"

"Sir...I was under the impression the girl couldn't get pregnant."

"Oh of course, of course. What do you think Dr. John and his miss Sherra were doing behind our backs? Undermining my authority and my plans."

"What do we do now that your son knows?"

"Eric has left the country and Luke seeks revenge and to get the girl back; let them go on their own ways. I just hope they both perish."

"Should I allow Luke to prepare his own plans, or stop them?"

"Oh let him do as he wishes." he turned. "He won't stop my plans either way."

"But master, what do I do about Brud?"

Derell paused, thinking. A sick smile spread across his face as he turned. "Expose him...and I mean everything."

Bowing, the servant said, "Yes master." and then left his side.

* * *

Emma's "short explanation" was far from short. Alex didn't mind, but her way to recall details no matter how small fascinated him and charmed him. It only increased his admiration of her, his love. She was so smart, so full of live and so innocent, it burned his soul. She smiled at him, lovingly, while she told him how to wash a baby. She would stop, careful not to go overboard or to cross a line and he would encourage her with a, "I'm going to be a father soon, I need to learn too!" and she would shyly continue.

He was waiting for her to bring up the sexual books he noticed earlier, but she didn't and held back a sigh. Why was she keeping it from him? He concentrated on her lips, watching them and wishing he could kiss them—thoroughly. When she stopped talking, he didn't bother to say anything. "Alex?" she muttered, worried. "Are you okay?" he snapped out of his trance and sheepishly grinned at her.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"I...bored you, didn't I?"

"No, not at all." he rubbed at his eyes when she became flustered again and looked away. "I was just captivated by your beauty, is all." he got up. "Since you know how to clean, change, feed and sooth a baby, how about we do the best step now?" she became curious. "A baby can't live a life without an identity, without a name. How about we look through some names?" she smiled as she got up to hug him, tightly.

"That would be great, Alex."

Once again she had fallen asleep in his arms. He held a peaceful angel, one so bright and one so beautiful, yet he couldn't help but feel her pain and grief. He knew she was trying really hard to move on and to talk about the baby, to rid herself of her grief. They had gone through seventeen pages of names, most of it for males. She pointed out a few boy and girl names she really liked, like "Aidan" and "Mary". He very much enjoyed watching her read through the pages and ask him, "How about his one?" in a sweet voice. Or when she said, "What do you like?" in a shy voice, afraid she was being a "hog" over the book and names.

The time she spent with Derell and maybe even before that greatly effected her character. He knew her—not for so long before the rape—to be extremely confident, proud, smart and daring, much like Edgar. But now, she was even more reserved, extremely shy, always jumpy, self-loathing and so unsure of what to do and how to do it. Yet, through all that change, she was still the same girl, he knew it. He rubbed at her arm which had been hooked around his upper chest as he thought over all the names. She wanted to know what he thought and he didn't want to disappoint her or make her think he didn't care, so he thought greatly on the names.

_I like Aidan...yes, if its a boy that's a great name to have, incredibly strong and noble._ _But...I would really love a little girl_, he smiled at the thought. A little girl he could protect and love. Someone who would be his little princess, someone who would be his little baby girl and someone he could chase the guys away from. He could picture a little girl with a chubby face and bouncy brown hair staring back at him with Emma's beautiful eyes and felt his heart warm up. His family—he had a feeling the kid would take Derell's hair color, but he knew the child would take all of its personality from Emma and all of its love from her. Even though it wasn't his, he already loved it and loved the idea of waking up at the middle of the night while Emma slept to care for the baby.

He stopped when he heard her whimper and looked down at her. Her face was bunched up in pain. She was having a nightmare. He tugged the blanket up higher and kissed the top of her head. "Sssh, Emma, its okay, shush."

"...no...please..." she muttered, turning her head. "not...not again..."

"Emma?" he whispered, shaking her a little. "Emma dear, wake up." she woke in a start and cried his name as she turned and hid her face against his chest, terrified. "Oh everything is fine now, my dear," he hugged her. "Its over."

"D-don't ever leave me, Alex." she sobbed.

"I won't." he smiled, sure it would make her feel better. "Guess what...? I like the name "Aidan" a lot." she smiled, laughing as she rubbed away the tears. She wasn't fixed or healed...but she was getting there.

* * *

_This is a pretty long chapter! I'm so sorry if that annoys some people, but I had to get a lot in. So hopefully I won't be shot by my readers. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! :3_


	20. I trust you

**Summary:** Alex finally feels Emma's touch and Emma finally feels what love is supposed to be like, as well as what her first time was supposed to be like.

Chapter 20: I trust you

Alex had woken the next morning, to prepare a meal for Emma that would hopefully take place outside of her room. He had a pretty nice plan for the day, and hoped to show her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

When he came back to their room, the bed was made and she was up and reading, her back against the bed's backboard. He didn't get a chance to see the book because she awkwardly and quickly, shuffled it out of sight. She smiled, sweetly. He held the tray in front of him, smiled back and closed the door. She smelled the freshly cooked bread and the eggs and heard her stomach growl. He lowered the try just enough for her to reach and grab a slice of bread, but he pulled it back up before she could get a slice. Frowning and wondering if she had erred, she pulled her hand back and laid it on her lap.

"Not until you promise to come outside and eat with me." She hastily glanced over at the window and saw the brilliant sunshine. She hesitated and then looked back at him.

"Can't we stay in?"

"Nope," he waved the food in front of her and then pulled away. "It would be just you and me, in the gardens. I want you in the sunlight."

"But...but I—"

"What?"

"I..." she swallowed. "I don't want to see anyone." He made a face that directed the impression he didn't believe it to the reason. "Okay, I don't want to be seen...there." She looked disappointed with herself as she looked back to the window. He sighed, leaning in to take her hand, he put the tray down.

"Please don't be, my love. You shouldn't feel that way; please, will you come outside with me today?" she was silent for a few minutes before she smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I will go." He hugged her tightly and thanked her. "But I want to wear a sundress." She stated. She knew he didn't like her wearing those while she was hurt, because people would stare and he would kill them for it. But, he took a sigh and nodded. A compromise was at least a good sign. She wasn't too pissed about heading outside. Who knows, maybe she would enjoy it and would want to go again later.

When he got her dressed and helped her up off the bed, he took the tray and wrapped one arm around her and led her through the halls. He felt her stiffen when they passed two guards who stared, not because of her bruises, but because they didn't expect her to _ever_ leave her room. When they made it outside, he took her around the garden paths and further into the deeper parts of the garden, where the desert plants grew to be big and shady. He helped her to sit underneath the shade of a Caldac tree, a large green trunked tree that stores water from rain, and began to set up their meal. When he finished, he glanced over at Emma and smiled. She was looking up at the tree's bright yellow and orange flowers, a tender expression on. It looked like she enjoyed the view.

"It has been a while seen you have seen the plants of Figaro—" she looked over at him as he spoke. "—would you object to seeing the rest of the garden after our meal?" she sighed and then shook her head. "Really? Then I will push for a little more. I would like to take you someplace else as well, if that's okay." She nodded again and blushed when her stomach growled. "Alright then, let's eat."

[-]

"I'm sorry to disturb you, m'lord, but I need to speak with you."

Cambyses glanced up from his papers behind his desk at the tall man standing before him. It was the Chancellor, he looked extremely tired. "Of what? I am busy at the moment…"

"Sir, it's about Brud." Camb froze and lowered his papers from his site and asked him to continue.

[-]

Alex had spent the next hour or two talking to Emma about the baby, which wasn't his intention, not that he had a problem with it. He spoke of the life of a new tree besides the one they were under and witnessed her hands go to her lower abdomen, sub-consciously and then an expression of confusion spread to her face. That's when he leaned over, kissed the side of her forehead gently and then spread his hand over her belly and smiled tenderly at her when she looked up at him, sad.

"I can't wait." he assured her, leaning his head against hers. "I can't wait." she wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him as a response. He pulled away when he heard shuffling behind him and saw Emma's startled look. Turning, he saw four guards, watching them. "What is it?" he asked, irritated.

"You need to come with us now."

"What? Why?" he got up and led them a little away from Emma so she couldn't hear, or at least, tried to. "What happened?" The guards passed nervous glances to each other and then the middle guard decided to tell.

"King Cambyses needs to talk to you about something that has appeared. It is very serious sir, would you please?"

"Sure, sure, let me take Emma to her room." They nodded and waited for him to help Emma back to her room before they led him off.

"what's going on?" she queried silently, so the guards wouldn't tell him not to tell her.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, they need to talk to me."

"Will you be gone long?" he heard sorrow in her voice and smiled as he led her around the gardens again, knowing the guards followed directly behind him.

"I'm not sure, but I will be back as soon as I can, I promise."

When they arrived at the hall leading to her room, the guards went ahead to the end of the hall. "Won't you stay?" she pleaded when he got to her door. He took her hands in his and kissed them softly.

"I can't. I will be back." He insisted before he helped her into the room, hugged her, locked the windows and then left, ordering a few guards to stay and watch her room, but not to enter unless her life was in danger and then he headed to Camb's chambers.

When he arrived at Camb's chambers, two guards were heading out in a hurry. One of them stopped before him, a bit irritated by his lateness. "About time! Lord Camb needs you right now! Hurry, before he gets even more pissed than he already is! Go!" and then the guard turned Alex to the door, opened it and then pushed him in and then rudely slammed the door shut. Alex held back the urge to chase after the guard and kill him and rose, dusting himself off and fixing his hair as he walked further into Camb's chambers.

When he turned around, he saw him standing and pacing the room. The others were there too, but not all of them. It was Terra, Edgar and Ben. _Ben?_ He thought as he walked in. "What's going on?" Edgar's face was dark with anger and Alex stepped back, assuming it was towards him.

"It's about Brud." Camb muttered, sitting down he crossed his arms, tired. "We just found some information about him—" Alex frowned. "—and Emma."

"What do you mean?" he growled. He heard Ben whispering to his father and turned to them. "You all know this, before me?" they nodded, slowly. "What is it?"

"Brud...he, he is, no has—" Camb tried, getting confused.

"Just say it!" Alex shouted. "what is this about?"

Edgar motioned for Alex to sit down, anger still swelling in the father's eyes. "It seems, no not seems, it is, Brud has been against us since the day he became a Council member."

"What do you mean?"

"Brud has been working with Alzar, along with Olmpa and a few others, to break down Figaro."

"What does this have to do with Emma?"

"We-we just found how—" Camb stopped and then sighed, looking away. Edgar laid a hand on his shoulder and continued where his son couldn't.

"He forced Emma's morph when she was a child. He made it so we had to give her away. He made her sick—he did it all."

"What? You mean he...how did he cause it? How did he do it all?"

"Derell made a poison that he gave to Brud and the others. They gave it to her early, it put her into shock which forced her to morph. Emma's first morph, when she was playing by herself—Brud caused it, and then increased the poison the second time. He gave her Sabin's illness, just-just to hurt Figaro."

"So then..." Alex's eyes went wide. "Derell has been playing this all since the start?" Edgar nodded, as well as Terra and Camb. "But...what was the start?"

[-]

Cadence had barged into the room shortly after Alex left and demanded that Emma tell her what she read from the book. It took some time to get Emma to tell her, but when she did, Cadence was surprised that Emma had read that much of the book on sexual subjects. The poor girl was unusually shy about it. Cadence suspected something "different" after what happened to her, but she wasn't expecting Emma to be shy about it. No, maybe shy wasn't the right term for it. Something was different, Cadence just couldn't name it. And then it hit Cadence when Emma said, 'when should I ask—'. Emma was...Emma thought it was something she was _supposed_—obligated!—to give to Alex, as if it was something she had no say in. Was this the reason she decided to have sex with Alex? Did she feel she had to give it to him, to keep him? Cadence sighed and stopped Emma mid-sentence.

"Emma, wait wait..." the girl paused and just looked at her with the expression of 'I'm sorry if I messed up.'. The older woman took the book from Emma and then her hand. "Emma, do you think...do you think you have to _have_ sex with Alex?" Emma looked surprised, and angry.

"W-why would you ask that?" she frowned. "W-wasn't I the one—who asked about it?"

Cadence nodded and leaned away from Emma. "Well yes, you did, but I forced the subject and even then, you were acting very strange. I was wondering why you thought you had to do things to get him to well, do it—you think you have to do it, don't you?"

"N-no!" she snapped, furiously as she got up carefully to leave the older woman.

"Then why are you acting so strange?" Emma paused. "Emma you must know that you aren't being forced to have sex with Alex. You need to know this! If you don't want to, don't! You aren't with Luke or Derell anymore, you aren't."

"You don't understand." She muttered, tears filling her eyes. "Alex...it's not right. He should have been the first—I have to give him _something_ so he won't l-leave me." She sniffed, wiping at her nose. "I do-don't want him to leave me, Cadence. Please h-help me stop it, please." Cadence turned Emma toward her and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Emma. I promise he won't leave you, I promise—ssh, don't cry, don't cry." The girl started to sob in her arms. _What do I do?_ Cadence thought. _She needs to know she can trust Alex. Feeling as if she has to have sex with him is not helping, but I know she wants it, somewhere. Oh someone please help me help her—please._

And then Cadence smiled as someone popped up in her head: _Terra_. She could talk to Terra about it! Get advice from her! It was perfect, why didn't she think of it before? But she couldn't leave Emma the way she was. "Emma, listen to me," the girl was still sobbing, but Cadence knew she was listening. "You need to know that Alex doesn't care if you ever want to have sex. I know you feel as if he does, but I'm telling you now he could care less about it, I promise. I know it, I know it, so please, and you must realize it."

"B-but what if he does? What if-if I don't do it and he l-leaves me?"

"Did Luke tell you that's what would happen if you were ever rescued?" she nodded weakly. "Emma, Luke was trying to make you doubt your love for Alex and your trust. He was trying to pit you against him, so you wouldn't want to come back."

"Emma when Alex comes back, I want you to hug him and kiss him." She looked up at the older, kind woman and frowned. "I don't want you to just peck his mouth; I want you to kiss him. Do you understand me?"

"W-why?"

"Think of it as an exercise, a lesson or a test. You read the book and I'm sure it talked about it. Try what you learned, kiss him." She blushed and then nodded.

"I-is that all I should do?" she muttered, fidgeting. Cadence laughed, shaking her head.

"If you want to do more at that time, do it. But if you don't stop after the kiss." She pulled away and turned for the door. "I will be back later to ask about it—and remember, don't lie to me!" she giggled and left as Emma replied:

"Okay..."

* * *

Alex was beside himself with what to do with the new information. After their discussion of Brud and how he and some of the Council members had been the cause to literally all the problems, he was then told that the letters Emma had supposedly received from Edgar had been forged by Derell to provoke the distant between him and his daughter that was already there. How was he supposed to tell this to Emma? Would she believe it, or think it was something he and the others devised to force them to rekindle their relationship? She was a very cunning young lady and would definitely suspect it since its how she thought he felt toward her from the start. He sighed. He had to tell her sometime, Camb ordered him to or as he said, "he would tell her".

When he arrived at Emma's room, which she requested him to call 'their' room, he opened the door and didn't spot her on the bed, sofa or even the window benches. He looked through the bathroom and then the kitchen and closest and still couldn't find her. Not wanting to worry like last time, he checked the back of the bathroom for any evidence of a bath or anything. He found nothing. He went back to the living space where the bed was and sat down on the edge of the bed to think. Where could she be? Just then, the door opened again and he looked up to see Emma coming in. She wasn't looking up, but down at her crutches so she didn't spot him. Trying to conjure up a nice, calm voice, he said, "Emma?" and she quickly looked up at him. A terrible shade of red grew over her place.

"A-Alex? I-I thought you left..."

"I'm back now. If I may ask you, where had you gone? I was really worried." he saw a frown cross her face, but then she stepped in further and smiled.

"I went out to the stables."

"The stables? Why?"

"I...just wanted to check out the stables again. I use to go there a lot." He nodded, accepting that answer. Little did he know that's where she and her father had share some sort of communication that was important. "So, what did Camb want?" she asked as she came over, tiredly, to sit by him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and sighed. She didn't seem to mind, which made him smile. She snuggled closer, causing his smile to grow. It was unexpected.

"A lot—most of it can wait until tomorrow, when we are both fully rested." What happened next startled him. She looked up him and stared into his eyes for a few seconds before a blush appeared on her face and then she leaned in to kiss him. Was this really happening? Was she really kissing him? His heart slammed into his chest as he found himself kissing her back. Even though she started it, he didn't want to push it and passionately kissed her as _tenderly_ as he could. He could feel her soft, moist lips gently moving against his and immediately felt light-headed. When he gently let his tongue roll over her lips, he was sure she'd pull away and start to have a panic attack, but he was delighted to see that it didn't happen! Instead, she smiled against his lips shyly. He couldn't believe it—she was kissing him! Wanting to kiss him! Letting him go further! Was this a dream?

He moved a bit and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her over to him as he dropped to his back. Now she was on top, their mouths never leaving each other. She hmm'd against his lips when he kissed a bit harder. At that, he gently rolled her over so she was laying on her back and he on top. He knew he still had to go slow, he knew it. So with great resistance, he let his tongue roll over her lips again and then sought for her mouth to open. She didn't open her mouth for a while, but eventually allowed it and gasped when he found her tongue. He paused for a slight moment, afraid he erred but continued when she wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him again.

His hand ran carefully up her arm and to her cheeks, which he then parted from her mouth to kiss. She smiled and stared at the roof as he trailed his kisses down her cheeks, to her ears and then down her neck. She closed her eyes and pictured that night he got her to eat and what they were about to do. A rush of love, of great need and certainty flooded through her as she realized she had wanted this even though she was afraid. She opened her eyes again when she felt his tongue lingering softly by the top of her neck next to her earlobe and once again hmm'd to his loving touch.

Encouraged by her reactions, he opened his mouth and sucked on her neck until the pressure brought on a red mark and Emma gasped in pain and pleasure. He felt her shake to that, but felt no other reactions that could mean rejection and continued. As he catered to her neck with his kisses, he busied his hands with finding her left breast and the right side of her waist to gently massage. This sparked a moan from Emma when his fingers rubbed the fabric of her shirt over her nipple and her grip to tighten around his back. He smiled against her neck and swiftly lowered his hands to unbutton her yellow, scruffy blouse. She allowed it and closed her eyes again as he started to kiss her lips again. _I wonder..._she thought, in bliss_. If this is what others felt their first time_. This thought made her heart hurt, but she didn't stop Alex because she had wanted this more than anything in the world. She wondered if she felt this way because her first time had been taken from her roughly, or if it was because she loved Alex so unconditionally. She hoped it was the later and wondered if the first was what other women felt and then began to wonder which was better to feel and in some way, thankful that she got thought/feeling two. And then she remembered Cadence's words: "_If you want to do more at that time, do it_." And she so wanted more. With a grunt, she pushed him back a little until he stopped to look at her face, worried once more.

"Did...I'm sorry if I pushed you—"

"—No, no...you didn't—I-I—" she took a deep breath. "I want it, …all of it." She was flustered. "I just—Alex, I love you. I want you, but I'm not sure h-how to tell you." She blushed when a smile appeared on his face.

_I knew it... _he thought as he softly laughed. "If you want me, all you had to do was ask Emma." She looked down. "And if you don't want me, tell me. You shouldn't feel as if I'm forcing you into this or think that if you don't, I won't love you." She gasped, wondering if Cadence had told him what she said and how she felt, but then she realized that Alex just...knew her so perfectly. "Do you want me, Emma?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she replied. "Y-yes, I d-do." She hid her face in her hands, embarrassed and not wanting him to see her tears. "b-but I don't know how." Alex sighed. He knew she knew about sex, he knew she knew everything about it...so what did she mean 'I don't know how'? Did she mean it literally, or figuratively? He had taken her blouse off before she stopped him and didn't seem to care one bit that he could see her. It was the first time he got to see her this way, besides when she took her baths. He leaned down to kiss her lips softly.

"Don't worry about that." he whispered, laying his forehead against hers. He laughed, which made her brow furrow in confusion. "You seemed to have known what you were doing with kissing me." She stuttered a reply then. "I think you'll handle it perfectly fine and if not, I'm always open to help." He made her look up at him. "so...do you want me to continue?" she nodded weakly and he answered with another hungry kiss. When her lips caressed the sides of his lips, he remembered that night they almost made love before she was traded. Warmth flooded through him as he kissed her harder, lustfully. Her finger nails dug into his back when one of his hands cupped her breasts softly and then moved slowly down her chest, waist and then between her legs. Her breathing stopped and she closed her eyes, trying to sooth her fear away. His warm breath was driving her crazy. She didn't know if she wanted him to keep going and to go faster, or to slow down or stop. Her breath caught when his hands left between her legs and went for her skirt.

When he managed to tugged her skirt down her legs and was about to start with her panties, he felt her hands searching his chest for the buttons on his tunic. His heart fluttered, his body ached. Oh gods how he wanted her! He helped her by pulling the tunic over his head and threw it on the floor beside the bed. He saw the look of love cross her face and then the shade of dark red as she traced his muscled and abs with unsure fingers. He closed his eyes for a moment, soaking in the pleasure of her touch. It was such a curious, innocent touch—exploring and loving. She had wanted to see him like this for a long time, not out of pleasure, but to finally see the man she loved. He opened his eyes when he felt her hands rest on the sides of his abs and watched the expression on her face slowly shift into memories, which he knew was of Luke or Derell, and then a longing that erased the fear and memories. And then her hands dropped from his abdomen to his trousers nervously and her face rose to look him in the eyes. A wry smile appeared on her face when he nodded, and with that, she slowly started to unbutton his pants.

Alex's heart raced faster than it ever had. She was going so painfully slow, it hurt, but he was determined not to hurt her or rush this. When she finished, he sat up on his knees and took the trousers off, though careful, and threw them on the floor with her clothes. A sharp gasp emitted from her when she saw him completely naked. She wasn't expecting him not to wear undergarments underneath his trousers and blushed when she realized she was staring at him. He sensed her apprehension and slowed down, but at that time he had her panties halfway down her legs. He completely stopped then and saw her eyes glistening with tears. "Emma..." he whispered gently, but she didn't look up. So, he leaned down and kissed her cheeks and temples. "I won't hurt you..." he heard a mumble from her and sighed, getting up to get dressed when she grabbed his arm rather strongly and tried to hold him there.

"I trust you." She swallowed. "Please..." and with that, he took her into another passionate kiss.

* * *

Cambyses was sitting alone in his chambers when his pregnant wife barged into the room, smiling. "Oh Camb, I just got through to Emma—" she stopped when he sighed at her name. "—What's wrong?"

"We just heard some news concerning Emma."

"Is it what you told me earlier before the gather?"

"No, I just got word about Emma's hideout." Cadence oh'd and asked what exactly was wrong. "Nothing nothing—so, what did you have to say?"

"I was talking to Emma and, well, I know you don't like him, but she well, she wants to take the next step in her relationship with Alex." With a snarl, Camb jumped up.

"Oh no she won't!" He shouted, moving away from his desk. Alarmed, Cadence frowned as she followed him.

"What? Camb, this is a great sign!"

"No it isn't! She shouldn't be sleeping with that..that pig!"

"Your sister is an adult now, Camb! She can make her own decisions!" she hissed as he made his way to the window, his face dark and his eyes flaring with rage.

"You don't seem to understand!" he punched the wall and turned to her. "Emma isn't an adult! She can't and never will be able to make her own decisions!"

Crossing her arms, Cadence glared. "So you think of her as some child?" he was silent. "She has went through more things than you and I combined and has faced nearly as much as your mother! She has faced adult situations and took them on and still hasn't cracked! She lived under a man who constantly beat her, tortured her and raped her, and yet she was strong enough to face it all and come out...okay!"

"Okay? _Okay_? You call _what _she is okay?" tears formed in his eyes. "I wasn't a brother before, but I will be one from now on!"

_So that is why he feels this way..._ "Camb, Emma loves you. Believe it or not, you were and have been a brother to her. You are protecting her now by finding a safe place for her. You are willing to compromise the kingdom's safety for her. Don't you think that's protection? Don't you think it is brotherly?"

He sobbed gently. "But this only happened to her because of me. Iif I hadn't have left, if I had stayed and protected her from Alex, she wouldn't have snapped and the Council wouldn't have ordered her death."

"None of this is your fault—none. Please Camb, realize it."

* * *

Alex kissed the side of her neck hungrily as his left hand found her left breast and nipple. He moaned when he felt her nipple harden in his hand and then lowered his mouth more and more until his lips found the hollow of her throat. When he felt her hands lower down his back and heard the mew of pleasure from her, he lowered even more until his mouth found her right breast and then the erect nipple. She gasped out loud when he gently tugged on it and licked it, his other hand treating the other nipple.

Somewhat impatient, she pushed herself closer to his body and breathed ever so softly into his ear, which he knew was an indication. Laughing, he lowered and lowered until his mouth grazed over her stomach and then ever lower. She squeaked in pleasure and gripped the blankets. She's never felt this kind of pleasure before. Whenever Luke or Derell, or even any of the guards had sex with her, it was rough, hard, hateful, disgusting—she felt nothing from it. But Alex's touch was so exotic feeling, so perfect. She lifted herself up when his hands sought her back, trying to push her against him as he rose his mouth up again and back to her lips. His hands had taken the place where his lips had left. From his touch, he struck a whimper of pleasure from her and a wave of warm dampness on his hands. With a hurt groan, he pulled away from her mouth and kissed each eye. And then he carefully spread her legs and positioned himself between them and then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "tell me to stop if it's too much..." and then he entered her. With a croak, she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the blankets. Tears formed in her eyes, but she smiled lovingly and asked him to continue.

* * *

Terra, wanting to speak with her daughter and deciding that this day was the day to do it, she dressed and hurried down the halls. It wasn't very late, but she knew this was around the time Emma took her medication and a nap and was hoping she hadn't yet.

When she arrived at Emma's room, she opened the door and paused when saw Alex huddled up in the bed under the sheets with Emma in his arms. Their clothes were on the floor and Alex's hair was all ruffled. Blushing as she realized what she walked in on, she turned and closed the door and used her key to lock it, so no one else would bother them.

When Terra turned, she spotted Cadence hurrying down the halls, her breathing weak. "Did—Camb—come—pass?" Terra helped Cadence further down the hall and sat her down.

"Breathe, breathe, that's it, there, better now?" Cadence nodded. "Now what's going on?"

"Camb..." still a little weak, she took a breath here. "Wants to remove Alex from Emma's company."

"What? Why?" she asked, confused. "They are doing...perfectly fine."

"I know! I tried to tell him that Alex is healing Emma, but he wouldn't listen and insisted that this was the only way to be her brother and protect her. Now he wants to remove Emma from his influence and make her live in his guest room for the duration of her stay here. I didn't understand what he meant by 'duration' and asked him about." Cadence's eyes grew sad. "and then he stormed off saying that it meant nothing. Oh Terra! I think he plans on shipping Emma off alone! Please please! Don't let him do it!"

Terra's face took on the expression as if she already knew. She laid a hand on Cadence's shoulder. "And you understand why we cannot tell Emma of his intentions, right?" slowly, Cadence nodded. "We will try to convince him otherwise, or ignore his demand at her leaving alone." She took a tired breath. "For now, we must be silent about the issue or cause Emma too much stress and being pregnant, it can seriously harm her."

* * *

Edgar was told what Alex and Emma had done by Terra when she found him that night. He was reading silently on their bed, it was the same book they had gotten Emma when she was little. When Terra told him of what she walked in on, well after, Edgar was surprisingly calm about it. She expected him to blow up in rage. "She's happy, I hope..." he muttered, still reading. Terra knew exactly why he was hiding his face in the book and sat down beside him and offered her hand to his. Hesitating, he took her hand and gripped it. "I miss her..."

"Oh Edgar...I know...don't worry, we'll find each others' paths again."

[-]

Emma's eyes gently fluttered open. She was laying against Alex, her face against his sweaty, muscled breast. She was snuggling against his right side and felt his arm wrapped around her. She smiled tiredly and sat up weakly, holding the blanket against her as she did so. Alex was snoring and his mouth was partially open. She giggled and leaned down to kiss the side of his face before she cupped his face. When his eyes opened, she gasped and pulled her hand away. "I...was just..."

"Morning, Emma." he chuckled, ignoring her explanation so she would know it was okay to do. He sat up and yawned. "Well...?" he asked, a curious grin on his face. She looked down and then took his hand.

"Well what...?"

"...How was it...I?"

"I...um, I'm not sure." he laughed at her reply which only made her flustered. "Why are you laughing at me?" she hissed, irritated now.

"No, no...not at you, at myself. I well, I forgot that this was your first time." before she could protest and beat herself down or say 'but it isn't my first', he continued. "So! I should have been more considerate..."

Now Emma was even more confused. What was he talking about? Considerate about what? What did he think he did wrong? She took a breath, annoyed not by Alex but by herself. "Alex what do you mean by 'considerate'? How...weren't you?"

He faltered, shocked by her question. "Well...I er...I brought up what you never had, so I was being inconsiderate..." she smiled faintly at him and tightened her grip on his hand.

"Oh Alex...you will always be considerate of me." she shyly pulled him into a hug. "I love you Alex...and...it was great." a proud grin overcame his face as he laid down and pulled her over him.

"Good, good...how about a second?" she laughed.

* * *

_So sorry for the late update! I hope you guys liked it! :33_

_Thank you for reading, and please review! If anyone is reading that is xD_


	21. Wicked Brother?

**Notes:** Just some adult situations, etc etc.

Chapter 21: Wicked Brother

Alex had watched Emma sleep after they made love again. He didn't take notice of the bruises, cuts and her broken body, he just took notice in her beauty and tenderness. Through their second time, she wasn't as shy about it and had kept yelling out his name, despite him trying to warn her to keep it down in case her (crazy ass) father heard and barged into the room. He decided to start some hot water so she could have some tea or hot coco and got up and headed into the kitchen. When he was done, he came back, slipped in beside her and paused when he saw her back for she had been laying her side, exposing the long gashes of her whip torture. Her creamy, white skin scarred and ripped up by the healed, reddish lines that ran down from her shoulders and start of her neck to her lower back.

The worse part about the scars was that he knew looking at them she would never heal from the ordeal emotionally, at least not to go back to her real self. She rolled over then, woke and smiled gently**—**with tired eyes**—**at him. She looked so shy. She had never done this before, not the psychical part of sex, but of actually wanting it with someone she loved, especially waking up to see him still there and actually loving. He leaned and kissed her soft, red lips before he said, "Rested, I hope?" she blushed, but nodded as she weakly pushed herself up against the backboard of the bed. She hadn't moved the blanket to cover herself as she moved, he noticed, and left her body bare for him to see. Did the stay at Derell's kingdom left her with this, or did she not care simply because it was him? He hoped it was the latter. "I would have woken you early, but...you were so tired. I wanted you to be fully rested."

"I am," she replied almost instantly. He once again felt the tone she used when she thought she had to reply and fought back a frown that would surely worry her or upset her.

"That is music to my ears, my dear." He replied, watching her face. She was well rested, but drunk with her newly rested body as what happened to her when well rested, or so he noticed after she rejoined Figaro and her family. _It must have been truly rare for her to have slept peacefully. _He felt like punching something, felt like breaking something or throwing something or someone, threw a window. He saw her catch on to his bad energy and before she could ask, he leaned over and laid a hand over her abdomen, a charming smile on his face. "I hope my babe is well rested too and that our little activity didn't wake the kid." A deep, scarlet red shade grew upon Emma's face. Shyly, she adverted her eyes.

"I...think it is too soon for it to be hearing anything, Alex."

"Maybe, none the less I hope it wasn't so." He kissed her warm belly, which increased her blushing shade to a darker color, and then closed his eyes. Why was she so shy? _What's wrong with me? _she wondered. _He**—**we made love. He kissed me and saw me naked, touched me in places..._these thoughts only made her feel even more embarrassed. She had never**—**ever**—**thought this way until Cadence filled her head with it all! She laid a hand on his head, to feel his soft hair as she thought, it was a sub-conscious movement. _I love him so very much. Oh please gods, have mercy on me. Don't take anymore from me, please._ She looked down at his head, which was lying against her stomach. "Alex..." he hmm'd her. "I love you." He looked up then, worried for her sudden announcement of her love. _What is she thinking?_ He asked himself as he rose to kiss her tenderly.

"And I love you, my sweet." He remembered the news her heard the other night and sighed, pulling away from her warm, lovely body. A look of sweet innocence flooded her lovely face and he knew she was thinking 'what did I do?' and shook his head, tired already. "There is much I must tell you, lady of mine heart." She tilted her head to the side and smiled, giving him courage.

"You can tell me and you can be honest. I can handle it, whatever it may be."

"There is no easy way to explain it, Emma, yet I have a feeling you had a suspicion, from what else I have learned."

"What is it?" she asked again, warmly though still irritated by his stalling. "I'm in no mood to hear lies either Alex or mockups of the truth. Explain it all, please?" he took her hand and took a deep breath. He started with explaining how he got to the king's chambers room to meet her parents and brother and then slowly began to tell her all about Brud, telling it as clearly as he could. At the end of his explanation, he could not read any emotion on her face and if she had one, she masked it perfectly. She had asked a total of three questions during his recant and it was:

"When did this happen?" when he told her about her first morph, "could you say that once more?" and then the final question, "I wonder if he got what he wanted. Do you know if he had?" Her calmness scared him. He just told her about the man who set everything in motion, or at least made it possible for her rape, hired by Derell to clear the opening to have his son rape her. How could she be so calm?

Belittled by her stance, he asked her hotly, "And why is that you aren't...why aren't you surprised? Or _anything_?"

"Should I be?" she asked, confused. "Had it been new information to me, I would be, I suppose." She replied, still in a calm and oh-so sweet voice. Perplexed, his mouth dropped open. _When and how did she know all this?_ "With that said I can't deny that I was surprised to find out Brud had publicly announced this. Must have been a bad situation for him, or not, it would seem."

"What do you mean?" he asked, again hot with irritation. She sounded so much like Edgar at the moment he couldn't keep it out of his tone. He hated her father and now hated himself for seeing him in her at that moment and reacting to it. "How did you know of this?"

She sighed. "He has been openly terrorizing me since I can remember. I can't fault him, almost that is, for getting away with it too. No one seemed to have noticed, or cared. He knew things about me..." she hesitated, but continued. "that I didn't want my parents to find out, or the rest of the council-members."

"Emma..." his voice was crisp. "What did he know? What did you do that you think deserved this or that it could be so unforgiving your parents couldn't hear?"

"So Brud hadn't shared that information with you?" she was so much like Edgar. He clenched his jaw. Why was she acting this way? "I can't say I'm surprised that he held back when he decided to tell the truth—"

"Brud didn't tell us anything!" he snapped, angrily. "Obviously you do the exact same thing! Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell your mother, or your brother? Or other members? Why did you let him do this to you, Emma? Why?"

She just watched his face for the longest moment before she answered, softly. "What was I to do?" she asked, frowning. " 'Mom, Dad, Brud has figured out that I had broken the county's laws more than once and was holding it over my head'. Is that what I was supposed to tell my parents? That I broke laws and that they had to punish me?" she asked, once more. "Or was I to go to my parents and explain to them that their most trusted Council-Member has been torturing me all my life with no evidence to support such a claim? Why would my parents believe a child they hated? Why would my parents _believe_ a word from _my_ mouth? I was nothing to them, I still am. I was sent off to live with people I didn't know because I was an abomination to the Figaro banner, to my parents, my people, and my siblings and to everyone." Tears filled her eyes. Why did he have look at her like that? Why did he have to speak to her like that? Why now?

"Of course I knew nothing of Brud giving me an illness! I knew of what he _openly_ did to me. Of _this _news? I wasn't surprised, that much is true. Had I known it _all_? **No**! But yet here you sit and tell me**—**or rather not say it and stare it at me**—**how to feel! And now you are so upset that I'm not showing the right mood? Am I really this much of a tool to you people? You want me to cry? I'll cry! You want me to be silent, I'll be silent! If you want me to be angry I'll be angry! Anything for you people if you just leave me be!" Her face had turned dark red, embarrassed or angry, he didn't know and her eyes started to gloss over with blackness and anger. He went from caring to...to her father. Her face bunched up in annoyance at him. To him it was adorable, but the mood didn't allow him to mention it or tease her. He wasn't thinking when he shouted at her and immediately regretted it, yet he had a questionable fury within him at her reluctance to share this information with loved ones.

"Emma, that's the problem." he muttered. "You don't have to be left alone. We do care for you, I care for you."

"Why does it even matter?" She hissed coldly. "It happened a long time ago and it's over now. Can we please just drop it, please?"

"If you promise to never hide anything from me again, then I will. I love you; I want to help you whenever you need it."

"It was the past; there wasn't a need to—"

"—Stop," he muttered. "No more of that tone**—**of those words. You sound like your father." she froze to that and lowered her eyes, ashamed. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just scared, Emma. Please forgive me."

Before she could answer, someone knocked on the door rapidly. It swung open and two soldiers**—**panting**—**stood, spears gripped tightly in their hands. Emma's eyes widened when she saw the soldiers, instantly knowing why they had arrived. Alex didn't know himself and rose, angry.

"What right do you have barging into—"

"She must come with us**—n**ow!" he shoved passed Alex while the other held him at bay. Raged, he tried to break free of the soldier's grip and tear the throat out of the other soldier, for he grabbed Emma's arm and pulled her out of bed, she gasped in a little pain and blushed when she was pulled to her feet, completely naked. The guard didn't seem to notice or care about her nude body and pulled her toward the bathroom, opened the door, pushed her in and demanded she get dressed and then slammed the door on her. Though before he had closed the door, Alex heard her try to speak. "I need he—" and then a little thump. He paled, hoping she hadn't hurt herself too much falling. Gathering all his strength, he ripped his arm free from the smaller soldier, punched him on the nose and then shoved him through the window, which he fell a few feet to his back. He turned to the other guard, furious, and grabbed him by the throat and smashed him against the wall, a growl escaped his lips.

"How dare you touch her!"

"W-we...please, m'lord! I**—**we were only-only following or-orders!"

"From who?" He barked, letting him go.

"From...from King Cambyses!" Alex swore and told him to go back to Camb, empty handed. "But m'lord, he will be upset that she—"

"I don't care! I'll take care of that little prick when I'm done here, now get out!" the soldier hurried out as Alex opened the bathroom and saw Emma holding onto the side of the sink, getting up from her fall. He quickly pulled her up and wrapped his warm arms around her. "I'm so sorry, I should have—"

"—it's not your fault Alex, Camb needs me."

"He...he could have sent gentler people! What was he thinking?"

"He probably didn't know they would be like that."

"It is okay to say Emma, they were rough and unruly. I should rip their throats out! Yes, I will see to that myself! I'll stick their heads on a spear and mount them on the wall!"

"Please, don't fight," she begged, tears in her eyes. "Please don't fight them." He soothed her and pulled her closer and begged her not to cry, promised he wouldn't and kissed her cheeks and forehead, trying to stop her crying and sniffing.

"Shush now, my dear lovely, shush now. No more tears...no more." She pulled away from him then and frowned.

"W-what of Camb?" he knew what she meant and lowered his eyes, thinking. He knew Camb sent them because it was time for her to leave Figaro. Had they really finished her house? All those things built in such a short time? How many men did Camb hire**—**trustworthy men**—**to build so fast? It must have been in the hundreds...did he really want her gone that much? When he didn't answer, Emma called his name gently.

"I...we shall go and see him. I will tell him never to do that again and you and me will sail off to your hideout and live happily ever after**—**with our baby." A warm smile spread across her face, though he saw a disbelief in her eyes. "No let's get you dressed, my love." He took her hand and carefully helped her back into the bedroom and helped her to the closet. There were pinks, reds, purples, yellows, browns, blues, beige colors and more all in many different clothes; dresses, sun dresses, shorts, blouses, tank-tops, trousers and more. He knew Emma, she loved the sundresses and reached for it when she said, "Wait. I-I would like, i-if I may, the sh-shorts...please." She blushed when he corked an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, my dear." He reached for the black trouser shorts but stopped when she asked for the brown-white trouser shorts and got them instead. And when he reached for the yellow blouse, she asked for the whitish-brown one. When he turned to help her, he grinned and trailed kisses down her throat to her shoulder and tops of her breasts, which mad her giggle and blush. What would she do if her brother or parents came into the room then? When it seemed as if he wasn't going to stop any time soon, Emma softly pushed him away and frowned at his hungry eyes. "Did I wrong?" he asked, worried.

"No, No, of course you didn't. It's just**—**" she fidgeted. "**—**my brother needs me. He could send more troops." He laughed, catching on.

"I understand, my lovely princess." He helped her with her clothes and then held a strong arm for her to grab. "We should make haste then. The faster we get there and go on our way, the faster I can hold and love you." Her eyes sparkled then, and his heart fluttered because he knew she wanted the same thing.

* * *

"My Grace," a low, raspy voice called. Derell was grinning from ear to ear from the news. Brud had been outed to the Figaro banner, the king**—**old and new**—**were enraged. Emma's little "protector" promising Brud his death by his own hand. Not only this, but the fool boy king didn't notice his infiltrators to his court, slowly poisoning him with the same a newly tested drug. How did the gods ever bless him with this luck? "My Grace, did you hear?"

"Of course I did, you idiot." He rose from his desk, giggling like a little girl. "I have gotten exactly what I needed from them. Tell me, my soldier, did you expect this wonderful outcome?" the raspy voiced one shook his head. "It is lovely, the taste of victory. Soon it will all be done. All of it."

"My Grace, my lord**—**my sire," the raspy voice called once more. "what of the girl?"

A sickening smile crept on his face as he pictured Emma. He pictured her small frame, beautiful eyes that were set against soft crème skin and hair that flowed down her back in a stunning waterfall of mint-green beauty. He could still smell her, the lovely smell of honey-suckle or when she changed it up, honey and cinnamon, it made his mouth water. And then he remembered her touch; soft, delicate, warm. A sane man would go insane if she had touched them and she would have been pushed down and made to love him. Her touch was the kind that sent your body to quivers, to set on fire, to ache and to fully arouse you. Her sweet voice, like a verse chanted beautiful in your ear, would taunt you and tease you, but none as teasing as her wonderful, bright and shy smile. The same things he found irresistible in her, he forced out of her by command. Though even when he forced it, it felt natural to him, given like some present or as if it was somehow earned.

Just thinking about her made him growl and want her. With another giggle, he said, "I'll have her soon enough. I'll rip the heads off all her brothers, her parents, her uncle**—**everyone!**—**and then have her kiss them before I throw them to the dogs."

"It is, My Grace, unwise to think them weak. May I suggest my lord to be ready?"

"Ready for what? They are nothing but little ants, whom I can easily smash." His face turned red. "They think because I can't summon her at will anymore I lost the battle? Idiots! They deserve the slow, painful death I have planned for them."

"And what of the Figaro people, my lord?"

"I'll have the girl burn them alive and tear the children apart with her bare hands." He turned then. "So tell me my little soldier, where has my son run off to?"

"My Grace, he heads for the South part of Alzar. He seeks something in the woods..."

"And what is that?"

"what you have tried to find yourself, my lord." Derell instantly froze, his face pale.

* * *

When Alex and Emma arrived at Cambyses' chambers, they could hear him yelling inside. Alex glanced down at Emma's face and saw her eyes a little wide, she was frightened. He helped her to a sofa outside the room and told her to wait for him and then entered the chambers to calm Camb down.

Camb was yelling at two soldiers "They what! How dare you come back without her!" and then he stopped when he heard Alex's voice.

"Calm down, king." With a snap, Camb told the soldiers to leave and close the door.

"You're late!"

"My bad, I wasn't aware Emma had a schedule—"

"Too busy screwing my slutty sister, huh?" he growled, his eyes furious. Surprised by Camb's outburst and crude words toward his sister, he slammed a fist into his face and knocked him flat on his back, gaping.

"How dare you!" Alex stood above him, fists still curled, ready for another strike. "You ever talk about her like that again I swear I'll rip you apart from your mouth down to whatever you have hanging between your legs, you understand me?" he hadn't notice the weird glint in the king's eyes, or the mug of dark brown liquid on his desk.

Camb slowly got up, blood trickling from his lips, and stood staring at him. There was a certain laughter in his eyes. "I never did like you, Alex."

"The same can be said for me to you."

"The difference is," he wiped the blood away and grinned. "I have the power to make it so I don't have to see you anymore, or even hear of you."

"What the hell are you babbling on about?"

"It's time to leave."

"Today? Why today?"

He shook his head. "I can't stretch it any longer, it's not safe."

"For who? You and your people, or Emma?" he asked, watching the young king carefully.

"For all." He replied, dryly. "Two...three days, tops. That's all I can give, nothing more."

"Is this where I drop to my knees and thank you for being so kind?" Alex asked, laughing. "Thank you for letting your sister stay a little longer? You must be a bigger fool than I first thought."

"Stay your tongue swine," Camb warned. "You're lucky I even let you near her after what I heard!" he turned to his papers. "Now get out of my sight and be ready when its time. I won't have today's scene be repeated." Alex headed for the door when Camb called out for him to stop. "Have you ever seen cold stone, Alex?"

Frowning, the young ship-master turned and chuckled. "What?" Camb repeated his question. "No, I haven't. Why?"

"I think it's time you see how it is." Camb whistled and ten guards filed into the room from each side.

"What is this?" Alex growled, looking around. "Tell them to back off Cambyses. Now!"

"Men, take him to the cold stone rooms. Don't let anyone know he's there or anyone in other than me and the servers, do you understand?"

"Yes m'lord. Is that all?"

"Yes, that will be all. Go to my mother and bring her to me, as well as Cadence. I'll handle the rest."

"Put me down! Don't you think Emma will wonder where I am?" He pushed a guard away. "I swear Camb, if I ever see you again I will tear your throat—" the guards hit him over the head and dragged him out of the back room. Another soldier entered through the front door.

"Sir? We escorted the princess back to her room. She was upset."

Camb nodded. "Go back and guard her room until I come back. Make sure she's comfortable and don't tell her a thing." the soldier bowed.

"Yes, m'lord." And then he left.

Emma was brought back to her room, told to stay there and then left behind only to have the same soldier reappear and deliver a message, a demand actually, and then leave again. Was Camb and Alex's discussion that important? Was it too important for her to hear? She knew it was about her and wondered why she couldn't know and wasn't allowed to know. Camb had sounded so angry screaming...

Something distracted her thoughts; it was knocking on the door. Before she could get up and answered it, the guard opened the door and allowed her brother, Ben, into the room. It was the first time he had come to see her since she came back. A warm, loving smile lit up on her face. "Benjamin?" she got up and leaned against the bed. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Emma...I**—**I'm sorry." He looked so much older since she last saw him. He was so tall. His shoulders were wider, his face darker, his eyes brighter and his hair longer and braided much like her father's, but yet he looked just like Sabin, or at least. He looked so handsome and smart. She giggled and reached out to touch a strand of hair as she spoke.

"For what?" she asked, softly, as she let his hair go. "You already apologized for that, remember?" she was referring to when she left. "I know you're sorry."

"No, I mean..." he looked down at his hands. "For what _he_ did to you." Emma frowned. "I'm sorry he raped you and got you pregnant. If-if I had been more like Camb or dad and went with them, we could have worked together and killed Derell and Luke, but I was—"

"It's not your fault, Benjamin." She leaned over to hug him. "I'm so happy you came Benjamin, I am."

He hugged he back. "Camb told me." she pulled away, confused. She asked what he meant and he sighed. "I just came from his chambers; he said it is time for you to go."

"T-today?" he nodded. "But Alex? I didn't get to say goodbye to everyone," she protested, tears in her eyes. "Can't I have one more day? Just one more?" the door opened again and this time it was Camb, Cadence, Terra and Edgar, all frowning. At the sight of her father, Emma's eyes watered up even more. She hated him so much, but she loved him just as much. She didn't know if she wanted to hug him or slap him.

"Sweetling," her mother called with a wry smile on her face. "I'm so sorry—"

"I'm not going," she muttered, not knowing her tears had overflowed from her eyes. "I**—**I have to wait for Alex. I can't g-go without him!"

Terra's eyes had gained a weird twinkle, but she spoke once more, clearly. "And so you shall; he'll be at the ships as soon as we arrive, I promise dear." _Oh I hope it is so,_ she thought, sadly. Did Cambyses do something? She could stall, if he wasn't going to appear. "Come my dear, we'll wait by the ship."

"No," she said curtly. "I'll wait _here_, nowhere else." She turned for her bed, but someone grabbed her arm gently. It was Cambyses.

"You're waiting by the ship Emma, and that's final." Her face grew red with anger. "Now pack up what you want from here and we'll be on our way." He looked over to Cadence and Terra. "Would you mind helping her?"

"Of course not," they both replied, smiling tiredly. When the men left, after Edgar gave a longing glance to Emma which she didn't notice, Cadence took Emma's arm softly. "Let's get you packed."

"Why?" she sniffed, looking away from the two, especially her mother. "Why do I have to go? W-why can't I stay here with Alex and everyone else? Why must you send me off again?"

"Emma..." Cadence frowned, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't want to send you away, but we can't keep you here. It's dangerous, please, let's just pack."

* * *

Camb asked the guards to open the cell door and walked in casually, as if it was just another business meeting. Chained to the wall by his wrists, was Alex. "Cold stone...I always asked father about it."

"You cowardly piece of shit!" he shouted at the young king, trying to rip free from his chains.

Cambyses ignored him. "If you had been some other boy at school, someone who wasn't a womanizing...no, you're not a womanizer. Even they have some degree of care towards the women they sleep with it. You're nothing but a lowlife pig, almost as bad as Derell and Luke."

"I'm nothing like them!"

"Yet you used my sister and you even tried to use Cadence." Understanding swelled up inside Alex; a laugh escaped his lips.

"Is this what this is about? I kissed Cadence? Get over yourself, you shit. I don't want her and she doesn't want me**—**at least I don't think she does." He grinned at Cambyses' dark red, furious face. "Oh?" Alex laughed. "Oh this is just sad! The Mighty King's woman calls for my name when he takes her to bed?" Camb's face darkened. "Well, is it my fault she wants a real man?"

"Shut up!" Camb kicked his hips, getting a sharp yelp out of Alex. "She doesn't think of you, ever. Don't kid yourself, Alex. You were nothing but a little toy to those women. You thought you were using them but it was the other way around."

"Does it matter?" Alex asked, chuckling. "I'm still the man they picked to warm their beds. They picked me for a reason little king and ignored you for a reason. Give Cadence a few minutes with a real man and I'm sure she'll admit it as well. I could try it for you."

"I said shut it!"

"Now you're pissed, little boy." Camb turned, trying to keep whatever was left of his calm attitude in check. "Let me out before Emma or even Cadence, figures out what you have done."

"No," he reached for the cell door. "Emma will leave this place without you, even if I have to drag her onto the ship." Again Alex tried to jump toward Cambyses. The chains yanked on the wall hard, pulling pieces of the cold stone out of the wall. "I think I can find a better man to raise her child with her as well."

"You'd try and force her to be with another man?" he wanted to kill Camb, to rip him apart in front of everyone. "And you claim me to be like Derell."

"I wouldn't force her, you idiot," he closed the cell door and grinned back at his captive. "She'll have plenty of men to mingle with, if she wants; strong, intelligent, nice, loving men."

He had started to cry then because he knew that Camb would never let him see Emma again. "I love her! Why are you doing this?" he was helpless now, before this young king. "Please...I love her! I can raise our kid**—**please, please don't do this."

"Begging now?" he asked, solemn. "I'm not letting you _anywhere_ near my sister, ever again. You were the reason she morphed**—**you are the reason they had to send her off to Derell! You are the reason my father traded her for me! Never! As long as I shall live! I will never let you go near her ever again!" he marched away, furious.

* * *

Emma had been sitting on the sofa within the Falcon for what seemed hours by now. _Where is Alex?_ She looked out the window once more and saw no one heading down the stone path to the ship's only door. _He'll come...he'll come._ She turned her gaze to the other side of the ship to watch the men file all her belongings and supplies bought, onto the ship. Her eyes followed a young boy pushing the baby carriage, topped with baby supplies, into a little corner on the ship. When he finished he ran to her side, a goofy smile on his face. He was at least fourteen, and very handsome for his age.

"M'lady," he bowed. "I finished 'it the movin'. Is there much else m'lady wants?"

She looked out the window again and sighed. "Yes," she looked back at him. "Could you go see if you can find**—**" how would this boy know Alex? How would he recognize him? "**—**could you find someone for me?" he nodded, grinning. "He's a little older than me. He has sandy blond hair, purple eyes and is...well, he's pretty tall. I'm not sure exactly, but he—"

"Was's he look like, m'lady?"

"I..."_ he's handsome! He's kind! He's intelligent...but his face?_ Tanned with deep set purple eyes, a lovely smile, pearl-white teeth, a long thin nose and a tough, strong chin...oh how would she explain it to him? She started to cry and the young boy jumped, scared.

"M'lady! M'lady! Please dunt cry!" he took her hand. "I will find ever' man 'it blon' hair and purple eyes! I promise! No more tears! Please?" she sniffed, red nosed and eyed. "I be off in a jiff, m'lady!" he kissed her knuckles softly and then took off through the doors. When she managed to calm herself a few moments later, her family emerged from the door, hesitating to go toward her.

Her mother walked over first, rather fast. "My Emma, its time."

"No, Alex isn't here. I'm not leaving without him, I'm not."

"Sweetling, I-I—"

"—What's wrong?" she asked, her wide, lovely eyes watching her mother in fear.

"He won't be coming."

"W-What?" she looked at her father, then Ben and everyone else. "What do you mean? He pro-promised! He wouldn't lie to me."

"He left a note in your room." She looked away when Ben walked up, holding the note out. "We...didn't want to hurt you earlier."

Emma took the note quickly, and a little rudely, and opened it. Her eyes watered up halfway through. "No...no, no, no, no!"

"I'm sorry, sis'." Camb called out, looking sad and pitiful. "He's gone."

"No! This isn't him!" she shouted. Her eyes went black as she crumpled the note up. Within seconds, it was ablaze and then gone, along with her black eyes. The room was silent, too afraid to defy her. "He would never write this, he would never!" she glared at Edgar. "Who did you have forge this?" she accused, standing up weakly. "Isn't it enough you took everything from me? Why must you take this?"

Pale with sadness and a touch of anger, he glared right back. "I did nothing of the sort! If he's gone, it's not my fault!"

"Liar!" she snapped. "You took him away from me before, you'll do it again!"

"I did not!" he shouted, walking toward her, shaking. "I would never hurt you again! I had no idea he would leave you, my sweet little girl—"

"—Don't," she warned, holding a hand up to stop him. "I'm not leaving Figaro until he comes with me! I don't care what any of you say, I will not! If you try to force me, you'll regret it!"

"Listen to yourself, Emma!" Cambyses growled, pointing at her. "You're threatening your family! What's wrong with you?" she looked down, ashamed. "I will make you go, if I have to. I will not be afraid of you**—**of my sister! You can kick and scream or set me ablaze, but no matter what you will be leaving! And now!" he turned his back to her. "Say goodbye to the people who showed up." He looked at his family. "Say goodbye and make it quick." And then he ahead into the pilot room, to discuss the plan.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, well mostly everyone, Emma headed to her ship room. She crawled up onto her bed and hid under the sheets to cry and cry and cry. How could Alex leave her again? He said he loved her, he said he'd never leave her again. How could he? She sobbed into her pillows, holding them close, to comfort herself. How could she been so stupid to believe him? Her sobs were painful for the crew to hear as they finished up the loadings and wondered if they should try and comfort her, but decided against it.

Edgar had stayed behind, sitting in the meeting room, watching the hall that led to Emma's room. He hadn't gotten to say goodbye, she wouldn't have it and wanted to run to her and beg for her forgiveness, tell her that he loves her and that he would do anything for her, but the sharp pain in his heart told him she wouldn't want to hear it, especially not now. But he just wanted to hold his little girl in his arms, just once more. He got up and hurried to her room, his heart pounding. What would he say? She believes he took Alex away from her. He had to get her to realize that he didn't, but how? He had such a short time with her. He knocked three times and got no answer.

"Please...my little angel, open the door." A muffled sob was his answer so he asked once more.

"Go away." The voice called out, hurt. Instead, he opened the door and saw a lump on the bed, underneath all the blankets. He wandered over and laid a hand the lump, hoping it was her head and not a leg. "I said go away."

"My dear little girl**—**" he took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't start to cry himself. "**—**Please hear me out...please, give me at least that." She sniffed and for the longest moment, Edgar thought she would say no, but instead she pulled the blanket off her head. Her eyes were red and swollen, her nose runny and her cheeks dark red and puffy. She looked so much like Terra; such a beautiful, intelligent young girl. He smiled and reached a hand out to touch her face, softly. "I miss you, my angel." She took a staggering breath and then started to sob as she reached out to hug him.

He had never been so happy to hug someone. He missed holding her, even if he rarely had before. She was so small, so fragile but so warm and loving. She was sobbing into his chest and crying over Alex, over leaving, over _everything_. Was this his forgiveness, or was it just because she was so hurt she would seek comfort in anyone? Even someone she hated? He smoothed her hair, patted her back softly, murmured her name and told everything would be okay. It alarmed him how easily he promised an empty promise... "My little flower, no more crying." He kissed the top of her head and gently pushed her away and took a little handkerchief out of his pocket. She sniffed and tried to hold back her tears. He rubbed softly at her tears as he spoke. "My little angel, I don't like you crying, ever."

"B-But Alex...he's-he's not—"

"—That may be so, my sweet dear, but he will reappear, don't you worry. I'm positive he'll find you, he's probably just late. As for that dreadful letter...my deary, I did not write it."

"Alex couldn't have—"

"—Wrong letter, sweetling." He muttered, watching her face. Her brow furrowed for a moment and her nose crinkled to think, which Edgar adored. It reminded him of Terra whenever she was thinking, though people often said Emma resembled him the most, he knew otherwise. Emma's eyes would take on this little spark; she'd chew her bottom lip, her nose crinkled and her brow furrowed. People had teased Edgar about it, even his own friends during their travels and then they found it adorable when Emma did it. He remembered when they had visited Thamasa when she was ten. Terra had asked her what she wanted to buy for a book and her face made that same thinking face Edgar made, as if they asked some life changing question. Terra had laughed and laughed, pinching Emma's cheeks and teasing Edgar about it. Oh how he wished it was back then...

Her eyes filled up again when she remembered the letter. "But it was yours."

"No no, it wasn't. I wasn't even aware of what happened until your mother wrote back to me. You can ask General Hals or Valioni, or my other generals present then. I never wrote such a letter, they watched me write it and then watched me slip it to the carrier. It must have been swapped."

A cloud of disbelief developed on her face. "It was your handwriting**—**it-it was you."

"My sweet little girl, I did not write that letter to you. I wrote something very different. I can't blame you if you don't believe me, I can't. I will understand if you tell me to leave, but I just wanted that off my chest."

"If...if you didn't write it," she rubbed at her eyes. "Who did? How-how did they write to look like you? How?"

"I have no idea, Emma. I love you with all my heart, I would never write that."

How was she supposed to believe this? Someone happened to write a letter to his exact handwriting and his own way of talking? It was insane, improbable. "How am I su-supposed to believe this?" she asked him, crying.

Edgar looked away. "For all the wrongs I have done to you, I have never stopped loving you. I don't have proof; all I have is my word."

He was putting her in a bad place. He made her so angry. And then she remembered everything Alex had ever told her. She felt lightheaded then, fainthearted**—**happy. And then she looked up at her father and said, "I believe you." And then she smiled, trying not to cry. "I love you daddy." He cried when she reached out to hug him again. Was it true? Was he really reunited with his daughter? His only loving, little girl? Together, they wept in each others' arms.

When Camb came back to the ship for his goodbye, he was told by one of the guards Edgar and Emma were having a 'moment', so Camb smiled and told the ship master to wait until morning to take off. He could spare a few hours.

Later, when he decided it was time to go, he walked into the ship to see Edgar leaving, holding something small in his hands. He was rubbing his thumbs against it, looking down at it as he walked. Camb could see so much color in his face, which before this moment was nearly as white as snow. What had happened? He stopped his father and asked. "I got to talk with her."

"Did she yell at you?"

"No," he whispered, his voice squeaked as if he was holding back a sob. That surprised Camb, but he listened on. "she let me talk to her; she listened, I listened**—**she forgave me." A smile spread across Camb's face.

"That's good, right?" his father nodded.

"Yes and no," he sniffed, looking up at his son. "I won't get to see her again." This time the sob broke through and he covered his face, a little ashamed. "Oh why," he sobbed against his son's shoulder. "why does she have to go? W-why?" Camb softly rubbed his father's back, trying to calm him. It was hurting him, he daresay, more than it was hurting Terra.

When Cambyses had calmed his father down and took him outside, he saw his mother, Locke, Celes, Sabin and nearly everyone else waiting. Terra's eyes filled up with tears when she saw Edgar's red eyes and immediately ran to him, to hold him and to have him hold her. And then she looked at her son. "M-may I say goodbye?" Camb sighed, but nodded. He knew his mother would try and do something to get her to stay, but he couldn't let Emma leave without a goodbye from her mother. Within about thirty minutes, Terra came back out. Her face was red and her eyes watered up. "My poor baby girl!" she started to cry. "Camb pro-promise me you'll ma-make it safe for her. Promise me!"

"I promise mom, I promise, but she needs to go now—"

"—She can't go yet Camb," Cadence muttered as she walked up. "Alex isn't here yet, you have to wait." She brought it up aloud because she knew he knew she was suspicious of him. Hiding a quick twitch of his eye, Camb put on a kingly and brotherly face.

"Her safety is at risk, we can't afford her staying her any longer. If Alex intended on going with her, he would have been here already."

"He's obviously _delayed_," she stressed the last word. "Or maybe someone got to him first?" he blushed. His wife knew him so well, but she could accuse all she wanted, she had no proof.

"That's most likely so, but that doesn't mean we risk it. She's going and now."

* * *

Alex looked up from his cell floor when he heard footsteps. Was it Camb? Did he realize he was making a mistake? He thought it even more when the door leading to the cells jiggled and then turned. But his hope was crushed. It was just a young boy. He looked worried as he descended the stairs, his wide eyes watching Alex in disbelief.

"Ser...Ser, what are ya' doin' down 'ere?" he asked as he grabbed the bars to give them a shake. "Y'lady is waitin' for ya'."

Alex gasped and tried to rip from his cell wall. "Cambyses! The king! He locked me down here against my will! He held nothing to support this action other than keeping me from Emma! Please, please! You have to help me out, I have to get to her!"

"Ye' ser! Ye' ser! Anythin' for the lady princess!" he searched the walls and then the floor for a key and then looked back at Alex. "Theres's no key, ser!"

"Then break the lock! Hurry!" he watched as the young boy tried and tried and tried until he was exhausted and panting. He said he was sorry and his eyes took on a sheer of gloss, he was about to cry, poor lad. Alex heard a shot and knew it was the engines of the Falcon._ No...no...I'm so**—**so sorry Emma._ "Boy." he looked up. "can you deliver a message before it's too late?" he nodded. "Tell Emma I love her and not to worry, I'll find her."

"Shou' I tell 'er what happened?" Alex shook his head; he didn't want her hating her brother, no matter how big of a jackass he is. The young boy nodded and then took off like a rocket. Whenever Camb let him out, he's rip him apart.

* * *

Emma was looking out the window the entire time, before and after the engines started up. Every minute that passed brought tears to her eyes and when she heard the captain's call to get ready for takeoff, she sobbed into her hands. Alex never intended ongoing; all those words, all those promises, their love, it was all false. He lied over and over again, used and fooled her once again. Had one time not been enough? Wasn't the last time's lie bad enough? How could he do this? How could a human being do this? She sniffed and remembered she was a monster. How could a monster be loved? Be cared for? Truly be loved? The ship started to lift off the ground, and so did her temper. A growl emitted from her and then her fist went straight through the wall beside the window. Though her hand bled and turned red, she felt nothing, didn't feel the blood drip down her arm as she thought of everything that has ever happened to her.

But when the wall had been hit, it was to close to the window and gave off an alarm. The room started to beep red as the ship lifted completely off the ground. She saw the young boy run out of the castle and into the launching pad empty handed and looked away, afraid that if she looked any longer she might do something she'd regret.

When Figaro looked like a dot on the ground, Setzer appeared, his face pale. "What's wrong Em…" he saw the blood dripping heavily down her arm and gasped. "What did you do?" he ran over, took her arm and held her close as he shouted for his wife. "Maria! Maria!" her eyes were full of tears as he pressed a cloth against her hand. "That was stupid Emma...stupid...stupid...stupid!" she sniffed and then sobbed. "Oh, it's alright, don't cry. Oh don't wet those beautiful eyes. Please?"

"Why**—**why did he lie to me?"

"Oh sweet heart..." he patted her back. "He's young...he's an idiot."

"Why doesn't he want me?" she asked, desperate. "I know I'm not pretty, or tall. I know I'm a monster, but he said he loved me. He did."

Maria barged into the room and cried out in fear when she saw Emma's hand. She ran over and wrapped a rag around it. "Come with me, Emma…come on, get up, that's it. We'll take care of this quick."

* * *

The cell doors opened and shined light down on Alex. Standing by the door was Cambyses, four guards around him. He was holding the key to release him. "You can go now, Alex."

"How**—**how dare you..." he muttered, his eyes full of tears. "She loves me and I love her. You sent her away to live with a child by herself! What kind of brother are you?" Camb nudged his head and gave the keys to one guard.

"Release him." When the chain fell away from Alex's arms, he jumped up and nearly knocked Camb to his feet. But his fist had been stopped an inch away from Cambyses' face and then he was thrown to the floor. "Now is that how you repay me for letting you go?" Alex snarled and jumped up toward Camb again, but this time he was kicked in the ribs by one of the guards. "I'm fully aware you'll want to look for Emma but I know you won't ever find her. It would be inhuman to keep you locked up."

"Ha, it wouldn't matter if you tried." He laughed. "A young boy came by and gave a message to Emma for me." He grinned when Camb's eyes went wide.

"You lie," he snapped, turning.

"Do I?" Alex asked him, smirking. "She knows everything now, Camb; she knows you're a monster."

"Guards...take him out and throw him in the streets." Camb hurried out of the halls, worried.

* * *

When Maria fixed up Emma's hand, she gave her sleeping medication and then put her to bed. When she fell asleep, she tucked her in, kissed her forehead and then silently left the room to talk with her husband. She found him over the map, a breadstick in his hand to serve as lunch. "Setzer?" he glanced up and smiled warmly. "Who will be there for Emma?"

"We will." She frowned, caught by surprise. "And maybe a few other people, whom are very trustworthy."

"But what about our own kids?"

"We won't be here every day...unless you want to."

"I**—**" she looked away. "**—**I don't want her here by herself with strangers." He asked her again if she wanted to stay. "How long would it be? How long until I would be able to see my babies?" he sighed, got up and took her into a hug.

"I don't know, Maria. It could be once a month, or once every two months. But you must know that they can take care of themselves. Emma will need a lot of care. I**—**I plan on staying." He saw her surprised face and continued. "It was our son that hurt her again. Camb said I could decide, and I have decided."

"Then I want to stay too, until she is safe or able to take care of herself at least."

"Hm...I think she'll be hungry, don't you think?" Maria giggled. "I think I know what to cook Emma, too. Do you think she'll like omelets?"

When the medication left Emma's system, she woke with a stinging hand and a small headache, which she knew her tears had caused. She was lying in the middle of a large bed, her body seeping into thick, furry red blankets and her head into thick, soft pillows. When her eyes cleared a bit, she looked around. It wasn't her room on the ship...where was she? She hadn't noticed she was hungry until she could smell something cooking and her stomached growled. She sat up and tried to ignore the shot of pain in her hand when she put a little weight on it, but the pain was too much and tears formed in her eyes as she lifted the weight. Why had she hit the wall? She should have known better...

Almost as if she automatically knew Emma rose, Maria appeared at the door and smiled fondly at her. "Good morning, dear." She headed over and took Emma's hand to examine. "Hmm, it's swollen, and I bet it hurts too." She muttered, but then smiled at the young woman. "How about you eat some breakfast dear?"

"W-where are we?"

"That will be answered later, I promise. First you need to eat! Come on," she helped Emma up. "Lean on me, if you have to." She handed the girl her crutches.

They all ate in silence. Emma had tried to ask questions, but they said they refused to answer until she had some food in her, so she decided to just give them what they wanted. She was starved anyway, and the omelets tasted too good to refuse despite her curiosity and fear. When she finished, she didn't have to ask her question again. Setzer waited for Maria to quickly take Emma's plate and then said, "we have arrived at your safe house." Sorrow swept over her face. "It's not that bad, dear, please, don't cry. Follow me and I'll show you around, it will be fun."

"I don't want to!" she snapped, frustrated. "I want to go home! I want to have a normal life! I want to sleep in my own bed! I want...I want Alex." She sobbed, hiding her face.

Setzer sighed. He wasn't cut out for this. He didn't have any daughters, how was he supposed to know what a girl needed or how she needed to be comforted? When one of his sons felt terrible, he gave them a manly talk, told them about responsibilities and then it was done. What should he do? At this moment he wished that he had fathered a little girl, one like Emma. Once he got up, he hugged her tightly, not sure what else to do. She sobbed and sobbed, muttered for Alex and then finally relaxed into gentle cries. After he calmed Emma, he got her to finally agree to walk around the house and check things out. She bathed, dressed warmly with Maria's help and then was escorted around the house.

First Setzer and Maria brought her to the kitchen. It was a large room, built at least big enough for 30+ people. A giant, fancy looking stove was set against the back wall, sided by long countered and ended on each side with a food storage box; one for big foods and one for smaller foods. Set above the counters were beautifully carved cabinets that spanned out the same length as the counters. He opened them for her and she could see hundreds of different cooking supplies, bread, wheat, sugar, yeast, spices, herbs and meat flavoring bags. One whole section was dedicated to baby food and another medications, aspirin bottles and vitamins. The floor was made of wood, dyed dark brown and sanded perfectly smooth for bare feet, especially for crawling babies. The walls were also made of wood, which Emma soon found out that the house was a large, three story cabin.

They then took her to the three different bathrooms, all made the same, except the one closest to her own room. It was specially designed and had a changing counter for a baby, a large tub with the wall painted masterfully, to look like there was a waterfall and forest about it. Emma smiled and asked who had painted it. "Relm painted it for you." Setzer replied, pleased that Emma found it appealing.

And then he took her to the library, which was possibly the largest room in the cabin. It stood two stories high with a staircase that ran a full circle three times at the center to the next the floor. There was only one bare one that didn't have books on it, and it was large board with books, numbers and where to find them, written onto it. She recognized the handwriting, but she wasn't sure. She turned to Setzer, hope burning in her eyes. "Is that Alex's handwriting?" he nodded and smiled when she reached out to lay a hand on his hand writing, tears in her eyes. And then she sharply removed her hand and adverted her gaze, remembering that he had left her. "It's all the books he thought you would want to read; he said he saved the best for the last, but you aren't allowed to skip any."

"Why would he do this if he was going to leave me?" Setzer took a deep breath and glanced at his wife standing beside him. He had agreed with Camb's decision. He didn't want his son to spoil or hurt Emma, he knew his son wouldn't be able to help himself and that he couldn't possibly love Emma, though they both knew she loved him deeply. Would it hurt to hint he didn't leave? He deiced against it, for everyone's sake.

"Emma you must realize how**—**how hard this was on him."

"What?" she asked, brows furrowed down in both confusion and anger. "What was hard on him exactly?"

"He...he left to help you."

"How is this _helping_ me?" she snapped. "He's hurt me, not helped me!"

"Emma, dear, please listen to Setzer," Maria whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder to ease her from her anger. The girl flushed and looked away, suddenly tired. "Thank you," she whispered before Setzer continued.

"I know you probably won't believe it," _give her something, Setzer...you don't have to follow everything Cambyses says_. "but he left because he feels he isn't right for you. He feels like he's not worth your love, your time, your life and your child." He took another breath. "He told me and your brother—"

"—Camb?" she asked, quickly looking up at Setzer, a frown on her face. "What did he tell you two?"

"He said that he didn't deserve your love, that he would just end up hurting you. He wanted to leave and become a better man, for you." _You will probably never see him again, though_. "He cares for you Emma, he just wants to learn to be a man and actually love someone other than himself."

She frowned and he felt like she saw right through his lie, he became nervous. Her eyes narrowed. "Why would he say he loved me if he felt he didn't, or couldn't?" she asked, shaking her head. "No, no...I should have known from the start it was impossible. I should have listened to Cadence. I should have heeded Luke's warning." She whispered the last part, but Maria heard and gasped.

"What did Luke tell you, exactly?" Maria would kill that boy if he spoke ill of her son. She would have Setzer fly to their castle and she would drop bombs on them until everyone guarding him died, and then kill Luke herself.

"Nothing...it's not important anymore," she wiped tears away from her eyes. "Monsters can't be loved." And then she started to leave the library.

"Emma wait! There's still something we need to show you!" but she wouldn't listen and slammed the door shut. Setzer ran a hand through his hair, tired. "Girls. This morning I was thinking about having one, and now I'm reconsidering my thoughts!"

Maria giggled.

* * *

Emma was sitting in her room later that night, laying flat on her back, head turned to the window and watching the night sky through the large, tall window. Her hands were over her lower stomach, her thumbs softly massaging her stomach as she thought. How would she raise a baby by herself? What would happen if the baby got sick and she didn't know what to do? What if she got sick and**—**and died? Who would know? Who would save the baby from starvation or some other horrible death. She paled and then sat up to look at her stomach.

She frowned. "It's been two months...how long before that have I been pregnant?" she whispered, trying to recall the last recent times she was raped before she was "freed" from Derell and Luke. She couldn't remember, the days blended together; Luke, Derell, the soldiers, knights, generals, and some doctors. She swallowed, feeling like the most repulsive person on the planet and gripped her hands together. Why didn't she fight harder the night Luke took her to that abandoned house? Why couldn't she transform then and kill him? Tears filled her eyes. What kind of sick god would do this to her? She felt something burning and looked down at her hands and gasped, pulling them away from the blankets she was about to set ablaze. She pulled her blouse up and looked at her tummy, it wasn't bulging_. Is it because I'm...not human?_ She wondered, laying her hand back on her skin. Someone knocked on the door and she looked up, frowning. "Come in…" Maria entered, holding a tray of pills, a bowl of oatmeal and a cup of weird looking water.

"I brought you something," she sat it on the edge of the bed and noticed where her hand was. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, reaching for the food, starved. "just thinking." She replied as she very neatly took a spoonful of oatmeal to eat. Maria smiled and sat down.

"I was thinking that you should probably start learning about babies Emma." She didn't reply, but nodded as she took a bigger bite of oatmeal. "I know Cadence taught you some things, but there is so much you need to know. Changing a baby's diaper is important, but you need to learn how to breathe properly so when you are giving birth, nothing happens. You also need to learn weaning years, what it means if your baby refuses to nurse or if he's sick, who will be there to help."

Emma swallowed her mouthful of food and sighed. "I know. I was thinking about it too. I will read, I promise."

"Good, there is something else I want to talk with you about." Maria added, waiting for her to swallow her pills before she continued. How would she say this? She had to admit to herself she wanted to see Emma's reaction. "men." Emma froze, watching Maria with hard eyes. "Now now, don't kill me! I just want to talk about it!"

"I don't want to hear it, Maria." She took a sip of the funky, sour water, made a face and then swallowed.

"Well, I think you have to hear, so you will listen." Maria's face lit up with a smile, an impish one. "You'll have lots of time to think about it yourself, but why not think now? There will be some men around here with you—"

"—What?" she shouted, nearly jumping out of her skin. "no, no, no and no!"

"Someone has to be here Emma; you just said you were thinking about the issues—"

"Not-not about**—**" She stopped, out of breath. Maria saw her breathing deepen, she was panicking. "please-n-no me-men...I'll**—**" she took another breath, dizzy. "**—**I'll be fine."

"Look at you now Emma! You're having a panic attack just thinking about it!"

"Then**—**don't**—**let them**—**stay here." She whispered, reaching for the sour water.

"They are such sweet boys though Emma. They won't hurt you any, they'll be here to fix things if they are broken, to help you when you get to far into your pregnancy to move around or cook or clean; they'll be there to hunt for you too, just like the men on the Veldt."

"I don't c-care what the men do on-on the Veldt!" she shouted, crying. "I don't want them here! I don't!"

"Well…it's not up to you Emma," she whispered. "It's for your own protection."

"Pr-protection?" she cried out, hysterical. "Every man I have met has d-done nothing but de-destroy my life!"

"Just meet them, such nice boys. Tomorrow, yes tomorrow."

"No!" she growled, her eyes and teeth transforming. "If you bring them here, I'll..." Her eyes completed changed when she started to cry. "I'll kill them!" and then her body started to shift. Maria, as calm as anyone could get, got up and hurried to the door and shouted for Setzer, saying 'she's transforming!'. Setzer ran in with a needle and tried to hold Emma down so he could inject her with sleeping substance. But the sight of the needle scared her. She flung Setzer away from her easily with one arm and stood, nearly transformed completely as she made a run for the door. Setzer got up, gripped his side and then ran after her. Before she could ram herself through the door, he stabbed the needle in her arm and injected the medication into her. She screamed in pain and then kicked him across the room, staggering to the floor with each step. She gasped when everything started to blur, took another step toward the door and then collapsed, unconscious

When she woke in the morning she was lying in bed again. Her head felt like it was stuffed, her tongue felt like she swallowed cotton and her arm stung. She sat up and pulled the blankets off to see that she was dressed in a purple nightgown. She groaned and got out of bed and immediately sat down because her head spun. She lifted a hand to her forehead and sighed as she remembered what happened. Her door opened and it was Maria. Emma didn't bother to look up, she could tell. "What do you want?" she ask dryly, staring at the floor.

"I...Can you come down stairs please?"

"Why?"

"I want you to meet...just come down. I think I found a way to compromise." She replied, shyly.

Emma looked over at her. "Can they leave if there is something wrong with them?" she asked, near tears again. Maria nodded. She would agree to anything if it got her to come down stairs. She knew nothing would be wrong with the boys, and Emma would get frustrated and insist there is.

Maria dressed Emma in a yellow sundress, bowed her hair in a light yellow ribbon and put her feet into brown sandals. "Oh you are so cute! So cute!" she giggled and pinched her cheeks. "Oh I wish I had a little girl, one as pretty as you, or nice, or smart as you. Oh, so cute!" Annoyed, Emma pushed her hands away, her face bright red. She hated being treated like a child. "Okay, I think you're all done. Anything I have forgotten?" she took a moment to think. "Bath, hair, clothes, shoes, ribbon...hmm, nothing I can recall. Come on," she took Emma's hand and hurried her out of her room and down the stairs. When they arrived at the end of the stairs, Emma saw a young man sitting by Setzer, laughing as if they were best buddies. _Only one?_ Emma thought, suddenly hopeful. When the two men noticed them they stood, though the young man rose slowly, rather disrespectfully.

"Emma," Setzer smiled, surprised. He didn't think she'd come down. "I'm glad you decided to come down. After what happened last night," Emma blushed. She hoped he didn't say anything to this stranger. "Maria and I talked about it. We decided on a compromise. Instead of four or three, we will only have one here. It will give your family, your friends and us, some peace at heart. Do you think you can handle one?"

Emma glanced over at the young man's dark brown eyes and searched his face, for anything. He had a head of windblown redish-brown hair, a straight nose and a strange frown on his face. He looked as if he didn't care for anything**—**for anyone. He seemed unstable, unsafe. It frightened her. She saw a sword buckled to his hip and then the thick, muscled arms that carried it around. He was tall too, but not taller than Alex or her father. She looked back at Maria. "I don't like him," she whispered. The young man obviously heard and smirked.

"He's fine and you _should_ like him."

"Why?" she asked, defensive. "I don't even know him. For all I know or even you, he's a dirty, lying thief who has murdered people!"

"You've got quite a mouth on you, girl." He chuckled when she swirled around, angry.

"Excuse me?"

"Pretty too," she blushed and turned her back to him.

"You'd be best not be seen,_ boy_." She stressed 'boy' to tick him off, but all he did was laugh.

"Feisty as well?" she turned to slap him, but he grabbed her hand. "you're pretty quick princess, but I'm quicker." He turned to Setzer as Emma struggled against his grip. "I'll take the job. Can't let a little princess get hurt, can I?"

"No! You will leave!" Emma shouted as she pulled against his weight. "Let go you idiot!" he grinned and opened his hand. She nearly toppled backward, but Maria caught her in time. "Arrr!" she stepped toward him again, but Maria held her back.

"Listen Emma, he's Alex's _best _friend!" she shouted, trying to keep her grip on Emma. The girl paused and just stared at the young man who passed a curious glance back at her, to see her response. "We...we asked him because he was the only one we could trust. His name is Robb Storm."

"He...s-send him away." She whispered, her heart broken once again. Tears filled her eyes as she broke free of Maria and hurried off the best she could. Robb coughed, shifting on his feet. Maria sighed and asked Setzer to talk with Emma. When Setzer found Emma, she was sitting by herself, gently crying. He tried to explain why they decided on having someone here with her, but she wouldn't listen. When he started to talk about what Alex would have wanted, she kindly asked him to leave. He expected her to rip him apart, but the look of complete despair, unhappiness and pain on her face made him realize she was far too upset emotionally to get angry at him or the man she loved. He walked over and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, laying his cheek against her beautiful hair.

"I know sweet girl, I know." he kissed her hair and then pulled her away to look him in the eyes. "Robb...he's a little, um, different but he won't hurt you. He will protect you Emma, I know he will and can. He's loyal, and he was Alex's most trustworthy friend."

"You-you don't understand," she protested, sniffing. "H-how can I be around him when I'll jus-just think of Alex? It will hurt too much. I don't want him here."

"Can't you give him a try, dear?" she gave him big, teary, round eyed look and he sighed. "Just one try? Please, please, and please?" she pouted, bunched up her face and then turned away from him, defeated.

"Fine**—**one chance."

"Thank you Emma."

When Emma decided to head back down stairs to see this strange, irritating young man he was sitting on the sofa, head laid back and a cup of cold water in the other hand. Maria was sitting across from him, looking down at the floor, rubbing her hands against each other as she waited. When they heard motion, they looked up. A curious expression overtook Robb's face. Emma avoided eye contact with him, afraid she'd cry if she saw him.

Setzer threw something at Robb to get his attention. "Emma agreed to one chance, boy. If you do anything screw this up, I'll hang you from the Falcon and dunk you under the sea, understand me?"

"Sure, sure," he muttered, getting up to walk closer to Emma. She knew he was standing there, but she didn't want to look up. His face, it had something about it that made her feel weird. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. As long as you follow simple rules, everything should be fine." _Rules, _she thought, her heart tightening_. I thought...I thought it was be different. _"And, if you ever want to go outside, far off I mean, you are to let me know immediately, understand?" She swallowed. "One last thing," he looked at Maria quickly, then back at the young woman who refused to look at him. "None of this odd behavior, either. If you talk to me, or I talk to you, it's respectful and nice to look at the person's face and the opposite to avoid their eyes."

She didn't want to disappoint Setzer, so she looked up reluctantly into his eyes. He could see them faltering and the fear behind them, but as her guardian he wasn't going to have her looking down when he talked like she was some sort of slave. It would make him feel wrong. Besides, she does have lovely eyes, and he wanted to see them a lot more often. "Good, good**—**understandings finished." Setzer walked over to Maria and pulled her aside to the kitchen. Robb decided to take the chance to clear some things up. "Look, I'm not trying to make what little you have here harder on you, I'm just trying to protect you is all. I hope you can understand."

She nodded again. "I...do."

"We should get along nicely then." He smirked at her and touched her chin with his index finger. "And I'll look forward to seeing those eyes of yours." He bowed his head to her and then left her side to talk with Setzer and Maria. Emma sighed, letting her hands drop to her lower stomach as she watched the three talk. She wondered how safe she was with this Robb hanging around and exactly who he was. Did Setzer and Maria actually know him? Do they know for sure that Alex took this Robb as his best friend?

The next morning, she woke to the smell of breakfast. She took a long bath, hoping it annoyed all her guests, and then dressed in warmer clothes. She downed a long sweater and pulled big, puffy trousers on. For her feet, she went barefoot and then tended to her hair. When all was done and pleasant to her, she carefully headed down stairs, holding onto the railings and her crutches with an iron grip. When she made it to the bottom, she was greeted by Maria. "Dear, where have you been?" she asked, grabbing her hand. "Breakfast has been done for a while now!" before the young girl could offer a fake excuse, Maria gently shoved her into one of the ten chairs and put a plate of eggs and hashed browns in front of her. "Eat up dear; you need more meat on your bones."

Emma took a small bit of the eggs before turning to Maria, a curious look on her face as she noticed Setzer and Robb were missing. "Maria?" the kind old woman hmm'd her and continued with something over by the counters. "Where are they?"

"Robb is helping Setzer clear the ship."

The young, green haired woman glanced over to her right to look out the windows. She could see the tail of the Falcon and frowned, turning her face away when she realized she allowed them to get under her skin. _Not any more..._she refused to crumble before people or get hurt, it had to stop and now. She will be stronger, no matter what she would learn to be stronger. After her breakfast and Maria's reluctance to allow the girl to help her with the dishes, the young woman headed out to get a more personal look around the house. By the end of the third hour, her legs felt sore and swollen so she decided to sit anywhere she was the closest too. The closest was a soft sofa by a large wall of glass that served as a window to view the forests and curled up, sighing tiredly. When she closed her eyes, she saw Alex's face and only wanted to cry. How could he do this to her?

* * *

"Don't you have any clue?" Alex asked the old queen of Figaro, his eyes begging and his heart hurting. "Please tell me...please! I won't harm her, I love your daughter with all my heart. Please Terra?"

She sighed. He wouldn't believe her no matter how many times she said it. "I don't know where she is. The only one who knows is Cambyses, but he's not going to share with anyone. He's stubborn."

"He had to have told you!" he snapped, standing. "You know...you think I will only hurt her. You're not telling me because of that bastard husband of yours!"

Terra's eyes darkened as she stood. "Do not dare to insult my family, Alex!" her face was turning purple with rage and her eyes red with lust of blood. "And do not assume anything of me! Do you understand!"

The young man, lost, looked away from the fiery old queen and fell to his knees. "She thinks I left her. How will she ever forgive me now?" Terra's eyes softened as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "I love her so much."

"Don't worry Alex, I'm sure you'll see her again**—**soon."

"I want nothing more than to hold her."

* * *

That night in the living corridor, Emma brought up the pregnant subject shyly to Maria. When the older woman asked what she wanted to know, Emma's face bunched up in confusion. "How...I mean, I'm not sure**—**how long has it been?"

"Since we left?" the girl shook her head. "Since you got pregnant?" she nodded.

"I don't know. I was hoping you would know."

"Well, it's been about three months since you have been free and it was obviously long enough before for." Maria took a deep breath, hoping not to upset the girl. "for Derell to know you were pregnant, so probably four months. But I can't tell."

"Isn't my belly supposed to get big?" she asked timidly. When Maria asked her to show her belly, the older woman rubbed her chin, shocked.

"It is...it doesn't look like you are pregnant, does it?" the girl shook her head. "From what I heard from Setzer, Terra didn't show much either."

"Oh..." _so it's because I'm a monster?_ "Maria? Will you...be here until I can go home?"

The question caught her off guard, but she shrugged. "I'm not sure how long I can stay, sweety, but we plan on staying at least until you can walk around and take care of yourself..."

_Well, that's better than nothing._ Emma thought tiredly. "Thanks Maria."

* * *

_Whoo...! The end of this chapter! So blasted long. Nearly 14,000 words and I couldn't fit most of the story needed into it! ._

_Thanks for reading! I look forward to reviews! :D_


	22. A Cry for Help

Chapter 22: A Cry for Help

Four days later Edgar had led Alex around the castle in search of three guards he kept telling Alex "is sure to know where she is!". When they finally found the three guards, they only gave them small answers. The fat soldier, a man working for the kingdom for over five years, gave the best answer out of them all.

"Did you happen to hear Cambyses talk of locations?" Edgar asked the three men, after getting them to swear secrecy. The fat soldier shrugged.

"No...not really, at least none that I think is important."

"Anything is important," Alex pressed. "Please, anything you can remember."

"Well...I remember hearing him say only airships could get there, but that only leaves Thamasa or the islands around there, or Doma. But none of those are inhabitable, at least as far as I know—especially for a pregnant young lady. But that's just me."

"That's better than nothing!" Alex smiled brightly as he looked at Edgar. "That narrows it down, doesn't it?"

"Not really," he muttered, crossing his arms. "It could be anywhere, really. It could be someplace on continent we can get to, just harder to get to."

"That doesn't make sense, he said only airships could get to it!"

"Cambyses wouldn't put her on such an isolated place, Alex." Edgar thanked the young men and grabbed the young man's arm and pulled him away. "Think about it for a moment. If he did that, she wouldn't be able to escape, or hide. She would be trapped if someone arrived on the island—like Derell's men."

He forgot about that. Thinking about finding Emma and holding her had blocked everything else out. He looked away. "Who else do we have left?"

"The Chancellor and Cadence. They may be the only ones who would know where Emma is, or have clues as to where at least."

"The Chancellor is next then?"

"Yes, we'll split up though. I'll ask the Chancellor, we're good friends. You ask Cadence—she wouldn't tell me anything anyway." Edgar gave Alex a good luck pat on the shoulder before heading off.

When Alex found Cadence, the young woman was reading in the gathering room. He gasped when he saw her stomach, seven months swollen with life. A smile spread across his face. "My, that thing will spring out of you soon, won't it?" she looked up with a bright smile on.

"Alex...? Where have you been?" She put her book down and her face darkened with rage. "Emma waited for you! Why didn't you go with her! Why didn't you—"

"—your husband had be locked up!" he snapped. "He didn't want me going; he wanted to replacement with a man of his own!"

Cadence's eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry Alex...I couldn't stop him."

"Then you know where she is?"

"He wouldn't tell me anything, Alex. I think he knew I would tell if he told me..."

"You don't have any clues? Maybe someplace he often talked about? Anything?"

She squinted her eyes as she thought, her hands gently rubbing her swollen belly. "Um...he did talk about a place where he would go on his summer vacations. But I'm not sure if that's where she went—"

"—Where did he use to go?"

She rubbed at her arm uncomfortably. She didn't want to break his spirit. "Kohlingen..." when his mouth dropped into a frown, she hurried with a, "I told you I wasn't sure if that's where he sent her, Alex. She could be anywhere."

"What about places only airships could reach?"

"I don't know any place like that except the islands around Thamasa or Doma, which are inhabitable as far as I know. And I don't recall anyplace Camb went to that he could only get to by airship."

"How about forests? I drew up places for a log house, maybe that could narrow it down?"

"I thought you worked on the house? You should know where it is."

"When I went to build the swing set and write on the chalkboard, my father had be blind folded and asleep when we got there. I only went outside seven times...I only know its in a forest."

"Well...there is the forest of Jidoor, or Zozo. And the Frozen Trees woods north of Narshe, in the mountains. Only places I can think of where he went a lot located in a forest or woods."

He frowned, sitting down beside Cadence, missing her worried look. _The Frozen woods...she couldn't be there, its too cold. Zozo is too dangerous, and the woods by Jidoor sees to many hunters and travelers. None of those places could possibly be it..._

* * *

The next morning on October 25th, Emma woke in a cold sweat for she had nightmares of Derell and Luke, of their punishments and of being locked inside the cell walls of the castle in Alzar. In her dream, she was on the same torture device Derell used to break her legs, only in her dream she couldn't fall unconscious and not feel it so much, she was forced watching it and feeling it over and over again, with a few more demonic edits her mind made. Derell had horns and pointed teeth as he jabbed at her with his flaming torch, a crackling of his demented laughter escaping his thin, blue lips as he burned and burned, pulled and pulled, broke and broke.

But now she lay on her back in a cold sweat, her heart racing in her chest and her eyes wide with fear and clouded with light tears. When she caught her breath, she moved her hands down to stomach and cried gently, wishing that it all was only a dream. When she calmed herself down, she threw the blankets off of her and threw her legs over the side of the bed; the cold wood flooring made her jerk her feet back and from that motion, groan in pain as her lower back and upper thighs burned. She reached for the clutch lying against the wall and pulled herself up onto her feet, and then hurried to the covered floor to warm her toes. She took her warm, soapy bath and then brushed her hair, deciding on leaving it down. And then she carefully donned large, thick trousers that dropped just a bit pass her scarred knees and a long, thick cotton tunic shirt and then slipped her feet into small, fur made boots. She was glad Maria wasn't there to dress her in dresses or skirts. As much as she liked them, it was too cold here and she didn't feel like protesting and losing to Maria's frowns and "I wish I had a sweet, adorable daughter like you" comments. When she was finished, she headed down the stairs, carefully.

When she was in her room, she hadn't opened the curtains to check out the morning, but now she could see the snow falling outside and the missing airship. She frowned. _Snow._ She had never seen snow before, she only heard of it. If she had stayed in Alzar any longer, she might have seen some, but she didn't. And then her eyes went wide. _The airship!_ She hurried down the rest of the steps and nearly fell over when she turned for the kitchen. No one was in the kitchen, there was nothing starting on the stove or drinks on the table. She went to the backdoor and fumbled with the locked and then pushed the giant doors open. The harsh cold wind whipped at her instantly, sending terrible shivers down her spine. No one was in the back yard, or the ship. She pulled the door shut and then turned and made way to the front door. Luckily it wasn't locked, so all she had to do was push. No one was in the front either—just a green-orange yard being covered fast by snow. Her hands tightened around the grip of her crutch. "Mariaaaaaaaaa!" she shouted out into the blizzard, ignoring the answer of the bitter cold. "Mariaaaaaaaaa!" no answer."Setzerrr! Setzerrr!"

She closed the door and then turned to make her way to the library. _They must be reading..._ But when she arrived, it was empty, the curtains hadn't been drawn open and the lights were out. "Maria?" she whispered into the darkness as she fumbled around to the curtains. With a hard yank, the curtains hissed open and poured the light of the sun into the room, making it all too clear that the room was empty. She looked up to the second floor. "Maria!" no answer. "Setzer?" she went to stand by the base of the stairs and glanced up the steps. "Setzer? Are you up there?" her voice broke. "Is-is anyone?"

Emma decided to check their room next, but when she opened the door she had doubt; the window was drawn open, the bed was made, the bathroom door was closed and the sheets by the window seat had been folded. "Setzer? Maria?" she stepped into the room. "Where are you!" she shouted as loud as she could, tears in her eyes. _You promised me...! You promised...!_ She headed for the bed and crawled onto the center and then wrapped the blankets around her body. She heard paper crunch up and lifted the blanket and found a folded slice of paper. She opened it.

_Dear Emma,_

_You probably noticed by now that the ship is missing, as well as Setzer and I. We won't be gone long; we had to make our first report. If you need anything Robb is there, most likely in the basement. We left him a list of what to feed you, and yes we told him to leave you be. Please take care and please don't worry!_

_Maria_

She felt so much better knowing they would come back, but yet it still made her feel terrible. They didn't say goodbye, they didn't wake her to wish them a good voyage. She frowned, crumbled the note up and heard footsteps.

"What's all the screaming about...?" Robb asked as he appeared in the door way, noticing the tears in her eyes. "What are you doing in here, girl?" She didn't look up at him. "Well? If you were hungry, you could have gotten me." He smiled and headed over, intending to help her up.

"Leave me alone," she snapped, ripping her arm away from him. She grabbed for the blanket, but he took it away.

"Now I thought we agreed you would listen to me?"

"Maria said she told you to leave me be."

"In her note, then? Yes, she did. But she meant me bothering you; this is an order of importance, girl. Now I won't repeat myself again after this; I'm just here to help you, I promise." She froze, looking up at him, her eyes wide in surprise.

"S-say that again!"

"Say what?"

"Wh-what you just said! Say it again!" he gave her a puzzled look, but reluctantly repeated himself, and then again when she asked again. "You..." she just stared at him, mouth gaping and eyes wide. "You were the soldier..." she whispered. Alex had told her it was his friend, but she didn't expect _this_ friend to be _that_ friend. A look of understanding swept over his face.

"Oh yes, I was _that_ soldier."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come back?" her face grew dark with sadness. "I waited, but you never came back." She looked so helpless that second, that Robb just turned his head.

He shifted on his feet and rubbed at the back of his neck. "I didn't make it back in time, the ships pulled out." He let the silence fall between them before he smiled, tiredly. "You must be starved, how about something to eat?"

* * *

They landed in the sands of Figaro around midnight and was greeted by Camb himself, his face solemn. "Setzer? What are you doing here so late? Is Emma okay?"

"Let me sit, why don't you?" he laughed as he helped his wife off the deck. She smiled and politely said hello to Camb before she followed Setzer and the young king into the castle and up into the throne room. When they sat, Camb filled a glass of water for each of them and then asked for the report. "Well, she's doing fine psychically."

"Anything else?"

"She's not very happy, especially since Alex isn't with her," he muttered, hoping the king would grasp his hidden meaning and not his wife. "If my son was there, I'm sure she would probably be living on a rainbow. She transformed and tried to leave once, and threatened to kill the help."

Camb sighed. He sister needed to learn to cope with the differences. "What does she feel about the four helpers?"

Setzer grinned impishly and looked toward his wife. "Um, about that...we had to compromise."

"Compromise?" Camb asked with a furrow of his brows. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Maria spoke gently. "She would not allow four men there, so well, compromised by just keeping one."

"But there are supposed to be four! Four!" he snapped, standing. "I didn't just put them for help, you know!"

"Yes, we got that point," Maria scoffed. "You are trying to fill her space with men she doesn't know so she 'picks' one to love. In case you have forgotten how you fell in love Camb," he blushed. "it doesn't work that way. She loves Alex; she won't 'fall' for another, especially after what has happened!"

"I know my sister Maria. She didn't really love your son; it was just a crush—an illogical crush."

"Oh you read minds now!" Maria growled, standing and ignoring Setzer's hiss to sit down and not cause a scene. "You claim you know your sister, you claim you do this—this evil to protect her, but all you are doing is hurting her! Driving her away! Making her insane! You make her feel as if she can't be loved, can't be around people! How is that love! How is that protection! It's not, it's pathetic!" Setzer grabbed her arm.

"Sit back down, Maria."

"No!" she ripped her arm away and pointed a finger at Camb. "All you do is ruin and ruin, just like your father. You could care less if it's hurting her; you just want to be in control! You are the same as Derell!"

"Don't forget who you are speaking to," Camb's eyes darkened. "I am the king, I know what's best!"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Anyone can wear the title 'king'. It's the actions of an honest man, a loving man that makes a king. You aren't a king; you're just a boy lost in his own little game." She turned and left the room.

When she was gone, Setzer sighed. "I'm sorry about that she's just upset." He saw Camb's eyes and knew he was hurting inside, knowing that some of what Maria had said was true. "Look, we all know you are trying to help your sister, it's just, maybe what you are doing isn't the best way to go about it."

"What else do I do?" he asked, helpless. "I'm sorry Setzer, but your son is a jerk. All he did was use and abuse girls. He would leave them shattered after his one night stands; he would treat them like the never existed. He did this to my sister...it's what caused her meltdown."

"My son has changed Cambyses," he said, softly. "Your sister changed him—he truly loves her."

"Even people in love can come between each other Setzer. Loving doesn't stop mistakes, and Emma can't handle mistakes."

_I think you are making her far more fragile than she really is,_ Setzer thought as he shifted in his seat. "Should I tell you the rest?"

"Yes, please. Tell me, what does she think of the house?"

"It seems she likes it. Right now she's a little angry though. Give her some time to get over her anger, and I'm sure she'll love it. She seems to like the library and bathroom the most though, strange girl."

"That's good, that's about her baby? Any news on that"

"Odd that you would ask; it's been three months since we got her back, but she doesn't look three months pregnant, nor more if she was pregnant for longer than a few weeks before. Did your mother show much?"

"Yes she did, enough to know. But that is because my mother is a skinny woman, so it was hard for her to keep weight on." He scratched at his chin, tiredly. "So she's not showing, not even a bit?"

"Not a bit. Maria mentioned something I thought would interest you the same night Emma asked about it." Camb gestured him to continue as he wrote something down. "She, well, she asked if it was possible Derell was lying."

"Lying? About her being pregnant? Well, we had considered that, but why lie?"

"I'm not sure, but it would explain why she isn't showing right now when she should."

"Give it another month, if she doesn't show for then I'll tell my family it was a lie by Derell."

"And if she does show?"

"If she isn't showing now, I doubt she will." Camb muttered, standing.

"You know she slept with Alex, right?" as if he forgot it entirely, he dropped back into the chair with a flop, his face pale and his eyes wide.

"I...I forgot all about that."

"She could very well be carrying _his_ child right now. If she shows in another month, we'll know it's not Derell's but my son's child in her."

_If the gods are good...they will give her no man's child._

* * *

He found the old king in his daughter's room, holding a blanket of hers against his chest, his eyes red from crying. He hated this man, but he would do anything to find Emma—even if that meant talking to Edgar Figaro. When he stepped into the room, the old king looked up tiredly. "I'm not in the mood, Alex." he muttered, looking back down.

"I need your help."

"I don't have any help to give you—go away."

"I need to find Emma. Please...I know we have our differences, but please help me find her. Please? I will beg you if I must." He got down on his knees and then lowered his torso to the ground. "Please, please help me." His own eyes had started to water then. "Do it for her, if not for me."

"You don't understand," Edgar pushed himself off the bed and laid the blanket down gently, as if it was an infant and gave it one loving stare before he turned his eyes to the kneeling young man. "If I knew myself, I would fly down there and hug her once more, give her all my love. If I knew where she was, I would go and bring her back, bring her back to me and her family."

"You have to know where! Camb can't be the only one who knows! He locked me up in a cell to keep me away from her! He told her lies and broke her heart! Can't you make him realize how wrong he is, make him change his mind?"

"I have tried countless times Alex. The boy is stubborn." He knelt down and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I do know someone who might know though."

* * *

When he finally got her down to the kitchen he prepared a small meal for her. A plate of cooked vegetables and a bowl of broth, which he dropped small clumps of cheese into it. She ate in silence, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he sat across from her, and was watching her eat. She sloshed the broth around inattentively with her spoon after she finished off the vegetables. Robb frowned and leaned back from his seat.

"Is the broth terrible?" she just ignored him. "I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong with it, girl." he leaned back in and rested his head in his hand. "I asked you something, girl."

"Stop calling me that." she snapped, glaring up at him.

"Aren't you a girl?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

"Then I'll call you girl," he smiled as rose. "When you are finished with your meal you can do whatever, as long as you tell me about it."

"I want to go outside."

He froze. "You can't right now; its a blizzard out there."

"I want to go outside." she said once more, this time harder.

"Stop acting like a child, girl! I said no and that's final, and I'll be locking the doors just to be safe. Go read or something." and then he left the room.

_Idiot_, she thought bitterly as she poured the broth he made down the sink. It made her so angry that she let Robb infuriate her so much. She just wanted to take a vase and throw it at his big, stupid face! She wished Alex was there with her; she'd have him keep Robb down at his level. She paused then, letting the water rush over her hands as she thought of Alex. And then in a sudden flash, the bowl flew across the kitchen and shattered against the wall. And then she grabbed her crutch and headed off to the library.

She didn't explore the library fully before and never set foot on the second floor, so she decided to do just that. The upper floor contain books about history, science, geography, mathematics, anatomy and many books about pregnancies, babies and proper dieting. She grabbed an anatomy book and a pregnancy book and went to one of the sofas to read. She wanted to keep her mind off of Alex and Robb, so she thought it was the perfect time to do some reading. The first thing she decided on reading about were the trimesters of a pregnancy. Maybe she could ask Maria a few more questions when she got when she better understood some things.

Robb had to watch Emma anxiously check off each day that passed and then watch her disappoint when they didn't come. One morning, he found her in their room, reading the crumpled up letter again, as if to make sure it said they would be back. On the second, she was staring at the calender and checking the landing yard every hour and then headed off to her room to cry silently, and when he checked on her, she was fast asleep.

[-]

The next morning, on the third day of Maria and Setzer's leave, Emma woke huddled underneath all the fur blankets in her room. She didn't remember grabbing the blankets, but she was grateful they were there because when she shoved them off, the chilling cold bit at her. She hurried into the bathroom and took a long, hot bath and then into some heavy, winter clothes.

Down in the kitchen, she saw Robb setting up the dinner counter. There was a stack of pancakes in the center, a plate topped with toasted bread and a small dipping bowl of syrup. Her stomach growled, but she refused to show any form of delight or appreciation. He turned and smiled as he slid three eggs onto a empty plate. "Morning girl."

She squinted her eyes at him and then sat down, fidgeting with her fur trousers as she eyed the food. "My name is Emma." she muttered, her face turning slightly red when her stomach growled again.

He gave her a bright smile before he laid a plate in front of her. "Then eat up, Emma." She gave him a dubious look before she grabbed a fork and started to eat. When she finished with the eggs and a pancake, Robb sat beside her. "Its the 28th today..." he looked at her face to see how she would respond and only laughed when she stuffed an egg in her mouth."Calender says its your birthday today."

She paused and then asked, "Calenders can speak?" before stuffing another chunk of pancake into her mouth. He laughed, leaning back.

"In a better mood then? Good, how about we go outside today?"

She gave him a puzzled looked. "But you said its too cold to leave the house."

"The blizzard's over, and we can put you in warmer clothes gir—Emma." he pushed his chair back and then stood. "I'll get you one of those blizzard jackets, and then we'll explore your property, eh?"

"Can I go into the woods?" she asked, gently. This time her thin eyebrows were arched up, doubtful.

"Yes you can go, but I think you mean something else?" she blushed. "Yes, you _may_ go into the woods, but only if I'm with you."

A warm smile spread across her face as she grabbed her crutch and wobbled out of the kitchen to get ready._ A smile?_ He thought. _It is certainly nicer to see than the scowl she gives me._ When he found two winter jackets and entered the living space, he saw her sitting on the sofa, a boot in hand. She was trying to put it on, but she couldn't bend her body without causing pain and got frustrated, throwing the boot down and crossing her arms in protest.

"Giving up already?" he asked as he threw the jackets on the sofa beside her so he could kneel and help her with the boots. She glared at him and swatted at his hands when they reached for her feet. He snatched one foot and held it firm as he spoke. "Alex said you were a little spoiled."

"I can do it myself!" she snapped, ripping the boot from his hands. "and I'm not spoiled," she added, looking away with tired eyes. She tried to slip the boot on again, but he stopped her and took the boot away, softly.

"You're not the bad kind of spoiled at least," he smiled at her before putting her boots on. "there, finished. Now hold on to my arm, yes like that—careful! There, now move your arms so I can put this on, thank you." she spread her arms open so he could put the jacket on, and then groaned when he zipped it up to the tip of her nose. "Okay, we can't go too far from the house, understand?" she nodded. "Good!"

* * *

"I wonder if she will get this big..." Terra muttered thoughtfully as she took her hand off of Cadence's swollen stomach. The soon to be mother frowned and took the old queen's hand tenderly.

"Ms. Figaro, I know you—"

"—Its okay Cadence," she smiled at the young lady. "Having grandchildren will be the greatest gift I could receive." she shifted on the seat beside her daughter-in-law. "So, thought of any names? Boy names, girl names?"

"Well...for a boy I was thinking Jayden, but Cambyses says he doesn't like the name. So I asked about Samuel, he doesn't like that either! I think he would just be happy if I said 'Cambyses or Edgar'." they both giggled. "For boys, I guess we'll just see. For girls, I have so many in mind! I already told him I will name the girl, and there would be no butts about it!"

She tapped her chin a few times and then stopped. "Before Emma left, we were talking...well, I explaining things about babies when I brought up the naming subject. She shot it down a bit into it, saying she wanted to keep it for Alex, so after that I was by myself. But we happened by some pretty names. They were Raelyn, Rachael, Haylee, Ayla and Renée. I really like Haylee and Ayla, but I won't know for sure until I give birth."

Terra smiled. "Haylee is a beautiful name, they all are. I'm sure whichever you pick will be perfect for your little girl, or boy."

"Terra?"

"Hmm?"

"Alex was here the other day, he was looking for Emma." Terra froze. "I didn't share anything, but that's only because I don't know anything...Did he happen to bug you about it?"

"No...Edgar did though." they both sat in silence for a little bit before Terra spoke again. "He was persistent and wouldn't take 'I don't know anything' as an answer. Do you think they were working together?"

"Maybe," Cadence shrugged. "they would probably miss her a lot. Do you know what Alex told me?" the old queen shook her head. "He told me Cambyses had him locked up when Emma was waiting for him to arrive at the platform."

"What!" her eyes went wide. "Does he have proof?"

"No, not that I know of, but probably. I don't think he was lying Terra, something in his eyes...was just honest."

"I didn't know he would go that far..." she whispered, tears building up in her eyes. _My son...what were you thinking?_

* * *

_Damn, why does she have to go so far ahead of me?_ He pushed through the snow topped thickets in pursuit of the young mint hair he could see just faintly. Good thing her hair was so green, or he wouldn't have been able to spot her. "Slow down!" he shouted, shoving pass some branches to step into an open area. She was standing in the center, looking up toward the sky, watching the snow flakes slowly fall. There was curiosity in her eyes, a fire to experience this as if it was new to her. He frowned. _Hasn't she ever seen snow before?_ "Emma?" he asked as he gently came to stand beside her. Her eyes were sparkling as he realized she didn't seem to mind the cold, flakes dropping on her face. "Haven't you ever been in the snow before?"

She turned to look at him, and then curtly shook her head. "No, I've only read about it, and seen Relm's paintings—and not the ones that come to life."

"Well then," he leaned down and smashed some snow up into a ball. When he stood, she eyed him suspiciously. "This is what others do when it snows, well there are other things, but this is the best I think." he took a few steps backwards and then grinned as he chucked the snowball at her. She gasped as it exploded against chest.

"What was that for?" she asked, dusting the snow off her. "You could have hit my face!"

"But I didn't and its for fun, you idiot." he threw another, this time it exploded on her thigh.

"Stop! And I'm not an idiot, you fathead!" she snapped, reaching out to push him but was hit with another snowball. "I said sto—" another hit her. "Stop!"

"Oh come on, you wanted to be out in the snow girl, now make a snow ball and fight back!"

"I don't want to!" she turned her back to him and was only hit with two more snowballs. When she refused to turn to look at him, he sighed, made another snowball and walked over.

"Open your hand," before she could hit him, he grabbed her hand, opened it and put the snowball on her palm. "When I get a little further away, throw it at me, okay?" when he walked about three feet away, a cruel smile crept across her face as she tried to throw it. Her arm cramped and she dropped her weapon, biting her lip in frustration. He dropped to his knees in laughter. "Is that...ahaha...the best you could do!" humiliation brought tears to her eyes.

Before he could get up a heavy, white weight dropped down on him. It felt like he was buried alive..._this isn't funny_! He thought bitterly, shivering. When he finally kicked himself free of the pile of snow, he saw her standing there, a little paler but giggling. "What did you do!" he asked as he got up, still shivering.

"I threw snow at you." she smiled innocently, proud of herself.

"You didn't throw snowballs—you—you did something else! What did you do?" She corked her eyes brows as she raised her hands in front of her. He couldn't hear what she whispered, but he did see her hands glow and the ice pulling apart to form into snow and then it rushing toward him. He quickly jumped out of the way, stunned. "H-How did you do that?"

"How do you think?"

"I—I—wasn't told you could...well, use magic."

She gave him a sorrowful expression before she lowered her hands. "Is that a problem?"

"No," he tried to give her a bright smile she could believe. "Just a surprise! So now that you had your first snowball fight, how about your first snowman, or maybe your first igloo?"

"Igloo?" she asked, frowning as she followed him to the far side of the clearing.

"Yea, an igloo! Its this house you build out of snow."

"Why would I need another house?" she was confused now. "And why would I build a house that would just melt?"

"Its not to live in, you silly woman." he laughed as he helped her to sit in the snow besides him. "You just make it."

"Well, I don't see why we build a house out of snow if we're not even going to live in it. Seems pointless to me, and besides...how do you get powder into shapes to build with?"

"You really don't know?" he gave her a funny look before he shook his head. "You've been to the beach before, right?" she nodded. "Well, its sorta like building sand castles. Ever built on of those?" she shook her head, blushing. "What? No sand castles? Where the hell were your parents? Why didn't they teach you the best things in life?"

"I didn't live with my parents." she muttered. "I only moved in with them a while ago..."

"Oh...well, give me your hands." she offered her hands obediently, which he ignored and began to use her hands to mold a snowball. "There, now you just roll it over here, yes yes...now get another one and put it on top. Our goal is to make a giant blob of snow, then we'll dig an entrance and then a door and overhang. We'll need lots of snow, do you think you can help with that?"

"Yes, I think I can." she smiled when he got her to her feet. "I don't think the snow in this clearing will be enough though..."

"Then we'll move on and bring snow back."

"How?"

"With our hands of course, or we'll use my jacket to shovel the snow onto it."

A few hours later he went off for forty minutes to fill the bucket with harder snow, and when he came back to the clearing—after taking her crutch away so she could wander off—with a bucket full of snow, he saw her digging at the giant block of snow with a piece of flat bark. She had gotten far, very far. "You're doing great— don't go to far in, or it won't hold up." she turned and gave him an acknowledging nod before she went back to her snow carving. He hadn't missed the red of her cheeks and nose and sighed. "Let's call it a day. We'll finish up tomorrow, and the new snow and better temperature will harden the snow."

"But..." she stopped whatever protest she was going to give and just waited for him to help her up.

The next morning after they ate, Emma bugged Robb to take her outside to see the igloo, and when he finally gave in and they arrived at its location, they found it melting and destroyed by what looked like bear prints. He expected her to cry for some reason, but she only pouted and asked if they could go back, which he obliged to do when she started to cough and sneeze. When he got her home, he cooked her some soup, made some hot cocoa and then sent her to bed. _They'll kill me if I got her sick..._

* * *

October 28th

It was his sister's birthday today, so he understood why the anxious people he called mother and father were hurrying about as if they forgot a baby at the park. His mother had told the house,"I missed one birthday to Derell, I won't miss another!" and proceeded to cook a cake for Emma, even though she wasn't there to eat it or see anything.

It was annoying to see, though not because he didn't want them celebrating his sister's birthday, but because it was hurting them and anyone could see it. He watched his mother stick candles into the carrot cake and his father light them, and then watched as they silently stared at the candle's flickering flames. His brother, now the king of Figaro, was sitting to the back, watching with the same unease in his eyes and the same irritation to he himself felt for his fingers tiredly tapped the chair's arms as the second rolled by.

He loved his sister, though he wasn't always aware of it, but he didn't want his parents feeling this way. He asked them to just ignore the day, but then his mother started sobbing and asking him why he didn't want to remember his sister, so he gave up. But now watching them sit in silence, staring at a cake made him realize he should have fought harder. He looked over and saw Cadence entering the room with her mother, who was immediately greeted by her husband who handed her a plate of cookies.

And then he saw Cadence's spiteful glare at her husband and her rough shove of the plate of cookies back into his hands so she could leave him behind. _Oh, what did he do to tick her off so much?_ Before he could ask, his brother sought out his wife again, gently grabbing her arm. He whispered something and they both went off to the next room. Deciding to eavesdrop, he snuck over and listened in.

"Why are you so angry with me, Cadence?"

"Oh don't act innocent!" she hissed, crossing her arms. "I know what you did, and it was wrong! No, beyond wrong!"

"What did I do?" he asked, helpless. "All I did was hand you cookies—"

"—not that!" she slapped his arm vehemently. "I know you locked Alex up so he couldn't leave with Emma!" his brother quickly put a hand over his wife's mouth and begged her to be silent. "Mmmm! Ghet...oufff!" and then pushed his hand away. "I'm not going to hide it! I plan on telling everyone the truth."

"I did it for Emma! Can't you understand that? Alex would have ruined her life!"

"He loved her, and she loved him Camb. How could you take that away from her? Forget about him, think about her! He was the only one that understood her, that loved her. Even if you disagree he actually did, _she_ felt he did!"

"How do you know that? She's only been involved with one guy! Derell, Luke and the others—they don't count! She needs to spend time with other men— better men!"

"Maybe I do too," she muttered with a cold stare. "You're only the second man I've ever been with, just the first to bed and wed me. Should I date others like you advise for your sister?"

His face turned dark red as he stared at his wife in disbelief. "You can't...possibly compare the situations, Cadence. Emma is different."

"How? Because she was raped?" the venom in her voice made him recoil. "She's not stupid! She's not as fragile as you think she is! Sure she should be taken care because of what happened, but she's not incompetent!"

"You don't understand," he protested as he turned for the door. That's when he saw his brother standing at the doorway. "Ben?"

"I don't blame you Camb," Benjamin declared as he closed the door behind him. "I understand the reasons...but how you went about it was wrong. You need to clear this up and now, before you break whatever bond you have left with our sister and parents."

"I'll mind my own bonds Ben and you will mind yours, understand? You are ordered by your king to keep your silence on this matter, do you understand?"

Cadence's face fell into darkness. "Will you order me too then Camb? Either you tell them, or I will."

_I remember why I fell for her._ He thought bitterly. "I will tell them then, just not today or right now. It will ruin my mother."

The next day when Cambyses called his family and friends to the meeting room, he told them what he had done. He had to tell them he swore Setzer and Maria to secrecy so they wouldn't be blamed, but even then the rage his mother expressed was too much. He had never seen her so angry before. She swore and slapped at him with feeble hands, while his father already seemed to know about it all.

"I was hoping you wouldn't make the same mistakes I did Camb, but it seems my hopes had been set too high. You are a son of mine, and I did worse."

"I did this for her own good," he told the audience. "If Alex went with her, he would have just broken her heart anyway. Better now then later!"

"What will you do now?" Maria had asked it, with scorn.

"It will remain like this. If anyone but Setzer and Maria heads off for her, people would know. Now this decision is for her own safety. If you break the secret, you break her security."

"You knew this would happen then?" Setzer queried, frowning. "You knew we would find out?"

"Yes, I knew you would. I knew Alex would speak about it too. I just expected it to be to my mother, not my father. And I already knew Cadence knew I was planning something."

"So we lost the game before it even began?" Edgar's eyes showed both pride and anger, and then humiliation when his son nodded. "What do you plan on doing about the cities that turned against us then? Or do you expect to keep Emma locked away forever?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I can't say if any of my plans will work, so I can't give a definite 'yes she'll be back soon'. The only way I see her coming back is if we defeat Derell...and the people against us."

Terra's eyes went wide. "Slaughter of innocents!"

"What else then mother? If they don't disappear, neither will their hatred of Emma. So it comes down to whether or not Emma returning to Figaro is worth it or not. You guys can pick which I should do; defeat the others in war and topple the people set against Emma, or keep her safe and away and spare the 'innocents'."

"Why don't we just ignore them!" Ben shouted as he pushed pass Locke and Celes. "Defeat Derell and his bastard sons, and then confront the people who want Emma's head. Tell them to give it up, or suffer by law!"

"There are too many," his older brother replied. "they would march to Figaro to fight and I would be forced to kill them. So either way they die."

"What if they change, or stop after that? You may have known what your family and friends would do, but you can't tell what they would do. Its the best option we have."

"I know whats the best option, Ben! I am the king and was chosen for a reason!"

"Stop acting like you're better than us!" Ben growled, raising a threatening fist. "I'm tired your bullshit! All you have do is remind people your king, but having the title doesn't make you a king! You need to act like one, not a coward who is too afraid to face hardships!"

"Our baby sister needs us Camb. She's alone, frightened and hurt and you're too worried over a group of civilians to see the true picture? A king makes hard choices, not the easy ones and the easy ones are never really the answer. If you don't establish your power and your authority now, no man in this world will see you as a king. Its why they turned for Derell's monarchy Cambyses, he has power and authority."

Camb laughed, shaking his head. "A real king is someone the people want, not someone that is forced on them."

"Like I said, sometimes hard choices have to been made. Don't you think its weird people who were loyal to you suddenly shifted sides when Derell attacked their villages and homes? Don't you understand what happened? Its not that they want this man, they are scared and alone! Just like Emma is now! When you are afraid, you will do whatever it takes to keep yourself or family and friends safe...that's what you did Camb, isn't it?" his brother's voice softened as he approached his brother. "You did what you thought you had to because you were afraid. I understand. I don't blame you for trying. But see your fault brother, see it and learn from it."

Cambyses' eyes had glistened with tears of shame and grief. _He would have made a better king than me._ "Thank you brother; you have certainly become a man." he hugged his brother before looking over at Setzer."Tell my generals to meet up in the throne room, and then head back to the ship lounge and work on the ships."

Setzer's eyes narrowed. "So we are going to war?" the king nodded. "What about Emma? We promised we would be back."

"And you will. I'll give you five weeks to work on the ships, and then pass the blueprints onto your sons and see that they ready them in your leave."

* * *

"The subject could not breath after injection m'lord."

Derell's eyes dropped down to the man bowing at his feet. A look of disgust crossed his face as he stood. "This is the seventh time this week, Droda. I am disappointed."

"Sir...I have been trying, but none of them can withstand the injections. We need someone with strong blood...who can handle it."

"The only person I know that could do exactly that doesn't need the injections!" he furiously kicked at the man until Droda was on his back, whimpering. "I need an army Droda—an army of magic, just like Figaro!"

"S-Sir they only have a handful of magic users—"

"—And now they have my little weapon! My creation! MY WOMAN!"

"She's too weak now m'lord! You left in such a state, and without your injections and demand, she can't transform. She's useless to them..."

"True...her magic—her true power—can only be called in transformed state. But you don't seem to remember that she can call upon this magic in a weaker state out of her demon transformation! And using just a bit is enough to put them on a greater chance of winning than me! Even if the whore can't walk or fight, she's a threat!"

"What would you have me do then, m'lord?"

"I want my injections perfected you idiot! I want my power! I want to strangle that boy king in front of his sister, I want to tear the entrails out of the king's child using his sister as my vessel. I want to see them burn in a fiery flame from hell!"

Droda shivered in fear. "Yes m'lord, yes...I will try harder my king."

"Don't disappoint me again Droda...who knows how I'll take to it next time."

* * *

Five weeks later, Maria and Setzer had yet to return. For the first week, Emma got a cold from being outside and worried Robb. She wouldn't stop coughing and her nose wouldn't stop being runny. But with each day she hoarsely asked if they came back, he stuffed a mug of warm tea that he filled with vitamin C in her hands and feed the fire more logs. And on the second week she was better...well, not ill with the cold at least. She stubbornly told Robb she wanted to go outside again, but this time he didn't fall through to her demands. Instead, he helped her downstairs and then placed her on the sofa to watch the snow fall.

On the third week since Setzer and Maria left, he noticed she was getting tired and that her complaints of a sore body was increasing each day. On the fourth week, her eyes gained dark rings and she started to complain about cramps. He didn't know exactly what to do about the cramps, but he fixed her something to help her sleep.

On the fifth week, she was complaining about nearly everything. "My head hurts.", "my feet are freezing.", "my bones hurt.", "my breasts are sore." and kept asking for something to ease the pain. It was getting on his nerves, but yet he did like the feeling of helping her—sometimes.

When he walked into the living space with his arms full of fire wood, he saw her sleeping soundly on the sofa. One of her arms were wrapped around a bulge of the blanket and her other hung over the side of he sofa. Below the hanging arm, was a book she had been reading. Robb sat the wood down and then lifted the book out of curiosity. It was a book on pregnancies. She had just finished the second chapter of the first trimester. He closed the book, sat it on the table besides her and then grabbed her arm and tucked it under the blanket before he went to tend to the fire.

Just when he finished bringing in all the newly chopped firewood and stacking it up by the fireplace, he heard movement and looked behind him to see her sitting up with a pale face. "What's wrong?" before he could move, her cheeks puffed up and then she threw up on the floor. He ran to her side and laid a hand on her back. "You okay? Come on, let's get you to the bath—no!" she threw up again this time on his legs.

She looked up tiredly then, apologetic. "S-sorry..." he tried not to pay attention to the wetness on his legs and the smell that made him want to throw up as he helped her to the bathroom. He opened the toilet for her and patted her back.

"Feeling better, girl?" she shook her head. "How does it feel?"

Emma frowned as she glanced up at him. "Like...the room is spinning..."

"Maybe you need to egg. How about some eggs?" at the mention of food, her face turned upside down and she threw up again. It ended in a groan as she pulled her head away from the toilet. He laughed. "Okay, no eggs then. You have to eat something. How about some crackers?"

_I don't want to eat at all,_ she thought as she tried to not to think about the nausea. "No...I don't feel good, I don't want to eat."

He rubbed at his chin. "Hmm...you can't be sick again. It must be from your pregnancy." he missed the agonized look she made. When she stopped throwing up, he made her some soothing tea that put her to sleep and went to take a shower.

[-]

Emma pulled her shirt up over her belly so she could see how big she was getting. Her stomach was starting to bulge and getting round. She hmm'd and grabbed the book on the table and flipped through the week-by-week pictures and frowned. _If I'm three months pregnant or more, I should look more like I swallowed a watermelon, or at least a dwarf watermelon._ She sighed as she ran her hand over her stomach. _I wonder who you'll look like..._ she hoped that a man who wasn't completely rotten was the father, but then she knew they all were. Not a single one was nice to her, or was 'forced' to rape or abuse her. Well, Eric was, but the last time he was forced was months before and then he just stopped. But Cadence told her it wouldn't be like the father, it would be like whoever raised it and she hoped that was true. "If you're a girl, I hope you don't take after me. I hope you're like my mother, or like Cadence; beautiful, tall, and smart_._" She smiled. "And if you are a boy, I hope your big and strong...just like Alex." she whispered, rubbing her stomach gently in thought. She hadn't noticed that Robb was standing in the doorway behind her. And then she laid her head back against the pillows, closed her eyes and started to hum a soft song. A few minutes into her song, she heard a creak and stopped to look behind her. When she spotted Robb sneaking away, she frowned. "How long have you been there?"

"Just for a few minutes."

Her face turned red as she remembered what she had said earlier. "What...did you hear?"

"Some hopeful wishing and a beautiful voice." he replied quickly while he walked over to sit beside her. When he glanced down at her bare stomach, she gasped in shame and covered her stomach.

"Don't you have any manners?" she snapped, pushing herself up higher so she didn't have to crane her neck up all the way to look at his face.

"I do; I just chose to not follow them. If I did, I wouldn't have heard your song."

"It wasn't a song, I was just humming." her eyes went down to her hands that were cradling her lower belly. Robb took the pregnancy book from besides her and to her utter embarrassment, started reading it. He flipped through a few pages, smiled and tapped the page with his index finger.

"Ah, it says a mother and a father singing or talking to their baby is a good thing. Maybe you should sing more." she ripped the book from his hands indignantly and hid it under the blanket. "Oh now what's the matter? Did I upset you?" the look of confusion on his face just annoyed her.

"Shut up you idiot." she pulled the blanket up and hid under the blanket, praying for him to leave her immediately before he heard her crying. Unfortunately, he didn't and soon her heard sobs.

"I didn't mean anything by it." he reached over to lay a hand on her shoulder, or where he thought her shoulder was. "Come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." when she refused to stop, he shifted on his seat. _Gods...I can't believe I'm about to do this. _

_"_Oh, my darling, you cry so many tears. Seems like you've been crying for the world; Oh, my darling, your world so full of fears. Seems like you've been crying for the world_." _Emma stopped crying to listen._ "_I to bare you, I to raise you. Father, give me strength to do it right; I to adore you, be a refuge for you. Father give me strength to do it right._" _he hummed the next few seconds before continuing._ "_ Hush, my darling and lay you down to sleep. Seems like you've been crying for the world; Hush, my darling your tears that burn so deep. Seems like you've been crying for the world." she pulled the blanket down and sat up to stare at him. "I will protect you, guard you and guide you, Father give me strength to do it right; I will love you, more than I have to, Father give me strength to do it right." her lips pulled up into a small smile as her voice carried out. "Oh, my child, I only wish I could, Suffer all the trials in your place; oh, my child, you know I truly would, Take on all the evils you will face."

He smiled encouragingly at her. "I will protect you, guard you and guide you, Father give me strength to do it right; I will love you, more than I have to, Father give me strength." he let the last word drift a bit before he laughed.

"You got some words wrong," she muttered as she rubbed at her eyes.

"You know the song then?"

"It was a song my mother sang to me once, when she came to visit me in Thamasa." he could see the pain in her eyes and wanted to tell her it would be alright, but he decided to bite his tongue. "It...I haven't heard it in a long time."

"Well you can hear it more often if you sing it to your baby. Maybe I could teach you some singing pointers, since you are terrible at it." he shrugged then, which made her laugh.

"I'm terrible?"

"Oh yes—you're off key, and flat...! I think maybe, if you can't get better, I should sing to your baby in substitution. You don't want the baby to go crazy, do you?"

She shook her head in a faked fear. "Oh no, I don't. He or she will be scared enough when they see your face." she giggled then.

"Oh now that's just a terrible thing to say!"

* * *

He was following his servant down the halls to the work labs, delighted by the good news he had just heard. The first time an injection didn't kill someone...? Would he finally have what the old Empire, before its collapse, had? _True_ power? As he pushed through the doors of the labs, he was greeted by smiles and men telling him how it was beautiful, how the fire poured, how the fire shined! And then he pushed them out of the way and looked through the window down at the little boy and the charred tree trunk. His eyes went wide as he commanded the men to tell the boy to do it again.

After a few moments of trying and failing, the boy managed and created a flame that burned away the rest of the tree trunk. Derell started to laugh. "Finally! Finally! What was the fix?"

"Sir...we could only fix it to a certain blood type—"

"—What type?"

"Type B, sir."

"Then I will be able to get this?"

The man nervously glanced to his colleagues and then back at the king. "Well, in theory yes, but—"

"—but what!"

"Its not positive it won't kill you."

"So it only works on B times sometimes?"

"Y-Yes sir. It doesn't work on any other type, it seems."

"I'll take the chance then," he snapped. "When can I get my first injection?"

"Well, right now, but it takes four to five weeks of injections to get to this boy's level. He can summon basic spells right now. But it could take longer sir, I am only assuming it takes that much—"

"—I don't care! Just give me the damn injections and shut your mouth!" he pushed him out of the way and headed to the injection room, taking his shirt off as he went.

* * *

_Now that's it for this update! I hope it was a good read for you guys! It is finally getting into the more "story" part. _

_Thanks for reading! I hope to see reviews. :)_

_*Any mistakes, please report. I or my proofreading team will get to them asap!_


	23. A Piece of Truth

_**Author's notes:**  
_

_Oh my...this is a really long chapter, so long in fact, I had to chop it into other chapters! I'm trying to show more of the characters and who they are so you guys can feel more...attached towards them, building character so to say. I'm also trying my hardest to make it believable, and I mean the relationships between everyone. I hope you guys like it...took me forever to write and even moreso for my proofreader to check._

Chapter: A Piece of Truth

Cambyses had decided—or rather allowed it seemed to Maria—to tell Emma the truth, at least about who is the father of the baby. Camb had asked if they could blanket a little lie over the truth by making it seem as if they figured it out just then, but his wife had a mouthful to say about it. She threatened her husband in more ways than one, and won the fight. He allowed the recitation of the full truth on the matter, but demanded they do not tell her he kept Alex from her. It was something he wanted to explain to her in person and would do so as soon as he could go through with the promise he made her.

So he sent Setzer and Maria off after the ships were well pass the flying stages. He asked them to please convince her he meant her good and watched as their ship sailed into the fading red sun. It hurt to know his sister would hear something terrible about himself that would most likely cause her to despise him as much as she does to her rapists and torturers but it also felt good to be relieved of some of his lies—lies he forged with what he thought, was good intentions. But that night he sat in bed going over everything. He asked himself why he had hated Alex so much. Why he had done so many wrong deeds and expected it to heal everything. He did not recognize himself after he thought it over.

_My time in Alzar changed me,_ he thought weakly. _I am not fit for the responsibilities of this world, of my ancestors or father. What was I thinking, accepting when it was clear any other was far more fit than me?_ His thoughts were interrupted as his wife turned in her sleep. She had been falling asleep rather quickly since her birth. He did not want her expending too much energy, so he kept to all that she might have done; feeding the baby, changing him, rocking him to sleep and singing to him, at least when he cried in the middle of the night. His wife needed her rest, and would soon be able to best him in his parental guidance. It was just another thing he thought of that he had screwed up. It all reminded him of hearing the story about Emma and her birth. It still disturbed him that she was sent away for her difference, and even moreso that he had been such a fool as to treat her as just a commoner under his feet for all those visits. Going over their trips to Thamasa, he wondered why he did not see the signs before. She was so different from himself or Ben, that it just hit him as normal difference. Yet he saw something in her eyes whenever she got upset but it was the same thing he had seen more often with his mother than his short trips with his sister, so he just sat it aside.

_How long did she feel alone in Thamasa before it just devoured her entirely?_ _Did Relm and Gau talk to her about it, did they spend any parental time with her?_ The thought of how lonely he would be in her situation at that time teared him to pieces. All the jealousy he had for her, the anger and resent he bared against her. What was it for? How did she manage? _How could I look her in the eyes then and think she had it all?_ And then he remembered speaking with his friends and with his brother about the trips, and about Thamasa.

_"How lucky the twerp is to spend her life on a tropical island with the best of the artists, beast lords and one of the best schools. Beach time every day, beautiful ocean waves and so far away from mother and father." _It had been one of his favorite things to say to people who would listen about his ramblings of her._  
_

It stung him.

_"...so far away from mother and father."_

_Away from them? I honestly thought it was a blessing...how can I call myself a king, a brother?_ The tears started to appear and sting his eyes. _They are all right; Cadence, Maria, Setzer...Alex. What have I done...?_ Was it right, then, to be thinking of how to end _his_ suffering?

* * *

The sudden return to the cabin was certainly unexpected. Maria was so happy her eyes stung with gentle tears. Emma immediately jumped on her when she entered the house and cried about everything. She cried out: "I missed you! I missed you!" Maria pulled away then, surprised by the difference of her stomach. She looked down at the young girl and smiled a bit, so happy to see the advancement to her state supported her notion about the father of the baby.

"You have gotten bigger dear," she whispered gently as Setzer settled two giant bags down. Emma, almost like a child, looked at the bags in excitement. She wondered then, what a good dose of motherly attitude would do for Emma. "Have you been eating, doing as you were directed?" She passed Maria a quick glance along side a nod, before turning her eyes back to the bag Setzer starting to dig through. "Now Emma, a nod is not an answer!" she teased.

"Oh Maria, leave the girl be!" Setzer laughed, pulling out a collection of new books. He handed them to Emma and smiled when she gasped.

"These...these are the collection of Magi War books. B-but how?"

"It took some time, but I finally got that worthless king brother of yours to beat the scholars out of copies." and then Emma jumped on him in a tight hug, thanking him for the books. "It was the least I could do." just then Robb came in, arms full of firewood. When he saw them, he gave a soft nod before turning to leave. "Wait Robb," Setzer ordered as he pried Emma away and gave her to Maria to distract. "We need to speak - follow me." obediently, the young man placed the wood by the back door and followed the shipmaster out of the house. When they were gone, Maria looked down at the girl by her side and saw a sparkle of curiosity and worry in her eyes. She knew what the young mother to be would ask, and quickly pulled her away.

"It is nothing, I assure you dear. Would you mind helping me take this to the back room?" she lifted two of the bags and handed the last, and the least heaviest, to Emma. She smiled gently and hurried after Maria the best her body could allow.

[-]

She talked for what seemed like hours before it was silent. Emma could tell there was something wrong, or rather something Maria desperately wanted to say. But she went on finally, again, about Cadence and how she gave birth to a baby boy.

"I can't wait to see him," she said with a zoned out voice. "Maybe it all will be different then..."

"Oh yes, it will be different. Your son, or daughter, will play alongside your brother's son. They'll grow up together like siblings—a strong connection will be made."

Emma laughed, dryly. "I hope it fairs better than my relationship to my brothers then." And then the silence again. This time, she asked what was wrong. Maria sighed.

"He should have been able to tell Robb all of the needed information by now..."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked suspiciously, worried far more than she had been in a long time.

"We have something to tell you Emma, and its very important. I know it will hurt you and you will mostly despise us, but...I have wanted to tell since I found out, I have. But circumstances did not allow it."

"Maria...is something wrong with Camb, or Ben? Mother or father?"

"No, of course not..." and so Maria explained everything about her, her baby, Alex and the situation. She tried her hardest to fit it in Camb's favor by explaining he only meant to keep it a secret until he was positive, or that it was for her and the baby's safety to keep it secret for a while. The feeling of being betrayed that appeared in Emma's eyes made Maria uneasy.

When everything was said and done, Emma was silent. It was a sickly silence, one that felt as if the world was ending, as if the room became heavy. The look in the young girl's eyes at the end, when she understood it all, was full of confusion and pain, Maria had to look away. She would understand if Emma never wanted to see her, or her family again. She would not fault the girl that. No, she would be happy she could stand up for herself, clarifying that she was not as weak—like she said—as Cambyses thought she was.

And then Emma moved, unsure. "...does he know?" Maria knew who she was asking about and shook her head. "I don't understand...every-everyone said it was D-Derell's."

"We were not sure until it was late enough. I'm sorry we kept it from you Emma..." The young girl smiled a bit, surprising the shipmaster's wife.

_For once_, she thought, _something went a little good_. She would have the baby of the man she loved, yet knowing she'd never see him again only made her feel terrible again. "Emma?" Maria called out, breaking Emma's train of thought. She glanced up tiredly at Maria as she spoke. "Are you angry with us?"

"If someone did this to you, how would you feel?" the green haired girl asked gently.

"I would be angry," she answered honestly. "But then I would be happy. But we are not the same, dear. You are a charming young lady, and I'm a bit irrational when it comes to these things. But I would be honest with my reply..."

"Then I am angry." she muttered.

"Would you like me to carry a message back...?" she was hoping it would not be the message she assumed of the young princess. Emma shook her head, softly pushing herself to her feet and grabbing a staff by the sofa. Maria didn't remember buying it, so she assumed Robb made it for her. "Then what am I to do?"

Emma sighed. "I...would like to be alone please." and then she hurried passed the old woman and up the stairs.

* * *

When Robb was filled in on what to do if they—Maria and Setzer—were kicked out of the house by Emma, he asked why this was being told to him. Setzer growled a bit, but not towards him. "It is about my son," he answered him quickly. "Some good news, if you wish to see it as only such."

"I'm afraid I don't follow, sir."

"Emma is hearing something that will relief her of certain stress, but it will only bring more problems."

"I think you need to clarify," Robb groaned as he collapsed in one of the seats in the airship. Setzer was walking a straight line the whole time, his face flushed with worry. "Good news with bad? Or is it good news that creates bad?"

"Moreso like the second," he laughed dryly as he finally took a seat, trying to calm himself. "It won't be long until you find out, so I suppose it won't hurt to tell you." he took a glass of wine off the table besides them and sipped at it a couple times. "The king—Cambyses, Emma's brother—has come across some relieving news concerning Emma. He decided to keep it secret for a while until he was sure it was true..."

"What is it?"

"Emma is carrying Alex's son." Robb was stunned. "We figured it out in South Figaro, when we were discussing why she was not showing. It was a ruse Derell wanted us to believe in..."

"but why make us believe what we would very soon know was a lie?"

"We have no idea...nothing that man does makes sense. All we know is that he has controlled things since the start. There...there hasn't been an event he didn't create. Everything from Emma's separation to her rape and straight down to the trade Edgar made. We can only assume this had a reason to. We'll figure it out soon, I hope."

"And in the mean time, Emma is still being used by him?"

"We can't help what he had set forth before we had her. At least he is no longer here to torture her. She'll heal, hopefully if the gods are good."

Robb laughed dryly. "The gods give nothing to the weak." a pause. "But it is a good thing she isn't weak." he sat his cup down and stood. "Is there anything else I am to know before I leave?"

Setzer rubbed at his chin thoughtfully, and then grinned. "A warning; keep your hands to yourself." and then the shipmaster waved his hand and Robb took his leave.

_Where would my hands land that worries you?_ He thought as he closed the doors.

* * *

"Let the idiot pass then," Luke muttered when a short guard came in proclaiming the king was here to see him. The doors swung open and revealed Derell, clad in his dark clothes and devilish smile. "Father, so good of you to see me."

"So this is where you have been hiding?" he laughed as he gestured to the ruined walls and floor. "What a pitiful kingdom and throne room you have."

"I suppose this is pitiful, but please father, don't confuse it with my kingdom." he rose and stepped down the stairs cut out of the ground and stood before his father. "My kingdom will not be Alzar—oh no, not alone at least. It will be the kingdom in the sands, the kingdom in the north that controls so much. Yes, I will sit on the throne of Figaro with the crown of the lion on my head watching as the heads of the previous lordships are hung on the wall. I will stand above all, I shall rule everything. I will have land, farms and more gold and iron that I could ever use father. You can keep this wasteland...for now."

Derell laughed. "Why attack this as opposites when we can attack together, son?"

"I suppose you have something to offer then?"

"Of course," he said with a grin. "An alliance. I have nearly all of the eastern men's support son, plus that of my own military. You have the support of beasts, runaways and knights that dropped their vow to me. Still behind, I'm afraid. But if we put our strength together and attack Figaro, you will see the heads of those before you on the wall—it is definite that way."

"And what would you get then, father?" he asked with suspicion as he led the old king to the next room. It was a round room cut out of the mountain side, similar to the throne room. In the center was a long table, topped with some trays of food, wine and a map. Rows of empty chairs lined it and some armed men at the door. He gestured for his father to sit and seated himself at the head of the table.

"I would only ask for a little. I would request Alzar to myself, and the eastern countries."

"That would leave Figaro with the west—not a very precious piece of land father." he said with a growl.

"Then perhaps you would leave me Alzar with the Albrookan country, Thamasa's region and east of Phoenix Cave. I would also favor the Veldt, if you would be so gracious?"

"I will give you your land, except the Veldt."

A thundering growl emitted from Derell. His nostrils flared and his knuckles turned white, but he quickly calmed himself. "Then how about a different offer?"

"What more would you want?" Luke asked with annoyance. "I agreed to your request—you will not get more land than that."

"I do not want land." he answered.

"Then what? I have war to plan, so either you spit it out, or leave in pieces."

"I want the girl for myself. Your mother left, so I will need a fitting queen."

Luke's eyes went wide as he pulled away from the table. He did not expect that. Why would his father want the princess of Figaro? "I'm afraid I can't grant you that father," he said with a toss of his shoulders.

"And why not?" he smashed his fists into the table.

"I plan to crown her my queen, of course. Only fitting that the princess of Figaro becomes the queen, father. She will clad herself in the new colors of my country and bear the crown I give. She will carry my seed and rule besides me with an iron fist."

"She wouldn't rule besides you," he said with a snort of laughter. "You don't have what it takes to make her."

"She will father. We share...a connection. There will be no need to force her." he said with a frown. "She loves me, and I know she misses me."

"I suppose we shall see if that is so then," Derell said. "I accept your conditions to my offer. But I should warn you now that I will not stop my pursuit of the girl."

Luke looked up with blank eyes. "You may pursue it father. Don't expect it to end in your favor."

[-]

When he was rid of his son's company, Derell turned to one of his guards. "Have the doctor ready another course of injections for my arrival immediately."

"But sir, you still have a few weeks to go—"

"—I did not ask you to argue with me! Do as I said!"

"Y-Yes sir!" he bowed his head and quickly gathered his chocobo to race back to the castle. With a sigh, Derell boarded his carriage.

_As for you son...do not think of me of anything short but a worry._

* * *

When Setzer went to Emma's room, intending to ask if they were to leave, he found her by the window, softly crying. He knocked on the door gently before entering. She didn't even budge, but he knew she was certain of who it was. As he took a few steps towards her, she sighed. "What else am I being told that is a lie?"

He paused and opened his mouth to tell her the full truth when his thoughts immediately went to his son and his 'disappearance'. And then Cambyses' words echoed through his head and he shut his mouth. "Well," he smiled a bit. "we know you really are your father and mother's child." he hoped it would make her smile or make her laugh, but it only hurt her more. "Emma...I am sorry. I wanted to tell you, I did. You have to understand what kind of situation I was in."

"I understand why you didn't tell me," she replied as she leaned against the glass of the window. "But my own brother...my parents..."

"Your parents did not know, Emma." she turned suddenly. "They were not told. They are still in the dark about it, actually. It was just something Maria and I knew along side your brother." The next question caught him off guard.

"Is Alex really gone?"

"Emma, I—"

"—Please tell me. Camb will never know. _I_ just need to know."

He gave her a tender look. "He was kept from you—he did not leave you behind." She seemed so relieved then and her tears only came tenfold. She cried in happiness and in sadness. Her brother was determined to keep Alex away from her. With his political seat, he would succeed and that scared her.

"W-Would you ask Camb here for me?"

"Emma, if you tell him you know—"

"—If he threatens you, I'll deal with him." she promised. "He won't lay a hand on you, I promise. Please Setzer...I need to ask him why."

"Alright then. We'll head out tonight. Is that fine?"

"Could it wait until morning? I...missed you guys terribly." she asked him as she rubbed at her eyes. And then he chuckled.

"It can."

* * *

"I ordered you not to tell her!" he exclaimed tiredly.

"She figured out that anything else could be a lie! She asked if he was really gone...what was I supposed to tell her?" Setzer asked.

"Anything! Anything but the truth! Do you...do you realize you might have cost me my sister?" he asked as he sat down, covering his eyes.

"Me? How did I cost you anything? You did this all and you could have ended it!"

"I...I was going to tell her myself on my trip." he muttered. "now I can't tell her the truth and be right with it all."

"She is not very angry, honestly, she just wants to talk to you."

"Tell me Setzer...do you think we will be a family again?"

"Again?" he pondered. "I wasn't aware it stopped." he came to sit by Camb. "Look...families go through problems, and they get through it. Your sister is such a warm girl, a forgiver—" Cambyses couldn't help but think of Erik then. "—and a charm. She loves you guys with all her heart. The tough time she gave your father was not because she hated him, but because she was afraid of showing her love for him. You have to understand you are not only dealing with a traumatized girl for the recent, but for the past also." he patted his shoulder. "You need to remember that your sister grew without you guys around her, so she will not be use to you guys trying to help. She'll take it differently...so the next time you try to protect her, keep that in mind and everything will be fine."

"I only meant to protect her from him, honestly."

"Then I think you need to fix it. Bring him to her."

"He's no longer here! He left days ago. No one has seen him!"

"Honestly?" Setzer asked with alarm, searching the king's eyes. When the young king looked even more dismayed, Setzer stood. "I must look for him!"

"But I need your ship to get to Emma!"

"Use a spare ship then! I need to find my son, Camb!"

Cambyses nodded. "When will you be back?"

"I do not know. I can't leave Maria in the dark about it, so she will accompany me." he grabbed his coat. "As for Emma...I think she's going to be very happy there now, at least until she can come back."

* * *

He could see her little cabin from his tiny airship. The chimney was puffing out black smoke and the smell of firewood and something cooking filled the air. He landed the little airship in the clearing and attempted to head for the house when he heard what sounded like someone fighting. He cautiously peaked around the corner of the cabin and saw Robb chopping firewood. _He didn't hear the airship?_ Camb thought. _I have to speak with him about that. He needs to pay attention!_ And then Robb finished and laid the axe against the chopping log and hauled some of the wood into the house. Looking in through the house, he spotted his sister sleeping soundly on the sofa by the fire and Robb loading some of the wood into the hungry flames. And then he was gone, disappearing behind one of the corners that led into the kitchen. One moment later as Camb turned to head for the door, he saw Robb standing there, arms crossed.

"You could try to sneak about a little better than that, can't you king?"

"I hadn't meant to at first," he admitted with a laugh. He bore the heavy golden crown of Figaro completed with the rubies and silver markings, in which the front of the crown held the likeness of a lion's head roaring. His attire was of a blue over jacket trimmed in red and black, then trousers of blue and an over cloak of black, trimmed with fur and red, with blue satin underneath. Robb couldn't say he didn't look like a king, but looks were not everything. He hadn't missed the legendary sword buckled on his hip, Lightbringer, either."I mean to pay my sister a much needed visit. How long has she been sleeping? Would it be deathly ill of me too interrupt her—"

"—There is no need to keep this facade up." Robb muttered as he pushed pass him again. "Talking like that does not make you look more suited for the role you know."

Camb's smile faded into a straight line of annoyance. "I suppose you are right. Right then; I'll be seeing my sister now."

He turned back to the young king. "You want me to wake her?"

"Not if she just managed her sleep. If she hasn't, I would like to discuss something she requested of me. I am her guest, after all. Perhaps I should dismiss you then, since you are so eager as to disobey my orders?"

"You will not find another that could protect your sister as well as I." he commented with a glare. "Risk her safety then, see who is the one who loses. Would it be me, dear king, or the idiot with the crown?" with a growl, Camb reached for his sword and swung it out at Robb. The guardian quickly ducked and rolled to the right, hearing the blade cut into some of the cabin. With a yelp of frustration, he yanked the sword free and turned to Robb, who had armed himself with the axe.

Cambyses laughed. "You will handle an axe against Lightbringer? Have you not heard of this sword?"

"I have heard of Lightbringer, and all the other God's weapons. I do not care what you hold. It could be the spear of the god Ignur while I could be swinging a branch, and still win."

"Mighty bold words, snipe."

A smile spread against Robb's face as his fingers tightened his fingers around the axe's neck. "I will enjoy feeding you to the flames to warm your sister." with a loud war cry, Cambyses leaped forward and swung the sword, a tail of light following the blade as it went. The axe blocked the attack and soon Robb's boot smashed into Camb's chest, sending him back a bit. "Come, what king cannot fight like a real man?" another leap, this time Camb jabbed it at him and stuck his sword into one of the trees behind him. When he pried it free of the tree, he turned in a slashing circle and tore Robb's cheek a bit. Lifting a finger to his wound, Robb started to laugh and charged in, throwing the axe ahead of him like a dart. The axe zoomed pass Camb harmlessly when he sidestepped.

_Another second of delay...I would have died..._ "You threw your weapon, fool." Camb said as he circled the armless man. Robb's face was calm like still water, but his hands twitched. Perhaps fear, or excitement?

"I haven't had a fight in a long time. I was beginning to think nothing would happen here." he called out to the king as they finished another circle of each other.

"Don't worry. It won't be here where you take your life's rest!" with a shout, he lunged again, this time he twirled around and slashed as the guardian side-stepped. Lightbringer tore some of the young man's shirt and some skin, bleeding, could be seen.

"A scratch? I'm afraid you'll need to lope my head off to get me to stop." he moved so fast Camb didn't have the time to fight back. He was a blur of movement and a rush of wind against him. The next second Lightbringer flew from his hands and landed on the ground besides him and he was lying on his back, his chest burning in pain and his heart beating so fast he heard it. Standing above him, Robb was frowning. "You are no match." he turned and left the king to wallow in the dirt then.

When Camb didn't hurt so much, he stood and went for the house, wanting to find Robb and tell him to leave, but the fight they just had proved to him Emma would be safe with Robb around. But he couldn't help but notice something strange about him.

He saw Emma awake, sitting on the sofa with her back against the arm and her feet in front of her. She had a small sketch book in hand and was drawing. How did he know? By the expression she was giving; her eyes a little hard, brow furrowed and lips pressed together. _Must be brainstorm drawing_, he thought. "Emma?" he called. She looked up, surprised by the voice. With a dark frown, she put the sketchpad down and moved her feet off the sofa for him to sit. He could see the anger in her eyes, feel the burning rage she glared at him as he sat. "You look well."

"Camb...do not lie to me again. I want the truth now."

He sighed and took his crown off his head, sitting it aside on the table. "I only did it because I thought it was for the best."

"Where is he?"

"I'm not sure. We—Setzer and myself, that is—were going to bring him to you, but he disappeared on us—honestly." he gave her a soft look. "I will understand if you hate me. Looking back at it now, I myself do not fully understand why I felt so angered by Alex. I only know that I did it, somewhere in me, for you."

Emma's eyes glittered with something he did not recognize. "If...can you find him for me?"

"Setzer is looking for him now." he hesitated. "Do you forgive me?" when she faltered with her answer, it alarmed him.

"Camb, you really hurt me. You made me believe he hated me, left me...made me hate him and think all his promises were lies. How...how can I move past that?"

"No?" he asked, frowning. "Why?" he stood. "Why not forgive me? You forgave your rapist, but not me?" his eyes darkened, but he did not hear the gasp from her. He never did tell her a letter had come for her from Eric. He had it with him now, in his pocket, but he wasn't sure if he should give it to her.

_How did he find out? Who..._ her eyes watered up. _Why does he have the right to use this against me? Why should I feel this way? It took a lot from me...but I know being forced to do something like that is not your fault!_ She growled. "This is not how it will go!" she snapped at him. "It is none of your business what I have done! If I choose to forgive someone, I make the decisions, not you!"

"B-But I'm your brother!"

"I never said I would not forgive you!" she cried, tears in her eyes. "I-I cannot simply drop how I feel when you want!" when he sat back down, crying, it made her feel worse. He was right; he was family, something she couldn't gain as easily as friends. It only frustrated her. She was now feeling bad for feeling bad about what he did to her! How was this fair? With a sob of emotional defeat, she sat by her brother and gave him a hug. "I forgive you Cambyses. Please...do not cry." she hid her face against his arm as she sobbed. It both hurt and frightened her to see her older brother cry. She never saw him cry before—it was something she did not want to see again.

[-]

With what the young king had done, he expected a fight between them. He actually wanted to see Emma beat her brother a bit—it would have been just and would have helped her a bit. But now they sat together in the living space, talking for what seemed like hours. He only caught a few things they spoke of, most of which was about Arthur or Emma's pregnancy. Perhaps it was his imagination, but something was terrible wrong; there was an emotion between the two that even he could feel and see through them. They seemed almost distant, and Cambyses secretive. _Something must have happened_, Robb thought from his seat in the kitchen where he could see the back of their heads perfectly. _In Figaro? He's keeping something from her..._just as he thought to question him before his sister, the king started to speak.

"Emma, there is some news I must share with you. I think you should know...but you also need to know it does not change anything."

"What is it?" her voice was heavy.

"The easterners who turned against Figaro until you were hung or given back...well, they were given a similar injection you had to force them to be against us."

"Is there something you could do then? Couldn't you stop it like you did for me?"

"That's the problem Emma, we never stopped it. You being away from the influence of the injections is what stopped it. It might work for them, but how do we achieve it? We don't know how Derell managed it, so we cannot keep whatever it is he did, away from them. And even if we did know, we would need an massive army over in the eastern world keeping it away from them."

"Then...what?"

"I am trying my best to figure it out. I think I may have an idea, but I wanted to run it pass you." she nodded. "How would you feel about being bait?" Robb knew the young girl cringed, and before she could even move he continued. "Not you personally, of course. I wish to lie about your where abouts and trick Derell into the open. I would say we would offer a trade for a treaty. He appears, and we turn against him. He's done a face-to-face trade before, why not again?"

"W-Wouldn't he want proof?"

"You think he would?"

"I...I think so, yes." her tender expression hardened with pain as she recalled Derell. "He was smart Camb. I don't think he'll fall for it."

He rubbed at his chin. "Perhaps a decoy then? We could find a girl similar in appearance as you and dye her hair, keep her far away. Would that work?"

"I-I am unsure." she whispered. "But if he could get close enough, he'll know. H-he always knew when I was around..."

"Then I dress the girl in your clothes and teach her to walk as you do." and then he started on about his idea with his sister, missing the pained expression she wore. Robb scoffed. _Does he not see the difficulty she has talking about that monster? Someone should hogtie him and beat him with a stick! Are all of them this oblivious to each others' feelings?_ Just when he thought the young king would drop to an even sorer subject, he changed it to a nicer one about Emma and her child once again.

"That reminds me," he said with a smile. "What will you call him?"

_Him?_ Robb thought while Emma answered. "I am not sure. I am not even sure of the baby's gender..."

"If you have a boy, my sister, I see him a valiant knight."

"And a girl?" she asked with confusion.

"A brilliant young lady with wisdom far beyond any. I know mom and dad would agree."

"Mother and father? No, I don't think they even agree with my decision on Alex."

"Well," he said with a sigh. "You cannot blame them. I do not have a daughter, but I certainly understand not wanting any man near your precious little girl. Besides, that's not true. Your boyfriend was conspiring against my decision to hide you and keep you that way, alongside our dad. They would have blown the only safety you had just to find you and be together with you."

_He was?_ Robb's eyes widened. He did not expect to hear Alex working with the man he said he hated more than anything in the world—well, besides Derell and Luke. But it proved a love he said he had and made Robb smile. _Perhaps there is hope._

"Father...with Alex?" she said with shock. "Alex and father are...they are really looking for me?" the fact that it shocked her this much disturbed Robb. Surely she knows, deep down, that they love her? And then he sighed. _Something is wrong with these people._

"Of course. I believe that's why Alex left Figaro. He is probably looking for Robb and his help again."

"But Robb is here."

"Yes yes...he doesn't know that though, so he might try something else or head back to Figaro. If he comes back, I'll personally fly him over."

"Really? _You_ would bring him here?" she asked with suspicion, her gentle eyes suddenly hard with concentration and doubt. "you don't have to...I mean, if he comes back."

"Of course I will and do!" he stood, tiredly. "In fact, I will be heading back now."

"Already? You just got here." she said weakly as her brother donned his crown once more. "Can't you stay for a little while longer? I haven't seen you in a long time..."

"Don't worry sis, you will see us all once again shortly. But for that to happen, I have to be in Figaro and giving orders. Don't worry, in a month I'll come back and report everything, promise."

"You can't even stay for a day?" he came over and gave her a tight hug when he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I will come back for you..." and then he kissed her gently on the forehead and went for the door. "Goodbye for now little sister."

And then Robb stopped him. "I'm sure your kingdom would last for another day without you."

The young man turned with a scowl. "Mind your tongue rat and just do your job." The two men missed the worried expression of the girl sitting on the sofa.

"Is something the matter?" her question drew Camb back, but his answer was 'no' and hurried out the door. When he was gone, she muttered; "You two looked like you wanted to kill each other."

"That's because I did." Robb answered with a smirk. "But if Alex found out, I would be a dead man. But only because it would upset you," he told Emma.

_He's hiding something_, she realized. Asking what it was would only result in failure, and probably a fight, which she knew she would lose. She knew then that whatever it was had to have been the reason for Cambyses' early leave and frowned as she watched Robb leave for the kitchen again. _Will there be a time when I am not left in the dark?_

* * *

He refused to believe that the little king had managed something right afterall that he screwed up. Was it all ending, his influence over them? He growled and smashed his fist against the tabletop. This would get in the way of finding his queen to be and it only annoyed him. _Where could he have hidden you?_ His eyes scanned across the map again. _Where?_ A knock on the door distracted him. "What do you want?"

"My Grace, it is Gadora. There is some news I must speak with you about."

"Come in," Luke muttered as he leaned back into his chair, a glass of wine in his hand. A large, gray skinned man came in with eyes of red and yellow and a pudgy body covered in a black and gray cloak. There was a red jewel hanging from a chain around his neck that had an odd symbol etched into the center that shined like the sun. "What is so important that you had to distract me from my work?"

"It is about the crystals, m'lord. Our team has resurrected three so far." the pudgy, gray skinned man could see the smile spread across his king's face. "They are working on the last few, but I fear the rest are too far gone."

"If they break, no matter. Three will suffice until more are discovered. Tell me, which are they?"

"The Diaba crystal was the first to be restored and the Firaga Jem. The last crystal contains the brother guardians."

"Excellent, keep at the restoration Gadora. I need them all if my plan is too succeed. Do you understand that?" his servant nodded pertly. "When can the crystals be infused?"

"We are collecting the liquid now my lord, but it takes a while to forge the needed elixir."

"No hurry then," he laughed. "A few weeks, a month—I'll be more than ready to destroy Figaro and her royal people. I think my first action as King will be the search of my beloved little queen." and then he rose. "Gadora, I want this retched planet searched for this girl." he dug through his pockets and handed a painted picture of Emma at Thamasa over to the gray man. "Do not harm her or the child she bears and bring her back to me, do you understand? Unspoiled is the condition I want her in!"

"Yes my master, I understand. Is that all you request of me?"

"No...it seems the influence over the idiots at Figaro is beginning to fade, and most likely my father's influence as well. The idiot king has ripped all that I crafted to shreds in a mere day. Why is it failing me?"

"Individuals can overcome the influence my lord and become immune to it. I did warn you my grace that this would happen with time..."

"That is true." he said with a deep frown. "The wreckage I have created from it will last long enough then."

"There is another thing my grace." Gadora reached into his cloak and pulled out a letter. "It came from Figaro addressed to your father this morning." as Luke read, his servant continued. "If this is the girl you wish to obtain, perhaps we can intercept the trade. We could end the boy-king, your father and obtain your queen all in one day."

Luke's eyes did not peel away from the letter as a sick grin appeared on his face. "This is a ploy of the boy's. He will not offer the girl over to my father. It is a trap to kill him, and my foolish father will easily fall for it."

"What would you have me do then?"

"Tell my father to reject it and if so, tell him why. We need to keep our forces together. I need my father's men and after I get Figaro, I'll kill him myself."

"Yes master." Gadora bowed then, took the picture of Emma and left the throne room. As he sat back down on his seat, his thoughts poured over Emma.

* * *

She was acting differently now that she knew the truth about her baby. Although she loved the child as much as she did before the truth, it was the concept of forming that bond with the child by her love's help that made her feel lighter. As soon as her brother left, she smiled and reached for her swollen belly. _Perhaps it would be better for her from now,_ Robb thought as he stuffed the fireplace with fresh wood. Her smile really was more of a pleasant thing to see than her blank face. He hoped then, oddly, to hear her laughter again. Maybe the smile is the first step. When he finished and rose, he glanced over to her.

"Are you feeling well enough for dinner?" almost as if she completely forgot about him, she jerked her head back to look at him.

"Um...yes, please." he stared at her for a few moments then, making her uncomfortable."Is that all?" he smiled then, nodded and then went to the kitchen. _Perhaps he should have asked himself that_, she thought. She didn't like it when he just stood there staring at her. It made her feel smaller than anything in the world. There was something behind his eyes that just seemed different, and that worried her for some reason.

When he laid the plates of food out at the table and helped her seat herself on one of the counter chairs, he poured himself a glass of wine. They ate in silence, save the occasional clink of forks or cups. When he finished his third cup of wine, Emma gave him a worried look.

"Should you drink so much?"

"How about I mind my own affairs?" he asked her gently, hoping she would not push it.

"What if you pass out?" and his hope was crushed.

"I won't, I assure you. Now eat up, girl." she was quite then, but then she pushed her plate away and asked to be excused. He looked at her plate and frowned. She hadn't eaten much of the food. "You know you can't take your medication if you have an empty stomach."

"It is not empty," she muttered. "I'm just not all that hungry. May I go to my room?" reluctantly, he nodded and watched her leave, suddenly remembering what Setzer had warned him about. _Like _my_ hands would land on _her.

* * *

"Have you found him yet?"

"No my Grace, not yet. Do not worry, he will be found. One more thing before I go sir," he waited for his king to prompt him to continue. "So far nothing has brought a spy in our military to light. If there really exists one, I do not think the tactics we are using will ever scare him out of hiding."

"Do you have a plan then?" Cambyses asked as he shuffled around his workdesk, thankful to leave the cluttered desk behind for a moment. The general, Valioni, nodded.

"It was something your brother said...magic."

"We do not have that kind of magic, it is impossible."

"We could use it to frighten the soldiers though."

"That is barbaric, torturing our men for a slim chance of one or a few betraying us. No, I will not do that. Is there not something else we can try?"

Valioni gave his king a deep frown. "I can think of nothing, my Grace."

"Then we must try awards. Announce that any who comes forward with information about anything suspicious, will be rewarded. And those who turn themselves in, will be excused and unharmed - but watched."

"And if we catch the traitor not of his own accord?"

Cambyses did not like what he had to do, but as king, it was his duty to protect his nation, people and punish the unjust. He covered his eyes with his hands before he muttered. "Imprisoned, for now. I dare not convict death...especially if an injection might have been used."

"This is treason, my Grace, best let the traitor lose his head."

"A ruling on a traitor's punishment will be determined later, am I understood?" reluctant, his general nodded. "Do not misunderstand me Valioni, I do not take lightly to traitors. But I am not sure what Derell might have used against my people, or the situation. I cannot simply chop people's heads off—trials, evidence; I need proof before I can punish people." he turned for his desk again and grabbed a pile of documents. When he handed them over to Valioni, he was suddenly drained of energy. This was a matter he still felt differently about, but he wanted his sister to be happy and to forgive, so he knew he had to put aside his hate. The documents were fliers about Alex and his disappearance, requesting people to look for him and be awarded for legitimate clues. "If you can, have some of your soldiers pass these along South Figaro. I'll have more made later and send them down to you. I need to find this man, it is highly important."

"Yes sir, I understand." he bowed his head and went for the door, pausing slightly to look back at his king. "You should get some rest, my majesty. A king needs his sleep. Perhaps seeing your son before you head for bed will do you some good." and then he was gone.

And Cambyses did exactly that. Though truth be told, he didn't have to be told to visit his son. He found it hard not to visit his son. He was getting so big each day Camb started to worry he was overfeeding him, but was thankfully assured he was not by his wife. This night he was asleep, his little face relaxed peacefully in his slumber. A wonderful sight it was, and an especially easing one before sleeping. Cadence was cranky all day and shouted and hissed at him whenever he tried to go near his son, and after suffering a depressing lose to her angry rants, he ran out frightened. Now even his wife seemed far more peaceful in her sleep, an image he was grateful for. He hoped it was in relation to giving birth, and not something he did. He had hoped telling his wife that he went to see Emma and reveal everything would set everything right, but Cadence still had a mouthfull on the subject. But she expressed that he had done the right thing, and should be proud of it. And that's when she asked something he was terrified would be repeated; "When may _I_ visit her?". When he said no and refused to budge on his decision, all hell broke loose. And now since his return to Figaro, he walked on eggshells, especially around his wife.

Benjamin came by earlier that day too, asking how Emma was and if he could visit her sometime soon. It hurt to say no, even moreso when Edgar and Terra asked. Despite his recent sit with Emma and telling her the truth, he was not going to endanger her by having everyone visit her there, it would put her in jeopardy. Just when he thought his day was over and he went to collapse in his bed, his door opened and Valioni entered.

"My Grace, a letter from Derell." and then his life's duty was once again back on.

[-]

_How did he know?_ Camb thought as his generals were shouting about him, talking of straight up attacking Alzar and ending it all. Somehow Derell had figured out they had planned on tricking him for a trade, and now Derell was threatening to bring his force to Figaro's doorstep and crushing him earlier than first planned. "I told you we should have destroyed their settlements in the eastern lands!" General Dalis growled at Valioni. "Had I been in charge of this, Derell's head would already be lopped off!"

"And Figaro would have fallen!" his eyes darkened. "We cannot afford to take Figaro troops to far off lands; there wouldn't be enough here to protect the people of Figaro!"

"Nonsense! One Figaroian soldier is worth thirty Alzarian men!"

"Everyone shut up!" Cambyses shouted, slamming his hands into the table. "I can't take my men out of Figaro, not yet! I still need Doma's men, and Narshe's men before we can afford such a move! I can't risk my people, or my family! We have the strongest men and strongest minds on our side, use it!"

"I think I have an idea," Galma, the strategic planner, mumbled as he stood from his seat in the back. "It would only need a five hundred men, a leader and magician to work."

"What is it?"

"We need to free Tzen's oceans and city from Derell. I would advice the group led by the general and supported by the magician, to sail to the north of Tzen and march south."

"They would know we were coming and get ready instantly when they caught sight of our ships."

"Ah, yes, but what if we use those submarines Setzer built to sail close to the shore and safely land the men? The magician could work a spell then on the men. The invisibility one your mother used at the start of your training?"

"It wasn't invisibility, but it did work the body to be somewhat transparent. Maybe the scientists could work a mixture that could work?" Camb asked, hopeful.

The head of the scientific development housing smiled. "I think it can be done. There is a root native to the Narshe mountains the Moogles would eat to turn invisible. Maybe your friend Mog could help with it? No one in our teams could find any trace of the plant."

"I'll speak with him tonight and send him over if he agrees to help," Camby nodded to his men. "If we can get this mixture, we will invade Tzen and free the land there. It would greatly improve our standing. We'll need to prepare a ship to arrive as soon as possible, a day or two later, that could aid the men once its captured." he looked over at Valioni. "I want men prepared for the journey by next month's end; train them however they need to be. This needs to go perfectly or Figaro will fall. Whatever you need, talk to the Chancellor and he will help you as best as he can. That is all, you are dismissed."

* * *

_That is all for now! Please report any errors you find; it was a pretty hefty piece that we split into two. The next chapter has been posted as well, so we have 23 and 24 in one update. I hope to see reviews and please, if you have any suggestions on how to improve the story, my characters, situations or my writing, please share them._

_Thank you very much for reading! Hope to see you for the next updates!_


	24. An Act of Desperation

_**Author's Notes:  
**_

_Remember to check out the previous chapter if you are reading this first! In once instance, two chapters were uploaded. I hope you guys like reading it. I also want to thank MagitekElite and James for letting me use their ideas and creations for this chapter. I knew I wanted underground, but I couldn't think of anything. So they gave me their individual ideas and I melded them together. I loved the concept, especially when they showed me the sketch. So that is their creation and by no means am I the creator of, and I do not claim to be so. For more, they will be releasing the sketches and more on their DA accounts, can't wait to see it. Please do not use such design and creation without their consent! I hope I described it well! Thanks guys! If you are wondering about the certain development of Robb, I assure you, it was supposed to happen in the last version of this story. But I felt I didn't explain enough about him for it to make sense, so I'm pushing that development into him now. Any problems, suggestions or the like, I will love to read about them through either review, PM or email!  
_

_Lastly, this is a rather long piece...Gosh I hope its not overwhelming.  
_

Chapter: An Act of Desperation

A month wait was too long of a wait for her. Her brother would arrive with a report on Alex, or hopefully arrive with him and bring new information about Figaro and if he would talk about it, the current situation they were in against Derell. She was getting far too worried with each passing day, especially since it was making it very clear she was pregnant. Robb served as he did before, though he fed her more healthy foods and refused to let her drink her favorite drink, Joma juice. He made sure she was getting more exercise as well, taking her out to the woods everyday to walk and sit under the sun.

It was a nice distraction sometimes, she admitted to herself, but every night she laid down in her bed she thought of Alex. Sometimes she would go off in a daydream about him and would promptly and sadly be woken up by Robb. That was annoying. Seeing his expressionless face and his hard eyes staring at her with a miserable grin plastered on, as if he thought it was funny. It was, then, on the second week after Camb returned back to Figaro and as if he too was counting it, he grudgingly reminded her of the day—as if she would forget! He seemed reluctant to be around her as the days rolled on, as if it was unbearable to be near her. She wondered what she said, or had done that angered him so badly, but on this day when he oddly did not come to wake her from her dreams, she shrugged and declared she did not care if she angered—at least for now.

She wanted to sit comfortably on her sofa seat and read to her baby. She couldn't help but think of how odd it was having a baby, especially at her age and swallowed back the sudden fear of child birth. Would it really hurt that bad? She pouted and dropped to her side on the sofa. It was starting to feel like she did the same thing every day since she came to this cabin; eat, take her medicine, go to sleep, wake up, shower, dress, eat, read, walk outside, head back, eat and then go back to sleep, and worry! She wouldn't mind a little variety, maybe...what would change it up a bit?

Just then Robb came from the basement. He was holding a small towel against his hair to dry it as he wondered into the kitchen. She immediately sat up and leaned over the sofa to get a better look into the kitchen. He was throwing the towel and the dirty clothes he had in hand into a basket when she finally caught sight of him. She wondered when he came in to take a bath and when he actually finished his hunting trip. _How did I not see him?_ She thought as she leaned back into the chair. He appeared the next moment carrying a cup of water in one hand and a mug of beer in the other. He handed her the water and sat down opposite of her in a slump, relaxing. She sipped silently at her water for a few moments before she build up enough courage to speak, but before she could, he turned to look at her.

"So, when the babe comes will you still be hormonal?"

She blushed. "W-what kind of question is that?"

"A question is what the question was," he replied with laughter. "Will you eat as much as you are now, or does it stop after birth?" was he asking these questions on purpose just to anger her? She crossed her arms and avoided his eyes. "Oh, don't be like that. They were just questions."_Rude questions._ She thought with a frown and tears beginning in her eyes. When she didn't reply, he shifted on his seat. "Are you upset now?" he seemed really confused.

"Yes..." she answered indignantly. He looked away then and sighed.

"I apologize then. I didn't expect you to be so emotional about it all."

"How is that an apology?" she queried, her eye brows burrowed down in annoyance. "You shouldn't apologize if you don't mean it."

"Now now, I did mean it—"

"—then why must you make everything so rude?"

"I wasn't being rude," he sat up quickly, as if it insulted him to hear her say such a thing. "You are just taking it wrong."

"You said I'm fat!" she shouted, furious.

"What?" he started to laugh hysterically until tears glittered in his eyes. _When did I say she was fat?_ When he was finished laughing, he got up. "I think you are tired..maybe you should head to bed and get some rest." he reached for her arm and lifted her up only to be met with a curled fist to the jaw. One moment he was standing, the next he was on his back waiting for the blackness in his eyes to fade away and the ache in his jaw and back to fade. When his vision cleared, he couldn't see her. He turned his head, flinching at the pain, and saw her heading up the stairs crying. _Uhh..._

With a groan, he pulled the cube of ice he found hanging outside the cabin away from his jaw and gazed at the stairs, thinking over what to do. He was not expecting to be hit, especially not with such force. He smiled a little bit despite the pain. _At least she can punch..._and then the pain hit him again and he flinched. He threw the ice cube outside and decided to head upstairs, to apologize the way she wanted him to.

She was sitting in her bed with the blankets draped over her. All he could hear was sobbing, muffled by the blankets. He immediately felt worse. _Why does she have to cry over everything?_ _Why are women so emotional...? _He thought as he walked over to the bed. He poked at the blanket. "I am sorry, alright? I hadn't meant to upset you, I was curious about it all."

"Go away." it took him a few seconds to make out what she had said.

"Just come out from under the blankets."

"Go away!" she shouted, the end breaking to a sob. With a yank, he pulled the blankets off of her and stepped back so he wouldn't be hit with another punch. What he found was another instance of her being broken. She was cradling the image of Alex, her eyes dark red and her cheeks the same.

"Girl—" he took a breath. "—Emma, I'm sorry I upset you. Come back down stairs and I'll cook you something to eat..."

"I'm not hungry!" she snapped, taking it once again badly. "I just wan-want to be alone."

"Don't do this; I said I'm sorry."

"Please...please just leave me be." she asked in a ghostly whisper before she rubbed at her nose and eyes. He attacked himself then. _I need to be careful with what I say to her... _He didn't know what to do. Each time she got upset and went off to cry it got worse. Was it because of the pregnancy, or was it just life hitting her hard? He didn't know how to deal with a person like this, he was only meant to protect her from those who wished her harm. He growled as he leaned over and hugged her. She gasped, surprised. "w-what are you doing?"

"Hugging you." he answered, annoyed.

"But...why?" she asked with a frown. He pulled away then, trying to hide the utter embarrassment he was under.

"That's what people do, isn't it? Hug the other to make them feel better..." his question was just met with a look of confusion, with eyes full of tears and a red face. And then she moved just a bit, to rub clear her eyes even more and then looked back down at the image of Alex. He passed her another look. "Are we, well...is all set back as it should?" there was something in her eyes that made him shiver. He knew then something was wrong and that what occurred earlier was not the reason of her emotional state. _What happened to make her this way?_

She nodded and he took a sigh of relief before he turned for the door. "Robb?" and then he paused. "Could...could we have an earlier dinner?"

He laughed. "Sure."

Robb cooked her one of the healthy options she found appeasing; a bowl of rice with peas and eggs mixed in, in which he granted her the privilege of a few pork cutlets placed on top. Her eyes lit up then and she was eating it as if nothing occurred before hand. As he watched her eat on the sofa curled in some blankets, he wondered what she ate in captivity, or even before that. Did she eat slope all day, or was she given actual food? The cruelty people could do sickened him. When she finished almost two bowls, he began to wonder how much she could eat when she stopped to gaze into the fireplace. While she was in her trans, he took the dishes into the kitchen and washed them.

The return to the living space was the same; she was staring off, the signs of a emotional breakdown of sorts still evident by her face. He coughed to get her attention. "Are you feeling well?" she passed him a look and nodded and then looked back at the fire. "Staring at it like that will cook your eyes out, you know."

"Robb...?"

"Hmm?"

He could see the tears in her eyes again. "Am...will I ever leave this place?"

Was this the cause of her sobbing earlier, or was it something new she was thinking of? "Of course. Why do you think you won't?"

"I...I just don't want to be alone again." she sniffed as he came to sit by her.

"You won't be...if your brother can't handle Derell or Luke and if Alex can't, I'll make sure of it as friend of Alex and guardian of you." she gave him a shocked look then. "What? I don't want to take care of you forever you know." she laughed dryly then as he continued. "If you think about these things, it'll only drive you crazy. You know your brother loves you, right? You know he wants to set you free, right?" she nodded. "Then don't sit and doubt it all, don't doubt being able to see your family again or leaving this place."

"But...but its hard not to think about it." she protested. "Every time I close my eyes, or if I'm al-alone, I think about...about _him_."

He knew she wasn't talking of Alex and leaned back into the sofa. "Then you are doing exactly as he wanted. You need to be strong, if not for you or Alex, for your baby. Breaking to his will is letting him win. Whenever you feel that way, think of Alex and tell yourself he is there for you. Even if you are not by his side physically, you are there in his heart, in the hearts of your family and friends. Remember that, and you'll be fine."

She sobbed then and thanked him, and to his utter surprise, gently hugged him. He could smell the bath soap, a nice scent of crushed pine, and feel her soft hair against his chin all too clearly. With a frown, he quickly patted her back before he scooted away from her. _She smells so...crap, stop thinking that way._ "If you are well now, you should get some sleep." when she looked over at the window and saw that it was dark, she agreed and laid down on the sofa, her head on the opposite side of him. "You're sleeping out here?"

"It is too cold in my room." she simply replied after a yawn. She pulled the blanket up and over her shoulders and closed her eyes. He slouched lower into the seat, a little annoyed that he was scared to leave her in the living space alone while she slept.

In the morning, he woke to the smell of smoke. He opened his eyes and saw that the last of the wood had been consumed by the flames and now only puffs of black smoke occasionally came. When he meant to rise, that's when he noticed that Emma had curled up against him during her sleep. _Oh..._ he panicked and tried to lift her off of his side when she mumbled something and opened her eyes. If she saw, she would forever act insecure and embarrassed around him, and that wasn't what he wanted. He froze instantly, hoping she would just go back to sleep. But when she saw where she was sleeping, she gently gasped and pulled away as if he was dirty.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered quickly before she looked away. He noticed the bright red shade that instantly covered her face and smiled. She looked so charming when she blushed, and even moreso when she smiled. _A good time to tease._ He decided. He hoped it would make her feel a little more at ease with it as well.

"Was I to your expectations of comfort?" he tried to hold back some laughter. She seemed horrified that he would say such a thing. He couldn't have been more wrong than in that instance of her stuttering apologies and reasons for why it happened. "Why are you so embarrassed? Its not like we had s—"

"—I-I'm not!" she rushed, wanting to cut him off. "Why m-must you make such a big deal of things?"

"I don't," he replied as he pushed himself off the couch to stretch. "Its just fun to see you get so flustered." and then he turned for the kitchen, hoping to prepare a quick breakfast for her. He missed the odd expression of bewilderment she gave him then.

* * *

It was pouring rain by the time he made it to the third floor. The wind howling against the rocks which sounded like far off drumming, something that he could listen to to ease his nerves from where he found himself. The room was dark mostly, except where two dying candled flicked from their perched on the walls. There was a iron door to the back, guarded by two enormous natives of Zozo. They were tall and thick boned, their faces square and their eyes almost completely round and black. He couldn't remember a Zozoron native that looked that way. Were they separate peoples who hid away in the dark? He shivered then as a gust of cold air crept its way through the cracks in the walls and against his back.

This place was too gloomy, too cold, too dark, too loud and too evil. But it was his only way to find her, and he had to use any option he could. Just then the iron door opened and another one of the cave-dwelling Zozorons poked his giant head out and rushed a glottalized order to them, who instantly side-stepped with grunts and glares at him. The one that gave the order then looked at him and snapped. "Follow." And then he was gone, back behind the door. Alex took a deep breath before he stood and carefully stepped around the two guards. When he was passed the door, it slammed shut behind him and sent a loud echo down the long, dark hallway before him. The Zozoron that spoke the Standard Tzen Dialect to him was waiting for him, his thick, bowed arms crossed in annoyance.

"Sorry," he muttered with a tired grin before he began to follow him down into the darkness. The Zozoron led him pass many iron doors with black ink numbers painted onto them until Alex saw the doors were at three hundred fourty three. _Are they cells?_ He wondered. He hoped he wouldn't be put into one of them at the end of the hallway. It seemed like it had been hours since he felt a draft of fresh air or seen light and wondered if the hall would ever end. Until he bumped into the Zozoron.

"Here." he muttered and pointed to the giant door in front of them. There was no number on the door, but a painted red skull with gems set in its eyes. "Here!" Alex thanked him before he headed into the room. He was surprised to see that the hallway had gone far into the mountains, and by the looks of it, far underground. There was a giant bowl in the center that had been filled with clear water where Zozorons were busy filling baskets and returning baskets to others. Across from the bowl of water, sat a monstrous sized cut into the wall that built a staircase around a slab of rock that, at the top, held a giant throne and leveled out tablet and seats. From what he could see here, behind the throne was a massive black opening.

_How long has this been here?_ He wondered with astonishment. How could anyone build this without anyone knowing and keep is secret for so long? When he passed through one of the three arcs that lead out towards the bowl, he noticed the shimmering in the walls. The walls still had giant chunks of rubies in them! _Why not mine them and sell them?_ He wondered just as three female Zozorons hurried pass him carrying caskets of fruit. That's when one stopped and gave him the most odd stare, and oddly it was very tender. What she said looked like it came with great difficulty."Man see king?" Alex nodded and tried to explain why he was here, but she made a gesture to follow. "To king. Yes?" he smiled and started to follow, occasionally pass a glance around to view the odd world under the mountains. The she-Zozoron took him to the giant spire of stairs. "Up." she motioned with her legs as she said it. He nodded to show he understood and began the long trek up the stairs. It was so steep, but so evenly cut. As he went, he saw images on the walls that he could tell was telling a story for it advanced and advanced until at the end of the stairs, it show a bursting sunrise and a bird set in flames above a man holding a spear above his head, and before the man, bodies of black and red beasts. By the man was a figure of white, only a silhouette. Before he could ask about it, the she-Zozoron tugged on his arm and pointed ahead towards a giant throne of black, smooth metal. On the thrown sat a Zozoron male with bright red hair. He had a thick body, muscled that looked as if they were going to burst beneath his skin. His dark eyes were hidden under dark, busy eyebrows and his nose, short and fat. Alex noticed the scars across his neck and face and wondered what had happened.

When the She-Zozoron bowed, he did the same, trying to mimic how she had done it. She left quickly and Alex just stared ahead, nervous. The king looked as if he could snap his arm in half without any effort. And then he spoke, his voice husky. "You came, human, for my power?"

Alex calmed himself with a deep breath. It was surprising he new the Common Tongue. "I have and have not, your majesty."

"You speak twosided, human-man. Speak oneside and speak the truth." he commanded, his thick fingers drumming the throne's arm rests with annoyance.

"I have come to seek your help, not your power. But my help would require, I think, your power. But I do not wish for it myself."

"More many truths?" he asked angrily. "Many truths lead not me to understand."

"I have lost someone I love," Alex told him. "And I cannot find her, and if I find her, I cannot keep her as I am."

"She?" he wondered. "She is...is human-man that recreates?" Alex nodded. "You lost this she-human?" once again, he nodded. "What keeps she-human from you?" he asked with rage. "Mates stay with man! Mates stay safe!"

"She was hidden from me by friends, for her protection."

"Tell whole story." he commanded. "I see if I can help." he rose then and two Zozoron men came immediately. They gave him a giant axe and a cloak of shimmering black and red. "Follow human-man and speak truth." Alex stood and followed the king behind the throne and into the dark opening.

_It must lead to another part of this city_, he concluded. _How far does this place go?_ The walk was short and soon he was looking at a massive city; houses, temples, and what looked like houses for storage purposes. Above the city, more gems and ledges. The king called to him and led him pass Zozoron men sparing into a massive house to the right. Inside, the walls and roof was painted with the same story from the stairs. He lead Alex through another door, this time it was an empty room, with brown walls and roof. He closed the door behind them and walked to the center of the room and beckoned for him to sit by him on the cold floor, he did as he was commanded. "Speak."

And so Alex told him everything, from the start. He started with the day he was told he would attend a party at Figaro and meet with the Figaro family again, and the girl he meet there. When he called the girl by her name, the king's chest rumbled and he asked what 'Emma' meant. Unsure of how to explain, he said; "It is a name that means universal." when he asked what that meant, Alex itched at the back of his neck. "It means 'everything', that um, the name is the 'master' of everything." How would he explain it? He thought back to the gem roof and smiled."Have you've seen the night sky before?"

"Night? night, yes. Night with brightness in sky."

"Yes! Everything on this planet and everything in the sky and beyond the sky...that is what 'Emma' means." when he finished, the king's dark eyes went round.

"Name well for she of beauty." he agreed, after he recalled what Alex described her as. "Power good too. This...Emma have power?"

"I am not sure what you mean. She has power, great power, but her real strength is that she holds up against what ever is thrown against her."

"Emma strong? Mate good mate. She-human good mate for man and Zozoron man." Alex smiled. This king was right...she was good for him. "tell what happen future." he asked, which surprised him, but Alex continued where he left off. And when he recalled the events of Emma's rape, the king's eyes and brow furrowed in anger and the room suddenly turned multiple shades of red, shocking Alex. "Everything girl soiled!" he shouted. "Everything girl take revenge!"

Alex tried to calm the king. "She was...soiled, yes, but she is well now. She is back, safely...for now."

"King crush man! King kill man!" He promised before he settled down and listened to the rest of the story, this time he did not interrupt Alex as he spoke. "I train human-man to break mountains! Drink sea! Shatter sky and make hot air! I teach to kill!"

* * *

Cambyses couldn't believe his eyes for what, or rather who, was sat before him. They had been trying to find the one responsible for the treason and intel leaks from Figaro for weeks, and now here he was, the source of their problems. He was but a young man, not even pass his mid twenties, with dark hair and green eyes. He looked like a normal man, not at all suspicious. But despite his image, Camb had no doubt he was the one. Before the meeting was set, he dressed regally and tried to convince himself not to go easy on criminals, especially those who committed treason, and then he stepped out, only to be surprised.

"Tell me," Camb commanded. "Why have you betrayed Figaro? Has she not kept you safe?" the young man did not answer. "What are the reasons?"

Valioni coughed. "He won't speak sir, not since we caught him." Camb's eyes darkened as he looked back down at the treacherous young man.

"I am not afraid to use ways to force you," he explained with ease. "I would rather not, but I am no coward."

"Neither am I." he replied calmly. Cambyses glanced up at Valioni and nodded. The next moment, the doors opened and two men came in.

"This man harbors no fear, men." he said as he descended the stairs and headed off pass the young man. "But perhaps his family would." the young man's eyes went wide as he turned his head around. Being marched through the doors was his baby sister and brother. His sister looked confused, as she was only seven and his brother looked scared, a tender age of one and five.

"You wouldn't harm them," he said coolly. "You are no man to commit such actions against the innocent."

"I am not...but I have learned to be king, you have to make the hard choices that protects the majority in the long run. If you and your siblings would be a sacrifice to instill the safety of the entire kingdom and the children of it, then so be it."

"This is meant to scare me? You cannot trick me, boy, I am already aware of what you are."

"Oh? And what am I?" he asked as he turned around and reached for his brother and pulled him up towards the stairs.

"A coward. You claim you are not, but you are." Camb gave the young man a long, hard look before he looked down at the little boy. With a sigh, Camb placed a hand on the boy's head and whispered something. The boy screamed before he vanished. The traitor shouted, tears in his eyes. "You bastard! He wasn't apart of this! He was but a boy!"

"A boy? A boy to a traitor who was willing to let him die before telling me what I needed to know! Who am I again? A coward you say? I am a king who will fight those with fire and blood and with such furious anger they would never think to usurp me again! Now tell me what I want to know!" he commanded once more, ignoring the little girl's crying. The young traitor gulped back fear but looked away. "That is twice you doubt me." he snapped his fingers and the little girl was taken up towards him. "What is your name?"

She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "C-Carra."

Camb gave her a soft look. "Do you love your brother Carra?" she nodded. "Perhaps you can convince him to tell me what I want to know?" she gave her treacherous brother a long look of confusion.

"Stop it, she doesn't know what you mean!"

"Then tell me!"

"Leave her be!"

"TELL ME!" He placed his hand on the girl's head. "TELL ME NOW!"

"Y-You...you...you wouldn't dare!" he cried out when Camb uttered the same words and his sister was gone. Sobbing, he started to mumble. "H-how could you? She was just a little girl!"

"And many more will die by the hands of Derell because of what you gave him." he answered. "You have not just betrayed me, but the lives of little girls across Figaro, across my lands. It is not for me I wish for you to tell me the truth, but for the little girls you sent into peril. Because of you, boys the same age as your brother will take up arms in the Figaro army and try to defend their homeland. Because of vital intel that could of saved hundreds and thousands was given away to the enemy, kids the age of your siblings will suffer. Mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, sisters and brothers...no one will be spared when Derell reaches this land."

"So you decided to kill them before?"

"No...you decided it. Now, are you ready to tell me why, how and how much you gave?"

"Why would I give you anything!" he growled before he spat at Camb's feet. "I have nothing more to lose. Let Derell bring the blades of his men upon the heads of your people...!"

"Perhaps," he started, ignoring his little rant. "You did as you did because he holds someone dear close, captive? Or maybe its because he promised riches, or a powerful seat? Or maybe he promised you all the women you wanted." the young traitor was silent. "Tell me...how fairs Yula?" at the mention of that name, the young man's eyes went wide. "How far along is she? Three, or maybe four months?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Why, the camp where Derell is holding her, of course. Perhaps I should let my men set it ablaze in the middle of the night? Or maybe I should spread a rumor that you betrayed Derell? I wonder how long she would last..."

"You're a piece of crap, you know that? What kind of king kills the innocent?"

"A pissed off one," he replied with a furious expression as his hand beat the handle of Lightbringer. "You have brought me to this level! Not only will you be killing the very children that I want to protect, but you serve the man who wants to tear my family apart, raped my sister and tortured her! You are lucky I did not torture your siblings the way he did to mine!"

"My Grace," Valioni hurried over and whispered something in his ear after a young soldier came by with a message. When he finished the message, he pulled away. "What should we do?" and then Camb looked back at the traitor.

"Let him decide. Go on, tell him." Camb went to his throne and sat, watching. Valioni turned to the young man.

"My men have surrounded the camp where Lady Yula is being kept. They are awaiting orders for action. You decide; tell me and my Lord what you have told and how and if there are others, and my men will rescue Yula. If you decide to keep it secret, the encampment burns and should she still be alive, she will bdie."

Camb cut in. "You have until I reach zero before I decide; twenty, nineteen, eighteen-" as Camb counted down, the young traitor's eyes filled with more tears. "-ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, z-"

"...alright..." the king paused and leaned back.

"Well then, continue."

"It is true. I gave the intel to Derell. I used normal letters to convey the messages."

"What? We had these letters checked, every single letter leaving port." Valioni defended himself when Camb gave him a disappointed look.

"It is true, you did...but Derell gave me a secret that would allow me to hide messages under neath others. He said it worked because he had fooled Figaro and the king before using the same skill."

"What do you mean hide a message under another?" the king asked.

"There is a spell we chant over the letters to conceal real messages. When a word is said over it, it reveals the truth of the message."

"What is the word!"

"It is 'datha' to open, and 'dutna' to hide."

"What was the latest message you got and gave? What did you give him?"

"I report to him battle plans and I tell him whatever I hear about..." he gave Camb a frightened look. "I tell him whatever I hear concerning the princess."

"You mean my sister, Emma? A person you were so willing to fork over?" he nodded. "A girl younger than the one held against you, raped and pregnant and in hiding for her life?" he took a staggering breath to calm himself. "You are lucky I am not ill tempered enough to kill you for that. I keep my promises." he rose. "Tell my generals everything you ever told Derell and come see me when you have finished." and then he turned to Valioni. "And remember what we discussed earlier!" and then he left.

When the time came for the young traitor, who he said he was called Daniel, to appear before him after revealing everything, Camb was in his study, looking at a collection of books on magic and had just finished reading a book about a stair to the stars and the hero who vanquished evil, Daniel appeared, escorted by three guards. When the guards were gone, Camb motioned for the traitor to take a seat. "You wanted me?"

"We have freed your Yula."

"What? Already?"

"We found her this morning after we took out a shipping crew under Derell's Commander Dessin, before we brought you in. She was well within safety."

"But...but..."

"Your siblings are quite fine as well. They are in your room, full from a hot meal and asleep in bed."

"Why did you fake all of that?" he asked with grief. "Why did you put me through all of that?"

"That is the same pain many have felt from Derell, including my parents and my family when he had my baby sister and was torturing her. It was the only way to get you to understand the depth of what you had done, and the great problems you caused. We lost three battle ships because of you..."

"But...I saw you use magic on them."

"I did, but it was merely a vanishing spell. As soon as I used it, I had one of my guards escort them out, who I also placed under the spell. They are fine, you can relax."

"Relax? After what you put me through? How...? I told you what you wanted to know, so I suppose I should be heading toward a cell now."

"Rehabilitation, more like." Cambyses laughed a little dryly. "You will be escorted to a military standpost in the desert near Kohligen where you will work until this war is over. There, you will help the men dig a safety bunker."

"And my family? They have no parents, and what of my wife and child?"

"They will live in Kohligen and you can visit them, with guards of course. It is a safe place, none of the Alzarian ships have gotten passed Figaro's towers, so they will not be able to seek revenge on you."

The young man started to sob then, and then apologized for everything he did. "I only did...I only did it for my family, I swear."

"It is forgiven, but not forgotten." the king answered before he rose. "Be prepared to leave in the morning, you will be taken on a military ship. You may go now and Daniel?" the young man paused. "Do not repeat this mistake again...and take care of your family." _I failed that once and so has my father...you do not want to make the same mistakes I did. _A few moments after Daniel left, a guard rushed in, panting. "what is it?"

"T-they...they found...his ship!"

"Who? Whose ship?"

"Alex's! It was crashed around the seas of Maranda!"

Camby's heart stopped. _Oh no..._ "Please...please tell me you did not find a body?"

"Setzer and Maria found the ship, but most of the ship has been lost to sea. If he died, there would be no getting a body."

"Where are they? Setzer and Maria?" he asked, suddenly fearful of Setzer's reaction.

"He brought most of the ship back, and Lady Maria is hysterical."

"Take me too them."

* * *

When he finished washing the dishes, he headed back into the living space and saw her laying on her back reading a book. _A poem book_, he concluded when he got close enough to hear what she was saying. "A day of angry words and pain ends as it began with, little thought for what lay in between, the fading light of memory burns away in heavens flames, as the sun races 'yond to dream unseen. I turn a cheek to the golden farewell and slowly make my way, to a place of little comfort e'er to find, to tarry long upon this road would find me all alone, to hurry on may leave my heart behind." she shifted a little bit before continuing. "In silence, I surrender to the emptiness inside. Struggles lost and won come back around. Peace. Is it had, or made, or something in between? It must be found before the sun goes down."

"What a dark poem," Robb muttered as he came to sit on the sofa. She gave him a quick stare before she returned it back to the book. "I hope you were not reading that to your child." he said with laughter.

"And if I was?"

"Don't you think its too gloomy?"

"It is perfectly acceptable to read, and its not like he can understand." she snapped, defensive.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he shrugged then. "But fine, read to him the darkest pieces you can find and see how he comes out. Maybe I was wrong before, maybe you should continue singing to him." she blushed, but ignored the tease knowing he wanted a reaction from her. Little did she know that was enough.

"Maybe he, or she, likes the dark ones then." she muttered. "I like them...the 'good' ones are usually written terribly anyways." he laughed at her justification and leaned back into the chair before he rested his feet on the table. She _hmpf'd_ and continued to read some poems to her baby, a little silently now that Robb was present. She continued on like that for what seemed like hours, and he often caught sight of her smiling as she read. It truly was a magnificent smile. He did not believe Alex when he told him Emma was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and the way he described her smile was just too good to be true. When he couldn't get her smile out of his thoughts, he tried to take a nap while she read, but her voice kept him awake and only made him want to hear her sing again, despite his teases._ Damn girl..._he thought bitterly. Why did she have to bother him so much?

_A warning; keep your hands to yourself..._

Robb covered his eyes with his hands and sighed. He had spent so much time around these females and thought he had seen enough and far more than he needed to come to a conclusion of who they were; basic and common features, behaviors and tricks. But this girl was different than the others, and that kind of difference would leave his head.

"Robb?" she asked, waking him from his thoughts. He removed his hands from his eyes and looked at her, a little annoyed that she decided to speak to him as he was thinking about her. "Robb?"

"What is it?" he barked, regretting it right after. She didn't seem to care though.

"I heard something," she muttered. "Out back."

_Oh..._he thought as he rose. "Alright, come with me." he helped her into the kitchen. He doubted anything was there, but he would always take caution. "Stay right here, do not move unless someone breaks in. If that happens, make your way to the basement and close the door. It will automatically lock and only I have the number to get you out."

"Isn't that dangerous? What if something—"

He put his hand against her lips. "—Nothing will happen to me." he gave her a bright smile before he headed out the door.

* * *

Robb hurried around the corner of the house, staying close to the walls and by the bushes as he scoped the yard. Luckily most of the yard was empty, but the surrounding was not; forests, bushes, fallen trees everywhere and so many places to hide. He crept around the corner once again and searched the surrounding area. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black scurry pass some forests to the otherside of the house. Unsheathing his dagger, he ran silently to catch up. When he caught up to the side, there was nothing. _Damn, I lost it_. He looked around again and saw something moving near the firewood station. _The axe!_ He growled and bolted off towards the shadow.

Next moment he knew as he rounded near the shadow, he was hit hard against his side and sent to the ground. He coughed and steadied himself on his knees before he looked up to see what had hit him. Standing a few feet away, an adult male twice the size of him; He was bald and scarred, burned rather, with dark eyes and a beard of black. His curled fists looked as if they were as big as both his fists combined and his legs as thick as his body. Robb laughed as he stood up, wiping the blood away from his lips from where he had struck the rocks. "I would ask why you are here, but I believe I know why."

"Its nothin' personal, son. Okay?" he explained with a shrug of his massive shoulders. "I came for the bloody girl, where is she?"

"Why would I tell?" he asked as he finally got his shaking legs to calm. The hit was harder than he thought. The shadow by the axe appeared now.

"On account o' we'll find her ennyway, might as fine spare us an' th' gal." the skinny one with brown hair answered, his beady green eyes watching him carefully.

"You'll have to kill me first," Robb growled as he reached for his dagger once more. "And I'm hard to kill."

The bigger one laughed. "Hard ter kill 'e says! Wot an git!" they started to laugh.

"Fry mah hide! He sho'nuff a funny one, Jim!" with a quickness that surprised them, Robb leap forth and punched the skinny one, knocking him to his back and then quickly turned on the bigger one, Jim, and shot a curled fist towards his face. He hit him square on, but the man just smiled.

"I didn't even feel it, boy." with a grin, he smashed his fist into Robb's stomach and knocked him to the ground. "Go find the bleedin' girl, Zed! I'll finish this one off meself." Robb gasped, getting up to his knees.

_No..._he thought as he tried to reach for Zed's leg. "Sho'nuff inough, Jim!" Zed kicked Robb's hand away and ran towards the house with the axe.

"L-leave her alone, or I swear...!"

"Or wot, isit? Yer'll punch me again?" he cracked more laughter. "Why do yer even care, son, huh? She's just a bint, one worff a bit."

"She's just a girl...she's been through enough. Leave her and her child alone."

"Child, isit? The bleedin' 'oore's got a baby wiv 'er then?"

"She's pregnant..." Robb hoped it would change their mind. "Please, don't take her to that the Alzarian king."

"Alzarian kin', eh? We ain't takin' 'er ter him, right, but the bloody Kin' of the Lands, Lucas Serdus."

_Lucas Serdus? He must be Luke, but what does he mean Serdus?_ "He's going to torture her," he looked up at him. "He's going to rape her and hurt her. You don't care about that? Did he send you here?"

Jim frowned as he kneeled to look the young man in the eyes. "I don't care wot 'e does wiv the bleedin' 'oore, as long as 'e pays us. I found yer by searchin'! Ain't it weird, son? We take a break and 'appen upon a cabin! Honest guv! Wen we 'ave a look inside, right, wot do we see, eh, squire? A pretty wee lady wiv the chuffin' greenest 'air I ever seen! Its the truff!"

"So you'll look her in the eyes then as you give her to that man?"

"More than that. She's a dishy lookin' girl, right, give 'er some luv bites and chuff 'er, get some right good I deserve, I might." when Robb's eyes darkened with rage, he continued. "But don't worry, I won't 'urt 'er baby."

"If you touch her...you will wish you were in hell."

"Ahaha, yer fink, then, guv? I 'aven't even mentioned wot Zed will do! Oi, man's a sick one! truff!" as Jim picked himself up to his feet, a wave of air smashed into him and knocked him square to his back. His vision blared red and his back stung. When his vision cleared, Robb was getting up, sheathing his weapon. Jim laughed. "Wotcher ffink yer can do wivout yor dagger, son?"

"You'll see."

* * *

Zed could hardly hold his laughter back as he slithered through the living space. "Come har li'l lady! Come t'Zeddy!" He headed to the kitchen and found it empty. "Now whar did yo' go, gal? Zeddy jest be hankerin' t'play wif yo' a bit." he heard something behind him and grinned, turning to make his way to the stairs. He heard something close beneath the stairs and giggled. "Now whar yo' off to, purdy lady?"

The door was an average size, but was made of a material he had never seen before. There was a code input by the door knob. "Tryin' t'keep me out, gal? Hehehe, not gonna wark." he pressed a few buttons and heard a buzzing sound. "Wrong? Try agin!" he pounded in another code and got another buzzing sound. "Fuckin' god dawrn who'e, open th' dadburn dore!" another code, another failure. "Yo' doesn't be hankerin' me t'fo'ce th' dore open, gal, yo' doesn't!"

[-]

She could hear him screaming and smashing his fists into the door from her spot on Robb's bed. There were no windows, only a small vent for circulation. The room was designed to be fire proof, and drain if it was filled with water or smoke. There was a larger room in the back where there was a kitchen with years of caned food and a bathroom that was designed to get water if the piped connecting the house was destroyed in an attempt to draw her out. Despite all the signs of safety, she couldn't help but cry on his bed, wrapping her arms around herself in fear. She hadn't even been here that long and they found her. How was Robb supposed to protect her all by himself? How long would she suffer before she got her peace?

"Yo' doesn't be hankerin' me t'fo'ce th' dore open, gal, yo' doesn't!" the man yelled at the top of his lungs. _Please...go away...please leave me, please..._ "OPEN TH' DORE!" _Go away...go away...go away...!_

"Got har open!" The door suddenly blew up with an explosion. _Robb was wrong...anyone could get in. _She didn't think anyone could shake so badly, could be so afraid—in a way, it was worse than the fear she had when she was with Derell, because it was knowing returning to him would never be undone and that his anger would be worse than she had ever seen. What would happen to her baby? If it had been his, she was sure he would keep it_. But its not, and he knows it. _Foots hurried down the metal stairs accompanied by mad giggling. She covered her head. _Why...I was so close..._

And then he appeared at the arch of the bottom of the stairs; a tall, skinny thing with beady eyes of green and hair of greasy brown."Thar yer gal! Played a mean game on me, didn't yo'?" he chuckled as he took a step off the last step. Just as he foot touched the floor, tears left her eyes.

_"Then you are doing exactly as he wanted. You need to be strong, if not for you or Alex, for your baby. Breaking to his will is letting him win. Whenever you feel that way, think of Alex and tell yourself he is there for you. Even if you are not by his side physically, you are there in his heart, in the hearts of your family and friends. Remember that, and you'll be fine."_

Her eyes opened then as she realized she no longer had one life to fear for, and to protect. A calmness wrapped her entirety that she had never felt before. It was as if she was in the eye of a storm and all else around her was by her making, to be shaped by her.

As his hand gripped her arm and yanked her up, her eyes went black and the next moment the man was thrown against the walls of the basement, the corner of his mouth bleeding. The man let out a cry of pain before he coughed. "G-Got some f-fight in yo', does yo'?" he rose back to his feet and grinned, showing her his hand of rings that had been fitted by an gauntlet of iron and silver. "See this hyar har gauntlet? Less me fight yo' at a decent level li'l lady, try all thet magic yo' want, it won't stop me." as he spoke, she lifted her hands before her and formed a triangle with her thumbs and index fingers and pointed it right at him. "Oh? Yer hankerin' t'fight me?" He chuckled with a hiccup in between. "Ah cain't hurt yo', but ah have other ways of larnin' yo' a lesson, yo' who'e!" her hands began to light up bright yellow.

With a snarl, the man held his gauntlet up and absorbed the blast as she released it. Sweat beaded his head. _Dawgone glove...! Oh course ah git th' beta one...!_ "Less take our dance in a li'l mo'e of an open area. W'd yo' like thet, li'l dame?" his answer was another harsh shove, but he managed to his feet and ran up the stairs. _Th' kitchen ought t'be fine inough fo' us._ He quickly turned around the corner of the base of the stairs and into the kitchen, glancing back to see if she was following. About to go check if she retreated, he jumped back when she suddenly appeared around the corner. He swallowed. Once her eyes were black, now her face was fading into red fur, her ears were sharp, her teeth like fangs and her nose dog like. When she spotted him, a horrendous growl echoed through the house.

_Oh, she ain't thet scary!_ He lifted his hands up in a fighting position and then held his gantlet out toward her. _Don't hurt her...don't hurt her..._ he repeated over and over again as he recalled over the various spells he was taught. "Bind!" Green energy swirled around her feet and then sprang forth from the floor to wrap around her. "Down girl!" and then he pulled his hand down swiftly, bringing Emma to her knees. She was snapping at him like a rabid animal, black and red energy seethed around her in puffs. "Whut in tarnation's this? Li'l clouds? How ado'able!" he reached in to touch one of the puffs when she broke free of the binds. Her hand grazed his leg, burning him. He backed away from her, growling. "You...you...you!" he released jets of water upon her, letting his anger spill. A moment later, the water started to disappear entirely and an orb of black swept through the water and smashed him in the chest, flinging him through the kitchen door and out onto the yard with an _umpf_. He lifted his head high enough to see her walking out of the hole in the wall where the door once had been. Her body nearly a complete change. _Damn her...Whut in tarnation did Jim say about her change? Knock her out durin', o' befo'e? Oh dadburn it all!_

The girl had paused at the top of the hill overlooking him, her black eyes watched him calmly. There was something about her that made his skin crawl, and he had seen enough evil. _Is she a demon...?_ Just as his thoughts ended, giant wings ripped out of her back and opened wide behind her, creating a shadow over him. It was then, with the moon's light blocked, could he see the markings over her body; yellow writing, glowing as if they were lit from within. _Ah doesn't unnerstan'...th' pitchers, th' dexcripshuns...none of them match this!_ Horrified, he quickly got to his feet, tumbled and then got back up to run.

[-]

Robb blocked another swing from Jim's hammer with the short sword he had on his waist before he slashed at his left and then rolled away from another swing. Before he could get up, Jim's hammer came into view and right as the hammer was two inches from his chest, the ground shook with such vehemence that it unsettled Jim. Robb quickly kicked both booted feet into his chest and knocked him away, trying to scramble to his feet despite the quaking of the ground._ What the hell is going on...?_ As the ground settled into a calm, Robb turned to see that Jim had managed to secure himself against a tree for support, his eyes up toward the sky, worry clouded him. Looking up, he realized what captivated the man so much. A blackened sky with the distance sound of thunder. Suddenly a painful screech reached their ears and seconds later, the skinny idiot Zed was running from around the cabin, blood dripping down his left ear and mouth.

"J-Jim! ah c'dn't stop it! Switch wif me, dadburn it!" he fell in a heap by his feet. "Mah gauntlet ain't inough fo' her magic...switch wif me!"

"Arright yer big child! Oi! I'll knock 'er dahn a notch, yer kill this poof fast." he turned and walked passed Zed and in an instance, he was flung back like a ragdoll back into the trees.

"Oh God, cuss it all! I-Its hyar! Its hyar!" Zed shouted out as he ran for cover under the trees. Robb turned his head just as what Zed was referring to came into sight. His heart stopped as he realized the object of that man's fear; it was Emma, though she was barely recognizable. Giant wings, web and topped with feathers, were spread out behind her and her face had changed completely; black eyes, canine face and fangs, and nearly all of her hair was red. He was told about her Esper state, but never did he expect her to look like that. _The wings...the face, the body. None of it is as they said!_ Emma reached out for Zed and pulled him out from the trees and away from the unconscious Jim and held him five feet off the ground in front of her. _How is she doing that? She can't be the..._ Robb watched in horror as she started talking to Zed.

"Do you like your legs?" Her voice was dark, crisp with anger and lust. He cried out an answer and pleaded for help as Jim awakened to the sight. A sick smile appeared on her face as closed her fingers towards his legs. A crunching sound filled the air and was followed by Zed's wallow of pain. Jim swore as he jumped to his feet and raced towards her, sword high above his head. She didn't even bother to look at the man and snarled. "I don't like it when I get interrupted!" and then Jim was suddenly pushed to his knees to watch.

"P-Please J-Jim...! H-Help me!" he cried after a convulse of pain.

"Yer vile bitch! I'll kill yer for this!" Emma didn't even bother to answer his threat as she continued to address Zed.

"That is what I was asked...if I liked my legs." she muttered as her eyes went off in a dream of remembrance of the past. She closed her eyes and pictured it all over again; waking up to find her arms unusable to hold up in front of her in defense and the men beating her, and then Derell walking in, commanding her legs to be broken after he asked if she liked them. And then she opened her eyes and howled in anger as she slowly spread her hands down towards the ground. Zed was screaming until his legs snapped backwards and then forward. "Shalalala, no more dancing, shalalala, no more dancing!" she was singing as she started to drift him around in the air like a toy.

"Emma!" Robb shouted as he ran towards her. _I have to stop her..._ "Stop! Put him down!" she turned her head toward Robb and then looked back at Zed, her hands shaking with power as she lowered him down so where his toes lightly touched the ground. He was by her side then, his hand touching her shoulder. "Put him down, its over now." he whispered as calmly as he could. "Everything will be okay." she bared her teeth at the last part.

"It won't ever be okay...not until they are all gone." the frustration in her voice gave away what she was going to do and before he could protest, she closed her hands and Zed was gone in a mist of black smoke. Jim's eyes went wide then.

"Zed! ZED! ZED! Oh god wot 'ave yer've done?" she turned her attention to him then, and raised him off the ground.

"Emma stop this! Now!" he commanded, grabbing her arm to try and pull her away. She shrugged him off with a scoff and lifted Jim off the ground completely. "Emma! Stop!" he tried to bring her down to the ground, but was kicked away. _Damn it...I can't let her kill him._ "Emma, I don't want to hurt you, please...just stop this before it gets out of hand!" her hands started to glow as she chanted a magic.

_Ignur...forgive me._ Robb lifted himself off the ground and closed his eyes. _But I must stop her!_ A flash of lightning boomed in the sky and a bolt smashed into the ground besides him. It was a long spear with twisted yellow, which looked as it they were tiny bolts of lightning themselves, serving as the point with an orb of blue and black in the center, moving and glowing as if it contained a small storm within. The ground where the spear had struck was crisped and sizzling with fire, but with one swoop of his hand, wind rushed over the ground and put the fire out. "I said stop!" he pointed the spear at her and waves of yellow shot out and swallowed Emma and pinned her to the ground. As an answer to his usage of the spear, the sky clamored and popped with lightning. _Shut up already_, he growled as he pushed more energy out of spear on Emma, to keep her down. _Damn...sit still, girl!_ He pushed again and this time he heard her groan of pain. _Oh crap...he'll kill me if I hurt her!_ He walked closer to Emma as Jim was dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Robb pointed the spear at her. Emma growled as the spear lit up and ripped at the red-black energy barriers around her. Tthis time, the spear lit up in a bright light that blinded them and moments later, faded. Laying on the ground, reverted back to normal, was Emma. Robb sighed, lowered the spear and then quickly thrusted it back into the sky, where it vanished behind the storm clouds that soon began to part. He took his jacket off and lowered it over Emma before he turned for Jim. He knew where they were, and letting him live was not an option. Robb removed the glove and grabbed the man by his arms and started to pull the man deeper into the woods.

When he found an adequate place, he reached for his dagger to put the man down when a flash hit the ground in front of him. He didn't seem very surprised by who it was. "I did what I had to." he simply replied to the man before him.

"You disobeyed me." he growled. The man was tall, muscled and had hair of stark white, complete with a beard he had tied together. A helm of gold say upon his head and a body of armor the same. In his hand, was the spear he had used earlier. "I told you to never use Gungnir!"

"As I said, it was important."

"To risk everything? Such recklessness! And for what? An Esperian girl?" he gripped Gungnir with such fury, Robb thought he would explode into a ball of fire. "We are not to interrupt! You know this!"

"Ignur, the girl could fall into a sinister state and destroy this planet if she is not kept in check!"

"Then kill her and be done with it!"

"I won't kill her," Robb growled as he leaned down to kill Jim. In one slit the man was dead. "She is but a girl, unable to control her power."

"I don't care what she is! Either you handle the situation permanently so another mistake doesn't occur, or you leave her be entirely!"

"Do you want the destruction of man, father?" Ignur was silent as he fumed over his son's ignorance. Disobedience, ignorance, human meddling...it was beyond any he saw in his other children. "Zeypher...this is beyond our will, we cannot help them."

"I have walked with man for years now, and saw all the evil they can and have done. But through my walk father, I have met people beyond any kindness you expect! This girl, Emma, is but one of them; Alex, a man with great virtue, is but another, and a friend. You cannot expect me to betray him by turning my back on the girl he loves, can you?"

"And if the "King of the Land"...what is his name? If he gets what he has set out for, what will you do when he strikes down the humans and takes this girl? You are not a man, son, but a god. Depart this land and come back to Marûthel!"

"I cannot turn my back on them father. Mjor did not, I shall not."

"Your brother is dead now Gunnarr; Havarth and Werund are the last of the Guardians, they need you. Depart my son—come back to us."

"You ask for the impossible," he whispered while he gave his father a long look. "I do not take by Gunnarr now. I am Robert Zeypher, of—"

"—Of no **man's** loin. You are the son of Ignur and Gersomi, god of storm and wind. Your place is among the gods of Marûthel." again another look before he looked away.

"I must go now father." and he turned and headed off, back to the cabin. Ignur's eyes darkened before he jumped into the clouds and disappeared.

* * *

_That is all for now! Please report any errors you find, it was a pretty hefty piece that we split into two. The last chapter has been posted as well, so we have 23 and 24 in once update. I hope to see reviews and please, if you have any suggestions on how to improve the story, my characters, situations or my writing, please share them._

_Poem Before the Sun Goes Down is credited to Christopher Thor Britt as the creator! I read it and instantly liked it. Thought it pretty much fit Emma's current state of emotions well.  
_

_Thank you very much for reading! Hope to see you for the next updates!_


	25. Empty

**Some notes:** Some people PM'd me wanting to expand on the characters more (More "character" chapters), since they know there will be a second part of the fanfiction. They want more interaction with others, especially from Emma, so I'm trying to give that! I hope you guys like it. I didn't have any editors for this one, she's working on her fanfiction at a request of her viewers. Good luck with that Magitik! Love your fanfictions! Also, I had three people asking if Ben would get a chapter of his own, and I answered yes. Granted, it won't be as much as say Emma's, but you'll get to see his view sometimes. I know there are fans of him, but the story does revolve around her, but I will try for you guys. :)

Anyways, here is a chapter just like that! A development chapter! I will get more in as well, promise guys. Looking forward to reviews, or PMs! :D

Chapter: Empty

The moment she opened her eyes, her head started to throb terribly. She couldn't remember how she got to her room, or what happened before. Everything felt so...foggy? She lifted herself up, gritting her teeth at the pain in her back. That's when she noticed she wasn't in what she last remembered being in. She frowned. _What happened to me?_ Just then, Robb entered the room. "H-how did I get here?" He gave her a concerned look.

"You do not recall what happened?"

"I-I remember you going outside to look for the source of the sound and then-then I can't remember, it is all just a blur."

He sighed and threw a slice of bread at her, which she didn't catch in time. As she ate, he spoke. "I'm not going to lie to you, you already get enough of that from your family," he leaned against the wall. "There were two men trying to break in the other day." She gasped and asked what happened. "I battled one, but I could not stop the second one from entering the house. You took refuge in my room, the safe-room, but he used gelly bomb mixture to break the door open, it seems."

"What? D-did he hurt me?"

"No, you...well, you _handled_ him."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how, I wasn't here, but you transformed and attacked him, chased him out of the house and to me, somehow. But, well, you killed him."

"I...I killed him?" she asked with disbelief. "But..."

"I killed the other, buried him in the forest. The one you killed didn't have a body to bury."

That didn't help her and she started to cry gently. "I can't believe it. I really am a monster."

"Emma, the guy was going to kill you," _worse, he was going to rape you and give you back to Luke._ "You did what you had to for you and your baby. You aren't a monster, got it? Good," he pushed away from the door. "The back of the kitchen is gone—which I guess was your doing?—and the safe room door is gone too. It would be foolish to delay the safe-room's restoration, so it goes first. In the meantime, you can't leave my sight, do you understand?"

She nodded weakly. "I under-understand."

"Don't worry," he muttered when she looked down at her hands. "This _won't_ happen again, I promise you."

* * *

Camb never thought he'd see someone look so dead yet still live. Hearing of Alex's misfortune only made him feel worse about everything—he took a lover from someone, a father of someone, and a son of someone and a sibling of someone and caused the man's eventual death, or so he assumed. He remembered hearing Alex was a brilliant shipsmen, so how could he crash? He said this over and over again to Maria, trying to convince her he was not dead, but she would not listen.

Setzer, on the other hand, was extremely calm about it all. He tried to tell his wife that she should not think poorly until a body was found, but she wouldn't listen to that either. Feeling like he should do something, he decided to send two army subs to investigate the spot and find a body or remains of some sort. It was the only thing he could do. In the meantime, he waited for the "This is your fault! He wouldn't have left if you didn't keep him from Emma!" but it never came.

"Will she be alright?" Cadence asked the silver haired man who had taken a seat by her and her husband. "I know he isn't dead, I know it."

"I can feel it as well Cadence, but this is really bad. Maybe its wishful thinking making us feel that way; all the signs are bad, really bad." He replied before he took a sip of his wine, tiredly. Camb frowned.

"I have sent the subs, we'll know soon enough. In the meantime...would you mind flying to Emma?"

"It is not time yet," Setzer protested. "And what the hell am I supposed to tell her when she asks? Are you not thinking?"

"It is only a few days short, and if she asks for Alex, tell her we are looking for him—which we are still doing. There is no reason to worry her for something we aren't even sure of."

"Keep more secrets then?" he snorted. "I thought you learned your lesson?"

"Cambyses is right," Cadence spoke up. "As soon as we know for sure, we will tell her immediately. We aren't sure he is dead, it would be a big mistake to tell her when we aren't even sure."

"I will not lie to her again," he growled. "If you send me, do not expect me to keep it from her. I will tell her about the crash and that we are looking for him, and that's all."

"If you must then," Camb rose, despite Cadence's objection to Setzer. "I want a full report on her as well. Will Maria accompany you?"

"I am unsure," he looked away. "I don't think seeing Emma will help her right now, she's in a terrible state."

"Bring her," he commanded. "Emma will lift her spirits, and Maria wouldn't tell her Alex is dead and convince Emma of what we want to convince her of."

"How do you know that? Maria could end up sobbing and believing in it besides Emma. This is a big risk, are you sure?"

"You were right...it is unwise to lie to Emma, and Maria needs to sober up, at least for her own son's sake. Take her and report back as soon as you can leave Emma."

* * *

The king of the Zozorons led him deeper into the caves and the further they went, the less Zozorons they saw until finally they arrived in a pitch black part of the underground city. Fearing he was ambush, Alex got ready to run, but when the cave lit up with a snap of the king's fingers, Alex was amazed.

It was a large training area and the roof looked as if it was the night's sky with all the lights in it. "What is this place?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Holy room for gods."

"Gods?" he looked over at the king. "Is this where you will train me?" he nodded. "What exactly is it that you will be teaching me?

"Everything," he replied with a big, bright smile. "Protect everything-girl from king. Power of Zozoron. Power of gods."

"Gods? You are saying you can make me as strong as a god?"

"Yes, yes!" he snapped his fingers again and this time a giant ax appeared. "Take! Take it!" Alex attempted to lift it, but it was too heavy, so heavy it wouldn't budge. And then the king laughed and lifted it easily. "Take when training done."

_I will be able to lift that thing?_ He thought in amazement. _That thing is at least five hundred pounds...but how?_ "When do we start?"

"Man must speak god first."

"What do you mean?" the king asked him to follow to the center of the room and then he sat down and crossed his legs and closed his eyes. Alex followed.

"Speak god. Learn to see when not seeing."

_Then it is a hearing game? That won't help me._ "Is that all? How does that help me?"

"Patience human-man. Speak god, speak power to protect everything-girl." He opened his eyes. "Close eyes and listen to gods. Go go!" he barked and Alex closed his eyes, taking the same pose as the king. "King Torzon is name I have." He replied in a way that implied he forgot to say it, which made Alex smile.

Hours passed and Alex heard nothing. The only thing he received was a sore on his ass and a hurt back when Torzon stopped the training. He showed no sign of being sore or strained—he actually looked rested. "Man do good first speak god."

"How long does this 'god speaking' training usually last? When can we move onto the next stage?"

"No rush, speak god take time." He pointed to the back of the training facility. "Rest here. Train when healed."

"How do I know when my training to speak to the gods is done?"

"man-human will know." And then he turned and headed out of the training cave. Alex did as directed and rested for a few hours before he continued. He had no idea what time it was, but he had a feeling he had sat in the one spot, eyes closed, listening for at least six hours and nothing happened. He took another rest, this time he ate was given to him and slept even longer.

The next morning, Torzon woke him laughing and grinning. "man-human train hard moon night?" Alex rose, rubbing at the back his neck as he got to his feet.

"I slept well, but my training resulted in nothing."

"In something yes, not fail." He pointed to the platform in the center of the room. "Train more, get stronger. God speak is easy of all training to learn."

"Maybe for your kind," he said with a snort of laughter. "I'm a human, you're god probably won't even speak to me."

"God speak everyone. God help all. Now go speak god." Alex was rushed to the center then and this time, he was joined with Torzon. Again the hours went by and it only annoyed Alex. He did not have time for this. He opened his eyes and just stared at the king before him, who was still meditating. "Why you stop?" he asked without opening his eyes.

_How did he...?_ "This is getting me no where. I do not have years to train, Emma is in trouble now."

"Speak god take time. Man-human no have power easy. No power easy to have."

"You...you don't understand!" he growled. "She is—she is important, she is weak, she is pregnant. She needs me now, not twenty years from now! This training probably isn't doing anything anyway. What powers do I get after this? Peace of mind!"

Torzon opened his eyes and they were calm, understanding. "Man-human not know god power? Man-human not listen to training right now, too worried."

"Of course I am! You heard what happened to her! What does this training even give me?"

"Speak god give power." He replied simply and held a hand in front of him. Alex watched in shock as the ground opened before him in a small quake and fill with water. "Power from god speak."

"God speak?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the quake. _God speak...it must be a language, that's what it is. But how does he acquire it by just sitting still?_ "How did you do that?"

"I use god speak. God give me speak power by hearing gods."

"I...Please, you have to help me learn faster! O-Or at least let me bring her here!"

"Everything-girl welcome at Zozoron home. Man-human not. Not before he speak god."

_He won't let me stay here unless I finish what I started? Stupid, damn gods..._ "Alright...alright." He sat back down and closed his eyes. _Please gods...if you are really there, please help me. I will be obedient; I will be your servant...but help me protect her._ "I will continue." He finally replied to Torzon.

* * *

Emma wasn't sure why, but she felt like Robb was leaving something out. Purposely or not, she did not know only that something was being kept from her about the attack the other day. She was to stay with him all day, he said and she was doing exactly that, though she was not happy about it. He did not have the supplies to fix the safe room door, it turned out, so he fixed the kitchen wall and door. When she asked how that happened, he laughed and said she had thrown Zed—in which he explained who and which he was—through it. She blushed, embarrassed that she had done such a thing and that he said it in admiration. And then he asked if she did not remember him telling her she had done it, and she shook her head.

"It's a shame the door had to pay though," he commented, only making her frustrated even more than before. It was worse because she could not recall any of it. _Why can't I?_ she wondered. _I remember everything from when I was working under Derell...why not now? _She watched him fix the wall all day, sitting on the uncomfortable chair in the kitchen and sipping at her juice tiredly. When he got the wall up, it was late in the day. "There, that should hold. I'll continue it tomorrow."

"D-Do you think more will come?"

"No, at least it's not likely. They only happened upon us by accident they said." He sat his tools in the corner and gave her a smile before he started to wash his hands and arms. "You don't have to worry; I'll stay in your room and everything."

That didn't sit well with her. "Y-You can't!"

"I'm sorry, but I can and will. I'll sit on the floor, or in a chair. What is the problem?" he finished and started to dab at his head and neck with a wet cloth.

"B-Because I...I'm..." she blushed then and looked away, knowing she would lose the fight. He couldn't help but feel she was hiding something from him.

"I won't watch you dress or anything." he gave her an odd stare. "I'll just be there, silent, promise."

_That's not the problem_, she thought sadly. "I can't say no?" he nodded. "I...if you even touch me, I'll tell Setzer." She muttered before she slowly got off the seat. "I'm going to bed."

_Why does everyone think I want to lay my hands on her?_ "Alright then." and he followed her, making her feel as if he was her shadow. _Why can't he just leave me be? It's my only privacy..._when she got to her room and brought out some sleep wear, he just stood there, watching. When she paused, he corked an eye broke. "Problem?"

"Can't you leave for a few seconds?" he shook his head. "Can you at least turn around?" he smiled, nodded and turned, arms crossed behind his back and his foot tapping the floor. She hurriedly got into her sleep wear and just as she finished, he turned back around and took a seat on the chair besides her bed. She nervously got into bed after she closed the curtains and looked over at him. "Is _that_ where you'll sleep?"

"If you have room in your bed, I would like to sleep there instead." He replied. It wasn't meant to be a flirt, or scandalous, but it was still wrong in her eyes. She gave him a hard glare before she blew out the candle by her bed and hid under the blankets.

The next morning, to her surprise, was met with the thunderous rumbling of the airship in the sky. Robb was not in the chair when she woke to the sound, which left an odd feeling in her gut. He said he wouldn't leave her side, but yet he did. She smiled. She could hold it against him sometime. She hurriedly went to take a shower and dress.

They were standing in the living space when she managed down the stairs with a giant smile on. She immediately noticed that Robb was looking away from them all, his hands clutched tightly by his sides. Maria...? Maria's eyes were red and looked as if she had witnessed the most horrifying thing in the world. Setzer's was calm, collected. In all...it scared her. She gave Setzer a smile that was meant to show she was not scared. "If you are worried about what I did, I am fine." she didn't want Maria to worry.

"Sweetie," Setzer muttered as he pointed to the sofa besides him. "Please, sit..." she passed a strange look over to Maria before she seated herself. "There was...something terrible has happened and I need you to be strong, okay?"

"W-What happened? Oh, please tell me my brothers are okay."

"They are fine dear, fine." he looked over at Maria before he returned his gaze to Emma. "I'm so sorry, I really am. We found—we found Alex's airship." Her face lit up.

"You have? Is he here?" she looked around then.

"No, Emma, he's..." Seter was trying to find an easy way to tell her, one that would not result in her emotional instability.

"He's gone," Maria quickly filled in, her eyes full of tears. "H-He's dead." And then she collapsed to the floor in sobs, in which Setzer immediately dropped to his knees to help. Emma's eyes went wide as she watched Maria broken on the floor and sobbing. She could see her lips and Setzer's lips moving, perhaps they were speaking to her or about Alex, but she heard nothing but the throbbing of her heart and the voice in her head that whispered it was all over. And then slowly, her own eyes started water up when she realized she'd never see his face again, or feel his touch or hear his voice. The worst part was that he never knew he had a baby, or that he would never hold him/her in his arms, sing to him/her, and now the baby was fatherless as well. She was alone, again, utterly alone. The one man she trusted, the one man she loved more than anything in the world was gone— a part of **her** was gone.

She couldn't help the shaking she went under then or that Robb was screaming at her to stop..._what?_ She weakly looked down and saw that her hands had caught on fire and now the sofa was burning the same. What were they worried about? The fire could not hurt her even if she wanted it to. That's when Setzer threw a blanket around her arm and pulled her off the seat and Robb came back with a pitcher of water to dose the sofa with. Despite the flames, her face was still wet with tears and the next moment, she was in Setzer's arms alongside his wife and they all were crying, so terribly, it broke the young Guardian's heart. Robb could only stand and watch them share in a pain no one should ever feel. His friend, his only friend and he lost him. _I should have been with him_, he thought as he watched the three before him. _He needed me, I could have calmed the storm, and I could have saved him. Why?_

[-]

He stormed out of the house and deep into the woods, going so far he could see the ocean from the mountain side he stopped on and looked up towards the sky. He knew why it happened, he knew how and it pissed him off. "Get down here Ignur! Now!" there was silence and when he demanded it once more, he was answered by a flash. Standing before him, was Ignur, his father and god. "Why did you do this?"

"What are you talking about, Gunnarr?"

"You didn't have to kill him!"

Understanding burned in his eyes. "The man who crashed his ship into my oceans, then?"

Robb's eyes darkened with rage. "He was an innocent man! He had nothing to do with me, or you! He had a baby to raise, and a woman to love and protect!"

"You mean the girl **you** protect and the baby **you** protect?" he demanded with a growl.

"I wasn't going to be here forever!"

"Then come back home with me, son."

Robb just laughed and looked away from his father. "I'm never going back. Because of you, this girl has no one. I'm staying with her now."

"You think she'd allow that? You think her family would?" he asked gently as he walked over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Son, she is just a human...no, not even fully human. She is part human and esper because of what Derell did to her. She isn't the normal human her father is, what Jul—"

"—I do not care for what you think of her, or the rest of her kind and the humans. These people deserve a chance to show they can be better than the evil they were born with. If you continue to knock them down, they can never try." He shrugged his father's hand off his shoulder. "If you spent time with this girl, father, you would see it."

Ignur smiled, but it was not a happy one, but one full of amusement. "Is that it then?" Robb looked up into his father's eyes. "You like this girl?"

"No," he growled. "But I can see innocence and good in her."

"If it's the girl's looks you like, you can easily have a goddess form to her likening. Of course you could just take her here and now, and be done with this absurd infatuation." Robb had never wanted to hit someone more than he did then. He punched his father square in the jaw and then held a boot against his throat when he was grounded. His father remained calm. "Get your foot off me, son."

"You are no god," he growled. "a god does not take the life of an innocent. A real god offers protection, safety, faith—you offer none of it. If being in the heavens and being like _you means_ being a god, I would rather live my life as a poor human." He pressed harder. "A day will come when that girl will get her revenge on you father. God or not, it will happen." He lifted his foot and stepped away. "You hurt another person connected to her again, and I will not stop hunting you and your gods." And then he turned and left his father to stand alone, with another calm expression on.

When he managed to get back to the house, Setzer was outside, his face still a little red. He was loading stuff off the ship, tiredly. Robb laid a hand on his arm. "I will handle this. You need to grieve."

Setzer nodded. "Is it odd to cry when you don't believe it happened?"

Robb shook his head. "No, it is not odd, much. Why don't you go make sure the girl is okay, and your wife. I'll handle everything out here." When Setzer turned to leave, he asked: "Will you stay long?"

The shipmaster was silent for a few moments. "No, we must return to our children and tell them what has happened. And then I will go and look for my son."

"But he is gone. Who will you look for?"

Setzer laughed. "I cried, yet I believe he is fine. Maybe the sight of those two crying did it?" he shrugged. "I won't know until I found my boy, dead or alive." Unloading the ship took hours alone, but he managed it by the time the sun started to leave the sky. He closed the back of the ship and entered the house, welcoming the rush of hot air. He spotted Maria soothing Emma, who had fallen asleep crying, on the sofa. Setzer was across from them, writing something. When he noticed Robb, he paused. "Done?" the young man nodded. "I—I told Emma we have no found a body, so it is still likely, even though it it small, he is alive. I also told her about his cape being found in the sea bed..."

"When will you be back?"

He frowned. "I am unsure. We will try to be back soon, but I cannot promise. I am going to look for my son, even if it takes me the rest of my life." he glanced over at Emma. "When she wakes...please be nicer to her, give her what she wants, okay?" Robb agreed and went over to Emma, to lift her so Maria could get up. He gently sat her back down and covered her before he walked them out to the ship.

"Setzer? Don't forget the supplies. I don't have enough for the house."

"I will remember, do not worry. Take care of her, Robb." he watched them board and take off and sat watching until they could no longer be seen in the night sky and the sound of the propellers no longer could be heard.

_"...take care of her Robb."_

_I shouldn't be the one here taking care of her_, he thought before he headed back to the house. He leaned down and lifted the green hair girl up. Despite his best efforts to stuff her and get meat on her bones, she was still so small and thin. It was the second time he had carried her—and he wasn't paying attention the first time—, and was shocked to realize that Setzer's remark to him when they met about her being underweight, was actually true. _I have to get her to eat more_, he thought, holding her against him as he climbed the stairs to her room. He moved the blankets and laid her down gently, and as he covered her, she mumbled Alex's name and turned her head away, once again crying. He gently patted her hand before he went for his spot on the chair by her bed, to watch her sleep. He fell asleep thinking about revenge on his father for taking his friend and a father away from someone.

[-]

The next morning he woke to silence and the empty bed before him. He shot up so fast his head hurt but he didn't care. He went for the bathroom, she wasn't there. He growled and ran down the stairs. "Emma!" he shouted desperately. "Emma!" he slid into the kitchen and turned with a hiss when there was no sign of her. "Emmaaaaaaaaaaa!" he yelled as he hurried down the hallway and through the doors of the library. "Emma? Emma?" he looked around and found it empty too, and just as he turned to check the woods, he heard something on the second floor and bounded up the stairs. He saw her sitting at one of the reading tables, knees pulled up against her chest, face red and wet, and a book lying on the table. "Emma?" he said with such relief he actually felt lighter. "Please...do not wander off alone again." he whispered as he came over to sit by her. When she wouldn't look at him, he frowned. "I know it hurts, but you have to be strong, you need to be strong."

"I—I didn't even g-get to say goodbye, or g-get to see him again or-or tell him that I love him or th-that m-m-m-" she covered her face when she couldn't stop the tears.

Robb gripped his hands angrily under the table. _She needs to eat, she needs to not worry. Why couldn't this have waited? The one damn time it is needed to be lied about, the stupid king doesn't do it._ He looked away from her. He was beginning to regret ever walking among the humans. Never did he think looking down on them from the Isle of the Gods that he would sitting with one later on, feeling terrible for them. In the Isle of the Gods, he would watch them and be unmoved by their problems. But now...it was unbearable. This girl lost so much, suffered so much and when he even thought fate would leave her to a somewhat peaceful ending, it was torn apart and by his own father no less. It was his fault, in a way, that Alex had died, or disappeared he hoped. Yet his father's confirmation of his friend's death torn him apart, but it ruined the girl sitting before him. She looked so small—smaller than normal—sitting in the chair, so vulnerable and alone.

_What is the point?_ he thought tiredly. _She lived, she endured, she gave and gave, she was used and tortured, and she isn't given a single reward for her life?_ She was the saddest thing he had ever come across in his life. It shocked him to realize that what she was going through made his life experience on this planet feel like nothing, and he went through terrible things. _She deserves more, she deserves to be a god more than the ones watching her suffer now._ He thought bitterly.

He reached over then and took her shaking hand, an anger seething in him he had never felt before. "Please, don't cry anymore...it will get easier, I promise. No more crying." when she ignored him and replied with more sobbing, he tightened his grip on her small hand. He stood then, firmly, and pulled her up into a hug, hoping it would calm her. He felt her arms wrap around him and sighed when she took to sobbing against him instead.

"Please...I don't want to be alone anymore." she pleaded. "Please...please..." He held her a little closer then, remembering a time in his life where he felt exactly the same way.

* * *

Figaro Castle

When Setzer arrived back at Figaro with a report of Emma and what had happened with the two men hired by Derell, Cambyses started to prepare a new plan of defenses, determined it was Robb's fault. And when he mentioned Emma's reaction to the news of Alex, the young king sat down tiredly. He didn't know what to say to her about this, and he didn't want to go before her knowing it was his fault the guy was out wandering the seas for her. He covered his eyes with a sigh. _She'll blame me. She'll blame me and hate me for this, I just know it._ Camb looked up at the shipmaster. _My chance at forgiveness went flying out the window with his death..._ "Setzer? Before you go, please pass this slip of authorization to the crew. They'll load the ship up with the needed supplies." when the silver haired man turned for the door, he was stopped again. "And Setzer? I'm—I'm sorry."

"Just worry about your sister," he demanded. "Why don't you go and see her? Take Cadence and Arthur along with you. She could use the company." He wanted to, he really did, but it was so dangerous. Not only for Emma, but for his new family as well. What if something happened while he was there? What if more men attacked and Cadence and his son were killed? He couldn't even begin to think of an end to all the possibilities. But he knew Setzer was right, his sister needed him and some company. _I could send mom and dad, she's made up with them now right?_ When he asked Setzer about it, the man shrugged. "I don't know, its up to you I guess. Your mother might not want to leave though."

"I guess I have no choice then. Benjamin will have to watch the kingdom in my leave." he rose off his seat. "I'll leave first thing in the morning."

When he told Cadence about the trip, she didn't stop talking about Emma the entire time, she even went about following him around the castle as he was setting up Ben's watch over and telling the generals about it. She asked how long they were going to stay, and he answered with a "I don't know, can't be long though.". That seemed to squash her spirits a bit, but she pressed on and asked if she could bring some things over for Emma.

"What could you possibly want to bring for her that she doesn't already have?"

"Baby toys, or supplies?"

"She has everything she could possibly need, Cadence." he said with a smile as he handed her Arthur when she was on the ship deck. "She won't exactly want to be reminded of that anyway, right?" His wife looked disappointed with that as he closed the ship's door. "We just need to talk to her, get her to be okay or better than now at least."

"I can't wait to see her—oh I hope she'll be okay."

It took hours to get to her cabin and when he landed in the back, he could see the gaping hole that had been patched recently on the house and what looked like a battle field of charred ground and burnt trees. Cadence gasped, holding Arthur against her chest protectively. "Did the gloves Setzer tell us about do this?"

"No...he said the gloves didn't display this kind of power, it must have been Emma." he mumbled as he turned the engines off. "Why hasn't anyone come out to greet us yet? You can hear the engines ten minutes before actually being there."

"Maybe they are asleep?" she suggested, following her husband off the ship and towards the backdoor. He pushed it gently and it opened.

"Its unlocked!" he growled. "What is wrong with him?" he barged in and notice the plates on the counter, freshly cooked and untouched. "Emma?" and then Robb appeared from the living space, his hands fumbling around with a drying cloth. When he saw Camb, he gave him a quick, dark look before he pressed onto the plates. "You'll have to wait for her to eat." he simply said. "I finally got her to agree to it."

"Then we shall wait," he agreed reluctantly. "How is she holding up?"

"How do you think?" he asked as he scooped one of the plates up and left. Minutes later, he reappeared and gave Cadence a thoughtful look. "You must be hungry," he pushed the last plate, his, towards an empty chair. "Sit, eat - refresh yourself. There is a crib in the living space if you wish to set him down?" when Cadence looked down to spot her son asleep, she smiled and thanked the man before she left. The king didn't seem to like it much.

"Do not speak to my wife."

"Keep my hands off of her then?" he said with a weird twinkle in his eye before he shrugged. "I was just being considerate, of course, but if you want, I can take the food back and you can cook her something?" With a snarl, Camb crossed his arms and sat on one of the free chairs. "I'll tell her you arrived after your wife is done then." and he left once again and headed for the stairs.

_He just wanders through this house like its his,_ he thought bitterly._ And where is he going? His room is below the stairs. If he even thinks about touching her, I'll have his head mounted on my wall._ Cadence appeared then and took a seat by him, actually flushed from hunger. His wife cooed when she took a bite of the food. "This is delicious! Robb is a fine cook, Emma is lucky to have him as a chef." he mumbled a protest of swear words and insults, making her laugh. "You don't like him? Odd, didn't you pick him? Strange you would hate someone you thought was good enough..."

"I allowed him, different!" he snapped, blushing. "I thought he was a good pick for the job, but he's shown me countless times that is not so."

"Just relax Camb," she said with a smile. "At least we know he'll protect her, right? You don't have to love him to realize he's perfect for _that_ job."

"Still..." he looked down at his hands. _I do not trust him with her._ "I'm thinking about replacing him, anyway. With Sabin and his family."

"Camb, just leave it be." she said with a frown and fierce eyes. "You need to stop trying to control her life. You set her up with this man and now he's staying. Next time you'll think long and hard before you make a choice, won't you? And I don't want to hear another word about it!" He couldn't help it, she scared him when she got like that. He knew that if he went ahead with his plans, the anger and disappoint she would have would be too much for their relationship to make it through and swallowed down his pride.

After Cadence finished eating, it took even longer for Robb to reappear with a partly cleaned plate. He sat it on the counter and gave them one long look before he sighed. "I told her you were here. She's...not exactly wanting to see anyone right now."

"What did you do?" Cambyses demanded.

"What did **I** do? You cannot be serious, king."

"Stop your petty fighting!" Cadence snapped. "I'm sick of fighting. If you two can't stop and put up with each other for Emma's sake, I'm going to have to step in and deal with you." and then she charged out of the kitchen, took Arthur and went up the stairs.

She knocked on Emma's door three times before she went in, regardless of the girl's admittance. She was sitting by the window, which was partly drawn open. Arthur squirmed in her arms at the smell of the room; it was a piney smell, as if she had covered the room with pine needles. "Emma...?" she whispered and the young mother to be looked up tiredly at Cadence, trying to offer the kind queen a smile but it was not working. "You have a lovely home...do you mind?" she gestured to Arthur in her hands and Emma—almost as if she forgot about herself and her pains—quickly as she could pulled the curtain a little more open and pointed to the large bed. "Thank you." and she sat her baby down on the bed, knowing full well the babe would be safe and looked over at her friend. "I know what happened. They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Cadence, I—"

"—We will talk about him later, I promise." she gave the young woman a tender smile. "Come come, let me introduce you to your nephew." Emma shyly got up and wondered over. That's when the queen could see her red face and eyes. _What she is feeling...how can I help her?_ "Here," she unwrapped the blanket around her son and gently lifted him off the bed. "Arthur, meet your Aunt Emma." she held her son out to Emma, wanting her to hold the boy but the young girl simply stepped back, folding her arms behind her back nervously. "Its fine, you won't hurt him." she said with a smile.

"I..I don't want to drop him." she muttered.

"You won't, and if you do he has a thick head, just like his father. Now take him!" and then she opened and deposited her son in the young woman's frail arms. Emma gasped at the boy's weight and panicked, trying to hand him back. "Just hold him Em, he'll be fine. You can sit if you are that scared of breaking him." the girl gently sat at the queen's words and tried to relocate him in her arms. He gargled and she thought she choked him, her face flushed causing the queen to laugh. "Look, like this." she helped Emma hold him better. "You need to support his head, and it'll all be fine. My son is a bit big, because his father is a giant but yours will be smaller, I think. Healthy, of course, but smaller."

Emma looked down at the boy's pudgy, round face and into his little soft eyes. _He looks just like Camb and father... _she realized. _He's so big too, and he's not very old._ The baby cooed and held a hand up towards her hair and giggled. She raised the baby and gasped when he grabbed a fistful of her hair and started to yank it. Cadence laughed, despite Emma's obvious pain. Arthur soon ripped some hair out and giggled as Emma pulled him away from her hair.

"He likes your hair. He does the same thing to Terra." she answered the unvoiced question. "He always yanking things off of people—Sabin is suffering from from a red face. I told him to shave his beard if he wanted to be near Arthur."

Emma smiled and looked back down at the boy in her arms. He whined and reached for her hair again. "He's so adorable, Cadence." she reached out shyly and touched his fat belly, making the baby laugh. The queen seemed pleased.

"He's a perfect bundle of joy. Why don't you try and feed him?" Cadence reached for the bottle in her side bag and handed it to the young girl. When Emma held the baby up, the queen quickly and gently went to help, not wanting to upset Emma by telling she was doing it wrong. When she positioned the baby right, she commented that it is the best way and then directed her arm to the right place. "Yes, like that. If he gets kicky, that's just him trying to make sure someone doesn't take it." Emma laughed when the babe grabbed the bottle with force, his round eyes watching her as he drank. They were so light, so tender, so full of warmth, and full of trust. _He's so perfect..._she thought, watching his eyes draw close. She felt his little fingers then lightly touch her hand around the bottle and was shocked to see just how small they were. She didn't even hear or notice Cambyses and Robb appear by the door, watching her closely. Cadence, however, saw them and smiled. "Emma is a natural, Camb." At the mention of his name, the young girl turned her head quickly. The queen took her son from her arms gently so Emma could rise a bit.

"I see my son likes you." he smiled brightly. "I can't get the little bugger to go to sleep like that." she looked away from him then, and he knew why. "I'm sorry Emma, I really am." he was surprised she didn't start sobbing then, and could tell she was trying her best to stay strong. "I know that—"

"—Please, I...I don't want to talk about it." and as soon as she finished, Cadence obliged to listen to her and headed over to touch her stomach with her free hand, startling the young woman. Cadence lifted the shift off her stomach and smiled.

"Oh my! You are so big! I can't wait to see him, or her. He or she will be the cutest baby!" the queen exclaimed, excitement burning in her eyes. Emma blushed, knowing her brother and Robb had seen her stomach. She pushed the queen's hands away and fixed her shirt. She paused. The tension between her and Camb was bad. "You know...I'll take Arthur down for a nap. Sir, would it be too much if I requested you join me?" he knew what she was planning and nodded, following the mother out. When they were gone, Cambyses reached out to take his sister's hand.

"Emma, I am sorry. Please, can we talk? I...well, I don't want you sit alone with this kind of pain. Scream at me, punch me, tell me you hate me...just let if off your chest, please?"

"What can I say that will make this better? If you think I blame you, I don't." she sounded so cold then, but he knew why and accepted it.

"I'm just trying to help you now."

_A little too late..._ she thought dryly. "You don't have to act like you care Camb, I know you didn't like him in the slightest. Just please, drop it."

"You are right, I hated him. But I love you and it is hurting you, so I want to help you."

"The best thing you can do is just leave it be. I don't want to hear about it."

"You mean you want to act like it didn't happen? Emma, this is not healthy. You have to accept it, you have to let the pain go and then heal."

"Will you just shut up!" she turned with a snarl. "I am tired of all of this! I am tired of everyone telling me how to feel! I'm tired of everyone acting like they understand what is going on! They don't understand and they never will!" the tears made their way to her eyes, but she was determined to make sure they didn't fall and be replaced by sobs. "I know he's dead." she said finally. "But...but I don't want to think about it, it hurts too much Camb. I can't...I just can't."

"Emma..." he took her into a gentle hug.

* * *

When he felt as if he could no longer bend his back from all the aches, he took a breath and opened his eyes, to see Torzon still meditating. "Human-man stop. Tired?" and then he opened his eyes. "Morning training over, daytime training starts."

Alex offered the gentle giant a weak smile. "I've been sitting since morning—not that I saw the sun of course!—and we were just told the moons have risen. I have not seen outside in a week. Couldn't we go outside to train?"

The man laughed and got to his feet easily, showing no sign of an aching back or legs. "Good. Fresh air and night sky. Come, we go!"

Even though it had only been a short while away from the night sky, Alex felt as if he was seeing the sky for the first time again - everything was so vivid, so bright, so beautiful. He wondered if it was the cause of his training, but just shrugged and passed it off as a cause of being locked hundreds of feet under ground. He could see the moons clearly from his spot on the mountain ledge beside Torzon. The bigger one was behind the small, brown-yellow moon. He hadn't seen it like that in years...

"Night sky great. God create for us to feel spirit." Alex smiled. _Emma would love this place. H_e closed his eyes and imagined her beautiful smile and soft eyes of purple-blue. _I'll bring you here one day Emma...I promise._ "Man-human eyes water?" Alex opened his eyes and reached up to touch his cheeks, shocked to find tears there. "Why does man-human eye water?"

He looked down. _Something is going to happen..._ "I...I am worried I will not see her again."

Torzon frown, and Alex saw the Zozoron's eyes light up in what looked like sadness. "Man-human not worry. Everything-girl be near soon." when he saw that his words did not calm the human boy, he reached a hand out to his shoulder. "Ah...Alex be strong?" he turned the boy to him and gave him a serious look. "Come, we train. I help you."

"All I have been doing is training," he muttered, disappointed with himself. "It won't help me..."

"I help you!" he grabbed Alex's arm and dragged him back to the cave's entrance. Alex knew he was being taken back tot he spiritual night room again and wondered what Torzon would do that would "help him". When he was sat down in the center, Torzon called out in his language and a rush of thirty men and women hurried into the room. They might not have been called the same thing in the Zozoron language, but he knew they were priests of some sort. With a whistle from Torzon, the Zozoron group started to pace a circle around him counter-clockwise and increased in speed until Alex could only see blurs. Torzon looked at him softly.

"Man-human...Alex want power now, he follow what said?" Alex nodded to him sternly. "No speak. No move. No leave. Close eyes and speak god!" He sat before Alex and removed the helmet band on his head and sat it between them. That's when Alex saw a weird symbol on his forehead. Within seconds of Torzon closing his eyes, the symbol started to glow blue-white._ I cannot speak, I cannot move..._he closed his eyes and started to meditate as directed. He could still hear the Zozoron priests running around him and noticed that it sounded like a piece of music.

The next moment hit him when he wasn't ready. He started to see images of a past, of a future, of a life...no of many lives, that did not belong to him! It was pouring into his head so fast, he thought he would miss something. The oddest part was that with each passing second, the running started to turn into music more and more until he could no longer feel the ground beneath him or feel his own body. Then a voice started to whisper to him.

"The Zozoron king has deemed you fit boy?" Alex could not answer, something was holding him back. "I see nothing but human greed..." the voice said after a few seconds.

"Human greed?" another voice asked, and Alex could tell it was a woman for the voice was soft and warm. "You act like only the humans are capable of such a thing."

"His heart seems pure to me," another male said. "Torzon saw something in the boy, and he hasn't taken a student in all his seven hundred years and rejected many. I trust his judgment, he is a wise king."

"This human will have to prove himself to me," the first male voice finally said, a little defeated by the others' voices. "You can lend your powers, but I will not until then and I know The High God will agree with me as well."

"What would you have him do with a body that lacks strength?" the woman asked gently, it was such a nice voice, so full of wisdom. He couldn't help but think of Emma.

"Climb the mountains of Zozo, find the temple of Zemra, and pray until he can hear and see what he normally doesn't."

"I think you are not grasping why the boy is here now, Memran, my brother." the woman said with a bit of laughter. The second voice laughed as well.

"I agree, as unlikely as it sounds, with Memran sister. The boy still requires a test. I cannot give power to just anyone. I too say climb the mountains of Zozo and find the temple, but what to do then, I do not know. Since its obvious Torzon gave the boy God Speak through his mind for the sole reason of advancing the boy quickly, it should not be a test that would require a vast amount of time."

"Hmmm," the first voice mumbled. "The Lyrano...he could recover the Lyrano for The High God; it would require a pure heart, intelligence, courage and strength. If he can do that, he has my power."

"Mine as well." the woman agreed with warmness.

"I too agree to it. I shall see to the Isle of the Gods and get them to agree to spend power. Boy," he was directing Alex, who still could not answer them. "You best not disappoint me, or Torzon. I am not a god you want to anger." and then Alex gritted his teeth when a pain came and went, and he knew the god was gone. The first voice said the same and with the exact pain, he was gone as well. The woman unsealed him.

"You have questions, boy?"

"What is this place?"

"Place? This is no 'place', we are in your mind young man." she replied as she displayed to him images of his own past to prove it. "You are, though, in the Chamber of The High God in Zozo; a temple built for the Zozoron king a thousand years ago in an attempt to keep peace. I suppose I could answer your question with that."

"Why not come before me?"

"You were told numerous times by Torzon you needed to learn our language and master our skill, were you not?"

"I...did not understand what he meant." Alex answered sheepishly.

She was silent for a moment. "His Common Tongue is not so well, I suppose. What he meant by God Speak was our language, a language that is too powerful for the weakminded and normal man, to wield and use. It takes years to learn and years to master and control. The language we called Nidthos would have allowed you the power to see us. Unfortunately, no mere mortal can see us without learning it. I wanted to come before you physically though, however that is extremely dangerous for a god to achieve."

"I do not want your power for the reasons you seem," Alex suddenly blurted out. "I do not want them to rule, or to kill. I need the power to protect someone I love from someone who harbors what we 'humans' call 'Magic'."

"I know why you need it," she said with a giggle. "Do you forget I am a god? I have seen everything you did or have said, and I am currently within your mind. You cannot lie to me, young man."

"Then why must I go through a test? Can't you gods feel what I can and can't do?"

She was once again silent, though this time it left a darkness in his mind. "I am not The High God or The Second Gods, I cannot see such things. It has been blocked by the lower gods so we can be left to decide what to do with our power when it comes into need."

"You mean your 'leader' sealed you from that power so you can give it to another when you feel like it? Why not just give it to me then?"

"Its that kind of foolishness that stops me, human." she answered harshly. "You strive for great power in a sort time, and you want to wield it to protect. Yet even if you protect that girl," Alex gasped when she forced images of her before him. "You will be harming another, wouldn't you?"

Alex was frustrated. "That person is evil," he protested weakly. "He threatens lives of not just the ones I love, but innocents all across the world in order to rule. I—"

"—You would still kill, wouldn't you?"

"Then why even ask for your power!" he snapped. "If this is your way of telling me I am going to gain power but not be able to use it to protect my family, then you can keep your power!" he regretted it the moment it happened and when the images of Emma started to fade into a darkness that chilled him, he knew he had angered the goddess.

"Go to the temple boy, and you will see what I meant and you will gain your power." when he asked where the temple was, she laughed. "What would be the test if I told you exactly where? You are to go to the highest peak, the temple lies there. When you find the temple, you will come across a room of weapons. Within this room there will be a weapon of a God called Lyrano; collect it and bring it back to the spirit chamber in the temple. Lay it on the floor before you and figure out the rest!" and with a draw of pain in his head, she was gone.

Soon he could hear the music and that it started to turn back into the sound of footsteps stamping against the floor. When he opened his eyes, exhausted, he saw Torzon meditating, the symbol on his forehead dimming back to a black line. The priests around him slowed into a stop and waited for their king to open his eyes before they bowed. When he saw Alex, he smiled.

"God speak you?"

He nodded, tiredly. "I need to leave in the morning."

"Where?" he asked after he dismissed the priests with a short order in his tongue. "What god command?"

"I need to fight a temple." he said with a impish smile. "and a god's weapon."

* * *

He had talked with his sister for hours before she calmed, granted it was when he finally let the "Alex" subject go. He asked how she was doing - besides the recent situation of course - and she replied with short answers. When he made questions about the baby, she became silent.

"Don't you love your baby Emma?" He asked, astonished when she was reluctant to answer anything about it. She was shocked he asked that.

"Of course I do...its just," she looked down at her hands, which she had cupped and laid in her lap, and sighed. "Its just hard to talk about it."

"Why?" he asked with a frown. "I understood before, when you didn't know it was Alex's, but you know now. Why are you so scared to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," she whispered, her purple-blue eyes looked up at him with sadness. "Have you ever...nevermind."

"No, no," he quickly reached out to take her hand and squeeze it. "Please, continue."

"Have you ever felt empty before?"

His eyes went wide. He's never truly felt that way, even while in captivity under Derell. It was bad, but he knew there were people out there that cared for him, that were working hard to rescue him and that he had too much pride in him to let that sort of thing bother him. He knew his sister lacked it and tried to convince others she had it before everything happened. He had seen it so often on his trips to Thamasa, the need to fit with the rest of her 'family' drove her to act tough, especially in front of her father and brothers. "No," he finally answered. "I have never felt empty before..."

"Then you wouldn't understand how...how much he meant to me." her eyes went back to her hands, tears were beginning to make their way to her eyes. "You wouldn't understand how him being gone makes me feel. He was the only one Cambyses, the only one who understood me, who loved me, who..." she wiped her eyes. "who would have loved me no matter what happened to me, or what I did. He's gone now, and I'll never feel that way again."

"Emma..." he wrapped her in a hug, resting his head against her hair. "You're annoying sometimes, but I'm sure you could find another that would love you for you."

She sobbed. "I-I don't want an-another..."

"Perhaps...do you actually think Alex would want you to be alone for the rest of your life? If he truly loved you Em, he would want you to be happy."

"I was happy with him." she protested.

"But he's gone." he replied, pulling her away to look at her eyes. "And if he had any shred of decency, he would want you to move on...even if you can't 'love' love the next the way you did for Alex, it would still bring comfort Emma. Your child needs a father...will you deny him or her one?"

How could he be talking about moving on right now? He just died, and yet her own brother was trying to force her to move on? She didn't understand. Why? "I know you mean good Cambyses, but I don't want to and I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

He sighed, but succumbed. "Fine then. Is there anything you want to ask, or want to tell me then?"

"Yes," she muttered, suddenly nervous. "Robb said I transformed, but I do not remember it...at all. He said they had some gloves on that gave them magic...how is that possible?"

"Emma, I...well, when mother gave birth you, magic came back. I don't know why, but it did. I guess Derell found a way to manifest the magical energy around him into the crystal within the gloves and then found a way to make it a catalyst." when he saw her eyes focus off into the distance, thinking, he frowned. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all I had to ask..."

_Hmm, she's acting strange._ "Alright then," he rose. "Have you spent much time with Arthur?" she smiled then.

"No, but I probably shouldn't or I'll go bald." her brother laughed then and helped her up.

"Well then spend some time with him. He is your nephew, and you'll need the prepping!"

[-]

He watched them talk and hold the baby, Arthur, for an hour before they set the boy down for a nap, after he threw a fit on Emma. He threw his feet into her face, punched at her, pulled her hair and threw up on her all within twenty minutes. If it didn't look so bad, he would have laughed as loud as he could at her expressions. When the boy first kicked her chin, she looked like she was going to cry herself, but she held the boy away from her towards Cadence, who was laughing besides her husband and promptly refused the boy.

"But he's crying," the young woman protested hysterically. "please, take him." and they refused her again, telling her she had to learn anyway. She tried to hold the baby close to her then, hoping it would calm him, but that's when he started pulling her hair. He smiled from his seat in the kitchen, wondering how a baby that young could do such a thing. And then she put him over her shoulder and patted his back gently, he could tell, but that made the baby throw up on her.

"You'll face this and _that_," Cadence gestured to the throw up. "A lot from now on." that didn't calm the poor girl any and it looked as if Arthur could feel her nervousness. And then the poor girl laid the baby on her lap, belly up so he could look at her face. She was trying something she read in the books and leaned down to coo at the boy, but he smacked her with his fist in the right eye.

It was both the most hilarious thing he had ever seen and the scariest; the baby was obviously a beast. That's when Cadence finally took her son, when Emma started to cry in frustration. Her brother immediately jumped to her side, trying to convince her it was a great first prepping. When Arthur was asleep, Cadence went to reassure her as well.

"Its true Emma, you did great. My son's just fussy, is all. When your baby is born, he or she will be so much different and easier to handle. You'll be the only one to know your baby. Come come, you did great." And then he went to cook dinner, leaving the scene. When he finished the bowls of stew and bread, he entered the living space to find both the women asleep in the same chair. Emma's head was resting against Cadence's arm and the queen's head was against the sofa's arm. By the fire, the king sat, poking the coals around tiredly.

"Dinner is done," he muttered, setting three bowls down on the table. "I don't have the heart to wake them." and he turned, for the kitchen when he heard the king's voice.

"Robb," he rose, lying the stoker against the fireplace wall as he did so. "We need to talk after dinner. Someplace alone...away from the girls." and then he went to wake his sister and wife. They ate in a silence of sorts; a few words were spoken, mainly about the meal. The look on Camb's face when he saw his sister eat made Robb frown._ He sees it too then?_ "Emma, slow down, you'll choke." he said with a chuckle, his wife too shared a laugh. She looked up then, a piece of carrot in her mouth and some of the stew's sauce on her chin. She blushed, swallowed and looked down, embarrassed. "Do you always eat with such urgency?"

"Why does it matter?" she was getting defensive. Her brother and sister-in-law simply smiled and continued eating. After the meal, Robb got Emma to agree to take Cadence around the house—particularly to show her the baby room and library—though she asked not to, she finally agreed. When they were gone, Arthur with them, Robb led Cambyses outside and towards the airship's landing space. The king looked tired, and scared.

"Tell me what to do," he finally muttered, leaning his head against the side of the ship. "tell me and I'll do it."

Robb was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"She can't stay that way..." he pushed away from the ship to look at the young guardian. "She thinks she's going to be alone...it scares me to see her that way."

"I still do not understand," he muttered, his eyebrows furrowing into annoyance. "what is it that you want me to tell you?"

"How to help her," he whispered in defeat. "Everything I have done...I thought it would help, but it has taken everything from her." there were tears in his eyes. "I don't want my sister to hurt anymore. Tell me what to do to help her, I'll do it."

Robb crossed his arms, a little awkward. "She's your sister; I don't know what will help her. Why don't you just ask her?"

"I tried, she wants me to leave the issue be...but I can't, I know its not going to help her." he looked toward the house then, his face hard with concentration. "I'm tempted to tell her it was just a lie, that Alex is well and is living a different life now, but I can't..."

_I wouldn't let you._ He thought. "That would only hurt her more."

"Then do I just sit and watch my sister fall apart? What kind of brother would I be if I let that happen? I'm supposed to protect her!"

"I think the best thing you can do is just remind her that she still has people who care left." Robb started for the house then. Camb did not move an inch, but his expression changed as he thought of something.

When he found the girls, they were in the library's second floor, smiling. Emma was smiling and he once again he felt it was the most amazing smile he had ever seen. Though he could see the pain in her eyes and knew the smile was mostly for Cadence, that her heart and mind was still on Alex and his death. She was listening to Cadence talk about Figaro, about Arthur and about motherly things as he rounded the top stair, stopping before he could be seen. Cadence had just turned the subject to Emma's pregnancy as he stopped, and he smiled, curious as to what the girl would answer with when he wasn't around.

"You should eat more," she said when she leaned over to touch the girl's stomach again despite the girl's protests. "And don't tell me you've been eating junk food, or that sir has been stupid enough to give it to you?"

Robb's smile disappeared. _Stupid?_

"I've been eating, I promise...and Robb won't let me eat anything unhealthy." she frowned. "I haven't had a cookie since Figaro."

"Oh, a cookie here and there won't hurt. But it depends on what your _here_ and _there_ is." she laughed at Emma's red face. "That reminds me," she dug into a pouch by her side for something. "I was in your room before we left," and for the first time, Emma remembered what she had done to her room in her rage back at Figaro. She had seen the gaping hole when she was being taken outside to be shipped off, and it was the scariest thing she had seen—until she was traded of course. And out from the pouch, Cadence handed the young girl a brown, stuffed bear. It was worn with age, but that was all. Emma's eyes lit up and she reached out for the teddy, but quickly pulled her hand away. "What's wrong? I thought it was your favorite? At least your mother said it was..."

"I..." her eyes gave the bear once last look before she turned them to Cadence. "I'm too old for it."

"Nonsense! But if you absolutely feel that way, you can give it your baby. It would be so great."

"I would rather it was thrown away..."

"Why? Your mother and father got you this—"

"—No they didn't," she whispered. "Relm and Gau did." the queen oh'd here and sat the teddy down.

"Well, I'm sure because your mother and father asked them to. Besides, you still loved it right? Might as well pass it onto your child and I don't want to hear any complaining! And I better not hear it was thrown away or lost either, understand?" the girl nodded. "And your mother wanted me to make sure I told you as much about babies and birth as possible on this visit, so we might as well start."

"I've been reading books, I have."

"Books are great, but you should learn some stuff from actual mothers too you know. Is there anything in particular you would like to ask first?"

"Is childbirth really going to hurt me as much as the books said?"

Cadence laughed at how fast the girl had asked. "Haven't you asked this before? Yes yes, you have," she remembered back in Figaro. "But then I was still pregnant, so my answer wasn't very good. I'm afraid it will hurt pretty badly, but I have no idea how 'bad' your books described, so I will have to disagree."

"I can't read about it without getting sick," she gasped. "What if I can't give birth?"

"Emma, Emma! Stop worrying! Millions of women go through this everyday, and they get through the pain, many of which are giving birth to their first child." she patted the girl's hand. "Don't worry, when the time comes you'll be ready for it." Her face bunched up in fear. "So I have been thinking...when did you and Alex have sex?"

Emma's face turned dark red. "W-What kind of question is that?"

"I'm curious as to when to expect your baby. Just answer."

"It was..." she was trying to remember. "I think it was September seventeenth, or-or maybe the eighteenth. I-I..." she swallowed. "W-we had..."

"Oh jeez Emma, its just sex." she said with a smile. "What happened that day? Maybe I can remember?"

"It was the day before I was sent away..."

"Hmm, you left on the eighteenth then? So it was the seventeenth? When did you get your period before that?"

"Cadence, I don't want to—" sensing the poor girl's problem, Robb smiled and stepped up the rest of the stairs.

"—There you ladies are," at the sound of his voice, Emma cowered lower into her chair, praying he did not hear any of it. "I've been looking for you." Cadence gave him a soft look.

"What for?"

"It is getting late," he said, reminding Emma. "I already prepared a guest room earlier for you and your husband. I put a crib in there too."

"My, a gentleman?" she rose, lifting Arthur up as she did. "I suppose I should get some sleep. Goodnight." when she was down the stairs, Robb turned to his chargling.

"Should I help you down?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm fine." she answered quickly before she got up to follow Cadence.

* * *

_Woo...Oh my gosh. 12, 000 words in this one chapter. And believe it or not, it was 25, 000 words before I decided to chop it. It took me forever, because I got another rush of messages asking for more and more and more, so I decided to sit down and write another chapter as well. _

_I am going to go through this a couple million more times since its so large, but please, if you see anything, please report them via message/review. :)_


	26. Nightmares

**Some notes: **The previous chapter is new, and the ones before that have ALL been updated and grammar checked. I plan on doing this a few more times too, in case I missed something. I was surprised to see how much I misspelled or words I forgot to write.

This chapter was apart of "Empty", the chapter before this one, but my update was so large I decided to split that one chapter into two. Here is the other half. I hope it soothes the want of the readers well!**  
**

Chapter: Nightmares

**Figaro Castle**

He now knew why his brother was always so tired, or why his father was as well. Leading a nation was tiring, and painful. He sat for long hours at a time, and then would walk around, giving commands, filling in orders, commanding soldiers, hearing out town's people and their problems, trying to keep the allies as Figaro's allies and then finally, more sitting. It had only been one day and he knew he didn't want to be a king, at least not yet. He would rather sit in a room building things, or making up plans to work alongside his father. But today, he was to play king.

"My Grace," the Chancellor said as he bowed before he moved out of the way. "Three townsmen are here to see you." the door opened and three large men entered, completely clad in armor. Their weapons, however, had been taken at the gate. They bowed before him. "My Grace this is Bolen, Grifin, and Kilon of West Figaro lands."

Ben raised his hand, signaling for them to rise and they did. "Welcome to Figaro Castle, what may the King help you with?"

The one called Bolen stepped forward. "Our land has been sacked."

"By who?"

"We do not know, your Grace, but we believe them to be Alzarian."

Ben froze, his hand tightening around the arm of the throne. _Alzar...they cannot be attacking now._ "What makes you believe so?"

"We saw a mast flying a flag with a red bird like creature on it away from the shores. To be honest, my Grace, the creature on the flag resembled...well, it resembled what your sister looked like when she attacked Figaro."

"That cannot be," he protested. "Alzarian ships could not get pass our waters without us knowing."

"My King, they were riding in a Figaroian ship."

The Chancellor gasped. "Captured ships!"

Ben jumped to his feet. "Chancellor, tell the generals. We need our ships confirmed to be ours, and quickly! Have the Castle guard reform and send platoons down to reinforce each watchtower by the ocean fronts, and quickly!" the Chancellor ran off frantically. Ben turned to the men. "I thank you for stepping up and informing me of this issue. Do not worry, your sacked goods will be replaced."

"Thank you My Grace, but that is not all." Bolen got down to his knee. "I have come seeking to join The Golden Lions, to serve Figaro, the king and the princess." the others said the same.

"You wish to protect my sister?" Bolen nodded. "I cannot lead you to her, regardless of what you have done for Figaro."

"I do not wish to defend her by being with her, but by serving any purpose the king wishes here or if he wants, sending me into Alzar. I will slay the king and bring his head back to you."

"If its The Golden Lions you want to join, then I will not refuse you. As for any missions, my brother—the True King—will give them to you. For now, you may join the Lions at the East Tower."

"Thank you once again My Grace," they bowed and left the throne room.

_Brother...you need to get back here quickly._

* * *

**Cabin**

The next morning after she took a much needed relaxing bath, Emma was relieved to see both Cadence and Camb down stairs, talking. When they spotted her, they gave her a gentle smile. "We have to be heading off now Emma."

"But you've only been here for a day." she said as she watched them pack their baby supplies. "I didn't get to..." she frowned. "Alright, Ben might need you anyway."

Robb was sitting on the sofa, watching her and knew the girl was hiding something from them. He didn't understand why they would appear for a day and immediately leave afterward, it seemed like a waste of time and a tug at Emma's emotions. Cadence gave her a tight hug. "Don't worry, don't worry. Everything will be over soon, and you'll come home to us, won't she Camb?" he gave a swift nod. "See? Don't wallow Emma, please? Smile—I said smile!" she pushed the girl's lips up in a smile. "You look very pretty when you smile Emma, you should do it more." Arthur started to cry in his father's arms then and the queen frowned. "Come, give me a hug Emma and say goodbye." the girl quickly did as she was told, closing her eyes at the warmth of her friend.

_Please don't leave me. S_he thought as Cadence pulled away. "Goodbye Emma, we'll see you soon okay?" and then she took Arthur from her father and went to wait by the door so Cambyses could say goodbye.

"I'll see you soon, okay Em?" she nodded and hugged her brother tightly. "I'll miss you." he ruffled her hair. "Bye."

"Bye..." she followed him to the door and watched them board the airship and waved at them, though she knew they could not see her. She didn't notice Robb standing by her, his arms crossed. He touched her shoulder gently and to his surprise, she did not pull away. Maybe it was because she was crying and didn't really notice.

He shook her a bit and gave her a smile, as warm as he could get it. "How about some cookies?"

She sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. "I would love that."

When he finished the last batch, he hovered around her, making sure she did not eat too much. On her third cookie, he stopped her—to her dismay. "I think that's enough."

"But I only had three."

"That's two too many," he said, putting the cookies into the chocobo cookie jar and putting it up high, so she couldn't get it. "You need to eat more, and I don't mean junk food and meat."

"What's wrong with meat?"

He laughed. "Everything, if you must know." and then he went to the sink and filled a cup of water for her. He had to smashed down on the handle pump to get the water to flow, but he managed it. "Where are you going?" he asked when he saw her leave for the living space. He peaked into the room when she didn't answer and saw that she was curling up on the couch. "Stomach hurts, then?" she mumbled and turned her back to him with an umpf. "I told you junk food would do that to you." She pressed her face against a pillow and said something he couldn't understand before it all fell silent. He knew Camb, Cadence and the whole 'alone' thing was still on her mind and leaned back. _Her brother will just have to get over it_, Robb decided as he leaned forward again. "You must be bored? How about we go outside?"

"I don't want to...its too cold."

"How about the beach then? There is a nice cove that I was shown. I was supposed to wait after you gave birth, but I don't think it matters much."

"A cove? Really?" she sat up suddenly, facing him. "Can we sit in the sun too?"

"Well, no...we would have to stay in the cove area, the water and cave grounds."

Her face drooped into disappointment. "What if I promise to keep eyes and ears out for any boats or airships? Could we go then? Could we sit in the sun? Please, I promise I'll keep a lookout and hide."

"Alright, alright," he said with a laugh. "Come then, we best get ready." she chirped, slid off the sofa and bounced up the stairs.

[-]

Robb found the chocobos down the field, a little pass the forest line grazing. Like he had been told months ago, the birds would come to him. They were young birds, one a gray-white color and the other bright yellow-orange. He herded them back up to the house and tied them to a post to go and help Emma. She had packed a little bag as he requested, but she was having difficulty deciding if it was enough. "That is fine, we'll only be gone for a few hours." and he lifted the bag and went on his way to the birds. When she saw them, she smiled and hurried over to pet them. They wiggled in excitement and warked at her scratches.

"Where ever did you get them?"

"They were trained in Figaro's guards. Your brother brought them over before they brought you here. They remember commands."

"Oh," she gave the two birds one last scratch before she looked over at him, suddenly embarrassed. When he asked what was wrong, she avoided his eyes. "I've never ridden on one before..."

"Alex told me otherwise." he froze then, forgetting about what had happened to his friend and then knew the girl wouldn't want to leave. But surprisingly, all she did was frown.

"I bought one, but I never rode it...I had another ride me back, the owner's son." _that makes sense now, especially since Alex said you were drunk..._

"I see," he lifted her up to the white-gray bird and sat her on the saddle despite her complaining. "Just put your feet through there, yes, like that." and then he put the reins in her hands. "Hold this tightly, and remember; pull back to stop, whip gently for it to go and just pull the reins in the direction you need. To speed up, just give the bird a soft kick in the sides."

"Won't that hurt it?"

"No, he'll be fine." She leaned toward the bird's neck then, terrified, and gently kicked at the sides of the bird. It started slowly and she smiled. "See? He's fine." When he was seated on his bird, he whistled to get Emma's bird's attention. "Follow me."

Riding down the mountain took longer than he expected; Emma refused to go down the easy way because it was rocky and looked dangerous, so he took her around the mountain and then down the slopes. Within two hours, or maybe it was three, they could see the ocean glittering in the horizon. They cleared the trees soon and stood among the edges of the mountainside so Robb could show her where the cove was. He pointed to the eastern side of the beach. "Just around that edge is the cove; its huge and the water is crystal-clear." she made a face then, but he didn't think much of it. "We'll be at the beach in a few minutes."

She slid off the white-gray bird, whom she starting calling Smoke, and hurried as fast as she could to the shoreline. She paused inches before the deeper water and smiled when the water rushed over her feet and legs. Robb was tending to the birds, ridding them of their saddles. He knew they would not leave without them, they were high-bred birds after all. He turned and saw her standing at the edge of the water, looking off into the distance. "Emma? To the cove, come on." when he stepped pass her, she did not follow. "Its not a far away swim, come on." he grabbed her arm and tugged her, and she reluctantly started to follow.

She could see the cove the next moment, about a twenty foot swim into the covered area. Robb was right, the water was crystal clear, and inviting. But when the young man tore his shirt off and boots and jumped into the water and swam a little ahead, after she had down the same and was now just in her red-yellow swimsuit, she frowned and stepped back. She had hoped there was going to be a pathway to the cove, but there was not. When he dived under and reemerged facing her, he shouted out."Come on, hurry!" She shook her head and hugged herself tightly. "Why not? I thought you wanted to come to the beach?"

"I wanted to _sit_ on the beach." she replied and she knew by his expression, he knew what was wrong.

"You can't swim?" she shook her head again. And then he started to swim back and within seconds, he was before her. "Why didn't you tell me this at the house?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I could sit on the sand—"

"—You can, but don't you want to swim too?" she said yes. "Well then, why don't you learn? Its never too late to learn." he stepped back into the water until his waist was covered. "Come, we'll take it step by step." he reached his hand out. "Don't worry, I won't let you drown."

She swallowed and offered her hand shyly. "N-Not too far out...please."

"I will only go as far as you are comfortable with." he promised and gently started to lead her out into the water until the water touched below her breasts. She gasped and latched onto his arms, her fingernails digging into his skin. "Calm down, calm down. You can't swim if you aren't calm. Look at me, come on look at me." she did as she was told. "I won't let you go, just close your eyes." once again, she did was she was told and closed her eyes. She could still feel his hands, yet she couldn't shake the fear that she couldn't touch the floor out of her head. "Its just like flying," he said with a smile. "Just know you won't fall, and everything will come naturally to you."

"I-I-I..." she took a deep breath. "I wasn't ex-exactly conscious when I was flying. A least most of the time..."

"I meant your Esper state."

"I know what you meant." she snapped and he fell silent for a few moments, understanding.

"Alright then, its the same either way. Just know you won't drown or fall, and you'll be fine." she nodded then and after fifteen minutes, he pulled her further into the water, even though she objected to it. "It will be fine Emma, now just calm down. I will be releasing one of your arms—"

"—No, no no! Take me back to the shore, take me back to the shore!"

"Emma, please, just be quiet for one moment and let me finish. I will not let you drown, okay? Just listen; I'll only release one arm and hold onto the other. And then I'll release both arms but hold you up by your stomach and sides. After that I'll start to train you to paddle and kick. It will be fine - babies fresh out of the the well...they know this. You can do it." And just like he said he would, he was soon pass the "holding" phrase and fighting Emma to let him continue teaching her. "If you would just do as I said, you would be swimming by now."

"No! Bring me back to the shore! Now!" she cried, holding onto him with a death grip. "P-Please...please bring me back to the shore." He couldn't tell if her face was wet from tears, or from the water.

"What if it floods Emma, or what if your airship crashes upon return to Figaro? Would you rather face that moment with certain doom alongside your child, or would you rather be prepared at that instance?"

"P-please. I...I just want to go back." she sniffed.

"Stop acting like a child," he muttered. "You need to learn this Emma. Do you think I'd let you drown? Do you honestly think I would have spent all this time with you just to let you drown? Do you think that I, a man who has been swimming since I was small, would fail to get you in time, or to some how fail myself? I do not get why you are so afraid."

"It h-happened to A-Alex..." she cried out then, her eyes red. He sighed and grabbed onto her arms again. _So that's why she's so afraid...Alex's death is holding her back._

"I won't let you drown girl, I promise." and then he pulled her deeper into the water, ignoring her shouts and cries, until he had to swim as well. "I'm going to let you go Emma, try the paddling and the—" she smacked him with her fists, but he continued. "—kicking you practiced earlier."

"N-No!" she gasped, reaching out for his arm when he dived under the water. Immediately she started thrashing about, searching frantically for the diver she knew was below her. She felt hands touch her stomach and eased instantly when it pushed her out of the water and held her into the air. Soon Robb appeared, frowning.

"I told you to paddle!"

"I told you to bring me back to the shore!"

"Why are you so difficult!" he snapped, diving under the water once more, he was gone and she was once again thrashing about. But the next moment, he was grabbing her arms and making her paddling, but she refused him and slapped at him. He reemerged again, growling. "Stop acting like a child Emma!"

"P-Please take me home, please. I won't want to leave again, I promise." she sobbed, her arms wrapped tightly around his arm. He gently plied her free and made her look at him.

"I will take you home...if you try one more thing for me, I promise."

"W-What?"

"I'll lay on my back in the water and you'll lay on your belly on me."

She blushed, but luckily her face was already red from her crying. "Do I have to?" he nodded and she sighed, waiting for him to float on his back. He grabbed her hands then and pulled her over him.

"There...there...okay, now try paddling, yes like that." she wasn't moving though. "Alright, try kicking, but not wildly!" he shouted when she started thrashing her feet about. "Okay, try cupping your arms more like a bow, toward yourself." when she said she didn't understand, he took her arms and formed the formation for her. "Like this. When you paddle, do this," and he brought her arm down in a slope toward her belly and brought them back up. "Like that. Now try it."

After a few moments of practice, she let out a gasp when she moved in the water. "I moved! I moved!"

"Yes yes, you did, just continue and kick your feet gently." Again she moved, further this time. She smiled. "You're getting the hang of it! Just make sure you paddle like that and you'll be fine. Would you like to try without me?" She shook her head. "Alright then, maybe next time." he said with a chuckle. When she started to complain about the cold water, he took her back to the beach and let her sit in the sand and soak in the sun, the part she said she really loved. She was lying on her back, eyes closed and arms spread out, it looked as if her pale skin was glowing underneath the sun. While she rested and got the much needed sun, he dug through his bag for something to eat. He found some of the food she packed and frowned. _I should have checked what it was before_, he thought as he pulled out jars of jam, peanut butter, pickles, cookies—which he wondered how she reached the jar and when—and to his surprise, small carrots.

"Emma, what is all of this?" he placed the food by her. "I told you to pack healthy food, not junk food."

She opened her eyes, smiled and reached for the jar of pickles. "Its not junk food, pickles and peanut butter is good for you, and so is jam. And cookies are just snacks."

"This is all fat food," he muttered, taking the jar of peanut butter from her after she dipped the pickle in it. "Stop that." he demanded, stashing the jars back into the bag. "Let's go back...You need to eat real food!" he tossed the carrots at her. "That's what you eat from now on."

"But...they are just plain carrots."

"So?"

"Can't I have the jam?"

"Jam with carrots?" she blushed and looked away, and then he told her no and got up.

She pushed herself to her feet. "Can I have just one more pickle, or maybe a cookie?" she asked as she followed him up into the woods for their birds.

* * *

**Figaro Castle**

His brother had ran down the steps of the castle when he saw him and started to hysterically recant all that had happened during his absence. His face was flushed and tired, and his hair wild. It kept him from taking care of himself, he realized as he followed his brother up the steps and back into the castle, confident his wife was being hurried to her room with their son.

"Captured ships? Have you investigated these men, the newest Lion men?"

"I had the generals poke around their past. It seems their fathers served Figaro before and their grandfathers too. They seem legit to me."

"So it seems," Camb muttered tiredly, "but I will have to keep an eye on them, of course. Tell me more of these captured ships?" and so Ben told him in detail all of which he was told. "So Derell thinks he can trick me like that? Are they aware we know of this?"

"I didn't give leave for my men to reclaim the ships, but reports came in this morning the ships were caught in a storm. They are gone now."

"Good, good. Let Derell think he is fooling me. We'll destroy him when he passes through the ocean border with our new little weapons."

"So..." Ben frowned as he took a sit in a chair before his brother. "How is she?"

Camb smiled, leaning back into his chair. He was beginning to think Ben didn't miss his sister. "She seems fine, I guess. She's worried about having the baby, and still upset about Alex, though she won't admit it. But I think she will be fine, with time of course."

"Does she look much different? I haven't seen her in forever. I mean, I saw her about two times before she left."

"Next visit, why don't you go? I'm sure Cadence wouldn't mind, and I bet Emma wants to see you. Besides, I have a mission of you concerning her anyway."

After he finished explaining the missions to his brother, he sent him off for a fresh supper and a good night's sleep. He spent the next few hours working swiftly through all the leftover plans and papers waiting for permissions, and then slumped his way through the halls for his room. He fell into the bed besides his wife and closed his eyes, sleep taking him into her sweet embrace.

The next morning, however, he was met with further difficulties in his office. Several of his plans had been rejected by the generals because of insignificant numbers in men and their skill. He always had the replies of, "We need more men." and "Our men are fresh men, and need more time.". But he had seen even what the fresh soldiers could do, and it was enough. His generals wanted him to draft young men, but how could he do that? When he first considered it, he went into the streets and looked over the faces of all the young men. He knew then that he could not force them to fight for his sister, they would have to have signed before or were willing. But now he was considering it once again.

_We could end it here and now if I had more numbers; I could swarm over their ships, take or kill soldiers, take their ships and use it against Derell. Destroying him and his son would be easy. _A knock on the door woke him from his thoughts. It was one of his generals, dressed in full armor. "My Grace," he bowed and entered the room. He gave the papers a glance before he said, frowning, "I take it asking for more men would be a bad idea?"

Camb offered him a smile. "Welcome, Suon. It has been a while."

"It has. The last time I saw you, you were still a prince, wanting to poke a man full of holes at Alzar."

"I am now a king, but I still want to poke people full of holes, especially Derell. Here, sit," he stood and pulled a chair out, and said, "I will get you a cup of water, it is all I have." as the general sat, Camb filled a cup for him and placed it before him before he took his own seat again. "Tell me, what have you found?"

"It is definitely as you said. The East is under the same thing Emma was. I took ten people away from the city, through the sewers, and kept them hidden. With each day, they showed they were more and more capable to think for themselves. When I told them what they had said and done, they were shocked. I questioned them about what they last remembered, and they all said staring into a bright red light."

Camb rubbed at his chin, thoughtfully. "We'll have to figure out what that light is. Where did you take these people?"

"To South Figaro. They were being kept safe and fed, as you directed. They want to help us the best they can. Two of them, smithies, wish to make armor and weapons for your army, if you will allow them."

"Of course, of course. What of the South? What did your second in command find? I have not gotten a letter back from him."

"He sends to me, your Grace, and he reports it is in chaos. Derell and his son fight each other for land and for your sister. The people there are tired, hungry and poor. They do not want him as much as we don't. If we could pull at them, they might be willing to go against their king, or rather, kings. One united world kingdom, again."

"Do that, and make sure it is done safely. I do not want any good men suffering or dying."

"Your Grace, one last thing..."

"What?"

"If we fail and Figaro falls...what of the girl? She would be found and used for her power, and possibly her child too."

"What are you getting at, Suon?" he dared to ask.

"What do we do, for humanity, in that instance?"

_I would rather not think about it_, he thought tiredly, _but she wouldn't want to live in a world as a slave with no one she loved, would she?_ "I do not know, sir, but I will not let it come to that, even if it takes my life."

* * *

Cabin

He helped her to the sofa before he went to lock the door. It was still day, but he did not want to take any chances._ Even if it was just an accident they happened upon this cabin. I cannot leave her again._ _For Alex, I need to watch her and be her shadow_. He turned back to her and saw she rubbing tiredly at her eyes. _She wore herself out_, he realized, _and she didn't even swim that long_. _It must have been all the talking on the way back._ "Go sleep in your bed." he muttered, lifting her off the sofa with a frown. "I don't want you sleeping out here anymore, do you understand?" she nodded and so he helped her to her room.

He was about to blow out the candles when she stopped him. "Please keep them going." when he asked why, she frowned. "I don't want the light to go out tonight..."

At first, he knew it was dangerous and was about to object, but her eyes were glowing by the light and he couldn't help but notice how soft they were, how hurt and lonely they were. _Alex saw it in her eyes...that is why he fell for her._ He had watch mortal men fall for beautiful women simply because other men wanted them, fall for the women that were selfish and unkind to others. Only every once in a while did he see a man like Alex truly fall for a woman; it was a rarity he sought every time he watched them. He sighed and went for his chair. The candle light flickering gently against the wall and the closed curtains as she carefully rolled over so her back was to him.

[-]

She could feel the familiar hardness and cold floor against her back. The taste of blood was enough to make her realize where she was. Her head was pressed against the wood floor, beside a bucket of stale water. She couldn't remember why it was there and when she rose off the ground—tired and broken—and looked into the bucket and saw her reflection, she couldn't breath. No, that's not right; she did feel like she couldn't breath, but the face before her remain as it was, as she lifted her cupped hands full of water into the air and splash it against her sweaty and bloody face.

The blood washed away and she saw her eyes; dark red, no other color and full of a burning wraith she did not recognize. _I'm there_, she thought as she watched herself leaned tiredly over the bucket, closing her eyes for a few moments. _I'm back at Alzar...no, this can't be, I was...I was safe, I was..._ she rose to her shaky legs and she could that she was naked and freshly wounded. _I know this day_, she realized as her past-self carefully edged her way along the walls to the windows on the far off side of the room. It was the first day it had happened to her, being forced to...

She wanted to reach out to her past-self to tell her to break free, to fly away, to run, to hide, but she knew it was impossible. Suddenly she could see outside the window, to the grand beaches off the walls of the castle, and to the left and right, miles and miles of forests and mountains growing out of them. Beyond the mountain range was the small desert and pieces of scattered forests where she was found and traded by her father. She remembered looking out the window the first time it happened, it was after Derell found out her brother was setting up a coronation for his kingship. "Boy wants to be a king, huh? We will let him see what being a king is about, won't we?" he asked her as he pushed her against a wall, fumbling with the strap that held her shredded clothes to her.

_No!_ She shouted at herself, closing her eyes, though she could still hear the sound of her past-self fighting back weakly._ Fight him harder than that...fight him!_ She opened her eyes and watched in horror as Derell strangled her, his face calm and a smile on. _Fight him, please! Don't let him do it...not again, I don't want to feel it again...please!_ Derell snickered and let her go and she fell to the floor, gasping for air, not caring for the hands that grabbed eagerly at her breasts. The vision started to fade when he whispered the commands she hated so much into her ears.

Now she was sitting in an empty room, her back against the refreshingly cold wall, by an open window. She could feel the gentle breeze and the smell of the ocean. It was nice, she had remember thinking, but all nice things end. And that was after it was in a relatively 'safe' time. They had forced her, but they hardly ever beat her unless she did something extremely grievous to them. She was even allowed to have her window open, a security breech Derell had said. Sherra used to come over to read to her in this room long before this instance, though the book wasn't The Swan, it was a book she enjoyed hearing; of a grand romance of a knight falling for a poor woman who worked on a farm all her life. When Sherra read to her, she would close her eyes and picture Alex's face on the knight and her as the poor farmer girl. But then, in that moment, she was alone. A few days prior Sherra had left her behind, right after her son...defiled her.

_Its going to happen again_, she thought as she watched her past-self close her eyes, listening to Luke scream at her as he paced the room. _He's going to hurt you and you will just sit there. Why are you so pathetic?_ She wanted to cry but she couldn't; her past-self was in control, and she didn't care. _Get up! Fight him! Kill him!_ She begged, terrified._ Don't let him touch you!_ When Luke notice she wasn't paying attention, he snapped and ran over in a fury. He smacked her until she was red in the face and her eyes burned with light tears. "You let her leave! You helped her leave! Didn't you?" no answer and he slapped her again. "Answer me!"

"She left...she left me..."

"Yes," he growled, lifting her face up to look at him, and said, "and its because you weren't following orders. Oh, don't make that face." she started to cry. "Its not entirely your fault you aren't obedient. Your parents should have beaten it into you at a younger age." he rose, slowly. "Now...I'll ask once more and only once more; where-is-she?"

"I—I don't know." she replied meekly.

"Wrong answer." he growled as he reached to unbutton his shirt.

_Alex...forgive me..._

[-]

He woke to screaming and shot up quickly, nearly tumbling to his knees when he saw her crying in her bed; her body twisting and her face bunched in pain. He tore the blankets off her, freeing her limbs so she wouldn't hurt or strain herself in her sleeping fit and laid his hand on her forehead. _She's burning up._ "Wake up girl." he growled, shaking her. He reached for her head again when her arm flayed and smacked him square on the nose, staggering him. "Grrr!" he wanted to swear, but bit back the foul word that bubbled within his throat and grabbed the cup of water on the desk and dumped it on her just as she started mumbling a name over and over again.

In a gasp her eyes opened, her chest heaving for breath. Her eyes were wide, terrified beyond any fear her had ever witnessed, and full of tears as she searched her surroundings, making sure she was where she was. Her forehead, neck and chest were covered in sweat. Her hands clutched the sheets of the bed with such force, he thought her finger nails might have split through the sheets. He carefully stepped closer. "Are you well?" she did not answer him, or even look at him with her wide eyes, and instead started to sob incoherently. He awkwardly took her into a hug, trying to sooth her. "It was just a nightmare...it is over now."

"please...make them stop...please..." she begged him, desperately. He held her a little tighter then, knowing he could not do as she asked of him.

He was hoping letting her eat junk food would make her feel better, but he was mistaken. She just sat silently, cookie in hand, and stared into the fireplace. He didn't know why she started having the nightmares now, but he was going to do whatever he had to in order to help her. He wrote a letter to her brother, the king, and sent it along. No one would be able to track it back to this place anyway, and he knew the king would be smart enough not to send a bird for his reply. Later that day, he got her to lay down for a rest, but she woke screaming and after that, refused to go to sleep.

"You can't run without sleep for long, you know. You will only end up hurting your baby."

"I went days without sleep before." she replied dryly then, though not because she was angry him, but that she was remembering the days when she did this. "I can't go to sleep anyway, so it doesn't matter."

"It does. I think you just need to relax before you go to sleep." But despite his best efforts, for the next two weeks trying to get her to sleep proved difficult. She tried what he wanted her to do, but she still woke screaming or crying. Some mornings, she woke in fear and remained silent throughout the day. It terrified him.

It was on the fourth day after the second week when he decided to ask her questions. Whenever he asked her what she was having nightmares of, she would not tell him.

He did not expect them to be memories when he finally realized it, after hearing her beg Luke in her sleep not to hurt her. Before it was usually incoherent crying or mumbling and he heard no names or mentions of specific times. But now he knew and wrote another letter to her brother, even if the last seemed to have been ignored.

The next day, he found her in the garden room of the house. It was a small little shack like place, and kept various plants alive during the colds of winter. Inside, she was holding a freshly cut rose in her hands, staring into the near black petals with a lost look. Her eyes looked hollow, and underneath purple and sickly, showing just how long it had been since she had some sleep. The few hours of a nap did not count; they were restless and painful, but it kept her even for a bit. She put the flower down and he left, wanting to give her some space.

Whenever he talked to her now, she was slow to reply, as if she was constantly thinking of something else, as if she could not hear or see him. On the third week, he had caught her whispering to herself in the garden room. "Emma?" he rarely did call her by her name—it felt weird. "Are you okay?" he asked again when she didn't reply.

"Yes. I'm just tired."

"You need to rest, even if you have the nightmares. You are killing yourself, and your baby." that hurt her, and he regretted wording it like that. She stood, weakly, and following him to her room. She slept for around four hours before she woke in a cold sweat, but he was so grateful she had slept that he allowed her a few snacks. She never ate them though, and that worried him even more.

_Where is her brother? Two letters sent and nothing...what could have happened?_ The next morning, he was pleased to find two things; Emma had fallen asleep rather peacefully on the sofa seat by her window and when he moved to lay her down, he saw the airship coming in. _Finally._

He stood before the ship and was surprised to see who came out of it. It was a young man, dressed nearly as regally as Cambyses, though with much more of a free style to it. "Who are you?" he growled, laying a hand on the sword on his left hip.

"Camb sent me instead; he was busy. Alzar and Derell, even Luke, have moved against Figaro numerous times. We had to clear the ocean fronts before we sent out a ship for this travel, or risk being followed."

It made enough sense for the lateness, but he still did not know who he was. "I asked who you are."

"I am Benjamin Figaro, fourth of the name on my father's side, and older brother of Emma Figaro."

"Oh." Robb growled, his hand clutching the hilt of his sword tightly. "You are the little shit that tried to beat his own sister." he looked troubled by that.

"I am, though I do not know why I did, or why I felt that way. I just remember an uncontrollable anger. I did not mean it...I...I was confused."

"Confused? Excuses are plentiful for your family, isn't it? Why didn't Cambyses come? I needed him, not you."

"Camb could not leave; the diplomats from three Eastern cities were there and would have felt insulted if he left for his sister. Ensuring a treaty between them and Figaro would help win the war, so Camb thought—"

"—it was more important?" he finished with a scoff. "You offer nothing, best you just leave."

"I brought another with me." he stepped out of the way. Cadence was there, Arthur with her. "We are here to help her try to sleep."

"What can you do?" Ben was going to answer, but Cadence interrupted him.

"You know me, so..." Cadence smiled, lifting Arthur up. "Where is she? In the library?"

"Actually..." he turned and they followed. "She is asleep. I don't know how long, but I woke and there she was."

"Shouldn't you have been watching her the entire time?" Ben asked, astonished.

"I need sleep too, you know," he pushed the door open for them and said, locking it, "I'll go see if she's up. My lady, would you showing him to the living space?" and he was gone then, leaving the last of it up to Cadence. They ended up waiting nearly six hours for Emma to wake, though they were happy after they heard the recantation of the weeks without sleep, from Robb.

"I didn't have two nights of sleep and I nearly died from exhaustion," Ben remarked in awe. "How did she handle it?"

"Use to it." Robb replied tiredly. "She managed it at Alzar, I have no doubt; nights too painful to sleep, or nights she was forced to stay awake for." and that was when they heard something upstairs and the young guardian was gone seconds later. Ben looked over at Cadence, with a deep frown.

"Do you think she will disappointed in me being here?"

"Not at all," Cadence said with a gentle smile, continuing softly with, "I bet she will be happy to see you." About forty minutes later—and Cadence knew why it took so long—Robb reemerged with Emma, leading her down the stairs. At first, the little group thought it was a play of shadows, but when she stepped into the light of the fireplace, they gasped in shock. She was thin, and ghostly pale with dark circles under her eyes. It looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in years, and that she would fall apart if someone were to touch her. The only thing that seemed healthy about her was the swell of her pregnancy, though it made her look even smaller. He rose suddenly, terrified and wanting to sit her down before she fell dead, but was met with a shocked expression by his sister.

"B-Benjamin?" she squeaked, trying to squirm free of Robb's firm hands. He let her go then, and stepped back with a slight smile when she went to hug her brother. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"You are still as short as ever." He said in a whisper. She was crying now. "Don't cry, you'll embarrass me." she pulled away, rubbing at her teary eyes. "Sit, sit! Tell me everything. And my, you have an awesome home here."

"I missed you Benjamin." she said with a broken sob, trying to calm herself. "Everything is my fault...I'm sorry all of this happened. I-I'm so sorry."

"Emma, Emma..." he raised his hands to calm her. "It wasn't your fault, honest. Didn't I already tell you this? None of this is your fault, its not. Please try to see that." he smiled then, turning his head to look at her belly. "Not that far off now, huh? Make sure you tell him—"

"—or her!" Cadence cut in.

"—about his great uncle Ben, okay? And I expect him to be named after me, of course." she giggled, and leaned over to hug him again. From where Robb stood, he had never seen her like that before. She almost looked normal to him; a sister excited to see her older brother for the first time in months, over a year if you didn't count her short sightings of the boy. She was smiling and crying, and for once, the crying was 'happy' crying.

"Emma, is it true about you not being able to sleep?"

"How did you...?"

"Robb sent Camb letters about it." her brother answered, missing the weird expression she displayed then and that Robb disappeared before she could question him. "So Cadence brought over some ideas to help you with; some things that helped mom when she was having trouble sleeping."

"Ben?" Cadence gained his attention. "Why don't you go help Robb with something? I heard he hasn't finished fixing the house yet. He could use some help, I'm sure." he stood, giving her an odd stare, before he went off to find Robb. "Emma? Can we go someplace private?" the girl looked around. "I mean someplace like your room, or the library?"

[-]

He found the young guardian outside, by the logs of wood, stacking it neatly. "The winter here is almost over...why did you cut so much?"

"Habit, I suppose." Robb answered the young prince with a shrug.

"There is something I want to tell you...I was told to do, actually."

"Something your brother put you up to, I'm sure."

"Well, yes, but...it was for good reason." he said as he came over to sit down. "I don't think Cadence wants us in the house for a while, either."

"I know. Its the only reason you would come out to see me." he finished with the stacking and brushed the dirt off his hands onto his legs. "So, tell me what it is and be gone already."

"It is...hard to explain."

* * *

Cadence helped Emma into her room, where the mother-to-be sat tiredly onto her bed, resting her head against the pillow with a sigh of exhaustion. Cadence watched in sadness as she laid Arthur down into the crib. "You really haven't sleep in that long?"

"I slept a couple of times. Today was the longest." she mumbled against her pillow. "I'm so tired I just want to close my eyes and never open them again."

"Well, here is my first idea." she pulled out a bottle. "Its a potion your brother had made for you. Its just like the one your mother took back in her journeys."

"And it worked for her?" Emma asked, sitting up to take the potion from her hands.

"Yes, she just took a drop with a cup of water, drank it all and she was fast asleep, she assures." she paused for a second, before she continued. Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up. And then we can talk until your lips fall off." the Queen promised with a smile as Emma's eyes closed by the working of the potion.

* * *

"No!" Robb barked, pushing pass the young prince.

"Why not? It will distract her enough, I'm sure."

"No, no, no! How could you ever consider this? What is wrong with you?"

"You won't have to keep it up for long...just until she heals."

Robb was sure his face was dark red with anger by that moment. He wanted to tear this prince apart, and then his brother. But he knew Alex would kill him, even in the afterlife. "So let me get this straight; you want me, a stranger to her, to..." he covered his eyes with his hands tiredly, groaning in annoyance. "I can't, I'm sorry, I just can't. This wouldn't work anyway. As soon as I put if off, she would be exactly the same, if not worse!"

"No, see..." Ben swallowed. "We're looking for Alex. But until then, Camb is positive it is Alex's disappearance or death, that is doing this to her. If you could but distract her until we found him, everything would be better."

"He could very well be dead!"

"No, he's not, its just not likely. He knew what he was doing, and we would have found something of him left behind. There is another thing; someone in Tzen reported seeing a man that looked like him, two others south of that city. The chances are great, they really are, but we can't just tell her, we have to be sure."

"What happens if he's dead? What do I do? Continue or just stop? If I stopped, it would crush her even more."

"No, it won't. She won't get that far, we wouldn't let it anyway. Camb asked at least until she has given birth..." the young guardian looked away with a sigh. "Will you do it?" Ben asked with a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"I..." he thought of Alex then, and wanted to say no._ What would he want me to do? Try to keep her safe? Healthy? Or leave it be? What do I do?_ "I will have to think on it. I will tell you my answer before you leave for Figaro." _And hopefully it will be the right choice._

Later, and to Emma's complete and utter joy and surprise, Ben and Cadence stayed for three days. And in those three days, she had slept and slept without any nightmares. The potion Cadence had given her the first day put her to sleep, yes, but not a very restful one. When she woke, they spent the day talking about everything they could think of; Figaro, the gardens, their parents, their new lives and books! Emma loved to hear about all the new books published that she wanted to read as well. As a gift, Ben handed her a little box with four books in them.

"All I could find that was left...hope you like them."

"I love them, Ben," she said with a smile that made Robb smile as well, from his seat across the living space. _At least she is happier, for the moment._ And then Emma was given Arthur for another round of learning, and it ended up exactly the same...almost exactly. This time Emma didn't cry out in frustration, but pulled him away and let him calm down before continuing again. On the second day, it went pretty much the same, but Robb and her brother finished fixing the safety room, which was also Robb's room; something he hadn't used in a while. Emma, also, had fallen asleep when Cadence began singing to Arthur later that day and it ended like that. On the final day, Robb left the house with Ben, giving the girls some private time. Plus, he needed help with a certain project of his.

When they arrived, Ben was speechless. "How long have you been at this? Did my brother order it?"

"No, he didn't, and for a while. Its best you don't tell him. If someway information is leaked from within, this is her only safe place left." he leaned down and pulled the door open with a groan. "Come, we better start. I like to work away at least twenty pounds of dirt a day." inside, Ben could see a large tunnel way lit by strange little fires on the wall and supported by wood and iron beams, with nearly completely iron walls and roof.

"An underground facility?" Ben gasped. "Its brilliant! How do you air it out?"

"Ventilation pipes; something I saw in Narshe's caves. I just updated it a bit."

"What do you do about water or food? What if you are stuck in here?"

"Well, I've worked around thirty ways out of the tunnels, so far. I would like more, but I don't have enough manpower. Your help, even for today, would be appreciated."

"Of course I'll help. Can I see these ventilation pipes later? The idea sounds intriguing."

The system he had installed was outstanding, far beyond anything Ben expected to see. They even had suck to help, though he noticed in some bigger rooms, it still had somewhat stale air. When he asked how he dealt with warmth, the man smiled.

"Do you feel cold now?"

"Well, no..."

"That's because we are far underground. I also put thickets behind the walls and on the room, providing additional protection. Under here, you would just feel a little rumble if a war was going about on the surface."

"This is impressive work." he said as he ran his hand along the system of pipes. "Must have taken forever, and a lot of manpower."

"I worked at it everyday." he said with a frown. "I hope your sister never has to decide on liking it, though."

* * *

"Where did my brother go?" Emma asked as she realized her brother was not present in the living space anymore. Cadence smiled and patted her hand softly, to sooth whatever worried her away.

"He's helping Robb, I'm sure. He probably didn't want to hear our girl talk."

Emma didn't believe it, but smiled. "We could always change the subject."

"Oh no you don't!" Cadence giggled. "You aren't getting out of it that easily, so you should just give up already."

"Cadence, please, I—"

"—no! Now spill it."

"I'd rather not. I-I'll tell you anything else—anything but this. I'm not use to this kind of talk." Emma muttered, crossing her arms insecurely.

"Well then, now's the time to get use to it. Come on, please? I'm your best friend!" she scooted closer to Emma. "Go on; how was it?"

"I don't know." she rushed the lie. "It was a while ago, how could I remember?"

"That's a lie. There is no way you would forget your first time with Alex. No way."

"It was...alright." she admitted with a shy smile.

"Alright? Is that all?" she giggled when Emma's smile was greeted by red cheeks. "Was it like you thought? Oh. I mean before, well, you know."

Emma looked up at the queen with a soft expression. "It was more than I thought it would be." before she knew it, she was continuing on, looking off now with distance in her eyes. "I never felt happier than in that moment. His breath was w-warm and-and..." she started to cry, and Cadence took her into a hug. "I hate it, Cadence, I hate it."

"Oh Emma, everything will be better soon, I promise."

It was late in the day when Robb and her brother came back from whatever it was they were doing. They were sweaty, dirty and tired when they stomped into the kitchen, pouring glasses of cold water. Cadence, always a teaser, giggled and made Ben blush by saying he looked so handsome covered in sweat and dirt. The boy stuttered and hurried out of the house, his ears pink and his face the darkest red it has ever gotten before. Robb, however, gave her a smile and thanked her for the compliment, making the queen stammer in confusion. Nearly all the men, but Alex of course, found her teasing embarrassing in front of others. She wondered if teasing Emma at this moment would do more harm than good. Usually teasing the girl made her a little more comfortable, but after what had happened earlier, she wasn't sure. She glanced over to her as Robb passed by.

The girl was reading beside her, some book about astrology, content for the moment. Her eyes were still red from when she had cried, but everything else looked normal, as if nothing happened. If it wasn't for the red eyes, she wouldn't have believed it happened. She gently elbowed the to-be-mother, gaining her attention. She didn't look up, but she hmm'd. "Are you feeling better, by any chance?"

"She's sick?" Robb had overheard as he came back around the corner.

"No." Cadence answered before Emma could.

"Then why are you—"

"—It isn't any of your business, is it?" the queen gave him a cold look until he scoffed walked off, angered. When the man was gone, Emma looked over at the queen with a shocked expression.

"You weren't so cold to him before." she made a thoughtful face then, looking directly into the queen's eyes.

"I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

"No, that's not it...its just...forget it."

"You never answered, by the way. Are you okay now?"

Emma tried to give her friend the best smile she could muster. "Yes, I'm fine, really."

"About earlier," Cadence muttered, "I didn't mean to bring up a subject that would upset you...honest."

There was a pause, but Emma replied gently, "I know."

There was a pause, and the young mother-to-be knew the Queen had more on her mind. She waited, and soon the Queen shifted on her seat. "I want to know though...what will you do now, and after?"

"What do you mean?" when Cadence explained that she meant 'now' as in 'after Alex's death' and the 'after' meant 'when the war is over and she can come home'. The young mother-to-be looked away slowly before she huddled against her knees. "I suppose I will, if I am allowed, return to Figaro. I don't want to be here alone any longer."

"You aren't alone here, you know that. And you mean to raise your child alone, to be single then?"

"W-What is wrong with that? I can handle it."

"You can't, not alone. You'll never get sleep. You need someone to change the baby, or feed him or her when _you_ need rest, and you will need it."

"A lot of mothers handle it alone. Why can't I?"

"Because you are tired, hurt and..."

"Broken?" she finished with a frown.

"I didn't mean it like that Emma, I promise."

"I know what you meant, and you are right."

"Then wouldn't it be easier, and better, to not raise it alone?"

"I don't want to raise my baby alone." she answered with a touch of anger. "I wanted Alex to help, but he's gone."

"Exactly Emma, he's gone...what will you do now?"

"I don't know." she answered with a weak sigh. "I'll figure something out..."

"I think you need to think about it now, not later." Cadence whispered, and the mother-to-be looked up at her with a sad expression.

* * *

"So," Ben muttered as they made their way to the library, and then, "have you an answer to my request yet?"

As if he expected it to turn to that, Robb froze and leaned against a cold side of a bookshelf, his eyes dark. "I have," he admitted after a long pause. "But I will need to ask and know a few things before I tell you my answer."

"And what is that?"

"First, I want to know how you and Figaro stands against Alzar. Are you winning? Do you have a larger force them him? I need to know information like that."

Reluctant at first, Ben sighed. "We have a larger fleet in land, ocean and aerial than Derell. However, his son has the upper hand with land soldiers. But with our ships and technology, we can win, if we can apply it correctly."

"Alright then...my answer is—" he could only see Alex's face crying over Emma's still body. "—yes." the relief that struck Ben brought a sudden color to his face.

"Thank you Robert, thank you. You have just saved her."

_Robb, you irritating little punk_, he thought dryly. "Now, I need to know about her."

"Like what?"

_What am I thinking? He hasn't spent enough time with her to know her. He's not truly her brother_. "Anything. Flowers? Color? Food?" and so Ben went on with a list of things he knew about his sister. Robb had thought he didn't know much, but when he finished the list, he was shocked to realize how little he knew of her. It was as if his whole memory of her had been erased, but he knew it was only a result of their separation. And she probably only knows him just as much, or less. Ben told him of her favorite flowers, her favorite drinks and foods, and some smaller details about her character that he had never really noticed before. He said she liked to hum when she read, which he hadn't noticed she did until he mentioned it. He also said she liked the night sky's view more than any other, and some details he had to write down.

"I think that's all. Next time I will bring a better list, with details from Camb and my parents. Maybe even Relm and Gau, if they can manage it."

"Will you leave today, then?"

"I think I will, but I want to hold it off until the morning. This way, she gets at least another night's sleep. I'll leave three boxes of the potions here, and give you the recipe so you can make more when need be."

"I don't think its the potions that has helped her sleep."

"I don't either, but I cannot stay here forever."

By the time they decided to descend upon the girls, it was nearing the the fall of the sun and brought a bitter cold against the cabin. So Robb and Ben gathered firewood and stocked a pile inside in case of a blizzard, and then started a fire and some drinks. The two girls were talking quietly on the sofa while they worked away in the kitchen. By the looks of it, it was something funny. Ben glanced over and smiled.

"Probably talking about us," he said as he turned back to stirring the liquid chocolate. "They like man slaves."

"Do yourself a favor and never get with a woman for more than a fleeting night's pleasure, or you'll be stuck with this until you age and die." Robb's dark advice worried the young prince, but only in a way that he had said it.

"My father says love outlasts a man's life."

"Your father is a piece of shit, from what I've heard." Ben's hand gripped around the handle of the spoon when Robb finished. "Best not talk about him in front of me, or your sister."

"I'll do as I please. And besides, Emma has forgiven him and it doesn't change that my father is correct."

_Whatever you idiot._ "Right, because love stops people from dying. Clearly this is the case for Emma."

"My father had nothing to do with Alex's death," he growled, furious. "You don't even know him. What would you have done in his place? A son in captivity that has freedoms in his country, or a girl who cannot, by law, step on her home land? A girl who cannot and will not ever be allowed to return, but remain as someone's slave?" he waited through a moment of silence before he pressed on, "Well? If you can honestly tell me what you would have done in his place, then do it."

"Either choice is wrong," he muttered. "Just because one could return and the other couldn't doesn't change that at all. She was his daughter; a frail young girl who needed him more than ever in her life, and he traded her. Not just trade her, but trade her to the man that had ruined her entire life. She was raped and abused, and you still take your father's side?"

"No, I don't!" he spat. "But I understand why he felt he needed to make a choice."

"You are just as stupid as he is, then." and then he placed a bun he had just finished cooking on four plates each and took the pan Ben was caring for away and went to the other side of the kitchen.

Just as he finished pouring the liquid chocolate over the buns, Cadence called out to them, "what is taking you two so long? Where are the nourishments?"

"Spoiled," Robb said under his breath and took two plates before he went into the living space. Emma was smiling when he entered and for some reason, he thought it was for him and his cooking. But when he sat the plates down on the table, she continued on and when he turned, he saw why. Arthur was sitting up in his mother's lap, giggling. "Let it cool a bit, or else you'll burn yourself." When the food was finally cooled enough to eat, Cadence took the plate eagerly after she handed Arthur to Emma, who refused the sweets. After she finished her delicious dessert, Cadence started to speak to Emma about her leave.

"We'll be going in the morning; Arthur misses his father and I'm sure he misses his son as well."

Emma frowned, but handed Arthur over. "I know. Will you come back again?"

"I will certainly try to, I promise. I can't say, but it most likely will not be soon, since the attacks on Figaro." a moment later, Emma rose to her feet.

"I think I'll head to bed."

"Don't forget your potion," Cadence reminded her gently. Emma smiled and took the potion from the table before she headed to her room. The Queen sighed. "She expects me to stay here forever, doesn't she?"

"She does," Ben muttered. "She's lonely here, but when she gives birth to her baby, she won't be so alone. And then we'll have found Alex and beat Derell and his son in war. She'll come home then."

"I hope so." she sighed.

The next morning was grey and cold, and the wind so strong it banged the shutters against the house until it left grooves into the wood walling. The snow was gentle, to Emma's displeasure, and didn't distract the three unloading items from ship. At first the three men refused to let Cadence help, but when she beat them with a stick, they let it drop. Emma was in the living space, holding Arthur, and watching the kitchen for any activity. The boy gargled in her arms and reached for her hair—which she had braided and left to hang over her shoulder—and tugged on it as hard as he could. She subconsciously pushed the boy's hands away and continued her watch, and he shrilled in delight. A whole moment went by before he grabbed her hair again and tugged. Her head bobbed so far the side of her head smacked right into his forehead, causing the boy to kick her away viciously before he started screaming. Emma tried to sooth the boy, but soon Cadence burst into the house and ran over. She scooped him up in her arms and started bouncing him up and down to calm him. She asked what happened.

"He pulled my hair and our heads hit. I'm sorry Cadence, I didn't mean to."

"Oh, its fine," she said through gaps in her song. "He needs to learn a lesson young anyways." the two girls laughed. "I think I'll have to buy him something green to take his fixation off your hair and your mother's hair."

"I think that would be best," Emma answered with a giggle. They heard Ben shouting that they were ready and the two girls looked at each other with frowns.

"I must go now Emma." she leaned over to hug the girl with free arm. "I'll be back to check up on you and your baby. Oh! I just can't wait!" she cooed and pulled back, unaware that her son had grabbed Emma's hair again. With a yank, Emma cried out and nearly tumbled over before Cadence caught her and quickly untangled the boy's hand from her hair. "Oh my, I'm sorry Emma. You okay?" she nodded as she straightened up, her braid now ruined. "Ahaha, I guess its best you get use to this now?" she kissed Emma's cheek and said goodbye, and then went through the kitchen in a hurry. Ben arrived just as she left and ran off to hug her.

"You are way too small," he whispered before he pulled away. "make sure you eat more from now, okay?"

"I will try." though she knew she couldn't promise it. "Will I see you soon?"

"If Camb let's me go again, real soon. But don't worry, we are going to end this war and you'll come home with us." and then he kissed her forehead and took off. She followed him to the kitchen and watched through the window as he boarded the ship with Cadence. The ship's engines started quickly and within moments, it was airborne, making the snow around them fly around in wild clouds. And then Robb appeared through the doors, carrying two crates and sat them on the floor when he saw her by the window.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered as he dug through the crates, and then, "they will be back before you know it."

"I know it now." she whispered painfully before she turned away from the window for the living space again. Robb frowned when he remembered the deal he had struck up with her brothers.

"Emma? Are you hungry? I could cook you anything you want for breakfast and then dinner." he hoped that was enough to lift her spirits, if only a bit.

"I'm fine." she curled up on the sofa and leaned her head against the arm of the chair. He followed her in and crossed his arms at the sight.

"You need to eat. Now pick something for breakfast or I will." she huffed and puffed as she thought, annoyed that he was threatening her like this. "Well?" he asked after a little while of silence.

"Eggs?"

"Eggs?" he repeated, confused. "That's all? Just eggs? Nothing else?"

She pulled a finger up to push against her lips as she thought, her purple-blue eyes searching nothing as she thought. "Eggs, sausage and potato chips?" he sighed. Of course that's what she'd want.

"How about eggs and the potato chips, but no sausage? Less meat is better." she crossed her arms and mumbled something, but agreed. "Good." he went for the kitchen again before he paused and glanced back at her leaning her head into her hand on the arm of the sofa. "Get up and get in the kitchen. You should learn how to cook for yourself as well." at first she protested for ten straight minutes until she finally gave up and followed him into the kitchen.

He sat the eggs and potato chips on the counter before her and collected the pans. "Alright, first things first," he said as he handed her one egg, and continued, "when the stove gets hot enough, you'll crack the egg like so—" and he grabbed one egg and cracked one slowly, to help her see, over the garbage can. "—and let it cook on one side until it is done. Don't worry, I'll show you what it looks like when its done. And then you'll carefully flip it to its other side. Understand?"

_Of course I do, I'm not stupid_. She thought, but nodded anyway. "Yes, I _think_ I do." _whatever floats his boat_. He smiled and turned the stove on and put a little butter into the pan, instructing her that too much or too less would ruin it. And then he showed her the correct heat temperature on the stove and went to writing down a list just in case. When it was time to actually cook the eggs, he had her cook it. She smashed the egg as if it meant to kill, and he went to get another egg.

"Hit its side until a crack appears and then split apart with your hand."

"I'm trying," she hissed. "But my hands are too small."

"No they aren't, just try it like this—" he took her hands and formed it around the egg. "—and hit its side on the pan's rim and then pull the egg apart from its crack. Yes...no, not like that, yes yes, like that. You got it." the egg quickly spread in the pan across the melted butter and began hissing. "Now, the chips, let's see." he grabbed the chips and pulled out a thicker sauce pan and poured about an inch of oil into the pan and then poured them in. "For this, you just pour in some oil first, then the chips and then let sit on this level—" he tapped the switch that read as 'five'. "—for fifteen minutes, ten if you like them a little harder."

"I do," she said through a smile as she peaked into the sauce pan.

"Good, then that's it. You just made a common breakfast." she turned to the egg and used the spatchula to flip the egg over.

"Shouldn't the yellow stuff be cooked too?"

"If that's how you like it. Personally, I like it gooey. It looks unpleasant, but its delicious, especially if dipped with a pancake." when she touched it with the spatchula with an odd expression, he laughed. "Would you like me cook you a more hardened egg?"

"No, this is fine. I'm hungry now." So he put the egg on a plate and covered it until the chips were done, and then mashed them up and put them on her plate. She ate eagerly, shoveling the food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in years. She didn't seem to care that he could see her eating like such a, well...it wasn't what he expected of a princess. He always enjoyed watching her eat, it was hilarious and yet adorable at the same time. He would have told her to slow down or else risk hiccups or a stomach ache, but he knew it was useless to try. When she finished, all that was left was some of the yellow goop of the eggs which she promptly ran her finger across to lick it off. He laughed and she looked up, a gentle shade of red crossing her face. "What?" She demanded, setting the plate aside.

"Nothing really...just never would have expected to see a princess eating like this."

"I was hungry," she whispered as she reached for the mug of orange juice.

"Clearly." he rose from his seat. "What will you do now?"

"I don't know, sit or something."

"Lazy, aren't you?" he went over to help her off the seat. "How about you do something productive?"

"Like what?"

"Paint, play, or maybe exercise. Read?"

"I've read already, and I read everyday. I just want to lie down."

"Well, you aren't!" he dragged her into the living space and pushed her into the sofa. "Stay here." he was gone for nearly fifteen minutes before he returned with a sketch pad and box of pencils. He sat them by her and pointed to the paper. "Draw something, and keep drawing until your hands fall out."

"If I don't—"

"—If you don't, I'll lean you over my knee and spank you like you are a child, send you off to bed without dinner and ground you from being lazy. And you'll never eat a sweet again." her face contorted in anger, but she broke and reached for a pencil. "Good. I'll be over in the corner if you need me."

* * *

He stood over a map, outstretched across the table top, of Gaia. His palms laid flat against the eastern and western part of the map, shadowing out the ocean above Thamasa and the land of Kohlingen. His expression was calm and his mouth unmoving from a frown as he scanned the names of the map.

I have searched everywhere and still nothing. Where are you?

"My king?" a voice called out from behind him. "Sir, reports are in. Should I come back later?"

"No," he growled, turning away from the map he motioned for the man to sit down. "Tell me everything."

And so the man told king Luke of the reports. Nothing seemed to please the king until he heard, "And it appears the girl's lover, Alex, has died at ocean. I think they went to tell the girl, but we cannot figure out where."

"If we had those blasted airships, we could find her or at least track them!" he shouted, smashing his fist directly down onto Figaro. "She can't have vanished into thin air. She couldn't have!"

"We are trying my king, we are."

"Don't you understand anything?" he cried out as he shoved away from the table. "She must be so worried...so alone without me." he started to pace the room, frantically. "She must be frightened that those...those barbarians took her hostage. She probably waits every night for me to come and rescue her. Don't you understand how much she misses me? Do you? Well?"

"Y-Yes sir! I do! I am trying my hardest, and I'm sure she understands why it is taking so long, really. When you see her, I'm sure she'll be overjoyed!"

He settled a bit and stopped pacing, his breath shallow, but steadying. "I don't care what you have to do...find me my queen." the man left shortly after, leaving Luke to think.

_Where have they hidden you, my beautiful demon?_ He went to eye the map again. _I have searched high and low for you. No one has come back with information. You must be somewhere they can get you, but where?_ He looked over Figaro. _No, they would not be that stupid._ And then he looked up at Narshe. _Perhaps; and if she is, I'll never find her_. And then he looked over to Mobliz. _She could be among them, but my spies would tell me so_. And then he saw Thamasa. _She must be there. They have the means to keep her from me_. He pressed his index finger against it. I destroy them all if they had her this whole time.

"General!" he barked, and a moment later a gawky man barged into the room. "Send a small fleet to Thamasa. Search it high and low. If you find my queen among them, kill everywhere there. If you do not, leave and go to Mobliz. The same applies there. If you find nothing, come back to me. Understand?"

"Aye my liege." he bowed before he left the room.

_Soon my dark queen. Soon_.

* * *

She was quiet ever since he gave her the pad and pencil. He was glad, of course, that she was concentrating on it, but usually she would make some sound; a mumble, a 'hmm', a hum or a tap against the pad with her pencil, but today she was silent. Her purple-blue eyes scanned over the surface of the pad as she drew, and when two hours went by and she said nothing, he wondered what it was she was drawing. He tried a few times to peak, but she hid it immediately and waited with her eyes casted down until he backed away before she started up again.

If it wasn't for his burning curiosity, he would have thought it was adorable and probably would have told her so. It was only until she finished did he find out. He dared to ask, "What did you draw?"

"Something."

_Ahaha._ "Yes, but what 'something' did you draw?"

She was silent for a long moment, before she said slowly, "I don't know. Something I remember, though I don't know when or how. It is a foggy memory."

"Can I see it?" again she was silent, until she nodded and lifted the pad up to him. He took it gently and stared at it for a long while. It was a black image, shaded in the background, and had some twisted tube in the center. The tube she colored light yellow and had nothing visible in it, except a black figure, and a large, metal—silver—box holding it up. All around it, buttons and switches. By the side of the tube, a long table; empty, yet tainted with blood stains and strips of leather meant to bound something to the table. It didn't take him long to realize what the memory was of, and felt sick to his stomach. _It is better she doesn't remember._ "Strange and ghastly. Why would you draw this?"

She faltered under his dark stare, unsure, and then placed the pencil on the table before she said, "I have been seeing it for weeks now. I can't get it out of my head."

"Well, draw something else, something happy." he handed the pad back. She stared at him with an annoyed expression. "What? I said draw something nice."

"But—"

"—But nothing. Draw something happy."

"My hands are cramped!" she complained, throwing the drawing pad on the table. "I'm not drawing. Go ahead and do what you want."

_Arr! She's so...so..._ "stubborn!" she looked up at him for a flat second before she turned her head and crossed her arms. He took the pad and pencil and ripped her hands open and placed them there. "Draw something happy girl—_now_."

"If you mean for this to distract me, then it won't work that way, not with you being a jack—"

"—A jackass? Me?" she stuttered something then and then tried to clear it up, but he pressed on. "I'm the jackass? I've been trying to be nice to you! I've let you do everything you want short of killing yourself. I even broke some rules your brother could kill me for and I went out of my way to come here! Not only that, but I killed for you! I took people's lives! Even if they were pieces of shit, they were still lives and that kind of thing sticks with you!" she tried to say something, but he would not let her speak. "And what do I get as thanks? Insults! Complaining! My rules being broken! I put up with you, and this is how I get repaid? I can't even get you do one simple thing I ask you of! No wonder your family couldn't put up with you!" _Oh no...oh no. What did I just say?_

Her lips quivered in what was going to be a sob, but she struggled to hide it as she attempted one last time to say something, but stopped when he shouted;

"Forget it then!" And then he threw the pad and pencil against the floor in a furious growl. "I'm tired of these games. If you want to remain a stubborn, bitter, boring, childish girl for the rest of your life, then go ahead. I'm done with you. You can never have fun, I don't give a shit anymore." _Oh what did I just say? Apologize, before things get worse_. She simply stared at him, though he could see she was on the verge of tears. _Oh crap_. He thought as he turned for his room, so angry at her and himself he did not remember he was supposed to stay with her. He slammed his door so hard that it shook the walls and knocked the paintings off the wall.

He spent two hours alone in his room, staring up at the roof from his bed, wondering what he should do or say to Emma to make the situation...normal. He listened as best he could for anything. He sat by the door with his ear pressed against it for any slight movement and even went to the bathroom section and pressed his ear against the wood roof in case she was in the room above. He heard nothing and paced the room, trying to calm himself. It felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. He wanted to go up and check on her, even apologize, but his pride would not allow it. _I screamed at her. I said things I should not have...but she needs to learn to listen to me, and do as I say_. He closed his eyes and tried to remember something Alex had told him.

_"She's never made a decision for herself, you know." Alex muttered out of nowhere when he found a seat by the window of a ship. Robb was sitting across from him, a mug of ale in his hand and a plate of bread and greens._

_"Oh? And how did you come across that?" he asked with a short laugh, unbelieving._

_"Well, okay, she has made some decisions, but none that mattered. I was speaking to my father a few days after she got...well, you know, and he told me a lot about her time at Thamasa. I never told her I knew all of this, but she never disobeyed Relm and Gau, and always followed whatever they said to do. They said get into art school, and she did—and by some grace she actually liked it—and they said study this and that, and she did it without any thought."_

_"So? They were trying to give her a good life. She's lucky."_

_"Yes, lucky for what she knows, but don't you think it is wrong? She was practically brainwashed."_

_"Oh god, don't give me that," he muttered into the rim of his mug. _

_"Excuse me?" Alex demanded with a snort._

_"She could have told them to go to hell, couldn't she have? Yes, she could have, but she decided to listen to them."_

_"No—"_

_"—Yes she did. She had a choice, she just didn't explore it. She was acting like an idiot by not voicing her concerns and wants. An idiot plain and simple."_

_Alex's face had grown so red in the matter of second Robb thought he would explode. And he was right, though not literally. He sat through thirty minutes of swear words and threats, and when that boiled down, a two hour long rant about how Emma is the most beautiful, sweetest, smartest, sassiest girl he's ever meant and so on. It was then that he knew Alex had actually fallen in love and it shocked him._

_Never made a decision of her own, huh? Looks like she was doing just that back there._ He thought as he walked away from the bathroom to his room again, his eyes searching the floor as he once against started a pace._ I should just apologize. Tell her I lost it, but that I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it...but will she believe me? Oh crap, I messed everything up._ He spent another hour debating whether or not to to apologize before he finally built up enough courage to throw out his pride and apologize. He made it to the door and unlocked the two switches, pulled the door back and nearly knocked into Emma on his way out.

She was standing by the door, crying, and holding something in her hands. It was the drawing pad. _Oh...oh no._ "Emma, I—"

"—I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to hold back her sobs. "Please...I don't want that life." he knew what she meant. "I-I want to change. I want my family. I want them to love me. I want them to _want_ me around. I want to be what they want of me, I want to be what Alex wants...wanted. Please, help me change. _Please_." and then she broke out into sobs, the pad fell to the floor as she went to cover her eyes. Gently, he leaned down and picked the pad up and stared at the black, horrifying image on the front for a few seconds before he took her hands away from her eyes. Her face was tear soaked and redden, and her eyes stared back at him with confusion. Her hands were so small in his, he wondered if she would ever grow.

"You don't have to change," he muttered after a bit of silence. "You are fine the way you. What I said...I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

"But its true. Alex, my brothers, people at school...Luke and Derell; they all said the same thing." she sniffed.

"Your family didn't mean it, and neither did Alex. People say things they don't mean all the time, especially when they are angry. Derell and Luke, they are just pathetic. Why would you ever believe anything they said?"

"Because its true, because everything they have told me turned out to be true; I'm a monster, I'm not loved, I'm not cared about...everything!"

"Alex loves you." she looked up at him. "I know it, and your baby loves you too. Cadence loves you, and so do your brothers and parents." _even if they are going about it wrong_. "So how are those two right?  
"

"..."

"Exactly. Or do you doubt they love you?"

"Why else would they try so hard to keep me away?" she sobbed.

"Why can't you just believe them? Where is your faith? They made mistakes, yes, but they are still your family. How about the next time they come over, you ask them? Or at least see what they would do if you asked them to never come back."

"W-what? If I said that, they would never come back."

"And you would have your answer. Wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Then you can finally put this behind you when they fight you to stay." she was still crying, though it was softer than before, and he reached up to cup her cheeks, using his thumbs to stroke the tears away. She froze, not understanding, and then she pulled away from his hands and left him alone at the door. He waited until she vanished around the staircase to sigh and lean against the door.

_Damn that king_.

She never said a word to him that entire day. In fact, she avoided him as much as possible. When he asked if she were hungry or thirsty, she would ignore him. And if he sat by her, she would quickly get to her feet and remove herself from the room, quietly. When night came and it was the usual time he started dinner, she went into the kitchen and made a sandwich and then retreated to her room.

The next morning he caught her in the garden, among the flower bushes, with a small stack of books by her and a little piece of flat wood she had set a cup, pitcher and bowl of food on. The bowl, of course, had the left over cookies in it, and the cup was half full of apple juice. He would have told her how disgusting that combination looked, but right now he did not want to make her leave whatever it was she was doing. He snuck around the tall, corn plats and knelt down, so she could not see him and carefully parted a thick leaf of the plant out of the way. From his spot, he could see her left side and the wood topped with her drinks and food. She was resting her head in her left hand, which she had leaned against her legs, and was reading a large, red book quietly to herself. She looked so peaceful, so different than he normally saw her, that he could do nothing but watch. She flipped the page a moment later and reached for her cup. He drew in a quick breath and let the leaf go, hoping she could not spot him. And then he realized his smell._ Oh no...can she smell me?_ He panicked. _Great. Like she needs another reason to complain._ '_You watched me!_' he could almost hear her screaming at him.

But she took a sip and sat the cup back down before she went back to reading. _She can't smell me?_ He wondered if it were the corn plates that masked his scent. She reached for a cookie and then another and another until he almost rushed through the plants and demand she eat more healthy foods. She licked her fingertips for the chocolate chips that had melted onto her hands after she finished and he sighed. He watched for ten minutes straight before he got to his feet and crept away. At the door of the garden, he turned to see if she saw and spotted her back to him; she was still reading. All of the sudden she twitched. It didn't look like the painful kind of twitch, but a shocked twitch. And then he saw her arm move and hurried in.

"Emma?" she turned quickly to look at him—giving him the chance to see her hand spread over her stomach—and then looked away, removing her hand. "Is something wrong?" She was silent, her fingers nervously stretching the fabric of her brown, baggy shorts. "Don't do this. Just tell me if something is wrong, then you can get back to...whatever this is that you are doing. Silent treatment, its called, right?" _Whatever you do, don't get angry._ "I don't want to be the one to tell your family you died, so just talk to me. At least for something this important."

When she refused to speak, he started to leave when she said, "nothing is wrong. I just...felt my baby move."

"Oh." he didn't know why he sounded so excited, or why she tensed when he said it. "Do you need anything?"

"No."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"No."

"Are you going to talk to me from now on?"

Silence, then, "no."

Frustrated, he asked, "why? What did I do?" he stood behind her for ten minutes, through complete silence, before he threw his hands up in defeat and left her be. He looked back at her one last time and then stomped off.

* * *

_Whoo...another chapter done! Enjoy! :)_


	27. Bad Ideas

Notes: A day of bad ideas brew in the Figaro family.

Chapter: Bad Ideas

Through the next month their relationship did not change; she only answered him when it was something she knew she would get yelled at for if she ignored him, or when he asked if she ate and took her daily supplements and medicine. Her stomach was increasingly bigger, so much bigger he thought she would tip over to her side if she wasn't careful.

Through the thirty days, he tried his best to 'spy' on her and occasionally heard her humming or talking to the baby; asking him/her what she wanted to hear, what she wanted her to read and why he/she was so kicky that day. The swell was now well passed her belly button, and very round.

It was the morning of the ship's arrival that he dared, in a long time, to talk to her. "Your brother will be here shortly. Would you like me to prepare a bath for you?" she was sitting in the living space, reading, but did not look up at him. "Emma? Do you want a bath started or not?"

"No."

"Don't you want to get clean?"

"I already took one, okay?" she barked, getting up—with difficulty—and hurrying off to her room, leaving the book behind by accident. When he heard the door slam, he picked the book and read over the title. 'Baby Planning", but when he opened the book he was surprised to see that it was not, in fact, about babies. She had switched the covers, to fool him and anyone else, over a romantic book. Not just any romantic book...but a naughty one. It wasn't a disgustingly perverted one, but one nonetheless. He smiled and flipped the book close and sat it back down before he went back to the kitchen.

When the sounds of the engine roared into the sky, he heard rapid footprints racing down the stairs and spotted Emma in a long, fur cloak, brown trousers and a matching, wool tunic top with giant, black boots on. Honestly, it wasn't even that cold outside. And then she went to the backdoor, uncaring for the shadowy way he followed, and opened the door. The ship land with a cloud of snow, which had started to melt days ago, and became silent with a _pop_. He was prepared to see the king, and his wife, and perhaps the annoying little prince, but what came out of the ship shocked him.

Setzer and Maria poured out of the deck of the ship and behind them, Edgar and Terra. When her parents stepped into the light, Emma stopped mid-step. When they got closer, Emma cried. "Mom?" and soon the two were embracing. Emma was sobbing with her mother playing the background music of crying, while Edgar sat a little away, watching with a warm smile on his face. Setzer and Maria were holding something, but they too sat with smiles, though grief was plain on their faces.

And then the old queen pulled away from her daughter with an awed smile. "You're so big," she said, still crying. "It won't be long until I can see your bundle of joy."

"You certainly have gotten bigger," Setzer agreed. Emma looked over herself for a flat second before she looked over at him.

"Did you...find anything?" she dared to ask. Setzer and Maria were quiet for a while, and then he shook his head.

"No, nothing. The wreck sunk too deeply for the subs to find it."

"There isn't anything? Nothing at all?"

"I'm so sorry Emma, we're still looking, and we're trying our best." when he finished speaking, she looked away with a deep frown. "Don't worry; he's alive. He's out there someplace."

"If he's someplace, why isn't he trying to get here? Or to Figaro? To me?"

"Because the last thing he tried to do was get to you, but he could not find you. And he probably is looking for you."

"How about we finish this in the house?" Maria asked, shivering. "Over a nice cup of tea or coco, and maybe something to eat?"

So the group gathered into the house. When her parents saw the inside of the house, they were surprised. Edgar ran his hand down the wooden frame of the door, inspecting its design, while Terra cooed at the kitchen and house design.

"What a lovely home, dear." Terra commented as she laid her hands flat on the surface of the table. "Its so beautiful..."

"Wait until you see the rest then, Terra." Maria said, smiling. "Emma, dear, why don't we take a tour for your mother? The boys can show each other around." something she said made the young girl freeze and pass a quick glance over to Robb, before she agreed and took her mothers hand and led her off. When the girls were gone, Edgar frowned, unsure.

"What are we to do? I was hoping she..."

"Oh don't worry Edgar, the day's not over yet. Something seems wrong though."

Robb shifted on his feet and went to get them some empty mugs. He found a bottle of ale and poured them a glass. "I don't know why, but she's hasn't spoken to me in a month."

"What?" Setzer's eyes went wide. "Why? What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing...all of the sudden she just stopped. She won't speak to me, she won't answer me—unless its something really, really important—and she makes her own food. She does everything to avoid me, but she won't tell me why. I was hoping one of her brothers would come and help me out, but..."

"Hmm," Setzer mumbled as he took a sip of his cup. "What was the last thing you said to her?"

"Well," he started, not sure if he should tell them what she was afraid of, or how she would react if she found out, and then said, "I would help her if she needed it. She stormed off after that and this started."

"Did you touch her?" Edgar suddenly asked, his voice so dark and angry that it made the two look at him with surprise. "If you hurt her, I swear—"

"—Why would I hurt your daughter?" he snapped, chugging his ale. "I have been nothing but pleasant to her, I'll have you know. I put up with screaming, insults, disobedience, complaining and oftentimes, punches and kicks."

"I think what Edgar means is that if you touched her, in any way, she might have taken it wrong."

_Crap. I touched her face...that's all I did. Did I scare her that much?_ "I...might have touched her."

Edgar growled, but Robb ignored it as Setzer spoke. "How? What was the mood? You might have scared her, or made her remember something."

"That's the problem. I just touched her cheek, that's all, and for the slightest moment she just sat there. And then she ran off."

"This is strange." he muttered, leaning back as he pushed silver hair out of his eyes. Edgar mumbled something under his breath just as the gambler asked, "this has nothing to do with what Edgar's sons asked of you, does it?"

_How does he know?_ "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, I know."

"I don't," Edgar growled. "What did they ask you?"

Robb rubbed the back of his neck and wondered if Camb would want this to be told. "A month ago, your sons asked me...well..."

"They asked him to distract Emma long enough to let her heal, give birth and until Alex is found."

"Distract her how?" Edgar demanded, furious.

"They wanted him to, so to say, 'sweep her off her feet' until everything is alright. And I agree. If my son is truly gone, she should not be alone. She does not deserve it."

"What? So this has turned into me distracting her to the 'life spouse' situation? No, no...I did not sign up for _that_."

"Is it working?" Edgar suddenly asked. "Or was it, before this happened?"

"I don't know," he replied through gritted teeth. "I literally started this...this thing when I touched her face. It hasn't been going well at all."

"Maybe she knows..." Setzer suggested. "She might have heard you two talking, or just might have guessed it."

"I don't know...she was with Cadence each time I took a meeting with your sons, and I made sure she could not hear us." they were all silent for the longest time until Edgar spoke;

"Do you think you could keep it up?" and the two just stared at him, shocked.

* * *

When they got to the end of the tour, they stopped at the library, where Terra asked if she could see the collection her daughter had. They two women helped Emma up the stairs, carefully, and then helped with removing her cloak.

"You have a very nice house, Emma." She smiled faintly, but said nothing as she sat, an expression of discomfort on her face. "The baby's room is nice too...you'll keep him or her with you though, right?" Terra took a seat opposite of her daughter and Maria to the front. Though she would never say it, Emma was still nervous about speaking with her mother so...normally.

"Um...I think so."

"Good, good...you can never be too safe with your children." and then she spotted her daughter's swollen belly as she leaned over the table for a book. "Oh my goodness! You really are big!" and she reached to touch the bump, unknowing her hands were cold.

"Terra, leave the poor girl alone."

"But I want to know more. Have you felt him move?"

"Well—"

"Have you been singing to him?"

"Yes, but—"

"Have you been reading to him? Reading helps; makes them smarter.

"Mom—"

"Is it getting uncomfortable yet? You just have too—"

"—Terra, let her answer," Maria said with a laugh, and the old queen blushed and asked her daughter to go on.

"Yes, yes and yes." Emma finally answered. "And yes."

"Have you decided on a name? It is never too early, plus you want to think long and hard about it."

"No. It is still a while away."

"Your mother is right Emma, it is never too earlier."

"Well, I...I was going to wait until Alex was found." the two older women frowned. "What? Setzer said it wasn't for sure..."

"Emma, there is no sign of him anywhere." Terra muttered, laying a hand over her daughter's. "I just want you to be prepared for the worse."

_I've always prepared for worse_, she wanted to reply. "How is everyone?" she asked, hoping the change of subject would keep with the two others.

"Your brothers are doing fine. I don't know if he told you when he visited, but I think Ben has found a special lady."

"Who?" _He never seemed the type..._

"I'm not sure...some girl from school, I think. Cadence is doing fine as well, even Arthur. He's gotten so much bigger. Oh, and Sabin's eldest son has become a master!" That was great news, she knew, but she hardly knew Sabin, let alone his kids. He hardly ever visited her at Thamasa, and when he did, he didn't bring his children for her to meet. She saw them a few times in Figaro before everything happened, but they just seemed so busy. When she didn't say anything, Terra frowned. "Zell, sweety, Zell."

Emma suddenly recalled the young lad smashing into her when she was forced to destroy Figaro. _No...that wasn't Zell_. _Ardel, wasn't it?_ "Oh...is Zell the one Cambyses visited a lot?"

"Yes, him," Terra said with a smile. "Oh, that reminds me," she reached for something in a bag hanging off her shoulder and took out a little box and handed it to her. "This came for you. Camb wasn't sure if you wanted it or if he should even give them to you, but I convinced him its up to you and well..."

Emma reached for the box, hesitantly, before she pulled her hand away. "What is it?"

"Letters," Maria cut in before Terra could answer. She had seen this box before, and knew exactly what was in it. "From Eric." Emma froze. "That's why he didn't want to give them you."

_Is that...is that how Camb found out about him? He's been reading my letters?_ Furiously, she took the box and stuffed it by her side, not even attempting to conceal her anger. Terra shifted and glanced over at Maria, her eyes wide. They sat in silence for a few moments before Terra asked, "how are you lately?" but her daughter did not answer and just sat staring at the smooth surface of the table.

"Emma?" Maria asked, concerned. "Your mother asked you something—"

"—I heard," she snapped, and then she looked over at her mother. "How long have you known about this?" she was referring to the letters. Terra fidgeted and reached across the table for her daughter's hand, but her daughter promptly ripped it away. Shocked, Terra looked away. "How long have you two been reading my letters?" there were tears in her eyes now.

"I...we have just read a few of them, I promise."

"They were not for you!" Emma shouted, her face turning red. "How dare you! How dare you!"

"Emma, calm down!" Maria demanded, standing. "What has gotten into you? They are just letters!"

"They were private!" she cried out, hiding her face between her arms. "they were private..." she muttered against her arms, crying. Maria laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Terra whispered. "We didn't know why he was sending letters to you and we were concerned. Cambyses thought he was trying to trick us into giving him details about you. We honestly didn't know he was...legit. I'm so sorry Emma." her daughter went on with her crying, and she frowned. "Do you want me to leave?" Emma mumbled something, but Terra could not hear. "I will go." and then rose to leave when Emma reached out for her hand.

"No...I d-don't." she wiped at her eyes and pulled at her hand. "Don't le-leave. Just promise me...promise me you won't do this again." Terra smiled and nodded, and then took her daughter into a tight hug. Maria was smiling from her seat, about to cry herself.

* * *

He didn't expect to find the weapon so easily. He thought it would take years, but a two months search rewarded him. The Lyrano—the weapon the gods told him to find and place in the spirit chamber—turned out to be a spear. It was, in legend he had recently learned, the third strongest weapon in all the world and created by the third highest God amongst the grey flames of the Isle of the Gods. He could not find out the other weapons or their names, and all the rest of the weapons in the room he found the Lyrano in, were just plain weapons—though they were aged beyond any use.

Now he was trying to find the Spirit chamber and then would have to figure out what else to do when he got there. But where was this chamber? He searched high and low for it in the temple over a hundred times! Torzon, the king of the Zozorons, often appeared with food, drinks and mats so they could practice their god speak, which he know knew was some form of language called Nadthos. Unlike his companion, he thought he could hear the faintest of words, but he could not tell if it was actually a god speaking or if his mind was playing tricks on him.

When the practice was over, Torzon smiled brightly at Alex and asked, "what have you heard?"

Unsure what to say, Alex tried honesty. "I'm not sure what I heard," he said, shrugging. "I did, though, hear something over and over again. It was 'fovaa nii duyun khova', I think. Might be saying it wrong."

Torzon's eyes went wide. "God speak! God speak!" He grabbed Alex's hand and shook it. "You speak god! You hear god speak!"

"I did? What did I hear, or say?"

"You heard 'Lies in dark and light'. You practice more!" and then Torzon took on his meditating stance and closed his eyes to continue his training. After a moment of thinking, Alex joined him as well. It took hours for him to hear a new word, 'daa' and after that he could not hear nothing else. "That is all today. Rest and practice in light time."

And then Alex walked with Torzon to the temple door and watched him disappear into the snowy shroud. _I am close Emma...I am close_. He turned around and went back to the center of the room, where he had been meditating with Torzon, and sat down with a sigh. He reached into his pocket, meaning to find something to eat, and found a crumbled piece of paper. He unraveled it and gasped. It was a picture of Emma. He didn't remember snatching it. He flattened the image and smiled softly. It was an image from after her 'rescue', and it was near the time she was shipped off. Perhaps a day or two before? She was sitting on her bad, reading. The image was too clear and way too vivid to have been made with painting or Relm's skills. Was it that tool Cadence told him about? Something Ben was working on? _What was it called? A Pictographer? Oh well_. He was thankful for the image either way. He brought the image close and kissed it gently before he dropped to his back and left the image atop his chest, and then he fell asleep.

The next morning he was woken by Torzon, who was holding the image of Emma. Alex growled. "Give that back!"

"This...this everything-girl?"

"Yes," he answered, snatching the image back. He looked it over before he put it back into his pocket and then got to his feet, tired. The Zozoron smiled.

"Everything-girl pretty. Look like—"

"—What are you doing here, Torzon?"

"I help you speak god."

"I need to look for the spirit chamber, Torzon. That will have to wait. When the sun goes down, I'll practice with you."

"Speak god help find spirit room."

"It will?"

"Yes. Speak god help find anything. Everything-girl too."

_It would, huh?_ "Alright then Torzon. But tomorrow, I want to look for the room all day."

"Yes, yes." and then he sat and they ate before they started their meditating. Throughout the training, all he did was think of Emma and he found it hard too concentrate on his practices. He strained his hearing and could not hear the language of the gods at all. And when the sun departed, Torzon stopped him, wondering what was wrong with him. When Alex asked how he knew, the brutish man smiled.

"Speak god show me. Ill heart?"

He laughed. "Yes, I have an ill heart. I cannot concentrate."

Torzon frowned. "Speak god to help."

"I can't speak it yet. I think I just need to try harder." _even if getting her off my mind is impossible._ "Or maybe I need a break from this."

Torzon rose and held a hand out for him to take. "I help Alex time two." and then he started off toward the back of the temple, Alex following behind. "Follow to top. Practice there."

* * *

After Edgar asked Robb if his little plan was working against Emma, he started talking to Setzer about helping the "situation" along. Edgar and Setzer then sat down to draw up a list of things they knew about Emma, as to help Robb along with people's different understands of her. Robb sat in the back, drinking as he listened to the two old men talk about Emma and how good it was to have her healing, or how good it would be for her "to" heal.

He was reading over a list they already completed and spotted a few things he did not know about her. It was a very odd list, and a lot of the times he was wondering if these things they thought they knew were, in fact, really details on Emma or someone else she pretended to be. He flipped the list over and started reading that side. When he skimmed a part about her hair, he paused. 'Does not like it when people comment on her hair when she wakes up'. _Oh?_ All of this was useless to him unless he could get her to forgive him for whatever it was that he had done to her. How was he going to get her to accept his apology? He didn't even know what he did. He touched her, but was that enough to upset her? He had touched her before—granted, it wasn't anything that intimate, it was still touching. He sighed and folded the list and then slipped it into his pocket before he got to up to check up on the girls. When he walked passed Edgar and Setzer, he was called over.

"Where are you going?" Edgar asked with a frown. "I think the girls want to be alone.

"I don't care what they want," he answered angrily before he vanished.

"Jackass," Edgar muttered.

He found the girls in the library, though he did not interrupt them. He snuck up on them on the stairs and listened in, peaking just a bit to see them sitting at a table, a couple books accompanied them. Terra was to Emma's left, and Maria on the other side. Emma's eyes were light red, and he knew she had cried. But what?

"So then I told him 'Play with yourself', and he left me be for the night. Who did he think he was? How was that an apology?" the girls started laughing when Maria finished. Robb made a weird expression. _Play with what?_ Emma's laughter was the gentlest of the three, though it was probably because she was too afraid to or shy to laugh differently.

"I remember when Edgar—after I found out I was pregnant with Camb—said something so rude to me, I didn't speak to him for three days straight. He arrived at our room with flowers and South Figarorian chocolates and told me to go on a date with him. I asked him if he forgot what he said to me—mind you it was bad—and he said he didn't, but I should." the two other girls frowned at that while Terra continued. "At first, I was going to hit him or perhaps beat him with a rock, but I told him to leave and opened the chocolates to find an apology and a place to meet for the date. I forgave him; it was just too cute."

Maria laughed. "Sounded like he knew you would check the chocolates even if you refused him."

"Oh, he did. He even said 'Thank you for reading the note' when I arrive at the place." Emma smiled when her mother finished, and her eyes burned with a question, though Robb could tell she would not ask it.

And then Maria looked over at the pregnant girl. "What about you Emma? Did you find anyone attractive at Thamasa?"

"Wait—what?" her cheeks turned red. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Well, I doubt you ever fought like that with Alex, so I was just wanting to change the subject. So, did you?"

"No." she replied quickly.

"Oh come on," Maria giggled. "I know the men there are so handsome; blue eyes and blond hair. There had to have been one boy there." there was silence as the girl though, embarrassed.

"There wasn't, honestly. The boys were hardly ever around me, and I spent as much of my free time away from the village."

"Oh..." Maria whispered, looking away, and then she smiled. "What about recently? See anyone that you like?"

"E-excuse me?" Emma gave the woman a puzzled look.

"Maria, that isn't appropriate right now." Terra hissed under her breath, worried it would upset her daughter.

"Oh, hush, its perfectly fine." she looked over at Emma. "Well? What about in Figaro? Did you see anyone you thought was attractive?"

"Well, I think—"

"—Alex doesn't count, dear. Anyone else?"

"Um, I, well, um, I never—never thought about it."

"No guards? Soldiers? Generals? School boys?"

"Maria!" Terra shouted angrily.

"Its okay, mom," Emma said, giving her a smile. "Maria doesn't mean anything by it." _I hope._ "Besides Alex? Well—" she blushed. "—I thought Jacen was handsome when I first saw him. And Alex's brothers too, they are very handsome, though one was a little, um, crude to me. I'm sorry Maria."

The mother laughed, shrugging. "Sounds like Calixto. And it is alright Emma; I was afraid he would impregnate all the girls in Figaro when he hit puberty." the girls started laughing. That's when Maria brought up a subject both Emma and Terra did not expect. "So, Emma, do you think Robb is attractive?" the room grew silent, and Robb couldn't help but smile. _Yes, what do you think about me?_

And then suddenly and with a snort of anger, she replied, "I think he's a jerk. I think he's an egotistical, sexist, rude jerk. He won't leave me alone, he won't stop talking to me, he won't stop anything. He's annoying me to no end!" The two mothers started laughing hysterically. "What?" Emma demanded, her brows bent in confusion.

"Its just—Its just how you said it." Maria answered through her laughter. "And I meant how he looks. I never asked what you thought of him personally." never had he seen Emma look so flustered before. Her whole face turned red and he thought he saw her going to have a stroke or panic attack.

"I-I said wha-what I thought about his looks."

"No you didn't." Terra said, trying not to smile or laugh.

"I-I did, I'm sure of it." Emma muttered, shoving her face between her arms she laid on the table. The two mothers once again told her she did not say anything about how he looks in her eyes and Emma shook her head. "I don't find him attractive, okay?"

"Why not?" the two echoed.

"Because he's not my type. I love Alex, and I love everything about Alex. He's tall, he's handsome, he's got a nice smile, and...and..."

"And what?" Terra urged.

"And he's nothing like Robb. Robb is short,"—the two women interrupted her to tell her nearly the same height as Alex did not mean he was short—" rude, and he's got a square face. And he's always lying to me. I don't like him, I don't find him attractive and I never will."

"And here I thought that square face was the best feature...at least the one we can see that he doesn't hide with clothes." Maria said, making Terra giggle. "So you don't think he's handsome or cute?" Robb smiled. His friend's mother and the old queen of Figaro thought he was attractive?

"I don't." she said with certainty.

"Well, if you don't want him, I do." Maria giggled.

"Good, take him, I don't want him." and then they all paused when they heard the library door open and slam.

And Emma's face darkened even more as she heard Robb call out, "Are you ladies up here?" and then he appeared the next instance. "Setzer wishes to speak with you Maria and Emma." when they rose and started to leave, Terra rose too, but Robb signaled for her to remain behind and she did. When Maria and Emma were gone, Robb asked the queen to sit and she did.

"What is wrong?"

"I need to ask you something," he replied, sitting down. "It is about Emma. She is angry with me and has been for a month now. I tried to ask what I did, but she won't answer me. I tried apologizing too, but that didn't work."

"A month? Well, no wonder she...um, never mind." Terra rubbed at her arm tiredly, thinking. "What was the last thing you did to her?"

"I touched her." when she asked how, Robb found himself explaining the situation once again. "And that was that."

"Hmm...I think I know. I'll talk to her tonight." and then she got up. "May I leave now?"

"Of course, of course."

* * *

When Maria helped her down the stairs, Emma immediately turned for the kitchen and saw her father and Setzer at the table. When they spotted her, they quickly put away what they were writing and smiled at her. She hurried over and took a seat by them and asked what the shipmaster wanted.

He frowned. "What?" and then she told him that Robb told her he needed her and he smiled, looking over at Edgar. "Oh, yes, yes! I was wondering...um..."

"If you wanted have some Narshian cake."

"Really?" her face lit up. "Do you really have some?" she looked over at Setzer.

"I-I sure do! Its in the ship. Would you like me to get it for you?" she nodded and he got to his feet. "Maria, why don't you join me?" she smiled and accepted his hand and soon they were gone. Edgar looked over at Emma and laughed.

"When you make that face, I still think you are just a child." She paused to that, but weakly smiled at him and that's when he knew it was possible he could get his daughter's love back—if he tried hard enough to earn it again. "Say, I have something for you." and then he held something out to her. "I found it in your room...not your real room in Figaro, the other one."

Emma gently took it from his hands and opened the box. Inside was a wide book. "I thought this was gone..."

"Wasn't the last time you saw it..." he cut himself off when he realized what he was going to say.

"Yes, it was after I was raped." she muttered, but took the book out anyways, smiling. "This was my favorite story."

"Would you, um, like me to read it to you?" she hesitated, and he nodded. "That's okay if you don't, I would understand."

"No, no...it is fine." and then she slid the book over to him. "I—" she remembered Alex's words. "—I would love it."

When Setzer and Maria returned, they spotted Edgar and Emma on the sofa by the fire. He was holding a book, and besides him was his wife, smiling. Emma was lazed on his right side, her eyes nearly closed. She had a blanket tossed over her and a pillow behind her back and head. Setzer sat the cake down on the counter and turned to see Robb in the corner, watching with a blank expression on. "What is going on?" he asked through a whisper.

"He's reading to her," he replied simply, as if it was the stupidest question he had ever heard. Setzer ignored it and with his wife, they headed into the room to take a seat closest to the fire. Edgar didn't read for that long after they arrived. Setzer thought maybe it was an hour at most, but that was enough to put Emma to sleep, which to his surprise and Edgar's, she was huddled against his side. Her face was pressed against his arm and her hand wrapped around his arm very loosely. When Edgar's voice dropped after he looked down and spotted her asleep, he smiled.

Terra sniffed beside him. "The last time you read to her...it was so long ago."

"I know," he whispered, trying not to let his voice crack. "Should we move her to her room?"

Robb appeared then. "I'll take her." At first, Edgar hesitated, but reluctantly helped her up so the guardian could pick her up. Edgar took the blanket off of her so it could not get caught on something and sat it on the sofa even as Robb shifted her—carefully—around his arms. When he was carrying her bridal style, Edgar and Terra smiled at the roundness of her stomach. And then he headed for the stairs, leaving the four parents behind.

When Robb laid her to rest and went to cover her, he paused when went to fluff her pillows. He reached in to brush some hair from her face and smiled at the texture of her skin; it was so soft and warm. Perhaps it wouldn't be that hard to do as her brothers requested of him—if not for a little while. He faltered, but leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. Her skin was so warm, and tasted faintly like vanilla. _If only for a bit..._ he thought with a frown and then pushed away from her bed to watch her sleep for a few moments before he turned for the door. Halfway down the hall he spotted Terra making her way up to her room. She gave him a weak smile.

"Is she asleep still?" he nodded, tiredly. "May I sit with her for a bit?"

"I don't see why not. She's your daughter after all." and then he bowed his head to her and then took off for the stairs. In the living space Edgar, Setzer and Maria were still huddled by the fire, their expressions blank. He asked what was wrong, and the old king turned to him.

"We were talking about...about Alex."

"What about him?" Robb muttered, taking a seat away from them.

"About what we'll do if he's really gone." Setzer continued on, frowning. "And what should be done for Emma."

"She won't believe he's dead no matter what you say or do."

"We were thinking we would..." Maria hesitated. "we were thinking we would help her move on. It will be difficult, but we think she would move on if we brought up her child being fatherless to her."

_That is cruel_, he thought, wanting to tell them they were slipping back into their previous mistakes. "How would you do this?"

"Well," Setzer leaned back before he continued, "we would bring suitors here, to the Cabin. Blind fold them, of course, and take them to the basement to 'question'."

"Hell, why don't you just sell her hand?" Robb said with a feigned smile. "I'm sure that would work out much better than your plan."

"We're just trying to help her," Edgar protested. "What else should we do? Sit and watch her be alone for the rest of her life? What about her child? No father?"

"Terra managed it, didn't she? And so did your daughter." at that, Edgar froze, looking away in shame. "This isn't about her, is it? You all want to try and make it better so _you_ can feel better about it all."

"That is not true," Edgar barked, standing up. "I love my daughter. I don't want her to be sad, to be alone. I was miserable before I met Terra, and when I wasn't with her. I don't want her to go through that. She deserves love, she deserves someone who will love her!"

"So I don't care if you think I have personal reasons for pushing this, I really don't! Think what you want! I made mistakes, but I am changing and I won't make them again! So if you are through," he pushed the guardian's legs down from the table—in which he had rested them there during their talk—and stomped passed him for the stairs. Setzer sighed, resting his head in his hand.

"Way to go. Now he'll be upset through the rest of the trip."

The next morning, Emma woke toasty and well rested, and in her room no less. She sat up, slowly, and turned her head to see her mother sleeping in the chair besides her, a little red blanket draped over her. As quietly as she could, she got out of her bed and went for the bathroom. With the new swell of her pregnancy, she had a much more difficult time getting into the tub when it was ready. She felt like she was going to fall over all the time, or pop! But when she slowly got into the refreshingly warm water, she smiled as it washed over her belly and then up to her breasts. It wasn't as hot as she would have liked it, but she didn't know if it would hurt the baby any hotter than it already was, so she decided against warming it with magic.

She scrubbed her arms, legs and back as if the dirt was firmly packed into her skin, and then tended to the rest of her body and then washed her hair. After she finished cleaning her body, she released the drain and watched as the water flushed away. She reached for the side of the tub, meaning to pull herself up, when she felt the familiar kicking of the baby and paused, leaning back into the tube.

She could see where the baby was kicking, the large bumps moving sporadically across her stomach. It was kind of creepy to her, but yet the greatest thing she had ever felt. When the baby kicked, it was if she could hear some secret language it was using to talk to her. It enjoyed it when she read to it the most, especially if she read her favorite books, and kicked the most when she was relaxed. She smiled and watched it for a few more moments before someone knocked on the door a few times. "Emma?" it was her mother. "Are you in there? Are you okay? Should I help you...or?"

"I'm fine," she called out, lifting herself again, careful not to bump into something.

A few seconds later. "Are you sure?" she sounded so afraid. Emma sighed as she reached for a drying towel by the tub's side.

"I'm sure—" and then her mother came in, pale, and sighed when she saw her daughter up straight, holding the towel against her in surprise. "—Mom!"

"Oh, I had a terrible nightmare!" she exclaimed, her eyes watering up. "I...I was so afraid." and then she took Emma into a hug, ignoring the girl's protests. She was naked! Why couldn't she do this after she was dressed? "So scared. So scared." she sobbed, rocking her daughter back and forth.

"Mom..." she muffled against her mother's shirt. "I need to get dressed."

"Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry, dear." and then she pulled away and smiled at her. "You look so beautiful. Here," she reached for the folded clothes and handed them to her daughter. "Would you mind if we talked after you get dressed?"

_Um..._ "N-no, I wouldn't." _please don't let it start anything._ "What is it about?"

"I'll tell you later dear." and then she kissed her cheek and left the bathroom, allowing her daughter privacy to dress. Swiftly she dressed, though the bump of the pregnancy made it difficult to find a shirt that would actually fit. Terra ended up going into the ship and getting one of Setzer's baggiest shirts. Before she had been wearing an over shirt; a loose, thin fabric three times her size. "We'll get you bigger clothes," Terra had told her when she was finally dressed, and then, "and get them to you as fast as we can." Fully dressed, she gave her mother a puzzled look and went to sit on the end of the bed.

Her mother took a seat in front of her, on the chair Robb usually used at night to watch her, and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you, well, you have been acting weird, especially around Robb or when someone mentions him." Emma asked for an instance in which that happened, and Terra replied with, "Earlier, when we were with Maria."

"I was acting normal," she muttered.

"Did you two have a fight? Did he hurt you? Say anything? Touch you?" at the last part, she flinched just a bit. "He touched you?" she asked when she realized that was the cause. "What did he do? You can tell me Emma; we can get him far away from you, I promise!"

"He—I—um..." she looked down at her hands. "He didn't hurt me."

"But he upset you and that's enough—"

"—I just...took something he did differently. I just don't want to be around him as much as I can."

"Then perhaps replacing him—"

"—No!" She shouted so loud, she surprised herself as well as her mother. "I don't want to get use to another person, and I wouldn't trust any of them. I mean, its not like I trust Robb that much, but he's Alex's friend, and that makes him far more trustworthy than anyone else."

"I am confused dear...do you want him to stay, or not?"

"Well, yes...and no. Maybe." she admitted with a frown. "I'm confused."

Terra smiled gently and then leaned over to hug her daughter. "It will be okay. Just tell him not to touch you the way he did, and everything will be okay."

"But...I have been ignoring him, yelling at him."

"So?" Terra laughed. "Just say sorry then, and then tell him what he did that upset you. I'm sure he will apologize and never repeat it."

"And if he keeps doing it?"

When Emma was helped down stairs her father, Setzer, Maria and Robb stared at her. If it wasn't possible she looked huge before, being in Setzer's shirt made her look like an orbiting moon. Maria giggled. Not because it was funny, but because it was cute. Her father smiled and anxiously got up to help, but was declined by her mother.

"Setzer, move over," Terra demanded, shooing him away with her free hand. When he was up, Terra helped her daughter to sit.

"I'm okay, really." Emma mumbled, leaning into the seat with a sigh of relief.

"Maria? Would you mind helping me in the kitchen? I'm going to make something for my little girl." Maria smiled and nodded, getting up to follow the old queen. "Robb, would you mind showing us where everything is?" he swiftly got up to help, leaving Setzer and Edgar alone with Emma.

"So, Emma," Setzer said as he shifted on his seat, unsure of how to continue, and then asked, "thought of any names?"

"Um..." she looked so flustered then that her father interrupted for her.

"Isn't it much too early for names? Spur of the moment naming is the best kind. After all, we named Emma that way."

"I thought you named her for your father's mother?" Setzer asked, frowning. Emma never knew this, so she looked over at her father with curious eyes.

"Well, I did and didn't. I like the name, it is very beautiful, but also for a name I read about in an unfinished translated page from some story. The girl's name was Emma, and she had green magic, whatever that is."

"I didn't know you named me after a story...or after my great-grandparents."_ in fact, I didn't even know their names._ "What was the story called?

"I don't know. We only had a page of it, and we only translated a few of the words on it. But I knew it matched you well."

"Well, still, you need to start thinking of names. I can't have my grandchild nameless; a strong, Gabbiani name is needed!" Setzer exclaimed.

"Pssh, a Figaro name you mean!"

"No, Gabbiani and that's final!" he growled, glaring at Edgar. In between them, sat Emma, annoyed.

"Figaro—"

"—I'll name it after a Moogle if you two don't stop shouting in my ears." she threatened through a hiss. They both froze, staring wide eyed at her. And then realizing what happened, she blushed and offered a string of apologies. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"—No, its fine, that's what we get. We shouldn't be deciding the names for your child, or even argue about it around you. We have no right." Her father had said it as innocently as possible and honestly, but it still made her feel bad.

"Edgar's right; we're sorry. I just...well, I don't have any grandchildren or daughters, so I'm hoping you give birth to a little girl. It would be the first in three generations for the Gabbiani family."

Emma forgot Alex had no sisters, and that Setzer was the only child and before him, there were only sons. "I...I know. I'll name him or her as best I can, I promise."

"That is good to know, dear." Setzer said through a smile.

"Well, if I may, Figaro names are stronger and—"

"—_Dad_," she warned with a serious expression on. He dropped it then.

[-]

In the kitchen, Robb was helping the two women find spicy ingredients. He tried to tell them Emma did not like spicy, or rather couldn't eat it, but the two would not listen. Terra mixed all the vegetables in a box with her homemade sauce, while Maria peppered bread she was tending to. He wasn't sure what they were making, but it looked and smelled delicious.

"Robb, sir, would you mind handing me the diced tomatoes?" he handed them to Terra. "Thank you. Oh! And the potatoes?" he handed them over as well.

Maria looked over. "I need a cup of water, please." he poured some water and gave it to the shipmaster's wife.

"What are you two making?"

"Something special," Terra replied through a smile.

"But your daughter hates spicy food."

"She's never had my spicy food before, so we'll see." and then she looked over at him. "I want to speak to you about her."

"You shouldn't; she can hear us."

"Maria, would you mind?" the other women nodded and left the room. "She'll handle that problem. Now, Emma told me you touched her."

"What? When did she tell you this?"

"Earlier, but that's not important. She didn't like how you touched her."

"All I did was touch her face. I was just trying to make her feel better—"

"—I know that, but you still upset her. You need to apologize to her, and tell her you did not mean anything by it."

"Why should I say sorry for something so innocent? She should apologize to me."

"If you really think that way, then you are not fit for this job." she said, turning back to the bowl of vegetables. "You confused her, you know."

"What?"

"She doesn't know whether to kick you out or let you stay. She said she trusts you, too."

_She said that? She probably said it wasn't much—seems more like her_. "How do I apologize? When should I?"

"Well, how about after we leave? Or when she is alone? I can try and get the others to leave the room for you."

He sighed.

Robb ended up going with the old queen's plans for 'forgiveness' from Emma, though half of him wanted to object. What did he do wrong anyway? He just touched her. Its not like he raised a hand to her. He waited as directed, in the kitchen until Terra and Maria could clear the living space for a few moments. At first Edgar refused over and over again, wanting to stay with his daughter as long as possible. But Terra finally convinced him to help her in the ship, and that Maria needed Setzer's help with picking "the best" vegetables in the garden room. He waited a few minutes before he stepped into the living space.

When she saw him, she turned her head to ignore him and crossed her arms, uncomfortable. _Just get it over with..._ "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to make you feel better—that is all." a few moments of silence. "Do you forgive me?"

"You...you won't do it again?"

"I won't." though he knew he was still going to go through with her brother's plans, getting her to forgive him would be the first step to take. _It will make her trust me more, I hope._ "Are we good?" she simply nodded. "Alright then...would you like me to cook you something? Your mother insisted on spicy food, even though—"

"—I'm fine." she replied quickly, never looking at him. And so he left her alone and about ten minutes later, Setzer, Maria, Edgar and Terra came back. Her father hurried over to her and took a seat to her right, once again bringing up the naming subject. When that subject was finally let go, for that day at least, it somehow moved onto letting them touch her stomach and asking how she felt, or if she was excited for the baby. Their hands were so cold against her stomach, and it made her shiver, though they never noticed.

"Does it hurt when he kicks you?" Setzer asked, frowning.

"No, but—"

"Do you go to the lady's room more often now? I know I did." Maria asked.

"W-what?" she knew her face turned red at that.

"Have you started taking your prenatal vitamins, dear?" Terra was the next.

"I—"

"Do you hope for a girl, or a boy?" She knew her father was asking so he could further explore the naming subject.

"Well, I don't mind—"

"Of course you want a boy," Maria agreed. "They are easier to handle. You make sure you establish your the mother and the law, and its all daisies."

"No, no, no! A girl is what you want," Terra corrected. "They are just so sweet. They stay your 'child' longer than men do to, and they usually want you around more, even if they are aging. Your brothers never seem to want motherly affection around them. It is a shame, really."

"A girl would be nice," Emma agreed faintly, glad she was not interrupted. "But I wouldn't mind a little boy either. Whatever it is, I don't care."

"Of course you won't," Edgar said with a smile. "A child is a child—any will love you, Emma."

_I hope so_. "Um, may I get up?" for a second, they were unsure of why she would ask, but then they all realized they crowded her and had a hand on her stomach, or arm. They pulled away instantly, embarrassed, and then her father asked what it was she was going to do. "I'm a bit hungry," she admitted with an impish smile and then Terra suddenly jumped to her feet.

"Oh! I forgot dinner! Oh, hold on dear, I'll get it. Don't get up." and then she and Maria rushed into the kitchen. They came back with a bowl of mixed vegetables, spiced, and cups of iced tea. "I know it is spicy, but I am hoping you will give it a try."

Emma looked down at the food with a frown. "Do I have to?"

"Oh please? Just one taste." her mother pleaded, on the verge of tears. Emma sighed and reached to take a bite of the spiced food. It tasted good, she had to admit, but it was going to burn her tongue, and that wasn't even the worst part. Her stomach would hurt too! But by the time she finished her bowl, all she suffered from was a slightly burned tongue.

The others ate with her, but to her surprise, Robb did not join them. She thought she spotted a glimpse of him in the kitchen, but she wasn't sure. After dinner, she talked with her family for hours. They told her more about Figaro, and to her delight, about their time defeating Kefka, as well as her mother's true identity. It was amazing her what her mother did, beyond what the history books and teachers spoke about. She helped her friends, battled off monsters for her children, fought other Espers, gods and a demi-god. She heard of Maduin, and Leo, and Shadow and it was all so...amazing! Her mother seemed like a character straight out of a fantasy novel.

And then her father told her more about his side of the family; his parents, her great-grandparents and uncles and aunts, as well as nephews. She was surprised to know that her grandfather's brothers and sisters were still alive, though terribly aged. Their sons and daughters, too, lived. Most of which lived in South Figaro, or moved to Jidoor.

"Can I meet them?" Emma asked with a bright smile.

"I...well, I don't know." Edgar paled. "Some of my uncles aren't...well, they aren't fond of us."

"What do you mean?"

"When I introduced your brothers and your mother to my eldest uncle, he was very rude."

_They got to meet them?_ "Oh." he could see the disappointment on her face.

"I'm sorry dear, I wouldn't want them to hurt you."

"Its okay," she whispered, looking over at the clock. "It is getting late; I should head to bed." And then Terra helped her up the stairs and into her room, returning ten minutes later.

"I didn't mean to upset her," Edgar insisted, worried by the expressions his friends and wife had. "Honestly, I wasn't."

"We know Edgar. It is best she feels this way and we keep telling the truth. It is the only way for everything to heal." Setzer said, sipping at his wine.

"I don't want her thinking I hate her anymore..." he whispered with gentle tears in his eyes.

* * *

She sat up longer than she wanted to. The time seemed to have passed by so quickly. When she left her parents and Setzer and his wife, she was intending to actually go to sleep, but she could just not get comfortable. Her sides and most of all, her lower back hurt and lying down straight did not help. Everything else on her was still sore, as well. So when she sat down on her bed, she reached for a book on her nightstand and started to read it.

It wasn't the world's greatest book, or even close to her favorites, but it was entertaining enough. It was about a golden dragon eating the souls of royalty and a young man of the streets, fighting for the kingdom's safety. Luckily for her, the story tired her out, but the pain she felt kept nagging at her. So she carefully got to her feet and got up. As she stood, she pressed her hands behind her and against her lower back as she walked. She wasn't expecting it to take some of the pain away, and smiled when it did. The grand clock to the left of her door ticked away, its short arm halfway passed two am.

Alarmed that she had stayed up for so long, she went for the door and peaked out. The lights were all out, except the fireplace still blazed. It was lighting away the living space and giving a gentle glow to the stairway, providing just enough light for her to see. She crept down the hall and stairs and then snuck into the kitchen. She lit a candle on the table with a small spell, though it still drew away a lot of energy, and then sat it on the counter. She just needed to eat something to put her to sleep, she was sure. She opened the cabinets and saw a wide variety of open-and-eat foods, but what caught her attention was the Honey pickled apples! When did Robb make them, and why? He said she wouldn't be eating sweets while he was around. She reached for them after carefully looking around for him, and then uncapped the large can. The smell that wafted towards her made her mouth water, so with near childishly victory smile, she reached in for one of the slices. It was so soft that it melted away in her mouth. She finished off six slices before she got full, so she carefully capped the jar and put it back.

It was no use, she knew, he would notice some of them gone. Perhaps he would think it was someone else? The cabinet door closed loud for it slipped from her hands. She waited as the bang traveled through the house and the rapid footsteps of Robb, and maybe her family. A moment passed before she relaxed and turned for the living space. She paused before the wide windows, suddenly terrified. The curtains had not be drawn, and she could see into the dark forest. She swallowed back a cry and then turned around for the stairs when she saw Setzer, holding a glass of water and was in a long, black night cloak. His hair was all messy, but he appeared to have an "awake" look.

"Setzer?" she breathed through a sigh of relief. She felt like she was going to throw up her heart.

"What are you doing up so late, Emma?" he walked over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest."

"I was up because I couldn't sleep," she whispered as he led her up the stairs. "My back hurts too much."

"Hmm, I think I have an idea to help with that," he said with a smile and then opened the door to her room for her. When they were in, he went over to the bed and sat the glass of water down on the counter, and then reached for a pillow. "When you lay down, trying sleeping on your side with a pillow between your legs or underneath your back—just at the hollow, you know?"

She smiled and thanked him for the advise before she crawled back into bed. "Setzer?" he turned back to her just as he got to the door. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, dear. What is it?"

_I hope I don't upset him._ "What—what do you believe? About Alex, I mean..." he froze, his eyes suddenly soft with pain. "Do you think he's really...gone?"

"I don't know Emma," he admitted with a frown. "My son was a topnotch pilot. I honestly cannot see him crashing, but he did and we haven't found anything yet."

"So you do...?"

"I—" he stopped when he saw her eyes. He knew she wanted hope, even if it was false hope, she wanted it. If it was a lie, she did not care, but how could he just lie to her like that? "—I do." he finally replied, his voice broken. He expected her to cry, but she didn't. He could see she was trying to be strong...was it for him?

When she said nothing, he went for the door again when she suddenly called out, "Setzer? Can you close the curtains for me?" He laughed, but nodded and wished her a sweet sleep, and then closed the door.

The next morning she hurried to the bathroom and bathed, and then shoved her swollen body into her clothes. As she neared the stairs, fear struck her. She didn't want to find out that her parents and Setzer and his wife, headed back to Figaro. She knew the time when they would have to leave was closing in. With a deep breath, she took the short journey down the stairs. The living space was empty, but the curtains were drawn wide open. She passed a look into the kitchen before she went to the back door. The airship was still there, so she hurried to the library.

As soon as she stepped in, the small crowd—which included Robb—went silent and turned to look at her. They were all gathered around the far back of the room, near the tall windows and just below the deck of the second room. The room suddenly felt smaller. As she neared, with a perplexed expression on, Robb drew a few paces away from the crowd and Setzer coughed into his hands. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We were discussing budgets to remodel the house a bit." Setzer said with a smile.

"But its fine the way it is," she muttered, frowning. "Or do you think I'll be here for a while?"

"We never really know," Edgar said quickly, but thankfully she did not notice. "Just in case you have to, we might as well upgrade a bit of your house."

"Will you be staying today? For breakfast and supper?"

"Of course," Terra replied brightly, before anyone else could protest. And then Setzer frowned, laying a hand on the old queen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Emma, but we can't. We have already stayed too long. We must head back to Figaro now."

"It has only been two days," she growled. "How is that too long?" They gave her a confused face, as they did not know how to answer it. "Well? Or does this have something to do with me?"

"What? Of course not!" Setzer gasped.

"Then why can't anyone stay near me for longer than a few days? Am I that unbearable?"

"It is for your own safety, Emma. The longer we are gone—"

"—That is bullshit!" she shouted, her eyes darkening with rage. "Being out here for a day or a week won't change anything! Its not like someone will magically find out where you are simply because you stay longer! You might as well not even visit me if you think that is possible!"

"Emma, calm down," Setzer growled, moving to stand in front of everyone one. "We only care, that is the only—"

"—I'm sick of all your lies!" She stomped her foot down onto the floor. "Everyday since I could remember I was lied to! Everything I knew...what I thought I knew! It was all a lie! I didn't even know who my mother really was, or what really happened to her, or what I was! I didn't even know the names of my grandparents, and I hardly got to know my cousins and uncle! What do you people take me for? An idiot? Someone you can just walk over? I hate it! I hate it so much!"

"We aren't lying to you Emma. This is really the reason." Terra tried to convince her daughter, frowning. "We want you to know the truth, we do, and we are telling it. We just want you safe until Derell and his son is taken care of. We will be back, we promise."

"Just go then!" and then she left them alone in the room.

"I don't understand," Terra muttered. "I thought everything was going to nicely. What happened?"

"It makes sense that's she upset Terra. She hardly gets to see you guys, and her emotions are probably a mess right now because of her pregnancy." Setzer explained.

"I never got like that." Maria mumbled, causing her husband to laugh.

* * *

She had locked the door to her room so they could not bother her with any more of what she thought were their lies, and then hid away by the window, her head leaning against the closed window. They all had come to the door and knocked a few times before they said their goodbyes. She did not budge in her anger and she would not, at least not now. And then she watched through a small slit in the curtain as they bordered the airship and took off. It would be a month before she saw anyone else again, and they would only stay for a day, she knew.

How could they be so cruel? They didn't how painful it was for her to be alone. Whenever she was, all she could think of was Alzar, Luke and Derell. If they had gone through what she went through, they would understand exactly why she was angry. They said they were sorry, that they loved her and wanted her around, yet everything they did was the complete different.

A few hours after they left, Robb knocked on her door. "Are you hungry? I could cook up breakfast very quickly."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I won't say what I don't mean!" she snapped and he did not say another word. Everything fell silent again and she sighed, resting her head between her knees in shame. She rose and went for the door. She peaked out and saw that he was gone, so she hurried down the stairs and found him sitting in the kitchen, his back to her and his hand full with a mug of brown liquid. She fidgeted, and then frowned. "I...I change my mind. I am hungry." he laughed and got to his feet and went over to the cabinets. She took a seat and crossed her arms over the surface of the table. He knew that was her way of apologizing for yelling at him. It was kinda cute.

"What would you like? Eggs? Pancakes? Honey bread?"

"Can I have an omelette? With onions, sausages, mushrooms, cheese, peppers, lettuce and olives in it? And tomatoes?"

He smiled. "Sure thing."

She frowned, cocking her head to the side. "You aren't going to tell me no meat? Or to say 'may', not 'can'?"

"You know what I'd say, so there isn't a point. You obviously learned it, just refuse to abide by it." he took out all his ingredients. "I shouldn't have been telling a princess what to do anyway, should I have?"

"No, you shouldn't have," she said with a little smile. "It should actually be the other way around. You do as I say, and shouldn't question it."

"If I did that, I would most likely be dead or gone."

"Yes, but at least you would be listening to royalty."

"I suppose," he muttered, spilling the whipped eggs into the pan. It was silent after that for a long while, until he said, "anything else you want on this?"

"No, it is fine as it is." and then five minutes later, he put a red plate before her with a fat omelette, topped with parsley and three small, slices of oranges. She laughed when she saw them, and asked, "why the oranges?"

"I think it makes it taste better. Its like dipping your bread in the yoke of an egg, I think."

"Oh," she mumbled as she reached for a fork.

* * *

"How was she?"

"She seemed fine, until the end, when we left. She yelled at us and wouldn't say goodbye." Terra sniffed, rubbing at her eyes. Her oldest son put a hand on her shoulder and then pulled her into a hug.

"Its okay mom, she won't stay angry. Once I take care of Derell and Luke, she will be back with us. She won't be angry and she won't doubt our love."

"I hope so," Edgar said after a sigh. "She's so big. Soon she'll bring another grandchild to our line. Oh, he'll be a strong young man, I just know it."

"He?" Cadence with a laugh. "What makes you think that?"

"Because look at Maria and Terra; Maria had only sons and Terra had mostly sons. You had a son too, and Sabin had three sons and a girl. Celes and Locke had two sons and you. It _will_ be a boy." Edgar said with a definite nod.

"Boys tend to kick a lot more than girls, I've noticed. Any time for any reason they kick." Terra said, having Celes echo the same reply. "And Emma said the baby only kicked when it was excited or was happy."

"Pish-posh, I say."

"Does it matter what gender the baby is?" Camb asked with a scowl. "Its not like any of you will love it less, right?" they all nodded. "Then stop bringing the subject up around Emma. You know how she feels about it. She thought, and probably still thinks, that dad loves her less because she's a girl."

"I forgot about that," Edgar admitted with pale face. "I went on and on about it. Damn it, I'm so stupid!"

"It isn't like you meant it, so don't feel bad over it." Camb growled, irritated. "The worse you guys can do around her is act like she'll shatter. I've learned that now. After our last talk, I've been thinking. We need to treat her as if she won't break if someone touches her."

"What? No, no, no, and no. That is not what she needs!" Setzer shouted. "Are you not thinking? The reason she was angry was because we were leaving her alone, something she's afraid of! Treating her as if it didn't happen or as if she's stronger than she really is at the moment is a bad idea!"

"Look, we've tried the other way, we try this now. Understand?" they all reluctantly agreed, though Setzer was close to breaking into a furious anger. "Good...any news on Alex? If we find him, we improve Emma's mental and physical state."

Jacen stood from his seat in the back, holding a slip of paper up high to see. "I have something, but it isn't promising. People in Nikeah said they saw a man that resembled Alex two months ago. They couldn't say for sure, only that he resembled him."

"Alright, I want you to send a round of men to each city we control and have them keep an eye out for him, or anyone who mentions an 'Alex', understand?"

"Yes sir! On it!" and then Jacen sped out of the room and Terra and Maria suddenly started giggling. When Cambyses and the others, especially Celes and Locke, asked why they were laughing, they started speaking fast.

"Slower, slower!" Camb demanded with a laugh.

"We were talking with Emma early during our trip, and she said something interesting. I think we have the chance to help Emma move on."

"With?" Locke questioned from his seat across from Setzer. "I don't think this is wise."

"If Alex is truly gone, she deserves someone." Terra shot back, angry. "I'm not going to let her be alone."

"She'll have us eventually, when we stomp Derell and Luke into the ground." Sabin had replied, sipping at his water.

"But what of love? What of a husband? A father to her baby?"

"Not everyone would have taken the father role as Alex would have. You will have a hard time finding a man like that." the monk said at last.

"I felt that way," Edgar smiled. "I don't think it will be that hard. Besides, dear, there is someone our sons decided behind our backs that you and the others should know."

Camb blushed. "Did Ben tell you?"

"No, Setzer did, but I support it."

"What is it?" the old queen asked gently.

* * *

The top of the temple was beautiful; it looked like it would touch the stars for how big it was. There was a circle ledge, large enough for a small group of people to be able to sit upon, to the far right. Three more ran in a circle around the center, where he and Torzon stood. Above them the roof spiraled into a cone of twisting gems and treated rocks and wood. Hanging from the tip, just above them by an old, golden chain, was an unlit lantern.

From the roof, they could see the vast space of mountains that made of the ridge of Zozo and even the mountain city, sparking under the raising sun's light.

Alex smiled. "This is amazing. How could we not see this from the sky?"

"Roof speak magic. No see from sky."

"I see," he muttered, walking out towards one of the circle ledges. He peaked over the side and gasped at the height. It would be a terrible death if he slipped. "What have you brought me up here for?"

"Spirit place. Help god speak." and then the giant took a spot by Alex's feet. "Come. Sit to speak god." so Alex took a spot across from the brutish Zozoran. They sat for hours until the sun lowered behind them and until Alex's back became sore, and then Torzon opened his eyes with a smile. "Today train good. Tomorrow, good day too."

Alex pushed a hand against his back, grimacing in pain. "Good? I think I almost turned to stone up here. Its too cold."

"Cold life of gods."

"Its too cold. Someone should tell the gods that." he said bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Use god speak warm."

"I don't know how," Alex hissed. "I have just been listening to the wind and silence ever since I started this training."

"You hear important speak. You no listen though." and then Torzon rose to his feet, smiling as if nothing bothered him. "Think good. Think everything-girl. God speak then." after he said good bye, the giant exited the room. Left wondering what the Zozoran meant, Alex made his way to the center of the roof and looked back towards the horizon, watching the pink sky and the sun. One day he would be able to sit on the porch of his home, sitting besides Emma and holding their kid, watching the same sky. He could not wait for that day. He smiled and went back into the temple.

The next morning he rose early and went on with his search for the spirit chamber. He brought the weapon with him, just in case it would light up or perhaps give him ideas as to where to check, but no matter how hard he looked, he could not find the room. He deiced to take a break after a three hour search and took a seat on one of the fallen pillars to the back and then leaned Lyrano against the wall as he relaxed. He dug through his pocket for the picture of Emma.

_If you were the one looking for this room, you would have already found it._ He suddenly recalled the Antlion race and their conversation with a smile. When the race started, he had managed to get her to talk about herself, including her 'love life'.

_"So, you honestly never had a boyfriend?"_

_Her purple-blue eyes looked so distant then he wanted more than anything to take back the question. "No, I haven't."_

_"Why not? You are certainly beautiful, so men must have been throwing themselves at your feet everyday."_

_"Well, they never did, okay?" she muttered, looking away from him. "I stayed away from others my age as much as I could."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because they don't like me. Because they make fun of me, bully me and try to ruin my life. Its just something...I learned to do in order to have a better life."_

_Alex frowned. "If I was there, I wouldn't have let them do any of that to you." she did not say anything, but her eyes watered up. "Emma, don't think about them. They aren't worth it. You are beautiful, you are smart, you are special. They were just jealous of you."_

_"Of what? What do they have to be jealous of? A girl who lived away from her family? Of a girl who could not describe what her parents looked like until she was eight? Of never knowing if I would be well enough to meet my family every morning?"_

_"I...didn't they visit you?"_

_"Rarely," she replied, her voice cracking. "When they could, they would visit every few months. They hardly wanted to be around me. My brothers would head to the beach without me, and if I attempted to follow, they would head into the waves and swim away so I couldn't follow them." and then she started to cry. "My parents...they would smile at me and say I was their little girl, but I never felt like it." she had covered her face by then. "They didn't care, they just didn't."_

_"Emma, you know that isn't true. They love you. You said it yourself; you were not well, they couldn't take you home with them."_

_"Why didn't they live there with me then? They could have, but they didn't want to." she sniffed. "I remember calling Gau and Relm 'dad' and 'mom' when I was little, and they sat me down for a talk. I was five years old and they had to explain to me, for hours, why they were not my parents and why my real parents were not there. Do you know how hard that was for me? I remembered only a few things about my parents, and I had...thought they were them."_

_"Emma, that isn't your fault. You need to know your parents love you. You were sick. You had to stay with Relm and Gau. It wasn't because they didn't want you..." he reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Let's switch the subject. How would you feel if I asked for a kiss?"_

_She giggled. "Why would you need one?"_

_"Why wouldn't I need one, is the better question. The kiss of a princess is said to cleanse the soul and body of the man. Plus, it would feel great."_

_"Oh," she muttered, looking over at him with a smirk, leaning her head into her hands. "Is that all? Had it been life threatening, maybe I would have kissed you."_

_"W-What? Did I say that was all? It can start the heart of a man as well, and cure all that is wrong with him. And I have felt under the weather lately...maybe you should kiss me just in case?" she smiled at him with the sweetest smile then that he felt his heart melt._

_"If I do, what would you give me?"_

_"Isn't saving my life enough for you, woman?" he gasped, feigning fear and surprise. She laughed, then leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. He sighed, a weak smile on his face._

_"Are you feeling better now?" she asked through a soft whisper.  
_

_"Maybe...one more kiss will heal me completely. But this one has to be on the lips."_

_"Pig!"_

_Don't worry Emma. I won't lose you. I will find you, I will protect you. Don't...don't give up on me yet._ And then he shoved the image back into his pocket and jumped to his feet. He ripped Lyrano away from the wall and continued his search.

Torzon appeared a few hours later and offered to help look for the room before they began their training. By suggestion of the giant man, they took their daily god speak training to the roof on the same circle ledge. Before they began, Torzon asked if he was thinking "good", but Alex had no idea what he meant, so they continued on normally. At the end of the day, he was just as he was before.

"Male-human no listen. Think good. God speak help." and then the giant retired for the day.

"Think good? What does he mean?" he kicked at the ground of the temple. "That is all I have been doing. I think about praying and concentrate on my practice, but it does nothing! What does he want me to do?"

He sat down near his little fire and leaned towards the warmth. _'Think good. Think everything-girl. God speak then.' That is what he said, but what does he mean?_ Alex sighed. "Think good...think good...alright, let's try this again." and then he closed his eyes and folded his legs over each other, stretched out straight, and then he took a deep breath and started to pray.

_Think good...think good._ And just as he was about to give up, his mind flooded with thoughts about Emma, about his life and hers, about every precious moment he had with her, with everything he wanted to have with her and wanted her to have. His love, his hopes, his strength, his weaknesses, his intelligence and ignorance, his mistakes and moments of greatness until all he could think of was his life and Emma's.

And with a flash, everything was calm, and he knew where the room was. With a smile of victory, he slowly got to his feet. _Thank you Torzon_.

* * *

_That's it for this chapter. I had a guest writer on this one, because I was sick for a while, but I gave him a storyboard and he followed it. Though the chapter ended up being too big, so I had to split it and rework some areas of it._

_Well, enjoy!_


	28. Progress!

**Notes:** Progress is made on all fronts!

Chapter: Progress!

The spirit chamber was not was he expected of a place to worship gods. It looked simple; with rounded chairs made of old stone and ahead of them, on a four foot tall stone altar, a broken down statue of what he assumed was one of the High Gods. Though he could not be sure, as he still knew nothing of the High Gods.

The statue at the altar was old and broken in some places, but the arms were held out wide, waiting for something to be placed in his arms. Alex hefted the spear up and placed it gently in the statue's arms. As soon as he stepped away, the statue's eyes turned bright red and the floor rumbled. Before him the statue slowly descended into the ground, and with its leave, a smaller platform appeared where it once stood.

He grinned. He did not use the spear as the goddess suggested to guide him to the room. A little knowledge of their language and some hope and love from Emma gave him enough to guess about it. And know he would gain his power...or so he hoped. When the floor stopped rumbling and the platform finished its ascent, he took a few steps towards it, unsure. _Figure out the rest, huh?_ He ran his hand across the surface of the platform and frowned. He ended up leaving the spirit chamber to find Torzon for advice.

"Male-human find room?" he smiled brightly. "Big! Speak me how!"

"I, well, I found it by following what you said. It got me thinking and I found out the spirit chamber is below our training area. So I followed the roof's wall down into the temple and felt for a draft."

"Now you do?"

"I'm not sure. I was hoping you would know?"

"Not know. Find by Alex."

"Find it myself? Well, how about any suggestions?"

"Ahahaha! Alex make Torzon laugh!"

Alex growled. "How am I being funny? I'm serious!"

Torzon's face turned hard and dark with consideration. "I—" he paused, trying to say what he wanted to right. "—say go...no, do...god speak...in chamber."

"Pray in the chamber?"

"Yes. Say train in chamber. Gods might listen good."

"Alright then. I'll try it. Will you accompany me with practice?"

* * *

It was exactly thirty days after her parents left her. Though she did not say anything to Robb, she was regretting not saying goodbye to them. It was early in the morning and she just finished a small trip to the garden room, but she couldn't find Robb. She guessed he was out hunting, or perhaps he left to be alone.

Since she was nearing the end of her six month, she decided to have a small celebration. She found the jar of pickled apples and filled a cup of sweet juice, and then went to the living space. It wasn't exactly a very special celebration and she was bored, but at least it was something. After she finished a few slices and two cups of juice, she looked up towards the clock. It was getting late, but Robb still wasn't back.

_He probably broke his leg trying to chase down little rabbits...serves him right!_ She thought as she laid down, tired and sore. For three weeks straight he had slowly started going missing, and with each day it got worse. He would leave after breakfast and then come back around five pm. But now, it was seven thirty and the sun was down and the house cold, and he still didn't return. She shivered then. Summer was near, but it still got cold. She got to her feet and stuffed the dying fire with a few logs, and went back to the sofa. Luckily she closed the curtains earlier that day and did not have to have the pitch blackness of the forest stare back at her.

Robb was meant to take care of her, especially during the later part of her pregnancy, but her she was nearing her seven month and was too big to move around properly and full of pain nearly all day, and he wasn't anywhere she could find. Its not like she could get into the higher cabinets without him. So she couldn't make any of the muscle relaxing potions.

When the clock chimed at eight o'clock, she carefully pushed herself to her feet and wobbled into the kitchen. Under the new weight of her pregnancy, walking was even more painful. With each step she could still feel the pain Derell had caused her—a painful crack and pop in her bones. By the time she got into the kitchen, gentle tears of pain found their way to her eyes. She searched through the cabinets she could reach and found a few gels she could rub onto her back and muscles and smiled in relief. At least there was something she could do for the pain until Robb got back. She made herself something to eat as well after she applied the gel, something very simple; a basic soup, a slice of wheat bread, a cookie and her prenatal vitamins. After she finished, she went to lock the door and then headed for her room. She laid down—and fluffed the pillows and put them under her lower back and between her legs—and then took a drink of the sleeping potion her family and friends made for her.

[-]

_"Sing for me, my love." A voice requested from the darkness of the room. It was surprisingly soft sounding, but she knew who it was and that the softness to this voice was a feign. "Sing the one about the boat and the captain. I love that one." when she did not do as she was asked, there came a sigh from the darkness. "I'm disappointed in you. Why aren't you singing for me?" silence was his answer. "Sing it. It is one of your favorites, remember?"_

No...no! I can't be back! Wake up! Wake up Emma! She cried as she realized she was having nightmares again.

_In a lovely voice, though broken and alone, she started, "With ships the sea was sprinkled far and nigh, like stars in heaven, and joyously it showed; some lying fast at anchor in the road, some veering up and down, one knew not why." the voice in the darkness laughed, and started whispering along. "A goodly vessel did I then espy. Come like a giant from a haven broad; and lustily along the bay she strode, her tackling rich, and of apparel high." the lovely voice broke to take a breath for her voice had become shallow, and then continued with, "The ship was nought to me, nor I to her, yet I pursued her with a lover's look; This ship to all the rest did I prefer: When will she turn, and whither? She will brook no tarrying; where she comes the winds must stir: On went she, and due north her journey took." the last words slowly died out and the room became silent once again._

_And then a round of clapping came from the corner of the darkness. "Wonderful, Emma! Simply wonderful!" the voice's clapping continued for a few second more and then stopped. "You have a beautiful voice Emma. You should sing to me more. Would you sing another? How about the wizard poem, or maybe the lover's fight poem? Those two sound right coming from you." when she offered a weak protest, he frowned. "Tomorrow then? Alright then. You can sing tomorrow." and then the sound of footsteps echoed through the room and suddenly the room brightened as curtains were pulled open._

_Standing in the light of the sun, was Luke; he was dressed in polished armor with a long, flowing cape. It was the day she returned from attacking Thamasa as Crimson; her mission did not succeed fully, but she had managed to destroy some of the houses and battle ships. Luckily for her, Derell nor Luke had thought about having her kill Relm, Gau or their young daughter; a nine year old girl with blond hair, tinted lightly with green and round eyes of bright blue. Relm and Gau, unknown to her change of her Esperian state, attacked her. How could they recognize her? She looked like a demon; batlike wings, horns, red fur, dark red eyes, claws and fangs like a beast and a long, thin tail. Whatever they saw when she was a child was not like what she was now. She was destruction, death, evil and power all in one._

_Luke suddenly turned to her, the view of smoke clouds above Thamasa a small smudge in the horizon now. "Don't give me that look," he said with a laugh when he saw her staring blanking back at him. "This is a good day Emma. We are conquering cities, towns, people and soon the King of Figaro. This is a glorious time in our history." he walked over, the clank of his armor a ring of pain in her head. "I'm liberating Figaro for you. You'll be the queen, just like you wanted, remember?" she said nothing and he leaned down as far as he could go, and then he took her face in his hands and lifted her away from the wall by the bed with a smile. "We'll be together, forever. You'll rule Figaro with me dear. We'll have sons and daughters that will continue on our line. You will come to be known as 'The Demon Queen' and I shall be yours. Aren't you happy for us?" she frowned. "Too happy for words, then? That's okay." he let her face go and stood straight after he kissed her on the lips, roughly. "I will see you when I am done conquering the outer islands." and then he turned for the door._

_Moments later the door opened again and it was Derell, a sickening smile spread across his face as he neared. "Luke informs me you are in shape to sing. Is that so?" he didn't wait for a reply as he took a seat on the bed beside her and started to take off his boots. "Sing me a song, my bird. Sing me something fierce, something bloody. And don't make me force you, dear."_

_With a cry, she started one she knew he hated, "Your eyes see into my soul. Stabbing every corner in my heart. Rip me open from the inside, until everything falls apart. For all the pain you bring, you might as well murder me." his eyes started to turn dark with rage. "You can walk right by while I suffocate in sorrow. Drown me in emptiness until I pray for tomorrow. I can't stand anymore misery. So go ahead and murder me. You consume my feelings. It's driving me crazy. Pull at every little piece. Until I lose my sanity, absorbed in my self pity so slowly you murder me." he threw his boots down onto the floor at that part and started with his shirt, each word she sang brought a new level of anger to him. "You cause me so much pain. Bringing me to tears. The hurt just won't go away until it's everything I fear. I can't seem to leave, so I let you murder me. Drive a knife into my heart. You are everything I hate. Put me under your spell until I can't escape. It would hurt much less, you see, if you would just murder me..."_

_He tore his shirt off and threw it aside and looked over at her with a dark stare. "If I murdered you who would I play with, hmm?" and then he reached for her shirt_.

[-]

She woke in a cold sweet with piercing screams. She shot up, ignoring the protest of her muscles and back, and leaned over to wrap her arms around her head in fear. Would she learn to move on, to heal? Would her nightmares eventually go away, or would she be stuck in this hell? Forced to relive what happened to her every night? She began to sob as the images of her time in Alzar rushed back to her. She was so broken, so disgusting, so...wrong. She didn't understand how Alex could love her. She was beyond tainted—she was destroyed. She killed, she said things she didn't want to and did terrible things by Derell and Luke's command. With a broken sob, she got to her feet, grabbed one of the blankets off the bed and started her way down the stairs.

The darkness of house took her breath away and made her heart skip a few beats. Something could be waiting in the corner—something or _someone_. She took a breath to calm her nerves and pressed on, carefully making her steps down the stairs. Though she was carefully, on the third step to the bottom, her foot slipped and before she could fall all the way down, she caught herself on the railing, escaping the fall with just a scrapped knee. She balanced herself and continued. When her feet touched the cold wood of the living space floor, she turned around the corner of the stair case and hurried to the safe room. It didn't protect her last time but Robb reinforced it so it was stronger, right? Besides, the last time...they had magic to help them.

Emma quickly closed the door and locked it, and then scurried for the bed and wrapped the blanket around her. Everything sounded so scary from the safe room; the weird rasp of the vents, the wind blowing through smoke/water exits. How could this room be considered safe? It sounded as if the room would fall apart with any shake. If the room couldn't emotionally appease your fear, and for Emma it wasn't as she was still recalling the nightmares in sobs, then it wasn't very much of a "safe room"—or so she thought.

_"That's all you are Emma," Derell whispered into her ear, smiling. "A monster; a toy used to kill—a toy I will use to destroy this world."_

She cried out in frustration. "Go away...go away..."

_"There is blood on your hands just as there is on mine. We are the same."_ _Derell said, watching her lean over a bucket of water, her hands shaking and dripping with blood._

"Please...no more." she begged the memories, hiding her face inside of the blankets.

_"You are what your mother refused to be. You are exactly what the old Empire wanted—no, craved! You will perfect the plan they had. You will rule supreme."_

"Stop! Stop it!" she could see the memories again.

_Derell was holding her down with his left arm pressed against her chest and throat as he ripped her clothes away with his right. They were lying on his bed, in the King's chamber, and it was before they left for the voyages. Luke had left her be in his room after he was finished with her and demanded she clean herself. She managed to put clothes after her bath before Derell arrived. He screamed at her, pushed her into the wall and slapped at her before he started to drag her into his room by her hair. He was always rough when he abused her, but what she hated most were his kisses. He would kiss her with roughness and bite her lips until she cried out in pain and they both could taste blood. It was a pleasure, he told her every time she cried, that he enjoyed that she would learn to enjoy as well. _

_"Roughness during sex is awakening, Emma." he would tell her when he'd finishing striking her. "It heightens your pleasure." he ordered her to call him 'lover' after that and despite his best beatings and orders, could not get her to stop crying when she said it._

_And then it happened. The command she hated, the command that ruined her soul and her body. And then she rose—against her own mind trying to fight it, against her own body—above Derell, her sobbing only fueling the cruel man, and then she straddled him._

"Nooo! No!" her baby kicked inside of her to its mother's distress.

* * *

He pushed his way through the door, dirty and tired, and went for the kitchen. The secret tunnels ways he had been digging for Emma all day suffered a collapse in one tunnel. It took him, with some help of his god strength, all day to clear it out and fix the pillars. When he did so, he noticed the cause; a pillar had been put up incorrectly, uneven and weak at the base.

He poured a cup of water and quickly drank the entire cup before he went to wash his face and hands free of dirt and sweat, and then he went for a slice of bread when his stomach growled. He could tell by the dirty dishes and the ingredients being left out that Emma had made something to eat.

_Crap..._He didn't intend to stay at the tunnels until morning. He couldn't put it off when it collapsed. He put the stuff away and went to wash the dishes. He lifted a plate when he heard, "Nooo! No!". He dropped the plate and charged out of the kitchen and around the stair case. The safe room door was locked. His face paled as he started pounding on the door.

"Emma! Emma let me!" he could only hear her muffled shouting, begging someone to stop. "Emma!" he went for the input pad and started the combination. After three tries, the pad beeped—he would kill Edgar for this blasted design and its faults—and the door unlocked. With a kick, he opened the door, prepared to battle off her attacker, when he saw her alone on his bed. She was holding her head in her hands, her face red and tear stricken. He rushed over and tried to ply her hands free from her face to talk with her.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"He's here...he's here..." the way she said it made him sick. She was absolutely terrified. He knew no one was around, but somehow she had convinced herself someone was there.

"No one is here, Emma. You are safe...shhh, don't cry. Look around, come on." he again tried to pry her hands away, but she was unbelievably strong. "Look Emma, just look. I'm here, I'm here. No one is going to hurt you."

"He's here...he's go-going to make me do it again...please, help me." she sobbed, her strength weakening just enough for him to take her hands away from her head and hold her face up towards him.

_Damn it Alex! She needs you! I can't do this! I can't make her feel safe. Where the hell are you?_ He tried to reach to pull the blanket up higher around her when she started attacking him, screaming in fear. "Emma, its Robb! I won't hurt you!"

"Please...I don't want to—I don't want to!"

"Don't want to what? I'm not going to do anything to you!" he shouted, trying to force her to look at him and recognize who he was. When she refused him, he took her into a rough embrace. She was struggling against him and he was afraid to hold on any tighter because of her pregnancy, but he managed it. "Sshh, ssh...everything is going to be alright, sshh."

"He is here...he is here!" she cried out. "Why did you leave? Why did you leave me?" she cried against him, her whole body shaking with fear. "don't...don't ever leave me again." she begged him, and he nodded and took the blanket to wrap around her.

"I won't, I won't." he promised. Her skin was so hot, so clammy. Whatever it was that scared couldn't really have been that bad, could it? "You need to breathe Emma, breathe." when that didn't calm her down, he pulled her away and held her face still so he could look her in the eyes. They were dilated. "Emma, did you take anything? Did you hit your head?"

"I-I only hi-hit my knee."

"Your knee? What?" and then, without her consent, he moved the blankets aside to look at her knee. There was a pretty nasty gash running down her knee to a little passed it by a few inches. And then he saw her bleeding lips. _She bit herself?_ "You have to be more careful!"

"I'm s-sorry. I got s-scared." she sniffed and winced in pain when he touched the skin around the gash. "D-don't touch it!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright, sheesh. I supposed you can't heal it with magic?" she shook her head. "Alright then, we'll clean it and fix it the old fashion way." he said with a smile. He went to the shelves in the safe room for a medical kit and then when he reseated himself, he noticed she was looking around the room with a desperately expression on. "What are you looking for?" he asked as he cleaned the cut.

"D-Derell." he froze to her answer.

"He's not here; you were only having a nightmare, Emma."

"No, it-it was real, he was here. I could hear him, smell him..._feel_ him."

"You have to trust me Emma—Derell is _not_ here." he stayed putting the healing gel over the cut and the bandages. "Let's get you back to your room for a nice, warm bath. That sounds nice, right?" after a moment of silence and still searching for the monster that tortured her, she finally nodded and allowed him to help her up to her room.

When the tub filled and he asked if it was too hot, she stuck her finger in, smiled and said it was fine. If she told him it was too cold, he wouldn't allow her to warm it with magic. "I'll get you something to wear." and then he left, only to return moments later with arms full of folded clothes. They were some of Setzer's clothes, and it suddenly made Emma feel horrible. She was fat, ugly, scarred mentally and physically from her abuse, pale as a ghost and now she was to dress in men's clothes? It was so depressing. She accepted the clothes from his arms with a frown, but he didn't notice it. "You'll be careful, right?" she simply nodded. "I mean it Emma; if anything is wrong, if you get scared or if you can't reach something, just call me." and then he left, reluctantly.

Carefully she undressed and stepped into the warm water. When she was in, she smiled and casted the fire spell until the water got to the heat she liked, and then she relaxed into the soothing heat. After a moment of relaxing, she started washing her body and hair. It took fifteen minutes to properly wash her legs, as her swollen belly proved it difficult, and then she went back to her resting. And before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

[-]

Robb paced through Emma's room nervously. He threw glances towards the bathroom door every few moments and then went back to his pacing. Its been nearly thirty minutes and he hasn't heard a single peep from her. It wasn't even sure if she normally took this long. Whenever she went into the bathroom, he'd leave the room. He mostly feared she would have another panic attack because of her nightmares. _She could accidentally drown herself..._ he thought grimly as he took a seat on the bed. He growled and went to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and peaked inside. All he could see of her was her head leaning against the bathtub's side. "Emma? Its time to get out now." she offered no reply, so he stepped in and trying his best not to look at her body, he leaned down to see her face. She was fast asleep.

"Emma, wake up, come on." he shook her head a bit and she woke in a start. She looked up at him with a frown, apologized for falling asleep and then pushed herself up straight. He immediately looked away when her breasts were exposed. "Are you well enough to get up by yourself?"

"I..I think so." she mumbled, carefully using the side of the tub to lift herself up. "Could you hand me a towel?" he blindly felt for the towel and held it out to her. A few seconds later, he felt her brush pass him slowly and he opened his eyes. The towel was barely managing to cover her! With nothing but the towel on, she looked even bigger. It was strange seeing such a large lump on such a small figure. She reached for the clothes and then went out into the room to dress. He waited patiently until she was dressed and then appeared before her.

"Are you hungry?"

"No," she muttered, giving him a strange look as she answered. "My back and knee hurts though..."

"Oh, right," he left the room and reappeared with the medical kit and a bottle of her muscle relaxer. "Here, hold this." she accepted the bottle and lifted her injured leg to him when he asked for it. The medical gel he rubbed onto the cut stung a bit, but after it dried, it felt good.

She smiled. "Its gone now."

"You need to be more careful..." He finished up the white bandages wrap and then stood, crossing his arms as he looked over his handiwork. "That should hold for a few hours. Just don't bend it too much."

"How will I move then? You need to bend your knees to move you know."

"Just don't move then." he said with a smile. "And I guess you shouldn't talk either, with that nasty looking bite you have there." she reached up to touch her lips and frowned when she felt dried blood. Her eyes went wide.

"H-He _was_ there!"

"What?" he stood, taking her hands. "Derell wasn't there. You probably bit yourself during your nightmare or your panic attack." and then he helped up. "What can I do to prove to you no one else is here with us?" she made an embarrassed expression then and whispered her reply. His lips pulled up into a delighted smile. "Really?" she nodded. "Alright then, come on." he took her hand and helped her over to the closet, opened it and let her peak inside. "No one, huh? Hmm...he might be hiding under the bed."

Her voice broke into a mumble. "Don-don't mock me!" she snapped furiously. "Just take me to the bed!"

"Alright, alright," he muttered. When he showed her underneath the bed, the rest of the rooms on the second floor, and then the living space, kitchen and safe room, she finally let up with a relieved smile. "Better now? Good. How about we get you something to eat?"

* * *

His parents decided that they liked his plans together. His mother, however, took a longer time to accept it. It took days and days of discussion and talking about Emma and about alone she and the baby would be before she even considered it. "How, how, how?" was what she demanded.

How? Well, that was a good question. He didn't know how he'd get this to work considering his wife was quite sure Emma was deeply in love with Alex. He still doubted her 'love' and was considered it was just a "first love" horribly gone wrong. He believed she was in love with the idea of loving Alex so much that she thinks she loves him. When he voiced this to his wife he was nearly killed. Her anger was so vivid he could have sworn he saw it coming off in red waves.

"Don't you ever say that around her! Do you hear me?" Her voice still echoed in his mind and scared him to this day. He knew it was true, but how would he prove it? Prove that Emma isn't as alone as she thought she was? _If she would just take the chance and think about Robb..._he thought tiredly, rubbing at his eyes. He got to his feet and went over to the window, looking up at the night sky. He didn't want his sister to be so lonely, to be so sad, or angry anymore. How could he not do this? He made mistakes all his life about her and he was determined to end his mistakes now and make up for everything he ever did for her, or did. He was going to be the brother she needed if it killed him.

_Don't worry Emma, I'll fix everything._ He heard movement behind him and sighed. "What do you want?"

"My Grace, letters from Thamasa. They are dated."

"What?" he growled, twirling around to face one of his generals. "How long?"

"Since a few weeks after the last letter. It reads that has battled off another patrol ship from an unmarked army. The other Generals think the ship belongs to Luke, as a splinter force they believe."

"Give it to me," he muttered. The letter was written by Relm, and she went on to describe how she and some of the local lore mages battled off the ship and how she feared they would return with a larger force to take over the island. "Send a splinter force of our own to help them."

"S-Sir! That...that would be unwise!"

"Just tell them to do it!" he snapped. "They are innocent people! My friends! The people who raised Emma! Just do as I said!"

"Yes, my liege." he bowed his head and then disappeared. As soon as the door shut behind the general, Camb tried to relax himself. Relm and Gau were competent, they could handle themselves until reinforcements arrived, he knew it. They trained willing people of Thamasa to Lore mages, and Gau himself taught skills to other Skinweres. If it really was a splinter force, then it wouldn't be a problem.

_What if its a trap?_ He thought as he found an empty chair. _I could kill thousands more people by leaving Figaro borders unprotected. What do I do? I can't sink the castle and leave behind South Figaro and the other cities. It would be wrong._ His father made a mistake. He could not be king, he could not rule and protect his people. E_mma would have been better. She's smart, compassionate and strong. She could make the decisions I can't_. A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts and through the door, someone he did not expected appeared.

_One of Alex's brothers? What could he want?_ He wondered as the tall young man walked further into the room before he stood before him. "Is there something the matter, Gabaiani?" Ajax frowned as he shoved his hands into his pockets. He looked distracted, and worried. "Well? Say it already and be done with it. I have enough on my plate..."

"Its about my father—he's not in Figaro, is he?"

"No, he left three days ago for Narshe. Why?"

"He's not being honest with you," Ajax said quickly, passing a few glances around the room, making sure others were not there.

"What are you talking about?" Camb growled, leaning back into his chair. "Is he not in Narshe?"

"No, not about that...about _everything_ else." he took a staggering breath. "I didn't know anything, I swear. I went searching through his files a week ago and...and I saw it. I couldn't bring myself to tell you or your family earlier, especially since Alex and Emma, well, love each other."

"You are going to have to spit it out if you want me to understand!"

"My father...no, I should start with Celes."

"Celes?"

"Yes, but she's, so to say, innocent in all of this. But you have to swear to me that if I tell you this, you will not keep Alex away from Emma...if-if he's still alive. Swear to me or I won't say a word!"

"Alright, alright, I swear." _I already made that mistake. I won't repeat it._ "Now calm down and tell me." he sat him down in his chair and took a seat behind his desk.

"When your parents sent Emma to Relm and Gau, your mother was receiving pictures of her."

"Yes, so?"

"Well, Terra would send copies to Celes and Celes would give a few to my father."

"And?"

Ajax flushed, fear and worry darkening his eyes. "Don't kill him, but...but father had been delivering parts to Alzar the entire time." Camb was sure his face turned white and his eyes widened to the size of Figarorian coins. "And he shared images of Emma with...with the queen on his visits."

"What?" he jumped out of his seat so fast he thought his head would snap off his neck. "Why?"

"I-I don't know. I think its because the queen grew up in Thamasa and she enjoyed hearing about the town. I honestly don't know why..."

"These parts, what were they for?"

"I don't know, and I doubt my father knew either. He was just delivering them and, well, they were signed and released by your father." he shifted on his seats. "The papers had your father's signature to allow shipments to the southern part of the world."

"Why would my father agree to moving parts to Alzar?"

"I'm not sure, maybe he didn't know Alzar was a kingdom, or was attempting to be one?"

"Why wouldn't Setzer tell my father Derell considered himself a king?"

"I don't know! But that isn't all. I was looking through the papers, and supposedly Derell ordered vast amounts of relical triggers."

"What the hell is that?"

"Your father and brother would be able to tell you better than I, but in theory, they were developed to help harness an energy fond in the body, and then reproduce it into, well, the papers don't say."

"What would that do?" Camb asked just as Ajax started to dig through his pockets. He produced a thin pile of sheets and laid them before Cambyses. "What is this?"

"Its the papers on the relical triggers." he answered.

Camb took on of the sheets and started reading it. "It says this was produced by the Empire nearly fifty years before it fell. That was so long ago, how could these papers still exist?"

"My father was delivering the boxes and was not aware of what was inside. I opened one of the boxes I found left in the storage room of the Falcon Storage and was reading over it, that's what drove me to look through his shipment papers."

"I don't understand. Why would Derell need undeveloped equipment?"

"I'm not sure. But, um, well...see, I also found this in the box." he handed over a single piece of paper and when the young king turned it over, he gasped. Before him, in a sketched out form, was an arch and resembled Magitek developments.

"What in the world is this?"

"The papers say its an Arch of some kind, but it doesn't define what it is meant to be beyond that."

"Why did you tell me all of this?"

"Because our country is at war with this country and if we can figure out what it is he is planning, then we can better ourselves to defeat him."

"You realize that your father might be facing treason charges, right?"

"That's if he meant to betray us," Ajax growled, rising to his feet. "He didn't know what was in the shipment, but he knew about Alzar in some form. Maybe you can get him to tell you why he didn't mention it, and clear up this problem."

"Go," Camb ordered silently. "I need to think." and so Ajax left him be. Cambyses shuffled through the papers endlessly for hours before he put them away in a safe and went to his room, hoping Cadence and his son would clear his mind. Cadence was asleep on the chair by the Arthur's crib, with a small stuffed animal in her hands. His son was lying on top of a giant bear animal. He covered his son and picked his wife up and carried her over to the bed. When he moved to cover her, she woke and smiled at him.

"Camb?"

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I thought you were working through the night?"

"Something came up and I can't handle it right now." he took his boots off, and then everything else before he crawled in next to her, completely exhausted. He knew by the look she was giving him that his face was haggard and pale. "I'll tell you in the morning. For now, rest."

The next morning he wandered through the castle, looking in on various members of his family and his new family, the Coles. He was curious to see Celes for some reason. He worried she was in on whatever it was Setzer had done and wanted to see how she reacted to Terra, or him when he spoke of certain events. He found her with his mother, as expected, in the library, reading together.

"Mother, Celes," he bowed his head to them and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before he took a seat by her. "I was curious about something mother that I thought you could help me with."

"And what is that?"

"When Emma was in Thamasa, did you ever receive pictures of her?"

"Yes, all the time. Relm would, often times, paint me pictures or use the smoke-picture box. Why?"

"Did you ever share them with others?" he was carefully watching Celes now.

"Yes, why, I gave some to Celes, didn't I?"

The ex-general smiled at Terra before she turned her view to Camb. "I have most of them back at home, but I do have a few with me." she went for the bag buckled to her waist when he stopped her.

"Oh? I never knew...does anyone else have images of Emma?"

Celes put a finger against her lips, and then smiled. "Oh yes! Mog, because Emma requested Relm and Gau to give him some, Sabin and Setzer."

"Setzer?" Terra asked with surprise. "How did that happen?"

"He would come by our home often with my deliveries and see the images of her on the wall. He thought it was Terra at first and asked how I found them in the rumble of the empire. When I explained it was your sister, he was delighted and asked if he could have some, so I have him a few images."

"That's weird," Terra muttered. "He never told us that he had them." Camb echoed the same thing and Celes frowned.

"That is weird...I was sure you would know."

"Has Setzer ever shared the images?"

"Not that I know of," Celes answered him with worry. "Is something?"

Camb rose to his feet. He believed she had nothing to do with this, and nodded. "Yes, something is very much wrong. When Setzer comes back to Figaro, I want you to gather him and his family to the meeting room. Mother, would you do the same with everyone else?"

"Yes, of course. But what is this about?"

"I'll explain later." and then he stormed out of the room, his mind wondering off to Setzer giving Derell intimate and security details. _No...he couldn't have done this_. For if Setzer was against them all, Emma was not safe where she was.

* * *

_My time to rise above them all is finally here_, Derell thought as he was helped off the flat table. Where they had injected him on his arms turned dark green and yellow, and hard. It was worth it for magic, for the power to destroy Figaro, his disgraceful sons, and reclaim his beautiful slave. This latest injection would supposedly give him the power over the elemental "ice". A perfect addition to his set of spells. A few more and he would be able to charge on Figaro's gates again and this time, win. Would he find the girl there? He hoped she was still within the castle, so he did not have to waste time looking for her and possibly losing her to his son.

"Would you like to test it, your Grace?" the cloaked man asked, putting tools into a cleaning bucket.

Derell grinned. "Of course." and then he lifted his hand towards one the windows and concentrated on it. He said nothing, but a block of ice—a crude shape—shot from his palm and smashed through the glass. He started laughing. "It is perfect!"

"My Grace, if I may, you should concentrate on trying to perfect it. At the rate you make them and the shape they are, it seems like you are not—"

"—Let me worry about how I handle my magic!" he snapped, relaxing his body. "I want the next injection ready for me tomorrow morning, do you understand? I want something more powerful, something useful!" and then he stomped away.

He found the hall of the castle soon after he left the laboratories. His magic was getting stronger with each day, but he needed more. He knew that the Figaro side had two Esper state capable women on their side, even if one was old and the other practically unable to fight. He needed to be able to top them, to make them crumble at his feet. With basics like fire, ice, water, wind and status related spells, he was sure to lose.

"I need more power!" he turned and charged back to the labs. When the doctors saw him, they frowned.

"My Grace, what are you—"

"—I want the injections now," he growled, walking back over to the table. "And don't argue with me about it." The man visibly paled with fear as he turned back to the table and started draining another round of liquid into the needles and tubes. When Derell was lying flat on his back, the doctors scurried around him, holding their needles whilst the others begun the tubes and processes.

"My King, are you sure?" a snarl from him made the lead doctor frown and continue. When the first round cleared into his body, he let out a painful shout.

* * *

When Setzer arrived back from his trip to Narshe, he was greeted by guards and Celes. They didn't say why, but they requested he joined them to the meeting room quickly. When he was guided through the doors, he could see nearly everyone he knew gathered up. His sons, his wife, the Figaro family, Cole's family, Mog and Umaro was even there. By the door, four armed men. He frowned and asked, "What's going on?"

"Sit Setzer," Cambyses ordered flatly, pointing to a chair before him. When he sat, the doors were barred shut and the ship master offered a weak laugh.

"Did something happen?"

"Where were you?" the king simply asked.

"I was in Narshe. I delivered their stock of fuel and new picks. Why?"

"Where else did you go? Because that trip would not take you four days."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "An interrogation?" he wondered in shock. "What the hell?"

Camb's eye darkened with rage. "Be silent and answer my questions," he calmed down but reached for the hilt of his sword, his grasp firm. "Tell me the truth Setzer and it will not be as bad as it should be. Were you delivering parts to Alzar?"

"What? What kind of question is that? I was at Narshe!"

"I don't mean now! I mean when Emma was in Thamasa!" he snapped, his face turning white. "I read the papers, I've seen what you brother them!" he threw crumbled papers at his chest. "Everything is in there, so do not lie to me, and then I want you to tell me why you gave images of Emma to Sherra and Derell and explain to me why you did not tell my father there was a lunatic just south of us that considered himself a king!"

Setzer's face expressed understanding as he relaxed into his chair. "Yes, I did deliver parts to Alzar many years ago, before Derell was a 'king', but leading a scientific head at a laboratory. He was my biggest customer, and I never bothered to look into the crates he ordered because one; it was illegal and two; I didn't suspect him to be as crazy as he is."

"Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Why should I have?" he asked, frowning. "It didn't matter that I talked with Sherra and did my job."

"Why does it matter? Because they were ordering tools for some experiment from the Empire!" Camb threw another piece of paper at him and watched as Setzer flattened it out to see the image. When he saw what it looked like, his eyes went wide. "Whatever this "relical trigger" is, they are through the process of design and confirmation. Tell me what they are and what they do."

"Like I said, I didn't know anything of what he was doing! I just did my job and had nice discussions with his wife. You have the nerve to accuse me of something? Then just say it already and be done with it."

"How am I supposed to believe you Setzer?" he took a seat, covering his eyes. "You hid something...something so important from us, from me. I have given you access to my sister, to my plans, to everything and somehow they are being leaked. Then I hear about this? How am I supposed to believe you are innocent?" Setzer was silent. He didn't know the correct answer, and he knew if he said anything the young king would think it meant something else. "Well?"

"Look...I love Emma like she's my own daughter. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, you have to believe that. She's part of my family now. She's carrying my grandchild, of one of my sons who could very well be dead. Why would I do anything to hurt her? All I did was show Sherra a few images of Emma and told her some things Celes shared with me. When Derell started asking weird questions, I stopped! How was I supposed to know Derell was a sociopath? How?" the room was silent. "If you want to revoke me from access to Emma, then do it. If you want to imprison me, do it. But don't you dare stand there and tell me I would betray my family!"

"I'm going to have to have you locked up Setzer, at least for a little while. While you may be telling us the truth, I cannot take the chances. If a month of solitude does not bring any leaked information to Derell, then I know you are innocent."

"What?" Maria shouted, furious. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! There could still be someone leaking info and it not be Setzer! You can't do this!" Terra went over to calm the woman. "No, get off of me!" she ripped her arm away. "We have been visiting your sister for months! Taking care of her! Sending her things...and this is how you repay us? You accuses my husband of treason? Can't you see you are doing exactly what Derell wants! He doesn't want you to go to Emma and he wants to split our forces apart!" she pushed passed Terra and Celes, and then grabbed her husband's arm and yanked him to his feet. "If he was against you or selling information, Emma would not still be with us. I can't believe you all...how dare you!" and then she started pulling her husband away from the people she was about to kill before Setzer stopped her.

"No, Maria, they have a right to be worried. I did some bad things that I never told them about. They can hate me for it, but they need to know that I would never betray them."

"If they don't know that already, they don't deserve you as a friend!"

"Maria, calm down," he whispered, before giving her a kiss. "If this will ease their hearts, then I'll stay and let them lock me up."

"No! I won't allow it!"

Camb crossed his arms. Could this all be a plan of Derell's, or even Luke? With everything that was happening or happened, it was hard to say "no, it can't be". Derell had been manipulating them since Emma's birth was announced to the kingdom. But how could Derell have figured out that she possessed magic, that she could transform? It was all so...strange. "Setzer," he muttered, looking up at the ship master with sorrowful eyes. "I trust you." some of the guards mumbled something. "Maria is right, this could be a ploy of Derell's or Luke's and even if it wasn't...it doesn't make sense that you would betray us."

"But," he walked over to the ship master. "I need to know everything about your visits to Alzar."

"I will gladly tell you what I remember and what I did. It would help if you got Sherra; she was ecstatic each time I visited."

"So be it then," he looked over at the guards. "Inform Sherra she is to come here directly. If she attempts to leave Figaro, kindly escort her here." and then he looked over at all his friends and family. "The meeting is dismissed. I'm sorry I pulled you all here so early in the morning and wasted your time. However, I'm certain it wasn't for naught. Sabin, I need you and your boys to head to the norther unit and check the men's aura for any sign of betray, and then proceed to the rest of the units. Celes, I need you and Locke to head back to Kohlingen and finish up those special items for me. Mother, I need you to help me later on today. There is something I need to ask of you. The rest of you are dismissed for the moment." and then they all filed out of the room, all except Setzer and Maria.

"What of us?"

"Setzer, I have something very special for you. Is your biggest airship capable of a long drive with large cargo?"

"Yes, of course. It could stay in flight for two whole days, but it depend on the cargo."

Cambyses smiled. "It would only weight about hundred-two hundred pounds each at max, and would only need two of them."

"Oh, well then that's doable. What is it that I'd be carrying, exactly?"

"A little surprise for Derell," and then he looked over at Maria. "Can you fly ships?"

"Well, I was taught out, but I can't handle any of the newer models."

"That's good enough. I need you to fly a ship headed north, after I announce to all of Figaro I'm sending you and Setzer north for resupplies because our army is short on food for the eastern ships."

"But I thought I was flying separate?" Setzer wondered.

"You are," the young king replied with a triumphant smile. "The world will think you and Maria are in Narshe and that my armies in the eastern world are suffering. This will provoke either Derell or Luke into attacking the eastern fleets."

"That's dangerous! People will get killed."

"No, see the cargo Setzer will be flying will be taken to the Eastern fleet. As soon as enemy ships appear, we'll drop one of the cargo pieces onto of their fleet. The last one will be driven by Ajax or Calixto over Alzar while they are distracted."

"That's brilliant," Setzer said with a smile. "But you would be bombing innocents."

"I won't target the cities, but the castle. I've been...well, Emma has been receiving intel from Luke's brother, Eric."

"What? How does this change the fact that you'd be killing innocent people?"

"Eric claims to Emma that the castle is never occupied by civilians. The only exception was Emma, Sherra and her kids. Derell feared them bringing up arms against him and located his castle several miles away from even the biggest city. And since only soldiers are based inside the castle and under Derell's control, only Derell and his men would suffer."

The ship master laughed. "This out to bring down his numbers. When do we start?"

"As soon as Locke and Celes finish the kegs' powder and bring them here safely, I'll announce the next day your journey to Narshe. As soon as two weeks are over, we'll sleep through in the night."

"We?"

"I'll be heading with one of your sons—whoever you decide to send. Ben and my father will be here, as well as my uncle and cousins, to keep the castle and her people safe. I have confidence in them."

"Alright then. I'll need to do a few renovations to the two ships in order to carry that weight. Do you think you could afford to lend me two hundred hands? I might need more if the kegs' powder will be produced shortly."

"Of course, of course. Celes and Locke need to create enough powder to fill two large kegs. It took them a few weeks to make smaller cannons for seven ships, so I doubt you'll run out of time. Tell the men it is official business, but do not tell any of them what it is you are doing, understand?"

"Sure do." and then he took his wife's hand. "This will bring this war to an end."

* * *

_Poem credit to William Wordsworth; I thought the poem was beautiful, and fit just right for what I needed. The second poem is by Katrina DeLee, and is called Murder Me._

_Finally finished off some of the story. Everything should start to fall into place now. Hopefully you guys are enjoying the character development! Anyways, enjoy! Review, if you would too and remember to keep an eye out for an update!_

_If you can't find the story after this point, its because stupid FF nET removed it for its "M" rating and content! Arg, I'm beginning to hate this site. Changing in a bad way...so if that happens, I hope the readers who gave me a wonderful 87 reviews look for "Crimson Rain" on other sites—just in case!_


	29. Power all Around

**Notes:** It seems like Derell and Luke are getting closer to their power! How will it effect the war? Meanwhile Robb is trying his best to advance his plans for Emma.

**Power all around?**

He didn't know exactly how his father had managed it but he swore he would, too, learn magic. Though for him, he would earn it by any means necessary. From what his intel reported, his father had already learned around ten magicks, but what was the secret? Did he perfect the injections he gave his lovely dark queen to be, or did he managed to brew a new injection strong enough and safe enough to inject people who has never used magic?

"My Grace?" a voiced called. And then Luke looked up from his map, his face hard with anger. "There is news concerning Thamasa!"

"Tell me and be done with it."

"It, well, it appears that...that the king of Figaro has new forms of weaponry. They flew in so fast, they couldn't get ready to fight the airships off. They dropped this...this thing on them and it exploded. Only two ships escaped, and now Thamasa is under Figarorian rule again."

Luke's face burned with anger. "Tell me they at least managed to search for my queen!"

"They found nothing. The only place they never searched was the northern castle, where Relm and Gau were stationed. I doubt she is on the island. And there is more, sir. It appears they thought the ships attacking Thamasa was your father. They bombed the castle as well. He lost a quarter of his men."

"Believe he lost, or do you know the actual numbers?"

"He lost around ten thousand at Thamasa. It is at or around twenty thousand now. He still has a large number even if it is below you. I still recommend gathering his strength and marching on Figaro. Your father was not in the castle at the time of the strike, and neither were your half-siblings or ."

"In time, you fool, in time. I can't risk fighting them without my queen. She could literally push this in my favor." he turned away from the map, exhausted. "I have searched everywhere. Figaro blocks me from the Veldt, Narshe and Zozo. She must be some where in those countries. Is there any way to hand Figaro a distraction while a ship slips by?"

"I think not my Grace. The king before the boy built watch towers and oceantowers on every pass between the countries. We cannot slip passed their defenses."

He growled, frustrated. "Then at least have good news concerning my crystals!"

"There is, my king. The team managed to bring three of them back...even one that your father discarded after your queen's injections."

"Which is that?"

"The dark one, with the fire in the middle."

"Are they prepping it for testing?"

"That's the good news," the man said with a bright smile. "They have already tested it. It is finalized for use, my Grace."

Luke laughed. "This is the best news you have reported so far."

* * *

Torzon accepted Alex's invitation to practice his god speak, which he had now come to term as "meditation" instead and was trying to get the big lug to use that as well. During a break of their meditation, Torzon had asked him if he could help him with something. And when he asked what it was, the large man blushed—amazingly!

"Alex teach Torzon speak man."

"You want to learn my language?" Alex smiled when his friend nodded. "I will teach all that I can during our breaks and nights, and before I leave for Emma."

"Thank Alex!"

And then they began their practice again inside of the secret room, the Spirit Chamber. Alex decided it might help if the spear was with him and sat it by him, to his right and vertically. They both sat on the center, where the statue had been, their minds open to what was around them and their eyes closed. Through the day they stayed quiet and Alex's original plan to split the time with fiddling with the spear, he decided to just keep practicing for he heard far more words while meditating!

The days went by until they blurred into weeks and the weeks into a month, and before Alex knew it, he found himself voicing basic sentences in the God Language and able to understand some of the words Torzon said with his friends. The insight on their world alone was enough to awe him, but when he sat down at the end of the month to meditate, his awe turned to triumphant shouting. He could hear so much more; words he didn't know, words he heard but did not know the meaning of until he could try and decipher them with the help of Torzon and his friends, and the ability to sense what Torzon described as "mana" all around him. The bigger picture was beginning to show to him and he did not only enjoy this training for the power to protect Emma—but for the beauty it revealed.

Perhaps his favorite part of his news was the ability to reconstruct an image of Emma, to his likings, from thin air. It was easier to do with water, or dirt, but that didn't work out very well as it made it difficult to keep her features still. And now, while Torzon was out getting something for them to eat and drink, he was forming an image of her from the air. It took a lot of energy to work the spell and even more so to perfect the image, but he thought it was worth it. When he finished the spell, an image of her stood before him. She was naked, though not because that's how he intended. It was hard to think of clothes to put on her and then work it into the spell, and it wasn't like that's exactly how her body looked. It was missing a few details he considered to be the best on her. And she appeared to be a little taller than she really was, but he didn't care. Seeing her face brightened his dark days.

He stared at the image for a long time until he heard Torzon's questionable gasp. He turned and spotted the giant man looking at Emma, his Emma, with an admiring look. He growled and released the spell. "What the hell Torzon? You should know by now that I don't like you looking at her...!"

The brutish man laughed. He knew that where this human came from it was impolite to stare at a naked woman, at least if you were not her husband or boyfriend, but he wasn't in his world and Torzon still considered it stupid. Bodies were beautiful—they were meant to be shown without shame or embarrassment. "Image isn't real Emma, you know."

Alex frowned. He was regretting teaching Torzon his tongue. Now his wisdom could be worded in a way he understood and it annoyed him. "Still, if you see me looking at this image, turn away or say something. I don't like it, and neither would Emma."

"Why? The body is something to look at, to like and see beauty in. You feel shame for others to see, but it doesn't mean it is right. I see no arousal in Emma's body; I see beauty to be admired."

"Well, you are different than the rest of the world Torzon. Your people are different. It is just something we feel...do you think you do as I ask?"

"I will attempt, but my warning will not help as I see before I speak. Or else how I warn you?"

"Ahahaha," Alex did enjoy him sometimes. "Fair enough. Just don't stare. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Your image got better, Alex. She is no longer wrong...uhhh...deformed."

"Well, there is still a lot of things I have to change and work on." he got to his feet. "And when I see her...I will make her the biggest emerald in the world."

"Object spell? Not perfected yet though."

"I know, but I think I can perfect it if I keep working on even the smallest details."

"Energy would all be deleted. You don't have power to hold onto that spell." he said with a deep frown. "Settle on mine emerald. She will be happy just as well."

"For my people, men like to give their women the biggest jewelry Torzon. It makes us proud that our lovers have something so grand. Its like a way to say our love is just that big."

"Does Emma like jewelry? She not...different there too?"

"Well, I'll just have to wait and see. If she doesn't want it, I'll make her something she will."

"Ahaha! That the spirit Alex!" he walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "You ready for meditation?"

"I'm as ready as I can ever be. I hope we feel more of that energy we felt a few weeks ago."

"I do too. Energy strong, beautiful."

* * *

"Sit still," he mumbled, annoyed by her fidgeting. "Or do you want me to shave your head?"

"Just cut it a bit!" she snapped, furiously reaching up to where she wanted her hair to be cut to. "If you cut too much, I'll...I'll—"

"—cry about it, I'm sure," he answered with a puff of laughter. He straightened her long, green hair out again and carefully started to cut with the scissors. It was hard with all the curls in her hair to get a proper length out. He had been bugging her for three days straight to make sure she keeps her hair down to encourage it to flatten, but she kept refusing him. 'It is naturally like that,' she would mumble once or twice, or 'I forgot to'. It was getting on his nerves. If she ended up with a hair cut she didn't like, it would be her own fault. _Whatever was natural about it you amplified, you little idiot_. That's what he wanted to tell her when she would bring up her excuses. He saw her brush her hair a few times to curl it, but she would just deny it. "Almost done...move again and I'll cut your ear off." at that she sat perfectly still, at least tried her best to. When he finished he brushed the bigger strands of hair off her shoulders, patted them and then turned to rinse the tools off and put them away.

She reached for a mirror by her side and then looked into it. Her hair had gotten so much longer since her pregnancy, stretching down a little passed her mid-back, but now it was cut to a length she had back in Figaro and Thamasa—before everything happened—which reached just passed her shoulder blades. She smiled. "You didn't _completely_ butcher my hair."

"You sound surprised. I've cut hair before, you know." he growled, putting the scissor cases into a counter draw. They were in the kitchen, by the corner. "Now, what else to do?"

"A bath!" she chirped, her face brightening up.

"You _just_ had one this morning!"

"But now I have hair all over me, and—and my ankles are swollen again. I want to sit in some hot water." she protested with a pout. He crossed the distance between them and helped her into her slippers that was beginning to, for the second time in a row, become too small for her swollen feet. In fact, lately, a lot of her has become swollen; her ankles, feet, and fingers. He hoped it didn't mean anything was wrong with her. He didn't bother to protest or tell her she was not to have another bath, she would just go and do it while he wasn't looking and probably hurt herself. The bath was as warm as he'd allow and he made sure to stay in the room, with his back turned, so she couldn't use magic. He caught her a few times when he was forced outside of the room and now, even with his back turned, he would know when she used magic—especially a fire spell. Whenever she casted something the room seemed to have gotten heavier, thicker—warmer yet colder. It was the most eeriest feeling he's ever had.

It was a little annoying having to sit in the bathroom with her while she washed. The upside was her humming to the baby, though most of it was just because she liked to hum to distract herself. And then there was the irritating splashing. He thought she was doing it on purpose, to irritate him, but he couldn't bring himself to turn around and see exactly what she was doing during the splashing, worried she was washing somewhere...really private. When he finally asked if she were done, she fumbled with a reply but managed a 'yes'. "Can you get up?"

There was silence. "No."

"Why not?"

"I—really—I can't."

"Why?" he asked again, with a little more of a push.

"Because I can't get up! How else am I supposed to say it?!" she growled, obviously annoyed. When he didn't move to help her, she blushed. "Because I'm huge, okay?"

He oh'd but turned with closed eyes to help her. "How did you get out before?"

"I—I drained the water and spent a while getting to my feet. It is worse today..." he handed her a towel and waited until she dressed herself before he opened his eyes to help. She looked pale, but why?

"Are you okay?" he asked when he saw the black rings under her eyes. The bath made the rest of her so pale that he was shocked he hadn't noticed them earlier.

"I think so," she mumbled to him when she got to her feet. "I haven't slept in a while, but I'm fine..."

"I think we need to get you something to eat and send you to bed. Your face is as white as snow." what he wanted to have her eat was quickly declined. She told him she wanted meat, with vegetables and real potatoes—"and sweets!" she had yelled at the end. _Sweets...that's all she'll ever want._ After he gave her what she wanted, she started to cry after eating a chocolate cake slice. When he asked what was wrong, she sniffed.

"A-Alex asked me about sweets...!"

"So what?"

She looked down at the slice of cake with a frown. "I—I miss him so much." and then she took another bite of the cake, her eyes watering up. "I wanted him to take me to my Entrance..." she muttered after a little while.

He wasn't sure she spoke, but said, "He can still take you, if he's still alive. Once this all blows over and if they find him alive, he'll give you the best Entrance in all history."

"I can't Enter after I've been raped, especially after I've become pregnant."

"What?" he growled. "What kind of nonsense is that? Who tells you this?"

"The council made it a law when my great-great-great-great grandmother was raped and bore an illegitimate son of the Degiro family." she started sobbing then, stuffing more of the cake into her mouth. "I'll never be good enough for Alex."

_She's so emotional today. What the hell happened to her?_ "Stop that." he ordered, flatly. "The council has been disbanded, remember? Their laws are no longer in effect. Besides, most of Figaro—of the world!—doesn't believe in that shitty law, so why should you? And Alex certainly didn't care that you were 'tainted' by those men, so why should you? He loved you, so stop worrying about it."

"L—loved?" she covered her face then and he sighed. "He said he liked my hair...and now _you've_ cut it."

_Ahaha._ She was acting out of the normal today, and it was cute. "You asked me to, remember? And Alex told me he liked it when it was shoulder length, thus I did good. So stop your crying and eat, or I'll take it away." she quieted after that, eating her cake though her eyes still burned with tears. He got so irritated when she cried. He knew she could be strong, he had seen it before, so why cry? Alex was dead and there was nothing she could do about it.

_Just like me...I couldn't save her._

"R-Robb?"

Her voice woke him from his thoughts. "What do you want?" he hadn't meant to put so much venom into his words.

Her face darkened in anger and she turned away, glaring at her empty plate. "Forget it!" he mumbled something under his breath and left her be. Besides, he still had to think of something to further his "agenda" with her. He hasn't made any progress with her and soon her brothers or family would be knocking on the front door, asking how everything has been going. So he made his way to the library, hoping reading through a few of the romantic books collected there would give him some idea of what to do.

He read until his eyes burned and he heard something up stairs. _It better be her taking a nap._ If she was attempting to take another bath, he would smack her. He hid the books and rushed to her room. He found her trying to crawl into bed but was utterly exhausted. "You could have called me," he growled, helping her. She pulled her arm away from him and reached for the blankets. "Oh? You're angry at me?"_ again?_

After a pause, she nodded. "You snapped at me. For no reason. Why would I ask _you_ for help?"

"Stop being a baby and lay down. I'll get your sleeping potion." when he came back with the potion, she took it roughly from his hands, desperately, and drank half the bottle. He growled and ripped it from her hands. "What the hell?! That could make you sick, you fool!"

"The amount I've been taking doesn't help. I needed more."

"You sound like an addicted idiot. Shut your mouth and accept what I said to take." and then he put the bottle away and sat on a chair besides her, waiting for her to sleep. When she was fast asleep, he got to his feet and received the same books from before. Instead of staying in the library, he took a chair and sat it in the hallway outside her door to read instead. He figured out a few things to try from finishing one of the thin books. It was stupid enough for a girl like Emma to fall for. She was all 'gushy and emotional' so he knew it would work. Plus it was simple for him!

The next morning Emma woke to Robb standing above her. She gasped. "R-Robb! Don't just stand there while I'm sleeping!" _It's creepy..._

"Sorry. Here, I made breakfast." he was holding a tray of foods. A ham omelet, some hashed browns, a slice of bread and a cup of orange juice. She frowned, but pushed herself up against the backboard of the bed. He sat it on her outstretched legs and held a fork out to her. "Here." she accepted it gently, giving him a wondering look. "What?"

"Did something happen?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well—you—er...well, forget it." she looked away to start eating and he went to the bathroom to start a bath for her, which further confused her. By the time she finished her breakfast, the bath was done and she was helped into it by Robb. The day progressed much the same. She couldn't help but think something was wrong with the way he was acting. It was so out of character of him...helping her like this. When midday rolled by, he did something absolutely unexpected. He offered to read to her. She frowned at his behavior. _I thought he said he wouldn't do this anymore?_ "Robb?" she asked when he came back with a book. "Why are you acting so weird?"

He frowned. "What are you talking about, woman? I'm just trying to be nice. Besides, your mother asked me to." she oh'd and shifted on her seat, waiting for the uncomfortable start of his reading. What he picked to read was even worse; a romantic adventure. She forced herself to sit through three hours of his reading before she feigned a backache. She couldn't stand it...it was so weird.

"Alright then...would you like to go outside? Its a nice day out. A little breezy, but a thin sweater should do."

_Outside? I just said my back hurt. She thought, flustered._ "You aren't going to have me build houses out of dirt, are you?"

He laughed as he got to his feet. "No, no, of course not. There is a nice little creek down the hill. The sun shines directly on it, warming it. I thought maybe you would want to check it out, perhaps swim?"

_Swimming near spring? Is he crazy?_ She offered him a small smile. She knew just how to get out of it. "Could I warm the water a bit more if its too cold?" she wasn't expecting the next response.

"Sure you can." and so they prepared to leave the cabin. Though before they left Emma kept asking what someone her size could wear. When he brought out the same bathing suit, she nearly killed him. 'I can't fit in that anymore!' she cried, but when he forced her to test it on and come before him, she was humiliated that he was right. Worse...he could see her swollen belly and her ugly body. All her scars bare for him to see. He smiled. "Told you it would fit still. Alright, put something protective over it and we'll head out." when she finished, she found him by the door, carrying a bag of things. She asked what was inside. "Food, drinks, snacks, first aid...things like that." and then he opened the door for her. "Shall we go before I turn thirty?" _who am I kidding? I'm far older than that._

It was indeed a pleasant day out; spring was just around the corner, and with it the gentle temperature Emma was not used to. The cold and gentleness of it all...! She only started getting used to the cold in Figaro at the nights, and now she was to get used to this? When the little creek came into view, she was glad it was not deep enough to drown in. She smiled at the sun shining against the water and shoreline. If she didn't want to swim, she could at least sit in the sun. Maybe this would be a good day.

She hurried on, holding onto her back as she went, without Robb and carefully started down the slope to the water. Robb smiled as he followed. _She seems happy_. He hoped his plan was working and that her earlier questioning of his behavior would not ruin it. She dipped her toe in to the water and when she found it pleasing enough, she pressed on just a bit until she was knee deep into the water and sat down. Robb appeared by her then, looking down at her with an irritated stare.

"Why aren't you out there swimming?"

"I'm fine here," she said with a smile, closing her eyes into the sun.

_But I brought you here to swim, you know._ "Alright then, if you really want to waste this day's perfect temperature, then so be it!" and then he continued into the water. When she refused to enter the water any further as the day rolled on, he decided to take a spot by her. If she wouldn't swim, he wouldn't either. Hopefully it was changing her view on him. However, to his dismay, she didn't seem to even notice or at least care. She even went further inland to nap! He growled. _This is harder than I thought it would be... _While she slept he dug through the bag to set up their lunch. He was sure this would work to his advantage; meat sandwiches complete with pickles and honey mustard, potato chips, cookies, and a jaw of salad topped with fruits and her favorite vegetables. For the drinks he brought her juice, three different flavors, a few bottles of dark beer for himself. He wouldn't be able to get around what he had to do without it.

When she woke, she smiled and reached for the cookies first and he couldn't help but slap her hand away. "No, you eat your lunch first. Start with the salads or the sandwiches, and then your snacks." she grumbled angrily and then reached for one of the wrapped sandwiches. She ended up eating two of them and all her salad before she reached for the cookies again. "Ahaha," he laughed and she asked what was so funny. "It's like you have a black hole in your stomach."

She blushed. "I'm hungry, I can't help it." she put the cookie she was holding back into the bag with an ashamed expression.

"Oh come on, I didn't mean anything bad by it. To be honest, it is a bit refreshing. I've met a lot of women who don't eat enough by free will. I like that you can actually eat." he was trying to compliment her, and perhaps let her known a part of it was in a 'I like you' way, but her lip quivered and she said she was embarrassed to be seen for she was as 'large as a house'. "You aren't fat...well, not that way. You are healthy, and most of it will go away after you give birth. Come on, don't be sad. Eat the cookies—I brought them just for you."

After he got her to eat a few cookies, they sat in silence under the sun for an hour, staring off in opposite directions. She was looking out towards the forest and he was looking back at the water, thinking hard about his job. The whole purpose of this trip was to move along his 'distraction', but if she wasn't moving with him it would never work. _How can I get her into the water? Well, if I can't get her into the water, I can at least talk to her..._

"So...is there a reason you never learned to swim before?"

She was unsure if she should answer, but reluctantly said, "Relm and Gau were always so busy, and I didn't tr-trust anyone else to teach mean after I almost drowned. I just...never wanted to learn."

"Did you ever wish you knew how to swim earlier?"

"Oh yes. I could have played with my brothers when they came over to visit me, and gone out to sea with Gau and his men. And...and...a lot more."

He caught on to her hesitation. _She doesn't want to share with me? Why?_ He frowned._ Does she know what I'm doing?_ "Well, you know how to swim, why not practice now? Its nice out, and you could always warm the water..."

"Well, I just—um—don't feel like swimming."

_Damn it...She is lying. She does know._ "Come swim with me before we go." he got to his feet. "You wouldn't want me to tell your brothers that you refused to exercise, would you?"

"How long do we have to swim? I want to go home and rest."

"Just a little while, jeez. Come on now," he mumbled, leaning down to help her up. "And don't think the shallows count, girl."

* * *

"Seeing your sister a bit late is bound to worry her." his father said as he followed his son through the corridors of Figaro Castle, a few soldiers following behind. Ever since his apology to Emma and their moment before she left, his face visibly got darker. He no longer looked like a ghost and his eyes shined with the brilliance they were known to show. Cambyses couldn't even remember that look before all of this happened with Emma and the war. He knew now that there was a distance between the two even then.

"Emma will understand why it is late. I'll see her just a day or two late, there isn't anything to worry about."

"I was thinking about the visit...would it be a problem if I visited with you?"

"Mom would want to go to," he said with a frown. "And I can't say no to her if you are going, you know that."

"Then it would be me, you, your mother and Setzer with his wife."

"No, no, no. Setzer and his family is needed here. And if I leave, I need someone to help guide Ben and that would have to be you."

"Sabin could help, son. He can offer the same guidance I would."

"Father, please, no—"

"—I'll be going son," he growled. "I haven't been able to hold my daughter in a very long time and now she's going to be a mother soon. I will be there!"

_Errr! Emma got her stubborn attitude from father!_ "Fine, fine! Will you inform Sabin and the Cadence's family they are to help Ben? I don't want it known, if it can be helped, that I am gone with you two."

"Celes is great at being discrete, son, it will all be fine. That reminds me, this came from the towers." he handed over a letter. "Something from the Lions, I hear."

Camb quickly ripped the letter open and started reading with a smile. "Ahaha. Derell is a bigger idiot than I thought. The Lions managed to bring down two of his ships without killing anyone or damaging the ship."

"So we managed to grab onto a way to sneak passed Derell?"

"It seems."

"Will this delay the trip to Emma?"

"No, no. We'll go after tomorrow. I need to speak with the generals about something. This information provided me with a way to complete something I didn't think was possible."

"That is?"

"I'll tell you later father, but for now, go tell my mother she'll be seeing her daughter." he smiled at his father, gave a bow and walked away, the soldiers briskly following. Edgar smiled._ He's improving._

* * *

He did not expect to have fun swimming with her, and most of all, he did not expect her to have some decent level of fun. She was smiling at and laughing at the feel of the sandy bottom of the creek against her toes, the warm water and the little fish that swam passed her legs, nibbling. It was so weird seeing her have fun when all he attempted to do to get her to have fun mostly ended bad. It was a different side of her he was getting to see and it made him forget she was abused and now carried a child.

_She's aging faster than her parents and most adults. A child who had no childhood. She must think having fun isn't something she's supposed to do._ He couldn't keep his mind off of her. Every second he could hear her move and laugh, every moment she spoke...it was going to drive him crazy. That's when she asked him something he didn't quite hear and nodded to her. She brightened with a smile and started moving towards the shore a bit. _What did I just agree to?_ He turned around in the water to watch, ready to help in a moment's notice. Halfway up she stopped, leaning down to dig at something under the water. _What in the world is she doing?_ "Emma?"

"Aren't you going to help me?" she called out, a little annoyed.

_With?_ He swam over and tried to get a look at what she was doing. "What are you doing, girl?"

"There is a rock down here."

"So?"

"There are more down in the water, but this one is the prettiest and the largest." she made an exerted expression as she tried to lift the rock. "And it is red. Help me lift it out of the mud."

"Alright, alright. Move aside." when she cleared away, he leaned down and grasped the rock with a firm hand and pulled as hard as he could. In a moment, it budged and then gave way and he toppled backwards into the water, holding a red-blue crystal the size of his head. It was pretty heavy, but not as heavy as it looked. "What is this thing?"

As soon as she saw it, her eyes went wide. "Emma?" he chucked it towards the sand, to free himself, and she followed it, her face pale. "Emma?! Damn it, you are scaring me!" when he made it to her, he shook her a bit. "Emma, say something!" And then she shouted in pain and fell to her knees to cover her head. "Emma?! Emma?!"

"Arrr! G-Get out of my h-head!"

"What?" he leaned down to help her up, but she shoved him away in a fit of fear. 'Emma its me, Robb, calm down!" and then her eyes turned red. _Oh no...not again. _He thought desperately.

_Tell them. Tell all of them. _A voice howled into her head. "Please...leave me alone!" and with that a wave of red energy rushed forth from her and knocked him into the water, back first. When he scrambled back to his feet; he saw energy swirling around her. _Tell them about us. Tell all of them._ "Ahhh!"

_Who...who are you? she asked, pained.  
_

_Tell them. Tell them all._

_What am I supposed to tell? Who are you?_

_What you became. Tell them. Tell all of them._

_W-What I became?_

And then she could hear or feel no more.

* * *

As soon as the sun cleared on the second day, Camb gathered his parents, child and wife and flew the ship to Emma's cabin. The wait getting there was rather boring, but luckily his wife and son managed to distract him somewhat. He was impatient to see his sister and how much she has grown, and hopefully, improved. But most of all he was worried what Robb had been doing to his sister to complete his plan.

_Gods, hopefully it isn't something bad._ And then he saw her cabin and smiled when his mother excitedly hurried to the window, waiting to see her daughter. When the ship landed, he helped his mother down first and then his wife and son, with his father following behind. A few knocks on the door revealed a worn out man; his face looked so pale and his eyes so heavy with fatigue. Camb gently gasped. "Robert?" He was suddenly glad it was mid day, the sun above them.

"Oh, I was beginning to think you would never come back."

"What happened?" he demanded, pushing passed the guardian.

"Two days ago," he answered, tiredly. "I took her out to swim and she found something in the water. Something...something strange. She passed out but she was in her transformation."

"What are you talking about?" by this time the young king's family appeared at the door, worried. "What did she find? Is she okay?"

"She's okay, but...I have no idea what she found is. It looks like a normal crystal, just large."

"Where is she now?"

"She's resting, but she's very jumpy. The crystal really scared her but she won't tell me anything more. This morning I caught her talking to someone and when I confronted her, she panicked and hid away in her room."

"I'll see her first," Terra proclaimed, hurrying around her son before he could protest and then she was gone.

"I hope she's okay," Cadence muttered, shifting Arthur around in her arms.

"I will go with her," Edgar added. "If something happens, I'll be able to drag Terra out if Emma wants her to leave." and soon he was gone as well.

"Show me the crystal," Camb growled.

Upstairs Edgar found his wife in his daughter's room. He peaked around the corner of the door and saw his wife hugging her daughter, whispering something.

"I hear them mother, I hear them all. It...it hurts so bad. I-I can't get them to s-stop."

"Tell me who it is, dear, who is talking to you?"

"T-They wouldn't say. They told me to tell everything; what I became and did...I d-don't understand why they keep talking to me. Everyone knows I'm a monster, what I became..."

"Oh Emma you aren't a monster. Can you tell me exactly what they said?"

"T-They said, 'What you became. Tell them. Tell all of them.' and now they ask me all sorts of questions as well."

"Emma...did these voices only bother you have you saw and touched the crystal?" Something about how his wife had said it bothered him.

"Y-yes. It hurts...it hurts...go away!" she suddenly snapped, hiding her head against her mother, in a shaking fit. The door squeaked and Terra turned to see her husband.

"Emma, why don't you talk to your father?"

"Don't leave me alone with them!" she cried. And then she turned her head with a sudden jerk, towards the window. Her face paled. "No! Go away!"

"He'll be here with you and I'll be right back, I promise." and when she finally allowed it, Terra left her alone with her father and raced down the stairs for Robert. When she found them standing in library, staring down in wonder at a large red-blue crystal, Terra's eyes went wide.

Before her laid Magicite. Before she could utter unbelievably words, her son turned and asked, "Mother, have you ever seen something like this?"

"It...It is Magicite."

"I thought Magicite was gone?" Cadence asked, staring down at the crystal in awe.

"Magic returned. I have no idea what I never considered their return..." she turned to Robert. "What she was talking to...they were Espers. They are trying to contact her to share a message. The reason she went uneasy upon seeing it is because the Esper unlocked her Esper state."

"I don't get it. I thought she was already able to do that." Cambyses reached out to touch the crystal even as he said it. Terra frowned.

"I...I thought so too."

"Maybe she wasn't an Esper?"

"That can't be," Camb protested to his wife's remarks. "We saw her!"

"No, Cambyses, I think she's right." Terra suddenly blurted. "Maybe what she turned into wasn't really her Esper state, but an in between? You said Derell needed to know things about Emma? Like what?"

"Just things he could use to torture her; fears, memories, past events...things like that. What does this have to do with anything?"

"I think he forced her transformation state, but I'm not sure how. That must be why she can't remember anything when she does transform, or why she doesn't act herself when she does."

"Then this Esper unlocked her transformation the same way you were awakened?"

"Yes, I believe so. There is only one way to find out. I need to summon this Esper."

Suddenly Robb jumped, remembering something. "The drawing!"

"The what?" they all asked.

"Emma drew something a while back. She said she couldn't remember it, but could faintly see it. It looks like this crystal!"

"Show me!"

After Robb brought them the piece of paper with the sketches on it, Terra frowned. "It looks like the Magitek facilities."

"It would make sense that Derell had similar stations. Remember what Setzer gave them?"

"Yes, but what could they need the tubes for?"

"Maybe we should ask Emma." Cadence suggested, frowning.

"That would be useless. She wouldn't remember anything." Camb turned away from the Magicite. "Mother, do you think you could get the Esper to help Emma recover her memories?"

"I could try, but I have no idea how this Esper will react to me."

[-]

"Do you feel better now?" Edgar asked his daughter after he accepted an empty glass from her. Her face still looked pale with freight, but it was beginning to fade.

"I think so," her reply was short and uneasy. It seemed like she was concentrating on something else, like she was listening to something else.

"Don't worry about the voices. We will figure it out, I'm sure." he smiled when she pushed herself up, trying to release pressure on her back. She was so big! She would pop soon and he couldn't wait to see the baby. Wanting to distract her, he asked, "So, have you thought of any names?"

"Uh? Oh...no." she reached down to touch her swollen belly. "We'll name him when the time is right."

"Hmm? 'We'll'?"

"Alex and I."

"Emma...he-he might not come back."

Her face twisted in pain, but she turned to smile at him—though it wasn't convincing enough. "He will. I know he will."

The door opened to reveal Cadence, Arthur and Terra. "Mind we talk for a bit, dear?" her mother asked and she shook her head. Edgar took that as his cue and got to his feet and said goodbye.

"Is something wrong? Is it about what I heard?"

"Yes, it is. Robert showed us a sketch you made earlier," she said, showing a piece of paper to her daughter, who quickly took it to examine. "Could you try and remember how you know of this?"

Her face bunched up in confusion and then concentration, but shattered a moment later. "I'm sorry...I don't know." she looked over towards the corner with a disappointed expression. They knew the voices said something to her, but the girl made no reply.

"The reason it is important is because...well, because that crystal you found wasn't just a crystal. It was Magicite; an Esper trying to talk to you."

"W-What?"

"He wants you to do something, that is clear, but we can't figure it out. I attempted to call the Esper forth, but he refused me with all his might. We need you to try, Emma."

"B-But I don't know how," she protested weakly. "A-And what if it tries to attack me? I-I can't protect myself."

"He won't attack you," Terra assured her with a gentle smile even as she helped her daughter up off the bed. "Please, would you try? The return of Magicite—of Espers—could help us a lot."

"I-I-I can t-try." she muttered, unsure if it was possible. When she was led down the stairs and outside to an opening where the Magicite laid before her, she held back the urge to run back to the small safety of her room. This Magicite, or Esper, almost broke her sanity and it scared her. The Magicite glowed with fire and life before her, scaring her more. When she asked her mother what to do, the elderly expert smiled and tutored her on how to summon the Esper. It took longer than they thought, nearly three hours and until the sun was beginning to set, but it finally accepted the call and jumped forth from the Magicite in a beautiful explosion of light and stars.

Before them stood an enormous sized Esper. It had a humanoid shaped body with long arms covered with some form of weapon, green pants in which he had metal knee guards and a lion face with flowing white hair, topped with two great, red horns. It looked like he had been imprisoned, for there were broken shackles, gold, around his wrists. His red eyes looked lost in anger, and pain. He looked angrily face to face and hissed with each new face, until finally it rested on Emma. She froze, her breath caught in her throat. This...this is what her heritage is? Is this fear the same fear she bestowed upon people? Finally, he growled.

"I feared you would never wake me, child." the great creature whispered with a gentle voice, shockingly because of his appearance. She said nothing and he lowered down to his knees, so he was not so tall above her. "Have you told your story?"

"I-I-I—" she couldn't find her words.

"—You are scaring her," Cadence hissed, holding Arthur against her and ignoring Robb's mutter to stay silent. The Esper turned to her, laughed and then glared down at Robert.

"You...?"

Sensing what he meant, Robb quickly bowed his head. "Hello great Esper; I am Robert."

Suddenly the Esper hummed and turned to look at Terra. "You are an Esper, too?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. "My father was Maduin."

He thought it over. "I am Hashmal, the Great Lion and Protector of the Law. It is nice to see kin, especially since I am been in that forsaken water for a thousand years!"

"Hasmal?" the Esper turned to the person who called his name; it was Emma.

"What is it, little red one?"

Her anger flared, but she could not bring herself to yell at the Esper and demand he call her by her name. "I don't understand what...what you wanted."

"For you to tell your family, the world, what you saw and became."

"The world knows what I am," she said with a defeated whisper, remembering all she did with pain. "They know what I saw. They know I turned into a monster and watched people die before me."

Hashmal clicked his tongue and he shrunk in size, to better meet this strange half-Esper. "Young kin...that is not what I meant. When I touched your mind, I saw what you became. You are not a monster, nor are you longer half-human."

"What?" Edgar shouted, confused. "She is my daughter; she has half of me flowing in her!"

Hashmal did not turn to look at him and answered, softly, "Perhaps I phrased myself wrongly. I simply meant the half of her Esper side was enhanced beyond that of her mother's state. This child, I have seen through her foggy mind, was injected with something. Right?"

"Yes, but we don't what it was." Edgar replied, feeling foolish for shouting at him earlier.

"I cannot give that answer either," he whispered. "But what I wanted your daughter to tell you all was that we returned; that Espers have come back, and that her Esper blood was enhanced."

"What is the point of it, though?"

"The return of Espers? We were given a job, the top Espers I mean, to destroy all if doom is upon the planet by the gods. I hoped you all could prevent us from having to fulfill our duty."

"And if you should?" Cadence asked.

"I would have to kill everyone—including the innocent people."

"That is outrageous!" Cambyses hissed, shoving passed Robb, who fell silent in thought. "How is killing the innocent going to solve anything?"

"It will purify the planet, young human," he answered simply with a frown. "The gods will recreate the humans, you have nothing to worry about."

"I do!" he snapped, holding a fist up. "You plan on killing me and my family, my son! My sister and her baby, and the rest of the people in the world that I swore to protect! How am I supposed to just sit here and hear you say that without reacting to you?"

Hashmal gave the young king a long stare before he turned it back to the small girl with green hair. "And you, child, what do you say? Can you rectify what has happened to this planet and save me from my job?"

"This is nonsense!" Cambyses broke out before his sister could respond. "She is weak and pregnant, and you expect her to do something about this? Why don't you just go take care of the actual problem instead of destroying everything?"

"Because you humans never learn," as he was before, the Esper was calm. "We have given you so many tries, and you fail them each and every time."

"That isn't true," Edgar cut in. "My friends and I ended the last problem, and we're humans."

"Yes, but who started the problem? Humans. And you only managed it with the help of your half Esper friend and with the help of Magicite."

"But humans stepped up to fight it—long before we met Terra and knew magic or Magicite really existed! People from all over the world helped the Returners!"

The Esper gave the retired king a strong look, a little surprised. "That is true," he said, letting it linger. "If you can get rid of the problem before we are forced to step in, then everything will be fine."

Robb snorted in laughter, catching everyone's attention. "You expect the humans you disregard so much to fight off magically enhanced peoples, or to fill in the job magical Espers? You and your gods are pathetic."

"We are pathetic?" he asked with uncertainty of what he heard. "We have never raised banners in the name of war or bloodshed, nor we have ever abused or enslaved other people. We are just people, and you? Your people would smite the unworthy on the streets."

"Okay, okay," Edgar held his hands up to get the two to stop. "How long do we have?" he asked the Esper.

"I cannot say, but the gods grow wry. Soon it might be, perhaps in a year or two. There is no way for me to see events that have not happened."

"We are fighting them back." Cambyses reached for a map he kept folded in his pockets and displayed it for the Esper. "We don't know how he managed to do it, but this country sprouted up nearly twenty years ago." he pointed to Alzar. "My father believes it was tectonic shifting, but..."

"No," he answered with a frown. "It is magic; Look at the shape."

"That's what I thought after my...my sister was held hostage." at this Emma's gaze faltered from the lion Esper to her hands. She was afraid of him, or perhaps something he would recall from her memory. "We have just recently attacked Alzar, and severally undermined Derell's army."

"It won't help any," Hashmal said after a short silence. "He has awoken magic within himself, and found his own collection of Magicite."

"What?" Camb's hopes, their only hopes, were crushed.

"It is true," he mumbled, dishearten. "I have heard the echo of their cries as he drained them of their energy." His eyes glistened in tears and Terra offered him a hand to squeeze, for she felt it once too, and it was in did painful to hear. "I sought your daughter out when I felt her presence nearby. I tried all my best to make her look into the water at the riverbed crystals to find me. I am relieved she did." after a pause, Emma took a few steps back, as if to retreat and the Esper spotted her. "Child, tell me, did you tell them what happened?" The look that crossed her face was so terrified that Robb took a hold on the hilt of his sword, in case she was reading evil from this Esper.

"I..."

"Emma, what is he talking about?" her mother was the one to query it, walking over to her. "What does he mean?"

"N-Nothing. I told you...what-what it was that happened."

Hashmal gasped. "You didn't tell them? You didn't tell _her_?!" his face darkened in rage. "How could you do this?! They trusted you!"

"Y-You..." she looked over the faces of her family and friends. "I d-didn't know about it until-until it was too late. I-I'm sorry." she looked over her shoulder helplessly to _something_ by her, and they all knew what. "T-That's not true...! I just—"

Her mother's mouth lowered into a frown and her face turned into one of panic. "—Emma...what happened?"

"You'll hate me more," she cried, fiddling with her shirt. She stressed the 'you' with a look of horror on her face. "I-I just want to g-go lay down now. _Please_." when her family did not move, Robb hurried around them and took her hand.

"Alright then, let's go." as they walked away, Hashmal turned to the others, disappointed in Emma. The tears were still in his eyes.

"Since she refuses to tell you, I guess I will take the stand." he took a breath before he continued, "In that man Derell's clutches she was introduced to Magicite and their influences." _What? Why wouldn't she say anything?_ Cambyses looked over to watch his sister stroll into the house. "It was there where she was infused with the will and life force of Diablos. She killed three other Espers; Sylphs, Golem, and Quetzalcoatl."

"She killed them? You mean she was forced to, right?" the young king would not believe it!

"Of course." but that didn't make his tears go away. "She was given an ultimatum; kill them or that woman, Sherra."

"What does this information do for us?" Edgar asked, a little angry he was bringing this up in front of Terra. He knew Terra would feel sadden by the information. It seemed like Hashmal was trying to cause distress between her and her daughter. "They are dead and there isn't anything we can do about it. Unless you mean to blame her for something she was forced to do?"

"I brought it up because the information could have saved more Espers. I realize she did not recall such events until she made that painting, but still—"

"—The painting?" Terra shuffled around for the painting she had with her and then held it out to him. "This?" he nodded. "Do you know what this is? It is the same test tubes the Empire used before to harvest the Espers powers."

"I see. So you must destroy these tanks before he can infuse himself with more magic, or his soldiers. If he raises a magical army, it is all over."

"But how?" Camb begged. "Only a handfull of us know how to use magic, and the strongest user is pregnant and hurt."

"She will be your only advantage against his already present family." he allowed a few comments of protests before he continued, "how far along is she? If it is only a month or two left until she births her child, then you can move after she is well enough to fight."

_Is he serious?_ Cambyses wondered. "Soon, but she'll be weak; Derell did something to her."

"In her Esper state, she does not retain what was done to her in her human form." he closed his eyes and whispered something. In a flash, he resembled a human. "Where am I to go? With you, or to stay with the girl?"

The young king stammered. "Uh-I-well...I supposed you should head back with us. If you cannot give us power, is it possible you can teach us to direct and control our magic better?"

"I could do that. But I advise someone stay with the girl."

"What do you mean?" Emma's mother's face paled.

"With her magical capabilities and with her in her state, I would not advise her to be alone. Derell, or someone else, could happen upon her."

"She is with someone constantly." the retired king muttered after a little moment of silence. When the Esper asked who, Edgar said, "The man she just walked off with. He's protected her so far, through an attack as well."

The Esper's eyes brightened. _I see..._

* * *

He wasn't exactly sure why she was so frightened of the Esper, but he wasn't going to just stand there and watch her tremble in fear. He may not have made the promise to Alex's face, but he swore he would protect her until he could. When he got her to her room and helped her into the bed, he could see the distance in her purple-blue eyes and a shallowness to her face that shook his nerves. He never did like seeing her like this—it was wrong. When he asked if she were cold and if he should get extra blankets, she shook her head, but no verbal response was made. She sipped at a cup of water he got for her for a few moments and then silently laid down, her skin color still visibly paler than normal.

After a long moment of silence, he had to ask what happened. She reached for the blanket and covered her face, mumbling her reply. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It has something to do with that Esper, doesn't it?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

He held back a sharp reply, and sighed. "I heard you, but I still want to hear about it." she made no indication she was going to answer. "You looked terrified of him, and what was that all about? What didn't you tell everyone?"

"Go ask him. He'll tell you." her voice sounded so broken, so...afraid. He asked why she wouldn't tell him. "Because I don't!"

"Is this what Alex had to go through to get you to open up?" at the mention of her dead lover, he heard her sob. "People try to help you and you build up a wall. Why? If you just told people what was wrong, it wouldn't hurt so much."

"You don't know what you are talking about," she snapped. "Just leave me be." With a snarl, he turned away and left her room.

Downstairs he found the group of casual visitors gathered by the fireplace, along with a new face he assumed was the Esper in a humanoid shape. He heard Emma's name two times as he walked down the stairs, as well as Derell and Luke, and even Alex. They went silent as soon as he appeared. He crossed his arms and demanded that they tell him what they were talking about.

"Emma, and...and all the problems." Cambyses said, reluctantly. "We were filling Hasmal in on it all."

Robb could not believe his ears. His face turned dark in anger. "You told him everything?" the king nodded. "Who are you to tell her story to anyone?!" he grabbed Camb by the collar of his shirt and yanked him off the ground, his eyes menacing. "Did she give you permission to tell him what happened to her? Did she?!"

With a shove, Camb freed himself. "That isn't any of your business! I am family, I can—"

"—and that gives you the freedom to reveal her private life? What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Hashmal can be trusted," he pressed, trying to calm his cracking voice. "If he can help, he needs to know everything."

"Idiot!" he snapped. "All of you! You are all idiots!"

Edgar was the first to offer a cut in, his own expression hard with concern. "I understand what you mean Robert, but..."

"...But? But?!" just when he thought these humans could do good, could be smart, they do something like this? "Is that all you can say to justify this?"

The retired king looked appalled by something, but his son didn't share the same feelings. "Get off your high horse." his eyes darkened in rage. "Have you forgotten what you have agreed to?" the guardian paused, taken back. "You know what you agreed to is the best course of action to get Emma...get her to feel normal, to heal! So don't stand there acting like what we are doing is so terrible for her! The whole world knows what happened to Emma!"

"Okay, I think everyone needs to quiet down," Cadence whispered, gesturing to the stairs. "With all this shouting, she's bound to wake up and hear you discussing the things you want to remain private." they all went silent for a few minutes, until the Esper coughed into his hands.

"When we will head to Figaro?"

Camb sighed. "I hadn't thought I would be meeting an Esper on my visit...but I can't just leave her behind because of it. We'll leave after we spend some time with her." they all agreed quietly and went their separate ways, with Terra helping Hasmal to a room of his own. When everyone but Cadence and Robb left, the young queen cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"What?" he asked bluntly, still annoyed.

"I need to speak to you about Emma soon. And no, you can't get out of it."

_Crap._

* * *

It took her only a few seconds to fall asleep after he left, completely exhausted from everything that was happening. The weight of the blankets against her was comforting as well, and thankfully, her new companions around the room did not attempt to bother her while she attempted to rest. In fact, they just stood all about her, staring at her as if she couldn't see them. Some had blank expressions, others looked angry or sad, and some smiled softly at her. Even if some looked at her with smiles she could not help but feel terrified by their presence. If the luggage she was already carrying around wasn't bad enough, this was making it worse. Everyone would look at her like she was crazy and she was sure that if it kept up, she'd snap. And then, when the last thought she had of the creepiness of the beings watching her left her mind, her eyes closed shut heavily and she was fast asleep.

Her dreams, odd enough, happened to be colorful and happy ones. Memories from when she was little blossomed into dreams where she did what she wanted to do at that time, and said what she was too frightened to. It was a nice feeling, seeing what could have been...but yet she couldn't help but feel pain after each new dream ended. Being shown how she was treated or how she missed out hurt her. And then something unexpected appeared that made her feel all warm and happy, and if she was awake to see her sleeping self, she was sure she was blushing.

The memory of her first time with Alex displayed again as if it were that night all over again. She could smell him again and sighed at the musky smell of him, and even the oil he used frequently could not escape her sense of smell. It was a lovely smell, she thought when they were already making love. It made her feel safe, made her smile and made her want to keep him close to her for the rest of her life. And then there was how he tasted. When he kissed her she could taste a refreshing minty taste and wondered exactly what he had eaten or used to refresh his breath. Whatever it was, she decided then, she hoped he would use again. And then, finally, there was how he felt; his skin was rough, but yet it was the roughness that was soft to touch. It was as if he worked his skin into a lovely leathery feel, though she knew that wasn't quiet how she would describe it to anyone to make sense. All she could think of as she dug her fingers into his back was how perfect it all was. Even his sweat smelled good to her, though she would never admit that to anyone or else die of embarrassment. She smiled when she could see his face, as if she was looking up at him again—as if it was that day over again. His handsome, eminence purple eyes staring back at her with such concentration and love that it made her heart burn. There was sweat rolling down his forehead and cheeks, and his breath was a little shallow from it all, but he did not stop until she felt the same way. At first, when she called his name out, it was a gentle whisper—a surprised one. She didn't know that this is what making love was supposed to feel like, she didn't know Alex could make her feel so great, or that she would enjoy it so much. It embarrassed her when he gave a goofy smile after that and pressed a finger against his lips, to indicate to her to keep it quiet. Oh how she felt so embarrassed. It was bad enough they...they were in such a...doing such a...she couldn't even think it! But yet he teased her further and acted like this wasn't something so embarrassing and new to her. Though she couldn't say she didn't understand why he didn't want her to scream his name—her father might have charged in with a sword in hand demanding her lover's head to mount on his wall.

And then he started to go faster and she couldn't help herself. With that, he laughed at her gently and leaned down to kiss her lips, trying to ease her after she realized what she had done. And then she started to feel drowsy and felt terrible for it. And then it happened; she held back her scream and he did the same, only he buried his face into the side of her neck, successfully muffling his shout of love. She laid there, lying under him for the longest while; puffing and huffing, completely exhausted, until she heard his gentle breathing and could feel his warm breath brushing against her neck. The dream started to fade just as she dreamily wrapped her arms around his back and fell asleep. Oh how she wished the dream wouldn't end...

Her eyes opened softly, content for once in the longest time. The sun was shining beautifully through the open window and she could hear the gentle chirp of the birds outside. It must have been late in the morning. And then she saw the various faces of her new companions sitting about, apparently asleep as well. She rose gently, pain in her back, and gave them all a long stare. Were they the cause for her rather restful sleep? And then, with a sudden flash, she remembered what happened the other day. The Esper she summoned...surely he told them all, even her mother, was it was that she had done. _Is...is he going to tell her more?_ She prayed with all her heart to the gods that she would be spared that much, at least. There was a gentle knock on the door that quickly nabbed her attention, startling her. All at once the Espers started to stir around her, wakening as if they were never asleep.

_When are you leaving?_

_Will you help us now?_

_Can you free us from our prison?_

_Please child._

_We beg you child_.

"Shut up!" she snapped at them, covering her ears though she knew it was futile. _Just...just leave me alone._ At the sound of her shout, the person who knocked on the door burst in, alarmed. It was Cadence, and she smiled when she found nothing serious had happened.

"Emma? Are you okay?" she simply nodded. "Would you like some help?" the girl meekly looked at her, her face expressing just how happy she was to hear the offer of help. Cadence smiled. "Alright then, give me your hand—careful now, Emma!"

To Cadence's surprise, the young girl did not object to her staying in the bathroom with her while she washed. It was weird, but she was glad. She even had to help the girl scrub her back, for she couldn't reach it herself. This didn't stop her from turning scarlet red all over, especially when the young queen said that she had very nice skin.

"C-Cadence, p-please!" she sounded so embarrassed. It was the truth, but she didn't understand why it upset Emma so much to hear compliments. In fact, that's when Cadence could see just how pretty Emma was—more than she thought before, at least. Besides the scars on her back, she had the nicest skin she's ever seen, even if it was pale.

"Emma, may I ask how you managed this before?" the girl was silent for a moment, reluctant to answer the question. "Well?"

"I did it myself."

"What? Why didn't you ask Robert for help?"

Her face turned into complete horror. "B-Because he—I—that's not right!"

"But he could have helped you. That's what he's here for, you know." and then she finished with helping scrub the girl's back. "Anything else, little princess?"

"C-Cadence!"

She giggled. "I can't help it, you look so adorable when you blush and stutter." she remained silent, the sound of the bath water the only sound in the room for the longest moment. "Did you cut your hair?" the older woman finally asked, shocked. The girl nodded shyly. "You did a nice job, it is lovely."

She swallowed. She knew Cadence would tease her. "Robb did it."

There was another pause, and then, "I see." but that was all she said on the matter, surprising the young girl, and then it returned to silence. It bothered Emma; it wasn't like Cadence. She would press her and press her until she "spilled the beans", as Cadence liked to put it. Now she was worrying when Cadence would bombard her with questions about it, or Robb. And then suddenly Cadence poured the water through Emma's hair, rinsing it and smiled gently. "Is there something else?"

_I knew it_, she thought tiredly.

_Answer her honestly and be done with it then_, one of the Espers in the room chuckled. The others chimed in their suggestions too, but she ignored them. Cadence repeated her question a few seconds after, and then softly rubbed the girl's shoulders, to encourage her to answer.

_I wish she'd stop with all of this_, she mumbled to herself, once again ignoring the burst of replies from her new companions. "N-No Cadence."

The woman laughed, gingerly. "Are you sure?" the girl started protesting and Cadence couldn't help but laugh even harder. "I was just playing with you, Emma. Lighten up, will you?"

She frowned. "W-Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"T-Tease me." she said, confused. "What did I e-ever do to you?"

Cadence smiled. "It isn't a punishment, Emma. It is just to make you smile, or blush, or something at least." and then she finished with the second rinse of the long green hair. "There! All the soup is rinsed through! Stand up carefully after you drain the water and I'll help you out." Doing as she was directed, Emma quickly pulled the drain cork out and stood up, her knees buckling just a bit. Cadence swiftly helped the poor girl out of the tube and draped a towel around her, in which the young girl snuggled into the warmth of it with an appeased smile. "You have blankets as large as a room, and yet you have such small towels?" she clicked her tongue in annoyance but went to help the girl out of the room and gather some clean clothes.

"How about this?" she asked, holding a giant male's blouse; it was a soft grey with black strips through it. It was, to say, the prettiest among the clothes Setzer gave her. She nodded deftly and she dressed quickly. "Don't worry, we brought over some new clothes for you. Setzer and your father, with Robb of course, will help unload them today. Then you can dress in something pretty!"

Down stairs, when Cadence finally helped Emma down the last step, they both could smell something herby cooking. Edgar, Cambyses, Hashmal and Setzer were sitting on the sofa, talking over something. Arthur was in Camb's lap, pulling on the collar of his father's shirt eagerly. As soon as they saw the two women, they smiled. Emma's eyes widened when she saw Hashmal and she took a few steps back, to hid behind Cadence.

"I was wondering if any of you would begin to cook something. Sheesh," Cadence growled, turning to her husband to get her son, leaving Emma exposed to their eyes. "Move over Camb and let your sister sit down." he laughed at her order but did as he said none the less. Now Emma was sitting between her father and Setzer, with Hashmal right by Setzer. His gaze was ever present on her and she began to crumble under it. And then Cadence laughed, suddenly sitting the baby in Emma's arms. The new weight in her arms made her nearly fall forward off the sofa, but she quickly regained herself and with a huff of energy, she lifted the boy, afraid that if he sat on her swollen belly it would hurt the baby. "Take care of him for me, will you Emma? I'll be right back." and the queen shuffled into the kitchen, asking to help the three cooking away.

Cambyses laughed. "I guess he hasn't lost his love for your hair." he said when Arthur started pulling on the girl's green locks with angry cries.

"C-Camb, please...! Stop him!" she cried out when he tugged again, nearly ripping her hair out. Her brother just started laughing again.

"Just pull him away or something." he instructed, shifting in the lone chair he had to take after his wife ripped him from the sofa. "Mother usually scolds him and he stops." the boy yanked again and one of her arms slipped, and he fell butt fist onto the sofa. He didn't seem to mind though, for his fists were still entangled in her hair. Edgar and Setzer stifled back their laughter, and Hashmal just watched, amused.

She mumbled in frustration as she tried to untangle the little baby's hands from her hair, nearly succeeding if it wasn't for the sudden pain her side. The baby boy had kicked his feet in a fit of giggles and happiness, so she was forced to take her hands away and stop the tiny foot onslaught on her belly.

"Alright, alright," Edgar said through laughter, rising to help save his daughter. "Hold still Emma, or he'll break away with your hair." she did as her father said and sat still, ignoring his tiny feet beating her stomach and his hands puling at her hair. Her father swore under his breath when the boy wouldn't let up. "Come on Arthur, let her be...!" for all he could try, the boy would not let go and so he had to step back for Cambyses, who promptly said he would help. But before he could even move, Arthur yanked one last time the hardest he could and Emma howled in pain.

Before she knew it, she shouted, "Stop!" at him and the boy froze, wide eyed and lips quivering. The whole room paused, just as shocked as the baby was. And then he started crying, very loudly, and Cambyses quickly lifted him away from Emma, soothing him before his mother could storm in with a knife in hand. Sensing the boy was far more than upset, Emma offered Camb an apologetic stare. "I-I'm s-so sorry, Cambyses. I didn't mean..I mean..."

"It is alright Emma," he said with a faint smile. Just as he thought, Cadence appeared by him and swooped her son up, cradling him and asking what happened. Emma explained what happened with tears and panic, hoping the mother of her nephew was not too upset with her.

Cadence laughed. "Is that all? Maybe you scared him enough not to pull on people's hair like a wild man." A moment or two later Terra, Maria and Robb appeared with plates of food. After Arthur calmed down, granted it was when she gave him a little bowl of apple sauce, Cadence handed the soon to be mother a bowl of weird looking green soup.

"What is this?" she asked gently, using her spoon to lift some of the ugly looking soup up and then turned the spoon, letting it splash back into the rest of it. Her mother giggled in her chair, as did her father. Cadence looked appalled by the question.

"Its soup! It should help you."

"Help me how?"

"To get a baby girl, of course." she replied, looking back down at her toast and eggs. Emma frowned. Not only was she to miss out on their delicious, but they would bring this topic back up? Cambyses laughed.

"If I recall right, you ate that every morning and you still go a girl." his wife's face turned red.

"Well...that's different. Don't you want a little girl, Emma?"

"Uh, I—"

"—Forget it," Cambyses cut in for his sister. "And I'm sure she doesn't care, right?" his sister nodded and put her bowl down.

"Can I have something else to eat?" she asked, softly. Robb was the one to answer and slid his untouched plate towards her. When she saw, knowing that Cadence and perhaps everyone else would tease her about it, she made a move to reject it but he held a hand up.

"I have work anyway. Enjoy." he took a small bow and headed for the front door. The room was quiet for a bit, until Terra smiled and spoke.

"After you eat Emma I want to talk to you."

_Oh no._ It took all of her energy not to faint then and there. She answered with a simple nod. The rest of the breakfast was silent, except Arthur's giggling and a few comments between Edgar and his son. Emma ate her food reluctantly, trying her best to ignore Cadence's eyes peering at her with a mischievous smile plastered on her face. Setzer and Maria offered to wash the plates, and Edgar and Camb went to go find Robb and offer their assistance. Hashmal said he wanted some fresh air and went outside by himself. It left her alone with her mother and Cadence. Her mother shifted on her seat and Emma took a deep breath. _Here it comes..._

"So...Emma, there is something I want to discuss with you."

"I'm sorry!" she rushed, tears in her eyes. "I—I didn't kn-know what I did. I'm sorry." ashamed, she covered her eyes and started to cry. She felt arms wrap around her and pull her close. It was her mother, trying to sooth her.

"It is okay Emma, it is okay. Don't cry, don't cry." she patted her daughter's shoulder softly. "Listen to me, it is alright Emma. I'm not angry at you, not at all dear. Please don't cry."

"We just wanted to talk to you about something else Emma, not about the Espers. Promise." it was Cadence, and she had found a spot by Emma as well. "How about we go to your room, or perhaps the library?" the walk upsets was a little daunting on Emma, but when her feet went over the middle step, she relaxed a little bit. She never did like going up the stairs, but with someone else it was far easier. Her mother had decided on her room as their meeting place, saying it was high up and private. They closed the window, but kept the curtains open. Arthur tagged alone, eying Emma over his mother's shoulder with hunger in his eyes. When her mother and Cadence wasn't looking, Emma bared her teeth at the boy to discourage him and he quickly started to snivel, gaining his mother's attention just as Terra turned to help her daughter into the room. "What has gotten into you now?" the queen mumbled, rocking her son back and forth to calm him. Emma smiled, happy that the boy would not attempt to rip her hair out...for now.

When they were seated, Terra was the first to start. "We'll be taking Hashmal with us, back to Figaro." Though she wondered exactly why, Emma didn't care. She smiled, relieved. "You aren't upset?"

"No." she answered simply, ignoring the eyes of the other Espers glaring at her, disappointed in her glad show of relief of the absence of Hashmal. _If only you could take them with you too_. She stole a quick glance at some of the other faces present.

_We heard that, you repugnant brat._ One of them snapped; it was a large man with a round hat and samurai sword.

_Quiet down Yojimbo, she's obviously distressed_. It was a beautiful woman in a white dress, trimmed with gold. She had blue skin, very gentle blue, and a wonderful golden crown upon her head. She had giant wings too, yellow, white and golden feathers, but she had hidden them some time after she made her appearance to Emma._ You would be too had you been subjected to what she went through._

_Sounds like you only want to protect her because she's a female_, he hissed.

_I said be quiet!_ She growled and to Emma's surprise, the male Esper shut his mouth promptly.

"Emma?" she suddenly looked back to her mother, her face red. for having missed what her mother was saying. "Did you hear me at all?" she shook her head. "Well..." she didn't want to repeat herself. it was hard enough saying it the first time. Sensing the old queen's distress, Cadence jumped in, experienced with type of thing.

"We were asking if you changed your mind about whether or not you want more muscle around the house."

"Muscle?" she repeated, confused. "I—I guess Robb could use the help..." the two laughed at her and Emma couldn't understand why.

"That's not what I meant." Cadence whispered, winking. It took the young princess a second to understand, and her eyes went wide.

"N—No!" she stammered, her face turning red.

"No? But you haven't even considered it!" She bellowed, exhausted already. "There are so many fish out in the sea right now Emma. Figaro has become so active with good lookers that it is driving the female population crazy. I could nab a few and send them over—"

"—no! No! No! You said it would _only_ be Robert, and—"

"—'Robert'?" Cadence cut in with a giggle while her mother cooed. "And why not? You have more than enough room to accommodate a few more muscled goodies. Plus the other boarding house across the yard. In fact, you could have all the men you wanted here."

"I don't want _any_ here!" she snapped. "You all promised me it would _only_ be Robert, and now you want more? No, no, no!"

"Since when did you get on terms to call him 'Robert', dear?"

"Mother—" she tried to protest to their teasing.

"—Something is _obviously_ up," Cadence whispered, her eyes glistening with renewed hope of romance for Emma.

"Nothing is up!" she shouted. "I—well—I just...well...he—I called him that because..." they urged her on. "Because it was in front of you guys."

"Emma..." Cadence's voice softened, hurt. "Don't you want to have someone in your life?"

She frowned. "O-Of course. I want Alex."

The new queen gave her a sad stare. "Emma, he's—"

"—Don't say it! I know what you all think, that he's dead, right? Well...well I don't." she began to fiddling with her blouse. _I can't believe it...I won't._ "I'll wait for him. For as long as it takes." _I won't let you be forgotten._

_No one would be forgetting him_, another Esper mumbled gently. It was another female, with crystal blue skin and hair. She was wrapped in a shawl of the same color, her beautiful hair beaded with various sized beads and colors.

_He's dead; there isn't a reason to latch onto him anymore._ It was a giant brutish looking man with dark skin and gray hair he braided. Emma remembered the others calling him Titan. She didn't really like looking at this one, since all he wore was a loincloth.

_Stop being so insensitive Titan_, the blue woman hissed angrily. _She loved the boy greatly_.

_Shut your trap Shiva or I'll shut it for you!_ He howled bitterly. _Why do you even care Shiva? This stupid brat didn't even tell everyone about us. She didn't even care that were were being tortured and drained of our life force. If I had a physical manifestation, I'd thwart the girl myself._ This angered the beautiful blue skinned Epser that shut Yojimbo up.

_You will stay your tongue, Titan. She is kin to us all, and I will not let you open your foul mouth to attack her again!_

"Emma!" Cadence shouted, confused as to why the girl kept losing touch on their presence and why she had suddenly start to cry.

_Look, she's crying._ Yojimbo laughed. _She's not fit to be kin to us. Couldn't even keep one man, a human no less. Pathetic little girl even let him wander off like a stupid dog and get himself killed._

"Will you shut up?!" She snapped at the corner. Her mother gave her a strange stare and then turned to the corner, suddenly understanding. Realizing she had said it out loud, Emma turned to offer an apology to her friend and mother. "I'm sorry, w-what did you say?"

"I said if you aren't going to let us bring more men over for you, you can at least make do with what you have. And I don't want to hear any buts about it!"

_Me...w-with..._ she couldn't even finish it. She loved Alex, and her heart belonged to him. They would never understand—the people they loved was still alive.

Shiva smiled at her. T_he young man that swept you off your feet back at the river_? she laughed. _He's easy on the eyes child, you should take him as your mate._

_I will not!_ She gasped, dismayed by the suggestion.

_You embarrassed her_. It was the quietest of the bunch that said it. He was...well, he was a wolf! A large one at that, with beautiful gray eyes and dark black-gray fur. _Look at her red face. Humans are so emotional._

_She's Esper too, you know_. The beautiful woman said with a gentle smile towards Emma.

_We know Ultima, we know_. It was Yojimbo with an annoyed sigh.

"So, no rejections? I'm surprised Emma!" Cadence's voice woke her and she quickly gave the queen a shake of her head.

"No." _will you all be quiet just for a while? It is hard paying attention to them with you talking! _"I'm not going to even consider it Cadence."

_What manners!_ Yojimbo mocked, clapping his hands together.

_Shut up!_ She growled. _If I could I would rip your tongue out!_

_Ahohoho!_ He started laughing at her threat.

"I told you I wouldn't take no or any rejections as my answer, Emma."

"Cadence, maybe we should talk about this later, when she isn't...um, so distracted." she gestured to Emma staring coldly at something by the window.

"We're talking about it now! Emma, I think I have the perfect idea to get Robb—"

Emma had not realized she was speaking out loud. "—I was being serious. If you don't shut up, I'll find a way to make you keep your mouth shut!"

_Oooh, hit a nerve, didn't I?_ he gestured to the two women staring wide eyed at her._ Perhaps you should have been paying attention, huh?_ Emma's eyes sparkled with frustrated tears.

"E-Emma? Are you okay?"

_You aren't exactly making her want to help us, Yojimbo_. Ultima said, sighing.

She sniffed. "I can't make them leave me alone." she covered her eyes, shaking her head. "Just leave...just leave..." _And I heard great things about her mother. I'm disappointed in what we are seeing_. He continued with a shake of his head. _She is just a sad excuse of an Esper, let alone a human_.

"Oh no Emma, don't cry. We'll figure something out, I promise." Cadence and Terra both reached out to hug her, soothing her.

* * *

"Why exactly have you decided to follow me out here?" Robert wasn't in the mood for their crap, not right now. He was tired and hungry. Edgar frowned, shifting on his seat under a giant tree. His son was pacing around them both, his face dark with worry.

"Updates on my sister, of course."

"I managed to sleep with her. Does that mean anything" he answered bluntly staring at them coldly.

Edgar's face turned red and he shot to his feet. "You scoundrel! I'll have your head for this!"

"Father, calm down, he was not being honest." when his father settled, embarrassed, he turned to look at Robb. "Just tell me what has been happening."

"No ground." The two Figaro men sighed, feeling defeated. "She won't exactly let me near her in any other way than offering help as I'm supposed to, and she won't open up to me. She's becoming far more reserved lately."

Camb frowned, thinking it over. She was never used to male attention before, he thought, rubbing his chin. _And then that slimeball Luke came along and she was absolutely smitten until..._he almost cried remembering what happened. _And then Alex managed to open her up after everything. What did he do to make her so...responsive?_ He tried his hardest to recall everything he knew of that Alex had done, or what Cadence had told him he did. With a sudden jump, he shouted, "That's it!"

"what is it?" Edgar repeated.

"How to get her to respond to Robert's advances!"

He still didn't feel comfortable with all of this. "And that is?"

"You are too quick to give up on her or breaking down her walls. As far as I remember, Alex never stopped. He was beyond persistent! All you need to do is become persistent and vocal with her...at least more than you are doing now."

"What do you have in mind? I tried everything I could think of. The day we found that blasted Magicite I was trying to get her to swim with me. It didn't work. She's too unsure of herself to consider anything of what I'm doing is out of," he growled, but continued, "is out of attraction to her."

"It is because you are not selling it right," he young king grumbled, sure of himself. "She can't very well believe what you are saying and doing if it isn't convincing!"

"That is true," Edgar added, though he said it softly. He did not like that he knew these kind of things, or that he was willing to let it happen to his daughter. "If you can make your words sound solid to her, then it will work."

_Solid? Are you not listening? I say it as convincingly as it can get!_ "I asked if you had suggestions on what to do, not tell me that I need to try harder. How can I get her to smooth out so I won't lose eyeballs when I attempt to kiss her, or what if it actually leads further than that?"

"I don't know," Cambyses hissed with a blush on his face. He didn't like thinking that his sister was having sex, let alone had it once before. "Just do something!"

Robb sighed. "I had something in mind...and I needed help with it if I was going to get it to work."

"What is it?"

"Well...

* * *

By the time the boys returned around midday, they were a little dirty and exhausted, but were overall joyed to find Maria carrying a tray of tea and cold mugs of beer for them. Edgar took two cups, his son three and Robb one at the moment. When they all made it into the living space, he froze midstep at what was before him. It was Terra and Cadence helping Emma out of a shirt they managed to get onto her. It was halfway off her when he walked in and he could see her stomach and the sides of her chest. He coughed, nervously, because he didn't know if the three knew anyone else was home again. A soon as Emma saw, her face turned red and she pulled Cadence in front of her to hide her bare skin. He was promptly ushered out of the room and told he would get the other men and unload the cargo. He chugged his bear down and went to do as he was told.

A few hours later, Robb emerged from the ship, carrying one of the last few boxes and spotted the girls on the porch, dressed in gentle clothes, laughing and enjoying cups of iced tea. Emma was, of course, sipping at her cup shyly and with a distanced look in her eyes. He saw her look over her shoulder a few times to something, make a certain angry or annoyed look, and then quickly turn away. He sat the boxes down so Setzer and Hashmal could take them and crossed his arms, watching her._ It must be the Espers that were talking to her earlier in her room._ He could still remember when she woke after the swim and started crying about voices in her head and then soon after weird looking creatures standing about her, now faces for the voices. He wondered what they were saying to her, what they looked like and why they wouldn't lave her be. Then again he knew what some of those beasts looked like. Tall, short, furry, scaly, leathery, shiny...all sorts of appearances and yet all of them were created as basic tools for the gods, to perform any action they deemed fitting. He hadn't noticed that he was staring at her for so long until Edgar came by and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will work out fine." Robb growled and turned away, to help unload everything else. Edgar passed another glance at his daughter and saw her watching them with a confused expression. He smiled and waved at her, earning a blush from his daughter and then she looked away, back to the other girls. He laughed and went back to his job.

When the sun started to fade again on the second day, the boys finished for the day, utterly exhausted this time around. Edgar nearly fainted because he was the one moving it all under neath the sun to the storage room by the back of the house. Terra gasped and started fanning him as soon as he dropped to the sofa by his daughter, who had fallen asleep herself. The force of his drop stirred his daughter into a quick wake. At first she was confused as to where she was and then remembered how she turned out to be in the living space in the first place and then fell back asleep, causing her parents and Cadence to laugh. Little did they know she was eager to sleep to get a certain dream again.

"Why is _she_ exhausted?" Edgar wheezed, taking a quick gulp of his iced tea. Terra giggled.

"You would be too if you were carrying all that weight around. It hurts your back, you know."

"Hmm...I suppose." he allowed, taking another gulp. Setzer, too, had fallen asleep. He was snoring on the lone chair, his wife in the opposite sofa, smiling brightly at him. "But by gods how can she sleep with that?" it sounded like someone was choking him.

"Oh shush you," Maria hissed, sitting back to relax. Hashmal went upstairs to sleep, content to _actually_ sleep for once in a thousand years. And then when Setzer's snores got louder, she got to her feet. "I'll be taking him to our room now." She woke her husband up and started to drag him upstairs. As soon as they were clear of the room, Terra smiled at her husband and then looked over at Robb. The young man didn't notice that the two were watching him, well, watch their daughter with careful eyes. Every time she moved, his eyes followed, every time her face twitched in a smile or her nose wrinkle a bit, his gaze deepened. And then the two old rulers stood, surprising the young man.

"It is late and we should head to bed," Terra said, trying to keep her face calm. "I don't have the heart to move her, especially since she complains about how rare it is for her to sleep. Would you mind watching her down here, for me?" she didn't have to ask him. It was, after all, his job! He nodded to her and soon they too were gone. Now it was only Emma and himself. An hour went by, then two, and then three and before he knew it, it was completely dark outside. He couldn't go to sleep for some odd reason, and just sat up watching her. A couple of times she said something under her breath, but he couldn't make it out.

And then she whispered, in a giggly fashion, "Alex..." and she rolled her head over, toppling over to her side onto the rest of the sofa—though she remained oblivious of what just happened outside her dreams. He wondered what kind of dream of Alex she was having and hissed in annoyance.

_What am I thinking? Who cares what it is. _She smiled at something and laughed, softly, before she hmm'd and gripped at the sofa's seat cushion, causing Robb to blush. _Oh..._ He crossed his arms, suddenly irritated.

'_Oh, look at him_,' Shiva giggled from her perch behind Emma, above the sofa. '_He's getting jealous_.'

Ultima smiled, but did not comment on it. '_At least she is sleeping. Her weariness was beginning to tear at me_.'

'_Who cares?_' Titan growled. The rest of the new companions went back into Emma's subconscious to rest, though Yojimbo remained as well as Titan. '_She should be out fighting that monster to set us free. It is only right!_'

'_I will not warn you again, Titan!_' She shouted, her eyes glowing orange in anger. Titan hissed, phasing through the walls into the night air. The wolf, Fenrir, joined him as well. When she turned her head back towards Robb, to observe him, Ultima gasped. For a few seconds it looked like Robb was staring at her. She was sitting by Emma, her hand softly petting Emma's hair like she was an animal. Though she was only trying to sooth the girl. _'D..Does he see us?_'

'_Don't be stupid Ultima,_' Yojimbo laughed. '_He couldn't see us. If he could, he would have said something to us earlier in her room._'

'_Well, to be fair,_' Shiva interjected with a frown, '_we just exposed ourselves. He could be seeing us._'

"To be honest," Robb whispered into the lonely air. "I can't see you guys." they all froze. "But I can hear you sometimes. You might want to keep your bickering to a minimum. You'll wake her."

Ultima and Shiva giggled, but Yojimbo hissed and dispersed, heading back into Emma's subconscious. She mumbled and her face turned a little in discomfort, before she relaxed again. '_Do you think this is the man Hashmal was talking about?_' Ultima asked her friend.

'_I believe so. He heard us, then it must be true. Honestly, I was hoping Terra could hear us. She was a great friend to me and the others._'

'_Her daughter is second best, I say._' Ultima said with a bright smile. She looked back at Robb and saw that his stare returned to Emma.

'_I have an idea._' Shiva suddenly said, getting up to float before Emma.

'_Shiva?_' Ultima hoped it was not something that would cause a problem.

'_Don't worry; the humans are preparing it themselves, aren't they? And you saw how pitiful her dreams were and conscious was._'  
'_You...you don't mean?_'  
'_Of course I do! Stand back so I don't push you in!_' Quickly Ultima fled to the corner, fearing that Shiva would screw this up. Shiva put her index finger against the center of Emma's forehead and closed her eyes. '_Now where is it...where is it...oh! There it is! Ahaha, she is so cute._' Shiva blushed. '_Oh my! That's not what I wanted!_' a few seconds later, she finally sighed. '_Here we go. I'll just spark this a bit..._' All at once the room, to the Espers, flashed all sorts of colors until Shiva pressed her index finger against Emma's forehead harder and the girl whimpered.

With a painful jerk, Emma was up with a headache. Before she could see, they fled to the upstairs. "What's wrong?" a cold voice demanded and she looked up to see Robb watching her. "R-Robert?" She blushed, looking around for anyone else after she started staring at him, like she was seeing him for the first time.

_Robert?_ "The others went to sleep."

"W-Why are you still down here?"

"I am to watch you at all times, remember?" she oh'd, her blush still present. "You never answered. What is wrong?"

"Uh?" _Oh..._ "N-nothing. I just..." she never finished. That's when she noticed the Espers weren't about and she smiled. Did they leave finally?

"Why are you smiling?"

She turned to look back at him. "N-No reason." she reached for the blanket hanging off the side of the sofa to cover up again, and this time it was Robb who blushed. She was staring at him, with a confused look.

"What?" he demanded, trying not to sound like he was flustered.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously and cocked her head to the left just a bit, and them smiled. He felt his heart beat a little faster at that. He hoped she wouldn't think anything about his red face. "Did you...did you always have gray eyes?" _Gray?_ He thought with horror. _No...no, it couldn't be._ He tried to hold his fear back. "I thought they were brown..."

_Do something. Anything. Say something!_ "I didn't realize you had my eyes memorized. I'm flattered, really." She blushed just a little, but shook her head and laid back down. _What? No bitterly angry or shy response?_ That was not normal of her.

"Well, I liked them brown..." she muttered, closing her own to fall asleep again. He sat staring—dumbfounded—at her. The female Espers were peaking through the stairs, giggling.

The next morning he woke early. _Oh crap...I fell asleep_. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes and saw that the sofa was empty; the blanket folded neatly and stacked at one end of the it. He leaned forward away from the lone sofa seat to get a view of the clock. It read as five thirty two. No one else was awake, but where did Emma disappear to? He rose to his feet, rubbing at the back of his neck as he went, and looked into the kitchen. Empty. Her room and the remaining guest rooms were empty too, so he decided to check the garden, library and storage room. They too were empty. He pushed the door to his room, the safe room, open and growled. Another empty room. _Where the hell is she now?_ He didn't want to wake her family in case it wasn't anything serious. Though when forty minutes went by and he still found no sign of her, he began to panic. That is, until he passed the kitchen window again and saw the airship. It was the only place he didn't check. Quickly, he made his way to it and began another search. It only took him fifteen minutes to find her, in a lone room to the far back of the ship. She was sitting on the end of the bed, staring out the window. He approached slowly, worried.

"You scared me taking off like that." she didn't say anything. "Are you...okay?"

"I..." she suddenly whispered, and he thought he heard a sob after. "I keep—I keep t-thinking about him. I c-cant stop dreaming about him." this time he was sure he heard her sob. "It—it is so painful." he came over to sit by her and wrap an arm around her shoulder._ The dream must have been painful..._ He ended up holding her for another hour straight, but no words were ever exchanged. When he shifted, his back sore, he looked down to see that she was asleep, though there was no peaceful indication on her face. He gently laid her down in the bed and moved to brush some of her hair out of her face when her eyes gently fluttered open. Her purple-blue eyes looked so tired, so weak, that he couldn't stop staring into them.

He felt her little hand grab his and swallowed, having realized he hadn't since he started moving her. "You—you w-won't leave me...right?"

_Is she talking to me?_ He tried to give her a strong smile. "Of course not." she closed her eyes again and was fast asleep. He sat at the end of the bed and crossed his arms, determined to stay up to watch her this time. His determination was squashed though as he fell asleep nearly as fast as she did. When he woke again the sun was shining through the window against his face and he felt something against his left side. He rolled his head over and lifted his arm to see a head of green hair set snugly against his left breast. Her arm was wrapped around his torso, quiet strongly, and her other limp against his side. He blushed when he felt one of her legs tossed over his own. The swell of her stomach kept them pretty much separate, though. If she woke and saw what happened, she would never speak to him again. Gently, he tried to untangle himself from her, but could not. He stirred again and her grip tightened as she mumbled, turning her head so it was between his arm and chest, to avoid the light. She mumbled '_don't, Alex._' and smiled against his side.

_Damn it._ He grabbed her arm and lifted it over and placed it on her own side and then finally attempted his second escape. But she grabbed him again and he turned to look at her face. Her eyes were gently open and there was a frown on her face. "Huhmm." she rubbed at her eyes with her free hand and slowly pushed herself up. "What time is it?" did she notice what had happened, or that she was now slurring her words a bit?

He stole a glance at the clock. "It is eight twenty." he quickly took her hand off his arm.

She smiled, her eyes narrowed; she was still sleepy. "C-Can we have breakfast now?"

He smiled at her, laughing. "Sure."

The rest of the house woke and found the two eating in the kitchen, their dishes keeping warm under a tin top. When Terra saw her daughter she kissed her head and took a seat by her, asking her how her night went. Robb tried his hardest to keep his face straight, so the queen couldn't read his expression. What surprised him was the girl's answer. "It was pretty good," she said, with a bright smile, before going back to eating her food. After breakfast the boys went back outside, now accompanied by Hashmal, and started unloading the last few things before they would set off to a secret place Robb told them of. For the girls, they gathered around Emma; asking questions, feeling the baby kick, brushing her hair and talking over various subjects.

The Espers all sat around her, but they remained silent, which confused her. She was happy though, very happy. She was so busy staring at the silent faces she did not hear her mother ask her a question. "Hmm?"

"Oh dear, you are very distracted lately." her daughter gave her an impish expression. "I asked how you would feel if Mog came to live with you?"

Emma's face brightened. "I would—would love that!"

"I told you Terra," Cadence giggled. "She loves that scruff ball. I think your love for furry things is too strong in her."

Maria started to laugh when Emma blushed. "You look so pretty when you smile and laugh Emma. You shouldn't hide it."

"I—I don't try to," she said, sadly.

"Maria, stop it, you are making her feel bad." Terra cried, leaning over to hug her daughter.

"When could Mog come to live with me?"

"Wow, you really like that idea, don't you?" Terra teased, fixing her daughter's hair even as she said it. "Well, we would have to think on it, but I'm sure that if he agreed, Umaro would have to join you as well." Emma didn't mind it that much. She loved Umaro. He always picked her up and sat her on his shoulders back at Thamasa for rides. In fact, she would feel a lot safer if the giant was around. "You wouldn't mind?" she asked, shocked. "He'd constantly be crushing you with hugs or bringing you dead animals as presents."

Emma started to laugh, causing her female companions to stare at her in shock. "I would love it all."

"Well then! I guess I'll have to try hard to convince them, won't I?"

"There is another thing," Cadence suddenly muttered, gaining the girls' attention. "It is about Alex, Emma." the girl's smile faded. "Don't look so scared, it isn't anything bad." she shuffled closer to the girl and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, smiling slyly. "Tell us everything juicy, and don't skimp on the details!"

"W-What?" she asked, laughing just a bit.

"We want to know about it all; your first kiss, your first time...how everything felt!" Terra and Maria echoed, giggling.

_Oh._ She thought with a blush. "I..um..."

"I guess I'll start it off; when did you guys first kiss?" when Cadence didn't get an answer, she pressed it again.

"It was...it was Christmas." the girls cooed, scooting closer to her to hear better. It encouraged her a little, and she continued, shyly. "He was—he was talking to me and suddenly we just starting k-kissing." and then her eyes burned with a little annoyance as she turned to Cadence. "Your mother barged in and ruined it!"

"That isn't my fault! My mother has terrible timing! She did the same to me." The two elderly mothers started laughing. "What else, Emma? Keep going! How about your first time? Or—or what you think is the sexiest part on Alex."

That last part surprised her, but she offered her friend a faint smile. "I—I would rather not talk about it." they knew which of the two she meant and didn't bother her. So Cadence asked the second question again. "Uh..." she could picture Alex's chest muscles and his arms and blushed. She also loved how his butt showed in his pants, but how was she supposed to say that to three mothers? It seemed inappropriate.

"Out with it!"

"I, uh, I thought his c-chest was nice."

"And?"

"Huh?" Cadence explained what she meant. "Oh. Well, I guess they looked, um, good in...shirts?" The girls gave her a disappointed look. "I-I'm sorry! I never did this before!"

"It is understandable," Cadence muttered, crossing her arms. She was still disappointing though. "How about something else? Tell us what features you liked on him, instead, not why or how they were attractive to you."

_That is easy enough_, she thought. Now the Espers started talking.

_Oh, I saw how his butt looked, I would definitely say that!_ Shiva suggested with a shout.

_Clearly it was his back_, Ultima corrected with gentle nod.

_Just pick something and get this disgusting topic over with_. Yojimbo muttered from the corner.

Emma ignored them, or tried to at least. She didn't have to think about it at all. Though she did love all of Alex, some parts of him she couldn't help but think about more than others. "He had a really nice back," Emma whispered softly, hearing Ultima give a hoot for her correction. "It was...it was very muscly."

"Keep going!" Cadence encouraged.

She swallowed back fear. _I hope this isn't something too much to say. _

_It isn't!_ Shiva giggled, clearly amused.

"His butt." the girls pulled away, surprised. "It was really—really—" she paused. "—f-firm." she blushed when the girls started laughing madly. "W-What?! You said to tell you! I knew this was a bad idea!" tears had found their way to her eyes.

"No, no Emma! Keep going! It is just...well, we aren't use to you saying that kind of thing so it surprised us, is all. Keep going."

What else was there that she could word properly? She loved his arms and how they looked in a thin sweater, or how the muscles felt when she touched them. She loved his neck, too, because it was so...how could she describe it? And then there was his Adonis belt. Oh how she loved it! She loved the shallow grooves and loved touching them them, and how warm his skin would always be. She started listing it all, unknowingly giving them a list to give to Robb that he could use to improve his stance to her. When she finished they starting talking about it very easily; they shifted it away from anyone related because it was beginning to creep Maria out to hear how 'hot' her son was in bed.

_Tell them about your naughty dreams, Emma_. Shiva encouraged, causing the girl to blush.

_No! And stay out of my head!_

_It isn't anything to be embarrassed about._ Ultima said, very blankly. _Every creature ever made reproduces and engages in—_  
_—B-Be quiet!_ Emma gasped.  
_Or are you planning on telling them about your little Robert dream instead? _Shiva started to pucker her lips. Little did Emma know was that the Esper induced the dream on her.  
_N-No! This isn't any of your business! Just leave me be!_ She tried her best to keep her eyes locked on her mother. She got to her feet, confusing her companions, and gave her mother a frown. "I would like to be excused please."

"Sure dear. Would you like me to help you?"

"N-No, I'm fine." and she started for the stairs, almost desperately.

"What is wrong with her?"

* * *

"That's your plan?" Camb asked, shocked that it was so good.

"Do you think it will work?" Robb turned his look over to the young king, frowning. He was very unsure. He had read so many romantic situations, but never of them seemed to have fit Emma or her style. But the moment she had brought it up he knew it was the way to get her to take down some of those walls she had built. Edgar was thinking about it from his spot across from them, under a very shady tree. Setzer was by him as well.

"It...it..." Edgar had no words to describe it. He knew it would work on his daughter because he knew it was one of the things she bugged him and her mother about before everything happened.

"I think it will work." Setzer spoke up. "Emma is a sweet heart, and a very big romantic."

_This...this is so wrong._ Edgar thought with grief. "My sister might not like this after everything settles down, but it _will_ heal her." _No it won't._ Edgar wanted to shout. How could he be going through this? He knew it would upset his daughter, but if there was a chance she would heal, move on... "When will you start?"

"As soon as you guys leave. I've already discussed it with Cadence. She's starting the first stage right about now."

"First stage?"

"Getting her to spill what she...what she likes in men."

"I see." Camb said with a frown, rubbing his chin. "When do you expect results?"

_What?_ Edgar thought. _Results?!_

"I hope it starts as soon as the event does. If it doesn't, then you might as well give up on this all."

"But where will you get the dress?" Setzer wondered.

"She's too big for a dress now," Robb answered. "I had to change a few things, but it is basically the same."

"Can you do this all before she gives birth?"

"Yes, I can. It won't involve much decorating, so it shouldn't take more than a day."

Camb nodded, pleased. "Then I will expect a full report the next visit. For now, we'll try and make things look less suspicious. Tomorrow evening we'll take our leave."

They all stood, ready to head back, but Edgar shook his head. "Go on ahead. I'll...I'll catch up with you later." the nodded and left him alone to brew in his thoughts.

As soon as they got back they were greeted by the three mothers. They were handing Robb papers and squealing about what they found, so delighted that their daughter did have some girly and rather naughty thoughts to her. Robb couldn't help but blush at a few things listed on the paper that he would have to try and do. He just didn't expect Emma to... "Alright, this...this should be enough."

"The plan is that we will leave tomorrow. So I would advise you spend as much time as possible with Emma." Camb was specifically directing his mother. "Where is she, anyway?"

"She stormed off to her room earlier. I checked on her a a few moments ago, she was sleeping."

"Good...good."

"Where is Edgar?"

"He wanted to stay behind, think about some things."

"Well, if you all wouldn't mind," Robb pushed around them. "I'll be heading to my room." Was he ready to begin his job to distract Emma? _I don't think I will ever be ready..._

* * *

**Notes:** Chapter HAD to be split. This one is 20, 000 words long! Sheesh. Well, the next part is going to be up soon too, since they go together.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It is getting juicy, I think! :D


	30. Sacrifice

**Notes:** The other part of Power all Around.

Chapter: Sacrifice

The next morning they woke to find Emma alone in the library, sketching something. When they asked what it was, she didn't answer them. So when they stole a glance, the only ones who could guess what it was, was Terra, Edgar, and Setzer—as well as Hashmal. It was obviously an Esper, but one they never saw before. After she explained it was one of the faces she was seeing and one of the voices that kept bickering around her, Hashmal suddenly smiled.

"Ah, I see. Now I remember who it is. That is Titan, isn't it?" the girl was still paranoid about Hashmal and looked away from his gentle eyes. In truth, she was ashamed of herself for not telling the others what she did or what she remembered. "Who else do you see, young one?"

_Why don't you answer him?_ Ultima asked gently. She was sitting by the girl, admiring her beautiful redrawing of their bashful friend. _You don't have to fear how they will see you for keeping us in secret this long. It is perfectly understandable, my child._

_No it isn't_, she muttered back. _No one likes being kept in the dark. I know it._  
_Well then_, she giggled, _shed some light on them and see how they handle the beauty of truth_. Ultima was quickly becoming one of Emma's favorites among them all. Shiva was sweet too, even though she was very bold with what she thought and felt. This morning when she woke from a very confusing dream between her, Alex and Robb, Shiva said that she should have them both, that way she can be plenty happy. It irritated her. She loved Alex, but suddenly and out of no where, she started having these confusing thoughts about Robb and it was hurting her. In her dream Alex was holding her and telling her how much he loved her, and Robb was trying to convince her to pick him instead. She had hoped a moment or two alone, drawing, would clear everything up for her, but it was beginning to make it worse.

"Well, dear?" her mother pestered, smiling.

"Huh?" she blushed. "Oh...well, um, there is a lovely lady here. She says her name is Ultima." Hashmal's eyes went wide. "And Shiva...she reminds me of you Cadence. And then there's Titan, and he reminds me of Robb a bit." Hashmal laughed at the comparison, but Robb glared in anger. "And Yojii."

_Yojimbo, you blabbering idiot!_ He shouted, but she ignored him. "And Fenrir and a few others. They don't like talking much, and won't tell me their names."

Terra smiled. "Shiva?"

"You know her, mother?"

"Yes; she was very bold in what she thought." Emma giggled suddenly, though no one knew why. Shiva had grudgingly gave out one of Terra's secrets—one she had shared during a mission of hers.

"They like to argue around me a lot. It is very distracting, and painful sometimes. Especially when they are all around. It makes my head and chest burn." _We're sorry_, Ultima whispered, laying a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Emma?" shocked by who had said her name, she looked away. It was Robert. _Why am I calling him by that all of the sudden? What is wrong with me?_

_You like him?_ Shiva asked, once again blunt.  
"No." she gasped when she said it out loud, and then apologized to her physical guests. She asked what he wanted.

"It is time for your lunch and medicine...would you like me to set it up in the kitchen, or bring it to you here?"

_Why is he asking me this? He never does. Is it because everyone is watching? It figures...he feigns to give me control so they don't badger him._ There was a touch of anger in her tone.

Shiva laughed. _You sound like you don't like him faking it._

_I—uh—What?_

_Shiva, leave the girl alone about him. She is obviously confused._

_Confused?_ Yojimbo repeated with a laugh. _If she is confused, she should just take him to bed and see if her feelings clear up. Then I wouldn't have to sit through her constant obsessing over that other fool, or have to sit through her disgusting dreams. This is why women are so hard to talk to, or love. They can't make up their minds and drag us around._

Emma looked down at her hands, shamed for her thoughts and dreams. _D-Disgusting?_

_Oh dear, don't listen to him._ Ultima wrapped her arms around her in a hug. _He is just bitter. Your dreams and feelings are not disgusting. They are beautiful and full of love._

"Emma?" Robert called out to her again, strongly. "I need an answer." his voice was hard with irritation. She noticed that Setzer, Edgar and Camb left. It was just him, Cadence, Maria and Terra.

"Uh...he-here please." She couldn't help but think of how brown his eyes were and how handsome they were. _Wait...how?_

_What is wrong, dear child?_

_His eyes are brown._

_Brilliant observations, genius._ Yojimbo grumbled, still stung by the earlier comments. Robert quickly turned and left the girls alone again.

"Emma, we'll be going now. We are going to make some last minute changes, then we'll come back and talk before we go back to Figaro." she nodded dully to her mother and the others even as her mother kisses her forehead, hugged her and left.

_Shut up Yojii_, she snapped furiously. _His eyes were gray the other day!_

_Are you sure?_ Ultima queried.

_Yes yes! I am sure! I thought they were brown, and made a comment on his eyes being gray. Now they are brown again!_

_Maybe you were dreaming?_ The kind Esper suggested.

_Err! I hope so. I don't know what's wrong with me lately..._

_Maybe you really should just try something with the young man and see if it clears things up._

_No! No! I don't like him, okay?_ _I love—_  
_—Alex! Yes, we know already_! It was Yojii again.  
_If you say another word, I'll strike you back into her subconscious. You hear me?_ It was Shiva. He shut his mouth after that. She turned to Emma. _Even if you honestly believe you don't have feelings for Robert, it is best to try and clear things up. Kiss him or something, at the least._

_Why are you guys so persistent? Why does this concern you?_

_Stop avoiding it Emma_, Fenrir muttered.

_I'm not, okay?_ She ignored them after that, continuing her drawing even though they were hurling their comments at her like rocks. A about an hour later, Robb turned back up with a tray of food and a cup of juice. Her medicine was also there. He sat it down by her and took a few seconds to look at her art.

"You are getting better." She blushed. _How does he know what I could do before?_ She snorted, causing him to frown. "Did I say something wrong?" before she could answer, the others appeared and she knew it was time for them to leave. She couldn't help the tears.

"Don't cry Emma." Cambyses urged, hugging her tightly. "We are so close to defeating them...I promise. We won some great battles."

"We'll be back soon, we promise." It was the two elderly mothers.

"Yes, and we can coo over your baby!" Cadence giggled, hugging her quickly. Setzer said something about spoiling her the next time he saw her and then her father shyly came up. He still wasn't sure how to go about talking to his daughter, but he was grateful that she wasn't angry at him anymore.

He leaned down to hug her. "I love you, angel fish." _Awww!_ Shiva started to cry. _It is so...so adorable._

Emma's tears only increased. "I l-love you too, daddy." he froze at the word, and then gripped her into a tighter hug, embarrassed that everyone could see the situation and tease him about it. She so rarely called him that. The Espers could feel what Emma was feeling as soon as they opened themselves to it. Ultima smiled.

_Tell him, Emma._ She encouraged softly.

_Yes, go on!_ Shiva shouted.

_Good gods...don't or I'll die._ Yojii begged.

Emma smiled against her father's shoulder. She wouldn't tell him, but it was nice either way. "You'll come back, right?" she whispered and he laughed.

"Of course, of course. I promise you with all my heart." and then they parted and he kissed her forehead a few times, reluctant to leave her again, but finally said his goodbye just as the rest of them did. And then she watched them leave, trying to be brave and hold back the rest of her crying. She ignored her food and went to the window to watch the ship take off. Robert was watching from a far distance, not sure if he should interrupt her watching the now empty sky to tell her to eat her food. She sighed a few moments later and then turned, not looking at him, and went back to her food and drawings. She was so quiet and didn't eat her food as she normally did.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

_That is not at all what I meant_, Emma replied to a sudden thought of Shiva's that popped into her head. "I'm fine." she answered him, turning her attention back to the Espers.

_Well, it certainly feels like that's what you meant._

"It isn't, okay?"

"'It isn't', what?"

_See what you made me do!_ She growled. "N-Nothing!"

He knew it wasn't nothing; her face was turning red and her eyes kept looking up at something in the corner._ It is the Espers again_, he realized. _Do they ever leave her alone?_ "Alright then; eat up and I'll check on you later." She did as she was told and started to eat. Grateful she was at least listening to him for that, he left, ready to prepare his plans.

* * *

"This? Are you sure?"

"Yes, my king, yes." He just stood staring at the stone, coldly. His father had acquired magic through the usage of machinery, blood infusions and even crystallized infusion. But this is how he would learn? Could all that work under him truly be this stupid? How was he supposed to learn from a crystal? He brought up in concerns over a string of swear words. "Sir, this is how they learned magic to defeat Kefka. It was effective, and wouldn't put strain on your mind. With slight alterations, it will be the best method available."

"Hmm..." he lifted the shard, rotating it around in his hands carefully. "How can I start?"

"This one isn't exactly like the others. See...your father had already used much of what was left of this beast on your queen. The only way to use this one is to extract him in a similar process, and then have it implemented into another crystallized form so you can learn almost identically to how the Returners learned."

"So, again, how can I start?"

"We'll need to inject you with some of the liquid, not all of it like your father. Then we'll give the rest to a new catalyst and you we can continue on."

"Good, good! When can we start?"

"Now, my king, please sit." as Luke sat, he could already feel the power brewing within himself. He knew it wouldn't be long until he himself could fly upon Figaro and destroy it with his own hands.

_Not much longer now, my queen, not much longer._

* * *

"It is time you move to next stage."

The black blindfold over his eyes had finally been removed. The room was dark, and in his hands a long fighting stick. He knew Torzon and perhaps some of his warriors would jump out and try to attack him. _I never fought in the dark before_, he thought grimly._ I hope I can do this._ He gripped the fighting pole in his hands, turning his head left and right to look around even though it was pointless to try. He heard something behind him and quickly turned, swinging the pole with extreme force, until it banged against a pillar. _Damn it!_ Something behind him moved and he felt a whack on his head. He stumbled forward, against the pillar, swearing.

"Concentrate!"

_Err, shut up, I know!_ He collected his balance again and took a deep breath. _You are around here someplace._ For the longest moment he could hear nothing but his own heart until something snapped to his right and he plunged the fighting pole forward like a pike. It hit something firm, like a body, and he grinned. "Wrong!" another whack, but this time across his back and he fell to his hands and knees. "Move! Your enemy will not sit by kindly, Alex!"

He got to his feet quickly, holding his weapon securely. This time two sounds were going off at the same time; to his left and behind him. One must be a distraction, he thought, swallowing back fear of failure. _Left...left is the distraction. He thinks I'll think the one behind me is the distraction because I'll be thinking in a pattern._ He swung the stick towards the left and right before it could collide with its object, swirled around and jabbed behind him. It knocked the target off their feet and he heard something crash. _Did I get him?_

Laughter. "Good! But is that all?" at the end of his comment, something hit him across the left leg and he nearly fell face first into the dirt. He ran away from the direction of the attack, feeling his way along the wall so he didn't run into any pillars. _How can they see me? How can they strike so surely?_ He swallowed and sunk low to the ground, so he could think. _Does he listen to my movements? But how could he hear so well? There is no way I can do that..._

Something snapped to his right and he tensed._ I'm not moving! How can they find me?_ Another snap, this time to his left. He panicked. _They are caging me in!_ With one push, he rolled forward, away from the wall, just as his enemies fighting sticks smashed into the ground. That was close, he grumbled, scrambling to his feet. And then something smashed flat first into his stomach and he coughed, falling to his knees.

_W-What?! They were behind me!_ Suddenly, he realized. "There are more than two of you?!"

"Ahahaha!"

"You lied to me!" he snapped, furious.

"As an enemy would. Do you expect fights to be fair?" the voice sounded like it was all around him. _He's right...they won't be fair, especially in numbers_. He got to his feet, weakly. The last strike felt like it broke a rib or two. "What do you think will happened when they swoop in on you? What do you think they will do when they have Emma caged? Be fair with you as they tear her down from the sanity she has left?"

Alex growled.

"They will hurt her just like they did before; they will break her and taint her just as they did before, and you won't be able to stop it." Torzon was right; he wouldn't be able to stop them at his level. His breath puffed out, struck with grief. "A bird with no wings...that's what she will be. Isn't that what Derell told you? Hmm?"

"S-Shut up!"

"He'll put you on your knees before him and make you watch as he plays with Emma and her life."

"God dammit! I said shut up!" he howled, swinging his weapon around, crazily. "Keep your mouth shut about her!"

"Admit it!" the voice shouted. "You can't save her!" Tears burned at his eyes and his arms started to burn at the weight he was swinging. "She'd be a slave again and you won't be able to help her! How can you say you love her?!" He dropped the stick and got to his knees, hanging his head low, ashamed as tears rolled down his face. He was right. How could he say he loved Emma and not be able to protect her? Isn't that what love was? A force you give that person; your heart, your promises, your protection and your life. _What kind of life would I have without her?_ "Say it Alex, say it!"

He gritted his teeth, sobbing. "I...I'm too weak."

"Don't be ashamed of it Alex! Embrace what you are!" The voice no longer sounded like Torzon; it was powerful, and hard. It was so lucid compared to Torzon. "Embrace it!" the voice shouted louder and Alex felt the hot tears roll off his face and onto the ground.

"I'm—I'm not strong enough to help her." the voice pressed him on. "I need to learn to be strong for her. I need power to help her."

The voice hmm'd, disappointed. "Come back again tomorrow. You still have much to learn." And then the lights slowly started to come back; revealing giant, flickering candles and an empty chamber. No one had been there. He rose his head, weakly, to look around. He was pathetic. He didn't even know how much time went by until Torzon appeared in front of him, his face expressing concern.

"Alex? You need to rest. You can come back again tomorrow." How could he? He was no match. He couldn't save Emma or protect her._ I'm a failure_. "Come Alex," the giant urged, lifting him up. "You need some food and a drink. Then we will talk about today." he groaned a reply, too disconnected to care anymore.

They ate over a small fire. Their bowls had been filled with a thick soup, with diced potatoes and meat in it, with a savory herb tint to it. It was one of his favorites the Zozo race could cook, but today it felt tired and old. He slopped it around in his bowl, thinking over everything, when Torzon saw.

"What has upset you?"

_Everything. You don't understand. You have power...you can protect your people and your love._ He sighed, deeply. "Emma."

He grumbled over something, took a bite of his food and then looked up at the human man. "Why has the girl of your heart upset you? How could she have? Did not you say she was far away?"

"She is."

"Well...how could she?"

"The subject _of_ her has upset me Torzon, not Emma herself." he had said it with more venom than he meant, but he couldn't help it. This was stinging his heart far too much. Torzon nodded, understanding.

"Tell me; what did you learn today?"

"Nothing. I was beaten too quickly to learn anything."

"Ahaha, you learn _something_ from _everything_, no matter how small the time is." he shuffled around as he spooned more of the food into his mouth, happily. "So, again, what did you learn from today?"

"I learned that I'll fail at protecting Emma."

"No."

"That is what I learned!"

"Then you need to go back again and try to pay attention." he got to his feet, smiled at Alex's angered expression and then left with his bowl of food. That's what the voice said to him before he left.

* * *

His 'later' checkup didn't seem to be a 'later', but rather a 'tonight'. She decided to ignore that he was missing and continue drawing. She had to light some candles and set them about because it was getting darker and darker. Occasionally the Espers provided feedback on her art. Yojii, as she now officially started calling him, as well as Titan often made negative comments about it. '_His neck isn't that thin, stupid_,' or '_Are you meaning to give Ultima such huge breasts?_'. So to get them to shut up, she started drawing Yojimbo the best she could manage to do. She smudged a few lines because her hand started to cramp, but she was pretty pleased with it. She displayed it to the eyes of her companions and they all took a few seconds of staring before new comments were made.

_Lovely Emma_, Ultima smiled.  
_I like it! It captures Yojii_—to the samurai, this meant war—_perfectly!_ Shiva giggled.  
_Besides his face looking a bit weird_, Fenrir started, _it looks pretty nice. I think you need to add a scowl though. _  
_How about I add a few bruises to you_, _Fenrir?_ Yojimbo hissed. Emma started laughing. _Shut up girl._

_Yojimbo_, Ultima looked over at him, disappointed. _Don't you want her help? If you keep treating her like this, I won't blame her if she doesn't help us_.  
_She had her chance—she threw it away so she could look good in front of her parents_. The green haired girl suddenly stopped drawing. _See? Even she knows it_.

_I couldn't remember_, Emma protested to his remarks.  
_That is your excuse, but is it really true? How about we delve a little deeper into your mind to see if you are telling the truth?_

_Stay out of my head!_

_Don't worry Emma, we won't let him_. Ultima promised, gliding over to the angered Esper. _You won't, will you Yojimbo?_  
_I sure will. I have had enough of her pathetic excuses—you don't even know for sure if that is true! Yet you believe it?! You have sunk low Ultima!_ And then he started towards Emma and she gasped, dropping her pencil as she backed away from him. As soon as he got close she tried to swat him away and cried out, "Stay away!" and a beam of light shot through Yojimbo and threw him back, to the walls. He phased through the wall in an 'umpf' and was gone. Emma's face paled.

_I—I—I didn't mean to!_ She cried.  
Ultima frowned, phased through the wall and then reappeared._ It is okay Emma, he's fine. He'll just be out for a while._

_W-What did you do?_ Shiva asked with a shiver. _That light..._  
_I don't know_, the girl admitted, frightened. _I just didn't want him...near_.

"Emma?" She twirled around to the calling of her name but didn't find anyone to give a face to the voice. _Did...did you all hear that? _She frowned._  
_

_Hear what, dear?_  
_S-Someone just called me._  
_I didn't hear anything_, Shiva and Fenrir muttered.  
_Neither did I. I think you are going crazy._ It was Titan.

Crazy? Maybe he was right. _Maybe I just need to sleep..._ "Emma?" she jumped this time and turned around. Still, nothing. _T-There it is again!_

_Emma, we didn't hear anything._ Ultima sounded concerned. _Maybe you should rest. Just lie down and sleep. Wait for Robert._ She couldn't keep her heart from hurting or keep her mind off of it. Someone was calling her, but the others could not hear it.

"Emma!"  
"Emma!"  
"Emma?"  
"EMMA?!"

_Stop it! Stop it!_ She grabbed a hold of her head and bent it as low as she could get it. _Please, leave me alone!_

_Emma, calm down!_ Ultima flew over and tried to take the girl into a hug. _Just breathe...just breathe. What does the voice sound like?_

_I...I_—"Emma?"—_I don't know. P-Please Ultima...make it stop._ "Emma?" _I can't stand it...it hurts!_ "Emma..." She squeezed her eyes shut. _It—It sounds like..._ the voice came and went again, over and over. She tried to concentrate on it, tried to remember it. _I...I've never heard this voice before._

_Keep trying!_ Ultima urged.

Again the voice called her name. Her eyes snapped open. _No..._

_What? Who is it?_

_It's...Luke_. She answered through a sob.  
_No Emma, that's impossible. He's not here. Look around you. You are only confused._  
_Shiva, help me_, Ultima growled, flying into Emma's subconscious. The blue female followed, despite the girl protesting in a whimper of pain. Inside of her head they ripped through her memories, looking for the most recent memories of Luke and his voice. They found one and listened to it, and then took a hold of the new memory and listened to it. It was difficult to tell the girl she was wrong; they sounded too similar. Inside her head, the Esper women started talking.

_This is impossible_, Shiva insisted. _How could he do this?_  
Ultima was silent for a while, thinking. _I'm not sure. I can only think of one thing that could do this, and I know for sure it can't be._ _Emma, nor Luke, knows how._  
_You mean...?_  
_Yes, and it is clear she holds no knowledge of it. And Luke would never be able to learn it. Yet this is clearly him contacting her_. She was quiet for a long while, listening to the two voices over and over again. _Wait, didn't Hashmal say there were others with them, as well? Other Magicite?_  
_Yes..._Shiva answered, not sure where she was going with it.  
_No! He...He's using the same Magicite!_  
_What?_ _How is that a problem? Terra and her friends did the same_.  
_Because, Shiva, he's not using it the same way! He's interfering with the mental link between the Magicite and participant using it!_  
_I don't understand_, she mumbled.  
_He's cutting in on Emma's connection established with the Magicite she had used!_  
_But she doesn't have that Magicite anymore, does she? She would have said something, and we would have felt it._  
_You still aren't getting it_, she cried, terrified. _He's found a way to 'share' the connection! Split the Magicite!_ _The strain it would put on the three involved would be..._  
_No, no! You can see through Emma's memories that she was injected with the Esper's blood, not that she had used the Magicite normally!_  
_Shiva! Listen to me!_ She howled. _The method they used on her may not have been the same as Terra and her friends, but the course of that Esper's powers still run through Emma as if she had used it like Terra! And now Luke is establishing his own connection over Emma's; he's literally tying the three of them together! That's why she can hear him!_ Suddenly, she gasped. _Oh no! If she can hear him...he can hear her!_ Ultima grabbed Shiva's hand and ripped themselves out of Emma's consciousness. In their absense, the girl had started sobbing. The other Espers were gathered around her, staring in fear. Even Yojimbo was there, having woken up, and was giving the girl a soft look of pity.

_What happened?_ Yojimbo asked, confused.

Ultima's face was pale. _The boy, Luke—he's connecting to Emma._

_What? That is absurd. He would have to be sharing the same...Magicite..._  
Exactly. She hissed, helping Shiva in front of her._ I think I know how to hold the connection back. If he can connect, that means he can hear her. He could attempt to locate her through it. We need to hold it back._

_What are we supposed to do?_ Fenrir wondered.

Ultima asked them to line up in a form she gave out. _We need to direct a channel through her subconscious the same way Shiva did to interfere with Emma's feelings. If we can get the connection between her and the Esper she was infused with, then the connection should stop. At least for a while_.

_Alright, tell us what to do._

They worked hard. They even got the silent Espers around them to help. They all had pinpointed a part of her conscious to shock and close off the connection to the Esper's 'channel', but couldn't find the strength, even as a whole, to close it. _We need more strength_. Fenrir gasped, exhausted. _At this rate we'll only tire ourselves out._

Yojimbo sighed. _I guess there isn't a choice then_. He removed his hat and handed it to Titan, who gave him a perplexed look. Ultima seemed to understand.  
_Are you sure?_  
_Yea yea...tell the girl she better not fail us_. He pressed his hands against the connection._ And tell her I don't have a weird face!_  
Ultima smiled. _I'll tell her. Is there anything else?_  
_Uh...never thought I would do this, especially for a brat like this one._ He closed his eyes, thinking. _I'll try to disconnect myself to leave her mind. I don't want another form of connection forming between her and another being. If I can, I'll try to fix the connection already existing. If not...I'll cut it out._  
_Yojii..._Shiva whispered, tears in her eyes. _We won't forget you. We won't. _  
He smiled at her. _See to it that idiot of a girl doesn't get into trouble_. He took a deep breath and then asked them to leave, and after saying goodbye, they left Emma's subconscious, grieving.

Outside Emma was mumbling, her body shaking against the cold, wooden floor. Titan looked down at the hat in his hands with a frown just as Emma howled in pain as the connection ripped apart inside of her mind. Moments later, when Emma's breathing became shallow and painful, Shiva started to cry. _Yojii..._ Ultima laid a hand on her shoulder, to sooth her, but could not find any words to say to her. When the pain started to subside, she looked up weakly at the faces looming over her, sweat beading across her forehead.

There was one missing face.

_W-where is...Yojimbo?_ she asked, weakly.  
Ultima looked down. _He sacrificed himself to split Luke away from your conscious._ Suddenly, Emma arched her back and howled in pain. From her arched body, her chest started to glow like fire until she started screaming in pain; the glow in her chest brightened and brightened and began lifting her body off the ground gently. Her mouth hung open, the screeching of her pain emitting from it in bone chilling waves, and her eyes wide and pitch black in terror.

_What is happening to her?_ Shiva cried out.  
_I don't know_, Ultima whispered, terrified. It sounded like gargling now. Her arms arched, stiffly, slowly transforming into the demonic shape she took when ordered to. They could see the bumps moving against her stomach, her baby kicking in response to its mother's pain. We need to get Robert!  
_How?! He can't hear us!_  
_I have an idea; stay here with the others; Fenrir and Titan, follow me!_ They both quickly leapt over Emma's distorted body and followed the beautiful Esper through the house. _Where is he?_ She hissed, phasing through the walls of the guest rooms. _He's not in the house?_ She realized with a cry of frustration. _Fenrir? _

_Got it_, he muttered, sniffing the air. He growled. _He's outside, by the boarding house._  
_Let's go!_

True to Fenrir's nose and word, Robb was in the boarding house, on the first floor working away on something. It was well past ten pm, and the moon had found a beautiful spot in the sky, accompanied by long, gray clouds and stars that spread across the sky like freckles. The boarding house, granted not as grand looking as the cabin, was spacious, even on the outside. It had a doubled door, made of oak, and windows with beautiful glass of bluish-gray. The house had been colored a sulking gray color, bordered with red trimmed wood, and hidden behind giant bushes and trees they had replanted around the house. It looked like a house you read about in a horror tale. They phased through the door quickly, desperately, and saw him on a stand, maybe fifteen feet off the ground, messing with a string on the roof. It was dark in the house, but they could see that the string had decorations on it. He was shirtless and sweaty, his hair clinging to his forehead in clumps. There were other various decorations about the room; hanging on the wall, off the roof, on the floor and even on the table tops. The giant glass windows had been shut and over the shutters, beautiful paintings of the night sky. All of this work and he did it by himself? It was impossible to believe, but yet here it was.

It made Ultima wonder, briefly, what he was doing, but she quickly dismissed it and turned to the others. _We need to scream, to fight...something! We need to him to hear us say Emma is in pain!_

_But how are we supposed to fight and give that message?_ Fenrir grumbled.  
_I have a better idea_, Titan howled, turning to the stand and Robert. He took a deep breath, planted his feet firmly into the floor and spread them apart, in a stance, and prepared a thunderous clap of his hands. With a swift slap, he sent the tremor outward. It, at first, did nothing in the physical world. He clapped again, harder, and this time it shook the stand just a little, shaking Robert into an lucid awareness of his surroundings. He immediately jumped off the side of the stand, shocking the Espers that he could perform the jump and not suffer from it, and then reached for the sword on his waist, his eyes scanning the area.

_Titan! All you did was startle him!_

_Shut up woman and let me work!_ He barked back at Ultima. This time he charged towards Robert, his shoulder hunched forward. He rammed into Robert's chest before Ultima could stop him and the human was sent flying into the other direction. He rolled and rolled until he smashed into the wall, back first. 'Arraag!"

_Titan! You hurt him!_

_That's the idea, you idiot, we can't get our words across, so this is what we'll do_.

_No_, Fenrir growled. _You can't keep hitting him until he gets the picture. That will kill him_. At that, almost on cue, Robert got to his feet, coughing, blood dripping down his mouth. His sword had slide across the floor in the opposite direction. He was holding his side, his breathing shallow. He was glaring in their direction. "What...the...hell?!"

_He knows?_ Ultima asked, eyes wide. _But how do we get him to Emma? He can't hear her from this far out._  
There was a hissing sound in their ears and then they heard, '_Ultima, you need to hurry, something is happening to her!_'. It was Shiva.  
_Well, shit,_ Titan laughed. _I just want to hit the punk a bit. I didn't think he'd know it was us. Well, Ultima, next plan?_  
She didn't know what to do, but she had to try something. _We need to speak to him, so the plan is the first plan._

_Let me try_, Fenrir offered, strolling up to the human.

"Is that all you have?" Robert growled into the night air. "You'll need to do more than that if you plan on killing me."

_Oh no, we have a tough ass_, Titan laughed. Fenrir started to howl at him, rising and rising his voice as much as he could.  
_It isn't working_, Ultima mumbled, telling Fenrir to stop. _Let me try something. Titan, follow me. Fenrir, when I say, start howling._ She gathered Titan to stand around Robb. As if he knew what was happening around him, he sat still. She had Titan press his hand on one of Robert's shoulders and she the last. _Concentrate your energy into his senses, Titan. Fenrir's howling will provide the noise, we'll display the message simultaneously_. With a nudge of her head, Fenrir started and they commenced their concentration. When she could feel the presence of his mind, she laughed.

_Robert!_

The sound of his name being called in his own mind startled him and he crunched low to the floor, pained a little.

_Oh my! I'm so sorry!_

_Damn it! What the hell do you want, Ultima?_

She gasped. _So you are G—  
_

He growled. —_Just tell me what you want!_

_It is Emma! Something is happening to her! She needs you!_ With a dash, they were knocked free of his mind and watched as he ran out the door.

He burst into the library and found her crying. Her eyes were wide and completely black, her body and arms arched upward, lifted off the wooden floor and her chest a burning inferno. "Emma!" he called, grabbing her face and trying to turn her to look at him. "Emma, can you hear? I need you to speak! Speak to me Emma!" her answer was a gargling howl and he swore, laying her head down on the floor gently. "Alright, hold on just a second okay?" She cried out. "I know, I know.." he was trying to calm her, but her eyes... He unsheathed his belt knife and reached for her shirt. "Don't move, don't move." he with a gentle cut, he cut from the neck down between her breasts and then parted the shredded blouse.

Before him, lodged into the middle of her chest, was a glowing, black crystal. _Magicite!_ He reached out to touch the exposed surface and felt a flare of pain radiate up his entire arm to his head. Accompanied with it was a blast of images; a dark lab, a silver table stretched underneath a fading orange light. A limp form of a girl lying on the table, her arms hanging off the side and her head turned away from the light. In the background he could hear hissing and muffled talking of men and slowly figures of men dressed in long, white robes could be seen looming over the girl. One of them reached up, to shift the light on her face, and he could see the green hair. _Emma...?_ the men began turning her head left and right, examining her roughly. Her eyes were parted slightly, dazed as if she had been drugged and staring off into the distance...no, at giant tubes! He realized this memory was not from Emma, but from one of the things in the tubes.

Catching his attention again, the doctors began straightening her body out on the table. Two of them grabbed her legs and pulled them, roughly once again, down, invoking a twitch of pain from the girl. The others pushed her body until it lined up with the table's center, and then the doctor that had examined her head, turned around towards a small table of tools and picked a long knife. He turned to Emma and removed the sheeting that covered her; below he could see all the beatings that had been done to her. Red, purple, blue, yellow and green bruises, coupled with long gashes—some still bleeding gently and others scabbing over—and red skin from sores or hurt joints covered her body. There were even bite marks around her neck and breasts. The doctor did a finishing move of her head, pointing up so her jaw was facing the sky. Her lips were swollen and bleeding, cracked in other areas.

All Robert could do was stare in horror. He never thought it was this bad. _How did she even survive it?_

_I helped...her._ A tired voiced whispered. Robb turned his head right and could see a dark, tall figure. It was an Esper; he was red and black, with giant wings and horns. His red eyes looked so tired, so weak, so ready to give up. _I gave her...all that I could give_.

_Who are you?_

_Diablos._ The dark voice answered, wheezing. _This is when...they injected me into her._ Robb turned his eyes back to the memory. The doctor cut a line down the arch of her inner elbow and recovered a tube from the side of the table. Deftly, he began to attach the tube to Emma's arm even as the others prepped the machine behind him. The machine was hooked to a giant line of pipes that led around the doctors and towards the viewpoint of the memory, towards Diablos' tube. _They did not...care for the outcome of the poor girl. _As soon as the black liquid, Diablos' blood, swam through the tube and met the veins of Emma, as well as their own enginered green liquid, she screamed. Her arm slowly began to turn black, as if the limb had been frown to a point of removal, and then spread down her body all the while she withered in pain on the table. The doctors around her did not even batter an eye at her pain and turned to fiddle with the machines, to administrate the proper dosage. With each dial they pressed and with each new liquid they pumped into her, her screams increased. _I tried to calm the girl...so she wouldn't f-feel so much pain, but...it was too much for her._

Her arm ripped up into the arm, now clawed and black, and struck one of the doctors across the face. The man fell backward in howls of pain while the others tried to restrain her arms. One last scream ripped from her lips and then she fell back into the table, her mouth open and her eyes wide. _She tried so hard...so hard to fight my influence back._ _She is...she is a strong g-girl._ The doctors started to scream as they realized she was setting herself on fire, and while she was oblivious to the fire and its burning hunger, the others were not. They brought in buckets of water and started dumping them on her. When it was clear that would not work, the main doctor grabbed a club like weapon and hit her over the head. The flames immediately faded and the girl fell unconscious, the blackness of her shift fading as well.

_This...this is only half of me. The part of my blood that I allowed to crystallize. The other half of me...the other piece of Magicite...it is_—he spat up blood—_is being put into Luke. She's—she's was connected to him earlier, mentally, and heard—heard him call her name. One of the other Espers around her s-sacrificed himself to severe the connection, and in that, broke my full connection to the girl._

_Is she going to be alright?_

_Y-Yes. The Magicite...pull it from her chest. She'll still have my powers and influence, but the Magicite will no longer link her to Luke, even if she reuses it. For now, pulled it from her chest and keep it hidden until the blackness resides. _

_What will happen to you?  
_

_I'll—I'll be brought back to the other half of the Magicite, the truer half, with Luke. T-Tell the girl...w-we are waiting for her. P-Promise me you will tell her.  
_

_I'll tell her, _Robb mumbled, giving the Esper one pat on the shoulder_. Go. Rest. _He smiled gently before he blew up into a puff of smoke.

All at once the memory collapsed in on itself and Robb was thrown back into the real world. Emma was still on the floor, in pain, with the Magicite stuck in her chest. With firm hands, he grabbed the shard and yanked with all his might. Sweat beaded on his head. _Damn...it! Budge you stupid shard! Buuuudge!_ And then with one last yank, it ripped from her chest and he tumbled backward, smashing the back of his head into the floor. His eye sight flared red and he heard the Magicite fall to the floor in a loud clunk. It took him a moment, but he sat up, feeling the crushing pain in his ribs from the smash Titan delivered earlier, and saw that Emma was lying on the floor, normal in appearance once again. Her head was swung to one side, and her right arm slung over her side, overlapping the left. The rest of her body laid flat against the floor boards. With a swear, he crawled over and softly moved her flat, to see her chest. There were no indications of the Magicite having been there. _  
_

"Emma...?" he whispered, not caring that blood had come up with the word. "Emma, please...please be okay." he forced himself to his feet and lifted her up with a grunt. The Espers followed him, now accompanied by Ultima, Fenrir and Titan, out of the library and up the stairs to her room. He shoved the blankets aside and laid her in the center, as soft as he could with his hurt side, and pulled the blankets up over her with a cough. She looked paler than normal, but everything else seemed fine. He brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear before he tumbled towards the chair, blacking out.

He woke with a burning on his side. He was lying flat on...on a bed? He opened his eyes weakly and could see a window to his left, open and letting in a beautiful wind. The sky was clear blue and it was sunny outside. It must have been well past nine—he had made it a job of his to memorize light patterns when he was younger. He knew the window. It was Emma's room. He rolled his head over to see if she was in the room and found it empty. The door was closed, even the bathroom door, but by the side of the bed, lying on top of the table, was a bucket of water and some rags next to it. Besides them, discarded packages that once held wrappings. With a frown, he lifted the blanket and saw that his entire torso had been wrapped—rather skillfully. There was an old blood spot near his ribs, but everything else remained fresh. He was in baggy sleeping pants and his feet in black socks. He wondered how he had gotten into them, his eyes narrowed in irritation. He was about to get up when he heard a creak in the hallway. He quickly laid back down and closed his eyes.

The door opened slowly and the floor creaked as the person moved closer. He could smell pine needles and honey. He knew who it was now. Then splashing as the rags were dipped into the water and then wringing. The warm touch of a wet rag against his forehead alarmed him at first, but he managed not to twitch to it. The dabbing continued for a few more seconds, and then it was put back into the bucket. Just as he thought his healer would leave, the blanket was lifted off him and his torso became bare to soft hands. They were gently untying his wrappings and discarding them for a new bandaging. A few moments went by of slow fingers tying soft knots at his right side and then it stopped, and the blanket returned.

There was a sigh, a very soft one, and then he heard the creaking come and go, with the door shutting once again. He opened his eyes into a slit, to see if his healer had really gone, and then opened them all the way when he saw he was not tricked. He laid there staring at the door for a long while. He did a quick check on his wrappings and found them expertly done, and then laid back down. His eyes began to feel heavy again and he fell asleep.

The next time he woke the sun was lower in the sky, and he knew it was around four pm. _Damn it..._ a whole day and he never got up to check on Emma, to feed her, to help her, to be her guardian. Though he couldn't help it. He couldn't move, it hurt too much. The bucket was moved and he knew another round of dabbing and changing had gone on while he was truly asleep. The pillows had been fluffed as well, he noticed, and the windows closed a bit more than they were earlier. He had lesser blankets on as well, and was thankful for it. He sniffed the air and frowned. She had cooked something and he felt so ashamed. The creaking came again and he didn't want to feign his sleep, he wanted to let his healer know he was ready to get up and tend to her instead. The door opened and she emerged, though she was looking down at a tray in her hands. There was a bowl, a cup of water and a little tiny bowl. It looked too heavy in her arms as she struggled to close the door, her eyes still on the tray. Her tongue was sticking out as she concentrated on not dropping the tray. And then, with the door closed, she looked up towards the bed and stifled back a gasp of surprise to see him away. She sat there for a long moment before she shyly moved forward with the tray.

It wasn't right. He wouldn't let her treat him like a baby. _Stupid woman... _She sat the tray at his side and reached for the smallest bowl and uncovered two pills. When she held them out, along with the cup of water, he just glared at her. She frowned, her eyes wide with confusion and innocence. "What do you think you're doing?" he was happy to know his usual, bitterly angered tone was not lost due to his state. Her gaze faltered and she looked away, down at the tray.

"I...I was helping."

"Did I tell you to do any of this?" he demanded, forcing himself to sit up.

"N—No, but—"

"—Then stop." the venom behind his voice made her flinch. A second, two, three, four five, six, seven—he ripped the pills and cup from her hands and swallowed them down with a gulp of water. She did not look up at him. "What did I tell you when we met, girl?" She mumbled something. "That's right; it is rude to look away when I'm talking to you, or vice-versa, understand?" when she didn't say anything, he said it again.

"Y-yes."

"Good." he eyed the food, his stomach growling. How long had he been out? It felt like his stomach was shriveling up. When he asked, she muttered 'three days'. "Damn it," he hissed, making her take a step back. _What? Does she think I'm going to strike her? What an idiot..._ He took the tray and started to eat the soup, ignoring the sight of her gentle smile. He almost spat the soup out at the first bite; it tasted like burned grass. _What the hell did she put in this?_ He swooshed the soup around and saw chunks of green cubes. _Oh...what a dunce._ She had never chopped the season cube. He started laughing, making her frown. "Don't ever—ever—cook again."

Her face turned red. "Then I'll l-let you starve next time!" more laughter and her face bunched up in anger. "I should have never helped y-you!"

"Oh calm down," he muttered into the spoon, deciding to just deal with the disgusting taste. When he finished, he chugged the water down, washing the taste down and making her eyes burn with embarrassment. And then he threw the blanket over the side and pressed his feet against the floor, welcoming the cool surface, even if the socks prevented the best of its touch. And then he smiled. "So...tell me how I got changed?"

She began to sputter a reply. "I, well, the Espers—you see—helped me. I-I didn't see anything. I promise." he smiled, noticing just how much she enunciated her words, as if she wasn't sure of the language she was speaking. _I guess its fine. We're even. I got to see your chest, and I bet you never find out._

"S-Should I get you something?"

"No." he replied simply, standing. The pain was less than before, but it still stung_. How am I supposed to continue my plans with this?_

"Wh-what of the Magicite?"

"Hmm? Oh...right." he started to slowly walk around the bed, giving her a stare. She blushed under his wandering eyes. She was wearing a pair of baggy, brown shorts—way too baggy, though he guessed it was for comfort—and a beige tunic top, with pretty little flower designs at the neck that was designed to be transparent. It was too large for her, of course, but it was nice looking on her. _Brown looks good on her_, he thought before he could catch himself.  
"Where is it?"

She frowned, and then said, "In your room. I put it away in the shelving units."

"Why?"

"W-Was that a bad i-idea?"

He laughed and walked over to her, took her hands and practically dragged her over to the bed. "Stay here, rest or something. Don't move anymore. You went under something pretty bad..."

"I-It wasn't that bad," she whispered. "A little pain in my ch-chest, but that's all." He had meant what he saw of her time with Derell, but he wasn't about to tell her about that.

"I'll explain everything later. For now, just do as I said." she sat down immediately—obediently—and gave him a weird expression before she crossed her hands over her lap. He hurried as best he could down the stairs and into his room. The shard was exactly where Emma said it was. The blackness was still there, but he could tell it was fading for its edges began to reside to a transparent red. He picked the shard up and turned it around his hands, watching its color shift under different lights. He had puled this from her chest, to free her from whatever it was that was hurting her, yet she was the one, in the end, taking care of him. He remembered Diablos' words to tell Emma.

_I'll tell her, but not right now_. That's when he took the chance to check over his torso again. He could still feel the soft touch of her fingers running across his skin. He shook his head, annoyed. Damn her. When he decided to finally go back to see her, she was still sitting there, watching the door. "Why didn't you lay down?"

"You said...you said to sit here."

He sighed. "Come. Let's get _you_ something to eat, and then get _you_ into bed. I'll explain over a hot meal."

The week went basically the same; he fed her, prepared her baths and helped her into bed. And when he laid down in the chair to sleep, he would wake and find her messing with his wrapping. He would shoo her away, but she was persistent. She was frightened he would get sick and die. It was almost...obsessive behavior. On the eighth day he found her in the living space alone, talking to the Espers again. He snuck up around the corner, listening in.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, facing her left. "I...I really didn't mean what I said to him." there was a pause. "Well, he...he just upset me, that's all. I never meant it." another pause, longer this time. "I would, but how? You can't hold anything."

_What is she talking about?_

"I guess. But I don't know. I can't do that...at least not from what I know of." she smiled at something. "I can try. But...but can I do it later? My head hurts right now." a pause. "Thank you, Ultima."

He sighed, leaning against the wall. _I wish I could know what is being said..._ With a stomp, he made noises to let her know he was arriving. She glanced over her shoulder and watched the corner that led to his room for a few seconds—he emerged, his usual blank expression on. "I'll be heading out to work. Is there anything you need before I go?" she shook her head. "Alright then." he hesitated and then turned to her again. "If anything should happen, make sure your friends don't try and break more of my ribs, okay?" she blushed, but nodded. And then he left, leaving her be with the rest of the Espers.

_He still looks pale_, Shiva muttered.

_Yes, he shouldn't be working, not right now_. Ultima was still watching the kitchen, where he had left. You should make him stay in bed, Emma.

_I can't make him do anything_, she answered, softly. _I'm the one that needs to follow orders..._

_Oh come on_, the ice Esper sighed, annoyed. You_ are the queen in _this_ castle, Emma. _You_ make the rules._

_I...I am? _She asked, unsure._  
_

_Of course!_ The girls chirped at once. Titan and Fenrir and taken to her mind, to rest, leaving her alone with only the girls.

_What if he gets angry? I don't like it when he's angry..._

_You'll just have to toughen up about that then. Next time you see him, tell him you demand that he rest so that he can better his job. He can't very well take care of you if he gets himself sick or falls down, can he?_ Ultima gave a wink.

_I-I suppose not_, the girl mumbled, shyly.

_Good! Then when he comes back, tell him. Make sure you say it with authority!_

* * *

He could feel the power of the Magicite running through his veins. He never felt so alive, so healthy. It was as if he was born again, born to rule. Is this how his father felt when he received magic? Is this what Emma felt? He smiled at that thought. It was only fitting he and his soon be queen share the same thrilling feeling of magic coursing through them—it would make them all the more fit to be together.

They were both now tied by the same blood of the Esper they drained the life of, again reinforcing a doomed destiny to be one. They would be the Dark Rulers, the evil that spreads through the land and conquers all before it with a fiery fist. _Yes_, he thought, laughing. King and Queen! He rose off the table top, his third infusion and last, being cleaned away from the lab. The doctors were standing about, pleased b y their handiwork. He did not wither in pain, his mind did not crack under pressures...he had successfully introduced the Magicite to his system and was now ready to adsorb the Magicite truly.

"My King, it is wise to wait at least a day before you attempt to use the Magicite. It could backfire, or you could be too weak."

"I'll do it now," he grumbled, standing. "I have never felt so strong. I feel like I could battle off the entire planet alone. Don't you understand? I am close to my goals!"

"Y-Yes my King," the doctor replied, bowing. "I'll get the Magicite immediately." he hurried out of the room, returning with a shard of black, with a burning fire on the inside. "Are you positive, my king?"

"Just hand me the blasted beast," he roared, snatching it from the man's hands eagerly. "How do I absorb it?" the doctor quickly explained the process. _I just press it against my chest?_ He gave the man one strong glare before he opened his shirt, exposing his chest to the elements, and pressed the shard against the center of his torso. The Magicite started to hiss and shine. He grinned and pushed harder. With an explosion of lights the shard ripped through his chest and into his body. "Arrr!" his body seized and he collapsed the floor, howling in pain. The doctors around him started shouting, running about like chickens with their heads cut off.

A flash of something in his mind grabbed his attention. A bright light, slowly dimming, slowly revealing hardwood flooring.

_Where?_ he wondered, staring coldly at the wood as the whiteness around it started to fade away. _What is this?_ The whiteness disappeared and he could see a girl, sitting with a drawing pad in front of her. Her lips were moving but he could not hear what she was saying, and then he saw it—green hair! It was his Emma! His Emma round with life and smiling at something. His heart tugged. _Emma?_ She suddenly turned away, a frown on her face. He paused, suddenly realizing what he was seeing. He smiled, sickly. _Emma?_ She jumped this time and turned her head, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"She can hear me?!" he heard the doctors pause around him, but he could not see them. He had said it aloud. "She can hear me!"

_Emma! Emma! Emma?_ He sounded so desperate, so angry. _EMMA?!_ This time her face bunched up in pain and she grabbed her head, bending it as low as she could towards the ground. He kept calling her name, trying to get through, trying to make her move. He needed to see her surroundings; he needed to find her. She shut her eyes and he could see tears running down her cheeks.

"I can see her! I can see my lovely queen!" he shouted to the doctors, though he knew they couldn't do anything about it. "Ahahaha! I can see her!" And then abruptly the connection ripped and faded. He howled. _No! Nooo! Damn it!_ He opened his eyes and could see the doctors staring at him, shocked. "What are you staring at?"

"Y-You, my king. L-look at yourself." they passed along a mirror. As soon as he saw his own reflection, he gasped, though not in horror as his doctors. His skin had turned to red fur, with black patterns around his eyes and mouth. He smiled, a chuckle lifting off his lips. He looked like his queen when she transformed.

"This is fate. I am fated to rule. Fated to be with my lovely dark queen."

* * *

It was the same routine for Alex; he woke, ate and tiredly went to the training room. Torzon never accompanied him, nor others, but voices still badgered him and mocked him from the shadows. As the days went back, he collected more and more bruises and broken bones. His right had broke, and two of his fingers on the left hand did as well. The voices did not let up, not even when he fell. They told him the enemy does not allow his opponent to stand, and neither should he. It was a merciless job; you either be the hunter, or the hunted. It wasn't a game, it was life and death. And the voices played it well.

In total, over the growing days, he had only managed to hit the voices four times to their uncounted victories. During the fifth day, he managed to not get hit once, but it was mostly because he moved all the time, throwing handfuls of rocks and pebbles in different directions. By the eighth, the trick no longer worked. He was beaten senseless by seven voices.

"What have you learned today?"

Alex still didn't know what answer these voices wanted. "That I am still too weak. I need to train harder—that I need to try harder to earn power."

The voices sighed. "Come back tomorrow."

When Alex escaped the dark chamber, numb with defeat once again, he found Torzon already preparing their meal. He smiled brightly at the human man and asked him to sit by him. As soon as he sat, the giant started questioning him about his training. He wanted to know what he did, exactly, what the voices did, if he felt different, if the room seemed different and then finally, what the voices said at the end.

He was reluctant to share that he failed again with the giant, but there was no hiding it from the giant. He knew Torzon could easily find out from the gods. So, with a deep breath, he explained everything and then said, "I failed again."

"Failure? How do you think you failed?"

"Because I'm not learning the lesson. They tell me so."

"That doesn't mean you failed, Alex, it means you are still learning."

"That means I failed to learn it in that sit down Torzon—I failed." he was trying not to get annoyed by the giant, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. He didn't understand his frustration—not a lot of people could. The giant man just sat there staring at him for a long moment.

"They are right then. You still have a lot to learn." he rose to his feet. "I will see you tomorrow. Rest well for tomorrow's training, Alex." he thanked him and left.

_What am I missing?_

* * *

She waited patiently for hours in the living space, listening to various comments by the Espers, hoping Robert would just come back already so she could one; boss him around and two; head to sleep with something in her stomach. She hated cooking, especially since she couldn't make anything good. Robert was her only means to a delicious or edible meal. Though the Espers insisted that telling him to rest until he is better is the top priority of his return, she didn't think it was. All the while the female Espers kept repeating 'don't forget to say it Emma!', or 'Assert yourself! You are, after all, a princess!'. The men, however, took a different approach.

'Let him die if that's what he wants.', or 'If he's stupid enough to deny killing the worries of a girl like you, then let the fool die.'. Emma couldn't help but get a suspicious tone to the male's comments and wondered what they meant by it. So, instead of sitting idly and patiently like some child, Emma had enough. She got to her feet, despite the Espers urging her not to, and wobbled her way to the library.

_What do you hope to accomplish here, child_? Titan mumbled, annoyed that she was shuffling through the 'girly' section.

_You are such an idiot Titan_, Shiva laughed. _She just wants to read. I thought that was pretty obvious._ The other Espers started laughing, making the giant Esper all the more irritable. Emma did not pay them attention, her thoughts focused on the shelf before her, in the romance genre. Her eyes narrowed at the fourth shelf.

_What is wrong Emma?_ Ultima whispered, following her gaze.

_Books are missing._

_So?_

She reached up, not answering the female Esper, and tried to feel if they were just pushed in the far back. They were not. They had to have been taken down. _I saw them here a while ago, how could they be gone?_

_Maybe Cadence or your mother took them down to read and forgot to put them away in their proper place._

_Maybe_, Emma allowed, her eyes still on the empty slots. But she knew it was unlikely. Cadence would have left them on the table and her mother was so picky about organizing her books that it was improbable that she left them out or placed them someplace else.

_You are thinking too much into it, dear girl._ Maybe the Esper was right. She sighed and reached for something else, to the far left. She sat them on the table on the second floor and began to read, every once in a while passing a glance over to the window to see how late it was getting. Knowing how late it was, Ultima frowned. _It is alright if you do it in the morning Emma. You should head to bed and get some rest._

_It isn't that late_, Emma protested weakly, though it was pitch dark outside._ Besides, I'm too hungry to be able to sleep._

_You shouldn't eat so much_, Titan snapped, still bitter from earlier._ You are fat enough_. The other Espers waited for the girl to snap back a reply or tear up, but she only glared at Titan.

_At least I can eat food. How long has it been Titan since you ate?_ That was low, even for her. But she didn't care. She had enough of his stupid remarks or his insults. The other Espers stared at her in shock. Through all her angered replies, never once has she given something that mean. He took a step towards her, to pop her head like a grape, but Fenrir stepped between the two.

_Calm down Titan. If you kill the girl, we die as well. Then who loses? You, or the girl?_ Titan shoved the giant wolf aside and pointed a finger at Emma.

_If I ever get my body back, I'll squash you like a bug. I should have let you wither in pain. But no! I had to go and help save you!_

_No one asked you to!_ Emma cried, turning her eyes back to the book, though she wasn't really reading.

_You stupid, ungrateful, little—_

_—Titan, enough!_ Howled a new voice from behind Emma. She turned and saw a tall figure cloaked in dark red. There was a hoodie over the Esper's head, hiding his face. He was very broad and very tall, but not much else could be said. She never saw this Esper before. He wasn't even among the list of Espers that hung around silently. All she knew was that it was a man. Titan growled, demanding who he thought he was. That isn't any of your concern! If you lay a hand on this girl, you will regret it.

_Heh? Oh, and are you going to make me regret it?_

The mysterious figure rose his hand up. _If I have to, I will._ With a howl, Titan charged towards Emma, arms raised in a smashing motion. The girl did not have the time to move and just as he neared for the final blow, she closed her eyes and heard screams of pain and the shouting of the female Espers. She opened her eyes again and saw Titan lying on the floor, his side red from some form of a blast. The stranger was standing over him, his body and face still hidden. _I warned you Titan. If you make another move against the girl—and this goes for everyone else—there will be consequences._ _For now, I'll take the troublemaker with me._ He bent down and grabbed Titan by the arm. He yanked him up effortlessly and then pushed him forward. Stand still. If your persist to resist me, then I will only use force.

The angry Esper turned his glare back at Emma. _I am serious girl. The next time I see you..._

The mysterious Esper turned to look at her. _I'll see you again, child. For now, I think you should take a look through your guardian's room._ And then he turned back to Titan, grabbed his shoulder and then dispersed. Emma could feel Titan's conscious rip from her mind and she leaned towards the table, tears in her eyes. When it all settled, Shiva and Ultima floated over to lay a hand on her shoulder.

_Titan...he didn't mean it Emma. He is a very easily angered man. You don't have to worry about him, I promise_. Ultima turned to Shiva, hoping for backup.  
_It is true. I have known him for a long time. He's all talk and steam._

She looked up at them, the tears still in her eyes. _W-Who was that Esper?_

_I don't know_, the two replied. _But maybe you should do as he suggested_. With a gentle push, she was up on her feet. _Atta girl!_ Shiva giggled, her hand still on Emma's shoulder as she followed the girl down the stairs. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing from her eyes the whole journey. She almost died; her baby and her chances of being with Alex—all of it almost perished.

The living space was still empty and the rest of the lights were still out, indicting that Robb had not yet returned. His safe room was empty. She slowly pressed down the dark hallway, sweat beading up on her forehead. She never did like the dark, not after everything that happened to her. She used to love it; used to love walking through the dark and preferring it when she slept. Now it made her cower like some child. _It is okay Emma, it is perfectly understandable to fear the dark after what happened to you._

With a few button prompts, the door opened and she peered inside of the room, still fearing that Robert had come back and hid himself away. When she saw it was clear, she stepped in and turned on the light. _I don't even know where to look._

_Check his bed._ Shiva pointed to the unmade bed by the back. _Under the mattress, too. People who have things to hide usually hide them under their beds._ Emma blushed. She had hidden her diary under her bed and now felt stupid. She scurried across the room, shifting her head left to right, inspecting, and then went for the mattress. A lift and it was clear underneath. Nothing.

_Try the bookshelf._ She did as the Espers suggestion, but still found nothing. _Hmm...where could that stranger have meant for us to look?_

Fenrir hmm'd. _Try the floorboards._ When Emma asked which, he frowned. _I don't know. Look for a loose one._ But yet, even with the wolf's suggestion, she found nothing. Ignoring the rest of their suggestions, Emma walked over to the kitchen area, near the tables, and started digging through the various cabinets. Minutes dragged on until she opened a cabinet above the sink and spotted a collection of books. Her eyes went over them for a flat second before she closed the cabinet.

_Wait..._she opened it again and reached for the books. Her eyes went wide at the genre of the books. _T-These are the missing books._

_Is this what that stranger wanted you to find? So what, the man enjoys romance books._ Fenrir snorted. He wasted our time! Emma started shifting through the books' pages, frowning. _What do you plan to find? They are just books._

_Why would Robb have these though? He's...he doesn't seem like the type to read this_. She mumbled, quickly putting the books back and closing the cabinets. _Something isn't right._

_Let us get back to your room and think about it then_, Shiva whispered. _I don't like being down here. It creeps me out_.

* * *

When he finally made his way back to the cabin, it was dark out and late in the morning. He got so enthralled in his work that he had completely forgotten about the time...and Emma. It made him sick. How could he forget her? How had this stupid plan to distract her become so important to him? He growled and shoved his way through the back door of the cabin.

The lights were off and he knew she had gone to bed. _Damn it!_ He hoped she had at least eaten something before she set off to bed. He stubbed his toes a few times in the dark, but finally made it to her room. With his plan now finished, with perhaps a few things needing attention, he no longer had to disappear during the days. And he hoped it wasn't too late and that his disappearances didn't increase her loathing of him.

He pushed the door open softly and saw her sleeping away peacefully, unaware of what occurred in his absence. He went in to check her for a few moments and then promptly went to his chair with a sigh, contemplating whether or not he should wake her and feed her. Though he was unaware she was awake, listening and waiting for him to do something, anything, she could believe or take as suspicious activity.

As soon as he fell into slumber, she slowly turned her head over to watch him, a frown plastered on her face. He was hiding something, he was working on something secret, something he spent most of the day on. But what was it? A fear started to bubble up inside her. _What if he's working for Derell?_

_Don't be absurd Emma_, Ultima whispered, stroking the girl's hair, to calm her._ Just remember what we said. In the morning confront him, demand him to rest and then demand to know what he is doing_.

_I could just follow him to his work..._

_That's a good idea, Emma_, Fenrir smiled. _But I'd think he'd be able to tell if he's being trailed. You would have to be extra careful. Think you can do it?_

_No! No! That is dangerous! What if she falls? What if she gets lost? What if he attacks her thinking she is an enemy? No! I will not allow you to do it Emma!_ Ultima face turned so red in anger and worry that Emma bit down her reply, reminded of her mother and Relm all too easily. _I don't want to have to force you to abide by my commands Emma, but I will if I have to._

_Just who do you think you are to command her around, Ultima?_ It was one of the faces that never spoke. The Esper was male, and had purple skin, two giant horns and one big, red eye. Wrapped around his body was an orange monkish robe. Running from the bottom of his jaw and down tot he center of his chest was a long, brown mane. The other Espers gasped, shrinking back. She was too afraid to ask it herself, but she did wonder who Ultima was for a while. She was glad the answer would be provided.

_Cyclops, I forgot you are a young_, she muttered, disappointed in herself. _I am one of the High Espers. I am sure you know of the others?_ He shook his head, embarrassed. She sighed. _Have you never heard of Bahamut, Leviathan, Alexander, Phoenix, Eden, Hashmal, Exodus, and the Crusaders? They are among the High Espers, the Guardians_.

_H-High Espers?_ Emma repeated even as she sat up. Ultima passed the girl a glare and she shriveled back down.

_We High Espers are meant to, all of us, to do what Hashmal informed you of. Should the humans fail and the world started to crumble, we will step in and eradicate the problem._

_E-Eradicate?_ Emma gave her a shocked face, before it turned into anger. _If killing e-everyone is your answer, then you don't deserve to be considered holy or good._

_You have no idea what you are talking about child_, Ultima insisted, trying to keep the girl from making the mistake of insulting her. She didn't want to harm her.

She shoved the blankets off of her, despite Ultima telling her not to again and then turned her eyes to the Esper. I_'ll just have to get rid of your stupid High Esper plan. If this is how you and the supposed gods act, then I'll dismantle them one by one._ Ultima could only stare in surprise.

_How do you plan on doing that, girl?_ Fenrir mumbled. _They are the most powerful Espers that came from, personally, the creation of the Three Original Gods; Demon, Fiend and Goddess, as humans and Espers come to know them. You couldn't possibly beat them!_

_Maybe I won't then, but I won't let them do this without fighting back!_ She got to her feet then, shivered at the cold of the floor, and then reached for her slippers. She had too much to lose to allow this to happen. What if her brother managed to stop Derell and Luke? Who is to say that something isn't going to happen in the future? Investing in getting rid of the High Esper plan, to her, was too important to miss. Even if they won this battle, battles in the future could be lost... She thought of Alex and her family with tears. She wouldn't allow it.

_Emma, please, just sit back down. What do you plan to do tonight? Even if you are serious in putting us down, you can't do anything right now._

_Right now I want to know what Robert is up to. Then I'll get to you guys_, she muttered, surprised that she managed to keep her self strong against them. Where had it come from all of the sudden? Fenrir laughed, as did the others, even Shiva.

_You have guts girl_, the giant wolf commented, walking up to her side. _I'm with you all the way, kid._  
_Me too_, Shiva flew over to her side. Cyclops did as well, saying '_I just found out there is a plan to kill every soul, innocent or not. There isn't any part of me that would allow that to happen._' and then joined Emma as well.

Ultima crossed her arms, disappointed in them all. _Emma...realize that if you are serious about this and it comes down to a fight, I won't be allowed to hold back. I don't...I don't want to hurt you, dear._

_I know_, she muttered, sneaking around Robert, hoping he was a deep sleeper, at least at the moment. But I still have to try. And then she left the room, her new friends and promised teammates following close behind. Worried, Ultima paced the room.

_What do I do? She...she could get hurt._ Now she was picturing that strange Esper that intervened to save Emma from Titan. _Who was he? If Emma gets hurt, he'll come after us all._ She took a deep breath. _Don't worry, don't worry. She'll get scared a few moments into her little trip into the woods and will return._

And when the the clock clicked at two pm, exactly three hours later after she left, Ultima cried out in frustration. She could be hurt, fallen, attacked, lost... she turned to Robert. _I have to warn him!_ She took a hold of him and closed her eyes. _Please...please..._

_ROBERT!_

With a jump that nearly took him out of his skin, he flew to is feet, his hand clutching the hilt of his sword. She smiled. _Robert! Robert, can you hear me?!_

_U-Ultima?_

_It is Emma! She went outside! She hasn't come back in hours! _

_What?! WHY?!_

_She...she wants to know what you are doing during the day_. He growled. _Please, bring her back. She's got some absurd idea in her head about killing off the High Espers. Please, bring her bac_k!

_I will, I will._ He quickly grabbed an extra thin blanket, in case something happened, and then charged out of the room.

[-]

_Do you even know where to check?_

_N-No, not really._ She admitted, sheepishly. The fire in her hands illuminated a great distance around her, making it seem like it was daytime in a little bubble for her convenience. _But if I see something suspicious, then I know._ She giggled, a little frightened.

Fenrir laughed. _You are one weird girl, you know that?_ She didn't bother to answer; of course she was weird. She even knew it. Shiva pointed to the right all of the sudden.

_Did you hear that?_ A pause and then howling. _Wolves! Emma, please, let's go back._

_I have magic_, she protested, weakly. _A w-wolf wouldn't be a problem for me. And besides, I have a better wolf at my side_. Fenrir smiled, his ego thoroughly pleased by the comment. The howling eventually got closer to them the further they went, until finally, it sounded like there was a pack surrounding them. Now a little scared himself, Fenrir tried to urge her to go back, saying he wouldn't be able to protect her in his form. _I'll—I'll be fine, just stop distracting me._

Something to her right moved in the bushes and she turned her light towards it. Staring blankly at her, frozen stiff, was a doe. Her golden fur shining beautifully in the fire's light. Emma frowned and shooed the animal off, not wanting it to be eaten or hurt by the wolves, and pressed on, ignoring the Espers advice to finally turn back. When she broke through a clearing in the woods, maybe seven miles away from the house, the wolves finally surrounding her visibly. There were four of them; three browns and one gray. The gray was the largest and had scars all across his lower snout. The others looked relatively young, maybe even two years old.

Emma tried not to recall her torture involving the animals and raised her hands, ready to defend herself. _I'll try and scare them away...I don't want to kill them._

_Kill them!_ Shiva shouted, crazed with fear. Almost as if it heard, the gray wolf snarled and the others jumped towards her. She quickly casted a water spell, smashing two of the browns into the ground in a yelp. The third brown howled and attempted to get her by the side and she repeated the process. However, they didn't run off. Again and again they leapt at her and she fought them off, trying her best not to kill them until the three browns scurried off behind their pack leader. The giant gray snarled and crept slowly towards her.

_I think you might have to kill this one Emma_, Fenrir muttered. _He's not going to get chased off by your spells. He won't stop until one of you have died._ She did not answer him, trying to concentrate on the wolf instead. He circled her for over fifteen minutes until he finally made his dash. With a quick jerk, she summoned more water and pushed him to the ground, holding the spell to try and scare him. It didn't work. She broke the spell in a gasp of exhaustion and the wolf was back on his feet, stalking around her again. _Emma, kill him! He won't accept defeat! Believe me!_

_No! He doesn't understand, he's just an animal! I won't kill him!_ The wolf charged again and this time she used an even greater water spell and it pressed the wolf against the ground, its roaring shaking the ground from the power.

_Kill him! Kill him or he'll kill you and your baby!_ Sweat beaded on her forehead, unwilling to have to put an end to the poor animal. She would never kill again...never. She would prove Fenrir wrong, even if it took her all night! Finally, the spell gave out and she dropped to her knees, heaving, trying to get her breath again. The wolf howled in pain and finally retreated with its tail between its legs. She smiled, her eye sight getting foggy.

_You are a blasted fool, Emma._ Fenrir hissed, Shiva echoing the same reply. Cyclops laughed.

_That was great work Emma!_ Reinvigorated by the new face's comment, she struggled up to her feet again and took three steps before she fell back to her knees, her vision blackening. _Emma?_ Cyclops asked, bending down to look at her face. _Are you okay?_

_Y-Yes...just a little tired._

_You need to head back now_, Fenrir whispered. _You will only get hurt if you continue in your state._

_No...I need to find out what Robert has been working on._ She started to crawl forward, but when her muscles twitched and flared in pain, she gave up, her heart racing. She could feel a stinging in the back of her head, but she tried her best to ignore it and move on. And then, just as she cleared the opening to the woods, her body weakened and she could not longer sustain the fire in her hands. With a pop, the flame was gone and the area fell into a darkness that made Fenrir cower a bit by her. Shiva let out a little cry, grabbing onto Cyclops' arm.

_Now we can't see...! Let's just head back Emma. We can check again later._

_No_, she barked, trying to keep the fatigue out of her voice. Another step, and then another, and another and another until her arms burned.  
_You don't even know where you are going, you fool! Just stop!_ When she refused him and gently laid herself against the grass, her breathing ragged until she succumbed to exhaustion, Fenrir turned to the others. _One of you have to go back and get Robert! Now!_ They both gave him a frown.

_We can't find our way back in this darkness._ She mumbled, distanced. _Our best chance is to stay and watch over her now.  
I don't even know how I'll manage to manifest my energy into a physical attack—I wasn't told!_ Cyclops looked like he was close to tears, but Shiva quickly went over to hug and sooth him. Fenrir snorted, his nostrils flaring and eyes low tot he ground as he paced about them.

_We should have never gone. We should have listened to Ultima. What the hell was I thinking?_  
_Calm down Fenrir, I'm still with the girl._ Shiva asked if Cyclops was okay then and he nodded. _The girl is right; what the High Espers and the gods have decided for the fate of not only the humans, but the Espers, is a selfish and evil decision. I can't sit back and obey them when they are willing to kill everyone!_

_We were being foolish! Now look at us!_ He snapped. _This girl will die and so will her baby! This is what we stepped into! It is our fault for siding with the girl! We should have put her foolishness down the moment it happened!_

_She won't die. Stop acting like a child. Ultima most likely have informed Robert that she took off. Not even Ultima, even after what happened, would let the girl wander alone in the dark, especially not since she is pregnant. Calm down and keep your ears out for any noises, and remember to smell around us too. We'll need to know if something is coming before it decides its target is us. Understand?_ He grumbled to her orders, but agreed. _Alright then...I think I can manage a physical touch if necessary. Let's just hope it won't come to that._

[-]

He hoped he wouldn't be too late, that he wouldn't find her eaten half alive, with broken limbs, cuts or bruises, or if it could be the worse...in the clutches of an enemy working for Derell or Luke. Alex would kill, he would find him and tear him apart if he let anything happen to her.

'_I'll protect her with all that I have. All that I am capable of._' That's what Alex had told him when they missed their chance to rescue her back in Alzar. '_I'll find her and save her if it kills me._' How could he let this happen? Let his best friend down? Why did he have to choose _then_ to fall asleep? He knew just how stubborn and irritatingly rash she was, so why? What had gotten into him?

He jumped over a log and cut between a pack of trees, holding the torch as high as he could as to not catch anything on fire. All around him he heard the music of life; owls, crickets, the beautiful whisper of the wind, and distant wolves_...wolves?!_ He pulled to a stop, nearly falling face first. He prayed that she was smart enough to fight them back with her magic, to kill them. _Please, please_, he thought desperately, charging through the woods again. _Please don't be hurt, please._ Ultima was close behind, her eyes scanning, trying to provide backup for the man. She could not see her or any visible indication she had come this way. He stopped and she was about to demand why, but paused when he leaned down, shining the torch upon the ground. There were footprints, sandals he thought, and were fresh.

_She came through here_, he grumbled, pushing through the bushes as he went forward, his eyes carefully examining the ground as he went. And then he growled. The footprints were changing in style, more weight pushing down on them, sloppier. He slipped through another batch of bushes until he came upon a break in the woods. The clearing was drenched in fresh water and he frowned. It had to be magic. There was no way this came from a storm, for the surrounding area was completely dry. He continued on and on until the clearing ended.

_Where could she be?_ There was a snap to his far right and he turned, holding the torch up high. He couldn't see anything. Ultima gasped and quickly grabbed his shoulder. There was a giant black shadow with its back towards them, head high and snout up in the air. It was Fenrir! He was smelling them out!

_Over there! To your far right! One of the other Espers!_

_Where?!_ He growled, walking towards the right.

_It is Fenrir!_ She reached out to the giant wolf, cutting her connection to Robert for a moment. _Fenrir?! Where is Emma? Is she okay?!_

The wolf seemed surprised. _Ultima! Yes, yes, she's alright. She passed out. Follow me!_ Ultima turned back to Robert and relayed the message.  
_How can I follow him? I can't see him!_  
_Just wait a second and I'll explain_, she shouted, laying another hand on his shoulder. _Do you think you can keep a steady run? I won't be able to hold on if you run too fast. If you can manage it, I'll be able to direct visuals to you._ He nodded. _Good, steady now_. And moments later, Fenrir stopped around a dark lump on the ground, nudging it with his snout, softly. _There she is Robert! To your right, no no, right! Yes! There, point the light down_. As soon as he did and saw Emma lying on the ground, her breathing shallow, he bent down.

"Emma? Wake up Emma, wake up." how was he supposed to hold the damn light and carry her back? He dug the butt of the torch into the ground, packed it firmly so it would not tip, and then went back to help the fallen girl. He lifted her gently off the ground and leaned her against his knees. "Emma? Please Emma, wake up." she remained unresponsive. "Come on you foolish girl, wake up!" he was tempted to give her a gentle slap across the face, both to wake her and release the anger and worry he received, but decided against it. And then she mumbled, turning her head a little and opening her eyes to slits, just enough to see his face through blurred vision.

"R-Robert?"

He smiled. "You idiot...what were you thinking?" before she could answer, she fell unconscious once again.

She woke again half way through the trip back, mumbled something and then fell asleep again. Her skin was clammy and she was sweaty, but it didn't feel like she had fever. However, her hands were boiling hot and when he turned them over to inspect as soon as they got to the house, he saw the burns. She was using magic, not just any magic, but fire! He would make sure to punish her for that. How? He didn't know yet, but he would be sure to make it really bad. He sat her on the sofa and hurriedly retrieved the medical kit to tend to her burns, but as soon as he got back, they were nearly gone.

_That is right, she is part Esper_. He wondered then if her brothers healed the same but shrugged it off. He would have one of the baboons cut his palm to see just how connected they are to their heritage. He sat the kit aside and went for the sofa's blanket to cover her. Though he couldn't see them, he knew the Espers were all about him, and if they had any heart, were worried for the idiotic girl. When he felt the familiar touch of Ultima, he waited to hear her bickering, but instead she asked if she was going to be alright. _She'll recover. She's only tired. Though I can't say if she'll recover after I get through with her._

_Good, beat the girl_, mumbled Fenrir.  
_You encouraged you, you foolish dog_, Ultima hissed._ I told you to stop and you kept pressing it. You should be beaten to, you horrid mutt._ He growled, angered that he couldn't retort as he wanted. And then Robert asked Ultima why she went into the woods and the queen flushed. _Well, she...she honestly thinks you might be doing something suspicious, something bad. She wants to know and this will not keep her from attempting it again._

_She's an idiot, of course she'll do this again._ He thought with a sigh. _Why didn't she just ask me? Surely she isn't that stupid..._  
_Would you have told her? Or should I ask 'will you tell her'?_ The question caught him off guard and he shrugged.  
_Of course I will. In fact, I was planning on telling her in two days. But it looks like the fool is forcing my hand._  
_What exactly are you doing?_  
He laughed. _Like I'm going to tell you that._ _However, it will help if you convince her when I tell her to dress up nicely, that would be...very appreciated._

In the morning, he saw her stir a few times but never woke. He wondered how much magic she used and the Espers responded not very much. But if that was true, why was she so exhausted? Surely she would have far more energy than that considering who she is, and what was done to her? He watched her chest rise and fall over and over again, trying to find an answer to his question, when his eyes suddenly scanned over her swollen belly for the flattest of seconds. It hit him like a ton of bricks. _The baby! The baby is taking energy from her!_ But why would it have to? Would it have it's own source of energy? Why pilfer away it's mother's energy? Would this hurt her, would this delay her recover? Worse of all, would it effect her birthing? He decided then, instead of worrying about it, to get up and start some iced tea for her, and even some bread. When he sat aside a small bowl of strawberries, he was promptly told by Ultima that she was allergenic to them and he sighed. How could I forget that?

He sat the food and drinks aside by her and shuffled uneasily back to his seat. Just as he planned, the food arouse her from her sleep. It was the strangest thing about her; her appetite. He never asked Alex about it—why would he?—but he also never heard anything about it from him. And to think it would be mentioned at least once that Alex's heart, his one and only, ate with such urgency and as if she had a blackhole in her stomach. Not only that, but her absolutely adoration of sweet foods.

Her eyes fluttered open, as if it was difficult to keep them open, and scanned the area. When she saw the sofa and the fireplace, she frowned. And then she saw Robert standing to her left, having just gotten up, and sighed, closing her eyes in disappointment. She knew what he was going to say, that he was going to scream at her. She wouldn't even be surprised if he hit her... She wanted to just shout at him that she didn't care what he thought about it all, but she couldn't find the strength.

Instead she opened her eyes again and saw him staring down at her with intense brown eyes. Dark, angry, intense eyes. She swallowed back a weak 'eek' and looked away. This wasn't like him. He was supposed to scream at her, or at least get angry at her, not stare at her coldly, waiting for her to crumble. Finally, she found her voice, and attempted to say "I'm—"

"—What were you thinking?" he asked, softly, though his face still remained intense with anger. Why couldn't it be Alex standing above her, looking at her with his handsome purple eyes and smiling with his lopsided smile? Why couldn't it be _her_ Alex? "Well?" he pressed, crossing his arms now. "Do you realize what you risked? Something or someone could have attacked you, could have killed you and your unborn baby. Is that what you wanted?"

She gasped. "O-Of course not! I was just...just—"

"—Just what? Wanting to spy on me?" _How does he know?_ She thought, weakly. "Why didn't you just ask me what it was I was doing? Why did you have to be so...so stupid?!" there was the scream she expected. She looked away. "Why must you continue to act like this? Are you really this stubborn Emma?"

"Would you...have told me?"

"Is that all you care about?!" he threw his hands up into the air, trying to hold back a frustrated shout. "Of all the things you could have done...this is by far the most stupid choice."

"Stop—stop avoiding it and tell me what you are d-doing out there everyday!" he froze, his gaze suddenly softening at her confused and worried face. "For days...for days you just disappear. There was a time where I hardly even saw you for nearly a whole month straight! I had to cook myself, I had to clean, I had to do everything! Why are you here if you disappear whenever you want to?" her expression really looked confused, hurt...no, it looked afraid.

"Do you honestly think I am working with Derell?" The sudden question of one of her private conversation with the Espers made her pause. "Why? Do you think I would let my best friend down like that? If I was, you would already be with them, wouldn't you? No need to waste months feeding you and pampering to your every need. So why? Why would you think it?"

"They told you...?" she asked, shocked. "How much have they told you?!"

"That doesn't matter! Damn it Emma, you risked your life the other day!" when she refused to say anything else, tears glistening in her eyes, he sighed. "Fine. You want to know what I have been doing?" Childishly, she nodded, her eyes wide with innocence. "I'll tell you on one condition; tomorrow evening, I want you to dress as nicely as you can. Put up your hair, put makeup on—_whatever_. As long as you attempt to look the nicest you can get, I'll tell you."

"W-Why do I have to look nice to know?"

"Are you going to do it or not?" he asked, annoyed.

She thought it over with a frown. "I..."

_Just say yes Emma_, Ultima and Shiva muttered. She was so angry with them. She made it known with a hurl of insults which made the two shrivel back in shock._ I only told him because he needed to know. I didn't tell him anything else Emma, I swear to you. I would never betray your trust. Never._ How could she believe that? _This is what you wanted Emma._ _If dressing nicely is the price, isn't it worth it? At least you won't have to wander around in the dark...literally._

_Fine...I'm sti-still angry at you guys though._ She looked up at Robert. "O-Okay." He smiled brightly at her and she blushed when she heard her own thoughts. The girl Espers giggled. _Shut up_! She snapped at them, furiously.

"Alright then." he reached down for the tray of food he prepared earlier and scooted it closer to her. "Enjoy." hesitant, she reached for the food when he added, "And don't think this is over. You _will_ be getting a punishment."

_Of course..._

* * *

_End of chapter 30! I hope you guys like it. And yes, to those who messaged, I do hope to show how and why. For others who are wondering what that means, I'm afraid I can't say. It will spoil it! xD_

_Anyways, enjoy! I look forward to any reviews, suggestions, advice and whatnot!_


	31. Brief History

**Summary:** Alex furthers his training, Cambyses and Hashmal decide on a new course of action and Robert is faced with an order to leave the cabin.

Because seven people were curious enough to PM me! They will be some moments in her POV, and other moments it will return to a "as if happening now" moment. I hope that makes sense! Enjoy!

Chapter: Brief History

After his last spar with the voices in the dark chambers, he went back to the spirit chamber to try and figure out the puzzle. What was the weapon for? What was he supposed to do with it now that he had it? Was there some form of enchantment he was meant to use on it, or some words he was supposed to say? Or was he supposed to fight some mythical beast with it? The gods weren't exactly helpful, and if Torzon or any of the other Zozo natives knew, they wouldn't share with him. Whatever it was, it was going to be difficult to figure out—far more, at least, than it was to find the chamber.

He sat at the pedestal for a few hours with the spear in front of him and meditated on it. He heard many new words, and heard new sentences, but nothing ever connected to what he was supposed to do, or was even in the slightest related to the weapon or the chamber. In fact, it sounded like a song, like an old story... He didn't understand why the gods would waste his time like this—they knew the power he needed was important and that it couldn't wait five years. He needed the power now!

As soon as he grew tired of the meditating and his back began to sore up, he sighed and opened his eyes. The room was as empty and as quiet as it was when he first appeared in her. Torzon said he had something else to do the other day and since then, he hasn't been seen. Well, at least he was alone enough to happily and secretively think of Emma. He started the image spell and soon, with effort, an image of Emma appeared. He had finally managed to make some clothes on her, and he picked the thing he loved her the most in; her brown, baggy shorts and her beige tunic top. It was the cutest and sexiest thing he had ever seen her in, and couldn't get it out of his head since. This image of her wasn't perfect, but it was enough to warm his heart and remind him of what he has to protect and love. She was her family, and it had grown with their child. Yes, it was his child. He did not care that it was made from the seed of another, it was his now and he loved it with all his heart.

_I wonder how she is doing_, he thought even as he reached up to touch the face of the Emma-image. _Are you afraid? Are you alone? No...of course she is alone. She probably hates me, thinking I left her._ And then he remembered her brother and wanted to tear his throat out. _That bastard...if he wasn't related to her, I would kill him myself. _Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. _Would it...be possible?_ Quickly he got to his feet and fetched a decent sized twig. He released the image of Emma and she vaporized. He had to try it. With the twig, he drew a circle, a large circle.

And then he gathered a bucket of water and gently wet the inside of the circle. The wording seemed like it would work, that the spell would hold...but would he be able to do it? He was happy Torzon was not here; the man would never let him continue with this. When the ground was wet he land his hands into the circle and took a moment to think of the words again, practicing. And then he howled, "Pedgra nash Emma Aria Aden Figaro il kilrow dagro kedra lemta!"

In a blinding flash that left him too weak to even move, the circle on the ground started to hiss and change colors. It started in black and white, and then slowly started to accept the colors the things were. His breath caught.

There she was. Sleeping soundly in a giant bed. It was the cabin. He had seen this room—he had helped build it to something he thought she would enjoy. He couldn't hear her though, but he could tell she was having a peaceful sleep. The blankets over her were swollen upward, and he smiled. She was a heavy shower, and somehow he loved it even more. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair looked far more bouncy, full of life, and looked a bit different than what he remembered. But he loved the new look. It was even cuter.

Besides her, to the right of the bed, was a table topped with various items like a hairbrush and water, but the thing that caught his attention was the picture frame...of him. It surprised him, and delighted him. Did it mean she wasn't upset with him over the false information? Or did it mean she knew he would never do such a thing? Oh he hoped it was the later. The next time they met, he would lavish her with kisses and strangle her with hugs. And a few other things, if she would want him to.

He pushed the image wider, wanting to see the rest of the room, and when he did, his eyes went wide. Sleeping in a chair to her left, head hanging over the arm of the chair, was his best friend. Robert. But what was he doing there? Could he be there fulfilling his promise? To protect her? Yes, he was certain that was it. Robert was a serious, angry, bitter man that didn't like helping others in risk of himself, but he was a man of his word and a true friend. Alex had no doubt he was there for that reason and that he would not fail in his promise. It made him feel better knowing he was there to watch over her.

She stirred then, a faint smile on her face, and snuggled closer into the pillow. _I will find you Emma...I promise I will never let you go again. I promise. I love you._ And then, before he could end the spell, his own body wracked with pain and he collapsed into the mirror on the floor, breaking the spell.

When he woke again, someone was standing above him, speaking in the Zozo language. He opened his eyes and saw a female Zozo native knelt by him, reaching to dab his head with a wet rag. Besides her was Torzon, his face calm and his eyes watching him carefully. Even though he masked it well, Alex knew he was very angry. What had he done to upset the gentle giant? With a sigh, he pushed himself up, ignoring the woman's calls to sit back down.

"What did you do?" Torzon suddenly demanded, his eyes darkening.

"I used a spell." He answered, dryly, while trying to keep away the female's prying hands. "Why?" The giant asked him to explain to him what he used and when he did, the man's face paled. "What?"

"Never do that spell again!"

"Why?"

"You...you can't, Alex! It is too dangerous! Do you understand me? Never do it again or I'll have the gods strip you of your power and seal away your potential. Do you understand me?"

He nodded, but still wanted to know about the spell. "What is so bad about it though? Isn't there anything you can tell me? Because frankly...it was worth whatever the cost is. I got to see her face, Torzon. She...she looks so beautiful."

The man's eyes went back to its soft composure, understanding yet still firm. "I see. Alex I can't tell you more than this; the spell is...how do I say? The spell is 'tricky'. It is not like other spells, it is hard to master. It takes too much of the body, and over use can rip..rip the...? The soul out of you."

"What? My soul?!"

"Yes. It can also connect your soul to the person you are viewing and rip their soul from them. Never do this again, or green-haired beauty dies too."

"But...it didn't do it this time?"

"Alex!"

"I won't do it again, I promise." Still, it was a nice spell. He wouldn't do it again, but seeing her face and how she was doing now? That was splendid. "Is there anything similar I can do?"

Torzon thought for a moment even as Alex started to dress, for the female removed his shirt, explaining—though he couldn't understand it—that he had a fever. "No. There are other ways to say it, but they are all the same spells, and are all bad. The only other possible way to see her without being near her, is to split yourself in two, but that would require too much power and you would still need to find her...making the spell worthless."

_Damn it_, he mumbled. "Are the voices mad at me for missing a session?" it was odd, they told him to take a while resting, to think about everything, that they would tell him when to come and see them.

"No, they are not ready for your return yet. So as soon as you get better, as they deem fit, they will summon you."

"Should I tell them what I attempted the next time I see them?"

The man laughed. "Sure. But for now, concentrate on your meditation and finding what to do with that spear."

* * *

"Is that all, then?"

"Yes, but she was fine it seemed. She cried a bit, but hugged our father and didn't seem as upset, though I know she was just hiding it."

"She is a talent in that department," Relm said from her chair, exhausted from her flight. "It was quite irritating to deal with back at Thamasa. You ask the girl something, she'd ask you how you thought how she thought." The green haired man beside her mumbled an agreement.

Cambyses could see how that would irritate you, but it wasn't her fault. That's how she was. Her situation raised her to be what others wanted her to be. It would have been worse, he thought, if she grew up in the shadows of Figaro, having to cast herself to any mold saw fit. At least in Thamasa she had some resemblance of self choice.

Their new friend, Hashmal, raised a hand. Since he took a human form, his head bright red hair (mirroring a lion) and bright orange eyes. They had given him clothes back at the cabin to wear, but in Figaro he picked his own attire; shorts and a thing tunic shirt. He wanted to be able to "move", he said.

The young king nodded to him and the Esper rose. "If I may make a few comments on this subject?" He didn't notice that Edgar started glaring at him, unwilling to hear his thoughts about Emma again. It would probably make him explode. "The girl seems too lost. Be it in self doubt, romance, pain or ignorance. She can't help us, it is apparent. We need to focus on a way to save the Magicite being held by Luke and Derell."

Ignoring the comment about his sister, Camb sighed. "We have no idea where the Magicite is, though."

"In Derell's laboratory. Though you bombed his castle, the labs remain untouched under the castle. I would expect he has returned to the castle if he wasn't in it, and is guarding the labs. If that is so, we must concentrate an infiltration into the labs. If we can slip through and summon one of the Espers, we'll be able to use their warp spells to leave."

"Impossible. That sort of spell doesn't exist." Camb now started to doubt this Esper.

"Actually, son, it does." Terra answered with a smile. "It was a very useful spell for us when we were traveling. The problem was that we had to set a predefined destination for the spell."

"And we haven't done that. Heading into the labs would be suicide."

"Wrong," Hashmal muttered. "The Espers don't 'learn' their set spells. Though they can learn more, most of them have a set of spells they always had possession of. The true nature of magic in Espers is far more advanced than even Magicite means can offer. If an Esper uses warp, they merely have to be given a visual in their heads. Granted, this same option can be done with people who learned through Magicite. This is extremely difficult for them to master though, and has been conceived as 'impossible' because of it."

"So then...they would warp us out safely? Is there a set number they can do, or can they warp more than a handful of people?"

"The more people, the more magic. I would advise a team of ten, at the most. And yes, that would mean the most experienced people must be in the team. Your mother, for example, would be ideal for the team."

"No," he growled. "I can't risk my mother. She is far too important. If something were to happen to her, we would have no one to teach our magic users."

"You have plenty of others. Your father, your parents friends and me as well."

"Son," Terra reached over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "If it means freeing them and lowering his power, then it is a risk I must take."

"No! Who will help Emma should you fall? She is going to need you mother. You have to teach her how to use her magic and how to transform into her Esper state on her own will. No one else can achieve this! You can't go!"

Frowning, she looked away. "Then who? Your little brother, or Cadence's little brother?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I have to think on this. This isn't something we should consider so lightly!" He didn't have a lot of people around. Sabin had agreed to watching over Thamasa with the new fleet, as well a few generals to allow Relm and Gau to visit. He couldn't let his brother go, or Cadence's brother. In fact, he would not send over anyone young. _That only leaves me, father, mother, Setzer, Locke, Celes, Sabin, Gau and Relm_. How could he choose? He decision could take their lives...

"Hashmal...besides my mother, who else would be good for the invasion?"

The Esper had been informed of everyone else and their abilities earlier during and after his arrival at Figaro. He sat for a moment, thinking. "Perhaps Relm, Sabin and Celes. The girl with the painting skills could prove useful in all sorts of situations. Celes, if it is still possible, could absorb any magic and Sabin could be the power."

It sounded strategically right, but still. "Who else?"

"I would like to accompany them, but that seems unwise. This kingdom would be far too vulnerable. If he is willing, then Jacen. I have heard many things about the boy, especially his talent with a sword. Celes, can he manipulate blades the same way?"

"I have trained him with it and though its not as powerful as me, he can do it. He made a special blade for it."

"Celes, he is your son. Are you sure?"

"He is almost a man grown," both of the boy's parents said, calmly. "He wouldn't listen to us if we told him no anyways." Locke laughed.

"Alright then. Then it is set, should the others involved agree?" Relm nodded, though Gau growled, angered. "I will contact Sabin about this later, and have others stand in his place at Thamasa. Be prepared to take off as soon as Sabin is ready to go. Celes, have Jacen understand the dangers and if he agrees to go, have him train. I don't want him rusty." he rose. "As for me, I need to keep an eye on Figaro. Hopefully I can solve something that has been bugging me lately."

"Son, wait a moment," Edgar called out, his face worn with weakness. He was tired. The flight back he could not go to sleep. He complained about something keeping him up, no matter how they removed that "something", something "else" would keep him from sleep. "May I have a moment to speak with you? Privately?" Cambyses nodded and told everyone else to leave before he guided his father over to a set of chairs.

"What is it, father?"

"It is about your sister."

"Yes?" Already aware of what it was, Camb sighed and leaned against the back of the chair.

"I...I had some time to think about all of this. I don't think we should continue. Think of what she'll say, or feel, when she finds out. This is wrong son, very wrong. Please call it off, before she gets hurt."

"Father, do you want her to feel so lonely? Hurt? Do you not want her to heal?"

"What?! Of course I don't want her to feel lonely or hurt and yes, I want her to heal! How could ask this of me?" he jumped to his feet, his face bright red. "I have made mistakes and I know this is one! This is going to ruin her!"

"If she hates me, then she hates me! Don't you think I already thought of the penalties to what we are doing? I'm willing to sacrifice my relationship with her so she can heal. I was a terrible brother to her father, the worst. I would pick on her, tease her, shove her around and treat her poorly! I will not be the same trash anymore!"

Edgar's eyes filled with tears. "Then you will lose her for good Camb. She'll never forgive any of us...I am out of this. Do not speak of it around me anymore." and then he left his son alone, to think about everything.

* * *

The next morning she woke to the whispering of the Espers. Despite being angry at them and displaying just how furious she was with them, they persisted with their conversations and suggestions as if nothing ever happened. When Ultima explained it was only her who "betrayed" her confidence, Emma said she did not believe it. 'All of you were most likely in on it all,' she said tiredly before she fell asleep.

But now they were all back to their chatting; saying she needed to get up, wash, dress and eat and then get ready to dress 'nicely' as Robert had instructed her to do. Acting as if they were not the reminder, she got to her feet with a huff and puff, and went into the bathroom. After she did all that she usually did in the morning, she carefully and slowly wandered down stairs. Robert was in the kitchen cooking away while she found the empty sofa seat and dropped into it, exhausted already for what might happen for the day. Perhaps he'll have me go without dinner...though she started thinking of various other harsh methods he could use.

_Don't be stupid_, Ultima muttered then. _He would never beat you._

_And if he did, we would kill him._ Shiva added, looking and sounding delighted by the prospect. Truth be told, she worried about things like that every day. It was hard not to. She would know with all her heart that her mother, for instance, would never strike at her and yet...she feared it could happen. The only person that she never felt that way to was Cadence. Even though it hurt her that it wasn't Alex, it made the most sense to her. Cadence had always been so gentle with her, a friend, even when she misconstrued what went on with Alex back at Figaro. Alex at one time, too, had scared her just like her brothers and father did. She was told it was 'only natural' after what happened to her, but she couldn't believe it—was she a monstrous sister and daughter?

_Of course not_, Ultima growled._ You are not a monster for how you feel. You were tricked and lured away from your safety Emma and then beaten and raped. Fearing people is natural of someone in your situation. Don't ever think you are in the wrong._

"There you are," a voice called out from behind her. "I was beginning to think you would sleep all day. Perhaps I should make you; you still look pale." Robert had come to stand before her then, a tray in one hand. He quickly felt her forehead before she could protest and then sat the tray on the table before her. "Enjoy. And please remember what we have planned today. You _do_ remember, right?"

_Why must he treat me like an idiot?_ "Of course I remember." _You fat head!_

"Alright then." He offered a smile and left. As soon as he was out of sight, she started eating happily. She was starving and felt so weak. A bowl of porridge, as this was porridge, looked like the most glorious food at the moment. He threw in some bread and apple slices though, thankfully. She gobbled it down like a starved child and hurriedly drank all her water.

_Slow down child, you'll choke yourself_. Shiva advised, patting her shoulder. Almost as if he sensed it, Robert reappeared. "I'm surprised you haven't choked yet."

_Shut up._ "Mind your own business, Robert."

_Robert?_ "It is my business. Well, anyway, if you are finished keep an eye on the time. I don't want you 'accidentally' forgetting to get ready. If you need anything, I'll be on the porch." He brushed past her and exited the house, leaving the door open. She could see him sit himself on the porch bench and relax.

_He's going to embarrass me, I just know it._ Instead of just waiting, she decided to get ready early, mostly so she could find something suitable to wear. She didn't want to dress nicely, or how he wanted exactly, and instead wanted to find something she liked that he could not badger her about. But when she opened her drawers, most of her tunic clothes and shorts were missing. Her drawers were mostly full of dresses, two pieces and sleeping wear, as well as winter clothes. She frowned.

_What happened to all my clothes?_  
_All you wear are shorts and trousers. You didn't think that you would run out of them faster than they could be washed?_  
_Uh..._ she blushed. She did like to wear different clothes everyday, but it made her feel good. _Then I'll just have something washed—_  
_—You don't have the time for that!_  
_But...but I don't have anything to wear._  
_You have a lot of things in your drawer right now Emma._  
_But I can't wear that! I wouldn't even fit in it right now!_  
_Well_, Shiva pointed to a two piece set of clothes, in which she just decided to call a 'dress'. _What about this? It looked like it would fit...and it is pretty._  
_I-I don't know_, she whispered, lifting it up. It was pretty. A dull grey-blue that shined under light with a cut down the left arm, to expose the shoulder. She never wore anything like this before, not once. The last time she almost put a dress on was...a flash of Luke appeared and she dropped the dress. The ice Esper asked if she was alright. _Yes._  
_Are you sure?_ She laid a hand on the girl's shoulder._ Just tell Robert you don't feel good...I'm sure he'll understand._  
_No_, she growled. _I want to know what he has been doing, and he won't tell me otherwise_. And with that, she decided this dress would have to do. It took a while to get the bottom piece on, as she had to lie on her back on the bed, but she eventually managed it and started to slip the top piece on when she heard the clock chime. An hour had passed already. She popped her head through and glanced at the clock. It was now passed noon and she knew Robert would come looking for her soon.

_What about your hair?_ Shiva gasped. _At least braid it, or something!_ The girl ignored her as she reached for her hairbrush and a long ribbon that matched her clothes. She didn't need her mental friends to bicker at her and treat her like she was stupid. Of course she knew she had to do something with her hair. She brushed it thoroughly and longer than her 'friends' enjoyed, in which they asked if she was stalling. If they were to be around longer than a few more weeks, then they would understand that this was just what she loved to do. Taking care of her hair made her feel better. And then, satisfied, she started to pull her hair up into a pony-tail—despite the female Espers crying about it. _Now your shoes! What will you wear? Sandals dear? No, no, no! They clash!_

_I'll wear what I want_, she mumbled.

_But you won't look as pretty as you can be. Isn't that a requirement from Robert anyways? Just find something pretty to put on your feet._  
_My feet are too swollen to fit into anything else_, she allowed, humiliated. And before the female Espers could reply, a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Are you ready, Emma?"

_No. No I'm not._ The Espers around her smiled at the fear in her voice. "Uh—I—yes." And the door opened to reveal Robert garbed in an oversize cape. The only thing she could spot of what he was wearing where his brown boots. "D-Do I need one of those?" He smiled and then nodded. "W-Why?"

"Will you just find one?" he asked, gently. And she turned, defeated, and began looking for one. Each time she picked one, he said to find another. She didn't realize he was looking for one that matched until she brought forth a grayish-blue cape. "That's perfect." was all he said, before taking her hand and pulling her close behind. If it wasn't for her not wanting to anger him, she would have pulled her hand free and yelled at him. But for now, she wanted to be careful. If she said something wrong, he could increase whatever her punishment was.

Downstairs, he tugged out a blindfold and startled her. "W-What do you need th-that for?"

"To keep it a surprise."

"I-I'll keep my eyes closed. I pr-promise."

"I can't take that chance," he answered softly before tying it around her eyes. "It won't be on long, so don't worry."

* * *

"What did you expect me to say to you? Of course I'll go. I'm not exactly going to sit by and let others help Figaro and your sister alone!"

"Are you sure? I mean...you already gave a lot." Cambyses still felt terrible about having him work in the group. "I would understand if you decided against this, I would."

"I'm in and that's final! What am I to be doing?" Jacen took a seat by the young king, quickly taking out a journal and piece of coal to write with. Cambyses explained everything and what his purpose would be in a short span of time then he first though. The boy's notes were huge, but he promised he wouldn't need to carry them around. A night or two reading them and he'd have them memorized. After that, he sat the the journal down and said he'd be back with a list of items he wanted him to check over for the leave.

Curiously, Camb reached over for the journal and started flipping through. There were various notes on all sorts of subjects, or things he had done through his life. Sometimes the pages contains sketches, nothing compared to Emma's level or Relm's, but they were pretty nice. Around the middle, in which the notes started to become recent event centered—having started with Emma's arrival to live in Figaro. He wondered how the boy knew of those events if he wasn't introduced to her yet but decided to continue on, smiling at all the sketches of Figaro and all the notes. The notes around the time of Emma's rape was surprisingly emotion filled. Jacen's handwriting had not only changed in angry strokes, but his choice of words changed. He talked about killing the boys at Emma's school just because he wouldn't be able to figure it out. And then the next few pages, when he found out who did it, he was wishing to join his father's army to help bring them to justice but his parents wouldn't allow it.

_Odd_, Camb thought, flipping the pages. _It is almost like he likes_—he paused immediately. There were pictures of Emma throughout the following pages; various ages in which he guessed he either stole or got from his parents and around the castle. Under some of the pictures were notes about her. Thoughts on how she looked, on what he was told about her and how nice she must be. And then he found a page narrating the entire year when everything happened. He went on to write, '_And she was the loveliest girl I have ever met in all my life. I asked father if he could request King Edgar for an audience so I may ask his daughter on a date, but I was promptly told 'no'. I never understood why my father refused to allow me to date her...perhaps I was not enough for her and he could see it in my eyes._' he flipped the pages again, further down, and stopped when he read, '_My father later revealed to me the reasons to refusing my request. He said he overheard mother speaking to Cadence about her. Something about Alex beginning to show interest in Emma and that Setzer asked him and Celes not to interfere with it. I guess Setzer believes his son deserves Emma, but I disagree. I have seen how Alex treats girls at school. He may not be abusive, but emotionally damaging them by using them the way he does is painful to them all the same. If he should get with Emma, she would not feel happy with him. She would end up alone and pregnant, with no one to try and understand her. It is a shame we live in a world where royalty must either marry into royalty or wealth. She has no choice, and I have no way to tell her that I am captured by her beauty and heart. Maybe in the future she will look at me differently, or perhaps even notice me. I would give my heart to see her smile at me..._'

_This can't be_, Cambyses thought, flipping one more page to read a short line, '_I confronted my sister about my feelings...well, I attempted to, at the least. When I found her, she was talking about Cambyses with eyes that looked like they would never lose their light or love for him. My feelings for Emma, as strong as they are, would only crush what she has with Camb. I cannot, in good faith, wish for anymore for Emma. Not with the bond between her brother and my sister. I see no other path between those two but a marriage and children. I just hope I find someone that can make me feel that happy, make me want someone to smile at me the way I feel right now for Emma. I, too, hope for the best for Emma. I will always hold her in my heart even if she does not realize my feelings._' The young king quickly closed the journal and sat it back on its spot, shocked. He did not expect to read such things. His wife's brother has had romantic feelings for his sister this entire time? Is that why he agreed to stalk Alex on information regarding Emma? Wish to join the army? Wish to serve against the raid on Figaro? Now it all made perfect sense; the boy had fallen for Emma without even meeting her. _What did they tell him to make him so smitten with her?_ Could it have been the same information they gave Setzer who therein gave to Sherra? Was what was shared that intimate of Emma's character?

The doors opened again and Jacen came back with a list, as promised. He laid the paper before the king and started asking all sorts of questions; 'are their poisonous plants there?', 'should I worry about native bugs?', 'what did you watch out for there?' and on and on, not noticing how the king stared at him blankly until Camb sighed. "Cambyses...? Is something the matter?"

"Jacen...I am only going to ask this once and I expect an honest answer. I would like to apologize ahead of time, as well."

"Ask me what?" he wondered, worried. Camb pointed to the journal and the boy's face went red, knowing. "You..."

"Do you honestly feel so attached to my sister?"

Jacen was silent for a boy. "I did...yes."

"Did? Are those feelings no longer there, then? Honestly?"

The boy took his journal and hid it away under his shirt, refusing to face the king. "She loves Alex and he loves her."

"That isn't what I asked. Is this why you have been so willing to jump to her aid in everything? Even now does this attachment drive you?"

"What does it matter? She holds no piece of me in her heart. Telling her how I feel would not help anything, especially now."

"Are you stupid?" he asked gently. "Alex could be dead...and she would never trust another man with her heart, at least not the possibility of it. But you...you and Alex's brothers are possibly the only people she would dare let herself get close to. You could have said something to her...long ago! Why didn't you? Why don't you now?"

"It is like I said Cambyses, she loves another and I don't see that vanishing in some false dream of another. It wouldn't be fair to tell her, nor would it be fair to me to try and squeeze into a heart that has no space for me. I would never get her full love and it would only hurt us both."

"You don't know that," he whispered, standing. "Had I know you felt this way...the plans would have been different."

"Plans? What are you talking about?" The king took a deep breath. and explained what he and Robert had planned 'for' Emma. Jacen stayed silent for a moment. "You would toy with her heart so easily?"

"It was the only thing we could think of," he protested. "And it just might work. But if you took his spot, with honest feelings...who knows how she would have taken it all. She just might have tried it with you. My sister is a loving girl. This is all she wanted..."

"Even if I wanted to attempt anything with her or she with me, we are bound by law and blood now. We would not be able to be together. My sister is with her brother—you! It is best we just forget about it all."

"Can you Jacen? Can you forget about her? What in the world made it possible for to feel this strongly for her in the first place?"

"My father told me everything your mother knew about Emma. How she would go out and help sick or injured animals, how she attempted to help the poor and sick people of Thamasa—ridiculed or rough-housed—and how she remained passionate to what she felt or think. That is a girl that is rare in this world. She could have turned her back to it all, turned to a darkness that many would, but she stayed on her course. Every time my mother read Queen Terra's letters my heart grew for her. The night I saw her at the dinner...I almost confessed I had secret feelings for her. But how weird would that have been for her? How awkward? I didn't have to say anything and she got embarrassed by the mere idea of us. Or do you forget what you teased with?" the king said nothing. "Exactly. I do not fault her any for not feeling anything for me. How could I? She had no idea who I was until after that dinner, and then she was raped. She would never grow close—or so I believed—to another after that...but then she did, with Alex. I am just happy she is happy and that she found someone after everything. Whatever I feel for her may or may not be in my heart still, but whatever the outcome is of that, I will not tell her. She is content and I am as well."

All Camb could do was stare. This boy clearly still had feelings for his sister, but he did not doubt what he meant. Simply seeing her happy made him happy. _If only she had met you earlier...you would have made her so happy._ "Are you sure?" he nodded. "Alright then. Should you change your choice, I will be more than happy to set up an audience with my sister."

Jacen laughed. "You make it sound like I would be buying her," he joked. "_If_ I change my decision, _I_ will tell her _myself_. As for now, I would really like you to look over my list. If you are through?"

Cambyses offered a chuckle and took the list. It seemed reasonable enough, but it didn't look like he was requesting enough of the items. "Why have you decided on such a small quantity?"

"I figured that the castle would have enough items to take should we run low. Plus, it would be wiser to carry small."

_Makes sense_. Yet he didn't feel safe having them head off with such little. "Could you handle increasing it a little more? You may have a magic user on your team, but you cannot rely solely on them. Relm and Celes know basic cure spells, and are very rusty. Sabin never bothered with them, either."

"I understand...don't worry, I will be careful and so will they. Have you decided on a time to leave?"

"Yes," he said as he leaned over. "In two weeks time. I want you to train until then Jacen, as well as everyone else. I don't want you to be rusty when you get into the castle."

"I will Cambyses, I will. " he bowed and said his goodbyes.

As soon as the door closed, the young king sighed and leaned into his chair, tired. Jacen was a good man; he was kind, considerate, strong and clearly intelligent, and would make any woman a fine husband. It felt so wrong letting him go without telling his sister how he felt. Not only that, but he was a possibility for Emma to fall, again, for someone honestly. Though Jacen's words about the law still hung in his head. _He is right. Nothing can be done now..._but all this did was reinforce his idea that someone could be the 'someone' to Emma, even if she disbelieved it was possible after Alex.

A_ small team with Relm, Sabin, Celes and Jacen. I hope what I'm doing is right..._.

* * *

It was so quite and a little chilly. No matter how many times she asked if they were at the surprise, he would say 'no' and they would continue on. A couple of times he announced a hill or a little rock face, and she began to wonder where he was leading her. They were definitely outside, but where? South, north, east or west? What was outside that could be the surprise? She started counting all the things that could 'surprise' her outside.

Lakes, rivers, openings, natural gardens, waterfalls, fields and the ocean. But she had seen all of that and if that was the surprise, she would take a frying pan and smash it over Robert's head.

Although she couldn't see the Espers, she could hear them all about. Occasionally Shiva would moan in boredom and Ultima would sigh. When she asked them what they saw, then would ignore the question. Their secrecy only made her all the more curious. Maybe it was a secret place, where magical beings lived. _No, don't be absurd._ She thought over the idea._ No such thing...!_

Ultima laughed. _Oh, is it? Aren't we magical beings?_ Emma did not answer as it was embarrassing. She tried t pry information from Cyclops, but he showed to be difficult. It soon made her feel sick to her stomach. The nervous feeling she had was nothing of excitement, but worry and fear. If Robert felt her sickly energy, he did not say anything about it.

They soon pushed through a collection of thin bushes, carefully, and then he stopped her. "Are you well?" was the sudden question.

_Why ask me that all of the sudden?_ "Um...I-I think so."

A pause. "Alright then...we are here. Move your feet carefully and then I'll remove the blind fold." she did as she was told until the cracking of dirt and leaves under her feet soon changed to clacking of wood. She was moved around before Robert started to untie the cloth around her eyes. It felt like her heart was going to explode. What could it be? Was it something bad? Good? Was it something she was meant to use, or just see? Fear bubbled inside of her. What if it was a cell? What if it was a place to punish her? It made sense...he did promise she would get a punishment! And then he took the blind fold away and she squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden light.

When she opened her eyes, her breath caught. They were standing in a large wooden house. It was a simple house; tall and square, with furnished, red wood flooring, walls and roof. Two sides of the house had large windows centered on them, open to the dimming light outside. On the inside, ropes and strings hung everywhere decorated with little lights and festival pieces. The blue-gray windows were opened, their blue curtains tied to one side. A long table was laid out to the far right as well, with various foods and drinks. Near the side of the housing, leading all the way of to a throne like step up, was a blue rug with yellow and red patterns in it. Where the throne step up was, a giant light had been lit above them. The room wasn't very spectacular looking, but it was decently decorated for a housing in the middle of no where. But she didn't understand it at all. Why did he do all of this?

"This is what I have been working on. The house wasn't finished, so I had to finish it first before I move onto the rest..."

She ignored what he said. "What is this?"

He laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" she was silent. "No? Well, Alex and your family told me a lot and I figured this would make you feel better. So—"

"—But _what_ is _this_?" she asked again, irritated. "Is _this_ what you wanted to s-surprise me with?"

_Ouch._ "Yes, it is. I didn't think you wouldn't recognize it. Though, yes, I didn't have anything that is traditional to your Figaro heritage, a lot of it is here. Basic Figaro foods and drinks, and event he colors. I couldn't exactly go and collect everything I needed, that includes your father or uncle. But this Entrance should do, right? You said earlier that you had wanted one..." he ended it with a laugh, watching confusion spread across her face.

"Why?"

"I told you why. I wanted to make you feel better about everything."

She took another chance to look around the room before she looked down at her hands. "Take me back home."

"What? Why?"

"J-Just take me back! Please!" she sniffed, turning for the door. He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her back, to face him. "Let me go!"

"No! What is wrong with you? I was just trying to help you, make you feel better—"

"—You promised! You promised me!" she snapped, tearing her arm away. "You lied...you lied..."

"Lied? What are you talking about?"

"You told me you wouldn't do it again...you promised!"

And then he remembered the month straight isolation she had against him for touching her and that he told her he wouldn't do anything like that again. But he never promised and he was desperate not to start his plan. If this went bad, she would never fall for anything else. He took her hand, despite her protests, and shook his head. "I never promised anything."

She started to cry. "Why are you d-doing this to me?" she honestly looked terrified, and hurt.

Everything was falling apart. He didn't know what to do. "Please...just take a dance with me and you can go home. If you still hate me, I'll leave the next time your parents visit. This I promise you. Please...give me one chance to make you feel better." she started to mumble 'no' over and over again. "Emma, I'm not trying to replace Alex, I don't even want to be someone like that for you. I'm just trying to do something nice, something that will make you feel better." A lie, but a lie she did not have to know. "Please, just this once."

_Just agree Emma_, Ultima whispered. _He is just trying to help. It isn't like this is official anyway, so what could it hurt?_ "After this...i-if you ever do anything like this again..."

"I understand. Is that a yes?" she nodded. "Thank you." he wanted it to sound as gentle as he could and hoped it did. He took her arm and led her forward, toward the center of the room. "Do you know how to dance?"

She blushed. "N-no." He chuckled and took her hands and started to instruct her on some basic dance moves. Her pregnancy made it very difficult. Not only because he could not get close to her, but because it made her too weak to stand too long on her own feet. However, he finally managed to teach her a few dances, unaware that he was staring at her dress and how it made her look very pretty until she looked up at him, perplexed by something he had said.

"Hmm? Oh, well, I just meant I lead, you follow." when she asked what that meant, he showed her through demonstrations. "Like that. Do you understand?" and with that, he went to the tables and started a large brown box. She was surprised when it started to hum a seven tuned song. There was a spinning gear in it that twirled gears against each other that rose pieces of music box up to play. As it turned, a figurine on the top danced. When he found his way back to her, he offered a smile. "I didn't have a band here, or any instruments, so this was the best I could do for music."

"I-It is fine." _I just want this over with... _  
_Don't be that way, Emma!_ Shiva growled. _He is trying to be nice! Behave yourself!_

They danced to the music for nearly an hour straight before her face began to display signs of discomfort. He knew it was most likely her back or legs making her look as if she fell down a flight of stairs and asked if she would like to sit for a moment. She was still angry with him for everything and embarrassed by the horrible job she was doing at dancing, but she managed a weak nod and he took her over to the sofas. She sat with a sigh and smile as she let her muscles and legs rest. Even though his plan had taken off terrible and did not go as plan, he thought he could make out a few ways to alter the plan and make it succeed, but he had to be extra careful, especially now.

Say something. "So, is that really your first time dancing?" she waited a few seconds before she gave an affirmative. "It is really good...you have, um, a knack for it." She didn't seem to like the compliment as she looked away. "Are you feeling well enough to continue?"

"More d-dancing?"

He took that as a no. "How about we proceed with the Entrance, then?" she hesitated. "I know your father or uncle—or brothers—aren't here to decap you, but it isn't like this is official, nor would it mean anything like that. So..."

"Is that all? C-Can we go home after?"

"Yes. So?" she gave a nod and waited for him to help her up before she winced at her back pain. "Just a little longer, alright?" he led her to the alter and before he could ask if she could bend to her knees, she complained and he decided to do it while she was standing. She mumbled, asking if he could hurry up, and he did as she asked and unlatched the clasp of the cape. As he bent forward over her shoulder to take the cape off her shoulders, his right cheek brushed against the side of her pony-tail and he could smell the alluring scent of passion-fruit and fiery orange rose. It made his throat tighten even as a distant memory replayed in his head.

_'You smell beautiful,' he whispered to a tall woman with dark, brown hair and luminous eyes of dark blue. She had a set of cheekbones that sat evenly on her face, with thin lips and a long nose. She was sitting on a long sofa seat, leaning against his side, her eyes dazing off into slumber. She managed a weak smile before she fell asleep._

He ripped himself away from the memory before Emma noticed how long he had faltered and then drew the cape away from her, throwing it over the side of the throne chair. He glanced over his shoulder to see her face. She was staring gently at him, impatiently. He smiled. "There. You are now officially unofficially a girl of age." he laughed. "Is there anything you want to do now? Perhaps gamble? Maybe even drink?"

"I'm p-pregnant!" she muttered, indignantly. He simply chuckled. "Can be g-go now? P-please? I'm tired and hungry..."

"Of course, of course..." he took her hand and started to lead her out, thinking over his massive failure with a frown. Cambyses, Setzer, Terra, Cadence, Celes and Edgar would kill him for this. He worried that they would take him away from her and send in someone else to watch over her. _No, I can't let that happen_, he thought bitterly as he helped her through the forest, acutely aware of the fact that she was shivering beside him and wiping away tears. He didn't know why she was crying, but he guessed she was upset over what he did and only managed to tear open old wounds. _I made a promise to Alex...I will not let them take me away from her. I'll protect her no matter_. He paused and took off his over jacket, having forgot about taking it off at the boarding house since the plan failed the moment he revealed it to her. With it, he draped it over her shoulders and took her hand to walk again. She was still sniffling beside him by the time the house came into view, and it only made him feel worse. _I hurt her...I hurt her and Alex will kill me. I failed. I failed just like I failed for _her_..._

At the door, as soon as he opened it, she looked up at him with eyes full of tears. "Don't...don't do this again." and then she brushed past him into the kitchen and he slowly followed. He felt like there was something he wanted to say to her, perhaps even need to say, but he couldn't figure it out. It felt like there was a hole in his memory, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not remember what it was he was going to say.

Maybe I don't have anything to say to her, he thought with a frown. She was sitting down onto the sofas, her eyes red with tears all the more. He couldn't understand why she was crying. He knew he caused it, but what exactly did he do that upset her this much? And then, even as he sat a tray of sandwiches down before, he remembered what she told him about the Entrances.

_'I wanted him to take me to my Entrance...'_

_Oh._ He realized that what he did only made her think of Alex. She so wanted to go to her Entrance with him and he took her to an imitation of it. _It must look like I'm trying to make her remember he's dead..._ he sat down and cleared hi throat. "Emma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It was just to lift your spirits, I promise you. I know I've acted rudely to you and yelled at you, but I swear I only meant good." she did not speak. "I want..I want to tell you something, so you understand why I'm doing this." she looked up at him. "There...no, that isn't the right place to start." he took a moment to think and then sighed.

"A long time ago, I knew this girl. She was very beautiful, but her best feature was her intelligence. I fell for her and I never wanted to leave her side. I loved her with all my heart."

"L-loved?"

"_Love_, I mean. She knew what to say when I was angry or sad, she knew what I liked and didn't like, she knew how I thought and how I moved. She made me feel like I was alive, like I was meant for something—like I could be anyone or do anything."

_Ask him what happened_, Ultima urged, ignoring Shiva's sobbing. His story hadn't even got off the ground yet!

"Is—is she...?"

"Yes." he simply replied, though his voice was thick with emotion. "She died a long time ago. I couldn't protect her and she died in my arms. She asked me one thing before she died...and I can't even remember what it was. I was so distraught by what was happening I could not remember what she said. But knowing how...how hard it is loving someone and having them be gone the next moment? That is why I wanted to make you feel better. I understand how you feel and how lost you are. I honestly just wanted to help you..."

Emma was at lost of words. Robert had never displayed such emotion around her, and he certainly never told her anything about him and his past. It was strange seeing him break down his walls like this, but it only made her cautious and want to build her own walls up even higher. Obviously pain was too common to be at ease around. Here he was spilling his heart—well, as much as his character would allow—out before her and she was too busy over analyzing him and what he was saying. She felt so evil thinking about how he was being selfish in his actions when he only meant to spare her from the same pain. Yet there was this twinkle in his eyes that made her nervous—nervous enough to make her doubt him even a little.

His eyes even glistened with gentle tears. Trying to find her voice, she managed a, "I'm s-sorry."

Before she could react, he grabbed her hand and bent close enough to her to place his mouth on hers. He was trying to be as gentle as he could, and as convincing as he could be, to coax her into continuing this kiss, but her eyes widen in shock and fear and she struggled to free herself from his mouth. He would have liked to believe his kiss was warm and inviting—very hard to refuse—but she pushed him away with so much force, it was as if she was disgusted by him. He only had a few seconds to notice the utter betrayal and fear in her eyes before she slapped him as hard as she could. It wasn't a very bad hit, but it managed to sting a bit.

"Robb, sto—" She was interrupted again by his attempt at kissing her. It was far more desperate than the last. Again she pushed him away. "Stop it!" she snapped.

_Emma, calm down_, Ultima hissed.

He pulled away again. "If you would just sit still, I would be able to—"

"—Why must you do this?! You...you said you didn't want to be someone 'like that' to me!" He did not say anything. When he refused to answer her or even look at her, she slapped his hands away and struggled to her feet to go to her room. A long moment after she was out of sight, he sighed and slumped his head into his hands, exhausted. He thought the Entrance and his story would soften her up...make her understand, or—well, he wasn't sure exactly, but he thought it would convince her to try and move on.

He felt a familiar pressure in his mind but did not have the energy to ask what she wanted. A second pressure appeared, and he sighed. _What do you want?_

_Why are you just sitting here?_ Ultima growled. _You can't just do what you did and let her run off like that. What is wrong with you?_  
_What she said!_ Shiva shouted. _Go up there and continue, or at least apologize. Do something!_

_Apologize? I didn't even want to do this! For some reason I agreed to some stupid plan..._  
_And that means you will just let this ruin everything? If you don't agree with what you promised to do, then just don't do it and tell her the truth. She'll understand, she'll believe you! Don't just sit here!_

_Shut up Ultima! You don't understand anything!_

_If you don't do anything_, she whispered, _you will lose you connections to her. She will have you leave this place...is this the promise you made Alex? To let it end like this? To not be able to protect her?_

He snorted. Sometimes he really hated women. When he found the courage to go to her room, she was by the window, trying to close the curtains. She was tip-toeing—even though he told her never to do that at her stage—to reach the string when he closed the door behind him. It startled her and she jumped back, her face pale. When she saw who it was, she looked away, clearly angry.

"You can't just walk away from me like that Emma. If there is something wrong, tell me. If you have something to say, say it. Don't hit me and run off like a coward."

"Leave me alone..."

"No. Not until you sit down and tell me why this pisses you off so much!"

"Why? You have to ask?!" she stomped her foot. "I love Alex and you were trying to kiss me! I told you time and time again..that-that I love him!" there were tears in her eyes. "Is this why you were acting so nice to me? Why you placated me? Made me an 'Entrance'? All so you could...could..." she couldn't finish it.

"It isn't like that, Emma." he answered, firmly. "I was just—" _what can I say?_ "—I was just..."

"Just what? You can't lie to me any further than this?"

"That isn't fair, Emma!"

"No! What isn't fair is what you are doing to me!" she cried out. "Now get out of my room! I don't want to see you again!" when he refused to budge, she stomped over and punched at his chest. "Get out! Get out!"

_Emma...don't deny it. We have seen your dreams. You have feelings for him._ Ultima had returned from where ever she had went.  
_I have dreams of Alex, too!_ Little did she know her Robert dreams were induced on her by Shiva, to further the boys' agenda. _Besides, I know how I feel. I love Alex. Dreams or not, it doesn't change how I feel!_  
_But Robert is right 'here', and Alex is—_  
_—Don't say it!_

"I said get out!" she pushed at him. "Get out of my room!"

"No," he grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the bed, ignoring her whines and disapproval. He gently pushed her towards it and stood in front of her, so she could not get back to her feet. "Not until we talk about this." she glared for a long moment before she looked away. "Don't act like a child, Emma. Talk."

_Dear, just talk to him._  
_Stay out of this Ultima_, she warned. _For all I know you were in on this..._  
_I was not!_ She said, furious. _I would never!_ And then with a burst of light only Emma could see, Ultima vanished, as did the rest of the Espers, back into her subconscious.

"I'm not leaving. You would have to answer to your brothers if you did."

_Threatening me? I could easily kill you_—she paused at the thought, completely shocked it crossed her mind. _What did I just think?_ She looked over at him for a second. Did he really anger her this much? She shook her head. "Do what you want Robert. I want you to leave the next time my brother visits me."

His eyes narrowed a bit in disbelief. He was silent for a few seconds, and then shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving. Not even if you cry to your brothers, and not even if your brothers threaten to kill me. I've made a promise, not only to Alex, but to you too, Emma. Or do you not remember?"

"I can't trust your promises." she muttered. "You lie. That is all you do around me. I can't stand you..."

"Fine, I'll leave for now. But don't think this is over. We will talk about this in the morning." and then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. He had to tell Cambyses what happened, get him to delay as long as possible. It was the only solution to fix this—it was his last chance. He gathered a few pieces of paper and some ink and wrote away. He explained what he did, everything he said and did, and then explained how she reacted and what she said.

_If he doesn't arrive the next visit, then..._

* * *

When the last word left his mouth, explaining what he attempted, the voices were quiet. He was reluctantly to share exact details on what he attempted to look for, but when they pressed him, he revealed who he was looking for and even why. They were not surprised. In fact, they even guessed her name before he could say it.

"And you said you saw her? Perfectly?" one of the voices asked, carefully speaking each word, as if he wasn't sure of something.

"Yes. I saw her sleeping. Everything looked normal, if that is what you mean."

"Show us." another demanded.

"W-What?" he repeated with a weak laugh. "Torzon said it could kill me, or her. I can't do it again."

"Do it again."

"Did you not listen to what I said?!"

"It is okay boy," one of the female voices said. "We will be here with you. Say the words and worry not." with a worried sigh, he gathered a stick and drew a large circle in the dirt and then wet the circle. "Go on...say it and bring forth the image. Go on now."

He took a deep breath. "Pedgra nash Emma Aria Aden Figaro il kilrow dagro kedra lemta!" the circle lit up in a flash of different colors and then he fell to his knees, his breath shallow. The circle began to hiss into an image of Emma. She was sitting on her bed, her back pressed to the backboard. She was huddled underneath a few thin blankets, cradling an picture frame over her swollen belly with a sad expression.

He looked up at the image, trying to keep his eyes clear to watch. The voices all around him exclaimed in wonder. "This is magnificent. It was truly done."

_Emma reached up to wipe her eyes before she crawled further down the bed to lie down properly, setting the picture frame on the right side of her, on top of the pillow. The frame held a picture of him—the same he saw the last he summoned the spell—and now he could see her eyes clearly; they were full of tears and her face had turned red._

"I can't believe it...I haven't seen this spell summoned since Torzon's father." one voice rumbled.  
"We need to think this over," the female said to Alex. "You may end the spell. Go and rest; we will summon you. And Alex?" he looked up, though he knew he could not find a face for the voice. "Do not attempt this without us." and then all the voices were gone and he ended the spell.

He found the giant stalking The Hall of Stories, glaring carefully over each picture. When he said his hello, the giant waved at him to remain silent for a few moments as he ran his fingers over the rock pictures. He paused over one that looked like the sun was exploding and then sighed, looking over at him. "What did the voices say?"

"They had me do the spell again—" Torzon's face grew red with anger. "—it isn't my fault! They forced me to!" when the giant settled, he continued. "They told me to leave after that so they could think something over. They said something about...your father?"

Torzon laughed and gestured to a few rock molded chairs. When they sat, the rock of the stories before them, he nodded. "My father lived many years and died many years ago. He stood as king for over five hundred years."

"What? You live, honestly, that long?"

"Zozo people live long lives. Children are seldom made unless the two partners come to understand and completely love the other. That is why you see such little of little ones. I think, the last time I counted, there were thirty children in our midst. Before we did as humans; reproduced and were mortal. My father's father was mortal, until the gods granted our people immortality, though it came with a curse."

"But what about your father?"

"Long ago, long after the gods made the Magic ones—"

"—Magic ones?"

"Yes. The Espers. They are the Magic ones. They had power before us." he asked if there were anymore questions and Alex hung his head in shame. "Long after the gods made the Espers to defend the planet from injustice and evil, they encountered our ancestors. They wanted the mountain for themselves, for the rock stories, but they did not expect us to be strong, to be great warriors. Our ancestors slaughtered hundreds of them as they poured into the Great Cavern, claiming their magical shards as our own. We—"

"—Wait, you have Magicite? Where are they?"

Torzon growled. "Most are long since dead, but yes, we have them. You saw stars at night in the Cavern?" he nodded. "Those are their crystals. We put them high above us, to honor them and the gods. They will always shine and be remembered." he mumbled something under his breath. "We," he started, again, "could not use the shards, for we did not know how. We simply thought that was how they died, but when they stormed in one night during a 'cease-attack' truce and only meant to take back the crystals, my people began to wonder what the crystals could do. One day, my grandfather's brother tried to use some of the crystals and ended up shattering them, angering the Espers. They transformed and barged into the caverns. We were not out numbered, but we were too weak. They had never been seen like this. They, the elders described, looked like demons and angels, with eyes only thirsty for blood and revenge. For two weeks we held them off, barely, and on the end of that long war, an Esper like no other arrived."

"What do you mean?"

"The details are all so different to many other elders that are still alive, but I will give the most common description. The Esper was an elf of sorts; long pointed ears, a thin long nose, bright eyes and turned into a green creature that resembled an angel. The Esper—the name now lost—came in and broke the fight apart herself—"

"—It was a she?"

"Yes! But she was accompanied, it is said, but the Knight."

"The Knight?"

"The Great Odin." the giant answered. "It was said he was sent to guard this Esper woman under the gods' orders. This was before the War of Magi, mind you, and before he was turned into Stone with the Queen of his heart."

"If she stopped the battle, why was Odin there? What did he do?"

"In case she were to fall...he was there to retrieve her Magicite. It could not fall into the wrong hands."

"Was this Esper that powerful?"

"Some say no, and others say yes. She did not have the power like Odin or even Ultima. What she had was different. She was able to take the magic away from anyone and give it back just as easily. This is how she managed to stop the war to speak; she took all the power from the Espers and Odin created a field around my ancestors so they would not attack the defenseless Espers."

"What happened after that?"

"Ahaha, I am getting there. Try to be patient Alex. While the fighting stopped, the Esper tried with all her heart to make both sides understand each other and stop their fighting. She asked the Espers if they would like being forced out of their homes by the humans—as later happened—and then asked the Zozo natives why they wanted so much power. It did not end well and they screamed to continue their battle, but she would not let them. It took two weeks of negotiations and talking to finally calm the fight. Eventually the sides agreed for peace after hearing each others' sides of the story. The Zozo natives decided to honor the Espers by putting them into our 'sky', and the Espers asked the gods if they could grant my people a form of power."

"Where does your father fit into any of this?"

"I am getting there. The gods denied the Espers the request and the Zozo natives until my grandfather appeared before a council with them. The Highest God turned his best warrior mortal for a battle between my grandfather. The gods promised that, if Phintan the Great, was defeated, then power would granted to the people. My grandfather not only won the fight, but did so in less than ten minutes. The gods were so amazed they not only granted us power, but immortality. It came with a price though; we could not reproduce unless the two Zozo navies were truly in love and only after fifty years of age themselves could they reproduce, and only two babes could be born from a woman. My grandfather was devastated, because his wife was sick and they turned out to be truly in love, but she would not live long enough to meet the requirement. So my grandfather contacted the Highest God with his new power and pleaded for a once in a life time exception, but he was denied once again."

_How heartless..._ "My grandfather, Kortorz, asked if there was anything he could do to change their mind. They told him 'slay and seal the Legendary Dragons', and he did it. And then they told him 'to seal the Magicite he acquired to only pure hearts, and he did it. And then they asked for...for his life."

"What?!"

"They said to him 'You showed us courage by sealing the dragons, you showed us your pure intentions to keeping peace by sealing the Magicite, and now you must show us self-sacrifice. Name what you will and we will grant it, but it will cost your life.' and so my grandfather said the following; 'Give my wife the normal life expectancy; take away all that ails her. Give her a two children; a boy and a girl of mine seed. Next, grant my wife and children an Oath of Protection; bless them with uncanny shields against ailments and normal disasters and the like from falling upon them. Then you may have my body and soul to slave at your will.'." Torzon sighed. "The gods granted him his wishes and my grandmother bore my father and aunt and died shortly before I was born. She lived as normally as any other here, and my father and aunt were granted as their father wished."

"But still...what about your father?"

Torzon sighed again, shaking his head. "The powers the gods gave us were unlocked to our people, and we were able to unlock it in others, should we deem fit. My father's power out-shined any other; he used the Tongue of the Gods like no other before him. Everything he said was carefully thought out, and every spell he made was even more so. No other had crafted the spells he made, and one of those spells included the legendary spell you yourself used. It is called 'The Mirror of Sight'. He was able to use this spell without any risks, and many others. The spell was originally used by the gods, but it has long since become impossible for them to do. There were some gods that could still use them, but they vanished and now there is only you."

"What happened to your father?"

"He died fighting in the War of Magi, at five hundred twenty-two years old. I was already thirteen years old, still a baby. My older brother, Sorzu, was one hundred years old and fought along side my father in the war. A lot of humans thought we were Espers as well, unknowing two forces fought with the Espers. The humans were magically endowed at that point, having stolen their powers from Magicite. My father died at the end of the war by the hands of a group of magical humans. They killed him with lightning and thought they could turn him to Magicite, but failed. My brother jumped upon them and smashed their heads open, and carried our father's corpse back. He is now buried with the other kings. The power of this spell, and many others, died with him. Or so we thought."

Alex sat for a long moment. Torzon's history was so rich, both negatively and positively. His people lost much, and so did the Espers. They even lost together, fighting for the protection and rights of the Espers. His family, itself, sounded so powerful. Having gained the respect of the gods? That must have been extraordinary. But how did he manage a spell that was said to be too much for the gods?

"Torzon...I am sorry."

"Don't be Alex! My father and his father fought bravely, and died with honor. It is more to be said of than dying a coward. I hold nothing against humans or Espers either; they are good people. It only pains me to know the gods do not think the same of the humans. But you will change that."

"I hope so..."

* * *

_That's the end of this chapter. It took a bit to write because I couldn't find the write way to write the story down, but I finally decided on this. Some things might change, like descriptions, or they might be added, later on._

_That's it! Thank you for reading! I look forward to any reviews, this chapter or after! Thanks!_


	32. An Identity

**Notes:** After a storm of fighting, a calm soothes them over—if only for a little while.

Chapter: An Identity

It had already been two weeks and two days since he sent out the letter to Cambyses and since Emma reacted angrily towards his 'advances'. She did not speak to him, and stayed away in her room, with the door locked—though he could easily break it down should something happen. Everything that happened was so far away from what he planned that he felt so...weak. Not being able to control something, or to at least mend it, was eating him away. He paced the living space and the hallway outside her door eagerly, waiting for her to arrive and ask 'can we have an earlier dinner?', or 'where were you?!' or some other demand screamed at him. It felt like he was ready to jump out of his skin; boiling hot skin and clammy hands with a horridly dry mouth. He hasn't felt this way since...since a long time. He worried this pushed her over the edge, that she would not forgive him again.

_I destroyed everything...all because of that stupid boy!_ He slammed his fists down onto the kitchen table with so much force, it knocked the mug he had decided to drown himself in down onto the floor, the shattering waking him for a few seconds. His glare lingered on the broken mug for a few moments before he sighed. Ever since he took up this job he has been so stressful, so easily angered, and so easily annoyed...yet it had been fun to watch Emma for the past few months, it was even so to get to understand why his best friend was so smitten with her.

She had a overly sweet personality—shy and very reserved—, but yet she had this fire burning in her to get as angry, if not more, than anyone else. And even with that anger, she had this unbelievable amount of forgiveness and compassion in her. Her smiles are among the most amazing features on her. It would make him want to smile and believe life is good. And her eyes? _They are so...amazing_. He froze when he realized what he thought, or rather how he thought it. _Damn it all...why does she have to be so stubborn?_ _Why did she have to meet him first? You are lucky Alex. Too many men lose a chance like this._

He heard something move upstairs and turned his head towards the kitchen door, waiting for her to appear. She did not appear. With a defeated sigh, he went to clean up his mess and then went for the sofas, exhausted from his worrying. Would Cambyses get his letter in time? Would he stay in Figaro to give him a chance to patch things with Emma? It was his idea, after all, to do this so he should! He hoped the letter arrived in time. Another sound upstairs distracted him for a moment. _What is she doing up there?_

_Just go up there and find out_, a voice whispered beside him. He knew who it was; most of them had begun hanging around him instead of Emma because of her foul mood, or so they told him. The only ones that he never heard from was Cyclops, in which he was told by Shiva the young Esper had developed a crush on Emma, of course it was only assumed.

_Why don't any of you just tell me what she is doing?_  
_Because she would see us and know exactly what we are doing_. Ultima answered, dryly.

_You don't think she knows where you are now?_ He asked, silencing them. _And I would go up there but I don't want to upset her more than I already have. I shouldn't have done anything her brothers asked me of. I should have just left a long time ago..._

_You don't mean that_, Shiva insisted. _You like her, don't you?_ She wanted him to blush or stammer, or even deny it, but the man simply crossed his arms in annoyance. Her teasing was not going to effect him when even he knew it. She was clearly disappointed. _You are no fun. Emma would be red as a cherry by now._

_Shiva, don't say another word!_ Ultima ordered, making the ice Esper shrivel up in fear.

Robert frowned. _What is she talking about?_  
_Nothing Robert; she is just confused. _

_Ultima, tell me what it is. Now._

How dare he order _her_ around! Her face turned dark red in rage. _Speak carefully boy and know who you are talking to before you act so rash!_

_I know exactly who you are_, he replied, calmly. _And I still want the answer._

_And I know who you really are too_, she said, trying to sound calm. T_here are many people who would love to hear it. Cambyses? Perhaps even Emma?_

He growled. _You wouldn't._  
_I would_, she hissed. _Do not press me, or the others, on this matter._

He was silent for a moment even as he leaned forward, to take a sip off a glass of water he poured before he went to rest. The other Espers shrunk back to the corner, watching with wide eyes of interest and a tinge of fear. _Ultima_—he pressed, softly—_please tell me what it is. I...I need to mend what I have done. I need to do something to fix this. Please help me._

_And betray Emma's confidence in the process? No; I cannot and will not do such a dreadful thing. She trusts us, and even though she said she didn't, I know she was not serious. If I told you, or if any other told you, and she found out there would be nothing we could do to get back into her good faith. Please do not ask me of this Robert. If it was anything else I would gladly help you_.

_Then I would not tell her how I found out._

_No! You do not understand! It isn't something you would know unless we told you! I cannot! So drop it!_

Shiva shifted, and then took a breath._ But I can..._ Ultima turned to glare at her._ I will tell you. If Emma hates me, then so be it. At least I tried to help her, even if she refuses to see it._

_Shiva, think about what you are doing..._ Ultima pleaded. _If you do this, there is no going back._

Shiva smiled, brightly. _If she is serious about stopping the gods and High Espers' plans to destroy all advanced life, then she can't do it all emotionally devoid as she is. Plus, maybe Robert could join her and make it a team._

_What? Does it have something to do with that foolish plan I heard about earlier?_ He was shockingly disappointed. He thought it was going to be something actually helpful.

_No, of course not!_ she paused. _Well...I...I suppose I could show you—_  
_—Shiva! No! Tell him! Showing him is much worse than...than telling him!_  
_I would rather not say what it is Ultima!_ And with that, Shiva flew over towards Robert and placed a hand on his head, looking down into his eyes. _Promise me one thing Robert._ When he asked what it was, she frowned. _Do not...do not hurt her. If you aren't as loving and compassionate as Alex was to her...I will kill you._ He nodded and soon his vision turned black.

* * *

Cyclops turned out to be the only one to want to be around her during her—as Shiva put it—'pissy' mood. Had this happened to her, she would be as angry as she is now. It was the fact that he had lied to her, time and time again, in some twisted plan to trick her into some relationship. He knew, just as her Esper companions, that she loved Alex, that she would never feel different to him, or anything similar for another man.

And now the adorable young Esper—ignorant of what they found out to be his basic history—was helping to distract her by moving some furniture. He did the moving and she did the pointing. The only thing they could move that wouldn't be in the way some way or another, was the dress and far end table, in which they placed the dress to the right of the window and the table closer to the door.

_I think it looks a lot better this way_, Cyclops said with a smile. _What else should we do?_ He watched her gaze search the room before it finally rested, sadly, on her hands.

_There isn't anything else to move._

_Oh, well, how about something else? Drawing? Or maybe we can go to your garden?_

_I...I don't want to go anywhere near 'him'_.

He was quiet for a second. _Emma...you can't stay up here forever, you know. Isn't this your house anyway? Just walk by him like he isn't there._

_Y-you don't understand_, she whispered. _He...he lied to me and tricked me. _  
_I don't want to sound like it doesn't matter, but so what? This is your house. You can't just sit up here all day and night. Go outside, go read, go to your garden—do something. If what he did is wrong, you are letting him win by sulking away in your room like some child_.

She didn't expect him to understand why what he did hurt her so much unless she told him, or if he invaded her memories. The first time she ever trusted a boy after everything she went through, after everything boys did to her, she was tricked away from the safety of others and brutally beaten and raped through lies. Her first date, her first kiss and first time...all of it was _stolen_ from her and she was later forced to endure it all again and again until she could no longer recognize herself. She used to be just a girl with a lonely life and even though it was painful, it was no where near as painful as her life was now. No one would ever come to understand how it all was for her. The only person who seemed to have a grasp of it was living a life in Figaro now, and most likely forgot all about her.

_I wonder how big Serah is now_, Emma suddenly thought, getting a confused expression from her young friend. She offered a laugh and an apology. _I'm sorry...it was someone I used to know_.

_Then that is what you should do! Go see her!_

Emma smiled gently at the young Esper. _I'm not allowed to leave the cabin and surrounding area, Cyclops. I'm a monster in all ways someone can be..._

_Ah, don't say that_, he muttered. _You are not a monster. You are the sweetest girl I have ever met! I wish I could be your mate!_

Emma laughed, a little blush on her face. _Thank you Cyclops. Um...w-would you help me one last time?_  
_With what?_  
She took a deep breath. _I want to go to my garden_. He grinned.

* * *

When Shiva was done sharing what she meant by her earlier comment, Robert was speechless, and a little embarrassed at the same time. He did not expect such things from Emma. She didn't seem the type to dream like _that_ about Alex...let alone him. The two dreams she had of him and the ten she had of Alex were all romantic themed and nothing disgusting, but still. Emma dreamed that? Honestly? The girl who blushed at the mere notion of discussing sex, or how 'good' her loved one was in bed or how he looked?

_I...I didn't know she thought this way._

_She's the same as any other human, Robert_. Ultima growled. _So what will you do now, hmm? Confront her about it?_

_I'm—I'm not sure_, he admitted. He was completely confused, and lost. He had no idea what to do after seeing what he saw. There was no way to tell if her dream about him actually meant anything other than physical attraction, but still, to have that kind of dream, it had to mean _something_. _I can't tell her about this...it would make everything worse, if that is even possible._

_Then knowing was useless?_

_No...I wouldn't say that_. He got to his feet. _I'm just going to confront her about her feelings_. _I'll say that she had expressed interest in me before, maybe without even knowing it, but I took it as a signal to...to 'advance'._

_What?! You can't say that to her! That is...that is wrong! You'll make her feel like she did something wrong, that she betrayed Alex! No, no, no! I will not allow it!_ Ultima flew before him, holding her hands out. _This is too wrong to let happen. Please Robert, think about what you are doing._

_What else am I to do, then? This is the only thing I can think of._  
_Then you shouldn't do anything but apologize._

_Apologizing will not work for me anymore_. He grumbled. _I need to continue what I started._ Almost on cue, he heard a creak of the stairs and glanced up, revealing Emma cautiously heading down the stairs. She did not look up at him as she rounded the corner and disappeared. _Now is as good as any other time, I suppose._ He got to his feet and slowly started to follow the soon-to-be mother.

He found her in the garden, sitting among the flowers. She was busy staring at a flower she twirled around in her hands and didn't notice he stepped in. She looked lost, as she usually looked after something happened, but there was something else there that made him curious. It was the first time she left her room in a week for anything other than food or drinks, in which she usually did when she was sure he was either gone or doing something in another room. He wondered what gave her the courage to come out of her room even as he walked over.

"Emma?" She did not look at him. "I can't say I'm sorry. I just can't."_ This isn't a good thing to be saying to her, Robert._ He wished Ultima had a body he could shove away. "Well? Isn't there something you want to yell?"

Her face bunched up in anger. "Go away."

"You will have to say it differently if you want me to leave. Simply demanding me to leave is _not_ going to work." he crossed his arms. "So what? I kissed you. It isn't the end of the world. And yes, I like you. A little. But when you act like this, it gets hard to remember why I like you. Instead you are shriveling up in a ball and acting like the 'something' never happened."

"I don't want you to like me! Why can't you just go away? All you do is cause me problems!"  
_Emma, I thought you were going to ignore him?_

He laughed, angering her. "You look nice when you yell and turn red like that. I don't suppose you could do that more?" That was not what she wanted to hear. The expression that crossed her face startled him a bit, but that was all he got to think about before a wall of water rushed fourth from the ground and smashed him into the ground in a loud roar. He struggled against the water, trying to hold his breath long enough to outrun the magic. The pressure released a moment later and he started to breath, his lungs burning and a fit of coughs overwhelming him. His vision was a little blurry, but it cleared fast enough for him to see—as he got up—Emma preparing another spell.

At first he thought she was transforming again, but when he saw her eyes and their purple-blue color, he knew she still 'human'. He rose a hand up, attempting to stop her, but it was too late. This time she summoned forth a giant boulder and raised it above him, seemingly ready to crush him to death. "You want to kill me? Fine then, get it over with." Her eyes darkened a little as her mouth quivered, unsure. With her uncertainty, the boulder wavered. "Go on Emma, kill me."

She cried out and crushed the boulder into a dust, letting it rain down on him. "I...I hate you so much." She did not expect him to smile.

"That is fine with me. If hating me makes you feel better and lets you vent your frustrations, then so be it." he struggled to his feet, still a little dazed by the crushing water spell. "I had a week to think everything over Emma. It makes me feel sick to know that I...I 'fell' for you when my best friend loved you with all his heart. I feel like I betrayed him, like I am trying to steal you from him. But—but I realized that isn't the case. You two may love each other with all your hearts, but that doesn't mean you cannot be something to someone else again if your lover died. Maybe I won't be your Alex, I most likely won't, but at least you won't be alone and at least Alex will know you are not spending the rest of your life watching other couples come and go, forever wondering what a life like that would feel like."

She took a few steps back, shaking her head. "I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else but him..."

"Then just _try_ it. If you don't feel the same by then, alright, I'll leave you be. But you shouldn't hold back from trying to find someone to be with."

"I didn't hold back! All I did was try and try, but I was ignored and treated terribly. And then...and then I met Alex. He treated me differently from the start; he talked kindly to me, he asked me about my day and my life, he complimented me and didn't look at my ears or face in shock...he-he didn't m-make fun of my way of speaking. H-He was—is—everything to me, and I am never going to feel differently for anyone else."

"Just give me a chance," he growled. "I can't be your next Alex or even replace him, but I can try and make you happier than you are now." he took a few paces towards her, offering his hand. "Just...just let me."

"I said no!" the venom in her face drew him aback. "Now just leave me be..." and then she turned away and started down the dirt path to the rest of her garden. He waited until she vanished around a collection of flowers before he let his breath go, disappointed with himself.

* * *

In the last nine days he did not get any further with the spear. He tried all the new phrases he learned or made up, and even attempted to search the surroundings with his magic for clues, but it failed. Was this as far as he could go with the spear? Was he supposed to find someone to give it to? No, that couldn't be right. The gods told him to place it in the Spirit Chamber, which he did, but it never did anything.

_I am doing something wrong_. He sat down on the pedestal again, setting the spear by him as he usually did. He sighed and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his cupped hands as he thought. Torzon had not come to visit him the last four days, explaining he had to investigate something—personally—and that he would be back as soon as he can. It was frustrating. Torzon had become a great friend, but not only that, a teacher and without him to help or guide him, Alex was worrying that he would never figure out the trial, and would never be granted power.

Truth be told, he was getting afraid of what time he had left. He knew soon, if it had not already happened, Emma would give birth. The longer he took, the more he missed out on and the more the possibility something would happen to her. He wondered why the gods had to be so reluctant to help people in need.

He sighed and attempted to rise when he suddenly paused, looking down at the alter he sat upon and the inscriptions it wore. _Wait..._ he ran his hand along the inscriptions. There was an odd blank spot to his right, nearly as wide as the shaft of the spear. Unsure, he lifted the spear and placed it in the wide blank spot. At first, nothing happened, but a moment later the ground shook and the room filled with bright light. He was thrown off the alter and flat on his back and was holding his hands in front of his eyes, hoping to fend off most of the light. When it cleared and his eyes adjusted back to the dim light, he gasped.

Before him, ripping from the center of the alter, was a small structure with two hooked claws pointing upward that twisted down into the ground in a beautiful carving of wood. Running through the carving was a line in some language—he assumed was written Nadthos—with smaller carved images telling the same story as the Stairs to the King did, and many other parts of the Zozo kingdom. The only difference was that it picked pieces to give of the story, rather than the whole thing. He got to his feet to investigate the new structure. He ran his fingers over the carvings, an odd feeling of peace overwhelming him, and then he removed his hand and reached for the god weapon. He gently laid the weapon onto the hooks and smiled as humming played around him.

The weapon was glowing blue and getting brighter as the humming grew louder around him. In an instance he could not move or see, or even breathe as the room ripped away into black shadows, and then he was lifted off the ground and spirited off, through the roof of the chamber and then through the skies. The last thing he remembered thinking was before he blacked out was, _Let me not have failed her_.

* * *

"Your Grace, letters have arrived." Cambyses rose off his chair, his cape dragging across the floor as he descended the stairs to the flat. The guard handed over three envelopes as quickly as he could. "All it says is 'for the King' on it, sir."

He opened the first letter. "I need some privacy, sir, would you mind fetching my parents and the ship master's family for me?"

He bowed. "Yes sir." and then he left.

His parents arrived soon after he finished the first letter and then when they were seated, he reread the letter. "That fool," he growled after he finished the third. "He should have kept to the plan. None of this would have happened!"

"It sounds like he had no choice," Setzer muttered. "I wonder how Emma is handling."

"Speaking of which," Terra muttered, gently. "Can we go see her?"

"No, the letter is asking for more time. Emma told him she wants him gone the next time 'we' visit. If we let him leave, she'll never heal. Everything we've done will be for naught. Do you want that?" Cambyses hated being tough on his mother, but it was needed. "As soon as this clears, you can see her."

"What? That could be long after she gives birth!" she snapped, getting to her feet. "I want to see her and I want to see her now! She is hurt, she needs her mother!"

"And you would ruin everything! We can't interfere, not yet!"

His mother's face darkened into rage, a rage he had never seen on her before. It looked like she was going to tear him apart. "I'm going. And if you won't help me, then so be it! I'll fly around the entire planet if I have to!" and then she stormed off, Edgar racing after her, to either calm her or side with her.

"Setzer," Camb looked over at him. "You will not lend her any ships. Do you understand me?"

"And if I disobey, what would happen to me?" the young king remained silent. "You can't be serious. How long does she have to wait? I'm not talking about your mother, I'm talking about your sister. You promised her and we are already late to our visit...and now you want to prolong it? By some undecided amount of time? Think of your baby sister—the one that isn't quite of her mind yet."

"What if I let you go, then? Hmm? She'll demand that Robert leave! Then what will I do? Bring in someone else? No!"

"Then how about you tell her no?" he suggested. "Tell Emma that it is logically the only choice that you have, that it would be too risky bringing in someone new. Even if she hates it, she'll know deep down that it is true."

He growled. "I will think on it. Do not question me about it either." he rose, slowly, and began to leave, holding his wife's hand as he did.

* * *

_You don't look very good...are you okay?_

It was such an innocent question, but Emma did not feel like talking. Everything was turning aground faster than she thought could happen. She knew the moment she saw Robert that it would only cause problems, that it would end up hurting her, but her brothers and Setzer and Maria would not believe her. Right when everything was beginning to feel okay he had to go and do this to her? She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes, to keep herself from crying. _Emma? Are you okay?_

She nodded. _Yes...I'm fine._

_You're face is red though. And you have been in pain—  
_

_—I'm fine_, she said, harder. _I just need to be alone_. At first he faltered, but vanished the next moment. She wasn't angry with the young Esper, and she hoped he knew that, but she could not be around anyone right now. If that wasn't bad enough for her, her family hasn't come to see her on their usual trips and she was beginning to worry. It was already June Tenth, and they were more than two weeks late. What if they forgot about her? What if she would be stuck with Robert for the rest of her life? She shook her head to clear herself of those thoughts and then struggled to her feet. The garden was not calming her, at least not after Robert's appearance. She peaked around the corners of the plants to see if he was still there and quickly wobbled to the door when she saw that he was, indeed, gone. The kitchen and the living space was empty, she she stole a basket of bread, some cookies and a mug of milk and made off to her room. She didn't have the energy to climb into her bed so she went to the window sill and picked at the bread tiredly.

_M-may I come out now?_ She heard Cyclops' voice. She smiled a little. "Yes." and then he materialized before her instantly. He saw the food and grinned. _I thought you weren't supposed to eat unhealthy!_ He laughed at her expression. _Naughty!_ "I haven't eat sweets in a while...and b-besides, it doesn't matter. It has been...long enough!" _That's true!_ He chirped, floating to her side. He took a look at her enormous belly and smiled. _I can't wait to your baby Emma...I bet it is going to be cute!_

_I...I hope so._

_No need to hope! You are pretty, so the baby will be pretty—or handsome_! He laid his hand on her stomach, startling her by the cold touch. _It'll be here soon!_

_How can you tell?_ She asked, astonished.

_Well, I can feel its energy. It is excited about something. Must be it!_ They heard rumbling and they both frowned, though Emma blushed. _Was that you?_ He asked.

"I-I don't think so," she sputtered, her face still bright red. When the sound didn't go away, her eyes went wide and she pulled the curtain back. In the distance she could see a black spot making its way toward them. She smiled. "Its them! Its them! They have come! They have come!"

_Who? Who?_

_My parents!_ She shouted happily, forcing her weight up. _I have to go and wait for them. _

_Wait wait! Should you go with Robert?_ She ignored his question and hurried out of the room.

In the clearing she paused, watching the sky for a moment before she continued on, ignoring Cy's warnings to slow down. She made it to the outer limit and watched with a bright smile as the ship came into close contact and began to land. She was sure her parents and brother would not deny her of this. The deal was, of course, made upon 'something' happening that she would consider wrong. When the ship landed she brought her hands up to her chest, rubbing at them anxiously. Soon Robert appeared around the corner of the house and they both froze. He stared at her a second longer and then quickly looked toward the ship, his face struck with fear. It wrecked her nerves to see the expression on his face and she knew why he looked the way he did; he would be sent away from her, and it scared him. It made her feel better though, and she refused to feel bad about it.

_Good_, she thought, bitterly._ I'll have no more of him._  
_Don't be like that_, Cy said sadly. _You don't mean it..._

The ship bridge smashed into the ground with a fearsome thud and raised a cloud of dirt with it. When settled, she could see Setzer, Maria, Celes and Locke. She frowned. It wasn't like she didn't like Locke or Celes or that she did not like that they had come to see her, but she was wishing for her parents, or her brother, so she would be rid of Robert. When the ex-general saw Emma, her thin lips pulled up into a beautiful smile and she practically ran down the bridge and in front of her, the others trailing slowly behind. At first Emma did not know what to do or say, but the woman grasped her in a warm hug, pulled back and laughed. "Your mother was not exaggerating; you are quite big."

The others, including Robert, found their way to their side. Emma flushed. "Please, C-Celes, I must say something—"

"—Later, dear, for now please—"

"—no! I need to talk with you guys now!" she snapped, surprising the bunch. Robert looked away from them. "P-Please..."

"We already know," Setzer said, softly. "Robert wrote a letter to us explaining his mistake, and how you reacted."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "T-Then you will send him away?"

"No," he answered, firmly. "And there are reasons for it, and should you question, you would be answered, though I doubt you would understand the reasons or accept them."

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" the way he said it sounded so...mean.

"Now, he didn't mean anything by it," Maria added. "We just know you wouldn't care for the details, is all."

"That doesn't sound any better," she growled.

"Don't be like that," Setzer pleaded. "Your brother knows the pain you are in, but you must understand that Robert is the only one we can trust. Would you trust a stranger? A man who did not have Alex to vouch for him? Should you say yes, your brother will gladly grant you an audience to pick men from. What say you?"

She started to cry. "Why? W-why don't I ever truly have a c-choice?"

Robert moved to touch her. "Emma, I—"

"—Leave me alone!" she slapped his hand away and fled to the house. She paused halfway and crouched, a terribly scream ripping from her mouth. In an instance they were all around her, shouting their 'what's wrong?!' at her over and over.

"Emma, tell us what is wrong!" it was Locke.

"Contractions, Emma, are they contractions?" Celes asked, hurried. "You need to tell us about it."

Tears bubbled in her eyes, her hands pressing against the bottom of her swollen belly. "I-I don't kn-know!" she ended it with another scream.

Celes turned to Robert. "Is this the first time this has happened?"

"Yes. She's never said anything about this to me." he paused, growled and then corrected himself with, "nevermind. Apparently she's been having this pain since last night."

"How—"

"—Her Esper friend just informed me of it." he replied, quickly, and then looked down at the green haired girl, leaning weakly against Celes' side, barely paying attention to what was going on around her. "We need to move her. I need someone else to help me."

Inside the house, Setzer cleared the living space's table by Celes' and Maria's command and laid the sofa's blanket across it. As soon as they laid her on the table another scream ripped from her mouth. Celes was by her side in a second. "Emma, ssh, just take deep breaths okay?" she looked over at the men. "We need clean towels and hot water. Wait are you waiting for? Get going!" she snapped and they flew off in search of the items. Maria took Emma's hand as Celes—to the girl's chagrin—started to take her shorts off. She threw them aside and reached for a shawl on the sofa's side and laid it over the girl's legs, so Setzer or Robert could not see. When the ex-general managed a look at Emma, she gave a glance to Maria. "She's dilated. Where are the boys with the towels, and the hot water?!"

Emma screamed again, gripping Maria's hand so tightly the woman stifled back her own cry of agony. "I don't know," she managed, weakly. Another scream, though it was gentler than the last, and Celes swore.

"Her water just broke." she shouted for the towels and water and then looked the pale face of the girl. "Breathe Emma, breathe."

"It-it hurts," she muttered, breathlessly.

"We know dear, but you have to push. Remember your books, remember your practice. Come on now, you can do it." the men rushed in a moment later with the needed supplies and was quickly banished from the living space, except when more things were needed. They were forced to the backyard, to wait further orders or the completion of labor.

Robert took a seat on the back porch's table set, tapping the surface of the table with his fingers while Setzer paced nervously. It looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Calm down," Robb muttered. "Women do this all the time. Nothing to be afraid of."

"I know that," he snapped. "But anything could go wrong. What if she has complications? Ugh...I wish Terra was here."

"What could she do better than Celes or Maria? They have children too, you know."

"Yes yes, but Terra would probably calm Emma down, or be able to help her through it. Cadence wanted Celes there when she gave birth, so I assume it helps them."  
They heard Emma's scream again and Setzer grimaced. "I don't understand how they can go through childbirth. The pain looks and sounds unbelievable. How could they possible live through it?"

Robert covered his eyes tiredly even as he said, "they must be stronger than us, I suppose." Setzer mumbled something, either in agreement or disagreement, and then went back to pacing. The constant thud of his boots on the hardwood porch was irritating. He removed his hands to look at him. "Will you stop that? You are driving me crazy."

"I can't help it!" Setzer looked like a ghost. "Maybe I should go back to Figaro? Bring Terra and Edgar over, or something. Cadence! Cadence will do!" he meant to get to his ship, but the guardian stopped him.

"No, you need to stay here. What if something happens and she needs to be flown off someplace? You'll stay."

And so they waited until the sky darkened and the screams lessened. A few times Maria appeared to inform them of updates. The first two updates were 'it isn't progressing any further' and 'she remains at the same dilation.'. And then finally, she appeared, just as it went pitch dark outside with better news. "She's fully dilated now. Celes doesn't think anything is wrong, so it should all go well."

"Is she okay?" Robert asked, softly. With her screeching it sounded like someone was torturing her. The woman nodded. "How much longer, then?"

"I have no idea, but," she said, leaving only to return again with a tray. "Here is something to eat and drink. I'll be back when something happens." and she was gone again. The next time Maria appeared, Setzer woke Robert, for he had asleep at the table. When he saw the early morning sun in the sky, he gasped.

"Did she...?"

"Yes," Maria said, quietly. "You have to be silent. She's asleep right now, and she needs her rest. The labor was difficult, and painful." she lead them through the house, telling them that Emma had not seen the baby before she went unconscious after the baby was born. They asked if the baby was okay and she smiled. "Yes, it is perfectly fine." and then they were in the living space.

Celes was tidying up the area, disposing of the bloody towels, blanket and clothes. Her own shirt was bloodied, but she didn't seem to care about it for the moment. Emma was asleep on the table still, her head propped up on a pillow and body covered in a thick blanket. As they got closer, they could see just how tedious the labor was for her. Her skin was ghastly pale, her lips a blue-purplish color and there was dark, black rings under her eyes and her breathing shallow. Beside the table was the crib, with a blanket tented above it, to prevent light from bothering it and perhaps from other eyes seeing it. When Celes saw them, she frowned and wiped the blood from her hands.

"Is she...?"

"She lost a lot of blood, but I think she will be just fine." she dipped her hands into a bucket and started washing them, continuing with, "We need to be silent for though. The more rest she gets, the better."

Setzer smiled, giddy. "Can we see the baby?"

Celes and Maria looked appalled. "Before the mother?!" she hissed. "No; you will wait until she wakes and sees the baby. Now leave, I won't risk it. Go on now!" and so she shooed them away.

[-]

She woke to a burning in her head and between her legs, and a dry mouth. She opened her eyes slowly; the room was dark and she was lying in her own bed, her head propped up high by pillows and her body covered under a thin blanket. She was too tired and weak to wonder if Setzer or Robert had moved her to her room, so she rolled her head over to her right, saw nothing, and then turned it to the left. There was a crib close by, but she couldn't see inside of it. She tried to push herself up, but cried out in pain and laid back down. It wasn't until then that she felt the pang of hunger. She couldn't call out for Maria, or anyone else, her throat was too dry. Soon her weakness drifted her back into sleep.

She woke again, but she wasn't sure how much later because the room was still dark and nothing seemed to have changed in the room. Before she could attempt to get up again, the door opened and filled the room with bright lights. It made her eyes hurt, but she covered them. She knew it was more than person entering the room, but she wasn't sure of who until they started talking.

"Oh my, you're awake. You must be hungry, and thirsty." It was Maria.

"I have something for you," and that was Celes. "It is water, and some soup." the door was closed and a small candle was lit and placed on the table. "You can remove your handle. The light is gone." once she did, she was greeted by a tray. There was a clear glass of water, a bowl of orangish colored soup, a slice of freshly cooked bread and a side of small cookies. "I thought you would need the cookies, Emma." and she sat the tray down before the girl.

Emma pushed the tray away. "W-where is..."

"Safe and sound. You can see the darling after you eat and build up your strength." Celes said, with a smile. Though the girl protested, she was denied. When she finished most of her soup and all of her water, Celes went to collect the baby for the girl.

Emma's eyes went wide when she saw a bundle of white lifted from the crib. Slowly Celes walked to the edge of the bed and waited for the new mother to fold her arms accordingly, and then she sat the bundle in her arms and took a few steps back. Maria danced in place, cooing even as Emma moved the cloth out of the baby's face. The baby squirmed in her arms at the movement of the cloth and knocked the rest of the cloth away.

The baby was pink skinned with a little, adorable nose and tired, dark eyes and her ears rounded but long like hers, yet vastly different. Atop the babe's head was a thin tuft of golden hair, just like Alex's. She smiled at the babe, absolutely in love. She heard the other mothers' breath catch even as Emma pushed the cloth away, to see the gender. The belly was chubby and the umbilical cord was clipped, and it was left without a diaper. With a whine, the baby started wiggling, distressed that the cloth was taken away. Emma's smile grew. It was a girl. And then tears filled her eyes and the older mothers jumped to her side, asking what was wrong. She cried out that she was just happy and the mothers smiled.

After a long moment of Emma touching the babe's face, Maria said, "A baby needs a name, Emma." She knew she could not wait for Alex, if he was alive. But would he object to her names? Would he be upset that she picked without him? It hurt to think he would, but she knew the others were right. There were so many names she could give her baby, so many that could be wrong for her. There was only one name that could fit her baby perfectly, but what? "Emma?"

"Hm? Oh..." she looked down at the little girl's face, who had fallen asleep once more. _What is your name?_ She brushed her hand softly across her forehead and then paused. If her parents disagreed, so be it. If her in-laws—in which she just considered them—disagreed, so be it. If her brothers and friends disagreed, so be it. The moment she said it in her head she knew it was her name, that it was meant to be and she hoped her baby's father would agree. She smiled softly. "Alexandria," she whispered, never looking up to the slight gasps from the mothers, and then she thought for a moment and added, "Amelia Mary...Gabbiani—should it be okay." she finished, shyly.

Maria cried out and hugged Emma around the next. "Of course it is okay...of course. You are already family, my girl. Can I get Setzer?" when she was given an affirmative, Maria ran out of the room.

Celes sat down beside them. "Alexandria?" she said with a smile. "I've never heard of the name before." Emma knew it was perfect. Not only was she named after her father, but Emma felt like her baby deserved a name that was just as unique as the girl herself. "A good, feminine twist to 'Alexander'. I think it is beautiful and fits perfectly. But may I ask why 'Amelia'?"

Emma looked up to meet the ex-general's eyes. "It is my mother's middle name, isn't it?"

"But how—" she stopped herself and then laughed. "And I assume 'Mary' for Alex's mother, then?" the new mother nodded gently. "She has a good name." and soon Setzer barged into the room and hurried over to the side of the bed. He asked for the gender and name, and was softly answered by Emma.

"Gabbiani?" he said, almost on the verge of tears. "A-Are you sure? Oh Emma, you have made my life all the more lovely!" and he kissed her forehead before he sat down to stare at the sleeping beauty in the swaddle. The door creaked open and Robert peaked in and for a moment, she forgot he even existed. She glanced up, saw him and then looked back down, her expression blank. "She's absolutely beautiful, Emma. She'll be the loveliest on the planet."

Celes, seeing Robert, cleared her throat. "Alright everyone, let's give them some peace and quiet. Come on, out out!" she dragged Maria, Setzer and Robert out of the room and down the stairs. Once they were out of Emma's earshot, they all started talking, often overlapping each other. Robert was standing to the back, irritated by the loud noises, but understanding as to their excitement.

"She's absolutely precious," Maria giggled.  
"Definitely," her husband agreed.  
"I like that Emma gave her an odd line of names, like herself. I don't know if it was on purpose, but it fits her so well." Celes said, smiling.

Before they could begin a new line of compliments and cooing, Robert pushed himself away from the wall and asked, "what is the girl's name?" they all glanced at each other, unsure if Emma would want him to know, and then Celes shifted, uncomfortable. "It isn't like I'm going to eat her. Just tell me."

The ex-general took a deep breathe and said, "Alexandria Amelia Mary Gabbiani."

He wanted to question the first name, but decided against it. Right now, some things needed to be settled. It had only been two days since the birth, and longer since his 'fight' with Emma. He needed to know what he was to do. "Will I be leaving?"

"We aren't the ones to make those kinds of decisions, Robert."

"You better make sure the one I'm replaced with is a good man, do you understand me? If he fails at protecting her, or if he hurts her, I will kill him, and then I will seek you all out for it. Alex won't be here to help her, and I won't either." and then he stormed off, before any of them could say anything. Though it reminded Celes of something. She nearly jumped from her skin.

"Setzer! We need to get back to Figaro, now!"

"What? Why?"

"The plan! The plan! We'll be leaving in two days, I need to—"

"—Oh! Alright alright," he turned to his wife. "I'll be back as soon as I drop Celes off. Keep Emma company and do not tell her what is going on. Okay?" and then he ran off with Celes.

Maria knew everything was going to be awkward around Emma and Robert and heaved a tired sigh.

* * *

Looking at the little round face of her daughter, she could not believe she, and Alex, had made such a beautiful and angelic thing. It was so small and so warm, so perfect. Alexandria shifted, trembled her lips and then settled back peacefully. Looking back at when she first found out she was pregnant and the complete fear she experienced, she felt silly. She had never felt so happy before and in a way...she was glad events turned out the way they did. One thing being different could possibly change her entire future; she might not have met Alex. Yet there was still this sadness in her heart. Knowing Alex would never get to see their baby and that she would never get to see him again would forever torment her. She carefully and weakly made her way to the crib, to lie her baby girl down, and then she retreated to the bed, falling asleep almost immediately, with thoughts of Alex and their baby.

She woke later to wailing, but before she could move, the door opened and Maria came in and quickly planted the baby in Emma's arms. Unsure, she looked to Maria. "She's hungry." the older mother simply replied with a laugh. Still, she's never breastfed before! "She'll know what to do, Emma, don't worry." and with that, she shyly proceeded, though only after Maria took a spot to her right and couldn't see her naked chest.

It was the strangest feeling and was embarrassing at first, but soon after Alexandria fell asleep, she felt like it was the most natural thing she's ever done. There was a knock on the door and Maria went to answer it. A moment later she returned and laid a tray on the bed, though the new mother was too interested in her daughter to pay the food any attention. "Dear, you must eat up and keep your strength. She'll be there after you have eaten." Reluctantly she allowed her daughter to be taken away and placed safely in her crib and tried to finish her food as fast as she could. "There is something we need to talk about." the older mother said after a long moment of silence. "It is about Robert."

Emma froze. "Later, please."

"It has to be now. Are you serious about letting him go? Would you accept another?"

"Couldn't you and Setzer stay with me? I-I trust you two..."

"We are needed in Figaro. Setzer works overtime now that...that Alex is gone for your brother's warships and weapons. Your brother Ben is even helping and it still is barely enough manpower to give Figaro the edge it has now. If we were to stay here, with you, the war would be lost."

"This isn't fair," she whispered, trying not to cry. "You don't understand...you just don't. He lied to me, he tricked me...he...he—"

"—He was at least honest with himself." she finished for her. Emma gave her a shocked expression and Maria looked down at her hands. "You must think I hate my son, or that I don't support him, because of this. But it isn't true. I love my son and I know he loved you with all his heart. And because of that I know he would want you to try and be happy."

"No," she growled. "It isn't about what he just feels. It is about what I feel! I...I honestly don't care if Alex would want me to move on, or try to. I don't. The sooner everyone grasps that, the better." she relaxed into her pillow, aware that Maria was staring at her with surprise. "My heart...my heart belongs only to him. There isn't room for another and there never will be." and she left it with that. After a moment the older mother rose to her feet, slowly, and made her way to the door.

"If that is how you honestly feel, then I will not force you. But you need to know your brother has no intentions of letting Robert go." and then she left the room.

Downstairs Maria found Robb sitting on the front porch, looking down at his hands, clearly thinking. She opened the door and took a seat by him. "I think she's being honest," she muttered, with a frown. When he asked what she meant, she sighed. "That she doesn't want to try and move on. She honestly wishes to remain the way she is for the rest of her life...she's content with having had his love, and remaining to love him. In more ways than one I am pleased to hear it, but yet apart of me feels terrible for it. She'll never have that 'someone' now...I feel responsible for it."

"Don't," Robert growled. "It is her decision, it has nothing to do with you. If she wishes for this, then so be it."

Maria suddenly looked at him with cold, inspecting eyes. "Tell me and tell me truly; do you care for her?"

He did not show any surprise to the question. "I do."

"In what way?"

"Must you really ask it?" he sighed and leaned back. "Her foolish brother is to blame for this. I should never have agreed to his idiotic plan. I think the little fool planned for this."

Maria smiled. "Or maybe you saw what Emma really was. Just like Alex."

"A slightly spoiled princess?" he asked, and they both laughed.

"Maybe, but I think you saw her real character, behind everything she built up. You—even if she denies it—have come to understand her almost as much as Alex, and I think...I think it scares her."

Robert rubbed at his eyes, exhausted. "It feels wrong...like I'm betraying him."

"I'm sure he wouldn't feel that way," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "He would be happy someone was there that could take care of her, that could help her and understand her. She...she never had that before, and he would want her to keep it in her life."

"Your son was a good man," he offered, laying a hand on the woman's shoulder. "and I cannot fit the mold he left behind. In a way, Emma is right. No one will ever be like to her again."

* * *

_Where...am I? _

It was dark all around. He could not even see his hands before his face, and not even the floor he hoped he was standing on. There was a snap to his right and a slow drum started to play. "Who is there?" he said aloud, ready to ponce on whoever it was. Torzon's training would not go to waste.

"Don't be hasty boy," a male voice ordered.

"Don't order him around," another voice, female, said. "You haven't the right, Zurl."

All around him were monstrous sized mountains, with snow-topped peaks, and beautiful white clouds. Along side the mountain's closest cliffs were lines of giant statues—in which he figured were gods—with the biggest near the center of the line. To his left was a giant waterfall that pooled into an amazing collection of water surrounded by tall trees he had never seen before and rock cliffs perfect for diving. The sky was lit in a normal, clear day's sky, except beyond it, the stars seemed closer—brighter.

He was standing on a large platform circled by giant pillars that held another platform above him, in which had a bridge running to the far right to another set of platforms and so on. Before him stood six figures; three males and three females. They were so handsome and so beautiful he could not take his eyes off of them. The closest male was tall and built much like Emma's uncle, Sabin, but was bald with thick, brown eyebrows hanging over dark, gray eyes, the left of which was scarred by a scraggy, red line. He wore a simple tunic shirt of beige with matching shorts and sandals.

The male by his side was nearly as tall, but thinner—but not lacking muscle—with dark brown hair tied by in a long braid of gold and red ribbons. His green eyes were under thin eyebrows and matched perfectly for his long face and nose, he was dressed the same as the other. The last male was to the bald one's right and was the one who had spoken. He was shorter than the rest, but built like a rock with dark red hair and blue eyes.

The females were far more extraordinary; the one that barked at the other, Zurl, was tall and slender, with beautiful, wavy brown hair and gray eyes. Her lips were curved and in a gentle smile, and her high-cheek bones casted a charming shadow to her face. She was dressed in a tan dress clipped together around the left shoulder, leaving the other bare. Around her waist was a darker brown belt made of smaller ropes twisted together and her feet were bare, like the other females.

The other two were the same height, probably a little taller than Emma, and looked pretty young. The one closest to the taller female had brown hair pulled up into a pony-tail with gray eyes and a slightly round face; she was smiling brightly. The one next to her had the same hair color but it was braided, and her eyes were green. Her face was long, with low set cheekbones and a thin nose. She did not look happy, though.

"W-Where am I?" he managed.

The eldest of the women smiled at him. "The Isle of the Gods, son." his eyes went wide. "It is true; look about. Was there ever such a place on your planet?"

"N-No." he never expected this. He thought that if he ever did their tests correct, they would come to him, not the other way around. To be at The Isle of the Gods, the creators of the Espers, of magic...it was awe inspiring. "Why am I here?"

"What do you think?" Zurl growled. "Look in your hands."

He did as he was told and saw that the weapon of the gods was in his grip. Not only that, but he was dressed as one of them. "Did I finish the test, then?"

"You really want that power, don't you?" Zurl looked disgusted.

"Stay your tongue Zurl," the woman barked. "He has proven that he is more than capable of serving us with our power. He caught on to his training with Torzon almost as fast as the giant did himself, and his vocabulary grew to outstanding proportions in such a small amount of time. Not only that, but the spell he managed—"

"—Wait, are you four the voices I trained under in the Dark Rooms?" he knew that interrupting them would most likely anger them, but he needed to know. This was all so confusing, and if he didn't get answers, it would only get worse. The only one of the gods that seemed upset by his action was Zurl.

"Excuse me, where are my manners?" the woman said with a smile and then pointed to the red headed god. "This is Zurl, and this is Havarth—" she pointed to the thinner male. "—and this is Werund." she pointed to the bald one. "And these two are Samatia," she laid a hand on the angriest looking women to her side. "and she is Dusae. And I am Gaete." she paused, smiled, and then said, "and no, we are not the voices that trained you. However, I am one of the ones that talked with you about your test."

"But why am I here?"

"You did well with your training with Torzon, too well in fact," Samatia grumbled. "And then you went and did too good with the chamber. We were sure it would take you years to find the chamber, and more to figure out where to put the spear—and you went and chanted the correct spell. You only missed one completion, and that was with the Dark Rooms. But we will turn out eye to that; for you showed great promise."

"What? Correct spell? I never said anything." Alex was hoping this was a dream, and if it wasn't, that they were messing up—not him.

"Maybe not consciously. That was the whole test. We would give power to anyone who could find a chamber and place a weapon on an alter. Anyone—pure or evil—could figure it out with enough time. Mastering the language and using it as you did, can only be done by pure hearts. And that is what you did. You may not know as much as Torzon, but you have mastered the most essential piece of Nadthos."

"Nadthos...that is a gods' language, but you guys aren't speaking it. Why?"

Gaete smiled. "We don't speak Nadthos because we created it for the Zozo populace, and whomever the consider good enough for the power. The language, of course, is made by gods, but not used by gods. Well, at least not it he fashion you assumed. We speak every language there is; Esperian, Old Figorian, Old Damian, Old Narshen and even the extinct Veldt Click. We understand every language, even those spoken by animals. Nadthos was created for a simple use, and such has it been used."

"Then...the gods can use magic in any language?"

They gave him a shocked stare. "How did you guess that?"

"I have been thinking about magic in all. My father used it, and his friends used it, and so did the Espers. And now...now Emma uses it. I was thinking if it was only something Nadthos could do, then why could normal humans manage this strength? And you just said that it could only be used by the pure, yet Kefka and Luke, even Derell, has managed to give magic to people—including Emma. I figured that either you were wrong or lying."

Zurl growled and took a step towards him, but Werund stopped him with a chuckle. "You are certainly a smart human. Better than the last few we had to mingle with."

"certainly so," Gaete agreed. "Perhaps you can answer me one thing; what is it that you desire most?"

The question took him by surprise, but he knew it was another test, though he could not tell for what angle it had been played for. There were plenty of ways he could answer the question incorrectly. He thought for a moment. "You ask me to answer something I could answer now, and have change the next moment. When I first started, I desired power to help someone I loved, and then I desired that power to protect everyone good and then I desired it simply so I could prove my love for someone, and then I wanted it for revenge, or maybe it was justice. I cannot answer you about that, right now, but what I desired most of the time was—" he knew it would be wrong, but he had to say it. "—was Emma Figaro and our baby. I wished for nothing more than to be by her side, but I gave up on that, at least until I have made the world safer not only for her, but for her family and everyone else out there."

"So? What do you desire?"

"I—I don't know," he muttered after a long moment. "Everything always comes back down to two things; Emma and power, and each of those back to each other. You ask something I can't answer. It changes a lot, especially when I feel alone."

"If you don't even know why you want your power, then why would you want it?"

"You are confused," Alex muttered. "I know why I want your power; to protect her and the world. You asked what I desire, not why I want the power, in which I just answered you. If you are going to ask me questions, then you should think them over more carefully—the two are not intertwined."

The gods laughed, except Zurl, and Gaete smiled. "That wasn't even a proper test, but many have failed it, but you have managed it."

"It was a pathetic test," Zurl growled. "It was stupid. Of course he figured it out."

"I think it is time to get why we summoned him out to the open," Havarth muttered. "We are wasting time." he stood before Alex. "Do you still want your power, Alex Gabbiani, son of Sezter and Maria Gabbiani?" he nodded, slowly, to the god. "Then you will be asked only once and should you deny what it costs, then you will be put back on your planet to fend for what you wish by yourself. But should you stay and do as we say, then you will be strong enough to protect her."

"What must I do?" he asked, feeling dread creep into his entire being. He could only think of Torzon's father and grandfather. If he the outcome of power meant leaving Emma behind, he wasn't sure if he could do it.

Gaete laid a hand on his shoulder. "Train here with us."

"W-What? For how long?"

"For a year, for two, for three or perhaps even one hundred years." Dusae replied, gently. "You do not know how long it could take, and we haven't the power of knowing either."

"It could take well past the life span of Emma, or Derell," he protested. "And then what? I would be sent down to the planet where I had no Emma? No parents or children? What would be the point?"

"It is for you to decide." Gaete said. "Will you join us, or will you turn back to your home? We could offer one favor and place you with your beloved Emma, but how safe would you two be soon after? If you have a decision, please make it now."

Was it all for nothing? He would never turn away a life with Emma, never. If the power took him more than three years, it would surely be too late. She would most likely be held captive again, or be killed, and their child too. His family and all his friends would be gone, replaced by a cruel world where Derell and his son ruled as tyrants. He would rather die a thousand deaths than live in that world all alone. But this was his only chance to protect her, and there was no guarantee it would take as long as they said...

_What should I do? Please Emma...please help me. Help me just this once. Please._ He closed his eyes and could only picture her smiling face. It was more than enough. He opened his eyes. "I will stay and train."

The gods' smiled, even Zurl—though it looked cruel—and told him to follow them.

* * *

_The end of this chapter! I had to rework it a lot because they weren't getting what was needed across. This was the third remake and what I felt was better and that it fit. I went over it for errors three times as well, and after a few days, I will go over it a few more times—to clear my mind of it._

_I hope the name change for Emma's baby was fitting enough. I liked the older names too, but I needed something that seemed like it would come from Emma after everything that happened to her, and thought "Alexandria" or something similar would be picked because of Alex's "death". _

_Well, I hoped you enjoyed it!_


	33. Acceptance

**Notes: **This chapter will switch POVs as well as time spans, just as every other chapter.

**Summary:** Nearly a month after Alex decided to train with the gods and Emma finally gives birth, the team Cambyses selected has moved out to strike against Alzar to free the captive Espers and Magicite, and destroy the labs Derell managed to create.

Acceptance

The tossing of the ship was making him sick to his stomach. He was barely able to keep himself from puking all over the deck as he ran for the sides, meaning to puke over into the ocean. The shipmates laughed at him, their rather big stomachs jiggling from the movement, while his team smiled in amusement. Relm was busy practicing her painting skills in the corner, but his mother and Sabin were leaning against the railing, watching him closely. 'Just like Locke,' Sabin muttered, before going into the ship with Celes.

They were nineteen days off the southern shore of Figaro territory, and approaching Alzar swiftly. The ship was a recent modification Setzer and his sons worked on. They removed the bulkiness of the ship various ways, but the change that made the ship faster was the removal of the mast. On the bottom of the ship, at the butt, large propellers fueled by wood and various other burnable materials was built. However, it was also able to be moved using manpower or water. It was a genius design, his father and the old King of Figaro said at its completion. Cambyses looked over the ship carefully for nearly half an hour before he smiled at Setzer and congratulated him on his spectacular work.

If it wasn't for the four stops they had to make, they would have been at Alzar by now. It was making him anxious; over twenty days at sea and Derell, as well as his son, were just a miles away, most likely trying to figure out how to repay Figaro for what it has done to their castle. A part of him feared facing them and the Alzar army, but a bigger part of him wanted to get justice for Emma and all the other victims of Alzar. He wondered if Emma would thank him personally if he brought Derell and Luke down himself. He smiled warmly at the idea of Emma hugging him and kissing his cheeks as a 'thank you'.

_'Oh Jacen, thank you so much for ending their tyranny. I feel so much safer now.' a shy smile. 'Would you like to be my knightly husband?'_

"Yes..." he mumbled aloud, a dreamy expression on.

"Jacen? 'Yes' what?" the young man opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Relm staring at him.

"Uh...nothing. I was just thinking, is all. How far off are we from Alzar?"

"I think the shipmaster said we'd see the northern shores in two days, if the men don't tire and lose our current pace."

"Relm...do you think we'll be okay?"

She gave him a bright smile. "Of course. We'll have Sabin for power, me for body count, and you and Celes to avoid magic. We have thirty soldiers from Figaro too. We'll be perfectly fine."

He thanked her and watched as she went below deck before he turned back to the ocean. _I hope you are right, Relm._

On dawn of the second day he was awoken by two men from the shipping crew. They had cloth wrapped around their faces and was dressed warmly. "Sir, we've approached the south-western shoreline. You are needed on the deck." and then they vanished. He jumped out of his straw bed and shivered at the coldness of the air and board flooring. He grabbed his over tunic, donned it and then quickly clasped his thick cloak around his shoulders. His boots were not as warm as he wished them to be, but he ignored it and ran upstairs, buckling his belt and sword on even as he went.

On the deck he saw the soldiers who would accompany them, and his smaller team; Sabin, Relm and Celes. The ex-general had only missed the secret mission, having left to visit Emma. She made it in the nick of time, though she refused to say anything about the girl**—**though he knew by her smiles whenever the princess was mentioned it was something positive. He was gladdened to know she was okay, and that something went right; it would surely empower him in battle.

When Sabin saw him, he smiled. They were all clad in warm clothes, with smaller bags on their backs. He saw his needed bag by their feet and quickly swooped it up, his heart racing. His breath puffed in white clouds at the early morning cold, and he could see that Relm was in ill favor of the cold. Her cheeks were bright red and she looked irritated. Celes waved him over to her side.

"We'll move in when the fog covers the shoreline. From there, we'll make our way to the mountains and cut through straight to the castle."

"Why the fog? And how can we get to the castle? It will take us days to walk the mountain terrain." Did Cambyses seriously not think of this?

His mother frowned. "Do you remember Luke's brother from school?" he nodded. "He has set up a round of chocobos in the mountains. We'll take them to cut our time."

"How can we trust him?" he growled. "He raped Emma! He...he helped torture her at Alzar!" Jacen could not believe what he was hearing. How could Camb trust him? How could he risk this mission on Eric? When he got back to Figaro, he would personally tell the king just how stupid he is! Celes immediately covered his mouth with her hand and shushed him.

"You must keep your voice down; it will travel and alert them to our presence. As for Eric, best you not worry about it. It isn't our concern, only the king's. If you wish to stay, then so be it. You can join the rank to sail south, and then east, and then land south of the castle for our bigger attack."

He gripped the hilt of his sword, sure his face was red with rage. "I—I'll go. But should we be betrayed, I will wish an audience with our king."

The shoreline was in view less than ten minutes later and soon they were off on smaller boats, making for land. To the far right and left he could see tall, black figures through the fog, but all he could make out was the shape. At the top of the figures, in which he now knew were ocean side watch towers, was the glow of fires. He was a little envious they had could have a fire, but was thankful it did not provide them with enough light to spot them tracking across the sand. They had to be sure to wrap their armor to keep them from scrapping against each other and had to pad their boots to prevent their steps echoing. It took nearly three hours to clear the beach and another four to be able to see mountains starting to loom in the distance.

Jacen's eyes went wide. They were so monstrously sized that he could not even see the peaks, though his mother assured were there and just hidden by the clouds. Still, it was a wondrous sight! To their right they could see rolling hills meet giant, black hazy lines he soon found out was a giant forest. Soon, as the day dragged on, the mountains began to encircle them. They were far from the sight of Alzarian troops or even scouts, but they continued to press on, ignoring their growling stomachs and their aching legs and backs. It took all his energy not to collapse by them, and determination not to embarrass himself in front of men—and women!—he would be fighting with.

"Halt," Celes muttered, lifting a hand. The group stopped immediately, though it took Jacen an extra second or two to stop his tracks. She turned to them. "We've put a considerable distance between us and those towers. We need to find a place to rest and eat. Relm, would you mind drawing us a few birds to scout the area?"

"They might be seen—are you sure?"

Celes swore, having forgot about the difference of Relm's skill compared to its real life counterpart. "Alright then, we'll send a team." she pointed to five soldiers to her right. "Check for a suitable spot to rest, well out of the eyes of anything in a two mile radius. Understand?" they nodded and took off in separate directions.

"What are we supposed to do in the mean time, though?" Jacen asked, looking about. "We could be seen."

"We will not," she promised her son. "For now, I need suitable watchmen." and so she left him be, picking out some men to keep watch even as she walked. She paused and then looked to him. "Put your bow to use, son." she smiled, and then left him be.

It took them over two hours to find a suitable place to take refuge for the day. It was an outcropping large enough to hold three times the men Celes brought with her. It kept most of the rain off them, but could not stop the wind. It blew through their little camp site with breath taking chillness, sweeping through their ranks and blowing out the pitiful fire they managed to build. Soon, when they were irritated enough, Relm sacrificed a piece of paper to draw another chunk of rock cliffs to act as a stop for the wind and their problem was resolved. They mostly ate in silence, listening to Celes' gentle voice sharing plans and ideas with Relm and the Second Commander. No soldier, or free man, of another country had stepped foot this far south on Alzar before**—**none that were able to record it, at least. It was a frightening and eerie feeling. Who knew what this land held...

"Tomorrow we will make our way to the mountains," Celes said aloud to her men. "We will need all the rest we can get...so sleep well."

Jacen took a spot far away from the others, hoping for a moment or two in silence before any would attempt to join him and all the free space he claimed. When he was certain no one would bother him, he took out his journal and began writing about his new encounters and the descriptions of southern Alzar. Soon, however, he took to other direction. He started writing about home, comparing the features to that of the world he used to know, and then slowly found his way to the subject of love and family, in which he quickly envisioned Emma.

Upon sketching an image of her, of what he could remember, he paused. It suddenly occurred to him that if he never 'moved' off of her, he would not find a life of his own...like she had found. With a sigh, he closed his journal. He would continue the way he was now and should he meet anyone that makes him feel differently, then so be it**—**Emma would not be 'the one' for him. That night, after he ate, he went to sleep almost fitfully.

The next morning he woke to the men readying for the day. The fire had been stamped out and the cooking and sleep ware packed up. Relm and Sabin were busy at the mouth of the cave, and his mother was still stationed by the fire, looking over what little of a map they had of Alzar's kingdom. "We'll be moving out," she said to him when she that he was awake. "Best get up and eat before we do." and then she charged out of the cave and he wondered if she was enjoying this return to being a general.

He shoved the food into his mouth desperately, chugged down some warm mead to wash it down and then ran to the front of the cave. The main party was staring off toward the mountains, mumbling amongst themselves. "What is it?" he asked, coming to stand beside them. Celes pointed at the mountains with a slender finger. "That's where our meet point is. We'll find birds there."

"How far off?"

"With our speed, a few days. With the birds we'll be able to fly through the mountains pretty easily."

"I wasn't even aware Alzar had Chocobos..." he muttered, straightening up. "We will leave now?"

"Aye; tell the men to hurry. We'll move ahead." and then she walked down the hill with Sabin, Relm, the Second Commander and a few soldiers.

_I'm to stay behind with the others?_ It enraged him, and stung his pride. _I'm just as good as they are..._

* * *

It was a delight for the first half of the month, more so than she thought possible. Maria and Setzer stayed longer than they ever had before, and even helped her to know a few things about babies. The cold outside began to settle to a pretty normal temperature too, sticking around a gentle chill, and allowed for the fireplace to become unused for once.

For her the sun was the nicest part. She would pick up Alexandria whenever she was awake and cuddle with her under the sun by the windows, smiling and laughing at her whenever she smiled toothlessly or cooed. Maria would sit with her sometimes too, and they would talk about nearly everything, including how Alexandria—in which they took to calling her 'Amelia' when talking of her father in the same discussion—looked just like her father. Emma no longer avoided talks about Alex, she would smile and start talking about him herself. It was as if the baby showed her that he wasn't _all_ gone.

By the end of the half month, Maria and Setzer had to leave. And although she protested for nearly an hour, they finally left her alone with Robert. She fled to her room with her baby and returned back to avoiding him. He only saw her when she needed to eat or get something for the baby, or when she wanted to take the girl to the gardens or the library. It was beginning to drive him crazy. Was him liking her really that big of a deal? He stalked the hallway for much of the day, hoping to build up enough courage to try and apologize again, and when that failed he would brood away in his room or the living space—usually over beer or some other alcoholic drink that would keep his mind off things.

A few days before the month was over he was sitting in the living space, sharpening his shortsword. For the past two days he has kept to himself either in his room, or outside. Today, however, he felt like it was time he stayed in the house. But he only managed to sharpen it for half an hour before he heard the baby crying above stairs. At first he sat still, continuing his work, waiting for it to stop when five minutes went by and the crying did not stop. He hesitated, but quickly got to his feet and up the stairs. Outside her door, the crying sounded even louder.

_Why isn't she soothing her baby?_ His hand reached for the doorknob, but would not touch it. The crying worsened. _Come on...don't make me go in there._ Still the baby cried on and he threw the door open, angrily. Emma was passed out on the bed, arm hanging off the side and feet tucked up against her. The crib was by the window and Alexandria still inside. He walked over to the new mother and peered down at her face. She was fast asleep, but how with all this crying? He looked up at the dresser and saw an empty sleeping potion. With a growl he swore he would rid the house of any leftovers and turned to the baby. Though he understood the baby took a lot out of her and lessened what little sleep she did manage, drinking a sleeping potion when you had a baby to take care of was _irresponsible_.

He leaned over the crib and saw Alexandria. Her hands were fisted and up by her head and her dark eyes full of tears. She kicked her feet, weakly, and wailed loudly. "Alright," he said softly, lifting her. A waft of her diaper made him gag and he quickly drew her further away from his face and then stalked over to a changing table by the far back of the room. He had never changed a baby before and hoped that if he screwed it up, it wouldn't be harmful to the baby—at least not this once.

He threw the dirty diaper into a bucket by the side of the table and reached for a new one, and some powder. He wiped her butt with soft clothes and then doused the entire bottom of the babe's butt with powder and quickly wrapped her, trying to advert his eyes as much as he could. When he finished the dirty work, she was immediately better. Her face was lit up with a smile and her dark eyes stared blindly up toward his direction. He smiled. She did look like Alex a bit.

_You're pretty cute, aren't you?_ He picked her back up and sat her gently on her back in the crib. She made a sound that imitated a giggle and then he twirled the toy set above, causing the girl to close her eyes and drift into a soft sleep. When the babe was asleep, he turned his attention to her mother and covered her up.

He went downstairs shortly after, having stayed behind to make sure Alexandria was really asleep. In the kitchen he sat alone, staring out the window over the sink with a blank expression. Whenever he was alone and not thinking of Emma, he was thinking of Alex and all that he would miss out, and that he was betraying his best friend by 'falling' for his woman. He sighed and rubbed tiredly at his eyes before he reached for his flagon of beer. If it wasn't for him, if it wasn't for his heritage, Alex would still be alive. He was responsible for his death, for Emma's lover to be killed, for Alexandria's father to be taken and now he just wanted to snuggle into a position that ought belong to another? He was so disgusted with himself.

The sound of engines ripped him from his thoughts and he walked to the backdoor and peered into the sky. A ship could be seen in the distance. But it was a few days early, and the last stay was so much longer than normal...he was sure they would delay the next visit. Well, he was certainly glad someone was coming to see Emma. He pushed through the door and waited for the ship to land before he did anything. When the ship dock fell into the ground and revealed Terra, Edgar and Setzer with Maria, he felt a pressure release off his chest. If it was Cambyses then he would have to fear being taken away from Emma. Terra smiled brightly and tried to rush past him, but he managed to slow her.

"She's asleep right now," he said, bringing her to a halt. "She took a potion so it might be a while..."

"Oh," she puffed, disappointed. "Alright. Can I just peak in?" she asked with wide, loving eyes.

Edgar laughed and came to stand by his wife. "You can see them in a bit, dear, let them rest."

Robert led them to the living room, answering a few of their questions that he had the answers to, and got them all a cup of water and a plate of bread sticks. Terra kept bringing up questions about Emma and her baby, despite being told he really didn't know much. When she asked the gender, he paused. He thought Celes or Maria would have told them, and then realized it might have been something Emma said—perhaps wanting to tell them herself. So he told her he hasn't been allowed to see the baby and luckily they all believed him. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw Setzer and Maria smile at him. He chose right.

"How...how has she been lately?"

"She hasn't said a word to me since I kissed her," Robb answered the old queen gently. "She's stubborn."

Terra smiled. "I think that's the best part of her." Edgar laughed, agreeing.

"Certainly," the guardian said. "If it wasn't for her stubbornness, or her hot temper, than I don't think I would have noticed her much."

"Nonsense," Setzer mumbled. "That girl is hard to ignore at all. She's so much different than the rest of us...it is like she's made of different stuff. She's not among our ilk."

"Ilk?" Edgar laughed. "Ilk makes us sound like mongrels, Setzer. A little cynical, aren't you?"

He waved a hand at him, dismissing him. "Cynical or not, you can't tell me you honestly think she's like any of us? Of anyone in your family? I mean...she shows signs that she is clearly Terra's daughter, even yours, but that's only in the slightest in comparison to the rest. Tell me you have not noticed this?"

"I have, but—"

"—but nothing. She's different. And that is something you cannot ignore."

"What are you saying?" Edgar growled. "That something is wrong with my girl?" The room froze to the tension.

Setzer offered his hands up in a weak defense. "No, no, no! Of course not! I adore your daughter—her difference is what makes me love her. Hell, your daughter made me consider having another just to try and get a daughter like her." He was clearly pleased by that and smiled proudly, content. "I think that's why Derell and Luke were so drawn to her."

"What?!" and there it was again. Edgar's face turned red as a tomato. "You better not say another word!"

"Edgar, calm down!" Terra exclaimed, shocked. "He doesn't mean anything by it..."

"Like hell he doesn't!" he snapped, getting to his feet, nearly knocking his water over. He jabbed a finger threateningly at Setzer. "They went after her because they are twisted, just like Kefka! This has nothing to do with her! She didn't do anything wrong! She didn't influence them!"

"I never said that," he growled. "Listen for one damn minute, you buffoon! I was just saying she stuck out to those bastards, that her difference is what caught their eye! I never said it was her fault!"

"Alright, everyone needs to calm down!" Maria stood between them. "Setzer didn't say anything wrong, Edgar! So sit down and take a moment to calm yourself!" he mumbled under his breath and took a seat back by his wife. "I think what my husband means is that Emma's beauty—her innocence and her intelligence—is what made Luke see her. He wanted to hurt her because of her difference. He wanted to take away her difference by hurting her the way he did—that is what, I believe, my husband means to say."

"It is," he commented, sourly.

Robert rubbed tiredly at his neck, looking up towards the stairs even as he did so. "We should keep our voices down...if she heard us she would be upset for the next three months."

"Good idea," said Terra with a weak smile. "I meant to ask earlier...has there been any update with the Espers?"

He shook his head. "No. They pretty much just talk to her. Nothing has occurred...at least not that I've been told. How about the one you guys took back to Figaro?"

"He's helping Camb with some plans to take down Alzar and Derell." the old queen replied. "But we cannot say more, I'm sorry."

_They still do not trust me? Interesting._ "Alright then...I will take my leave now."

Terra jumped up, pale with fright. "No! You can't leave her! Please Robert, please stay and protect her! I know that she is—

"—That is not what I meant," he rushed, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I just need to get some fresh air. Besides, I should not be here when she wakes to find you guys." and then he exited from the front door, soundlessly.

"What is wrong with him?" Maria wondered aloud.

"It is Emma," Setzer answered. "She's taken a toll on him emotionally, mentally and physically. She's difficult to love." the two older mothers tried to stifle back their own laughter, but Edgar jumped to his feet, angry.

"She is not!" He snapped, jabbing a finger at Setzer's face, surprising him. "He is obviously not suitable for her! That is the only good thing a father can see in Alex! That he showed everyone else just about easy it is to fall in love with her!" and then he stormed off, up the stairs. Terra quickly followed, trying to catch him before he could either wake Emma up or brood to deeply.

She was right; he headed for her room. Before she could reach him, he went through the door. When she caught up and went through the door, she saw Emma smiling, having freshly woken, and hugging her father tightly. She looked to the crib by the window for a flat second before she turned her gaze back to her daughter.

Edgar laughed. "I have to admit it is a little weird hugging you without a giant lump between us."

She blushed. "It is easier," he thought he heard her mumble. And then she saw her mother and her eyes lit up. "Mother?"

Terra came over to hug her. "Hello dear. My my, you look happier!"

As if she had completely forgot, she gasped and scurried off the bed, to the crib by the window. She reached into the crib even as she asked them to sit down. Her eyes narrowed with irritation as she obviously had a problem first lifting the baby. But soon enough, the new mother lifted a bundle she had just wrapped up and then walked over to her parents. The bundle squirmed and crying could be heard, but Emma pressed on, eventually coming to stand before her parents. "Mother, father...this is—" the baby started to cry louder. "sshh, sshh, this"—she lowered the bundle so they both could see—"is Alexandria."

Terra cooed and reached out to touch the baby girl's face while Edgar's eyes widen in pride. Her hair was golden but only a thin tuft on her head. To Edgar, she looked just like her mother, but Terra said, "She's got Alex's cheekbones!"

"But she has Emma's face and nose!" Edgar added, almost as if it meant the babe was more Emma's than Alex's child. "And look! She has Emma's ears...sorta. And her jaw!"

"How can you tell that?" Terra asked with a laugh. "That apart of her face will change."

"No it won't!"

"It will too. Emma had your face, but when she was at least one it changed."

Before Edgar could protest, Emma stopped them. "Please, don't fight."

"We're sorry, Emma, we're sorry." her mother said with a warm smile. "May...may I hold her?"

"Yes, of course." she quickly handed the bundle over. Terra cooed and started to rock the baby, delighted.

"She's perfect Emma, so perfect."

"She's wonderful," Edgar added, reaching out to touch the babe's cheek. "She's not so tiny though...you were when you were born. I could hold you in perfectly in my hands that's how small you were." he touched Alexandria's nose and laughed. "Make sure you spoil her."

"Well, I, well I will—"

"—Why 'Alexandria' though?" he rushed, still looking down at his granddaughter.

"I—I wanted her to be named after Alex, so I just thought..."

"It is a good name, Emma." her mother assured her. "No one thought 'Emma' was a good name at first, but it is a beautiful name." There was a knock on the door and soon Setzer and Maria appeared. They rushed over quickly, smiling and complimenting Alexandria all at once. Setzer let slip the babe's last name and Edgar started arguing over it.

"She is a Figaro! She should be named after us!"

"She is also part of our family! Our son is dead, can't you just let this go?!"

"Never! A Figaro needs 'Figaro' attached to their names! Not some...some...commoners' name!"

"Commoners' name?! What are you saying?! That my family isn't good enough for you?!"

"No, of course not! Just that your _name_ isn't!"

"Please, guys, stop!" Emma shouted, grabbing her father's arm and trying to pull him away from Setzer before punches could be thrown. Her father proved to be like a statue. Setzer took a menacing step toward the old king who returned the gesture by shoving him back. Maria was standing, trying to help Emma end the fight, while Terra retreated a little ways back so Alexandria would not be hurt. Once he was shoved, Setzer's face lit up bright red and he jumped on Edgar, taking him to the floor in a struggle. Emma gasped and jumped back, nearly taken down with them. "Stop! Stop!" she cried out, angrily.

They paid her no attention as they wrestled to be on top, choking and punching each other. Setzer bloodied Edgar's nose and the old king answered with a kick to the chest and then a punch to the jaw. Setzer hit the old king again and again, giving him a black eye. Edgar growled and knocked him to his back, smashing his head into the floor with a thud and then started punching his face.

The baby started crying over the noise, loudly, while Maria and Terra joined Emma's shouts for them to stop. Emma couldn't take it anymore. All the shouting, the crying, the smell of blood... she gripped her hands into tight balls and before she knew it, all her anger swelled up to a point where she could not hold it in. With all her strength, she shouted, "I SAID STOP!" a rush of red energy ripped from the floor and engulfed the two. Terra screamed and Maria jumped to the side, so it could not touch her. The energy pushed them apart and held them in place firmly. Emma's face changed; her eyes went black and her skin started to bubble into red fur, while her hair started to turn red. "If you won't stop then I'll _make_ you!" She growled, darkly. She flicked her hands and the two grandfathers dropped to the floor, seemingly alright. And then her eyes faded back as well as the rest of her body and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

She woke to the soft sound of talking later but could not open her eyes and then fell back to sleep, quickly. It felt like her head was on fire, that her skin was about to rip off her...it was both the most frightening experience and the most exhilarating one she's ever felt. The Espers she commonly interacted with were with her. They talked with her of many things, yet refused to tell her of what happened. She could not even get Cyclops to tell her anything and sat through numerous discussions about how wonderful her baby was and that they were proud of her and that they could not wait to see the good her daughter would do in the future.

The strange Esper from before, the hood one, was there too, though he said nothing. He just sat and watched her from underneath his hood, only moving a few times. His energy felt weird, but she could not understand why it did. There was something in the back of her head that tingled every time she saw him or he pressed against her conscious. Ever since she first met this Esper she's been waking up with little details she never knew before. It was worrying her and now she could not wake up and he was there. Was he responsible?

Slowly she drifted away from the realization that she was asleep and began to walk through memories of the past that the Espers desperately tried to convince her were over and that she was asleep. She was taken far back, far back to the first thing she could remember of life; Thamasa. Everything was exactly as it was—boring and lonely. Seeing the memories again made her feel sick. Just when she began to forget it all it comes rushing back. Her torture would never end, it seems. It felt like all her memories were going just as slow as life was itself, further making her believe she was back then. The Esper's pull could not work on her and soon all she could hear were bits and pieces of their talking.

At times she heard a faint whispering of her name, so faint she could not believe it was actually being said. But whenever she tried to look for the owner of the voice, she found nothing. By the time she heard the voice again she was, in her memoryself, eight and running down the dirt roads of Thamasa, chasing a little doggy with golden fur.

"Emma..."

She did not pause or react to the voice, yet she could hear it. She wanted to stop and search the voice out, but she could not.

"Emma..." this time she was ten and on the docks of Thamasa by Relm and Gau's side, awaiting the giant Figaro ship that would take her, Relm and Gau to Figaro for the second time—where she'd get to see her family once again. By her feet a little box of things she packed and in her arms, a stuffed animal toy. Relm had clipped her hair to the side, the woman's favorite hair style for the little princess, and put her in a red dress and sandals. She said something about making her look more like Terra during their travels, but Emma at the time didn't really understand what she meant.

"...Emma..." now she was twelve and sitting in her room by the window, reading a letter from parents telling her how they would not be able to make it to her piano graduation party. The letter did not tell her why, but pressed over four times that the reason was very, very important and that they hoped she would understand and play for them later. She got up and went to the red piano against the back wall and ran a finger down the string of keys. The sound echoed through the room, but no one ever came up to see what it was. She placed the letter on the center of the keys and closed the casing, sealing the letter inside of the piano and then left her room.

_I remember_, she thought tiredly. _I remember this day...why is it happening again? Am I dreaming?_ After she read that letter she never touched that piano again, and whenever she played, it was rare and when no one else could hear. She had only wanted her parents to listen to her play and tell her she was great, but they would never hear her play, so why keep playing? Why even keep the piano? It had all made little sense to her then...but when she was finally brought to Figaro for good, she understood the reasons they did not attend her graduation party. They were preparing a room for her, making all the arrangements to bring her home—and she had been selfish to Relm and Gau after that. She refused to play for them. To play ever again. She didn't even attend the party they worked hard to make, just for her.

_I am a terrible daughter..._she realized. _I am a terrible person. It isn't any wonder why I have the life I have._ She started to cry. _I—I'm so sorry Relm. I'm so sorry Gau. I wish I could have been better for you two. If I was, then maybe I could have been a better daughter. I ruined everything...I ruined everything because I'm selfish, because I'm spoiled._ Her crying broke into painful sobs. _I could have been better for Alex...!_ She felt a burning pain but could not care for her own pain when all she did was cause pain for others.

Hissing all around as if her ears popped and then her vision flared white and she could not see herself again. Gently, a voice said, _'Do not think that way.'_

_W-who is there?_

_'I have waited a long time to see you...not just you, but your brothers as well. You are fine the way you are, but tell me, how would you change it if you had the chance?'_ There was something about that voice that made her shiver, but not in fear. _'Well?'_ it pressed.

_I...I would have listened to them more_, she answered, trying to control her sobs. _If I listened to Relm and Gau's rules, then I would be a better behaved princess, a better behaved daughter. If I was just like all the others...back then...maybe I could have been seen._

_'What you mean is that if you had gone against who you were?'_

_I don't like me if this is how I end up..._

The voice laughed. _'How did you end up?'_

Confused, she answered. _Broken._

_'Broken, hmm? How are you broken?'_

_My family is scattered, the only one to love me is dead because he tried to find me, and I've been used not only to murder and destroy villages, but...but..._

_'That sounds like you have had bad moments in your life, not that you are broken. Tell me, do you love your daughter? What of your brothers and parents, or the rest of your family and their kin? Isn't having had Alex in your life and have him love you better than not at all? What if you did change how you were back in Thamasa and you never met Alex? Never reconciled with your parents and brothers? You would not have Alexandria...'_

She cried. _I kn-know, but—_

_'—but you feel alone, and that is fine. You feel hurt, and that is fine. Everyone feels this, do not feel bad for it. The difference is that you are not alone; you have a family that loves you. And now you have friends who have become family and love you just as much. You have been hurt by Luke and Derell, but it doesn't have to be what breaks you. This doesn't have to be what takes your sanity or what takes you away from the world. You are always worrying about how you will be able to heal, how you will be able to forget what they did to you, what they made you do—' _the voice paused._ '—but you will never forget it Emma. No one could. It is not something you can just move away from. It takes time, but one day you will heal, but you will still remember. There will be a time where you feel a little less about it and then there will be days where it hurts the most it ever has—but there will always be people who care about you there to help you, to love you and to sooth your fears away.' _again the voice paused, this time her vision blackened._ 'You have been struggling with this for a very long time...since even before Figaro. Since you were in Thamasa, haven't you?'_

_Yes—yes._

_'Would you like to be free?'_

She took a moment. _M-more than anything._ She felt a pressure against her chest, making it difficult to breathe.

_'There is something you can do to end it all, to be free. On the day when you have fought the hardest you have ever fought, seek the City that Tells it All. Find it Emma...find it and all will be over. Will you remember?'_

She hesitated. _I will—I will remember._

The voice laughed. _'Do not tell anyone of this and remember; you are a good person Emma. For now, try to think about everything that happened to you Emma. I cannot directly tell you what to do, but consider where you are and how you got here. That's all I can say or do . Until then, try and enjoy life.'_ and then she was ripped away from the blackness. _'Good luck...'_

—

"...she was...no, of course...but that was then...how is it like that?" the voice were so quiet, so gentle it teased her to a peaceful sleep, but she tried to hang onto the voices, onto the discussion. "Change it...but I know...no, it would not be...right...how can you be sure?"

She tried to speak, tried to ask for some water, but could not. _Ugh...why can't I speak? What is wrong with me?_

"...is hungry...we need to do...move her, then...but how?"

_What are they saying?_

"since this morning...get food...medicine might not..."

_Medicine? Is something wrong with me? Oh no...Oh no! I can't...I can't be sick. I need to get up. I need to get Alexandria, I—I need to wake up!_

"Have it your...that isn't what I...shut up, you don't..."

_Please...someone help me. Help me...please!_ "What did you do that...next time...you idiot!" She felt something, something so light, touch her arm and then fade. "I'm trying...at least I'm...she will...waking is just..." _No...don't leave me asleep. Don't leave me like this! Please! Someone help me!_

"Emma...move out of...help...Edgar." _F-Father?_ Her heart felt lighter. The speaker was her mother! _Mother, please, help me._ Frustrated, she wanted to cry. _I don't want to be like this. Please...it is getting harder..._

"Don't!" _'don't' what...?_ "I said...that...Robert!" _R-Robert?_ Again the pressure on her arm returned and then faded. "work...it won't...Robert, no more—" she did not hear the rest for all her attention turned to a soft touch that plummeted her entire being into sparks. And then that feeling turned into a dark, wretched feeling that dragged her into a blackness she never knew. She knew what the touch was and with she hated not be able to stop it. "Robert!" she heard again, but the feeling did not go away until someone shouted, "Enough!" and then it was gone. She felt both joy and anger when it was gone.

"Look! Does she...it hasn't changed!"

_What hasn't changed? _"Get out of my way...do not tempt me..." She knew who that was, the annoying voice could not be forgotten. Even now she wanted to punch him. _I almost killed him_, she remembered with horror. _I would have. I am so wrong. What is wrong with me?_! "I'll do any...so don't..." with all her strength she tried to open her eyes. All she could make out before everything went black again was the ceiling. _Uhh..._ why was she so weak? Why didn't that voice help her wake up? Why didn't he at least tell her what was wrong with her? _So tired..._

The next time she woke to the voices, she felt stronger than before, but not by much. She felt something different than before. It felt like there was something missing, or something forgotten. It bit at her, fluttering around before her but kept just out of grasp. What could it be? _I need to...wake up. _

_Where have you been?_ Asked a worried voice. She wanted to cry out in joy aloud, but could not. It was Ultima.

_U-Ultima! I'm so sorry! I'm so—so sorry!_

_Calm down dear_, she advised softly. _What are you sorry for?_

_For-for yelling at you, for threatening you...for everything! I'm so sorry! I just...I just got so worried and so afraid, I couldn't control myself._

_It is okay_, she said after a long pause. _I never held it against you. Now can you tell me where you have been?_

_What do you mean? I've been...well, haven't I been here the whole time?_

She laughed. _Your body has been, but not your soul. None of us could contact you. It was if you had an impenetrable wall between us. Where did you go? _

_Where did I go?_ She repeated, confused._ I don't know. I remember seeing myself, only it was then, not now. So far back to then...and then a voice started talking to me. I—I think it was a man._

_A voice? What did it say?_

Emma gasped. She wasn't supposed to say anything, but she screwed it up already. _I...I can't remember_, she lied, hoping the Esper would catch on that she did not want to speak about it, or rather couldn't.

_Hmm...can you wake up? _

_I—I can't. I've tried, but I'm too weak. It hurts. It feels like there is something sitting on my chest, Ultima. Please...I can't wake up. Please help me._ She begged the Esper.

_I can't wake you. You have to do it yourself._

_Why? What is wrong with me? What happened?_

The Esper sighed. _It is best you find out when you wake. For now, just keep trying. You will be able to wake when you are ready. I cannot stay too long, or it will take more of your energy. Good luck Emma..._

_N—No! Don't leave me!_ But it was too late. The Esper severed her connection. _Why? Why? Why can't anyone help me? What happened to me?_

—

"What do you expect me to do?! Nothing?! She has been like this for nearly a month!" Robert shouted, trying to push past Setzer who was standing in between him and the door to Emma's room.

"There isn't anything we can do," Edgar growled. "She did this to herself, and only she can get out of it."

Robert turned to Terra. "And what about you? Will you sit by and do nothing?"

The old queen frowned. "Robert...I have been through the same thing. No...mine was induced for me and I could not break through it without help. But she can. She did this to herself for a reason, whether she knows that reason or not. She will be safe in her condition until she can wake up. Whatever it is that is ailing her only she can figure it out and only she can heal."

"How do you know this? You said it yourself, your situation was forced on you. How can you tell what she needs to do?"

"Robert," Maria laid a hand on his shoulder. "You need to trust Terra. She would never hurt her daughter, and she would help if she could. Why do you think this happened only after she transformed and broke Edgar and Setzer up?" when he refused to answer, she pressed on. "It wasn't their fighting, itself, that drove her to this, it was what it meant to her that made her transform and put her in this state. She needs to handle whatever that is, and then she will be back to normal. She needs to come to accept it...whatever it may be."

"Alright, fine," he hissed, shrugging. "What about Alexandria? Who will take care of her while Emma is...is like this?"

"Either we will, or you will." Terra said, flatly. "For now, we just need to focus on keeping her safe and helping with Alexandria." the baby started crying downstairs and Terra glanced over her shoulder to the stairs. "Must I stay here and further persuade you, or can we go downstairs to get Alexandria?" he grumbled something and then followed them downstairs.

The baby immediately calmed down once Terra picked her up and startled to bottle feed her. Perhaps the babe could see the old queen's hair and mistake the queen for her real mother? Whenever Terra lifted the girl up, Robert could see that her dark, blackish eyes were slowly fading and wondered if there was any possibility it wasn't Alex's child.

_No_, he thought. _It would be impossible for it not to be. She was pregnant for way too long... I'm just worrying over nothing_. He got to his feet a moment later and was asked by Edgar where he was going. "Out for some fresh air. You will call me if she wakes or changes...?"

Before Edgar could say anything, Terra said, "Of course." and so he left. He tried to spend as long as he could out in the woods, to force himself not to worry about her and try to force the need to run into her room and shake her awake away. Near sunset he found himself at the boarding house, where he tried to give her an Entrance and smiled as he entered the house.

It was untouched. The decorations were still up, and the bowls of water and food were still there, though rotten. Everything else, too, remained. He walked in and paused at the center. He could remember that day as if it were happening this moment. Her smell was still ever fresh in his mind, and the softness of her skin burned at his mind. He could not say the 'kiss' they had mattered much, as she had not kissed him back, but it only made him want to get her to kiss him all the more.

_That will never happen_, he angrily thought. _She will never kiss me. She will only have room for Alex..._ He turned his gaze to the throne and smiled. The cape she had bore was still there. He walked over and picked it up. If that day had gone according to plan, he might have been closer to Emma, they might have shared a kiss or maybe even a hug, and they might have "tried" to be together.

_There might still be a chance_, one of the Espers suddenly whispered. _All is not lost._ It was Ultima.

_You have been by her side for months, have you not yet come to understand she is stubborn?_ It was Fenrir. _Is this not what Alex had to do? Get through her stubbornness?_

_I don't know_, Robert growled. _I wasn't exactly there. _

_Then all you need to do is be persistent. Do not take 'no' as an answer from her._

Shiva laughed. _Right._ _Because when a girl says 'no', it really means 'take me, I'm yours'._

_What is wrong, Shiva? I thought you supported this?_

_I do, but not like this. If she wants Robert, then she will come to it on her own time._

_You weren't saying that when you 'helped' her feelings along._

Shiva snorted. _That's different. The feelings were her own to be begin with, I simply showed them to her._

_Whatever. We know she likes him_, Fenrir grumbled. _So why would it be bad to be persistent with her? It isn't like he'd slap her around until she agreed to anything._

_But that's how she'd take any persistence!_ Shiva snapped. _If you want her_—she was directing Robert now—y_ou have to be like Alex. You have to be slow and understanding. He did not rush anything with her, and whenever he upset her or scared her, he would apologize and thoroughly explain what he did and why he did it._

_He also was tough when he needed to be_, Ultima added._ Whenever it was obvious she was holding something back, he would be sure to tell her that it was bad and—_

_—I'm not Alex!_ Robert interrupted. _And I never will be. I already told her I don't want to replace him, and I was being honest when I said it! I don't want to become Alex for her to like me. She needs to be able to like me as me, not for who I could be_!

_What will you do then? Hmm? Because that is the kind of person she loves. She wants someone who will understand why she is hesitant, who will understand why she does as she does...she wants someone like Alex._

_Then I'll convince her she wants someone like me, too_. The female Espers mumbled something to each other while the males laughed.

_That won't work, you know._ It was a new voice. _I may know her the less of the Espers here...but—but Emma is different than most girls. She won't change how she sees things, and that goes the same for her feelings_. Ultima said something to Shiva before she introduced the new Esper, Cyclops, to Robert.

_That's not true,_ the guardian said. _I was shown that she likes me...even if it is just physically at the moment. That is something I can work on._

_So, what will you do?_ Ultima asked again. _I'm afraid that if you try and force her, we'll have to get into it._

He smiled and wrapped the cape up into a ball. _You won't need to._

—

When she woke again she could not open her eyes, just as before. The strange feeling from before was still looming in the back of her mind, but otherwise stayed just out of reach. It bugged her to no end. She wanted, no needed, to know what that feeling was. She tried to reach or it, but it was locked from her. She gave up for the moment and retreated back to the fronting of her mind. She needed to save her strength, build it up, so she could wake herself up. It was what Ultima said. She had to do it herself. But how?

She tried everything she could, but her condition did not budge. If the day went by without change, she could not tell. She had no sense of time where...where ever she was. Only once did someone come into the room and speak, but the words did not make it too her.

So she tried to do as the strange voice from earlier suggested; thinking about her life and how it came to be as it is. She wasn't sure how this was going to help, but for some reason she trusted the voice enough to try. Just when she gave up for the moment, something awoke all her senses in a tingling zap. The blackness all around her slowly drifted away to reveal colors of all sorts. She realized that she was being shown a memory, once again. It was when she was rescued, or rather freed, from Derell's captivity. She was sitting on her bed back in Figaro, having just finished a rather embarrassing talk with Cadence.

She recognized the day. She and Alex had made love for the first time. That day was not only the best day she ever had for that reason, it was the day the two made a baby together. She was sure that if she could see herself she was blushing at the moment for the memory started to show her get up and review the sexual books again, to understand how to kiss and actually make love. Maybe Cadence was right; it would come to her naturally. She sat the book down and made her way out of the room, seeking to be alone for a while, to fully realize what she was going to try and do—something she never tried herself...except once with Alex, which never really went far.

Her solitude was the stables she had found herself hiding in so many times since she moved in with her family. Alone, where she knew no one would accidentally walk in on her, she would be able to handle practicing better. She started to pace the stable nervously, mumbling to herself, until finally she stopped in front of a dirty mirror meant for the Chocobo's riders, and then tried asking Alex if he wanted to 'move on'. Each and every attempt left her more embarrassed than the last. It didn't feel right asking someone to make love to you, or at least kiss you. _If I ask...if I ask he might kiss me just because I asked. I don't—don't want that kind of pity...oh gods, what do I do?_

Emma frowned at herself in the memory. '_I'm that pathetic?_'

Finally she turned away from the window and stalked over to the end of the stable, still thinking, and then back to the mirror. She stood, staring, until her face burned red in anger and she leaned down for a rock. It startled herself when her memory-self started smashing the mirror with the rock. A few shards fell across her feet while the others danced to her right. The birds still in the stable warked at the sound and started to prance about, frightened.

'_I forgot how angry I was..._'

She let the rock drop when no piece of the mirror remained in its shell and looked down at her hands; her fingers were cut and her knuckles bled. _Alex will see this..._she closed her eyes and mumbled something. Nothing happened. Frustrated, she shouted 'cure' over and over again until her hands glowed gentle. It enough enough to stop the bleeding and seal the cuts just a bit. She paused, gasping. Managing a new spell always managed to take her breath and energy away. When she felt better, she left the stable, fuming still over the difficulty she had with trying to understand how to go about kissing Alex or even going further.

'_Why am I being shown this?_'

The memory faded and she was shown a new one; of her sitting in her 'room' in Alzar. It was just after Sherra tended to her new wounds from battle. She wasn't hurt too bad, it was just a small village she was told to destroy. It didn't effect her much, the physical wounds, so much as the mental ones. She had to burn down houses that still had families within—whether they escaped in time, she had no way of knowing. As if that wasn't horrid enough, three boys, barely even men, jumped out of a closed alley and started poking at her with their spears and flinging rocks at her. She collapsed the ground underneath them, knowing that any other spell—be it fire, ice, water, lightning or dark—would kill them. At least that way they could possibly make it with a few broken bones or scratches.

Luke appeared moments later, laughing even as he came over to where she sat. She was leaning against the cold wall—exhausted and hungry—in her human form. Her breath was still shallow from the flight and battle, and she was still recovering from her torture. "How is my little fire demon today? Did they put up much a fight against you?" she gave him no answer and he stalked over to her side, tapping his foot by her to show her he was waiting and that he had irritated easily. He scoffed. "Well, no matter. There is much to do and very little time. At least for you. Get up and meet us in the court yard. We'll be assigning you a new town to...meet."

When she did budge, his face contorted angrily. "I said get up!" she looked away from him and his lips turned in a delightful grin. "Oh? Don't tell me you are having one of those sporadic moments of defiance? Oh Emma..." he leaned down to lift her face up towards his. "Won't you ever learn? You can either meet us out there by your own free will, or I can simply command you to. And we both no fighting that is not going to work." she did not opened her mouth to speak nor make any moves to show she would go, only her eyes gleamed with defiance and anger. "Is that how it will be, then? It would be shameful to waste my mother's hard working just mere moments later, wouldn't it? If you would but get to your feet, then I wouldn't have to beat you until you did. Now, will you get up or not?"

Still no answer and he rose, his face turned dark red. "So be it then. I can see that you still think you can get away from us—from me. How many times must I smash that dream of yours until you realize it cannot come true? I do not want to strike you, my lovely angel, but I will if I must. And should it not make you realize the foulness of your decisions and defiance, then I will have to keep hitting you until you grasp it."

With every fiber of courage she managed at the moment, she growled, "go ahead. Maybe it will kill me."

His hand flexed, ready to strike, but he stopped, fixing the collar of his shirt as he did so. Something crossed his face she could only recognize for a moment, and then it quickly vanished, replaced by an expression that almost resembled compassion. "Emma...where would you go if I released you?" the question surprised her and she looked up to face him.

"H-home." was her answer.

"Home? Back to Figaro?" she nodded. "What do you have there, my dark angel? Who is waiting for you?" Her eyes glistened with tears. No one was coming to rescue her. She had no one waiting back home who cared for her. No, that wasn't true. Even if he wasn't jumping to her rescue, he still said he loved her. That was enough to keep her going...at least for a little while. Her answer was so faint, so weak, he did not hear at first. When she said it louder, 'Alex', his eyes burned and his face paled with anger and embarrassment. He leaned down again to level their sight somewhat and a sincere expression took the last quickly.

"But Emma...what are the** Figarian** laws?" she gave him a perplexed look. "You don't remember? What do they consider women to be if they lost their innocence before marriage, hmm?" understanding filled her eyes. "Yes, that's right. Now, why would anyone love you? You are tainted, Emma, tainted. We made love that day, remember? Even though it was a glorious and beautiful moment for _us_, it is shunned upon by the rest of the world. So do you think this—this Alex still loves you, truly, when everything a man like him enjoys to have first has already been taken? First kiss? First touch? First time? Emma...you did everything with _me_ first, and you still think another man, let alone this Alex, will hold true to something like 'love' when he has only known you—truly—for a few months? In—in which he had tried to make a move on another girl?"

She was sobbing by then. "Exactly. I'm all that you will ever have...all that will ever want you. I won't consider you trash, I won't see our so precious moment as something shameful. Emma, _I_ truly love you. For everything you were, are and did from every moment of your life to this very second. I will _never_ condemn you for some lives being lost, but your Alex as well as others will. I will never condemn you for making love before marriage with a man you love, but they will. And I will never condemn you for being different, but they _have_ and will do so _again_. So tell me...where is your home _truly_? Who were the ones that casted you out before? Who were the ones that paid you no attention, or loved you? Emma, my lovely darkness, I'm waging a war _for_ you, so I can crown you queen as you should have been. Doesn't that say more than your family, or your Alex? Please...for your own sake—realize that Alex will never love you for what happened to you." and then he got to his feet and smiled at her sweetly, ignoring her cries. "Now, you will meet up with me and my father in the court yard in less than an hour, or be prepared to be punished." and then he twirled away and left her be.

Even as the memory started to fade, she thought, '_I—I believed him..._' And somehow, she still did.

The next memory was one she did not expect to be shown, especially since it was not connected to the rest. It was far back into her past, back at Thamasa. She was ten and walking the dirt road of Thamasa—as she usually did—when a group of kids wondered by her, laughing and bouncing a ball around. The group contained children her age and a little older, but otherwise in her range. There were boys and girls amongst them, too. Their ball rolled across from them and before her on the dirt road. She leaned, picked the ball up and then turned to the kids to hand the ball back when they froze. Their expressions were hard and angry. She held it up to them and offered them her brightest smile.

"Can...m—may I play with you?" the boys in the front started to whisper to each other while the others behind them protested rather loudly. They looked back at her and reached for the ball. When her hands were free, she clapped them to rid herself of the dirt, and waited for a reply. Nervously, they turned to their crowd and asked them. Again they protested, so the boys turned to her and shook their head.

"No. We don't play with kids who have _cooties_."

Her lips fell to a frown. "Cooties? I don't have—" and she sneezed from the dirt in the air and the kids took off screaming hysterically, saying 'cooties!', and 'we'll catch green hair!' and vanished around the wooden houses seconds later. It wasn't that big of a problem. She had this happen to her a lot, but yet...tears formed in her eyes and she walked home with silent sobs. When Relm and Gau caught her in her state, they sat her down to talk about it. It was difficult for them to get an answer from her, but when they did they tried to explain that ignoring the kids was the best way to go about it.

"I was the same way...sort of." Gau admitted. "Once I settled after Kefka I was teased just as you are now for the same reasons. And I was _older_ than you." he pulled her into a loose hug. "Kids are ass—"

"—What Gau means to say," Relm quickly interrupted. "is that kids do not fair well with differences. They might look like they are honest in their insults and teasing, but a majority of them honestly does not feel _that_ way. They just...follow the crowd."

She sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. "C—Can you make them play with me?"

The two laughed. "No, dear, we can't." Relm took her little hand. "Even if I could...would you feel alright with that? Wouldn't you feel weird, or wrong playing with kids who did not want to play with you?"

"No."

Shocked, the two adults looked at each other and then back at her. "You wouldn't?"

"No! If you made them, then they wouldn't say anything to me...and—and I wouldn't f—feel bad about it."

Gau got up and picked her up, and then sat her on his shoulders. "How about we play with you? I may be old, but I think I remember how to chase things and throw things." Emma giggled and rocked on his shoulders before she rested her hands on the sides of his neck. "Well?" he was looking at Relm. She gave one glance at her clean clothes before she sighed.

"Alright. What do you want to play?" she asked Emma with a smile and then the memory faded.

'_What does this have to do with the other memories?_'

Almost immediately the memory was replaced. This time the one that followed was the night of the annual dinner, when she met the Returners, their families and Alex. She was lying on her bed, writing, when she had fallen asleep. The dream she had made a lot more sense to herself now that she could think about it. All it was about was of Alex; his voice, his movements, his words, his eyes, his smile...and the kiss he had placed on her cheek at the oasis. At the time the dream had annoyed her when she woke, and distracted her through most of the day. But now...it made her heart fill with love for knowing she had feelings for him even then.

'_I wonder if he did..._'

She woke with a start, panting and sweating, and then smashed her fists into her bed with anger. She hissed a curse over Alex, thinking it was out of annoyance that she dreamed of him, and then laid back down before she grabbed her pillow and covered her head with it.

The memory vanished again and was off the picnic she had with Alex above the racing and hunting track for the Antlions. The memory brought a warmth to her. Even if he didn't, she considered it their first date. Not at the time, of course, but after their 'session' before she was traded. That talk was the first she ever had with a boy, especially with one that honestly cared to know the answers to who she was was and what she liked. It was such a happy moment. But then the race ended and she was once again disappointed and saddened by the adoration her brothers were receiving.

'_I don't understand...what am I supposed to do? I know that I had a terrible life...why must I be shown it again? Be shown him again...I know he's dead, I know it. Why can't everyone just let me forget?_'

—

He made sure to peak through the door to see if they were there before he pressed on. If they caught him they would be sure to prevent—well, the best they could—him from entering her room. In his arms slept away Alexandria, oblivious to the fact that she had been masterly picked up from her cozy crib in her grandparents room. On the bed, lying asleep in her coma like state, was Emma. Though she was in appearance to her Esper side—which he heard people calling her Demon side. Even though she looked like the thing she turned into when she killed Zed—a monstrously evil looking creature—right now she looked defenseless, innocent, tired...alone. The yellow markings on her body were not illuminated as they were before, but he guessed it was because she was not awake.

He wanted to laugh for looking at her made him remember how Edgar and Setzer reacted to her forcing them to stop fighting and then tho her transformation. They weren't terrified because of her appearance and her magical prowess, but because they worried and angered her with their fighting! He smiled and lifted the babe up further, and then stalked into the room.

Her breathing was leveled; a gentle sound in the room, yet potent enough to make any who was in the room aware of her terrible condition. He placed Alexandria next to her mother, and then said, looking at Emma's face, "You need to wake up Emma. If not for your family...for your daughter. She needs you. Do not leave her behind—she has already lost one parent, don't make her lose another." The young mother did not stir. The babe woke then and started to cry, hungry. He knew her grandparents would hear and seek her out. He swore and went to lift her when something popped into his head. No sooner then when he retreated from lifting her did the door burst open and her grandparents poured in, angry. Terra ran over to get the crying baby when Robert stopped her.

"Wait, please, just—"

"—No! How dare you! You took her while she was sleeping?! I should...I should...I should kick you!" she snapped furiously, reaching for her again. Once more he stopped her.

"Just listen to me!" they paused. "If we can't wake her...maybe Alexandria can."

"What?" Edgar muttered. "How do you think that can happen?"

"Just let her cry a bit longer...let Emma hear. Maybe she'll wake up. It is worth a try, isn't it?"

—

A loud, disruptive sound slowly began to seep into her mind, distracting her from the memories playing. It sounded familiar, yet entirely new to her. She tried to focus on the memories, so she could wake, but the sound grew and grew until it overlapped the memories.

'_What is that?_' The sound grew louder still. '_I wish it would stop...oh please stop. I can't concentrate. Please stop, please._' Suddenly the memories paused and she growled. It was just her luck to have this happen to her when she needed to concentrate. Whatever it was was obviously trying to keep her asleep.

"Wake..."

'_What?_' she looked back at the memories—they were still paused. Suddenly she realized what, or rather who, said it. She was hearing those around her again and it only angered her. 'Oh...it is them.' The sound she could not make out grew louder again. 'So bothersome. Why can't it just stop?'

"...Emma hear..." She knew that voice and if she could, she would have grimaced. '_Why are they letting him stay near me? They know...they know how I feel about him!_' The sound became clear. Her heart ripped in two. It was the wailing of her baby. 'She needs me! H-Hold on Alexandria, hold on...!' she tried to bring the memories back up and play them again, but they faded into black. '_No! No! Please, no, come back!_'

'_Emma?_' a flash of white came and went, and standing in the midst of the whiteness was a young man with chopped blond hair and purple eyes. He was dressed in polished, silver armor with a red cape and under garments. There was a thin beard covering his face. She felt so weak then. It was Alex. In the likeliness of when she first met him. He smiled at her—in which she had been given a mental body just like him and in the same clothes she was in when they first met—and bowed his head, before he said, '_you look amazing today, my angel._'

Her breath caught. '_Alex? Is...is that really you?_'

He laughed. '_Of course it is. Who else would I be?_'

Tears filled her eyes. '_I—I thought you were dead._'

His eyes widened in surprise. '_Dead?_' he chuckled, warmly. '_Why would I be dead? I told you I would just be gone for a few days on my travels._'

'_They—they said you died,_' she croaked. '_That you crashed your ship._' alarmed he walked over and took her into a hug, to stop her sobbing. He pressed her head against his chest and wrapped his other arm around her waist, protectively.

'_Don't cry...why would you believe anyone about that, Emma? You know how great of a pilot I am._'

'_I...I do?_' she looked up at him, confused. His piloting was hardly ever mentioned since she knew him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. '_You fly with me almost every day, don't you? Who do you think taught you?_'

_What is he talking about?_ She pulled away to look into his eyes. He looked like her Alex, he sounded like her Alex, he felt like her Alex and smelled like her Alex...but his memories were not of _her_ Alex. '_Are you alright now, my love?_'

She nodded, slowly. '_What about...what about Luke?_'

'_Who?_'

_He doesn't remember Luke?_ '_What about Derell and Alzar, the country? What about my brother and father?_'

'_Emma,_' he lifted her face. '_I don't know a Luke or a Derell, or even of Alzar. As for your brother and father, what of them? Cambyses has never been happier with Cadence, and your father approves of everything—I already told you this._'

'_Alex...I'm pregnant_—_err, I mean, I _was.'

His eyes lit up. '_You are? Wait...what do you mean by 'was'?_'

_He doesn't even remember that..._ '_N-Nothing,_' she replied, quickly. '_You aren't real anyway, so it doesn't matter._'

Startled, he gave her a puzzled look. '_I'm not...real? Why would you say such a thing?_'

'_Because...! My Alex would remember those people—he would remember I am—err, was!—pregnant! If you are real, tell me something I never told another._' she stepped away in defiance of his touch.

He laughed, but nodded. '_I guess you had another nightmare. Let's see...something you never told anyone else, eh?_' he rubbed thoughtfully at his chin and then snapped his fingers. '_That you think of the future...because you believe the gods have something spectacular planned for you._' her silence made him uneasy. '_W-Well, was that it?_' Her heart started to beat so hard she was sure he could hear it. That was certainly one of the many things she told him she never told anyone else—not even her parents or Sherra. She started to cry again and he took her into another hug. It was her Alex! But why didn't he remember everything else? How could he not remember Luke or Derell, or that she was pregnant? Did she even...did she even get raped to Luke? '_Why are you crying? Oh, I hate it when you cry my love._'

She sobbed. '_I missed you so much Alex. I missed you so much._' Was the rest of it a dream? Was she...did she dream up Luke and Derell? Was that what he meant by 'nightmares'?

'_Your nightmare must have been terrible for you to be in this state,_' he whispered, stroking her hair gently. '_Come...I'll get you something to drink and then we'll set you down for a nice nap. Maybe that will calm your head?_' When she looked up again the whiteness that was there before was gone; in its place was a grand room in the castle of Figaro. Behind him laid a giant bed of red and blue, with a picture of a grand forest above and adorned with a window on each side. The walls were dark and romantic, and the floor lush with a thick carpet. There were painted portraits of her family along the left wall, a couple of which was of her and Alex.

'_This—this is our room?_'

'_Of course! I decorated it just for you, with every color you wanted—and the blankets we...well...thought were best for us._' a blush crossed her face at that and he smiled, brightly. '_We could try them out again, if you want. It seems to relax you, anyways._' her blush darkened and she shook her head, unable to consider _that_ at the moment. '_Alright then, straight to bed rest and something to drink!_' he led her to the bed, sat her down and then vanished after saying he'd be back with something for her to drink.

While he was gone she tried to calm herself. Not only was her heart racing, but her skin felt like it was going to jump off her body. Her Alex was here...was alive. He didn't seem to recall the...the uglier parts of her life, but why? Was she dreaming now, or for then? She tried to lie down on the bed, but it did not calm her so she sat back up.

The sound from before echoed and she looked around, forgetting what made the sound again. It repeated and repeated until it finally became clear again. It was so foggy to her, a distant memory. When she remembered with a jump of worry, she wondered how she could have forgotten! '_Alexandria!_' she shouted when the name came back to her, getting to her feet to look around the room for her baby. This had to be the dream...where was her baby? No, wait, was her baby and Luke the dream, or was it this? She couldn't remember. She didn't know.

Alex stormed in then, pale faced. '_Emma, what's wrong? Why did you call me?_' She started to search the room, scaring him even more. '_Emma! What is wrong?_'

She turned to him in a flash of anger and irritation. '_Where is she?!_'

'_Where is who? I don't know what you are talking about!_' he protested, sitting the tray of crackers and water on the dresser. '_Are you okay? Let me feel your head—_'

'—_get away from me!_' she snapped, smacking his hand away. '_Tell me where she is! Tell me where Alexandria is! Now!_'

'_What? 'Alexandria'? Who is that?_'

Her eyes sparked with anger. 'Our_ baby!_'

He paused, and then frowned. '_Emma...we don't have a baby. You_ just _told me that you were pregnant. Are you sure you are okay?_' The wailing of her baby resounded, yet he acted as if he couldn't hear.

'_Don't you hear her?! She's crying! Where have you put her?!_'

He lifted his arms to calm her. '_Emma, I think you need to lie down. Please. I don't know what you are talking about. You probably dreamed it. Remember, you used to have night terrors of Veldt warriors sneaking into your room to eat you as a kid?_' She hesitated. She did have those nightmares. '_I think you had something similar...please, just lie down and rest. If after you sleep and you still feel this way, then...then I'll help you find her. Please, just rest._' That sounded more like her Alex.

"Emma...!" The voice was her mother.

'_Mother?_'

Alex shook his head. '_No, your mother is not here. Please, just lie down. I promise that you will—_'

'_—I don't understand_,' she cried. '_How can this be real? How can you be alive? You died. We have a baby. Luke and Derell...how? How?_' her—their—baby's crying got louder and he, the Alex-that-wasn't-her-Alex, was just standing there. '_How?!_'

He moved toward her and suddenly paused, and then stepped back. '_I don't know what is happening to you Emma, but you seem adamant about it, so I'm going to try and help you. If...if you think I am not real—that _this_ isn't real—then my job, as the man that loves you, is to help you no matter. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it._'

She couldn't stop her crying. If he was real, then that meant the other 'life' was fake. Her rape, her misfortune, her torture, everything—her daughter included. She wasn't sure if that was such a good thing. She loved Alexandria, even if she wasn't known to her for very long. Did it mean Robert wasn't real, too? Or Sherra and her babe? Or Arthur? It meant all the lives she took under Derell and Luke was no longer a stain on her hands, or the Espers she forgot about and left behind to die. But was it worth it if she never joined Alex's love with her own to create Alexandria? If her babe never turned out to be Alex's, she had no doubt now that her heart would have belonged to her anyways.

_I don't want to lose her._ '_I...I want my baby._' she whispered. '_If you are real...and she—she is fake, then I don't want to be_ here.'

He smiled softly. '_A dream over me? Would you change your mind if I told you I would love to have a baby with you? A girl would...would perfect._'

_But—but which is real? How can I tell?_ She looked up into his eyes. The wailing of her child, of their child, was still in the background. It bothered her that—even if this Alex was a fake—he could not hear it. It seemed like something a fake Alex would still be able to hear, especially if he still loved her. If the other was a fake life, how could she still hear a dream? How could she hear Robert's voice, or her mothers?

'_Emma? Is your silence a yes?_'

'_No._'

'_Then it is a no?_'

'_No._' she muttered and he laughed warmly at her. She blushed. This Alex was certainly very real to her. '_Would you—would you still love me if..._'

'_What do you mean by 'if', Emma?_'

'_If I—_' she hesitated. What could she do? He was so convincing. It was all so convincing. Yet she knew it was all too good to be true. '_—if I picked the other life? Even if it was fake?_' His expression softened up and he walked over to her to take her hands.

'_I love you Emma. All I want is for you to be happy. And if picking that dream version of your life and of me, where we have a daughter, makes you happy...then I would want you to take it. And yes...I'll still love you with all my heart._' he laughed, dryly. '_I would like to know what _that_ me has that _I_ don't have, though._' She leaned her head against his chest, her mind racing. This was a good dream. Perhaps... '_Well?_' he pressed softly. Maybe talking of her life there and here would help her choose, would help her determine if this Alex was real or if that Alex was. So she sat down with him, this Alex, and told him everything of the dream life—or 'real' life—and he listened intensively. When her rape came up, he stiffened and repeated it, asking if she was sure. When she told him of her later torture and repeat of the event, he asked her, '_why would you want that life over me?_'

And then, for her answer, when she got to the part where they finally made love, she added, '_We made a baby together. It was the most amazing moment in my life. She looks j-just like you. It breaks my heart to see her face knowing your face cannot be seen again there, but at the same time...I love it with all my heart._' she started to sob. '_I don't know which is real. But if you are real, I don't know if I could stand knowing she was fake. And if she was real, I don't know if I'd still want the rest of the life that went with it. I'm—I'm confused. I'm lost. I don't know what to do..._'

He kissed her forehead softly and then brought her into a hug. After a long moment of thinking, of processing it all, he sighed. '_It sounds like you had a tough life there, real or not, but you were given something that makes you happy. Right?_' she nodded. '_I hate it. I hate that you had this happen to you—even if it was fake. It is worrying you and I hate it when you are worried. I would hate it if you picked me and still had doubts of that life. I love you Emma. And even if you took that life—regardless of its status—I would never hate you for it. My love would only grow if you were to accept a life with all that pain just for the love of your daughter—err, I mean 'our' daughter—because that is the most wonderful thing I can think of. You put your daughter before us, your love for her and her existence, before us. That's more than enough for me. Pick which you want Emma, I will not fault you should you pick that one and I'm sure my other self would not fault you likewise should you pick me._'

'_But I don't know if I can accept it..._'

'_What's there not to accept, my dear? You said you love our daughter, right? You have a version of me that loves you, parents, family and friends that love you and places to go?_'

'_But...but I was—I was raped. I was tortured. I'm not myself anymore...I've changed so much because of it. I'm lonely there._'

'_You seem the same to me,_' he said. '_You got love there Emma, so you can't be lonely. And yes, maybe you get scared of intimacy, but you know that no one you love or who loves you back would _ever_ hurt you like this Luke or Derell did, right?_' she nodded. '_Alright then. So what isn't there to accept? Is it worth leaving behind a daughter and a world that—according to these Espers—needs help for this world? Personally, I would love it if you stayed with me, but I could not enjoy my time with you if you were still worrying over the other life. So please...pick. And it has to be the one you honestly want, that you honestly accept._'

Alexandria's crying was still evident all around her and the fact that this Alex could not hear her made her own heart fill with grief. _Which is right? If I pick this one, I won't get to see Alexandria again or Sherra and her baby, or even Arthur. Or...Robert. But if I pick that life, Alex is dead and I would still have all that is wrong with me hanging about. What do I do? Please...someone help me._

"Emma, wake up, Alexand..." She couldn't make out the voice. _Accept it...that's what he said. But I don't know if I want to accept that life_. She looked to Alex; he was watching her with a loving smile. He wanted her to pick the right decision, that he would not fault her for any she made, but could she live with it? The baby's crying got more urgent and at the same instance this Alex asked her what she decided.

With a smile and gentle tears, she leaned over and kissed him.

—

He finally got the grandparents to give him a chance to wake Emma by using Alexandria, but it wasn't working. She remained still and her breath still as calm as before. Her appearance never altered, either.

"That is enough," Terra growled, reaching for the babe to sooth her wails. "Emma cannot be woken! She has to do it herself! Letting the baby suffer will not make her happy when she wakes."

"You mean 'if' she wakes," Robert corrected. "That baby will lose both her parents if we just sit here and do nothing!" he turned to Emma just as Alexandria was lifted away to be soothed and grabbed the young woman's shoulders. "Wake up!" he shouted and Edgar and Sezter quickly ran over to stop him.

"What are you doing?! Leave her alone!" Setzer barked.

"No!" Robert pushed him away. "I wouldn't be doing my job if I just let her stay this way, would I? Your king—her brother—gave me the right to do anything to save her if her life is in danger, and that time is now."

"Her life is fine," Edgar protested. "You'll probably make it worse if you mess with her!"

"Just let me try," he begged. "Let me try. If not for her own sake or Alexandria's, but for the promise I made Alex." he shoved Setzer aside and then reached for the sleeping Esperian girl once again. He firmly grabbed her shoulders and shook her, shouting to wake up. The baby started to cry again, but Terra could not sooth her. "Emma, wake up, Alexandria needs you!" she offered no resistance and he let her drop back to the bed, just as still as before.

"Do you see? It did nothing..." Terra muttered, pressing Alexandria's head just gently close to her, to calm her. "All you did was scare the baby."

Robert tried his hardest not admit defeat, but it pressed against him like a boulder and he staggered away from the bed, looking away. "I'm sorry," he offered, before he made his way to the door.

"Uhh...mother..." they all turned to see the Esperian girl's partially open. The grandparents swooped toward her like hawks and started kissing her face and hugging her all while Robert hovered by the door with a faint smile. "W-What happened?" she asked after they were finished.

The men glanced at each other, embarrassed. "We...well, Setzer and I fought and you, sorta, well...you stopped us and then blacked out." Edgar finished with a slight blush.

Her eyes went wide. "Did...did I hurt anyone?"

"Probably someone's pride, but otherwise, no," Maria answered with a smile.

Emma searched for her baby and smiled softly at her. Without a word being exchanged, Terra shifted the crying baby into her mother's arms and Emma pressed her forehead against the babe's, tears in her eyes. _I saw your daddy again..._ The others stared quietly at her, wondering why she was crying. In fact, they were also curious as to why she still remained in her Esper state and why the baby did not cry out. The babe soothed instantly and kicked its limbs about.

Robert wondered if she saw him by the door and then quickly made his way through the open door, so she could not see him and get upset. Emma laid her babe down and then closed her eyes. Terra frowned, stepped forward and asked, "Emma, what are you—" and then in a flash of light, she was back to her human state, clothes intact and everything. The old queen smiled, softly. Whatever it was her daughter went through in her one week coma, it helped her. What it was she would never know. And then she picked Alexandria up and held her close to her, protectively. Her baby gargled and squired in delight at the skin contact and then stilled to quiet, incoherent chatter of a baby. Terra laughed. "You did good, Emma."

Edgar and Setzer stepped forward, head hung in shame. The old king offered the apologies for their actions, and said, "I overacted to everything. I should not have said those things about his family—your family now. I just felt a little prickled by it, is all, and it will never happen again." he looked to Setzer. "I didn't mean what I said, honestly. The name 'Gabbiani' is a strong name...one I'm sure my—our—granddaughter will bare with pride." and then his eyes went back to his daughter's face. "Will you forgive me? Us?"

She nodded, though it looked rough and tired, and said, "yes." Before she could get any other words out, Maria and Terra gasped at the same time.

"Oh my gosh!" Terra shouted suddenly. "You are probably so hungry!"

"And you probably want to take a shower, or...or something else." Maria added and then grabbed her husbands arm—in which Terra did the same. "We'll take Alexandria after you eat, if you want, so you can get clean?" the grandfathers' took that as a 'time to leave' and left them be.

Emma glanced down at her baby's bright face and then shook her head. "No...I want to be with her as much as I can. I—I mean if that's okay...?" and so the two grandmothers left the room after Emma thanked them to get her something to eat.

Downstairs the grandmothers found their husbands sitting on the couch laughing, as if their earlier fight honestly never occurred. Robert was hanging out in the back of the room, staring out the windows with a gloomy expression on.

When they announced she was hungry, Robert quickly offered to make her something. The grandmothers could not turn him down, for he looked absolutely, pathetically sad. They peaked in on him to see what he was making and giggled when they saw that he was picking nearly all of her favorite dishes to make. He had pork cutlets ready seasoned with mushroom just as she liked, salad—complete with too much guacamole and too many blueberries—, a cup of freshly made juice, a bowl of caramel-chocolate pudding, freshly baked bread (topped with cinnamon!), mushrooms stuffed with bacon and fruits, a bowl of seasoned green beans, and ingredients ready to bake an apple pie. The grandmothers laughed aloud and it caught his attention. He scowled at them.

"What do you want?" he said even as he turned back to the green beans and stirred them before he quickly switched to flip the cutlets.

"I don't think she'll be able to eat all of this," Maria said with a smile before she stood to his right, to look at the salad and other plates. Terra shook her head.

"My daughter, Maria, will surprise you then. If you put her favorite foods in front of her, she'll eat until she gets sick."

Robert smiled with a memory in his mind and continued to stir the green beans. It was like the girl had a black hole for a stomach. And whenever she was hungry she ate with such urgency it became messy—but oh so attractive. Maybe if he buttered her up...The grandmothers left him be to finish the rest of the food and sought out their husbands. They were not laughing as they were before, but were smiling and talking of Emma with pride and adoration. It warmed the grandmothers' hearts to see, especially Maria's since she never bore a daughter for Setzer. They took a seat by their men.

"Did you see how big she was the last time you visited?" Setzer asked.

"Oh yes," Edgar nodded, sipping his drink. "And clearly it meant she carried well. Alexandria is absolutely perfect. Did you see the girl's smile the other day? It was like a beacon of joy!"

Terra giggled. "You two are certainly having fun."

"Hmm? Oh yes. Perhaps we could go and see her, them, again?" Edgar asked, glancing toward the stairs.

She shook her head. "No...I think we should leave her alone with Alexandria for a while. Bonding and all, and she looked really tired."

"I agree with Terra," said Maria. "She looked happier...or was I seeing things?"

"No, no, she did." the others agreed. Almost on cue did they hear Emma's laughter upstairs. Terra smiled. It had to be because of Alexandria. "I haven't heard her laugh like that in a long time."

"Me either," Edgar muttered.

"I wish I could see what it is making her laugh," Setzer wished when her laughter boomed again. "It sounds like fun!"

Soon the meal Robert prepared—which they learned he had made some for them, too—was ready and Terra and Maria found him pacing the kitchen, unable to decide how to get the food to Emma.

"We could take it," Maria suggested.

He sighed. He wanted to do it to get his apology through the stubborn girl. "No...I would like to. I know that—"

"—Right now will not be a good time," Terra stopped him. "She's hungry and tired, and spending time with her daughter. After everything, please."

"But—"

"—I am still that girl's mother and what I say goes!" she hissed, grabbed the tray and then left with Maria.

The grandfathers eagerly awaited their wives return to tell them what it was that Emma was laughing about so hysterically, but they never came back down. And soon their laughter joined in with the girl's and it made them all the more curious. A little later did they come back, carrying a sleeping Alexandria and explained that Emma was taking a bath (and they knew how long her baths were!), so they would put the baby to sleep. 'What was it?' they asked and the women smiled, saying 'Alexandria was smiling and giggling'. That was all? Certainly it would have been adorable, but would it have earned laughter from them?

Robert pestered them for the 'right' time to go up there and apologize, but they kept giving excuses. He soon realized that they just didn't want him to go up there and possibly ruin her new found light and happiness, and he stalked away to his room to brood. He spent the remainder of the day in his room and could hear, on occasion, their talking or laughter—Emma had joined them downstairs. She sounded so much happier than he had ever heard her sound. It stung him a bit to not be up there with them, with her, during such a joyous time.

He sighed. _Whatever...if she doesn't like me then I'll stay down here._

_For how long?_ A voice asked and he grudgingly turned to the wall. _Don't ignore me. You like her, yet you still and drown in self pity. It is sad._

_Just leave me alone, Shiva._

_Come on...get up. Go up there and tell her that you can't help how you feel._

_That won't work_, he grumbled. _She is angry because it happened, she doesn't care if I did it on purpose or not. It was a mistake even coming here to help. Who did I think I was? I can't protect anyone..._

_You came here to help your friend_, Ultima whispered. _You did it because you knew she needed someone, that no one could be trusted around her. And now you have feelings for her. It isn't something to be ashamed of_—

—_I'm not ashamed._ He growled. _She won't receive my feelings, or even consider them. She hates me. That's why I'm down here—not because of shame!_

_Well, still...why don't you just go up there and talk to her?_

—

As hard as they tried they could not get her to tell them about her time in her comatose state. She would smile and say nothing happened, and then start talking of something else. She seemed like the girl she was back in Figaro or Thamasa, before everything happened. She asked of home, of her brothers, of Cadence and her nephew, of Sabin and Locke's family, even the rest of her step-family. She was smitten with listening to them talk of her family, and she even got her father to give some details out on his uncles and how they were and who they were.

By the time they finished talking it was late at night and Terra exclaimed that dinner needed to be made, and then ran off to get Robert to help with the food. Maria joined her. Now Emma was alone with her father and step-father. They told her they absolutely adored Alexandria and that she was perfect. The next line of discussion startled Emma.

"She looks so much like Alex, yet...she reminds me exactly of you Emma, when you were born." Edgar said with eyes sparkling of memories long since past and a smile plastered on his face.

"I wouldn't say the girl looks too much like her father. Besides the hair and cheekbones, she has Emma's face. I mean did you see that adorable chin?"

Edgar nodded. "Oh yes, she is truly a bundle of joy. Say, Emma, you never told your mother and I the rest of the babe's name. I know you took Setzer's name for her, but...?"

"Oh...well, I named her after mother and Maria; Alexandria Amelia Mary." She hoped the name would not upset her father. She knew he wanted his granddaughter to have Figaro names, and that he would be disappointed to learn that the child had no Figaro name. But to her surprise her father smiled and laughed.

"It is wonderful!" he shouted, tears in his eyes. "And you even gave her a long time. That is Figaro tradition in the female line, you know."

"It is?" she asked, confused.

"Yes yes, of course. Why do you think we gave you so many names?"

Setzer chuckled. "So spirits would be chased away?" he joked, earning an embarrassed blush from Emma. "Oh, I was only teasing you!"

"I—"

"—He is only angry that his name is 'Setzer', my dear."

"Pssh." Setzer waved a hand at the retired king and leaned back into his chair. Emma smiled at them and it made the two surprised, and then she got up.

"I'm going to go lay down for a while."

Edgar rose, confused. "Wait, wait, you haven't eaten dinner, and you have been asleep for so long..."

"I know, but I'm really tired. I wasn't very well rested during it all," she whispered. "And I'm not that hungry." and then she left them be. When the others came back with the food and found Emma gone, the two grandfathers explained and it only put Robert in a fouler mood. He stormed out of the house.

—

She had wanted to be with her parents and step-parents through the rest of the day, but her body felt drained and she felt like she needed to lie down or else she'd faint. Even though she slept for a week, of which she was so glad her parents and step-parents had stayed with her the entire time, she could not help how tired she was and prayed that they would be there when she woke—though she had painful doubts.

When she woke again, it was well into the morning. Her entire being felt well rested...something she wasn't so used to. She stretched lightly on the bed with a yawn and rolled her head over to see that her window had been open, and then she noticed the crib and immediately got up to check on her baby. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw Alexandria resting peacefully. And then she lifted her gaze to the window and saw that the ship was still there. She smiled and ran to the bathroom to clean herself.

She hurried down stairs afterward and then when she got halfway down, she sighed and then turned back to her room, having forgot her baby. Finally she went to look for her parents. There was a note on the counter. It read off as;

_ Gone out while you were sleeping to hunt and collect some herbs and plants; we'll be back later. Robert is still there with you, so do not worry. _

_Mom and Dad._

She mumbled something and threw the note into the trash before she took Alexandria into the living space and sat her into her crib. What was she to do while they were gone? She had hoped to talk with them about everything, to learn more about her family or their journey, but now? She puffed out an irritated breath and slouched lower into the sofa, absolutely bored. Maybe if Alexandria was awake and active, she could play with her or go 'sight' seeing with her, but the babe was fast asleep.

Just when she rose to her feet to go collect some painting tools, the door creaked open and Robert entered. His hands, face and neck covered in mud. His clothes were also dirty, as well as his hair. She paused, glaring darkly at him, and then went to the crib, lifted Alexandria—who was still asleep—and started to leave the room when he stepped forward, unsure of what to say, and then muttered, "wait...I'll leave. You don't have to go..." but she did not stop and went down the hall way, most likely to the library. When she was out of sight, he took a moment to recollect his wits and then went to the kitchen to wash himself clean for the moment, for he had more to do.

Afterward he made his way to the library, taking deep breaths with every step he made. The situation was not going to change, he knew that, if he just stood by. She was so furious with him he knew this mistake was the biggest he had ever made around her. And now her parents were here making sure he didn't try to overcome her with apologies or any of the sort that could possibly anger her or make her change again, but he knew now that she could control herself—at least better than before.

_Just be strong,_ Ultima whispered. _And remember to think over everything you say. You do not want this to get worse._

_And say 'sorry' a lot,_ Shiva suggested. _And try to compliment Alex or Lexis._

_'Lexis'?_ Robert echoed.

_Alexandria!_ She snapped. _Sheesh! I couldn't just say 'Alex' and 'Alex', could I?_

_Whatever_, he growled, pushing the doors to the library open. The curtains for room had been pulled open and the windows open to let in the fresh air. Stretched across the floor was a long, empty sheet of paper and beside it a variety of paints and brushes, though the artist could not be seen with it. He looked around the room as he entered it but could not spot her.

_She better not have left the house_, he thought bitterly. _Anger or no anger, I'll have none of this behavior._ He went to the windows and peered outside. Relief flooded him when he saw her with Alexandria sitting in the grass on a clean sheet. In her hands was a smaller sketch pad and pencil, and the babe asleep to her left. There she was; a girl barely out of seventeen and was already a mother, and faced a world of pain and discomfort that brought her to her knees both emotionally and physically. She seemed so fragile to him he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already did, but he knew he had to try and make it better.

_Now is the perfect chance_, Shiva said, almost roughly. _Hurry! Hurry! She'll be too slow to leave with all she has with her!_

_Shut up!_ He snapped._ I can't think with your annoying voice piercing through my mind!_ And then the female scoffed and crossed her arms, stopping so she was not beside him.

_No wonder she dislikes you; you are so mean!_ And then she vanished like smoke. He ignored her comment and slowly found his way to his target until he was standing directly behind her, casting the girl in his shadow. When she froze and looked up from her pad—in which he only got to see a rough sketch of a humanoid body—she grimaced, and then promptly went to fiddling a new sketch on a fresh page, though he knew she had no direction with it. She was waiting for him to leave.

"Emma, I..." how should he word it? Every other time he attempted his apology, she threw it back at his face. He understood he hurt her, but he didn't understand why it did and without that, he wasn't sure how to apology in a way she'd accept. He hasn't felt this flustered or scared in so long..."Please, I—I can't stand this anymore. I know I hurt you, but...but I never meant to. I didn't want you to feel this way, honestly, I didn't. I haven't been able to sleep right because of this. Please, tell me what to do or say, and I'll do it. Please Emma...please..." he had said it so quietly he wasn't sure she heard, but then Alexandria woke to the sound and was staring back at her mother, feet gently kicking. Well, at least he was sure he was heard.

Suddenly, she put her sketch pad down and reached for her baby and he knew she was going to just leave him. He felt his heart tighten. It was getting worse. Soon he'd have to leave, and be replaced by some man he nor Alex could trust Emma with. Before she could pick the babe up he reached out and grabbed her by her wrist to stop her. She stiffened. "Emma, listen to me, please!"

"Let me go," she growled, trying to rip her arm away.

"Why must you—"

"—let me go!" she howled, finally ripping her arm free. "Why can't you just do as I ask for once?!"

"Because I can't! Not this time!" he didn't want to yell at her, because he knew it would only anger her moreso than she was now, but he couldn't help it. "Why are you so stubborn?! You don't have to like me! Just because I kissed you doesn't mean your life will end. You have the power to decide for yourself, so stop acting as if I said you had to be with me!"

"It isn't about that!" she cried out, frustrated. The baby started crying so Emma went to her quickly, picking her up to sooth her. "Just leave...just leave me be."

"Then what is this about? If it isn't about me kissing you or you knowing that you don't have to be with me, then what?"

When she turned around with Alexandria in her arms he saw the tears in her eyes and held his breath, terrified that hurt her again. She managed, "I tr-trusted you Robert, but you lied to me and tr-tricked me."

The tears in her eyes made him sick. "Emma, I didn't mean to, it was your br—"

"—But you did!" she snapped. "And..." she looked away. "I already guessed who was behind it all." his eyes went wide even as she tried to move past him. "I knew my brother would try something like this. It—it isn't like it would be new behavior." she started crying. "That's what you were originally here for an-anyway, right?" and then she fled with her baby before her tears could turn into sobs.

When he decided to follow after her and find her in the house to attempt another round of apologies, he saw her family arriving back from their trip. The women were holding baskets of freshly picked berries and herbs that grew around the mountain, and the men were towing small carts of animals they had caught—small things like fish and elk. Little did they knew their daughter would object to this sort of thing, though she didn't seem to find eating them as long as she didn't know about the things' murder.

The women noticed something was wrong immediately and so he had to explain to them what he attempted. Terra's face heated up to a scary red whilst Maria crossed her eyes with a shake of her head. With a shout the girl's mother jumped at him and slapped him across the face, staggering him back into the wall with a yelp. Her husband quickly went to his aid and pulled his wife back, trying to calm him.

Robert rubbed away the pain. _That's where the girl got her anger from!_ Beautiful, fragile looking women that always seemed to have more of a punch to them than a monk did.

"Honey, please, consider the lad's position." he whispered gently to his hot tempered wife.

She tugged away from him with an angry expression. "I told him no! I said do not bother her right now and he did it anyway! Now he's hurt her even more!"

"Look, I didn't—"

"Oh shut up, you!" she howled, frustrated. "Don't you understand you have to let this simmer down? She's having a hard enough time with you even being here. Just let her cool down and it will all be better—"

"—no, it won't," said Robert with a shake of his head. "I know what I did hurt her, but...but how can I just sit here and let her think I meant to harm her? That I meant any of this? How can that be a good thing? How is that good for her? Letting her stew in her emotions will never answer anything!"

Setzer sighed. "You haven't learned a single thing about Emma being here, have you? By now you should know all that could anger her, make her laugh or smile, or even happy and annoyed. You should know that she will never accept your apology unless she knows, herself, that you didn't mean anything by it. And you are screwing yourself over by pestering her with your apologies forcing her to think you will not change! That's what you did last time, isn't it? You apologized to her over and over again, but you continued anyway and that's why she can't trust you."

He was sure the tendons in his neck were showing by the time the ship master finished. "I only did this because you people! I was fine with where I was but...but you idiots put me in this position! I knew what made her angry, happy, sad or annoyed and I was able to make her smile...at least a bit! But since I started your son's—" he pointed his finger accusingly at Terra and Edgar. "—plan to 'swoop her off her feet' she's done nothing but frown and cry! Now she hates me because I...I _don't_ hate her, because I tricked her and lied to her! And now I have you all yelling at me for following your plan and it ending badly! And now you don't want me to apologize? To be forgiven?!"

Edgar frowned and stepped forward. "Robert, Setzer did not mean it like that. He was simply explaining why she was so angry with you so you would understand where she is coming from. We don't want her to hate you, but we don't want her to feel worse than she is right now. If you let her cool down, let her have some time to heal and try to forgive, then maybe she'll accept your apology. But right now if you keep pushing her she will hold only see your past grievousness and think it false."

Terra pushed past them all until she stood before Robert. "I'll...I'll talk to her. But promise me you will not push her anymore. Promise me Robert and I'll try to help you." He stared into her gentle, purple eyes for a long moment before he nodded. He didn't want to anger her again and get hit again. "Fine." and then she looked over her shoulder to the other men. "I need you men gone for the day. Maria, will you accompany me?"

"Wait, wait!" Setzer laughed. "Why do we have to leave? It isn't like we were the ones—"

"—She'll be too nervous to speak about this if men are present." Maria said to her husband quickly. "She's too shy to know others could hear what she's saying."

"She'd turn red all over!" Terra giggled. "Now, do I have to beat you men away, or will you leave on your own?"

Edgar grumbled. "We'll leave." and then he turned to Robert. "My son Benjamin informed me of something that would catch my interest you are currently taking part in. Perhaps Setzer and I can help you? I am a very talented Engineer and so is Setzer."

Robert nodded. "Alright, but you cannot speak of this to anyone—even Cambyses. He'd have me quit it if he knew I was 'wasting' time." and then they all left together.

When the women found the girl of their search, she was changing Alexandria in her room and whispering to her. As soon as they appeared she blushed and stopped speaking immediately, making the older women wonder what she had been saying. "Mother, Maria," she said, startled. "W-When did you get back?"

"A few moments ago, dear." she answered with a smile. "The men went out to hunt and drink, we'll prepare dinner. Maria and I wanted to know if you wanted to help us?"

Emma smiled, softly. "I would love to," she said, turning back to her baby to put a new cloth on. "But what about Alexandria?"

"She can come too," laughed Maria. "We'll set her aside by the table and prepare right next to her."

Once they had a crib set up next to the kitchen table the women began gathering their ingredients. They had Emma separate all the herbs and vegetables while they diced what was washed and peeled for later use. Maria made sure to keep the strawberries as far away from the princess as possible, and snuck a few to eat every now and then. Halfway through Emma paused and looked over to her mother. "What are we making?"

"Bemera dishes." Maria answered. "But don't worry, we'll be sure to cook non-spicy things for you."

Bemera dishes, a southern Figaro festival food. She hadn't had a dish like that since she was eight. She never liked how spicy food sat in her tummy, or how it burned her tongue too much to taste anything else. It wasn't as if she didn't want to like the food, or that she didn't want to eat it. She nodded. At least there would be something for her to eat later on, perhaps she could even sneak out at night and steal some sweets like cookies and honey picked peaches.

"What should I do now?" she asked after she finished her task. Terra paused to look at her piles of organized foods and frowned. She didn't expect her daughter to complete it so fast. She hesitated, but then walked over.

"How about you...umm..."

"Mother?"

"Well, do you know how to cook?" she asked, a little embarrassed.

"A little." she admitted, a little shamed by it. "B-But I can learn now..."

"Alright then!" Maria chirped. "We'll show you how to prepare all the basics! Bemera is a little tough for now, so let's leave that for us. We'll get you to make some cooked side dishes. How does preparing Corta sound to you?"

"I've...what is 'corta'?" the older mothers giggled at the girl's confused face.

—

"This is an impressive structure," Edgar muttered even as he ran his hands down a wooden beam that had been strengthened with some black metal. Above them stretched a finished roof, that Robert said he had also reinforced. It was plain looking, but incredibly strong he promised. The floor was not covered and remained dirt and smaller rocks, whilst the walls were already undergoing a more "homey" transformation. "I do not understand how you have managed to build this in so little time all by yourself..."

He stiffened, but shrugged. "I had some free time, especially recently..." he gestured to the hall that stretched on into darkness, not yet given its own light source. "Further down there is more to see, but I would hate to lead you into without any light."

"Do not worry," Edgar said, lifting his hand. "I can provide the light, and so can Setzer. We may be rusty, but we still have it in us, do we not?" the shipmaster nodded with a giant smile. "Lead the way." and then his palm lit up into a fiery glow.

The further they went the more amazed they were; hundreds of rooms of decent sizes went on for what seemed like hours with a few living spaces—meeting rooms, Robert had said—after a few rooms. There were stock rooms for foods and items, and for weapons and ventilation pipes everywhere that kept the room's air fresh.

"How did you manage this? Ventilation pipes in Figaro would never create an outside air like this." Edgar took a moment to inspect one of the pipes. He tapped the surface. "I've seen this design before..."

"Aye, you most likely did. I took it off the Imperial facility designs, and incorporated Narshe and Figaro design to it. It is actually something Alex and I worked on for one of his unfinished ships that was—to admit it was a bit foolish to think we could do it—meant to bring in air into an engine and use it to fly. I figured a few tweaks would get the design to work for this purpose."

"It is impressive," the old king remarked.  
"Aye, definitely. You say my son was planning on using it for an unfinished airship?"

"Oh, yes," he muttered, shifting on his feet. "Remember your trip to Jidoor for permits to search Zozo for materials?" the man nodded. "I bumped into Alex at the weaponry dealer and he mentioned a small ship he had made the shell of. Somehow he managed to convince me to help him again with his ship, so I took a ship to Maranda to await his arrival."

"Ah, so that's where he went on his little 'trip'," Setzer laughed. "He convinced me he was seeing some girl!"

"Well, once there, he showed me this underground work station he found abandoned that held his shell and materials. I have no doubt it is still there, but it doesn't fly. The type of engine we had hoped for was impossible to build."

"Did he ever mention the name of the ship?"

"I think he said 'Ultima', but it was a while ago—"

"—Maybe he mentioned it to Emma," Edgar suggested. "Terra told me he was with her all the time after...after I left for Alzar." The two fathers did not seem to see the pained expression on Robert's face. "And I'm sure she'd love to talk about him, especially now." and then he abruptly turned to Robert. "Did you make any exits? What if it collapses, or floods?"

He took a moment to answer. "There are plenty escape routes, all of which are carefully hidden that no one could ever hope to find them without knowing where to look."

"I would like to see some of them before we leave...if that's fine?"

He nodded slowly. "Sure."

—

"What a mess," Maria muttered to Terra as soon as Emma cleared away from them. So many dishes had been used that ought not have been, and food all over the counter tops, table and floor. The girl even managed to douse herself in flour and salt but didn't seem to notice the mess she made or the fact that her food didn't exactly look like food. Terra simply nodded, picking a plate up that dripped watery dough onto the counter, before she sat it back down.

"But at least she's learning." she whispered.

Emma came back over with a little bow of vegetables. "I got 'em—" and then she paused, realizing just as her mother and step-mother did, what she had said. "Err, I mean, I got them." and then she sat the bowl down and tried to look away from them so they could not see the flare on her cheeks. "No what?" she wondered through a ghostly whisper.

Terra sighed. "Well, I suppose you can start to make the crust—"

"—you mean like a crêpe?" she asked, excitedly.

"No, no." Terra brought her daughter over to the counter. "We're making dinner pies."

"I've never heard of it," she said with a puff of irritation.

"They are basically meat pies, Emma." Maria answered. That seemed to delight the girl and she smiled, saying she couldn't wait to have one. "We'll have to make them first. Your job will to be to make the crust to put the meat and what not in."

"How so?"

"Like this," Terra took some of the dough her daughter had made. It was cold from where they had left it in storage. She reached for a pie bowl and started to gently press the dough into the shape of the bowl, using her fingers to twist the edges so it would look like petals. "See? Easy. Now you try." She slid an empty bowl to her and dropped a disk of drop on a floured counter for her. "Use the roller to press it and smooth it. But not too much," she added when her daughter made it too thin. "Next, just do as I did."

She stuck her tongue out as she worked the dough into the shape her mother made hers. Several spots of the dough ripped and the girl moaned in grief. "Don't pout," Terra muttered, coming to the pie-crust-in-making's rescue. "You can fix it. Here, wet your fingers and press the dough back together. See, you didn't ruin it."

Even as Emma fixed the rest of her mistakes she wondered if she'd get to try one of her mother's homemade pies. She never had one, and as far as she was aware of or told, neither had her brothers since before she moved in with them. Never time, her father would answer her when she'd ask about it. And it was true. Her mother always seemed to have something to do, like checking on Orphanages in the country, and helping her father with his political issues and whatnot. Her mother then announced she had finished and then handed her a bowl of mixed vegetables, herbs and diced meat. "We'll add that after we add the sauce Maria made earlier."

"How do we add the sauce? Do we just pour it on the mixture inside of the pie?"

"No, no!" Maria gasped. "You pour it on the mixture and let it sit for a while until it absorbs some of the sauce. You also use some of it to gently—gently—bask the crust in. I'll show you so Terra can get to the main dish." the old queen thanked her and went to the other counter. When all was said and done, Emma's creation didn't look too bad. In fact, it made her stomach growl. As they were getting it ready to cook, the young princess caught a glimpse of her mother holding a pie and couldn't hold back her excitement.

"Is that a 'pie' pie?"

"Yes, it is. I made—"

"—what flavor? Is it apple? Is—is it—"

"—it is apple, yes." the pie was quickly handed to Maria so she could cook it beside the others. "Next we have to get the potatoes and bread sticks ready. But you look pretty tired, so why don't you go lie down for a bit—"

"—I'm fine," her daughter rushed. "I can help, really." almost as if the babe knew, she woke in painful sounding wails and Emma was forced to get to her baby instead of her work. She needed a new diaper and was hungry, so Emma took her to the living space. As soon as the girl was gone, Maria sighed.

"I love your daughter and all, but heavens she is tough to teach."

Terra laughed. "I think it is because she isn't so fond of it. She learns what she likes almost instantly. And she might have made the dough weird, but we won't know until we eat it, will we?"

Maria shook her head. "Hopefully we'll be alive afterward to judge it." and then they giggled.

While the pies and food cooked, the mothers took to the living space and found the young mother still tending to her daughter, who was whining tearlessly. Curious the older women sat by her and asked if she changed and fed her.

"I did change her, but she won't eat," Emma answered, holding Alexandria against her and patting her back ever so gently. "I don't know what's wrong..."

"Perhaps she's tired." Terra suggested. "Why don't you hand her over to Maria for a moment so we can talk?"

Reluctantly she handed her baby over to Maria and the woman fled to the kitchen, rocking her grandchild and talking sweetly to her the whole time. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to speak with you about something." she robbed her hands together, nervously . "It is about Robert."

Emma rose swiftly. "No." but before she could even move away from the sofa, her mother grabbed her hand and held her in place.

"Wait a second Emma," she begged. "I'm not going to try and push you to be with him, if that's what you think." she waited until her daughter reseated herself before she continued. "I just want to talk about it. That is all."

"There isn't anything to talk about." she snapped. "Don't worry, I won't send him away—"

"—I'm not asking about that either." Terra glanced around, and then back at her daughter. "I know he hurt you, but he didn't mean to. He never meant to fall for you, and yes, I know he promised you, but he couldn't control it. And no, I'm not saying you should be with him or move away from Alex—I would never tell you to do such a thing—but I am asking you not to let this sit for too long. You let him know how you felt and it is over."

"No, it isn't over. Just because he apologized doesn't mean that it is over, or that what he did was okay. I'm not...I'm not so angry with what he feels, I'm not. I'm angry that he did exactly what he promised not to do, that—that..." tears formed in her eyes. "...that he did what Luke did to me."

"What Luke did and what Robert did are two completely different things Emma. Luke did it to hurt you, Robert did it so he could help you and...and just found feelings for you through it."

"No! They are the same thing! Just because Robert 'likes' me doesn't mean that he didn't betray my trust the same way! How can you pick his side over me? You are _my_ mother..."

The moment her daughter started sobbing she went to her side immediately. "Oh honey, I am on your side, I am. Please...I am talking to you about this because I know that it all needs to heal for you. If you don't like Robert, then fine, you don't have to. But you shouldn't seal yourself away like this because of it."

"You don't understand," she whispered even as she covered her eyes tiredly. "I can't be around him."

"Why? Just tell him you love Alex and that you do not want him to act on his feelings again. He won't, I know he won't, so—"

"—and if he does it again? Like he already did?! What will I have to do then? Forgive him once more just for him to break his promises?!"

"If he does it again then you can send him away," she got to her feet. "If you so choose, we'd take him away and have Mog and Umaro watch you." Maria called out from the kitchen for help. "Now...will you help us with dinner, dear?"

"..."

—

"so what you are saying is that we're stuck?" he asked in disbelief. "In the middle of enemy territory?! I told we couldn't trust him!"

"Calm down," Celes demanded, twisting her son around to face a stream of crystal blue water. They had taken a break in a cut between two small mountain ridges, where the canopy was so dense it hid them well from the sun, but sadly from fresh, cold air as well. The boy's face was red, not from anger, but from the heat. Even though Alzar—from what they were told—is cold nearly all over the eastern and southern side of the country, where they were at the moment was hot and stuffy. "Drink some water and make sure you refill your skins, all of them, before we set off again."

"where are we to go? You saw the meet point, it is empty! We have no birds to take us to the castle—we were betrayed."

Celes smacked her son across the head and threw him her waterskin. "Drink. You are going crazy. Eric might have switched the places, which we discussed, for safety issues. If the last two meet points are empty just as the others, we will still to make our way to Alzar. Understand?" He mumbled something to his mother and took several gulps of water before he handed the skin over and bent to the water. "Good. As soon as you are done, we are to move east and to the castle."

With their pace he knew it would be a while before they reached the castle, especially if they were left without birds. He rose, wiped water from his lips and buckled the skin to his belt before he turned to his mother. She was busy talking to two other soldiers, including Relm. He knew his mother would not admit it, but she looked like she enjoyed being a "general" again, yet it worried him. She couldn't be in good shape for this job, could she? He sighed and looked away, tiredly. He wouldn't be able to deal with it if something happened to her...

"Don't worry about her," said Sabin, lying a hand on his shoulder. "Your mother is tough; this won't be the place she dies at. She's fought harder battles than this. Monsters bigger than trees, gods and Kefka. Freeing Espers, for a second time, will not be a problem for her."

Jacen looked up at the monk's eyes. "Do you really think that? She's not as young as she used to be..."

"My master fought battles in his sixties and was perfectly able. Like I said...don't worry! Everything will be alright!" he chirped, gave a smile and then walked away.

_I hope you are right..._

* * *

_End of this chapter. I once again had to cut the chapter into two, which is good because I think it needed to be! Anyways, 23, 000 words so I'll have to be sure to double check this a few million times._

_In the next chapter, a lot of stuff happens! Oh, can't wait for you all to ready it! Thanks again to all my friends who helped me create and edit my chapters recently—thank you! I look forward to new and returning readers!  
_

_Thanks again! Onto the next!  
_


	34. Into Enemy Territory

Summary: All that Emma can do is move forward, but picking a path to further explore is sometimes bumpy.

Into Enemy Territory

Being around the old king of Figaro and the father of his best friend he began to wonder when he got himself caught up into this mess. He had a nice life of drifting from place to place, occasionally meeting up with Alex, and then returning back to the habit. It wasn't a very happy life and was surely boring and predictable, but he loved it that way. He didn't like unwelcomed people stepping into his life, he didn't like surprises and he surely hated eventful days. No. That was then. Now because of his ties to Alex, to his lover, his life changed. He no longer wanted his old life, he wanted one like Alex had—the life he had himself once, so long ago, before she died...

It was beginning to tear him apart. He could never understand how this happened, how it happened to him...how he could want to kiss Emma so badly and at the same time never want to touch her again. It was confusing, and being around her close and adopted family was making it worse. Now he was heading back to the house with them as if he was apart of their family. Edgar just finished telling them about something Emma did on one of their visits to Thamasa when they happened through a set of trees and spotted the cabin.

Setzer laughed. "I wish I had a daughter," he mumbled. "Now I'm too old..."

Edgar laid a hand on his shoulder as they made their way to the back door of the household. "Don't worry, Terra and I can share Emma, and now we all have precious little Alexandria with us, too." The gambler grinned at that.

Inside the house they found the kitchen spotless and the table set up with empty plates, rolled up silverware, empty cups and a large, covered dish at the center surrounding by many other dishes and bowls of various bread sticks. On the countering, sitting on tall cooling racks, were three pies that filled the room with an aroma that was hard to ignore.

Curious, the men ventured into the living space and found the women enjoying themselves over cups of wine—except Emma, who was breastfeeding her baby. She was staring down at the babe with tender, loving eyes and a genuine smile of affection and adoration. With her free hand she was stroking the babe's cheek. The elder mothers were giggling over the rims of their wine cups, talking about something naughty, when they entered the room.

"Ahem," Edgar cleared his throat to gain their attention, and mostly of his daughter's, and averted his eyes, as did Setzer. As soon as the girl lifted her eyes and saw them, her face turned red—especially since she caught Robert staring at her. Quickly, she covered herself, embarrassed, and looked away. Robert tried to clear his head and knew that a shade of red crossed his own face as well. He would never get the image of her...of her breast out of his head now. It irritated him.

"Are you decent, m'dear?" She said something they didn't understand and Edgar looked back over. "Ah, good! Say, we saw all the food. When we said we were hungry, we didn't quite think you'd make enough food for fifty people."

"We're sorry, Edgar," Terra replied with a gentle laugh. "It was hard trying to find foods our daughter liked to eat, so we just about cooked everything we could."

_She likes pork cutlets, omelets, eggs, and roast, for a few to name._ Robert thought. _She likes a lot of food we have here..._ Edgar shrugged. "No problem. I'm sure we men can finish most of it off!"

"We're hungry, too!" Maria barked. "We stood and cooked it all, so we ladies get the first pick at the food! Besides, Emma cooked some too."

Edgar's eyes, as well as Robert's, went wide. "You did?" her father asked, shocked. "Oh. Well, what did you make?"

"U-Um...I made the, well, I made the pie—"

"—Oh they look and smell wonderful!" he exclaimed, proudly.

"Not those," she quickly added, ashamed. "The meat pie...it is probably disgusting."

Her father grinned. "Let us men decide that, then m'dear. I'm sure it tastes wonderful! So, we can we eat? I am very much starved."

Terra led them off, saying, "As soon as Emma has fed Alexandria, we'll eat."

Robert stayed behind for a few moments, to watch the princess tend to her child, before he sighed and left her be with sadden thoughts.

By the time they had the food cut and served onto the plates Emma had finished and rolled a crib into the kitchen with her sleeping baby inside. She sat the crib right next to her seat, beside her father and mother, and then seated herself, saying she was very hungry. There was an empty chair and plate set, but the girl didn't seem to notice her guardian's absence until Maria pointed it out.

"Where is he? Doesn't he want to eat?" Emma wished the shipmaster's wife would just ignore it. "We cooked enough for him, too. How rude. To turn our food down after we spent so long on it. Why I should—"

"—Maria," Setzer said, stopping her. "I'll get get him, okay? Everyone eat up."

"—wait," Terra demanded before she turned her eyes to her daughter. "Why don't you go and get him, dear?"

"W-What?!" she shouted, confused. "N-no! If he doesn't want to eat, then s-so be it!"

"Is that so? Dear, I cannot believe you will deprive him of such delicious food. Fine then, no one eats!" she got up and started to put the food away. Emma looked flabbergasted, and hungry, and devastated. She really was hungry. Would she never get to eat her mother's famous apple pie? She pouted, ready to cry like a child for her food, when her father came to her rescue.

"Now Terra, love, why most we punish everyone?" Emma looked to her father with hopeful eyes. "I'm pretty hungry, and your husband! You shouldn't starve me, woman!" and then her hopes crashed.

"F-Father!" she shouted and he laughed. "Why can't I eat? I'm hungry, and I helped!"

"Because we do not sit down at supper and eat without those present in our household; be it guests, family, friends or strangers. He cooked and fed you, would you not give him the same treatment? If you so choose to let him starve, then we all starve—_together_!"

"B-but..."

"There are to be no 'buts' about it. If you are hungry, have some bread and cheese."

"B-but I wanted some of the pie," she cried out. "And...and..." there was a hopelessness to her eyes as she scanned her mother's face, realizing what her mother was doing. She wanted to cry...but mothers didn't cry like children, did they? She looked away, defeated, before she got to her feet and left the room without a word being said. Edgar tried to get up, worried, but Setzer stopped him.

She wondered down to her guardian's room, reluctantly, and opened the door—for knocking was not answered—and found that the room was empty, saving her from her encounter with him, of only this once. She carefully walked into the room, to further inspect it, and found it just as empty as she first thought. So she left and checked the rest of the rooms, only to find them exactly the same. Confused, she peaked through the front windows of the library and saw him walking off into the woods.

_What an idiot_, she thought, angrily. Wasn't he hungry? Was he that stupid? It wasn't as if she forced him not to eat, she's never done that before. Why must she be continued to be punished for how she feels? Why was it like this every single time? Was she not allowed her own feelings? She grumbled, bitterly, and let the curtain close before she turned for the door.

_It isn't like that at all_, Ultima suddenly whispered to her, startling the girl. It had been a while since Ultima or many of the other Espers spoke to her. It was oddly...comforting. _Only that everything will always have two effects. No one wants to punish you for how you feel or make you feel bad for it, only that they wished you would try to understand how they felt, too. Just because you have different feelings from him doesn't mean his feelings are any less important, does it?_

_Yes, that is exactly what it means!_ She snapped. W_hy should I put everything I feel on hold for someone else?_

_Again, that's not what it means! Just because you love someone else doesn't mean you have to be cruel to another for how they feel for you! Would you have liked it if Alex shot you down if you confessed to him when his heart belonged to another? Would you have liked him treating you the same way you treat Robert?!_

_N-no..._she admitted. _I would have hated it._

_Exactly. You can let him go, let him understand it will never happen, but don't treat him like this Emma. You are better than this..._and then the female Esper left her be.

She knew she couldn't returned to the kitchen empty handed or else leave with an empty stomach, so she went to follow Robert into the woods, having somewhat of an idea as to where he was going. During the day, the smells of the outside were different, and less animal-y, so his smell was too far gone by the time she went after him. She hated sniffing after him like some dog, like some dog in heat, but it was the only way to fix everything—to eat!—and to tell Robert to stop acting like an idiot and being so depressed. If he had never broken his promise...

Just when she was about to give up his smell thickened in and she hurried after it, wondering why he smelled so weird, when she made her way through the trees and found him entering the boarding house...where he had taken her on her 'Entrance'. She paused for half a moment before she continued after him.

Luckily for her he left the door open so she did not have to make too many sounds following. As soon as she was through the door she saw him. He was standing over by the throne, staring darkly at it with an unreadable expression on his eyes. Suddenly all the courage she had built up drained away and she inched away, toward the door again, when the floor creaked and he turned, quickly. He froze and locked eyes onto her before he offered an apology. "I'll—"

_Say something...say something...before you get too scared. Come on...you can do it..._ "—Ro-Robert," she exclaimed, unknowing she had shouted, and then looked away. "Please...c-come eat."

He sighed. "I'll wait for you four to be done—"

"—no, _now!_" she snapped. "Why must you act like this? I'm sorry I don't like you, okay? If I could, I would have made sure you didn't end up the way you are. I know coming here and helping me was a mistake, I know, but...but there isn't anything I can do about it now. I know you like me, but I don't like you. I don't want to say it so meanly like I did...have...but there isn't another way I can say it. I know it hurts, but—but that's all I can do!" He offered no response and her face grew red with anger. "Are you coming back to eat or not?!"

"..."

"F-Fine! Be that way you idiot!" and then she turned and fled the house with angered stomps and hot tears.

When she made it back to the house she stalked angrily into the kitchen, stole her daughter away, went into the cabinets and took a metal tin of heatable soup. Terra glanced over at the others before she looked back at her daughter. "Emma, dear, where did you go—"

She turned to her mother with dark eyes. "He isn't coming, okay?! I completely...completely embarrassed myself! Are you happy now?!" and then she left her parents and step-parents in utter shock, before she vanished into her room and locked the doors.

"I don't understand," Terra said after a long moment. "How can this situation be _this_ bad?"

Setzer shrugged. "Just give them time. They'll figure something out, I'm sure of it."

* * *

Breaking free of forest proved difficult and tiring, but when they were finally free, Jacen had never felt so relaxed before. Compared to the gloomy and dark forest, the mountains they were now trekking through in reach of the Alzarian castle was absolutely beautiful. Wild flowers bloomed in almost every direction, bushes that bore both berries and flowers took up most of the flat ground, and trees and vines grew alongside or over the outcroppings and mountain faces. The grass was tall and bright green, and smelled heavenly.

Across from them, a little far into the distance, stood a group of deer watching them. Among them stood an old, tattered stag with horns so large it looked like they were wide enough to plow their entire group in one hit. He was staring at them with his chest puffed up, ready to attack or chase them away at any moment's notice. Sabin grinned ear to ear, explaining that it must be rut season for them and that they had to dread carefully. How could the monk be so calm? Even if it was an animal, it was capable of grievous injury. "I said don't worry," he muttered to the knightly boy. "He won't just charge us...unless we give him cause. So, let's not give him any reason to attack, eh?" and then he continued on.

Jacen knew it would no be too long before they met the end of the mountain trail and find the castle in the horizon, and would soon start their invasion and rescue of all the Espers and their Magicite counterparts. His mother had promised a few days of walking before they could see the castle, and they were already three days into the walk. A part of him still hoped somehow they would be forced to retreat, to leave behind the possibility of dying, but he knew it was too late—that no rescue would come to him. He wanted to be brave like his mother and father, be brave for Cambyses and his support, and for Emma and her babe too. He wanted to make sure those two would at least have a chance at life. He took a breath, unknowing he had held it at the next thought. _What if that means I lose my life in the process?_ He growled and forced himself to move forward.

On the sixth day they were atop a smaller arm of the mountains and could see a vast plain open before them, cut between two mountain ridges—one of which they were currently standing in. The land went on and on in lush greens and yellows until it met a giant, black blotch in the distance that Jacen slowly realized was their target—Alzar. His heart nearly ripped free of his chest. They were close. He heard Sabin whistle, impatiently.

"About time," he grumbled. "If it wasn't for the loss of the birds we would have been here days ago."

"That cannot be helped," Celes said, crossing her arms. "Something must have happened to Eric. If this was a set up, then we would already be dead or captured. I think someone found him—maybe his brother or father. Let us hope the boy has not spoken of our plan if he has been captured."

"What if he did?" Jacen suddenly asked. "Why did we even trust him?"

"Because—"

"—he raped Emma! He helped torture her and because the guy says he was 'forced' we believe he is good? That he can be trusted?!"

"We trust him because Emma trusts him," Relm growled. "We read the letters and confirmed with Emma and Sherra—he was forced. He left them behind because he didn't want to hurt her any longer."

"How could he be forced? Hmm? How?"

"They used his mother against him, and his unborn sibling!" Relm's face turned red all over even as she raised a fist, seemingly ready to strike the boy, but Sabin cut between them.

"Alright, alright..." he looked to Jacen. "You trust Emma, don't you?" the boy flushed and looked away. "Trust in her if you cannot trust in Eric. She saw pain in that boy's eyes, similar pain, and knew his words to be true. Tell me, would you have done as he had to save your mother and sister?"

"I...I..."

"Exactly. And I'm sure Eric knows that, despite being forced, his actions were still wrong, that he still hurt her and that cannot be undone, but he himself isn't like his brother or father. Let us give him a chance." _Emma gave him and his wicked brother a chance...they raped and beat her._ He nodded, weakly. "Good!" and then he followed Relm down the side of the mountain.

Before he could move his feet his mother appeared and offered him a gentle pat on the head. "It must be difficult," she whispered. "feeling what you are feeling..." he looked up to his mother, shocked. How did she know? Was it that easy to see? "Promise me not to take any risks, Jacen, promise me. Live to tell Emma how you feel and live to see what she says. Please...be careful." there were tears in his mother's eyes when she left him.

On the eleventh day they were in the plains, working their way slowly towards the castle, hiding in bushes and trees and under outcroppings until they were close enough to devise a plan based on the outside structure of the castle. Some of the wall was destroyed, from the bombings, and Celes hoped that there were similar damages further in. On the walls they could see black dots moving and Jacen knew they were soldiers patrolling. How would they get inside? If soldiers watched from the walls they would be see the moment they were within twenty feet of the walls, and would be killed instantly.

When he brought it up to his mother, she smiled. "Military tactics are more than just rushing the enemy. There are numerous ways to get in, like there always is. Nothing has a perfect defense, and Sabin and I will demonstrate that tonight, when the sky is black and the ground is misty."

"So we wait?" he asked. It was mid day, so they didn't have to wait too long, yet he had a fear that if they sat in one place for too long they would be caught. "Shouldn't we move to someplace safer until then?"

"No, we are safe here. If we move now they might spot us. I'm sure most of our faces—Relm's especially—will be known to each and every soldier to prevent exactly what we plan. There would be no way to convince them we were just lost civilians."

So they waited. As the hours drew closer and closer to their desired time the men grew restless. Some of them complained of dead feet, others of a great pain in their backs, and others who wanted to rush the walls already. Sitting under a grass and tree covered outcropping was at least out of the heat, but still painfully small. All they had to sit on where rocks, sharp or bumpy, and that did nothing but lower the soldiers' patience.

To keep his own patience and courage, Jacen went to the end of the outcropping away from the others and recovered his journal. He wrote details of all that he had seen and attempted to make drawings to match them so he could hopefully share them with Emma. She used to love drawing and keeping details of the wild and so many other things, so he hoped it would make her happy. Somehow his thoughts went to Alex and Emma as a pair and if Alex were still alive, would he just laugh at him for his feelings about Emma or would he attack him? He grumbled and scratched out a line he had been writing.

_Who cares what he'd say...it only matters what Emma says. And even if she rejects me, which I know she will, she will...she will be nice to me. Or I hope so..._ Afterward he tried to pry information concerning Emma and her baby from his mother again, but she was just as tight lipped as before so he went to bed disappointed. He knew he wasn't supposed to sleep when everyone else was wide awake and watchful, but he was just so tired...

* * *

On the second day after she attempted to get Robert to eat with them she still remained in her room, refusing to leave for anything other than food or baby supplies. She didn't let anyone into the room, not even her mother or Maria, and played with her daughter threw much of the day. On the fourth day she finally decided to leave her room, for reasons the others could not understand. They were so happy too, because they would have to return to Figaro the following day.

She found her mother first, in which she quickly apologized to her about shouting at her, and then shyly asked if there was any pie left for her. Her mother laughed and took her into a tight hug, placing kisses all over her face before she led her to the kitchen and sliced her a generous size of apple pie. They ate together, where Emma told her mother what happened when she went to get Robert, and Terra saying she was sorry for making her do that. 'I just didn't want you to regret anything' she said with a frown.

The pie was even better than Emma thought it would be. It tasted so delicious, so crispy and sweet that she had to have another slice. It was like getting to know her mother eating her food like this. She had a few months of her mother's cooking when she moved into Figaro, but then everything happened...she didn't appreciate it as much then as she did now, but she wished her mother would be able to cook for again, maybe after everything is over.

Her father and step-parents appeared then, asking for a few slices before they sat down with her and talked about a whole bunch of things like what kind of person their grandchild would be, if she would take after Emma or Alex, or if she'd be a tomboy or girly princess, or something in between. It thrilled Emma to talk of her baby with them, yet it also left a hole in her heart to wonder if they ever wondered this about her.

_Probably not_, she thought sadly even as she took another bite of her pie. You cannot wonder something like that for someone you hardly even know... She knew she was hardly a "defining" person at the age of four, yet it still hurt. No matter. At least they loved her, right? It didn't matter if they knew her or not at such a young age, they were only trying to save her from her illness, to help her so she would not hurt people and have to pay the consequences for it. Her father asked her something but she just nodded weakly, too distracted to listen to him or his request. He grinned from ear to ear and got to his feet, and that's when she wondered what she agreed to.

"That's great," he laughed. "Can we do it now?"

"Now, Edgar?" Terra echoed. "Tomorrow. Today, let's just—"

"—we're leaving tomorrow," he protested. "Today is the only day to do it on!"

Emma blushed. "Umm...what is it?"

Edgar's light dimmed. "You...you weren't listening?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was just distracted—"

"—a dance." he said. "a family dance. I never...well, I never got to dance with you, so—so..." his face turned red. "If it is alright with you, I mean."

_Another dance..._she thought, bitterly. It only reminded her of Robert's Entrance for her and what happened afterward. But it looked like it matter a lot to her father, and she didn't want to disappoint him. She fidgeted. "Well, I...I don't know how to dance."

"Then I'll teach you!" he chirped, grabbing her hands and tugging her off the chair to her feet. "I'll have you dancing like a professional by the end of the night!"

"Oh, I have a perfect idea!" Terra giggled, getting to her feet. "We can set up a little party!"

"Perfect!" Maria shouted. "Terra, I think I have something in the ship we could use! Follow me, quickly!" and the two women vanished in a round of laughter. When they were out of sight, Edgar took hold of his daughter's hands tighter and then pulled her into a hug.

"This will be so fun, I promise." he whispered before he kissed the top of her head and ran after his wife and Maria. Now only Setzer and herself remained, as well as Alexandria.

The shipmaster laughed. "Ecstatic, aren't they?" she simply nodded. "Are you really okay with dancing, Emma?"

"I—I think so. I don't know if I'll be good enough, though..."

He laughed. "You'll be just fine. Just remember that despite what your father might say, dancing is about having fun, not coordination."

Her parents and Maria appeared a little later with a box they stuffed with things they found in the ship for the 'party'. Terra and Maria put up ribbons around the library while Edgar put a long table in the room where they put some refreshments together. It was starting to look more and more like an Entrance, like what Robb prepared for her, and it was making her nervous. While they worked Emma made sure to bring in a crib for Alexandria and lifted her to walk her around the library, laughing whenever the girl would wobble her head up to stare intensively at something brightly colored.

"Well," Terra announced with a clap of her hands. "It is done!" the room wasn't very festive looking, but it conveyed a party impression with the ribbons strung up on the stairs and the bright bulbs dangling from them. "But what of music?"

"We—we don't need music." Emma said, holding her babe close to her. "Do we?"

"Dancing without music?" Maria wondered, putting a finger to her lips. "It will be so awkward though..." _Not for you four..._ Emma wanted to mutter sourly to them.

Edgar laughed. "Well that's all we have, so let us make the best of it, okay?"

Emma ended up retreating to some chairs by the table while her parents and step-parents danced and laughed. The dancing seemed like it went on for hours until the sun started to die down and her father turned to her with a pleading smile. "How about that dance now, my dear?" he held his hand out and when she was given sadden stares from her mother, she took her father's hand and let him drag her onto the 'stage'.

"I...don't make fun of me," she whispered with red, hot cheeks and her father smiled.

"Never." he promised and took her further into the opening where he instructed her on where to place her hands. "Follow my lead, princess, and don't worry about anything else." she knew he could feel her fear and that he was trying to ease her worries, but it just wasn't working. He took her through a few demonstrations before he went to Terra and showed Emma how the dance looked when actually partnered with another, and then went back to her. "Did you see it?" she nodded. "Alright then, let us practice. Remember it is not the slow time version you probably read about or saw before. We are performing a triple."

"Edgar, sheesh," Setzer looked into the girl's worried eyes. "Remember what I said Emma and just have fun."

"Triple _is_ fun," Edgar insisted before he looked down at his daughter again. "But yes...just remember to have fun." within moments she messed up and tried to pull away in embarrassment but he did not let her go. "Oh come on now...that is not trying. Just remember to follow my lead. That basically means just let me do all the dancing. That is the dance, after all." a few more moments went by and he smiled. "That's it, you've got it. See, I told you I would have you dancing like a professional by the end of the night." he winked at her and guided her through another circle before he slowed the dance down once more.

The two did not notice Terra standing by the table with the others crying gently. No one ever expected this to happen, especially after everything that happened. But it was such a nice image that Terra could not help herself. "You are doing amazingly, Emma." she called out, much to her daughter's dismay. A look from her father and her mother's face brightened, so she took Setzer and Maria out of the room, leaving the two. This worried their daughter.

"You know," her father whispered, looking down into her eyes. "you will always be my baby, right?" Emma's blush darkened. Why did he choose now to say this? Wasn't it embarrassing enough for her? "No matter what happens Emma...do not hesitate to come to me. I will _never_ turn you away."

"Father, I—"

"—and I don't think I ever told you this before, my lovely daughter, but...but I love you." now he had gentle tears in his eyes and that made her all the more flustered. "I love you so very much," he repeated, in a ghostly sigh. "I never took the time to tell you that...to express it and I'm so sorry. The truth is that...I was afraid of telling you. I was worried that we did not know each other enough or me to tell you, and I regret it. I thought giving you everything you ever wanted would be a better substitute, but I was wrong. I realize now how much pain you must have gone through in Thamasa, and even in Figaro. I realize that I always said those things to your brothers, even in front of you, and I feel terrible for it." he took a staggering breath. "And I know that I always took their side over yours, or ignored their teasing or insults. I just...I just didn't want to admit my sons—your _own_ brothers—had such negative feelings for you. It hurt too much..."

_Say something to him, Emma._ Ultima could not be seen this time, but she was sure her voice could not be ignored. What could she say to her father? She knew he felt like he made mistakes and she knew that admitting to him how painful it was would only hurt him more, so what could be said? She did honestly forgive him and her brothers for everything that happened, even for how she was treated or her "abandonment", and she thought she made that clear. "Father, it—it is okay..."

"W-What?"

"I understand...I understand it all. Alex...Alex once said something to me that didn't make much sense to me then, but I think I understand it now. He said that it was difficult to love me for you because you were a man. It is hard for you to show emotion for me..."

"What?" he laughed. "That's not at all it. To hell with men and their inability to vocalize their feelings. I am not one of them. I am not afraid to say how I feel...well, err, you know what I mean." he said, releasing her hands so he could rub awkwardly at his neck. "I mean normally...I just thought that I couldn't express them to you because of our...your...situation. And after you got, well, raped I didn't know how to talk to you, or what to say to make it better. I just didn't know how...I thought revenge would help."

"Really, it is fine—"

"—no, it isn't." he pushed. "I did wrong by you so many times and I don't know if I can ever make it up to you." he took a moment before he grabbed her and pulled her into a tight, loving hug. "I'm so proud of you Emma...so proud."

She pulled away with a weak laugh. "Proud? How could you be proud of me? I haven't done anything that deserves it...I haven't even finished an academy. I'm just a beaten, tainted teenager with a baby now. I must be the most shameful and humiliating daughter Figaro has ever had. So please don't say things that you do not mean, especially not _that_..."

"What isn't there to be proud of?" he asked, lifting her face towards his. "You are such a smart girl Emma, smarter than anyone I'll ever know. You are strong and have an amazing will. And you are the most beautiful person I've ever met! I am so happy that I am your father, that you came from a creation your mother and I made. I am truly proud of you."

"Of what? I have no accomplus, err, accomplishments—nothing. How can you be proud of me? Why do you think I am smart? I'm not. I'm an idiot and Relm can tell you all about it. I speak like one too..." tears where in her eyes. "I am...I am nothing special."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead before he patted her head with a chuckle. "Do you not recall the night at the castle where your brother's plans for the Project was completely out-shadowed by your suggestion? Emma, that was genius. You are smart! You speak differently, not like an idiot. Just because you have trouble saying things when you are nervous or shy doesn't mean you are an idiot. And it isn't just your genius that I love and am proud of, but it is also because of your strength and ability to love your family and friends without any fault and your ability to forgive is just superb. Emma you are a very special person, please don't doubt yourself."

This is one of the things she so dreamed of. Was this staged? Was this only said to further an agenda, or was he honestly proud of her? She hating doubting people close to her, or doubting her father's true intentions. It made her sick to her stomach. He looked honest and he certainly sounded honest, so why couldn't she accept it? She frowned. "If...if what I said was so genius, why...why was I dismissed?"

He froze. "Emma...it has nothing to do with it being a bad or stupid idea. Your brother is older than you, and the council knew he would be picked...I couldn't let you defame your brother when they were watching. Had you been publicly favored like that he would have been in big trouble. The council men were vipers, you know this."

_That is true..._and she couldn't help but recall the same thing being said to her by Celes and her mother when the Returner party ended. He laughed. "And you know what else I am proud of that you made?" when she asked what, he gestured to the crib. "Alexandria. She is perfect."

Emma giggled. "You're right about that." for once in the longest time she was happy. Two months...that's how long her parents and step-parents stayed around her—_only her_. Well, she was asleep for half of it, but rather than leaving her behind they stayed until she woke. It made her feel so light and happy. Perhaps the gods had listened to her prayers after all...

* * *

There was a crunch and the reinstated general raised a hand to silence who had moved before she slowly gestured forward into the darkness of the night. The soldiers moved in quickly and on silent feet as they followed her through the veil of the night. They had wrapped cloth around their armor to prevent clanks and bangs from resounding and alerting the men of Alzar of their presence. Where the night mist rolled thin they had Relm quickly paint a new cloud that not only masked them, but hid sound as well. The clouds did not last long so they had to be sure to find another real cloud before it died away.

As they neared the blackened walls of Alzar they could see just how tall the walls were. If they had never bombed the castle no one would ever be able to make it over the walls—the castle would remain untouched. It was the perfect defense, Celes had whispered to them, but they did not expect an aerial attack. Now a reasonable sized hole ripped through the wall and beside it wooden towers piled with supplies to rebuild it.

They paused and from where Jacen stood crouched behind several other soldiers he could see puffs of white escape his mother's mouth as she gave orders to a second group led by Sabin and a Second in Command. She pointed to the eastern side of the hole and with a few words said from the monk, he vanished with his group, slowly creeping towards the hole. Celes turned to them and whispered, "follow me and do not stray too far." and so he did as he was told. The other soldiers did not show any expression of fear or worry as they made their way over rocks and muddy ground soundlessly, their courage and love for their homeland warming them and driving them.

Soon they were so close to the wall he could hear castle sounds thrum through the walls, muffled. How many soldiers could be in Alzar? How could they possibly hope to invade safely and then escape safely? It made no sense. They were horribly outnumbered. Something his mother told him in Figaro suddenly replayed in his head.

"We did it once, we'll do it again. We were outnumbered when he invaded the Empire to save Maduin, Terra's father, and the other Espers. All it takes is a small group of people with a well-thought out plan—and good soldiers." Could they repeat such a glorious event? He knew the saying that history was bound to repeat itself, but wasn't it too close to happen just yet? He knew his mother was right, but this was the same army that managed to battle off the Figaro men and capture its prince to hold until a trade for the princess was made. They now had magic and Espers, and who knew how many soldiers were given the same treatments.

The second group found them shortly after and Sabin reported that there was a opening in the guard's patrol that they could use to their advantage. "About a twenty second opening. Through the hole I can see a wall where we can duck under until the next opening occurs."

"Good work," said the general before she handed him a map and pointed to a part of the map where it was circled in red, and then to a point in the wall where they were. "We'll split into two teams and circle around to the meet point. Do not take any risks, and listen to your Commander soldiers. If any of the teams do not meet at the checkpoint within four hours we need to execute a search and find, and then a possible escape. Does everyone understand?" the men and women gave brief nods. "Alright, I'm assigning Sabin as second group's—"

"—Crimson," Jacen suddenly blurted and blushed when the leaders turned to look at him. "I mean...don't we need names for clarity?"

She sighed. "Fine; Sabin is the leader of team Crimson. You'll take twenty men and go east. Relm and I will lead team—"

"—Sapphire." Sabin interrupted with a cooky grin before she slapped him across the arm.

"—as I was saying...Relm and I will lead team 'Sapphire' to the western side. Each team will have its twenty men, but do not be stupid—they have larger numbers. All set?"

"Wait, wait," Jacen said as he tried to crawl past the rest of the men. "Which team am I on?"

This time his mother laughed softly before she laid a hand on his cheek, softly. "Team Crimson, of course." his team started to leave without him but when he attempted to follow, his mother stopped him and said, before releasing him, "Make her proud, son." and then she took off to the west, her team following just as silently as she was.

* * *

They left the "dancing" room shortly after sharing a few more dances together, making sure they did not forget about Alexandria. The dance left Emma exhausted so she was glad that her father offered to carry the baby for her to the living space. They were greeted by soft smiles and a few questions from the old queen, but otherwise left them alone about their private moment in the mock dance room.

Robert was once again absent from the group and the princess couldn't figure out if she was thankful for it or worried about it. When she was seated on her usual sofa and reaching for a cup of water, a conversion she dreaded poked its head.

"So, when we get back on our next visit, I was thinking maybe we could do some family activities together while we wait for this war to be over," Setzer suggested. "Maybe we can camp, or picknick out in the woods. Or maybe we can go to that beach I heard so much about. Would you like that Emma?"

"Umm...I—I would, yes."

"Good! Then it is a plan, eh?" he jabbed at Edgar's side, who vehemently growled at him. He was still holding Alexandria. The shipmaster offered an apology. "Say, Emma dear, just a question but...who would you want to see next visit? Cambyses might allow you to pick instead."

Pick? How could he ask her that? It was just like asking who she liked more. She swallowed back a comment. "Uh...I—I don't mind who visits and who doesn't, really."

"Then I'll try and get a surprise in for you." he promised before he glanced at the clock. "Oh my...it is pretty late. Perhaps we should feed you and send you to bed?" She offered no protest. She was reluctant to wake in the morning and find them gone, or preparing to leave her. But she would not complain this time; she was given a blessing that ought not have happened.

Their dinner was not prepared by Robert as it usually was, but was something small Edgar and Terra made together while their daughter enjoyed a few butter-bread sticks with her step-family. Their grandchild was awake so Setzer offered to hold her and try to cheer her up why the ladies relaxed and enjoyed the butter-bread sticks. Emma could only eat a few bites of the stew her parents made before she asked if she could be excused to her room.

"Are you tired?" Edgar asked, worried. "I...we should not have danced."

Emma blushed, but luckily it was too dark for them to see her face all too well. "N-no, that's not it...I just feel tired. Um..." she fidgeted. "Would you guys mind keeping her with you?" she knew it was such a big request but...

Terra smiled. "Of course not. You go and sleep Emma, and sweet dreams."  
"Goodnight, dear." Edgar, Setzer and Maria echoed.

When she got to her room she closed the door and went to the window to close it when she Robert walking into the eastern side of the woods. She scowled and closed the curtains before she stomped to her bed. Why was he so infuriating? Did he honestly just expect her to just 'fall' for him? To ignore how she feels simply for him? How could anyone think that way? She tried to be nice to him, she forgave him when he hurt her, and then she tried to be nice again thinking his intentions were pure. And then once more a few days prior, but he just stood there silently...

_Err, I hate him!_ There was a round of laughter around her and her face turned red in anger. _Shut up! _

_You shouldn't feel so bad about it,_ Fenrir muttered. _It is how you are treating him, after all_. Her breath caught and then she plopped down onto the bed and covered her head with a pillow. _Don't cry..._ The Esper wolf commanded. She mumbled her response, but they could not hear her. _And don't mumble!_

_I didn't do anything wrong!_ She didn't even believe what she was saying. She did feel a ping of guilt, but she refused to admit to the feeling.

_You snapped at him, and treated him poorly. That is wrong._ The ice queen simply stated. Shiva was usually on her side...was she really in the wrong?_ Did you ever stop and wonder if what you say to him and how you treat him really does hurt him?_

_I...I didn't do anything, though._

_You probably didn't mean to_, Ultima started, _but you did treat him poorly. You were allowed your anger, dear, and were justly right in acting at the moment as you did. But don't you think it is too much now? Don't you think it is time to move on? He has already said he would not mind if you didn't like him—_

—_that's not true. That's why he just stood there...he does care! He was so angry that I couldn't 'feel' his way that he just ignored me._

_Is _that_ what happened? _She asked, skeptical. Astonished, Emma threw the pillow off her face and searched for the Esper that had said it and found the room empty. How could they understand? They obviously did not care for her, that they were all too willing to side with the one who hurt her. Fine. If they wanted to pick his side then so be! She didn't need them. She would be just fine by herself...it would be a blessing to be without voices in her head! She threw her slippers off her feet angrily and crawled into bed with bitter thoughts about the Espers and Robert.

In the morning she was awoken by her mother and given Alexandria before she was left alone to feed her. She was so tired she didn't fully understand what was happening until her mother placed the babe at her breast to suckle. Afterward, having properly cleaned herself and the baby, she made her way down the stairs carefully so she would not trip and hurt the baby and herself.

Her parents and step-parents greeted her warmly, but she could not find it in herself to act as if she was happy today. She knew they had places to be, people to help and destroy, but did her brother really need everyone she knew? Edgar appeared and asked if he could hold Alex before they left and so Emma handed her daughter over, a little sadden that he was requesting his granddaughter over his daughter. He laughed and held her close to him even as Emma's mother walked over to hug her goodbye.

"Don't worry, we'll be back to see you in no time, my dear Emma." her mother's hug was so warm. It made her feel better. "Be sure you take care of yourself Emma; sleep and eat! Take time for yourself. Your daughter won't be awake all the time, you know."

"I—I know mother."

"Maybe next time we can have a mother-daughter talk? And not of what you think I mean!" she said with a giggle. "Make sure you be good, too, understand?"

"Yes mother." and then she backed away to allow the others in to hug the girl. First Maria, then Setzer and then went Edgar handed Alexandria over to Terra, he went to hug her last.

"Remember what I told you," he whispered in her ear before he kissed her on the cheek and then placed another on her forehead. "I'll be back for you soon." she offered her father a smile and he said goodbye one last time before he went to the door along with Setzer and Maria. Terra quickly handed the awake babe to her mother before she gave her own daughter once last hug.

"Alright dear...we'll be going now. Please...consider what we talked about." and then she went to the door before her daughter could protest somehow to her mother's suggestion.

"Bye," she whispered even as her mother left the house and made her way to the ship. Emma followed to the open door to watch, cradling her precious bundle of joy, and tried to hold back the tears. Each time she saw someone leave her there was a risk they would never return. Before they closed the ship's deck door, her parents stayed at the entrance for a few more seconds to wave at her again with smiles, and then finally vanished and retreated into the sky.

She went back into the living space and sat Alexandria down in the crib with a sigh, relieved of old worries but given new ones. Her mother would surely question her again when she came to visit again, and if not her, Robert, for answers. It was hard enough trying to deal with it, but everyone—including Robert—was making it all the more difficult. Would they never understand her lack of trust in others was not just a puddle, but an ocean? The only one to possible reach the depth of her pain after everything was now dead...most likely lying at the bottom of his own ocean now.

She knew thinking negative was not going to make things better, but that was all she knew her life and it was hard to kick. Plus, her Alex has been dead for months now. If he was alive, wouldn't he hear of his own death and wish to set it straight, especially to his own family even if—for some reason—he did not want to confront her?

A booming thud pulled her from her concentration and she looked up towards the front door, knowing the sound came from the other side. The sound carried to her daughter, frightened the babe into dry sobs. A dormant fear sprang into her and sucked the life from her, casting her skin in a sickly paleness one often found in the dead. She felt a tightness in her chest that made her feel as if her heart was rushing up her throat.

In her head she saw the safety room's door burst open and with it a blinding light that brought her back to her senses. With hesitation she got to her feet and instead of recovering her baby and heading for the safety room, her feet carried her across the floor to the windows. She hadn't felt such a burning fear since her captivity in Alzar...since Luke and Derell tortured her. She didn't know what strength carried her to the windows, or if it was even strength, but when she pushed aside the curtain and saw that it was Robert molding a sheet of thin metal or iron, she relaxed. By the time she let the curtain fall close again, her body was shaking with released fear.

Maybe it was just a reaction to her parents and step-parents leaving...but why would that happen this time around? She shook her head and went to get her baby and leave the living space, retreating to her library.

_You are acting strange today...at least moreso than normal._ It was Shiva and her tone was just irritating her.

_I'm not in the mood_, she replied dryly, picking a book off the shelf she had already read two times. Before she could get to the second page, the esper interrupted her again.

_You are never in the mood, though, so it doesn't matter._ The girl's eyes didn't leave the page. _Fenrir is meaning to bother you with questions. Questions about when you plan on joining the assault to free our friends._

She was on the third page now. _I don't plan to._

_Leave us, then? How can you do that?_

_Easy. By sitting here and being safe._

_What of us? Don't you care for us? If we live or die?_

_I do, but...but now I have someone to take care. I can't risk it.._.

_You have more magic in you now than your mother and friends. You would be perfectly fine—_

_—no, I wouldn't! I was easily defeated at Figaro, and would fall just as easily if I were with them. I can't fight. I'm no good!_

_Seems more like an excuse_, Fenrir grumbled. _You don't want to risk yourself. You are too afraid. A coward._

She slammed the book shut. _So what if I am? I don't care if I'm a coward. I am afraid. And for good reasons!_

_You don't think the others are afraid?! That your brothers and family aren't?! What do you think the Espers trapped in Derell's hands feel? At peace?!_

_Enough!_ Ultima barked, materializing before them. The other Espers settled and Emma looked away from the beautiful Esper, ashamed. _If Emma is too afraid or is too unsure of herself in battle, then it would only make sense to keep her away from the battles. If she feels she cannot help us, then...then it is a truth we just have to accept. Her brothers—her family—and her friends are all working hard to free our comrades and save this planet and its humanoid inhabitants._ She turned to glare at Fenrir. _For all this girl as gone through you cannot even remotely understand why she hesitates? You are asking her to put herself on land her feet once touched as a slave. Be considerate of the girl._

_Considerate? I am. Forgive me for worrying, too, over our captive comrades that continue to suffer torture. At least she is safe and sound while they continue on in abuse!_ And then he vanished into a puff of smoke and Ultima turned to look at Emma once again.

_Never mind him, Emma. Take as long as you need._ Even though the words were encouraging and sweet the young princess could see the opposite in the Esper's eyes and when the others left her, gentle, hot tears rolled down her cheeks in shame.

Fenrir and the others were right. She was a coward. The longer she waited to "feel" better the more Espers were murdered or tortured, and the Alzarian army growing in numbers of magic users—the more powerful Derell and Luke got. But she couldn't just bring herself to face the problem, to face those who hurt her. It hurt too much to even think about it, and now she had Alexandria to love and care for. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk taking away the babe's last parent.

"Alex..." she cried, covering her eyes. _Please...help me decide what to do_.

_Lost again, child?_ She looked up quickly, causing a burning pain in the back of her head. Standing before her, clad in the same dark clothing as it was before, was the mysterious Esper from before, who had saved her from Titan.

_Y-you..._

_What can this Alex help you with that you cannot help yourself with?_

_I—I can't decide what to do. If I should help them or if I should stay here, safely. I can't do this on my own!_

He laughed. _Nonsense. You have done quite a lot on your own, young lady. I see the reason for your worry, though. If you die on the battle field, your child will have nothing. But I have a feeling that is not the only reason for your hesitation. You don't want to lose her._

_Of course!_

_You know that whomever is left should you fall would gladly take your child and raise her as their own...but that is what you are afraid of. Losing the connection._

_How is...how is that bad?_

_It isn't, child, not at all. But what kind of future will your child have if Derell or even Luke succeeds? _

_Then what should I do?! Throw away my life?_

He was still, thinking, and then softly replied with, _Do as your mother did. She risked her life to better her children and their lives. Only you can decide and only you can help yourself. Seeking out Alex or any other is not going to help you_. And then he vanished just as any other Esper she knew did.

The stranger's words only left her in a deeper confusion. It was true. Her mother did risk her own life and losing her connection to the children to help beat Kefka, all to better the world for them. But even if she were to follow in her mother's footsteps, she was nowhere near the condition to help them. She could barely manage her spells and only recently learned some control over her Esper state. If she were to offer her assistance, she would only cause more problems as she was. The only option she had now was to train, but...where would she find the time to 'train'? Who would teach her? Her mother was already on her way to Figaro, where every other possible teacher was hiding out.

Even if she could manage the time and find a teacher, who would watch Alexandria? Who would take care of her baby if she and all her friends and family perish alongside her? It was inconceivable. She needed more time to think things over.

[-]

They had left while he was out, so he wasn't sure what to do or say to Emma. He wondered if she was asleep when they left and if he should wake and tell her what happened, or if he should just remain as he was. Terra's words echoed through his mind and he fought back disobedience and continued modeling the metal sheet he had with him.

He knew sooner or later he would have to confront Emma despite her mother's wishes, or the girl's own wishes. It was the only way to protect her properly, at the least. He sighed and sat the iron hammer down and got to his feet. The girl's mother wasn't here to prevent him from attempting his apologies, once again, so the chance was perfect.

He found her in the library. He peaked through the railing of the stairs and saw her sitting, unmoving with her head tucked into her hands, beside her baby. Whether she smelled him or not, she made no move to leave or say anything to him. The memory of her 'I'm sorry' replayed in his head and the anger she showed when he did not answer her.

He took a breath. "Ahem." he shifted on his feet. "I'm...sorry for not answering you early. I just didn't know what to say to you. And...no, I'm not angry with you and I understand why you said and did as you did. Honestly. I know it will take a while to earn your forgiveness, and I'm willing to wait as long as I need to. For now...can I just make you something to eat?"

"Please...just go away."

He frowned and stepped onto the second floor, concerned. "Are you okay? Do you need something?" he was so surprised. He would have expected her to lash out at him. Slowly she lifted her head to look at him, her eyes burdened with gentle tears. "Emma?" he took a few steps closer. Maybe this was his chance after all. "I'll help Emma, but I need to know what it is first."

She sobbed. "The Espers...what do I do?" as if sensing her mother's pain, Alexandria whimpered and started to cry softly. "They...they need help, but I can't provide it."

_They must be pressing her on it again. Damn them!_ If they had bodies he would surely break a few bones for it. "Emma, do what you think is best. If you think they need help, then help them."

"B-But how? I'm too weak, I can't control myself. I—I would only get in the way."

He wasn't sure if she would accept it, but he had to try... "Then I'll help you until your mother can. I may not use magic, but perhaps I can help you control it. If that is what you want. Then you can join your friends and family to free the Espers."

She looked up at him, tiredly, and her purple-blue eyes—redden by her sobs—locked onto him. "E-Even if...I don't _like_ you?"

That stung him a bit to hear, but he was sure to shrug it off. "Even so." he answered, trying his best to make his unusually cold voice feel warm. It was difficult. She wiped away the tears with an unbelieving expression on. "I'm telling you the truth, girl." this time his voice was its usual cold and aggravated tone. "What say you?"

"How?"

"How else does one train?"

She blushed. "I don't know. I've never touched a weapon before, and—and—"

"—that does not matter. You will just have to start with the basics, is all."

She smiled. "When c-can we start?"

He laughed. "You need to eat first, and then we'll figure out a scheduled for you." and then he turned for the stairs and when he was halfway down the girl stopped him. He really did fall in love with her way of 'apologizing' to him. Something about seeking help or demanding he do something for her was just...amazing.

"Um..." he glanced behind him to watch her. She was fiddling with her shirt. "I'm...I'm sorry, for how I acted." and this was another reason. He knew something like this would always follow the demands because this was her trueself.

"It is fine. You did nothing wrong." and then he vanished.

_So you have forgiven him?_ A gentle voice thrummed within her head. She frowned, ignoring the voice of Ultima as she picked Alexandria up to sooth her and follow Robert. _Does this mean you will rescue our comrades?_

_I...I'm not sure. Please, one thing at a time._

Ultima sighed contentedly and then said, _as you wish_. And left the girl once again.

* * *

On the third day what she knew seemed stronger, or better able, but she could not bring herself to treat her new 'teacher' as normally as he or others wanted her to. What the Epsers said, and what her mother said, was often on her mind. It wasn't Robert's fault he liked her, yet he did break his promise to her. It was difficult to fully forgive him, but maybe if she started small like she did with Eric, her brothers or even her father, she could gain something real.

The training sessions were not too long for many reasons, one; because she tired quickly after a few spells in her human state and two; because Alexandria still needed to be tended to. Today's session she used an ice spell she barely had control over. It blew up in her face a few times but after a suggestion from Robert and three more attempts, the spell no longer exploded at first summon. She also practiced her fire and water spells and was pleased by how quickly she gained mastery of the water related spells.

On the fifth day she was practicing the quake spells by summoning various sized rocks and attempting to move them around in the air. It proved too easy. In an hours time tops she was able to control them completely. She smashed them into dust—and to Robert he thought she was doing it on purpose to reflect on her near murder of him a while back—and even terraformed them into the likeliness of people she knew and some animals.

After that he had her try to use new spells but the only one she said she knew was something, by her words, she "never wanted to use again". When he asked what she meant, she played around the question for a while until he guessed that it was related to something dark she did not want to share with him. The only thing he could think of was the black magic he had seen her used...and kill with. He told her the magic, itself, was not evil simply because it was "dark" magic, that it depended on who used it. Eventually he had her take a swing at the magic far away from their house, just in case. Alexandria was with them, sitting in a smaller flat crib so she could see her mommy and so they could easily see her.

Once settled she closed her eyes and with ease she didn't displace in any other magic, summoned forth a black energy ball that hissed and popped red and yellow all around. Where she struck trees and rocks it destroyed it with ease. Other dark spells she had was this black lightning and cloud, as well as a small orb that grew over time without her consent and summoned forth a face, masked, that grinned devilishly before it destroyed its set target, dragging the target with it back into a black portal. The spell left her weak; she fell to her knees and paled her skin, and left her eyes faint upon blackened rings and lips frosty blue. She could barely speak after it, as well.

The spell scared him, as it did her, but luckily for her she did not know the spell—though he was certain her parents did. 'Death', was its name. A fitting name for such an evil spell. She refused to use the spell ever again and with the energy it took from her, he agreed.

On the seventh day they practiced the common spells as well as a few of the dark spells Emma was willing to better herself at. Despite the "apology" they shared the princess still did not talk to him as she normally did before everything happened. He hoped it was because she was too shy, or that it felt too awkward to say anything because that's what it was for him. After their training she would take Alexandria and disappear into the emptiness of the cabin house only to repeat the same process the next day.

Once or twice he would catch her when they were not training. She would be playing with Alexandria, as best fit the babe at her age, or singing or reading to her under the shade of her garden or nearby trees. Even though she was not as empty as she was before she still looked like she was in pain every time she spent time with her daughter, and he knew it was because the love of her life was gone. He wished he could take some of the pain away, but knew he would never be allowed to try.

On the ninth day she was casting her spells with ease, though she often whispered that she was making the spell too weak. He wasn't sure how else to direct her spells or help her learn besides helping her concentrate or providing targets for her to strike, so when she tried to push more energy into one spell and it drained her almost completely, he intervened.

"Do not push your body further than it can go. You may have power, but you have not properly trained your stamina to fit your power." She huffed and puffed, complained and mumbled under her breath and even argued, but eventually he made her see that she was wrong about it. "For tomorrow I think I will have you hold spells. I think if you can increase the duration of the spells it should help you."

"Can't we start now?"

He shook his head. "You are too weak. If we press anything now you might get hurt. We will pick this back up in the morning." she left him soon after and he retreated to a lonely place in the front yard, to relax and think things over. If Emma turned out to be serious about helping the Espers he would have to join her. There would be no way he'd let her go to Alzar to fight with her family and friends to free Espers all by herself. Alex would come back from the dead just to kill him. But if he joined her in the fight, who would take care of Alexandria in her stead? He hoped she would end up deciding on staying here, safely, with her daughter.

_I don't think I would be able to protect her against multiple magic users._

_Do not worry about her_, Ultima whispered, materializing before him. _She is strong. You may not see it in her, but that girl has a strong will._ That made him curious. Did the Espers ever look into Emma's memories concerning her torture and injections? If so, then he would understand how Ultima could come to such a conclusion, if not...she was just looking out for her own kind.

_Nine days training her is not enough to prepare her for what she hopes to overcome._ He said, gently. He didn't want the Esper going to Emma and pressing the poor girl even more. _It will take a while before she is decent enough to provide help._

_Perhaps_, she agreed. _But perhaps not. Should her brother's plan fail and they cannot rescue the others, the girl will help._

_Excuse me? Now you are commanding her around?!_

_It is not that I will make her_—Ultima flew over to him and tried to grab his face, but since she was not connected to him as she was with Emma, her hand went through his face—_but that is what course her life will take, regardless of mine or any others' intervention. Do not fake that you cannot see it in her, Gunnar. I know you see she is going to set forth a cleansing fire over this planet. She is destined. I do not know when she will, I just know she will._

He growled._ And that's why you haven't been forcing her. I know. Realize now, Ultima, that things change. What you see now could very well change tomorrow or after that. Everyone's destiny changes._

_True_. She drifted away from him. _But I doubt she is the kind of person to allow the change you hope for._ And then she vanished.

He kicked at a trunk in frustration and crossed his arms. "Damn her."

* * *

It was cold.

And dark.

And in that instance he understood some of the pain and fear the princess of Figaro had, or at least why. The castle itself looked as if it ripped forth from the depths of hell or some other unholy place. The stone of which the castle was made mirrored its darker architectural design, yet it wasn't the design or color of the castle that made it seem so demonic, it was how eerily silent it was and how dark the night was in and around the castle and its border. The wind from the outside walls hissed through cracks in the walls that made them all jumpy. There was something else about this castle that chilled Jacen's blood, and he would find it out if it killed him.

As they neared the inner walls and their destination they could hear a gentle thrum around them and accompanied with it, a soft shaking in the ground. Unsure of what it could be, Jacen asked Sabin about it. The old monk shrugged, his eyes scanning the darkness ahead of them as they silently pressed forward. "I'm not sure," he whispered to the young man. "It could be anything. They could be trying to mimic the Figaro Dive System, or maybe they are building something else...or perhaps it is the facility that is responsible for the sound and tremors."

And that was the end of that. Within an hour or two they could see team Sapphire ahead of them, hiding underneath an overhang where four men perched, weapons lazily drawn and eyes off in the other direction. Sabin stopped them and pointed ahead. "Our destination. Does everyone remember their part?" they all gave an affirmative. "Alright then, move out. Once we meet up with Celes...our real job begins."

Team Crimson, once caught up to Team Sapphire, almost immediately broke up again. Celes would check the towers and castle rooms for the new facility, and they would take to beneath the castle. If they were to find anything, a small team of four would travel back and find the other team and bring them to merge with the other and form the final party to rescue the captives. As soon as Team Sapphire was through the iron doors, and their obstacles—the men—were properly 'dispatched', Sabin led his team towards one of the blast door that sat by each Siege Tower.

They climbed down stairs, through a dark and cold hallway, for half an hour before they made it to a gentle curve in the hallway where the walls fell in to reveal a torch on each side and then went on again. Some of the soldiers started to complain. 'How far does it go down?', 'What if this is a trap?', and 'I don't think this leads anywhere, sir Sabin, let's head back.'. But the old monk forced to go on, promising that there was an end to the stairs and most likely the facility being their reward for the journey.

Jacen lifted a hand to his nose all of the sudden; an odor of burnt bodies filled his sense of smell. He coughed, as well and stopped in his tracks when he felt a gentle weight run over his boots. He jumped, stifled back a yelp of surprise, and stomped around aimlessly, hoping to kill whatever it was. A agonizing squeak echoed through the hall and he smiled triumphantly, until Sabin's irritated hiss carried down to him. A lantern from the top line was passed down to his line, or perhaps the person who held it was making their way towards him. The light reached him and when he stole a glance to whatever it was he killed, he saw that it was an oversized rat. He grinned, but before he could open his mouth and speak, the light lifted and revealed Sabin's dark face.

"Jacen, you must be quiet!" his harsh whisper made his cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"But Sabin, look—"

"—It is just a rat, Jacen. If you jump at everything you see you won't live long."

"That's not it," he growled, grabbing the monk's hand to pull the light out of his grasp. The monk protested, but when his arm was angled towards the ground again, he smiled and laughed. "See?" he pointed to where the rat was trying to get into before it was killed; a thick crack on the floor up against the wall. No, not a crack. It was where a door met with the floor.

A man from behind the monk asked what it was. "A door," Sabin replied, confused. "That is"—he lifted the light up against the wall to see the detail of the door. It was designed to look just like the walls, so that none who knew not of the hall's design could find it—"hardly even noticeable. There must be a reason."

"But what of the hall? It goes on."

Sabin rubbed at his chin, thinking. "Perhaps...perhaps it is meant to trick those who walk the hall. But this door could be just that, too."

"What do we do?" Jacen asked, his heart racing. A sense of adventure, of thrill, was starting to burn deep inside him. He's never felt that way before. He was always so reluctant and scared to do what he had to do, but now? Was it that "troublesome gene" his mother always complained Locke passed on finally surfacing? Or was it just adrenaline? Sabin laid a hand against the door, sighed and then backed away.

"We need to split into two parties." he looked down at Jacen. "I have faith you will not fail me or the team. I'll lead ten men further down the stairs and come find you if it earns us nothing. Take ten of your own through the door and investigate. If you find anything, head back to the door and wait for us. Do you understand?"

The thump of his heart grew louder. He had trouble speaking, so he simply nodded. "Y-Yes sir."

"Alright...and be careful. The last thing I want to do is report your death to Celes or Locke." and then he picked his men and left the others with Jacen. When their light left them alone in the pitch black, Jacen swallowed, unsure.

"Let's get this door marked. They won't be able to find this door or us if we head through it."

"What do we do, sir?" one of the soldiers asked him, confused.

Sir? Hmm...I like it! "Any of you have any ink?" a mumble of 'no's was his reply. "Alright then, anyone have a tonic and remedy?"

"I do, sir," someone called out. "And several others."

"Alright, hand over a few remedies and tonics. I have an idea."

He could feel his men gathered all around him and although he could not see their faces he knew they were glaring into his general direction and that was filling his stomach with butterflies. To be a group leader, to an army invasion and rescue, was beginning to make him sick. They kept asking him what it was he was doing, but he did not answer until he was finished. It was something his father taught him, among a few other skills, that he was glad he listened to. He mixed the tonic with the remedy, shook it and then held his hand out, summoning forth a small flame.

His men gasped, whispering that Sabin and Celes said to not use magic unless they had to. Well, this was certainly that kind of situation! With the light, he poured the concoction around the door and then sat it aflame. It burned in the colors of a rainbow until it died down and revealed a glowing liquid on the wall. His men gasped, awed. "How did you do that?!"

"The tonic mixture creates a gel that burns and leaves behind a mark that shimmers like this in any light source. If Sabin returns with a torch as he left with it, then he'll see our sign. We won't have to babysit the door, either."

"Brilliant," one man laughed.

Jacen smiled. _It was, wasn't it?_

With the light and sign finished and the other part of Team Crimson able to find them, Jacen took his soldiers through the door. It took three of them to get it open, but once they were inside, Jacen was sure Sabin's path would lead them to a dead end or trap. For when the door closed behind them the room lit up and all around him, running across the walls and lead up them, were giant tubes. Most of them were empty, especially those nearer to the door, but as they pressed through the room and the width grew and the length increased into a dark horizon, the tubes began to fill here and there.

They were Espers.

Enthralled in a liquidy sleep and kept locked under thick, shiny grey glass and locked under a black metal Jacen had never seen before. Tubes were plugged into the sides of the tubes, either keeping the liquid fresh or allowing them to drain them of their power. He had seen the sketches, the remnants of the old Empire's means to this horrendous action, and this did not fit their style.

From what he could see, he counted eleven captives. Soon, three of his men started counting and said, 'twenty'. Twenty Espers. Locked inside tiny tubes to bestow power upon their captors, once again, for the sake of world domination. It made his stomach turn and filled him with a deep anger. He was glad Cambyses did not allow Terra to go with them. She would have reacted terribly to this sight and possibly put their mission in jeopardy.

_No worries_, he thought tiredly. _We'll save them all. And if they so choose to help, we'll end this problem for good._ One of his men woke him from his thoughts. "Sir, shouldn't we head back and get Sabin?" That was right. Sabin said to find them if they found the facility. But could he risk leaving the Espers in this state? Could he risk leaving this room? It was a hard decision. He knew that if he did not listen to Sabin's order something could go wrong, but something could go wrong if he left them in this state. "Sir?" the man asked again.

"Uh..." Jacen glanced up the giant wall towards the captives. What would his father do, or his mother? What would Terra do? What would Emma do? He only had two choices. "Yes. Head back to the door and wait for him."

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"I will be staying," he said, with more confidence than he thought he could muster. "I need to. If something goes wrong with Team Sapphire or the rest of our group, someone needs to be here to at least free the Espers. If freed, they could help free themselves."

"Sir, I advise we stick to the—"

"—I understand what you mean, but...but I cannot leave after seeing this." he walked over to one of the tubes and laid a hand on the smooth surface. "I can't leave them. They have been here long enough. Please, do not question me. Head back to the door and bring Sabin back here as quickly as you can." His soldiers waited a few moments, looking at each other with unsure expressions, before they finally left him behind. When the sound of the door closing reached him, he stepped away from the glass and turned to search for a control panel or a switch to release them from their cages.

There were several, and riddled with all sorts of buttons, levers, dials and numbers. One caught his eye though. A square button, red with blue sides that was to the far right, away from any other operational button or screen. He hoped touching it would not result in a catastrophic event. He pressed it quickly and shut his eyes, ready for the blaring red lights to blink and the screech of the sirens, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes.

The terminal was glowing and now the buttons, themselves, glowed. "Alright, alright..." he took a breath, searching. "where is the release command?"

"Ahahaha!"

Jacen froze. _Oh no..._ he remembered that voice. That dark voice that crippled him with a furious anger, with a sadness he could not rid himself of. It was the same voice that controlled the princess of Figaro on the battlefield against her own home. His hands tightened into balls against his sides. It was Derell.

"Did that foolish boy king think that I would ever leave my place of power unprotected? Did any of you actually think I did not expect another assault on my castle?!"

Slowly, so the twisted king would not strike him dead before he could see the face of terror, Jacen turned. Standing across the room, on a lifted platform and surrounding by two hundred men, was the evil king of Alzar—Emma's torturer and rapist. He was tucked snuggly into pitch black armor engraved with the Alzarian flag on his chest plate. The men around him were armed with various weapons; spears, pikes, swords, long swords, hammers, axes and spiked shields and poles. Whether they knew magic or not, there was no way he would be able to defeat them all by himself...

"I was hoping to wait for the rest of your pathetic team so I could take care of them all in one swoop, but I suppose I'll settle with just you...for now." he laughed, shrugging. "To be honest...I expected the king himself, since it is his sister this war is about. Or was he too afraid to leave the safety of his castle? Or perhaps he's enjoying himself too much watching others die in his place."

Jacen scoffed. "He is a far better king than you will ever be."

That angered him Derell's face darkened. "We will see, won't we? When the castle of his is torn to the ground by the hands of his own sister. We can see if he is better if he chooses to meet his sister in battle and defeat her. A good king is one who will protect and do whatever it takes to his job done."

"You're wrong," he snapped. "A good king is one who is kind, compassionate and fierce only when he has to be. You are nothing but a coward. You sent your own children over to foreign land when you heard of the princess' return to her homeland just to further some agenda. You are so cowardly you had to have your children do your dirty work and risk their lives. And then you use a broken and terrified girl to do the rest of the work you couldn't bring yourself to do. You are no king—you are a frightened child in over his head. I will be sure to show your head to Emma, to set her heart and mind at ease!"

For the longest moment Derell did not move, but the he laughed. "That is true. I would rather see my sons die before myself, and yes, I did use them. But after all...a king must sacrifice some people to further his agenda. What good is it to have sons if all they want to do is usurp you? Don't get me wrong...I care for them, but I don't let it blind me. I have other children, too, so it would not have mattered if Luke or Eric died in their attempts to further my plans. All I wanted was Figaro and the head of its old king on a pike...oh yes, I was quite content with _**only**_ that. Until."

"Until?"

"Until I remembered that the girl I had them target was the same one my wife was shown over and over again by the very man building the Figaro army fleet. Setzer, I do believe? It was funny that the idiot never realized he was _helping_ me build my facility or is even responsible for my eyes setting on Emma." he laughed, darkly. "And what a delicious taste she left in my mouth."

Jacen's face turned red. "You bastard!"

"I've been called worse," he said with a wave of his hand. "And by men more worthy of my time than you. I can't believe the king of Figaro sends untrained swine to steal my precious cargo. I expected more of him." and then a cruel smile crept across his face. "Tell me...how does my dear queen to be fair?"

"Like I would ever tell you that," Jacen snapped, unsheathing his sword, causing the Alzar men to ready their own weapons. "Today is the day you die Derell!"

"Oh? And by whom, I ask? You?" he pointed a finger at him with a girlish giggle. "If you wish for a quick end, then by all means, try." he had his men back down and then lowered the platform so they were leveled. He walked several feet ahead of his men and then unsheathed a long, thin red sword. "I will love to tear you apart and ship you back to your king in pieces!"

Jacen charged with a war cry that, for an instance, man both Derell and his men falter. He slashed down at the Evil King with a swift swing, the blade just a smear of silver even as it passed only inches from the king's right arm. Quickly he twirled on his feet, a move his mother taught him, and swung the sword again, meaning to cleave the king in half through the waist. The Dark King easily deflected and pushed him away with a gurgling laugh. "Is that all? The son of a great general can only muster this?!"

He charged the king again and again, slashing and hacking angrily at him but he never gained ground against him. It was as if the king was toying with him, letting it run as long as he could for his own amusement. The battle started to tire Jacen and by half an hour he was sure it was the end of his life—where was Sabin? Where was the backup? With one last swing that was avoided, Jacen backed away, his breathing shallow and his face dark and sweaty from exhaustion. The king displayed no more than a gentle disturbance from the battle. "Tired already?" he clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Don't feel too bad over it, boy, I have been fighting since I was six years old—just like my father before me. I don't you have had a sword in your hand for more than a few years."_  
_

_Wrong,_ he wanted to scream. He had been training since he was seven, though he was sure the Evil King had a more strenuous and restless training scheduled than him. "I don't...care...how long...you have been training." he managed weakly. "You will still die today!" with the last of his energy he made another run towards the king, his sword held high above his head. It glimmered and before the king could realize what it was, the sword was brought down in front of him and wave of lightning poured from the sword and blasted into the Evil King's chest, sending him to his back in an agonizing scream and puff of black smoke.

That was it. All of his energy. It was a skill his mother asked him never to do again. An aggressive Runic is what he told her when he first did it, and never again since. The sword dropped from his hands and he sagged towards the ground a bit, weak. The Alzar men shouted and readied a deadly assault when the smoke cleared and they could see Derell struggling to his feet. Where the lightning spell hit him his armor and clothes were destroyed, and his chest scarred and bleeding severely. The Dark King's expression was of extreme pain even as he pressed a hand to his chest, as if it could stop the pain.

"Y-you...I'll kill you for that!" he coughed and up with it, blood. He wiped the blood from his mouth and casted cure on himself. That's when the last of Jacen's hope fled him. He did know magic. They were all doomed. Emma and her baby too. She would return to a life of slavery and abuse, and her baby would probably be killed.

Tears filled his eyes as he dropped to his knees and Derell neared him with his sword. _I'm sorry Emma...I failed you. I'm—I'm so sorry. Please gods...protect her._ And then he closed his eyes even as the steel of Derell's sword pierced through his chest armor and finally through him. With a yank, Derell freed his sword and then planted his boot on the young man's chest with a fit of laughter. "You lose boy." and then he kicked the boy to his back and grinned as a pool of blood collected around him and his breathing weakened by the second. Derell left him then, rejoining his men, and then jabbed towards him. "End him and find the others. I want them all brought before me—dead."

A man clad in black armor, weaker and poorer in design than the king's, stepped up to Jacen's body and lifted his axe strike the boy across the head. Jacen's lips turned up into a faint smile, confusing the man, and then he whispered. "The gods are smiling at me..." and then he closed his eyes and readied for the death blow.

The room erupted with screaming and thunderous booms but he was too weak, too tired, to lift his eye lids open to see what was happening. It no longer mattered to him. His final moments should not be wasted watching his comrades or anyone else die. It should be of him thinking of his life, of all that he loved and held dear, and all that he left behind to flourish into whatever it could. His thoughts were of Emma. He never got the chance to rid himself of his feelings for her. Oh well. It felt nice to have them now that he would die. Her face was that of the night he first saw her—blushing, unmarked by torture or abuse, and with a beautiful smile that set his heart ablaze. _I never got to tell you Emma...maybe in the next life.  
_

"Don't die on me now, Jacen." a husky voice commanded, though it was gentle.

_That voice_, he thought weakly. It was so familiar. _No. It couldn't be. This voice can not belong to him...could it?_ He wanted to see the face of the voice, but he still did not have the energy. His deadly wounds were stealing away the last of his life.

"Y-You...you are dead! How?! You are dead!" it was Derell. He sounded so afraid, so confused. A pressure was placed on his chest and soon to accompany it, a warmth that made him all the more tired. "ANSWER ME!" Derell shouted.

The pressure on Jacen's chest released and the strange-familiar voice started talking again. "Then I guess the gods are against you Derell if they brought a dead man back to kill you."

"Arrrr! Kill him!" he barked. "Kill him men...now!"

"Jacen," the voice said. "You will be alright now. Hang in there while I take care of them." then he heard footsteps walk away from him and with each step Jacen felt his strength return.

_What is this? I...I should be dying._ He tried to open his eyes and could only see blurs. Screams erupted around him...it belonged to Derell's men. The sound of steel on steel soon joined and with it more screams until the sounds died down and there was only the senseless ramble of Derell, sputtering and swearing. _Who...who is it?_

"You—you can't do this!" he shouted, almost with terror.

Finally Jacen could open his eyes as he felt nearly all his strength return to him. He had to force himself to sit up so he could see ahead of him and when he did and saw who the voice belonged to, he almost fell to his back again. Littered around him in bundles were the corpses of the soldiers he had easily dispatched and in front of the now recognized man was Derell, pale faced and angrily stomping his feet.

The man was hardly recognizable, at least at first glance, but...but it was definitely him. Alex Gabbiani—a man that was supposed to be dead. The short hair Jacen remembered of him was now long and braided in ribbons of black and seemed a bit darker than he remembered. His right shoulder and arm was bare, the only part of his upper torso not clothed in his smokey-black trimmed chiton. His body and skin was darker than before, tanned and muscled and marked with healing cuts and bruises. Across his back was a weapon, Jacen assumed, wrapped in black fabric trimmed and colored to match his chiton. On the floor beside him was a matching chlamys he had tossed off to free himself enough to fight.

He could not believe what he saw. "A-Alex?" The man, confirming now who Jacen thought he was, turned to look at him. His face was buried underneath a giant beard, but Jacen could not get the eyes wrong. It was him. But how? Alex smiled at him.

"You did good Jacen. Just rest—I'll take care of Derell." and then he turned back to the Dark King and reached for the wrapped weapon on his back. He unwrapped the cloth and from it he revealed a frightening spear of black, silver and red. The blades twisted toward each other in jagged edges. Derell's eyes went wide when Alex looked back to him. "As for you..." he slammed the butt of the spear into the ground. It a flash the blades of the spear started to snap and pop with fire. "I told you before that you would die by my hands, so try not to look so surprised."

Derell smiled, though it looked unsure. "A lot of people have said that, and so far, I've lived through all the attempts."

Alex only tightened his grasp on the spear. "I would make your death as painful as I could but that would not be right—I won't stoop to your level. Instead," he shifted the spear in a fighting position. "I'll settle with ridding the world of you."

With no man to step between Derell and Alex, the Evil King was left to fend for himself. "Fine then." he tore his cape off and then his armor so that his chest was bare to them. Jacen's heart stopped. Wedged into the center of Derell's chest were several shards, which he could only guess was Magicite. Alex did no more than shift the spear in his hands, completely unfazed by the Magicite the Evil King managed to insert into himself. There was a sense of determination around Alex, of extreme faith and concentration in himself, as if he was sure he would not lose to this man. The sight was awe inspiring.

Derell rolled his shoulders around and popped his neck. His body was far more muscled than Alex's, though it did not look human, as if he was a failed experiment. The shards in his chest gleamed with activity and once their light faded, their user slide his stance open and opened his hands in front of him, ready to cast a spell. "I'm good with getting my hands dirty!" he charged Alex and then pushed his hand forward, releasing a wave of fire that was easily deflected with a spell. The king jumped back, almost as if a gust of wind drove him back, before he ran at Alex again, throwing ice shards at him left and right, but his target never moved and melted the ice before they could get too close. "The defensive is not going to save you, boy." Derell called out coldly, stopping his advancement. "It will only prolong the death you will surely receive."

Alex glanced back at Jacen and smiled faintly. "After I'm finished here, you and I need to have a word." and then he turned back to Derell, spun his spear in a full circle and then jabbed it forward in a stabbing position and went for the attack. Alex twisted around the king quickly and nearly got the man in his back, but a shield of ice ripped forth from the ground and saved him. They jumped at each other once again, throwing magic at each other and attacking with sword and spear.

While Derell was distracted, Jacen stumbled to his feet and hurried over to the control panel. Without any knowledge of the facility, or of this device, he started to pound different buttons. Some of the combinations rewarded him with an incorrect beep, whilst others made new buttons glow. The sound of the fight behind him grew louder as the magic used obviously jumped a level.

_Come you stupid...!_ another combination failed. _Work damn it! Work!_ He grabbed a smaller lever and switched it off. A screeching sound filled the air and soon after, the ground started to tremble violently. That's when Derell noticed him. He growled and threw a wave of ice at him. Before he could move to avoid the spell Alex appeared. He held the spear out in front of him, with the spear point facing left and the butt facing right, and the spell was eaten away by the spell, casting the entire room in a dim green light for several seconds. That was close...he thought, tiredly. Alex's face looked paler than before as he looked over at him.

"Hurry with that, will you? I can't very well stand here all day."

"Uh, oh, yea, sure!" JAcen turned to the panel and started another combination. Wrong. Another. Wrong. What could it be? Without a manual or without Derell's assistance, he would never figure the combination out. All the while Jacen slaved to the panel, Alex used the spear to eat away Derell's attempts to get them away from the controls, thus weakening Alex. When he groaned in exhaustion, the young man offered an apology and then, "I'm sorry Alex, this is impossible. There are literally millions of different combination possibilities. Without even a smidgen of a lead, we'll never get in!"

"Just..." it was clear he was struggling with the spear. "...keep going. I'll try and...and end this now. Be careful...I might...not make it...next time." and a furious force of strength Alex sent the next spell off to the right, smashing through the wall and caving in a row of shelves that had been filled to the brim. Even as the books spilled across the floor the improved Alex rushed Derell, jabbing and slicing at the man with his spear until all that Derell could do was defend himself.

_Okay...you can do this Jacen. Think. What would a lunatic make the combo?_ He thought over the dates of a few big events and tried them all, but to no avail. He knew that it had to concern him personally, as that was what most people like Derell or Luke did, but he only knew what connected them to Figaro and Emma. _Wait a second! That's it!_ Quickly he entered in the command to the password attempt screen and typed, "3662" but it only beeped in failure. _Crap. It has to be 'Emma', he's so obsessed with her._ He suddenly remembered the name he gave Emma, one of the many, and typed in "27467066". _Please be 'Crimson'...please!_

_Ding. Ding. Ding._

The room, for only a few seconds, turned a gentle orange as the tubes that held the Espers and the Magicite started to drain. Derell's howl resounded and Jacen turned from the panel to watch Alex drive the king back and back until he was cornered. It all happened so fast that the only thing Jacen actually witnessed was that Derell's right arm was lopped off and fell to the floor underneath a waterfall of blood and sung against his painful cries.

Alex's spear dripped with the man's tainted blood and even though the spear and the king showed any sign of what just happened, Alex looked calm—yet anyone who knew him could only guess how this scene fulfilled a deep anger and lust. The Magicite in Derell's chest started to fade away, matching its user's own life force. "You b-b-bastard! I'll ki-kill you for th-this!"

Alex's eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around the shaft of his godly spear in anger. "This is revenge, justification, righteousness...what I do is good. What I am going to do to you and your son is for the good of this world."

He laughed, spitting blood with it. "G-Good...y-you are just as ig-ignorant as I had ho-hoped you would be." he pressed his other hand against his deadly wound. "My son...Luke...his revenge...will be...exacted. His power...cannot...be...ma-matched."

"As I'm sure you thought that of yourself, but yet, here you are—dying." Alex said as he readied his spear for the ending attack.

"Ahaha—"he wheezed and coughed."—I...I just got...m-my power...a weak...version...Luke...he has it...all the power..." Jacen was soon by Alex's side, watching the dreaded Derell take his last few breaths. "I find it...funny...how...you...didn't..."

"Didn't 'what'?"

He simply smiled and whispered, "see the truth of this..."and then he sat his mocking eyes upon him and laughed.

"Well then," Alex shoved the spear, slowly, through Derell's chest, "this is for Emma." and then he went still and no longer drew breath.

Jacen released his breath, not realizing he had held it since he appeared by their side. "I can't believe it...he's gone. He's really gone."

Alex's face bunched up in a furiously confused expression. "Something is wrong. He...he should not have been this easy."

"What are you talking about? He nearly killed me!"

"You were never a match for him. This is a man who had gained magical energy. Even if it was just a watered down version of magic, it was still powerful. It was like...he never even tried."

"Easy for you to say," Jacen growled. "You weren't the one who almost got killed."

"Don't you understand this was gained too easily?!" he snapped at his young comrade, startling. "Something is wrong. I...I don't understand. He came this far just to die this pathetically? It can't be..."

"Why are you so cynical? This is a good thing! You killed one of the men who raped and tortured Emma! Who has been attacking cities and Figaro for months to search for her!"

That seemed to have awoken him for, as if he had completely forgotten all about her, he laughed. "About that...!" before he could finish the doors were kicked in and men rushed in—Figaro and Doma men! They were dirty and cut here and there, indicating they had been in battle. Derell must have set up a trap for each team. But how did he know where they would go? Jacen scanned the men for Sabin and found him to the back, limping toward the front with his head down. There was a long gash on his left leg, deep and nasty.

"S-Sabin!" he shouted, running over to help him stand. "Are you okay? Do you need me to find Celes and the others?"

"No need," a strong voice called out from the crowd. A few pushes and shoves and the voice was in front. It was Celes. "Our destination lead down underground. We ran into Sabin's group fighting off their own little army. I am too weak to cast cure, and Relm is too weak from her Painting. It shouldn't be too life threatening."

"No need to wait," Alex said firmly, surprising Celes and Sabin. They looked up in complete disbelief. "I am completely worn out, but I should manage it..." he reached out to Sabin, but the two stopped him.

"Alex...where...y-you were dead!" Sabin shouted, ignoring his hands.

"I was?"

"Yes," Celes whispered, distracted. "Or at least everyone who knew you thought you were."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Is that why Derell thought I was dead? Why does everything think this, exactly?"

"We found your ship sunken in the ocean. And without any body...we sent word to every city and village to keep an eye out for you, but no one ever saw you. So we just...assumed. Plus, we thought that if you were alive, you would try and be with Emma." Sabin heaved in joy when his wound was cured by Alex.

"Wait...when you say 'everyone', you don't mean Emma too, right?" his eyes went wide when the pair nodded. _That's why she looked so sad when I saw her through that spell..._ "Then I have to set this straight!"

"First things first Alex. Where is Derell?" Celes gasped when he pointed to the corpse of the king behind him. "How did you kill him?!"

"Um...it is a long story I will be glad to explain as soon as we get out of here. I need to get to Figaro. I need to tell everyone something very serious—"

"—fine, fine! Sheesh! But we need to get the Espers out of here, and the Magicite." Celes turned to her team. "You four start collecting the Magicite." and then she looked to her son and Sabin. "Get the Espers out of the tubes. Relm and I will join the rest of the men to sweep the castle and take prisoners. As soon as our rescue boat arrives, we leave Alzar. For now though...keep it quiet. We don't need another army rushing this castle to reclaim it."

Alex decided to lend a hand to Jacen...to also ask him a few questions. The boy looked so much older than he remembered that it surprised him, especially since he sounded and acted more mature as well. As Sabin and Jacen stored the Magicite in bags to take back to Figaro, Alex asked, "so, what has happened since my absence?"

Jacen bit back a reply. Cambyses made him and the others swear they would not speak the truth of Emma's situation, including her pregnancy. It was not up to him to tell Alex, and he was sure Emma would want to tell him. "A lot." he answered. "Derell had made various moves against us, succeeding in most. He managed to drug half the eastern world to support his cause, but that was quickly remedied. There was a ocean invasion, small though, a while back but it was also handled. Other than that, small workings we dealt with. It wasn't until a while ago that it started to turn for the good. We bombed his castle and it has crippled him. Also, we found—" he paused. He almost let it slip that Emma and his friend, Robert, found a Magicite shard in their backyard. "—a few places to host divisions of the army."

"I see," he muttered.

"Oh, and Cambyses and Cadence married. They have a son—Arthur."

Alex laughed. "A son? I'll have to give my congratulations to Candence when I see her." and then he grinned at Jacen. "And to you, too. I saw that move back there. It was amazing. We definitely need to get a drink and chat."

He blushed a bit. "Um, thanks." _why hasn't he asked about Emma yet? Does he know I can't say anything?_

And then, suddenly and with a tint of pain, he asked, "what of Emma?"

_Oh no._ "I don't know anything. Only Cambyses and his parents know about her situation. Your father and mother, too..."

"Oh come on. It isn't like I'm asking you where she is. I know better than that. I just want to know if she's okay. That's all."

"Y-yes, she's fine."

"See? Wasn't too bad, was it?" he handed Jacen a few shards and then added, "when that boat arrives I want to talk to you Jacen." When Sabin left to give the bag to another, Jacen managed to ask him what it was about. "Emma, of course."

His heart nearly exploded. How could he know? "A-About?"

"Look, I'm not going to tear you apart because of it. I know you like her."

"How...how did you find out?"

"Don't be so ashamed of it," he laughed. "And earlier. I was watching from the higher rooms. I could just tell by how you spoke about her and what happened to her. Plus, when we met her you couldn't keep your eyes off her so I pretty much put two and two together."

"You aren't mad at me?" it was truly surprising. "I mean...I like the girl you love."

"Why would I be mad? Hell, if I did die at least someone would be alive that had feelings for her." and then he patted the young man across the back firmly. "Just don't think about making this a competition, eh? I think she'd go for your knightly manners over me in a heartbeat!"

"Yea right..." he whispered. "She's too in love with you."

"We'll see, then." he joked before he left him alone to find Celes.

The young man sighed. _Yes. We'll see..._

* * *

When the Esper's words' foul taste left his mouth, he went to search for Emma, curious as to where she went this time. He found her in the kitchen, with a jar of cookies open on the counter and Alexandria in her crib—still awake—, stuffing cookie after cookie into her mouth. He smiled, but managed to hold back his laughter.

"You should probably get some rest for tomorrow's training, or at least some rest until supper is ready. Eating cookies will not help you." she mumbled a reply over her cookie-filled mouth and went back to the cookies. He knew that meant she was ignoring him without making it blatant. Well, at least it wasn't as it was before. They were beginning to move forward. "Did you hear me?" he sounded cold even though he didn't mean to.

She closed the jar and then went to pick Alexandria up, asking her if she wanted 'mommy to eat more cookies for her' and 'you don't mind if mommy eats your share, do you?'. She laughed when the baby smiled at her and made her senseless replies.

"You need to keep fit if you ever hope to help your family and friends."

"I know that," she said almost in a snap, though he knew she did not mean it like how it sounded, like she was thinking he was questioning her intelligence. She turned her attention back to her baby and started cuddling her.

"You know what they say to a kid when they get their first pet?" she shook her head. She never had any pets of her own. Interceptor, Relm's dog, died when she was still just a kid. And he was hardly a _pet_. "They tell them not to squeeze them too much or they will get sick. Same applies to your kid as it does to a pet."

That infuriated her for she took it wrong. "Alexandria isn't a pet!"

He smiled. "Of course not." he gestured to the stairs. "but you shouldn't risk it, right?" for a moment it looked like she was going to beat him beside the head for how stupid it sounded, but she frowned—worried—and then quickly adjusted her baby and left him behind. He chuckled before he went to cook her something for supper.

[-]

_This is nice_. Ultima said softly, following after Emma when the girl went to the shelves in her bathroom to get supplies to change Alexandria's diaper and clean her. Y_ou and Robert, I mean, it is nice that you two have come to a common ground._

_Where is it?_ Emma mumbled, ignoring the Esper while she thrashed through the cabinets for her needed supplies, irritated by how hot it was.

The Esper giggled. _Alright, fine, I'll leave it be. Though I do want to say thank you for considering helping us. I understand how difficult it must be for you, so I—we all—appreciate it._

_I'm sure Titan and Fenrir think differently,_ she answered and then, aloud, laughed when she found the diapers.

_They are just frightened, child. Like you and the humans, we have feelings too. We are not monsters._

She frowned and made her back to her daughter. _I never said that..._

_Perhaps, but you didn't have to. I understand how, or why, you would think ill of us—_

_—I don't!_ She snapped. _I just, well, um...I don't feel that way._

_Alright then, I didn't mean to upset you dear._ As always Ultima was kindhearted and smiling. In a way the Esper reminded Emma of her mother with her kindness and smiles, and Celes with her elegant look. It was relaxing, for a while, but also very scary. Emma was never sure how she should act or react, around this Esper. _You should—and please don't scream at me—have a sit down with Robert and discuss things a little more thoroughly. It is nice to see a positive change, yes, but others and I can still feel and see a tension between you two._

I_t isn't any of their business, or yours. _

_So you really haven't forgiven him?_

_Well, I have, and I haven't. I forgave him, but I don't want to ever get in the same position again—_

_—so you lied to him?_

_No! I just...won't be around him as much as possible._ The Esper frowned at her. W_hat? It isn't like I don't have my reasons. He's lied to me and I can't forget that. I forgave it, but I never forgot it._

_Would it really hurt to sit down and talk to him?_

_No, but I don't want to and you bothering me will not_—she paused and lifted a hand to forehead with a groan—_uhh..._

Ultima immediately noticed. _Emma? Are you alright?_

_Uh...uh-huh._ She moved her hand away, though her face still looked pained. _I just have a headache._

_Might be you should lie down for a bit, and have some water. I hope it wasn't all those cookies..._

Even if she was feeling good right that moment the Esper's comment embarrassed her. She hated people commenting on her eating habbits. Hated it. But maybe the Esper queen was right about needing to lie down. As soon as she finished with her daughter, she laid the girl in her crib and tiredly and painfully made her way to her own bed, where she practically collapsed into the bed back first. Now that she was flat the room felt like it was spinning, and thus her stomach became upset.

_Are you sure you are okay?_

_Yes, I'm fine..._she mumbled, touching her forehead with a clammy hand. _I just feel a little queasy._

Ultima clicked her tongue and flew over to inspect her face. _You are sweating, Emma, and your lips are so dry._

_I'm fine_, she insisted. _It feels just like when I was preg..._she paused when Ultima's eyes grew big in surprise. Emma laughed aloud._ I'm not pregnant, if that's what you are thinking. I haven't...I haven't, well, you know!_

_Still_, she whispered. _It is a little odd, isn't it?_

_I probably caught a cold or something while I was training._

_Or maybe it is the training itself_, the kind Esper suggested. _Maybe you should take a few days off. It will help you regain your strength._

_I can't, I need to do this. If I take time off I might lose what I learned or gained_.

_But if you press it you might not be able to learn at all._ She flew to the door. I_f you will not listen to reason, then I will see if Robert can leave the training behind for a few days._

Emma sat up so fast she thought she would throw up the cookies she had earlier. _You can't! If you do, he won't ever train me! Please, Ultima, please...I—I need this!_

_I won't if you promise to take breaks, Emma. You cannot stress your body this much and not give it time to rest. If you promise me to regain your strength with breaks, then I won't tell him._

The princess frowned, obviously upset by the ultimatum. _Alright...but only for two days!_

_That's sounds fine_, the Esper said. _Every four days of training, you take two off._

"That's not at all what I said," said the girl aloud, causing the queen of Espers to laugh. But, if it meant not losing her time training with Robert than it was worth it, especially if it made Ultima bother her less. She got to her feet slowly, so she would not upset her stomach to the point of vomiting, and made her way to the bathroom. Maybe a hot bath or a refreshing splash of cold water to the face would make her feel better.

While the tub filled she went to the basin and began splashing the cold water—in which she had chilled with magic—over her face. It helped a bit, but there was still a hurtful pain in her head and stomach. She reached for the towel and paused, groaning.

Ultima was beside her immediately. _Are you sure you are okay? _

_Y-yes...I'm sure._ She turned for the door to collect some new clothes when her vision flared and she tumbled blindly. The pain was so bad, so crippling she couldn't brace herself and her head smacked into the wooden floor with enough force to wound her head. Ultima was shouting her name but with in seconds her voice blurred and Emma could no longer make out what was being said as she lost conscious. She woke seconds later, still confused and unable to move, and couldn't see Ultima; something wet ran down from her ears and nose.

_What...what happened to me? Ultima? Ultima are you there?_ Her answer was cold silence.

_'see the truth of this...' _the voice faded.

_That voice..._she realized, terrified. _No, no, no...please...please leave me alone._ An image appeared in her head; Derell. He was standing in front of the tubes of Espers and Magicite in the labs where she was injected with magic. He lifted a hand to one of the tubes, where a black figure floated in stasis, and said with a soft cruelness to it, '_one day they will all see the truth of this..._'

The image faded and she could see the bathroom from her spot on the floor. _Ultima...?_ she pressed once more. Her chest was feeling tighter and tighter by each second. _Please...it hurts._ Despite her best efforts her eyes closed.

She woke again though not because she wanted to. Someone was slapping her cheeks gently. It was difficult to open her eyes, but she managed a smidgen and saw a white tunic top stained with blood. She fought herself to lift her head enough to see the face of the shirt's owner. She never felt so relieved to see Robert's face. Though it did scare her to see the expression he had—worried. She's never really seen him like that before...

"Emma? Can you hear me? You have to tell me what happened or—or _anything_. Please, speak!" Complying to his request was too difficult, and she only made a dry, coughing sound. "Shit," he hissed, uncaring if she heard. He gently laid her head down onto a pillow he collected for her earlier and went for the bathroom drawers, hoping to find something to help her with.

'_see the truth of this..._' the voice of Derell whispered once again.

_What is happening to me?_

Robert reappeared with a baby's bottle of water and lifted her head once again. He held the bottle's tip to her mouth and tired to help her drink, but it poured down the side of her mouth instead. "Come on Emma! Drink damn it!"

_W-why is he yelling at me? I can't...I don't have the energy. It hurts to swallow...please, just stop._ She begged when he tried to help her drink again.

"You have to drink something Emma. You have to stay hydrated." another fail made him put the bottle down to inspect her eyes and ears, and then her mouth. It was dry, so why did she refuse to drink? "Emma, please, this is serious. I don't know what is wrong with you, but you have to drink some water. It might hurt, but it has to be done." he held the bottle to her lips and after a moment he was ready to put it back down to convince her when she complied. It put him in a better mood, but his worry was far from gone.

He laughed a bit. "There you go...wasn't too hard, was it?" he smiled down at her before he sat the bottle down to carefully feel around her head. The only thing he could feel was the swell of where she hit her head and the blood from the wound, but nothing else there to have caused the fall—at least not something he could find physically. "Do you think you can tell me what happened?

Where was Ultima? Why didn't she get him, or tell him anything? She tried to answer, but her throat was too dry, so he helped her to drink a few more sips before she could form her words without too much pain. "head...my head." she managed. The less words she used the more pain she spared herself from. "Ears...ears..."

"Your head? Did you hit it?" she shook her head. "Then what?!" _I'm no good at one word guessing games!_ She flinched and he bit back a swear. "I'm sorry...so then did you have a head ache?" she nodded.

"Ears...hurt...blood..."

"Yes, your ears were bleeding earlier, but it has stopped now. Can you get up?" she shook her head, not knowing how to say 'I'm not sure'. "Alright, you need to try. I'm going to lift you by your arms. Ready?" he got her to her feet and she moaned in pain. "Hold on...hold on. I just need to get you to your bed, alright? Just a few more steps to go, I promise." When they passed through the threshold of bathroom door into her room, he could see new blood dripping from her nose and panicked. He had no idea what could be wrong with her.

He got her to lie down and started to pace the room, the sound of her difficult breathing the only thing he could hear. He only had one option, but he couldn't do it, he wouldn't. The repercussions of it would ruin everything. His background—no, he had to find another way to help Emma or else watch her die like... _I need help_, he realized. But all the help he knew of were thousands of miles away, and he didn't have much time, he could see that in her face. Where were Emma's Esper friends? Ultima or Shiva? They should have gotten him, should have told him what was wrong or what she was doing.

_Where the hell are you?!_

"Rob...Robert..." He turned to her as an answer. There was something about the way she said it that made his skin crawl. She shut her eyes tightly for a few seconds and then opened them again, as if that helped keep the pain at bay. "Alex...please...bring her..."

"Emma, don't—"

"—please" she croaked, tears in her eyes. "Just...bring her..." quickly he shuffled to the crib and picked the babe up, who was wide awake, and brought her over to her mother. Once the babe was in the girl's arms, a smile spread across her face faintly. He wouldn't let her die, he wouldn't. She laid in silence, watching her daughter's face, for a long while before she sighed. "if...if something happens...bring her to...C-Cadence."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Emma, do not worry." he couldn't make his voice sound confident and she caught onto it, and asked him to promise her. _Since when did my promises suddenly mean something again?_ He wondered even as he gave her his word. "You will be fine though, Emma. You just need some rest."

She coughed and he took the babe away, only to notice the blood that came with it. When he got Alexandria into the crib again, he heard Emma's faint voice once again. "Derell..." she managed. "I think...I think it is all because...of him..."

He turned quickly. "What?"

"I saw them...so real...the voices in my head." a few breaths. "He was there...now...now the Espers...gone...all gone..."

His eyes widened. _Something happened to Derell!_ He realized with both relief and horror. If he had died, then this couldn't be a coincidence. His death had an impact on her, but why? Maybe Cambyses or Hashmal would know.

"Espers...I saw them, saw where I was..." she wheezed. "they are underground...under the castle..."

"Sssh, it will be fine. Once you are healed and better you can explain it, and then to your brother. Please, conserve your strength Emma."

She frowned at him and her purple-blue eyes never looked so afraid and so sorry before. "I'm...I'm sorry. F-for how I treated you...please...forgive me."

"Of course," he simply said and watched as she closed her eyes to sleep. While she slept he checked her ears and noses again, dabbled some water into her mouth and on her lips, and then hurried down stairs. A bird would never make it to Figaro in time, never, but maybe if he sought help someplace else? He left the house and walked further into the woods but made sure he could see the house at all times.

He paced around his location for a few moments before he paused and crossed his arms. "I know you are watching." silence. "Please...she needs help. She's suffering."

A voice rattled through the sky. "Then perhaps you should end her suffering."

"Kill her?!" he snapped. "You could save her! What could it take? A snap of your fingers?!"

"It doesn't matter how simple it is. It cannot be done."

"Why? She's of faith to you. She prays to you, she believes in you—isn't that enough to warrant a little help?" he asked, confused. "I'm not asking you to take care of all her problems, just heal her."

Smoke rose from the ground and materialized into his father. His expression was calm. "You have forgotten everything about us being down here with the humans. If you cannot understand why, I cannot tell you it. If you were to just come back home—"

"—you refuse to help an innocent girl for your own son and then ask me to come back with you? Pathetic."

"You are my son." he simply said.

"And she is your daughter!" he howled, slashing his arm through the air in anger. "Have you forgotten it all yourself? The people on this planet are your children, too! Whether or not they believe in you, you made them!"

"What tells you I do not care for the girl?"

"You refuse to help her."

"So?" he pressed, calmly.

"So you don't care for her!"

"How does that mean I do not care for her? Son, I _cannot_ help her."

"You can, you have the power, yet you refuse me. I have never asked you for something that you have granted. Why can't you just do this for me just this time?"

He crossed his arms, reflecting his son's previous stance. "You are persistent, just like your mother, but I will not yield on my decision. If the girl is meant to survive, she will. But for now, I would advise you get back to her. It seems—" his father paused and he took a step back, pale. "—that she is not doing so well." and with that Robert took off.

When he made it back to her side she was breathing quicker than before and her hands were clutching the blankets in pain, and her teeth were now bared. Alexandria was crying and he could only guess the cause was because of her mother's dark howls. When he saw her eyes, black and red, he knew she was trying to fight back a transformation.

But why? Didn't she learn how to control it? He rushed to her side. "Emma, please, you just need to calm down. Take deep breaths."

"My...my chest!" she cried out, tears running from her blackened eyes, before she roared painfully and the room blew up into flashes. For a moment he thought he went blind, but when the light subdued and the room was revealed once again, he quickly tore at Emma's shirt—the only thing she could have meant was that there was another shard.

With the blouse off, three shards sat glowing brightly. They were smaller than Hashmals, but as large as apples. Two were dim green colors, the other a frosty blue but all had the shiny red gem on the inside. _Magicite!_ Was this the cause of her sudden illness? Would removing them save her, or worsen her state? With no time to think, and Alexandria's wails growing louder, he reached for one of the shards and tried to pull them out, but they would not budge. He tired again but failed.

_They aren' leaving...but the other did. Why not this one?! Damn it! Damn it!_ He tried a different one and with the next yank, Emma screamed. "I'm sorry Emma, I'm sorry!" she fell still after that. "Emma?! Emma!" When he felt for a pulse, he could not detect anything. His heart's beat faded. _No...!_ He lifted her off the bed and laid her flat on the floor, opened her mouth and then started CPR. First, second, and third attempts did not bring breath to her lips and he tried again and again. "Please Emma, don't die, don't die...please, please!" again he failed. "Come on, breathe!"

There she laid; losing color and lying still, so still...her heart no longer beating and wishing his own would stop too. The second...this was the second time he would witness the death of someone he cared about and could not do anything about it. She would die and he would have to explain to her family how, and then why he was handing Alexandria over to Cadence. For the first time in so long tears graced his eyes and he leaned down to touch her lips with his in a gentle kiss goodbye.

_Please...don't leave me._

Before he could react he was shoved off of her and thrown onto his back. His heart picked up its previous beat. She's alive, but how? He managed to sit up but what he saw was not Emma standing to kill him for kissing her, but three figures—standing a protective half-circle around her.

He knew one of them, the female, but the other two he did not. After a second of dark glares, he found his voice, "you are the Espers."

"Stay your actions!" shouted one of the males, arms crossed and eye brows drawn into angry 'V's. There was a tattoo of an eye on his forehead and he was bald, but very young.

The other male was covered in dark hair, almost like fur, and had beautiful blue-gray eyes. He was dressed in black-gray robes. "Finally—_real_ bodies." he said, rolling his 'r'.

The female leaned down and gently touched Emma's cheek, her face struck with worry and sadness. Robert looked to the princess and his heart sank; she was still unmoving and pale. "Is—is she...?"

The female shook her head. "She lives." a wave of white energy washed over Emma, bringing color back to her face and then the Esper stood, her gaze falling upon him. "It has been a while, Gunnarr. Please, lift her to the bed."

"I'll do it," the furry one growled, leaning to pick Emma up. "She would not like it if she found out what happened." and that was that. The furry-man lifted the unconscious girl and laid her on the bed before he started to fiddle with her face, sorrowful whines pouring from his parted lips. While he dabbed at the girl's bleeding nose and ears, the other male turned to him.

"Do you have something we can eat?"

The woman hissed. "Now is not the time. You have lasted fine this long without food, you can handle a bit longer." her snap was so motherly that it made him want to laugh, but he kept it to himself. The situation definitely did not warrant such behavior. Her eyes went to him, searching for answers to secret questions. "It is important you lead me to Diablos' Magicite, Robert."

"What? Why? You need to help Emma—"

"—she will be fine. Her life is no longer in danger. Fenrir will stay with her."

_Ah, so that's who that is._ "Are you sure?" she nodded and he sighed, glancing over at Emma. He hated leaving her after what just happened. "Alright, but we must move quick." and gestured to the young male who wanted some food. "If you are hungry, accompany me. We'll get you something on the way."

He grinned, boyishly. "I told Emma you weren't so bad!" and then he ran ahead.

_What?_ He wondered, following after him even as he thought it over with a gentle smile.

Downstairs he led the boy Esper, Cy he said his name was, into the kitchen and placed a few bowls of fruits, bread and dried meats before him and then led Ultima off into the safety room, where he uncovered the Magicite from its cloth and shelf and sat it on the counter for her. A painful cry emitted from her even as gentle tears rolled down her cheeks. She lifted the shard and examined it for several moments before she sat it down.

"What is wrong?"

She cleared her throat. "This is empty." she sighed. "He is no longer in his Magicite."

"Where is he, then?"

She turned, her face dark with anger and pity. "In Luke. When Diablos left Emma, what piece of him that was in her conscious returned to the truer half...which is in Luke."

"I thought Magicite always kept the Esper?"

"Normally it does. But Luke and his father perverted the connection between the shard and the wielder. I am not sure how, but they have..."

"What will happen to him?" he would hate it if Diablos would lose his life, especially after everything he did for a strange girl that was put on a table just to take his life and magic away. He was obviously a caring soul. Ultima held her hand over the shard for a few seconds until it shined and disappeared, and then frowned.

"If we cannot free him before anything happens to Luke, like death, then he will lose his life as well I suspect. But...someone freed the others and me, so I have hope the same can be done for him and any other in Luke's clutch. But first," she walked past him to the door. "we need to make sure Emma is okay. She will be very important in our plans."

Upstairs they found Fenrir trying to soothe Alexandria by standing over her and singing a song in a rather angry tone. She whined louder and so Ultima went to her side. It would be the first time she touched a baby in...in so long, it would be so strange. She lifted the baby, smiled at how soft and warm her skin was, and started to rock her, gently patting her back all the while. "Shush now little one. Your mother will be to you when she is healed."

While Ultima and Fenrir tended to the babe, Robert went to Emma's bedside, to check on her for mostly his own sake. He could not really trust the Espers and wanted to be sure of the girl's condition. She seemed fine, and it looked like the bleeding stopped, but still he could not stop his worrying. What if this happened again? He was sure there were other Magicite shards trapped inside of her, and at any moment could repeat this horrendous event, and possibly take her life in the process. A drip of blood escaped her nose and rolled slowly down her upper lip and he quickly dug through his pockets for a handkerchief to wipe it away. The way she looked when she wanted Alexandria scared him to a point he did not know he could feel anymore, and knowing that scared him even more. With each passing moment he was realizing just how un-shallow his feelings were for her, and how complicated it made things—most notably _her_ life. He tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket and tucked the blankets in around her before he turned his attention to Ultima and Fenrir, who had managed to enchant the babe to stare deeply at them—almost as if she knew what they were, or was trying to understand them. But he knew he was just thinking too much into it, babies loved to stare at faces and he was sure their faces were quiet intriguing to her.

"We have to talk," he mumbled, so he did not upset the baby. Ultima scoffed and handed the baby to Fenrir.

"Could you not see I was enjoying a moment with the child?"

"Can you not see Emma lying on her bed ill?"

She crossed her arms. "I already told you she will be fine, she just needs her rest."

"She is not out of it yet, so try to act as if there is someone suffering because of you."

Her face turned red for a flat second before it eased from anger into a gentle smile. "Ah, I see. I completely forgot about your feelings for her." at this he looked away, irritated. "Worry not Gunnar, she'll live another day so that you can pursue her."

"That's not why—"

"—save it." she commanded, lifting a hand to silence him. "I care for the girl, and if being with you could end the girl's suffering, then so be it. However, I would much rather have Alex here with her, but as you know that is impossible now. I will try my best to level the floor for you, but when it comes down to it...I will only support her decision."

"I'm not asking for your help," he spat. "We have already dealt with this. She doesn't like me, so what, I don't care anymore. I just want to make sure she is okay. So if you are through, I would like to discuss defensive measures for her and the baby. I cannot take the chance that you were freed by positive forces, and worry that someone may be heading for Emma through your connection, so this is a rather pressing issue."

She nodded. "Alright, let us discuss it downstairs." before he could protest, she added, "we'll bring her too." and then she went back to Alexandria.

Downstairs, after settling Emma into the sofa with Cy and Fenri's help, Robert went into the kitchen to make some formula for the babe while the others placated her. Ultima took the bottle and immediately went to feeding her with a wide smile and adoring eyes, forgetting the reason they were all downstairs. "Ahem?" she looked up at him with irritated eyes and then sighed. "Good. Until her brother visits, we need to keep a constant watch on her and the surrounding woods for any suspicious activity."

"How will we do that?" Cy asked with a child like frown.

"We will need someone in the house, around the house and stationed in the woods." he answered, reluctantly. He knew Ultima would find out he wanted the house position. "But we must find the right people for the jobs."

"I'll take outside the house," Cy said. "I won't be able to do anything in the woods."

"I'll be best in the woods," Fenrir mumbled. "Wolf and everything."

"I'll take inside." Ultima finished with a sly smile and he knew she was toying with him. Perhaps it was revenge for when he was still Gunnar... "Why...where does that leave you, _Robert_?"

He ground his teeth. "Cooking and helping Cy." at least cooking would give him a reason to be around her some parts of the day. "Though, since you are the most powerful of us, you should be accompanying Cy, or even taking our place."

"Ha," she looked up at him with devilish eyes. "We all know that isn't true. The arrangement is done, get over it." she rose, still feeding Alexandria, and wondered into the kitchen while Fenrir declared he would take his first patrol and went outside. Cy was staring, fearfully, at Emma.

"Is...is she really going to be okay, Robert?" he asked, on the verge of tears.

He nodded. "Yes, she'll be fine, just needs her rest." he didn't fully believe it himself, but he did not want to say that to this boy-Esper. With that the boy got off his seat, standing like a giant. "What is wrong?"

"I need some fresh air. I haven't had that in a while..." and then he followed after Fenrir. With the males gone and Ultima distracted by the baby, Robert saw the perfect opportunity to get to his feet and walk over to Emma. It couldn't leave it in the Esper's words alone, he needed to make sure she would be okay. He pressed a hand against her forehead for a moment and then quickly shoved his hand into his pockets when Ultima appeared.

"I will put her down for a nap, but..." the Esper paused and narrowed her eyes at the scene. "And just what were you doing just now?"

"I'm checking on her, what does it look like I'm doing?"

She laughed, but sat the babe in the crib. "I was thinking...someone needs to find the girl's brother and inform him of what happened."

"There is a problem; we cannot. We are stranded until they come to pick us up."

"Perhaps you _are_, but one of _us_ could leave." she leaned down by Emma and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "The soon we can her brother here the better."

"She might need you when she wakes," he whispered. "She won't speak to me like she would with you, and I doubt she would feel that comfortable talking to Fenrir either."

"Cy and I are the only ones that can leave the island, and I would not send the boy." she stood with a sigh. "I would be back soon."

"No, you are going to stay. They will be here on their visits soon. Everything can wait until then."

She was silent for a while, but then nodded. "Alright."

* * *

It took two days to gather all the shards and examined the rest of the laboratories for any sign of Espers or Magicite and then make it to the shore for their pickup. The few Espers they found were faint and hungry, too weak to speak or move by themselves. The tubes they had been in kept them alive, but did not sustain their life force. It was a twisted way to keep them alive. In all twenty-two Espers were saved and seventeen Magicite shards. Several of which were empty as they either lost their lives when Derell's twisted connection with them ended, or in another person.

Those of the Espers that had enough energy to explain things or ask for things themselves gave Alex strange looks, as if they saw something in the others couldn't. Jacen noticed their stares, but could not figure out why they were so interested in Alex. On the morning of the third day, Jacen took to the back of the boat, hoping for some time allow to think when the person he mostly wanted to avoid appeared beside him rather silently.

"This is where you went." he leaned onto the railing beside Jacen, his eyes gazing over the purple ocean and toward the setting sun. Since they got aboard the ship Alex took to "grooming" himself a bit. His wild beard was evened out, but still very bushy. His long hair had been tamed, as well. He was dressed in some soldier's under tunics whilst his got washed. His spear still hung from his back. "Your mother is worried you were not ready for this. She thinks it put a strain on you..."

"What?" he gasped suddenly. "That's not it at all...sure I was scared, but who wouldn't be?"

Alex laughed. "That's right. You can only be brave if you are scared. If you aren't scared of anything, you would just be an idiot."

Jacen shared a round of laughter with him. "That sounds like my father."

"I have always heard Locke is an idiot," he teased with a smile, and then quickly frowned. "Don't tell Cadence or Celes I said that, or you are dead."

Jacen held his hands up. "I'm not going to snitch, I swear." he laid his hands back onto the railing and took a deep breath. "Why are you out here, anyway?"

"To escape the others," he answered after a moment of silence. "After everything I went through, I appreciate some silence and time to reflect. It helps me."

"What...what exactly happened to you? Why was your ship found crashed in the ocean?"

He gave the young man a stare before he moved it back to the ocean. "Don't tell anyone, Jacen, as I'll explain later. But a storm came, a terrible one I could not escape. My engine over heated and blew up the back of the ship, and I sunk within twenty minutes. I swam to outcroppings in the ocean and waited the storm over. From there, a man from Tzen wandered by in his fishing boat and saved me. Dropped me off on the shores of Zozo."

"So you have been there this whole time? How did you end up here?"

"I was here before, you know, just too late to offer any real good." his voice sounded strained with regret and pain. "I will tell you and the others the rest later, when we are in Figaro. For now," he pushed away from the railings with a grin. "how about that drink? I have lots of questions to ask!"

The two ended up sneaking past the soldiers guarding the stock of food and stealing away a couple mugs of Narshe Aged Beer and then went to the mast dock, high above the ship, to enjoy their talk alone. Although Jacen had a bit of trouble climbing the mast, Alex made it to the top in under two minutes, having stopped once because his tunic got caught. When they were seated, each with a mug full of their beer, Jacen asked what was to be asked first, saying he might not have the answers to a lot of his questions.

Alex smiled. "How is she? I know you said she's fine, but...but I mean, is she...well, whatever, just tell me!"

Jacen shook his head. "I haven't gone to visit her. It has only been Celes, Cadence, Cambyses, her parents, your parents, and Benjamin. They said she was fine."

"How was she before? I mean when she first got to the house. Did she like it? Did I forget to add something she'd want?"

"Um..." he took a moment to remember everything. "At first she was very upset because she left without you, but after a month or two Maria said she liked the house, especially the library and the bedroom."

Alex mumbled something under his breath before he asked, "was she angry with me, much?"

"For?"

"She thought I left her, didn't she?"

"How did you...?"

"Cambyses said that's how he was sure to make it all seem when he kept me from her, so I only assumed it worked."

"Well, she was angry, but mostly just sad. She thought you just said those things to sleep with her, I think, but after a while she was told what happened by Cambyses and the others—"

"—wait, wait," Alex laughed, like he was disgusted by something. "Cambyses told her what happened? What really happened?"

"Yes, he did." Jacen shifted. "He explained what he did and then promised her he would look for you to correct his wrongs. They were searching for you for so long, too. When she found out the truth, I think she really improved."

"Please tell me...is she the same? Has she changed?"

"Like I said, I don't know. I haven't gone to visit it." he hadn't meant to sound so angry or irritated, but he did and it drew Alex aback. "Um...sorry. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It is fine. Alright, anything happen that I should know about?"

Should he tell him what happened to Emma not long after she moved into her cabin? It would involve telling him about Robert being there with her, too, and he was sure Cambyses would hate sensitive information like that being spoken about so freely. Perhaps he could work around it. He nodded, slowly. "A while after she was settled in two men found her. They were armed with odd devices that could make magic."

"W-what?! Is she okay?! What happened to her?!"

"Calm down, calm down." he begged. "She's fine. They were handled. She...she actually killed them." he hoped twisting the truth would be better than spilling the whole truth to him. "The gloves were taken back to Figaro to be examined by the engineers and Benjamin. They had small shards in them that had been pre-powered, or something."

"I see," he mumbled. "And she killed them? I assume through...through her transformation?"

"Aye, and...well, there isn't an easy way to say this, but she toyed with them first."

That seemed to unsettle Alex. "Toyed with them? You mean she...she tortured them?"

"Yes, but you know, it-it isn't that bad. I mean she was probably very scared and wanted revenge, or something."

He rubbed at his chin, thinking, and then sighed. "I'll have to speak to her. I have to make sure she's okay about it."

"You'll have the time for that, I'm sure." Jacen laughed. "I bet she's have a heart attack if you walked in one day, especially with that creepy beard!"

"Creepy?! What?" he touched his beard, unsure. "R-Really? Is it really creepy?" Jacen started laughing. "I'm serious!" he shouted, frightened. "Will the beard creep her out? Oh man, I thought she'd like it!"

* * *

_End of this chapter. I had a guest writer who wrote some parts, and improved grammar in others. We had to split the chapter, again, and now this one is at 26, 496 words! Well, we were going to make a "short" chapter concerning Emma and her parents, separate from the invasion of Alzar, but some beta readers said to just merge it as keeping them separate wouldn't go as well as merging._

_Also, shout out to one reader who I'm sure you know who you are; I'm glad you like it, especially this chapter as a beta. It has been a while since Alex conversed with people he knew, so I wanted to make it seem a bit awkward feeling, so I hope I conveyed that well. _

_And yes to all others wondering, something IS suspicious about how Derell's end happened, huh?_

_I hope you like it! Please review or pm any problems/errors, or suggestions or requests! Thanks so much for reading!_


	35. A Tale to Tell

**Summary:** Alex returns to Figaro, tormented and relieved, and tells his tale.

Chapter: A Tale to Tell

Her eyes slowly drifted open during the light of dusk, and felt as heavy as stones. Despite what happened all she could think of was how hungry she was, how painfully empty her stomach was and how hurtful her head ache was. There was a burning in her chest, as if she had a cold and could not cough away the itchy, burning. Her tongue felt stiff and her head stuffed, as if she were in the clouds. Her finger tips burned with sensitivity at the fabric underneath her, and she knew she was in her bed. The room was dark, unlit most likely so she could rest. Her ears felt like they were swollen and she could not hear from them very well, and until she reached up with tired arms to touch them, she did not realize someone had put cotton sheets over them—for what purpose she did not know. In all, she felt much better than she did when she...her eyes widened as she recalled what happened.

She looked to where Alexandria's crib normally laid and found it missing. Her eyes misted over. Did something happen to her baby, or did she herself die? She was sure the bleeding and pain she felt was "the" pain of the end, but here she sat...she sat up, ignoring the pain as best as she could, and pushed the blankets off of herself. A surge of pain brought her back to the bed in a fit of crying. She had to find her baby, she had to. Before she could attempt to get up again, the door opened slowly.

The light burned her eyes, but she covered them enough to block most of the light and try to see who it was. The shape stepped out of the light with a growl and she knew just who it was. "You shouldn't be up yet. Lie back down and rest."

Her voice croaked. "Alex? Where is she?"

He was silent for a moment. "Safe and sound. For now, please just lie back down. I'll explain everything once you have something in you."

"C-Can I just see her? Please?" her begging would not work on him right now and he reinforced his decision. "She's my baby..."

"I realize that, but I am here to keep you alive, remember? So sit back and eat." He sat a tray on her lap. It was a bowl of stew and veggies, a glass of some weird red liquid and some honey in a small cup. She made no move to eat and he pushed her back into the bed. "Eat. Now. You won't get to see her until you do. If you would like to know, you have been out for three days."

"Three days?! Alex must be hungry—"

"—no, she isn't. She's been fed already, now you just need to eat. And I'll be watching so you don't throw it away or anything." he took a seat in the chair he had normally slept on in the past and crossed his arms. "Well? Do you want to see her or not?" with an irritated grumble, she started to eat. She was sure not to show just how delicious the food tasted, or else risk humiliating herself. Halfway through her stomach rumbled in hunger or delight, and he laughed softly. She was turning bright red.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything." said Robert through a smirk. He waited until she finished before he helped her to the bathroom—for she refused to abide by his wishes if he did not let her clean herself first—and pulled a chair into the room as well before he closed the door that separated him from her. It was worrying to let her be by herself, even for a moment, and it took all his will to not stay in the same room with her. He was very impatient, too, and kept asking if she were done, only to be chewed out angrily. She finished just when he was ready to barge in and rip her out of the tube and came out in a giant towel, only to demand he leave so she can get dressed. He retreated in stomps and growls. She was taking way too long—was it on purpose to punish him for not letting her see Alexandria?

He made sure to remember her processes and how long each took. Getting dressed took ten full minutes, but brushing her air took nearly fifteen! And then he had to wait for her wash her face and brush her teeth before he was finally allowed into the room. He ripped the hairbrush from her hands, threw it into a basket on the sink counter and grabbed her arm to lead her out of the room, ignoring her protests. "Let me go," she growled. "I said let me go!" and with that she yanked free of his grasp and pushed past him towards the door. "Where is she? Is she downstairs? Why would you leave her alone?"

"I didn't leave her alone, you stubborn woman." he snapped back as he helped her down the stairs. "Don't pull away from me like that, you could get hurt."

"If you didn't leave her alone, then how is it that you are with me? Don't be so stupid." she ordered and he wanted nothing more to do then soak in the surprise she'd face when she got downstairs. She'd be the stupid one and he would be sure to tell her so. No sooner did her foot leave the last step did she see the baby's crib, unattended it appeared, and hurried toward it. She lifted Alexandria with a bright smile and hello before she kissed her daughter's cheeks and hugged her close to her. "I missed you," she whispered softly to her, hoping Robert could not hear her or else be ridden with embarrassment. The girl wobbled in her mother's arms, cried and cried, and then settled when she was brought into a gentle rock.

Robert's glorified moment was not going to happen. Where were the others? With an irritated puff he strode past her and looked out the front door, found it empty, and then went to the kitchen. He could see them all on the back porch, talking. He opened the door gently. "What are you doing? You left the babe alone."

"Ultima said she'd be fine," Cy muttered.

"Aye, she was safe where she was." The queen of Espers added.

"Well, you made me look incompetent. You were supposed to be there to surprise her, remember?"

The woman Esper giggled. "Sorry I spoiled your plan. Looks like you'll have to find another way." she move past him. "Is she in the living space?" He nodded. When she entered the room she smiled. The young mother was not facing the kitchen, to occupied by her daughter to care for anything else. With her distracted, Ultima and the others gathered around behind her and just when Robert settled into a spot where he could see it all, the queen said, "You did well with her, Emma. She is perfect." The girl twirled around, surprised by the voice. All she could manage was a meek sound. Ultima laughed, glad she was recognizable to the girl even when given a more "human" form. "Dear, be careful or you will drop your child."

Promptly Emma fixed herself before she casted an unsure gaze at Robert, as if asking if Ultima and the others were really there. He gave a firm nod and her gaze went back to the woman. "B-but how?"

"It is a long story," she said with a tired sigh. "Do you remember what happened to you earlier? When we were in the bathroom?"

"Y-Yes," Emma answered after a pause. "you were asking me if I was okay..."

"Well, it appears someone—though we don't know who for sure—has freed us from our imprisonment and the connection was weakened enough to allow us to gain our freedom." she shifted and displayed a relieved smile. "If we are free, then the others just might be free too."

Emma felt so many burdens lift off her shoulder. She wouldn't have to fight, she wouldn't have to risk dying, she wouldn't have to risk her own freedom, and she would not longer have to carry around shame of leaving the Espers behind. Yet a new shame replaced the old. She was too late to offer any assistance, she failed everyone; her mother and the stranger who helped several times. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and worried the others watching. It must look like she hated that they were free, but she knew they felt the same way about her actions, or lack thereof. A sob broke free and instantly they were by her side, all except Robert who hesitated and decided to stay where he was. Ultima laid a hand on her shoulder and asked what was wrong. "I-I failed you...I failed you all."

"What?"

"It-it should have been me. I was too late to help. I failed. I let you all remain slaves because I am too much of a coward, because I'm so pathetic...I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" Fenrir quickly swooped the babe from her arms just as the girl began to sink to the floor in sobs. Ultima joined her on the floor, trying to soothe the girl and tell all was well. "No, it isn't. TItan was right about everything. He knew what I was...I'm so sorry you were stuck with me."

"I am not." she whispered. "I enjoyed your company, dear, very much. So did the others, even the ones that could not voice themselves from their cages. You are not a coward, you aren't."

"Yea Emma, you aren't, really." Cy did not like seeing her cry. "You were going to help, or at least trying to get better to help. Besides, we understand why you were so scared. You had...well, you had it a lot worse than us while you were there. It is understandable, really."

"It is true," Fenrir added, letting Alexandria gently play with his furry beard. "Titan was just red hot all the time, he never meant a word he said. He once blew up like that on Leviathan and had to be removed from the area too."

"See, dear? None of us fault you any. It is not your fault this all happened. Please do not cry." the girl calmed to look at them. "

"R-really?" she asked them with round, watery eyes.

"Yes, really. Now will those tears stop?" she smiled at the kind Esper with a redden nose and cheeks before she nodded. She rubbed at her eyes before she carefully got to her feet, still a bit pained from her experience a few days prior. "There is much we must discuss, so you need to be well rested before we start. Are you now?"

She thought over it for a second and then shrugged a little. "I think so...I'm a bit tired, but I think I'm fine."

"Good. First we must talk about what happened, and in great detail. Robert informed me that you said you heard Derell. We'll start there."

* * *

He had never been so happy to see the shores of Figaro or to feel the burn of its heat on his skin, yet here he was—gloriously excited. It represented so much he lost in his journey and gave him a way to get it all back. For once there was clarity to his life, no more ill-favored clouds to fog his future or life. It was all to go according to plan now. He would march through the sands to the gray-black stone walls of the castle and find the woman of his life's family, tell them what was needed to be told and then ask them, kindly, where Emma was. From there it would be smooth sailing—a life with the girl he has loved so much it pained him to be away from her. He would lavish her with kisses and hugs, and presents, before he would give one of the ultimate gifts, or so he hoped it was.

Jacen informed him that they would take birds through the desert to ease their return home and was very grateful for it. As the young man estimated, it took only a day to cross the desert with their stops for noon rest and their night rest and supper. By dawn they could see the towers and turrets of the castle lit with torches and hear the sound of distant dogs barking. The giant southern gates stood high above them, casting a cooling shadow twenty feet tall across the golden sand. The gate was well guarded, an improvement to what it once was when the princess lived in Thamasa, and now they were forced to stop and explain away all the odd people, the Espers, and that they would have to wait in the chambers to get their audience.

Alex recognized two of the soldiers, but was surprised they did not recognize him. "His Grace is in counsel right now."

"With who?" Celes demanded, crossing her arms. "This is important. We have returned from our mission, tell him that—"

"—I cannot enter the chambers, his Grace strictly said so." the man pushed, though his voice sounded pleading. "He is with lord Hashmal, and the Lions."

"The Lions?" Celes and Sabin echoed, concerned. Celes motioned to the Espers to follow, despite the soldiers' attempts to stop them, and brought all the ones who felt well enough into the Halls of the chamber. "Wait a moment. I will set our audience. Sabin...um, you," she gestured to Alex, unsure if he wanted the others to know who he was yet. "wait here and keep an eye on our friends. If they need anything, get it for them." she was gone an instance later, entering the doubled doors.

The few Espers that accompanied them to the Halls were few in numbers, but still enough to clog the Hall and irritate the maids and soldiers. Jacen was there with them too, his arms crossed while he kicked at the floor, trying to distract himself. One of the Espers, a short being with russet skin and a lion like main that ran down his head down to the lower part of his back, was standing directly across from him. His eyes were slanted, like a feline, and he sported a short tail lit with a flame at the end. Wrapped around his waist and hanging just an inch past his knees was a black and red tunic skirt, and underneath bare feet. He was talking to another Esper, who was only about the size of Mog.

Sylph. That's what she called herself earlier on the boat. The wings she had then were gone now and she was sitting by the strange Esper's feet, talking silently over something that must have been serious as their expressions were that of someone who did not want to share. Occasionally Jacen would lift his head and stare at the two before he quickly ducked it, catching Alex's full attention. He pulled the lad away and asked what was wrong.

"Well...you see those two?" he gently nudged his head towards the two. "I heard them...well, I heard them say _her_ name."

_Her?_ "You mean...?" Alex asked. Jacen gave a firm nod. "Why would they talk about _her_?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. The strange one who won't share his name said her name first, and then they started speaking in another language."

Alex was sure his face perked up right then. "Really? Do you remember any words they said?"

"It sounded like it was related to Veldt, but I think I heard 'takiki', or something like that."

_Damn it_, Alex thought bitterly. He hoped it was Nadthos, so that he could hear what these Espers were saying about his beloved. _Maybe they know something..._ "Hang on." he hurried past Jacen and towards the two that were busy discussing his lovely princess to notice him come to stand behind them. He cleared his throat, catching their attention promptly. "Excuse me, do you speak my tongue?"

The strange one glared. "Olg dja skasven yisn vri peslne." he answered with a snarl.

Alex tried to hold back his anger. "Olg yut vri peslne. Devnas olg bradi casdav ked dali vis itev peslne ba fura." there was a pause as the Esper's eyes widened in surprise. "Basnev skas olga dodim vis ska losir Emma voring kig!" Alex's hiss surprised the two Espers all the more.

The strange Esper bowed his head. "Forgive us. I am Khaj, and this is Sylph. Khaj asked Sylph if she knew the voring. Khaj did not know you speak this tongue."

_Clearly,_ Alex wanted to mutter. _And you also lied to me. You do speak our language._

The other added, "I told him I did not, but then our discussion veered towards the girl when she was in the labs. We saw her from time to time, is all. We were...thinking over our time." her answer eased Alex and by then her wings appeared so she could fly up to meet him face to face. "Do you know her?"

There was a sense of panic in him a moment later, but he quickly recovered himself. Now was not the time to reveal himself. He had to do this right. "No, not really. However, if you know anything, be sure to tell me or Celes."

"The Ice Eyes?" Khaj asked with snort. "Ice Eyes does not listen to Khaj. No human listens to Khaj."

"Either way," Alex pressed, "tell her. Be sure you tell her it is about Emma." just then the doors pulled open and Cambyse, as well as Hashmal, appeared along side Celes. The look on Camb's face when he saw all the Espers looked of utter shock. Hashmal laughed and went to clasp into a hug with one of the Espers, one he must have known while the others started talking all at once.

The king turned to Jacen. "This many? Derell had so many as slaves..."

"This isn't even half of them," Jacen said through a smile. "The rest of them are in their own rooms, resting. We found them in terrible conditions." now his smile faded into a frown. "We were too late for some of them."

Camb looked away and swore. "The only thing we can do is over them asylum from Luke and Derell—"

"—Khaj will not hide like some babe. Khaj will fight—with you, or by himself."

Cambyses smiled at him. "Then you will have you chance if you are still willing. That offer goes to anyone who wants to help us. But please, do not feel pressured. We will understand if you wish to stay out of it, and will still offer our assistance."

Another Esper stepped forth, though they came in a pair. One was a giant purple Minotaur with red horns, and the other a small one, barely reaching to the big one's waist. They both were garbed in specialized armour, though Camb could not guess of what it was made. The giant one crossed his arms. "I am Sacred, and I too wish to join you."

The smaller one stepped forth too. "Minotaur, and I will be joining my little brother." Camb could not believe it. The big one was the youngest? But he was thankful for the help. "Besides, we want revenge for not only ourselves, but for the ones lost already."

"Alright then," Camb said with a gentle laugh before he looked through the faces of the Espers. "Any and all who are considering helping, please return to the Chamber room in two days at noon. The others, if you have another path you wish to take, head to the Directory office and they will help you with whatever it is you want to do. For now, you all will be shown to rooms and to the kitchen. Make yourselves at home." he bowed to them and watched as they all filed out of the Hall to follow the soldiers.

Alex took the chance to better hide himself from Camb's view even as Celes asked if they could head into the meeting room and wait for his parents return. "Of course. My mother would want to know about this, and my father too." right then Hashmal offered to get them and left the king with the group. "This is superb news that I would like to announce to the public in a few days as well. Perhaps this will scare Luke and Derell—"

"—Derell is dead." Celes interrupted sharply, though not because she was angry with the king. It was what she was going to have to reveal to him afterward that was irritating her for she knew the strife it would cause. Camb nearly dropped to his knees in surprise and relief. His eyes widened, thinking, even as his shallow breathing played at their hearing. A frown crossed his face, then he shook his head and started to laugh nervously.

"He...he is really gone?" she nodded, slowly. He laughed again, this time a smile replacing the frown. "It is over..."

"Not yet," Celes whispered. "There is still Luke, and Derell's dying words were of him and of a power his son had that...that went beyond his. I have no idea if we can trust what he said, but there was something strange about how easily he went down."

"How did you do it, then?" he asked, leading them into the chamber. Jacen and Alex followed, slowly and quietly. Celes shook her head. "Sabin, then? No, Jacen? I'm surprised! How did he manage it?"

"It—it wasn't me, Cambyses." Jacen spoke up just as the doors closed behind them. When the king asked for an explanation, the young man shifted on his feet. "Another intercepted my battle with Derell, and saved my life for Derell had struck me through the chest—I was unable to do anything."

"Who was this other?" Alex stepped up from behind Jacen and Camb's eyes went to him for a flat second before they went back to Jacen. "This man?"

"Aye," he muttered, looking away.

Camb turned back to the stranger and bowed his head. "Thank you, sir, you have done this world a great service. You will be rewarded, and remembered."

The man crossed his arms angrily, causing Cambyses to step back and give the man a puzzled look, before he shook his head. "I don't want any rewards," when the last word left his mouth the king gasped and his face drew into a ghastly white color. "I want to know where she is."

"Al...Alex? But, I don't...but how—" he could not continue as Alex smashed his fist into the young king's face, throwing him to the chamber floors in a loud thud and 'umpf'. Jacen jumped to Alex's side to hold him back while Celes went to help Cambyses to his feet. The young king wiped blood from his lower lip but refused to look Alex in the eyes when he managed to his feet.

"I should keep hitting you until you are black all over," he snapped furiously, his beard obstructing most of the expression he was harbouring. "Especially after what you put her through." his nose flared but he straightened up and relaxed his posture. "But you are lucky I just don't care that much about you."

Cambyses sighed. "I understand why you feel that way, it is justified. I have wronged her, and you, and I regret it...I regret it so much that I have hardly slept since."

Alex scoffed. "I doubt it. You did what you wanted, you kept us apart and she went months thinking I left her before you told her the truth. I will not forgive you for it."

"I don't expect you to," he said. "Even if Emma has, I know you cannot and I understand. I want to make it better, I do. I...I don't know what came over me then."

"You can start making it better by taking me to her. Now."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Alex raised his fist to hit him again but the king quickly stopped him. "Not because of how you think, really! We sent Setzer off to get parts from Narshe for our engines a few hours ago, and he has the only ship available. As soon as he gets back...I promise we'll take you to her. I promise."

The doors opened before he could voice another word and his family, as well as Hashmal, appeared. Terra rushed in to hug Celes, worried for her friend, before she started asking questions about everything while Edgar gave Jacen a pat on the shoulder and asked where Sabin was. "He's in his room. He said he wanted to rest and spend some time with his family."

"Ah," the old king nodded. "How did it go?" Alex laughed, catching their attention. He felt insulted. The only ones that saw who he was was Sabin, Celes and Jacen...if you didn't include Derell. It just made him want to laugh. But then again, Jacen did take hours out of his days on their sail home to inform him the beard really did make him unrecognisable. Perhaps it was for the best, anyway. He was technically a new person. Edgar and Terra took a moment to stare at him and it wasn't until Terra's sharp grasp that Edgar, too, realized who he was. "Alex?"

He nodded. "Aye." He did not expect the old queen to rush him and take him into a warm hug. He never thought the queen liked him, but then again he never really had the chance to talk about it with her. He smiled softly and hugged her back. "I guess you are happy to see me."

"I am! I am! You have no idea how this—"

"—Ahem, mother, wait." Cambyses lifted a hand to stop her. "Where is Cadence and Arthur?"

Terra caught on to what he was doing and luckily for them Alex did not suspect anything. "She's tending to Arthur and said she would join in as soon as she could." Edgar could not believe his eyes. Alex being alive fixed everything. His daughter would be so happy, would be so...he turned away from them quickly, his thoughts suddenly going to Robert. _Oh no..._ "Alex, would you mind explaining everything?" his wife's words woke him from his thoughts.

"Of course I'll explain, but I would rather wait until the full party is here. And, well, I am very tired. I would like to see my brothers, too."

"Oh, of course, of course. I'm so sorry," she smiled weakly at him before she strode over to grab his arm. "We can intercept Cadence and surprise her while we get to your brothers rooms. Does that sound nice?"

He laughed and let her lead him out of the room. Hashmal and Celes joined them, too. "It does." The door slammed behind them and Cambyses swore so loudly Edgar thought his son's head would explode. He angrily kicked a table over and covered his face in frustration.

"Son," Edgar slowly walked over to lay a hand on his shoulder. "This...this is a good thing."

When he looked up to his father's face there were tears in his eyes. "What have I done...?"

Edgar gave his son a firm slap, unsure if a hug was needed. "You did what you thought was best."

"No, that's not true. I was angry, I was...I was not thinking. I just hated him so much. And now I have made a mess of everything."

"Oh yes, it is a mess," he allowed with a laugh. "But messes can always be cleaned. Bring him to her and it will go away."

"But...what of Robert? It is only my fault that he has developed the way he has. What do we do with him?"

Edgar was silent for a long moment. He released his son's shoulder and turned towards the door slowly. "We let things sort itself out."

"I can't do that," he protested weakly. "I made this mess. I put Robert into this and even though I dislike—and I really dislike him—we need to settle this. I can't just let it go, let heal by itself."

"Cambyses," he said through a sigh, his voice strain with disappointment. "Don't make the mistakes I made. Let it go." and then he left his son alone.

[-]

They ran into Cadence first, as she was walking down the hall with quickened steps. He had Terra hide behind a corner so his surprise could reward him with some laughter, too. The queen almost passed right by him without noticing him, but two steps after passing him she stopped in her tracks. Her brows furrowed in confusion and then she turned to him. He kept on walking, slowly, but smiled when she called out, "Alex?" and then he turned and shrugged. She jumped at him and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it. It is really you..."

"I'm sorry for my absence. I had...things to take care."

She pulled away from and punched his arm, earning a "ouch!" from him. "How dare you!"

"What?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"What?! _What?!_ You didn't come back! We had people out there looking for you. We sent out word to every city and village we could hoping to bring you out if you lived. Why didn't you send word to us? At the least?! Do you know what you put _her_ through?!"

He rubbed the back of his neck, his purple eyes locking onto his boots as he thought of what to say to her. He knew thinking he was dead must have done heavy damage on Emma, but it wasn't his fault everything happened the way it did. It was Cadence's 'loving' husband's fault. If the fool never kept them away, he would have been with his lovely Emma this entire time. _And I would not have gained the power to protect her. Derell...he would have been alive still._ He laughed aloud, confusing and angering Cadence. "You think this is funny?!"

"No, not that I caused her pain, but I just realized something important." she asked what. "That how everything happened was the right way of things."

"Excuse me? You think this was right? How could you say that?"

"Had I gone with Emma I would be mediocre in protecting her. I would never have been able to protect her if something happened," he smiled a bit. "I would rather pay my life than let hers continue to dwell in fear and pain, Cadence. When I explain tomorrow...you will understand, I promise."

She crossed her arms, almost with irritation. She scoffed and unfolded her arms. "Fine, I will wait for your explanation. Who have you gone to see yet?"

"Terra, Edgar, Cambyses—sorry, too, by the way—, and that's all. Of the people that know of me, Sabin, your mother, Relm, Jacen and the Espers we freed—"

"—wait, Espers were freed?"

"Oh, right, umm..." he wasn't sure how to tell her. Would Cambyses prefer to tell her? Screw it. Cambyses could get over himself. "...I was in Alzar when your mother infiltrated Derell's kingdom. I decided to follow them in, curious and wanting to lend a hand should something happen, when I found his labs and the Espers. I walked in further and looked down and saw Jacen. He was talking to Derell, and then a battle happened."

"Oh my god! Is my brother okay?" she started to cry. "Please...please tell me he's fine!"

"He's fine, he's fine—really." he patted her hands before he continued. "He was stabbed and was on the verge of death when I jumped in."

"What happened?"

He took a breath. "I cured your brother, and then I killed Derell."

"W-What? You...you killed him?" her hand went to her mouth. "He's gone...?"

"Yes, his life is over now." _and I didn't feel as good as I thought I would feel. It was like stepping on an ant..._ "But there is still Luke, and Derell said his son had a deeper power than his own, so we must prepare for the worse. He might want revenge."

She nodded, understanding, before she smiled softly at him. "When will you see her?"

He laughed, a gentle blush appear on his face. "As soon as my father returns from Narshe, and I say hello to my brothers. Oh, and speaking of brothers...you should tell your brother he isn't being fair to me." he pouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"The kid is going to put on a show for Emma, wants her for himself." he shrugged. "I don't mind that he likes her, but...if he tells her, I don't know how she'll react. She would probably feel bad for not feeling the same. Plus, you should really tell him she's off limits considering your family ties now."

"What tells you my brother likes Emma?"

"He admitted to it."

Cadence started to giggle. "And you are afraid you will lose to him?"

"Oh, of course not. Not while I have this beard." he said with a grin, stroking his fuzzy chin. "Emma will never know what hit her."

Cadence was kind enough to lead him to his brothers, and also angry enough to pulverize them when she saw that they were "entertaining" the opposite gender when they were supposed to be on ship duty while their father was out. She ushered the women out, who were giggling and holding their clothes against them as they fled, and then smacked both the brothers' heads together before she verbally scolded them. And then, just when they thought she'd skin them alive, she softened her expression and told them someone special wanted to see them.

When Alex walked in they stared in shock. They were the first to recognize him of those he knew the longer by first glance. His youngest brother started to "manly" cry and went to hug him while the other coughed and expressed that he was pleased to see his brother alive, and that he never doubted his abilities. They shared a few more compliments before Alex explained to them his "crash".

"That makes the burned wood and chipped metal frames make sense," Ajax muttered. "Where were you this entire time?"

_I can't tell them about the Zozorians, or the gods or the power. But..._ "I was training."

"Training?" the two laughed.

"I'm serious! I found a few magicite shards, and worked at them for a while."

Ajax leaned over to touch his brother's muscled arms. "Clearly, sheesh...say, what's up with the beard?"

Alex's face dropped into disappointment and grief. He really thought his brothers would like it. "Why? Is...is it that bad?" he subconsciously touched his fuzzy face. His brothers spared each other a glance and then turned back to him with a grin.

"Its awesome!" they both shouted at him, then turning to compliments on his beard and how they wanted one too. Cadence started to laugh. The Gabbiani men were so weird. Most men would tell them that beard was too cave man—except maybe Sabin. Calix touched his smooth jaw. "I think I would look good with a beard. The ladies would not be able to help themselves."

"Ahaha," Cadence shook her head. "You would be surprised. They don't like kissing bears."

"Beards are manly, you know." Ajax protested.

"So...you guys think _Emma_ will like it?" he asked nervously. "Or should I shave it?"

Ajax paled. "If she doesn't like it, you can help her learn to like it. It is too good to shave!"

Cadence interrupted their discussion. "Tame it and I'm sure she'd love it. For now it looks like you killed a cat and tied it to your face. Now, onto more pressing matters?"

He grumbled, now embarrassed by her comment. "Right, right...do you guys know if our father and mother really went to Narshe?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, we needed more parts to...well, actually, to fix your ship."

"My ship? You don't mean Ultima, do you?"

Ajax nodded. "Yes, Emma mentioned it front of our father and Edgar, I guess, and they went to get it and complete it. Now they are getting metals and bolts from Narshe."

_She remembered that?_ He thought with an impish smile. He didn't think she was listening to him back then... "but he told us, secretly, that he was going to go take a quick visit to her cabin." _Damn,_ That meant he would have to wait even longer. "Say, where were you anyway? We looked everywhere."

"In the mountains some place, far away from civilization." they ah'd him. "Is my room still...?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes, of course."

"Alright then, I think I'll take my rest now." he turned to Cadence. "Before I leave tomorrow I would like to see your son," he gave her a smile. "and would you mind taking me to Emma's room before I head to my own? I would like to see it." she nodded and went for the door, so he told his brothers to get some rest and then left them shouting about wanting to spend time with him.

Cadence left him by her door, saying she needed to return to her son and husband, and now he stood before her door, his hands and head suddenly sweaty. It had been so long since he was around her, or even near things that belonged to her that it was starting to make him sick. He swallowed, reached for the doorknob and pushed it open. The room's curtains were closed, possibly to encourage any thieves to stay away, and almost smelled like he remembered her. He snapped his fingers and his palm lit up with fire so he could make his way to the windows. He drew them open in a slick sound and turned around to see the room bathed in sunlight. It was a comforting sight.

Her bed—no, it was their bed at the time—was made perfectly, like they had never used it, and the shelves were near empty of the books and tools she had when they together. He sighed and made his way to the dresser and pulled the drawers open. All but one was empty—a single blouse remained, forgotten in the back of the drawer. He recovered it and rubbed his thumbs softly across the fabric, unaware of the warm tears that rolled down his cheeks until they dripped onto the fabric and left wet stains. Promptly he pulled away and rubbed his eyes clear before he laid his face against it and let one soft, agonizing sob leave him. His failure to be with her, to do as he promised her, still haunted him. He never felt so pathetic, so wrong, before in his life. The words of his father, from when he was just a boy, echoed through his mind;

_Never make promises you cannot keep, son, or else break the heart of the person you gave it to._

But he believed with all his heart he could, and he wouldn't have, had it not been for Cambyses or Derell, or even Luke. He took the shirt from his face and folded it before he sat it on the dresser's top. He next went to the closet and only found a shawl hanging from a bar. Perhaps Emma would want it. He snatched it and then recovered the shirt before he checked the bathroom and the chest by the bed. They were empty of anything personal, so he decided it was time to get some rest. Though he doubt he could. He was too giddy; he would be seeing his lovely in only a few hours—it was very exciting!

In the morning, after he dined with his brothers—over a very large breakfast of bacon, hashed browns, eggs, bread, pancakes and fresh orange juice**—**Alex collected the things he found and stuffed them in a travel bag and sat it aside for later. For now he was to head to the Chambers again to discuss everything.

Cambyses, along with Cadence and their son, joined their families and friends who sat among the Espers in the back. Hashmal was at the center, with the king, acting as the Espers' leader. Alex wasn't sure how he felt about that. It seemed wrong to establish two separate powers when Cambyses was already sharing with the Doman kingdom. After Hashmal and Cambyses filled the Espers and Alex in on what they missed, they asked the Espers questions and soon the questions were directed towards the one who slayed Derell.

His brothers were sitting, watching and listening carefully, and he knew they would feel betrayed once he spoke the real truth. But he hoped they would understand he could not give out the information to them before he did to the king—also for the promises he made. So he took a deep breath and started from the beginning. He narrated from when he was forced to stay behind and leave Emma to his crash, to his rescue and then to a rumour he heard on land concerning a hidden magical power in the mountains of Zozo.

Finally, he told them of a giant he encountered in the towers of Zozo that he had beaten, probably by accident, and was rewarded one thing. He glanced at his brothers and then back at the king. "I asked if he knew about this power, and he said it was an old power that was hidden away in the mountains. He took me there...to meet his king, Torzon. A very warm, loving and trusting man with knowledge I have never seen before."

"Why...why did you seek this power out?" One Esper asked, her round eyes curious and yet afraid. She was probably afraid he was looking for what Derell found in them.

"I wanted power to...to protect someone I love very much."

The female's eyes sparkled with realization. "The princess...?" he nodded.

"Yes. At first that's what I wanted it for. I craved the power and Torzon helped me realize the error in that mindset. He trained me for so long and then brought me to someplace special."

"Where?" The king asked almost roughly.

"Someplace special I swore never to speak about, and you will not get the answers from me." He snapped and Camb's eyes darkened. "It was there that I was introduced to a new round of training that, over a long period of what felt like failure, I finally moved on. You will not believe me when I say this, as I was warned you most likely would not, but...the gods brought me to their temple."

Locke snorted over his goblet of wine. "The gods?"

Alex glared. "Yes. The gods. Like I said, you would not believe me."

Cadence shifted. "I believe you. I believe in the gods, so it isn't surprising to me or hard to trust." she knew her mother and father weren't very faithful to the gods, or at all.

Sabin shrugged. "I stopped believing in them when I left Figaro for a monk life, but I have seen some strange things, so I trust you."

Alex's brothers grinned. "We do too, even if you lied to us!"

Alex laughed. "Sorry about that, I made a promise to wait."

"So what? You spent this entire time with 'gods'? Doing what exactly?" Camb's hot tone was beginning to irritate Alex. It only reminded him of everything the bastard-king did to him, to his own sister. He wasn't sure if he could hold his anger back like the gods, like Torzon, wanted him to do. "I believe in them myself, but why would they pick _you_ to bring into their Temple?"

"I proved myself to them," he answered, tightening his hands into fists to restrain his anger. "What you think doesn't concern me."

"Can you continue, please?" Cadence asked, gripping her husband's arm to stop his childish outbreaks.

Alex mumbled something under his breath and then started his explanation again. "I passed their final test and they started to train me. They told me it could take me years to complete my training, perhaps even another lifetime, but I accepted."

"So you accepted knowing you would be with them for years to come? Possibly to the end of your life? I thought you wanted to be with Emma." Relm's eyes glittered accusingly, her arms crossed firmly over her chest and her eye brows tucked down into a 'V'. Her husband, though he never said anything, sat on his seat by her and was also giving him an accusing stare. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the same expression on Edgar, but it was Terra that looked at him with disappointment and sadness. "Will you be telling that to Emma when you see her?"

He cleared his throat. "I love Emma with all my heart. You do not have to fear that feeling vanishing...and yes, I will tell her. She will understand."

"Will she?" Locke queried, softly. "You haven't been dealing with her since she left Figaro. First she worried you left her because you felt nothing for her, and then she thought you died with that feeling, and then she found out the truth. How do you think she'll feel when you tell her you picked training—possibly until her death—over being by her side?"

"I know I haven't been here," he snapped. "And that wasn't _my_ fault, at least not at first. And she'll understand. I trained to protect her, our baby, and the world. She will understand." he took a breath. "They taught me a lot; magic, how to use a variety of weapons, trained my mind and body. I was trained to kill...well, to kill lesser gods."

"So Derell became a lesser god?"

"No," said Alex quickly. "A lesser god would have put up a fight, firstly, and would not have died in such a manner. The only way to kill lesser gods is through magic or you weaken them enough to decapitate them. That isn't the same way to kill demi-gods, either."

"So Derell was still human?" Terra asked. "Does that mean Luke is just as susceptible?"

"Yes, he was as human as your husband when he used Magicite. And I'm not sure. I have not found Luke yet, but his father bragged about his son's power so we cannot relax. If we throw caution to the wind we could end up in a terrible place."

"But—" Camb raised a finger. "—you have power from the 'gods' so why can't you just handle him?"

"If you think I could be the shield between you and Luke, you are wrong. I may have been granted power but I can't do this alone. I'll need help from everyone, including you and the Espers."

Khaj hissed. "Khaj will help!"

"We will too," the Esper brothers growled.

"So will I," a new male said aloud. His head was shaved on the sides of his head whilst the remaining honey colored hair grew to be so long he braided it in various yellow ribbons. He had bright green eyes and had wrinkles at the corners, as well as around his thin lips. His long, thin nose pointed out from his long face, complimenting his high cheek bones and square jaw. He looked beyond a hundred years, like he experienced everything there was to experience. He was dressed in a pale green tunic and brown boots with a wide, brown belt around his waist. "This Luke holds more of my people. I cannot stand by whilst he tortures and kills them for his sick purposes."

"I thought you were to stand behind me and my men?" Cambyses asked with a deep frown.

"We intend to," the green garbed one said. "And this young man will stand behind you, so what difference does it make?"

"Fraol speaks the truth." Khaj stepped forward. "Alex will fight for you, and Khaj and the others will fight for Alex."

Alex smiled, hoping the king would not catch onto why he was smiling. He may have promised to control his anger, but he was never told not to bask in someone's frustration or embarrassment, though he knew it was still wrong.

Camb took a deep breath and then nodded. "Then it is settled." he turned to Alex. "How long do you expect to stay with my sister?"

"I'm not sure yet. Probably not long. We will need to settle this problem before Luke manages to indulge himself in more power." he rolled his shoulder blades, tiredly. "For now we need to figure out where he is, and then we need to build up a fleet to keep him on land."

"My generals make the plans, not you. You may have power, but that didn't give you the knowledge and experience to command my armies around."

Alex shrugged. "If you don't want to follow what I suggest, then don't. When will my father be back? I want to see Emma before anything else happens."

"In due time," the king growled before he turned to his Esper audience. "Please, head back to your rooms or feel free to roam about until plans are constructed. And,"—he looked at a few of the Espers in their "Esper" form—"it will probably be best you stay in a humanoid form for now. Our nation does not know you exist, again, and we don't know if Luke or any of his spies know either. This will keep the civilians and those of you who do not want to fight, safe for a considerable time. You may leave now."

All the Espers but Hashmal left. He had the expression he normally had on when he wants to ask questions and as soon as the last Esper filed out of the room and the door shut, he turned to Alex. "You are the one they told me that the princess loves, yes?" Alex stammered. He didn't expect that to be of important detail. He confirmed it and asked why it was important. "Perhaps you can make her understand she has a role to play in this."

His eyes sparkled in rage. "No. She is to stay as far away from this as possible, do you understand me?" the whole room paused to stare in shock at the man and the Esper he just disrespected. "If I find out you tried to force her into this battle, I'll tear you from limb to limb."

Hashmal remained calm with his expression and tone. "Why?"

"Because she has been through enough. She has a baby to take care of now. Leave her out of this. You do _not_ want to piss me off." he turned from the Esper to look at Camb. "I expect to be told when my father and mother return. For now I will take my leave." and with that the young man fled the room, hot with anger.

Camb growled. "I'm sorry Hashmal. He has always been that rude."

The Esper clicked his tongue in thought, interested by something he had thought of before he smiled at the king. "All is well. May I make some inquiries about him, though?"

[-]

Alex could see it in the Esper's eyes—he saw the truth behind his own. He knew what it was that drew him to keep Emma out of the battle. Would he tell the others? Worse, would he tell Emma? He felt his heart tighten with the thought. He knew his job; to protect her. That meant from anything, from anyone. He would not allow her to go anywhere near this battle. He would rather die a thousand times over before he even considered it. If the Esper pressed him or Emma on it, he would be sure to kill him.

He spent the rest of the day walking around the castle, sight seeing and trying to find all the places Emma used to go to, hoping to find something of hers. When the castle proved worthless to his endeavours, he went to the oasis. It was just as he remembered. When he found the stump the princess sat on when he first visited this beautiful isolation he smiled. He could still feel the burn of her slap and even though he hated it then, he would love nothing more than to experience her slap of anger again. At least then she would be with him.

The oasis felt empty now that he knew she would not be here possibly ever again. He made his heart sink in depression. If he failed to protect her again then she would have to stay hidden for the rest of her life, locked away someplace far from her family and friends. He sighed and turned away, to head back to the castle.

Once he was back he went straight to his room to read some books he had wanted to give Emma before he went to sleep. His dreams were occupied by images of Emma lying dead amongst a horde of Alzarian men, with Luke standing above her with a terrible grin and blood on his hands.

_No...no...please, not her...not Emma..._

He woke in a start, his face and back drenched in sweat. Someone was pounding on his door, yelling for him to wake up. It was his brother, Ajax. "Alex! Get up! Father and mother have returned! They are waiting in the Chambers!"

Alex pushed himself off his bed, holding a hand against his forehead. _The dreams...they felt so real._ He shook his head and got to his feet. "Just a moment. I need to freshen up."

"Are you okay?" his brother called through the door, concerned. "You sound sick."

"Just had...a nightmare. I'll be there in a moment."

"Alright..." his brother muttered before he ran off. Once his brother was gone Alex went straight to the bathroom and the water basin to rub cold water against his skin. It woke him from his sleep and made him feel a bit better, but the dreams still hung over him, desperate to latch its claws into him once again. Once he was done he pulled on some clean clothes; a black tunic and pants, with black boots equipped with a silver belt and sheath. It was something he would have worn before Emma was traded, and he should dress a bit "normal" today.

His walk to the Chambers was irritatingly long, but when he made it through the doors he was instantly tackled with a crushing hug from his mother and soaked with her tears. Her sobbing broke his heart and pushed him into guilt for not sending them a letter or something. She cried that she was so afraid she would never get to see him again and that if he ever pulled something like that again she'd kill him herself.

"Then where would I be, mother?" he asked with a smile. "You would be just as hurt."

"You foolish boy," his father growled, walking over to pat his son on the back firmly before he gave him a gentle hug. "Do you know what you put us all through? Hell, that's what! The next time you wish to disappear and not report to us here and there to let us know you are alright, I'll kill you myself."

"You and mother seem to be sharing the same horrid thoughts still, I see." their son laughed, pushing them away. "I have missed you guys terribly."

"If you think your mother's reaction is terrible, wait until Emma knows. I think she'd squeeze the life out of you, after she was done crying." Setzer laughed.

"I can't wait," he said with a smile. "I haven't felt the same since we were separated." he looked over at Camb. "When can we leave?"

"Everything should be cleared off the ship first, and then we'll have to wait until tomorrow—" Camb gestured into the air while he spoke.

"—why?!" Alex snapped. "If this is another one of your attempts to keep us apart—"

"—Son, son," Setzer came between the two, so a fight could be avoided. "—It is for her own good. She was attacked once. We have to make sure no one follows us, or is suspicious of me and my ship. I didn't like it either, but unfortunately it is a good idea. We have spies—some we took care of, some we haven't."

Alex grumbled. "Fine."

"There is something else I think you'll be very happy to hear about—" Setzer was elbowed in the ribs by his wife and looked down into her face after releasing a swear. She shook her head and he frowned. "Oh..."

"What is it?"

"Uh...we...we found your ship! Yes, that's it. Emma told us about it."

Alex's eye brows furrowed in confusion. "That's what I was told before...but I never told her _where_ it was. In fact, I only told Robert about it." Maria and Setzer clamped their lips together, reluctant to continue any further. "What is wrong with you two?"

Cadence cleared her throat. "Alex, may I speak with you for a moment? Alone?" Slowly Alex followed the queen out of the Chambers and into a secluded room—her and the king's room. She asked him to sit down and when he was seated, she said, "About Robert..."

_Oh no...please don't say he died._ "What happened to him?" _I thought he was safe and sound watching Emma. What the hell could have happened? Was it the attack? Ugh, he picks the time to die when he's watching my lady? That sounds like him alright—lazy bastard.  
_

"He is fine. However, he's been watching Emma since she moved out of Figaro."

He felt a heaviness lift off him. "Is that it?" _is that why they were so edgy?_ He already knew this.

"What do you mean?"

"I already knew he would be with her."

"How so?"

Alex got to his feet. "He promised me and I wouldn't expect him to break his promises. He is a man of his word. Plus...I saw him there. But you can't tell that to anyone."

Her eyes widened. "You 'saw' him? How did you do that? What did you see?!" Something about her tone seemed frightened, or worried. He took a moment to think of the right way to explain things and with the right words found, he told her of the spell and that, after he was confronted about it, was sworn to never do it again. "So the spell reveals to you the person of interest, and where they are? How can it reveal such a thing?"

"I don't know, it just...does. You just know where they are when the spell is casted and completed."

"So right now, this instance, you know where she is?" he nodded. "Why have you waited on your father and mother to come back before you went to her, then?"

"First, because they have the airships. By ship it would take a month tops, and longer to navigate through the mountains and forest. Second, because I wanted to see them and my brothers. Third, because I made a promise to the gods that I would tell the king of Figaro what happened, where I was and that I am willing to offer my assistance to destroy Luke and his army."

She smiled. "What will you do when you see her?" There was something perverse about the way she said it.

Alex blushed and scratched nervously at his neck. Cadence was never shy about this kind of thing. She was always so straight forward, and never understanding why others thought this was embarrassing or something you shouldn't talk about. She teased him so many times, and yet he still could not keep himself from blushing. He might have had many women in his life and have seen them in their most private and intimate moments, but somehow his friend could still pull boyish emotion from him. Was it because she knew him so well, or because he had once had feelings for her?

"I'm not sure," he said quietly, as if others were around.

She laughed. "Don't give me that. I have battled through Emma's coyness, I'm not really into breaking down your coy wall as well. So just tell me."

He laughed. "Why are you so persistent in this? You sound like a pervert, you know."

"I sound like a honest person, is what I sound like." she put her fists on her hips. "Am I going to get an answer or do I have to beat it out of you?" his silence answered her question, but luckily she had one more card to play. "You know what Emma told us girls when we went to visit her? It took a bit of time, but we finally got it out of her."

"What?"

She smiled devilishly and then sat down. "Let's see...what was it that Emma said about you?" she played dumb, lying a finger against her lips as she faked to think on it.

Alex growled. "Out with it, woman!"

She giggled. "Emma said she found your chest very..._sexy_."

"R-Really?" he stammered, his heart fluttering in his chest. Cadence leaned back, relaxing. "What else?"

"Well, she liked your back too. Something about it being the right kind of muscle, I think?" Cadence laughed again, causing the man to frown. "She said she loved how your butt looked—said it was really 'firm'."

Alex beamed, full of pride. "I knew it. She kept looking at my butt when we were here—I thought it had to be something else. Ha! I'll be sure to show it off more to her."

"So," Cadence started again. "I ask again; what will you do when you see her?"

"I'd take her into my arms and kiss her as passionately as I can. And then I'd take her to her room and, well, do stuff—if she'd let me, of course. But mostly...I just want to hold her in my arms again. I have missed her warmth and touch, and the sound of her voice."

Cadence smiled. "Good answers." she got to her feet. "You are in for some wonderful surprises, Alex. Get some rest, or go around the castle. Tomorrow we'll take you to her." and then she walked to the door and glared at him. "Well? Aren't you going to offer to walk me to my husband?"

Alex grumbled and shuffled over to his friend, looping his arm through hers. "I don't see how he could love you, woman." and she giggled at that.

* * *

_Yay! Alex is back at home, finally, and getting to meet up with Emma again. What will happen now that Derell is gone, and what could the late king mean about his son?_

_The next chapter has already been made—was part of this one, but it struck 26 thousand words, so I had to split it. __Thanks for reading guys, and I hope to see the readers returner!_


	36. Mine

**Summary:** Mushy-gushy chapter. Can't say much, really.

Chapter: Mine

Ultima and the others left Emma be after she finished explaining what happened and what Derell said and did when she passed out. They all went out on a scouting trip, to give the girl some privacy with her daughter, but mostly because they felt bad. For when she started talking about Derell she started to cry and it tore at their hearts.

Robert was the only one to stay behind; he hid away in his room and when he was sure she was out of the living space, he went to the kitchen to have a drink and make something for her to eat for later on. Until he was sure Derell was dead, he could not tell her what he thought for if he turned out to be wrong, she could be devastated. Yet he had a feeling telling her just that would stop her tears. The Espers returned only for a short while, to collect some food and water, and then vanished again—refusing to ask Robert when he questioned them.

He had half the mind to smack them across the head, but decided to stew in his irritation instead. When the food was done he plated it and began his climb up the stairs to Emma's room, wondering how the girl would react if he were to appear in her room whilst she was crying. _She would probably hit me, or throw something at me_. He thought tiredly, though hoping that would be so. It would indicate she was not all that in pain.

He knocked on the door four times and waited patiently for a response. "Emma?"

There was a noise in the room, like something dropped, and then a weak, "I'm not hungry. Leave me be."

Something was wrong, obviously. Emma never turned down food, or when she did it was for a serious reason. He sighed. "Invite me in or yell at me when I barge in."

Silence. "Fine." but she never gave the invite, so he assumed it meant she'd take the later option. He grabbed the door knob with his free hand, twisted and then pushed it open with a force that was meant to show her he was a little angry but instead was not greeted by shouts or objects thrown at him. Surprisingly she was not crying or huddled under her blankets as she usually did when upset. Instead she was by the window with Alexandria, basking in what remained of the end-day sun light with her—probably trying to relax. She didn't look up from her daughter's face. "I said I wasn't hungry."

"Well, we both know you didn't mean that." he whispered, trying not to laugh at her blushing face. "You look hungry so just eat up, okay? No pouting or crying either."

She mumbled and smiled down at her daughter's sleeping face. The spark of love in the princess' eyes was enough for him to see. He was sure she'd end up smothering her babe with hugs if he didn't keep an eye on her. "Are you going to eat?"

She nodded and so he left the plate on the table and went to the door again when she said, "thank you." shyly, and then he closed the door behind him.

Downstairs he saw Ultima leaving the kitchen with a bottle and two cups. He corked an eye brow at her when he managed to get to leveled ground. "Is tonight a special night for you?"

She snorted at his tease, for it was more insult than tease. "Oh yes, one has to celebrate freedom after having been in captivity for so long." she held up the second cup. "The other is for Emma."

His curiosity was struck. "Why for her?"

"I figured she needed some relaxation. She could lie Alexandria down for her sleepy time and we can share a few drinks, and even talk."

"Last time I checked Ultima," he laughed. "Emma doesn't drink, and wasn't very fond of talking to you and the others."

Her eyes darkened. "We had our differences, but we remained friends. Mind your own business, _Robert_." and then she brushed past him and quickly went up the stairs.

[-]

The Esper Queen was allowed in the room as soon as she said who it was to the princess. She smiled at the girl and lifted the bottle and cups with a gentle laugh before she sat down by the window beside the girl. Emma frowned. "What is that?" Alexandria was already in her crib, fast asleep. This made Ultima's plans easier.

Ultima shook her head. "Don't be so silly. I was in your head. I know you drank before."

She flushed. "No, no, no no...! I'm never drinking again!"

"Why? Didn't you want to drink Figaro wine back at the castle? Isn't that one of the things you wanted to do back in Thamasa?"

"Well, it...it was, but not any more." said Emma with a stutter before she turned her eyes away from the bottle of mahogany colored liquid to the windows. "It made me too sick..." she added.

"That's because you simply drank too much. In moderation it is really just fine." she poured herself a nice sized glass. "I haven't had a drink in for so long. Though I prefer our wine over human wine, this is still a good taste." she took a few sips and hmm'd. "Tastes wonderful. Are you sure you won't join me?"

Emma eyed the bottle suspiciously. When she drank back in Figaro it wasn't for the taste she did it for. She hoped it would have taken away her pain and when it didn't, she wanted to forget her mistake and then eventually wanted to piss her father off. In fact she remembered it tasting terrible... "I don't know...it didn't taste very good when I last tried it."

"You drank at a bar, where their wine is terrible and meant to mimic beer—to get you drunk as fast as possible. This is different. This is a finery drink, meant for nobles and princesses." she poured just a bit in the empty glass and then held it out to the girl. "Well?" she pressed, corking her eyebrow at her daringly.

Emma reached for it shyly. "Just a taste..."

"Just a taste," the Esper echoed with a grin and held the glass up to her before she sipped at her wine happily. Emma sloshed the liquid around for a few seconds, sniffed it and then slowly took a small sip. The girl made an expression similar to someone who had something sour and then she stuck her tongue out and 'blaa'd' in distaste. "Swash it around for a bit before you actually drink it. That will get you accustomed to the taste." she took another sip just as Emma dared another try.

She did as directed and this time, when she swallowed, it didn't taste so overpowering. The plum and raspberry taste it left behind in her mouth wasn't all that unpleasant. She took another sip, hoping to taste most of the plum rather than the raspberry. By sip four Emma's little amount of wine was gone and before she could protest, Ultima poured more into the glass, ignoring the girl's remarks about how it was making her stomach feel like it was on fire. "Nonsense, you have barely tasted its finery." Emma glanced down at her glass. It was half full, or half empty as she was sure Cadence would have said to her if the queen were here. Emma wasn't sure she could drink this much, especially not after her episode back at Figaro. "Go on, don't just stare at it."

Reluctantly, she started to drink. It warmed her body, made her feel like there was a tiny fire flickering within her, and tired her eyes. She felt like it was the perfect time to nap or go to sleep, but Ultima soon pestered her with another refill and some questions. The questions were just small things—idle chat Emma assumed and was thankful for over the questions she knew Cadence would have been asking—until Ultima yawned and got to her feet. "Might be we should head to bed."

_Good idea_, the princess thought with deep relief. She handed the cup over quickly, feeling light headed, and got to her feet slowly knowing exactly what to expect after drinking so much. She offered to help her Esper friend to her room, but she lifted a hand. "I'll be fine. I will be joining the others in a patrol."

"But..." Emma blushed, unsure. "...you are drunk."

"Don't worry about me, dear." she pattered her head and giggled when Emma slapped her hands away, irritated. "You rest well now." and then she closed the door. Emma waited until the Esper's footsteps subsided down the stairs before she exhaled and went to the bathroom to wash her face and head to bed. Her baby woke just when she crawled into bed, so she sighed and went to her motherly tending. Alexandria suckled for nearly an hour—oblivious to her mother's tired condition—before her tummy filled and she dozed off. Emma smiled and gently brought the baby back to her crib and laid her flat on her back. At least her daughter didn't wake up much during the night like all the books said most babies would do. She leaned over and kissed her babe's head before she went to her bed once again. She glanced up towards the clock and saw the little hand on two and the longer five minutes past the middle bottom. How long did she spend talking to Ultima, and even drinking? She blushed. She thought she had controlled herself pretty well, but managed to let time slip past her. She turned from the bed and walked over to the window, opened just a peak and saw the moon high above the forest canopy. It was bright out which allowed her to see Fenrir, in his wolf skin, walking a slow, searching circle around the far off border of the cabin property and forest line.

Where the others were, she did not know. Seeing them strife to protect her, to neglect sleep and themselves after being held captive within her for so long, filled her with embarrassment and selfishness. They shouldn't be offering help to her when she waited so long to consider helping them. They should just leave her here to fend for herself and head to Figaro to find her brother. He was more noble than her, braver and smarter, and not selfish. He did what was right for others before he did what was right for himself. How could she compare? With the knowledge of herself she would have regretted her father handing the throne over to her before her brothers.

_I am too pathetic to rule. I can't even help people with who I am now, what could I accomplish with a crown on my head? Nothing. I would be the same stupid girl I have always been._ She closed the curtain with a disappointed sigh and went to her bed, not to sleep, oh no, not to sleep. Her mind was now too preoccupied with self-loathing that sleep was the farthest thing from her mind.

Ultima, Fenrir, Cy, Titan, Yojimbo, Shiva and all the others that did not, or could not, speak to her would always be present in her mind even if they had left. Their presence left a warmness in her, a familiar warmness, she could no longer touch. Whenever she was alone she'd still find herself saying something to one of them only to turn and see that they were no longer with her. It was like losing a piece of her mind, and it made her jittery, sad, angry and tired. She knew it was wrong to wish them back, and knew it was not something she truly wanted.

What she wanted? She wanted Alex, her Alex, to be by her side so she could hold him and never let him go. So she could show him their daughter, kiss him and love him, but she was going to be lonely for the rest of her life for she knew she'd never love another as she did, does, her handsome, knightly Alex. The only chance she would get to see him again would be in her dreams or if she, too, died. Assuming the gods considered her moral and just enough to put in the heavens alongside him. She had a sinking feeling they reserved a spot for her in hell for criminal, immoral actions and selfish behaviour. Especially recently. She was sure her attitude towards Robert was cruel enough to earn a sinful position in the burning inferno below her feet.

_Robert would tell them personally how evil I have been...he would like to see me in pain for what I did to him. _She sniffed back tears. Why was it she was so good at getting people to hate her?_ All because I had to make him fall for me...wait, is it my fault? No, that doesn't sound right. I don't remember doing anything. In fact, all I did was yell at him and ignore his commands. Was that enough? No, who in their right mind would like that in a person? I certainly wouldn't, I would hate it._

_Didn't I put a candle on? Where is my sleeping tunic? _

_What happened to the time? I couldn't have lost it, it isn't possible, not when I was watching it so closely. _

_Can't say I like the quiet here though. Wait, what was I talking about? Something about Robert...no, or was it my shirt? Ugh. Why am I so confused?_

She sighed and covered her eyes. She was a mess. She got to her feet again, stumbled a bit, and then straightened up with a blank expression. Was she drunk? She shook her head, to clear the thought away, and then decided she needed to get some water. Would her daughter be safe by herself for a few moments? No, she wouldn't risk it. She went over and picked her up carefully and then went out the door, absolutely pleased her daughter was too much of a heavy sleeper to notice.

Downstairs she found everything to be pitch black, except a glow from the kitchen—a faint candle, maybe—and the moon light that poured through the open windows by the front door. It was enough light to at least know where she was going. She edged her way down the stairs one foot at a time until she felt the flatness of the first story floor and then turned her way to the kitchen where she sat her babe in her kitchen crib and went to pour herself a nice glass of water. She was awake anyway, so why not have a nice snack? She found a cookie jar hidden behind jars of dried fruit—silly Robert—and sat it atop the table before seating herself.

She only managed to eat three of them before a voice called out, "Isn't it a bit early for sweets, princess?" she turned her head, amazed and irritated that her guardian snuck up so quietly on her despite her enhanced hearing. He was wearing a day tunic, but his pants were a bit more loose than normal. He didn't have the expression of one who had been sleeping, though. As an act to defy him and perhaps annoy him, she took another cookie. His expression did not falter. "Is this how you will raise your daughter? To sneak around at night for sweets?"

She turned her face from him. "Yes, I won't! She'd be good at it...she could fly just like me." she hadn't noticed what she said.

He laughed. "Are you drunk?" She gasped. Was it that obvious? She didn't particularly feel too different, maybe a little dizzy or unbalanced... "Ultima's doing, no doubt. I knew that fool would let you drink too much." he went to the sink while she stared angrily at her hands, in which he knew her anger stemmed from seeing her in such a condition. "You just need a bit of morning tea and a warm napkin for your head. You will still wake with a terrible headache, but it at least won't be too bad."

"I know," she snapped at him. _It isn't my first time drinking._ "I don't need your help." She got to her feet and swayed a bit. He went to her side to help her but she swatted his hands away. "I'm fine!"

His eyes narrowed. "I can't let you take Alexandria up to your room by yourself, Emma. You could fall." he went to the crib. "I'll carry her up and come back down for you—"

"—I said I don't—"

"—need help, right, I don't care. I'm going to help and you are going to get over it." He left with Alexandria, returning moments later to help her up the stairs. She grumbled and tried to pull her arms free from him every so often, brooding over her thoughts. He was sure to ignore her though.

_See. This is what I meant. He doesn't listen to me._

_Wait...no, I said I don't listen to him. Which was it?_ They arrived at her door and she was relieved to find that the curtains were closed. _I knew I closed them. Wait, did I or did he?_ He sat her on the bed and went to get a cup of water. When he returned he found her opening the curtains, walking backwards never taking her eyes off it, and then walk back to it to close it. He walked in silently, staring at her, and then sat the cup down on the table beside her bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked with irritation.

"Opening them so I can close them."

"Why didn't you just keep them closed?"

"Why didn't you just keep them open so I could close them?" she punctuated the 'you' and 'why' and then turned toward the bed with a shake of her head. "Where did you go?"

He frowned and then crossed his arms. "I told you I was going to get you some water."

She shook her head violently, smacking her hands together as if it was some form of a fidget. "No, no, no, no. No you didn't. You—" she pointed at him, again stressing the 'you'. "—said you went to get my books. You never said anything about swimming."

His brow creased in thought. "You are right, I never said anything about swimming. And I never said anything about books, either. Are you feeling alright?"

"Didn't you already ask me that? I said I am fine. I'm as good as I was when you asked me then!"

"What did you drink?"

"I didn't drink anything. You just got me the water, remember? I waited a good long time too!"

"_Now_ you want the water?"

"When didn't I?" she growled, furrowing her brows. She took the cup and started to drink. "I thought you said you were only going to help me to my room? You can leave now."

_I can't leave her like this_, he thought, worried. _She could do something to herself, or even her daughter. I can't leave her. Think of something. Quick._ "Sorry, it is just one of those nights where I have to watch you. Remember our schedule?"

She stopped drinking her water to look at him. "No...when did you say this?"

"Yesterday. You even said it was alright."

"I don't remember." she sat the cup down and rubbed at her eyes, tiredly.

He rose to his feet, having sat himself in the chair. "Then I'm staying in the hallway. If I hear so much as a squeak from this room, I'm barging in." he turned for the door.

"Wait!" she cried out suddenly and he paused. "You...you don't have to go." her whisper was so faint he could barely hear it. "I'm sorry...you—you won't say anything to them, will you?"

_Them?_ He wasn't sure who she was talking about, but he shook his head. "I won't." he intended to leave still but she stopped him again.

"I said I'm sorry..." now she sounded very confused.

"I heard you, but I should wait outside."

She snorted. "Why do you act like that? I know I yelled at you for the water, but it is over, I said I'm sorry. The water isn't that important..."

He laughed. "It isn't about the water," he turned to her. "I just feel like it would be wiser to stay outside now."

"Why? Because I'm repulsive?" she asked through an angry hiss. "Fine. Wait out in the hall like some dog." she avoided his gaze, knowing he was laughing at her in his mind. How more humiliating could this be for her? He sighed and went to her side to help her under the sheets. "I can do it."

"I know you can, so just shut up." he tucked her in much like a mother to her child, further irritating her, and then blew out the candle and left her be. In the hall he set up his chair and a table to hold a candle and a drink, and then seated himself in front of her door, back against the opposite wall. He watched her door for a few hours before he doused away. When he woke again he heard Alexandria crying softly and swiftly jumped to his feet and went through the door.

The cause of the child's crying was that her mother was holding her against her chest, sobbing silently with her head turned down. He didn't have to ask to know what it was she was crying about, but he knew no words would comfort her. Nothing could ever take the pain of a loved one's death away, but he had to make sure she wasn't hurting her daughter.

He walked over to her, carefully so he would not further upset her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. Her skin was cold. "Emma...please, do not cry, you need your rest. Put Alexandria back into her crib and I will get you something to help you sleep." when she refused to move, he reached for the babe. "Emma—" he stopped for she held her baby closer with a whine. "—you will hurt her if you continue this." she relaxed her grip then, allowing him to dislodge the baby from her arms and put her safely back into her crib. By Emma's side he tried to get her to lie back down but she would not. "You need your rest. Please, for once don't be so difficult."

"Robert, I—I'm so sorry for what I said...did...I'm sorry." she sniffed, rubbing her eyes clear of her tears only for them to be replaced with fresh tears. "I was just—just scared, and angry, and tired. I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry about? I don't recall anything that needs apologies from you." once again he tried to lay her back down but she resisted. "Lie down girl, lie down and rest." he reached behind her and fixed her pillows. "You just need to clear your head, that is all, and—"

He did not expect her to messily kiss him then. Her breath was warm, intoxicating, and smelled of fruit. He knew this feeling, this 'type' of kiss—it was not her, it was the wine that pushed her to this. Because of that his first kiss with her now stolen. He felt a deep anger swell inside of him. It was Ultima's fault, she would pay for this. He tried to move away, but she took a hold of his face and kissed again, though he could feel her lips quiver, as if she was unsure of it. Emma only kissed him for several seconds before he ripped away from her.

Her eyes looked lost and he couldn't understand why._ She's afraid of something...but what?_ "Emma, I..." what could he say to her? He knew if he let it continue it would be taking advantage of her and that would only hurt her more. "...go to sleep." and then he fled, closing the door and hurrying down the stairs to his secluded room. Fenrir had just made it through the front door and tried to ask what was wrong and only got a 'leave me be'.

His night was empty of sleep. He paced his room, thinking of what to say or do, to Emma. He wanted to kiss her again but not if she was in the same condition again. Drunk, tired, alone and afraid...there was no way that kiss was a 'real kiss'. Was this Ultima's plan? To push them together, or apart?

_What was she thinking?!_ He thought bitterly pausing before the book shelf to see a collection of books he wanted to read, just for Emma. He lifted one of the books, a typical romance book and scoffed. _Why can't women be simple? Why can't she stop being so stubborn?_ He threw the book back onto the shelf and turned for the bedding area, still worriedly pacing.

Was it right for him to leave her like that? When she was feeling the pain of losing Alex during the middle of the night? That she was crying and seeking some form of comfort? _No...not the comfort I am thinking of. She wanted someone to just sit there with her and hug her. But why did the fool kiss me?_ He sat on his bed, locking his head in his hands. _How did you do it Alex? I can't even get her to consider me..._

There was a knock on the door so he looked up, irritated. "Go away."

"Let me in," said Fenrir. His tone implied that he was going to 'find' a way in either way. "What will it be?" Robert growled and shuffled over to the door. No sooner did the door open did the wolf-man push past him and search the room. "What did you do?" he asked, his voice thick with anger.

"What?"

"Do not play dumb with me. I just went to see Emma and she's acting...unnerved. I have never witnessed this behaviour from her, and Ultima is patrolling with Cy so I can't take them away from that."

"You said 'unnerved', how so?"

"Well, that's not the only word I would use. She's acting very strange. She's crying, she scared, and she's making no sense."

_Just like she was with me...then that means the kiss really was something related to the wine._ "Hmm...was she acting as if you had a different conversation than you actually did?" the wolf-man shook his head. "Oh, well, that's how it was for me. I only noticed this behaviour after Ultima got her drunk."

The Esper's eyes went wide. "No...she wouldn't." he turned away from Robert, his eyes cast upon the floor. "Do you still have the bottle?"

"Why? What was it?"

Fenrir laughed. "Well...you certainly won't like it, and I'm sure Emma wouldn't either if or when she finds out."

"Just tell me what it is," he snapped. "And then we can help clear her head."

"Ultima made a combination of some plants to create a potion. She used to use it back in our Realm against her women-friends, in which they would just laugh and try to get her back later. The potion works much like wine; however, it focuses on forcing the mind of the drinker to concentrate on one thing while simultaneously relaxing and stimulating the mind to act...well..."

"That can't be it," Robert said. "She was all over the place when I was speaking to her. First it was the water, then it was the curtain...she was acting like a crazy person."

Fenrir's eyes softened. "Then I need to see this bottle. This definitely does not sound like the same potion."

"Follow me," Robert said, walking to the door. "Ultima might have left it in the kitchen." when they were in the kitchen they found no bottle, only the cups. "I'll check the trash—"

"—no, she got rid of it." Fenrir lifted one of the cups and sniffed it, coughed and then sat it on the table. "Haha...what a devious woman."

Robert took the cup and tried to smell it and could only make out the faint smell of fruit. "what is it?"

"Espers call it 'The Drink of Truth'. It is taken by a lot of Espers, by themselves, to help them understand what is most important to them or what is bothering them."

"So Ultima drugged Emma to think of all that is bothering her?" his words came out as a snarl. "That idiot! I'll kill—"

"—Ultima meant good by it. She's trying to get Emma to realize what it is currently bothering her so she can do something about it. Ultima hates to see her in pain, and even if you see it or not, it is true. I think she should have consulted with another before she attempted it though, who knows what side effects it could have on the girl."

"How do we fix her?"

The Esper laughed. "There isn't anything broken to fix. She just needs to sleep it off. She should be fine by morning—"

"—will she remember any of it?"

He shrugged and morphed into his Esper form. "Maybe...maybe not." he ran to the door and looked back at him with dark eyes. "I will join Ultima and Cy; keep an eye on her." and then he charged away.

Worried, Robert plopped back down on his bed, staring down at the ground. He could not help but hope she would remember at least that she kissed him, and knew that was wrong. _No, no...she mustn't recall any of it._

* * *

Most of his dreams were of no comfort. Filled with blood and slaughter, his dreams haunted him. Luke destroyed cities and villages, executed children, women and the elderly, killed the royal family and all associated to them, and took Emma captive once again.

_'You let this happen to me,' she said through a sob. 'now I am_ his _monster again.'_

_'No—no Emma, I tried, please...please don't. Fight him!'_ _he reached for her only for her to step back and into a vast shadow where Luke stood beside her with a wicked grin. He wrapped his arm around her, in a mocking gesture of protection, and she put her head against his chest and arm, hiding her face from Alex—as if she was disgusted by him. 'Emma! Please don't! You can fight this, please, don't let him win!'_

_Luke whispered something in her ear and seconds later she pulled away from him and screeched even as her body sat on fire. In a snap of furious black light she was transformed into Crimson, snarling teeth bared at him, eyes glaring and claws opened, ready to claim his life. Luke flickered his hand toward him and laughed as Emma jumped at Alex, snapping at him like a rabid dog. She knocked him to his back and he held her up off him with his elbow and hand. Her fangs snapped inches away from his face, blood tripping from her mouth. 'Emma! Emma no! You can't let him do this...please, I love you!'_

_His hold broke and she howled before she leaned down to rip his throat out with her teeth._

"NO!" Alex shot up from his bed, his chest puffing up in exerted breath and his body clammy. He shivered even as he looked around the room, to reassure himself that he was not in the dream any longer. He lifted a shaking hand to his head and released a shallow breath. Just a dream...just a dream... He looked up towards the window; the sun was risen, and it was late in the morning. He gasped, jumping off the bed and wondering why no one woke him.

Once he was dressed he made his way to the kitchen, found Rosie and exchanged a few words with her before he pressed on, eating a sausage sandwich as he walked. The Chambers were empty too, and so was the King and Queen's room. The library and the engine room was vacant as well, and just as he left the engine room, he growled. _The airship dome!_ And then he ran down the halls.

Just as he suspected. Everyone was in the dome. Terra was sitting on a bench, holding Arthur, with Maria beside her while Edgar, Setzer, Sabin and Locke helped to remove cargo from the ship. Alex relaxed. Cambyses appeared out of the ship with his wife and step-mother, talking about something, when they saw him. Alex's brothers were over by a large table, stuffing their faces, while Jacen was no where to be seen. Hashmal, too, was gone.

Cadence smiled at him and waved him over. "We thought you would like to rest longer while we take care of the cargo. Judging by your story, you didn't have a lot of chances to rest, so...well, you better not say anything about!" she wiggled her finger at him and then laughed. "Last chance...will you be keeping that beard of yours?"

He reached up, still insecure about it, and touched the fuzziness of his chin. A firm nod. "Aye. When will the cargo extraction be done...?"

"Any moment I would say. Setzer had to get a lot of materials, so it was pretty packed." she led him to a pair of free chairs while everyone else went back to work. "Cambyses would like to speak to you before you leave."

"Fu—"

"—Alex!" she snapped and he clamped his lips shut. "I know he still shows...'distaste' towards you, but he really has changed. He is just upset because you are with his little sister, it isn't about what it was before."

"Oh, how sweet, he had a change of heart." Alex mumbled, rolling his eyes. She smacked his arm. "What? You expect me to actually believe that? The fool locked me up so I couldn't be with her and now I'm just to believe he has no problem with me?"

She nodded. "Alex...this is what he needs to speak to you about. Please, be nice, for me...?"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine! But if he says anything—and I mean anything—that construes as anti-me, I'm going to punch his teeth out."

She laughed. "Alright, fine, if he does feel free to hit him." she got to her feet when Setzer whistled after setting one last box done.

Alex's heart fluttered. "Does that mean...?" she nodded and together they walked over. Cambyese smiled and as wrong as it felt for him, Alex could not tell if it was a fake smile. He reached his hand out to shake his, further confusing him. "Is it time?"

"Yes, yes," he shuffled around his pocket for something, recovering a shard. Alex's eyes went wide. "You will need this. Hashmal put some of his energy in it, so that either you can contact us if something is wrong, or so we could contact you. We will only contact you if it is serious, so if we do, you must leave, do you understand?"

He nodded, putting the shard away in his pocket. "Aye. Is the ship refilled?" the king nodded.

"Setzer did that first. When you see her Alex...please, hug her for me."

Alex narrowed his eyes. It would be worth Cadence's nagging. "You are acting different. Why?" That confused the king and angered his wife. She pinched Alex's arm but he did his best to ignore it. "Well?"

"Don't get me wrong...you 'being with' my sister still pisses me off. She should be at least thirty before she...well, I'm sure you know what I mean. But, about before," he looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear. "Um...there is something I need to tell you that I only told Hashmal and Cadence."

"This better be worth my time, Cambyses." he crossed his arms and followed Cambyses and Cadence into the ship. With the door closed and they were now in privacy, Cambyses paced the room, nervously. "Just say it already!"

He turned to his wife and Alex. "You know the serum Emma was exposed to?"

"Aye, what about it?"

"A while ago Derell and Luke used it against the eastern cities to gain their favor. They were...they were his slaves."

"What?! Are they free?" he jumped to his feet. "I will be able to help, just tell me where—"

"—there will be no need for that. I sent my generals out to reconquer the cities and with time away from any possible injections, they returned to normal. But when they were exposed to the serum, they acted irrational, like a whole different person. Angry and hateful to Emma. That was the cause for them turning against us, for wanting Emma's head on a pike. They are back to normal now."

He sat back down, relieved. "So if they are fine, what is this about?"

Camb looked away. "I...I..."

Cadence laid a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Alex...Derell had been using this serum against everyone for so long."

"Against who?" he queried, looking over at the king. "Against who?!"

"Against my father and mother, lighter dosages, but their all the same. I had their blood sampled and after someone is introduced to the serum, it leaves its mark on the person's blood. If you expose the blood to magic, it turns as black as night. My mother and father tested positive for it, so did Benjamin, and Relm reports people in Thamasa had it in them as well." he took a deep breath. "That's why it was easy for Brud and Derell to set things up the way he did. He even used it against...against me."

Finally the whole point of the discussion was revealed. Was this his excuse? Alex laughed. "You expect me to believe this...?"

"He is telling the truth!" Cadence snapped. "Don't you wonder why Benjamin hated her so much? Why they treated her so badly?!"

"Oh, right, it couldn't possibly be that they are bad people!" he shouted, tossing his arms up into the air before he got to his feet. "If believing in this makes you feel better about what you have done, then so be it."

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Cambyses growled, reaching for the hilt of the sword buckled to his hips.

Alex shrugged. "Well I'm certainly not saying the opposite, now am I?"

The king stepped forward, as if he was meant to strike Alex down and then quickly fixed himself. "Fine. Don't believe me. How about we test it out? Fill you with the serum and see how you react to Emma. Might be you will believe me then!"

"Fine, fine, I 'believe' you. At least until I get back and you have a test ready for me." he hurried past them. "Now if you don't mind I would like to leave."

"Yes," he snapped, tossing a piece of folder paper at Alex. "You will need that to find the cabin. Burn it after you arrive first. Do not save it for later." and then he left, fuming. Cadence crossed her arms, glaring at Alex darkly.

"You promised me you little liar."

He laughed. "Oh I wasn't serious. I believe him, but it is worth seeing him get angry over it." he winked at her and then they both shared a round of laughter. "I'm sure you will spoil the fun though and tell him."

"That's what a wife does, makes her husband feel better when he's droopy and all depressed." she walked over to give him a hug and then went straight to the door. "Give Emma a hug for me, for us, and tell her we miss her and love her."

"I will, I promise." He bowed his head and put his hand over his heart to show it. She smiled, said goodbye and then left, sealing the door behind her. He took a deep breath. At last. He could go see his lovely Emma. He hurried for the bridge.

* * *

The morning was still dark, a darkness that would be difficult to see through for the humans, but not for him.

He lifted his head and sniffed the air; pine cones and rotten leaves greeted his sense of smell, along with the early morning smell. He shook his head and charged through the woods, following a faint smell he picked up a few moments prior, when a rush of wind rustled through the forest's canopy. He ran and ran, ignoring the Esper queen and her companion when they shouted at him to stop and wait for them. If he waited he would lose the smell and whatever it was. It was like sniffing something he had never smelt before, it was filling him with excitement and dread. Whatever it was, he hoped it would offer up a good fight.

On his way he found several local wolves, smaller than him with the largest standing about shoulder height. The wolves gave away the moment he jumped through the bushes and fled with their tails between their legs, whining in fear. He howled, filled with delight by their retreat. The birds cried and flew from the trees in flocks of various colors. Another draft of wind, this time stronger than before. It was coming from the northern part of the forest, toward the northern ocean.

What could it be? He thought as he raced over rocks, trees and bushes until he ripped his way through the shrubbery of the forest and could see the ocean before him. It gleamed in the far off distance like diamonds; there was nothing in the water. He looked to the right and saw it too was empty, and then to the left. The smell got stronger and there it was, the source of the smell. A small fire about about twenty miles ahead, its glow like a beacon in the morning fog.

He took another long sniff of the smell and it filled him with hunger and excitement all over again. He growled weakly and then jumped over the face of the rockcliff and down into the woods. At his fastest run the twenty mile distance was drawn closed in less than an hour, and the sky lightened by just a bit. The fire was close and now he stood hiding in the bushes, watching from the darkness with careful eyes.

Nothing tended to the fire, but it appeared to be freshly restocked. There was a pan over the fire, cooking away sausages and eggs. The smell of the food brought rumbles of desire to his stomach, but he shook his head. He would get his breakfast, and perhaps even be hand fed by the girl and would get his chin scratched for a good job. He lowered to his hunches and stalked around the camp site, the smell ever stronger.

_Whatever it is, it is still here, but where?_ He lifted his head to the left when he heard something pushing through the bushes. He dropped lower, his breath stark white in the cold morning air. Out from the bushes came a runt of a wolf, sniffing around nervously, and then ran over to the fire. It knocked the pan over and started to eat the charred food. Fenrir growled. _This campsite is old!_ He emerged from the bushes, scaring the other wolf away, and started to sniff around. The smell was so thick here. He followed it for ten minutes until he was brought into an opening in the forest. Landed roughly, having smashed a few trees during the process, was a large ship. He knew this one, it was the one Setzer and the others arrived in.

He spent a while going through the ship and its surrounding area, but could not find anyone. The smell was weaker here, hours old, and that's when he realized that the campsite had been abandoned just as this ship. _Was it Setzer? Why did he crash? If it wasn't Setzer, then an enemy found their way here...they could happen upon the cabin!_ He found the smell's trail and followed it south.

[-]

By the time he made it to the cabin the sun rose over the trees and the fog was nearly gone. The chill of the morning air no longer stung as bitterly as it did further north and the wind picked up again; the smell of before was fresher still. The source was around, very close, too close. The cabin looked to be 'awoken' for the windows were drawn open to let the light in and he saw Robert pass by the windows holding a tray. He could not see Cy or Ultima. He lifted his hefty sized head and took a long sniff, could not locate the Espers' smells and then slowly crept down the hillface toward the house—his eyes scanning his surroundings carefully.

When he was level with the cabin he saw something moving to his far right. He turned his head and quickly dropped to his hunches. The source of the smell was there; a humanoid figure walking slowly toward the cabin, looking about it, perhaps searching for patrolmen. There was a sword buckled to a wide belt around its waist, and a furry cap of some sort on his head and wrapped around his face. It was tall too, and muscled. Being so close to the source now he could smell sweat, and musk, and knew it was a male. A threat.

The man stopped to look at the cabin and did not move for a long moment. A weak laugh emitted from him and then he pressed on, turning his head this way and that way to admire the garden and yard. Once the man cleared away from the garden—for Fenrir knew Emma would be sadden if her garden was destroyed—he rushed forward, a black blur against the greenery of the woods. He made no sound until he smashed his weight into the man and knocked him onto his side. The man rolled for a second or two, and then settled in a cloud of dirt. A painful groan rippled toward Fenrir, but he did not care. He would be sure to cause this man more pain than that.

Slowly the man pushed himself up, wiped blood from his lip and then locked his eyes on Fenrir. The Esper was shocked that the human was not alarmed by his size, or that he looked calm as he got to his feet. The man threw off his cloak and then slid into a fighting pose. Fenrir charged again, snapping and slashing with his giant paws. The man avoided him almost perfectly and then punched the wolf across his jaw, sending him to the ground in a loud yelp. The man took two steps back. "Stay down dog," he said, almost on the verge of a laugh.

That stung Fenrir's pride. He jumped toward the man, intending to rip his throat out, when he was met with another punch. The man's fists felt like they were as hard as blocks, and freezing cold. When the Esper looked to the man's fists, he saw they were clad in ice. _Ah...a magic user. That makes this far more interesting_. He got to his feet and howled a silent song. His body glistened like diamonds and then solidified. The man's eyes widened. He opened his mouth even as he lowered his defences. "Magic, then you are an Es—" Fenrir attacked before the man could finished and locked him against the ground, his giant paw pinned against the man's throat tightly. The man wheezed and tried to pry the paw away. Fenrir snarled. "—wjat...ees...opt!" he struggled to form his words against the weight and lack of air.

"What is going on?" a voice called out behind Fenrir. The giant wolf turned his head and saw Cy standing behind him, staring frighteningly at the man he was killing. "Is that...is that a man of Derell?" Fenrir simply nodded, ignoring the man's protests. "Then I'll get—" he was stopped by Fenrir's growl.

The man had enough and then kicked Fenrir off of him. As soon as he was free he took several large breaths and then said, just as Fenrir meant to tear him apart, "wait, I'm friendly!" and then the wolf pulled to a stop, though his large blue eyes glared at him unconvincingly and his maw parted, hungrily. The other, the bald one, took a step forward.

"Friendly? What are you doing here?"

The man took another breath, rubbed at his bruised throat, and then said, "I'm looking for someone important to me." and then he got to his feet and dusted himself off. "But...who are you?"

"I am Cyclopes," the lad answered before his companion could stop him. The wolf snarled angrily and took an irritated swing at the lad. "And this is Fenrir. We are—"

"—Espers, I know." the man finished with a gentle laugh. "I had a feeling once your friend used magic."

Cyclops frowned. "You know about Espers, and magic? Who are you exactly?"

The man smiled and held a hand out, for a shake, but when the lad did not move to start the friendly gesture, he dropped his hand. "My name is Alex." at once the two Espers made startled sounds at the mention of his name. "I'm here to find a girl, by the name of Emma. She's really pretty, with green hair and purple-blue eyes, and she's pretty short. Oh, oh and she is—"

"—we...we know her." Cyclopes said, his eyes still searching over this Alex. "You are Alex Gabbiani, Setzer's son?"

Alex smiled. "You know me? I'm sorry, I don't remember you?"

"We are friends of Emma. She told us about you." he said with a smile. "I...I can't believe it! It is really you!" he charged Alex and then pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh man...! Oh man!"

Alex patted the lad's shoulders, and then looked to Fenrir. He was now a human, naked, and glaring rudely at them. "I take it you know her, too, then?"

The wolf-man nodded. "And apparently you aren't dead."

That made Alex pull away from Cy's hug. "I am very much alive...is _she_ in there?" he gestured to the cabin.

"Aye, but you aren't going in there." he said when the man attempted to get closer to the cabin. He paused. "You are going to stay out here with Cyclops until I can back who you really are."

"Look, I'm not in the mood for any games. I have traveled a long time and waited a very long time to see her, and no pup is going to keep me from her." Alex said with a snort. "I will hate having to fight you, but if you get in my way, I will bury you thirty feet under."

Fenrir mumbled a swear and then stepped toward him. "Then I will enjoy dining on your flesh."

Cyclops hurried to stand between them. "Stop!" he looked to Alex. "Look, it is for her own good that we make sure you are who you really are. And if you are who you really are, you would not mind that extra precaution. Besides, you will give her a heart attack if you just step in there!" and then he looked to Fenrir. "And you...! You have done nothing but to cling to Emma's leg like a puppy, and I'm sure she doesn't appreciate seeing you walk around naked either. But it is your anger and lust for fighting that worries her and Ultima, so pipe down!"

Fenrir's face turned scarlet and that's when Alex's paled with anger. "You walk around naked in front of her?!"

"Alex, if you are Alex, please calm down." Cy lifted a hand to sooth him. "Fenrir is not used to wearing clothes, please understand. If you want to see her I ask that you please just wait out here while I sort this mess. Please?"

Alex crossed his arms. "Fine. While you are at it, just get Robert out here. He'll tell you I'm...well, that I'm me."

"I will," he said. "Now, stay quiet and out of sight!" and then he made his way to the house.

Cyclopes found Robert in the kitchen, pouring a cup of beer. He looked tired, so very tired. It made Cy second guess what he should do. Ultima was out, so he could not consult with her, and it made sense to have the best friend of the man who claimed to be Alex tell everyone whether or not it was really Alex before they let him see Emma.

"Um, Robert, we have a problem...a really, really big problem." he kept his voice low, just in case Emma was awake and listening. "We need to speak. Right now."

He took a gulp of his drink and then corked an eye brow. "I'm not in the mood for chitchat Cyclops. Go to Ultima or Fenrir for that."

"No, see...um...Fenrir is occupied _physically_ with the problem outside." he gestured his head back toward the front door. "And Ultima is gone."

Robert furrowed his brows and sat his mug down. "Is it a _possum_?"

The code. "Yes, a very _large_ possum."

[-]

Outside Robert saw the problem. Over by the forest line, secluded in the darkness of the forest's canopy, was Fenrir and a strange man. He was muscled and had a head of golden hair with a golden beard. He was clad in simple black clothes and boots, and had a weapon. Immediately Robert reached for his. "Why did you just take care of him?" he asked Cyclopes when they were near so the stranger could hear.

The stranger turned to him and laughed. "Is that how you treat friends now, Robert?" Robert's eyes widened and the sword dropped from his hand.

Fenrir growled. "Damn." and then he morphed into a wolf and took off into the woods. Cy laughed. "I guess that proves it!"

Alex smiled at his friend's shocked expression. "Oh no...not you too? You actually thought I crashed and died?"

"This...this can't be," the guardian said weakly, shaking his head. "Alex...Alex would have contacted his family! He would have...he would have tried to find _her_! You are not _him_."

Alarm crossed Alex's face. "I can explain that...but it is really me. I have been at Figaro and with the others the last few days. I found them at Alzar, battling off Derell. They freed his collection of Espers and Magicite, they are safe now."

"Cyclopes, go get Ultima." Robert commanded. The lad faltered. "Now!" he snapped and the Esper took off. Robert let the silence linger for a long moment before he shoved Alex back against a tree. His 'supposed' friend made no move to stop him. "Prove it to me. If this is some twisted game of Derell's, or Luke's, I'll kill you."

Alex lifted a hand to stop his friend. "I'll answer anything Robert, you just name it."

Robert released him, his nostrils flared, still unconvinced. "When did we meet?"

"It was the year seven forty five, I was eight and you were ten. I found you on the docks north of Tzen when I was boarding a ship to Narshe with my parents." he answered it a bit quickly, and that filled his friend with suspicion.

"What did we first say to each other?"

Alex laughed. "Do I have to repeat it...?" his friend's expression hardened and he shook his head, itching his chin, embarrassed. "Huh. You asked me if I had...um..." he swallowed back a nervous laugh and covered his eyes. "you asked me if I had 'balls or a'—"

Robert stopped him. "—why did I say it?"

"Because you were teasing the local sharks with fresh meat and dared me to stick a foot in. I rejected it."

"Why?"

"Errr...because I couldn't swim!"

Robert's frown slowly turned up into a smile of relief and happiness. "And I still think you have a va—"

"—I don't!" they both started to laugh, and then engulfed each other in a manly, short hug. "It is good to see you again, friend."

"Aye, but what happened to you?" Robert leaned away to look at his beard and body. "You have changed."

He laughed. "I will explain later, it is a rather long story. For now...please, I need to see her."

"Alex," he put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't just bring you in there. She...there is no way to say this other than 'she's been very fragile'. If you just go in and announce you are Alex, there is no telling what she would do."

"Then what do I do?!" he snapped. "I'm not leaving!"

"I'm not saying you should," _though it would seriously make things less complicated..._ "we just need a plan. You'll kill her."

"Then what? Please, by all means, think of something!"

Robert rubbed under his nose as he turned toward the house. He knew with what happened the previous night she would not leave her room, or else risk facing him, so he had time to consider this situation very delicately. Ultima would surely be able to help make sure Emma didn't kill over, but then again the wicked Esper queen would probably mention the...'situation' between Emma and himself to Alex. He wasn't in the mood to be hit by Alex, nor did he want to see the princess cry.

_Well, it is clear Ultima cannot know yet._ He looked back to his friend, who had his arms crossed firmly over his chest, impatient. "How did you get here?" he suddenly asks.

Alex gestured to the sky. "I used a ship, how else? And why does it matter?"

"It matters a lot," he said, ushering his friend to follow a bit deeper into the woods. Once they were unable to see the house through the trees, Robert stopped him. "I'm sure you know of her acute hearing?"

"Yes, but—"

"—well, amplify it since you last saw her."

"How?" Alex simply asks with a frown.

"She's transformed and I think it improved her abilities."

"But she's done that before," muttered the blond. "A couple of times, remember?"

Robert took a second to check his surroundings. "When she was forced to morph. She's morphed on her own now, and I think it has done something to her. She's killed a man in her Esper state, broke his legs and other cruel things and such."

Alex's eyes darkened and he took a threatening step toward his friend. "You better not say what I think you are going to say, Robert."

"Not at all," he replied dryly. "I'm just saying we need to be careful because we do not know if she will react the same way again and she could have very well heard your ship, which is why I asked about it. And I certainly would not want to explain to her again, in case she forgets it, that she killed somebody, killed you."

"Fine then, the ship is parked ways off, I—" he hesitated. "—I crashed it." Robert started to laugh. "It isn't my fault! My brothers have no idea how to properly configure a Rispen 45 engine, and it failed on me." he crossed his arms. "And we still haven't thought of a plan."

"I would say wait for her parents, but I have a feeling they won't be coming?" Alex shook his head. "Alright then, I will also assume they know about you." he started to pace a line before his friend. Alex's nerves started to sting. They had no idea how she would react, so why treat this as if she were some insane girl that could shatter at any moment? He certainly appreciated his friend's extra precaution to protect Emma, but he was certain it was unnecessary. And then something sneaky hit him, and he tried to keep a smile back.

"I have an idea," he spoke up, causing his friend to stop mid-step. "Does she have anything of mine? If so, we could get Fenrir to convince her I am who I say I am."

"In all the time that I have been here, I never found anything of yours, or if she does have it she didn't tell me."

_Crap._ "Fine...I think I might have something on my ship." a lie, but a pretty good one he thought. "I don't want to get it. Your new friends will probably kill me."

At first it looked like Robert saw right through his lies for his eyes seemed to look deep into his own, but then he sighed. "I'll check the ship out. Where are your things?"

"First room, A101, in the dresser that has an empty bottle on it. Get the black shirt, I got it right from my room before I left Figaro." he took a second to recall a harder path to the ship itself. "The ship is up north. You will see outcroppings, follow them until you can see the ocean. Go down the hill about a mile or two, and then turn left for another three and you will come upon an opening. Ship is there."

"Alright then, do not move from this spot." he gestured to the ground with a point of his fingers. "And if the others return, try to avoid their magic—it hurts." he laughed and then started off through the woods. Alex was sure to wait a few moments before he started toward the house. He hoped that this was a day where his friend would forget all about his knack of lying to him in such a fashion and think nothing of the journey, at least until he was a good half way there.

Carefully he pushed his way through the front doors. The cabin was nearly the same a when he first saw it, except some furniture was moved here and there, and he knew it was his lovely angel's doing. By the right of the largest sofa there was an empty crib, and a small blanket hanging over the side. He took a moment to look over the crib before he moved onto the next room, the kitchen. The back wall had been redone and he frowned, wondering why, and then turned back for the living space. He knew where the safe room was and went there next.

The room was just about the same as he last saw it, except the shelves had more books on them and some minor things had been moved around. His bed was unmade, and his pillows were tossed around the bed messily. There were some of his clothes scattered about, most likely dirty, and a candle lit—though dying—on a table beside his bed. Slowly Alex made his way over to it and licked his fingers to put the flame out when something caught his attention. A picture frame lying face down on the table. He lifted it and turned it. His eyes narrowed in confusion for it was an image of Emma, of back in Thamasa.

"What...?" he looked around the room, looking to spot any more images if there were any and then back at the one in his hands. It was an image he had never seen before and wondered how Robert could have possibly gotten it. She was sitting in a garden room with a sketch pad in hand, sitting crossed legged before a bush of roses with bare feet. Her hair was down but clipped to one side and she was dressed in a top that stopped just above her chest of a gentle green with a matching skirt. Her gaze was towards the person taking the picture, but her left hand—pencil included—was pointing toward the bush. Her lips were turned up in an excited smile and her eyes lit in delight at whatever it was she was pointing at. When Alex peered closer, he saw a lizard sitting under the roses, nearly the same green as the rose's leaves. He guessed either Relm or Gau took the picture, but could not know for sure, for it was taken with one of the pict-o-graphers. _Probably Gau_, he thought. _That man adores her like his own._

He laughed at her expression. He would have loved to know her back then, or have all that time she had on Thamasa with her. He was sure that if he was there her entire life would have ended up differently for the good. Her would have made sure she was aware that she was pretty and that someone was interested in her. He couldn't help but think that if he had stayed around her for long back then she would have still ended up with him and a baby on the way.

Still, that only made him wonder why Robert had this image, and how he got it. He sat it back down, deciding to confront him on it later, and then left the room. He was extra careful heading up the staircase, trying to be as quiet as he could to avoid her from hearing, and then paused before the second door from the stairs to the right. If the plan didn't change, this was her room. He took a deep breath, to calm himself, and then gently opened the door.

Familiar scents greeted him and he stopped for a second to soak the smell in. The room wasn't very dark, thankfully, and he was able to easily spot the furniture and his lovely lady. She was, of course, fast asleep. His heart caught when his eyes found her face. He couldn't describe how wonderful it felt to see her again. He stepped in and paused when she twitched and rolled her head. That's when he saw the crib by the right of her, near the window. Quietly he made his way through the room, grateful the house was built well enough that the board flooring didn't creak to a person's weight.

And there the baby slept. His eyes misted. A baby girl. And she looked just like Emma. He started to cry gently as he leaned over to touch the babe's face. Her little head had a tuft of golden-green hair upon it and he smiled. _I'll protect you from Luke, I promise little one. You are my daughter now, and you will always have my love_. And then he crept away from the crib and to Emma's side. She looked even prettier in real person than she did from the images or the spell. He leaned down to kiss her forehead gently and then brushed some loose hair from her face and then tucked it behind her ear. She mumbled something, her face contorted in some emotion and then she settled. It was only then that he could smell wine and laughed.

He was about to wake her when her door opened and Robert stood, panting. Alex quickly pulled his hand away, about to apologize for lying to him, when he saw his friend's expression. Fear. "What's wrong?" he whispered, making his way over. "I know I lied, but—"

"—Alex...get downstairs now." and then he hurried away.

Downstairs he saw Fenrir, Cy and a strange woman huddled by the sofa. Robert was pacing in front of them, his eyes lost in thought. The strange woman gasped when she saw him descend the stairs and she took a step forward, frowning. "Alex?"

The young man gave her a puzzled look. "Do I know you?"

"Emma..." she simply said and he understood. "We...we thought you were—"

"—well, I'm not." he replied quietly before he turned his eyes to Robert. "What is going on?"

The guardian took a staggering breath. "A ship, just north. In the horizon."

Alex paled. "Is it one of ours, or a trader or transport ship?"

He shook his head. "I could not see Alliance colours on the ship, and it looked a tad small for a transport ship."

"Luke's, then?" he dared to ask.

Robert shrugged. "We won't know unless we get closer to it, or they dock to the shore. It could very well be that Luke figured it out, or another one of his men decided to check the island."

Alex swore. "Alright, I have an idea."

"Alex, it would be best to take her away. If that ship is armed with soldiers—" Robert was quickly cut off.

"—I won't let them have her," he snapped. "I'll kill them, don't worry." he turned to the Espers. "I need some help, but the rest of you must stay with Emma. If something happens, you take her and the baby and run. Do you understand?"

Cy looked like he was about to cry. "Can I stay with her? Please?"

He nodded and then looked to the strange woman. "You...?"

"Ultima, and I would be best suited to stay with her. Fenrir would be able to help you, so you should take Robert along too. Plus I know where the escape tunnels are, and can help care for the baby."

"Good," he answered. "Pack a few bags for the baby, and Emma, and be prepared."

Fenrir laughed, excited. "A real battle. I can finally get my revenge." he rolled his head around, popping it. "Are we attack the ship head on?"

Robert shook his head and then looked to his friend. "You have gotten a lot more pushy, Alexander."

He surprised his long time friend by not smiling at the joke, his face remaining dark and serious. "We will kill everyone on the ship."

[-]

Robert's pride was a little stung when Alex demanded he lead the attack against the ship. He couldn't exactly tell his best friend he has been waging and winning wars since long before his time, or else risk a confrontation he wasn't ready for. Alex had Fenrir scout the area and then when they were together again, they made their way to his crashed ship for weapons. He handed Robert a bow, a quiver and a sword and then the same sent of weapons to Fenrir, and then grabbed a pack of rags and liquor for himself. Once they were finished with that, they went their way toward the ship, preparing to dock on the shores.

It took two hours to reach the shore and as soon as they were in shooting distance, Alex stopped them. "Dip some rags in the liquor and set it ablaze."

"Should we have for the hull, or the sails?" Fenrir asked, readying his bow and his aim.

"Both. I'm going ahead—"

"—no, no, no," Robert growled, stopping his friend from advancing by grabbing his arm. "We can set the boat ablaze from here."

"They will put the flames we start out if we just stick to this plan of attack, and they might even escape." he snapped. "I'm going down to throw some of the bottles on board. If I can do this before you two run out of ammo, aim for where I threw them, do you understand? Once the ship is in flames, head on down for the real fight. We can't let anyone through."

"Wait," Fenrir looked toward the ship, uneasy. "What if they are not soldiers of Alzar?"

"They are," he muttered, turning his gaze toward the men on the ship.

"How can you be sure?" Robert asked.

Because I can feel the magic in some of them...because I was warned this would happen. He thought, weakly. "I just do. Some of them have magic, so you must be careful." and then he crept his way down the rocky cliff they were on and snuck through the bushes and rocks until he was standing near the boat. Carefully he sat his bag down and took all the bottles he had with him out and sat them aside. He looked up toward Robert and Fenrir and saw four arrows fly from their spot, burning away, and then disappear over the boat. Suddenly men started shouting and that's when Alex chucked some of the bottles of the ship and onto the deck.

That's when more arrows flew over head and darted across the desk of the ship. A man, lit ablaze, jumped over the ship and Alex watched as he crashed into the ocean, unmoving. That was his cue. He unsheathed his sword and made his way up through the docking bridge. One last arrow assault flew overhead, setting the sail on fire, and then he knew his team would join him on the assault. He only managed to slay four men before the others joined him. Fenrir leapt above him, in his wolf form, and landed on a man he quickly decapitated. Robert appeared to his right and quickly slashed three men's throats, before he charged a small group.

It was definitely a military ship, and definitely apart of Luke or even Derell's army. He wouldn't be sure of who it belonged to until they took the ship. An arrow hissed past him and killed one of the ship's men by accident. Alex sought out the archer. He was standing on a row of boxes ahead of him, aiming for another shot. Quickly Alex charged forward and then flung his sword with all his might. The sword flew through the air and then pinned the archer through the chest into the housing behind him; the man's eyes blanked.

Seeing him without any weapons, four men circled him, slicing and slashing at him with swords and spears. Alex managed to break one of the spears and used the other end to stick into the wielder's eyes before the next spearsman stabbed at him. It grazed his shoulder, cutting him, but left an opening for him. With a powerful jab of his palm, Alex broke the man's nose, killing him instantly. The last two started to attack him together, giving very little room to avoid them with.

For half a second he searched for the others. Fenrir stood in the middle of a wide area of dead men, possibly fifteen, and was still fighting off six more. Robert...he couldn't find Robert! He had no doubt in his friend's ability to protect himself, but hoped he managed to find the captain of the ship. A moment later Alex took the sword from one of his enemies and then bashed his knee into the man's face before he turned and killed the last one. Fenrir was dealing with the last few of his own enemies when thirty more men flooded from the door of the housing, armed. Several archers were with them.

_Damnit, where are you Robert?_ Alex shouted for Fenrir to move and then lifted his hands up, as if he was lifting something heavy. "Waterga!" he shouted and the waves crashed upon the men from both sides. The force of it was so powerful it shook the ship, sending Alex and Fenrir to their knees, and snapped some of the soldiers' necks and limbs before the water filtered back into the ocean. Several of the men were still alive, moaning and holding parts of their bodies in pain.

Fenrir howled and then charged the downed men, ripping their throats out. Alex heaved a tired sigh, too weak to get back to his feet. He didn't even notice Fenrir had come to stand by him, in his human form. "Now that was something." the wolf-man said with a laugh.

"Aye..." he wheezed, shaking his head. "Where is Robert?"

"I saw him head into the other cabin a few moments ago."

Almost on cue Robert emerged, though not in the way they had hoped him to. He was tossed from the threshold of the cabin and landed on his back in a painful grunt. Standing at the door was a brute of a man. He was clad in light armor, carried no weapon, but had odd looking gloves on his hands. There was a pipe leading from the center of his chest and into his shoulder, and it was thick and protected with a metal mesh coil. His skin looked red, like a pale rose, and his eyes bright yellow. There was a tattoo on his forehead, a number that read as "1". He grinned at them, rolled his neck and then charged toward Robert.

Quickly Fenrir morphed and managed to get Robert out of the way at the last second and then twirled around, dropping the laid from his teeth and went in for the kill. He attacked from the side, biting and slashing, while Alex stumbled to his feet. The brute of a man laughed and elbowed Fenrir, stunning him, and then grabbed him by his neck and threw him overboard.

"Is this all you have?!" he bellowed, showing a near empty mouth of teeth.

Alex growled, at least thankful that the man did not at least verbally comment on the land of harbouring the princess his king desired. Though it was probably still the reason they were here regardless. "A fight then," he muttered to himself, wishing he still had his sword. He could not risk summoning the god's weapon, not in front of this man or even Robert. "I guess you wouldn't be so kind as to allow me to get a weapon?" he shouted over to the brute he decided to call One from now on.

One grinned. "I don't care if you are wielding a weapon or not," he laughed and then reached behind his back, revealing an arched sword. "Because either way you will be dying!" and then he charged forth, slashing through the air. Alex ducked and rolled out of the way, missing the next set of slashes only by a few inches. Shit, he thought grimly, jumping back just as the arched blade came within inches of his belly.

"Robert!" he shouted, trying his hardest to keep his head—literally. "I could use some help!" the man laid unconscious, ripples of lightning running across his body. "Get up you idiot!" he cried out just as One's attack sliced a delicate line across his left arm. If he hadn't moved any faster, his arm would be gone.

One swung the blade again, intending to strike his head off, but Alex dropped to his knees, surprising the brute, and then punched him right between the legs. The man howled, tears in his eyes, and then dropped his weapon. Quickly Alex recovered the arched tool and threw it overboard before he turned back to his enemy. "Now we're on leveled ground."

Once he recovered himself, One laughed. "Big mistake. Beating you will be way more painful than having your head lopped off." he cracked his knuckles. "_Very_ big mistake."

[-]

He was cold and wet and wondered what happened. He recalled heading downstairs for the captain and then being struck by something, and that was all. Ugh... Robert slowly opened his eyes, laying a hand against his head as he did so. The sky was gray and cloudy, and it drizzled rain gently. Shouting behind alarmed him, reminding him of what it was they were doing when they arrived and he pushed himself up.

Smashing his fists into the face of a giant was Alex. It didn't look like it was doing any good for Alex showed any sign of the fight. His face was bloody and he had a black eye. There was a long gash on his cheek, and a small cut on his left arm. The brute only had a bleeding mouth, but was grinning. He took a punch to the chin from Alex and then smashed his fist into the man's chest, sending Alex to the ground in a coughing fit.

Robert growled, struggling to his feet. A painful tingle ripped through him and he nearly fell to his knees again. _Damn...a lightning spell._

The brute recovered a sword from the ground and slowly made his way over to Alex, swinging the sword in circles even as he walked, whistling. He stopped just above Alex. "You don't think I know who you are, boy?" to answer the brute, Alex coughed. "Fredrick. Or Alex? Your face is known to Alzar. For a lot of reasons. Because of the girl—" The brute laughed when his victim growled. "—but also because of Derell's hatred for you." He lifted the sword toward Alex's face and tsk'd. "And you will die knowing you led me to believe she is here. We could have just docked, captured some game and then be on our way...but what would Alex, a long dead man, be doing on an island unless he was protecting his lovely princess from us?"

Alex gripped his hands. "L-leave her alone!" and then the brute pressed his boot against the young man's throat to stop him from speaking.

"I'll find her...she'll be back at Alzar soon enough." and then he shoved the blade into Alex's stomach and the released his boot to hear Alex's painful howl. And then he slid the sword out from Alex's stomach and prepared to slice the man's head off when Robert and Fenrir suddenly appeared. The wolf-man knocked the man down, pinning him against the deck with all his might while Robert hurried around the wolf-man and then snapped the man's neck.

"T-Took you long en-enough," Alex snapped, furiously.

Robert turned to him with a gentle smile. "Like the time in Nikeah all over again, eh?"

Alex sputtered. "Except...this time the hole is bigger." and then they laughed.

Fenrir morphed back into human form to reprimand them. "Are you two really that dense?!" he gestured toward Alex, bleeding away on the floor. "This fool is dying!"

Robert corked an eye. "He'll be fine." and then he leaned down to help Alex up so they could bandage him up. As soon as he was temporally stitched up, Fenrir shook his head, unbelieving what has happened.

"What do we do about this ship now? Surely it will be seen, or missed."

Robert looked up from his inspection of Alex's bandages. "We destroy it. Thought it was simple enough."

"How are we going to destroy a ship? It will leave signs behind! The next time an Alzarian ship rows by they'll see the 'destroyed' ship."

Alex pressed a hand against his abdomen and he rose to his feet, hunching over just a bit. "I can handle it. We'll drive it further out, then sink it. Alzar does not have sub patrols, or even subs, so they won't find it."

Fenrir growled. "Fine. But I don't think you should do it," he muttered. "You are weak and you need to rest."

"I can heal myself," Alex replied dryly. "I'm not all that good with cures, but it should improve me a bit at the least." and then he looked to Robert. "Can you handle it?"

He nodded. "I've driven attack ships before, you know, and I have had my fair share of ship brawls too. So please keep that in mind next time, eh?"

Alex smirked. "I'll try."

"I will have to take you back," Fenrir suddenly said, morphing into his wolf-form.

Alex laughed. "You want me to...?" Fenrir growled. "Alright, alright. Robert," he looked to his friend. "I plan on—"

"—whatever," he simply said, waving a hand at him. "If she kills over, it is your fault, not mine. I would still have kept my promise. Now get out of here and make sure she is okay." and then Fenrir carried Alex off. The guardian waited until they were out of sight before he turned for the beach. Once he was in front of the ship he pressed a hand against the hull and closed his eyes.

He lost her for sure now.

* * *

She woke in a start, her breathing just puffs of shallow air. She had a nightmare, a terrible nightmare of a storm and a ship, of three good men fighting back an army of demons against the wind and rain. Of one of them dying with a sword through them, of the second drowning and the last struck by lightning. She had no idea who these faceless men were or why she woke crying or why she felt a terrible pain in her abdomen, but she was glad that Ultima was beside her when she woke. She told the kind Esper of the dream through gentle tears.

"Sssh dear," she said, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder to calm her. "It was just a dream, just a terrible dream." Emma weakly rubbed the tears from her eyes and laid a hand against her abdomen, over the spot that burned. _Just a dream_, she echoed her friend's comment when she suddenly remembered what she did the night prior. She gasped, uncaring that Ultima could see the blush spread across her face. "Emma? What is wrong?"

Slowly the girl lifted a hand to her lips and her eyes widened. _Oh no...what have I done?_

"Emma? Say something, dear."

And then the princess turned her eyes to the Esper and glared. "It is your fault!" she said with a tinge of anger, but mostly exasperation. The Esper laughed and asked what it was she did. "You...you got me drunk!" she snapped.

"So?"

"And...and..." tears burned in her eyes. "I did something stupid! It is _your_ fault!"

The Esper queen giggled and then leaned back. "Kissed him, did you?"

A terrible blush crept upon her face. "Not because I wanted to! You better not say anything to anyone Ultima! You better not!"

"The only person it is important to already knows you kissed him." she simply replied. "And he told me that he knew you didn't mean anything by it, and that's why he pushed you away." A weak intake of breath from the girl made Ultima look back at her, concerned. "Emma...? It isn't that bad, really, I mean he kissed you before and..." she sighed. "...let us just get you cleaned up so you can get the day started. How about that dear? We can just act like last night never happened."

Emma nodded, weakly, and allowed the woman to help her out of bed and into the bathroom.

Ultima left her to clean herself and went to tend to the baby. Emma was relieved. She didn't know if she was over the effects of the drink Ultima gave her—in which Emma now knew was not just simply wine—and didn't want to hurt her baby by accident. So she washed up and went to stand in front of the mirror. Her body looked worse when it appeared on a mirror. The scars looked to be bigger, darker...uglier. She sighed and traced a finger over the scar on her shoulder, where the grunt had stabbed her back at the battlefield near Figaro. It wasn't the nastiest of the scars she had, but she was actually glad she had this one. It would remind her of the day she was finally set free of Derell and Luke. She smiled, recalling her days in Figaro, and then reached down for clean clothes Ultima had stacked up on the counter. She put some herbal spread on her lips—not wanting them to crack—and left the bathroom.

In her room she found it empty. Ultima had run off with Alexandria, most likely downstairs in the kitchen. And she left the baby bottle on the bed! Emma, with a shake of her head, picked the bottle up and made her way to the door. Her hand touched the doorknob and then she froze, thinking Robert and what she did the night prior. Her heart caught in her chest and she felt like crawling under a rock and staying there. It wasn't her fault it happened! Well, it was and it wasn't. It was Ultima's fault, and now Robert would look at her with those eyes and treat her different. If he slid back to 'that' again, she would send him away! And why should she be so embarrassed? She wasn't herself, and it didn't change anything. With a staggering breath, she opened the door and peaked outside; silence and no stupid men. She quickly left and quietly made her way down the stairs.

Just as she suspected Ultima was in the kitchen with Alexandria, brewing away a kettle of tea. As soon as the Esper saw her, she smiled fondly and held a cup out. "Would you like some tea, dear?"

Emma never did much like tea. "No...I'm fine." and then she went to the crib and smiled down at her daughter. She kinda hoped the babe would be awake so she could cuddle with her and feed her herself. Instead she settled on kissing the babe's brow and fixing the padding below her.

"You should eat," Ultima muttered as she filled her cup with tea. "Being a mother is draining. I prepared a little something for you—"

"—I am never taking anything to consume from you again."

The Esper giggled. "You knew you would get drunk." she pointed out, her voice on the edge of a son.

"You didn't tell me you poisoned it with something, and don't say you didn't!"

"Oh, I wasn't going to deny it. You needed to loosen up, girl."

Emma crossed her arms. "I was 'loosened' up. You didn't—" just then the front door burst open and she paused as she heard Robert's voice, almost on the verge of laughter.

_"—I gotta say your face doesn't look too good from here." _he said jokingly._ "Stay still you fool, or I can't stitch you up." _there was a decently loud 'ow!' that second._ "Stop being a baby!"_

And then Emma frowned and turned away from the Esper, who started to follow, and went for the living space. She could see Robert leaning over the sofa, his face sweaty and bruised, as he mumbled about '_it is just a mosquito bite_'. His hands were bloody when he reached for something on the table, a little towel, and pressed it against something on the sofa.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the voice complained with a hushed, weak tone.

Emma didn't catch Ultima's wide eyes and her attempt to snatch Emma away and drag her back into the kitchen before she said, "what's going on?" Ultima shriveled away, certain Robert and even Alex would be displeased with her 'attempts' to keep Emma away, just when Robert met her gaze with a terrified one of his own.

He looked to the clock, almost desperately, and then back at her. She never woke so early. Five in the morning was out of routine for her. "Go back to your room." he snapped, pushing down on the person on the sofa when whoever it was attempted to rise. "Now!" The person grumbled, their voice muffled by Robert, though still managing to sound pissed.

Her brows furrowed. "What is going on and who is that?" she stepped forward and was about to peer over the sofa when Ultima quickly grabbed her arm, holding her back and effectively gaining her attention. "Let go of me, Ultima!"

"Dear, you should leave him be and come back to eat. Please."

She glared at the Esper and shrugged her arm free. "Not until I—" she looked back to the sofa and froze. Lying on the sofa, bruised and beaten as if he had been in a tavern brawl of his life, was a blond man—beard bloodied and wet—with a decent sized hole in his abdomen. Robert swore when he saw tears fill her eyes and her lips quiver. "—w-what...?"

"Ultima, get her out of here!" Robert snapped but his patient opened his purple eyes to look at the young woman staring at him with wide eyes. He knew she recognized him by the frozen terrified and yet sadden expression she had.

He coughed, painfully. "Hello...angel..."

And then she started to sob. "I-I don't understand!" she cried out. "You...you...we-were dead!"

"He's going to be if you don't get out of here so I can work," Robert growled, trying to shove her away from the sofa.

She ignored him—in fact she sort of shoved _him_ out of the way—and fell to her knees by the man, sobbing as she took his hand in hers. And then she jumped on him, forgetting that he was bleeding to death, and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her cheek against his, mumbling things he couldn't quite hear or understand. Alex, while she cried and cried against his face, looked up toward Robert and gently nodded his head. Understanding, Robert grabbed Emma by her neck and applied gentle force; a squeak ripped from her lips and then she was unconscious.

Ultima gasped and ran over. "What did you just do to her?!"

"Shut up and get her out of here!" he lifted the unconscious girl to her feet and handed her over. "Now!" and then the Esper dragged the girl into the kitchen, leaving Robert to his work. Alex chuckled, weakly. "Oh shut up...! You shouldn't have fought that guy with no weapon. He was practically a giant to you."

"I remember...planting a few good hits...besides...wouldn't have been fun otherwise—" he coughed at the end. "—get me a potion or something. I'll heal myself."

"We haven't any," he replied back sourly. "Either I patch you up or you attempt to heal yourself and die."

"Ai ai then, doc, do your work."

Robert grinned. "First things first...gotta knock you out!" before Alex could protest, Robert did the same trick on him and then he was out.

[-]

When she woke it felt like she had pounded her head against a rock for hours, though she could not remember hitting her head or feel any bumps when she tiredly ran a hand over her forehead and the back of her head. And that's when she noticed she was..._outside?_ She rose halfway and blinked to clear her away any that was leftover of her sleep and spotted Ultima in the chairs opposite, holding Alexandria. She groaned, catching the Esper's attention. "Uh..."

"Welcome back dear."

"What happened? The last thing I remember..." her eyes widened. "Alex!" and then she jumped to her feet, swayed, and then collapsed back into the chair—utterly exhausted. It felt like someone had taken all her energy away and now her legs were noodles.

Ultima clicked her tongue, knowingly, and said, "I had to do it. It will go away soon enough."

"What...did you do?"

"I sapped your energy. A little neat spell against enemies if used aggressively, but...do not worry, you will be fine."

"You...you used magic on me!" she exclaimed, betrayal flooding her face. "Why? I...I just wanted to see him!"

Ultima turned her face toward her. "How do you know that wasn't a dream, Emma?" she froze, her expression becoming unreadable. "Hmm? You have had very convincing dreams before, remember?"

The princess looked away, her eyes focusing on her hands, which she curled in her lap. She considered it to be a dream, but then again...not even in her dreams did she 'smell' him like that. And if it was, why would Ultima use a spell on her? No, wait, that didn't even make since either way. Finding her voice, she whispered, "I know it is real." and then she looked up. "I felt him...I smelled him. It was him."

Ultima smiled. "Well then...I'm still not letting you in there."

"Why?!"

"For now, dear, for now. Or do you not remember that giant wound he carried on his abdomen? Or the rather strange dream you had earlier?"

"I...I need to help him! Please Ultima...please let me go."

Ultima hated it when the girl cried—it was hardly fair. Whenever she cried Ultima felt like giving the girl everything she could possibly want. And that was bad. She looked away from the girl, avoiding the temptation and puppy stare. "Robert is helping him enough. Once Alex regains enough strength, he will heal himself."

She girl used the back of her hand to rub tears away. "W-Why can't I be in there with him? W-Why d-do I have to be out h-here?"

"Because Robert won't be able to concentrate with you yelping and crying in his ears. You would only bring suffering to Alex if you were in there. It has only be an hour or two, give him some more time." That was obviously not what the girl wanted to hear. Her eyes narrowed and she tried to push herself to her feet, despite Ultima warning her to sit down, and took one step before she collapsed to her knees, panting and sweating from the pain. Ultima sat Alexandria down in her crib and went to the princess' side. "I told you to sit down...come on dear, let's get you to the chair—"

"—no!" she snapped, ripping her arm away from the Esper. "I'm seeing him!" and then she got to her feet once again and took a few steps, sagged a bit, ad then continued on. Ultima hissed and joined her, ready to pick her up if she fell.

"Please Emma, this is nonsense, I drained your energy. If you continue, you could get hurt—"

"—that...that's your fault then!" and then she made it to the door and pushed through with a huff. Immediately she could hear Robert's voice, and...and Alex's.

"That should do it...once you regain your strength, you can heal it."

Alex laughed. "Could have done so first."

And then she slowly pulled herself through the kitchen and into the living space. Sure as the sun rises and the moon sets there Alex sat, up straight, with Robert before. Alex didn't look so pale any more, and his purple eyes looked like they had that spark in them again. She smiled, wearily, and took a few steps in, ignoring that her vision was blurring. At first Robert saw her and just when he was going to open his mouth to speak, Alex turned and saw her and then she collapsed.

Rushing to her side swifter than a man with a wound such as his should, Alex picked her up. He smoothed her hair out, whispering something to her,and pressed her against him with crushing strength. Robert backed away when he saw her arms wrap around his best friend's chest and she cried his name. He was glad his friend was alive, moreso than just glad, but knowing the two would be together would tear at him. Ultima reappeared then, carrying Alexandria, and spotted them. She lifted her gaze, sadly, to Robert and he looked away. _This is how it is meant to be..._

"Sssh now, angel, sssh. I'm here, I'm here." he laid his cheek against her hair and closed his eyes. She said something only he heard and he laughed, a bit dryly. "My parents said much the same..." there was a pause, in which Emma filled with her sobs and questions, and then he said, "I missed you too, and I love you too."

Robert cleared his throat and his friend looked up to him, confused. "I'll...I'll be outside." and then he rushed away. Ultima, slowly, walked over and sat Alexandria in her crib and gave a nod to Alex before she, too, followed Robert.

As soon as they were alone, Alex gently pushed Emma away from him so he could look at her face. He never did like seeing her beautiful eyes reddened like that. He smiled as he rubbed away her tears with his thumbs gently. "I told you before that it pains me to see you cry."

She laughed and shook her head, effectively freeing herself from his hands. "Its...its a happy cry, you oaf!"

He started to laugh. "I missed that." he said, referring to the insult and then he leaned in to kiss her softly. "And this..." he whispered against her lips, tasting the herbal rub she had spread on her lips. She giggled and turned from his kiss to hug him around the waist. He groaned, flinching at the pain, and she quickly pulled away with a frown.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot!"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "It is _good_ pain." he kissed her lips again just as the baby started to cry. He paused. "Are you going to introduce me?"

With a start, she remember her—their—daughter and carefully got to her feet to retrieve the girl. Standing, even as he held a hand against his wound, Alex went to stand by her. "Here, sit, sit." he muttered, helping her to the sofa and wondering why she was so weak. When he was seated beside her, he sighed and looked into the girl's face.

"This is Alexandria Amelia Mary Gabbiani." she whispered and shifted the crying baby to his arms. He looked to her when she mentioned the name. "I...I named her after you. I hope that was okay...?"

"It is perfect," he whispered as he marveled at her beauty and held her carefully, as if she would shatter in his arms. "Ssh little Alexandria...ssh." the baby gargled and he laughed, absolutely in love. "She's wonderful Emma, simply wonderful."

"Alex...um..." she hesitated and he looked up at her, his hand still holding the baby's small fingers. "She's yours."

He laughed and turned his eyes back to his daughter. "Emma...she was _always_ mine."

And that made Emma start to cry.

* * *

_That is the end of this chapter! And to Ressimu, yes, I considered bringing this to another site but eh, I'm not so sure about it. I don't even know about places to even consider._

_Anyways, thank you all for reading! I hope this chapter was entertaining, and mushy-gushy for you!_


	37. The Calm before the Storm

Summary: I'm not really good at summaries without spoiling things! Please remember that this fanfiction jumps between narrations and time spots! Besides that, enjoy!

Chapter: The Calm before the Storm

Robert left them alone for more reasons than it hurting him to see them hold each other. There was someone he had to confront about a certain lie that was told. However, just as he made it to the edge of the forest, Ultima stopped him.

"Where are you going? You cannot just storm off because he has come back—"

"—I'm not!" he snapped, turning to look at her. "I have something to take care of. You need to stay with the others and keep watch. An Alzarian battleship was just north of here, so I need to look for any possible survivors or other ships. Do you understand?"

"I...there was a ship?" she gasped. "should I be worried? She I prepare her things? Should—"

"—you need to calm down and go back to your routine. Now. I'll handle everything else, you just focus on protecting Emma and her daughter." and then he ran off.

* * *

Dealing with Emma was proving to be far more difficult than he thought it would be. She cried after explaining the baby was 'his' his and then again when he said it was his no matter what, and then cried because she was acting like he wouldn't keep his word for loving her—their—daughter. It took a bit of time to get her to realize she wasn't a bad person for it and that he was really, really there. Little did he know she had been faced with a fake Alex.

"Look at me Emma, do I look fake?" Tear ridden eyes glanced up into his, unsure and broken. "Do I?" She sniffed. She's had compelling dreams before, and in them she hardly found a flaw to tell her it was fake until she woke. But...she had woken earlier, and he was still here. He had to be real; Ultima saw him, Robert saw him...he even picked his daughter up in front of her.

"No," she whispered and then pulled him into a gentle hug. "I've missed you so much..."

He smiled and patted her back softly before he kissed the top of her. "I missed you too, Emma." and then he pulled away, startling her, and weakly got to his feet. Before she could question him, he held a hand out to her—using the other to press against his wound—and asked to get up. "There is something I need to explain, and do, and I can't very well do it if you are the floor." She giggled and allowed him to pick her up and lead her off to the sofa. He passed one loving stare to their baby before he sat himself on the sofa with an exhausted sigh. "You probably want to know where I was, what I was doing...?"

She hadn't given any of that any thought. She wasn't even sure if she cared. She was just happy he was with her now. "I don't—"

"—the others told me I should tell you." he whispered. She wasn't even surprised she knew "who" the others were and that they were the first he saw. He laughed dryly. "You have to promise not to hit me, though, or...or try to kill me."

She had a bad feeling about the turn of discussion. "Alex...if—if it isn't something bad, I—"

"—It isn't, not in that sense. My story can take a while...so you might want to get comfy."

* * *

"My Grace, pigeons from the Mobliz division."

Cambyses looked up from his map—pausing mid-track on placing battle icons and marks—and nodded for the man to bring the letter or letters in. "Secure the door," he muttered even as he straightened up. The man laid two letters on the table. "One comes from the the mountains near Mobliz, the other across the ocean on an island near the Veldt."

Cambyses opened the Veldt letter first.

_Empty oceans and sky; a Figaro ship passed us for restocking and went west toward Doma. Requesting several doctors; men are sick._

"Make sure they get those doctors," Cambyses muttered, handing the letter back to the man before he reached for the last, from Mobliz.

_Three warships sailed by; one was taken out by our subs but the other slipped by us. It looked like they were heading up toward Triangle Island and toward Doma castle._

"No," he whispered, his face losing all color. _Could they know...? Emma!_ He jumped to his feet and called for the guards, and Sabin. Soon enough they were before them and Camb was surprised to see that Edgar had somehow found out about their 'meeting'. "Prepare two subs Sabin, sail them around Emma's hideout immediately."

"What's going on?" Edgar asked, eyes glancing toward the letters, worried.

"Mobliz division reports warships slipping by up north near Triangle Island. It is too risky to allow them to poke around, we need to take care of it."

"Should we move her?" he asked but his son ignored him as he turned to his uncle.

"Sabin I need to go get some of the Espers willing to help. Ask them how they would feel about meeting my sister."

"You mean...?"

"Yes, but don't lead with that," he growled, throwing the letter into a candle's open flame. "I have a sinking feeling our hideout for Emma is going to be discovered soon enough. I want the plans we talked about ready to go, in case something happens."

"I'll get right on it," Sabin said with a grin before he vanished, leaving Edgar with his son.

"If...if it is dangerous now for her there, can't she come home?"

"Father," he said softly, looking at his father with sadden eyes. "You know that's not possible, not now. If Luke hears she's back in Figaro, he'll bring his whole army to our doorstep for her. Hundreds of thousands of innocents would die, and so would your family and my own. We need to play this carefully." _she's also a weapon. A weapon we cannot afford to lose._

"I...I understand."

"Good, now part of the plan includes you, mother and Ben, so be sure they are prepared too."

"Y-yes, of course. Did you have your brother look over the engines?"

"Yes father, you can rest assured. Now please, go get ready. If something happens we need to be ready." and so Edgar left. The moment the door closed Cambyses slumped back into his chair and put his face in his hands. _What am I going to do...? Someone help me...help me protect her...help me do the one thing I couldn't before..._

* * *

"The fool let himself get killed," Luke growled, smashing his fist into the table with enough force to brake through it. "I told him his magic was not strong enough! I told him!" he was dressed in a black jacket, shirtless underneath, and baggy black pants. His sickly thorn crown still sat upon his head and never had it looked as fitting as it did then. It had only been two days since he found out what happened to his father and his kingdom, and already it was tearing him up with sizzling anger and grief he would never admit to.

"What do we do, my king?"

"We continue you idiot." he pushed himself away from the table and pulled the jacket off of him, revealing a muscled body and a blackish spot in the center of his chest. "We use the last few shards we have left, and then I move out against Figaro." an almost bright smile graced his lips. "Then I get to see my darkness, my demon...my Emma."

"Should I prep the labsmen, then, my king?"

"Of course," he turned away from the table to peer out the window of his tempo-castle towards a mountainous view. "And...bring me my brother."

"As you wish, my king," he said, bowed and then ran off. Twenty minutes later two guards dragged Eric into the room and tossed him to the floor before his brother. Without turning away from the window, Luke sighed.

"Tell me, dear brother, was it fun for you to plot against father and I?" silence. "You let them in, you let them murder him...you are the reason—" at this point he turned to glare hateful eyes at him. "—that pathetic waste of man killed our father!"

"Father was twisted, Luke, and you are becoming just as twisted. You can still change...you can end this all now. Put your army down, surrender to Cambyses, promise to leave his sister alone...and you will live. We can be brothers again...we could rule Alzar together, and in peace with Figaro." Eric's voice was gentle, close to winning his brother over, when he added, "You could probably be forgiven...by _her_." and _that_ angered him.

Luke laughed. "_Forgiven_? What do I need to be forgiven for, brother?" he took a few paces toward his brother, taking a moment to think about how having sex with Emma toughened his little brother up. That only fueled his anger. His Emma! HIS! And his pathetic little brother got her to... he gripped his hands. "Do you know what men of the old and still do in some cases, to traitors brother?" He was expecting Eric to cry out in fear, but the man stood his ground. "Death, that's the answer. They get hung, or chopped into tiny little pieces and fed to dogs, or tortured first."

"If you plan on killing your own brother, then do it already. Just know I will not hold it against you, that I will always forgive you."

That brought an embarrassed redness to his face. "How dare you! You cannot speak to your king like that, to your older brother! You cannot!"

"But yet I did."

Luke nearly struck his brother when he stopped himself right before the strike. "I think I found a more fitting punishment for your betrayal brother."

"...what?"

He smirked sadistically. "Why...you are going to lead me to my Emma, of course."

Eric laughed and shook his head. "I have no idea where she is, you know that."

"Not yet, that's true enough, but I wonder what would happen if you sent a letter requesting the information? Leaking that I knew where she hid? You think they would move her by telling me where she is? I have a feeling it is a possibility."

"Good luck with that then; they would never tell me."

"Damn you Eric! We are brothers, we are supposed to look out for each other! How can you betray me so?!" he turned from him and toward the table, to study the map. "Don't you understand...I feel like there is a hole in my chest because they took her from me. I cannot sleep, I can barely eat, I can't stop thinking about her. She is my heart! I need to fill it again brother, it is tearing me apart!"

His words honestly sounded as the truth, that Emma's absence really torn him apart. Eric sighed and looked away. "You had your chance to let her fill that hole, Luke, and you decided to rape her that night. She could have been good to you, she could have fallen for you...what you did pushed her away, what you did pushed her right into the arms of Alex Gabbiani."

Luke's eyes strained with bitter tears. "I did nothing to her. What we did was precious, it was—"

"—rape, that's what it was. You forced her Luke. You beat her down and then you had your friend rape her, then you _forced_ me to by threatening our mother and unborn sibling...don't you understand what you've done? It wasn't consensual. She didn't want what you did to her, she cried and begged you to stop and you did it anyway. It wasn't sex or love, it was _rape_."

Recognition hit his face, but he refused to allow defeat and growled. Though as he spoke memories of that night kept playing in his head, and all that came after that. "What tells you she doesn't love me?"

"Because she loves Alex. If you had paid her any attention when she talked, when she cried in her sleep, what she told mother, you would know this."

_"Oh, now come on Emma...it will feel good, it always does."_

_"for you."_

_"For me? You don't feel anything then?"_

_"I do..."_

_"Then tell me? Anything is better than nothing, you know." she swallowed, but knew she had to say it. He was in a different mood...maybe she'd get away with it._

_"I feel hate, disgust, self-loathing, destructive, alone, thrown away, trashy..." tears built up in her eyes. "I feel nothing you think I do."_

The memory made him snort and turn the table over with a shout of anger. She certainly showed anger toward him, but he never heard her say she hated him and that was enough for him. He'd get her to love him, if she didn't, no matter what. Killing Alex was his first step. Once that buffoon was out of the way, Emma would have no one else to love but him. He was certain no other man would want her after what happened to her and that she now had a kid. _I'll be her shining knight_, he thought with a warming smile.

He looked to Eric. "Then I still have time to take her heart, don't I? Once little Alex is out of the way and her pesky little family, I'll be all she has left."

Eric's eyes widened in disbelief. "Luke...please! If you kill them she will never forgive you! You will never have the chance to earn forgiveness from her! She'll hate you even more! Please brother, stop this madness!"

"Guards," he lifted a hand to wave his brother off. "Put him back in his cell. I'll figure something out for him later. And then bring me a pensmen. I need to write a letter of congratulations to Figaro. Then I'll be needing an escort to the labs, and then to my ship." he grinned. "I have someone to meet."

* * *

"You lied to me," Robert snarled, pacing a line before an empty space of trees. "You knew where he was. You knew everything...why?"

"I did what had to be done," his father's voice called out from the darkness between the trees before he stepped forward. "We need you back with us son."

Robert growled. "You didn't have to let us believe he was dead! You could have told me and I could have told her, saved her from suffering."

His father's eyes lit with a darkness, a sadness. "And now she's with that human...the one who went and hid away the entire time while _you_ protected _her_. What a way to repay you for what you have done, isn't it? She's just as nice as you claimed she is, attacking and snubbing you the way she has."

"You better keep whatever else you have to say about her to yourself," he threatened.

"What more do you need here? Again you lost the girl. Come back with us son; there are worthier women to pick from back at home."

"It was _never_ home for me," he snapped. "You never seem to hear me when I say that."

"Why? You broke your mother's heart. Do these humans mean more to you than your own mother?"

"What you allowed—did—took all my feelings for you and that hell hole away."

Understanding filled his father's eyes. "Ah, I see now," he said as he shook his head. "All of this for a woman? We didn't kill her, you know that, why punish us?"

Anger swelled inside of him and he nearly dashed forward to pound his father's face until it was black and blue. "You let her die," he menacingly growled. "Just like you were so willing to let Emma die."

"And now that very girl is cuddling with another man, completely forgetting about you, and will soon become one with him both physically and emotionally." he took a few steps back toward the darkness. "What will you do, son? Will you stay in her shadows forever? Will you watch them raise that baby together? Will you watch them hug, kiss and love each other? Why go through all of that?"

"Shut up!"

"Admit it; you hate it. A part of you wishes Alex stayed gone, was actually dead, so that things were simpler!"

"I said shut up!" and then he charged his father, intending to kill, when he met empty air. His cowardly father returned to his kingdom. "What kind of god runs from a fight?!"

His father's voice drifted through the air. "I'm warning you son...take care of her, end her. Now, before anything happens. You do not want to see what he will do to her. You do not want to be here when we have to intervene and destroy this pitiful race. End her."

"Go hide back in your clouds," he snarled into the air before he stomped away. When he was back at the cabin he was glad to see that Ultima and the others had not yet returned. He would be spared from Ultima's pitiful attempts to make him feel better and could have a few moments alone. He intended to retreat to his room when he paused by the window to see Alex and Emma sitting on the sofa. Alex was speaking, and Robert knew about what, and saw the girl's face register some emotion that resembled confusion and pain. Alex paused, and then said something very short and then her eyes started to fill with tears.

He had heard what was said; "Derell is dead.". It looked like relief, the emotion that flooded her face, but also a fear he could not understand. The man was dead, what was there to fear? He walked over to the other window, the opened one, and sat down to hear.

[-]

"Dead...? B-But how?"

"Jacen was fighting him in his facilities, to free the Espers, when I intervened just as he was nearly killed. I healed him—like I said, my cures aren't that great yet—but he was healed enough because I sent my energy into him and then I fought Derell. The battle was won when I gave the killing blow."

"I...I don't understand," she whispered. "He...he shouldn't have been easy to kill." He smiled at her, glad she caught that.

"He let himself die, I think." _Best not tell her about what he said about Luke...no need to worry her._ "And then we escaped to Figaro with the Espers. They agreed to help your brother, or at least a bunch of them did. Then I immediately sailed for you."

"And...and these Zorons—"

"—Zozorans, I think, is appropriate."

"Um...Z-Zozorans...they taught you to fight?"

"Well, only a bit, mostly to meditate and learn magic—not the same as you, of course."

"And then you met these gods after?"

"Aye."

"And you..." she paused, unsure if she could repeat what he told her earlier. She wanted to say 'picked that over me?' but couldn't, or wouldn't, not when he meant good by it. At least she knew the beings she worshipped were real, though she wasn't happy to hear it and know they ignored every single prayer she had ever made toward them, and it hurt because she still believed.

He seemed to sense what she was going to say and frowned. "Are you angry with me, Emma?"

She looked away from him and down at her hands she had laced through each other on her lap, her feelings at a junction she could not pick the right path to follow in. She swallowed. "I am, a little." She understood his reasons, but she couldn't help that it hurt her he picked the training over her, or the possibility of ever seeing her again. "What if they had kept you? I..."

He laughed, further hurting her. "Oh, I only told them I'd stay so they could train me. I think one of the women I trained under knew the truth, that once I learned enough power I'd leave. She always brought you up to me, so I assumed she agreed with me. So...it wouldn't have come to that. I wasn't honestly going to stay away from you."

She smiled weakly at him and his heart fluttered. All the reasons he fell for her came rushing back to him in such a powerful surge his breath staggered. Her eyes held him for a moment and he didn't hear what she said until she finished with, "...I—I mean, um, if—if that's o-okay...Alex?" her eyebrows winged in concern and he quickly shook his head, clearing it.

"Sorry, _what_?"

She blushed, heavily, and then stuttered a '_nevermind_', before she turned her eyes back to her hands. She had finally worked up the courage to ask it and he wasn't listening? This is what Cadence and Celes meant by '_men don't pay attention to you a lot, especially when you are saying something important_'. She sighed. She'd never ask it again, she was sure. He asked it again and when she refused to look at him, he frowned. "Emma, is something wrong? Please, I'm sorry, I am, I got distracted by your eyes—_honestly_!" he added when she glanced up at him through lush eyelashes in disbelief. "Honest!" he said again. "I haven't seen you in for so long Emma, you have to understand."

_I listened to everything you said and it was the same for me_, she thought bitterly, and with a bit of laughter. "Sure," she teased and he smiled handsomely at her, and she could see a glint in his eye that sent her belly in flips and twirls. He made her stupid, so very stupid. And that made her happy, oddly.

"You know...my abdomen is feeling pretty bad right now." he smiled knowingly at her face, hoping she would understand. "Could do with some healing help." Her blush turned the darkest he had ever seen on her face before and then she slyly—though he caught it—looked around for any 'audience' before she leaned over gracefully and kissed his lips with a longing that melted his heart. A few seconds later her soft lips left his and he sighed, a dreamy expression on his face.

And copying their moment at the Antlion race, she repeated, "Are you feeling better now?" through the same whisper, though this time her eyes were lit. Her gaze reminded him of spices, of a cool wine, of the beautiful beaches of Miranda, of the flower fields of Kohlingen...of a happiness he could not describe. There was also a certain look in her eyes that made him nervous. It wasn't a look he ever had the chance to see in her eyes. Sweat beaded on his forehead when he thought about it, about how long it has been, about how beautiful and tender she was—is—and how he oh so wanted to do what he saw in her eyes. If it wasn't for his wound he would surely let her know he saw the look and, too, felt it. That's when he remembered what he didn't hear earlier, and put two and two together with a cork of his eyebrows. Screw his wound!

His answer made her giggle. "I have been on my very best behaviour," he whispered, leaning over to press his mouth against hers, lovingly. While their lips stayed together he lifted her off the sofa and started to walk her toward the stairs, trailing his kisses from her lips to her neck before she stopped him with a round of giggles.

"A-Alex, wait, what about—"

"—I'll get her," he whispered, his breath hot against her skin. A tingle ran down her spin and she nearly melted to the floor. He tore away quickly and recovered the sleeping baby and then took her hand with his free hand and dragged her up the stairs. He masterfully laid their baby into her crib without waking her and then quickly engulfed his woman in muscled arms, closing the door with a back kick and then carried her over to the bed. He softly laid her down before he leaned over her to start his hungry kisses again.

She tasted of honey-suckle, just like before, and her skin was hot and soft under his mouth and searching hands. From his spot kissing her exposed collar bone he could see that her face's shade of red was influencing the rest of her, for her body was turning beat red all over. He laughed against her skin, amused that this could still embarrassed her so, before he carried his lips up her neck and to her lips again. She mmm'd against his mouth even as he reached for the back of her blue floral sun dress—she really loved these dresses—and when he pulled away to look at her in it, he could understand why, for they made her look all the more beautiful. There was lace around the bodice of the sun dress and two thin laced straps to hold it over her dainty shoulders. The pink floral designs complimented her pink lips, he thought, and only made him want the dress off of her quicker. He untied the lace on the back after a few moments of fighting it—earning giggles from her—and then tried to pull it off her when he looked to her slender waist and saw that a creme braided macrame belt held the dress in tact. He growled, playfully, and went to undo it while she ran a hand through his hair.

She missed touching him, so much that it hurt, and now that she could just touch him it brought a sense of security that she never felt anywhere else or with anyone else. His touch reminded her just how much he knew her, faults and all, and that he loved her for them. A soft puff of breath left her lips when he freed her of the belt and tossed it to the floor. He carefully slid the dress down her body and then smiled at her. His eyes always made her nervous, and she would never get use to him 'looking' at her like this, especially after she had given birth. She was sure she looked worse. But all he did was smile warmly at her and then lean over to kiss her neck again, his hands messing with her panties. He sucked a spot on her neck and she gasped, wrapping her arms around his chest the best she could. Knots of muscle flexed under her hands on his back and she thought she could feel a few scars, but pushed the thought away, trying to concentrate on him. Since the dress did not require her wearing a support underneath, once he took her panties off he was done. No, not yet. He ran his hand up her back, making her shiver, and then to her hair where he quickly undid the ribbon holding her voluminous hair captive. It fell and framed a flushed face and all he wanted to do was run his hands through it.

His heart paused when he felt her slender, warm fingers unbuttoning his black shirt—which Robert had been kind enough to lend him—and then spread over his muscled breasts. His body racked in need, in love, and he rolled over so she was on top. She loved that, he knew, and grinned when she laughed down at him. He loved it when her hair spilled over her dainty shoulders like this, so that it touched him and he could smell the soap she had used. While she shyly went to his boots his eyes saw the scars her body collected, even the scraggly scar over her shoulder, where she had been stabbed. He swallowed back anger, not wanting to spoil his moment with her. With the amount of knots and laces he had on his boots, he expected her to just tug them off because of the time it would require, but he was surprised to see that she had deftly untied his military knots like it was child's play. Warm, gentle hands touched his bare skin and he smiled at just how unsure they felt unrolling his socks. And then she was done, she started to fidget, wanting to continue but unwanting to take his pants off for him. He noticed and quickly pulled her into a hug, rolling her so she was below him again.

He kissed her mouth with passion, keeping her distracted while he shimmied out of his pants and trousers. And then he started to kiss his way down her neck again, finding the hollow of her neck for a moment before he inched toward her shoulders. It was too ticklish and she squirmed with a whisper of a giggle before he went to the scar on her shoulder, just above her right breast. He wanted to tell her that he loved her body for exactly how it looked, but he wasn't sure if she'd want to hear about her scars while they were being...intimate. He felt her fingers dig into his back, into his shoulder blades, and grinned before he went even lower, kissing his way down her breasts and to her belly. Another ticklish spot and another squirm, but he continued. He raced a free hand over her belly and up to the swell of her left breast, catching her breath.

"Alex..." her mewing whisper filled him with pride. He felt her fingers run through his hair and he could not help but grin against her belly; he loved it when she touched him like this. The way she touched him softly, innocently like this, made his heart thump faster. Her touch said more than her words, he grew to understand, and this touch felt like she was saying 'I missed you', 'I love you' and 'stay with me' all in one. It was one sure sign she was not lying about her feelings for him. When he made his way back to her lips he saw tears in her eyes and his heart ripped from his chest. Making love to her was the furthest thing from his mind now. He cupped her face in his hands and begged her to tell him what was wrong. Purple-blue eyes sought his and he could see a pain he could not describe in them.

"Oh Emma...please don't cry, please." he kissed her forehead gently and then wrapped his muscled arms around her, hoping a hug and cuddling would sooth away her fear and pain. A gentle sob came from her and before he could protest, she turned in his arms and kissed the corners of his mouth with a feather of a kiss.

"Promise me..." she whispered between her kisses. "It hurts too much to have you and l-lose you Alex. Promise me you won't leave me again..."

Promises were like being asked to lie. But he couldn't do that to her, and he couldn't tell her he wasn't going to make her promise. He had no way of reading the future, and what might happen to him or her. The promise would be seen unfilled by one of them eventually. Luck had a nasty habit of biting his ass, or maybe it was the gods who thought it was funny to see him squirm under their thumb. So he did the only thing he could do, "I promise." and then her kisses strengthened and he almost laughed at the urgency behind it.

[-]

The moment she kissed Alex, Robert turned away, knowing where it was going before maybe even they knew it. The way she kissed him, the way she looked at him, the way she touched him...it depressed him. She would never feel or do any of that to or for him. He was sure she'd tell Alex what he did to her, what he continuously tried to do, and that soon enough his best friend would make him leave. _I'll probably get hit first_, he thought with a bit of amusement. When he heard the stairs creak that's when he pushed away from the window and sought solitude some place else. The tunnels he built would be a good place. On his way he encountered Cy who explained he was heading back for a drink and a bit of food. Knowing what the young man would find there, or rather hear there, Robert told him he could not return to the house for a while.

"Why?" he asked with absolute confusion.

Bitterness towards Emma and wanting to see her flustered or in some minimal pain, perhaps, is what made him answer with, "She's having sex." and then he stomped away. The Esper lad's face turned bright red and he turned to run in the complete opposite of the house.

When he found his tunnel system he found that it was not helping. All he could think about was Emma, and now that thought turned to her being with his best friend and then that thought filled him with anger. _I shouldn't feel this way. He's my friend, and he's loved her when no one else paid her any attention. It isn't any wonder why she's fallen for him. I just wish I had met her first..._and then he laughed out loud at that. He knew that even if he had, he wouldn't have been able to be around her. He knew her father would have killed a man nine years her senior who tried to 'move' onto his baby girl. And that was somehow believing he had the charms enough to have 'won' her in the first place. When it came to women, he wasn't nearly as charming and 'romantic' as Alexander Gabbiani was—is—so he could have very well been laughed at by the princess or slapped even. When he got women it was because of his body; his looks, his voice, his smell...physical things. The only woman he ever wooed off her feet had long since been dead.

Well, at least she had kissed him. Even if it wasn't honest, if it hadn't spawned from real emotion, he could still cherish it for what it could have been. _That stupid girl_, he thought angrily, punching at the tunnel walls like some idiot. Why did she have to be so infatuating? Why did she have to have such a sweet smile, a gentle laugh, a tender touch, a wisdom that infuriated him, and be so stubborn? Why did she have to have so many traits he adored? He closed his eyes, hiding behind his hands, as he slid to the floor in exhaustion. _Stupid human women..._ he smiled, a laugh leaving his lips. They really didn't stop with their surprises.

* * *

"Sir, a letter!" a man shouted, winded, as he rushed into the throne room. His hands were placed on each knee and he was bent off, heaving. Underneath his right hand was a crumpled letter. The man threw his helmet off, to breathe better and get some fresh air on his face, and strolled over to the king even as he motioned him over. Cambyses grimaced when he saw the seal, the red seal of Alzar. It had to be Luke. He coughed, to clear his throat, and then glanced up at the man. "One came for you and another for Sherra."

"You may go. Please, fetch my father and uncle." when the man left Camb opened the letter. It was a two sided letter, most of it just angered rambling so he pressed to the end;

_Wasn't very brave of you to have another man murder my father when the war is ours, or to risk the life of someone your sister holds so very dear—which I will change—but I wouldn't expect any less from 'The Almighy Cambyses!'. Enjoy your victory, Cambyses, because when I win the war you will wish you had never won that battle. You will be on my tables for torture, to see your wife and child murdered in front of you by your own sister, before I slowly break you. I hope this time you withstand our torture. Oh, and I will be sure to tell my little queen just how to kill you when I see her soon. My little doll is locked in a wooden cell, but not for long. So until your walls break down upon and the blood of your people spills at your feet...good luck._

Cambyses sighed, setting the letter aside, before he leaned back into his chair. If the kingdom fell...if his people's lives spilled, he and his family within Figaro burned to the ground, Emma would be the last of their blood and would be kept alive by Luke. The thought, as damning and wrong as it felt, was a small relief because even if he, his brother, his wife, child, parents and uncle's family were slaughtered, there would be at least one Figaro left. _I'll never let it come to that, though._ He thought as he rubbed at the back of his neck. Luke had no air support, and as large as their naval force was, it was not as strong and organized as his ground forces. His grounded men were the only thing he and his men should worry about. _Maybe Setzer and Celes can prepare more of the bombs..._

Just then Edgar and Sabin appeared. His father was the first to speak. "Son, we were told it was important...?"

Cambyses asked them to sit and then slid the letter over. "It is from Luke. I think he plans on direct attack. He knows his naval force is weak and that it cannot reach the heart of Figaro, and if he waits longer he knows we will strike again with our bombs."

"It would be foolish of him to strike us right now," Sabin muttered.

"I know, but Luke is determined to win and get Emma back. He must have something he thinks can win the war against us. It could be magic, just as Derell said."

"We already know about that, though." said Edgar, rising. "I think it might be a new form of weapon. Perhaps a land force weapon."

"Figaro has never fallen to sieges father, you know this, and the walls are built to withstand even the bombs we made up."

"Perhaps Eric should be asked?" Sabin suggested but Camb sighed.

"The letter. He's captured Eric and says, hilarious as this is of course, that Eric is spilling everything about Emma and where she is from his torture. If he thinks we are that ignorant then this war is already won."

Edgar's eyes suddenly widened in thought. "Son...what if that part wasn't intended for you to read?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning.

"Where is Sherra?"

"Father, Sherra knows nothing about where Emma is—"

"You don't get it!" his father snapped, running to the doors. "It was meant to drag Sherra out...to use her as bait against Emma!" and then he burst through the doors, his brother close behind, while Cambyses paled, a statue. How could he have missed that in Luke's letter? How did he miss such blatant bait? He charged out of the room, searching for the woman who protected and loved Emma as her own. When he made it to her room, he was not the first to be there. Edgar and Sabin were there, panting and glaring at the emptiness of the room and the letter on the bed.

Cambyses came to stand besides them and glared at the bed. It didn't make any sense. Why would Sherra risk everything for someone she thought had been twisted too far by Derell? Risk Serah and Emma so recklessly? Why? "Search the castle," he whispered, gaining his father and uncle's attention. "I have an inkling of a feeling she's not as gullible as we think. Have our men find her and bring her directly to me." and then he turned and fled the room. Back at the throne room he was surprised to see his wife and child...accompanied by Sherra and her baby. Relief flooded him.

"Thank the gods," he growled, turning to Sherra. "Where did you go?!"

Cadence shoved her husband back a little with a snarl. "Behave yourself Cambyses!" once he calmed, she continued. "I found her in the gardens, in tears, and after she told me what happened I brought her here for you."

Cambyses laughed. "In tears? Even if we were to believe he has Eric and is torturing his own brother, why would you cry over that?"

"Cambyses!" Cadence shouted, surprised. Sherra's tears bubbled in her eyes again.

"Well? Why would you still love those monsters?"

"Cambyses, they are still her children! Be considerate!"

He turned to his wife with the angriest glare she had ever seen from him. "They raped and tortured my sister. I could care less if he flayed his brother." and then Sherra slapped him, stunning him and the queen.

"How dare you! My boys...they weren't always like this! They were twisted into this. They couldn't escape the darkness, it was surrounding them! Where is your pity? Where is the virtue you are supposed to have? You should feel sorry for how they turned out, for what they were made to endure under Derell!"

"Feel sorry for them?! For them?!" he growled, stepping up toward her with malice in his eyes. "People all over the world experience terrible things and they don't become like your children!"

"Some do and some do not," she countered.

"Then explain Emma." he urged, facing turning bright red with anger. "Explain why, after everything your sons and husband did to her, she stayed the same. Why wasn't she twisted for what she was made to endure? And I'm one hundred percent sure what she endured is worse than what your sons had to go through."

"Is she the same?" Sherra asked, her voice softening. Cadence hesitated and looked away when Cambyses snorted, as if asking the question was the stupidest thing to ask. "Well, your highness, is Emma the same after everything?"

"Of course she is," he snapped.

"Then you weren't paying much attention to her before. If your sister was always that broken—missing pieces of herself she cannot repair—then there is no hope for anyone."

"My sister is frightened and broken only in a physical sense. She is still my little sister. She isn't dark and screwed up like your sons. She doesn't torture people, or kill and rape them. Does she?"

"No," Sherra admitted. "you are right, she doesn't. But when does one kind of darkness have to be the same as another to be what it is?"

Cambyses paused, not understanding why this woman was suggesting what she was. "Are you...are you telling me my sister has become like them?"

"No," she whispered. "But there is a darkness in her now that she cannot escape. Not all darknesses in people have to be like Luke's to be a darkness. What he did to her cannot be undone, Cambyses, and that has changed her regardless of whether or not you choose to accept it."

"Emma thinks you love her," Cambyses muttered, shocked. "If she heard what you are saying—"

"—I do love Emma. I learned to love what she has become, too, and all the faults and scars she has been given as well. I don't think you realize how you have been trying to see the girl who _was_, and not the girl who _is_. Have you even sat down to tell her you love her despite it all? That what they did to her means nothing to your love?"

"Of...of course we have. She knows that. We told her we love her."

She sighed. "Then how can you ask me why I still love my children after what they were given? Eric is still a sweetheart. He was threatened and forced into what he did, and was forgiven by your sister. Luke...Luke is a young man who desperately needs help. He has problems, just as you or your sister have problems. A mother can't stop loving her children, king, and if as a parent that's how you see it...then I pray to the gods your child never is stained with a problem you can't overcome." and then she left the room, saying, "Do not worry. I could never give your sister away, or be the cause of finding out her location. I will remain silent and gone until this is all over."

As soon as the doors closed behind her Cambyses sighed. "I don't...I don't think I could ever love my son if he did anything like what Luke did to Emma."

Cadence frowned, but laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let's do our best to make sure our son doesn't grow up the way Luke or Eric did then. Let us end this war so we can bring Emma home and start our lives." he looked up at his wife with a tender smile.

"Let's hope our son loses that nasty habit of pulling Emma and mother's hair, too."

* * *

Alex woke to the gentle whining of their daughter. He stretched, yawning, and felt a warmth set against his right side. He smiled fondly. Emma was snuggled tightly against him, one arm wrapped around his chest and the other tucked against it. Her cheek was smushed against the side of his right breast, warm lips touching his skin with the faintest of a kiss. His own arm was thrown over her body to hold her close, and now he knew it was only an alarm for her. But he didn't want her to wake and care for the baby when he knew she had been since the babe was born and was probably so tired. So as carefully as he could, he lifted his arm off of her and then slowly slid it out from underneath her. She twitched but went back into her peaceful sleep.

When he sat up, he grimaced and looked down at his wound. It was bleeding. He knew that if Emma saw she'd feel so terrible about it and start to worry, so once he stumbled over to Alexandria and gave her a warm bottle of milk, he went down stairs, each step bringing a painful throb to his entire torso even as he worked his way into his pants. While he searched the drawers in the kitchen for new bandage wrapping, Ultima pushed through the back door. She paused the instant she saw him and took a step back, meaning to leave the house when he stopped her. "I won't be long," he said softly, trying not to scare her away.

She smiled at him, almost nervously. "I know. I was just cutting through to the other side of the house."

"So," Alex said, finding the wrapping finally, "I hear you were a good friend to Emma?"

This time her smile was bright. "I was—am—and so was another by the name Shiva."

"I want to thank you, then, for keeping her company. It must have been really difficult to do the things you did when you were...trapped." now he was discarding the old, bloody wrapping for the new one. She lifted an eyebrow at him and before she could ask, he chuckled. "Don't say anything to her about it. She still is shy about it."

"Should you have been...engaging...each other when you are hurt?"

Her tone and word usage brought a gentle pink to his ears but he grinned up at her as he tied the wrapping's knot at the side of his waist. "I'm fine, really. Once I'm a bit better, I can just heal myself. Thinking about healing it so the scar remains, like what...what Derell did to Emma. You know...just so she doesn't feel so alone in that regard."

Ultima nodded, slowly. "I think that's a great idea. It would make it less embarrassing for her if she wasn't the only one, I suppose." and then she cleared her throat. "Will you be staying?" He paused, giving her his best annoyed expression. "Just answer. You know she will want to know anyway."

"For...a while."

"Why are you leaving?"

"I need to handle Luke and Eric, and then everything is over. She can go home, we can be together, and we can raise Alexandria together. I'm going to tell her, so please...stay out of it."

"Eric? What do you have to do to that poor boy?" she asked, her expression completely confused.

"_Poor_? Wait...wait...are we talking about the same Eric here? The one who raped and tortured Emma?"

Her face shifted to understanding, and then she sighed, looking away. "Oh, right, you don't know..."

"What don't I know?"

"I think you should ask Emma when she is up. Oh, and it is probably best you wake her with breakfast ready." and then she bowed just a bit and then continued on her way. "Say hello to your ladies for me!" she called before she left through the front of the house. Alex frowned and scurried up back to Emma. He caught her just in time. The moment he went to inspect their daughter, she woke softly.

She smiled tiredly at him and stretched out with a '_hmm_', and then turned her head so she could watch him lift their daughter. He laughed when the baby woke and looked over at Emma with a bright smile. Her hair hid most of her face but he still caught the surprise in her eyes before she quickly covered her emotions and sat up. "I think she's hungry," he said, unsure, as he brought her over to her mother. She accepted the beautiful bundle of joy and shushed away the girl's crying before she shyly went to feeding her. He watched for a few moments before she blushed and asked if he was going to watch the entire time. "Is...am I being a problem?"

She started to stutter, and that's when he knew it would just be best to do as she wanted. "N-no, its just...I—I, um, I just don't—"

"—Alright, alright," he said with a smile, kissing her cheek before he got to his feet. "How about I go prepare breakfast or something? We need to speak after, though, is that alright?"

She knew by how he said it it was going to be bad news. She weakly nodded and watched as he left the room, dread filling her. She finished with Alexandria and sat her down for a nap in the bathroom while she washed up and got dressed. Just as she exited the bathroom the door opened and Alex entered, carrying a tray of food. "I'm not that great of a chef," he said with a chuckle, setting it down on the table by the bed. A bowl of soup, with diced brussels sprouts in it, and a few bread sticks sat on the tray. She smiled softly at the food before she looked up at him. Embarrassment rippled through him. "Oh no...don't tell me something is stuck in my beard."

She giggled and put the loose top on the tray over the soup. "It isn't your beard," she said, with a sweet smile. "I can't eat brussel sprouts."

Humiliation drew across his face. The only thing that made it less embarrassing is that he knew that he'd have time to learn even more about her. "Oh...um, well then you are going to have to tell me all that you can't eat or touch, or...or whatnot." he picked the tray up. "I'll get you something else—"

"—I'm not very hungry right now." she quickly stopped him from leaving. "You...you said we need to speak? I think we need to talk, too." carefully he sat the tray back down and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to sit too. Seated, she looked away from him before he could catch her hurt expression. "I know you will leave me."

That stung him, but he could not lie to her. Though he suspected she thought he lied about his promise earlier. "Emma, I didn't lie to you before. But there are things that..." he took a moment to think it over, to find the best way to describe what he had to do without worrying her. "...need to be taken care of. There is still evil ruling Alzar, and as long as it remains, you are _never_ safe."

"But you killed Derell," she whispered. "He's gone...can't we go home now?"

He took her hand and gently squeezed it. "You know Luke will not stop looking for you. I need to stop him and Eric before they can do anymore damage."

This time she faced him and her eyes filled with worry. "Eric?"

"Yes, he's got to be handled as well."

"You can't," she simply said, this time her voice hardened like a rock. And had it not been about her rapist, he would have listened to this out of character demand. He corked an eye brow at her as he recalled what Ultima said earlier. Obviously it had to do with Eric.

"Why?" he asked, searching her face while she fidgeted and occupied herself with the ends of her shorts. He knew this part of her. She usually did this when she was afraid to reply, or if something she had to say was something embarrassing or wrong—or so she thought. He reached out to stop her fidgeting but she did not look up at him. "Why?" this time he softened his voice, hoping to encourage her to speak. "You can tell me Emma."

"You...you just can't hurt him, okay?"

That wasn't good enough for him. He took her face, softly, and turned it so he could look into her eyes. "Tell me why, Emma."

"Y-you won't like it..." she whispered, tears in her eyes. "you will hate it."

"Try me, angel."

She took a breath and said, "I forgave him." and then his expression turned white and his eyes wide, completely shocked. She tried to explain why but kept restarting her explanation because she thought the previous was making it worse. "He forced, I mean, not like...they—they threatened him. He didn't want to, um..."

"Emma, how do you know he was telling you the truth?" when her eyes met his he wished he reworded his question for pain crossed her face. "I mean...what if he was lying to you? How do you know they threatened him? Forced him?"

Her voice broke when she answered. "Because I saw the _same_ pain in his eyes!" he relaxed and leaned away from her, hoping it would calm her. "B-Because that night in that house he was apologizing to _me_. It doesn't—doesn't matter if you do not trust him, I do! And I don't want you to hurt him!"

_Forgave him...?_ Although he wished she hadn't offered him her forgiveness, he couldn't help but feel like his love for her grew. The only time she could have forgiven him would be during her time in Alzar, which meant that even during that terrible time in her life she was still trusting of others. There would always be hope for her to overcome what happened to her, he could see that for sure now. He had to support her, even if it meant not killing Eric for what he did. He sighed. "Well then...looks like he's not on my list anymore."

And then she smiled at him with that oh-so-sweet smile of hers and then leaned over to wrap her arms around him in a loving hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. He patted her back and then pulled her away.

"I'll try not to be gone for too long. Since Luke is the only one to worry about now, it should go faster than I first thought. But I can't make any promises that I'll be able to handle Luke in a short amount of time. Do you...understand?"

She nodded. "Will you visit me?"

He laughed and then playfully pinned her against the bed, kissing her throat softly. She giggled, trying to hold him off and squirm out from underneath him. "Will I visit you?" he kissed her again. "What a dumb question!"

Neither of them heard the door open, but they did hear the very audible "Oh." Emma hid herself against Alex, blushing. It was Ultima. Didn't she say she was doing something earlier?

"What do you want?" he growled.

"You know," Ultima said as she stepped into the room, grinning mischievously at him, "you sound like Robert when you say that." they didn't notice that Emma grimaced at that.

"Well it sounds like Robert has the right idea about you," he said through a laugh. "You know doors exist for a reason, right?"

"I do, I just don't care for the reasons." she answered as she came to stand by the bed. She crossed her arms. "Has he fed you yet, Emma?" The princess mumbled something against Alex's chest. "what was that?"

"She says she's not hungry," he relaid his love's message with a sigh. "Now is that all?"

"No, it isn't. Robert needs to speak with you. He said to tell you it was important."

"Alright, I will be out there in a moment." he waited for her to leave, but she did not budge. He growled. "Some privacy, please?"

"No," she simply answered. "I will stay here while you talk to Robert. Besides, Emma and I need to speak." she crossed her arms and tapped her foot, irritated. "Get out!" Alex sighed and then pressed his lips against Emma's forehead for a second and then whispered he would be right back. As soon as the door closed Ultima sighed. "I thought he would never leave us!"

Emma did not like the interruption. At all. "What do you want, Ultima?"

"Is that anyway to thank me for talking to Robert so that he would not mention what has gone on while he was away?" the princess' face turned pale. "I knew you would hate it if he found out, so I got Robert to agree to keep silent about it. At least until you get to tell Alex first. Assuming you will tell him?"

"Of course I will," she snapped, tugging the ends of her shorts down over her knees before she pushed off the bed. "And it isn't any of your business."

"It is Robert's business. And if he wants to tell Alex, there isn't anything you can do about it. It would be best for Alex to hear it from you, today, before anything happens." Emma turned away from the Esper and went to Alexandria, a deadpan expression on her face. Suddenly Ultima understood. "You are afraid Alex will hate you for this? Why?" that was just absurd!

"He will think I...I don't love him." she whispered even as she wiped a stray tear from his cheek. "I will tell him...just not right now. I just got him back."

Ultima laughed, causing the girl to turn to glare at her. "You think Alex would really feel that way about you? You love him and he loves you. I highly doubt Robert's attempts to woe you—that you turned down each time—will anger him."

"Would you risk it?" she asked her Esper friend softly. "Would you risk the one person who ever loved you over something like this?"

Ultima softly walked over to the princess and took her into a hug. "Tell him when he gets back, Emma, and I promise you that he will not be upset about it." the girl started to cry.

"I'm afraid...I don't want to lose him."

The Esper queen patted her back. "Worry not; I will always be there for you."

[-]

Alex found his old friend on the porch, a pair of fresh cuts on his shirt and a slice on the cheek. In his hand, held tightly, was his sword, which was stained red with blood. His breath was shallow, and body shaking. Alarmed, Alex closed the door and dragged his friend out of the view of the windows, so that Emma—should she come down the stairs—could not see him in this shape. When they were clear of the windows, the pilot demanded to know what happened.

"Survivors. There were survivors from the ship..."

"What?! Did they leave the island?!"

"No, they have no ship. But...but I don't know if they had any birds to send back messages." Robert put his eyes on his friend. "We need to move her. We can't risk it."

"Where? Where do we move her? This is the only safe place!"

"Was!" Robert shouted, flinging his sword into the grass. "She can't stay here! They will hurt her!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Alex howled, shoving his friend back a few paces. "There is a way I can find out if they sent a bird or not."

"How?" Robert queried, unsure. Even as he spoke, Alex started off towards the woods. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to do something stupid, so you best follow me!" he hollered back at his friend. "I might need some help!"

Robert followed his friend through the woods for nearly an hour before his patience wore thin. Whatever it was that his friend wanted to do was taking too long. The sooner they moved Emma, the better. His bunkers could very well be safe enough, but...he wasn't sure if he should risk it. Just when he was about to pester his friend for answers, he stopped over a patch of crisp dirt.

Alex grabbed a branch, long and pointed, and then drew a circle into the dirt before he looked over at the nearest trees. "We need to cut them down," he said calmly, as if it was nothing more than pulling weeds. "I need the sunlight."

"What?" his friend laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Will you just help me or not?" he asked as he walked over to the nearest tree.

Robert frowned and went for his sword, only to remember he had chucked it back at the house. "I have nothing to work with." at this Alex paused to look at him with a knowing look. The stare left him feeling uneasy, like Alex knew something he did not know about himself. "Will you cut that out?"

Alex shook his head and turned back to his tree. "We both know you have what you need to cut a tree down, Robert."

His heart nearly ripped from his chest. "What are you talking about?" Alex pressed his hand against the tree and in seconds a fiery ring circled the trunk, and then it snapped from the weakness and fell. He went to another tree. "Answer me, Alexander!"

The pilot paused to look at him. "I trained with gods, Robert, did you think I wouldn't find out what you are?" Robert's fingers tightened. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends?"

"It isn't any of your business."

"As your friend, it is. Why? I never gave you any cause to think you couldn't tell me anything, have I?" he asked, knocking another tree down. "I told you private things, too, you know."

"I don't mean to make your life sound flat compared to mine, but whatever you told me does not equate to me telling you I am a god."

"Was." Alex corrected with a small laugh.

"Whatever," Robert muttered, finding his own tree. "There wasn't a need to tell you because I haven't been one in a long time. Even before we met."

"How were you a kid when I met you, then?"

"I am a demi-god, Alex, I still have power."

"Why give it all up?" he asked suddenly. "Wouldn't being a god be the easiest and most comfortable thing to be?"

Robert snorted before he pulled away from the tree, unwanting to summon a weapon that would, in turn, summon his father. "Being a god is...it is just terrible. I cannot explain it."

And then Alex stopped, and asked, "Does Emma or anyone else know about you?"

"No, she doesn't know. She probably could figure it out if I keep forgetting to keep my eyes the same color. And Ultima knows."

"I hope she doesn't say anything to Emma," Alex suddenly said.

"Why?"

"The last thing Emma needs is to know is that the guy watching her is apart of the what she is so devouted to.."

Robert laughed, deeply. "Emma? Religious? I haven't seen any evidence of that."

Alex laughed too. "Just believe me, she is." and then he went to the third tree and quickly took care of it. "Aren't you going to help?"

"If I do, I will be faced with a problem I don't want to face right now. It is best you just do it yourself."

The pilot shrugged and went to the final tree. "Being a house-wife made you weak," he joked, white teeth gleaming from his grin. Robert growled. "Oh, hit a nerve?"

"Whatever, just do what you were going to do already. If that damned bird was sent—if—then we need to figure out what to do with Emma and Alexandria."

"Alright then, stand back...no, further than that. Yes, yes! Now, don't panic when this starts, I don't want to send you someplace I can't get you back from." and then the pilot went to his circle, where the sunlight beat upon it with golden beauty. He leaned down to draw small symbols into the dirt, inside of the circle, and then stood. "I need some water."

Quickly, Robert handed over his waterskin. "When you said you didn't want to send me someplace you couldn't bring me back from...what did you mean?"

Alex chuckled. "Don't worry, I did this two or three times. It worked once."

"Once?!"

And then the pilot poured the water onto the circle and then whispered a string of words over the circle. In a burst of bright light a column of orange energy swept out of the dirt like water, roaring. In the energy Robert was astonished to see images of the men, the survivors, he had killed earlier. In the light they could see the men, mere moments before their doomed fate. "You mean to send me into the past?"

"No, this is just showing us." he shouted over the roar of the energy. "I'm going to try and go back even further to see if they had sent any birds."

"And if they did?"

"That's when I open a portal to the bird's location, should it not yet be at Alzar. And then you grab it, simple, isn't it?"

Robert started to laugh. "Are you kidding me?! The bird will most likely be flying when you find it. I'd have to grab it and then just fall to my death!"

"Nonsense," his friend muttered, his voice strained now from the spell. "I would summon you back by opening a portal underneath you. Like I said, simple." Robert sighed when he saw the men releasing a bird. "Well, looks like you are up. Take off any armor, don't want you falling any faster than you need to." with a shrug, Robert took his cloak off, his jerkin, and then his under chain-mail.

"If I die, I'm going to make sure you pay."

Alex grinned. "Well then, I'll just have to pray extra hard for you. Now get going!" Robert took a deep breath, rubbed his hands together nervously, and then stepped toward the circle. He could see the bird in question flying over the trees of their secluded location, a hefty sized bird at that. "what are you waiting for? Jump!"

"Alright, alright!" he snapped quickly before he plunged into the magical circle. For a moment everything was pitch black but just as he was about to panic, his vision exploded with the bright gleam of the sun and the twirling white of clouds and blue skies. He realized he was falling and twisted his body to angle toward the planet. That's when he saw the bird, flying south-west. He angled his body, closed his arms and legs, and dove faster toward the bird. In seconds he was caught up, just a few feet above, and right when he made his move to grab the bird as he fell past, the messenger bird ducked to the left to avoid him and left him to fall into the wilderness below.

"Alex!" he shouted against the roaring wind, but was unsure his friend could hear him or any sound through his magical portal. Crap, he thought, turning back around to watch the bird fly away. Quickly, for he had no choice, he quickly fired a bolt of lightning at the bird and grimaced when it exploded into a cloud of black smoke. Well, at least the message and the bird were no longer a problem. He twisted around and saw a portal opening below him. He stretched his arms out, to slow his fall and waited for Alex to angle the portal just right before he sped up. When he was through, the same blackness from before swallowed him whole. He knew now what to expect and waited patiently as lights and colors appeared again. And from a hole viewing the blue sky and the canopy of trees, an arm stretched in through the hole and took a hold of his arm. With a powerful yank, Alex tugged his friend back through the hole.

[-]

When he was through the portal the saw that his friend had gotten paler, pale as snow almost. It was then that Robert knew the 'magic' Alexander had been taught was not as traditional as it was to Emma and the Espers, that he was indeed taught the more original source—from the gods. Watching Alex look as if he had run across the planet for days without rest made him wonder if the man knew the price of his new found power. He knew it was unlikely. Alex was bent over with exhaustion yet he looked positively happy with the power he had been bestowed. It was foolish, it was sad.

"I actually have to say I thought that would end bad," he laughed. "I'm glad I was wrong. But you know you didn't have to kill that bird."

"Alex?" he said, raising to his feet, already forgetting about his trip through the portal. "Promise me you will not abuse this power of yours."

It came out of nowhere. It made no sense. "W—What?" he asked, exasperated. "What do you mean by 'abuse'?"

"Alex, did they explain to you what it was you were using?"

"Magic," he said simply with a toss of his shoulders even as his magical portal vanished with a singe of smoke. "The oldest form."

Robert knew now the gods had used him. He gritted his teeth, anger swelling in him. "Alex, you must not use that magic again unless you absolutely have to. Any and all of the magic _they_ taught you."

His friend started to laugh deeply. "Why? I didn't spend all that time learning from them to not use it. So unless you tell me why—"

"—you will die." he cut in, harshly.

Alex could not believe his ears. He blinked, shook his head and nervously laughed. "I will die? Are you serious? What kind of joke is that?"

"It isn't a joke. This magic is not meant for your body. You are essentially operating a god's power without the proper body and mind, even energy, to control and maintain it efficiently. It is slowly killing you the more you use it! Now promise me you will not use it unless there is no other choice!"

"Wait, wait...why didn't the gods tell me this if it is true?"

"Because they wanted to use you, and you let them you fool. They needed someone who could take the power and do their bidding, and then be done with it by overuse so they wouldn't have to deal with _you_ should you become a problem. They have done it before!" he strode over to his friend and took him by the collar of his shirt. "Will you do as I say?"

"And if I don't...I'll die?"

Robert nodded, releasing him. "It takes your energy away faster than the Esperian magic, faster than normal human activities...it will leave you an empty shell."

"What if something happens? How will I take care of Emma if I can't use my magic?"

"Use it only in dire situations," he answered, stepping away from him. "The gods may have conditioned your power, but at least you can control when to use it and be able to keep your power."

"We can't tell Emma about this. The last thing she needs is to worry about me—"

"—I agree," Robert quickly said with a swift gesture of his hand. "We need to keep her calm. That brings me to my next question; what do we do now? The bird and message is gone, but this place is not going to remain a secret for long. They are getting closer and closer."

"There isn't any other place that is safe besides Narshe's mountains, but how could she survive in that cold? Food would be impossible to get. We have to maintain this place until we can finish off Luke. It is our only chance at saving her."

"There is another way. Two, actually. I built a system of tunnels underground. They would never expect her to be in the same place should it be found, and I built so many exits that even if one was to find the tunnels she could get away in a hundred different places. If not here, then we could use your father's tomb."

"There is no way he would allow that," Alex whispered, trying to hold back his outrage at even the suggestion. "And even if he did, I would not put Emma and my daughter in a tomb."

"Then what?"

Alex sighed. "There is only one choice—I take care of our problem as soon as possible."

* * *

Cambyses had been reading over Luke's letter ever since he had gotten it and had that little face-to-face with Sherra over Emma. Something about the letter made him nervous, but he could not figure it out. His wife tried to convince him it was nothing, that his lack of proper sleep and food was doing something to him, but he would not have any of it. Something in the letter was off, as if Luke had said something he didn't quite mean to. Like there was a message he needed to know, but no matter how long he looked at it, he saw nothing but angered, twisted promises to end him and his family.

He slammed the letter down onto the table and covered his face. Maybe his queen was right; he needed rest. He took a deep breath and leaned back into his chair to look at the ceiling, at the beautiful painting of the midnight sky. His father used to tell him how many times he took to this room to solve his problems, even when he first confessed his love to his mother. But could it serve the same purpose for him and if so, when would it start?

Thankfully someone knocked on the door and pushed their way into the room. It was Benjamin, coated in grease and soot. "Camb, mother is getting upset. She says to tell you, and I quote, 'I do not care if you are the king of this nation; I am still your mother. You will get to dinner this instant or you will be spanked like a child.'. So I'm here to warn you that if you don't compile, she is seriously going to spank you."

Yikes. He didn't want his mother's spankings, he could still remember the last one he got and rightfully deserved. "Alright, I shall be there in a moment." and then Benjamin turned for the door and something clicked in Camb's head. "Wait, Ben, come here for a second." When his brother was near, he held out the letter. "Could you read this for me? Tell me if anything is off about it?"

Benny laughed. "Anything off? Well sure, it was written by a psycho firstly!"

"I am serious Ben, please read it. I have been wracking my head over it since we got it. I can't help but feel there is more to it."

Ben sighed and sat down on one of the free chairs across from his brother to read. It took him a minute to finish it. "Just threats it looks like. What exactly are you thinking to find here?"

"I'm not sure, just that something is wrong."

Ben's eyes went back to the letter for another few minutes. "Hmm." and then his eyes narrowed. "Brother...when was this received?"

"A few days ago. Why?"

"This letter is not a few days old though. How long does it usually take for letters to be received from Alzar?"

"It depends on the carrier brother. Figaro has some of the fastest birds, but usually it only took a week or about half of another. Why? What do you see?"

Benjamin laid the letter down on the table in front of the king and pointed to the near end of the letter. "Alzar has no air support, right? Only naval?"

"Yes..."

"Then we have time."

"Time for what? You aren't making any sense Benny."

He tapped the line again. "Read it slowly!"

Cambyses did as he was told. It looked just as it did to him before; rambling of anger and frustration. "I don't see how—"

"—Read it aloud!"

"—fine, fine!" and then he straightened the letter out and read out, " Oh, and I will be sure to tell my little queen just how to kill you when I see her soon. My little doll is locked in a wooden cell, but not for long. So until your walls break down upon and the blood of your people spills at your feet...good luck."

"There, there! Why does he say that? Something is wrong!"

"Say what?" he asked with a frown, staring at the letter in confusion.

Benjamin smacked his forehead. "He says 'My little doll is locked in a wooden cell, but not for long'!"

And for a second he was going to dismiss his brother and tell him he needed to lie down for some sleep, until he heard it again in his own head. How stupid had he been to have missed the obvious clue to his enemy's next move, to what he knew and had accidentally let slip? How had been this stupid? "No..." Luke knew. He knew where Emma was, but how? How could he know about her wooden house? Wouldn't Robert or Alex have sent a warning? Especially Alex? How could his luck be so terrible? And this letter was old by a week at most, giving Luke plenty of time to sail...

"Then...then it is what I thought? He knows?" Benjamin mumbled, staring at his brother in disbelief.

_Damn it!_ He got to his feet. "The dinner is off. Get everyone in the throne room, now!" and then he practically leapt over the table and dashed out of the door.

[-]

They had been gathered in the throne room for nearly four hours before Benjamin was forced to explain why they had to miss their dinner. It was unknown where Cambyses disappeared to, that is until he appeared just as everyone was freaking out—especially his parents and Emma's soon to be in-laws, he assumed. With him stood Hashmal and a few other Espers they did not recognize, except the Returners. They could not believe their eyes!

"Shiva! Ifrit! And Kirin too?" Sabin bellowed, the first to break the silence. "What...you were in with the other Espers? Why didn't you say anything?"

"We did as Hashmal and Cambyses wished of us." Ifrit responded. "Shiva and I, along with Kirin, took to looking for any other Espers that might have awoken or appeared in this realm after Derell's death."

"Did you find any?"

"A few, here and there. But we have been brought here for an entirely different reason."

Terra stepped forward through the other Returners and children. "Yes, Benny said it was urgent, about Emma. What happened? Is she and Alexandria safe?"

Cambyses looked away. "I'm...we're not sure."

"What?! What happened?"

"Luke, that last letter...he told us—probably by accident—that he found out where she is. At least, he gave details he shouldn't know unless he knew."

"Then what are we waiting for!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. Edgar tried to calm her down, but it failed. "Why aren't you flying to her?! Why are you just standing here?! She needs us!"

"Right now she has two very powerful protectors with her, one who has trained with gods and killed Derell. She is safe for now and in the mean time, we need to think of a plan. This could be our chance to get rid of Luke for good. I'm going to fly to her cabin with a few of the Espers, where we will ambush him and take him down."

"You can't leave Figaro, what if they attack—"

"—Father, you, Sabin and Benjamin will still be here. As well as my wife and son. You guys will have to protect this nation in my stead, especially if something should happen to me."

"Don't talk like that, just be careful when you head over." Edgar said, strongly, as he laid a hand on his son's shoulder. "Protect your sister and niece son, bring her home."

He tried to smile and ensure his father all would be well, but he could not. "I will not let her, or my family, down again." he turned to the Espers. "Are you ready?"

Hashmal nodded. "We are. It will be great to see the little one again."

"Let's get to the airship." Cambyses said to the Espers, turning to his brother. "I leave this kingdom and our family in your hands. Protect them all the best you can, I will be back as soon as possible."

* * *

Alex and Robert returned to find that Ultima was standing at the doorway of the kitchen with Alexandria in her arms. The baby babbled nonsense when she saw the two enter, enchanted by their not yet familiar faces. Taken notice to the babe's babbling, the Esper queen turned around and smiled when she saw them. "Is everything fine now?"

Robert nodded firmly. "For now."

"Where is Emma?" Alex asked, looking around.

"She went to get new wrappings for this little dear—" even as she said it she lifted the baby up to kiss her belly. "—and a new shawl for her." and then she lowered the baby, smiling at her baby giggles, and looked at Alex with a serious expression. "I think you should head up there. There is something she needs to tell you. It is important you hear it from her." Robert's heart tightened and his eyes widened. Ultima seemed to know why but she made sure her gaze was as blank as fresh paper. "I would advise you hurry before her courage vanishes."

Alex gave her a weird look but ran up the stairs, leaving Robert with Ultima. "She is...she is telling him, isn't she?"

The Esper crossed her arms. "It had to be her, not you. You know it and you also know that she could never keep this away from him."

"I—" his words had stopped in their tracks in his throat. He expected to see Alex down here in the next ten minutes, ready to beat the crap out of him for making a move on his girl while he was gone. And he would deserve it. He had no words to justify what he did, for what he continued to do. He would tell his part of the story, that her brothers forced him into this, and that it turned into more. "—I just want this to be over." and that was the truth.

[-]

He surprised his lovely lady when he barged into the room, causing her to drop her supplies all across the floor. He leaned down to help her pick them up and noticed just how wired she seemed to be. She was avoiding his eyes and that's when he knew it was something she thought he would hate her for. It was ridiculous she would even think that was possible, but he would never comment on it—he understood why she always thought it with everything she went through.

When he handed her the last item, a clip for the wrappings for their baby, he stopped her from leaving the room. "Ultima tells me you have something important to tell me?" Her face went pale but she nodded. He didn't expect that. "what is it?"

"I—I...it is about Robert."

Does she know? He wondered. "What about him?"

"He—He..." he will be upset, I just know it. "...he—"

"—Is right here." they both turned to see him standing in the doorway. The instance he was visible Emma squeaked and hid behind Alex, further confusing him.

"What is going on here?" he twisted Emma out from behind him and in front of him, despite her protesting. "Something has been off since I got here, and now I think it is between you two. So spill it." Emma had rarely if not ever mentioned his best friend since he got here, and even though Robert mentioned her, it was like he was holding something back.

Emma tried to speak, "I tired—"

"—let me tell him Emma. He knows now that you were going to, so you don't have to worry about it anymore. Please, let me do it."

Alex slowly drew his gaze from Robert back to Emma. "What is he talking about?"

"Alex, I think it would be best if you listen to me instead." and then he stepped into the room and crossed his arms. The best way to deal with it was the direct way, whatever the punishment would be. "I kissed her." he said flatly, and while his best friend's expression shifted into surprise, he continued, "A few times despite her turning me away, I persisted." this time Emma's eyes went to Alex, as if inspecting him for the horrid rage she thought he'd have.

"What?" he blurted. "You kissed her?"

"I have developed feelings for her and if you want to be pissed about it, fine, just know she did everything she could to keep me away." and before he could even more to hold out his hand for an apology, he was lying on his back, with a bloody nose. He held his palm against his bleeding nostril and glared up at his friend. "Alright, I deserved that."

"You deserve a lot more than that," he spat, his hands tightened at his side, and then he calmed down. "But if this is all that has happened, then that is all that needs to happen."

Emma blinked at him, confused. "You...you aren't angry with me?"

He looked at her with a charming smile. "Why would I be angry with you? Even if you didn't push him away, I was dead to you and everyone else. It isn't like I want you to be alone for the rest of your life. Making you happy, Emma, is what makes me happy." her eyes widened at that. "What, did I say something wrong?"

It was exactly what so many people had told her and she refused to listen to. To be completely honest she was so furious with him for saying that she wanted to tear his head off and use it as a soccer ball, but she would not let that part of her show, at least not yet. Was it wrong of her to not want him to move on if something had happened to her? She felt so...wrong. Instead she stomped her foot in protest, shoved him—though he never budged from it—and then charged out of the room in tears. "Emma, Emma wait! Wait!" and then the pilot looked to his friend. "What did I say?"

Robert smeared the blood away as he got to his feet. "How should I know? The girl is as difficult as anyone could ever be."

Alex frowned. "As for you, you bastard, why didn't you say anything to me? It isn't like I was going to tear your head off you know! How could you fall in love with the person I love and expect me not to find out?"

"I didn't intend to," he replied dryly. "It was her idiotic brother's fault. When we all thought you were dead, she was really screwed up so he came up with the idea that I should distract her until she could heal. The only problem was...was that I actually started to like her."

Alex sighed. "I don't have to worry about you pushing your feelings toward her, do I?"

He laughed. "I promised her I would stop, and I have."

"Good. Now that this is all over, can we focus on what needs to be done?

Robert could not believe that his friend was not pissed over what had happened between him and his girl. No man would ever be that forgiving. What was going on in his head? "Sure, sure...but promise me you won't say anything about this to her. She'll rip me apart."

Alex grinned and then put his arm around his friend's shoulder. "Oh, and take away all the fun? I'd rather like that, her kicking your ass." and then he started to laugh, irritating Robert.

"I'm being serious, you dolt!"

* * *

_It has been so long since I updated. I had forgotten I had a chapter 90% complete and had it sitting here for so long. I ran it through my only available beta checker, but hopefully it is all good._

_I hope this chapter was enjoyed, and that the next chapters will be as well. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
